La course aux pouvoirs
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Le mage noir est mort. Le monde sorcier se remet difficilement et est en pleine mutation. Les ambitieux, sorciers ou moldus, relèvent la tête et veulent prendre le pouvoir. Leur amour sera-t-il assez fort pour préserver leur monde?
1. Prologue

_**Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Cette fiction tient compte des 7 premiers tomes exception faite de l'épilogue du même tome. **_

_**M'appartiennent les personnages venus de mon imagination et que vous rencontrerez au fil de cette fiction Sylas, Erwin, Jim, Jimmy, Violaine, Jareth, Liam, Mara, Aymeric, Sylvain, Cloud,et les jumeaux Pierre-François et François-Marie.**_

_**Mise en garde **_

_**Cette fiction met en scène des relations homosexuelles **_

* * *

**LA COURSE AUX POUVOIRS**

Prologue :

Le mage noir enfin n'est plus! Le Survivant l'a vaincu après 7 ans de conflit... Les morts ont été nombreux dans les deux camps. Le sang répandu du côté des mangemorts, des sangs-purs, des sorciers et des moldus a la même couleur carmin, les larmes le même goût salé. La souffrance, la honte, le remord ont le même parfum corrompu des deux côtés de la barrière.

Dans cette maison du square Grimaurd, qui sont ces adolescents trop sérieux, emportés dans cette tourmente, marqués par cette folie meurtrière, cette lutte fratricide? Pourquoi cette guerre a-t-elle été livrée et gagnée par des enfants qui n'auraient dû avoir d'autres soucis que de réussir leurs études et goûter aux amours défendus?

Et, dans ce manoir sombre, qui est ce jeune ange déchu qui sanglote le front appuyé contre la vitre? Incertain de son avenir, il sonde, avec inquiétude, le parc de son regard gris trop brillant, maudissant le fait d'être né du mauvais côté.

Mais que fait le diable? Que fait le mal? Est-il enfin vaincu? Si c'est le cas, qu'est ce donc que ce rire qu'on entend aux portes de l'enfer et qui n'en finit plus de résonner?

Le décor est planté pour l'acte suivant la course au pouvoir! Que le brigadier frappe les 3 coups...


	2. Chapter 1 La main tendue

.

.

**Chapitre I. LA MAIN TENDUE**

.

.**  
**

Assise à la table dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaud, Hermione feuilletait nerveusement la Gazette des sorciers. Depuis un mois, le journal libéré de la tutelle de Voldemort, assassinait à coups de mots tranchants ses idoles d'hier.

Mort, celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom était passé, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, du statut de grand maître à celui de grand rien du tout. La gazette avait bien entendu encensé le Survivant qu'elle avait démoli tant de fois à travers la plume de Rita Skeeter. Les aurors et les amis d'Harry Potter avaient eux aussi connu leur heure de gloire et de flatterie. Mais déjà on n'en était plus là.

La peur était encore présente dans tous les esprits. Les ruines, les cortèges funèbres, les blessés rappelaient à chaque instant le prix que le monde magique avait payé pour sa libération. Si il y avait bien une chose que les sorciers ne pouvaient oublier c'était cette peur qui les avait marqués pendant des années. Et elle était mauvaise conseillère.

Alors, depuis quelques jours, la purge avait commencé.

Hermione mordillait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Elle repoussa d'un geste brusque les boucles brunes qui tombaient devant ses yeux assombris de colère et l'empêchaient de lire.

Chaque jour, de gros articles jetaient l'opprobre sur une famille ayant eu des mangemorts dans ses rangs. Elle contempla le portrait d'une femme brune encore jeune et d'une enfant d'environ onze ans attendant dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie de voir sortir leur mari et père condamné, un instant auparavant, au baiser du détraqueur à Azkaban. Une foule de sorciers les regardaient avec haine et les quolibets fusaient. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux, la honte marquée sur leur visage douloureux. Le mangemort avait été arrêté fuyant après la bataille finale et incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban puis condamné lors d'un procès rapide. Le journal désireux de faire oublier ses prises de position précédentes fustigeait en termes crus les actions du mangemort et passait, volontairement, sous silence le sacrifice de l'aîné des enfants. Elias était un des Serpentard à avoir combattu à leurs côtés. Hermione l'avait vu tomber victime d'un doloris puis d'un sectum sempra. Il s'était vidé de son sang pendant qu'elle combattait Mac Nair incapable de lui porter assistance. Quand enfin elle s'était débarrassée de son ennemi, il était trop tard.

Elle sentit monter en elle une de ces vagues de larmes qui la terrassaient si souvent depuis la bataille finale. Elle aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant, en sachant au plus profond d'elle que rien ne serait plus pareil. Jamais !

Elle essaya de ravaler ses larmes, pourtant plus elle tentait de refouler son chagrin plus une vague d'angoisse l'envahissait, serrait sa gorge, l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Elle ne maîtrisa plus rien...

Une dégringolade dans l'escalier, des pas rapides et l'entrée joyeuse de Ron et Harry.

— Je meurs de faim, dit Ron tout en se jetant sur les scones et les toasts à la marmelade. Tu veux quoi toi ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se retourna vers son ami et le vit regarder, d'un air préoccupé, Hermione au bord de l'évanouissement.

— Mione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle toujours si forte, si combative, lèva vers lui un regard chargé d'incompréhension, lourds de larmes retenues. Elle semblait porter, à cet instant, toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

— Mione ?

— Harry, crois tu que nous avons fait le bon choix ? murmura doucement la jeune fille.

Le survivant sursauta violemment. A ce moment, son regard refléta l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il s'était posé bien des questions, ça, à aucun moment, il ne l'avait remis en cause.

— Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? rugit Ron. Tu voudrais vivre dans un monde gouverné par Voldemort et sous le joug des mangemorts ? Toi celle qu'ils appellent la sang-de-bourbe ?

— Sommes nous tellement mieux qu'eux ?

— Mais... mais bégaya le rouquin sous l'effet de la colère.

Harry, plus calme, prit le journal et commença à parcourir l'article que lisait son amie. Il reposa le quotidien sur la table en soupirant, puis, sans rien dire regarda Hermione, il attendait ses commentaires. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en tiendrait pas là.

— Comment peut-on, au nom du bien, faire autant de mal ? Si nous cautionnons ces ignominies nous ne valons pas mieux qu'eux !

Rouge de colère, Ron asséna un coup de poing sur la table renversant par la même occasion le thé de leur amie.

— Mais tu es malade ma pauvre fille ! T'es malade ! ce sont des mangemorts ! Des salauds qui ont tué, torturé, violé, détruit des familles ! Fred Weasley ça te dit quelque chose ? C'était mon frère et ils l'ont tué ! Il y a quoi que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ?

— Comment pourrais-je oublier Ron ? Pourtant que je sache ce n'est pas une enfant de onze ans qui l'a tué ?

— ...

— Et Elias tu t'en rappelles ?

— ...

— Il est mort à côté de moi en combattant à NOS côtés. Cette mère et cette enfant ont perdu un fils, un frère dans la guerre n'est-ce pas assez ? Elles vont perdre un mari et un père. Pourquoi ajouter la haine et le mépris à leur souffrance ? Elias est-il donc mort pour rien ?

— Harry et toi je ne peux pas vous comprendre ! cracha le garçon.

Harry soupira une fois encore en se rappelant la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son ami, peu de temps auparavant. Il avait appris deux jours avant que leur ancien condisciple Draco Malfoy allait passer en jugement ainsi que ses parents. Ils risquaient tous les trois le baiser des détraqueurs.

Sept ans qu'il côtoyait l'insupportable prince des Serpentard, sept ans de bagarres infantiles, d'humiliations, de jalousies et de haine. Il avait passé la journée à réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre.

Bien sûr il l'avait haï, bien sûr il l'avait jugé lâche et faible. Et puis il y avait eu tout le reste. Le jour où il avait découvert Malfoy pleurant dans les toilettes de Poudlard en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde, désespérant d'arriver à exécuter les ordres de Voldemort, craignant pour sa vie et celle de ses proches si il n'y arrivait pas. Il lui avait envoyé un sortilège, classé depuis "impardonnable", le sectum sempra. Le garçon avait failli en mourir. Merlin, tout ce sang ! Qu'il s'en était voulu.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la mort de Dumbledore par Rogue, que Malfoy, malgré les menaces de Voldemort, avait été incapable de le tuer. Il avait montré lors de la discussion avec le directeur son hésitation à rejoindre l'Ordre lorsque le professeur lui avait assuré qu'il le protégerait ainsi que sa famille. Il avait entendu lui-même, immobilisé par Dumbledore et caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, l'échange entre le directeur et son élève, mais cela personne ne le savait.

Puis il avait sauvé à deux reprises la vie du garçon blond, la première fois lors de l'incendie de la salle sur demande par le Feudeymon puis dans le couloir lorsqu'il était menacé par un mangemort qui ne l'avait pas reconnu ou n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître. Les Malfoy n'étaient plus vraiment bien vus dans leur propre camp.

Enfin, Narcissa, sa mère lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle, la femme de l'ancien bras-droit de Voldemort avait sauvé l'élu risquant sa propre vie. Sans cette aide, il n'aurait jamais pu tuer Voldemort et libérer le monde sorcier. Oh, bien sûr, elle l'avait surtout fait pour revoir son fils vivant, pourtant le sacrifice d'une mère, c'était une chose qu'il comprenait tellement. C'était la seconde fois que l'amour maternel lui sauvait la vie.

Lors des révélations de Rogue puis de Dumbledore, il avait appris que tous les deux avaient de l'estime pour ce garçon surtout coupable d'être né du côté du mal et d'avoir suivi l'enseignement de son père. Les deux hommes qu'il estimait le plus, auxquels il devait tout, pensaient que Draco pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Il avait l'impression qu'ils lui avaient, chacun à leur manière, confié le Serpentard.

A la fin de la journée, il avait presque décidé de lui donner une seconde chance quand Hermione avait fait définitivement penché la balance en sa faveur.

Elle rentrait de courses avec Madame Weasley et Ginny. Après s'être servi un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais, elle s'était laissée tomber, épuisée, sur le banc devant la table. Elle lui avait soufflé

— Rappelle moi de ne jamais plus aller faire du shopping avec elles... Elles ont voulu me tuer. Quatre heure dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse !

Il avait ri, elle disait ça à chaque fois mais ne savait pas résister aux deux Weasley.

Désaltérée, elle s'était emparée de la Gazette des sorciers. Il avait été tiré de ses pensées par l'exclamation douloureuse de son amie

— Par Merlin, Draco !

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Harry pour comprendre, en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, qu'elle, la Sang-de-bourbe, qui avait tant souffert du mépris et des insultes du Sang-Pur, dépassait les injures subies pendant toutes ces années pour ne penser qu'à la nécessité de lui sauver la vie. Il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions sur le désarroi et les yeux plein de larmes de son amie. Si il lui en avait demandé la raison, à ce moment, aurait-elle pu lui répondre ? Certainement pas.

.

Le lendemain, il s'était donc présenté au département de la justice magique. Il avait revu la salle d'audience où il avait été jugé quelques années auparavant pour utilisation abusive de la magie avant ses dix sept ans. C'était Dumbledore qui avait assuré sa défense et l'avait sorti de là. Il se rappelait sa peur.

Comme ce jour là les cinquante représentants du Mangemagot ou Haute Cour de la Justice Magique étaient au complet. Présidant les débats, entourée de deux autres interrogateurs, une petite femme ronde minaudait de façon grotesque, en prenant des airs de fillette, Dolorès Ombrage. Il était risible de voir que celle qui considérait comme inférieurs les hybrides, les lycanthropes et autres créatures magiques allait requérir la condamnation de mangemorts dont elle n'était pas loin de partager les convictions. Il se rappelait sa façon de diriger Poudlard bafouant la moindre liberté. Instinctivement, il passa une main sur son poignet qui portait encore la cicatrice de la phrase gravée par la plume d'Ombrage lors de ses retenues en cinquième année.

La famille Malfoy avait été sortie d'Azkaban pour être jugée. Ils étaient entourés d'aurors inconnus d'Harry. Lucius affichait comme d'habitude une insupportable morgue. Il était peut-être vêtu d'une robe déchirée et sale mais il promenait sur les sorciers l'entourant des yeux dédaigneux et froids. Narcissa, amaigrie et marquée par la fatigue mais toujours aussi belle, tenait à peine debout. Draco, résigné, regardait fièrement devant lui comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, si bien coiffés d'habitude, tombaient devant ses yeux, voilant le regard d'acier liquide.

Dolorès Ombrage avait lu l'acte d'accusation qui accusait tout la famille en bloc des plus horribles crimes. Le Ministère de la Justice magique était pressé de faire oublier son incompétence et de faire des exemples.

Après avoir lu, elle avait regardé les juges attendant de leur part une sentence rapide. Il n'y avait pas de défense.

C'est à ce moment que Harry s'était levé et, au grand étonnement de tous, avait demandé la parole. Il était le Sauveur. Nul n'avait osé la lui refuser même pas Ombrage.

Il avait expliqué les circonstances de la mort de Dumbledore bien que Draco ait été déjà jugé une première fois, insistant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pu le tuer malgré la pression constante qu'il subissait de la part de Voldemort et qu'avant l'arrivée des mangemorts en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il avait voulu passer du côté du bien moyennant la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix pour sa mère et lui.

Il avait raconté le rôle de Narcissa mentant au Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de le sauver lui le Survivant lui permettant ainsi de tuer le mage noir et de libérer le monde sorcier changeant par son acte le cours de l'histoire.

Il s'était attardé sur le cas de Draco le décrivant comme endoctriné par son père, plaidant avec chaleur en faveur de celui-ci sous le regard stupéfait du garçon.

Il avait précisé que bien que sur place, les trois n'avaient pas participé à la bataille finale.

Aucun des représentants du Magenmagot ne l'avait interrompu. Aucun n'avait voulu poser de question. La parole de l'Elu semblait leur suffire. Harry mesura son pouvoir mais aussi ses responsabilités.

Les juges avaient très vite rendu leur sentence. Ils avaient prononcé l'acquittement de Narcissa et lui avait confié l'administration des biens de la famille.

Ils avaient exigé pour Draco une mise à l'épreuve de trois ans. Il devrait, en un premier temps, recommencer sa dernière année à Poudlard et obtenir ses aspics avec mention. En entendant cette décision, le regard du garçon s'était illuminé.

Le cas de Lucius avait malheureusement été plus délicat. Le seul argument en sa faveur était son absence d'implication lors de la bataille finale. Son appartenance aux mangemorts ne pouvait être remise en cause même si il disait avoir subi l'imperium. Il allait être reconduit à Azkaban pour un an. Il s'en tirait très bien.

Harry, à la sortie du Ministère, s'était senti soulagé, libéré de toute dette. Il était parti le plus vite possible, il ne voulait aucun remerciement. C'était maintenant au garçon de saisir sa chance.

Mais avant de sortir, il avait croisé le regard infiniment reconnaissant de Narcissa, elle lui avait offert un sourire timide qui reflétait tout l'espoir qu'il avait mis en elle. Draco lui avait adressé un petit signe de tête bref, connaissant ses sentiments de haine envers lui, Harry savait que c'était déjà beaucoup de sa part.

.

Le lendemain, son intervention avait, bien entendu, fait la une des journaux. C'était la première fois que celui qui avait libéré le monde sorcier intervenait dans la vie politique. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait devoir en faire une habitude.

Au terrier, Ron n'avait pas compris et s'était disputé avec Harry. Ce dernier avait pourtant expliqué patiemment à son ami qu'il estimait qu'il fallait faire abstraction des enfantillages de leurs années d'école dans le but de sauver la vie du Serpentard. Que pesait, sur la balance, leur amour propre blessé en face d'une vie ?

— Ron, tu as été choyé au sein d'une famille unie même si l'argent manquait parfois. Ton père est passionné par les moldus et ouvert sur le monde extérieur. Malfoy a été élevé dans la haine des sangs mêlés et des né-moldus. On lui a appris à n'avoir aucun sentiment.

— Et ça excuse sa violence, ses insultes, son mépris ?

— Pour eux, tu es un traître à ton sang.

— ...

— Il n'a fait que ce que son père et le maître de celui-ci attendaient de lui. C'est un Sang-Pur, un Malfoy, il a été élevé dans la tradition.

— Je suis aussi un Sang-Pur, Harry ! Je n'ai pourtant pas le bras souillé de la marque de Voldemort !

— Je sais et c'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'as jamais été élevé dans ces principes comme lui. Qu'aurais-tu fais si ça avait été le cas ? Là, tu as accepté les idées de ton père en les jugeant bonnes. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

— J'aurais choisi une autre voie tout simplement !

— Et tu aurais renié ton monde, ta famille et tes amis ?

— ...

— Tu vois que ce n'est pas si simple !

— On a toujours le choix !

— C'est vrai, mais parfois il est trop difficile de faire le bon sans aide. Il va avoir une seconde chance. A lui de la saisir ! Dumbledore et Rogue l'en estimaient digne. Qui suis-je pour aller contre leur avis et leur expérience ?

Cela avait clos la discussion.

Ron avait boudé depuis ce moment et ne lui avait reparlé que ce matin. Le différend qu'il venait d'avoir avec leur amie lui montrait qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté ses arguments. Il ne pouvait en faire plus, Ron devait grandir.

A son retour du ministère, Hermione lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait serré entre ses bras, appréciant l'honnêteté et la grandeur d'âme de son ami. De plus en plus, il se sentait proche de cette dernière, sa sœur de cœur. De plus en plus, il s'éloignait de son ami. Il avait été blessé par l'attitude négative et la défection de ce dernier lors de la recherche des horcruxes.

Ginny n'était pas intervenue et n'avait pris parti ni pour son petit-ami ni pour Ron. Il savait que comme ce dernier elle avait difficile d'accepter la mort de son frère, de Tonks, de Remus, de Dumbledore et de tant d'autres et de passer outre sa rancœur envers les mangemorts et leur famille.

Lui, l'orphelin, avait perdu des personnes qui comptaient tant : son parrain, Remus qui avait essayé de remplacer celui-ci, Dumbledore son mentor. Il n'avait personne pour lui éclairer le chemin. Il était profondément blessé par ces disparitions mais il voulait faire la part des choses et éviter à tout prix de généraliser. Draco n'était ni Lestrange ni Mac Nair !

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué mon point de vue Ron, je ne vais pas y revenir, tu ne l'acceptes pas, je ne peux rien faire de plus, lâcha-t-il en soupirant.

Il enjamba le banc et s'assit à côté de son amie entourant sa taille de son bras afin de l'attirer contre lui. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, il lui prit la main et ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux les yeux perdus au loin. Ron les contempla d'un air indéfinissable qu'il voulait neutre à tout prix copiant sans s'en rendre compte l'attitude de ces Sang-Purs qu'il méprisait. Dans ses yeux, on voyait pourtant passer colère, jalousie et chagrin.

Une fois encore, il se sentit de trop, troublé par l'entente muette de ces deux là. Il sortit de la cuisine et alla au terrain de quidditch. La vitesse sur son balai était la seule chose qui lui ferait oublier, un instant, son mal être.

Une heure plus tard, Monsieur Weasley trouva, blottis ainsi l'un contre l'autre, Harry et Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas bougé se réchauffant le cœur mutuellement. Il contempla avec tendresse et tristesse ses jeunes qui côtoyaient la guerre depuis leur enfance.

— Harry ? appela-t-il doucement.

Harry leva la tête avec précaution ne voulant pas réveiller Hermione qui s'était endormie là assise contre lui. Il savait que depuis la bataille finale elle dormait très peu, redoutant les cauchemars qui la poursuivaient toutes les nuits.

— Oui ?

— Il va être l'heure.

En effet, il y avait réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir.

.


	3. Chapter 2 révélations

.

.

**Chapitre II : REVELATIONS**

.

.

— Mione ?

— Laisse moi dormir Harry !

— Mione, il est l'heure de la réunion.

La jeune fille ouvre les yeux doucement.

— ok ! J'arrive !

Ils transplanèrent ensemble au 12 rue Grimmaud, sans s'apercevoir que Ginny les regardait partir avec dépit.

Et c'est toujours se tenant la main qu'ils montèrent au premier étage où la salle de réunion avait été aménagée,

— Ils sont seulement amis ma chérie, dit Molly qui s'apprêtait à suivre les deux jeunes gens.

— Je sais Maman, mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi c'est moi qui perds mon frère et que c'est elle qu'il console ?

— Ils ont toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes... Ils ont toujours eu ce besoin l'un de l'autre. Personne n'y changera rien.

— Je sais, mais parfois c'est lourd. Hermione est mon amie et c'est difficile. Je ne vois pas comment un petit-ami comprendrait et accepterait ce genre de relation entre eux.

— Il faudra pourtant qu'il fasse avec, soupira sa mère.

.

Les différents membres de l'Ordre étaient assis autour d'une table devenue trop grande. Les absents Dumbledore, Rogue, Tonks, Lupin, Remus, n'avaient pas été remplacés. Depuis la fin de la bataille finale, l'Ordre du Phénix avait pris officiellement dans ses rangs Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier assistait rarement aux réunions. Il n'en voyait plus l'utilité depuis la chute de Voldemort.

C'est Monsieur Weasley qui présidait. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin installé, il fit le tour de la table pour voir les points à aborder.

La future directrice demanda à débattre d'un projet à Poudlard, Hermione et Harry du problème des procès abusifs et Kingsley Schacklebot celui du poste de premier ministre.

— Minerva ? dit Arthur Weasley.

— Je voudrais que les élèves qui n'ont pu présenter les aspics à cause de ce maudit conflit puissent refaire la septième année. Sans ce diplôme trop de carrières leur resteront fermées.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Lui voulait depuis son enfance devenir auror, elle hésitait entre la même carrière que son ami et la médicomagie. Sans les aspics, c'était impossible.

— Vous voyez les choses comment, Professeur ?

— Je pensais envoyer un courrier à tous les élèves qui étaient en 7ème l'année dernière afin de savoir si cela les intéresse, Harry.

— C'est une bonne opportunité mais ce ne sera pas facile à mettre sur pied pour vous.

— Je sais Hermione. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin, avant la rentrée, de connaître le nombre des élèves qui reviendraient afin d'engager les professeurs nécessaires.

Les deux amis échangèrent de nouveau un coup d'œil sans avoir besoin de parler.

— Vous pouvez déjà compter sur nous.

— Sur Ron aussi, intervint Arthur Weasley.

Harry pensa que peut-être Arthur se trompait sur la voie que voulait choisir son fils. Ron en effet avait pris divers contacts avec des dirigeants d'équipes de quidditch pour passer professionnel. Apparemment, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en avertir son père.

Pourtant il se tut. Ce n'était pas son problème. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du professeur.

— Hermione, j'aurai besoin de ton aide !

— ...

— Je voudrais que tu acceptes le poste de préfète pour cette septième année spéciale et ce pour les quatre maisons.

— Êtes vous sûre Professeur que ce soit une bonne idée ? Si ça ne présente pas de difficulté majeure avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, je ne vois pas les Serpentard accepter d'être dirigés par une Gryffondor.

— Je ne pense pas que les verts et argent soient nombreux, Hermione, et hormis Malfoy ils n'y aura pas de mangemort parmi eux !

— Oh ! souffla cette dernière.

— Je te remercie du cadeau d'ailleurs Harry ! Peut-être aurais-tu du penser à demander notre avis avant ?

— Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance Minerva, intervint doucement Arthur.

— Je n'aime pas ce garçon arrogant et redoute son influence sur les autres. Il a tous les défauts prétentieux, imbu de lui-même, retord, lâche, aimant les honneurs plus que tout, en un mot le digne fils de son père.

— C'est un Serpentard certes mais il a aussi les qualités propres à sa maison et c'est un excellent élève, très intelligent, murmura courageusement Hermione.

Des yeux stupéfaits se tournèrent vers elle.

— Et bien on verra ça quand tu l'auras en face de toi te traitant de sang-de-bourbe. Je crois que tu lui dois plus de larmes que de joies, intervint Molly.

— Je ferai avec, je ne redoute pas Malfoy ! répondit-elle d'un ton cette fois plus tranchant.

Harry sourit, la lionne montrait ses crocs. Il avait toujours aimé ce trait de caractère chez Hermione. D'un naturel plutôt timide, elle se révélait audacieuse et redoutable lorsqu'elle voulait défendre ses idées ou ses amis. Si elle avait décidé de s'occuper du cas Malfoy, elle le ferait jusqu'au bout.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que semblait découvrir le professeur en face d'eux.

— Bon, je suppose que c'est une acceptation Hermione.

Prise à son propre jeu, elle ne pouvait plus refuser. Elle affronta le regard incisif de la directrice.

— En effet, Professeur.

— Bien voilà qui est réglé. De mon côté je vais sortir un décret rendant cette septième année légale ainsi que le diplôme obtenu à la fin. Cela ne présentera pas de difficulté, intervint Kingsley. Vous vous chargez des professeurs nécessaires Minerva ? continua-t-il.

— Ce sera fait, acquiesça-t-elle.

— Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose Professeur.

— Oui Harry ?

— J'aimerais que cette septième spéciale dispose d'une table différente dans la grande salle et d'une salle commune qui lui sera propre en dehors de celle de chaque maison.

— Tu es sûr que c'est judicieux ?

— Nous avons vécu quelque chose de très fort ensemble et qui a créé des liens entre nous indépendamment des rivalités des maisons. Je voudrais les maintenir. Je suis sûr que le Professeur Dumbledore aurait vu les choses de la même manière.

— Bon d'accord. Rien d'autre ?

— Si.

— Oui, Hermione ? répondit-elle, pensant, agacée, qu'ils ne l'épargnaient pas.

— Je voudrais que le cours d'étude du milieu moldu ne soit plus simplement une option et que les élèves découvrent la technologie moldue, la musique, les films, la littérature.

— ...

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, intervint Harry en souriant.

— ...

— Et je crois qu'il faudrait trouver un enseignant d'origine moldue, osa Hermione.

— Bon, je vais voir ça ! Vous vous préparez des beaux jours avec Malfoy ! railla-t-elle.

Seul un soupir lui répondit.

.

— Bon si vous en avez terminé il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Harry je vais me permettre d'exposer mon problème car il rejoint le tien.

— Allez-y, Kingsley.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il va falloir élire définitivement le Ministre de la magie. J'en fais office depuis quelques mois, je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de continuer. J'aimerais plutôt postuler à la position de Président du Magenmagot. Vous savez tous que c'est Ombrage qui assure le poste pour le moment.

— ...

— Arthur, je crois que tu devrais poser ta candidature afin de devenir ministre. En étant à la tête du département de justice et du ministère, nous aurions alors plus de possibilités pour faire triompher nos idées.

— Nous ?

— L'Ordre du Phénix.

— Je ne crois pas que ce poste soit fait pour moi. Je n'ai pas ce genre d'ambition.

— Je sais Arthur pourtant je crois que bientôt tu n'auras plus le choix.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Voldemort est mort malgré cela, le mal est toujours là. Il est seulement plus caché. Je sens que des changements se préparent, il nous faut être prudents. Peux-tu y penser ?

— Quels changements ?

— Je l'ignore avec précision mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tout ce qui se passe pour le moment au département de justice est orienté vers un seul but, punir ostensiblement les mangemorts.

— N'est-ce pas logique ?

— Malheureusement, seuls les sous-fifres sont jugés et éliminés ou ceux tombés en disgrâce comme les Malfoys. Il n'y a pas que ça. De nouveaux aurors sont formés, certains candidats viennent des écoles de sorcellerie de Durmstrang et de Salem. Il semble n'avoir aucun passé. Nos propres recrues sont noyées dans la masse.

— Alors ça veut dire que..., fit Harry.

— Oui le département de justice est en train de tomber lentement sous l'influence d'une faction inconnue. Cela prendra du temps peut-être deux ou même trois ans. Il vaut mieux les devancer.

Ils se regardaient tous terrifiés.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils avaient cru enfin pouvoir profiter de leur dernière année à Poudlard en toute insouciance. Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau en première ligne. Harry se rappelait la fragilité d'Hermione cet après-midi, il aurait voulu la protéger. Elle, elle suivait la progression des pensées de son ami dans ses yeux verts assombris. Pour lui, elle refoula ses craintes et s'adressa fermement à Kingsley.

— Que pouvons-nous faire ?

— Rien en ce moment. Je suis sûr qu'Ombrage n'est pas étrangère à l'histoire. Elle est donc surveillée jour et nuit par des hommes de confiance. Mais il est urgent d'agir avant qu'ils prennent trop de postes clé. Donc Arthur pourrais-tu y réfléchir pour la prochaine réunion ?

Harry, tu comprends que pour les procès des mangemorts, il m'est difficile en ce moment d'intervenir auprès d'Ombrage. Je vais toutefois établir un décret réglementant la forme et ainsi les obliger à la présence d'un défenseur pour chaque suspect.

— Autre chose ?

— Oui ! Qu'en est-il de la presse Kingsley ? Est-elle aussi infiltrée ?

— Je reconnais bien là ta perspicacité Hermione. En effet, la Gazette et Sorcière-hebdo sont dirigés par un ami personnel d'Ombrage. Seul le Chicaneur avec pour le moment Luna et Neville à sa tête semble objectif.

Ils étaient tous effondrés par ces nouvelles. C'était trop tôt, trop vite... Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire leur deuil.

Arthur conclut la réunion très vite, les invitant toutefois à dîner au terrier mais personne n'avait envie de prolonger la soirée.

.

Une fois rentrés, ils mangèrent le dîner que leur avait cuisiné Ginny. Ron semblait s'être calmé. Nul ne parla plus de chose sérieuses de toute la soirée et Ron ignora les révélations faites. Ils abordèrent juste le sujet de la septième année à Poudlard. Hermione et Harry étaient impatients d'y retourner.

Ron ne semblait pas aussi pressé. Ses amis auraient été bien étonnés d'entendre son opinion à savoir que l'école était derrière lui, qu'il voulait aller de l'avant et prendre enfin sa vie en main.

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille. Ginny était ravie de retrouver son petit ami durant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Assise sur ses genoux, la tête blottie dans son cou, elle le regardait jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Comme d'habitude face à Ron, Harry perdait. Hermione était plongée dans un livre sur les runes anciennes. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle.

— Mione ? Tu t'endors, va au lit !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son cher et tendre jouer les grands frères d'un air agacé. Hermione vit le coup d'œil de son amie, dit au revoir à tout le monde et monta dormir. A peine couchée dans son lit, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

.

Elle marchait seule dans un couloir qui n'en finissait plus. Des deux côtés des portraits de bonne facture représentaient des hommes à droite, des femmes à gauche, manifestement une lignée noble. Au fond, elle voyait trois portes. Pas un bruit, que le silence ! Elle avait peur... Dans sa main un P38. A sa ceinture sa baguette. Une tapisserie de chasse succéda aux tableaux. Elle sentit un courant d'air froid venant de derrière la tapisserie et comprit une seconde trop tard qu'elle cachait un passage. Venue du fond de la galerie, une silhouette courait. Elle se jeta sur elle, la couvrant de son corps, ramassant par la même occasion les balles qui lui étaient destinées ! Elle stupéfixia l'ennemi caché derrière la tapisserie puis se jeta sur le corps étendu. « Non pas toi ! Non ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas... »

Elle entendait hurler...

— Hermione réveille-toi ! C'est un rêve ! Hermione !

Ginny la secouait comme un prunier. Elle réalisa alors que c'était elle-même qui hurlait comme une bête à l'agonie. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur les deux garçons qui arrivaient en courant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Mione ? Regarde moi !

Hermione en pleine crise de nerfs ne voyait personne. Harry la gifla d'un revers de main sec. Elle le regarda puis gémissant, elle se roula en boule sur son lit.

— Il est mort, il est mort, sanglotait-elle.

Molly qui arrivait avec une potion de sommeil la prit dans ses bras et lui fit avaler le contenu du verre, puis elle la berça comme une enfant. Hermione se calma lentement.

— Mione, raconte ! lui dit Harry doucement.

Mais la puissante potion avait fait son effet et elle s'était rendormie pour une fin de nuit paisible.

Le lendemain, elle descendit déjeuner tard. Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de la table familiale. Certains avaient déjà fini et étaient restés bavarder. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, manifestement son problème de la nuit faisait partie des discussions du jour. Harry se poussa et lui désigna la place à sa gauche. Ginny était à sa droite. Elle se rappela le regard de son amie le jour précédent mais ne voulut pas vexer son ami. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Le garçon déposa en souriant un baiser sur sa joue. Molly posa devant la jeune-fille une assiette débordant de nourriture.

— Mange Hermione.

— Molly je ne pourrai jamais avaler tout ça ! Même Ron n'y arriverait pas, c'est tout dire !

— Taratata... Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu ne mangeais pratiquement rien depuis des semaines ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à picorer dans son assiette. Elle savait que Molly avait raison. Elle n'avait pas d'appétit, mangeait peu et ses vêtements trop larges lui disaient qu'elle avait maigri. Elle devait se reprendre en main avant la rentrée, mais...

— Mione ?

On y est, pensa la jeune-fille. Il n'aura pas tenu longtemps. Elle soupira.

— Tu avais déjà fait ce cauchemar ? reprit son ami ignorant sa plainte qu'il avait pourtant entendue.

— D'habitude je rêve du passé !

— Explique !

Elle le leur raconta, revivant la peur dans la galerie puis le dénouement.

— Qui était-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas Harry ! C'était une silhouette, je n'ai pas vu son visage !

— Tu as l'impression que c'est une prémonition plutôt qu'un rêve ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Cela avait l'air tellement réel ! J'ai vraiment ressenti la peur puis le chagrin...

— Pourquoi avais-tu une arme moldue ?

— Je ne sais pas non plus ! Je trouve ça bizarre aussi pourtant je n'ai pas d'explication.

— Pendant quelques jours tu prendras une potion de sommeil, intervint Molly. Il faut absolument que tu dormes et que tu manges, tu files un mauvais coton, ma chérie. Si ça continue tu vas tomber malade.

— Merci, répondit-elle, appréciant la sollicitude de Molly qui s'occupait de tout le monde avec le même amour tranquille.

— Bon ce matin les garçons vous faites votre chambre. Ginny et Hermione vous allez m'aider pour la lessive et la cuisine.

.

Voilà, la vie continuait. Il fallait avancer.

Ils passèrent donc la matinée à faire leurs corvées, puis se retrouvèrent une fois de plus autour de la table de la cuisine.

— On fait quoi cette après-midi ? demanda Ginny.

— Moi je dois voir Dubois au chemin de traverse afin de préparer mon entretien chez les Canons de Chudley.

Harry ne répliqua pas, il prévoyait des conflits dans pas longtemps. Ron était majeur et pouvait donc décider de choisir son avenir, mais ses parents insisteraient, il le savait, afin qu'il termine d'abord ses études à Poudlard et il leur donnait raison.

— Si on allait prendre un pot ensemble puis ensuite nous irions voir Luna et Neville au journal pendant que Ron ira à son rendez-vous ? proposa Hermione.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry sachant que son amie voulait de plus amples explications sur la situation exposée par Kingsley.

— Oui c'est une super idée, s'écria Ginny.

Après avoir pris une bièreaubeurre au Chaudron Baveur, ils se quittèrent. Ron se dirigea vers un autre pub pour y retrouver Dubois, les trois autres vers le bureau du Chicaneur sur le Chemin de traverse.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde cet après-midi dans l'avenue commerçante. Ils flânaient lentement, regardant les vitrines des boutiques. Hermione traîna ses amis chez Fleury et Bott pour s'acheter un livre, Harry devant le magasin d'articles de quidditch pour contempler les nouveaux balais sortis. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant Le Chicaneur. Ils poussèrent la porte et demandèrent à parler à leurs amis. Neville apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il embrassa ses amis manifestement ravi de les voir.

— Venez dans mon bureau on y sera à l'aise. Luna n'est pas là, elle au département de justice afin d'officialiser notre reprise du journal.

— C'est un peu à ce sujet que nous voulions vous voir, dit Hermione. Mac Gonagall nous propose de reprendre nos études à Poudlard en recommençant notre septième année et en passant nos aspics.

— Vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous lancer dans le journalisme ? intervint Harry.

— Non pas du tout, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était ça ou le chicaneur fermait. Le père de Luna a des ennuis avec le Département de Justice à cause de sa prise de position contre les procès arbitraires des mangemorts depuis la chute de Voldemort et contre les arrestations de certains hybrides dont l'implication dans le conflit aux côtés des partisans de Voldemort est loin d'être prouvée.

— Vous êtes donc coincés ici ?

— Non, en réalité Xénophilius reste le vrai patron du journal. Nous en sommes juste la façade. Donc, moi, je retourne avec vous à Poudlard. Je suppose que Luna viendra aussi.

— Neville, je te demande d'être prudent. Il se passe des choses pas nettes...

— ...

— Je crois aussi qu'il serait temps de nous rejoindre dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ta grand-mère en fait déjà partie, tu le sais.

— Ta proposition a quelque chose à avoir avec nos ennuis avec le Département de Justice et les prises de position du Chicaneur ? dit Neville regardant fixement son ami comme si il voulait deviner ses pensées.

— Oui, fit ce dernier en lui rendant son regard.

— Je vois ! C'est d'accord bien sûr, soupira Neville.

— Il y aura une réunion avant notre rentrée à Poudlard, je viendrai te chercher afin de t'emmener au quartier général. Il est sous sortilège de fidelitas.

.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin. Le soleil avait fait son apparition égayant leur humeur.

— Si on allait manger une glace chez Fortarôme ? demanda Ginny.

— Oui c'est vraiment une idéale géniale ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Alors ça y est, on est partis ! confirma Harry content de faire plaisir à sa petite amie et de voir l'enthousiasme d'Hermione.

En courant, devant chez le glacier, ils faillirent heurter les deux personnes qui en sortaient.

— Oh ! Désolé ! s'exclama Harry.

— Ce n'est rien Harry, lui répondit une jeune femme blonde qu'il reconnut de suite comme étant Narcissa Malfoy.

— Potter ! lui fit Malfoy, avec un petit salut sec de la tête. Puis il lança un regard indéfinissable à Hermione qui lui souriait timidement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

— Harry, je voudrais vous remercier...

— Non, Madame Malfoy, ce n'est pas la peine, lui répondit le garçon en souriant, je n'ai fait que ce que j'estimais juste.

— ...

— ...

Elle déposa vivement un baiser sur la joue du Survivant et s'éloigna rapidement.

— Wouaw ! Tu es bien sûr que c'est la glaciale Narcissa Malfoy née Black, Sang-Pur et épouse de Lucius Malfoy sorcier noble depuis je ne sais combien de générations ? interrogea Ginny.

— ...

— Tu crois qu'elle est tombée sous le charme de ton regard émeraude ? se moqua son amie.

— C'est malin ! On va la manger cette glace ?

.

Une semaine passa tranquillement. Au terrier, Hermione avait pris une potion de sommeil chaque jour et fait l'effort de manger plus. Elle avait repris un peu des formes. Pour lui changer les idées, Ginny avait décidé de la pousser à s'occuper d'elle et elles passaient des après-midi coiffure, manucure, maquillage et essayages. Et Hermione se découvrait une coquetterie qu'elle ne se connaissait pas...

Les garçons jouaient au quidditch, aux échecs ou dégnomaient le jardin.

Ils avaient tous les quatre décidé de profiter pleinement de cette pause. La rentrée approchait, il ne restait plus que quinze jours avant de retourner à Poudlard.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3 Changements

Chapitre III : CHANGEMENTS.

Manoir Malefoy, le même jour...

Narcissa leva les yeux de son livre de comptes en entendant son fils entrer dans son bureau.

Il s'installa nonchalamment dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Il était suivi de Tikky, leur elfe de maison, qui portait un plateau avec du thé et des gâteaux.

Contente de faire une pause, Narcissa se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise. Elle regarda son fils servir le thé. Il était préoccupé depuis une semaine, en fait depuis le jour où ils avaient rencontré Harry et ses amies au Chemin de Traverse. Elle pensait qu'il était mal à l'aise ou même en colère de devoir quelque chose au Survivant.

« Qu'y a t-il Draco? »

« Rien. »

« Draco avec d'autres peut-être mais pas avec moi ta mère... »

« En fait je ne sais pas... »

Elle regarda son fils stupéfaite. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu reconnaître, comme maintenant, qu'il était indécis. Un Malefoy avait toujours une opinion même si elle était mauvaise. Ne pas en avoir était un signe de faiblesse.

« C'est à cause de Harry? »

« Maman! Arrête de l'appeler par son prénom il n'est pas notre ami! »

« Il a pourtant prouvé le contraire non? »

« ... »

« Je te rappelle quand même que si nous sommes ici c'est uniquement grâce à lui. »

« ... »

« Tout le monde nous avait tourné le dos. »

« Je sais Maman. Je n'ai pas revu un seul de mes amis. L'aide de Potter a des effets secondaires inattendus! »

« C'était déjà bien avant la bataille finale Draco, tu le sais bien. Tu préférais le baiser des détraqueurs? »

« ... »

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt de devoir quelque chose au Survivant qui t'ennuie? »

« De leur devoir quelque chose Maman... leur... »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Si il nous a aidé tu peux être sûre que Granger n'y est pas étrangère. Ces deux là ne font jamais rien l'un sans l'autre... Et Granger est une sang-de-bourbe! »

« Ils sont ensemble? »

« Non! Il est avec la fille Weasley! »

« Elle est avec Ronald Weasley alors? »

« Sûrement pas! Un boulet pareil! » dit-il en secouant la tête avec rage.

« Je croyais que c'était juste une sang-de-bourbe insupportable, une miss-je-sais-tout? »

« C'est vrai elle est tout ça, mais c'est aussi une brillante sorcière et jolie de surcroit... Et Weasmoche... »

Narcissa se rendit compte que la conversation ne s'aiguillait pas du tout dans la direction qu'elle avait cru. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où ils allaient.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est un ensemble de choses je crois. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi dès la première année tu ne t'entendais pas avec Harry? »

« Il était avec Weasley dans le train et je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas traîner avec ce genre de sorcier pauvre et traitre à leur sang et je lui ai tendu la main. Il l'a refusée. »

« Tu t'es senti humilié et rejeté... »

« Oui. Après il a commencé à traîner tout le temps avec Weasmoche et Granger. Le trio d'or... »

« Si comme tu le dis, il forme un tout inséparable pourquoi estimes-tu ne rien devoir à Weasley? »

« Potter c'est le Survivant, c'est le courage et la force... Granger c'est le cerveau, mais aussi le côté humain. Elle est forte et fière, mais je suis sûr qu'elle a un côté très fragile. Quant à Weasmoche il est le côté insouciant et souvent lourd, il est beaucoup moins brillant qu'eux et je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Il est amoureux d'elle et je crois qu'il n'a jamais osé le lui dire ou alors elle l'a refusé. Il y a une entente tout à fait spéciale entre Potter et Granger, ils ne se séparent jamais comme un frère et une soeur. »

« On dirait que tu admires Potter et Granger. »

« Je les hais mais en même temps je les admire c'est vrai. Et un Malefoy ne peut admirer le survivant ou une sang-de-bourbe... »

« Les temps changent Draco, il y a longtemps que cette histoire de sang est obsolète... Il est temps que TU changes. Combien crois-tu qu'il reste réellement de familles de sang-purs? Même la nôtre ne l'est pas quoi qu'en dise ton père. Supprimer des arbres généalogiques, les membres des familles qui sont des sang-mêlés ou des sangs-de-bourbe n'a jamais purifié notre sang. Nous représentons environ dix pour cent des sorciers. Tu imagines si nous continuons à nous marier entre nous les liens de consanguinité? »

Si Narcissa avait été surprise de la tournure que prenait la conversation, là elle avait été abasourdie par la confession de son fils.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis sur qui compter comme eux comptent les uns sur les autres... Crabbe et Goyle n'ont jamais été que des faire-valoir sur lesquels j'exerçais mon autorité mais jamais des amis ou des confidents. »

« Tu vas rentrer à Poudlard à toi de saisir la chance qu'Harry t'a donnée. »

« Et si je te disais que rentrer à Poudlard sans y retrouver mes pires ennemis m'est insupportable? »

« Alors je te conseillerais de lire la Gazette d'aujourd'hui! »

Et elle lui tendit le quotidien.

Il vit en première page un énorme titre : L'Elu retourne à l'école des sorciers de Poudlard. Il se précipita pour lire l'article. Nous apprenons de source sûre qu'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ainsi que bon nombre de leurs condisciples, referont cette année leur septième à Poudlard. La directrice Minerva Mc Gonagall a décidé d'offrir leur chance à tous les élèves de terminale qui n'ont pu présenter leurs aspics à cause du conflit avec Voldemort. Rappelons que l'école était sous le contrôle des mangemorts et que l'enseignement y était très perturbé. Il y aura donc deux classes de septième dans chaque maison. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackebolt, nous a confirmé cette nouvelle. Un décret entérinera cette décision dans les jours prochains et les crédits nécessaires ont été débloqués. Il nous a déclaré que le monde sorcier devait bien ça aux jeunes gens qui avaient combattu pour sa liberté.

Draco resta un instant immobile devant le journal, regardant dans le vide.

« Il te suffira de lui tendre la main une seconde fois, murmura sa mère. »

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas précipité. Il claqua rageusement la porte en sortant. Narcissa l'entendit monter dans sa chambre en courant puis s'enfermer avec violence.

Elle sourit tendrement. Son fils était plein de contradictions. Il changeait c'est certain, mais il faudrait du temps. Ses démons resurgiraient encore souvent, on ne ferait de toute façon jamais un mouton avec son serpent. Elle pensa aux confidences de son fils, devinant ce qu'il n'avait pas dit et elle souhaita bien de la patience à une jeune moldue de sa connaissance.

oOoOoOoOo

Poudlard, le même jour.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu Kingsley. »

« Vous disiez que c'était urgent Minerva. »

« En effet. J'ai voulu engager un professeur moldu et un professeur américain de l'école de Salem et Ombrage me fait des difficultés pour des raisons de soi-disant sécurité. »

« Ombrage? Que vient-elle faire la dedans? Elle n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard. »

« Elle personnellement? Rien. Mais Mc Lairy si, c'est lui qui s'occupe des fonds et des mesures de sécurité et il travaille pour elle. »

« Ah? »

« Oui. J'ai moi aussi mes sources. »

« Bien je vais m'en occuper. Pour le reste, vous avez trouvé tous les professeurs? »

« Charlie et Bill Weasley ont accepté de prendre l'un le vol et l'entraînement de Quidditch, l'autre la défense contre les forces du mal. Slughorn reprendra, assisté d'un jeune professeur très doué qui s'occupera principalement des trois premières classes, le poste de maître des potions. Il sera aussi le directeur de la maison serpentard. Abdelforth s'occupera avec Bill du club de duel qu'il me semble plus qu'utile de conserver vu les circonstances. Je continuerai le cours de métamorphose secondée par Fleur qui s'occupera des plus jeunes. La grand-mère de Neville assurera les cours d'histoire de la magie et abordera avec la septième la magie noire. Franck Weether, l'américain doit assurer l'astronomie et l'arithmancie. Michael Milan, d'origine moldue, assurera l'étude des moldus. Pour les autres cours optionnels les élèves seront groupés avec les autres septièmes. »

« Vous avez fait la part belle à l'Ordre du Phénix Minerva. »

« En effet, non seulement ainsi je suis sûre de mes professeurs mais j'ai une partie de l'Ordre du Phénix à portée de main ce qui ne me semble pas superflu. »

« Pourquoi avoir choisi d'enseigner la magie noire? »

« Tout simplement pour pouvoir la contrer. Nous avons pu constater qu'il est difficile de combattre efficacement ce qu'on ne connait pas. »

« J'espère que ça ne se retournera pas contre nous. Et où en êtes vous des aménagements demandés par Harry? »

« Une cinquième table est prévue dans la grande salle. Une salle commune a été décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons et un dortoir a même été aménagé. Il s'agit plus d'ailleurs de petites chambres individuelles avec des salles de bain communes. Le tout est situé dans une des petites tours. »

Kingsley regarda la directrice stupéfait, puis il aperçut dans le tableau derrière elle le sourire pétillant de l'ancien directeur qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Cela m'étonne Minerva vous qui étiez réticente à l'idée d'une salle commune... »

Oui, mais on m'a beaucoup incitée à changer d'avis dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Le ministre éclata de rire. Il était pourtant rassuré de voir Dumbledore s'intéresser encore autant à la bonne marche de l'école.

Severus Rogue, dans le cadre voisin, semblait, quant à lui, complètement s'en désintéresser mais avec lui il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien.

oOoOoOoOo

Le terrier, 10 jours plus tard.

Un gros hibou laissa tomber sur la table quatre lettres aux armes de Poudlard. Hermione se précipita, en distribua une à chacun de ses amis et ouvrit la sienne.

Elle découvrit la liste des livres et fournitures demandées. Ils iraient faire leurs achats dès que possible au chemin de traverse.

Elle fut très étonnée de trouver dans la liste deux livres : L'initiation à la magie noire et Magie ancienne, magie blanche et magie noire. Elle les avait déjà lus en cachette tous les deux mais trouvait bizarre de les voir enseignés à Poudlard. Jusque maintenant, ils étaient cantonnés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et, en principe, hors d'atteinte des élèves. Ils n'abordaient pas vraiment les sorts et incantations de magie noire qu'elle avait du chercher dans des livres plus pointus mais plutôt la conception, le principe et le but de la magie noire. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'on leur enseigne ça maintenant que Voldemort était mort. Il aurait été plus utile de l'étudier avant sa chute pour pouvoir contrer les mangemorts.

Elle sentit un regard fixé sur elle et leva les yeux. Elle rencontra un regard vert insistant.

« Ils se sont enfin décidés! » dit le brun à mi-voix.

« Un peu tard tu ne crois pas? »

« Ils ont sûrement leurs raisons! » souffla Ginny.

Leurs chuchotements furent interrompus par un rugissement

« Ils sont devenus fous. Il n'est pas question que j'étudie de la magie noire. »

« C'est seulement une initiation et une étude comparative Ron! Il n'y a pratiquement aucun sort et aucune incantation dans ces deux livres. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi? »

« Tout simplement parce que je les ai lus depuis longtemps. »

« Miss-je-sais-tout faisant de la magie noire, on aura tout vu! »

Hermione fut blessée que Ron utilise ce surnom, elle était habituée de l'entendre de Rogue ou de Malefoy mais pas de son ami.

« Et pourquoi pas Ron? Ce n'est pas la magie noire qui pose problème mais la façon de l'utiliser. Il y a de très puissants sorts de guérison en magie noire qui demandent beaucoup d'habileté mais qui sont très efficaces. »

« Voilà en tout cas certainement un cours où Malefoy va te surpasser. Il doit en connaître un rayon. »

« Sans aucun doute il doit en savoir plus que moi. » répondit Hermione calmement. « Je pourrai toujours lui demander un coup de main. »

Harry ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire et Ginny faisait tous ses efforts pour ne pas céder à la contagion. Ron, encore plus en colère, était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Une fois de plus il choisit la fuite, mais au moment de franchir la porte il se retourna et jeta : « espèce de petite pute! »

Harry voulut se jeter sur son ami mais au même moment retentit :

« Ronald Weasley! Monte dans ta chambre je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ton départ. Tu me fais honte! »

« ... »

« Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Molly. C'est déjà oublié. »

« Mione? Que s'est il passé entre mon frère et toi? »

« Ron m'a demandé de sortir avec lui quelques jours après la bataille et j'ai refusé.

Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais beaucoup mais en tant qu'ami. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. »

« Hermione, les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'éprouves pour mon fils que de l'amitié. Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse une raison. »

« Mione arrête de culpabiliser, ça ne sert à rien. » lui dit gentiment Harry.

« Et de toute façon, sentiments ou pas, l'attitude de mon fils est inqualifiable. »

« Merci de votre gentillesse Molly. Je vais prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin, j'arrive. »

Harry voulut sortir derrière elle. Molly le retint.

« Laisse Harry, elle a besoin s'être un peu seule. »

Ginny entoura la taille de son petit ami, posant sa tête sur son dos.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, elle va déjà mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines. Retourner à Poudlard lui fera beaucoup de bien. »

« Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour elle avec son rôle de préfète des quatre maisons... »

« Elle aime ça tu le sais. Se sentir utile c'est vital pour elle. »

« C'est vrai que ma petite femme a toujours raison. » dit le garçon, se retournant pour embrasser sa belle dans un baiser gourmand. Elle lui répondit avec fougue et l'entraîna vers sa chambre libre, pour une fois, de toute occupante.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione était assise par terre dans l'herbe fraîche adossée à un noisetier. Entourant ses genoux de ses bras, elle avait posé sa tête contre le tronc. Elle repassait dans sa tête les dix jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

Ils avaient aidé Bill et Fleur à déménager et à s'installer dans une maison coquette avec un beau jardin non loin de Pré-au-lard et proche de Poudlard. Molly était ravie de voir ses fils revenir non loin d'elle. Charlie avait décidé de s'installer pour le moment chez ses parents. Dès la rentrée, il prendrait un appartement de fonction à l'école pour plus de facilité.

Elle s'était sentie tellement bien, prise dans ce tourbillon de préparatifs. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser. Tout le monde était joyeux et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Parfois elle sentait le regard insistant et rancunier de Ron se poser sur elle mais elle essayait de l'oublier le plus vite possible et jusque cet après-midi ça n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant ces sept années. Elle aimait bien Ron mais n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Il y avait eu un moment où elle avait été jalouse de Lavande mais elle avait vite réalisé que c'était plutôt la peur de perdre son amitié qui la poussait. Maintenant, de toute façon, elle l'avait perdu. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait refusé de devenir sa petite amie, il s'était éloigné d'eux doucement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Avant ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, mais ils en discutaient et finissaient toujours par trouver un arrangement. Depuis la chasse aux horcruxes, ils avaient systématiquement des avis opposés, comme si Ron n'avait pas évolué. Ils avaient essayés de s'ouvrir au monde, Ron s'était fermé.

La nuit était tombée, il fallait qu'elle rentre. Elle sourit doucement. Grand frère Harry allait s'inquiéter et partir à sa recherche. Ces derniers jours elle avait essayé de s'éloigner un peu, réalisant que son amie la trouvait trop présente. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement, il fallait tout faire pour protéger ce sentiment pur.

Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit de suite.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle marchait seule dans ce couloir qui n'en finissait plus. Des deux côtés des portraits de bonne facture représentaient toujours des hommes à droite, des femmes à gauche, manifestement une lignée noble. Au fond, elle voyait trois portes. Pas un bruit, que le silence! Elle avait peur... Dans sa main un P38. A sa ceinture sa baguette. Une tapisserie de chasse succéda aux tableaux. Elle stupéfixia l'ennemi qu'elle savait caché derrière. Venue du fond de la galerie, une silhouette courait vers elle...

Vient il faut partir d'ici vite... Depêche-toi! Et il la saisit par la taille pour la faire courir plus vite, lui fit faire demi tour et ils se ruèrent vers le début de la galerie. Ils franchirent la porte et se retrouvèrent devant la gueule noire d'un colt 45 brandit par une ombre. L'arme cracha la mort à deux reprises. Son compagnon se jetta devant elle pour la protéger. Elle stupéfixia l'ennemi puis se jeta sur le corps tombé à ses pieds.

Non pas toi! Non ne me laisse pas! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas...

Et de nouveau ce hurlement...

« Mione? » Cria Harry accouru! « Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas et la gifla de suite. Va vite chercher ta mère Ginny. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, se mit en position fœtale et sanglota comme en une litanie « il est mort, il est mort... ». Sur ces entrefaites, Molly arriva avec sa potion miracle.

« Il faut en savoir plus Molly avant de lui donner la potion. Il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie cette fois. »

Molly prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la berça comme une enfant. Il fallut une bonne demi heure pour que ses sanglots et ses gémissements s'apaisent. Molly se leva pour céder sa place. Harry s'assit aux côtés de son amie et l'attira contre son épaule. Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait mais en était incapable à ce moment.

« Attends un peu. »

« Prends ton temps, ma Mione. » lui chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Il vit Ginny qui le regardait appuyée contre la porte. Il lui sourit et tapota le lit à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'y asseoir. Elle vint se blottir de l'autre côté. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois un long moment.

Hermione leur raconta alors ce nouveau rêve. Il n'était pas vraiment différent du premier. Pourtant Harry y releva de suite plusieurs faits bizarres, il y avait plusieurs ennemis mais apparemment des sorciers et des moldus, il y avait des armes mais de nouveau sorcières et moldues, enfin le résultat était à nouveau la mort de la silhouette inconnue pour sauver sa vie à elle.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre Mione? »

« Non vraiment... c'est un rêve tu crois? ça parait tellement réel! »

« Je ne sais pas et je ne sais pas à qui demander. Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant il faut boire cette potion et te rendormir. »

« Oui ça m'a épuisée, dit-elle déjà à moitié endormie. »

Cette dernière remarque donna à réfléchir aux deux jeunes gens qui sortaient sur la pointe des pieds.

« A chaque fois, ces rêves l'épuisent tellement qu'après elle s'effondre littéralement, je ne trouve pas ça normal. »

« Tu as remarqué qu'elle fait ses rêves quand elle s'énerve pour une raison ou l'autre dans la journée? »

« Oui, j'avais noté. On demandera à Madame Pomfresh quand on rentrera à Poudlard, il ne reste plus que 5 jours. Il faut que ta mère lui donne de nouveau de la potion. »

« Elle avait dit que c'était seulement pour quelques jours, après il y a accoutumance. Elle ne veut plus lui en donner. »

« Je sais mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Tu viens dormir avec moi dans la chambre des jumeaux? Georges est en ville... »

« Avec plaisir ma belle. » lui répondit-il en suivant le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt.

Elle mordilla doucement son doigt allumant dans le regard de son amant une lueur de désir. Elle le prit par la main et ils grimpèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre des jumeaux.

oOoOoOoOo

Le matin Hermione descendit pas vraiment reposée. Le rêve semblait avoir fait plus de dégâts que la fois précédente. Elle avait le teint pâle, des cernes violets sous les yeux et semblait n'avoir aucune énergie. Les autres la regardaient étonnés de son état. Après avoir bu un café fort et mangé, elle sembla un peu mieux.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au chemin de traverse chercher leurs fournitures l'après-midi. Les filles voulaient compléter leur garde-robe, Harry devait aller prévenir Neville que la réunion de l'Ordre était prévue pour le lendemain. Ils commencèrent par Gringotts pour retirer de quoi faire leurs achats. Cela fait il se dirigèrent vers la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ils achetèrent ce qui leur était nécessaire et commandèrent les deux livres de magie noire qui ne seraient disponibles que deux jours plus tard.

En sortant, ils croisèrent Malefoy qui entrait. Il leur fit un petit salut de la tête. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il sursauta. Sans plus réfléchir il sortit rapidement et attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet, la tirant vers lui.

« Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Hermione se retourna plongeant son regard mordoré dans le regard d'acier. Les deux autres étaient ébahis de la scène.

« Je fais tout le temps les mêmes cauchemars et ça m'épuise, c'est tout. »

« Attends moi là deux secondes, j'arrive. »

Malefoy s'éloigna vivement de sa démarche féline. Les trois amis échangèrent des regards interloqués sans pour autant se parler tellement l'attitude de ce dernier les avait sidérés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent revenir le blond avec une petite boîte à la main.

« Tiens, tu en prends une le soir avant de dormir. Il y en a assez pour les jours qui restent avant Poudlard. Et oui! c'est de la magie noire! » fit-il avec une moue.

« Merci Draco! » lui dit-elle doucement en souriant.

Il lui mit la boîte dans la main, serrant brièvement ses doigts fins. Puis il fit demi tour et rentra chez le libraire.

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et ils s'éloignèrent en direction du Chicaneur. Harry nota l'air rêveur de son amie qui mettait la petite boîte dans son sac.

« Hermione? Tu ne vas pas prendre ça hein? » interrogea Ginny.

« Bien sûr que si! »

« Mais c'est de la magie noire et c'est Malefoy! »

« Je lui fais confiance. La discussion est close et je n'y reviendrai pas! »

oOoOoOoOo

Les filles allèrent dans les boutiques de vêtement sans y trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient tandis qu'Harry allait au Chicaneur. Ils se retrouvèrent deux heures plus tard au Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer au terrier par la cheminée.

Le soir après avoir mangé ils montèrent dans leur chambre. La brune voulait jeter un coup d'œil sur ses livres de cours avant de dormir, les deux autres avaient une envie de calins... Ils croisèrent Ron sur le pallier, il les attendaient.

« Hermione, je voudrais que tu m'excuses, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Pas de problème Ron. Mais j'aimerais que tu restes loin pour le moment. »

La brune rentra dans sa chambre, étudia un peu, puis avala sans hésiter une des petites boulettes noires et attendit le sommeil. Elle pensait à l'attitude de Draco. Dire qu'elle avait été surprise était bien en dessous de la vérité. Dire qu'elle avait été ravie aussi. Les inquiétudes qu'elle avait concernant la rentrée à Poudlard s'étaient évanouies. Elle ne savait que penser de la gentillesse du prince des serpentards. Elle se disait, rejoignant sans le savoir l'opinion de Narcissa, qu'il y aurait encore certainement des hauts et des bas, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir changé du tout au tout du jour au lendemain, mais le principal c'est qu'il changeait! Et c'est en souriant qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla tard le lendemain elle était parfaitement reposée et en pleine forme.

Elle descendit déjeuner. C'est en voyant ses amis se tourner vivement vers elle dès qu'il l'entendirent qu'elle réalisa leur inquiétude. Apparemment, ils avaient vraiment crû que Draco pouvait lui faire du mal, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais douté. Ron avait retrouvé sa place autour de la table familiale. Elle se demanda si c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait fait des excuses puis s'aperçut qu'elle s'en moquait.

De bonne humeur, elle pressa Ginny... Aujourd'hui elles devaient passer du côté moldu acheter les vêtements qu'elles n'avaient pas trouvé du côté sorcier. Harry quant à lui notait le teint reposé de son amie et sa bonne humeur et il s'en voulut d'avoir douté du serpentard. Les deux filles revinrent de leurs courses en fin d'après-midi chargées d'une multitude de sachets. Ginny était ravie de ses achats. Son petit ami lui avait fait la suprise de lui offrir une enveloppe contenant de l'argent moldu. Même avec tous ses achats, elle n'avait pas réussi à tout dépenser! Hermione s'était acheté un MP3 et écoutait de la musique moldue.

Harry se rendit au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher Neville. C'est donc avec Arthur et Molly qu'Hermione se rendit au square Grimmaud. Ron avait une fois de plus dédaigné d'aller à la réunion.

Celle-ci fut brève. Tout le monde connaissait Neville qui fut bien accueilli. Kingsley lui répéta ce qu'il avait exposé à la précédente réunion. Neville réalisa alors pleinement pourquoi Harry l'avait poussé à faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il allait certainement avoir plus besoin de l'ordre que l'ordre de lui.

Arthur annonça qu'il se présenterait au poste de ministre ce dont personne n'avait douté et Madame Mc Gonagall que tout était prêt pour la rentrée de la septième bis.

Le retour au terrier fut rapide et la soirée se passa en bavardages avec Bill, Fleur et Charlie.

Hermione avala une autre petite boulette noire et dormit comme un ange.

Il restait trois jours avant la rentrée. Ils voulaient tous en profiter au maximum. Le lendemain ils allèrent rechercher leurs livres de magie noire puis prendre une glace chez Fortarôme. Cette fois Ron les accompagnaient, il sut se montrer charmant comme auparavant. Hermione avait espéré rencontrer un certain blond pour le remercier et lui dire à quel point son remède la soulageait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle en fut déçue.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent trop vite. Hermione qui prenait chaque soir la préparation de Draco se sentait de mieux en mieux comme en témoignaient ses joues roses, ses yeux brillants et sa bonne humeur.

Et le dernier soir arriva... une dernière soirée familiale et des embrassades souriantes avant de regagner leur lit.

Le lendemain ils devaient être à la gare sur le quai 9 ¾ à 10 heures!

_Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert ! _


	5. Chapter 4 Poudlard Express

_._

_._

**Chapitre IV POUDLARD EXPRESS**

.

.

Il y avait foule sur le quai 9 ¾. La rentrée cette année semblait plus joyeuse.

Les parents faisaient leurs derniers adieux à leur progéniture. Malefoy n'y échappait pas, Narcissa avait tenu à accompagner son grand fils, elle le serra contre elle avant de le laisser s'éloigner.

Hermione se dirigeait vers le train et allait la dépasser quand elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle la salua et attendit.

« Hermione, ce ne sera pas facile, mais il est loin d'être méchant tu sais. Essaye de me le conserver entier jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver pour qu'il ait son premier vrai Noël. Que dirais-tu de venir le passer au manoir avec tes amis? »

« ... »

« Penses-y et que ce soit notre petit secret pour le moment veux-tu? »

« Pas de problème Madame Malefoy, j'y penserai. »

« Appelle-moi Narcissa. »

« Merci de votre invitation Narcissa, mais je dois d'abord voir comment ça va se passer avec Draco. »

« Il change Hermione mais ce n'est pas simple. »

« Surtout quand on est Draco! lâcha la jeune fille.

Narcissa éclata de rire bientôt suivie d'Hermione. Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

Hermione monta dans le train et entra dans le premier compartiment vide en tirant ses valises. Elle essayait de soulever celles-ci pour les placer dans le filet au dessus de son siège quand elle entendit une voix un peu traînante.

« Quand vas-tu te rappeler que tu es avant tout une sorcière? Le garçon fit un geste nonchalant avec sa baguette, ses valises lévitèrent et se placèrent dans le filet en une seconde.

« Bonjour Draco! soupira-t-elle, j'oublie tout le temps.

« C'est parce que tu es née moldu. Tu permets? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Il rangea ses valises et s'assit en face d'elle, abasourdie de son changement de comportement.

« Je voulais te dire merci pour ... »

« Chut... je vois que tu as osé les prendre et que ça t'a fait du bien. »

« Bien sûr. fit-elle étonnée.

Il était surpris. Elle semblait ne pas avoir douté de lui. Il avait pensé que peut-être elle ne les prendrait pas.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, la fouine? »

« Ben tu vois, je discute, Weasmoche. »

« Dégage de là! »

« Non je ne crois pas. »

« Je te dis de dégager. »

« Non! »

« Ron calme toi. »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mangemort? »

Draco devint livide et serra les poings, ce que vit très bien Harry même si il était derrière Ron.

« Ron, si tu te calmais! intervint Harry. Malefoy, salua-t-il. Tu me laisses passer Ron je voudrais pouvoir m'asseoir. »

« Potter, Weaslette! répondit le blond. C'est bon je m'en vais Weasmoche... De toute façon j'ai pas envie de rester avec... »

« Non! dit doucement Hermione. Elle saisit le garçon par le poignet pour le retenir.

Il regarda la jeune griffondor puis se rassit avec un soupir. Ron devint rouge de colère.

« J'avais bien raison l'autre jour quand j'ai dit que tu n'étais qu'une pute! »

Il n'avait pas plutôt terminé la phrase qu'il se trouva collé à la paroi et soulevé par un double sortilège. Harry et Draco avaient sorti leur baguette d'un même réflexe.

« Mais c'est quoi le problème avec toi Ron? s'écria son ami.

« Le problème c'est elle! »

« Elle ne t'aime pas la belette, alors fous lui la paix! Plus vite tu comprendras mieux ce sera pour tout le monde! dit le serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux garçons baissèrent leur baguette relâchant le sort. Ron les regarda avec rage puis s'assit le plus loin possible ne les quittant pas du regard. Harry prit Ginny contre lui, Hermione prit un livre, Draco se laissa aller contre la banquette les yeux fermés. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione sortit son MP3, l'alluma et mit le casque sur ses oreilles. Elle vit les yeux du blond posé sur elle avec curiosité. Elle enleva le casque et le lui tendit. Il hésita puis se rappela le remède qu'elle avait avalé en lui faisant confiance. Il mit le casque.

« Eh c'est chouette! »

« Attention! C'est moldu! »

Il la regarda fixement cherchant l'intention blessante derrière les paroles mais il ne vit dans son regard noisette qu'une lueur amusée.

« Je ne crains RIEN de ce qui est moldu. répondit-il avec un de ses célèbres sourires en coin appelés aussi sourires malfoyens.

Ce furent trois éclats de rire qui répondirent à sa bravade.

« Ah enfin vous êtes là! Ça fait une éternité qu'on vous cherche! dit Neville se laissant tomber entre Ginny et Ron.

« Bonjour Draco. fit Luna en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Draco lui fit un signe de la tête puis se tournant vers la lionne :

« Tu m'expliques? »

« C'est un MP3, tu mets de la musique dessus à partir d'un ordinateur. Quand tu en as assez d'écouter la même musique, tu peux en changer. Tu vas voir tout ça en étude des moldus. C'est un cours obligatoire donné cette année par un né-moldu. »

« J'aurais dû savoir que c'est à toi qu'on devait ça. »

« Et tu vas voir ce n'est pas le seul changement! »

« Par Salazar! Je veux rentrer au manoir! fit le serpent en levant les yeux d'un air désespéré.

Un éclat de rire cristallin lui répondit. Il aima l'entendre rire. En quelques jours, elle avait repris courage et allant. Il se demanda quelle part de responsabilité avait Ron dans son état. Manifestement il y avait un gros problème entre eux, il croyait deviner mais il lui fallait confirmation.

Harry regardait avec intérêt son amie plaisanter avec son ancien ennemi dont l'attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Le serpentard baissait sa garde devant la jeune fille. Il oubliait ses crocs et son venim et même il utilisait son charme ce dont Hermione paraissait inconsciente. La relation entre ces deux là évoluait rapidement vers une complicité étonnante. Une sang-de-bourbe et un sang-pur, c'était impensable!

En jettant un coup d'œil à Ron, il vit que les pensées du rouquin avait suivi le même chemin et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le fit frémir. Il faudrait le surveiller. C'était le monde à l'envers il devait protéger son ennemi de son ami. Quelque chose lui disait que le nouveau Draco était très capable de se protéger lui-même. Son calme lors de l'altercation l'avait impressionné. Il avait vraiment gagné en maturité en quelques mois. En passant il intercepta le regard inquiet de Neville. Ce dernier faisait preuve d'un don d'empathie assez développé, il devait ressentir la haine de Ron tout proche.

Désireux de désamorcer la bombe prête à exploser, Harry se leva.

« Viens Ron on va voir après le chariot... on vous rapporte plein de trucs à manger. »

« Tu me parles des autres changements? »

« Hè c'est une surprise! »

« Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir Hermione. dit rêveusement Luna.

« Nous aurons une salle commune propre à la 7ème bis toutes maisons confondues, des chambres individuelles et une table à part dans la grande salle. »

« Le rapprochement des maisons encore et toujours... Une idée à Potter? »

« Oui! Sauf les chambres individuelles c'est une idée à Mc Gonagall. »

« Je ne suis pas contre. Je reste serpentard mais je n'ai plus vraiment d'attache dans ma maison. Je me trompe où il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas voulu dire? »

« Je suis... »

« Oui? »

« Je suis préfète pour la 7ème année bis, pour toutes les maisons... »

« ... »

« ... »

« On fera avec dit le serpent d'un ton plus sec qu'il n'aurait voulu! »

Il vit le regard perdu de la griffondor.

« Calme-toi! fit-il à voix basse, ce n'est pas grave... Laisse-moi avaler la nouvelle que je vais devoir me laisser materner par une lionne au grand cœur... »

« Si tu crois que je vais t'épargner, petit serpent, tu te trompes... »

Il fut étonné de la taquinerie d'Hermione et pensa que la lionne s'apprivoisait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit vivement. Harry et Ron avaient les bras chargés de bonbons et friandises diverses. Ils avaient dévalisé le chariot. Harry avait vu le serpentard penché sur son amie, ils chuchotaient en souriant. Il pensa avec agacement qu'ils ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Ron devait les avoir vus aussi.

« Vous discutiez de quoi? »

« Des nouveautés pour la 7ème bis! »

« Des nouveautés? Quelles nouveautés à part la pratique de la magie noire? »

Tiens! Pensa Draco, il n'est pas au courant? Ça va si mal entre eux? Même avec Potter?

« Une salle commune propre à la 7ème bis est prévue et nous serons toutes maisons confondues, nous disposerons de petites chambres individuelles et une table à part dans la grande salle. Je suis la préfète pour toutes les maisons. »

« Une griffondor qui commande aux fiers serpentards. ricana Ron.

« Tout est dans la manière de commander, n'est-ce pas Mia? provoqua Draco. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et tout en lançant un regard en coin à Ron, il déposa un baiser léger à l'intérieur de son poignet.

Hermione rougit. Harry leva les yeux au ciel maudissant le serpentard qui ruinait ses efforts et jouait avec le feu. Il reconnaissait qu'à chaque fois c'était Ron qui commençait à le provoquer, mais il n'était pas obligé de répondre si? Si! Il était Malefoy... Il s'aperçut qu'en réalité le garçon s'amusait de la situation. Satané serpentard! Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa pastille de Bertie Crochet mais réussit, pour une fois, à se maîtriser, même si il était rouge de colère.

« Pour les profs il y a des changements? »

« Oui à part Slughorn en potion, qui est aussi le directeur de ta maison, dit Hermione en se tournant vers Draco, et Mac Gonagall en métamorphoses tous les autres sont nouveaux, même si pas inconnus. »

Ron se mit à ricaner. Manifestement il savait quelque chose que le blond ignorait.

« Le vol et le quidditch seront enseignés par Charlie Weasley. La défense contre les forces du mal par Bill... »

La griffondor semblait mal à l'aise pour lui dire ça, même craintive? Il comprit soudain qu'elle redoutait ses colères. Il ne l'avait jamais su jusqu'à présent car elle lui avait toujours tenu tête et même défié, sans parler de la gifle en troisième année. Une vraie lionne !

« Charlie est un très bon joueur de quidditch, il y aura une cinquième équipe? répondit-il calmement.

« Euh! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pensé à demander! »

« Je te reconnais bien là. railla le serpent.

« Suffit de demander. Jouer ensemble pour une fois ça va être passionnant! dit Potter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ça ne fait aucun doute. rétorqua Draco en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

« L'histoire de la magie et l'initiation à la magie noire seront donnés par la grand-mère de Neville. L'astronomie et l'arithmancie par un américain qui vient de l'école de Salem et l'histoire des moldus par un né-moldu. Les cours optionnels sont enseignés par les professeurs habituels. Notre salle commune et les chambres sont dans la cinquième tour. Pour le reste on découvrira sur place. »

« On reforme l'AD? demanda Neville.

« Il y a un club de duels obligatoire dirigé par Bill et Abdelforth Dumbledore. Cela va faire beaucoup de choses en plus des aspics. soupira la jeune fille.

« Arrête de te tracasser avant d'y être! lui souffla Draco.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry réalisa que le serpentard était avec eux mais, que depuis le début du trajet, une seule personne semblait l'intéresser. Depuis le départ, il ne parlait qu'à elle, il la défendait, il la rassurait, il l'amusait... Sa cuirasse semblait avoir volé en éclats quand il l'avait vue si mal au Chemin de Traverse.

Il prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui murmura dans le creux du cou pour que personne ne l'entende :

Regarde Draco avec Hermione! »

« J'ai vu... J'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ses sentiments lui-même.

« Par contre je connais mon frère. Il est en train de penser, à cause de la réputation de Draco, qu'il veut la mettre dans son lit. »

« Il va falloir surveiller Ron pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise! Tu sais j'aime bien le nouveau Malefoy... »

« Moi aussi! Il a tellement changé! »

« Il a mûri! Le gamin capricieux est devenu un homme, mais je crois que cette tendresse il l'a toujours eue en lui, il n'en voulait tout simplement pas! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Si il y avait bien un point sur lequel Harry se trompait c'était bien celui-là! Depuis sa discussion avec sa mère, Draco savait parfaitement où il en était et où il voulait aller.

Il avait consulté plusieurs arbres généalogiques de sang-purs et s'était aperçu que c'était une véritable tromperie. Des enfants apparaissaient alors qu'un de leur parent ne figurait pas sur l'arbre, la mère le plus souvent. Il ne voyait aucune raison à cet état de fait sauf un sang non pur. Le sien n'échappait pas à la règle. Les membres de la famille ayant épousé des sang-mêlés ou des nés moldus étaient purement et simplement effacés, comme si les nier purifiait le sang des membres restants.

Toute son éducation reposait donc sur un mensonge et cette histoire de sang-pur n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie. Si le critère auquel devait répondre la future Madame Malefoy n'était pas un sang-pur il ne restait que le mérite.

Partant de ce principe une seule image s'imposait à lui, celle d'une jolie griffondor aussi intelligente que courageuse et qui n'avait jamais plié devant lui. Elle avait éveillé en lui des sentiments aussi forts que la haine et la jalousie mais aussi l'admiration. Elle l'avait hanté de sa présence lors de son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue sortant de chez Fleury et Bott le visage pâle, les yeux cernés et tellement triste, il avait eu envie de la protéger. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés et il l'aurait.

Il n'avait pas établi de plan, elle n'était pas un vulgaire objet à obtenir. Il avait décidé de lui montrer le vrai Draco Malefoy et de laisser les choses se faire petit à petit. Il sentait qu'il ne lui déplaisait pas, à lui de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Neville.

« On va bientôt arriver, il serait temps de s'habiller. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

Il fit en premier léviter la valise de la griffondor, puis la sienne.

Hermione prit sa robe de sorcier puis se dirigea avec les deux autres filles vers les toilettes. Les garçons se mirent en pantalon et tee-shirt puis enfilèrent leur robe par dessus. Draco rangea les valises puis s'assit à côté d'Harry.

« Potter? »

« Oui? »

« C'est quoi ces cauchemars qu'elle fait? »

Harry regarda longuement le serpentard. Celui-ci pensa qu'il se demandait si il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Au début c'était le passé, surtout la bataille à Poudlard... Maintenant ce sont des évènements du futur. Chaque rêve la laisse épuisée, brisée comme si elle l'avait réellement vécu. Le jour où tu l'as vue au chemin de traverse elle en avait fait un pendant la nuit. Il lui faut des heures pour se calmer... Pour ce qui est de leur contenu, je préfère qu'elle te le raconte elle-même. »

« Weasley y est pour quelque chose? »

« Non mais depuis qu'elle a refusé de sortir avec lui un peu après la bataille il lui rend la vie infernale. »

Draco baissa la tête et sembla trouver le plancher du compartiment passionnant.

« Malefoy? Ne lui fais pas de mal elle est fragile pour le moment. »

« Mais pour qui me prends-tu? dit-il d'un ton dur.

« Pour le prince des serpentards? »

« C'est fini tout ça! Ne te tracasse pas on la protègera à deux ta petite soeur! »

« Je préfère ça! »

« Tu sais je ne serais jamais entré en conflit avec toi, elle t'aime trop! dit le blond en souriant. Il tendit une main franche au griffondor qui la saisit et la serra sans hésiter.

Harry était content, ils s'étaient compris. Il était bien stupéfait de ce qu'impliquait l'aveu du serpentard, mais il sentait qu'il était sincère. Il croisa le regard de Ron qui avait vu leur accord même si il n'en connaissait pas l'objet. Son regard exprimait la frustration et la rage. Harry pensa avec tristesse que ce n'était pas encore de la haine mais que ça ne tarderait pas.

Ils entendirent les filles qui revenaient en chahutant dans le couloir. Hermione avait un sourire rêveur et des étoiles dans les yeux... Les deux nouveaux complices échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le train freina puis s'arrêta.

« Locomotor barda! dit Hermione avec un coup d'oeil moqueur au serpentard.

Il lui sourit et c'est côte à côte, leur bagages lévitant devant eux, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les carrosses tirés par les sombrals.

« Maintenant tous ceux de la septième bis peuvent les voir... dit-elle tristement.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas les plus belles choses à regarder. »

« Si Hagrid t'entendait... »

Il se retourna pour voir si les autres suivaient, ils étaient juste derrière eux.

Enfin, ils franchirent le portail de Poudlard. Ils étaient chez eux.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !_

.

_._


	6. Chapter 5 La septième bis

**Chapitre V LA SEPTIEME BIS**

La directrice les attendait devant la grande salle.

« Tous les élèves de la septième bis par ici s'il vous plait... Veuillez poser vos bagages dans cette classe puis aller vous assoir à la cinquième table dans la grande salle, celle qui est le plus au fond.

Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez me suivre. »

Hermione le regarda partir avec une expression désolée sur le visage. Elle connaissait l'opinion du professeur et se doutait que l'entretien ne serait pas agréable. Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Ils allèrent s'assoir autour de la table.

Draco revint environ un quart d'heure plus tard avec le visage fermé et dur de ses plus mauvais jours. Personne n'osa lui adresser la parole. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place. Après bien des hésitations, elle posa, en dessous de la table, une main timide sur sa cuisse pour le réconforter. Il la recouvrit de la sienne et la serra légèrement.

Il regarda autour de lui. Potter était à côté d'Hermione avec Weaslette à sa gauche, Weasley était face à Potter. Rien ne pouvait traduire une quelconque mésentente dans le trio d'or. En face de sa lionne, Londubat et à ses côtés, en face de lui-même, Lovegood. Autour d'eux les discussions allaient bon train. Le sujet le plus débattu était bien entendu cette cinquième table. Il pensa qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. Des regards curieux le fixaient de temps en autre. Ils devaient s'interroger sur sa présence à côté des gryffondor et à proximité du Survivant lui le mangemort. Il n'en avait cure.

Mac Gonagall leva sa baguette vers sa tempe sonorus! »

« Bienvenue parmi nous! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans des circonstance plus favorables que les années précédentes. Je ne vais pas faire de longs discours, vous êtes pressés de manger et il y a encore la répartition des premières années.

Je veux toutefois aborder le problème de ce que nous avons appelé la septième bis. Les élèves qui devaient présenter leurs aspics l'année dernière n'ont pu le faire à cause de la guerre. Ils vont donc refaire leur année puis présenter leurs examens. Vous avez remarqué qu'une cinquième table a été ajoutée. Elle sera la table de cette septième bis ou se tiendront ces élèves toutes maisons confondues. Ils ont pris l'habitude de collaborer, ce qui est bien la preuve que c'est faisable, et nous leur laissons l'opportunité de continuer dans cette voie. Dans le même esprit la septième bis disposera d'une salle commune et d'un dortoir. Celui qui veut emménager dans le dortoir de sa maison est libre, bien entendu, de le faire.

Qui dit élèves plus nombreux dit professeurs supplémentaires. Je vais donc vous présenter ceux-ci... »

Pendant que la directrice présentait tout le corps professoral, Draco avait conscience de la nervosité de la Gryffondor. C'était bientôt son tour. Il pressa légèrement sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, elle mêla ses doigts aux siens et serra.

Il apprenait à la découvrir timide en public, audacieuse pour le réconforter. Il devinait que le geste qu'elle avait eu pour l'apaiser lui avait coûté.

Enfin terminait Mac Gonagall Mademoiselle Granger sera la préfète de cette classe de septième bis. TOUS les élèves en faisant partie devront donc lui obéir. Si vous avez des doléances ou des suggestions à faire, c'est elle qui me les soumettra et je sais qu'elle n'hésitera pas. Je lui cède la parole. »

Hermione se leva.

« Croyez bien que nous vous remercions TOUS, sans exception, de votre accueil Madame la Directrice. Je suis certaine, au vu de la conjoncture actuelle, que tout se passera au mieux cette année.

J'en profite puisque nous sommes tous réunis pour vous transmettre une première demande. La classe de septième bis voudrait participer au tournoi de quidditch avec sa propre équipe. Etant donné que nous faisons tout en commun il me semble normal que ce soit le cas pour le sport aussi. Je suis certaine que le Professeur Weasley sera ravi d'entraîner son équipe.

Je vous remercie de votre attention. »

« Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas une petite Serpentarde égarée chez les lions? Lui demanda Draco en souriant enfin. Merci Hermione... Bien que je n'aie rien compris à ton histoire de conjoncture... Pour le reste c'était formidable. »

« Je t'expliquerai après. lui répondit-elle notant qu'il avait employé son prénom pour la première fois.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall discutait avec Madame Bibine et Charlie.

« Suite à la demande de la classe de la septième bis il y aura bien une cinquième équipe de quidditch qui disputera la coupe cette année. »

Les applaudissements éclatèrent à la cinquième table.

« Gryffondor vient de perdre la coupe et c'est elle qui a été obligée de saborder sa propre équipe! ricana Hermione.

Harry et Draco lui jetèrent un coup d'œil ahuri, puis se mirent à rire comme des fous. La lionne avait la dent dure.

La répartition des premières années allait débuter, Hermione était curieuse d'entendre la chanson du choixpeau qui les avertissait chaque année.

Les deux garçons excités discutaient déjà équipe et tactique.

« Chut! J'aimerais entendre quelle mise en garde va nous donner le choixpeau cette année. »

« Mais que veux-tu qui... »

Ses yeux lui disaient de ne pas en dire plus.

« Tantôt! souffla-t-elle, écoute!

Le Serpentard n'avait jamais pris la peine d'écouter les divagations du choixpeau, mais ils voyaient que, concentrés, Harry et Hermione attendaient avec impatience ce qu'il avait à dire. Il décida donc de suivre ça aussi attentivement qu'eux.

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'__œ__uf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion_

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_

_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tels étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait"Il faut enseigner_

_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_

_Serdaigle disait"Donnons la culture_

_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_

_Gryffondor disait"Tout apprentissage_

_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_

_Poufsouffle disait"Je veux l'équité_

_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité." _

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

_De longues années libres de soucis._

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

_Je vous répartis dans les maisons_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_

_Mais ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson _

_Que je répète aux quatre horizons_

_Pour __œ__uvrer pour le bien_

_Ils vous faudra de tous le soutien_

_Voyez les périls, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre monde est en grand danger_

_Subissant maints assauts étrangers_

_Et point ne sera méprisée la ruse,_

_Ou négligé le courage et qui en use,_

_Utiles seront intelligence et perspicacité,_

_Mais ne seront rien sans l'honnêteté._

_Le septième élément éclairera votre route_

_En cela n'ayez aucun doute._

_Et nous devrons tous nous unir pour elle_

_Pour remédier à sa chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez en conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence. (1) _

Après la chanson, il vit les deux amis échanger un regard éloquent et préoccupé. Il se sentait dans la position très inconfortable de celui qui ne sait pas l'essentiel. Il avait écouté attentivement. Le choixpeau parlait de leur monde en danger, de l'union des maisons, de plusieurs ennemis et du rôle du septième élément qui devait certainement être leur année. Pourtant Voldemort était mort! Il relia cela à deux éléments dont il connaissait l'existence les cauchemars d'Hermione et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il tourna la tête vers Potter et vit que celui-ci suivait l'évolution de ses pensées dans son regard. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête qui devait signifier Attends ». Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Son attention fut attirée par l'attitude de Ron. Il semblait aussi perdu que lui même et ne devait donc pas en savoir plus. Une fois encore, il fut surpris de la situation. Si ils avaient toujours vécu à trois leurs aventures, cette époque là semblait finie. Il était certain qu'Harry et Hermione faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phenix et il avait toujours supposé que c'était le cas de Ron aussi. Il commençait à en douter. Inutile de faire des suppositions, il allait attendre l'occasion de leur poser des questions.

La répartition des premières touchait à sa fin.

La directrice se leva une fois de plus mais seulement pour leur souhaiter un bon appétit. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour faire honneur aux plats qui étaient apparus sur leur table.

Ensuite les discussions reprirent. Les élèves étaient impatients de découvrir leur salle commune et leur dortoir. Certains hésitaient à y emménager ayant des liens dans leur maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il vit Bill et Charlie Weasley se diriger vers eux.

« Bon, nous allons vous montrer vos quartiers. Madame Gonagall nous a délégué sa corvée, elle s'est retirée légèrement contrariée. déclara Bill souriant.

Charlie lança un regard éloquent à la préfète qui se mit à rire, rapidement suivie d'Harry et de Draco.

« Alors vous deux? Nous voilà avec une équipe de quidditch et deux attrapeurs... »

« Je crois que je vais passer poursuiveur. dit le blond.

« Il suffira d'alterner selon les équipes en face. Je suis plus rapide mais Draco est plus incisif que moi. »

« Je vois avec plaisir que vous ne vous enverrez pas les cognards à la figure, c'est déjà ça. conclut Charlie en souriant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au quidditch Hermione... poursuivit Bill avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

« ... »

« Elle ne s'y intéresse pas, elle veut juste se faire sauter par un attrapeur. cracha Ron qui supportait difficilement leur complicité avec le Serpentard.

Harry et Draco se levèrent d'un même mouvement, mais Bill avait déjà empoigné son frère le poussant vers la sortie. Nul doute qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Allons-y. soupira Charlie en regardant Hermione, une fois de plus au bord des larmes, à cause de son frère.

Draco avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules au grand étonnement de toute la tablée et les commentaires allaient bon train.

« Je demande votre attention! dit Charlie d'une voix plus forte. Vous récupérez d'abord vos bagages puis vous me suivez. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après bien des escaliers et des couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant une statue représentant la fée Morgane. Charlie appuya légèrement sur la main de la fée et l'entrée d'un couloir apparut dans le mur. Au bout de ce couloir, ils trouvèrent une porte imposante et un tableau où des enfants se poursuivaient dans une clairière ensoleillée. Le professeur prononça le mot de passe qui était _descendance_ et il pénétrèrent dans un hall qui s'ouvrait sur une vaste pièce ronde. Elle était d'un blanc cassé lumineux. Des canapés placés autour de tables basses formaient des ilots de discussion colorés. Il y en avait des différentes couleurs des maisons. Des tables assemblées et entourées de chaise formaient des ilots d'étude permettant de travailler au moins à dix. Des tentures en lourde soierie d'un beige foncé encadraient de larges fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur le parc de Poudlard. La vue était magnifique. L'immense cheminée à feu ouvert et les moelleux tapis disposés sur le parquet ciré conférait à l'ensemble un cachet indéniable, luxueux et confortable.

Charlie les invita à s'assoir.

« Avant de vous montrer les chambres je voudrais vous expliquer les règles qui régiront votre vie ici. Le règlement de la salle commune est le même que pour toute les maisons.

Par contre pour les chambres c'est très différent. Vous êtes tous majeurs ce qui changent pas mal de choses. Il n'y a pas de dortoir filles et de dortoir garçons, mais des chambres particulières réparties sur deux étages. Vous pouvez choisir vos chambres en fonction de vos affinités et de vos amitiés. Vous avez le droit d'inviter qui vous voulez dans vos chambres mais vous ne devez en aucun cas donner les mots de passe. Aucun manquement à cette règle ne sera toléré. Vous êtes tenus d'apprendre à ouvrir la salle commune et votre porte en informulé. Les visites doivent rester des visites, les chambres ne sont pas des appartements pour couple. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre dit Charlie en regardant plus particulièrement un brun au regard d'émeraude qui leva les yeux au ciel sous le coup d'œil moqueur d'un Serpentard. Je vous conseille d'établir un planning pour l'utilisation des salles de bain. Voilà. Des questions?

Oh! J'oubliais, la couleur de vos chambres peut être changée. La décoration restera la même mais en prononçant colorus puis le nom de votre maison, celle-ci sera automatiquement de la couleur choisie. Les chambres sont libres de mot de passe celui-ci devra être choisi lorsque vous la quitterez pour la première fois et avant de recevoir des visites.

On peut continuer? Alors on y va... »

Charlie se dirigea vers le hall précédent la salle commune, il appuya sur une miniature représentant une petite fille aux joues rebondies faisant apparaître un escalier qu'il gravirent pour arriver dans un couloir circulaire. Vers le centre les salles de bain, vers l'extérieur les chambres.

« Le deuxième étage est le même les informa Bill. »

« Mione tu choisis ta chambre? dit Harry. Puis se tournant vers le Serpentard,

« Tu prends la gauche et moi la droite, ça te va? »

« Pas de problème. »

« J'aimerais être devant le lac... »

Draco calcula selon les couloirs pris et les escaliers montés puis se dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit sans hésitation. Il eut un air satisfait et un sourire en coin en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« La chambre de Mademoiselle... »

Puis il entra dans la chambre de gauche et Harry dans celle de droite.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. La chambre n'était pas grande mais suffisante. Un grand lit, deux fauteuils, une garde-robe, un épais tapis et un petit bureau devant la grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur sa journée. Il était arrivé tellement de choses depuis le matin. Trop de choses.

Manifestement son amitié avec Ron faisait partie du passé. Il semblait aussi qu'Harry ait pris ses distances vis-à-vis du rouquin.

Une grande complicité semblait s'installer avec Draco mais elle ne savait qu'en penser. C'était tellement soudain. Son comportement avait complètement changé, tellement que ça en était inquiétant. Il semblait tout le temps là pour elle. Elle s'était sentie tellement mal pour lui quand il avait suivi Mac Gonagall et quand il était revenu elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer, lui, l'insupportable et arrogant Serpentard, son ennemi. Pour lui, elle s'était fait un plaisir de remettre la directrice à sa place alors qu'elle l'avait toujours admirée. Harry semblait aussi très bien s'entendre avec lui. Ginny, elle, s'était effacée toute la journée certainement mal à l'aise à cause de Ron.

Elle entendit frapper, se leva pour aller répondre et se trouva devant le serpent qui occupait ses pensées quelques secondes avant. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda d'attendre. Elle prit sa baguette, la dirigea vers la miniature représentant un petit garçon avec un bonhomme de neige carpe diem! Puis elle fit entrer le garçon.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas donner son mot de passe? Tu n'as pas rangé tes affaires? fit-il amusé.

« Non je rêvais. »

« Veni, vidi, vicci. »

« ? »

« Mon mot de passe! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Bon en attendant Potter qui j'en suis sûr ne va pas tarder si tu me racontais tes rêves. »

... »

Il la tira par la main pour la faire assoir sur un des fauteuils puis s'assit en face d'elle sans lacher sa main.

« Je t'écoute... »

Elle le regardait d'un air indéfinissable sans rien répondre.

« Tu n'as pas confiance? »

« Mais si! fit-elle effarée qu'il puisse voir les choses comme ça.

« C'est trop difficile tout simplement. »

« Bon j'attendrai que tu sois prête.

Maintenant tu m'as promis des explications. »

« Oui, ça concerne des informations que nous avons eues lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Tu es sûre que tu peux me parler de ça? »

« A toi de me le dire? dit-elle en plongeant son regard interrogatif dans le regard gris du garçon et s'y oubliant... Il avait un regard très changeant, parfois clair comme de l'acier en fusion, parfois gris foncé comme un ciel d'orage sous l'effet de la colère, parfois presque bleu quand il était tendre... Tendre? Draco? Elle était folle!

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« ... »

« Hermione? »

« Euh oui! »

Il sourit conscient de son trouble. Il se rendait compte qu'en relations amoureuses elle était novice et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ne comprenait pas. Il croyait devoir l'apprivoiser longuement et là elle l'acceptait dans sa vie comme si elle l'avait toujours attendu et c'était pour le moins troublant.

« Tu rêves encore? »

Il la vit rougir et, amusé, s'interrogea sur ses rêveries...

« Non!

En fait Kingsley Schaklebolt nous a appris qu'il se passait des choses alarmantes au ministère. Le mangenmagot attire l'attention sur les procès des mangemorts mais ne juge et fait condamner que les sous-fifres ou les sorciers qui comme vous n'étaient plus tellement bien vus par Voldemort. Les autres sont en prison mais ne craignent rien. Tu as vu que c'était Ombrage qui était à la tête du mangenmagot.

Il y a énormément de nouvelles recrues qui s'inscrivent aux formations d'aurors mais beaucoup viennent de Durmstrang et de Salem. Les enquêtes ne révèlent rien de leur passé comme si ils n'en avaient pas!

La Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcières-hebdo sont dirigés par un ami personnel d'Ombrage ce qui est bien pratique pour focaliser l'attention des lecteurs sur les procès. Neville et Luna ont dû reprendre Le Chicaneur à leur nom car les prises de position de Lovegood dérangeaient le ministère et il était interdit de publication. Ils servent maintenant de façade au père de Luna, Xénophilius.

Et enfin quand Mac Gonagall a voulu engager un né-moldu et un américain pour enseigner à Poudlard elle s'est retrouvée face à veto de Mac Lairy qui en réalité travaille pour Ombrage. Elle a dû faire appel à Kingsley pour qu'il règle le problème. »

« Le choixpeau a parlé de plusieurs ennemis extérieurs... Les autres ont rapport avec tes rêves? »

« Je crois oui! »

« Bon... Que compte faire l'Ordre contre ces infiltrations? »

« Kingsley a sorti un décret imposant la présence d'un défenseur pour chaque procès qui passe devant le mangenmagot et un minimum de 40 membres réunis, ceci afin d'éviter le plus possible les dérapages.

Pour Poudlard, outre les protections extérieures, la moitié de l'Ordre se retrouve dans le corps professoral.

Parmi les élèves nous sommes quatre faisant partie de l'Ordre.

Enfin côté politique Shacklebolt va se présenter au poste de Directeur du mangenmagot pour éliminer Ombrage et Arthur Weasley au poste de Ministre. »

« Parle moi de l'Ordre du Phenix. »

« Au départ il a été fondé par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Voldemort, c'était au temps des parents d'Harry, ils en faisaient tous les deux parties. Il s'est reformé quand Voldemort est revenu il y 4 ans. Maintenant, les membres les plus importants sont morts Dumbledore, Rogue, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks... actuellement il est dirigé par Arthur Weasley. »

« Tu as dit que vous êtes quatre élèves. Ron Weasley en fait partie? »

« Oui! Mais il n'a pas assisté aux dernières réunions. Il ignore tout ceci. »

« Vous ne pouvez plus compter sur lui. Il est incontrôlable maintenant. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout cela à moi le mangemort? Je pourrais me rallier à Ombrage. Rappelle-toi je faisais partie de la brigade inquisitoriale. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te fais confiance... comme pour ton remède de magie noire! Je prends le risque, c'est tout... »

« Tu te laisses gouverner par tes sentiments, petite lionne. Tu devrais être plus prudente. »

Elle se leva blessée par le ton ironique du garçon et alla regarder le lac dont on voyait vaguement les contours sous les étoiles.

Elle le sentit approcher. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille posant doucement sa main sur son estomac et l'attira doucement contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? dit-il doucement.

Elle se retourna face à lui.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi. »

« Je ne me moque pas. »

Il glissa un doigt sous son menton et le lui releva pour plonger dans le regard noisette moiré d'or. Elle se perdit dans le regard gris, presque bleu à ce moment. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le parc? »

« Et le couvre feu? »

« Ça n'a jamais gêné le trio d'or je crois »

« Ni le prince des Serpentard ! »

« Il n'existe plus Hermione. lui dit-il gravement.

« Le trio non plus. »

« Viens... »

Ils sortirent doucement de la chambre de la jeune fille et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pour tomber né à né avec Ginny et Harry.

« Vous sortez? »

« On va faire un tour près du lac... »

« Bonne idée. On vous accompagne. »

Ils descendirent silencieusement sans croiser âme qui vive. C'était une douce nuit d'été, le parc était baigné par la lune. Elle eut soudain les larmes aux yeux en pensant à Remus.

« Mione? Qu'est qu'il y a? »

« La lune est pleine. Pour Remus c'était la mauvaise période... »

« Arrête, tu te fais du mal. Teddy est au terrier, il va bien... »

« On peut aller bien quand on grandit sans ses parents? »

« Teddy? Demanda Draco

« Le fils de Remus et ta cousine Nymphadora. Il a quelque mois seulement et déjà il n'a plus personne. »

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe au bord du lac, cachés du château par un saule pleureur. Harry finit par se coucher dans l'herbe en entraînant Ginny avec lui. Ils s'embrassaient et se câlinaient avec passion.

Draco sourit dans le noir, il sentait Hermione mal à l'aise du sans-gêne de ses amis. Il doutait fortement que les idées que lui suggérait, à lui, leur attitude soient partagées par la lionne. Il se déplaça pour se mettre derrière elle, l'attira entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé contre sa poitrine et il l'enserra de ses bras. Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière et resta ainsi blottie dans ses bras. Ses cheveux doux contre sa joue, il respirait son odeur, il était bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_(1 Le début de la chanson du choixpeau est reprise du tome 5. Je ne l'ai changée qu'à partir de la 6ème strophe (Mais ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson)._

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_._

_._

**_Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !^  
_**

_.  
_

_._**_  
_**


	7. Chapter 6 Tensions

.

.

******Chapitre VI TENSIONS**

.

.******  
**

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco se leva tôt. Depuis la reprise des cours, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller déjeuner ensemble. Il était le plus matinal. Il frappa à la porte d'Hermione sans succès. Il insista mais elle ne vint pas ouvrir. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, se concentra sur son mot de passe et vit la porte s'entrebâiller.

Elle dormait. Le soleil jouait avec ses cheveux étalés sur son oreiller. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils pour la regarder.

On frappa à la porte. Il supposa que c'était Harry, alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Ron Weasley.

« Je croyais que c'était la chambre d'Hermione? aboya le rouquin

« Oui mais elle dort, baisse le ton! répondit Draco en le poussant dans le couloir et fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Si c'est sa chambre qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. »

« Je le savais que tu te la faisais... Toutes pareilles... cria Ron.

Draco sortit sa baguette, lui lança un sort de bloclang, l'attrapa au collet tout en le poussant contre la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il frappa nerveusement, maintenant de plus en plus difficilement Ron. Heureusement Harry devait être levé car il vint ouvrir immédiatement. Voyant la situation il s'effaça pour les faire entrer tous les deux.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer? »

« Il était encore en train de faire scandale. Moi je m'en fous mais pour Hermione... »

« Ron tu vas te calmer ou tu restes comme ça et je ne te laisse pas t'expliquer. C'est clair?

Finite incantatem. »

« Cette sale fouine était dans sa chambre. »

« La chambre d'Hermione est protégée par un mot de passe, donc c'est qu'elle l'a laissé entrer... »

« Et toi, après ce que tu as fait il y a quelques jours dans la grande salle, on peut savoir pourquoi tu voulais la voir? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, si Draco s'y mettait aussi on n'en sortirait pas.

« Je voulais lui demander de m'excuser. »

« Et lui dire que tu ne le pensais pas je suppose. Alors que tu viens encore de recommencer dans le hall. Tu dis que tu l'aimes et tu la traites comme une moins que rien devant tout le monde. »

« Et toi tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est son lit! »

« Ecoute moi bien Weasley, fit le blond glacial, si tu traites encore Hermione comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi et que tu t'en repentiras, foi de Malefoy. »

« Ron, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Hermione n'est ni ta femme ni ta petite amie, elle voit qui elle veut, quand elle veut et pour faire ce qu'elle veut. Et si tu l'aimes comme tu le dis, tu respecteras ses choix. »

« Le choix de se retrouver dans le lit du Prince des Serpentards pour un coup en passant comme toutes celles qui y sont passées? »

« Oh! je vais le tuer! »

« Ce choix là aussi Ron! Parce que tu la connais, si un jour ça arrive c'est qu'elle l'aimera et il n'y a rien à dire ou à faire contre. »

Ron regarda les deux garçons dressés devant lui pareillement fiers, arrogants et sûrs d'eux... L'Elu et le Prince des Serpentards... Il fit demi tour et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Désolé Harry je ne savais plus qu'en faire. Ça risquait de tourner mal et comme c'est ton ami.»

Tu as bien fait.

Dis? Tu faisais quoi dans la chambre de Mione? »

« J'ai voulu la réveiller pour aller déjeuner. Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Alors je suis entré et je la regardais dormir. Quand il a frappé j'ai cru que c'était toi. »

« Tu es entré hein? dit Harry en sous entendant qu'elle lui avait forcément donné le mot de passe...

« Oui. répondit Draco en souriant.

« Et tu la regardais dormir? Eh ben il bien touché le Prince des Serpentards. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour... »

« Potter... gronda le blond.

« Tiens ce n'est plus Harry? »

... »

« Fais pas cette tête! Rigola le brun. Va plutôt voir si elle est réveillée qu'on aille manger, je meurs de faim. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva pour la seconde fois devant la porte de la Gryffondor qui vint lui ouvrir cette fois immédiatement.

« Tiens tu frappes? »

« ... »

« Tantôt tu étais bien là non? »

« Comment le sais-tu? Tu faisais semblant de dormir? »

« Non j'ai senti ta présence tout simplement... Par contre j'ai été réveillée par des éclats de voix... »

« Weasley... J'ai cru que c'était Harry et je lui ai ouvert. A propos d'Harry il nous attend pour descendre manger. »

« Je suis prête, on peut y aller. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Depuis des jours, elle faisait tout pour lui prouver sa confiance. Là encore, elle ne lui avait rien demandé ni pourquoi il était dans sa chambre ni ce qui s'était passé avec Ron...

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda intensément, puis il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Un baiser doux et tendre mais qui bientôt ne leur suffit plus. Sa langue demanda le passage qu'elle lui accorda. Il approfondit le baiser qui devint passionné. Sa langue caressait la sienne, il explorait, mordillait... Il lui tenait le visage d'une main. De l'autre, posée dans le creux de son dos, il la serrait contre lui. Il relâcha la pression et ses lèvres pour retrouver son regard. Elle eut un petit gémissement de frustration et c'est elle qui reprit sa bouche et se pressa contre lui.

Et bien entendu à ce moment là, on frappa à la porte. Il caressa sa bouche avec deux doigts qu'elle mordilla doucement ne quittant pas son regard... Il y avait du désir dans ses yeux. Elle caressa son visage du revers de sa main en un geste amoureux.

On s'impatientait sur la porte. Il appuya doucement son front sur le sien.

« Il faut ouvrir... »

« Je sais. Harry n'est pas très patient. »

« Viens. »

Il la prit par la main. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et c'est ainsi qu'ils ouvrirent la porte ensemble.

« C'est pas trop tôt! »

Hermione rougit et appela, d'un regard, Draco au secours. Il lui serra la main.

« Bon on y va le bavard? Je croyais que tu avais faim? »

Il se dirigea vers le hall avec la jeune fille.

Pour franchir la porte il posa sa main sur sa taille et l'y laissa marchant tout contre elle. Il se retourna pour héler Harry qui les regardait médusé.

« Alors tu restes là? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Ces deux là allaient trop vite pour lui. Ils étaient tous les deux en manque d'amour et se précipitaient tête baissée. Il y a quelques jours ils ne se supportaient pas, s'insultaient copieusement, se haïssaient même et là il les retrouvait en couple. La haine est près de l'amour disait un adage moldu, cela semblait se vérifier.

Il se rappelait les larmes de son amie pendant les sept années de leur scolarité, le Serpentard était le seul à arriver à la déstabiliser, puis d'autres plus récentes devant le journal informant de son procès, les regards de haine brûlante qu'ils échangeaient, qu'ils provoquaient sans cesse, la façon dont elle le défendait, sa réaction à lui à la librairie, sa confiance devant le remède... Il se traita d'aveugle! Il se demanda quelle serait leur attitude dans la grande salle. Il redoutait un nouveau coup d'éclat de Ron.

Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, Draco l'attira vers lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres puis la lâcha en lui lançant un regard interrogatif. C'est elle qui chercha sa main et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers Ginny déjà installée.

Il était tard, il n'y avait plus grand monde, mais le peu d'élèves qui restaient interrompirent leurs conversations pour regarder passer ces deux là réunis alors que tout les opposait elle une Gryffondor, lui un Serpentard, elle une née-moldu, lui un sang-pur, elle la meilleure amie de celui qui avait tué Voldemort, lui un mangemort. A la table des professeurs, seule la directrice eut l'air choquée de les voir ensemble. Quant à la cinquième table des sourires les accueillirent. Depuis le coup d'éclat de Ron et l'attitude protectrice du Serpentard, beaucoup supposaient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir qu'hier ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Seul Ron les regarda avec un air dégoûté, se leva et quitta la salle.

Ginny interrogea son homme du regard et Harry lui adressa un sourire complice. Oui pour le moment tout allait bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie traversa la grande salle et vint vers leur table. Il s'y installa sous les yeux surpris des autres élèves.

« Bon on va commencer les entraînements cet après-midi et voir combien il nous manque de joueurs. Je vais lancer un recrutement. Le plus important est de trouver un gardien car Ron a décidé de jouer avec les Gryffondors. »

« Etant donné les circonstances ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je sais que c'est ton frère Charlie mais pour le moment il est pénible et même si Draco essaie de se contrôler... »

« Je sais Harry. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas essayé de l'en dissuader. »

« Bon vous êtes prêts pour un entraînement cet après-midi? »

Il vit avec amusement Draco demander l'avis d'Hermione d'un coup d'oeil et le sourire complice de celle-ci.

« Ok répondit le Serpentard.

« À quatorze heures au terrain.

Et Hermione, Madame Mac Gonagall veut te voir. ajouta Charlie.

« Ça va aller Mione. la rassura Harry.

« Bien sûr que ça va aller! répondit la lionne, en relevant la tête fièrement.

Avant de s'en aller c'est elle qui rassura Draco en lui serrant doucement l'épaule, laissant le garçon abasourdi de cette tendre attention.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau directorial, elle donna le mot de passe que lui avait remis Charlie puis laissa l'escalier tournant la déposer dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Professeur. »

« Bonjour Hermione. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai remarqué qu'apparemment tu es très proche de Malefoy? »

« En effet Professeur. Je ne m'en cache pas. »

« Je voudrais te rappeler que tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'en tant que telle tu détiens des secrets et des informations qui ne doivent pas être révélés à un mangemort. »

« Je crois que chaque membre est apte de juger ce qu'il peut dire à ses proches. »

« Je te demande de ne pas révéler le contenu de nos dernières réunions à Malefoy. »

« C'est un peu tard Professeur il est déjà au courant. De toute façon je compte demander l'intégration de Draco à l'Ordre du Phénix lors de la prochaine réunion. Nous avons besoin d'éléments comme lui. »

« Bravo Mademoiselle Granger Voilà de quoi Malefoy avait besoin pour choisir la bonne voie. dit une voix amusée...

« Il avait déjà fait son choix, Professeur. »

Elle retrouvait avec plaisir le regard malicieux de Dumbledore qui, de son cadre, lui souriait. Elle crut même voir un éclair de satisfaction sur le visage de Rogue dans le cadre voisin.

« Voyons Albus vous n'y pensez pas! »

« Oh mais que si Minerva. L'attitude de ce garçon face à vous le jour de la rentrée m'a beaucoup plu. Il a mûri. Il était calme et sûr de lui. Il ne s'est à aucun moment laissé déstabiliser malgré les choses peu agréables qu'il a entendues. »

« De toute façon il suffira de lui demander de prendre du veritaserum pour connaître ses intentions. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. renchérit Hermione

« Je crois que c'est superflu. Je suis certain qu'après un entretien avec Arthur, celui-ci sera du même avis. »

« Bon, encore une fois Albus vous me forcez la main. »

« Je ne crois pas Minerva, car je ne vois pas, de toute façon, ce que vous pouvez y faire. Mademoiselle Granger a déjà choisi le côté de l'amour inconditionnel. »

« Je tiens en tout cas à manifester ma désapprobation Albus, comme je l'ai fait en ce qui concerne la présence de ce garçon ici. Hermione sache que je ne perdrai pas Malefoy de vue. »

« Nous n'avons rien à cacher Professeur. »

« C'est bien tu peux y aller. »

« Merci Professeur. Messieurs les Directeurs, dit-elle en saluant Dumbledore et Rogue. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle sortit le plus vite possible du bureau et se dirigea vers la salle commune de la septième bis.

Elle y aperçut de suite le blond en compagnie d'Harry, Ginny et Neville. Une fille qu'elle connaissait peu, une serdaigle, était assise à côté de lui qui riait. Il ne l'avait même pas vue. Elle fit demi-tour et monta dans sa chambre. Elle ne vit pas Harry se pencher vers Draco, lui parler à voix basse, celui-ci se lever immédiatement et se précipiter sur ses traces.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit... Voir Draco à côté de cette fille lui avait été insupportable. Elle le laissait seul dix minutes et déjà il était... Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais? »

« Et toi tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec elle? »

« Mia, elle est venue nous trouver pour avoir une place de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette fille. soupira-t-il.

« Moi je me suis engueulée avec Mac Gonagall, je croyais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, à la place de ça tu riais... »

Il se coucha sur le lit à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

« Je ne savais pas que j'allais avoir une lionne jalouse comme petite amie... »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. »

« Si peu! se marra le garçon. Tu es ma petite amie depuis deux heures et tu me fais déjà une scène parce qu'une fille s'est assise à côté de moi!

Je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance pour ça comme pour le reste. Tu sais je ne sors pas avec toi sur un coup de tête, c'est un acte murement réfléchi. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas, ça fait sept ans que je te regarde vivre. Quand je t'ai vue sortant de chez Fleury et Bott avec cette tristesse dans le regard, j'ai su que je pourrais passer ma vie à y mettre de la joie. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé que tu serais à moi et que j'y mettrais l'année si il le fallait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'en aller de sitôt. »

« Je suis désolée. lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Regarde-moi! Et plongeant son regard d'acier dans ses yeux, il murmura Je suis amoureux de ma lionne, assez pour venir la regarder dormir le matin et me languir de son réveil, assez pour attendre qu'elle soit prête pour mon bonheur, assez pour la suivre partout où elle voudra de moi, assez pour vivre toute une éternité de bonheur à ses côtés... »

Il dépose des baisers tout doux, tout légers sur ses paupières, sur sa bouche, sur son cou. Ses mains caressent ses hanches, remontent sur sa taille, effleurent sa poitrine, entourent son visage et l'attirent vers lui. Il passe sa langue doucement sur ses lèvres, il veut qu'elle vienne à lui. Elle gémit doucement sous la caresse sensuelle et ne résiste pas à son invitation. C'est elle qui prend sa bouche presque violemment. D'une main elle caresse sa nuque, de l'autre elle attire son bassin sur le sien. Elle sent son désir à lui grandir contre elle, elle en exulte... Elle descend la main le long de son corps et, de ses deux mains dans le bas de ses reins, elle le colle à elle encore plus étroitement...

« Mia arrête ça... Mia... »

Il capture son regard et elle se perd dedans.

« Mia... »

Il l'embrasse et la caresse doucement, essaye de calmer le jeu pour elle. Il ne veut pas aller trop vite, il a peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête même si son propre désir exacerbé réclame son dû. Ses lèvres courent le long de son cou. Sa main se glisse dans l'échancrure de son chemisier, franchit la barrière de dentelle et taquine le bout de son sein. Elle se bat avec les boutons de sa chemise, elle veut sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle caresse ses épaules sous la chemise, repousse celle-ci pour la faire descendre le long de ses bras. Elle passe sa langue à la base de son cou puis descend vers sa poitrine... Il gémit de plaisir. Il plonge ses mains dans ses cheveux, caresse sa nuque, la ramène vers lui pour prendre sa bouche... Il voit ses yeux pailletés de vert qui crient son désir... Il la veut et elle est à lui!

Et quelqu'un tambourine à la porte...

« Maudit Gryffondor... »

« Va voir ce qu'il veut et reviens... lui souffle-t-elle.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir quand Harry le pousse pour entrer et s'exclame :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Il nous reste juste le temps d'aller manger avant l'entraînement. »

Il réalise le silence qui l'accueille, regarde son amie qui rougit. Il voit ses lèvres gonflées de baisers, sa tenue quelque peu débraillée, regarde Draco dans le même état et réalise ce qu'il vient d'interrompre.

« Euh! Désolé! »

« Ce n'est rien c'est juste la seconde fois aujourd'hui. lui précise le blond.

« Oui! confirme Hermione taquine. On sera bientôt tellement frustrés qu'on devra faire ça le soir au bord du lac! »

C'est au Gryffondor de rougir et aux deux amoureux de rire doucement.

« Je me recoiffe et j'arrive. »

« On t'attend dehors. »

« Désolé Draco... »

« Ce n'est rien! C'est même mieux comme ça. J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite et qu'elle regrette après. Même si à ce rythme là, je vais pas tenir longtemps... ajoute-t-il.

Harry lui jette un regard compréhensif, il a connu ça lui aussi. Pour eux, c'était leur première fois donc la crainte de l'inconnu les avait quelque peu ralentis. Ce n'est pas le cas du Serpentard, loin de là, et si il faut en croire sa réputation il aime ça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après un repas rapide, ils allèrent s'entraîner. Les filles étaient en train de discuter dans les gradins.

« Raconte! »

« Raconter quoi? Il n'y a rien à raconter! »

« Tu sors avec Draco, le prince des Serpentards, et tu n'as rien à raconter? »

« Non et je ne risque pas d'avoir jamais quelque chose à raconter si Harry arrive chaque fois au mauvais moment. »

La rouquine lança à son amie un regard amusé, elle avait senti, dans sa voix, comme un très léger agacement!

Elles tournèrent leur regard vers le terrain. Le même plaisir de voler se lisait sur les deux visages. Elles les regardèrent voler un bon moment.

« Ginny? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de t'entraîner avec eux? Tu ne reprends pas ta place de poursuiveuse? »

« Je ne croyais pas faire de Quidditch cette année donc je n'ai pas pris mon balai et Ron a refusé de me prêter le sien. Ma mère doit me l'envoyer par hibou. »

« Je suis contente qu'ils s'entendent! reprit Hermione, en regardant les deux garçons discuter en se montrant des repaires du terrain.

Il s'élancèrent pour une course autour du terrain chacun essayant de dépasser l'autre sans vraiment y arriver, l'un toute en élégance incisive, l'autre en puissance. Puis ils libérèrent un vif d'or et deux cognards et s'entraînèrent à attraper le premier tout en évitant les deux autres.

Charlie vint s'assoir à côté d'elles, regardant le jeu des deux attrapeurs.

« Quel dommage de devoir en mettre un comme poursuiveur. Ils sont aussi bon l'un que l'autre. L'idée de Harry est bonne, je vais voir comment ils jouent dans le jeu et choisir leur place pour chaque match en fonction des équipes adverses. Par contre lequel des deux mettre en capitaine? Ils ont tous les deux l'habitude de commander et peu celle d'obéir... »

« Fais la même chose, mets l'attrapeur en capitaine. »

« Très bonne idée Hermione.

Bon je vais les arrêter. Trois heures pour un premier entraînement c'est suffisant. »

Il rappela les garçons d'un geste. Harry descendit de suite vers le bord du terrain, Draco regardait autour de lui d'en haut. Il piqua vers Hermione et s'arrêta avec précision à côté d'elle. Il recula doucement sur son balai, libérant de la place devant lui.

« Viens! lui dit-il.

« ... »

Il tendit son pied chaussé de sa botte de Quidditch.

« Monte. »

Elle mit son pied sur le sien, il l'attira vers lui, la souleva et la plaça devant lui la ceinturant d'un bras puis il s'élança vers le ciel.

Les trois autres étaient restés tétanisés en bordure du terrain.

Ginny échangea un regard affolé avec les deux hommes restés en bord de terrain, gémissant qu'Hermione avait une peur bleue de voler.

« Ça ne se voit pas vraiment pour le moment. lui répondit Charlie en souriant.

En effet, appuyée contre le Serpentard et toute excitée, la brune lui désignait quelque chose au loin, vers lequel il fonça immédiatement.

« Mais où vont-ils? se plaignit Harry.

« Harry laisse leur de l'espace. Draco est plutôt un solitaire et si tu ne les laisses pas respirer il deviendra vite ingérable lui aussi. »

« Tu sais Hermione n'était pas ravie de ton irruption intempestive de tantôt. »

« Je sais surtout que c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. »

« On m'explique? dit Charlie dont l'air moqueur montrait qu'il avait déjà saisi le problème.

« ... »

L'entraîneur se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant l'air embarrassé de son joueur.

« Je comprends pourquoi il avait envie de l'emmener loin de vous! Tu devrais peut-être faire la même chose Harry? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco descendait vers la clairière que lui avait montrée Hermione. Il se posa près du ruisseau qui la traversait. Il souriait intérieurement, elle avait choisi un endroit romantique à souhait.

Ils s'assirent tout près du ruisseau blottis l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Raconte moi ton entretien avec Mc Gonagall... »

... »

« Mia? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as cet air coupable? »

« Disons que j'ai un peu parlé en ton nom sans savoir ce que tu voulais vraiment. »

Il lui déposa un baiser dans la paume de la main, caressa doucement sa joue ...

« Raconte... »

Elle lui résuma tout l'entretien ainsi que l'intervention de Dumbledore et la satisfaction de Rogue.

« L'Ordre du Phénix, rien que ça, fit le garçon ironique. En effet, tu m'as engagé sans même savoir ce que j'en pensais. dit-il d'un ton encore plus sec.

« C'est bien toi qui venais de me dire que tu irais où j'allais non? Mais c'était peut-être des paroles en l'air? répliqua la lionne les yeux plein de colère.

« Hermione, arrête ça veux-tu! C'est une décision qui ne se prend pas à la légère. Elle demande de la réflexion, des convictions... et là tu l'as prise pour moi. J'aurais aimé avoir mon libre arbitre. Ne te trompe pas sur ce que je dis, j'avais bien l'intention d'intégrer l'Ordre.

Tu sais, nous avons tous les deux un caractère fort et plutôt autoritaire. J'aimerais bien ne pas être le seul à faire des efforts. »

Elle se rappela leur première journée. Il avait réglé le problème avec Ron (elle ne savait pas comment mais n'avait pas voulu le savoir), il lui avait laissé prendre la décision de montrer ou non leur nouvelle relation, plus étonnant encore il lui avait demandé son avis avant d'accepter l'entraînement... Elle, elle l'avait impliqué dans l'Ordre, lui avait une scène de jalousie ridicule pour rien et s'apprêtait encore à lui faire une autre scène.

Elle se rappela le Draco des années précédentes, orgueilleux, imbu de lui-même, méprisant, insultant, Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais qui pourtant lui avait plu plus que de raison malgré ses faiblesses. Que voulait-elle de lui? Elle se rappela sa déclaration d'amour du matin car elle ne voyait pas comment considérer autrement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait baissé sa garde, montré ses sentiments au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais espéré! Elle soupira.

« Tu as raison! »

« J'ai toujours raison! lui dit-il tendrement...

« ... »

« Tu en doutes? »

« ... »

« Ah c'est comme ça, tu vas voir...» et il se jeta sur elle pour une bataille de chatouilles puis de doux câlins...

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !_**

**_._**

**_. _**


	8. Chapter 7 Première mission

******.**

******.**

******Chapitre VII: PREMIERE MISSION**

.

.

Ce jour là, ils rentrèrent tard à la salle commune ayant même raté le repas du soir. Ils avaient pris l'habitude,de profiter au maximum de ces jours d'été indien et passaient de nombreuses heures dans le parc.

Dès leur entrée, une tornade rousse se jeta sur eux en criant, si bien que tout le monde les vit arriver.

« Où étiez-vous passés? Vous avez reçu un courrier urgent! leur dit Ginny en leur tendant un parchemin cacheté.

Hermione au premier coup d'œil avait reconnu le sceau de l'Ordre du Phenix. Draco ouvrit le pli adressé à leurs deux noms. Arthur leur donnait rendez-vous dans le petit square devant le siège de l'ordre dans dix minutes! Et leur demandait la plus grande discrétion. Etant donné le nombre de regards tournés vers eux en ce moment, c'était pas gagné!

C'était un des jours d'entraînement et de nouveau ils avaient été voler ensemble après. Elle prenait maintenant beaucoup de plaisir à voir le parc défiler sous eux.

Draco était passé prendre ses effets au vestiaire mais il ne s'était pas encore changé. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Dans dix minutes dans le hall. souffla-t-il.

« Ginny, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que c'était un courrier qui devait rester discret? siffla Hermione en colère.

« ... »

« Préviens Harry qu'on doit partir en promenade veux-tu? »

« Vous allez où? »

« Désolée je ne peux pas te le dire. A bientôt. »

Elle rentra dans sa chambre enfila un jean et un tee-shirt, des baskets et mis une robe sorcière sans écusson de Poudlard dessus. Elle hésita puis se glissa devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry se concentra sur deux ou trois mots de passe différents avant de tomber sur le bon amour-amitié ». La porte une fois ouverte, elle fouilla son sac et lui emprunta sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur en espérant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Puis elle fonça dans le hall où Draco l'attendait déjà.

Il l'entraina par la main devant leur tour en dessous de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre :

« Accio balai Malefoy! »

« Colla fenestra! »

Hermione le regarda faire avec étonnement il avait tout prévu , même de fermer la fenêtre.

Dès qu'il fut en possession de son nimbus, comme l'après-midi, il la prit devant lui pour voler jusqu'à la grille d'entrée, il dissimula son balai dans un arbre creux. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait cette cachette. Ils franchirent le portail.

« On va où? »

« Square Grimmaud, Londres. »

« Viens près de moi. Prête? On y va. fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Et il les fit transplaner dans le petit square qui était désert. Ils attendirent un quart d'heure en vain.

« Je vais aller chercher Arthur. décida Hermione.

« Non Mia, je ne le sens pas! C'est peut-être un piège. On ne se sépare pas. »

« Je ne peux pas te faire entrer. Le QG de l'ordre est sous sortilège de fidelitas. Arthur et Harry sont les gardiens du secret. »

« Il faudrait pourtant trouver une solution jeunes gens nous vous attendons... fit une voix amusée derrière eux.

« Kingsley! Vous m'avez fait peur! »

« Je vous envoie Arthur... »

« Hermione, Draco! Je ne vous attendais plus. »

Il tendit au blond un parchemin avec l'adresse du quartier général de L'Ordre et lui demanda de lire l'adresse. Une maison haute et sombre apparut entre les numéros 11 et 13.

Il les fit entrer et ils montèrent dans la salle de réunion du premier étage.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table presque déserte. Il n'y avait en effet que Kingsley, Arthur et eux.

« Draco, je suis content de te voir parmi nous. Je suppose que tu as bien réfléchi à ce qu'implique ton choix? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Arthur... »

« Merci, Arthur. »

« Jusque maintenant nous avons eu très peu d'anciens mangemorts dans nos rangs et nous leur avons toujours demandé de prendre du veritaserum pour être sûrs de leurs intentions. Mais en ce qui te concerne Dumbledore, Rogue, Harry et Hermione te faisant confiance, nous ferons une exception. »

« Comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir mais un entretien informel, poursuivit Kingsley pendant qu'Arthur faisait apparaître des bièreaubeurres et des gâteaux secs. Nous avons préféré vous voir en toute discrétion. Personne n'est au courant de cet entretien.

D'abord Draco je voudrais te demander la raison de ta méfiance à ton arrivée dans le square et pourquoi tu pensais que c'était peut-être un piège? Opinion que tu as émise à haute voix d'ailleurs ce qui n'aurait pas du être le cas. »

Draco, embarrassé, jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur et à Hermione avant de répondre.

« C'est un problème personnel. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème personnel si ça concerne la sécurité des membres de l'Ordre. »

« Nous avons des problèmes avec Ron depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard. soupira le blond. A plusieurs reprises en trois semaines nous en sommes venus à utiliser la force contre lui. Les premières fois c'étaient Harry et moi, ensuite ce fut Bill. Il a été menaçant, injurieux en public envers Hermione. Il est hors contrôle. A Poudlard, nous le surveillons sans relâche. Comme il fait partie de l'Ordre, il aurait pu attirer Hermione au QG sachant que je ne pouvais y entrer. »

« On a eu le problème au terrier plusieurs fois pendant les vacances aussi. J'espère qu'il va se calmer et faire taire sa jalousie. »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça. fit Kingsley. C'est plus profond que ça. Ce qui l'a poussé à laisser tomber Harry et Hermione pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et à les abandonner alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui n'était pas la jalousie Arthur mais le doute, au point de laisser tomber ses compagnons en danger, ce qui est beaucoup plus grave. Nous devons trouver rapidement une solution.

Si nous avons voulu vous voir seuls c'est pour vous confier deux missions.

Hermione t'a, je crois, résumé la situation actuelle Draco? Nous avons besoin de réponses à certaines questions et le plus vite possible. Ton père devrait pouvoir nous en fournir certaines. Dans une semaine, le dimanche, vous irez le voir sous le prétexte que tu veux lui présenter ta fiancée. Ça me permettra de justifier les autorisations spéciales que je vais vous accorder sans qu'Ombrage ne trouve à y redire. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille trouver mon père, mangemort et sang-pur à Azkaban pour lui présenter une fiancée d'origine moldue et lui demander des renseignements pour les donner à l'Ordre du Phénix? »

« Oui Draco. Et tout se passera très bien étant donné que ton père fait partie lui-même de l'Ordre depuis déjà deux ans. »

« ... »

« Comme nous avions eu des problèmes avec la couverture de Rogue nous avons décidé que le ralliement de ton père resterait secret pour tous. Même Harry n'est pas au courant. C'est donc de son propre chef qu'il a décidé d'intervenir dans votre procès ce qui nous a bien arrangés, je te l'avoue. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris, il a aussi été influencé par les larmes d'une certaine jeune fille brune... continua Kingsley en regardant Hermione.

Il vit celle-ci rougir et Draco lui lancer un regard stupéfait malgré le masque impassible qu'il affichait depuis la révélation concernant son père. Il se rendait compte que le garçon avait du mal à encaisser. Il avait totalement fermé son esprit et ses dons de légilimencie ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Le disciple de Rogue était un parfait occlumens à l'image de son maître.

« Je crois que tu dois parler de ça avec ton père Draco. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il a agi selon sa conscience. »

« J'ai pleuré des nuits entières parce que je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort, parce que ça m'éloignerait définitivement de celle que je n'osais aimer à cause de sa doctrine des sang-pur. dit le Serpentard d'un ton glacial, je me suis retrouvé le jouet de Voldemort sur son ordre avec la marque à 16 ans, le plus jeune des mangemorts, ricana-t-il, mes deux dernières années à Poudlard ont été un enfer, j'ai cru en devenir fou, j'ai failli devenir un assassin et tuer un homme que je respectais pour le sauver, et tout ça alors qu'il était déjà dans l'autre camp? Et vous voulez que je ne lui en veuille pas? C'est beaucoup m'en demander! »

« Je suis désolé Draco. »

« Revenons aux missions... dit le garçon d'un ton las.

« Deux aurors sûrs, Savage et Williamson, viendront vous chercher le dimanche matin à 9 heures pour aller à Azkaban. Je vais te donner une farde de photos, je veux tous les renseignements que ton père pourrait avoir sur les gens représentés. »

« Vous lui faites pleinement confiance? »

Il vit Kingsley hésiter.

« Lorsque ton père a été soumis au veritaserum nous avons vu en lui vraiment son désir de nous rejoindre mais aussi énormément d'ambition personnelle. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours à Azkaban? »

« Non, pas de notre chef en tout cas. Sa condamnation à un an de prison est incompréhensible, soit il était coupable et il devait subir le baiser du détraqueur, soit il était innocent et devait ressortir libre. Je suppose qu'il gêne quelqu'un qui l'a écarté provisoirement mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« La seconde mission? »

« Celle-là vous l'effectuerez avec Harry. Il s'agit d'aller chercher un bijou bien particulier qui est un laisser-passer pour une négociation très importante. Vous pourrez vous y rendre un des week-ends suivant. »

« Voilà pour le moment c'est tout. On se reverra le dimanche soir après votre visite à Azkaban. Pour rentrer à Poudlard, ça ira? »

« On va transplaner à Pré-au-lard. »

« Bonne chance jeunes gens! »

« Hermione je vais voir Ron et faire de mon mieux pour qu'il cesse cette attitude puérile. Draco à bientôt. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils sortirent sur le seuil de la maison et transplanèrent un peu à l'écart de pré-au-lard. Hermione sorti la cape d'invisibilité de sous sa robe où elle l'avait dissimulée et les en recouvrit.

« Tu es pleine de surprises... »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il put à peine voir dans le noir. Il lui prit la main.

« A cette heure-ci, le portail est fermé, on va devoir rentrer à l'école par le passage secret de la cabane hurlante. dit la jeune fille.

« Il y a un passage secret dans la cabane hurlante? »

« Oui, il arrive sous le saule cogneur. »

Il arrivèrent très vite à la cabane hurlante. Hermione rangea la cape et s'engagea dans le souterrain suivie de Draco. A la sortie, elle lui désigna la petite racine qui paralysait le saule pour un moment et appuya dessus.

« Vite on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Il s'élancèrent hors du souterrain et se cachèrent dans un buisson tout proche pour remettre la cape.

« Lumos! murmura la lionne tout en prenant la carte des maraudeurs.

Le serpent découvrait un côté de sa petite-amie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait à l'aise avec la situation, calme et compétente. Elle déplia devant lui un parchemin vierge, le toucha de sa baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt la carte se couvrit de lignes, de petits points qui bougeaient, d'écritures. Il vit avec étonnement que tout Poudlard y était représenté, les petits points portaient les noms des quelques élèves qui se déplaçaient dans les couloirs...

« C'est la carte du maraudeur, c'est grâce à elle qu'Harry te surveillait en sixième année. »

« C'est extraordinaire! »

« Tous les endroits y sont représentés même les passages secrets. Elle a été conçue par son père, Sirius et Lupin notamment pour éviter les rondes des préfets et de Rusard.

Le chemin est libre pour rentrer et pour aller chercher ton balai si tu veux.

Méfaits accomplis. dit Hermione en tapotant de nouveau sur le parchemin qui redevint vierge.

« On le prendra demain. Maintenant on rentre. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château, entrèrent dans le grand hall puis se faufilèrent jusqu'à leur tour, donnèrent le mot de passe et montèrent directement dans leur chambre.

Arrivés devant la chambre d'Hermione, c'est Draco qui se concentra sur le mot de passe et ouvrit la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine au-dessus de son sein. Elle lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste aimant. Ainsi, il avait l'air aussi désarmé qu'un enfant. Il s'écarta, pour la regarder.

J'ai appris bien de choses ce soir... Je ne veux en retenir qu'une, la plus agréable, les larmes d'une Gryffondor versées pour un Serpentard.

Et moi que le Serpentard n'osait aimer une sang-de-bourbe...

Comment avons nous pu être aveugles à ce point?

Elle se nicha dans ses bras, parsemant son cou de petits baisers tendres.

Nous sommes ensemble.

Oui, ma belle, nous sommes ensemble.

Il la serra très fort contre lui et pour la première fois s'endormit à ses côtés.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il s'éveilla à l'aube. Doucement il lui enleva sa robe de sorcière, puis son jeans, son tee-shirt et la glissa entre les draps. Il en fit de même pour lui et se glissa en boxer à ses côtés, il la reprit dans ses bras et fit le bilan de ce qu'il avait appris hier. Il se réveilla une seconde fois en fin de matinée. Hermione était blottie sur sa poitrine, sa jambe, remontée sur son ventre, enserrait ses hanches. Sa main posée au creux de ses reins la maintenait contre lui. Il lui fallut deux minutes pour se rendre compte qu'on frappait à la porte.

Il se précipita sur son jean, puis alla ouvrir à Harry. Il était accompagné de Ginny.

« Bon sang j'étais inquiet. Où étiez-vous? »

« Mais Hermione te l'a fait dire par Ginny. »

« Elle m'a dit que vous aviez reçu un courrier et que vous étiez partis. Quand j'ai vu que la cape et la carte n'était plus là j'ai vraiment commencé à me poser des questions. »

« Elle a pourtant précisé que nous étions partis en promenade. »

« Ah! ça s'est bien passé? »

« Oui mais il faudra qu'on en discute ensemble et rapidement. »

« Après le repas peut-être? Parce que vous n'avez pas mangé hier soir, ni ce matin et là il est l'heure du repas suivant... »

« Mia? Réveille toi, ma douce! Il est plus de midi! »

Harry regardait le Serpentard réveiller son amie avec toute la tendresse dont il faisait preuve depuis deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Viens près de moi... On mangera plus tard... viens... murmura-t-elle en sortant un bras nu des couvertures et essayant de l'attirer...

« Hermione! Harry et Ginny sont là! »

« Hein? »

« Harry et Ginny sont là! »

« Mais? Hors d'ici tous que je puisse m'habiller! s'écria la brune maintenant bien réveillée.

« Je dois sortir dans le couloir dans cette tenue? Je vais me faire draguer et tu vas encore me faire une scène... Se marra le blond.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Regarde si il n'y a personne et va prendre ta douche Draco, j'arrive de suite après la mienne. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils descendaient tous les quatre manger dans la grande salle, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Ils s'installèrent une fois de plus en dessous du saule pleureur pour discuter.

« Alors vous me racontez votre virée d'hier soir? »

« Je suppose que tu as compris étant donné le mot code promenade que nous étions au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai intégré l'Ordre hier. »

« Oui, je m'attendais à ce que tu nous rejoignes. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi en dehors d'une réunion. C'était pressé? »

« Kingsley nous a confié deux missions urgentes. Dans une semaine, je dois aller avec Hermione à Azkaban présenter ma fiancée à mon père et lui demander des renseignements. »

« Il va être content ton sang-pur de père d'une fiancée née-moldu... »

« Franchement, je n'ai en plus rien à foutre de son opinion! dit le Serpentard amer.

Draco regardait Hermione interrogatif. Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif.

« Mon père fait partie de l'Ordre depuis deux ans et espionnait pour leur compte. »

Harry était abasourdi par cette révélation et tout ce que ça impliquait pour le garçon que son père avait en quelque sorte livré à Voldemort pour se couvrir. Celui-ci affichait d'ailleurs un visage dur et fermé qui le dissuada de toute marque de compassion. Par contre, sans s'en rendre compte il serrait la main d'Hermione au point que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Il fit un effort pour se reprendre.

« La seconde mission est pour nous trois, nous partirons un week-end. annonça-t-il calmement.

Il regardait fixement Harry. Celui-ci compris le message.

« Tu peux parler devant Ginny. »

« Nous devons aller à Godric's Hollow, chercher un bijou qui serait un laisser passer pour des négociations. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. »

« Godric's Hollow... répéta Harry J'ai déjà failli y perdre la vie plusieurs fois. Je suppose que c'est reparti pour un tour... »

Il vit la curiosité de Draco et décida de lui fournir quelques explications.

« Quand Voldemort a tué mes parents et que j'ai survécu ça se passait là à Godric's Hollow où nous habitions. Des années plus tard, quand Ron nous a laissé tomber lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, nous avons été à Godric's Hollow, Mione et moi, chez Bathilda Tourdesac. Nous avions besoin de renseignements sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Nagini m'y attendait dans le corps de la vieille dame et il a prévenu Voldemort qui est arrivé pratiquement de suite. Ce jour là c'est Hermione qui m'a sauvé la vie. C'est là que j'ai cassé ma baguette ce qui explique que je ne l'avais pas quand on s'est retrouvés prisonniers chez toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley vous avait laissé tomber? »

« Dumbledore nous avait laissé très peu d'indices pour trouver les différents horcruxes, nous en avions trouvé un seul en trois mois et nous tournions pas mal en rond depuis plusieurs semaines. Nous vivions dans des conditions assez précaires une tente, la peur, le froid, la faim parfois. Il m'a reproché de ne pas avoir de plan précis. Il avait l'air de croire que d'être l'élu donne en même temps la réponse à toute chose. Le ton est monté, nous en sommes arrivés à nous battre à coups de sortilèges. Hermione est intervenue et a érigé un mur de protection entre nous, se mettant de mon côté. Ron lui a pourtant demandé de le suivre, elle est restée avec moi et il est parti. »

« ... »

« Ce jour là quelque chose est mort entre nous... Je me suis rapproché encore plus de Mione et elle de moi et nous nous sommes peu à peu détachés de Ron jusqu'à la situation actuelle. Je suppose qu'inconsciemment nous ne lui avons jamais pardonné sa défection même si il est revenu après. »

« Je veux intégrer l'Ordre aussi et partir avec vous. jeta alors Ginny totalement hors sujet.

« Il n'en est pas question. répondit Harry.

« Je suis majeure, je peux le faire. De toute façon Voldemort n'est plus là. Hermione part bien avec vous! »

« Hermione a toujours été à mes côtés. »

« Draco ne lui dit pas de rester à Poudlard en l'attendant ».

« Je ne m'en sens pas le droit Ginny, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Ils sont trop liés, ont vécu trop de choses ensemble pour que je lui demande ce genre de sacrifice. De toute façon, elle ne m'écouterait pas et je la perdrais. Ce que je peux faire c'est essayer de la protéger du mieux que je peux, en donnant ma vie pour elle si il le faut... »

« En donnant ta vie pour moi? dit-elle la voix pleine d'angoisse, je ne veux pas Draco. Jamais, jamais. Tu dois me le jurer, jamais! »

Le garçon la regarda abasourdi. Elle était complètement paniquée. Puis il comprit.

« Tes rêves? »

« ... »

« Raconte! »

« ... »

« Mia, c'est peut-être de savoir qui nous sauvera la vie. »

« Il faut lui dire. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Draco. »

« Par Merlin! Tu ne me perdras pas mais raconte moi ces rêves! »

Le Serpentard se rendit compte que la brusquer n'était pas vraiment la bonne manière, qu'il valait mieux la mettre en confiance. Il l'attira à lui, la prit sur ses genoux et la serra contre sa poitrine Allez ma belle... »

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et narra les deux derniers cauchemars qu'elle avait faits.

« Raconte le reste. »

« ... »

« Je sais, je sens que tu n'as pas tout dit. »

« ... »

« ... »

« J'avais déjà fait ce rêve avant la chute de Voldemort à plusieurs reprises. C'était le même endroit et la même peur, les ennemis n'avaient pas des armes moldues et c'était des mangemorts. Et dans cette version là, je criais après toi pour que tu m'aides et c'est chaque fois à ce moment là que je me réveillais. »

« Donc tu nous as menti, dès le début tu savais que c'était Draco. lui dit Harry en colère.

« Non! Je ne vous ai pas menti, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'allais pas vous raconter que dans mes rêves j'appelais au secours notre pire ennemi. Quand mes cauchemars ont changé, je n'avais aucune raison de croire que Draco Malefoy sauverait la vie d'une sang-de-bourbe en se sacrifiant. »

« Là je ne te donne pas tort. J'hésite encore maintenant. sourit Draco en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Elle blottit son visage dans son cou et il sentit sa chemise se mouiller de larmes. Elle évacuait tout son stress. Il posa une pluie de baisers sur ses cheveux puis son visage.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à raconter à Draco leurs diverses aventures tout au long de ces sept années. Il comprit mieux encore le lien unique qui existait entre le survivant et sa lionne.

Le soir, lorsqu'il fut l'heure, c'est Hermione qui demanda à Draco de venir dormir avec elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ue nouvelle semaine se passa entre cours, discussions, entraînement de quidditch, câlins et nuits douces... Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble dans la chambre de la jeune-fille.

Ce samedi après-midi, ils étaient installés ensemble dans la chambre d'Harry car Draco ne voulait pas aller dans la salle commune.

« Si on parlait de demain? dit-il à Hermione.

« De demain? »

« Oui nous allons à Azkaban. »

« ... »

« J'aimerais réellement présenter à mon père la future Madame Malefoy si tu veux bien de moi. »

« C'est une demande en mariage? »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. »

« Vous êtes complètement fou Draco Lucius Malefoy! Mais c'est oui. »

« Vous êtes aussi folle que moi Hermione Jane Granger! Mais je vous aime! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire... Assis sur le lit, Harry et Ginny les regardaient totalement ahuris par cette scène surréaliste.

« Vous êtes sérieux? demanda Ginny.

« Bien sûr! Ça ne se voit pas? »

« Ça fait seulement trois semaines que vous êtes ensemble! s'indigna Harry.

« Oui mais sept ans qu'on se connait et qu'on a vécu le pire, alors pourquoi attendre, n'est-ce pas ma douce sang-de-bourbe? »

« Et tes parents? demanda le brun.

« Mon père sera au courant demain et ma mère sait déjà que j'aime Hermione donc ça ne la surprendra pas trop! Nous n'allons pas nous marier demain... Seulement à la fin de nos études. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air étonnée qu'il en ait déjà parlé à sa mère. questionna Ginny.

« Non, elle m'a invitée pour Noël et elle m'a demandé de veiller sur Draco. »

« Alors c'était ça vos bavardages sur le quai de la gare...

Je sais que c'est rapide Harry, mais cette mission nous donne une occasion qui ne se reproduira peut-être plus avant longtemps. Je suis sûr de moi et de ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, la chose que demande le plus Hermione en ce lendemain de guerre où tout fout le camp une fois de plus, c'est d'être rassurée, alors voilà, c'est ma manière à moi de lui dire que je serai toujours là. »

Hermione prit le visage de son fiancé entre ses mains, posa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche et dit à haute voix je t'aime aussi Draco.

Il ferma les yeux comme sous une caresse, avec un sourire de félicité sur les lèvres. Puis il sembla se secouer.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire avant ce soir. On se retrouve à la salle pour le repas. »

« Draco? »

« J'arrive... »

Hermione regarda ses amis l'air un peu perdue. Il la laissait comme ça, sans rien lui dire.

« Mione? »

« ... »

« Fiançailles signifie bague. »

« Oh! fit-elle comprenant enfin.

« Tu n'es pas sûre de lui c'est là ton problème. »

« C'est vrai mais ça va trop vite. »

« Vite, lentement, si tu l'aimes est-ce vraiment important? lui rétorqua Harry qui venait pourtant d'utiliser le même argument quelques minutes plus tôt. Quant à lui réfléchis à tout ce qu'il change pour toi, à commencer par lui-même...

Même si il ne le dit pas, lui aussi a besoin d'être rassuré. Sa vie est un vrai château de cartes qui s'effondre. »

« Ça lui a fait un coup pour son père! Il l'a toujours aimé et admiré. »

« Ce type est ignoble. Il a livré son fils de seize ans à un monstre pour assoir sa couverture d'espion parce qu'il sentait le vent tourner. »

« Kingsley a laissé sous-entendre qu'il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance parce qu'il avait trop d'ambitions personnelles. Draco le sait et il va utiliser la légilimencie demain. »

« Ça peut se retourner contre lui. »

« Même si ça peut te sembler incroyable, il est devenu aussi bon occlumens que Rogue. Il a commencé avec Bellatrix puis s'est perfectionné avec Rogue qui voulait qu'il puisse cacher ses sentiments à Voldemort. »

« Tu fais bien de le dire. dit en riant Harry, on va se méfier.

« Il ne veut pas l'utiliser. Il aurait pu le faire pour connaître mes rêves, il ne l'a pas fait... »

« Il a pourtant intérêt à pratiquer c'est un don qui doit être entretenu. »

« Je ne l'avais pas vu sous ce jour. dit Hermione étonnée. Peut-être que tu pourrais reprendre tes entraînements avec lui à la place de Rogue? »

« C'est à envisager, je vais lui en parler. »

« Il est temps d'aller manger, non? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient à peine assis à table qu'ils virent arriver le blond avec un sourire à la fois rêveur et très satisfait mais peut-être aussi inquiet. Il embrassa Hermione puis se mit à manger. Elle sentit plusieurs fois son regard préoccupé sur elle mais il ne dit rien... Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils montèrent à la salle commune. Ils étaient restés assez peu avec les autres étudiants, ils avaient donc décidé de passer cette soirée à discuter avec les uns et les autres. Seul Ron les évita. Finalement, Harry se retrouva à jouer aux échecs sorciers avec Draco et comme avec Ron il perdit sous les regards moqueurs du Serpentard et compatissants d'Hermione perchée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco. Ginny quant à elle discutait avec Luna et Neville.

Harry décida de profiter de l'occasion pour demander à Draco de l'aider en occlumencie.

« Hermione m'a dit que tu étais un parfait légilimens. Que penserais-tu de t'entraîner avec moi pour entretenir ton don? »

« Dis plutôt que tu as besoin de leçons Potter. lui dit Draco avec son sourire en coin, retrouvant, pour quelques secondes, sa morgue et son ton légèrement trainant, pour taquiner Harry.

Et tout d'un coup Harry, bien qu'il s'y soit préparé, sentit une formidable intrusion dans son esprit, même avec Rogue il n'avait jamais senti cette puissance. Draco se retira aussitôt.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, le balafré, tu as besoin de leçons... se moqua-t-il avec son sourire Malfoyen, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ça n'a jamais été mon point fort, et comme Rogue me détestait on ne peut pas dire qu'il ai tout fait pour améliorer les choses. admis Harry.

« A toi! fit le Serpentard en se retournant vers sa fiancée.

Elle bloqua son esprit autant qu'elle le put sur une pensée bien précise. Draco pénétra aussi facilement que celui d'Harry et se retrouva face à ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

« Là ce n'est pas du jeu mademoiselle... Tu dois m'empêcher d'entrer, pas me faire passer des messages... bon, on va dormir alors? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Harry, on fera ça lundi soir si tu veux? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Bon on se lève tôt demain alors... »

« Oui oui c'est ça...vous êtes fatigués, j'avais bien compris. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Draco fit assoir Hermione sur le bord du lit. Il sortit de sa poche un écrin qu'il ouvrit pour le présenter à sa fiancée. Sur le velours noir, il y avait deux bagues, un magnifique anneau travaillé avec un superbe solitaire et un anneau plus large travaillé de la même façon mais avec une petite pierre.

« Ces bagues ont des propriétés tout à fait spéciales, dès que nous les porterons elles nous relieront à jamais. Nous percevrons les sentiments forts que l'autre ressent, peur, colère, douleur mais aussi joie et amour. Elles sont gravées à nos noms et rien ne pourra les modifier. Tu verras qu'elles ont bien d'autres effets comme ceux d'augmenter nos pouvoirs. Nous les découvrirons au fil du temps car pour chaque couple ils sont différents. Plus notre amour sera fort plus leurs pouvoirs le seront. J'ai été étonné de les voir chez le bijoutier, elles sont très rares. »

« Elles sont magnifiques Draco. dit gravement Hermione en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il passa la bague au doigt d'Hermione. Elle s'y ajusta magiquement. Il tendit l'anneau à sa belle qui le lui passa à son tour, ils joignirent leurs mains. Une lumière bleue colora un instant les deux pierres, le lien d'amour était créé. Les diamants semblèrent ensuite étinceler de mille feux d'un blanc pur, ce qui fit briller les yeux du jeune homme, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Draco l'attira pour sceller sur ses lèvres leur engagement. Leur baiser de sage devint passionné et c'est Hermione qui prit l'initiative de commencer à le déshabiller pour sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Sa chemise se retrouva lancée sur le sol tandis qu'elle parcourait son torse d'une bouche gourmande. Il entreprit de la libérer de son carcan de vêtements. Elle sentit bientôt ses seins nus contre sa peau. Il la bascula sous lui, il déposait des baisers sur sa peau chaude, léchant, mordillant au passage les bouts de ses seins durcis par le désir lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Elle se mit maladroitement à lui détacher son jean.

Cela le rappela à l'ordre.

« Mia... arrête! »

« Non, je te veux... «

« Mia, après il sera trop tard, pour... »

« Je te veux, gémit-elle une nouvelle fois contre son cou. »

Ses résolutions s'envolèrent.

Il l'aida et souleva son bassin pour lui permettre d'enlever son pantalon, se faisant il frotta son sexe tendu sur le tissu rêche de son jean à elle. Le contact lui fut insupportable, il le lui enleva. Ses mains parcouraient chaque centimètre de la peau découverte, apprenaient ses courbes, sensuellement, passionnément.

Il reprit ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser tout en jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer en dentelle, dernier obstacle à son plaisir. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu pour caresser son sexe humide qu'il effleura seulement. Elle quitta sa bouche pour gémir son désir. Le bout de dentelle atterrit sur le tapis bien vite rejoint par son propre boxer.

Une fois de plus il trouva sa bouche, pour sa première fois, il voulait la mener au plaisir lentement. Sa main descendit doucement vers son sexe, il commença à caresser doucement son clitoris. Il la sentit se tendre vers sa caresse. Sa bouche descendit dans son cou, sa langue traça une ligne humide entre ses deux seins, puis sur son ventre. Doucement elle remplaça sa main sur le bouton de chair durci. Elle eut un gémissement rauque s'arquant sous les vagues de son plaisir, il entra deux doigts dans son sexe brûlant, et bientôt il la sentit proche de la jouissance. Toi! cria-t-elle quand ce moment fut venu, je te veux toi! »

Il l'embrassa d'un baiser exigeant, passionné. Elle goûtait sur ses lèvres le parfum de son propre sexe. Elle sentait son membre contre elle et se tendit vers lui. Il la pénétra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, c'est elle qui referma ses mains sur son bassin et l'attira en elle d'un coup de rein. Elle gémit à la fois de mal et de désir. Il commença de doux va-et-vient qui le torturaient mais il voulait lui laisser le temps d'admettre son intrusion au plus profond de son intimité. Quand il la sentit bouger sous lui, allant au devant de ses coups de hanches, il accentua ses mouvements la menant doucement vers l'extase. Il voulut graver à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire. Regarde moi! ordonna-t-il. Il se noya dans les yeux presque verts de son amante, et c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent à l'orgasme et crièrent leur plaisir.

Leurs bagues émirent un halo bleu qui les entoura complètement puis se remirent à briller d'un éclat pur. Hermione sourit et se blottit contre son amant, elle était rien que pour lui maintenant.

Ignorant de ses pensées, il attira sa main vers sa bouche pour y poser un doux baiser la remerciant de son don d'elle-même. Draco Malefoy venait pour la première fois de faire l'amour, lui qui avait si souvent baisé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuné, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de Poudlard pour y retrouver les deux aurors. Ceux-ci avaient organisé un transport d'escorte par portoloin. Le seul moyen d'accéder à la prison était par la mer, il était, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, impossible de transplaner ou de se matérialiser sur l'ile. Ils arrivèrent donc à un petit port où les attendaient une embarcation. La traversée pris plusieurs heures. Hermione était assise serrée contre son fiancé. Grâce au lien, elle percevait sans difficulté son état d'esprit. Il était nerveux, troublé et en colère. Revoir son père ne lui apportait aucun plaisir.

Dès qu'ils posèrent les pieds sur l'île ils furent entouré par deux autres aurors et menés auprès du directeur de la prison. Il leur demanda de laisser leur baguette qu'ils reprendraient à la sortie et les informa que le prisonnier était en parfaite santé. Ils suivirent les aurors. Des cellules étaient situées de part et d'autre d'un interminable corridor.

Les aurors les introduisirent dans une cellule carrée d'environ trois mètres sur trois. Un lit, une table, un banc constituait tout le mobilier. Assis sur son lit, Lucius Malefoy regardait son fils d'un air profondément surpris.

« Draco! »

« Bonjour Père! »

« Mademoiselle Granger, quelle surprise! »

« Bonjour Monsieur. »

« Que me vaut cette visite Draco? Comment as-tu eu les autorisations nécessaires? »

« Kingsley Schaklebolt a fait le nécessaire. »

« Je vois. »

« Et Mademoiselle Granger est là pour te surveiller? »

« Non père, Hermione est là en tant que ma fiancée. »

Lucius regarda les mains enlacées des deux jeunes gens et les bagues qui les unissaient. Ses yeux se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes incisives.

« Tu es venu uniquement pour m'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle? »

Hermione et Draco échangèrent un coup d'oeil et sur un signe de tête, se concentrèrent. Lucius sentit une puissance magique les entourer, ils avaient lancé conjuguant leurs pouvoirs et sans baguette un puissant sort d'assurdiato.

« Toujours aussi puissante à ce que je vois, Hermione. »

Elle fut surprise de l'emploi de son prénom, ce devait être sa façon d'accepter la situation sans toutefois l'approuver et sourit brièvement en retour.

« Père, nous sommes ici en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Tu as rejoint l'Ordre? »

« En effet. »

« Qu'en pense ta mère? »

« Elle n'est pas encore au courant mais je suis sûr qu'elle préférera ça à un fils servant un assassin mégalomane. Et elle ne peut qu'être ravie que je suive ton exemple. dit-il ironique.

« ... »

« Ils aimeraient avoir des renseignements sur des personnes qui gravitent pour le moment dans l'entourage du ministère et du mangenmagot et pensent que tu peux les aider. »

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui sortit de sous sa robe une farde mince qui lui échappa des mains. C'était la diversion prévue. Pendant que son père distrait ramassait les photos, il s'insinua doucement dans son esprit et y resta.

Il fut surpris des pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de son père à cet instant et qui concernaient Hermione.

Comment une jolie et brillante sorcière comme elle, est-elle tombée amoureuse de mon incapable de fils jusqu'à accepter le pacte? Et lui d'une née moldu? Il faut dire qu'il a l'air d'avoir mûri en quelques mois, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va lui apporter ce courage dont il manque...

Son père commença à examiner les photos donnant des renseignements sur ceux qu'il reconnaissait. Hermione prenait note. A deux reprises il mentit. Draco commençait à faiblir, maintenir le contrôle sur l'esprit de son père pendant autant de temps lui demandait beaucoup de concentration. Il bénéficia soudain d'un apport de forces. Hermione avait senti qu'il était en difficulté et lui apportait son aide. Il vit que son père mentait au sujet du professeur d'arithmancie qui venait de Salem et le suivit dans le passé, dans son bureau au manoir, le vit ouvrir une cache dissimulée dans le mur, puis consulter un dossier où figurait la même photo que celle qu'il avait en main...

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux vous donner comme renseignements. »

« Merci Père. »

« Je voudrais que tu remercies Kingsley pour l'aide lors du procès. »

« Vous ne lui devez rien! L'Ordre n'a pas eu à lever le petit doigt, c'est Harry qui est intervenu de son propre chef par humanité ainsi qu'à la demande d'Hermione. »

Ainsi donc elle était déjà amoureuse de Draco avant, lorsqu'il était mangemort. Cette fille est étonnante. La meilleure amie du survivant aimant un serviteur du mal... et se gardant pour lui car d'après la couleur de leurs bagues il n'y a pas de doute elle était vierge... Sait-elle que les bagues de lien viennent de la magie noire?

« Je vois Hermione que vous n'avez pas la même peur de la magie noire que la plupart des sorciers de magie blanche. »

« Magie blanche et magie noire viennent de la même magie ancienne, l'important est l'intention dans laquelle elle sont réalisées. Le pacte d'amour fait partie des belles choses de la magie noire comme les sorts de guérison. »

Etonnante vraiment!

« Draco il va être l'heure! »

Draco relâcha sa concentration et sortit doucement de l'esprit de son père, puis ils annulèrent le sort d'asurdiato.

« Je vois que vous arrivez à faire de la magie sans baguette. »

« Oui, grâce au lien nous cumulons nos puissances. »

« Avec un peu de pratique vous ferez de grandes choses. »

« Les aurors vont venir nous chercher nous avions trois heures pour vous parler. »

« Bien. Soyez prudents. »

Ce furent les seules paroles un peu personnelles que le père adressa à son fils.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils gagnèrent Londres cette fois où ils étaient attendus au 12 Square Grimmaud. Il était presque 20 heures quand ils y arrivèrent.

Un repas les attendaient qui fut le bienvenu puisqu'il n'avaient plus rien mangé depuis le matin.

Ils entendaient monter les membres de l'Ordre, ceux-ci semblaient cette fois plus nombreux.

« Si vous avez finis nous sommes presque au complet. »

« Nous arrivons. Mia je voudrais te dire pour le pacte... »

« Chut! Je t'aime, on verra ça plus tard. lui répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant tendrement.

Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et s'assirent à côté d'Harry qui les attendaient.

« Puisque nous sommes au complet nous pouvons commencer. dit Arthur.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il un sujet à aborder avant que nous parlions des deux problèmes à l'ordre du jour? »

« Oui, moi! Je voudrais savoir depuis quand nous prenons des mangemorts dans nos rangs? dit Ron.

« Depuis que le mangemort en question se préoccupe plus du bien-être de notre monde que mon propre fils qui ne daigne même plus assister aux réunions et que j'ai du convoquer. répondit sèchement Arthur.

« Passons à l'ordre du jour.

Neville? Comment s'est passée cette passation du journal? »

« Bien! Mais manifestement nous avons des fuites. Les services d'Ombrage sont au courant de ce que nous allons publier, avant la sortie du journal. »

« Bien. Dedalus tu pourrais te pencher sur ce problème? »

« Je vais faire faire une enquête approfondie sur chaque membre du personnel et je peux placer quelqu'un au Chicaneur parmi tes employés ... »

« C'est parfait on verra ce que ça donne. »

« Draco, Hermione? Avez vous des renseignements? »

« Oui, Arthur, voici consignés tout ce que nous avons obtenu. »

« Draco qu'a dit ton père de sa future bru? »

« Il n'a rien dit mais il a pensé qu'elle était étonnante et brillante et que j'avais de la chance. sourit le blond.

« Voilà qui est extraordinaire de sa part. Est-ce tout? »

« Non, il a menti sur ces deux hommes qu'il a prétendu ne pas connaître. dit Draco en tendant deux photos à Arthur.

« Bien, je vais faire faire une enquête plus sérieuse sur eux. »

« Il a menti aussi en ce qui concerne Franck Weether, le professeur d'arithmancie. Il a un dossier sur lui que je dois aller récupérer dans une cachette au Manoir. »

« Bien. Essaye de faire ça un week-end prochain qu'on sache à quoi s'en tenir, Poudlard est notre priorité absolue. Nous reporterons votre autre mission à plus tard. »

« Quelqu'un à autre chose à dire avant que nous expédions les affaires courantes? »

« Hermione? »

« Je voudrais qu'on accepte Ginny Weasley dans nos rangs. »

« Ginny? Pourquoi? Demanda son père pris de court.

« Parce qu'elle est au courant de tout ce qui se passe à l'Ordre du Phénix, prend les mêmes risques que nous mais ne bénéficie d'aucune protection si demain elle décide de suivre Harry en mission, ce qu'elle menace de faire. »

« Je comprends ton point de vue je vais en parler avec Molly. répondit Arthur en soupirant.

« Autre chose? oui Harry? »

Celui-ci fit apparaître les verres et le champagne qu'il avait préparé.

« Je voudrais que nous souhaitions aux fiancés nos meilleurs vœux de bonheur. A Hermione et Draco! Qu'ils soient heureux de nombreuses années! »

« JAMAIS! Hurla Ron! JAMAIS! Plutôt la tuer que de la voir avec lui! Il sortit sa baguette prêt à envoyer un sortilège. »

Draco se plaça aussitôt à côté d'Hermione, saisit sa main gauche afin que les deux bagues se touchent et aussitôt, un bouclier blanc d'une aura très puissante se dressa pour les protéger.

Tous restèrent stupéfaits sauf Augusta Londubat qui murmura

« Le pacte d'amour! »

Arthur et Kingsley qui avaient immobilisé et désarmé Ron se tournèrent vers elle interrogatifs?

« C'est de la magie très ancienne qui a été reprise par la magie noire. Les bagues les lient à jamais. Chacun ressent ce que l'autre ressent. Elles leurs donnent des pouvoirs plus importants surtout quand ils les combinent comme ils viennent de le faire pour se protéger. Ces pouvoirs sont différents pour chaque couple selon la combinaison de leurs dons sorciers. Plus l'amour qui les unit est fort, plus leur puissance est grande. Mais tout cela a un prix et très souvent lorsqu'un des deux meurt, l'autre, privé de l'amour de sa moitié, s'éteint.

Saviez-vous à quoi vous vous engagiez jeunes gens? »

« Oui! répondit Draco en serrant sa fiancée contre lui.

« Oui. répondit Hermione avec un sourire serein.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

**.  
**

**.  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Le pacte

.

.

**Chapitre VIII LE PACTE**

.

.**  
**

Un long silence avait suivi les réponses des fiancés.

- Tu avais promis de la protéger, fit Harry d'une voix rageuse, tête baissée.

- C'est ce que je fais.

- C'est mon choix, Harry, murmura la jeune femme.

- L'achat de ces maudites bagues c'est le sien.

- Et celui de la porter le mien! Vivre sans lui ne m'intéresse pas...

- Tout comme vivre sans elle me serait insupportable... J'ai mis ainsi les meilleurs chances de notre côté pour survivre à deux.

Tous étaient profondément choqués de leur décision. Quelle folie emportait ces deux là qui hier encore se haïssaient et aujourd'hui se liaient jusqu'à la mort.

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Le Survivant, releva son regard plein de larmes vers ses amis, puis se leva pour les enlacer. Il restèrent ainsi soudés tous les trois dans une même étreinte de longues secondes.

- Me voilà maintenant obligé de protéger la vie d'un insupportable Serpentard.

- Ça ne te changera pas beaucoup, ce ne sera pas la première fois, lui répondit Draco en souriant, le regard un peu trop brillant.

- Vous êtes fous tous les deux! Mais je vous aime ainsi.

Ils ne virent pas le regard brûlant de haine que Ron leur adressa, seul Kingsley le surprit.

La réunion s'acheva tard après l'expédition des affaires courantes. Ils rentrèrent tous à Poudlard avec Minerva Mc Gonagall par le réseau de cheminées dont elle avait brièvement levé la protection.

Au moment de regagner leurs chambres...

- Monsieur Malefoy!

- Oui Professeur?

- Je m'étais trompée sur vous.

- ...

- Bonne nuit jeunes gens.

Ron se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondors et les trois autres vers leurs chambres.

- Hermione?

- Oui Draco?

- Je suis désolé pour le pacte d'amour j'aurais dû te le dire.

- Oui tu aurais dû.

- Tu m'en veux?

- Oui! Tu ne devais pas douter...

- Douter?

- Quand j'ai vu les anneaux dans l'écrin, j'ai su... Je ne suis pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien. Les deux dernières années, en secret, j'ai étudié beaucoup de livres de magie ancienne et de magie noire. Le pacte d'amour y est très bien décrit. C'est en sachant que je t'ai laissé me passer l'anneau au doigt! Et c'est en sachant pareillement que je l'ai passé à ton doigt puisque tel était ton désir, mais j'aurais préféré qu'on le fasse en harmonie. Je t'aime Draco, n'en doute jamais!

- Je t'aime aussi, trop, certainement!

- Viens dormir on a cours demain.

Il se glissa à ses côtés dans les draps. Elle se blottit contre lui, embrassant tendrement son épaule avant d'y poser la tête. Il ceintura sa taille de son bras et elle s'endormit tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent et descendirent déjeuner tôt. Avec un sourire, Mac Gonagall appela la préfète pour distribuer les horaires du club de duels. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde y participe rappela-t-elle.

- Bien Professeur.

- Autre chose Hermione. Vous avez Draco et toi une permission spéciale pour ce week-end pour aller voir sa mère.

- Merci Professeur.

Harry et Ginny étaient arrivés entretemps à leur table, elle les salua d'un sourire lumineux. Elle distribua les horaires du club de duel puis revint s'assoir aux côtés de Draco préoccupé.

- Draco?

- ...

- Nous nous aimons, c'est tout ce qui compte! Dit-elle.

Il sourit en serrant sa main tendrement.

- Je m'en veux!

- Tu t'en voulais déjà avant même de me l'avoir passée au doigt, tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue, mon Serpentard? Maintenant oublie ça, veux-tu, pour ne penser qu'à nous?

Tu viens? On commence par deux heures de potion avec Slughorn.

Les cinq jours de la semaine passèrent très vite entre cours, discussions et calins.

Le lundi Draco avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère l'informant qu'il passerait le week-end au manoir avec Hermione, elle l'avait assuré qu'elle en était ravie.

Cette semaine se terminait par le club de duel. Abdelforth et Bill sélectionnèrent les premiers adversaires. Les duels ayant succédé aux duels, il ne restait qu'une douzaine d'élèves invaincus, parmi eux Harry, Draco, Luna, Ron, Erwin, un Serpentard, et Hermione. Encore un duel pour chacun avant de combattre entre eux. Harry envoyait les sorts les plus puissants, Draco était le plus rapide, Luna sous ses dehors lunatiques, était la plus clairvoyante, Ron semblait se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait, Hermione était la plus calme et la plus concentrée.

Il restait maintenant 6 finalistes. Harry devait combattre Draco, Luna contre Erwin et enfin Hermione contre Ron. Luna gagna très vite son duel contre le Serpentard tout à fait déconcentré par sa loufoque adversaire.

Hermione se retrouva sur l'aire de duel face à Ron.

Dès qu'ils eurent échangé le salut reglementaire, une rafale de sorts se mit à pleuvoir sur elle. Elle les parait tant bien que mal. Ron se battait avec rage et violence. Elle était tétanisée devant cette colère de son ancien ami. Harry et Draco se tenaient prêts à intervenir en cas de problème, ne faisant pas confiance au rouquin. Draco suivait chaque coup envoyé, anticipait chaque riposte. Bientôt il s'aperçut que sa fiancée appliquait chaque défense ou attaque qu'il élaborait. Son jeu était redevenu attentif et précis, il se surprit à l'encourager mentalement avec tendresse. Il la vit sourire et comprit qu'ils étaient en symbiose. Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, il se contenta de lui signaler les occasions d'attaque. Ron était surpris que son adversaire de proie devienne chasseur. Il lui sembla retrouver sur le visage d'Hermione le sourire ironique de son ennemi ce qui décupla sa rage.

Harry avait suivi avec étonnement le changement d'attitude de la Gryffondor. Elle était calme, sur son visage on voyait même un léger sourire en coin . Il voulut partager son sentiment avec Draco et vit que celui-ci souriait aussi, il suivait chaque geste des deux combattants avec une attention extrême. Il semblait aussi concentré que la jeune fille. Il comprit alors ce qui se passait et réalisa pleinement le lien qui maintenant les unissait.

La rage de Ron le rendait imprécis et le déconcentrait. Il baissa sa garde un instant.

Maintenant, fit Draco à la lionne. Aussitôt elle jeta à Ron une combinaison de trois sorts, locomotor mortis qui lui bloqua les jambes, expelliarmus qui le désarma et incarcerem qui le ligota, sorts simples mais efficaces.

Elle salua, quitta l'aire de combat et rejoignit ses amis. Draco la serra contre sa hanche d'un geste possessif et regarda Bill libérer son frère...

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la surface de duel avec Harry. Commença un duel des plus divertissants, bien différent de celui qui les avait opposé au début de leurs études. Les deux adversaires employèrent les sorts les plus extravagants, les plus fantaisistes, des sorts de transformations, de chatouillis, de danse, de projection. Le combat se finit par un tarentulla subi par Harry puis un jambencoton qui mit le Serpentard à la merci du Gryffondor. Il lui ota sa baquette la remplaçant par un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait fait apparaître grâce au sort orchideus.

Les élèves se tordaient de rire comme les combattants eux-mêmes. Bill et Abdelforth appréciait le divertissement offert par les deux amis qui détendait l'atmosphère après le duel de Ron et d'Hermione qui par sa violence avait laissé un malaise.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Draco et Hermione devaient faire leurs bagages pour aller passer le week-end au manoir Malefoy.

Harry décida d'aborder une question qui le tracassait depuis un moment.

- Est-ce que vous vous entraînez pour développer votre puissance conjuguée?

- En fait, non! Jusqu'à présent ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait d'instinct. Comme le bouclier, j'ai su ce que je devais faire mais sans savoir quel en serait le résultat.

- Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée?

- Oui, j'avais l'intention d'essayer au manoir, il y a une salle d'entraînement.

- Mione, que s'est-il passé tantôt pour le duel?

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais paniquée de voir la rage et la haine dans les yeux de Ron alors qu'il était il n'y a pas longtemps notre meilleur ami. Et puis, j'ai senti comme si mon moi me donnait des conseils, m'apaisait... Sauf que ce n'était pas mon moi mais toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco. Et puis quand tu as entrevu la faille dans le jeu de Ron, je l'ai ressentie aussi... Pas comme si tu étais dans ma tête mais comme si tu étais moi! C'était à la fois troublant et merveilleux...

- Le plus troublant pour moi ça a été de voir le sourire de Draco sur ton visage.

- ...

- Tu l'as remarqué? Dit-il au Serpentard.

- Oui, elle avait presque mon sourire en coin mais il était différent comme si c'était un mélange de nos deux sourires.

- Exactement! Il vous faut étudier tout cela attentivement pour votre sécurité. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rester dans l'inconnu.

- On doit pouvoir en effet canaliser nos pouvoirs. Je sais déjà que je peux te transmettre une partie de ma force quand tu en as besoin. Et rappelle-toi ce que ton père a dit Avec un peu de pratique vous ferez de grandes choses. ».

- Tu sais que mon père t'admire? Ça m'a plutôt étonné de sa part... Bien sûr il ne l'avouera jamais mais le principal c'est que je le sais! Dit Le Serpentard tout fier.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire sa fiancée et son ami.

- Je croyais que tu te moquais de son opinion? railla Hermione.

- Les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à perdre!

Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller? Mac Gonagall va s'impatienter.

- Passez un bon week-end, leur souhaita Harry en les embrassant.

Sans voir que le blond, choqué par cette attention familière dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, le regardait d'un air hébété et appelait, d'un coup d'œil, sa lionne au secours.

Dix minutes plus tard ils atterrissaient aux pieds de Narcissa qui les attendaient assise devant la cheminée.

Elle se précipita pour embrasser son fils puis Hermione.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt, pas avant Noël en touts cas.

- J'avais beaucoup de choses à te dire Maman.

- Bonjour Narcissa, arriva à placer Hermione.

- Explique moi ça Draco, dit sa mère en s'installant.

Draco attira Hermione à lui et la fit s'assoir tout à côté de lui.

- La plus importante des choses Hermione et moi nous sommes fiancés.

- Je suis très contente que vous vous aimiez tous les deux mais des fiançailles n'est-ce pas un peu prématuré?

- Le principal est que nous soyons sûrs de nous.

- Mais je continue à penser que c'est trop tôt. Tu devrais attendre que ton père soit là.

- Nous avons déjà vu Père à Azkaban.

De toute façon, nous nous sommes déjà engagés maman, dis Draco en prenant la main d'Hermione et en montrant leurs bagues.

- Draco! Le pacte! Mais...

- Maman! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi qui me désapprouves?

- Je ne réprouve pas ton choix, Draco, loin de là. Je déplore ta rapidité. Vous êtes tellement différents et à la fois pareils, ayant un caractère fort tous les deux... Et vous voilà liés pour la vie avant même de savoir si vous pourrez vous entendre!

- Nous nous connaissons depuis sept ans et sous nos plus laids côtés. Nous vivons vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ensemble depuis un mois, sans jamais une dispute. De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, je ne veux pas vivre sans elle! C'est moi qui ai choisi le pacte d'amour pour nous lier.

- Hermione, que penses-tu de tout cela?

- Une seule chose, je l'aime assez que pour avoir accepté.

- Bien.

Tu as dit que tu avais vu ton père?

Draco raconta à sa mère l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu avec son père lui révélant qu'il espionnait depuis deux ans pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il lui précisa que lui aussi avait rejoint l'Ordre mais il ne parla pas du dossier à récupérer.

- Tu en fais partie aussi Hermione?

- Oui, officiellement depuis presqu'un an. Officieusement depuis plus de trois.

- Tu avais seulement 15 ans?

- Oui.

- Que voulez-vous faire pendant ce week-end?

- Je voudrais lire les livres qui sont dans le bureau de Père sur le pacte d'amour et apprendre avec Hermione à canaliser nos pouvoirs, j'aimerais aussi lui apprendre à voler car c'est un de ses points faibles.

- Il me semble que tu m'as préparé un week-end reposant, se moqua gentiment cette dernière.

- Tu sais que nous devons avancer...

Tikky, l'elfe de maison, entra à cet instant pour annoncer que le repas était prêt. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de son homme dont elle sentait la déception. Il serra ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres. Sa mère, se retournant, vit avec étonnement le geste amoureux de son fils et l'amour qui illuminait leur regard. Elle avait trouvé son fils très autoritaire avec la jeune fille.

Après le repas, Draco décida de faire visiter le manoir à sa lionne. Il termina par sa chambre. Sa mère avait fait préparer pour Hermione la chambre voisine. Il l'attira sur son lit, la serra très fort dans ses bras. Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu sois là! Je me sens toujours si mal au manoir. Ta présence fait fuir tous mes fantômes...

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là! Je me sens toujours si seule sans toi. Ta présence fait fuir toutes mes peurs...

- Je t'aime tant!

- Je le sens, Dray, mon amour...

Le doux nom le fit frémir...

- Je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour aussi comblé, Mia.

- J'ai tant espéré, imaginé ce moment. J'ai tant attendu un sourire de ta bouche narquoise, un mot gentil au lieu de tes insultes, un regard bleu au lieu de ton regard assombri d'orage...

- Je ne pouvais pas... j'étais perdu dans la tourmente et mon inclination pour toi ne me semblait qu'un problème de plus! C'est à Azkaban que j'ai réalisé la place que tu occupais dans mon esprit et commencé à y penser comme un but à ma vie si je m'en sortais, mais je me disais que de toute façon tu me rejetterais, jusqu'au jour du procès! Je me suis dit que si Harry était là, tu devais être d'accord et que peut-être tout n'était pas écrit déjà. Il restait cette histoire de sang-pur. Après en avoir discuté avec ma mère et constaté que même notre famille n'était plus de sang-pur depuis longtemps mais le cachait comme toutes les autres, j'ai réalisé que toute notre société élitiste était basée sur un énorme mensonge. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber le masque malefoyen et de te conquérir. Je m'attendais à lutter contre toi toute l'année et dès notre rencontre chez Fleury et Bott tout s'est passé autrement. Ce jour là, tu ne m'as ni giflé ni sauté à la figure tu m'as souri. Je croyais que tu ne prendrais pas ces pillules et tu m'as fait confiance...

- ...

- Je n'avais jamais osé imaginer que tu m'attendais. C'est dans le train , en sentant ta main me retenir lorsque je voulais sortir que j'ai commencé à l'espérer et quand tu m'as rassuré après l'entretien avec la directrice que je l'ai su. Et nous voilà maintenant à nouveau dans la tourmente mais à deux...

- Tu crois que mes rêves?

- Je suis sûr que ce sont des rêves prémonitoires. Ils changent selon les évènements et ils te prennent de l'énergie, ça ne devrait pas être le cas.

Mais je crois aussi comme Kingsley que des choses graves sont en marche.

C'est pourquoi nous devons être prêts le jour venu.

J'ai bien l'intention de voir courir plein des petits Malefoy sur les pelouses de notre maison...

- Plein? interrogea Hermione mutine, tu veux faire ton équipe de quidditch?

- Non, juste être heureux.

Maintenant que dirais-tu d'un bain à deux?

- Je dirais que c'est très tentant.

Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuner, ils commencèrent leurs recherches à la bibliothèque. Narcissa vint les rejoindre peu après.

- Puis-je vous aider, les enfants?

- Volontiers Maman.

- Que cherchez-vous exactement?

- Tout ce qui peut nous dire comment amplifier et canaliser nos pouvoirs.

Les heures passèrent et bientôt l'heure du repas approcha.

- Mia, je crois que j'ai quelque chose... Regarde ici, ils expliquent que nous avons un pouvoir de protection mais aussi de guérison amplifié sur l'autre, maintenant c'est assez difficile à tester... La protection nous l'avons expérimentée à deux lors de la réunion de l'Ordre mais ils parlent de protection à distance.

- Ce livre parle aussi du pacte d'amour, les appela Narcissa. Il parle de transmission de pensées pour peu que les deux sorciers unis soient de bons légilimens.

- C'est certainement ce que nous avons commencé à éprouver lors du club de duels.

- Pour les autres traités, ils décrivent le lien mais ne parlent des pouvoirs que pour préciser qu'ils sont différents selon les couples, dit Hermione en soupirant.

- Tu es déjà découragée?

- Non, mais je crois que l'on pourrait procéder autrement. Si on établissait des possibilités puis les tester. Ainsi tu es un bon legilimens et moi je ne suis pas mauvaise même si je suis loin de ton niveau, on pourrait essayer de travailler la-dessus. Tu es très rapide en combat et moi puissante, on peut voir ça aussi. On peut essayer aussi d'amplifier nos pouvoirs en les conjuguant lors de sorts... Ce serait déjà pas mal. Parallèlement, on peut continuer à chercher, mais ça nous ferait déjà avancer.

- C'est une solution. On peut diviser notre après-midi en deux d'abord le vol puis l'entraînement. Demain, on fera le plus fatiguant le matin et les recherches en fin de journée avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

- Le vol?

- Oui, je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu apprennes à voler.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai peur.

- Mais tu prends plaisir maintenant à voler?

- Oui mais avec toi! Les balais ne m'aiment pas!

- C'est les balais qui ne t'aiment pas ou toi qui n'aimes pas les balais? Se marra Draco.

- Les deux je crois, répliqua Hermione avec une moue boudeuse.

- Mia, tu peux être amenée à devoir voler par toi même parce que je ne suis pas là, ou parce que je suis pas en état de le faire et là c'est toi qui devra nous en sortir... Tu en es capable pour le moment?

- Non, tu le sais bien, je vole très maladroitement, tu t'es moqué assez de moi en première quand on avait cours de vol ensemble. Je vais essayer!

- Je sais, Chérie, que tu vas le faire... Je ne t'ai jamais vue reculer.

Narcissa les écoutait discuter avec étonnement. Chacun exprimait son avis et l'autre essayait d'en tenir compte. Leur nature ressortait, le courage et le raisonnement pour Hermione, la ruse et l'autorité pour son fils. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre très bien en étant complémentaires. Elle s'était toujours pliée aux ordres de son mari sans discuter, manifestement Draco et Hermione ne reproduiraient pas le même shema.

L'après-midi ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc pour la leçon de vol. Draco tendit un paquet à sa lionne qui à la forme savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. C'était un nimbus 2005 l'un des balais les plus rapides. Il avait fait graver le balai à son nom. Il tenait le même en main.

- Il est magnifique Dray. C'est adorable de ta part.

Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier prolongeant le baiser langoureusement.

- Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça pour ne pas voler..., se moqua gentiment Draco.

Il travaillèrent ensemble plus de trois heures. Hermione savait maintenant diriger son balai correctement. Le lendemain ils amélioreraient la vitesse.

Hermione se sentait épuisée alors qu'il restait encore l'entraînement à faire. Draco se rendait compte que les heures de vol l'avait vidée de toute énergie.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va prendre un bon bain chaud, une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux puis on va travailler sur la transmission de pensées.

- Oh! un bain à deux!

- J'ai dit un bain Mia, pas un câlin répondit Draco en riant

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi mon beau Serpentard... TROP sûr de toi!

Elle regarda son amour descendre dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse. Puis elle commença à se déshabiller lentement en le regardant. Elle voyait son regard se charger de désir, elle se laissa glisser tout contre lui dans l'eau, puis se mit à genoux de telle façon à avoir un genou de chaque côté de lui. Elle se retrouva tout contre son sexe, ondula doucement du bassin tout contre lui tout en déposant plein de baisers légers sur son visage et son cou.

- Mia! Tu me rends fou! dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque en faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps de son amante.

- Tu as dit pas de câlin..., fit-elle mutine.

- Comme si c'était facile maintenant! et il lui prit ses lèvres en un baiser impérieux pour la faire taire...

C'est forcément avec un certain retard qu'ils commencèrent leurs exercices de légilimencie.

Au début rien ne se produisit de spécial. Draco et Hermione entraient très facilement dans l'esprit de l'autre mais sans arriver pour autant à envoyer ses pensées en temps réel.

La patience n'étant pas une des vertus essentielles du Serpentard, il s'énerva et se mit à pester. Hermione ressentit son état d'esprit, puis y'en a marre, on n'y arrivera jamais! Foutue idée que ce pacte d'amour! »

- Mais non ce n'est pas une foutue idée et tu vois qu'on va y arriver...

- ...

- Ne fais pas cette tête là!

- Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie et je ne regrette absolument rien...

- Je sais que tu étais énervé.

En attendant on peut y arriver. Je crois que nous avons mal abordé la chose. Nous avons voulu faire ça de façon rationnelle en partant de la légilimencie, en oubliant que c'est le pacte d'amour et que l'amour est tout sauf rationnel. Nous devons partir de nos sentiments. Quand j'ai compris tes pensées c'est parce que tu étais en colère...

- Oui! Tu as sûrement raison. Bon j'essaie...

Je t'aime Mia, ma chérie...

Moi aussi, Dray, je t'aime...

- Ben voilà! On peut au moins y arriver pour les choses essentielles, plaisanta Draco.

- Ils nous suffit de travailler la façon de faire passer nos pensées dans nos émotions.

Madame fait dire que le repas est servi, intervint Tikky.

- Merci Tikky, nous arrivons.

- Quand allons-nous récupérer le dossier?

- Cette nuit. Connaissant mon cher père comme je le connais il a dû mettre une protection sur la cachette et il vaut mieux faire ça discrètement, je ne veux pas mettre ma mère au courant.

Maintenant allons manger.

Après le repas, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter avec Narcissa qui, revenue de sa surprise du premier jour, voulait organiser des fiançailles grandioses pendant les vacances de Noël, ce dont ne voulaient ni Draco ni Hermione. Draco se rappelait trop bien qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'aucun de ses amis depuis des mois. Il ne voulait ni les revoir ni revoir leurs parents. Il voulait juste avoir autour de lui ses amis actuels et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- On peut aussi inviter les Weasley. Molly t'aime beaucoup Hermione et est prête à faire ta connaissance Draco.

- Vous connaissez Molly, Narcissa?

- Outre le fait que nous sommes de vagues cousines, depuis la lettre de Draco, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec elle de l'avenir de Teddy. Je suis allée voir le bébé à plusieurs reprises. Puisque ma sœur ne veut définitivement pas s'en occuper, je vais le faire venir ici très souvent. Si il s'adapte bien, je pourrai le prendre définitivement.

- Non Maman! Père sera sorti dans peu de temps, il n'est pas question qu'il élève Teddy. Nous le prendrons avec nous, Hermione et moi, à notre sortie de Poudlard.

Et voilà! Il la mettait une fois de plus devant le fait accompli, ayant oublié de lui demander son avis avant de prendre sa décision. Elle adorait le fait qu'il se soit occupé du problème du bébé dès qu'elle en avait parlé et était bien entendu d'accord avec sa solution mais aurait préféré de nouveau partager ces projets avec lui.

Elle se concentra _Draco, j'existe!_

Draco sursauta, s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et la regarda d'un air complètement perdu. Il prit sa main et termina son argumentation. Il adressa un sourire contrit à Hermione qui lui sourit.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez faire des études? Comment vous occuperez-vous de cet enfant en même temps?

- Nous nous arrangerons Maman.

- Que veux tu faire comme études Hermione?

- J'avais pensé dans un premier temps devenir auror ou médicomage, mais comme il y a Teddy et que Draco veut que je lui fasse toute une équipe de quidditch, je crois que je me dirigerai plutôt vers l'enseignement à Poudlard.

- Je croyais que tu voulais des enfants toi aussi?

- Mais oui bien sûr.-

- En t'entendant, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr!

- Dray, c'était tout simplement une taquinerie.

Maman, il est tard et nous avons beaucoup à faire demain, nous allons dormir. Il se leva, saisit la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Tu m'expliques ta moquerie?

- Draco ce n'était pas une moquerie mais juste une plaisanterie. Je serai ravie de porter tes enfants. Je dois même avouer que cette idée m'a déjà effleurée souvent depuis une ou deux semaines. Mais une fois encore, tu as fait le nécessaire pour ça ne soit pas le cas, sans m'en parler, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet et heureusement, jeta Draco méchamment.

Hermione sursauta comme brûlée par la réplique. Elle sentait une immense colère en lui sans en savoir le pourquoi. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, vit arriver une de ses crises de larmes et malgré ses efforts pour la contenir, elle éclata en sanglots. Il avait ressenti sa peine avant même qu'elle pleure mais n'avait pas voulu en tenir compte. Il était sûr qu'elle redoutait qu'il fasse, comme son géniteur avant lui, un père détestable et était blessé au plus profond de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit sangloter, il voulut de nouveau lui lancer une réplique caustique et se retourna vers elle. Il la vit repliée sur le lit en position fœtale, tout son corps secoué par ses pleurs. Elle semblait à des kilomètres de lui, perdue dans un monde de désespoir.

- Mia? Réponds-moi! Mia? Mon amour je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas..., lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la berça ainsi pendant près d'une heure avant qu'elle se calme. Il se rappelait la mise en garde d'Harry Ne lui fais pas de mal, elle est fragile pour le moment et une fois de plus il s'en voulait.

- Mia? Je suis désolé, je t'aime tellement...

- Pourquoi étais-tu tellement en colère? Je l'ai senti mais je n'ai pas compris.

Il lui expliqua, contrit, ses pensées au sujet de son père.

- Dray, je ne serais pas avec toi si j'avais pensé à un quelconque moment que tu puisses ressembler à ton paternel dans quelque domaine que ça soit. Je suis sûre que tu feras un excellent père. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour te rappeler notre conversation de l'autre jour.

A chaque fois tu manques de confiance en moi! Tu prends les décisions, même celles qui nous concernent tous les deux comme une éventuelle grossesse, seul sans m'en parler. Tu décides de nous lier par le pacte, d'avoir des enfants, de quand tu veux les avoir, de prendre Teddy, tout ça comme si je n'existais pas! Et même si je suis d'accord avec toi, comme toi au sujet de ton engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix, j'aimerais quand même avoir mon mot à dire sur notre vie. Tu sais faire des projets ensemble, construire notre vie future c'est aussi ça l'amour.

Draco était stupéfait d'avoir provoqué leur première dispute mais aussi de s'apercevoir qu'en effet il avait pris toutes les décisions seul, certain qu'elle pensait comme lui et inconscient de sa frustration. Il ne savait que faire.

Hermione voyait et sentait son désarroi. Malgré ses efforts, il reproduisait une partie de l'éducation reçue. Elle ne voyait pas comment l'aider. Elle se blottit contre lui...

- Pardonne-moi, Mia chérie!

- Je t'aime Dray.

Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui, mais il sentit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée quant à l'avenir. Il soupira. A lui de faire ses preuves...

- Mia? Il est temps d'aller chercher le dossier. Tu prends ta baguette, on ne sait jamais.

Ils descendirent dans le bureau. Draco se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu son père ouvrir la cachette. Comme son père était devant, il ignorait comment ouvrir.

Ils cherchèrent pendant un bon moment. Hermione lui montra un minuscule trou dans une moulure.

- Ton père n'a pas une bague qui pourrait contenir une petite aiguille? Il y en a beaucoup de semblables dans les traités de sorcellerie ancienne.

- Il a une bague avec un gros chaton en effet mais j'ignore ce qu'il y a dedans et si même il y a quelque chose.

- Trouvons une aiguille et essayons. Voilà ceci, ça devrait convenir...

- Ça me semble trop facile! Je connais l'esprit tortueux de mon père, ça ne lui ressemble pas!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On essaye mais fais attention.

Draco introduisit l'aiguille. Il y eut un sifflement. Hermione sentit le danger avant même de voir la lueur verte s'échapper de la moulure du mur. Elle encercla la taille de Draco et se concentra sur une protection. Aussitôt un dôme bleu les entoura, les couvrant entièrement.

- Qu'est ce que c'était?, lui demanda Draco.

- Un poison volatile. Quand il est libéré, il émet une lueur verte puis produit un gaz très dangereux qui provoque le coma. Dans quelques minutes il devrait s'être dispersé.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes. Hermione relâcha sa concentration et le dôme disparu.

Il regardèrent le mur qui n'avait toujours pas livré son secret.

- Il y a un second trou ici et encore un là...-

- Ça fait beaucoup de risques pour un dossier non?

- C'est peut-être des vies sauvées Draco! Donne l'aiguille c'est mon tour maintenant.

Il lui tendit l'aiguille en soupirant, trop inquiet pour lui répondre. Dès qu'Hermione introduisit l'aiguille dans le trou, elle sentit comme une langue de feu parcourir son bras et hurla. Malgré qu'il n'y avait pas eu de flamme, sa main et son bras étaient gravement brulés. Ce fut au tour de Draco de réagir, il apposa ses mains sur son bras, prononça des incantations. La douleur se fit plus supportable et son bras se refroidit.

- Aide-moi, le sort est trop puissant, lui demanda Draco.

Malgré la douleur, elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer. Son bras devint glacé et la peau redevint de sa couleur normale. Draco déplaça ses mains vers la sienne plus abîmée encore que son bras. Elle commençait à présenter de vilaines cloques noirâtres. Là encore son sort de guérison et ses incantations firent merveille supprimant la douleur mais sa main resta couverte d'affreuses cloques.

- Par Merlin Mia...

- Il ne reste qu'un trou, ça doit forcément être le bon.

Draco reprit l'aiguille et l'enfonça dans le dernier trou. Ils entendirent un déclic et la cachette s'ouvrit non sans déclencher l'envoi d'une dizaine de petites flèches empoisonnées.

Ils sentirent le danger et Hermione poussa de toutes ses forces Draco par terre, tombant sur lui et le couvrant de son corps.

- En fait aucun des trous n'était le bon. Il fallait les ouvrir tous les trois ensemble. Nous ne saurons certainement jamais comment.

Draco jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione.

- Viens on va s'occuper de ta main on reviendra après!

- Non on termine! Le temps n'y changera rien.

- Regarde, il y a tout un tas de dossiers. Il y en a sur tout le monde, sur chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, toi y compris, sur certains employés du ministère dont Ombrage et Mc Lairy, sur certains sorciers sang-pur qui sont pour le moment à Azkaban mais pas nécessairement jugés et sur des gens inconnus... Bon je prends tout.

Puis il referma la porte de la cachette qui se bloqua en produisant un petit chuintement. Les protections étaient de nouveau en place.

- Bon maintenant on descend vite au laboratoire pour ta main. J'espère que je vais trouver de quoi la soigner.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire de Lucius. Toutes les étagères étaient recouvertes de petits pots contenant des ingrédients, de potions, de mixtures...

Draco fouillait méthodiquement une des étagères du fond, il sélectionna une pommade brune d'Asphodelus albus, plusieurs poudres, des racines. Il écrasa ces dernières, puis les mélangea aux poudres et à l'onguent, il obtint une préparation très épaisse au parfum entêtant qu'il allongea avec de l'huile de paraffine neutre. Il prit la main d'Hermione. Quand elle l'avait poussé, puis était tombée, certaines cloques s'étaient déchirées et saignaient. A certains endroits la chair était à vif. Avec douceur, il étendit le baume sur toute la surface de sa main, dos puis paume, ensuite il banda celle-ci.

- Voilà j'espère que ça ira, mais je crains que ça ne passe pas inaperçu demain.

- Il suffira de dire que je suis tombée en volant et que tu m'as bandé la main par précaution. Tu as l'air drôlement fort en médocomagie noire. Je découvre des aspects de mon serpent tous les jours.

- Je me débrouille. Pour ça au moins, mon père a été un bon professeur.

Je ne serais arrivé à rien sans le pacte et ton aide. Mon sort, même avec l'incantation, n'était pas assez puissant pour refroidir ce feu et arrêter la combustion noire.

Si nous allions profiter des dernières heures de notre nuit pour prendre un peu de repos?

- Je te suis.

Elle marchait seule dans ce couloir qui n'en finissait plus. Des deux côtés des portraits de bonne facture représentaient toujours des hommes à droite, des femmes à gauche, manifestement une lignée noble. Au fond, elle voyait trois portes. Pas un bruit, que le silence! Elle avait peur... Dans sa main un P38. A sa ceinture sa baguette. Une tapisserie de chasse succéda aux tableaux. Elle stupéfixia l'ennemi qu'elle savait caché derrière. Venue du fond de la galerie, une silhouette courait vers elle...

Vient il faut partir d'ici vite... Depêche-toi! Et il la saisit par la taille pour la faire courir plus vite, lui fit faire demi tour et ils se ruèrent vers le début de la galerie. Ils franchirent la porte, se retrouvèrent devant la gueule noire d'un colt 45. L'arme cracha la mort à deux reprises. Son compagnon la jetta par terre la couvrant pour la protéger. Elle stupéfixia l'ennemi et entendit AVADA KEDAVRA. Elle retourna le corps tombé sur elle et se jeta sur lui.

Non pas toi! Non ne me laisse pas! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas...

Et de nouveau ce hurlement...

- Mia? Mia? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu es mort... encore une fois! dit-elle en sanglotant.

Il se rappela de ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté, il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, la berça, l'embrassant doucement. En même temps, il entra doucement dans son esprit et revécut son rêve. Il était sûr de connaître la voix du sorcier, cela lui reviendrait.

Il la coucha contre lui, l'entoura de ses bras, de ses jambes et se concentra pour lui apporter son calme et son amour. Elle se rendormit au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

A son habitude, il se leva tôt, descendit au laboratoire fit une boîte de ces petites boulettes noires qui avait soulagé Hermione de ses rêves et un pot de pommade pour sa main.

Il remonta éveiller sa belle.

Ils passèrent la journée selon le programe prévu. Après avoir pris le dernier repas et fait leurs adieux à Narcissa, ils décidèrent de passer au terrier voir Arthur pour lui remettre les dossiers qu'ils ne voulaient pas amener à Poudlard.

Dès la grille du manoir franchie, ils transplanèrent à proximité du terrier.

- Lumos murmura Hermione. Ils étaient juste à l'entrée du jardin.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Dit la voix d'Arthur.

- Arthur! c'est Draco et Hermione.

- Hermione? Combien as-tu mangé de scones avant de partir à Poudlard?

- Aucun! Je les avais fait avec Ginny et ils étaient tous brûlés. Pourquoi a-t-il pris cette question? marmonna-t-elle...

- Heureusement qu'il y a les elfes de maison, je ne mourrai pas de faim, se marra doucement Draco.

- Entrez les enfants... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

- Nous n'avons pas voulu amener les dossiers à Poudlard.

- Les dossiers?

- Oui il y avait au moins une soixantaine, nous avons pris tout. Il faudra les remettre avant la libération de mon père.

- Ma chérie je suis si contente de te voir! Bonsoir Draco! S'écria Molly.

Et elle les serra sur son cœur avant de les embrasser et de poser sur la table des biscuits pour tout un régiment et des bierraubeurres.

- Ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as à la main?

- La cachette des dossiers était protégée et bien protégée... On a évité deux sorts mais j'ai été brûlée par le troisième. Draco m'a soignée. Le bras je n'ai plus rien mais la main...

- Deferula, dit Molly.

Le bandage de la main se déroula et laissa apparaître une main recouverte de baume brun séché. Les cloques avaient séché elles aussi, les plaies étaient refermées, mais la chair était encore à vif et il faudrait encore plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir la laisser à l'air libre.

Draco prit le relais, il nettoya sa peau puis étendit une nouvelle couche d'onguent et lui banda la main.

- Tu as refait du baume?

- Oui ce matin, pendant que tu dormais, et des somnifères comme ceux que tu as pris avant ta rentrée à Poudlard.

Molly regardait le Serpentard soigner Hermione avec des gestes doux. Elle sentait l'amour dans chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs regards. Elle pensa à Ron et réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais pu apporter à Hermione ce qu'elle recherchait et que Draco lui donnait.

- J'ai prévenu le professeur Mac Gonagall de votre présence ici. J'attends sa réponse.

- Merci Arthur.

- Vous avez passé un bon week-end?

- Nous avons beaucoup travaillé. Nous essayons de découvrir puis d'apprendre à canaliser nos pouvoirs. J'ai aussi appris à Hermione à voler seule.

- Pour vos pouvoirs ça avance?

- Sans eux nous ne serions pas ici ce soir avec les dossiers. Les protections étaient toutes les trois mortelles un poison volatile, des fléchettes empoisonnées et la combustion noire. J'ai béni le jour où nous avons choisi le pacte.

- Excuse moi de te dire ça Draco, mais ton père est un homme dangereux.

- Nul ne le sait mieux que moi.

Autrement nous arrivons à nous parler par pensées, à lancer des sorts informulés ensemble mais c'est encore très fatiguant. Hermione m'a donné une partie de sa puissance pour que je puisse guérir sa main autrement...

Il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Nous allons essayer de nous entraîner, avec Harry, pour augmenter, en combat, notre rapidité et notre puissance.

- La prochaine réunion de l'ordre se fera avec juste le noyau et à Poudlard dans le bureau de la directrice. J'aurai déjà analysé une partie des dossiers. Nous en ferons un premier bilan à ce moment là.

Nous avons aussi une nouvelle très importante qui concerne votre mission suivante.

- Arthur? La tête de la directrice était apparue dans la cheminée. Ils peuvent rentrer par la cheminée.

- Ils arrivent Minerva.

Ils voyaient les deux jeunes gens discuter entre eux.

- Il y a un problème les enfants?

- Nos balais. Je tiens à ce qu'Hermione continue à s'entraîner à voler.

- Minerva? Tu as entendu?

- Oui, je vais envoyer deux grands hiboux pour les prendre en charge.

- Nous aurions voulu embrasser Teddy et vous parlez de son avenir... Pourrions-nous en parler ensemble après la prochaine réunion avec Kingsley?

- Oui Draco, je sais que ça te tient à cœur.

- Molly, merci de votre accueil. Arthur, à bientôt.

Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et disparu dans la cheminée.

Hermione embrassa Molly puis disparu à son tour.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonsoir Draco, Hermione.

Votre week-end s'est bien passé?

- Très enrichissant, surtout pour l'Ordre, répondit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. Une soixantaine de dossiers à étudier.

- Mouvementé aussi si j'en juge par ce bandage. Hermione? Besoin de madame Pomfresh?

- Non merci Professeur, Draco m'a soignée. Il vient de changer mon pansement chez Molly.

- Bien! Alors bonne nuit les enfants.

Ils se sauvèrent heureux de retrouver leurs amis. Sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent, en courant dans les couloirs, vers la chambre d'Harry.

Celui-ci les guettait. Il ouvrit de suite.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteuil, Hermione blottie sur les genoux de Draco, celui-ci la tête posée sur son épaule.

Harry vit de suite le bandage sur la main de son amie mais il attendait que l'un des deux se décide. Apparemment, ils étaient venus le voir dès leur retour. C'est qu'ils avaient eu besoin de sa présence et ça le ravissait. Il avait eu un peu peur de perdre son amie, apparemment il avait bien gagné un ami.

Draco leva enfin les yeux et se mit à lui raconter leur week-end. L'ouverture de la cachette et la main brûlée d'Hermione, ses progrès en vol, leurs recherches et leurs découvertes sur leurs pouvoirs et le nouveau rêve de la jeune fille.

C'est ce dernier qui interpelle en premier Harry. Son amie entretemps s'est endormie dans les bras de son homme.

- Un nouveau rêve? Ron n'était pas avec vous pourtant.

- Qu'est-ce que Weasley vient faire la dedans?

- En général, elle faisait ses rêves quand elle se disputait avec lui.

Draco baisse la tête.

- C'est avec moi qu'elle s'était disputée ce jour là! Et si tu veux le savoir c'est moi qui avais tort. J'ai tendance à penser pour nous deux et à oublier de lui demander son avis.

Harry sourit. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup le nouveau Draco.

- Et tu avais choisi quoi sans elle?

- De prendre Teddy avec nous à la sortie de Poudlard, d'avoir plusieurs enfants mais pas maintenant ce qui fait que je lui jette un sort de contraception à chaque fois...

Harry était plié en deux.

- Et tu es toujours vivant? C'était ton jour de chance!

Draco se mit à rire avec Harry. Il avait le don de dédramatiser.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Quelles que soient mes bêtises, elle ne m'en veut jamais.

- Tu as jeté un coup d'œil sur le dossier du prof?

- Oui en fait on lui a demandé de démissionner de Salem. C'était ça ou l'enquête officielle. L'année dernière il n'avait pas d'emploi dans l'enseignement sorcier, il était vendeur dans une librairie moldue. Il est soupçonné d'appartenir à une organisation moldue qui s'appelle le Ku Klux Klan, c'est parait-il une organisation qui prône la suprématie blanche sur les autres races.

Si j'ai bien compris, ils s'en prennent principalement aux noirs qu'ils considèrent comme faisant partie d'une race inférieure. Ils les pourchassent, les persécutent et les tuent dès qu'ils revendiquent l'égaité avec les blancs. Certains pensent naïvement qu'ils n'existent plus, mais ils tiennent des réunions les dimanches, des messes, des piques-niques où ils amènent femmes et enfants pour les endoctriner.

Ils portent des robes blanches avec des capuchons, érigent des croix sur le lieu de leurs crimes. Un cercle rouge avec une croix blanche et une goutte de sang rouge est leur symbole.

Il serait un membre très actif de l'organisation et aurait participé à plusieurs lynchages. La dernière opération à laquelle il aurait pris part est l'incendie d'une maison avec toute une famille noire dedans dont deux bébés.

Tout ça me rappelle bien des choses.

- Un charmant monsieur en vérité.-

- Je n'ai pas mis Hermione au courant. Tu sais à quel point elle est sensible sur ce genre de sujet, je ne sais pas si elle arriverait à garder son calme en face de lui.

- Et comme Arthur va le dire à la prochaine réunion elle va te tomber dessus une nouvelle fois!

- Je lui en parlerai demain si il le faut.

Tu sais sans le pacte nous ne serions pas ici.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Continuez à perfectionner vos pouvoirs.

- On aurait besoin de toi pour ça. On voudrait s'entraîner au combat avec nos pouvoirs conjugués.

- D'accord on fera ça dans la salle sur demande avec Ginny qui a l'impression qu'on la laisse un peu de côté.

Autre chose. Emeline a renoncé à son poste d'attrapeuse. Il ne reste que la serdaigle blonde qui était venue te voir l'autre jour.

- Tu veux que Mia me tue? J'ai une idée... ça te plairait de l'avoir comme poursuiveuse?

- Elle, jouer au quidditch? Tu es fou?

- Hè hè hè... on verra...

Bon sur ce excuse moi, je suis crevé, nous allons dormir.

Il prend Hermione dans ces bras, va vers leur chambre, ouvre la porte et pose sa belle sur le lit. Il la déshabille puis la rejoint sous les couvertures pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !^

.

.


	10. Chapter 9 Les moldus

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre IX LES MOLDUS**

.

.

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le week-end au manoir Malefoy. Draco avait révélé à Hermione ce qu'il avait appris sur le professeur d'arithmancie. Sa main était guérie depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait intégré, le lendemain de la discussion avec Harry, l'équipe de quidditch et s'entraînait ferme. Draco lui avait fait part de la défection d'Emeline au poste de poursuiveuse et du fait qu'il ne restait que la blonde serdaigle comme possible joueuse qu'il jugeait tout à fait capable, avait-il déclaré. Il avait tant et si bien fait qu'Hermione, jalouse, s'était proposée d'elle-même pour le poste... Il n'était pas peu fier du résultat. Vous aviez oublié que Draco était Serpentard? Lui non.

Tout Poudlard avait pris l'habitude de voir les quatre toujours ensemble. Ils profitaient de cette accalmie pour conjuguer avec bonheur le verbe aimer. Parfois Neville et Luna les accompagnaient.

Mais déjà, la tempête s'annonce. Demain il y aura réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard et le week-end le premier match de la septième bis contre poutsouffle.

Londres, bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt le même soir.

« Hum hum... Monsieur le Ministre? »

Kingsley regarda, avec étonnement, le petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille, coiffé d'une longue perruque argentée, représenté dans le tableau accroché en face de son bureau.

« Oui? »

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre souhaiterait vous voir le plus rapidement possible. »

Kingsley était sidéré par la demande. Jamais jusqu'à présent le Premier Ministre moldu n'avait demandé à voir son homologue du monde sorcier. Pour avoir travaillé à sa protection pendant le mandat de Scrimgeour, il savait le Premier Ministre droit et compétent. Il devait y avoir un fameux problème.

« Dites lui que je peux être dans son bureau dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

« Bien je transmets. »

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre dit que c'est parfait. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ving minutes plus tard, il atterrissait dans la cheminée de son homologue moldu. Après les salutations d'usage, il se retrouva assis devant le bureau du ministre qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir en tant que porte-paroles de l'Europe. Vous savez, pour avoir travaillé avec moi, que la Grande-Bretagne moldue fait partie de l'Union Européenne. Le fait que j'aie accepté de servir de relais ne veut pas dire que j'approuve les décisions prises. Nous avons travaillé ensemble, je connais un peu vos problèmes depuis huit ans, nous parlons la même langue, je semblais donc tout désigné.

L'Europe moldue a souffert de vos problèmes depuis huit ans mais plus encore ces deux dernières années. Elle voudrait s'assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je suis donc chargé de vous demander d'ouvrir votre monde à des représentants de l'Europe moldue et de les faire participer à votre vie politique. A vous de trouver des modalités acceptables par vos habitants pour que des représentants moldus soient présents dans les trois pouvoirs législatif, exécutif et judiciaire. »

« Sinon? »

« Sinon, j'ai bien peur que l'Union Européenne prenne ces libertés sans votre accord, par la force si nécessaire. »

« Je vois. »

« Je suis désolé, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces décisions. »

« Les chefs d'états qui vont ont envoyé savent-ils ce qu'est notre monde? Comment sont répartis nos pouvoirs, organisés nos administrations ou nos tribunaux? »

« Non! Ils savent seulement que nous avons eu des meurtres inexpliqués, des ponts qui s'écroulaient, des maisons qui brûlaient, des jeunes filles qui disparaissaient et que tout ça a été provoqué par un sorcier qui se prenait pour le nouveau maître du monde et ses partisans... »

« Je crois que vous avez subi le même genre de désagrément à plusieurs reprises par le passé sans que nous y soyons pour quelque chose! »

« Je sais tout cela... »

« Vous savez ce qui se passe au lendemain d'une guerre. Notre société est en pleine mutation. Je fais pour le moment office de ministre mais ce n'est que provisoire. Il reste des partisans du mage noir, il y a des ambitieux de tous bords qui se lèvent pour avoir une partie du pouvoir. J'ai déjà une faction véhiculant le même genre de doctrine que le nazisme qui essaie de prendre le pouvoir judiciaire et vous m'ajoutez encore des moldus ignorants de notre monde. Chez nous il n'y a pas d'arme mécanique, pas de technologie, même pas d'électricité... Mais pas non plus de bombe atomique... et je vous assure qu'on s'en passe très bien. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un messager. Je vous propose de rencontrer les autres ministres des pays concernés, je dois pouvoir obtenir ça sans trop de problèmes. »

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix je suppose. »

« Je crois en effet que vous ne l'avez pas. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Poudlard, le lendemain soir.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix prévenus étaient tous présents Harry, Draco, Hermione, Arthur, Augusta Londubat, Minerva Mc Gongall, Kingsley.

Kingsley prit de suite la parole.

« Je suis content que cette réunion ait été programmée ce soir et ici, ça m'évite de devoir réunir tout le monde d'urgence.

Malheureusement, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Nous avions déjà des difficultés avec des factions inconnues, nous en avons maintenant avec les moldus. »

Il leur rapporta son entretien avec le Premier Ministre des moldus.

Ils étaient tous abasourdis et sans voix.

« Mais que pouvons nous faire Kingsley? dit Arthur.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire et là est bien le problème. Ils ne connaissent rien de notre monde tant que maintenant. Je ne sais si il faut dès à présent le leur montrer et essayer de leur prouver que les deux mondes sont tellement différents qu'ils sont difficilement compatibles et risquer ainsi de provoquer en même temps leur convoitise et l'apport chez nous de choses inopportunes ou leur en montrer le moins possible pour éviter à tout prix l'immixtion dans notre monde. »

« Avec les armes dont ils disposent croyez-vous possible d'éviter leur intrusion? »

« Malheureusement non!

Il ne faut pas se cacher que si ils en viennent là, nous n'avons aucune chance face à eux. »

« Et si nous leur donnions à réfléchir nous aussi? dit Hermione.

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Et bien si lors de cette conférence entre notre monde et le leur nous leur montrions qu'ils ont tout à craindre d'être réunis par des liens étroits avec le monde sorcier.

Nous avons nos points faibles mais les moldus aussi. Si nous craignons leurs armes, ils peuvent redouter nos pouvoirs. »

« Tu veux faire usage devant eux de nos pouvoirs? Ça peut se retourner contre nous. »

« Oui je sais. Les moldus ont peur de ce qui est irrationnel ce qui est le cas des pouvoirs des sorciers, je crois que ça peut marcher. Le principal étant de les déstabiliser en leur faisant croire que des milliers de Voldemort en puissance peuvent ruiner la belle organisation de leur monde. »

« Je crois que l'idée d'Hermione est bonne, Kingsley. intervint Dumbledore depuis son cadre.

« Hermione, Draco, avez-vous appris à vous servir du pacte d'amour? »

« Un peu, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Hermione regarda Draco et par télépathie _« Teddy! Je compte jusque trois! Un, deux, trois... _Au milieu du bureau apparut en trois dimensions l'image d'un bébé en train de jouer dans son parc. On vit approcher Narcissa qui se penchait en souriant vers le bébé...

« C'est de cette façon que nous avons de ses nouvelles... »

« Remarquable! Mais encore. »

Une fois de plus Hermione communiqua avec Draco par la pensée. _légilimencie avec Mac Gonagall et Kingsley ensemble _»

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, puis tournèrent un même regard fixe sur les deux sorciers et entrèrent en force dans leur esprit sans qu'ils puissent réagir contre cette intrusion, ils sortirent de la même façon. Les deux sursautèrent quand ils quittèrent leur esprit sentant comme un grand froid les envahir.

« Je me considère pourtant comme un grands occlumens.

Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva? »

« Tout à fait étonnant Kingsley. Une puissance comme je n'en ai jamais ressenti.

Pouvez-vous nous faire quelque chose de spectaculaire aux yeux des moldus? »

C'est Draco qui cette fois choisit le sort «_ désillusion sur tous! Un, deux, trois! _». Toutes les personnes présentes disparurent aux yeux des autres.

« C'est le genre de chose qui peut leur faire très peur! Comment tirer sur des personnes invisibles? Précisa Draco.

« Je vois que vous aviez déjà fait ce genre de raisonnement mais peut-on savoir pourquoi? »

« Le fait de devoir nous opposer aux moldus ne nous surprend pas vraiment. Nous nous y préparons depuis presque deux mois. »

Les autres membres de l'ordre regardèrent les plus jeunes d'un air abasourdi.

« Jeunes gens, là il va falloir vous expliquer! »

« Hermione a des prémonitions depuis le début du mois d'août à ce sujet. Dans celles-ci nous combattons contre des armes moldues. »

« Hermione? Peux-tu nous raconter ces prémonitions? »

« Je les vois sous forme de rêves donc je ne peux vous en raconter que ce dont je me souviens! »

« Je peux vous montrer son dernier rêve si vous voulez. De suite après qu'elle l'ai fait, je l'ai revécu avec elle dans sa mémoire. Il est maintenant sous forme de pensée dans la mienne. Si vous avez une pensine... »

Le professeur Mac Gonagall ouvrit une armoire, en sortit une pensine et la posa sur la table. Draco prit sa baguette, la posa sur sa tempe et en sortit un fil argenté qu'il posa dans le récipient. Le professeur jeta un sort pour que tout le monde puisse voir la pensée en même temps. Draco avait pris Hermione dans ses bras il ne doutait pas que revoir son rêve serait très pénible pour elle.

« C'était la voix de Ron! dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

« En effet, c'est bien la voix de mon fils. dit Arthur.

Tous étaient tétanisés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Je savais que je connaissais la voix mais je n'arrivais pas à la situer. souffla Draco.

« Je t'avais dit Arthur que c'était plus grave que de la jalousie, car là c'est de la traitrise et du meurtre. »

« Voilà aussi le pourquoi du pacte d'amour. intervint Augusta.

« Les autres rêves? »

« Le même endroit, la même chose mais chaque fois une étape supplémentaire et toujours la mort de Draco quoi qu'on fasse.

J'ai commencé à faire ces rêves avant la mort de Voldemort. Ils se passent toujours au même endroit. Par contre dans les premiers, les ennemis étaient des mangemorts et non des moldus. »

« Quel était alors le rôle de Draco? Interrogea Severus.

« Je l'appelais à l'aide et je me réveillais en criant. »

« Est-ce que l'endroit te dit quelque chose Hermione? »

« On dirait un château moldu à cause des peintures, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu. »

« Je suis sûr que tu connais cet endroit. Autoriserais-tu Draco à fouiller tes souvenirs pour le trouver? C'est très important. »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Draco vas-y doucement... »

« Oui Professeur. »

Doucement il prit sa fiancée contre lui, posa sa tête sur la sienne et entra dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Il se mit à fouiller son enfance sans rien trouver, puis son adolescence avant Poudlard. Comme il avait confiance dans le jugement de Dumbledore, il recommença afin de trouver un souvenir que son subconscient aurait occulté pour lui éviter de la souffrance.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre attendaient discutant des suggestions d'Hermione ou de ce qu'ils avaient vu de leurs progrès. Leur puissance en légilimencie avait fortement impressionné les deux anciens directeurs. Kingsley leur raconta que Draco avait interrogé Lucius pendant deux heures et demi en étant dans son esprit en même temps. Là ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il fouillait les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Celle-ci était blottie contre lui, totalement abandonnée et confiante, facilitant au maximum ses recherches. Enfin après plus de deux heures, il prit sa baguette, la posa sur la tempe d'Hermione et en sortit un petit fil argenté qu'il mit dans la pensine.

Il sortit doucement de la mémoire de sa lionne. Elle se redressa. Draco avait l'air épuisé. Doucement, elle vissa son regard au sien et lui fit passer une partie de sa force. Albus suivait avec intérêt cet échange.

« Pouvons-nous regarder ce souvenir Hermione? »

« C'est un souvenir de ta prime enfance, mais pas un souvenir heureux, c'est pour ça que tu l'avais bien caché. »

« Oui pas de problème, il faut savoir... »

Ils virent Hermione enfant, elle devait avoir environ trois ans, avec ses parents. Ils visitaient un château. Ils marchaient dans une longue galerie, des deux côtés des portraits de bonne facture représentaient des hommes à droite, des femmes à gauche, manifestement une lignée noble.

Une femme s'approcha d'eux et sans les saluer, elle se mit à parler à son père. Sa mère intervint et ils se mirent à se disputer. Les adultes avaient complètement oublié l'enfant qui les regardait d'un air désolé. Ses parents se mirent ensuite à se disputer entre eux. Hermione maintenant pleurait, sa mère se retournant vers elle, la fit taire d'une gifle. La petite fille se mit à courir dans la galerie et fut arrêtée par un groupe de visiteurs, juste avant de tomber dans les escaliers. Quand elle sortit avec son père, on vit derrière eux des armoiries, jaunes avec une ligne rouge diagonale et huit griffons rouges.

« Ce sont les armes des Princes de Ligne. intervint Phineas Nigellus Black de son cadre. C'est, je suppose, soit le château de Beloeil soit celui d'Antoing en Belgique. La famille des Princes de Ligne compte plusieurs sorciers dans sa dynastie. Il y a, dans la grosse tour d'Antoing, un miroir magique tout à fait unique qui était relié à son jumeau situé à Beloeil et qui a disparu depuis le XVIII ème siècle. Ils permettaient de se déplacer et de correspondre entre les deux châteaux. Le château d'Antoing est gardé par le fantôme du Baron d'Antoing mort dans l'incendie du château lors de la prise de celui-ci au Moyen-âge. (1»

« Merci de ces renseignements Phineas. Nous avons donc une idée du lieu maintenant il nous faut savoir le pourquoi et ça c'est encore un peu tôt. »

« Il nous faut obtenir une conférence dans un lieu neutre proche de notre monde même si il est en monde moldu donc à l'étranger. Les pays les plus proches sont la France et bien entendu la Belgique, dont nous venons de parler. »

« Arthur as-tu étudié une partie des dossiers que nous ont fournis Hermione et Draco? »

« Oui en effet, j'en ai trouvé quelques uns très intéressants concernant les familles de sang-pur de quoi les museler pendant des années. Le cas du professeur Franck Weether est assez préoccupant. Je suis bien entendu sûr qu'il ne va pas étaler sa doctrine dans ses cours mais ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est qu'il pourrait être contacté par la faction d'Ombrage et lui servir d'espion à l'intérieur de l'école. J'ai aussi trouvé des dossiers sur deux employés du ministère qui pourraient être victimes de chantage si leur passé venait à être connu. Il me reste encore une quarantaine de dossiers à étudier. »

« Arthur, je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, mais où en es-tu avec Ron? demanda Kingsley.

« Je croyais avoir fait le nécessaire en discutant avec lui, la prémonition d'Hermione me prouve que non. Il est à Poudlard depuis septembre je ne le vois donc pas. »

« A l'école, il vit dans la tour Gryffondor et non avec la septième bis, il est le seul Gryffondor à avoir choisi cette option. Depuis le début de l'année, avant même que Draco et Hermione soient ensemble, il nous évite, il nous considère comme des ennemis, expliqua Harry, même Ginny. Il a choisi de jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Nous n'avons donc aucun contact avec lui. Lors du dernier club de duels, il a affronté Hermione en entraînement, le duel ressemblait à un véritable combat et d'une violence rare. »

« Qui a gagné le combat? »

« Hermione. »

« Draco m'a aidée mentalement, je n'y serais jamais arrivée autrement. »

« Il reste un problème à aborder celui de Godric's Hollow. Nous aimerions que vous recherchiez un médaillon appartenant à Cédric de Monsalfe. Il est le fondateur du côté sorcier de l'Université de Cambridge que nous avons abandonnée depuis deux siècles. Il était aux dernières nouvelles chez Bathilda se présente sous la forme d'une croix d'Agadès, appelée aussi croix du sud qui comporte en sa partie supérieure un très beau rubis rond et dans sa partie inférieure une émeraude en losange. Comme nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer avec les moldus, il serait bien de faire cette recherche dans un avenir proche. »

« Draco et Hermione, je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner à utiliser vos pouvoirs. Nous aurons très vite besoin de vous quatre.

Je fixe dès aujourd'hui la prochaine réunion qui aura lieu au même endroit dans deux semaines exactement. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

« Kingsley, Arthur, pouvons nous vous parler de Teddy? »

« Oui Draco. Je t'écoute. »

« Nous aimerions faire le nécessaire, dès maintenant, pour que Teddy nous soit confié à notre sortie de Poudlard. »

« Vous êtes bien jeunes. »

« En effet, mais il n'a personne d'autre. Ma Grand-tante Andromeda, depuis les sortilèges de torture qu'elle a reçus et le décès de son mari, n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je crains même qu'elle soit hospitalisée à sainte-Mangouste. Ma mère voudrait le recueillir aussi mais mon père sortira bientôt de prison. Je sais comment j'ai été élevé, je ne veux pas la même éducation pour Teddy. »

« Très bien, je vais faire le nécessaire. Je vous dois bien ça, à tous les deux. »

« Merci. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la tour de la septième bis. Une fois de plus, ils se réunirent dans la chambre d'Harry pour faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit avant d'aller dormir.

Au matin, Hermione se réveilla blottie dans les bras de son Serpentard. Depuis presque deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était une de ses joies, surtout quand, comme aujourd'hui, elle était plus matinale que lui. Elle en profitait pour rester lovée tout contre lui, son visage sur sa peau chaude, respirant son odeur, caressant doucement ses cheveux, posant une multitude de petits baisers sur son visage, son torse ou ses mains...

Jour après jour son amour grandissait. Jour après jour, ensemble, ils le construisaient. Il était tendre, attentionné, passionné quand il le fallait. Parfois, elle lui laissait l'impression de la victoire, comme pour son intégration à l'équipe de quidditch. Jalouse? bien sûr elle était jalouse! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe. Elle avait envie de partager tout avec lui...

Ahhhhhhhh! Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à ce foutu sport? Il y avait match cet après-midi. Son premier match!

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne s'est pas aperçue du réveil de son amant.

_Comment dormir quand une main sensuelle explore votre corps? Quand une bouche dépose des baisers plus doux que des papillons sur votre poitrine?_

_Il aime ces réveils tout en caresses, quand elle prend l'initiative d'un câlin matinal. Il resserre son étreinte autour de sa taille, parcourt sa peau encore moite de sommeil, ses courbes douces, son corps lascif... Sa main s'égare entre ses cuisses, elle remonte son genou, sa jambe enserrant sa taille, lui laissant accès. Il caresse doucement son antre humide. Elle gémit. Il sait la douce tendresse qu'elle aime ces matins-là. Il remonte son autre main de sa taille à sa nuque et trouve ses lèvres._

...

Mmmm... Il est réveillé. Il l'enserre plus fort, il ne la laisse jamais s'éloigner. Elle aime sa possession, n'être qu'à lui. Sa main sur elle, sa main en elle... Ses lèvres qui cherchent les siennes, sa langue qui caresse. Elle avance une main câline vers son membre, elle l'effleure seulement, elle ne veut pas l'amener au plaisir juste au summum du désir. Il gémit d'envie ou de frustration. Sa bouche sensuelle descend dans son cou, remonte derrière son oreille, sa langue trace des sillons humides vers son épaule... Elle aime. Elle referme sa main et commence une caresse plus précise.

...

_Elle frémit sous sa bouche, il sait ses faiblesses... il lèche doucement son cou, le creux de son épaule... Il sent ses frissons. Elle le caresse, si elle continue, il va jouir. Il éloigne sa main. Il descend vers ses seins qu'il mordille. Elle crispe ses mains dans ses cheveux, presse sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle se perd un peu... Il aime. Deux doigts en elle, son pouce qui la caresse... Elle le regarde et crie son plaisir._

...

Il a repoussé sa main, elle aime cet aveu de volupté proche! Il embrasse ses seins aux mamelons durcis et la caresse, elle sent une vague de plaisir qui déferle et crie sa jouissance... Elle attire sa main à sa bouche et lèche le liquide tiède, sans quitter des yeux son regard bleu. Puis ses lèvres descendent vers son sexe, le lèche, l'aspire, le lèche à nouveau. Elle jouit presque de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses.

...

_Elle a une manière sensuelle et provocante, rien qu'à elle, les yeux dans les yeux, de lécher ses doigts qui l'ont fait jouir, ce geste le rend fou. Ses lèvres, sa langue sur son gland, par Merlin, elle va le faire mourir... Il l'attire vers lui, prend sa bouche en un baiser plein d'exaltation. Elle se frotte doucement contre lui et en redescendant, elle le fait pénétrer en elle. Il la fait basculer sous lui et la possède avec frénésie. Il sent venir le plaisir, il faut qu'il tienne encore un peu, quand il la sent se cambrer sous lui, sa pénétration se fait plus ample encore et il crie son bien-être en même temps qu'elle sur ses lèvres._

...

Elle sait qu'il ne veut pas jouir dans sa bouche mais en elle, il l'arrête et l'attire à lui. Il l'embrasse avec ardeur. Doucement, elle se colle à son ventre et, en ondulant, le fait pénétrer en elle. Il la bascule sous lui. Il veut toujours dominer. Ses va-et-vient sont impatients, possessifs, presque violents. Il passe ses mains au creux de ses reins et lui soulève le bassin pour qu'elle le sente plus profondément encore. Et elle oublie tout sauf son plaisir et lui.

...

Ils se retrouvent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il caresse son visage du bout des doigts, elle le regarde amoureusement et ils joignent leurs lèvres en un baiser d'une infinie tendresse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sort du vestiaire des filles et pénètre avec les autres sur le terrain de quidditch. Harry est capitaine et attrapeur pour ce match. Il le sera aussi pour les matchs contre Gryffondors, Draco le sera lui contre Serpentard et serdaigle. Draco et Ginny sont donc les poursuiveurs à ses côtés, deux serdaigles Gaëtan et Corneille, deux gabarits imposants, sont les batteurs, Sylas un Serpentard est leur gardien. Il est rapide et a une très bonne vision du jeu. Sylas, son ami, Sylas, son secret. En cinquième et sixième, s'échappant discrètement du dortoir des Gryffondors, elle a passé des nuits entières dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, étudiant, à ses côtés, la magie noire. Il s'est battu de leur côté lors de la bataille finale.

Après avoir salué, ils s'envolent. Le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or sont lâchés et le match commence. Hermione va vivre presque deux heures de pur plaisir! Ben oui tout compte fait, elle adore ça! Leur équipe joue de façon fluide, ils s'entendent parfaitement. Ils marquent but après but. Les poutsouffles ont sous estimé cette équipe qu'ils ont pensée trop nouvelle pour être bien organisée. Les quatre amis n'ont pas besoin d'être en équipe depuis longtemps pour s'entendre. Sylas se révèle être un gardien exceptionnel, il n'a jamais eu sa chance dans l'équipe Serpentard, Malcolm Baddock y occupait solidement la place. Gaëtan et Corneille ont une puissance de frappe redoutable. Dans les gradins, les autres élèves ne s'y trompent pas et beaucoup soutiennent la nouvelle équipe.

Le score est de 160 à 40 quand Harry fonce vers le côté droit du terrain. Il descend en piqué sur son nimbus 2005 et, même si l'attrapeur de poutsouffle réagit très vite en se lançant à sa poursuite, il est incapable de rattraper Harry qui saisit le vif d'or. Le score final est de 310 à 40 pour la septième bis.

Les sept joueurs descendent vers le milieu du terrain pour remettre le vif d'Or à Charlie. Ils se congratulent. Draco a soulevé Hermione dans ses bras et tournoie avec elle en riant. Elle est rose de plaisir. Ron, venu assister au match, les regarde avec haine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est ton ex-petite amie? Lui demande la jeune-fille assise à côté de lui.

« Non! »

« Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air heureux de la voir dans ses bras. »

« De quoi je me mêle? »

« On ne peut rien faire contre l'amour! »

« Il n'a jamais aimé personne! »

« Tu crois que parce qu'il est à Serpentard il n'a pas de sentiment? »

« C'est un mangemort! »

« Nous étions tous des apprentis mangemort! On ne nous a pas laissé le choix. »

« Tu es à Serpentard aussi? »

« Oui et moi aussi j'aimais un mangemort. Il est mort maintenant. »

« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse? »

« Tu l'as tué à la bataille de Poudlard. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu l'as tué à la bataille de Poudlard. »

« ... »

« Toi tu le hais parce qu'elle l'aime... Moi je te hais parce que je l'aimais. Prends garde à toi, Ronald Weasley. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils regagnèrent la cinquième tour et leur salle commune.

« Allez vite vous habiller, les filles, on va faire une petite fête pour célébrer notre victoire. »

Hermione choisit une robe courte et moulante à bretelles, d'un tissu vert foncé un peu brillant, qui devrait plaire à son Serpentard. Elle met ses formes et ses jambes en valeur. Elle se maquille légèrement, discipline ses cheveux qu'elle attache très haut sur sa tête, laissant retomber juste quelques mèches. Elle compléte sa tenue par une paire de chaussures à talon de la même couleur que la robe.

Le miroir lui renvoie une image qui lui plait, elle espère que Draco aimera aussi.

Elle descend dans la salle commune. Ils sont allé chercher en cuisine des boissons et des sandwichs.

La salle commune est pleine. Tous les élèves de la septième bis sont là et ils semblent avoir invité pas mal de monde. Elle cherche des yeux une tête blonde qu'elle ne trouve pas, ce qui commence à l'agacer.

Deux bras l'entourent. Sans se retourner, elle sait que c'est lui.

« Tu es magnifique, mon amour, idéale pour un Serpentard. chuchota-t-il.

« Où étais-tu? »

« Je suis allé me changer moi aussi.

Elle se retourne. Il a mis un pantalon noir, une chemise du même vert que sa robe.»

Mmmmh! Tu es superbe aussi. »

Il la prend par la taille pour approcher du bar improvisé. Ils entendent une voix qui criait :

« Où sont donc mes joueurs? »

« Papa Harry s'impatiente. plaisante Draco.

Non loin d'eux ils voient la tête rousse de Ginny qui fend la cohue pour arriver près d'Harry. Ils pressent le mouvement eux aussi. Enfin ils rejoignent leurs équipiers. Une fois tous réunis, les applaudissements éclatent autour d'eux.

Harry pris la parole.

« Je vous remercie tous d'être venus nous soutenir cet après-midi au stade et de participer à notre joie ce soir.

I boire, à manger, de la musique pour danser, amusez-vous! »

Les équipiers regardaient, heureux, leurs amis boire et manger avec bonne humeur. Composée de trois Gryffondors, deux Serpentard et deux serdaigles, leur équipe n'en était pas moins unie et performante.

Harry regarda en souriant la robe de son amie.

« Je n'avais pas vu Draco que tu avais troqué ta Gryffondor contre une Serpentard...

Rouge ou verte, je t'aime toujours autant ma Mione! ajouta-t-il, en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de la table pour prendre une bièreaubeurre. C'est l'occasion qu'attendait l'élu.

« Draco, Ron est là, fais attention. »

Le blond sursauta et lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Il prit sa fiancée par la hanche et l'attira contre la sienne. Elle se laissa aller contre lui sirotant son verre.

« Tu viens danser, ma douce? »

Il l'entraînait déjà vers la piste improvisée. Il la prit contre lui plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je me trompe où tu as pris plaisir à notre match? »

« J'ai adoré ça! »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru sentir. »

« Toi aussi tu aimais et ton plaisir ajoutait encore au mien. »

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi. »

« Dray, mon amour, je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. »

« Moi aussi, ma chérie, et pourtant je croyais qu'aimer plus était impossible. »

Ils dansaient depuis longtemps ensemble quand le blond sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Tu me la prêtes le temps d'une danse? demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr... Je vais boire une bière en attendant! »

« Mione, on n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler tous les deux ces derniers temps. Es-tu heureuse? »

« Tu en doutes? »

« En fait non! Pourtant, je sens qu'il y a un problème... »

« Je sens venir le moment vu dans les prémonitions et j'ai peur! Peur de le perdre! »

« Tu en as parlé avec lui? »

« Non. »

« Tu devrais. Il se pose des questions Mione. »

« Il te l'a dit? »

« Pas besoin! Regarde le... »

Draco, adossé mur à côté de la table des boissons, les regardait danser préoccupé. Il sourit quant il vit Hermione regarder de son côté.

« Bientôt ses interrogations vont se changer en souffrance, Mione. Il faut que tu parles avec lui. »

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce-pas? »

« Oui, d'une façon différente de Ron. Nous sommes amis depuis peu et pourtant je sais pouvoir compter sur lui comme sur moi. Nous nous ressemblons par bien des côtés. Je l'ai vu évoluer, mûrir, devenir l'homme d'aujourd'hui. Je sais ce qu'il vaut et qu'il sera à la hauteur de mes attentes. Ron, tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre... Et à un moment, il a arrêté d'aller dans la même direction que nous... Contrairement à notre Serpentard, qui a mis longtemps à mûrir mais qui, maintenant, est parfaitement synchrone avec nos idées et notre façon d'envisager la vie. La faiblesse de Draco, c'est toi! Mais tu es aussi sa force. C'est pour toi qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est. Il t'aime. »

« Je le sais. »

« Est-ce que tu sais que, dans le Poudlard Express, il m'a averti qu'il avait l'intention de sortir avec toi et, en quelque sorte, demandé mon accord en m'assurant que je ne te perdrais pas? »

« Vraiment pas. lui répondit son amie, stupéfaite.

« Ce jour là, sept ans après, il m'a tendu la main pour la seconde fois et je l'ai acceptée sans hésitation, mais la démarche avait dû beaucoup coûté au Malefoy qu'il est, Mione. »

Draco ne quittait pas des yeux sa belle. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais elle avait eu un sourire ravi. Le lien lui transmit le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle ressentit à ce moment. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule d'Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de jalousie.

La danse se terminait, elle revint vers lui avec Harry qui la tenait par la main. Elle s'arrêta tout contre lui et l'enlaça. Le Gryffondor affichait un sourire complice. Il était perdu.

Harry cherchait sa rousse des yeux. Hermione lui désigna Ginny et Ron en train de discuter, assis dans un coin de la salle. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il reste son frère, Harry. »

Draco pris deux bièraubeurres et les leur tendit. Il tenta de faire diversion.

« Que pensez-vous de Sylas? »

« Il est très beau! »

Draco sursauta et sentit de nouveau la jalousie l'envahir.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'aider à recaler les buts! fit-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione éclata de rire suivie d'Harry. Il vit les flammes moqueuses dans les yeux de sa belle. Il s'était fait avoir.

L'objet de leur conversation approchait justement avec une jolie poutsouffle pendue à son bras. Draco le regarda, c'est vrai que c'était un beau garçon, aussi brun qu'il était blond, un beau visage avec des traits fins, de grands yeux très foncés, un corps svelte et musclé, une élégance innée. Il regarda sa lionne, elle le regardait lui avec un sourire moqueur, semblant avoir très bien suivi ses pensées. Il la serra tout contre lui. Elle rit doucement.

« Que voilà une belle journée, dit Sylas, la meilleure depuis la rentrée en fait. Mais c'était le match le plus facile de la saison, ce ne sera pas pareil avec Gryffondor. Je les ai vus à l'entraînement, des quatre, c'est l'équipe qui a le meilleur niveau.

Tu as très bien joué pour ton premier match, dit-il à Hermione en souriant et tu es très élégante sur un balai. »

_Mais c'est qu'il me la draguerait devant le nez!_

« Merci, lui répondit Hermione. Tu es toi un gardien exceptionnel. Tu as fait des arrêts superbes.

Quant à moi, j'ai eu un très bon professeur. »

Sylas la regardait attendant la suite.

« C'est Draco qui m'a appris à voler. C'est aussi lui qui m'a entraînée dans le quidditch. »

« Et qui t'entraîne chez les Serpentard? dit Sylas complice et moqueur en regardant, sans aucune gêne, son corps moulé dans le fourreau vert.

« Quant on est aime, chacun fait un pas vers l'autre c'est normal. Pour la prochaine victoire, je t'achète une chemise bordeaux... répliqua Hermione en se tournant vers l'intéressé d'un air taquin.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ma chérie! lui répondit Draco en portant sa main à ses lèvres et en embrassant le bout de ses doigts.

« Vous êtes réellement fiancés? interrogea la Poutsouffle.

« Oui. Les fiançailles officielles se feront pendant les vacances de Noël au manoir Malefoy. »

Elle vit le coup d'oeil de la jeune fille à sa bague.

Ta bague est superbe.

Sylas la regarda à son tour. Elle le vit sursauter, jeter un coup d'œil à la main de Draco puis son visage se fermer. Il lui lança un regard indéfinissable, avant de sourire poliment et de s'éloigner avec sa cavalière de la soirée. Hermione se sentit blessée de son attitude. Sylas était son ami même si ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, au fond, content de savoir l'autre bien , ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

La soirée continuait pleine d'ambiance même si il y avait déjà moins de monde. Elle regardait les couples se démener sur la piste...

« Mia? Tu veux danser? »

« Oui! »

« Pourquoi ne pas le dire? »

« Je t'attendais... »

Elle dansait avec lui tendrement enlacée quand Harry leur fit un geste de la main les appelant. Elle vit Draco lui répondre d'un mouvement de tête mais il continua la danse avant d'aller le rejoindre.

« Excuse moi Draco, j'arrive. »

« Il vérifia que Ron était bien dans les environs et la laissa aller. »

Les toilettes des filles étaient vides. Elle s'appuya contre l'évier, elle était fatiguée. La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Elle se retourna.

« Sylas? »

« Hermione, est-ce que tu sais ce que Draco t'a passé au doigt? »

« Mais oui. »

« Par Merlin, qu'est qui t'a pris de te lier jusqu'à la mort à un Malefoy? »

« Sylas, si tu veux qu'on reste amis, ne parle pas comme ça! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'on aura encore l'occasion d'être amis alors que tu lui appartiens? Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas déjà là! »

« Essaie de le connaître avant de le juger. »

« Je l'ai côtoyé pendant sept ans! Sept longues années! Et même si il a changé, il est un Malefoy! »

« Sylas... lui répondit Hermione les yeux plein de larmes.

« Ne pleure pas, ma mie, si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serai jamais loin de toi! Ne l'oublie pas! »

« Sylas, reste... »

Il sortit laissant Hermione complètement désorientée. En s'en allant, Sylas croisa Ron qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes aussi. Il se rappela le regard haineux de celui-ci sur Hermione cet après-midi à la sortie du match, sa scène à table tout au début de l'année, le fait qu'on ne le voit jamais plus avec Harry ou Hermione. Il fit demi-tour et le suivit! Il entendit une voix rageuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi Mione?

Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé avant la bataille? »

« Ron, je m'en veux assez de ce baiser. La bataille allait avoir lieu, j'avais peur, je croyais mourir... j'avais besoin de réconfort. C'était une impulsion, ce n'était pas un engagement à autre chose! Je suis désolée! Je croyais avoir été claire quand tu m'as demandé de devenir ta petite amie. »

« Pour être claire tu l'as été... Tu t'es même précipitée aussitôt dans les bras de notre pire ennemi comme...! »

« Comme une pute je sais tu l'as déjà dit! Fous moi la paix Ron. J'en ai marre de tes injures, de tes scènes...

J'aime Draco. »

« Et moi je t'aime toi! Alors au moins je t'aurai eue une fois! dit Ron en la poussant violemment contre le mur.

Dans la salle commue, Draco ressentit la peur de sa moitié. Il regarda là où était Ron deux minutes avant, il n'y avait plus personne. Il se précipita vers les toilettes. Quelqu'un l'avait précédé de peu.

« Lâche là Weasley ou tu es mort! Moi je n'hésiterai pas! Je ne te connais pas! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi? Je t'ai vu la protéger de loin lors de la bataille... mais un Serpentard ne sort pas avec une Gryffondor hein? Tu la protèges encore aujourd'hui! Pourquoi? Elle ne sera jamais à toi non plus! »

« Peu importe si elle est heureuse.

Hermione, viens vers moi! Bon maintenant, va chercher Draco et expliquez-vous une bonne fois tous les trois. »

« Je suis déjà là depuis un moment! J'ai senti sa peur! Et je crois qu'on va s'expliquer à quatre. »

« Si tu veux! fit Sylas. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Il y a longtemps que je suis amoureux d'Hermione même si je ne lui en ai rien dit. Je me suis, en effet, arrangé pour rester lors de la bataille de Poudlard plus pour la protéger que par conviction. Je n'approuve pas que tu lui ais passé le lien d'amour au doigt pour être sûr qu'elle soit toujours à toi, mais, tant que tu la rendras heureuse tu ne me verras pas sur ton chemin. Pourtant je resterai son ami, c'est d'ailleurs son souhait. »

« Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair! Et je suis sensé être d'accord je suppose? »

« A toi de voir! Mais pourquoi ne lui demandes tu pas ce qu'elle veut? »

« Mia? Dis son fiancé en la prenant par les avant bras en face de lui et en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa belle.

« Je t'aime Dray tu le sais, tu le sens! mais je ne peux pas pour autant me couper de mes amis. »

Draco plongea dans sa mémoire et revit d'abord la scène avec Sylas puis celle avec Ron.

« D'accord! fit-il à Sylas. Merci. ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Elle a raison Draco, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de le reconnaître, mais tu as changé. répondit Sylas en lui serrant la main.

« Je l'aime plus que tout. Ne t'éloigne pas je voudrais encore te dire un mot.

Weasley! J'en ai assez de devoir surveiller ma fiancée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre de peur que tu t'attaques à elle. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait qu'elle ne t'aime pas, qu'elle se soit promise à un autre et qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir sur sa décision? »

« Tu es ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de pire, Malefoy. »

« Arrête de focaliser sur moi Weasley. Elle ne t'aime pas! Tu connais une recette miracle pour obliger une personne à en aimer une autre? »

« Non! Mais si je ne peux pas l'avoir tu ne l'auras pas non plus! »

« Et elle dans tout cela? Elle devient quoi? »

« Apparemment il y a du monde pour la consoler! »

« Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès? Tu as entendu ce que Augusta Longdubat a dit l'autre jour? L'un a peu de chance de survivre si l'autre meurt. »

« Fallait y penser avant de t'engager la fouine! »

« Ron! On ne choisit pas qui on aime! Vous étiez toi, Harry et Sylas mes meilleurs amis. Depuis longtemps Draco a sa place dans mon cœur qui n'est pas la même que la vôtre. »

« Parlons en de Harry. Toujours main dans la main ou la tête sur son épaule... tu as déjà eu ce genre d'attitude avec moi? Vos messes basses, votre tendresse, vos bisous... toi qui passe la nuit dans son lit, dans ses bras les jours de cafard... Il va trouver ça normal ton fiancé? »

« Mais Harry c'est mon frère de cœur, c'est... »

« Laisse tomber, Mia! Tu n'arriveras à rien! Il a envie de rester comme ça, en train de déprimer et de se traîner... En fait, tu es son excuse pour être nul.

Viens on y va... Sylas? »

« J'arrive!

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en sois fait un ami là! »

« Moi non plus! Mais si j'étais resté ça aurait été pire! »

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, le regard inquiet d'Harry se posa sur eux. Manifestement, il les avait cherchés. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Des petits ennuis avec Ron. »

« Encore! Où est-il? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles dans les toilettes des filles.

Je te confie Hermione. Je dois discuter avec Sylas! »

Hermione sursauta. Elle regarda Sylas qui était très calme puis Draco qui avait l'air très froid.

« Draco... »

« Hermione, tout va bien! l'interrompit Sylas.

« On y va? dit-il en se tournant vers Draco.

Dès que les deux garçons se furent éloignés, elle éclata en sanglots. Harry la regardait sans comprendre.

« Viens, lui dit-il seulement. »

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Draco sentit son chagrin. Il savait qu'elle souffrait. Il serra les poings et envoya une droite dans le mur, se blessant aux jointures. Sylas le regardait faire sans rien dire.

« Elle pleure. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi? »

« C'est pour toi qu'elle pleure! »

« Non... Enfin pas uniquement... c'est parce qu'elle n'en peut plus! Cette guerre l'a atteinte plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Parce qu'elle a peur aussi! Ça fait presque trois ans que nous sommes amis, je ne l'ai jamais vue avoir peur comme ça! »

« Trois ans? »

« Oui fin de la cinquième et en sixième, on se voyait pour étudier ensemble à la bibliothèque. On s'entendait bien. Elle a toujours soif d'apprendre. Je l'ai aidée à découvrir la magie noire. Elle m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses sur notre monde. On passait le plus de temps possible ensemble. »

« J'ai un service à te demander ou une proposition à te faire comme tu veux... »

Harry avait traîné Hermione dans sa chambre. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle finissait de sangloter contre lui. Il la berçait en lui murmurant des mots encourageants.

« Que se passe t-il Mione? »

« C'est Draco, Sylas, Ron... »

« Si tu me racontais dans l'ordre. »

Hermione lui raconta les diverses scènes avec les trois garçons.

« Tu éprouves quoi pour Sylas? »

« Nous sommes amis depuis presque trois ans mais l'amitié d'une Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard, ça restait caché... On se voyait juste à la bibliothèque, on s'aidait, on parlait... Nous y avons passé, en secret, bien des nuits.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il tienne à moi de cette façon, nous n'avons plus discuté ensemble depuis la fin de la sixième. Je l'ai vu à la bataille de Poudlard pas loin de moi à un moment et je savais qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, ça me suffisait. Quand je l'ai revu début de l'année ici, je ne lui ai même pas parlé, il était là c'était le principal... En fait, j'ai toujours su qu'il était là, dans ma vie. »

« Draco est jaloux tout simplement. »

« Il a utilisé son pouvoir de legilimens pour voir si je mentais ou pas... »

« Je vois! En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de problème, c'est vous qui les créez. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça? »

« Tu aimes Draco! Il t'aime! Vous êtes ensemble et vous êtes fiancés... Par contre le pacte d'amour est difficile à vivre vu les circonstances, le climat politique et ta peur... De plus il semble en ce qui te concerne te pousser à dramatiser. Tu n'es pour rien dans l'amour que ressentent Ron et Sylas. Ce dernier semble, en tout cas, être un chouette garçon. »

Hermione finit par s'endormir et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Draco.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon ami? »

« Je fais au mieux... »

« Elle est perpétuellement hantée par la peur de te perdre, plus encore depuis les révélations de Kingsley sur les moldus. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle a accepté le pacte, pour qu'il te protège et pour mourir avec toi si ce n'est pas le cas, et toi, tu éprouves le besoin de vérifier dans son esprit si elle n'en aime pas un autre?

Elle n'a jamais partagé avec Sylas que des moments d'amitié. Elle ne lui avait même plus parlé depuis la fin de la sixième année et elle n'a rien fait pour qu'il l'aime. »

« Je sais déjà tout ça, il me l'a dit. »

« Ce n'était pas en train de discuter avec lui que tu devais être, mais en train de t'occuper d'elle. Si tu avais des explications à avoir, tu pouvais les lui demander. »

« J'avais quelque chose de très important à régler Harry. »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de connerie. »

« Faire confiance à quelqu'un qui est amoureux de sa femme c'est toujours délicat surtout quand ça la concerne...

Maintenant je vais reprendre ma douce, si tu veux bien. J'ai l'impression que mes bras en sont vides depuis une éternité. »

« Ce pacte vous bouffe tous les deux. »

Il tendit les mains pour prendre Hermione. Harry vit sa main gonflée et saignante mais ne dit rien. La portant toujours endormie, il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle de la jeune-fille.

Il la posa sur le lit et s'étendit à côté d'elle. Il regardait la robe verte qu'elle avait mise pour lui plaire. Il la lui enleva doucement, puis la déshabilla entièrement. Il fit de même et se glissa dans les draps en la tenant. Quand il la sentit nue contre lui, il eut une envie irrépressible de la faire sienne. Il la pénétra d'un coup la réveillant en sursaut, c'était bien plus un geste de possession que de désir. Elle sentit son état d'esprit et sa souffrance immédiatement. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, lui murmurant des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, il s'endormit de suite la serrant fort contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle regardait sa main posée sur sa poitrine. Elle était gonflée, salie de sang séché. Qu'avait-il fait? Comment allait Sylas?

Il était réveillé et se demandait comment il allait l'affronter.

Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à un regard brun pailleté d'or qui le guettait.

« Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

« Excuse-moi. »

« C'est trop facile Draco... Je dois t'excuser de quoi? De ta jalousie, de ton manque de confiance, d'avoir vérifié dans ma mémoire si je te trompais, de m'avoir laissée seule au moment où j'avais besoin de toi ou de ton attitude dans ce lit cette nuit? »

« En ce qui concerne la jalousie, tu aurais fait pareil Mia. Le plus facile pour moi d'être sûr c'était en effet de vérifier dans ta mémoire, ça évitait une scène et des explications publiques. »

« Mais tu pouvais demander la permission avant non? »

« Oui, j'aurais pu et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, apaiser ma propre souffrance. »

« Je ne te quitte jamais. Je ne vis qu'avec toi, que pour toi... Quand trouverais-je le temps de même penser à quelqu'un d'autre? J'ignorais tout des sentiments amoureux de Sylas, pour moi il est mon ami. »

« La jalousie n'est pas rationnelle. »

« Et ton besoin de possession non plus. »

« Je sais, je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de t'avoir prise ainsi cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Je m'attendais à affronter tes démons, tes humeurs, ta jalousie même mais ton manque de confiance et ta possessivité excessive...

A ce jeu on pourrait peut-être jouer à deux?

Où étais-tu hier soir? Avec quelle fille pour te venger? »

« Mais... j'étais juste en train de discuter avec Sylas! »

« Qui me le prouve? Comment croire le prince des Serpentard quand il parle de fidélité? Dois-je violer ton esprit pour le savoir? Dois-je te violer pour effacer de ton corps une souillure qui n'existe que dans mon imagination? »

« Mais je ne t'ai pas violée tout de même! »

« Draco, ai-je eu la possibilité de te dire non? »

« J'ai rêvé les mots d'amour que tu m'as dits pendant que je t'aimais? »

« Non! Je t'ai donné ce dont tu avais besoin parce que je t'aime mais l'amour se fait à deux... Et tu ne m'aimais pas, tu me marquais dans ma chair comme t'appartenant. »

« ... »

« Tu m'as jeté le sort de contraception hier avant de t'endormir? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. »

« Fais le maintenant. »

« C'est trop tard. »

Elle soupira. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et l'attira doucement vers lui guettant sa réaction, elle le regardait calmement.

« Je te demande pardon... mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas! »

« Draco, encore une fois, je t'aime... Mais si tu veux que je sois heureuse, change de comportement. »

Il la prit contre lui et caressa doucement sa nuque. Il était tellement mal. A quel moment tout cela avait-il commencé à lui échapper? Depuis quand avait-il perdu tout contrôle de lui-même? Depuis quand avaient-ils plongé dans un mauvais mélodrame?

« Qu'as- tu fais à ta main? »

« J'ai senti ton chagrin, je savais que j'en étais responsable. Il fallait que je me défoule, c'était Sylas ou le mur. J'ai choisi le mur! »

« Draco! fit-elle désolée.

Elle sentait à quel point il souffrait. Foutu pacte! Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de trouver tout ça normal. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle blottit sa tête dans son cou et y posa un tendre baiser. Il la serra contre lui en soupirant de soulagement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A votre bon coeur, msieurs, dames, une petite review !

.

.


	11. Chapter 10 La seconde mission

******.**

******.**

******Chapitre X LA SECONDE MISSION**

******.  
**

******.  
**

Lorsqu'il descendirent au repas, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Sylas assis à la place habituellement vide, à côté de Luna, Erwin le second Serpentard était en face de lui et donc à côté de Draco.

Il y avait maintenant deux groupes formés à la cinquième table, une partie des Gryffondors avec les Serpentard et les serdaigles avec les poutsoufles. Aux tables des maisons, les élèves leur lançaient des regards indiscrets et commentaient.

Hermione en s'asseyant lança un bonjour à tout le monde et un sourire à Sylas qui lui répondit. Comme le premier soir, elle posa, sous la table, sa main sur la cuisse de Draco qui la lui serra doucement.

Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien puis de leur emploi du temps de l'après-midi.

- Il fait beau si on allait voler un peu? Fit Hermione.

- Tu y a pris goût finalement mais, Chérie, on doit travailler. Tu as oublié?

- Pfffffffft!

- J'ai dit à Ginny que je passerais l'après-midi avec elle...

- Harry! Tu avais promis!

- Oui, mais je n'avais pas prévu de la laisser tomber en pleine soirée d'hier...

- Je n'ai rien dit, grommela Hermione.

- Il s'agit de quoi Hermione? Intervint Sylas.

- De nous aider à maitriser nos pouvoirs en travaillant sur notre puissance et notre vitesse.

- On peut essayer de remplacer Harry! Qu'en penses-tu Draco?

Ils travaillèrent tout l'après-midi sans succès. Ils n'arrivaient pas à combiner puissance et vitesse. Hermione venait de recevoir pour la enième fois un des sorts de Sylas qui était aussi rapide en combat que devant ses buts, elle n'en pouvait plus!

Elle se laissa tomber assise contre le mur de la salle sur demande, les bras entourant ses genoux et la tête sur ses derniers.

Sylas s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Quel est le problème?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas.

- Draco non plus.

- Oui et non! Regarde!

Hermione se concentra et envoya à Draco une partie de sa puissance lorsqu'il lança son sort. Le pauvre Erwin se retrouva collé au mur de l'autre côté de la salle. Sylas la regarda perplexe.

- Je peux lui envoyer une partie de ma puissance, mais pour le faire je dois me concentrer et c'est au détriment de la mienne.

Draco se dirigea vers eux. Il s'accroupit devant Hermione, posant tendrement ses mains sur ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma douce?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Et si vous combattiez ensemble en étant en symbiose? suggéra Sylas.

- Tu veux dire en faisant les mêmes sorts en même temps et en conjuguant systématiquement nos pouvoirs?

- Oui!

- On va essayer un peu comme ça puis on arrêtera pour aujourd'hui si tu es fatiguée.

Pendant presqu'une heure ils essayèrent. Les sorts de Draco était plus puissants mais plus lents parce que ralentis par Hermione, ceux de la jeune femme n'avaient pas changé.

- Bon! Ça ne marche pas non plus! Je vais aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, conclut Sylas.

- Nous avons déjà cherché à la bibliothèque du manoir sans rien trouver.

- Peut-être que j'aurai plus de chance.

- Là il est temps d'aller manger, on y va?

Certains se retournèrent pour voir arriver la jeune Gryffondor encadrée des trois Serpentard. Harry comprenait mieux ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami hier soir en parlant de la confiance accordée à Sylas. Manifestement, les deux serpents allaient faire dorénavant partie de leur univers.

Hermione et Draco avaient fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur le pendentif de Cédric de Monsalfe . Ils avaient trouvé l'histoire de celui-ci et de la fondation de l'Université de Cambridge en 1209 par des universitaires fuyant Oxford en proie à la peste, mais rien sur un quelconque pendentif. Ils savaient, heureusement, à quoi ressemblait une croix d'Agadès pour en avoir vu plusieurs représentations.

Toute cette semaine Draco était resté avec sa belle, la comblant d'attentions. Ils avaient parlé du moment où elle avait ressenti du bonheur en dansant avec Harry. Il avait été heureux de savoir que c'était sa discussion avec celui-ci dans le Poudlard Express qui avait amené cette bouffée d'amour chez sa fiancée. Elle lui avait raconté ses craintes à l'approche d'un éventuel affrontement avec les moldus. Elle avait peur que sa prémonition se réalise, peur de le perdre.

Tout ce temps, les deux Serpentard étaient restés non loin d'eux. Parfois Hermione sentait le regard de Sylas posé sur elle et se demandait comment le garçon vivait cette proximité. Elle était certaine que Draco avait passé avec lui un accord mais en ignorait les termes. Elle leur avait posé la question, mais n'avait obtenu de réponse auprès d'aucun des deux.

Quand vint le moment de partir le samedi matin à Godric's Hollow, Harry eut la surprise de retrouver Sylas prêt au départ avec eux. Erwin restait à Poudlard auprès de Ginny.

Le Gryffondor trouvaient les précautions prises par son ami un peu exagérées, même disproportionnées, mais n'osait pas lui dire.

Sylas était un garçon très agréable, ouvert, cultivé et toujours de bonne humeur. Il semblait aussi volage que Draco précédemment mais il n'en faisait pas étalage contrairement à ce dernier. Il commençait à beaucoup apprécier le garçon. Harry voyait souvent son regard posé sur Hermione. Draco devait le voir aussi mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il se demandait comme Hermione ce qu'ils avaient bien pu passer comme contrat.

Erwin était plus secret. De très beaux yeux bleus clairs qui mangeaient un visage mince au menton volontaire et au nez droit, des cheveux châtains longs retenus en catogan, une expression souvent mélancolique, une silhouette longiline lui faisaient un physique de page de la renaissance. Il semblait être là uniquement pour suivre Sylas. Il se liait peu avec eux tout en étant d'un commerce agréable. Il était redoutable en combat. Harry avait pensé à plusieurs reprises, lors de leurs entraînements, que ce n'était pas le genre d'adversaire à épargner ses ennemis. On ne lui connaissait pas de petite amie ni même d'aventure féminine. Sylas et lui étaient amis d'enfance et il semblaient se faire entièrement confiance.

A l'initiative de Draco, le quatuor était donc devenu un sextuor mais de là à impliquer Sylas dans leur mission pour l'Ordre...

Mission qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'ils devaient juste récupérer un bijou dans une maison inoccupée depuis plusieurs mois. Le seul point qui le préoccupait c'est que Kingsley aie jugé nécessaire d'y envoyer trois (quatre maintenant) personnes. Il se demandait pourquoi.

Ils franchirent tous les quatre la grille de Poudlard.

- Avant de transplaner, je voudrais vous faire part d'une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, leur dit Harry. Pourquoi Kingsley a-t-il prévu trois personnes et nous plus particulièrement pour trouver un simple bijou dans une maison abandonnée depuis plus de six mois? Il était plus facile d'envoyer n'importe quelle équipe du ministère ratisser et nettoyer la maison. Ça ne tient pas debout! Entendons-nous bien je ne dis pas que Kingsley nous tend un piège mais que peut-être il en craint un.

Nous n'allons pas transplaner chez Bathilda Tourdesac de suite mais au cimetière de Goldric's Hollow. Nous irons au village ensuite puis enfin à la maison si on ne voit rien de suspect.

- Si tu as peur d'un piège éventuel, tu ne crois pas qu'on nous attendra aussi au cimetière? Interrogea Hermione.

- Que veux-tu dire Mia?

- Les parents d'Harry sont enterrés à cet endroit.

C'est là que nous attendait Nagini la dernière fois.

- On ferait mieux de transplaner en dehors de tout lieu habité, intervint Sylas.

- Si on prenait les balais, suggéra Draco.

- Tu veux transplaner avec les balais?

- Pourquoi pas Harry? On les aura pour se déplacer dans la région.

Bon! Je vais chercher les nôtres! Sylas tu viens prendre le tien et on reviendra chacun avec un supplémentaire?

- Et les mots de passe?

- Ce n'est pas un problème...

- Oui fit Harry en riant, il n'y a que le sien qu'on ne connait pas!

- Parle pour toi! Fit Draco hilare, de toute façon je ne suis pas sûr de m'en rappeler moi-même!

Dépêchons, on prend du retard!

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient de retour avec les balais.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait regardé une carte de la région cherchant un endroit discret pour transplaner.

- Je crois qu'on peut transplaner dans ce petit bois proche de notre destination Fairies' Wood. Nous en aurons ensuite pour une dizaine de minutes en balai.

- Bon, on y va, fit Harry.

A son habitude, Draco prit Hermione par la taille pour transplaner. Sylas les regarda disparaître un peu étonné.

- Hermione ne sait pas transplaner?

- Si! à mon avis mieux que lui!

Sylas grimaça et soupira.

- Sylas, commença Harry, Hermione m'a ...

- Laisse tomber Harry!

Ils transplanèrent à leur tour dans le petit bois. Les deux autres étaient déjà prêts sur leur balai. Hermione rit doucement lorsqu'elle vit Harry se rétablir difficilement. Il avait toujours difficile d'arriver sur ses deux pieds. Pour Sylas aucun problème, comme Draco il était toujours d'une élégance sans faille.

- Harry, si tu allais devant avec Hermione, vous connaissez le chemin. Sylas et moi on vous suit.

Ils démarrèrent aussitôt. Ils survolèrent bientôt le village, le cimetière puis la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac, puis Harry et Hermione les entraînèrent de nouveau vers le petit bois et s'y posèrent. Les deux Serpentard suivaient.-

- La maison est occupée.

- Oui j'ai vu, mais par nécessairement par quelqu'un qui veut se cacher car dans ce cas on fait rarement du feu.

- La seule façon de le savoir c'est d'aller voir. Bon deux restent ici et établissent le camp car je crois qu'on en a pour un moment ici et deux vont en reconnaissance avec la cape,dit Harry.

Hermione tu restes ici car tu connais la tente et la façon de la protéger.

Laisse-moi deviner, Draco, tu restes avec elle.

- On est en mission, si tu as besoin de moi, je te suis. Si on a un problème je peux le faire sentir à Hermione, Sylas pas.

- Bon alors tu viens avec moi.

Draco prit Hermione dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne te tracasse pas, ma douce, il n'y aura pas de problème, on arrive dans quelques heures.

Hermione se concentra et lui dit mentalement _Je t'aime, Dray, sois prudent et reviens moi vite._

_Je t'aime aussi...mon amour._

Draco se retourna vers Sylas et lui fit un signe. Celui-ci opina. Ils montèrent sur leur balai et disparurent.

Hermione prit son sac à dos et en sortit une tente sous sortilège de réduction. Amplificatum. La tente reprit sa taille normale. Sylas attendait pour l'aider.

- Hermione, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour t'aider.

- On va la déplier, l'attacher puis la sécuriser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tente était montée. Elle paraissait petite de l'extérieur mais elle comprenait un salon, une cuisine et deux chambres. Le tout était confortable.

Hermione décrivit à pas lents un large cercle autour de leur tente en récitant les formules des sortilèges de protection, salveo maleficia, protego totalum, repello moldum, assurdiato. Puis enfin avec un geste de baguette vers le ciel, elle prononça cave inimicum. Voilà, il ne nous reste plus qu'à les attendre.

- Viens entrons, inutile d'attendre dans le froid, lui dit Sylas.

- ...

- Hermione?

- Attends!

Hermione se concentra, elle sentait que Draco essayait de communiquer avec elle. Elle pensa très fort à leur amour pour recevoir le message à travers ses sentiments. Elle ressentit enfin ce qu'il voulait lui dire, ils étaient en place, tout était calme, ils attendaient...

- Tout va bien ils sont en place sur la droite de la maison, ils attendent.

- Tu peux correspondre par le lien?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que Draco a choisi de partir avec Harry. Si tu étais parti avec lui nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir ce qui vous arrivait. Là si il lui arrive quelque chose je le saurai.

Sylas s'assit dans un des fauteuils pour attendre. Hermione le regardait d'un air indicible...

- Hermione? A quoi penses-tu en ce moment, en me regardant de cette étrange façon?

- Tu veux la vérité ou tu veux un mensonge?

- La vérité bien sûr!

- Je pensais que tu étais très beau.

- Hermione... Tu me fais quoi là?

- Je réponds la vérité à ta question.

- Ma mie... on ne peut pas dire que tu me rendes la vie plus facile... soupira le garçon.

- Tu crois? Tu m'as vu avoir beaucoup de marques de tendresse envers Draco devant toi? Lui oui, mais moi? Et ne te tracasse pas il doit s'apercevoir de la différence!

- ...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as accepté le marché que Draco t'as proposé mais jamais tu n'aurais dû Sylas...

- Je l'ai fait pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas te voir comme maintenant, je veux te voir sourire et rire comme avant...

- Je voudrais te poser une question, une seule et puis on n'en parlera jamais plus...

- ...

- Si je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi en sixième, tu aurais accepté?

- Par Merlin, Sylas, tu aimes te faire du mal! Oui, j'aurais accepté.

- Je suis vraiment trop con, fit le garçon, en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Même pas capable de faire ce que lui a fait pour toi, jeter aux orties cette histoire de sang-pur et l'avis de mes parents.

- Il y a deux ans, il ne savait que m'insulter et me provoquer... Il était bien incapable de faire le moindre pas vers moi. Ce sont les circonstances de la vie qui font qu'il est arrivé à dépasser tout cela.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Oui Sylas, je suis désolée... Tu dois te douter que si j'ai accepté le pacte c'est que je l'aime.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Ça n'en est pas! Je t'aime tellement et si tu as de la peine, j'en ai aussi. J'ai été blessée lorsque tu m'as tourné le dos lors de la soirée...

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Que je saute de joie?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons toujours eu une relation un peu bizarre, on se voyait les nuits à la bibliothèque mais on ne savait de l'autre que ce qu'il voulait bien dire. Si tu n'étalais pas tes conquêtes comme Draco, tu avais quand même une solide réputation de ce côté mais tu n'as jamais rien essayé avec moi. A la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai vu que tu étais sain et sauf et ça m'a satisfaite. J'étais tranquille. Le fait de savoir que tu étais bien, même de ton côté, ça me suffisait.

- Je ne pouvais pas éprouver ça en te voyant avec ce lien au doigt! Surtout pas avec un Malefoy! Mais je te rassure, je ne veux que ton bonheur...

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à reprocher à Draco c'est sa possessivité excessive... Parfois, je n'aime pas non plus son côté Serpentard comme pour ce marché qu'il a passé avec toi, sans s'occuper de tes sentiments ou des miens...

- Ne te tracasse pas il a pris toutes ses précautions! Fit le garçon, amer.

- Que veux-tu dire? Lui dit-elle en voulant poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne me touche pas!

- Montre ton poignet Sylas.

- Hermione!

- Ça va j'ai compris. Comme je lui en veux de t'avoir mis dans cette position! Qui était le témoin?

- JE m'y suis mis tout seul... Il ne m'a pas obligé. Le témoin c'est Erwin.

Draco dans sa cachette, devant la maison de Bathilda, ressentait les différents états d'âme de sa belle. Il avait pris un risque en la laissant avec Sylas. Il savait que le garçon comptait pour elle mais il ne savait pas à quel point ni comment. Il la sentait en colère contre lui-même mais il ne sentait pas d'autres sentiments qu'elle aurait pu éprouver pour l'autre.

- Draco! L'appela à vois basse Harry en lui montrant deux hommes qui sortaient de la maison.

Les deux hommes étaient grands et batis comme des champions de boxe moldus... ce qu'ils étaient peut-être. Ils prenaient du bois pour le feu mais sans le faire léviter.

- Dan, tu crois qu'on va rester ici encore longtemps?

- Il a dit jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le médaillon.

- Ça fait des jours qu'on est là et qu'on n'a rien trouvé!

- On est désavantagé, on ne comprend rien à leurs trucs sorciers.

- Et si des sorciers nous tombent dessus pour récupérer leur fichu bijou?-

- On fait tout sauter en se tirant...

- Tu ne les connais pas Dan. Moi je les ai affrontés, ce ne sera pas si simple que ça...

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison avec leur bois et ils ne purent plus rien entendre.

- Nous voilà au moins renseigné sur certaines choses!

- Oui! Nous avons affaire à des moldus qui sont là pour la même chose que nous. Mais nous ne savons pas combien ils sont...

- Par contre nous savons qu'ils ont piégé la maison avec des explosifs.

- Des explosifs?

- Le cours sur la vie des moldus ne sera pas superflu dans ton cas!

Draco sursauta de la réflexion de son ami.

- Je doute fort que le professeur nous enseigne les armes moldues.

- Les explosifs ne sont pas à proprement parler des armes. Ils provoquent une explosion qui peut être déclenchée par une mèche allumée lorsqu'elle atteint le composant explosif ou un mécanisme avec une minuterie. Ils peuvent programmer l'heure de l'explosion ou la commander à distance.

- On doit attendre de savoir combien ils sont puis on rentre au campement.

Draco se replongea dans les humeurs de sa fiancée. Elle semblait essayer de communiquer avec lui. Il se concentra davantage et lui fit rapidement part des nouvelles sans oublier de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il la sentit tout d'un coup très anxieuse et se dit que les explosifs ne devaient pas être pris à la légère. Après l'avoir assuré qu'elle l'aimait aussi, il sentit le lien s'amoindrir. Ça devait la fatiguer.

Dans la tente, Hermione faisait part à Sylas de ce que Draco lui avait appris. Il la voyait inquiète maintenant.

- Tu m'expliques ce que sont ces explosifs?

Hermione prit un parchemin et se mit à lui dessiner et expliquer les différentes possibilités de la simple cartouche de dynamite à la bombe la plus sophistiquée. Elle voulait que le garçon sache à quoi ressemblait le danger afin de pouvoir l'identifier. Elle pensa que puisqu'ils étaient amenés à combattre des moldus, il fallait qu'elle les familiarise au plus vite avec leurs techniques.

Ensuite elle ressentit le besoin de dire à son fiancé une fois de plus qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se concentra. Draco qui s'assoupissait fut réveillé par le message qu'elle lui faisait passer de toutes ses forces Dray, mon amour, fais attention à toi, je t'aime. Il lui répondit qu'ils étaient prudents et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Harry, qui le voyait sourire, se douta qu'il correspondait avec sa belle.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Harry appela une nouvelle fois son ami.

- On va prendre la cape et aller voir combien ils sont avant qu'ils éteignent les lumières.

Ils se glissèrent sous la cape puis approchèrent doucement de la maison. Ils firent le tour du rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait les deux hommes qui étaient allé chercher du bois et un autre du même genre.

Sur la table, une boîte en plastique avec des composants, une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide bleu, une autre d'un liquide vert, à côté une télécommande.

- Regarde sur la table et enregistre, souffla Harry à Draco.

Celui-ci regarda la boîte, nota la présence des bouteilles, de la télécommande tout en se disant qu'il devait s'agir des explosifs en question. A côté, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à 3 œufs quadrillés de couleur brun-vert.

- Comment on fait pour aller voir à l'étage?

A ce moment, un homme vêtu d'un costume foncé, d'une chemise blanche et portant une croix fixée à son revers entra dans la pièce. Il sembla donner des ordres aux trois autres qui éteignirent les lumières puis allèrent se coucher.

Nos deux amis s'éloignèrent doucement sous la cape.

- On va neutraliser les explosifs, dit Harry.

- Explique ton plan.

- On va attendre qu'ils dorment, on va entrer et je vais déconnecter la commande des explosifs pendant que tu surveilles nos arrières. Pour les grenades je ne sais rien faire.

- Les grenades? Les œufs quadrillés?

- Oui.

Draco hésitait. Devait-il prévenir Hermione ou pas? Si elle était au courant elle s'inquiéterait mais ils pourraient les aider si ça tournait mal... Comme il n'était pas seul en jeu, il décida de la prévenir.

Hermione sentit immédiatement l'inquiétude de Draco. Il essayait de lui faire parvenir un message. Elle se concentra.

- Ils vont bientôt entrer dans la maison pour neutraliser les explosifs, il y a une bombe et trois grenades, dit-elle à Sylas d'une voix blanche.

Draco sentit la peur de sa lionne, la peur pour lui, la peur de le perdre et un amour immense. Mia, mon amour, calme-toi chérie... Je t'aime aussi.

- On y va? interrogea Harry.

- On y va!

Une fois de plus ils se mirent en-dessous de la cape d'invisibilité, arrivés devant la porte de la maison, Harry prononça alohomora et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se faufilèrent dans la pièce.

Draco retins Harry par la manche :

- Ne bouge plus!

- Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Je sens des ondes comme des ondes magnétiques.

- Un système d'alarme! Des infra-rouges sûrement!

Harry fit deux pas en arrière et regarda autour de lui, il vit un point rouge sur le mur à sa droite et le montra à Draco.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il. Il vit la porte d'un tableau mural d'alarme moldu.

On s'en va!

Ils sortirent et regagnèrent leur abris derrière leur buisson.

- On va transplaner au campement.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils entraient dans la tente. Hermione, oubliant les sentiments de Sylas, sauta au cou de Draco qui la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

- Calme-toi, Mia, je vais bien...

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Nous avons échoué.

Ils ont installé un système d'alarme infra-rouge. Grâce à Draco, on ne s'est pas fait repérer mais c'est tout juste.

La situation est pour le moins bizarre. Il y a dans cette maison un prêtre anglican et trois hommes de main avec des grenades et une bombe, qui cherchent le pendentif que nous recherchons nous mêmes, et qui, pour l'avoir, sont prêts à nous tuer.

- En ce qui concerne le système d'alarme, il y a deux solutions une paire de lunettes infrarouge que nous n'avons pas car je suppose que ce n'est pas un système d'alarme très perfectionné et que donc il doit se composer d'un ou deux faisceaux ou neutraliser leur source d'énergie qui doit être un groupe électrogène. Quant à la bombe, rien ne garantit qu'il n'y a pas une possibilité de l'enclencher sur le dispositif lui-même en plus de la commande à distance, c'est fréquent. expliqua Hermione soucieuse. Je propose de rentrer, de voir Kingsley, d'essayer d'en savoir plus et de ne pas risquer notre vie pour rien. Je ne veux plus faire de missions où nos adversaires sont des moldus tant que Draco et Sylas n'en savent pas un minimum sur ce monde.

- Je crois que tu as raison Mione. Dès le matin on rentrera. Quite à revenir un soir de la semaine.

- Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas d'accord Harry! Pas tant qu'ils ignorent tout des moldus. Nous avons regretté tous les deux qu'on ne nous enseigne pas la magie noire. Je l'ai étudiée pendant presque deux ans avec Sylas pour connaître ce que je combattais. Nous n'allons pas refaire la même erreur! Ce sont nos vies que nous risquons!

- Et alors que veux-tu faire? Demanda Draco soucieux des idées qui pouvaient germer dans la tête de la lionne.

- Tu as raison de t'inquiéter, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais proposer à Kingsley, mais je ne bougerai plus tant que les conditions sont telles que maintenant.

- C'est-à-dire? intervint Sylas.

- Immersion en milieu moldu!

- Tu plaisantes, Mia? S'exclama Draco.

- Tu crois?

- Malheureusement non!

- Vous voulez manger avant de dormir? il y a des spaghettis.

- Ils sont meilleurs que les scones pour le déjeuner des Weasley? La taquina le blond.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

- Draco Lucius Malefoy, la prochaine fois, vous ferez la cuisine vous-même! Répondit la lionne tout en prenant les assiettes pour mettre la table.

- Mia... Tu es une sorcière!

- Et?

- Tu connais des sorts incroyablement compliqués mais tu ne sais rien des plus élémentaires.

Draco agita sa baguette d'un air nonchalant. La table se mit seule, les assiettes se remplirent puis se chauffèrent. Ils pouvaient manger.

- Attends quand tu seras chez les moldus! Tu vas souffrir! Lança-t-elle vexée.

- J'aurais encore une fois mieux fait de me taire!

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

Au matin, ils levèrent le camp tôt. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et se dirigèrent de suite vers le bureau de la directrice.

- Bonjour Professeur nous voudrions voir Arthur et Kingsley le plus vite possible.-

- Kingsley doit être au ministère et Arthur chez lui. J'essaie de les joindre de suite par le réseau de cheminette.

Ils arrivent de suite.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Harry raconta le résultat de leur mission ratée.

- Si je comprends bien Sylas, vous les avez accompagnés?-

- En effet Professeur. Et j'aimerais intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi qu'Erwin.

- Je ne crois pas que ça présente un quelconque problème, répondit Arthur.

- Je vois que les Serpentard s'allient aux Gryffondors, c'est inattendu et inespéré. Messieurs je suis fier de vous! Dit une voix malicieuse.

Dumbledore venait de les interrompre de son cadre. Mieux encore dans le sien, Rogue souriait.

- Avez-vous des idées pour remédier à nos problèmes?

- Je ne veux plus faire de mission qui pourrait nous amener à côtoyer ou combattre des moldus tant que Draco, Sylas, Erwin et Ginny ne sont pas capables de faire la différence entre une bombe et une boîte de bonbons. Ce serait du suicide!

- Et tu proposes quoi Hermione?

- J'ai toujours ma maison en banlieue londonienne, je propose une immersion en milieu moldu pour un temps indéterminé. Nous transplanerons tous les matins à Poudlard. Plus ils y mettront de la bonne volonté moins ça durera, dit-elle en jettant un coup d'œil à Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne solution, approuva Dumbledore.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me décrire la bombe? Interrogea Kingsley.

- Je peux vous la dessiner, intervint Draco. Harry m'a demandé de la mémoriser.

Il se mit à dessiner la bombe de façon très précise, y compris les indications inscrites sur les bouteilles et sur la commande. Le dessin était très réaliste. Harry le regardait faire stupéfait. Kingsley empocha le papier.

- Autre chose?

- Oui fit Draco. Nous voudrions en savoir plus!

- Il y a presque trois siècles nous avons construits avec les moldus l'université de Cambridge. A ce moment là, les moldus avaient grand besoin d'aide, leur université d'Oxford et ses tutorial étaient décimés par la peste. Nous les avons aidés à construire mais aussi nous les avons aidés financièrement.

Parallèlement aux bâtiments moldus, il y a donc toute une ville universitaire sorcière. Nous l'avons abandonnée il y a deux siècles. Les sorciers se contentaient du niveau obtenu dans nos écoles de sorcellerie et il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'étudiants pour maintenir le fonctionnement de l'université. Depuis les écoles de Beaux-Bâtons et de Salem ont ouverts leurs universités et nos sorciers anglais n'ont malheureusement pas le niveau nécessaire pour rivaliser avec les éléments qui en sortent.

Je veux donc négocier avec les recteurs et le clergé responsables de Cambridge, la réouverture de notre ville universitaire. Le médaillon est la clef qui ouvre la cité. Sans lui, pas d'université!

- Manifestement, ils ne sont pas pressés de nous voir dans nos murs et ils sont prêts à tout pour ça.

- Certains des trente et un collèges composant l'université sont très conservateurs comme le collège Peterhouse. Leurs dirigeants peuvent voir cette réouverture d'un très mauvais œil. C'est donc votre avenir qui est en jeu.

- Cela pourrait devenir un argument pour la conférence avec l'Union Européenne fit rêveusement Hermione, tout dépend de la façon de présenter les choses.

- Tu parles d'échanges inter-universitaires?

- Quelque chose dans le genre.

- Tu désires aller chez toi quand?

- Je crois qu'on pourrait aller voir ça aujourd'hui, voir si c'est possible de suite. Mon cousin s'occupe de payer les frais afférents aux divers abonnements courants donc tout devrait être en ordre mais elle n'a plus été occupée depuis des mois.

- Vous pouvez- y aller maintenant. Je voudrais toutefois que vous préveniez Minerva avant d'emménager.

- Je voudrais aussi qu'on puisse s'équiper des mêmes moyens de communication que les moldus, continua Hermione, GSM et émetteurs-récepteurs.

- On en reparlera ensemble dans quelques jours si tu veux bien.

- D'accord.

Ils saluèrent leurs interlocuteurs et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour rejoindre Ginny et Erwin.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde mais comme d'habitude leur entrée fut remarquée. Ron les fixa un moment avant de détourner le regard ostensiblement.

Ils s'assirent pour manger en se regroupant, Luna et Neville ayant déjà fini.

Hermione leur fit part de son projet d'emménager provisoirement dans sa maison en monde moldu pour qu'ils puissent se familiariser avec leurs technologies.

Ginny accueillit la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Elle posa une question à voix basse à Hermione qui jetta un regard malicieux à Harry puis se mit à rire. Voyant que toute la tablée la regardait avec le même air moqueur, la rouquine fit une grimace offensée, qui déclencha un fou rire général.

Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres pour préparer leurs bagages, Sylas et Harry se chargeraient chacun d'expliquer à Erwin et à Ginny le résultat de leur mission. Ils devaient se retrouver une heure plus tard dans le hall.

Dès que Draco eut fermé sur eux la porte de la chambre, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit. Il était content de se retrouver dans ce lieu familier avec son amour tout contre lui.

Ils parlèrent d'eux puis de l'expérience qu'ils allaient vivre. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment enchanté et essaya de lui montrer le bon côté des choses.

Ils firent leurs bagages ensemble, mélangeant dans le même sac magique ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Draco n'ayant pas de vêtement moldu, ce fut vite fait, peu de ses vêtements étaient portables en dehors du monde sorcier. Les autres avaient compris la nécessité de ne pas se faire remarquer et quand ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, nul n'aurait pu dire qu'ils partaient pour plusieurs jours. Toutefois, ils croisèrent Ron en sortant qui les regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Ils s'attardèrent un peu dans le parc pour être sûrs qu'il ne les suivait pas, puis franchirent la grille. Hermione leur donna à chacun l'adresse et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande maison claire avec un jardin. Hermione vérifia si l'électricité fonctionnait et alluma le chauffage.

Elle leur fit découvrir le grand living aux couleurs claires, ses meubles design, sa cheminée, ses canapés aux multiples coussins colorés, la cuisine ultra-moderne ouverte sur la pièce de vie et remplie d'appareils ménagers sophistiqués.

Une grande baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur le jardin.

L'ensemble n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert de l'absence d'habitants. Seule une couche de poussière en témoignait.

Draco regardait autour de lui agréablement surpris. Si c'était petit par rapport au manoir, c'était très harmonieux et chaud.

- On va voir les chambres?

Il y a cinq chambres et deux salle-de-bain. Sylas et Erwin, vous pouvez prendre une chambre chacun ou prendre celle avec des lits jumeaux. Comme tu me l'as demandé Ginny, tu peux prendre celle-ci avec Harry, continua malicieusement Hermione en ouvrant une porte. Draco et moi on occupera mon ancienne chambre.

- On va prendre une chambre chacun, répondit Sylas.

- Alors prends celle-ci, elle te plaira, dit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte d'une grande chambre claire avec un côté bureau et une grande bibliothèque surchargée de volumes.

- En effet, sourit le Serpentard.

- Erwin il t'en reste deux au choix, celle-ci qui donne sur le jardin, ou celle-ci qui est plus grande.

- Je prends celle qui donne sur le jardin.

- On nettoie les chambres d'abord? Puis on passe au bas? Interrogea Hermione.

Après avoir obtenu des réponses positives, elle entraîna Draco vers la porte voisine de celle d'Erwin. Dire qu'il fut stupéfait de ce qu'il découvrit était en dessous de la réalité. Un des côtés de la grande chambre était entièrement vitré et donnait sur le jardin. Les murs étaient d'un vert profond, ainsi que le sol. Un grand lit, des meubles, une bibliothèque très clairs, d'épais tapis écrus éclaircissaient la pièce. Des tentures vertes soutachées d'argent complétait la décoration. Une chambre de Serpentard!

- Mia? Tu m'expliques?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé le rouge.

- Tu n'es plus venue chez toi depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis plus d'un an.

Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe et entreprit d'en vider la moitié, pour mettre les vêtements de Draco.

Il s'approcha d'elle, enserra sa taille et baisa sa nuque.

- Tu m'attendais?

- ...

- Mia, mon amour, réponds moi.

- Tu le sais déjà...

Il ferma les yeux et savoura sa réponse.

- Voilà c'est rangé mais tu n'as pas de vêtements moldus il va falloir aller en chercher.

Bon le nettoyage maintenant.

Draco appela Tikky! Celui-ci apparut aussitôt.

- Tikky, nous avons besoin de toi! Pourrais-tu nous aider à nettoyer la maison?

- Bien sûr Monsieur Draco.

Hermione était effondrée, il avait fait venir son elfe de maison pour nettoyer! Et elle la fondatrice de la SALE le laissait lâchement faire.

Elle alla frapper à la porte d'Harry et Ginny.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien? Ça va?

- Ça va! Tu as déjà fini? s'étonna son ami.

- Draco a fait venir Tikky, son elfe, pour nettoyer la maison, dit-elle misérablement.

Ses deux amis étaient pliés en deux de rire. Le Serpentard réagissait avec son bon sens et son éducation tout à l'opposé des valeurs d'Hermione qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il faisait tout pour elle mais sans se rendre compte qu'il gaffait souvent.

Elle alla ensuite frapper chez Erwin.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

- Pas de problème Hermione, je suis très bien.

Il ne lui restait que Sylas.

- Sylas? Ça va? Tu n'as besoin de rien?

Il était couché sur son lit en train de lire, la chambre était brillante de propreté.

- La chambre est très belle, je m'y sens bien. Vous avez fini? On descend nettoyer en bas?

- Je ne sais pas! Draco a fait venir son elfe de maison.

Sylas soupira.

- Comme immersion moldue il y a mieux. Viens on va en bas avec les autres.

Ils descendirent pour commencer à nettoyer. Draco se joignit à eux. Ils firent connaissance avec l'aspirateur et le percolateur.

Mais la grande découverte de Draco ce fut la télévision. Sans le vouloir, il avait poussé sur une commande. Aussitôt le grand écran sur le mur s'alluma et s'anima. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent assis devant l'écran une tasse de café à la main. Harry ou Hermione commentaient les images.

Pour midi ils avaient apporté des sandwichs de Poudlard. Pour le repas du soir, il leur faudrait aller faire des achats. Mais tout le monde était fatigué et personne n'avait envie de bouger. Hermione téléphona et se fit livrer des pizzas et des boîtes de cola.

Harry soupira d'aise.-

- Mione comme ça m'a manqué! Quel plaisir!

- C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en manger.

Une fois de plus, Draco découvrait un côté de sa fiancée qu'il ne connaissait pas!

- Bon l'ordinateur maintenant. Qui veut commencer?

Tous étaient occupés à regarder la télévision. Hermione haussa les épaules agacée. Elle prit son portable et commença à surfer sur le net. Elle se fit la réflexion que ça lui avait manqué plus que les pizzas. Sylas tira une chaise à côté d'elle et s'assit.

- Dis moi sur quoi tu aimerais te documenter?

- Puisque nous sommes un peu là pour ça, montre moi les grenades et leur principe.

Hermione lui montra comment et où taper grenades, lui montra la liste des sites, cliqua sur un et lui montra les réponses à ses questions. Au fur et à mesure, il prenait de l'assurance et posait des questions pertinentes.

- Tu me laisses essayer?

Elle lui passa l'ordinateur. Il tapa croix d'Agadès et eut la même représentation que dans les livres de sorcellerie. La documentation obtenue d'un seul clic était impressionnante.

Il essaya ensuite l'université de Cambridge et se retrouva sur le site même de l'université. Plan, listes des collèges, des professeurs, explications des règlements, des conditions d'admission... On pouvait même s'inscrire via l'ordinateur.

- Extraordinaire!

Je ne dirais jamais plus de mal des moldus!

- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Regarde si je me connecte ici, la liste de mes anciens amis s'affiche. Il est indiqué si ils sont eux aussi connectés, si c'est le cas, il me suffit de cliquer sur leur nom pour pouvoir discuter avec eux même si ils vivent à l'autre bout du monde.

Hermione cliqua sur un prénom et se mit à discuter avec une jeune fille qui habitait en Australie. La photo de la jeune fille s'était affichée, elle était jolie. Elle lui dit qu'un de ses amis voulait discuter avec elle et tendit le portable à Sylas...

- C'est une blonde comme tu sembles les aimer, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches et se mit à discuter un peu avec la jeune fille. Depuis quelques minutes, Draco lançait de fréquents coups d'œil à la table où étaient, penchés sur le même écran, Sylas et Hermione. Ils semblaient s'amuser. Il se leva et s'approcha.

- Si tu lui dis ça tu vas la faire fuir! S'exclamait Hermione.

- Fuir plus loin que l'Australie ça me semble difficile. Tu n'en avais pas une plus proche?

- Tu ne veux pas que je les drague à ta place en plus!

- Non ce serait malvenu!

- Regarde elle s'impatiente. Si tu ne lui réponds pas elle va couper la connection...

- C'est pas grave, je ne compte pas faire ça par correspondance!

- Ah là là! Toujours à penser à la même chose les mecs, le taquina Hermione.

Elle leva la tête et vit Draco qui la regardait.

- Le film est fini?

- Non! J'en avais assez.

Vous faites quoi?-

- Je montre à Sylas comment draguer les filles sur internet.

- Si tu les lui choisis à l'autre bout du monde, sa libido ne risque pas d'être satisfaite...

C'est là-dessus que tu charges la musique sur le MP3?

- Oui! Tu veux en changer?

- Non pas encore.

Sylas avait abrégé la conversation avec la jeune australienne et cherchait maintenant des renseignements sur les bombes.

- Draco? Ce n'est pas ta bombe ça? Interrogea-t-il.

- Pas tout à fait mais c'est le même genre.

- Voilà ce que ça peut faire comme dégâts, dit-il en montrant la photo d'un immeuble de six étages éventré par l'explosion.

Ils échangèrent un long regard préoccupé. Draco compris alors la peur de sa belle quand il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient neutraliser l'engin. Il se tourna vers elle, elle regardait l'image avec terreur. Il la prit contre lui pour la rassurer. Il réalisa pleinement l'utilité de se familiariser avec toutes les technologies moldues. Hermione leur avait forcé la main pour cette immersion mais seuls, Harry et elle, en savaient l'importance.

Il était déjà tard. Le lendemain, ils devaient transplaner devant Poudlard tôt assez que pour être au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ils décidèrent d'aller dormir.

- Sylas, l'ordinateur portable fonctionne dans toutes les pièces de la maison si tu veux le prendre dans ta chambre.

- Je dors beaucoup plus qu'avant. Finies les nuits passées à étudier tout et rien, mais je le prends quand même.

- Fais attention, les heures passent vite quand on fait des recherches, fit en souriant Hermione.

Ils étaient dans la chambre Serpentard. C'est ainsi qu'avait envie de l'appeler Draco qui avait difficile de réaliser que c'était la chambre de sa fiancée tant elle aurait pu être la sienne. Une fois déshabillés, il la coucha contre lui dans ce lit encore inconnu. Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il était bien là où elle était. Il s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La matin c'est Harry qui se chargea de réveiller tout le monde. Une tasse de café les attendait dans la salle à manger. Hermione remarqua l'air fatigué de Sylas et alla lui parler à voix basse, elle avait l'air de l'engueuler. Draco se doutait de l'objet de leur discussion. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était très maternelle avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la maison après les cours. Ils avaient préféré ne pas partir tous ensemble de Poudlard.

Hermione et Ginny allèrent faire quelques courses avec la voiture au supermarché voisin. Les garçons les aidèrent à les rentrer et à les ranger. Excepté pour Harry, tous les produits étaient des découvertes pour les autres.

- Pendant que nous préparons le dîner, peut-être pourriez-vous vider le cabinet dentaire de mes parents et aménager un bureau de travail avec les ordinateurs. C'est eux qui vous permettront de découvrir le monde moldu le plus rapidement. Il y en a un dans le cabinet de mes parents, un dans leur chambre et un dans la mienne, sans compter le portable.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi des meubles et des machines du cabinet? Interrogea Draco.

- Tu es sorcier non? Tu dois connaître des sorts aussi simples que ceux de réduction, le taquina Hermione.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient installés autour du repas. Hermione n'était pas une cuisinière exceptionnelle mais elle se débrouillait. Tout était nouveau pour eux.

Ils avaient entièrement débarrassé le cabinet qui brillait maintenant comme un sou neuf. Il ne restait plus qu'à installer les ordinateurs.

- Harry? Tu descends celui qui est dans votre chambre? Il ne faut pas utiliser les sorts de réduction pour les transporter, je sais d'expérience que c'est trop fragile, ça ne marche pas. Ou plutôt c'est eux qui après ne fonctionnent plus.

- Tu m'aides à transporter celui de notre chambre? demanda son fiancé.

- Je vais t'aider, lui répondit précipitamment Sylas. Il vaut mieux qu'Hermione s'occupe du branchement de tous ces fils électriques.

Draco lança un regard désespéré à celle-ci. La décoration de sa chambre semblait lui poser problème. Elle le regarda en souriant. Quand Sylas entra dans la chambre, il la passa en revue d'un air amusé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris?

- Non! J'étais au courant. Elle a changé la déco pendant les vacances d'été après la quatrième. Elle est passée du blanc au vert. J'ai vu quelques photos qu'elle avait faites lorsqu'on a commencé à étudier ensemble au cours de la cinquième. Par contre, je serais curieux de voir la tête d'Harry, elle n'a jamais osé lui dire.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es proposé de suite pour m'aider, constata Draco.

- Inutile de déclencher une dispute entre eux.

- Quand il l'a vue en vert à la soirée, ça n'a pas posé de problème.

- Non, mais là ça fait trois ans qu'elle joue à la Serpentarde chaque fois qu'elle rentre chez elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait. Sans parler de ça, dit Sylas en ouvrant l'armoire en dessous de l'ordinateur qui était remplie de livres de magie noire. Elle a commencé cette collection en troisième avant d'avoir à lutter vraiment contre Voldemort. Nous avons ce point en commun d'avoir une soif de connaissances jamais étanchée.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur elle.

- Nous avons beaucoup parlé.

Hermione sentit la souffrance de son aimé sans en connaître la cause. Elle monta de suite dans leur chambre. Elle vit la porte de son armoire ouverte et le léger sourire de Sylas. Elle pensa devoir affronter une fois de plus la jalousie de Draco. Elle entra dans la chambre, entoura la taille de Draco de ses deux bras... Elle se concentra Je t'aime Dray ... Elle lança un regard de reproches à Sylas qui lui rendit un regard de tendre moquerie . De son côté, Draco se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment l'avoir attendu depuis plus de trois ans.

- Alors pas encore démonté cet ordinateur?

- On discutait Chérie... Vous en êtes où en bas?

- Il ne reste que celui-ci à brancher. Les autres sont opérationnels.

Un quart d'heure plus tard les trois ordinateurs fonctionnaient. Ils se mirent en binôme pour travailler. En fin de soirée, chacun était capable de lancer une recherche et d'enregistrer les résultats.

Toute la semaine s'écoula très vite entre les cours à Poudlard et la découverte du monde moldu sur internet. Le week-end enfin arriva. Ils transplanèrent le vendredi en fin de journée après l'entraînement de quidditch.

Hermione avait prévu pour le lendemain une sortie dans un grand centre commercial puis une soirée au cinéma. Avec les papiers moldus fournis par Kingsley, ils pourraient s'inscrire à un club de tir et apprendre à se servir des armes que leur avait procurées le ministre. Elle savait qu'ils attendaient aussi une soirée en boîte moldue avec impatience mais elle avait peur que ça provoque encore des problèmes avec leur jalousie réciproque et n'en avait donc pas programmé pour le moment. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'a prévu.

Dès qu'ils eurent mangé, la conversation s'aiguilla de suite sur ce sujet. Draco avait bien senti les réticences de sa belle mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'une demi-heure après, elle se retrouvait en train de se maquiller pour sortir. Selon ses recommandations ils étaient tous vêtus de jeans et chemises pour les garçons, jeans taille basse et hauts plutôt sexy pour Ginny et elle qui étaient bien pourvues en vêtements moldus.

Ils s'entassèrent dans la familliale des Granger pour se rendre à une boîte voisine qu'Hermione connaissait. Dès leur entrée, trois filles et deux garçons assis à une table s'agitèrent excités. L'un des garçons se dirigea vers eux.

- Hermione! A croquer comme d'habitude! Il y a tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a vue! Nous sommes là en face, fit le garçon tirant la jeune fille par la main.

- Andrew, je voudrais te présenter mes amis et mon fiancé.

- Toi fiancée? Stephan ne m'a rien dit.

- Il ne le sait pas encore. Voici donc Harry et Ginny, Erwin, Sylas et Draco mon fiancé. Je vous présente Andrew, un ami.

- Et accessoirement son cousin par alliance, puisque ma sœur a épousé Stephan son cousin. Vous venez? les filles vont être enchantées de voir des nouvelles têtes.

- Je n'en doute pas, grommela Hermione.

Draco la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Il commençait à comprendre. Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. A la table, les trois filles les regardaient approcher en les jaugeant, ce qui le fit sourire. Le garçon quant à lui regardait Hermione d'un air de prédateur. La main de Draco sur sa taille ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure.

Andrew se chargea de faire les présentations. Hermione avait embrassé tout le monde, Harry aussi, ça semblait naturel. Il fit donc pareil. Il s'assirent serrés les uns contre les autres sur les banquettes moelleuses. Andrew alla passer commande pour tout le monde sans leur demander quoi que ce soit. Il revint avec un plateau de bières. Il goûta le liquide ambré avec précaution, c'était bon.

Il regarda les moldus danser sur la piste, ils ne dansaient pas tellement différemment d'eux. Il reconnaissait certaines musiques qu'il écoutait sur le MP3. Il passa son bras dans le creux de la taille de sa lionne. Elle le regarda tendrement. Les autres faisaient connaissance. Lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes d'un slow qu'il connaissait, il se leva et entraîna Hermione sur la piste. Il la serra tout contre lui. La tête nichée dans son cou et ses mains dans sa nuque, elle se sentait bien.

A la table, deux garçons au moins regardaient le couple, Sylas et Peter. Ce dernier demanda à Andrew depuis combien de temps ils sortaient ensemble. Devant son ignorance, il se tourna vers Sylas et lui posa la question.

- Ils ne sortent pas seulement ensemble, ils sont fiancés.

- Ça existe encore les fiançailles? Railla Peter.

- Oui surtout dans les familles nobles, lui répondit Sylas.

- Ah! Parce qu'en plus c'est un lord...

Les filles avaient écouté la conversation et fixaient Draco.

- Toi aussi, non? Fit l'une se retournant vers Sylas.

- C'est important? Demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant car il avait horreur de faire étalage de sa position.

- Non bien sûr.

Harry emmena Ginny danser, suivi de Sylas qui emmena une des trois filles sur la piste.

Les rythmes s'étaient accélérés. Hermione oubliait tout autour d'elle pour le plaisir de la danse. Draco la regardait onduler et se déhancher, elle était sexy en diable. Il la reprit contre lui pour une salsa brésilienne qui éveilla encore plus son désir, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa danseuse qui le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

Andrew et Peter étaient en train de discuter âprement.

- Fous lui la paix, Peter. Arrête de toujours vouloir mettre la merde. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas trop chercher Draco, il a l'air assez possessif.

- Surtout quand il s'agit d'Hermione, confirma Erwin.

- Je vais tout simplement attendre que ton ami Sylas l'invite. Si Draco a la possibilité de me refuser de danser avec elle, ce n'est pas son cas à lui.

- Il ne l'invitera pas.

- Oh si, aussi sûr que je m'appelle Peter.

Erwin regarda vers son ami. Celui-ci, en effet, regardait Hermione d'un air non équivoque, amour et désir, son visage se faisait le reflet de son âme. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est le coup d'œil que jeta Hermione vers Sylas. Quand elle vit l'expression du garçon, elle s'écarta précipitamment de son danseur, puis à la fin de la danse revint avec Draco vers leur table.

- Fiancée hein? Avec lequel des deux? Railla Peter à voix haute.

Ce fut Draco qui cette fois alla chercher des bières pour tout le monde. Harry et Sylas continuaient à danser avec leur partenaire. Un garçon vint embrasser Hermione et Andrew et s'assit à leur table à côté d'Erwin avec qui il engagea la conversation. Hermione sourit. Ainsi, c'était donc ça le secret du beau Serpentard solitaire. Jimmy avait l'art de déceler, au premier coup d'œil, les tendances homosexuelles chez les hommes. Craquant, spirituel, il multipliait les conquêtes. Elle regarda Draco avec un air malicieux et lui souffla :

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux-là.

- Erwin est gay?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Intéressant!

Le regard meurtrier de sa fiancée le fit rire doucement...

- Toujours ausi jalouse hein?

- Oui!

Il la regarda amoureusement. Ce qui était nouveau, c'est qu'elle l'admette.

_Je t'aime Mia... à la folie._

_Je t'aime aussi Dray, mon amour!_

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement puis la garda contre lui.

Harry, Ginny, Myriam et Sylas revenaient à la table. Ce dernier vit Erwin en grande discussion avec Jimmy et sourit. Apparemment, il connaissait les penchants de son ami. Il s'assit à côté de Myriam qui se colla à lui. Il regarda d'un air incertain vers Hermione, manifestement il lui faisait passer un message. Elle le fixa et ferma les yeux une seconde avec un sourire triste. Il prit Myriam dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Hermione se blottit contre Draco, son visage contre son épaule.

Peter et Andrew avaient suivi, stupéfaits, l'échange entre les deux amis.

- On va danser? Demanda Hermione.

- Si tu veux, lui répondit son amour, en l'entrainant vers la piste.

Sylas avait vu les deux fiancés quitter la table. Il rencontra le regard émeraude d'Harry qui le regardait amicalement. Il avait lui aussi noté leur échange et ne comprenait pas son amie qui manifestement aimait Draco, mais éprouvait de la peine à voir Sylas avec une autre fille.

- Ne t'occupe pas Sylas. Fais ta vie, ça lui passera.

- A elle peut-être, murmura le garçon.

Il discuta avec Myriam, se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la boîte avec elle.

- Dis-lui de ne pas se tracasser je rentrerai par mes propres moyens.

Il vit l'air préoccupé d'Harry et se douta que la commission ne lui plaisait pas. Il redoutait la réaction de son amie.

Lorsqu' Hermione revint à table et vit la place de Sylas vide, elle ne dit rien. Elle s'y attendait.

Elle saisit sa bière qu'elle n'avait pas bu et la vida.

- C'est ton tour dit-elle à Harry qui se leva pour aller chercher les bières.

Jimmy l'invita à danser. Elle se leva en lançant un regard vers Draco qui lui sourit. Jimmy l'avertit qu'il avait l'intention de passer la nuit chez elle, ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Bien sûr Jimmy, tu es toujours le bienvenu, tu le sais.

- Hermione, fais attention, tu joues un jeu dangereux. Vous n'êtes aucun des deux discrets, ni toi, ni Sylas. Andrew, Peter, Harry ont suivi votre échange et se demandent maintenant pourquoi un simple ami te demande l'autorisation de sortir avec une fille alors que tu es fiancée à un autre. Et plus encore, pourquoi tu en as de la peine.

- J'aime Draco, mais j'ai énormément de tendresse pour Sylas qui m'aime et je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi.

- Ton fiancé ne doit pas être quelqu'un à comprendre ce genre de chose. Fais attention au pacte, si jamais il ressent ta peine, tu vas le perdre et ce sera votre fin. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu as accepté ce lien si tu n'es pas plus sûre de toi.

- Je suis sûre de moi Jimmy.

- Alors montre lui.

Ils revinrent tous les deux vers la table. Hermione se blottit de nouveau contre Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras. Elle lui sourit d'un air complice, il sourit.

- On a un invité cette nuit?

- Oui.

Elle but sa bière, puis pensa que boire trop ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Draco l'entraîna sur la piste pour la même salsa qu'en début de soirée. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils dansaient de la même façon sensuelle, leurs corps, leurs gestes s'accordaient parfaitement. Leur couple attirait de nombreux regards.

- Mmmmmh! Qu'il danse bien Draco. Il donnerait envie de faire l'amour à une nonne, lacha Ginny qui manifestement tenait mal l'alcool.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière, avant de la regarder hilare.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire ça devant Mione, tu vas te faire écharper.

- C'est vrai qu'il a un cul superbe, confirma Jimmy en souriant.

- Vous ne tenez pas à vos vies tous les deux!

- Elle le trompe et elle est jalouse en plus? Questionna Peter.

- Hermione? Tromper Draco? Tu es malade!

- Et Sylas?

- C'est un ami.

- Moi je n'ai jamais demandé à mes amies la permission de sortir avec une autre fille.

- Et à tes maîtresses bien? Alors garde pour toi tes idioties autrement la soirée va très mal se finir, répliqua Harry d'une voix tranchante. N'essaye pas de comprendre les relations qu'il y a entre nous, tu n'y arriverais pas. Seule la mort nous sépare.

- Si on rentrait Mia?

- On ne peut pas gâcher la soirée des autres parce qu'on a envie de faire l'amour.

- Sylas a plus de chance, il est parti sans attendre personne.

Il sentit Hermione se raidir dans ses bras, manifestement elle n'aimait pas sa remarque. Il la regarda tendrement, resserrant son bras autour de sa taille pour la coller à lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va baiser une fille qu'il t'en aime moins et tu lui as donné ton accord non?

- ...

- Je ne suis pas idiot, mon amour. Que tu aimes que Sylas soit amoureux de toi, je l'ai compris depuis un moment déjà. Ça ne me gêne pas tant que tout ce que tu éprouves pour lui c'est une tendre envie de le materner. Entre Harry qui t'adore positivement et qui j'en suis sûr n'hésiterait pas à choisir ta vie plutôt que celle de sa Ginny et Sylas qui est prêt à mourir pour toi, avoue que j'ai du mérite à ne pas péter les plombs.

Il sentit l'amour immense que ressentait à ce moment Hermione. Elle leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes.

- Dray mon amour... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime

- Si ma douce, je le sens.

- Tout comme je ressens ton amour...

La tablée les vit revenir le sourire aux lèvres et manifestement très amoureux. Harry les regardait tendrement. Il prit la main d'Hermione au passage et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et Draco une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ça va vous deux?

- A part qu'elle s'inquiète pour notre don-juan de Sylas, ça va!

Les autres regardèrent le blond d'un air ébahi.

- En partant, il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, il rentrera par ses propres moyens, dit Harry à la jeune fille.

- Tu vois...

- Tu as raison comme d'habitude.

- C'est le tour de qui pour les bières?

- Le mien dit Erwin.

Ils restèrent en boîte jusqu'au petit matin. Elle avait dansé tout le reste de la nuit avec Draco. Ils s'entassèrent de nouveau dans la familiale. Jimmy suivait avec sa propre voiture.

Le retour à la maison fut calme. Ginny dormait à moitié et Harry ne valait guère mieux. Ils avaient un peu forcé sur la bière et montèrent se coucher tant bien que mal. Jimmy était arrivé en même temps qu'eux. Hermione lui dit de prendre la grande chambre, il y grimpa de suite, il semblait connaître la maison comme sa poche. Trouver Erwin ne lui serait pas difficile.

Hermione prit la main de son serpent et l'entraîna vers leur chambre. Ils sortaient de la douche quand ils entendirent le plop caractéristique d'un transplanage. Sylas était rentré.

Draco sourit à sa belle, elle pouvait se rassurer, son équipe était au complet.

Il pouvait maintenant lui faire l'amour tranquillement.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tard. Quand Hermione descendit, Sylas, Erwin et Jimmy prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. Sylas se leva et lui servit un café, posant sa tasse à côté de lui.

- Jimmy tu viens avec nous après-midi?

- Que veux-tu faire?

- Programme chargé stand de tir et centre commercial pour commencer, on verra après.

- Kingsley vous a procuré les permis d'arme parce que sans ça...?

Les deux autres les regardaient sidérés alors que Draco appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte les observait en souriant. Depuis hier il avait compris que le garçon était un sorcier et travaillait pour l'Ordre. Comment, il ne le savait pas. A travers le lien, peut-être avait-il perçu la nature de sa relation avec Hermione. Cette dernière sentit son regard et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Pas mal de problèmes semblaient s'être aplanis entre eux.

- Harry et Ginny?

- A mon avis gueule de bois...

- Bon, je vais faire ce qu'il faut. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

- Il va faire ce qu'il faut? Interrogea Jimmy.

- Il est très doué en médicomagie noire.

- Ce n'est pas des plus rassurant...

- Tu étais à Poudlard? Interrogea Erwin.

- Oui à serdaigle, j'en suis sorti il y a quatre ans.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- J'attendais le feu vert d'Hermione.

- Nous faisons tous partie de l'Ordre, nous sommes en immersion forcée, railla Erwin.

Sans aucune gêne, Jimmy prit le Serpentard par la taille et lui baisa les lèvres. Sylas regarda la jeune fille qui les observait en souriant. Il voulait attirer son attention, il ne savait pourquoi il se sentait un peu coupable d'être parti ainsi de la boîte, tout en étant conscient que rester à embrasser cette fille devant elle, au bord des larmes, était une solution pire encore.

- Hermione? Ça a été hier?

- Oui! On est rentré au petit matin, puis je t'ai entendu transplaner...

- Je peux avoir un café? Gémit Harry qui se traina péniblement jusqu'à une chaise.

Sylas se leva pour lui en servir un.

- Draco est allé vous faire une potion pour votre gueule de bois, il arrive de suite, railla Hermione.

- Draco mon frère, dépêche toi!

- Voilà, voilà! J'arrive! Tiens, avale ça.

Aussitôt qu'il eut avalé la potion, les chevaux qui galopaient dans son crâne prirent la fuite. Après ce fut le tour de Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas raconté trop de conneries? Interrogea celle-ci.

- Non! fit Jimmy. Tu as juste dit que Draco était trop sexy et donnerait envie de faire l'amour à des nonnes.

Draco éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as pas fait mieux tu as dit qu'il avait un beau cul, lança Harry.

Draco et Hermione étaient écroulés.

L'après-midi ils allèrent s'inscrire au stand de tir et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Jimmy était un habitué des lieux et tirait comme un professionnel. Il se mit à la disposition de tous pour les aider.

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans un grand centre commercial. Draco devait étoffer sa garde-robe. Ils devaient faire des achats de nourriture aussi. Ils mangèrent sur place dans un fastfood puis finirent la soirée en allant au cinéma.

Le dimanche, ils passèrent une journée plus tranquille, se reposant puis surfant sur le net.

Trois semaines passèrent de la même façon, entre Poudlard et monde moldu. Jimmy faisait maintenant partie de leur groupe. Parfois il disparaissait et personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait. Une nuit, il était rentré en piteux état, deux coups de couteau, plusieurs côtes cassées, des hématomes sur tout le corps, le visage en sang. Draco l'avait soigné de son mieux avec l'aide de la puissance d'Hermione pour les coups de couteau. Soigner des blessures par arme blanche ou provoquées par des combats de rue était différent de soigner des blessures magiques. Il avait dû le mettre sous calmant pendant plusieurs jours en attendant la cicatrisation. Ils se relayaient à son chevet et avait manqué les cours chacun à leur tour.

Tous s'intégraient bien mais plus que tout, ce qui leur plaisait c'était leur vie en groupe. Sylas qui était le seul célibataire sortait parfois le soir et ne rentrait pas de la nuit mais le matin le trouvait à la table du déjeuner faisant le café pour le groupe. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de ramener ses aventures d'un soir, en eut-il même envie qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de peur de blesser une jeune femme brune.

Noël approchait à grands pas ainsi que les fiançailles officielles de Hermione et Draco. Ce dernier avait invité tout le groupe au manoir pour la durée des vacances. Après discussion, ils avaient décidé de passer une semaine à la maison et une semaine au manoir.

Il leur fallait aussi finir leur mission à Godric's Hollow. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans ce sens. C'est pourquoi ce jour là, Jimmy n'arrivait pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un moldu d'un certain âge ne payant pas de mine. Il transportait un gros sac. Devant les sept amis installés, il sortit de celui-ci des matériels électriques et électroniques et des matériaux divers. Ils passèrent toutes les soirées de la semaine à tout apprendre sur les bombes artisanales. Comment les faire et comment les désamorcer aussi.

Au bout de cinq soirées et de deux jours de week-end, le vieux bonhomme se montra satisfait de leurs connaissances. Puis il sortit de sa poche le dessin que Draco avait fait de la bombe et posa la même bombe à côté sur la table. Toi, dit-il en désignant Sylas, désamorce là, tu as dix minutes pour le faire avant qu'elle saute, car crois bien qu'elle est réelle autrement ça n'aurait aucun intérêt! Sylas s'était en effet montré le plus doué à ce jeu. Sa concentration étaient sans faille, ces gestes précis, minutieux.

Ils avaient appris à faire ça à deux, l'un se focalisant sur le désamorçage, l'autre lui passant le nécessaire, une véritable équipe de chirurgie, sauf qu'en bloc opératoire on risque la vie du patient et là sa propre vie et celle de son équipier. Le partenaire habituel de Sylas était Erwin, c'est pourtant Hermione qu'il trouva à ses côtés pour l'aider. Elle était la meilleure après lui.

- Non pas toi! Je t'en prie! Souffla-t-il.

- Le temps passe, fit le vieux.

- De toute façon on risque tous notre vie! Vas-y, j'ai confiance, lui fit-elle en souriant.

Elle sentait derrière elle la présence de Draco et en elle son amour, sa peur mais aussi de la colère et de la tristesse. Sylas respira profondément puis commença son désamorçage. Hermione lui passait avant même qu'il le demande les outils nécessaires.

- Non, la plus petite puis la courbée...

Plus il avançait, plus sa main se faisait sûre et précise. Il écartait les différents composants toujours reliés, pour atteindre le détonateur. Enfin avec la pince coupante, il coupa le fil qu'il avait mis à nu.

- Presque huit minutes, diagnostiqua l'instructeur.

Tu peux faire mieux. Je vais la remonter et tu recommences.

- Ce sera sans toi Mia, dit Draco.

- Je suis la meilleure après Sylas. Nous devons mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté. Non seulement je vais le faire ici, mais je le ferai là-bas.

Draco empoigna Hermione par le bras et la poussa vers la sortie sans ménagement. Quand Sylas voulut les suivre, Harry l'arrêta.

- Laisse-les. Tu sais qu'elle va revenir.

On les entendaient se disputer sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu le faire?

- Simplement parce que je suis la meilleure après lui.

- Ou pour ne pas le perdre et être à ses côtés?

- Draco! Comment peux-tu dire ça et être jaloux malgré ce que te dit le pacte? Je l'ai accepté pour vivre ma vie avec toi pas avec Sylas.

Il est mon ami et il a droit à toute ses chances. Ça aurait été Harry, j'aurais fait la même chose, tu le sais. Je suis comme ça.

Tu n'as encore une fois aucune confiance en moi. Il serait temps de faire le bon choix Draco! Nous nous fiançons officiellement dans quinze jours.

Maintenant, j'y retourne. Réfléchis bien, dans quelques minutes il sera peut-être trop tard.

Hermione laissa Draco le front appuyé contre le mur et lui tournant le dos, elle retourna dans l'ancien cabinet.

La bombe était à nouveau posée sur le bureau et dès qu'elle entra le vieux l'activa. Hermione se positionna et tendit les instruments à Sylas. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit Draco à ses côtés.

- Vous changez de place, ordonna le vieux.

Hermione se pencha à son tour devant la bombe et continua le travail de Sylas. Elle était aussi calme que lui. Elle coupa les fils.

- Trente secondes de moins, c'est insuffisant. On recommence.

L'instructeur se déclara enfin content quand Sylas mit six minutes pour la désamorcer.

- Draco! Je veux te parler! Aboya-t-il.

Draco le suivit dans le jardin. Quand il revint il était vert et décomposé. Il monta dans leur chambre et claqua la porte. Le vieux se dirigea vers elle.

- Je lui ai lavé les oreilles mais je n'ai pas exorcisé ses démons, il t'aime trop! Et l'amour de celui-là, dit-il en désignant Sylas, aussi désintéressé soit-il, les réveille. Vous vous fiancez dans quinze jours m'a-t-il dit. Sois bien sûre de toi jeune fille, le chemin ne sera pas facile.

- Je suis sûre de moi.

- Erwin pouvait faire le travail, mais tu n'as pas voulu laisser Sylas le faire sans être à ses côtés. Penses-y. On se reverra dans trois semaines pour apprendre les armes de tir.

Hermione regarda Sylas qui parlait avec Jimmy. Sentant son regard, il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle avait ce regard indicible qu'elle avait eu pour lui dans la tente.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime toi aussi et il ne s'y trompe pas.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup et que me voir triste la rendait triste à son tour Ça ne suffit pas. De toute façon, j'ai fait un serment inviolable Jimmy. Je ne pourrais même pas l'effleurer sans qu'il le sache.

Elle avait senti sa colère, elle sentait son désespoir. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre, il était étendu sur le ventre, la tête dans les bras.

- Va-t-en!

- J'ai froid de toi... répondit-elle doucement en se glissant contre lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis nul, Mia. J'ai risqué votre vie avec ma jalousie. Je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser.

- Je te défends de dire ça... Le garçon que j'ai attendu tant d'années, qui occupe mon esprit et mon âme chaque jour, pour qui je vis le pacte, dont je sens l'amour m'accompagner et dont je veux porter les enfants si ce n'est déjà fait, ne peut pas être nul!

- Tu as du retard?

- Non, pas encore, mais nous n'avons pas été très prudents ces derniers temps ... ça te dérangerait?

- Je trouve que c'est un peu tôt car nous n'avons pas fini nos études, mais non, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Une toute petite Hermione dans mes bras, qui ne voudrait pas aller désamorcer des bombes pour sauver le monde, ce serait un enchantement et très reposant, dit-il tendrement.

- Et si c'était un tout petit Draco au regard d'agathe grise?

- Hermione? Tu aimerais être maman maintenant?-

- Comme toi je pense que c'est tôt, mais j'aime y penser... J'aime l'idée des petits Malefoy qui jouent sur la pelouse, rêva-t-elle.

Draco pensa qu'ils pourraient éventuellement s'y mettre de suite et l'attira contre lui en la caressant. Mais, il lui jeta un sort de contraception une heure plus tard.

* * *

.

.

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et encourage... Merci !**

.

.**  
**


	12. Chapter 11 La croix d'Agadès

.

.

******Chapitre XI LA CROIX D'AGADES**

.

.

Jimmy attendait ses amis à côté de la cabane hurlante. Ils partaient pour Godric's Hollow ce soir. Il faisait froid et ils tardaient.

Il vit d'abord approcher Draco, il le reconnut de suite même de loin, à sa démarche fière et élégante caractéristique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, c'était lui qu'il appréciait le plus dans la bande hormis son serpentard bien entendu.

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder, nous ne sortons jamais ensemble pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité, surtout de Weasley.

- Tu as laissé Hermione seule?

- Elle est avec Sylas, elle ne risque rien, les voilà d'ailleurs.

En effet, ils arrivaient discutant avec animation. Ensuite ce furent Ginny et Harry. Erwin arriva en dernier. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'attacher à personne, mais il devait bien reconnaître que sa liaison avec le jeune garçon devenait plus sérieuse qu'il ne le voulait au départ et même si cela lui faisait un peu peur, il n'avait pas l'intention d'y renoncer.

Comme la dernière fois ils avaient pris leur balai et comptaient transplaner au bois des fées. Ils discutèrent de la nécessité de monter un campement ou pas et convinrent qu'il fallait recommencer la mission depuis le début sans tenir compte de ce qu'ils savaient. Les renseignements recueillis pouvaient ne plus correspondre à la réalité, un mois s'étant écoulé.

Les deux filles furent chargées de s'occuper du camp à leur grand mécontentement. Les garçons partirent survoler le village et la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac. Ils étaient tous équipés d'armes moldues en plus de leur baguette. Ils revinrent alors qu'Hermione était en train de lancer les protections sur leur tente.

- La maison est toujours occupée.

- Ça semble bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé le médaillon et soient toujours là, à moins qu'ils n'attendent que quelqu'un le trouve pour eux, fit Hermione d'un ton soucieux.

- Tu crois que c'est devenu un piège?

- Oui.

- En attendant, on doit quand même faire le repérage nécessaire.

- Je voudrais vous parler d'autre chose avant que vous y alliez.

- Oh que je n'aime pas cette expression sur ton visage, Mia. C'est toujours quand tu vas nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- En fait, j'ai eu une explication avec Kingsley il y a quelques jours. Nous sommes tous amenés à assister à la conférence avec les moldus et à nous y faire remarquer par nos pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons donc plus intervenir à visage découvert dans nos missions. Alors désolée pour ceux à qui cela va rappeler des mauvais souvenirs mais dorénavant nous allons porter un masque.

- L'Ordre ressemble de plus en plus à une société secrète, assena Draco.

- L'Ordre n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est un arrangement avec Kingsley seul. Je savais que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir, mais notre sécurité à tous vaut bien quelques sacrifices, non?

- Bien sûr Mia! Ce qui me fait peur c'est que les procédés ressemblent de plus en plus à d'autres que vous combattiez il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Nous en sommes conscients et avons déjà eu ce genre de discussion, Draco, c'est, en partie, pour ça que Ron n'est plus avec nous. Intervint Harry. Nous avons émis aussi ce genre de jugement, Hermione encore plus tôt que moi. Mais nous avons aussi conclu que c'était la moins mauvaise des solutions pour le moment.

- Ils ressemblent à quoi tes masques? Soupira Draco.

- Ils sont tout simples en cuir souple, comme je les ai demandés, une cape les accompagne dit-elle en fouillant son sac et en leur tendant à chacun une cape avec un capuchon et un masque noirs.

Ginny tu les mets aussi même si nous restons ici pour le moment.

Harry, Draco et Jimmy, une fois dissimulés sous le masque, s'apprêtèrent à aller surveiller la maison. Draco prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Il l'attira contre lui amoureusement, ota le rempart de cuir et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime Mia!

- Moi aussi mon amour. Je t'en prie fais attention à toi.

- Pour l'instant, nous allons seulement les observer. Nous irons désamorcer la bombe ensemble après. Quoi que tu fasses je t'accompagnerai et serai à côté de toi.

Hermione caressa doucement la visage de son aimé puis pris sa main et doucement posa un baiser dans sa paume. Draco fut bouleversé par son geste et tout ce qu'il montrait d'amour et d'acceptation. Il la serra contre lui à la briser puis posa un baiser presque sauvage sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers les deux autres qui l'attendaient.

La jeune fille regarda la nuit les engloutir et resta là à contempler la cime des arbres sous la lune. Elle s'assit devant la tente, ses bras entourant ses genoux et les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Elle entendit un froissement derrière elle.

- Sylas veut que tu rentres, dit Ginny.

- J'arrive dans une minute.

Draco sentait le chagrin et la peur de sa belle et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir emmenée avec lui. Ils se posèrent à une centaine de mètres de la maison.

- Draco? Interrogea Harry parce que celui-ci restait en arrière.

- Hermione ne va pas bien.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Elle va se calmer. Elle ne risque rien avec eux. Concentre-toi, tu vas nous mettre en danger.

- Désolé, dit-il en se ressaisissant.

- On va s'installer et tu pourras la rassurer.

Jimmy écoutait les deux amis avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais voulu travailler en équipe. Il découvrait le don de commandement d'Harry tout en douceur pour le moment mais qu'il devinait tranchant au besoin et le talon d'Achille de Draco, même en mission, son amour pour sa femme.

Ils s'installèrent une nouvelle fois dans le creux du fossé pour une observation qu'ils supposaient longue.

Dès qu'ils furent installés, le serpentard se concentra pour entrer en symbiose avec sa douce.

_- Mia, nous sommes au même endroit que la dernière fois. Je t'aime._

- Je t'aime aussi! Ne faites rien sans nous.

- Je te l'ai promis tantôt...

- Ça va mieux? interrogea Harry.

- Elle a peur que, comme la dernière fois, on ne veuille entrer dans la maison sans eux.

- Tu peux parler avec elle via le lien? Interrogea Jimmy impressionné.

- Oui c'est un de nos pouvoirs mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de le travailler. On devrait arriver à beaucoup mieux que ça!

- Chut! Intima Harry.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrait, deux personnes en sortaient mais ce n'était ni Dan ni un de ses compagnons de la dernière fois.

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour transporter ce bois, je ne suis pas un moldu!

- Chris ne veut pas que d'éventuels visiteurs sachent que des sorciers sont dans nos rangs.

- Des visiteurs! Ça fait plus de deux mois que soi-disant vous les attendez, vos visiteurs! Tu ne crois pas qu'ils seraient déjà venus? Ils ont déjà la croix tout simplement.

- Si ils avaient la croix, ils auraient déjà exigé un rendez-vous pour des négociations.

- Avec l'Europe qui leur est tombée dessus, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter!

- J'avoue que c'était habile comme manoeuvre mais elle risque de se retourner contre nous si ils arrivent à un accord!

- Ils n'y arriveront pas! Comment veux-tu qu'ils ouvrent notre monde et favorisent une ingérence dans notre politique?

- Les ministres des affaires étrangères de certains pays n'étaient pas d'accord! Nous avons eu difficile d'avoir la majorité lors de la soumission de notre idée à Bruxelles. Il faudrait peu de choses pour que la tendance s'inverse!

- Au besoin nous favoriserons la chance!

- Bon c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui! Dan et Georges n'auront qu'à venir demain matin, ils sont payés depuis des mois pour ne rien faire...

La porte s'était refermée sur les deux complices.

- Ils sont donc au moins cinq maintenant ces deux là, un Georges et un Dan que nous savons être des hommes de main et le prêtre qui est je suppose Chris. Si on ajoute le troisième homme de main que vous avez vu la dernière fois ça fait six, énonça calmement Jimmy.

- Dont au moins un sorcier.

- Vous avez remarqué que la maison à côté semble occupée alors que ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois? Dit Draco soucieux.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir je suppose?

- Je crois en effet que c'est la moindre des précautions. Si c'est leur arrière garde, il faut commencer par les neutraliser eux! Donc on va y faire un tour...

Jimmy allait d'étonnement en étonnement, là c'est Draco qui semblait prendre l'initiative des opérations sans qu'Harry y trouve à redire.

- Je vais y aller, dis Jimmy en sortant une cape d'invisibilité.

- Personne n'y va jamais seul, répondit Harry en se cachant avec Draco sous sa propre cape.

- Hermione viens!

- J'arrive Sylas.

- Tout de suite! Et mets ton masque!

Hermione le regarda étonnée et peinée. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix.

- C'est juste une impression ou tu me cries dessus?

- Je veux que tu te secoues un peu et que tu fasses ce qu'i faire. Commence par mettre ton masque et viens, dit-il fermement en lui tendant le cuir noir. J'en ai marre de te voir larmoyante, tu n'aides personne en faisant cela et surtout pas Draco. Il a besoin de toute sa concentration pour mener à bien ce qu'il a à faire.

- ...

- Hermione?

- ...

- Le pacte devrait vous rendre plus forts et il vous affaiblit. Je ne vous ai jamais vu avoir aussi peur l'un pour l'autre. Vous finirez par mettre tout le monde en danger.

- J'ai peur pour toi aussi, fit Hermione en relevant la tête.

Elle le regarde de ce regard indicible qu'elle n'a que pour lui...

- Non pas de ça, Hermione.

- ...

Sylas s'assied à côté de la jeune femme.

- On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait jamais plus de ce qui aurait pu être et qui n'est pas! Tu aimes Draco, je le sais alors...

- Je ne peux pas Sylas.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi?

- Vivre sans toi, ou sans Harry... Je ne peux pas!

- Par Merlin, ma mie, ma vie, que veux-tu que je fasse quand je t'entends dire des choses pareilles.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle en voulant lui prendre la main.

- Ne me touche pas Hermione.

- Mais...

- Le serment!

- Tu veux dire que tu as fait le serment inviolable de ne jamais même me toucher?

- Notamment...

- Oh!

Dans quelle histoire nous sommes-nous fourrés?

- Dans celle que nous avons choisie, ma mie. Draco et toi, vous êtes engagés à vous aimer jusqu'à la mort et moi à te protéger jusqu'à la mienne. Je serai donc toujours là! Maintenant que tu sais cela, j'espère que tu vas te montrer moins possessive avec moi.

- Possessive?

- Harry sort avec Ginny et tu ne trouves rien à redire à ça. A la boîte, tu as failli pleurer quand tu m'as vu avec cette fille alors que c'était juste pour baiser un soir, pour satisfaire un besoin. Tu crois que Draco va accepter ça?

- Il l'a accepté. Il sait que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu es folle!

- Tu es un bon legilimens?

- Oui, je me débrouille.

- Alors je vais te montrer.

Sylas entra dans la mémoire d'Hermione qui lui montra une partie de sa conversation avec Draco à la discothèque...

Flashback...

_- Sylas a plus de chance, il est parti sans attendre personne._

Il vit Hermione se raidir dans les bras de Draco et lui lancer un regard noir. Draco resserra son bras autour de sa taille pour la coller à lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va baiser une fille qu'il t'en aime moins et tu lui as donné ton accord non?

- ...

- Je ne suis pas idiot, mon amour. Que tu aimes que Sylas soit amoureux de toi, je l'ai compris depuis un moment déjà. Ça ne me gêne pas tant que tout ce que tu éprouves pour lui c'est une tendre envie de le materner. Entre Harry qui t'adore positivement et qui j'en suis sûr n'hésiterait pas à choisir ta vie plutôt que celle de sa Ginny et Sylas qui est prêt à mourir pour toi, avoue que j'ai du mérite à ne pas péter les plombs.

Et de retour à la table...

Harry les regardait tendrement. Il prit la main d'Hermione au passage et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et Draco une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ça va vous deux?

- A part qu'elle s'inquiète pour notre don-juan de Sylas, ça va!

Les autres regardaient le blond d'un air ébahi.

- En partant, il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, il rentrera par ses propres moyens, dit Harry à la jeune fille.

- Tu vois...

- Tu as raison comme d'habitude...

- On est rentré et on a attendu que tu transplanes avant d'aller dormir...

- Cela ne l'a pas empêché de les péter les plombs quand on a désamorcé la bombe...

- C'est Draco.

- Et le pire c'est que je le comprends, Erwin pouvait le faire, tout le monde le savait.

Et maintenant quand je ne rentre pas de la nuit? Tu m'attends?

- ...

- Hermione, ne baisse pas la tête, regarde moi... C'est vrai que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours, mais un jour il te faudra me laisser faire ma vie.

- ...

- Ce n'est pas pour maintenant de toute façon, on en reparlera... soupira le serpentard. Viens, ma vie, tu dois être glacée.

Ils approchaient doucement de la maison. Il y avait de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée. Jimmy les apostropha.

- Attendez! Si ce sont des professionnels ils doivent avoir protégé les abords de la maison.

Il sortit des lunettes à infra-rouge, cherchant des faisceaux ou des capteurs. Sans succès. Puis il se mit à étudier le sol à la recherche de fils tendus, mais il faisait trop sombre. Il leur fit signe de reculer.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

- Je cherche un éventuel système d'alarme mais il fait noir, il faut revenir à l'aube. On va se contenter de les surveiller de loin pour le moment.

- Un système d'alarme extérieur? Interrogea Draco.

- Oui! Vous n'avez pas vérifié pour l'autre maison?

- Non!

- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, soupira Jimmy. Les sorciers protègent leurs maisons de toute approche extérieure, les moldus aussi. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été avertis de votre précédente visite car alors ils nous attendent.

- Ils n'en avaient pas l'air tantôt.

- Les sous-fifres ne savent pas toujours tout.

On retourne au fossé.

Tant bien que mal à moitié blottis sous leur cape, Harry et Draco sommeillaient. Jimmy veillait sur eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Draco qui, dans son sommeil, avait posé la tête sur celle de Harry. Même si il aimait Erwin, il ne pouvait nier son attirance physique pour le blond serpentard. Il sourit. Celui-ci, complètement obnubilé par son amour pour Hermione, était bien loin de ses préoccupations. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait déjà eu des expériences avec d'autres garçons, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, ni Erwin ni Mione n'apprécieraient, lui fit une voix amusée.

Je te remplace, dors un peu aussi.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir dormir pour le moment.

- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à deux mètres.

- Tu crois que ça sert à grand chose? Railla Jimmy.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Crois-moi d'expérience.

Jimmy lui lança un coup d'œil surpris. Harry, il en était certain, était entièrement hétéro. Il préféra ne pas approfondir. Harry recouvrit Draco de la cape et se posta à côté de Jimmy.

- Dors autrement tantôt tu seras incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Réveille moi à l'aube, il faut qu'on aille voir après ce fameux système de sécurité.

Ce ne fut pas Harry mais Draco qui le réveilla doucement.

- Tu es prêt?

- On y va seuls?

- Non! Je vais réveiller Harry si la clarté te semble suffisante.

- Oui, tu peux y aller. Au campement, tout se passe bien?

Il secouait doucement le griffondor.

- Oui c'est justement Hermione qui veille. Erwin a pris le premier tour de veille, Sylas le second... Ginny est sensée se réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner.

Harry, tu y es?

- Oui on peut y aller. N'oubliez pas vos masques!

Camouflés sous les capes, ils repartirent en direction de la seconde maison.

Jimmy progressait en regardant par terre. Il avait enjoint aux deux autres de rester derrière lui. A un moment, il leur commanda, à voix basse, de ne plus bouger et de rester là. Il leur désigna un fin fil d'acier qui courait dans l'herbe, puis disparu sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, surprenant ses deux amis qui ne l'avaient même pas entendu revenir.

- On peut y aller, leur dit-il à voix basse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres de la maison. Le mobilier était sommaire.

En contournant la maison, ils découvrirent dans la pièce située vers le chemin un homme de garde avec un fusil.

- Sa poche arrière, souffla Draco.

Une baguette dépassait de la poche de son jean. Ils virent entrer une femme qui déposa une tasse de café bouillante devant l'homme de garde, quand elle se tourna vers eux, Harry sentit Draco sursauter à côté de lui.

- Jimmy? On retourne en observation!

Ils se replièrent vers la première maison, reprenant exactement le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Jimmy ne les rejoignit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Mais par Merlin, où étais-tu?

- Ça fait plaisir de voir ton inquiétude à mon sujet, répondit-il au blond en souriant.

Il vit celui-ci le regarder d'un air goguenard.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ne part jamais seul? Interrogea Harry.

- Pour vous faire prendre tous ensemble en même temps? Je cherchais juste un système d'alarme autour de la maison de Bathilda.

- Attention, souffla Harry.

Le nommé Dan et un autre homme de main s'avançaient vers la réserve de bois. Ils s'appuyèrent au mur le temps pour le second de finir sa cigarette.

- Presque trois mois ici sans même voir ma femme, ni même une femme tout court d'ailleurs, tout ça pour une connerie de médaillon qui soi disant a des pouvoirs.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas les sorciers, je me trompe?

- Si ils sont tous comme ceux de notre entourage, en effet.

- Je crois avoir compris qu'ils espèrent bientôt avoir la visite de l'autre camp... Tu pourras juger si il y a une différence! Railla Dan.

- Ça fait deux mois qu'ils nous le répètent.

- Ils semblent avoir des données plus précises cette fois. L'Ordre du Phénix ne satisfait pas tout le monde et encore moins les amoureux jaloux!

- Décidément, je n'aime pas les sorciers. Si l'amour les pousse à trahir les leurs...

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on s'active avant que Chris ne nous tombe dessus.

- Oui, allons-y...

Ils remplirent leur paniers à bois et rentrèrent...

Dans le fossé, la stupéfaction régnait.

- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici. On peut rentrer au camp.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison, reprirent leur balai et s'élancèrent. Draco se concentra pour prévenir Hermione.

- Ginny, tu peux faire à déjeuner pour tout le monde, ils seront ici dans dix minutes.

Sylas interrogea Hermione des yeux, elle semblait bouleversée. Elle lui répondit par un véritable appel au secours. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à presque la toucher.

- Qu'y-a-t-il? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

- Ron nous a trahit, ils savent que nous arrivons.

Il la regardait impuissant. Il avait envie de la consoler en la berçant mais il ne pouvait même pas lui prendre la main.

- Ma mie, regarde moi, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est son choix, pas le tien!

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'ébène de Sylas, ce qu'elle y lut lui fit encore plus mal.

- Toi aussi, je te fais du mal.

- Non! Ce qui me blesse c'est de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler et de nouveau ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile.

- Sylas, tu es pour moi un ...

- Chut! ne dis pas de bêtise!

- ...

- Les voilà!

Il se leva lentement, s'éloignant sans quitter son regard. Harry qui était entré en premier vit le mouvement et l'expression de leurs yeux, pleins de tendresse pour Hermione, pleins d'amour douloureux pour Sylas. Ce dernier se reprit et sortit de la tente croisant Draco qu'il fusilla d'un regard noir qui fit sursauter le blond. Harry sortit derrière lui. Il trouva Sylas pleurant contre le tronc d'un arbre, il en fut bouleversé.

- Sylas? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Il lui annonce que Ron nous a trahi tous par jalousie alors qu'il n'est même pas là et je suis en train de la regarder pleurer et s'en vouloir, sans même pouvoir la consoler à cause de ce putain de serment inviolable!

- Tu l'as dit à Hermione pour le serment?

- Je lui ai dit ce que je pouvais dire.

- Voilà quelque chose qu'elle va avoir dur de lui pardonner!

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle lui en parlera! Elle sait que ce serait la fin de notre amitié à tous! Elle ne voudra pas perdre ça.

- Alors ce sera pire, soupira Harry.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas?

- Viens, je vais le raconter à tout le monde en même temps!

- Ecoute, je préfère ne pas...

- Si tu crois la trouver dans ses bras après ce qui vient de se passer Sylas, tu te trompes, elle t'aime trop pour te faire ça!

Ils rentrèrent dans la tente et les trouvèrent tous devant leur petit-déjeuner.

Si Hermione et Draco étaient côte à côte, ils ne se touchaient pas. Hermione avait collé sur son visage une expression fermée, indifférente. Harry soupira en pensant à la situation de Sylas. Draco avait fait très fort là.

Il restait deux places à table. Harry s'assit en face de Draco, laissant Sylas s'assoir en face d'Hermione. Ils mangèrent en silence. Draco lançait de fréquents regards à sa fiancée dont il sentait la peine et la colère. Il avait peur du regard que lui avait lancé Sylas en quittant la tente. Il regarda vers Harry et reçut un regard plein de reproches. Il comprit que le problème ne devait pas se situer au niveau de la trahison de Ron.

Il regarda Hermione.

- Je voudrais te parler, lui souffla-t-il, s'attendant à un refus.

- Elle se leva sans même lui répondre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une des chambres. Ils eurent le temps d'entendre crier Hermione avant que Draco lance un sort d'assurdiato à la pièce.

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça? Quel monstre es-tu donc Draco?

- Euh! Et la mission? Murmura Jimmy.

- Il faudra attendre que ça se soit calmé et là je crois que ça va prendre du temps, si ça s'arrange un jour, souffla Harry désolé.

Une bonne heure après les deux fiancés n'étaient toujours pas sortis et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Harry se décidait à intervenir quand Sylas le retint.

- Laisse-les, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco.

- Erwin, Sylas, vous pouvez venir?

Quand ils entrèrent, Draco prit Hermione contre lui, elle ne fit rien pour le repousser.

- Un serment inviolable ne peut être annulé. La clause de fond doit toujours être conservée mais les autres peuvent être annulées avec l'accord de toutes les parties. Dans le serment inviolable que nous avons fait le fond est la protection envers Hermione jusqu'à ta mort, cette clause doit rester même si Hermione m'a demandé de la lever aussi, je ne peux rien faire. Je lui ai fait le serment de supprimer tout le reste. Il regarda la jeune fille qui sortit après un regard tendre à Sylas.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce principale, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Harry sursauta, elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Elle se jetta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Harry la prit par la main et sortit de la tente. Il lui tendit son balai et ils décollèrent vers Londres.

Dans la chambre, Draco tenait sa promesse et déliait Sylas de ses serments. Il sentit le chagrin d'Hermione puis la sentit s'éloigner.

- Voilà, Sylas. Tu es libre de partir avec elle.

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris. Elle t'aime Draco.

- Pour obtenir ce résultat, elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont brisé. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ça.

- Rappelle-toi sa chambre! Rappelle-toi qu'elle a accepté le pacte! Arrête de douter d'elle. Si tu croyais en elle tu ne serais pas dans cette situation. Elle, elle t'a toujours fait confiance.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? Tu l'aimes aussi!

- Oui mais elle, elle t'aime toi et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors bats-toi, va la chercher. Avec le pacte tu peux la trouver. La mission attendra.

Draco sortit de la tente, prit son balai et s'envola.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu conseillé d'aller la chercher?

- Si un jour elle vient à moi, ce sera parce qu'elle m'aime pas parce qu'elle ne l'a plus lui.

Harry revint une heure plus tard. Il serra Sylas dans ses bras puis s'assit Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Ils furent là seulement deux heures plus tard. En rentrant, Hermione se courut se jeter dans les bras de Sylas qui trop étonné les referma aussitôt autour d'elle de toutes ses forces. Quand il l'éloigna de lui, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son tendre visage et lui dit Merci. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'entendit le Je t'aime, ma vie qui suivit. Elle lui sourit puis retourna aux côtés de Draco qui la prit contre lui de son habituel geste possessif.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table et Harry rapporta les renseignements qu'ils avaient glanés pendant leur surveillance des deux maisons.

- En conclusion, dans la seconde maison ils sont quatre sorciers.

- La femme est Alicia Leiman, je l'ai souvent vue au quartier général de Voldemort, elle a une réputation de sadisme bien établie, intervint Draco. Elle adore la torture.

- Tu l'as vue au quartier de Voldemort? Tu étais mangemort? Coupa Jimmy.

- Oui en effet, répondit Draco dont ce n'était pas le jour.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici alors.

- Draco est devenu mangemort à seize ans, pas par choix mais pour sauver la vie de ses parents, rectifia Hermione. Nous lui faisons tous confiance comme à nous mêmes. Quant à moi, j'ai déjà remis ma vie entre ses mains.

Si tu pouvais arrêter de juger sans savoir!

Draco lança un regard éperdu à sa fiancée qui venait de le défendre avec ardeur malgré leur désaccord.

Harry la regarda avec tendresse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être juste et loyale.

- Dans la maison de Bathilda, il doit y avoir six personnes dont quatre moldus au moins.

- Il faut d'abord neutraliser les sorciers de la seconde maison pour qu'ils ne nous tombent pas dessus, dit Draco.

- Comment faire pour que les habitants de la maison voisine n'entendent rien?

- Déjà il ne faut plus compter sur l'effet de surprise, soupira Sylas.

- Les armes moldues sont trop bruyantes, dit Erwin

- Si on ajoute à ça que nous sommes pris par le temps, précisa Hermione.

- A qui la faute? Railla Jimmy.

- Ecoute Jimmy, tu as peut-être quatre ans de plus que nous, de l'expérience en plus, ça ne te permet pas de nous juger, énonça froidement Harry. Nous avons dix-huit ans et nous avons été pris dans cette guerre avec Voldemort depuis sept ans. Nous croyions pouvoir profiter de notre dernière année à Poudlard tranquillement et finir nos études puis envisager un avenir enfin serein.

Nous n'avons pas encore fait notre deuil, oublié les tensions de ces années d'affrontement que nous nous retrouvons tous de nouveau en première ligne dans un rôle que nous n'aimons guère. Nous le faisons pourtant.

Draco et Hermione ont déjà risqué leurs vies trois fois ces deux derniers mois pour ramener des renseignements à l'Ordre. Leurs fiançailles ont été exigées, au départ, pour couvrir une de leur mission.

Il vit Jimmy sursauter et regarder les deux fiancés avec étonnement. Pendant ce temps, au rappel des dangers courus ensemble, Draco et Hermione avaient joint leurs mains, oubliant leur différent et c'est unis qu'il les vit devant lui.

- Ils sont les seuls jusqu'à présent, parmi nous, à déjà avoir apporté leur contribution à ce nouvel affrontement. Depuis le pacte d'amour, l'Ordre compte sur eux pour qu'ils montrent leurs pouvoirs dans cette fameuse conférence avec l'Europe, les poussant sans cesse à les améliorer. Ils l'ont fait pour se protéger l'un l'autre, à la place de ça ils se retrouvent de plus en plus en danger, de plus en plus en avant.

Depuis des mois, Hermione a des prémonitions lui montrant la mort de Draco toujours dans les mêmes circonstances, tué par des moldus accompagnés de Ron. L'échéance approche puisque ça devrait arriver lors de cette conférence dont on peut penser qu'elle aura lieu dans un château des Princes de Ligne en Belgique. Je ne suis pas sûr, qu'à leur place, je serais toujours là.

Sur leurs épaules reposent donc en partie l'avenir de notre monde et sache que je sais ce que ça peut mettre comme pression.

C'est Sylas qui cette fois sursauta et regarda Draco avec surprise, comprenant qu'il lui avait confié sa fiancée en craignant de n'être bientôt plus là pour la protéger lui-même. Pour tous, c'était des révélations incroyables.

Alors on prendra le temps qu'il faut, on le fera à notre manière. Lorsque j'ai dit l'autre jour en boîte à ce petit prétentieux de moldu qu'il n'y aurait que la mort qui nous séparerait et qu'il était incapable de comprendre les relations qui nous unissaient à jamais, j'étais sincère. Chacun de nous mourrait pour les autres si il le fallait mais moi je veux que tout le monde reste vivant, c'est mon objectif premier. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je les aime, parce qu'ils sont ma famille, pas celle qu'on a à la naissance, celle que j'ai choisie. J'ai déjà...nous avons déjà perdu trop dans ce conflit, il est hors de question que nous y laissions encore une seule vie!

Draco utilise la magie noire pour nous soigner? La belle affaire! Du moment que ça marche!

Nous devons utiliser des armes moldues et des bombes pour nous défendre? Nous le ferons.

Nous devrons tuer? Nous le ferons comme nous l'avons déjà fait.

Nous devons porter des masques pour nous protéger? Ce n'est pas grave, il y a bien plus important que ça!

Chacun apporte ses compétences au groupe et celles de Draco sont nombreuses, mais avant tout il apporte sa personnalité et si celle-ci est complexe, elle fait aussi notre richesse.

Sachant cela à toi de rester ou de partir!

Harry avait en ce moment un charisme impressionnant, mais plus que tout on le sentait sincère. Ce qui faisait depuis sept ans que l'élu était l'Elu.

Jimmy regarda chaque membre du groupe tour à tour finissant par Erwin qui était à sa droite, sans rien dire. Chacun avait affronté son coup d'œil avec sérénité y compris son amant. Tous apparemment adhéraient à ce qu'avait dit Harry.

Ils étaient émus des sentiments qu'Harry avait dévoilés. Draco se leva, fit le tour de la table arrivant à ses côtés. Yeux verts dans yeux gris. Harry se leva à son tour et ils s'accolèrent.

En tournant la tête, Draco croisa le visage de la lionne. Il lui sembla voir passer dans ses yeux ce qu'il désespérait de jamais y retrouver, de l'amour mais aussi une chose qu'il n'y avait jamais vu de la fierté!

Leur explication avait été houleuse. Elle lui avait démontré, sans complaisance, combien il jouait avec les sentiments des autres pour son propre profit sans se soucier du mal qu'il causait. Elle lui avait dit bien des choses désagréables mais ce qui l'avait anéanti c'est qu'elle l'avait comparé à son père, lui qui, sans aucun sentiment, sans aucun remord, l'avait sacrifié, lui son fils, à son ambition. Il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait déclaré que si il lui ressemblait un tant soit peu, elle ne serait pas là.

Il croyait l'avoir perdue seule cette lueur vue dans ses yeux lui donnait espoir. Son anneau semblait sans pouvoir depuis ce matin. Il décida d'essayer.

_Hermione, je t'en prie pardonne moi et reviens moi..._

J'ai toujours été là, c'est toi qui t'es perdu loin de Nous.

Il sentit sa main prendre la sienne doucement et la serrer. Un bonheur immense le saisit, qu'elle ressentit aussitôt.

- Je crois qu'on devrait faire ça demain à l'aube, avant qu'ils soient regroupés au même endroit, suggéra-t-il.

- Tu veux qu'on les neutralise un par un, c'est ça ton idée?

- Oui. Ensuite on s'occupe des porteurs de bois »

- Il en restera quatre dans la maison de Bathilda.

- Et la bombe?

- Elle ne devrait pas être un problème dans l'immédiat. Ils ont l'intention d'attendre qu'on ait trouvé le médaillon.

- Le système d'alarme?

- Je m'en charge, dit Jimmy, pendant que vous neutralisez Dan et son acolyte, mais il me faut quelqu'un en couverture.

- Le principal c'est comment approcher sans se faire repérer avant d'entrer? Le plus simple serait le transplanage mais il y a le bruit caractéristique qui l'accompagne.

- Je crois que le mieux c'est d'approcher à quatre sous les capes d'invisibilité et d'entrer soit par la porte comme tout le monde ou par une fenêtre avec les trois autres en couverture au cas où.

- Qui va entrer? Qui va couvrir.

- Jimmy, Sylas, toi et moi, nous entrons. Hermione, Ginny et Erwin en couverture.

- Non! Il n'en est pas question! Je reste avec toi Dray.

- Bon alors Jimmy, Ginny et Erwin en couverture, corrigea Draco trop heureux que sa belle veuille le suivre

- Pour la maison de Bathilda, pour les hommes de main lors de la corvée de bois, Harry, Hermione et moi, pour le système d'alarme Jimmy avec Erwin en couverture, ensuite on monte au premier étage avec Sylas et Ginny. Jimmy et Erwin restent au rez-de-chaussée en couverture.

Après Sylas et Hermione pour désamorcer la bombe, les autres pour chercher le médaillon.

- Ça me semble bien, fit Harry.

- Sur place, tout le monde obéit à Harry.

- Il ne faut qu'un capitaine sur un navire!

- Pourquoi moi?

Outre le fait que tu as l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice, je voudrais pouvoir me consacrer à Mia.

Encore une chose, il nous faut Chris vivant si on veut avoir une chance de savoir qui sont nos ennemis.

Hermione ne dit rien. Il avait organisé toute l'opération, choisi les rôles et renonçait à la conduire pour être à ses côtés. Draco égocentrique, Draco autoritaire, Draco jaloux, Draco possessif à l'excès, Draco inconscient du mal qu'il fait, Draco son amour...

- Maintenant, on va manger puis dormir, on aura besoin de toutes nos forces demain.

Ils furent les premiers à se retirer dans une des chambres. Draco l'attira à lui, l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne savait pas où elle en était et ne voulait surtout pas recevoir un refus qui aurait provoqué une dispute de plus.

Elle répondit doucement à son baiser puis s'écarta, se déshabilla, se glissa dans les draps où il la rejoignit. Elle lui tourna le dos et discrètement lança un sort d'assurdiato. Il s'apprêtait à soupirer quand elle se recula tout contre lui, ses fesses rondes frôlant son sexe. Elle baissait la tête lui offrant sa nuque dégagée. Il pose ses lèvres dans le creux de sa nuque, il la sent frémir. Ses fesses se collent à lui enflammant ses sens. Il la retourne sur le ventre, il caresse, embrasse, lèche, mordille ce cou, ce dos qu'elle lui a offerts, découvrant un de ses points faibles, il lui arrache des soupirs de plaisir.

C'est la première fois qu'elle prend ce genre d'initiative. Elle était au lit une compagne sensuelle et enthousiaste mais elle le laissait la découvrir par lui même. Si il avait l'habitude de satisfaire ses partenaires d'un soir, la recherche de son propre plaisir avait toujours été le but final. Emouvoir jour après jour, le corps de la même compagne est tout autre chose. Il apprenait à jouer les partitions de son plaisir sur ce corps, à déchiffrer ses soupirs, à varier les tempo, à la faire vibrer crescendo.

Il a glissé sa main en dessous de son ventre et caresse son sexe humide de son désir. Lorsqu'elle est sur le point de jouir elle s'arrache à sa main pour se retourner et s'offrir à lui, accrochant son regard pour ne plus le lâcher. Il entre en elle presque violemment lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Lorsqu'il est, à son tour, sur le point de jouir elle le repousse reprenant les préludes... Elle l'entraîne sur des chemins inconnus ...

Et quand son corps atteint le paroxysme de l'impatience, au point d'en être douloureux, elle a un sourire vainqueur et le provoque viens mon serpent, viens... Il la possède presque sauvagement. Elle mord ses épaules, griffe son dos. Il veut lui rendre la pareille, immobilisant ses bras, il se soulève et arrête ses va-et vient. Elle ouvre des yeux noyés de désir et le supplie, je t'en prie Draco, je t'en prie...

D'un coup de reins, il revient en elle. Ne quittant pas son regard, il la pousse elle aussi vers ses limites en de très lents et profonds mouvements, il sent son impatience grandir, entend un petit grognement frustré qui amène sur ses lèvres ce sourire en coin qu'elle aime tant.. Quand il n'en peut plus, il lui donne ce qu'elle cherche une possession profonde, violente, exigeante qui lui arrache des râles de plaisir... Lorsque le moment de la jouissance arrive, accrochée au regard bleuté, elle crie, je t'aime, Dray, je t'aime...

Il la serre tout contre lui, incapable de la laisser aller. Elle ne veut pas non plus le quitter et se blottit, les deux bras autour de son cou. Il bénit l'obscurité qui maintenant règne dans la tente et lui cache les larmes de joie qui coulent sur son visage.

Dès que Draco et Hermione rentrèrent dans leur chambre, Sylas interrogea Harry.

- Tu peux nous décrire les cauchemars qu'Hermione fait depuis plusieurs mois?

- Difficilement, les souvenirs des deux qu'elle a fait et nous a racontés pendant les vacances, étaient vagues. Par contre Draco a revécu le dernier qu'elle a fait dans son esprit de suite. Nous l'avons visionné dans la pensine lors de la dernière réunion du Phénix, elle est donc dans mes pensées aussi. On peut faire la même chose.

- Tu as une pensine ici?

- Oui! Dumbledore m'en avait offert une de voyage, je l'ai toujours avec moi.

Harry leur fit revivre entièrement la dernière réunion de l'Ordre.

- Par Merlin, dit Sylas bouleversé.

- Si je comprends bien, Draco est un legilimens d'une grande puissance? Interrogea Jimmy.

- Certainement le meilleur maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, confirma Harry. Je peux te dire que sa puissance est beaucoup plus importante que celle de Rogue, les deux m'ayant donné des leçons.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il veut Chris en vie?

- Je le suppose aussi.

- Qui est le bébé dont Narcissa s'occupait et qu'ils regardaient tous les deux avec autant de tendresse? Demanda Sylas.

- C'est mon filleul, Teddy Lupin, le fils de Remus et de Nymphadora, la cousine de Draco, il sont morts à la bataille de Poudlard. Ils ont fait le nécessaire pour l'adopter.

- Je reconnais bien là Hermione, toujours à trop en faire, critiqua Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas une idée à elle mais à Draco. Il l'a même mise devant le fait accompli, ça lui a encore valu une scène de plus! Dit Harry avec un sourire amusé échangeant un regard moqueur avec Sylas.

- Etant donné ce qu'il demandait d'habitude aux filles, il n'a jamais eu besoin de se préoccuper de leurs états d'âme... Maintenant ce n'est plus pareil et il n'a pas choisi la plus simple, confirma Sylas tendrement.

- Sans parler du fait qu'il est assez autoritaire de nature. Mais il l'aime à la folie et elle le sait, ça compense sa maladresse.

- Tu te rappelles l'elfe pour nettoyer la maison d'Hermione. Il faudra un jour qu'on lui parle de la S.A.L.E. , se moqua gentiment Ginny.

- Moi, fit Erwin, je suis bouleversé par ce qu'il y a entre eux. Ils font des choses inconcevables.

- Des choses inconcevables? Questionna Harry surpris.

- Tu connais beaucoup de sang-pur prêts à tout quitter pour vivre leur amour avec une né-moldu? Répliqua Erwin en jettant un coup d'oeil à Sylas. Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui laisseraient leur petit ami fouiller leur esprit pendant presque deux heures? Rien que le pacte d'amour est inconcevable...

- Tu sais très bien qu'en effet je n'ai même pas osé sortir avec elle en sixième, inutile de me le rappeler! Je m'en veux assez.

- Elle n'aurait certainement pas accepté étant donné les circonstances et vos maisons, le tranquillisa Harry.

Sylas se contenta de regarder Harry longuement.

- Oh! Je vois, souffla celui-ci.

Ce sont aussi les circonstances qui les ont amenés là...

- Je crois que ça se serait passé tôt ou tard. C'est vrai qu'il a commencé à avoir cette idée à Azkaban quand il a pensé que peut-être il ne la reverrait plus, mais il l'aimait depuis longtemps. Si il a tenu le coup là-bas, c'est uniquement grâce à son image et dans l'espoir de la retrouver à la sortie, leur dit Erwin.

- Tu en as discuté avec lui?

- Je lui ai demandé comment il avait survécu à son emprisonnement. Je croyais qu'il ne tiendrait même pas une semaine. Pour certains sorciers adultes aguerris, c'est déjà assez pour les mener à la folie. Il a tenu plus de deux mois.

- Tu as dit qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie pour fournir des renseignements à l'ordre?

- Oui et à chaque fois c'est le pacte qui les a sauvés. Hermione a été gravement brûlée mais Draco l'a soignée avec des remèdes de magie noire que tu réprouves tant Jimmy.

- C'était ça sa main bandée? Fit Sylas.

- Oui. La combustion noire.

- Et il est arrivé à la soigner? S'étonna Jimmy.

- Oui, en une semaine, elle n'avait plus rien.

- Tu t'es déjà dit Harry, qu'étant donné sa puissance et ses dons, il pourrait être très dangereux?

- Je me suis déjà dit en effet qu'il ferait un ennemi puissant et dangereux mais il est surtout un ami formidable et infiniment précieux. Je me sens parfaitement en accord avec lui.

- Vous avez l'air en effet de bien vous entendre, la façon qu'il a eue de monter l'opération hier m'a étonné et plus encore que tu acceptes de diriger une action qu'il avait lui programmée.

- Non seulement je n'aurais pas fait mieux mais j'aurais mis beaucoup plus de temps pour arriver à vous l'imposer et je sais qu'ils sont beaucoup plus en sécurité ensemble que séparés.

Sur ce on devrait peut-être aller dormir? On doit aller chercher un médaillon demain.

Il faisait encore noir dehors quand Draco se chargea de réveiller toute le monde. Hermione préparait déjà le café. Sylas qui s'en occupait d'habitude vint l'aider. Ils avaient tous adopté les céréales moldues pour déjeuner par facilité. En quelques minutes ils furent prêts. Dissimulés sous leur cape et leur masque, ils volèrent jusqu'au ravin voisin des deux maisons. Tout était calme.

Harry désigna aux trois qui devaient couvrir l'opération sur la seconde maison, les côtés de la maison qu'ils devaient surveiller. Hermione l' embrassa ainsi que Sylas avant qu'ils se dissimulent sous une cape d'invisibilité puis elle se cacha sous la seconde avec Draco. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison.

L'affreux était en place avec son fusil. Toutes les fenêtres étant fermées il ne restait que la porte. Draco et Hermione lancèrent ensemble, mentalement, le sort d'ouverture, alohomora. Ils se glissèrent doucement dans la pièce et de la même façon stupéfixièrent l'homme de garde, puis lui lancèrent un sort de désillusion.

Ils entendirent un bruit de pas et répétèrent le même processus avec l'arrivant qui n'était pas Alicia Leimann.

Ils montèrent doucement au premier étage. Les deux premières pièces étaient vides. Ils poussèrent d'un coup la porte pour se retrouver face à Leimann et deux autres sorciers. Les deux sorts de Sylas et Harry neutralisèrent les deux sorciers tandis que Draco et Hermione se focalisaient sur la sorcière. Elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur par un puissant stupéfix. Harry et Sylas étaient déjà allé explorer la quatrième chambre.

Ils revinrent. Pour plus de facilité, ils enlevèrent leur cape d'invisibilité.

Ils lancèrent un sort de saucissonage aux trois sorciers et un de désillusion aux deux hommes.

Tout avait été tellement facile, tellement trop facile...

Draco lança enervatum pour pouvoir interroger la sorcière.

Il se retourna vers les autres.

- Il faudrait aller voir dans la cave, on ne sait jamais. Il faut vérifier aussi qu'il n'y ai pas de passage entre les maisons.

- Draco Malefoy! S'exclama Leimann qui apparemment avait reconnu sa voix. Quel plaisir! Plaisir qui ne sera pas partagé par Lucius quand il apprendra que son fils est passé de l'autre côté.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entra dans l'esprit de la mangemort.

- Qui vous emploie?

- ...

- Comment êtes vous payés?

- ...

- A quelle addresse?

- ...

- En quoi consistait votre mission?

- ...

- Comment avez-vous été recrutée?

- ...

- Qui est Chris?

- ...

- Qui vous renseigne?

- ...

Harry et Sylas revenaient.

- Il n'y a pas de passage entre les maisons, par contre les caves n'étaient pas vides.

Apparemment, ils s'ennuyaient, ils ont été cherché des moldus au village voisin et se sont un peu amusés avec. Il y a en bas deux adolescents morts et je défie quiconque de les reconnaître! Ils n'ont plus figure humaine.

- Elle ne sait rien, les renseignements qu'elle me donne sont relatifs à son unique contact. C'est une sous-fifre.

- Tu as fini avec elle? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, on peut continuer.

Hermione se retourna vers la femme, leva sa baguette avada kedavra. Une lumière verte frappa la mangemort qui s'affaissa.

- Mia! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Cria Draco.

- Elle t'a reconnu, il n'est pas question que cette pourriture nous mette en danger.

Il enleva son masque pour regarder sa fiancée, il était livide. La future mère de ses enfants venait de tuer une femme de sang froid pourtant il ne sentait en elle que son amour pour lui.

Elle se dirigea vers la femme, la fouilla, prit ses papiers, un trousseau de clefs qu'elle empocha.

Harry et Sylas la regardaient faire sans bouger, sans faire de commentaire.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Draco avait envie de rendre son déjeuner.

Sylas alla vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule :

- Ne la rejette pas maintenant, elle a besoin de toi! Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle a préféré le faire plutôt que d'obliger quelqu'un d'autre à le faire à votre place.

- Par Merlin, Sylas, c'est ma future femme, la future mère de mes enfants et elle vient de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid!

- Oui pour te protéger. Tu as déjà oublié ses rêves?

Tu crois que ta mère a les mains vierges de tout sang?

- ...

- Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui la soutienne? Demanda le brun en posant sur l'autre un regard lourd de sens.

Il se dégagea d'un geste sec et suivit sa fiancée. Sylas soupira et se dirigea vers Harry.

- On y va?

- On y va!

- Remets ton masque Dray.

Draco l'attira dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Il avait besoin de sentir son amour encore une fois avant de continuer. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il pensa qu'elle aussi devait avoir le même besoin et lui murmura Je t'aime ».

- Je le sens, même si mon geste t'a choqué!

- C'est vrai, je ne te le cache pas!

- On n'a pas le temps d'en parler maintenant, il faut y aller.

Elle se retourna cherchant ses amis. Harry attendait patiemment leur bon vouloir. Sylas était déjà parti. Elle n'avait rien dit à Draco mais elle avait entendu leur conversation et ne savait pas qui l'avait réconfortée le plus des deux.

Sans revêtir de nouveau la cape d'invisibilité, ils se dirigèrent vers le ravin. Ils attendirent très peu de temps avant de voir sortir le fameux Dan et le sorcier. Harry et Draco les immobilisèrent immédiatement avec le stupéfix. Ils les poussèrent dans le ravin et leur jetèrent un sortilège de désillusion.

Jimmy et Erwin avait neutralisé le système d'alarme intérieur. Ils explorèrent le rez-de-chaussée, il était vide. Ils visitèrent les chambres et neutralisèrent les deux sorciers et les deux moldus qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Harry chargea Ginny, Erwin et Jimmy de trouver la bombe et d'éventuels autres explosifs.

- Harry, il y a un problème.

- Oui, je sais, Hermione.

Draco, il n' y a que toi qui puisse nous sortir de là. Il faut que tu interroges Chris.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- D'abord ce qu'ils ont prévu pour nous neutraliser! Et c'est urgent!

- Tu crois qu'on est tombé dans un piège?

- Oh que oui! Tout ça n'est qu'une vaste mise en scène.

- Bien. C'est comme ça que j'avais envisagé les choses aussi.

Draco se plaça devant Chris et tenta d'entrer dans son esprit sans y parvenir de suite, l'homme était sorcier et très bon occlumens. Ils avaient peu de temps. Le blond tendit la main derrière lui, Hermione se précipita et la prit, se concentrant aussitôt. Draco pénètra sans plus de problème dans l'esprit du sorcier.

- Transplanez vite, s'écria Draco, vite! La bombe, le système tout est factice! Vite sortez!

Hermione stupéfixia Chris et le projeta dehors. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, cherchant les autres, leur criant de transplaner au ravin.

Draco était à ses côtés.

- Sylas?

- Je suis là!

- Harry?

- On transplane au campement? Demanda Hermione.

- Non à notre QG trancha Draco! Vite!

Il récupéra Chris et le sorcier qui avait été chercher le bois.

- Aidez-moi, il faut les emmener.

Ils transplanèrent dans une maison en pleine campagne qui, de l'extérieur, avait l'air abandonnée. Les deux sorciers avaient subi un sort d'aveuglement et étaient ligotés. Harry et Draco les descendirent au sous-sol.

Hermione marchait autour de la maison formant un cercle. En rentrant, elle se plaça à deux ou trois pas en face de Draco.

- Sylas? Fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Harry? Fit à son tour Draco en faisant le même geste.

- Ginny de l'autre côté et Erwin à côté de Sylas, Jimmy de l'autre côté de Draco.

Les yeux dans les yeux Hermione et Draco se concentrèrent, bientôt une lumière se dégagea de leurs mains puis se répandit sur tout le cercle qu'ils formaient. La lumière monta jusqu'à former une colonne éblouissante qui se transforma en dôme au-dessus et autour de la maison puis disparu.

- Le sortilège de fidelitas maintenant. Draco sera la gardien du secret. Nous ferons partie du secret et il va jeter sur chacun de nous un sortilège de langue de plomb, les informa Hermione.

Lorsque ce fut fait, ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

- Où sommes nous?

- Dans une ancienne propriété des Black que j'ai rachetée il y a un mois, annonça Draco.

- Vous avez prévu ce problème il y a un mois? S'exclama Harry.

- Oui!

Ils se regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Niéré? Appela Hermione  
- Oui Madame Hermione, répondit l'elfe de maison qui apparut.

- Tu veux bien nous préparer un repas?

- De suite Madame Hermione.

- Asseyez-vous, les invita Draco en désignant d'élégants fauteuils modernes.

Il quitta le salon. Ils l'entendirent donner des ordres à quelqu'un, puis il revint avec des verres, des bièreaubeurre, des canettes de cola et un pichet de jus de citrouille.

- Après notre première mission à Godric's Hollow, nous avons beaucoup discuté Mia et moi, et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que ce devait être un piège.

Tantôt j'ai juste eu le temps de voir ce qui allait nous arriver dans l'esprit de Chris, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Un tir de rockets, car c'est ce qui nous attendait, n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

Trop de choses ne collaient pas... La première fois déjà c'était trop facile. Ces hommes de main qui sortaient et venaient nous apporter les renseignements sur un plateau, c'était difficilement crédible.

- Pourquoi alors avoir organisé cette seconde expédition? Questionna Harry.

Oh! non! Vous avez pensé que les fuites venaient de l'un de nous!

- De toute façon nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Le Chris en question est un très bon occlumens mais devant Hermione et moi, il ne fait pas le poids.

- Ce que je comprends mal par contre c'est le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade.

Hermione se leva pour faire le service. Elle remplit les verres de chacun. Au passage, elle saisit la main de Sylas pour attirer son attention :

- Surveille les autres pendant qu'on va interroger Chris et fais attention à toi, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Un imperium bien fait est indécelable.

Sylas lui serra la main en réponse.

Draco et Hermione, après avoir revêtu leur masque, se retrouvèrent dans les cachots que toute résidence de sang-pur se doit de comporter. Il entra dans la première cellule. Chris était assis sur son lit aussi loin que le lui permettait sa chaîne ancrée dans le mur.

Draco s'assit à la table, face au prisonnier. Hermione se mit à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent puis plongèrent ensemble dans l'esprit de l'homme. L'interrogatoire dura longtemps, plus de deux heures.

Ensuite ils suivirent un long couloir qui les emmena devant une nouvelle série de cachots, le plus loin possible de la cellule de Chris. Le second prisonnier les attendait un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

- Les jeunes coqs jouent aux mangemorts dirait-on!

- Quel est votre nom? Interrogea Hermione pendant que Draco se faufilait discrètement dans son esprit.

- Mathias Cervin.

- Mauvaise réponse, affirma Hermione, que diriez vous de Michael Dawn? À moins que ce ne soit Frédéric Jame ou enfin James Dawlish cousin de John Dawlish, l'auror?

Leur technique était simple, Hermione posait la question, Draco suivait les pensées du prisonnier et les résumait mentalement à Hermione qui les utilisait pour déstabiliser le sorcier.

- Je vois que vous êtes mieux renseignés que je ne croyais.

- Pour qui travaillez vous?

Mauvaise réponse. Vous travaillez pour Ombrage.

Qui vous fournit les renseignements de l'Ordre du Phénix?

Mauvaise réponse encore, Ron ignorait tout de nos missions. Vous utilisez la légilimencie contre Arthur puis l'imperium.

Qui s'est chargé de l'opération?

Bien!

Où est la croix d'Agadès? Mauvaise réponse.

Dans quel coffre de la Banque Gringotts?

Qui est propriétaire du coffre 703?

Pourquoi nous avoir tendu ce piège?

Pourquoi cette mascarade?

L'interrogatoire dura encore une demi heure mais Draco n'en pouvait plus malgré l'aide discrète que lui apportait sa fiancée. Ils arrêtèrent là, se réservant pour un interrogatoire futur quand ils auraient fait le point sur les nouvelles incroyables qu'ils avaient collectées.

- On va vous amener à manger et à boire, vous êtes parmi nous pour un moment, Monsieur Dawlish.

- Ce sera un véritable plaisir Mademoiselle Granger ou dois-je déjà dire Madame Malefoy? Comme vous le voyez nous sommes bien informés nous aussi.

- Fiane! Appela Draco.

- Oui Maître? Répondit l'elfe de maison apparu.

- Mets lui la plus longue chaîne qu'il puisse manger et apporte lui un repas et de l'eau.

- De suite Maître. Niéré fait dire à Madame que le repas est servi.

- Nous arrivons.

Draco attendit que l'elfe ait enchainé à nouveau le prisonnier avant de sortir du cachot. Puis ils firent la même chose avec le second prisonnier avant de remonter.

- Fiane tu ne les détaches sous aucun prétexte.

- Bien maître.

- Tu leur apportes à manger et à boire trois fois par jour et tu ne parles pas avec eux.

- Fiane a compris Maître.

Hermione et Draco revinrent dans le salon et invitèrent leurs amis à passer à table. Le repas était servi dans une salle à manger moderne très différente du style très chargé et très solennel du manoir.

Draco retint Sylas par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec Jimmy?

- Non aucun. C'est un de nous?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas mieux. On en discutera juste après avoir mangé. Ce ne sera pas une discussion facile, dit Draco en jettant un coup d'oeil vers Ginny.

- Ron?

- Et Arthur!

- Par Merlin!

En se dirigeant à table, Draco posa, en souriant, une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui les regardait inquiet.

- Viens, mon ami... Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim?

- Draco c'est un de nous? Souffla Harry.

- Pas vraiment! Mais ça ne va pas être facile avec Ginny!

Harry soupira à la fois de soulagement pour SA famille et d'appréhension pour sa petite-amie. Le déjeuner fut malgré tout plus gai que leur arrivée.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon. Hermione marchait la taille enlacée par Draco, elle prit Harry qui traînait, par la main, pour l'encourager. Quand elle vit qu'Erwin et Sylas s'étaient retournés et les attendaient, elle adressa à ce dernier un sourire plein de tendresse.

- Hermione et ses hommes, dit Erwin avec une affection amusée.

- Même toi tu craques, lui dit son ami.

- Elle est si douce, murmura Erwin.

- Erwin, il y a quelques heures, ta si douce Hermione a tué de sang froid une mangemort parce qu'elle représentait, ayant reconnu sa voix, un danger pour Draco.

- Tu plaisantes?

- C'est une lionne, pas un chat de salon...

Draco accoudé à la cheminée regardait son petit monde.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, nous avons décidé Hermione et moi que nous allions avoir besoin de notre propre quartier général. Que l'Ordre du Phénix m'ait accepté, moi, sans plus de cérémonie, parce que je bénéficiais de la confiance de Dumbledore, de Rogue, de la tienne, Harry, passe encore... Même si moi j'aurais estimé le veritaserum indispensable ainsi qu'un serment magique.

Mais que Sylas, Erwin et Ginny la fille d'Arthur soient incorporés sans autre forme de procès, sans même un serment ou un sortilège de langue de plomb et se retrouvent en mission, j'ai trouvé ça grave... Sans parler de Ron qui est ingérable et pouvait nous trahir à tout moment. Et nous avons pensé que l'Ordre bientôt ne serait plus sûr. Nous ne savions pas à quel point car il me vient une inquiétude qu'il faut que je vérifie, le 12 square Grimaud est-il encore sûr? Que l'on nous envoie récupérer un médaillon alors qu'il était bien plus facile de le faire sous la couverture du ministère et sans nous prévenir d'une possible embuscade était tout aussi étrange...

La maison d'Hermione était bien trop connue pour être sûre en tant que QG. Ma mère a vendu plusieurs biens appartenant aux Black. J'ai racheté celui-ci sous un faux nom. J'y ai mis un couple d'elfes de maison qui ont fait des merveilles. Je précise avant de me faire frapper par mon adorable moitié, qu'ils sont payés.

La réplique de Draco provoqua un fou rire général, même l'intéressée lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Vous êtes donc ici dans notre QG! Le QG de l'armée de Dumbledore si vous voulez ...

- L'armée du Pacte, ça sonne bien aussi fit Erwin...

- Peu importe on verra ça plus tard. Le problème le plus urgent c'est que faire avec l'Ordre du Phénix sachant que son dirigeant a été soumis à la légilimencie et a révélé tout ce qu'on lui demandait puis à l'imperium pour organiser cette mission?

- Arthur? Questionna Harry en sursautant.

- Hélas, oui!

- Tu es sûr de toi?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'ils savent de nous, mais aussi, beaucoup qu'ils ignorent. Apparemment, ils savent que je suis un bon legilimens mais ignorent notre puissance conjuguée à Mia et moi. Nos deux prisonniers sont de bons occlumens mais pas assez.

- Dire que je n'ai rien vu venir...

- Tu es trop en confiance. Voldemort est vaincu, tu as baissé ta garde. Venant de l'extérieur, il m'était plus facile de trouver ça anormal.

- C'est aussi pour ça que nous sommes passés de quatre à sept?

- En effet, quatre ça me paraissait un peu juste.

- Nous avons donc plein de problèmes à résoudre, intervint Hermione.

Il y a celui d'Arthur qui n'a été soumis à l'imperium que le temps de deux réunions de l'Ordre mais qui pourrait de nouveau l'être et je rappelle qu'il vise le poste de Ministre, des prisonniers qui ont encore des choses à nous apprendre pour le moment et notamment le pourquoi de cet incroyable tragico-comédie, de nos cadavres qu'ils ne vont pas retrouver dans les décombres et de notre sécurité, de la croix d'Agadès qui est maintenant dans un coffre à la banque Gringotts...

- Ils travaillent pour qui? Interrogea Sylas.

- Ombrage. Apparemment, elle veut se débarrasser de nous, de l'Elu qui a trop d'influence avant de postuler pour le poste de ministre de la magie mais bien entendu sans être impliquée et en mettant notre mort sur le dos des moldus. Donc nous devions mourir dans la maison de Bathilda tués par les tirs de rocket, puis les moldus devaint mourir de la main des sorciers. Le fait de nous faire croire qu'ils nous attendaient était une manière de nous faire venir tous sur les lieux. Bien entendu ils ne nous attendent pas depuis trois mois, sachant nos déplacements ils se contentent de venir le jour indiqué. Tant que Kingsley est au ministère elle va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en espérant qu'il se discrédite. Et c'est vrai que là, il se retrouve dans une position difficile, entre Ombrage, l'Europe, l'université et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas tout! L'élu et ses amis descendus en plein monde sorcier par des moldus, ce n'etait pas l'idéal comme image... J'ai encore pas mal de question à poser au second sorcier qui est James Dawlish. Après avoir interrogé Chris deux heures, je ne pouvais plus maintenir la pression sur Dawlish plus longtemps.

- Il a un rapport avec John Dawlish?

- Oui c'est son cousin germain.

- Le plus important, dit Harry, c'est de savoir ce qu'Arthur a révélé.

- Pas l'adresse de la maison d'Hermione, pas nos pouvoirs conjugués... Mais ils ont aussi appris certaines choses de Ron qui maintenant fait partie des leurs volontairement. Mais ça tu es déjà au courant depuis un certain temps, Ginny!

- C'est mon frère!

- Ginny! Comment as-tu pu? Lui dit Harry d'une voix douloureuse.

- C'est mon frère!

- Oui et il nous a trahi et il s'apprête à tuer Draco!

- Ça je ne le savais pas encore!

- Vraiment Ginny? Fit Draco d'un air sarcastique, c'est pourtant la clause prévue dans leur marché, marché que tu connaissais! Je croyais qu'Hermione était ta meilleure amie!

- Tu pouvais au moins nous prévenir, tu nous as trahis toi aussi et tu m'as trahi moi en faisant passer ton frère avant ma vie... Je crois que j'ai compris où tu en es mais surtout où j'en suis. On verra ça plus tard Ginny, mais je crois qu'on va en rester là...

Fiane apparut tenant un grand duc sur le poing.

- Maître, Duke est rentré.

Draco enleva le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau et en prit connaissance.

- Ce soir à 22 heures nous rentrons à Poudlard pour une réunion exceptionnelle de l'ordre du Phénix, sans Arthur et sans toi Ginny. Nous rentrerons par le réseau de cheminée direct et sécurisé que la directrice a établi avec la maison d'Hermione et qui nous servira dorénavant à faire la navette entre les deux.

Mac Gonagall ignore tout de ce quartier général et j'entends que ça reste le cas.

Que diriez-vous de faire le tour du propriétaire? Et de voir vos chambres? C'est Hermione qui s'en est chargée et elle s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour que ça vous plaise, vraiment beaucoup de mal, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Harry pensa que ça n'avait, apparemment, pas toujours été du goût du maître de maison.

- Erwin et Jimmy, voici la vôtre.

Et Draco ouvrit une grande chambre dans les tons de bleu et vert. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur le parc et le plafond était comme à Poudlard un ciel artificiel qui reflétait les humeurs du ciel extérieur, un lit à baldaquins immense, des tapis verts, des fauteuils modernes en cuir bleu autour d'une table basse en acier et une salle de bain luxueuse en mosaïques turquoises.

- Quelle splendeur s'exclama Erwin, en embrassant Hermione.

- Harry, la tienne.

Une chambre très différente, une atmosphère cosy dans des tons chauds bruns et rouille avec des meubles clairs traités à la céruse, des tapis d'Azerbaïdjan, un petit salon très confortable avec une cheminée et un feu perpétuel, une partie de mur remplie des photos préférées d'Harry. Un coin beauté avait été prévu pour Ginny avec une vaste coiffeuse et un miroir impressionnant de dimensions. Une salle de bain qui tenait plus de la piscine que du coin toilette et enfin une grande terrasse ornée de plantes rares avec des chaises longues.

Harry prit tendrement Hermione dans ses bras :

- Tout ce que j'aime. Merci ma Mione.

- Sylas, je ne ferai pas de commentaire sourit Draco en ouvrant la porte de la chambre suivante.

Il offrit à sa vue une chambre claire avec un grand lit en fer forgé posé sur un niveau rehaussé auquel on accédait grâce à deux marches. Des voiles oranges, des poufs et de gros coussins assortis posés à même des tapis écrus à hauts poils, de petites tables basses en bois d'ébène. Un grand aigle de verre aux ailes déployées, une des oeuvres maîtresses du maître verrier Bernard Tirtiaux trônait sur un piedestal devant la porte fenêtre. La chambre était plus petite mais elle dégageait une ambiance raffinée et envoutante. Si dans les premières, il y avait une porte ici il y en avait deux. Derrière l'une se cachait une salle de bain confortable et derrière l'autre un bureau avec un ordinateur, deux fauteuils en cuir devant la cheminée et une bibliothèque remplie qui couvrait trois des murs du sol au plafond.

- Elle est magnifique Hermione, dit Sylas en l'attirant contre lui et en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

- Moi j'en ai un de commentaire fit Harry en riant. Combien de scènes de ménage pour cette chambre?

- Une seule pour l'électricité pour l'ordinateur, sourit Draco. Mais la dimension de ta salle de bain et le plafond de la chambre d'Erwin ont provoqué la même chose...

- Je suis stupéfait que vous ayez eu le temps de faire tout cela sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

- J'ai découvert il y a quelques années un petit objet bien précieux pour gagner du temps, tu as oublié?

- Le retourneur de temps, murmura Harry.

Et pour la vôtre? Combien de disputes?

Là ce fut Draco qui se mit à rire...

- Au bout d'un moment, on en a oublié le nombre...

Il pénétra dans une chambre entièrement blanche et noire, très dépouillée. Murs blancs et sol en marbre noir, quelques marches descendaient vers une petite piscine de même matière. Seuls meubles, un superbe lit noir posé sur un grand tapis blanc et un petit lit de bébé blanc. Une porte coulissait sur un dressing immense, une autre sur une salle de bain avec une douche

- Vous êtes de grands malades dit Harry en contemplant leur chambre.

- Heureusement, que nous sommes des sorciers surtout, admit Draco.

- J'ai perdu toutes les batailles, dit Hermione en souriant. Vous avez la chambre de rêve de Monsieur Malefoy... Même pour le lit de Teddy que je voulais bleu j'ai échoué!

- C'est normal, tu avais tellement de points à négocier pour les chambres de nos amis que j'avais tous les atouts en main, se marra son fiancé.

Tu auras un lit bleu pour notre premier-né, promis, lui souffla-t-il tout en portant sa main à ses lèvres.

Ils dînèrent puis transplanèrent une première fois chez Hermione puis rentrèrent à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminées.

Dans une demi-heure, il y avait réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre du Phénix.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Tendresse

******.**

******.**

******Chapitre XII TENDRESSE**

******.  
**

******.  
**

Harry revint d'avoir été reconduire Ginny à la salle commune des Gryffondors avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Manifestement, il avait eu une explication orageuse avec sa petite-amie. Hermione connaissait la droiture de son ami et savait que la jeune rouquine avait peu de chance de le convaincre. Elle avait difficile, elle aussi, de concevoir que celle-ci ne les ai pas prévenus.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de la directrice. Ils regardaient tous avec peine le visage triste de leur ami, mais quand Sylas voulut aller lui parler, Hermione le retint par la main lui faisant signe de le laisser. Harry ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il lui fallait toujours le temps d'avaler les faits.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice, les conversations s'interrompirent. Il y avait peu de personnes présentes Kingsley, Minerva, Augusta et dans leur cadre Dumbledore, Rogue, Phineas...

Harry et Draco racontèrent tour à tour les évènements du week-end.

Draco leur expliqua un bon moment ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche des prisonniers soumis à la légilimencie. Il leur fit part de ses craintes au sujet du quartier général de l'Ordre dont l'adresse et la liste des membres avaient pu être révélés par Arthur mais aussi en ce qui concernait les membres par Ron. Il s'étonna du fait qu'Arthur aie l'air aussi démuni face à la légilimencie. Il détenait énormément de renseignements, trop pour un seul homme et c'était dans les circonstances actuelles bien regrettable. Il dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une partie des responsabilités n'avaient pas été données à Harry, Bill ou Charlie, plutôt que tout confier aux deux mêmes membres.

Harry, à son tour, raconta ce qu'il avait appris de Ginny au sujet de Ron. Celui-ci avait surpris son père sous imperium, en train de faire son rapport à Mc Lairy. A la place de s'indigner de la situation, il avait proposé ses services moyennant d'avoir carte blanche au sujet d'Hermione et Draco. Accord qui avait été entériné de suite bien sûr.

Un silence lourd se fit. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées estimait l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Draco, mon garçon, as-tu tiré des prisonniers tout ce que tu pouvais en avoir?

- Non, après avoir interrogé le premier pendant deux heures avec Hermione en appui car ce sont de très bons occlumens, je n'ai pu interroger le second que pendant une demi heure surtout que je n'ai pas utilisé le même processus d'interrogatoire.

- Explique-toi, demanda Rogue.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je visitais son esprit, c'est lui qui est en relation suivie avec Ombrage. J'ai donc voulu lui faire supposer que nous en savions beaucoup sur eux aussi avant de le laisser s'échapper par inadvertance quand j'en aurai tout obtenu. Je suis donc entré sans qu'il s'en doute dans sa mémoire pendant qu'Hermione le distrayait. C'est Hermione qui le questionne, je lis discrètement ses pensées concernant le sujet, je les transmets à ma moitié et elle s'en sert pour le déstabiliser.

- Nul doute que le choixpeau avait bien choisi en t'envoyant à Serpentard, admira Harry.

- Tu as donc encore des possibilités de ce côté, confirma Dumbledore. Pourrais-tu avec son accord, soumettre Arthur à la légilimencie pour savoir ce qu'il a révélé?

- Oui bien sûr, mais il y a peu d'espoir. Ils lui jettent un sort d'oubliette après.

- Où sont les prisonniers, interrogea Kingsley.

- En sureté, répondit Draco d'un ton assez sec.

- Vous m'impressionnez beaucoup jeunes gens. Harry et Hermione, j'ai l'habitude, dit malicieusement Dumbledore, mais vous les trois Serpentard, je vous découvre avec plaisir. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas quelques années de plus Draco, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de chercher plus loin un nouveau ministre de la magie.

- Je ne suis pas mon père, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Je ne suis plus votre directeur alors appelez moi Albus, l'interrompit celui-ci.

- Mon ambition, Albus, c'est de vivre heureux avec ma femme et mes enfants et d'en profiter un maximum. Si je prends part à tout cela c'est dans ce but et dans ce but uniquement. En fait, la seule envie que j'aie là , tout de suite, c'est de m'en aller avec Hermione et Teddy le plus loin possible et vivre tranquille en oubliant toute cette merde. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible alors je me bats pour que ça le soit!

- C'est bien cela qui te rendrait unique dans ce poste, Draco, l'ambition d'un monde meilleur.

TU es devenu quelqu'un de très bien. Je suis sûr que ta fiancée est très fière de toi.

- Fière de ce que vous voyez et fière de ce que je sais, répondit en souriant Hermione.

- C'était sous-entendu Hermione.

- Jimmy, efficace comme d'habitude! Toi qui ne veut jamais qu'œuvrer seul qu'as tu pensé du travail d'équipe?

- Harry et les autres forment une grande famille, très soudée, et, dans la vie de tous les jours, je m'y sens bien. Je dirais même que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux. En mission, je trouve pourtant difficile de devoir faire avec les faiblesses des autres en plus des miennes.

Un silence ahuri accueilli ce jugement.

- Nos faiblesses? Interrogea Harry.

- Mais oui! Ainsi toi tu veux protéger tout le monde tout le temps. Tu sais commander mais il suffit que ce soit à ta "famille" pour que ça ne marche pas, car à la place d'imposer, tu soumets, tu discutes, tu atermoies... Tu n'as pas vu le problème avec Ginny et son père car tu leur est trop attaché et ça a pris le pas sur ta raison.

Hermione sa faiblesse c'est son amour, pour Draco mais aussi pour toi et pour Sylas. Au point de vue émotionnel, elle est ingérable. C'est aussi sa force et ça peut même la rendre très dure. Pour vous, elle peut être sans pitié comme ce matin où elle a tué une mangemort de sang froid parce qu'elle allait représenter un danger pour Draco. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donnera quand elle aura des enfants à protéger.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui soutint sans broncher ce qu'elle lisait chez chacun. Draco la tenait fermement par la main.

- Draco, continua Jimmy, que tout le monde aurait voulu voir se taire maintenant, est un commandant né, avec un fort charisme et une grande intelligence. Il est vif, il saisit très vite une situation, il anticipe souvent. Il est très compétent dans biens des domaines. Cela en fait quelqu'un de très dangereux. Bien qu'il ne le dise jamais il aime aussi tous les membres du groupe et veille sur eux tous en père de famille, même Sylas. Pourtant dès qu'il s'agit de sa femme, c'est la catastrophe, il n'y a pas plus émotif et plus déraisonnable, sans elle, il n'est plus rien.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais beaucoup Jimmy? Riposta Draco.

- Si je comprends bien, les sentiments de chacun pour les autres affaiblissent, intervint Erwin sèchement. Moi je trouve au contraire qu'ils rendent plus forts en donnant une raison de se battre. Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler avant de devenir faible à ton tour. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas t'éviter ce problème dans l'immédiat.

Jimmy regarda son jeune amant d'un air éperdu.

- Vous n'aimez pas la vérité, c'est difficile de reconnaître ses faiblesses, reprit-il têtu.

- C'est TA vérité, Jimmy. Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de commander à qui que ce soit, je ne le fais que quand c'est indispensable et je suis très bien avec ma conception des choses, lui dit Harry. Moi j'aime la faiblesse des autres, c'est ce qui les rend humains et uniques. De toute façon nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre des mérites de chacun, c'est justement ça une équipe, c'est d'être performants en tant qu'un tout. Quand l'un s'écarte, les autres sont là pour le rappeler vers eux. Ça ne peut fonctionner qu'avec du respect et de l'amour. Cette négation de l'Amour, c'est ce qui a perdu Voldemort. Draco est tout ce que tu as dit et c'est ce qui en fait un ami exceptionnel et précieux, Hermione est ma sœur de cœur et je serais capable de déplacer des montagnes pour elle... Chaque membre de l'équipe a une place spéciale dans mon cœur Jimmy, même toi!

- Je vois que tu as encore mûri Harry. Vous avez tous, à dix-huit, une maturité étonnante, apprécia Dumbledore. Jimmy en bon serdaigle tu crois que le raisonnement et l'intelligence peuvent remplacer tout, ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce n'est pas l'analyse qui te fait réagir lorsque quelqu'un qui t'est cher est en danger, c'est l'instinct et l'amour.

Continuons notre réunion...

- Tu es content d'y avoir échappé hein? Fit Draco avec un sourire moqueur à Sylas qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Que faisons nous au sujet de Ginny?

Harry c'est ta petite amie, qu'en penses-tu?

- Non, elle ne l'est plus. Elle a choisi de couvrir son frère au détriment de tout le monde, moi en premier. Et elle l'a fait consciemment puisque ça fait un mois que ça dure. J'aime les faiblesses mais pas la traitrise!

- Elle a donné des renseignements à Ron? Demanda Draco.

- Elle prétend que non, mais elle a pu le faire sans le vouloir, en discutant avec lui. Le fait que nous soyons en monde moldu, elle assure ne pas le lui avoir dit, même si il a posé des questions sur le fait qu'on nous voyait peu en dehors des cours.

- Harry, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est difficile de choisir lorsqu'on est partagé entre son frère et son petit-ami? Demanda Hermione.

- Mione, ça n'allait plus tellement bien entre nous ces derniers temps, elle était jalouse de toi et les reproches pleuvaient. Elle en était même arrivée à être envieuse de ta relation avec Draco.

- ?

- Ou si tu veux, du fait que Draco vit manifestement pour vous deux.

- Je suis désolée Harry. J'ai pourtant essayé cet été de prendre mes distances avec vous et de vous laisser plus d'espace.

- Je sais Mione, je l'avais remarqué et justement, tu me manquais...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel ce que vit le Gryffondor

- Arrête ça, le possessif, ma petite sœur c'est ma petite sœur... on la protégera à deux... lui rappela-t-il... enfin à trois, fit-il en riant franchement et en regardant Sylas qui sourit tendrement à Hermione!

Dumbledore regardait d'un air amusé la tournure personnelle que prenait la réunion.

Il les rappela cependant à l'ordre.

- Donc?

- Je pense que vous devriez changer de gardien du secret pour le square Grimmaud, et pour un temps laisser de côté Ginny. C'est ce que je propose que nous fassions nous mêmes mais avant je voudrais qu'on lui lance un sort d'oubliette, il y a des choses qu'elle doit absolument occulter! Trancha Draco.

- Je vais la convoquer et je m'en charge, dit Madame Mac Gonagall.

- Il serait bon qu'elle oublie même avoir fait partie de l'ordre.

- Pour Arthur je me charge de lui parler et de te prévenir Draco, fit Kingsley.

- Pour la croix, pourriez-vous faire faire une copie approximative, Kingsley?

- Tu as une idée?

- Oui!

C'était la seconde fois que Draco faisait comprendre que sa confiance ayant été refroidie, il ne comptait pas révéler plus qu'il ne le voulait.

- Bon nous levons donc la séance pour aujourd'hui, fit Kingsley. On se reverra très vite avec Arthur.

- Ne tardez pas, conseilla Draco, il est peut-être en danger.

- J'y avais pensé, confirma le ministre.

La directrice se leva pour lever les sortilèges jetés sur la cheminée et Draco en profita pour souffler à Dumbledore

- Albus, nous devons vous parler tranquillement.

- Minerva, j'aimerais encore discuter un peu avec ces jeunes-gens, ils fermeront le bureau, dit l'ancien directeur en souriant.

Puis il envoya dans leur second tableau les autres directeurs, ne gardant que Severus et Phineas.

- Voilà jeunes gens.

Draco lui raconta ce qui concernait leur nouveau QG, le fait qu'ils voulaient prendre leurs distances vis-è-vis de l'Ordre du Phénix et lui demanda si il y avait un moyen de correspondre avec lui ou Severus d'une autre façon qu'en venant dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Draco, tu veux dire que tu avais prévu la situation actuelle?

- Oui en effet. Depuis que Sylas et Erwin ont intégré l'Ordre sans aucune difficulté, sans même un serment ou un sortilège de silence, depuis que Ron est ingérable, je me suis dit que celui-ci allait vite devenir peu sûr et que nous avions tout intérêt à prendre nos distances. Beaucoup oublient que Voldemort n'était pas le seul méchant existant. J'ai cherché une possibilité de protéger notre groupe et dès que je l'ai trouvée, je l'ai saisie. Et même si c'est notre groupe, j'ai pris plus de précautions qu'Arthur pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- En ce qui me concerne mon second portrait est au mangenmagot et doit y rester mais pour Severus c'est différent.

- Vous pouvez aller le chercher dans ma classe de potions et le mettre à votre QG, confirma celui-ci, je serai heureux de vous conseiller si je le puis. Je pourrai aussi servir de liaison avec Albus si nécessaire.

- J'aurais besoin de joindre mon père le plus vite possible. Comment puis-je faire? Je voudrais le prévenir que son appartenance à l'Ordre est maintenant connue de certains et j'ai besoin de lui pour aller dans le coffre 703 car il a ses entrées à la banque Gringotts.

- Tu veux que j'essaie de le faire libérer avant terme?

- Si vous faites ça, vous aurez un ambitieux en plus sur votre chemin. Dans ce cas, la seule solution serait de révéler publiquement et haut et fort son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix depuis deux ans et, après, de le proposer comme ministre de la magie à la place d'Arthur car celui-ci ne représentait déjà pas le candidat idéal mais maintenant... Mon père est bien plus capable que lui sur certains points et il a un charisme qu'Arthur n'a pas, malheureusement son ambition est démesurée et je ne sais si il s'en tiendra là.

Et je ne sacrifierai ni mes études ni mon union avec Hermione pour surveiller ses agissements.

- Je vois que tu as très bien cerné la personnalité de Lucius, intervint Severus.

- Mon analyse est très gentille, rétorqua Draco. Je fais abstraction du fait qu'il puisse sacrifier tout à son ambition y compris sa famille ainsi que du fait qu'il n'a aucun idéal, aucune morale... Il faut réaliser que, de toute façon, vous le trouverez sur votre chemin dans quelques mois et que peut-être il vaut mieux l'avoir sous les yeux pour le surveiller.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Dumbledore.

- Le faire sortir pour assister à nos fiançailles, suggéra Hermione.

- Voilà une idée intéressante, Hermione. En fait, c'est la seule que nous ayons pour le moment.

- Je peux me porter garant de Lucius pour quelques jours pendant la semaine que nous passerons au manoir pour autant qu'il me fasse un serment magique, intervint Harry.

- Voilà qui devrait arranger les choses, conclut Dumbledore.

Sur ce jeunes gens, comme vous avez cours demain vous devriez peut-être aller dormir.

Où allez vous vivre les prochains jours?

- Nous n'avons rendez-vous pour notre entraînement sur les armes moldues qu'après les fêtes. Nous n'avons donc pas d'obligations précises, nous allons en discuter entre nous. La période de Noël étant la plus belle période en monde moldu je suppose que nous nous partagerons entre les deux mondes, répondit Harry.

Notre QG est tellement beau que moi, en tout cas, je suis pressé d'y passer un peu de temps.

Bonne nuit Albus, Bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit mes enfants.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, la grande salle fut le témoin d'une étrange scène.

Draco tenant Hermione par la taille alla se planter devant Ron assis pour déjeuner. Celui-ci sursauta et leva le nez de son assiette lorsqu'il entendit la voix un peu trainante de son ennemi.

- Il faudra mieux ficeler vos plans la prochaine fois, Weasmoche.

Ni Draco, ni Hermione ne virent se dresser précipitamment Sylas qui, revenu de sa première surprise lorsqu'il les avait vus passer, se tenait maintenant derrière eux, baguette sortie. A la table des Serpentard, une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus s'était levée et avait aussi sorti sa baguette.

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco fit demi-tour, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec Sylas, qu'il prit par les épaules avec un sourire, et ils revinrent vers le début de la table.

Harry, pendant cette scène de provocation pure de la part de son ami, avait survolé le reste de la salle. Le mouvement de la jeune Serpentard ne lui avait pas échappé et il se posait à présent bien des questions.

- Erwin? Qui est la fille levée à la table des Serpentard?

- C'est Mara Ferlane, elle en septième et elle ne doit pas porter Ron dans son cœur. Elle était fiancée à son ami d'enfance, Jason. Il était depuis peu dans les rangs des mangemorts et a été tué à la bataille de Poudlard. La rumeur dit que c'est par Ron.

Harry essaya de voir la jeune fille mais elle s'était assise parmi les autres élèves et il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits.

Ils s'assirent en silence à leur table et se mirent à manger. Ginny était assise à sa place habituelle mais ne disait mot. Harry ne lui adressait plus la parole. Luna et Neville n'étant pas là, Sylas était assis en face d'Hermione et Erwin en face de Draco.

Ginny dès son repas fini, se leva et partit, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère pesante de la tablée.

Harry se pencha vers Draco essayant d'accrocher son regard malgré la présence de son amie entre eux.

- Tu m'expliques le but de la manoeuvre, parce que là je suis un peu perplexe... Je doute même sérieusement de ta santé mentale.

- Je le préfère à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre que dans les couloirs d'un château en Belgique à m'attendre. Plus vite ce sera fait...

- Sylas? Je peux te voir une minute?

Derrière ce dernier, se tenait la Serpentard qui tantôt s'était levée lors de la provocation de Draco. Harry eut tout le temps de la détailler car Sylas stupéfait ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Elle était jolie, un teint clair, un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres bien dessinées, des yeux bleus foncés, presque mauves, de longs cheveux foncés lisses et une expression de tristesse sur le visage...

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il se leva et la suivit dans le couloir sentant dans son dos un regard insistant le suivre. La conversation reprit à la table. Hermione complètement absente avait suivi Sylas en pensées. Elle ne se reprit que lorsqu'elle sentit un coup de pied de Harry la rappeler à l'ordre.

- Je ne crois pas que ta manoeuvre serve à autre chose qu'à augmenter sa haine, faisait ce dernier à son ami.

- Je le lui ai dit aussi, soupira Hermione.

- C'est le but, confirma Draco.

- ...

- Le but c'est de le pousser à la haine totale et à la faute... C'est un sanguin. Si je le conduis dans ces derniers retranchements, il agira avant de réfléchir.

- Et ce sera peut-être à un moment où nous ne serons pas là pour te soutenir, tandis que si nous devons aller en Belgique on ne te lâchera pas une seconde.

- Ne me fais pas l'injure de croire que je ne peux pas me défendre contre Weasley.

- Loin de moi cette idée, mon ami, à moins qu'il ne te prenne par surprise.

- J'en ai marre d'être la souris qu'on veut prendre au piège.

Il se leva d'un coup.

- Viens, dit-il en tirant Hermione pour qu'elle le suive.

Elle eut un petit signe rassurant dans la direction d'Harry et sortit avec son fiancé. Ils croisèrent Sylas qui revenait seul. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Malgré cela, il voulut faire demi tour et les suivre.

- Non Sylas, aboya Draco.

Il les laissa partir et revint s'assoir en face d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

- Je commence à te connaître... alors vas-y...

Harry soupira.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais il n'a vraiment pété les plombs qu'à ton départ. Alors tu choisis, soit c'est ce que je lui ai dit sur Ron à ce moment là soit c'est parce qu'il a senti la jalousie d'Hermione. C'était à tel point que j'ai dû lui envoyer un coup de pied pour qu'elle se reprenne. Je ne comprends rien à vos relations à tous les deux...

- Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul!

- Comment ça je ne suis pas le seul?

- Moi non plus je n'y comprends rien... Elle aime Draco, j'en suis persuadé et elle ne me l'a pas caché. Mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Quand je ne rentre pas de la nuit, elle m'attend avant de dormir... Je reste de moins en moins dehors pour ne pas la faire attendre, j'en deviens goujat avec mes partenaires d'un soir. Non pas que j'en aie grand chose à faire, mais j'ai toujours essayé de me conduire de façon correcte.

Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais à plusieurs reprises, je n'ai jamais eu un mot d'amour ou même de tendresse en retour, jamais un geste, juste des regards énigmatiques. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait sortie avec moi si je le lui avais demandé, pourtant elle était déjà amoureuse de Draco en sixième.

Quand on se voyait à la bibliothèque, on rêvait parfois, on faisait des projets... pas ensemble! Des projets neutres! On parlait de l'endroit où chacun voulait vivre, des pays qu'on voulait voir... Une nuit on en est venu à décrire la maison puis la chambre de nos rêves. Je l'ai maintenant au QG au détail près, même l'œuvre du maître verrier que j'admirais tant y est... et crois moi ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai vue.

Voilà, tu en sais autant que moi...

- ...

- Tu m'aides beaucoup là!

- Désolé Sylas, je ne sais que penser... C'est ma meilleure amie mais là je suis perdu. J'avais déjà remarqué sa jalousie lors de la soirée en boîte et même plus, elle était au bord des larmes.

- Je sais... c'est pour ça que je suis parti avec cette fille. Je n'ai même pas pu coucher avec elle! Ces larmes me hantaient!

Draco se dirigeait vers leur chambre, Hermione sentait sa peur.

Il se jetta sur leur lit. Elle le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle se serra contre lui le plus fort possible. Son anneau lui transmettait son amour mais toujours cette peur...

- Dray? Mon tendre amour...

Il soupira et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle le sentait se calmer.

- Que se passe-t-il mon doux, mon tendre?

- Cette nuit, je t'ai remplacée c'est moi qui ai fait le rêve et toi qui mourrais. Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée.

- Réfléchis, ça ne change rien pour nous. Si tu meurs, je mourrai aussi car la vie ne m'intéresse pas sans toi. Si je meurs et que tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, tu mourras aussi, c'est le principe du Pacte d'amour, donc ça ne change rien.

- Non Mia. Le principe du Pacte, c'est nous rendre plus forts ensemble et aussi de nous sentir en osmose toute notre vie, d'augmenter nos pouvoirs. La mort du second partenaire n'est pas inéluctable. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Si je ne suis plus là un jour, tu me feras le plaisir de faire ta vie avec Sylas, il t'adore et tu tiens à lui aussi.

- Je l'aime beaucoup Draco, toi, je t'aime et je t'aime même à la folie.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, Mia, ma douce, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

- Draco, arrête tes bêtises! Si tu veux que je vive, il te faudra vivre aussi. Alors tu vas oublier ces idioties et faire attention à toi. Je ne t'ai plus vu comme ça depuis la sixième lorsque tu devais tuer Dumbledore.

- J'ai le même sentiment d'impuissance maintenant qu'à ce moment là.

- Il y a un monde de différences entre le Draco adolescent et l'homme d'aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà oublié les paroles de Dumbledore hier? Moi je veux me battre pour qu'on vive heureux ensemble, alors fais le aussi. Tu dois bien ça à notre future équipe de quidditch.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et se hissa pour y nicher sa tête, puis y déposa de tendres baisers.

- Je suis désolé Mia... J'ai paniqué! Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne suis plus très rationel. Je vais finir par croire que Jimmy a raison.

- Je suis là pour toi comme tu es là pour moi. Oublie tout le reste...

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Elle voulait quoi Mara? Interrogea Harry.

- Elle a vu mon geste pour protéger Hermione. Comme elle ne connaît que moi dans notre groupe parce qu'elle a été une de ces aventures d'un soir dont j'étais coutumier avant, elle s'est adressée à moi pour entrer en contact. En fait, dès septembre, elle s'est mise à surveiller Ron. Depuis un mois, il envoie deux hiboux par semaine, toujours les mêmes jours à la même heure. Il utilise à chaque fois le même duc qui ne fait pas partie des oiseaux de l'école mais qui n'est pas à lui non plus.

Elle a remarqué la haine de Ron pour Draco et Hermione et comme elle veut se venger pour la mort de Jason, elle nous propose une alliance.

- Je te raconte pas l'histoire pour introduire une autre fille dans notre groupe!

Ne dis pas que c'est une de tes aventures parce qu'elle va être reçue à coup de doloris par Mione.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Harry, le but de cette fille n'est pas le même que nous

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée? Les interrompit Draco qui arrivait.

Sylas résuma sa conversation avec la Serpentard et sa proposition d'alliance.

- On peut profiter de ses renseignements et lui rendre la pareille sans l'inclure vraiment dans le groupe pour autant.

- Et Mione?

- Quoi et Mione? », sourit le blond.

- Ben, répondit le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise, elle est plutôt possessive et...

- Possessive? Mia? Je n'avais pas remarqué!

- ...

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu intéresses cette fille et le tour est joué!

- Moi?

- Ben oui, tu es libre maintenant non?

- Sylas aussi!

Draco se mit à rire de façon moqueuse en regardant les yeux verts posés sur lui.

- Là, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, lacha-t-il.

Fais pas cette tête là, Sylas, je connais ma femme, même si je ne la comprends pas toujours. Elle est aussi possessive avec toi qu'avec moi.

Si vous ne voulez pas que notre vie soit un enfer vous me laisserez présenter les choses à ma façon et tu ne diras pas que c'est une de tes aventures, Sylas, même si moi je m'en suis déjà aperçu rien qu'à voir ses façons.

Et tiens-toi loin d'elle! Baise qui tu veux mais jamais une de l'entourage autrement notre vie sera un enfer.

- Draco, je...

- C'est moi qui t'ai introduit dans le groupe et je ne le regrette pas. Tu es quelqu'un de très droit. Je t'aime beaucoup Sylas.

- Manquait plus que ça, répondit celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel! Que toi tu me fasses une déclaration d'amour!

- Pour plus d'affinités, tu demandes à Jimmy, il se fera un plaisir de te faire découvrir des plaisirs interdits... se marra doucement le blond. Il n'est pas maître de ses pulsions celui qui critique les faiblesses des autres. N'est-ce pas Harry?

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, que tu n'entends pas?

- Pas beaucoup...

- Vous m'expliquez?

Harry résuma la scène dans le fossé lors de la surveillance de la maison de Bathilda. Sylas était plié en deux.

- Et surtout vous ne racontez pas ça à Mia! Quand elle m'a dit que Erwin était gay, pour la taquiner je lui ai dit que je trouvais ça intéressant...

Là c'était les deux amis qui étaient pliés en deux.

- De toute façon, elle ne croirait jamais ça de toi, rit Harry.

Draco et Sylas le regardaient en souriant.

- Oh! Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler.

- Aux Serpentard, je crois que tout le monde a essayé un peu de tout... Nous y compris...

- Elle est où pour le moment?

- Elle est allée à la deuxième heure de potion. Comme je n'avais pas été à la première heure...

- Draco? Il s'est passé quoi tantôt? Lui demanda Sylas doucement.

- ...

- ...

- C'est moi qui ai fait le rêve cette fois, mais c'est Mia qui mourait et ça, c'est insupportable.

- C'était un simple cauchemar?

- Vraiment difficile à déterminer. Mia n'y arrive pas non plus... C'était vraiment très réel, mais je n'étais pas fatigué comme elle en me levant.

- Au début ça ne la marquait pas non plus, intervint Harry.

- Les voilà... On doit aller au cours suivant.

Draco se leva, prit sa fiancée contre lui, l'embrassa doucement. Hermione qui d'habitude n'aimait pas les effusions en public et surtout devant Sylas, répondit pourtant à son baiser avec ardeur puis lança un regard provocateur à ce dernier qui lui sourit. Harry fut le seul à voir que le brun Serpentard serrait les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La journée se passa sans autre incident. Le soir ils arrivèrent par la cheminée chez Hermione où ils retrouvèrent Jimmy qui les y attendait. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre au quartier général et d'y passer la nuit.

C'est Sylas qui avait insisté. Harry se doutait que la chambre que lui avait aménagé Hermione était pour beaucoup dans le choix du jeune homme.

Ils étaient donc réunis dans le salon pour prendre un verre avant le repas, lorsque Draco décida d'aller voir les prisonniers et Harry de l'accompagner. Ils se vêtirent des capes et des masques avant d'y descendre.

Jimmy et Erwin montèrent dans leur chambre se changer. Hermione et Sylas restèrent en tête-à-tête dans un silence gêné. Elle se leva pour se servir un second verre, le Serpentard l'attrapa par le poignet lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

- Hermione, tu vas arrêter de me faire la tête?

- ...

- Je croyais qu'on avait parlé de ta possessivité.

- ...

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, inutile que je reste là, dit-il faisant mine de se lever pour partir.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me le demander avant ta petite scène du baiser tantôt? Je ne te connaissais pas cruelle.

Elle a vu que je me suis levé pour vous protéger ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est adressée à moi. Elle voulait nous proposer un accord. Elle suit Ron depuis le début de l'année car à la bataille de Poudlard il a tué son fiancé. Elle veut se venger. Ça va? Tu es calmée?

Elle tourna de nouveau ce regard indicible vers lui.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ma mie... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça provoque en moi...

- La même chose que ce que je ressens quand tu m'appelles "ma mie" ou "ma vie", je suppose!

- La chambre... tu t'es souvenue de tout, même du maître verrier...

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant d'aller s'assoir près de la cheminée.

- Tu fuis?

- Oui.

Les autres les trouvèrent plongés dans leurs pensées. Après avoir bu un dernier verre, ils passèrent à table.

Bizarrement, personne n'avait envie de parler de ce qui était arrivé lors de la mission. Tous semblaient éprouver le besoin de tout oublier pour un moment. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au salon, Draco fit glisser le grand cadre qui faisait face aux fauteuils pour laisser apparaître un très grand écran de télévision. Ils passèrent la soirée devant un film policier avant d'aller dormir. Harry vit le coup d'œil, qu'en passant, Sylas lança à son amie, un regard chargé de passion et de désirs, qu'il avait déjà eu pour elle lors de la soirée en boîte. Il savait pourtant, après ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin, que le garçon ne sortirait pas ce soir en quête d'une compagne éphémère.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard non sans passer par la maison d'Hermione, puis le bureau de Mac Gonagall.

- Draco, j'ai reçu un courrier de Kingsley, il voudrait que tu sois ici ce soir à vingt heures pour voir Arthur.

- Bien j'y serai.

La journée se passa sans incident. Dès la fin des cours, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Hermione. Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois ils vivaient tous ensemble presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Ce soir, Sylas avait décidé de sortir de son côté réalisant qu'il était urgent qu'il prenne un peu de distance. Pourtant il remit sa sortie à plus tard dans la soirée pour ne pas laisser Hermione seule. Draco devait voir Kingsley et Arthur, Harry avait décidé de l'accompagner. Erwin et Jimmy passeraient leur soirée, comme à leur habitude, dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre.

A vingt heures, Harry et Draco partis, ils se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête.

- Si on allait faire quelques recherches sur le conseil de l'Europe?

- Bonne idée, accepta la jeune femme.

Sylas s'assit devant un des ordinateurs. Hermione tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils firent des recherches pendant presque deux heures, consignant ce qui était intéressant.

- Il faudrait en savoir plus sur les personnalités des ministres des affaires étrangères de chaque pays.

- Oui tu as raison, ça peut être très utile, acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Hermione? Quand ils seront rentrés, je vais sortir ce soir. Je veux que tu dormes sans t'occuper de moi. Personne ne sait que nous sommes en monde moldu et il ne peut rien m'arriver.

- ...

- ...

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Sylas. Tu es libre, lui répondit-elle la voix tendue.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione. Tu crois que ce n'est pas dur de te voir avec Draco jour après jour? Il faut que je prenne un peu de recul. Essaye de comprendre.

- De recul dans les bras d'une autre?

- Oui. Je suis désolé mais c'est oui. Tu préférerais que je te saute dessus et que tout ce que nous avons bâti depuis des mois s'écroule et là, je n'en peux plus!

Je ne vois jamais deux fois la même fille, je les ramasse dans un bar quelconque, je les baise puis je les jette. C'est à ça que j'en suis arrivé.

- Attends-moi, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle revint deux minutes après avec une boîte carrée dans un emballage cadeau.

- Tiens, c'était ton cadeau de Noël, je t'en offrirai un autre.

Sylas ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un minuscule GSM. Il les avait vus sur les publicités moldues, sur l'ordinateur, à la télé... A la discothèque, il avait vu plusieurs jeunes qui s'en servaient.

- Explique vite avant qu'ils reviennent.

- Tu fais le numéro de ton correspondant, son gsm sonne, il répond... Pareil dans l'autre sens. Tu peux aussi envoyer des messages ou faire des photos en enclenchant l'option ici.

Ils firent plusieurs essais et encodèrent chacun leur numéro.

- Si tu as un problème ainsi tu peux me prévenir.

- Tu seras rassurée comme ça?

- Oui, fit-elle avec un regard douloureux.

- Fais attention au pacte, il ressent tes sentiments. Inutile de lui faire du mal en plus. Tu aimes Draco, alors pourquoi cette jalousie?

- Je ne sais pas souffla-t-elle. Même moi, je ne sais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Dès que j'imagine tes lèvres ou tes mains sur...

Elle ne continua pas baissant la tête pour lui cacher son regard plein de larmes...

Le garçon soupira, mit le GSM dans sa poche et s'apprêta à partir.

- Tu t'en vas maintenant?

- Ils ne vont pas tarder et je préfère ne pas les croiser de suite.

Il attira la jeune fille dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui, respirant au passage son parfum, puis il transplana.

Hermione continua leurs recherches. C'est devant l'ordinateur que la trouvèrent Draco et Harry à leur retour. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à manger.

- Où sont les autres?

- Erwin avec Jimmy dans une des chambres et Sylas est sorti.

- Il est sorti avant que nous soyons rentrés?

- Il n'y a pas longtemps. Vous êtes tard.

- Oui, nous avons beaucoup discuté d'abord avec Ginny à qui j'ai jeté moi-même des sorts d'oubliette en ce qui concerne notre quartier général et tout ce qui concerne notre mission. La période étant longue, il fallait lui laisser certains souvenirs ses cours, les intentions de Ron, sa rupture avec Harry.

Comme prévu j'ai vu très peu de chose dans la mémoire d'Arthur. J'ai au moins vu les périodes qu'ils ont effacées. Nous avons quand même eu une bonne nouvelle, trouvant comme moi qu'il avait beaucoup de renseignements et de souvenirs dans sa tête, il en met une partie dans une pensine. Ainsi les renseignements sur la plupart des dossiers, sur les réunions de l'Ordre ou sur notre présence en monde moldu ne leur sont pas connus. C'est pour ça qu'ils ignorent aussi nos puissances conjuguées. Par contre ils savent ce qui a été dit dans les deux réunions où il était soumis à l'imperium.

Dumbledore a réussi à faire sortir mon père pour quatre jours, il devra rester au manoir ou être accompagné d'Harry et moi si il se déplace. Nous irons le chercher et il devra prêter un serment magique devant le directeur de la prison avant de quitter Azkaban.

Ah! j'oubliais. J'ai prévenu Arthur qu'on prendrait Teddy pendant les vacances. Il faut que tu t'arranges avec Molly.

- Merci d'y avoir pensé, mon amour. Son premier Noël, je vais aller lui acheter plein de jouets et aller voir le Père Noël...

- On mange quoi? L'interrompit Harry.

Hermione le regarda d'un air complètement perdu. Elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé à faire le repas.

- Manger?

- Tu as oublié qu'on devait se nourrir? S'esclaffa son fiancé.

Tu fais quoi?

- Des recherches sur le Conseil de l'Europe et les ministres s'occupant de la politique extérieure de chaque pays. J'étais tellement absorbée...

- Que tu as oublié que tout le monde devait manger, râla Harry. Sylas est sorti le ventre vide, si il boit ça va être sa fête, les deux autres en haut ne sont pas plus malins, ils vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche et nous...

- Calme toi, dit le blond, tu n'as qu'à téléphoner et commander des pizzas. Prends-en une pour Sylas aussi. Il aura peut-être faim en rentrant.

Ce n'est pas grave, chérie. Il est de mauvaise humeur. L'explication avec Ginny n'a pas été facile et Arthur n'a pas admis qu'il la laisse tomber parce qu'elle avait couvert son frère.

Tu as découvert des choses intéressantes?

Hermione lui montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé, se passionnant de nouveau pour ses recherches...

- Tu essaies à chaque fois de cerner la personnalité des représentants de chaque pays?

- Oui c'est une idée de Sylas. Se faire une idée de ce que chacun peut craindre pour leur montrer le côté de nous qu'ils redouteraient le plus.

- Très bonne idée.

Ils entendirent sonner à la porte. Ce devait être les pizzas. Ils mangèrent en évoquant les prochaines vacances et leurs fiançailles. Leurs discussions se prolongèrent jusque bien tard.

Ils étaient montés se coucher quand enfin, Hermione entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage de Sylas. Il fut suivi d'un autre bruit sourd qui la fit sursauter. Elle sortit aussitôt en courant de leur chambre.

- Sylas! Par Merlin Sylas! Non! Dray, vient m'aider...

Celui-ci qui sortait de sa douche se précipita. Jimmy alerté par les cris de la jeune femme, arrivait aussi.

- Bon on le transporte dans sa chambre. Je vais regarder ce qu'il a. Hermione, prends mon coffret.

Elle se précipita dans leur chambre et en ressortit avec un coffret magique en bois de cèdre qui contenait tous les ingrédients pour faire des potions, des onguents, des pillules déjà prêtes...

Sylas avait manifestement été battu à mort et laissé pour tel. Quand Hermione revint il avait repris connaissance. Son visage était tuméfié, son nez cassé et un œil tellement gonflé qu'il était presque fermé. Son corps était couvert d'échymoses. Draco lui tendit un baume qu'elle commença à étendre sur sa poitrine et ses bras. Elle sentit que Sylas essayait d'attirer son attention, elle voulut lui prendre la main, il lui glissa le GSM avant de perdre connaissance. Elle le mit dans sa poche.

Draco quant à lui passait ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme, vérifiant les organes et les fonctions vitales. A un moment, il s'immobilisa au niveau de l'abdomen et une expression préoccupée s'afficha d'un coup sur son visage.

- Mia, viens ici. Donne moi toute la force que tu peux sur mes mains.

Hermione se posta derrière lui, mit ses mains sur les siennes, se concentra et produisit une énergie d'une puissance extraordinaire mais rayonnante et douce.

- Tiens bon, il a une hémorragie interne il faut la résorber ou il mourra et un poumon perforé, c'est le plus urgent.

Draco ne sentait en sa femme que sa peur, aucun sentiment pour le garçon. Il comprit que pour ne pas le blesser lui, elle se forçait à n'en éprouver aucun ce qui prenait une partie de sa concentration.

- On change de place! Tu te mets devant moi.

Posté derrière elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras, leurs mains enlacées, il lui souffla lâche ce que tu ressens pour lui pour augmenter encore ta puissance, autrement on va le perdre. »

Il la sentit trembler contre lui, puis modifier sa respiration. Ensuite il perçut l'immense tendresse qu'Hermione ressentait pour leur ami. Il se concentra aussi. L'énergie qu'ils produisaient se changea en une lumière d'un blanc pur qui enveloppa entièrement le corps du blessé. Les trois autres regardaient les fiancés avec ébahissement. Il y avait sur leurs traits une tendresse infinie pour le garçon étendu, calme chez Draco, presque sauvage chez la jeune femme qui ne quittait pas des yeux le visage meurtri de Sylas. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle voulut arrêter.

- Continue mon amour, lui chuchota Draco. Il faut encore tenir. Pense à nous, mets cet amour là aussi... Je t'aime, ma douce... vas-y! L'expression d'Hermione de tendre devint passionnée et la lumière blanche éblouissante. Puis elle diminua brusquement en intensité et Draco eut juste le temps de rattraper Hermione avant qu'elle tombe évanouie sur le sol.

Harry, prends-là, je ne peux pas m'en occuper, je n'ai pas fini.

Ranime là, j'en ai encore besoin après.

Harry le regarda d'un air révolté.

- Elle est épuisée

- Tu crois qu'elle préférera qu'il meurt parce que j'ai voulu la ménager? Tu avais tes yeux où quand elle le regardait?

- Sur ton visage, tu l'aimes autant qu'elle.

- Je l'aime c'est vrai, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Prends la potion dans la fiole bleue et fais lui avaler la moitié environ.

Erwin se précipita pour aider Harry. Dès qu'elle eut avalé le liquide, Hermione se redressa et reprit sa place près de Draco.

- Mia, il a une côte cassée, c'est elle qui avait perforé le poumon, il faut qu'elle reprenne sa place et en un morceau. Il faut que tu te concentres comme tantôt, en principe ce sera moins long, mais je ne pourrai pas t'aider j'ai besoin de mes mains. Viens près de moi...

Hermione se mit à côté de Draco qui lui prit les mains et les disposa sur la poitrine de Sylas.

- Voilà comme ça.. N'appuie surtout pas.

Draco étendit un onguent sur un endroit bien précis puis se mit à faire des incantations et toujours le même geste comme si il suivait le dessin de la côte sur la poitrine du garçon.

- Mia, concentre toi et maintenant vas-y, mon amour... doucement d'abord puis comme tantôt... augmente!

Draco ne ressentait plus sa peur, juste sa tendresse puis son amour, mentalement il y joignit les siens pour sauver le garçon qui aimait sa femme.

La lumière fut blanche puis éblouissante... Hermione, tête baissée, yeux fermés dépassait ses limites. Quand elle s'écroula, Erwin qui s'était posté derrière elle dans cette éventualité, la prit dans ses bras.

- Draco? Je lui donne le reste de la potion bleue?-

- Non, porte-la dans notre chambre, j'y vais dès que j'ai fini.

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur les doigts fins de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans les gestes lents et doux de Draco qui faisaient reculer la mort.-

- Harry, tu as une petite fiole noire dans le coffret, donne la moi.

- Sylas, tu m'entends?

- Ma mie...

- Elle a utilisé toute son énergie, je vais devoir la plonger dans le coma comme toi. Il faut que tu avales ce que je vais te donner, il faut que j'aille la soigner.

- Donne.

Draco fit couler trois gouttes de liquide noir dans la bouche du garçon qui aussitôt s'endormit. Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre pour aller soigner sa moitié sous les regards ahuris de Jimmy et Harry.

Il trouva Erwin assis sur le lit avec la tête de la jeune-fille sur ses genoux, il caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Sylas?

- En principe ça devrait aller! Les prochaines vingt quatre seront décisives. J'ai fait tout mon possible et Mia plus que ça!

Pendant ce temps, il examinait sa fiancée toujours inconsciente. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

- Il ne faut pas laisser Sylas tout seul.

- J'y vais dit Erwin. J'attendais juste que tu dises quoi pour elle.

- Je vais être obligé de la mettre en coma elle aussi, ses forces vitales sont trop basses.

Elle n'est pas en danger mais c'est tout juste. Elle a été très loin.

- Tu ne l'as pas arrêtée, le coupa Harry.

- En effet, pourtant avec le pacte, je jouais ma vie aussi, je te le rappelle.

Erwin sortit pour aller veiller son ami.

Il donna aussi trois gouttes de liquide noir à sa fiancée, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Jimmy décida d'aller faire du café et d'en monter à son amant. Harry le suivit.

Draco déshabilla sa douce, la glissa dans les draps puis l'y rejoignit. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de faire ce qu'elle faisait si bien pour lui, lui donner une partie de ses forces. Quand il sentit son énergie remonter doucement le bonheur l'envahit.

- Dray...

- Je t'aime ma douce. Dors. Il faut que tu récupères.

- Je t'aime.

- Je ne l'ai jamais su autant qu'aujourd'hui.

Il dormit deux ou trois heures puis se leva pour aller voir son malade. Il trouva Harry à son chevet. Il vérifia que tout allait bien, rassura le Gryffondor sur son amie, puis retourna se coucher.

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul. Il se leva en maugréant. Il savait où la trouver. Elle dormait en boule dans le fauteuil à côté de Sylas. Il soupira. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il su de suite que c'était Harry.

Il souleva Hermione, la prit dans ses bras puis s'assit avec elle blottie sur ses genoux.

- J'ai été prévenir Mac Gonagall, tout en lui disant que nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé puisque Sylas est inconscient.

- Tu as bien fait.

- J'ai été chercher le portrait de Severus aussi et je lui ai demandé d'être dans ce portrait vers dix heures.

- Là, je ne te comprends pas. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre nous ne pourrions pas transporter Sylas même si nous le voulions.

- Ça ne te parait pas bizarre qu'il se soit fait attaquer?

- Bien sûr que je me pose des questions! Dans la situation où nous sommes les coïncidences je n'y crois plus!

Quelle heure est-il?

- Bientôt dix-heures, répondit Harry en sortant le portrait d'une valise de transport spéciale.

Severus était déjà dans son portrait.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, comment vont le jeune Sylas et Hermione?

Draco exposa les blessures du garçon, le traitement reçu et le résultat actuel.

- Tu m'impressionnes Draco. Hermione aussi d'ailleurs. Tu l'as mise en coma volontairement?

- Oui. Son énergie vitale était trop basse. Je lui ai transmis un peu de mes forces, je vais recommencer dans quelques heures.

- Tu devrais donner à Sylas une potion de renforcement du sang, ça l'aidera à compenser l'hémoragie interne. Ajoute un peu d'essence d'armoise dans l'onguent que tu utilises pour ses contusions, ça diminuera la douleur.

Tu ne crois pas qu'Hermione serait mieux dans son lit?

- J'aurais beau l'y remettre, je vais la retrouver ici au chevet de Sylas. Je ne sais même pas comment elle est arrivée ici ce matin dans son état.

- Sylas ne s'est pas réveillé du tout?

- Si, intervint Harry et tout ce qu'il a dit c'est GSM... je n'ai rien compris.

Hermione qui s'était réveillée mais était restée blottie contre son homme, voulut se lever d'un bond mais retomba mollement dans ses bras. Celui-ci la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle lança un appel au secours à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mione?

- Les portables dans la poche de mon jeans d'hier.

Harry sorti immédiatement et rapporta les objets qu'il lui tendit.

Elle commença par le sien, il n'y avait pas de message, puis elle examina celui de Sylas et découvrit le message dans les brouillons, il avait dû faire une fausse manoeuvre et il n'était pas parti.

- Il écrit que la maison est surveillée, ils l'ont suivi, l'ont tabassé et torturé pour savoir où sont les prisonniers. Il n'a rien dit. Il a écrit le message avant de transplaner, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.

- Je vois qu'il s'est mis aux technologies moldues, railla Draco.

- Il a pris des photos! S'exclama Hermione.

Elle baissa le portable pour que Draco puisse les voir avec elle. On voyait l'intérieur d'un entrepôt désert et plusieurs personnes dressées devant lui. Ensuite il avait essayé de prendre des gros plans de ses tortionaires. Les photos prises dans ses conditions étaient d'une qualité déplorable mais suffisante pour éventuellement reconnaître les visages des hommes. Sur deux photos on en voyait un avec une matraque et un autre avec une chaîne. C'était les dernières qu'il avait prises. Hermione les regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Son dos? Tu as regardé son dos?

- Non, avec son hémorragie, je n'ai pas osé le retourner. J'ai même préféré couper ses vêtements que le remuer.

- Il faut le faire absolument.

Draco posa sa lionne sur le fauteuil, puis avec l'aide de Harry il retourna le garçon. Hermione eut un gémissement horrifié, puis se laissant tomber à genoux, elle posa sa tête contre le flan du jeune homme et se mit à sangloter.

- Par Merlin! Murmura Draco épouvanté.

Le dos du jeune-homme n'était qu'une plaie des épaules au bas des reins. En plus de l'avoir frappé à la matraque et flagellé avec des chaines, ils avaient pris plaisir à le brûler.

- Draco regarde d'abord les reins et la colonne conseilla Severus.

Draco fit un effort pour se ressaisir et faire abstraction des plaies visibles. Il commença à examiner la fonction rénale puis la colonne. Il était inquiet, si il découvrait un problème, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même Hermione serait incapable de lui apporter la moindre aide ou il serait obligé de faire appel à Mme Pomfresh qui n'allait pas apprécier sa magie noire. Il n'avait aucune autorisation pour pratiquer la médicomagie. Il ne semblait rien y avoir d'anormal. Il nettoya les plaies magiquement, puis se mit à préparer le même onguent que pour la main d'Hermione pour mettre sur les brûlures.

- Comment a-t-il eu la force de ne rien dire, murmura Harry.

- Il l'aura trouvée dans son amour pour elle, répondit doucement Severus.

Draco prépara une seconde pommade pour les autres blessures. Lorsqu'il commença à étendre les liniments, il sentit sous ses doigts frémir le garçon chaque fois qu'il lui faisait mal. Il lui arracha plusieurs gémissements qui lui mirent les larmes aux yeux.

Il vit que sa lionne s'était arrêtée de pleurer et suivait ses mains sur la peau meurtrie de Sylas.

Elle avait saisi la main du garçon qui serrait la sienne de toutes ses forces quand il avait mal. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'étendre les remèdes, il eut la surprise de voir comme une brume blanche courir sur la peau du garçon. Il lui fallut deux ou trois minutes pour réaliser que c'est Hermione qui intensifiait le pouvoir des baumes.

Il se précipite pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Arrête Mia, tu vas trop loin, tu n'as plus aucune force, tu vas mourir si tu continues!

Mais la lionne est déjà partie dans le coma. Il pare au plus pressé, il la prend sur lui dans le fauteuil, l'entoure de ses bras, se concentre et comme le jour avant, il lui fait passer toute la force qu'il peut. Lorsque sa respiration se fait régulière, sans plus un regard pour Sylas, il la prend dans ses bras et quitte la chambre.

Il s'étend sur le lit avec elle, il la serre dans ses bras et compte bien cette fois ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

Le soir, la porte s'ouvre sur Harry qui lui apporte à manger et des nouvelles.

- Tu es encore en colère.

- ...

- Draco, hier tu as risqué votre vie à tous les deux pour le sauver, mais que ce soit elle qui en ai pris la décision aujourd'hui, tu ne le supportes pas. Ta jalousie dans ce cas-ci est difficilement acceptable

- ...

- On a vérifié, la maison est surveillée en permanence par deux personnes. En notre absence, des micros ont été installés dans le téléphone ainsi que dans le living et dans la cuisine. Jimmy vérifie l'ancien cabinet et viendra voir dans ta chambre quand ce sera possible.

Sylas s'est réveillé deux minutes, il a demandé qu'on transplane dans notre quartier général pour être en sécurité. Je lui ai répondu que son état ne le lui permettait pas mais il dit qu'il nous met en danger, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie au prochain réveil...

Draco sursaute, soupire puis s'habille en vitesse. Il examine Sylas. Il n'a pas de fièvre ce qui est bon signe, sa respiration est plus calme. Il appelle Harry pour l'aider à le retourner. Il contemple étonné le dos du garçon en bien meilleur état qu'il ne pensait le trouver, la puissance d'Hermione a fait des miracles. Il nettoie magiquement les plaies et prépare de nouveaux liniments pour renouveler le traitement.

Quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il ne peut retenir un geste d'agacement. Il la retrouve assise dans le fauteuil à côté du garçon. Il lui tend un des pots de baume. Elle le prend non sans serrer ses doigts au passage. Elle enduit les brûlures de l'onguent réparateur. Son fiancé la laisse s'en occuper pendant qu'il prépare une potion de renforcement du sang sous les directives précises de Severus. Elle prend le second traitement et l'applique en des gestes infiniment doux.

Elle sent le regard du garçon sur elle, il est réveillé. Elle passe doucement le dos de sa main sur sa joue en une caresse excessivement tendre et lui adresse un sourire rayonnant. Il ferme les yeux et se rendort.

Elle s'installe dans le fauteuil et regarde son fiancé préparer ses potions. Il est concentré, il mord un peu sa lèvre inférieure comme elle le fait quand elle lit un bouquin, il a des gestes précis et toujours élégants en toutes circonstances... Il a de la classe, le Malefoy, pense-t-elle amusée de ses propres pensées.

- Tu viens m'aider?

Elle se retrouve devant le chaudron, à côté de lui, comme en classe. Elle pose sa main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention, il se baisse vers elle et elle en profite pour lui voler un baiser.

- C'est pas sérieux ça Granger, fait-il avec sa voix un peu trainante.

- Mais c'est comme ça que je vois notre travail en commun, Malefoy!

Ils échangent un regard complice.

- Tu m'expliques le coup des GSM.

- J'en ai acheté pour tout le monde pour Noël. Quand je l'ai vu sur le point de partir j'ai pris peur et je lui ai offert le sien à l'avance pour qu'il puisse appeler au cas où il aurait un problème...

Draco est consterné de l'explication toute simple et du roman qu'il avait encore imaginé.

- Tu m'aides à lui donner ses potions.

- Tout ça?

- Oui il est hors de danger, mais il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici le plus vite possible...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sylas ne se réveilla vraiment que le lendemain. Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour trouver Hermione endormie dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Elle le tenait par la main. Il porta celle-ci à sa joue y appuyant son visage puis il y posa les lèvres. Refermant les yeux, il se laissa aller contre son oreiller.

Quand il avait cru mourir là-bas, il avait pris la dimension de son amour pour elle. C'est lui qui l'avait fait tenir devant ces monstres.

Il tira doucement sur sa main pour la réveiller.

- Ma mie, réveille toi.

- Sylas?

Elle lui adresse ce sourire qu'elle n'a que pour lui puis se penche et lui baise doucement les lèvres.

- J'ai eu tellement peur!

- Je vois.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça...

Il lui serre la main tendrement.

- J'ai faim et j'ai soif... Tu as quelque chose de prévu?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se concentra cherchant Draco qui est rentré à Poudlard avec Harry et Erwin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Celui-ci était au cours d'histoire de la magie.

Dray? Sylas est réveillé et il a faim.

Draco se mit à sourire, il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry et Erwin.

- Sylas est réveillé souffla-t-il au deux autres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Resté seul, Sylas entendit un toussotement discret et chercha sa provenance jusqu'à apercevoir le tableau avec Severus.

- Bonjour Severus, dit-il se demandant si il avait assisté à la scène précédente.

- Il me semble que ça va mieux. Tu as bien de la chance de les avoir. Draco t'a très bien soigné, quant à Hermione, par deux fois, elle a failli mourir pour que tu vives.

- Mourir? Interrogea Sylas choqué.

- Elle a été au-delà de ses forces pour te soigner, elle a donné toute sa puissance jusqu'au coma.

- Et il l'a laissé faire? Fit-il atterré.

- La première fois, oui parce que c'était leur décision même si lui devait en mourir aussi. La seconde fois, il était moins content, car c'était sa décision à elle d'amplifier le pouvoir de ses onguents et elle savait qu'elle était affaiblie. Il a d'ailleurs dû lui donner une partie de sa force pour ne pas la perdre, elle est restée dans le coma presque vingt-quatre heures. Depuis son réveil, elle est à tes côtés. Elle n'a pas bougé de là!

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela?

- Parce que je suis sûr que tu as tenu devant eux pour elle, que son geste de tantôt ne se renouvellera peut-être pas, mais qu'ainsi tu sauras qu'elle aussi est prête à mourir pour toi. Il n'y a rien de pire que de croire qu'on n'est pas aimé.

- Je savais déjà qu'elle tenait à moi mais j'ignorais à quel point.

Quelle est la situation actuelle?

- La maison est surveillée jour et nuit, ils avaient placé des micros dans le living et la cuisine...

- Qui m'a trouvé?

- A ton avis? Qui pouvait guetter ton retour? C'est elle aussi qui a compris pour ton dos quand elle a vu les photos et heureusement, car si tu avais fait de l'infection là-dedans... Draco n'avait pas osé te retourner à cause de l'hémorragie interne. C'est pour soigner ton dos qu'elle a risqué une seconde fois sa vie. Tu n'étais plus en danger de mort, c'est ce qui l'a choqué lui. Elle ne supportait pas te voir souffrir.

- ...

- ...

- On pourra transplaner quand?

- Pas avant la fin de la semaine. Tu ne le supporterais pas.

- Voilà, je t'ai fait des pâtes et tu as du cola aussi.

Elle posa le plateau à côté de lui sur le lit.

- Et toi?

- Comment ça moi?

- Tu ne manges pas? Tu n'as plus mangé depuis quand?

- Je ne sais pas! Hier à midi je crois.

- Ma mie, soupira-t-il. On va partager, tu en as fait pour dix. Ouvre, dit-il en lui amenant une grosse fourchette de pâtes devant la bouche.

Il alterna ainsi lui donnant une fourchette sur deux jusqu'à la fin de l'assiette. Fatigué par l'effort, il se rendormit. Doucement, elle débarrassa puis se faufila dans la chambre de Sylas, prit le portable et s'installa sur le lit, assise adossée aux oreillers, à côté de lui. Quand il se réveilla, il la trouva concentrée sur ses recherches. Il se mit tant bien que mal dans la même position et ils continuèrent à deux.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent les autres de retour de Poudlard. Draco qui entra le premier pris Sylas dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Puis il fit le tour du lit, embrassa sa femme, lui fit signe de se pousser et s'assit contre elle, passant son bras derrière elle, jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Erwin s'installa, après l'avoir embrassé, aux pieds de son ami. Jimmy était parti au ravitaillment sous sa cape d'invisibilité et n'allait pas tarder.

Harry dans le fauteuil contemplait sa famille.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

**.  
**

**.  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Trinity

.

.

******Chapitre XIII TRINITY**

.

.******  
**

Hermione rentra à Poudlard le lendemain matin pour le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer de limiter la curiosité de Ron à leur égard. Ils doutaient du fait que ce soit la faction d'Ombrage qui ait tabassé et torturé Sylas et soit à la recherche des prisonniers. D'après Sylas, les quelques paroles qui avaient échappé aux hommes de main, amenait plutôt à supposer que ce groupe entièrement moldu, recherchait les prisonniers dans l'espoir de savoir où étaient passé leurs hommes partis récupérer le pendentif.

En rentrant dans la grande salle, elle eut la surprise de voir son fiancé et ses amis adresser un salut à la Serpentard qui était venue demander à parler à Sylas. Inconsciemment, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la main de Draco. Celui-ci sursauta et sourit intérieurement, les hostilités commençaient.

- Aïe! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Souffla-t-il.

- Tu peux me dire ce que vous faites?

- Ben on est polis! Sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? D'abord Sylas, maintenant toi...

- Elle veut simplement se venger de Ron et cherche un coup de main. Tu sais que je t'adore quand tu es jalouse?

- Je ne suis pas...

grrrrrrr! Tu m'énerves!

Draco se mit à rire doucement, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, interminablement devant tous les élèves réunis...

- La future Madame Malefoy est rassurée?

- ...

- Tu sais si il y a quelqu'un parmi nous qui intéresse Mara ce serait plutôt le possesseur d'un beau regard vert. Tout le monde sait maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec Ginny. Et je vais te dire, il a l'air de la trouver très à son goût...

Hermione lança un coup d'œil vers Harry qui avait justement le regard tourné vers la Serpentard. Celle-ci le sentit sûrement car elle leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Loin d'en paraître agacée, elle lui adressa un long sourire.

- En effet, mais avec Harry ça ne veut rien dire. Il a mis deux ans à sortir avec Cho et j'ai dû l'aider. Quant à Ginny, si elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus...

Elle vit que Draco la regardait avec incrédulité.

- Je t'assure, il préfère affronter Voldemort qu'inviter une fille à un bal!

- Il n'est sorti avec aucune autre fille?

- Non.

- Et les garçons?

- Encore moins, se marra franchement Hermione.

- Par Salazar...

- Quoi? Tu veux jouer les entremetteurs?

- Ben je m'étais dit que ça le consolerait de Ginny! Maintenant si il ne sort avec une fille que quand il l'aime depuis deux ans...

- Ça dépasse le Prince des Serpentard hein?

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de Draco!

- Le prince des Serpentard attendait juste de pouvoir aimer une certaine sang de bourbe pour arrêter ses folies... Et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle dans sa vie. C'est la réponse que tu voulais obtenir, ma douce?

- Oui.

Il lui sourit et l'attira contre lui pour un second baiser. Harry et Erwin les regardait en souriant avec indulgence. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, oubliant tout sauf leur amour.

- C'est en les voyant comme ça que tu réalises combien ils font attention d'habitude à ne pas blesser Sylas, souffla Harry.

- Je suis en effet content qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça dit Erwin soucieux. Tu sais, ça fait trois ans qu'il en est amoureux fou! Si il m'avait écouté la situation serait bien différente. Mais il y avait ses parents, son éducation, le jugement des autres sang-pur... moi j'ai toujours su que je devrai affronter ça un jour, lui n'était pas prêt. Draco lui, avec ses siècles de noblesse et le père qu'il a, a pourtant choisi de tout renier pour elle.

- Non, tu ne dois pas voir les choses comme ça! Aujourd'hui, Sylas le ferait aussi. Draco en était incapable il y a deux ans. Il n'a même jamais osé lui adresser autre chose que des insultes, alors que Sylas s'est arrangé pour faire partie de sa vie même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami. Draco n'a renoncé à rien, les circonstances font qu'au bon moment, l'autorité de son père n'a plus eu de prise sur lui.

- Je me tracasse pour mon ami. Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir.

- Hermione l'aime beaucoup et plus que ça encore je le crains. Elle l'a prouvé ces derniers jours. Elle ne voudra jamais lui faire du mal.

Harry vit son amie se lever pour aller aux toilettes certainement. Draco se rapprocha d'eux.

- Alors Harry? Elle raconte quoi notre Serpentard.

Ce dernier lança un regard vers Mara qui lui faisait des signes désespérés. Elle lui désignait la place vide de Ron!

- Ron n'est plus là! Il doit avoir suivi Hermione.

Les trois garçons se précipitèrent suivis de Mara. Draco se concentrait tout en courant, essayant de lui faire passer mentalement une mise en garde. Mia, Ron est sorti derrière toi fais attention ».

Ils arrivèrent aux toilettes des filles, elle n'y était pas. Ils se précipitèrent vers celles de la septième bis. Ils en étaient encore loin lorsqu'ils entendirent les éclats de voix d'une dispute. Pourtant Draco ne ressentait ni sa peur, ni sa colère.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le couloir, ils virent Ron aux prises avec Charlie.

Hermione était étendue par terre. Harry se posta à côté de Charlie et Draco se précipita vers sa fiancée.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Il lui a lancé un doloris, il y a eu une lueur blanche et elle est tombée immédiatement.

Draco souleva Hermione.

- Je vais dans sa chambre, glissa-t-il à Erwin, retrouvez moi là.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps bien entendu à Charlie et Harry pour neutraliser Ron que son frère se chargea de conduire dans le bureau de la directrice.

Ils coururent vers la chambre de la jeune fille, Mara suivit le mouvement. Dès qu'ils frappèrent, Draco ouvrit.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Harry la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Charlie dit qu'il lui a lancé un doloris par derrière, qu'il y a eu une lumière blanche et qu'elle s'est évanouie de suite.

Sa température est basse et son rythme cardiaque est au ralenti, comme si son corps s'était mis en veilleuse pour se protéger.

Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au pacte ou à son état de faiblesse et bien entendu, si c'est ça, ça ne va rien arranger.

- Tu peux lui faire passer une partie de tes forces?

- C'est ce que je vais faire.

S'allongeant à moitié à ses côtés, il prit doucement Hermione contre lui et lui fit passer ses forces. C'était la troisième fois qu'il le faisait, ce fut donc plus aisé.

- Dray? Ron il ...

- Je sais chérie, il t'a envoyé un doloris et...

- Ce n'est pas ça! Je l'ai suivi, il avait rendez-vous avec l'américain Franck Weether, il lui a donné un parchemin. Apparemment, il est passé de leur côté ou est sur le point de le faire.

- Tu l'as suivi? Cria Draco.

- Oui je l'ai suivi... juste un couloir ou deux. Charlie est arrivé et il l'a entendu, il s'est retourné et m'a vue en même temps, j'ai fait demi-tour et c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a lancé le doloris... Après je ne me rappelle de rien!

- Mia! Est-ce que tu as toute ta tête? Non seulement tu le suis, mais tu lui tournes le dos?

- ...

- Mia!

- Je... Apparemment j'ai oublié ma baguette à la maison, avoua-t-elle penaude.

Draco la regarda comme si il avait devant lui une demeurée.

Nous sommes en danger partout et tu oublies ta baguette?

- Nous étions en retard après la salle de bain alors..., fait-elle misérablement.

Il la serra contre lui, la couvrant de baisers.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi depuis quelques jours, j'aurais du te laisser avec Sylas comme hier.

- Je n'y comprends rien intervint Mara. Il est où Sylas?

- Il s'est fait attaquer et il a été blessé, maintenant ça va il récupère. C'est une longue histoire, intervint Harry.

Viens, on a potions maintenant, fit-il à Erwin.

Draco, si vous ne revenez pas en cours, on se voit à la maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Erwin se dirigèrent vers le cours de potion, Mara vers le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry avait pris la peine de la rassurer avant de la quitter, elle l'avait senti en colère sans savoir pourquoi. Elle devinait des mystères mais qui apparemment devaient le demeurer pour elle... En un mot, elle était mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu râles comme ça? Interrogea Erwin.

- Tu trouves que c'était le chemin des toilettes toi?

- Pas des plus proches, reconnut Erwin.

- Par contre quel bel endroit pour donner un coup de fil tranquille parce que son portable elle ne l'a pas oublié, fait le Gryffondor en montrant le GSM qu'il avait récupéré sur le sol à l'endroit où elle était étendue.

- Harry, tu es en train de faire des suppositions qui ne reposent sur rien... et puis entre nous si même elle lui avait téléphoné pour avoir de ses nouvelles, c'est un crime?

- Elle va tout foutre en l'air!

- Tout foutre en l'air? TA petite famille que tu te construis? Et eux en tant que personnes, ils ne comptent pas? Je n'ai jamais entendu Hermione dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé à Sylas. Il m'a dit n'avoir jamais eu d'elle un mot d'amour...

- Je sais il me l'a dit aussi et il était sincère j'en suis sûr.

- Alors arrête d'affabuler et donne moi le portable, je lui rendrai. Moi, je ne sais pas m'en servir, je n'irai pas vérifier ce qu'ils se disent, toi tu ne résisteras pas!

- Tu vois tu doutes aussi!

- Disons que si elle lui dit qu'elle pense à lui je n'irai pas en faire un drame car il y a bien des façons de penser à quelqu'un... Et si il lui dit qu'il a vu un beau film d'amour à la télé je ne penserai pas que c'est un code pour lui dire qu'il veut lui faire l'amour à sept heures ce soir...

- D'accord, tu as gagné, tiens!

Hermione et Draco les rejoignirent à la deuxième heure de cours. Il la tenait tout contre lui et semblait avoir peur qu'elle se brise...

A l'inter cours suivant, Erwin frôla Hermione et lui glissa le portable...

Pour rentrer, ils devaient passer par le bureau de la directrice. Ils en profitèrent pour demander des nouvelles. Ron était assigné à résidence au terrier pour la durée des vacances. Une peine bien légère pour l'emploi d'un sortilège impardonnable. Ombrage tenait sa promesse et couvrait Ron pour ses services rendus.

Draco était vert de rage.

- Professeur, pourriez-vous prévenir Molly que j'irai moi-même chercher Teddy ce soir vers vingt heures avec Harry et que j'espère que tout se passera bien. Il n'est pas question que je laisse Hermione y aller.

Au besoin, j'ai reçu les papiers du ministère nous confiant officiellement et définitivement la garde de Teddy

- Draco, Molly et Arthur sont de gentilles personnes, très droites! Peut-être pas ce que tu attends d'un sorcier de sang-pur mais il ne faut pas les confondre avec leurs fils, intervint doucement Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolé Albus mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me pencher sur ce sac de nœuds. Il y a eu trop de choses ces derniers temps du côté des Weasley.

- Ces quelques jours de vacances, vos fiançailles, revoir ton père, tout ça t'aidera à voir la vie autrement.

Passez de bonnes vacances jeunes gens.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés à la maison d'Hermione, après être passé prendre des nouvelles du malade, ils se mirent aux bagages.

Quand ils eurent fini les leurs, Hermione et Draco appelèrent les elfes pour les faire transplaner. Ceux de Sylas étaient prêts aussi.

Ce dernier descendit avec Hermione pour démonter les disques durs des ordinateurs pour éviter de laisser des traces de leurs recherches. Les elfes avaient fini de tout transporter. Seul le bagage de Ginny restait en souffrance. Harry et Draco allaient l'emporter au terrier pendant que les autres allaient au quartier général.

Draco embrassa doucement sa belle pour la rassurer puis partit au terrier. Pour transplaner avec Sylas encore souffrant, Erwin et Hermione enlacèrent le garçon et atterrirent à trois dans le living de leur quartier général.

Il garda la jeune fille serrée contre lui quelques secondes de trop, juste pour qu'elle sente son réconfort. Elle lui avait envoyé deux messages de Poudlard. Le premier racontant le problème avec Ron, le second pour le rassurer sur son état.

Il la tira par la main vers un fauteuil, l'installa puis lui servit un cola. Il voulut s'éloigner mais d'un mot elle le retint. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et la prit contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur sa cuisse et s'endormit.

Quand Erwin entre, il regarde son ami en souriant.

- Ça ne va pas plaire au deux qui vont rentrer, constate-t-il.

- Je sais mais elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- Comment es-tu au courant?

- Le téléphone.

Ils entendirent le plop caractéristique d'un transplanage. C'était Jimmy.

Il embrassa son amant tout en contemplant Sylas et Hermione.

- Tu devrais être plus raisonnable qu'elle, Sylas. Rappelle-toi ce qu'elle a au doigt. Elle se fiance la semaine prochaine.

- Elle s'est fait attaquer par Ron à Poudlard, Draco n'est pas là, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

- Espérons qu'ils le verront comme ça. Ils sont où?

- Chez les Weasley, ils sont allé chercher Teddy pour les vacances.

De nouveau le plop caractéristique et c'est Harry et Draco qui arrivent. Draco porte, dans ses bras, le bébé endormi qu'il va poser dans leur chambre. Quand il revient, Sylas veut se lever pour lui laisser la place. Il secoue la tête, embrasse doucement sa fiancée, se sert un verre puis s'effondre dans un fauteuil.

Sylas le regarde surpris, il a l'air crevé, découragé...

- Dray? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air mort de fatigue...

Les autres le regardent surpris autant du ton doux que du surnom utilisé d'habitude seulement par Hermione.

- Nous commençons à avoir un peu beaucoup d'ennemis et de factions différentes. Là, je viens de me mettre les Weasley à dos en plus. Entre les tirs de rocket, les sorts impardonnables ou les bastonnades, nous avons l'embarras du choix!

- Attends, si tu déballais notre mentor qu'il nous entende en même temps?

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Fit Severus sèchement.

Vous avez des nouvelles?

- Bonsoir Severus.

Albus a apparemment réfléchi à ce que je lui avais dit et a proposé, à Kingsley, mon père comme ministre à la place d'Arthur, disant qu'il soutiendrait cette candidature. Kingsley en a fait part à Arthur aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tombés en plein conseil de guerre de la famille. Dès notre entrée, Ron et Ginny nous sont tombés dessus.

J'ai demandé à parler hors de leur présence et essayé d'expliquer mon point de vue pour le poste de ministre, à Arthur, Bill et Charlie. Je leur ai démontré qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir face à Ombrage tandis que mon père est assez retors pour ça, qu'il valait mieux dans un premier temps l'avoir de notre côté plutôt qu'en face du moment qu'on muselait son ambition, que l'important n'était pas la position de ministre mais l'intérêt de notre monde.

- J'ai confirmé que je voyais les choses comme Draco et que je mettrais ma réputation d'élu en avant si il le fallait. On a évoqué aussi le relâchement dans la sécurité de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il fallait absolument revoir tout ça. Je lui ai précisé que plus aucun de nous n'irait à une réunion si Ron et Ginny y assistaient. Que la direction de l'ordre devait être assurée par plusieurs personnes et le détenteur du secret de fidelitas changé, les précautions élémentaires prises pour assurer notre sécurité et que finalement notre groupe travaillerait en partenariat avec l'Ordre mais plus sous leurs directives. Nous choisirons dorénavant d'accepter ou pas les missions selon les renseignements donnés et nous les ferons à notre manière sans rendre compte de celle-ci.

- Ils ont assez bien compris et notre entretien privé a fini là, termina Draco.

Par contre, quand je leur ai dit que nous étions les tuteurs légaux de Teddy et que je le prenais définitivement avec moi, ça a été la chienlit la plus totale. Molly, Ginny et Ron ont dit que c'était une vengeance personnelle contre l'attitude de Ron, que le fils de Lupin ne méritait pas d'être élevé par des mangemorts, et j'en passe...

Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de leur dire que Molly pouvait le voir quand elle voulait.

- C'était prévu que tu reprennes Teddy définitivement?

- Non, mais j'étais en colère. Et en plus, j'ai peur que Ron veuille atteindre Hermione à travers lui.

- Et quand on va rentrer à Poudlard?

- Sylas... je ne sais pas, on verra... je le laisserai à ma mère quand on sera aux cours, soupira Draco.

- Sylas, maintenant que ça va mieux, si tu nous racontais ta sortie de mardi? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai été suivi dès ma sortie de la maison. Au début, je n'en étais pas sûr. Quand je m'en suis assuré, j'étais déjà pris au piège. Il me fallait traverser soit le parc soit le quartier de Christ Church. J'ai choisi le quartier en me disant qu'il y aurait plus de monde de ce côté. Dès qu'on a été dans un endroit désert, ils m'ont sauté dessus à trois, ils m'ont balancé à l'intérieur d'un van et je me suis retrouvé ligoté dans l'entrepôt que vous avez vu sur les photos que j'ai prises.

Ils ont prévenu par téléphone et j'ai vu se ramener la grosse cavalerie, avec matraque, chaîne et chalumeau et l'inévitable grand méchant qui pose les questions qui fâchent.

Hermione s'était réveillée et, discrètement, avait pris la main du garçon pour l'encourager. Le récit allait devenir plus difficile à faire pour lui. Il s'arrêta, trop conscient de ce geste intime et des doigts de la jeune fille sur les siens. Il baissa la tête pour se concentrer. Il caressa doucement sa main de son pouce avant de continuer son récit d'une voix basse.

- Inutile de m'attarder sur la politesse de leurs manières, vous en avez vu le résultat. Leurs questions étaient toujours les mêmes qu'était devenue l'équipe envoyée pour récupérer la croix d'Agadès, où étaient les prisonniers que nous avions faits et bien sûr où est la croix actuellement. Ça les intéressait beaucoup de savoir qui nous étions et à quelle société secrète nous appartenions, ainsi que le but de celle-ci. Après ce qui m'a semblé des heures d'interrogatoire, ils m'ont laissé à moitié mort sans même m'attacher croyant que je n'arriverais même pas à respirer correctement. J'ai écrit le message à Hermione puis je me suis concentré pour transplaner... Vous connaissez la suite.

- Tes impressions?

- C'étaient des voyous engagés pour un contrat. Ce qu'ils savaient sur nous c'est ce qui leur avait été raconté et ils n'avaient pas l'air au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier. Ils répétaient les mêmes questions car manifestement ils ne savaient rien de précis sur le sujet. Ils parlaient de société secrète sans savoir pour nos masques par exemple autrement ils s'en seraient servi pour me convaincre qu'ils en étaient sûrs. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils nous ont découverts. A aucun moment, ils n'ont pris les précautions élémentaires devant un sorcier.

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait?

- Parce que j'ai appliqué à la lettre ce qu'on m'a dit de faire c'est-à-dire _« sortir en monde moldu, c'est sortir sans baguette »._

- Avec Hermione qui l'oublie et toi qui ne la prends pas, nous sommes de beaux sorciers! Railla Draco.

- Si tu te fais arrêter pour un contrôle, tu leur expliques comment la présence de ta baguette? Intervint Jimmy.

- Je sais en tout cas que je ne renouvellerai pas cette erreur et que la prochaine fois, avant de t'écouter, j'analyserai la situation plutôt deux fois qu'une. Si j'avais eu ma baguette rien ne serait arrivé.

- Tu n'as rien dit c'est le principal, souligna Jimmy sous le regard stupéfait et indigné des autres.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a subi le quart d'heure récréatif... maugréa Sylas.

- Parfois je me demande si tu éprouves des sentiments, soupira Erwin en regardant son petit ami.

- On apprend encore plus de ses erreurs que de ses succès, lui répondit ce dernier.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais vu la chose de la même façon si c'était arrivé à Erwin, intervint Hermione sèchement en relevant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ton petit ami non plus, ça tombe bien.

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Hermione s'était levée, avancée face au garçon et lui avait mis une gifle de toute ses forces. Jimmy blêmit sous le coup mais il ne riposta pas. Sylas la regarda d'un air éperdu.

- Toujours une aussi belle force de frappe, ma belle, s'exclama Draco en allant la chercher car, dressée devant Jimmy, elle le provoquait ouvertement et semblait prête à lui cracher à la figure.

- Madame Hermione, le repas est servi.

- Merci Niéré.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le repas était le bienvenu pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Harry et Draco souriaient d'un air moqueur et complice. Sylas les regardait se demandant quel souvenir était venu se rappeler à eux.

- Je te raconte après le repas, lui fit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

Après celui-ci, ils se retrouvèrent au salon plus détendus. Jimmy avait préféré monter dans sa chambre.

- Tu m'as promis une histoire, fit Sylas.

Draco lui raconta l'histoire avec Buck qui lui avait valu en troisième année d'expérimenter la force des gifles d'Hermione. Les trois autres riaient alors qu'il décrivait l'état de rage dans lequel le geste l'avait mis sur le moment.

Soudain retentirent dans le salon des pleurs de bébé. Les garçons se regardèrent stupéfaits. Seule Hermione sourit.

- Teddy pleure constata-t-elle.

- Oui, mais comment se fait-il qu'on l'entende d'ici?

Hermione se dirigea vers le bahut et y prit un petit appareil qui ressemblait vaguement à un talkie-walkie dont elle avait réclamé l'achat à Kingsley.

- Il y a le même en haut à côté de son lit, Teddy pleure, on l'entend ici...

Je vais voir si sa couche est mouillée et la lui changer éventuellement. J'arrive.

- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose sur internet au sujet de la croix, les informa Sylas.

- Hermione, fit-il dans le babyphone.

- Oui?

- Tu peux descendre le portable?

- J'arrive

- Tu t'habitues très vite à tous ces trucs moldus, constata Draco.

- C'est vrai qu'ils m'épatent avec leur technologie, reconnut Sylas.

Pour s'habituer il faut aussi le vouloir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'y es jamais vraiment essayé, pourtant c'est son monde...-

- Tu as sûrement raison, soupira le blond. C'est vrai que je suis tellement attaché à notre univers que je ne trouve jamais ni le temps ni l'envie de m'impliquer. Je fais ce qu'il faut mais pas plus.

Hermione tendit le portable à Sylas.

En quelques clics, il fit apparaître la photo d'un tableau représentant Cédric de Monsalfe, le fondateur de l'université.

- Comme nous ne trouvions rien sur une croix dans sa vie nous avons cherché dans les images et nous avons trouvé ce tableau. Si vous remarquez, il porte le médaillon que nous cherchons. Je vais essayer de l'agrandir.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à agrandir la croix et elle était loin d'être nette. Hermione se posta derrière lui et lui indiqua la marche à suivre. Bientôt la croix apparut de façon très précise.

- On a calculé par rapport au torse de Monsalfe, elle doit faire environ douze centimètres de hauteur sur neuf centimètres de largeur.

- On peut en faire une photo grandeur nature?

- Oui bien sûr mais sur l'autre ordinateur.

Pendant que le garçon allait imprimer l'image, Draco expliquait à Hermione à mi-voix ce qui s'était passé au terrier et qu'il avait pris Teddy de façon définitive avec eux.

- Tu as bien fait, mon amour. On le prendra le soir et ta mère la journée pendant que nous serons à Poudlard.

- C'est ainsi que je voyais les choses mais comme nous n'en avions pas discuté...

- Dray? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Tu as l'air mort de fatigue... Fit Hermione reprenant mot pour mot la question de Sylas.

Ce que nota le blond, qui se rendit compte, à ce moment, que ce qui lui plaisait notamment chez le garçon c'est qu'il était semblable à sa fiancée par bien des côtés.

- J'ai l'impression de vous conduire à votre perte en prenant les mauvaises décisions. C'est de ma faute si les prisonniers sont ici et donc si Sylas s'est fait battre à mort, là je viens de nous mettre à dos les Weasley en plus de la faction d'Ombrage et de celle de l'Université. Je suis sûr que Kingsley ne va pas apprécier du tout notre façon de voir notre collaboration future, surtout qu'Albus lui impose mon père comme candidat. C'est un rôle que j'ai endossé sans le vouloir et qui maintenant me pèse. Chacune de mes actions a un impact sur votre vie.

- Personne jusqu'à présent n'a critiqué tes choix, mon amour, même pas Jimmy, c'est tout dire. Sylas n'a jamais pensé que tu étais responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est lui qui a décidé ce soir là de sortir seul. Harry t'approuve sans réserve et moi aussi. Ce quartier général c'est le seul endroit sûr qu'il nous reste et c'est à ton initiative que nous le devons.

- Voilà ce que j'ai pu obtenir, intervint Sylas.

Oh! désolé! Ajoute-t-il voyant qu'il interrompt une conversation sérieuse.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas Sylas, sourit le blond.

Je vais la faire parvenir à Kingsley pour qu'il nous fasse faire un double.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter de passer par lui et faire les choses nous même? Interrogea Sylas.

- Après l'achat de cette maison et son aménagement, je n'ai plus assez de liquidités personnelles que pour faire faire un bijou de cette valeur. Il me faut alors vendre et ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain.

- Il est peut-être temps que financièrement nous participions tous, qu'en penses-tu? Questionna Sylas. Nous en avons tous les moyens.

- Quitte à faire un faux, pourquoi mettre de vraies pierres? Intervint Hermione.

- Des pierres qui ne sont pas de vraies pierres?

- Il y a en monde moldu des pierres synthétiques qui sont tellement semblables aux vraies qu'il faut un expert pour les déceler. On peut demander à un orfèvre discret de nous réaliser la croix.

Tu ne fais plus confiance à Kingsley, Sylas?

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de sécurité, moins il y a de personnes au courant, moins il y a de risques de fuite.

Il va déjà y avoir ton père, Draco. Tu comptes tout lui dire?

- Oh que non! Moins il en saura mieux ce sera. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans ses petits dossiers. Faites attention quand vous serez au manoir, ne vous laissez pas questionner, il fait ça très bien.

- Il faut absolument qu'on les remette en place les dossiers et il faut être au moins trois pour le faire, rappella Hermione. Et il faut aussi interroger notre prisonnier.

- Oui, je voudrais y mettre les formes et qu'on soit les plus nombreux possibles pour l'interroger. On va se charger demain d'aménager la salle de réunion d'en bas.

Je vais descendre voir si ils vont bien, je ne l'ai pas fait aujourd'hui, pendant ce temps explique à Sylas pour les dossiers.

Hermione raconta leur première mission, expliquant les pièges affrontés puis leur découverte de la soixantaine de dossiers dont certainement une partie, malgré les négations d'Arthur, semblaient connus de la faction d'Ombrage si on en jugeait par les contacts pris avec le professeur américain.

- Il faut mesurer la distance entre les trous puis je dois pouvoir trouver ce qu'il faut chez Barjow Beurk, dans l'allée des Embrumes, ça s'appelle un tripattes. Je suis étonné que Draco ne connaisse pas ça.

- Si tu penses que tu vas aller là tout seul...

- Ma mie, tu ne crois pas que je vais rester à la maison comme une vieille fille frileuse sous prétexte que je me suis fait attaquer une fois? Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère, lui dit-il doucement.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller quand nous irons tous au Chemin de Traverse faire les achats de Noël.

- Tu sais nous pouvons aussi aller les faire en monde moldu. Il suffit de transplaner ailleurs qu'à Londres. La croix aussi il est préférable de la faire en dehors de l'Angleterre.

- C'est une bonne idée, opina Draco qui revenait.

Sylas lui parla du tripattes et du fait qu'il fallait mesurer l'espacement des trous.

- On fera ça dès notre arrivée au manoir.

Je ne sais pas vous mais je suis crevé, les autres, nous ont déjà fait faux bond depuis un moment et sont allés dormir. Je suis sûr que ce matin Teddy ne va pas nous laisser faire la grasse matinée, soupira le blond.

Hermione embrassa tendrement Sylas sur la joue à son grand étonnement puis suivi son homme. Dès son arrivée dans la chambre, elle coupa le babyphone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Teddy se réveilla le matin, elle se coula hors des bras qui la serraient sans réveiller Draco et emmena le bébé dans la nurserie pour le changer puis descendit dans la salle à manger. Harry et Sylas étaient déjà levés. Elle les embrassa puis confia le bébé à son parrain pour prendre son déjeuner tranquille.

L'après-midi ils le consacrèrent à aménager leur salle de réunion. Draco l'avait voulue au sous-sol et protégée de toute visite indiscrète. Elle était donc dissimulée derrière un mur de pierre brutes. Il fallait appuyer successivement sur trois anfractuosités dans un temps imparti pour que la porte s'ouvre. Un sol et des murs polis dans la roche, une table de conférence, une douzaine de sièges avec un haut dossier et des accoudoirs, et enfin au fond deux sièges avec des menottes incorporées pour attacher les prisonniers. Un éclairage électrique complétait cet agencement. Draco laissait ainsi supposer qu'on était en monde moldu. En soirée, ils se réunirent autour de la table vêtus de leur masque et d'une robe sorcier sans signe distinctif.

Fiane amena le prisonnier et l'attacha sur un des deux sièges.

Harry commença a l'interroger. Draco lisait les pensées de Dawlish et parfois faisait intervenir Hermione pour avoir une précision. Tous posèrent des questions jusqu'au moment où il conclut l'interrogatoire en disant qu'ils allaient vérifier ses dires et l'interrogerait de nouveau après. Il appela Fiane pour emmener le prisonnier.

Le puzzle commençait à se mettre en place. Quelques vérifications s'imposaient mais les intentions d'Ombrage étaient de plus en plus claires, elle avait bien l'intention de faire le ménage avant toute démarche politique. Ce qui pouvait se retourner contre elle car ça leur laissait plus de temps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le surlendemain, ils transplanèrent tous à Paris pour faire les achats de Noël. Les garçons firent deux voyages pour rapporter les courses au fur et à mesure. Draco contemplait une Hermione aux joues roses et aux yeux brillants, prise d'une fièvre acheteuse dévorante. Les décorations de Noël, les vêtements et les jouets pour Teddy, les produits de luxe pour les fêtes, tout y passa.

Elle ne voulut personne avec elle pour faire l'achat de deux robes de soirées dans une boutique chic. Elle pensa bien un peu à son compte en banque qui allait diminuer d'une somme substantielle mais décida qu'on ne vivait qu'une fois.

Chacun à leur tour, ils s'étaient éclipsés pour aller faire leurs achats personnels. Après avoir été voir le Père Noël avec Teddy, ils décidèrent de dîner au restaurant "Le Temps perdu" à Saint-Germain des Prés, avant de rentrer au quartier général, fourbus mais ravis de leur journée.

Le lendemain, ils décorèrent la maison pour le réveillon de Noël. Entre les effets sorciers et les décorations moldues, le living ressemblait à un paysage de neige sous la lune. Un grand sapin de Noël garni de blanc et d'argent occupait un coin de la pièce.

Tous les garçons s'étaient pliés, avec bonne volonté, aux ordres d'une Hermione tyrannique. Ils avaient tous faits preuve d'une bonne humeur inaltérable même les moins patients d'entre eux.

Le réveillon arriva enfin. Hermione descendit habillée d'une longue robe bleu nuit en soie lourde fendue sur le devant jusqu'au genoux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon bouclé dont quelques mèches retombaient lâchement sur son cou... Elle contempla les garçons qui l'attendaient, pensant que si il n'y avait pas bal comme à Poudlard, elle avait pour elle seule les cavaliers les plus demandés de l'école. Elle aurait été bien en peine de dire lequel était le plus beau des cinq ce soir. Malgré qu'ils étaient entre eux, ils avaient tous fait des efforts vestimentaires. Erwin avec sa veste longue cintrée à col mao accentuant son côté page, était particulièrement à son avantage.

Draco contemplait sa fiancée. Elle était superbe et très sage dans sa robe légèrement montante. Sylas, étonné, doutait de cette sagesse, il lui voyait plus d'audace. Les trois autres regardaient avec plaisir arriver la seule présence féminine de la soirée... Draco s'avança pour l'accueillir et posa sa main sur son dos. C'est en voyant son air surpris que Sylas su qu'il avait raison. Si elle était fermée au cou, la robe dévoilait le dos jusque plus bas que la taille mettant en valeur une chute de rein que lui aurait envié plus d'un mannequin.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable entre un repas raffiné et des discussions animées. Les garçons se relayèrent pour faire danser Hermione. Ils étaient tous bon danseurs. Enfin presque tous, Harry avait un peu de mal avec les danses latino. La jeune femme s'entêta à le faire essayer ces rythmes à plusieurs reprises mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Sylas se décida à le libérer et prit sa place pour la danse suivante. Si Draco accentuait le côté sensuel de ce genre de rythme, collant sa cavalière à lui, Sylas évoluait de façon très fluide et légère, pour le plaisir de la danse.

- Tu as décidé de martyriser Harry ce soir?

- Non, j'ai décidé qu'il danserait correctement pour les soirées au manoir Malefoy. Il est temps qu'il apprenne à évoluer dans le monde.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais tu as un dos superbe, sourit Sylas avec un air complice. Quand je t'ai vue, j'étais sûr que la sagesse de ta robe n'était qu'illusoire.

- Insinuerais-tu que ma tenue te fait de l'effet? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Juste un tout tout petit peu, la taquina-t-il, avec un regard qui démentait ses paroles.

- Pfffffffffft! Soupira-t-elle, faussement mécontente, avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'espère que tu as choisi plus sage pour tes fiançailles?

- Non, sourit-elle.

- Oh non! Tu as osé? Il va te tuer! Railla Sylas.

La danse se terminait, elle changea de cavalier, dansant avec Jimmy qui voulait faire la paix avec elle avant les douze coups de minuit.

Quand ceux-ci sonnèrent, elle passa de bras en bras. Sylas posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en lui soufflant un _« Joyeux Noël, ma vie »_, avant de la laisser s'éloigner pour embrasser Harry. Draco l'attira à lui pour lui donner son cadeau. Elle découvrit un superbe collier de tourmalines du Transval serties dans de l'or blanc. Une parure somptueuse qui serait parfaite pour mettre avec sa robe de fiançailles qui était dans la même nuance de vert!

Elle avait été choyée par tous, son parfum préféré de la part de Jimmy, un nécessaire à écrire de la part d'Harry, une écharpe en cachemire d'Erwin et un bracelet Trinity, trois ors de chez Cartier, de Sylas. Le cercle en or gris était recouvert de diamants. Il avait dû lui coûter une fortune et elle l'avait regardé d'un air sidéré. Elle avait offert à tout le monde un gsm et à Sylas un MP3 puisqu'il avait déjà reçu le téléphone portable. Quand elle le remercia pour son bracelet, elle lui glissa dans la main un petit écrin noir qu'elle avait acheté sur un coup de tête mais hésité jusque là à lui offrir. Elle avait acheté un cadeau plus personnel pour Draco mais le lui donnerait plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. L'heure suivante se passa à essayer les gsm, à encoder les numéros respectifs...

Revenus dans leur chambre, Hermione tendit à Draco son cadeau avec un sourire. Pendant qu'il déballait son présent, elle coupa le babyphone. Il découvrit une superbe montre en or blanc avec un cadran vert foncé. Sur le dos de la montre elle avait fait graver la date et son prénom. Pendant ce temps, elle avait ressorti le collier de tourmalines et l'admirait, caressant les pierres du bout des doigts. Il attira Hermione à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Elle est magnifique, mon amour.

Il te plait?

- Je serais difficile si ce n'était pas le cas, il est sublime. Il ira parfaitement avec ma robe pour nos fiançailles.

- Elle a le même décolleté dans le dos que celle-ci? Parce que si c'est le cas, je serai obligé de t'attacher à moi toute la soirée. J'ai même surpris Jimmy en train de regarder le bas de ton dos!

- Il est avec Erwin, il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles pour le moment.

- Il n'est pas gay?

- Il aime les deux selon ses envies.

Il attira sa belle contre lui et la serra. Elle caressa son visage doucement...

- Dray, mon amour?

- Oui, ma douce.

- Ça va?

- Comme tout homme possessif qui a vu sa femme désirée toute la soirée par d'autres hommes et qui s'est obligé au calme. Même si il ne danse pas bien tu as passé une partie de ta soirée dans les bras d'Harry, quand Sylas en a eu assez (pour une fois il a été moins patient que moi) c'est lui qui l'a remplacé... Et j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'oubliais un peu.

- Je voulais absolument qu'Harry apprenne à danser correctement pour qu'il puisse inviter Mara lors de notre soirée de fiançailles.

- Si j'en juge par ta surprise quand tu as déballé le cadeau de Sylas, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi.

- Oui c'est vrai le bracelet qu'il ma offert est très beau et certainement très cher.

Dray, je ne t'oublie jamais, tu es une partie de moi-même et rien ne m'aurait fait plus de plaisir que de danser avec mon fiancé ce soir.

- J'ai voulu te laisser t'amuser aujourd'hui avant que tu sois définitivement engagée.

- Tu as l'intention de m'enfermer après nos fiançailles? Tu trouves que le pacte ne nous engage pas assez?

- Non, mais Sylas savait qu'une fois fiancée je ne te laisserais plus accepter un présent de prix d'un autre homme.

Hermione sursauta.

- Tu peux me parler de ce que tu as l'intention de changer dans ma vie après nos fiançailles, Draco? Parce que moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime, je vis déjà avec toi, nous élevons un enfant ensemble, nous étudions ensemble, nous risquons notre vie ensemble et ces fiançailles ne sont là que pour officialiser une situation de fait.

Et nous vivons avec nos amis et ça me plait comme ça pour le moment. Chacun d'eux, un jour, prendra ses bagages pour voler seul ou à deux mais j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible.

- Comme tout homme, je veux ma femme...

- Tu m'as déjà!

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment constaté ce soir.

- Tu es resté à discuter avec les autres toute la soirée. Je devais passer mon réveillon assise à côté de toi sans bouger comme un toutou fidèle aux pieds de son maître?

- C'est comme ça que tu nous vois? S'indigna son Serpentard.

- Moi non! Mais toi apparemment, si! Tu ne t'es pas demandé si moi j'avais envie de danser avec toi, ou d'être dans tes bras? Tu me reproches mon éloignement, mais je pourrais te reprocher le tien. Tu pouvais à n'importe quel moment te rapprocher de moi, tu ne l'as pas fait! Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas! Dit-il découragé. Peut-être que j'ai voulu voir si je te manquais ou jusqu'où tu pouvais aller. Peut-être que j'étais en colère pour ta robe, tu savais que tu allais passer la soirée rien qu'avec des hommes et tu mets une robe provocante...

- Dray? En fait c'est encore une crise de jalousie? Tu as sans cesse besoin d'être rassuré alors que le pacte est là pour t'assurer de mon amour.

- ...

- J'avais tout simplement envie de me sentir belle! Et pour toi en premier...

- ...

- Bon je vais dormir autrement je sens que je vais dire des choses que je regretterai après parce qu'elles seront définitives! Dit-elle en défaisant rageusement sa robe sans s'occuper du bruit du tissu qui se déchirait.

Elle se glissa dans le lit et lui tourna le dos. Frustré, Draco regardait ce dos qui l'avait obsédé toute la soirée. Cette fin de réveillon lui plaisait encore moins que tout le reste. Il s'approcha d'elle, la colla à sa poitrine. Elle était contractée et restait raide contre lui. Il la serra et se mit à lui murmurer des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre puis s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est lui qui se leva pour s'occuper de Teddy. Il trouva Harry déjà attablé devant un petit déjeuner copieux.

- Aïe, si j'en crois ta tête, tu as fais des bêtises, lui dit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas sûr là, que ce soit moi.

- Sa robe?

- Oui.

- Tu as pensé que c'était à toi qu'elle avait voulu plaire en premier? Et que tu ne l'as pas fait danser une seule fois de la soirée?

- Si je n'étais pas au courant, elle s'est chargée de me le dire cette nuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui est important c'est que vous vous aimez... Va la retrouver, je vais m'occuper de mon filleul.

Draco trouva Hermione qui dormait de son côté avec son oreiller à lui serré contre elle pour retrouver son odeur. Il se glissa à sa place à elle encore chaude et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'entoura des siens tout en dormant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sylas se réveillait. Posé à ses côtés, le petit écrin le narguait depuis hier soir. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert tentant de deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans. D'après la dimension ça devait être une bague et ça le troublait énormément. Les anneaux avaient une signification forte d'attachement.

Il lui avait offert hier un bracelet Trinity composé de trois anneaux d'ors différents dont le symbole était explicite et qui était aussi ce qu'on appelait un bracelet d'esclave. Elle avait dû en comprendre le message. Tentative désespérée de se l'attacher symboliquement alors qu'il savait qu'elle lui échappait. Elle n'oserait même pas le porter.

Il ouvrit l'écrin pour y trouver, ébahi, la bague de chez Cartier assortie au bracelet. Elle avait eu le même besoin que lui et l'avait traduit de la même façon. Il enleva sa chevalière et glissa les anneaux à son index. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Il savoura ce premier instant de bonheur qu'il lui devait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla blottie contre son fiancé. Il devait être tard. Elle essaya de se glisser hors du rempart de ses bras, il la retint.

- Reste, Harry s'occupe de Teddy. Reste dans mes bras, j'ai besoin de toi, mon amour.

- Dray, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, tellement.

- Tu ne veux plus de ces fiançailles? Elles te font peur? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Elles ne me font pas peur et oui, je veux de ces fiançailles parce que je t'aime plus que tout, parce que je te veux toi, mais je ne veux pas changer notre vie. Elle me plait telle qu'elle est.

- Harry et Sylas?

- Harry, Sylas, Jimmy et Erwin et peut-être d'autres qui nous rejoindront... Mais oui Harry et Sylas sont les personnes que j'aime le plus après toi et Teddy. Ils sont ma famille, celle que j'ai choisie, comme ils sont la tienne. Toi aussi tu les aimes. Tu considères de plus en plus Harry comme un frère. Ta relation avec Sylas est différente mais tu as beaucoup de tendresse pour lui.

- Je te retrouve en Sylas. Vous vous ressemblez, je l'ai vraiment compris il y a deux ou trois jours, c'est ce qui me donne cette envie de le protéger, mais son amour pour toi est tellement grand qu'il me fait peur...

- Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus fière que d'être l'épouse de Draco Malefoy.

- Tu ne nies pas son amour.

- Je ne peux pas, ce serait le renier lui. C'est quelqu'un de droit, il n'a jamais fait un geste pour m'éloigner de toi. Je le respecte infiniment.

- ...

- ...

- Tu me montres son cadeau?

Hermione lui tendit l'écrin avec appréhension, ce que Draco ressentit de suite. Il resta muet devant le bijou.

- Un présent à la mesure de son amour, murmura-t-il. Il a peur de te perdre.

- Oui! Comme moi j'ai peur de les perdre.

- Harry n'a pas éprouvé le besoin de t'offrir un bijou de prix pour te retenir.

- Tu penses réellement ça de Sylas? Et de moi? Aucun bijou si cher soit-il ne pourrait me retenir, il le sait, c'est plutôt l'expression de son attachement. Tu as fait une promesse à Harry et il croit en ta droiture. Mon amitié avec Harry tu l'as vue grandir depuis sept ans, ma relation avec Sylas a fait irruption dans ta vie depuis peu.

- Et surtout la nature de son amour n'est pas la même.

- Tu as fait un serment inviolable pour qu'il me protège jusqu'à sa mort. C'est toi qui l'as introduit dans notre vie. Je suppose que tu avais pesé le pour et le contre avant?

- Oui, mais votre attachement est tellement fort que ça me dépasse.

- ...

- Mia? Je sens que tu as quelque chose à me dire et que tu n'oses pas.

- ...

Mia? Tu préfères me laisser imaginer n'importe quoi? Ça concerne Sylas?

- Oui...

- ...

- Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai moi aussi peur de le perdre. Sans savoir que de son côté, il m'achetait ce bracelet, je lui ai acheté les anneaux assortis. Tu dois savoir que chez les moldus cette bague et ce bracelet, appelés Trinity, ont une signification très précise. La bague a été créée en 1924 d'après l'idée d'un poète célèbre, Jean Cocteau. Il voulait l'offrir à son ami et amant du moment Raymond Radiguet, écrivain très connu. Un joaillier réputé, Cartier, l'a réalisée, elle symbolise les anneaux de Saturne et chacun dans un or différent représente les sentiments qui peuvent unir deux personnes un anneau d'or jaune pour la fidélité, un d'or gris pour l'amitié et un jonc d'or rose pour l'amour. Il l'a offerte par après à toutes les personnes qui ont pris une grande importance dans sa vie, amis, amies, amants, maîtresses. Je l'avais achetée sur un coup de tête et je croyais après réflexion, ne pas lui offrir et puis quand il m'a donné le bracelet qui a la même symbolique...

- ...

- Dray? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Draco soupira, attira sa femme contre lui et la garda dans ses bras, la serrant très fort.

- J'ai difficile d'admettre cette entente qu'il y a entre vous, Mia, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Dray, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie même...

- Si je ne le sentais pas avec le lien, quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter, je ne serais déjà plus là Hermione.

Ne pleure pas, essaie de comprendre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec ta jalousie, tu arriverais à en faire autant pour moi. Et je suis aussi possessif que toi! Déjà avec Harry... Il me faut tout mon amour pour toi et mon amitié pour Sylas pour accepter ça et je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera facile, fit-il en l'embrassant, mettant dans son baiser tout ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle lui rendit son baiser de la même façon. Trop préoccupés l'un de l'autre, ils ne virent pas la lueur intense de couleur bleue qui illumina leurs bagues.

Ils firent l'amour comme si il devaient mourir le lendemain, avec intensité, avec ferveur, exprimant dans leurs gestes l'immense amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour retrouver les autres, il était déjà tard. L'heure du dîner était presque là. Hermione mais aussi Draco saisirent le regard inquiet de Sylas à leur entrée. Le blond supposa qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce dernier, Hermione prit Teddy dans ses bras et s'assit en face de Sylas. Le regard du garçon fut attiré par un éclat brillant à son poignet. Elle portait son bracelet. Il sentit un regard insistant et, tournant la tête, vit Draco qui l'observait. Il soutint son regard. A sa main posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il y avait la bague offerte par sa mie.

Les autres les regardaient avec inquiétude. Ils avaient tous remarqué l'anneau que portait Sylas. Jimmy, observateur à son habitude, n'avait pas manqué de noter la similitude de la bague avec le bracelet offert par le jeune homme à Hermione, et qu'elle portait maintenant, et de faire part de ses suppositions aux autres, à savoir que ces deux là, au mépris de toute prudence, avaient résolu d'afficher leur tendresse réciproque.

Draco fit un petit signe à Sylas lui demandant de le rejoindre. Debout, en face l'un de l'autre, ils discutaient à voix basse. Sylas lança un regard éperdu d'amour vers la jeune femme avant de revenir à son interlocuteur. Draco posa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme l'attirant vers lui jusqu'à poser son front sur le sien dans un geste amical et protecteur, puis il le serra contre lui. Les autres étaient tétanisés par la scène, ils redoutaient une explosion de colère, de jalousie... Ils assistaient à une scène d'amour quasi fraternel.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'il est aussi amoureux de Sylas qu'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas son genre Jimmy. Si Draco ne rejetait pas une nuit avec un garçon, je ne l'ai jamais vu éprouver quoi que ce soit pour l'un d'eux. Et n'essaye pas d'analyser ce qu'il y a entre entre Sylas et Hermione, ça ne nous concerne en rien.

Draco revint vers sa femme et s'assit contre elle tout en jouant avec le bébé. Ils échangèrent un regard exprimant tout leur amour réciproque. Sylas ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Après le dîner, Hermione décida de leur faire découvrir un jeu moldu, le monopoly. Ils passèrent une soirée très conviviale autour du jeu, les trois Serpentard s'unissant dans les négociations contre les deux Gryffondors et le serdaigle. Harry était persuadé qu'ils trichaient mais ne put jamais les prendre sur le fait et supporta leurs coups d'œil goguenards toute la soirée.

Le lendemain ils devaient transplaner au manoir Malefoy.

.

.

* * *

**_Comme tout auteur de fiction, je carbure à la review! Alors faites moi plaisir... un petit clic c'est si vite fait._**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**


	15. Chapter 14 Fiançailles

.

.

**Chapitre XIV FIANCAILLES**

.

.

Dès son réveil le lendemain matin, Hermione fut saisie d'appréhension à l'idée de la semaine qui l'attendait, les dossiers à remettre, la présence de Lucius, les fiançailles, l'atmosphère lourde du manoir. Elle soupira. La main de Draco leva doucement son visage vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, future Dame Malefoy?-

- ...

- Tout ça?

- J'ai peur!

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru sentir, fit-il amusé.

Il n'y aura que nos amis, les élèves de la septième bis et leurs parents, les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre, les...

- Arrête, gémit-elle.

- Je te promets que tout se passera bien, la rassura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. A onze ans tu n'avais pas peur d'un troll des montagnes et là tu as peur d'une soirée de fiançailles...

Il déposait tendrement des baisers légers sur son visage levé vers lui.

- Et ton père pendant quatre jours...

- Il aura beaucoup à faire Chérie. Tu ne le verras qu'aux repas.

- Toi aussi alors? Puisqu'il ne peut se déplacer sans toi et Harry. Et tu dis que ça va bien se passer?

- J'essayerai de m'arranger pour que la plupart des réunions se passent au manoir et avec toi.

- Il faut avant tout s'occuper des dossiers.

- Dès notre arrivée, je ferai le nécessaire avec Sylas.

- Et avec moi. Si je ne suis pas là, si il y a un problème vous n'aurez aucune protection.

- Et avec toi, sourit-il.

Il prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute sa tendresse, un baiser qu'il voulait rassurant mais qui se fit passionné. Contrairement à elle, il attendait cette semaine avec impatience. Il l'avait tellement rêvée, lors de son séjour à Azkaban, cette soirée de fiançailles, cette revanche sur la vie, cette promesse de bonheur. Son amour était dans ses bras, mais il en voulait la reconnaissance.

Un peu avant midi, ils transplanèrent tous dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Narcissa les accueillit chaleureusement. Draco leur fit une visite guidée du manoir, leur montra leur chambre et enfin arrangea avec Hermione la petite chambre de Teddy voisine de la leur. Draco avait en effet demandé à sa mère qu'ils soient placés dans une chambre avec une nurserie attenante. Il avait quitté sans regret sa chambre de jeune homme.

Les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table du repas. Manifestement Narcissa appréciait d'avoir de la compagnie et de l'animation autour d'elle.

- Votre camarade Mara arrive demain soir. Ses parents partent aux Etats-Unis. Pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule, en cette période de fête, je l'ai invitée à passer quelques jours, ça vous fera un peu de compagnie féminine.

Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Comment l'Elu, le Survivant, vainqueur de Voldemort, allait-il gérer l'arrivée imprévue d'une jeune fille? Harry sans rougir, lui lança un regard hautain, genre Y me veut quoi le blondinet là? qui agrandit encore le sourire de ce dernier. Avec plus de prudence, il tenta de voir la réaction de sa belle à cette annonce, mais elle donnait à manger à Teddy et lui tournait le dos. Il rencontra le regard de Sylas qui avait l'air aussi moqueur à son égard que lui envers Harry.

- Si tu crois que tu vas y échapper, lui glissa-t-il à voix basse.

- Sans importance, lui répondit-il de même.

Draco se pencha sur cette réponse sybilline. Sans importance, les sentiments et la jalousie d'Hermione? Ou sans importance parce que la jeune femme était à présent sûre de lui? Ou sans importance parce que lui-même était sûr de lui? Ou...

Teddy avait fini de manger. Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour jouer avec lui avant la sieste. Il alla chercher un tapis de jeu et des jouets pour le laisser s'ébattre.

Narcissa regardait le jeune couple. Leur amour avait changé, ils semblaient plus sereins. Le jeune Sylas se coucha sur le tapis pour jouer avec le bébé. Elle remarqua la bague au doigt du garçon, bague singulière faites de trois anneaux d'or entrelacés, très certainement un bijou moldu. Elle voulu poser la question à sa belle-fille et vit son bracelet, manifestement, il appartenait à la même collection de bijoux. Elle préférait lui poser la question seule à seule.

Elle examina les autres compagnons de son fils, Harry regardait vers son filleul, ses parents adoptifs et Sylas d'un air profondément satisfait. Il semblait pourtant y avoir de la tristesse au fond de son regard, la trahison de la jeune Weasley certainement. Erwin et Jimmy discutaient de façon animée. Elle avait été choquée quand son fils lui avait appris les relations qu'ils entretenaient et qu'ils n'avaient besoin que d'une seule chambre. Elle redoutait aussi le jugement de Lucius quand il viendrait mardi.

L'annonce de la visite de son mari l'avait prise par surprise. Elle avait été amoureuse de Lucius mais ignorait si elle l'aimait encore. Elle lui reprochait ses erreurs successives qui les avaient conduits sous la coupe de Voldemort et mis en danger la vie de leur fils, tout cela pour essayer de satisfaire son ambition. Les derniers mois elle avait appris la liberté et le libre arbitre. Elle craignait de devoir y renoncer.

Draco était à l'origine de la sortie de son père mais elle ignorait le but final.

- Draco? J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de ton père.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- Ce que tu as en tête.

- Ce que NOUS avons en tête, Maman. Il s'agit de l'intérêt de notre monde.

Nous allons discuter avec lui et éventuellement passer un accord si il se montre raisonnable. Dans ce cas, il sera innocenté, remis en liberté et proposé comme ministre de la magie par l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Donc, en résumé, vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et vous allez mettre ton père au pouvoir?

- Oui et non... Nous travaillons maintenant en accord avec l'Ordre du Phénix mais nous avons formé notre propre groupe.

- C'est ton idée? Il ne t'avait pas encore fait assez de mal?

- Il y va de la sauvegarde de notre monde! Nous avons choisi la moins mauvaise des solutions. C'est Arthur Weasley qui devait être proposé comme ministre mais certains évènements récents font qu'il est difficile d'en faire encore un ministre crédible.

Il me faut passer au-dessus de ma propre rancœur et de mes craintes.

- Tu pourras bien travailler avec lui et le surveiller jour et nuit! Ricana sa mère.

- Il n'en est pas question, Maman. Je ne sacrifierai ni mes études ni ma relation avec Hermione pour mon père.

- Et dans l'intérêt de notre monde? Tu le livres à ton père puis tu t'en laves les mains?

- Maman!

- Si Lucius a besoin d'être surveillé nous nous arrangerons pour que cela soit fait en assumant chacun une partie du problème, intervint Sylas très calme.

- Tu dis ça maintenant parce que tu n'as aucune attache. Dans quelques mois, dans quelques années, tu ne parleras plus comme ça tu préféreras toi aussi te consacrer à ta famille.

- Nous sommes une famille Narcissa, répondit Harry. Et pour cette famille, je serais prêt à renoncer à une autre si il le fallait. Il est difficile de comprendre ce qui nous unit.

- Mes attaches sont ici, dans cette pièce, et elles passeront toujours avant tout et, même si je n'en avais pas fais le serment inviolable, ce serait quand même le cas, insista Sylas.

Narcissa était désarçonnée par la gravité des paroles des jeunes gens, presque choquée de leurs déclarations, la jeunesse est tellement pudique d'habitude sur ses sentiments. Elle regarda son fils. Un bras passé autour des épaules d'Hermione, il souriait. Le jeune Sylas avait parlé de serment inviolable. Ainsi ils étaient prêts à aller jusque là ou jusqu'au pacte d'amour, cette "génération Voldemort" était bien extrémiste. Elle examina le garçon. Beau, élégant naturellement, certainement aisé si elle en jugeait par ses vêtements, il avait tout pour lui. Il jouait toujours avec Teddy, il avait avec lui une patience extraordinaire.

- Nous allons quelques minutes dans le bureau de père puis nous irons faire des achats au Chemin de Traverse.

Narcissa vit sa future belle-fille sursauter et regarder Draco puis Sylas avec inquiétude. Son fils l'embrassa tendrement et le garçon en passant prit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- Calme-toi, on ne risque rien, lui souffla-t-il.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça tu es rentré presque mort.

- Je dois te protéger toute ma vie, il faut bien que je revienne, murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Fais attention à toi.

Dès que le garçon eut le dos tourné, elle lança un regard significatif à Harry qui se leva et les suivit.

- Hermione? Appela Narcissa.

- Oui?

- Tu peux me parler de tes compagnons?

- Harry vous connaissez son histoire. Il a beaucoup muri cet été comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, il est découragé, les deux années qu'il a investies dans sa relation avec Ginny lui semblent avoir été du temps perdu.

Sylas et Erwin sont amis d'enfance et appartiennent tous les deux à des familles de sang-pur, ils sont à Serpentard, ce sont tous les deux des élèves brillants. Sylas est d'une famille noble et traditionaliste mais il n'en fait jamais étalage. C'est aussi un très bon joueur de quidditch. Il s'est battu à nos côtés à la bataille de Poudlard. C'est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup.

Erwin est un combattant redoutable, très rapide, très puissant, très froid. En groupe, il fait preuve de tendresse, il n'a jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre tout en ne se laissant pas faire. Il parle très peu de sa famille qui ne doit pas apprécier son orientation sexuelle, je sais juste qu'il a une sœur aînée.

Jimmy lui était à Serdaigle, il a fini il y a quatre ans avec une mention assez bonne que pour devenir langue de plomb, ce qu'il est. Avant de rencontrer Erwin, c'était un solitaire.

- J'ai remarqué au doigt de Sylas une très belle bague composée de trois anneaux d'or dont un, celui en or gris porte un diamant et je vois que tu as un bracelet semblable.

- Ce sont des bijoux moldus, la collection Trinity de la Maison Cartier, l'une des maisons les plus réputées du monde moldu, lui répondit Hermione en lui expliquant la symbolique des trois anneaux de différentes couleurs.

- Très beau bijou, conclut Narcissa en caressant le bracelet. C'est mon fils qui te l'a offert?

- Non, il m'a offert pour Noël un très beau collier de tourmalines que je porterai le soir de nos fiançailles.

- Il a dû coûter une fortune avec tous ces diamants, murmura sa future belle-mère.

Hermione se contenta de sourire ne voulant pas répondre à la question qu'elle devinait sous entendue.

Après avoir été coucher Teddy pour sa sieste, elle redescendit avec le babyphone. Elle avait décidé de lire un livre moldu sur le Conseil de l'Europe mais n'y arrivait pas. Tout son esprit était tourné vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Quand enfin elle entendit le transplanage des trois amis, elle se plongea dans le livre.

En fin de soirée, ils firent tous mine d'aller dormir pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Lucius. Hermione retrouva de suite les trous dans la moulure. Sylas vérifia la distance entre les trous et voulut actionner le mécanisme.

- Non Sylas! C'est Draco ou moi qui le faisons. Si il y a un problème, nous ne pouvons pas te protéger.

- Mia, que veux-tu...

Mais déjà Sylas introduisait le tripattes dans les trous. Aussitôt il y eut un chuintement et les trois protections s'activèrent en même temps. Hermione eut juste le temps de se coller au garçon et de créer un dôme d'une puissance exceptionnelle autour d'eux tous, sur lequel les fléchettes et le gaz furent sans effet. Par contre, elle ne put rien faire contre la combustion noire. Les deux fiancés étendirent leurs mains au dessus du bras et de la main de Sylas, arrêtant immédiatement le feu dévorant. Hermione avait très difficile de maintenir la puissance du dôme et en même temps du soin de la main de Sylas. Mais il y a quelques jours, elle aurait eu difficile d'en maintenir un des deux.

- Je vais chercher le baume pour les brûlures, fit Draco.

Hermione relâcha sa concentration et le dôme disparu. Dès que Draco fut sorti, elle se tourna vers son ami...

- Sylas... fit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, consciente de la présence des autres autour d'eux.

Pour toute réponse le garçon sourit, devinant tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

- Il ne pouvait pas le faire car on ne savait pas le soigner, donc c'est encore toi qui allait l'ouvrir...

- Vous êtes toujours là? Vous auriez dû remonter on ne sait jamais! Fit Draco qui revenait.

- On ne sait pas remettre les dossiers. C'est toi qui sait comment ils étaient disposés.

- C'est vrai, allez-y, j'arrive, soupira Draco tout en sortant de sa poche une liste reprenant les dossiers par ordre.

Chacun rentra dans sa chambre, Hermione suivit Sylas dans la sienne en laissant la porte ouverte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché?

- L'écartement des trous devait, je suppose, être couplé avec la profondeur et ça, c'était impossible à mesurer. Si la profondeur d'un des trous était différente, notre tripattes n'a pas fait contact au même moment aux trois points. Ça te montre l'esprit tortueux de Lucius.

Draco les rejoignit avec l'onguent et les bandes. Il étendit le baume sur toute la main du garçon. Hermione ensuite mit ses mains au-dessus de celles du brun Serpentard. Draco se mit à réciter des incantations. La brume qui flotta au dessus des mains de Sylas n'était plus de couleur blanche comme pour son dos mais bleue. Elle intensifia la lueur et la maintint plusieurs minutes sans difficulté. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé la main de Sylas ne présentait plus que des rougeurs et quelques cloques rebelles, rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait eu elle.

- Ce sera guéri pour mardi. Lucius ne se doutera de rien.

- C'est une impression ou ta puissance a augmenté?

- C'est le cas en effet depuis le jour de Noël mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup la tester.

- Ni de m'en parler?

- Je ne m'en suis aperçue que ce matin et j'étais un peu préoccupée fit-elle en souriant.

- Paniquée serait un terme plus adéquat..., railla-t-il.

- Bonsoir Sylas, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de sortir rapidement.

- Pourquoi as-tu essayer de l'abaisser devant moi? Dit-il en se retournant vers Draco.

- Je ne supporte pas d'être au courant le dernier.

- Je n'en savais pas plus que toi! Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à t'excuser et à te faire pardonner une fois de plus.

Après avoir été embrasser Teddy, il se glissa aux côtés de sa belle dans les draps. Même si elle n'en manifestait aucune envie, il la prit dans ses bras. Il couvrit son visage de baisers, puis son cou...

- Mia, mon amour, ma femme...

Il l'entendit soupirer. Elle se blottit tout contre lui pour dormir mais sans répondre à son invitation à l'amour.

Ils passèrent le lendemain une journée agréable et reposante. Hermione allait coucher Teddy quand Mara et ses parents arrivèrent. Elle vint les saluer avant de monter dans la nurserie. Elle surprit leurs regards étonnés et réprobateurs sur l'enfant qui gazouillait.

- Viens dire bonsoir à Papa, mon Bébé, fit Draco toujours à l'aise dans toutes les situations, tout en tendant les bras. Il le prit sur son avant-bras tout en tenant Hermione par la taille.

Il la présenta aux parents de Mara qui la saluèrent un peu sèchement.

- Dès que ma mère arrive, je te rejoins pour son bain, ma douce.

- Vous êtes très jeunes pour être déjà parents, fit le père de Mara.

- C'est exact nous sommes jeunes mais la guerre a choisi pour nous, fit-il sereinement. Ma cousine qui était auror et son mari sont tombés à la bataille finale et ont laissé un bébé de quelques mois. Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour l'adopter.

Le Serpentard affronta fièrement le regard curieux des parents de Mara.

- Vous étiez mangemort?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Et votre meilleur ami est Harry Potter, l'Elu?

- Oui, j'ai cette chance.

- Vous avez des ambitions politiques?

- Non! Je voudrais être médicomage.

- Tout le contraire de votre père!

- En effet, mon père a toujours eu des ambitions politiques mais il y a longtemps qu'il avait réalisé la stupidité des idées de Voldemort.

- Ah Maman! je te laisse un peu avec Madame et Monsieur Ferlane, je vais donner le bain à Teddy avec Mia.

- Va mon Chéri, va. Profites en.

- Excusez mon fils, il ont peu la possibilité de s'occuper de Teddy lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard.

Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé?

Draco monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la nurserie. Hermione jouait avec le bébé en l'attendant. Il aimait les moments d'intimité douce qu'ils passait avec sa belle et Teddy. Il avait l'impression d'un bonheur complet.

Ils redescendirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard pour trouver les parents de Mara toujours en train de bavarder avec Narcissa.

Après avoir débattu de la situation politique, des destinations de vacances et d'autres sujets mondains, ils s'apprêtaient à prendre congé quand Harry et Sylas entrèrent. Draco les leur présenta. Ils firent connaissance des deux jeunes gens puis enfin s'en allèrent.

L'atmosphère aussitôt s'allégea. Mara essaya d'engager la conversation avec Hermione en lui demandant de lui parler de Teddy. Draco s'éclipsa puis revint avertir Hermione qu'il était dans le bureau de son père avec Harry. Il lui souffla que Kingsley était là. Harry se leva et le suivit.

Hermione se retrouva avec Sylas et Mara. Comme son ami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire la conversation, elle fit l'effort de discuter avec elle. Narcissa les rejoignit après avoir donné ses ordres pour le repas et s'être changée pour le dîner. Elles se mirent à parler chiffons ce qui bientôt ennuya terriblement Hermione.

- Hermione?

- Oui excuse moi, j'étais distraite...

- Je disais que tu as un très beau bracelet. Draco a l'air de te gâter beaucoup.

- Il est en effet superbe et il me tient beaucoup à cœur, mais ce n'est pas Draco qui me l'a offert, conclut-elle très calme.

- C'est un bijou de chez Cartier n'est-ce-pas? C'est un des plus beaux modèles, je les ai vus à Paris. Ils coûtent une fortune.

- Le plus important n'est pas le prix mais la signification.

- En effet, dit en souriant Mara, quelle plus belle déclaration d'amour pourrait-il y avoir?

Hermione commençait à se sentir assez mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait comment en sortir sans se trahir. Elle lança un coup d'œil discret à Sylas. Loin de vouloir l'aider, il attendait manifestement sa réponse.

- Oui, c'est la plus belle que j'aie jamais reçue, dit-elle doucement. A l'image de celui qui me l'a faite, qui est quelqu'un que j'admire et que j'aime infiniment.

- Tu es sûre que Draco apprécierait ce que tu es en train de dire? railla Mara.

- Je ne lui cache jamais rien.

Erwin et Jimmy arrivèrent à ce moment et la conversation s'orienta vers d'autres sujets.

Tikky vint annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

- Va prévenir Monsieur Draco dans le bureau.

Tous se levèrent pour passer à table. Sylas saisi la main de sa mie en passant et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Merci, ma vie, murmura-t-il.

Mara se retourna à ce moment et vit le geste mais aussi la bague que Sylas portait.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble. Draco, Hermione, Sylas, Erwin et Jimmy discutaient dans un coin de ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau avec Kingsley pendant que Mara parlait avec Harry. Celui-ci constata qu'elle jettait des coups d'oeil fréquents vers le groupe que formait son amie, Draco et Sylas. Il décida de mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu es avec moi? Tu as l'air assez distraite.

Elle regardait Draco rire avec Sylas puis le prendre par les épaules et le serrer contre lui sous les regards indulgents de Mione, Erwin et Jimmy.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru retrouver Draco dans le rôle du mari indulgent content et Sylas dans le rôle de l'amoureux transi.

- Peut-être ne les connais-tu pas? Tu n'as vu que leur extérieur. Ce n'est pas ta relation très éphémère avec Sylas qui a pu te dévoiler son caractère. Si Draco est fou d'Hermione, il est loin d'être un fiancé complaisant et si Sylas aime la même femme, le terme d'amoureux transi lui va très mal. A ta place, j'éviterais de juger trop vite et j'apprendrais à regarder avant.

Hermione aime Draco au point de se lier à lui avec le pacte d'amour et a assez de tendresse pour Sylas que pour l'afficher aux yeux de tous en portant son bracelet comme lui porte sa bague. Ce n'est peut-être pas habituel mais c'est beau et pur.

- Tu les aimes beaucoup.

- Ils sont ma famille. Hermione est ma sœur de cœur depuis sept ans. Nous vivons tous ensemble d'ailleurs.

- Vous vivez ensemble?

- Oui, tous les six. Hermione a une maison à Londres côté moldus et moi une côté sorciers, nous nous partageons entre les deux.

- Ginny aussi?

- Avant que nous rompions, oui.

- C'est toi qui l'as quittée?

Harry sourit. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle le soumettait à un interrogatoire?

- Oui, en apparence pour deux raisons principales, le fait qu'elle se soit rangée aux côtés de Ron dans notre conflit et ne nous aie pas prévenus des dangers que couraient Draco et Hermione et sa jalousie envers Hermione qui tournait à l'obsession, mais au fond, parce que notre attachement était devenu plus une habitude que de l'amour.

- En dehors de Poudlard vous faites quoi?

- Nous essayons de regarder vers l'avenir et de construire le monde de demain, surtout sans se retourner vers le passé. Ça n'apporte rien.

- C'est une mise en garde?

- Prends le comme tu veux. Nous avons dix-huit ans, la vie est devant nous et il y a beaucoup à faire.

- Et nous oublions ceux qui sont morts?

- On n'oublie jamais. Mais ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'on s'empêche de vivre. C'est aussi ça l'amour.

- On fait un monopoly, vous venez jouer? Vint leur demander Draco.

- Vous allez encore tricher!

- Oh oh! Tu nous as vu tricher?

- ...

- C'est bien ce que je me disais!

- Et là vous aurez encore une Serpentard de plus!

- Où est le courage légendaire des Gryffondors?

- Donc tu admets que vous faites alliance contre nous?

- Tu trouves que je n'œuvre pas assez au quotidien pour le rapprochement des maisons? Interrogea Draco hilare.

- Tu viens? Je vais t'apprendre à jouer, dit Harry à Mara.

- Eh bien, ça va être beau.

- Si tu veux lui apprendre pas de problème mais tu géreras avec Mione après!

- Moi qui te croyais mon ami, gémit Draco.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

Ils jouèrent jusque bien tard. Au fil des heures, Mara découvrait avec étonnement les forts liens qui les unissait.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent une journée de détente. Les joueurs de quidditch allèrent voler l'après-midi malgré le froid. Seuls Erwin et Mara les attendirent au chaud en discutant.

- Vous avez l'air de vous entendre tous très bien. Pourtant je trouve que Draco et Hermione sont très distants pour des amoureux. L'autre jour à Poudlard, ils avaient l'air bien plus proches. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion.

Elle vit qu'Erwin la regardait comme si elle vivait dans un autre monde.

- Ils font simplement attention pour ne pas blesser Sylas. L'autre jour à Poudlard, Sylas était absent.

- Ce genre de contrainte doit leur peser.

- Mais non, nous habitons ensemble mais dans leur chambre ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Le seul qui en souffre malheureusement c'est Sylas.

- C'est son choix!

- C'est une longue histoire, tu n'as pas tous les éléments en main.

Dis moi plutôt ce que tu penses d'Harry.

Il s'aperçut vite qu'elle était intarissable sur le sujet.

Le jour suivant, tôt le matin, Draco partit avec Harry chercher son père à Azkaban. Il s'était réveillé plus tôt encore. Hermione gémissait dans son sommeil et faisait manifestement des cauchemars. Il la sentait inquiète de la venue de son père.

- Mia réveille toi ma douce...

- Dray?

- Je vais bientôt me lever ma chérie!

- Mmmmh, fit-elle en s'étendant contre lui, je suis si bien! Reste près de moi.

- Je ne demanderais pas mieux, répondit-il tendrement en la basculant doucement sous lui et en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur tout son corps.

Ce que je découvre me donne bien plus envie de rester au lit que de me lever pour revoir Azkaban, lui chuchota-t-il en effleurant son sexe moite d'envie.

- Aime-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Ils partirent en compagnie des deux aurors mis à leur disposition par Kingsley. Ils ne seraient pas là avant le milieu de l'après-midi. Narcissa était partie faire des courses avec Twikky.

Mara découvrit encore une autre facette de ses nouveaux amis. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon autour du parc de Teddy qu'ils avaient installé. Apparemment, sans les deux éléments dynamiques du groupe, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause tendresse. Erwin et Jimmy, assis l'un contre l'autre dans le même canapé, discutaient avec elle politique. L'aîné avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son jeune amant et celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, rapprochement qu'ils évitaient d'habitude en public.

Sylas s'était assis sur le tapis contre le fauteuil d'Hermione et avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, posant sur lui ce regard indicible qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. Mara y décelait une infinie tendresse et ce qu'elle avait envie d'appeler un immense amour tranquille.

Un peu après le repas de midi, Sylas descendit un appareil moldu qui faisait de la musique. Il invita Hermione à danser. Ils avaient l'air d'adorer cela tous les deux. Jimmy invita Mara et Erwin remplaça Sylas qui reprit sa cavalière après deux danses... Mara les découvrait insouciants comme des adolescents n'ayant jamais connu la guerre contre le mal et la mort...

Brusquement, Hermione s'arrêta se cramponnant aux épaules de Sylas. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour d'elle instinctivement.

- Ils ont besoin de nous, ils se sont faits attaquer en débarquant d'Azkaban! Vite! Il faut y aller!

Jimmy et Erwin se précipitèrent, ils allèrent chercher des capes et masques noirs pendant Hermione appelait Niéré pour garder Teddy. Ils revêtirent les vêtements noirs et transplanèrent à cinq, Hermione les emmenant vers l'endroit où ils combattaient.

Draco et Harry avait fort à faire avec leurs assaillants. Dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur la terre ferme, ils avaient été assaillis par quatre sorciers et par les deux aurors qui s'étaient retournés contre eux. Au moment où il avait compris, Draco avait prévenu sa belle.

Lucius n'avait pas sa baguette et ne pouvait compter pour lui sauver la vie que sur son fils et l'Elu qui se battaient à trois contre un. Il regardait son fils qu'il croyait lâche se battre avec puissance et rapidité. Deux ou trois minutes après le début du combat, cinq sorciers vêtus de masques noirs et de capes de même couleur tranplanèrent. Un des sorciers masqués leva sa baguette vers lui et il se trouva protégé sous un dôme bleu.

Le combat changea de figure. Les ennemis furent rapidement ligotés et aveuglés. Son fils saisit dans ses bras les deux sorciers masqués qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis leur arrivée et les serra contre lui. L'un des deux se retourna vers lui et le dôme qui le protégeait disparu.

- Vous n'avez rien Père? On peut transplaner?

- Nous pouvons y aller.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils atterrissaient dans la salon du manoir.

Aussitôt, quatre des sorciers inconnus, Harry et son fils se réunirent en faisant un cercle. Une lumière commença à se répandre sur le cercle formé, se transforma en une colonne lumineuse bleue puis ensuite en un dôme qui recouvrit tout le manoir.

Ils prirent alors le temps de retirer capes et masques. Lucius découvrit trois garçons et deux jeunes filles. L'identité de l'une ne le surprit pas, il avait reconnu sa future belle-fille dès qu'elle avait formé le dôme le protégeant. Le second sorcier protégeant son fils pendant l'escarmouche était un jeune homme de son âge, très beau, aussi brun que son fils était blond. Il y avait un couple composé de deux jeunes gens. La dernière jeune-fille debout à côté de Potter le tenait par la main.

Son regard se tourna vers un mouvement près de la porte. Il vit avancer sa femme tenant dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois. Draco se précipita.

- Viens voir Papa, mon chéri...

Lucius sentit venir le mal de tête. Sa femme s'avança, l'embrassa doucement.

- Bonjour Lucius. Est-ce que ça va?

- Je dois avouer être un peu perdu.

Sa femme le regarda très surprise de cet aveu. Il devait être très secoué.

- Commençons par les présentations Sylas, Erwin, Jimmy, Mara.

- Et Teddy, acheva Draco à la suite de sa mère.

- Sylas Van Neeren? Interrogea Lucius? Erwin Mac Feal? Mara Ferlane? Et Jimmy Caelus, je suppose?

- En effet, vous connaissez toujours le bottin mondain, Père.

- Et Teddy?

- Teddy Harry Malefoy, le premier de vos petits fils.

Lucius supputa l'âge de l'enfant entre huit à dix mois donc la grossesse devait remonter à dix-huit mois environ, son fils, il en était sûr n'avait jamais été amoureux que d'Hermione. Il avait alors un peu plus de seize ans et elle aussi.

- Hermione, tu avais à peine seize ans!

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien! répondit la jeune-fille.

- Comment ça tu n'y es pour rien, se marra Draco. Tu es sa mère ou non?

- Oui je suis sa mère mais...

- Ah! Tu vois bien!

- Draco Lucius Malefoy! Tu me feras tourner en bourrique!

Un éclat de rire général salua sa réplique.

- C'est le fils biologique de Nymphadora et Rémus. Nous l'avons adopté, l'informa son fils en attirant sa fiancée contre sa hanche.

- Je comprends mieux. Maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez le pourquoi des masques et des capes qui vous font ressembler à des adeptes d'une société secrète? Pour ne pas parler d'autre chose!

- Nous le ferons une fois que tu auras prononcé un serment magique et accepté un sortilège de silence, même chose pour toi Mara si tu veux nous rejoindre.

- Draco!

- Désolé Père, si je pouvais je vous en ferais même prononcer plusieurs! Et si vous êtes intelligent, ce n'est pas le seul serment que vous ferez pendant ces quatre jours.

Maman, je voudrais que tu nous laisses discuter.

- Draco, j'ai toujours suivi ton père comme Hermione te suit.

- Cette fois, ce ne sont pas les affaires de Père mais les miennes! Coupa Draco fermement.

Lucius regardait son fils ébahi, nul doute que même sa mère se plierait à son commandement. En effet, elle prit Teddy dans ses bras et quitta le salon.

Il prêta serment de ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'il allait entendre, ni de ce qui concernait leur groupe ou ses membres. Mara fit de même. Draco leur lança lui même le sortilège de silence.

Il parla plusieurs heures racontant les factions en présence et les enjeux politiques du moment. Il répondit aux questions de son père sans toutefois dévoiler ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Hermione l'avait à un moment regardé surprise, puis avait appelé Niéré leur elfe de maison qui était venue en renfort au manoir, pour avoir du thé et des gâteaux.

Mara profita d'un moment de silence pour poser des questions au sujet de Ron.

- Ronald Weasley? Interrogea Lucius.

- Oui, il faisait partie de l'Ordre et maintenant il travaille pour Ombrage avec comme but principal de nous tuer Hermione et moi. Arthur a été soumis à l'imperium et n'est plus sûr. Nous ne pouvons plus le proposer comme ministre de la magie.

- ...

- ...

- C'est le rôle que vous pensez me faire jouer?

- Cela dépend de toi.

- C'est une idée à toi?

- Oui, soupira Draco.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter pourtant.

- Vous êtes la moins mauvaise des solutions.

- Je vois.

- A quoi donc vous attendiez-vous? Vous qui avez sacrifié votre fils de seize ans à votre ambition.

- Si j'en juge par ce que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est une école qui t'a assez bien réussi.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait tel que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est ma fiancée, c'est mon amour pour elle, son amour pour moi, ce sont mes amis et leur confiance... Ce n'est pas vous!

- Tu te sous estimes Draco, intervint Harry pour la première fois.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Parce que si vous êtes un père détestable, vous pouvez faire un ministre valable si vous arrivez à canaliser votre ambition.

Pendant ces quatre jours vous allez avoir pas mal de contacts avec l'Ordre du Phénix. A vous de négocier avec eux leur soutien. Nous serons présents aux réunions ainsi que Albus et Severus.

- Autre chose, nous avons besoin de visiter le coffre 703 à la banque Gringotts avant votre éventuel retour à Azkaban. J'aurais besoin de votre contact là-bas.

- Bien. Demain ça t'ira?

- Je dois faire d'abord un saut à Paris et puis oui nous pourrons y aller.

Voilà je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça.

Vous faisiez quoi quand je vous ai appelés, demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Elle tendit la main vers le lecteur CD et le remit en marche.

Il enlaça sa fiancée et se mit à danser avec elle, tandis que Erwin dansait avec Mara. Bientot Narcissa revint dans le salon. Draco confia Hermione à Sylas, pour aller inviter sa mère.

Lucius était on ne peut plus étonné de ce qu'il découvrait. Il regardait son fils et ses amis qui venaient de risquer leur vie, danser comme n'importe quel moldu insouciant. Peut-être était-ce leur force? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui et tout ce que son fils ne lui avait pas dit.

Il regarda sa femme danser, elle avait presque quarante ans. Ces derniers mois lui avaient été bénéfiques, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il avait envie d'un bain, il en rêvait depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'Azkaban. Pourtant, il le remit à plus tard, se leva et prit la place de son fils.

Draco se servit un verre, il regardait danser ses parents. Il était étonné de l'attitude de son père qui semblait avoir perdu une partie de sa morgue. Il se surprenait à espérer que ce soit le cas. Son regard glissa vers les deux autres couples. Harry dansait avec Mara, il semblait ne pas trop lui marcher sur les pieds. Sa belle dansait avec Sylas. Manifestement, la danse était un des plaisirs de son ami. Il dansait très bien multipliant les figures qu'Hermione semblait suivre sans difficulté.

Il se resservit un verre, s'installa dans un fauteuil pour les regarder et s'endormit. Il ne vit pas le regard amusé que lui lancèrent deux des danseurs.

Le lendemain, Draco se retrouva à la table de déjeuner en face de son père.

- Quand veux-tu aller à la banque Gringotts, Draco?

- Je vais aller maintenant à Paris chercher ce que je dois échanger dans le coffre.

- C'est dangereux?

- Le coffre 703 est celui du bras droit d'Ombrage.

Son père soupira.

- Draco pourrais-tu accepter que si Azkaban t'a changé, il peut m'avoir changé aussi? Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de me faire confiance?

- Les sbires d'Ombrage ont volé un bijou très important pour l'avenir de notre monde et il est maintenant caché dans le coffre 703. Le but est de remplacer le vrai par un faux.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez plus en sûreté du côté moldu?

- Si je pouvais le savoir. Lundi nous devons reprendre notre entraînement avec les armes moldues chez Hermione et nous ne pouvons plus y aller puisque la maison est surveillée.

- Vous êtes sûrs de votre instructeur?

- J'ai pensé bien entendu que ça pouvait venir de lui mais...

- Qui vous l'a présenté?

- Jimmy. Pour ses missions en tant que langue-de-plomb, il est infiltré en monde moldu. Il y passe la moitié de sa vie.

- Tu es sûr de tous tes compagnons?

- Les seuls sur qui je pourrais avoir un doute sont les derniers arrivés Jimmy et Mara.

- Il est avec vous depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis notre immersion en monde moldu mais Hermione le connait depuis plus longtemps.

Attendez je l'appelle.

Draco se concentra _« Ma douce, tu pourrais descendre? J'ai besoin de toi »_.

Hermione descendit quelques minutes plus tard avec Teddy dans les bras.

Elle salua Lucius et s'assit.

- Hermione, pouvez-vous me dire si vous êtes sûre de votre ami Jimmy?

Hermione sursauta et lança un regard de reproches à Draco.

- Chérie, je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas confiance en Jimmy. Nous cherchons simplement qui aurait pu renseigner les moldus de notre recherche.

- Ça peut être n'importe qui de l'entourage de Kingsley. Quand nous avons été la première fois à Godric's Hollow, les moldus envoyés par Cambridge étaient déjà supprimés et le piège pour nous tendu. L'université de Cambridge était forcément au courant depuis longtemps, il faut bien que quelqu'un leur ait dit que le médaillon était à Godric's Hollow, ils ne l'ont pas deviné! Jimmy n'était pas encore au courant de l'histoire et il était à Salem en mission.

- Quand nous étions chez toi, j'ai remarqué que Jimmy connaissait parfaitement la maison et même les emplacements des produits, du sucre, du café, etc... comme un grand habitué de la maison. J'ai l'impression que le jour où nous sommes sortis en boîte il te faisait la leçon. Le jour de la mission avec la mort de la mangemort, il a été aussi choqué que moi pourtant il doit en avoir vu d'autres dans ses missions donc c'est parce que c'était toi! Souvent j'ai l'impression qu'il nous surveille. Tu peux m'expliquer?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Hermione! Sursauta Draco qui sentit pourtant la peine de sa fiancée et avait du mal à saisir son message.

Tu ne peux pas mais je peux le découvrir par moi-même, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Draco plongea dans ses pensées. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Désolé, ma douce. Ça explique bien des choses.

On peut faire confiance à Jimmy et chercher une autre piste, fit-il à son père.

- On peut donc lui demander comment il connait l'instructeur?

- Oui, il va descendre. Il m'accompagne à Paris ainsi que Sylas et Erwin.

Harry et Sylas nous accompagneront à la banque cet après-midi.

Les trois garçons arrivaient en effet.

- Jimmy, notre instructeur tu le connais depuis longtemps?

- C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Je le connais depuis quatre ans. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui sauver la vie deux fois, il se considère comme redevable. Il ne me trahirait pas.

- On peut donc penser qu'Hermione a raison.

- C'est à dire?

- Qu'il y a des fuites au ministère...

- Il y en a toujours...

Ils firent un aller-retour à Paris extrêmement rapide. Pendant ce temps Hermione avait terminé son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son futur beau-père. Harry était venu les rejoindre et jouait avec Teddy.

- Hermione, j'ai pensé à une solution pour votre problème en monde moldu. Que diriez-vous si je vous pretais une villa en dehors de Londres pour le temps qu'il vous faudra.

- C'est vraiment gentil, Lucius et...

- Pourrais-tu m'appeler autrement que Lucius? La coupa ce dernier un peu sèchement.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle?

- Pourquoi pas "Père" comme Draco?

Hermione regarda son futur beau-père avec étonnement. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était fait pour la mettre en confiance, elle appréciait ce semblant d'intimité.

- C'est gentil à vous, Père, lui dit-elle en rougissant, merci.

Il posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Hermione et lui sourit.

- De rien, ma fille.

Draco et Sylas, qui venaient de rentrer, la regardaient rougissante devant Lucius.

- Il ne perd pas de temps, il a déjà commencé le plan je-suis-le-beau-père-parfait-qui-t'aime », soupira Draco.

- Elle ne s'y laissera pas prendre longtemps.

- Espérons le.

L'après-midi arriva vite. Ils revêtirent de grandes capes chaudes et rabattirent leur capuchon. Ils transplanèrent dans un coin discret non loin de la banque Gringotts. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'accueil, Lucius se fit reconnaître du gobelin et demanda à parler au directeur de la banque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient accueillis par celui-ci dans son bureau.

- Je suis content de vous voir Monsieur Malefoy. Que me vaut ce plaisir?

- Le paiement d'une dette d'honneur est ce qui m'amène ici.

- Bien! Nous honorons toujours nos dettes. Mais encore?

- Je voudrais visiter avec mon fils le coffre 703.

Ils virent le gobelin sursauter.

- En aurez-vous pour longtemps?

- Pourquoi le fait que ce soit précisément ce coffre vous pose-t-il un problème...

La visite présente-t-elle un danger?

- Aucun mais son propriétaire a rendez-vous cet après-midi même pour aller à son coffre.

- Nous pourrions peut-être faire cette visite sans tarder?

- En effet, suivez-moi. Vos amis peuvent attendre ici.

Commencèrent pour les deux amis en question trente minutes d'inquiétude. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent la porte se rouvrir sur Draco et son père.

- Je vais en profiter pour régler quelques petits problèmes concernant mon compte personnel.

Le gobelin appela un de ses employés qui prit note des désirs de son client, à savoir l'établissement de trois rentes à verser mensuellement sur les comptes de son fils, de sa future belle-fille et de son petit fils pour lequel il fallait ouvrir un nouveau compte.

Si Draco n'avait rien dit, ses amis l'avait vu sursauter en entendant les ordres de son père au gobelin.

Ils sortirent de la banque Gringotts par une porte dérobée et transplanèrent dans le parc du manoir Malefoy.

Une fois installés devant un thé, Draco décida de parler à son père sans plus attendre. Harry était déjà sorti.

- Père merci de nous avoir aidés pour le médaillon. Pour les rentes, ce que vous avez fait est très généreux mais nous n'en avions besoin ni Hermione ni moi et...

- Draco, vous n'êtes plus en sûreté nulle part. Je ne fais que vous aider à rester vivants. Tu es mon seul fils. J'ai discuté avec Hermione ce matin, je mets à votre disposition une villa à Stratford-upon-Avon à cent septante kilomètres de Londres. Vous y serez en sécurité. Elle est à la limite du village sorcier, vous pourrez passer d'un monde à l'autre très facilement. La villa n'a jamais été occupée, il va falloir l'aménager. Si j'en juge par les retraits que tu as fait sur ton compte en banque il y a environ six semaines, tu as déjà remédié en partie à votre situation précaire. Mais ce n'est pas à un Van Neeren a renflouer le compte d'un Malefoy.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son ami.

- Il ne s'agit pas de renflouer le compte de Draco mais de participer aux dépenses puisque nous habitons ensemble. Loin de moi, l'idée de faire affront à mon ami, répondit fièrement Sylas.

- Fameuse participation, railla Lucius. Vous vivez comme des rois alors.

Manifestement les deux jeunes gens avaient difficile de se contenir.

- Père, intervint Hermione de sa voix douce, nous vous remercions pour la rente envers Teddy et pour le prêt de la villa. Quant aux deux autres rentes, nous n'en avons pas besoin.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, ma fille. Je suis heureux de vous aider.

Sais-tu à quelle heure se déroulera notre première entrevue avec l'Ordre?

- Ce sera ce soir mais j'ignore encore l'heure précise.

- Bien, je vais travailler un peu dans mon bureau.

Hermione regarda les deux jeunes gens d'un air navré.

- Tu crois que tous les pères de sang-pur sont les mêmes? J'ai l'impression de voir le mien, fit Sylas amer. Je suis désolé Draco.

Draco sourit et les attira tous les deux dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés tous les trois.

- Depuis peu, il n'a plus le pouvoir de me faire du mal.

Le soir ils atterrirent dans la cheminée de Madame Mac Gonagall à Poudlard. Seule Mara était restée avec Narcissa.

L'Ordre du Phénix était représenté par ses membres réguliers, Minerva, Arthur, Kingsley, Augusta, Bill, Charlie, Neville et dans leur cadre Albus et Severus.

- Bonsoir Lucius. Bonsoir jeunes gens, débuta Minerva.

Nous allons commencer par les mesures pour sécuriser l'Ordre.

Nous vous proposons que l'Ordre soit dorénavant dirigé par trois personnes Bill, Harry et moi-même. Les gardiens du secret seront Harry et Kingsley. Les missions seront examinées et discutées par Kingsley, Draco et Charlie. Elles seront commandées sur le terrain par Draco. Cela vous semble plus correct?

- Il faut que nous en discutions entre nous, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que nous avions envisagé les choses, répondit Harry.

- Vous les aviez envisagées comment, intervint Augusta.

- Au vu des derniers faits, nous avons créé notre propre groupe. Nous pensions effectuer les missions demandées par l'Ordre, après les avoir examinées et acceptées. Les missions ne présentant pas une sécurité minimum au point de vue informations étant refusées. Nous faisons la mission à notre façon et nous rendons compte uniquement du résultat. Nous tenons à rester en vie, fit Draco.

- Je suppose que c'est votre groupe qui est intervenu à l'occasion du transfert de Lucius?

- En effet!

- Heureusement, si je n'avais eu que la protection du ministère de la magie, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui, coupa Lucius de sa voix tranchante.

- Il y a manifestement des fuites aussi au ministère. Je ne vois pas comment Ombrage aurait été au courant de vos négociations pour Cambridge et comment le groupe de moldus engagés par l'Université connaitrait notre adresse dans le monde moldu si ce n'était pas le cas. Là encore, un des nôtres a failli mourir. Il a été battu à mort, torturé et laissé pour mort.

- Tu ne pourras jamais contrôler les sources et être sûr que personne n'est au courant des renseignements fournis, Draco, c'est impossible, fit Charlie.

- Au moins nos ennemis ne connaîtront pas le jour où nous effectuerons la mission, combien nous sommes, qui nous sommes et quelles seront nos armes. Et nous n'aurons pas en face de nous des rockets qui nous attendent.

- Vous devenez alors un groupe de mercenaires à nos ordres! Coupa Arthur.

- Des mercenaires effectuent des missions pour le commanditaire qui les paie le plus sans s'occuper des idéaux et des idées véhiculées! Je ne crois pas que ça ait été jamais le cas! Rappelez moi, combien nous avons été payés pour la bataille de Poudlard? Pour avoir supprimé Voldemort? Au contraire aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons en première ligne trahis par nos alliés d'hier! Répliqua Harry.

- Calmons nous, intervint Albus. Nous pouvons très bien arriver à un accord. Nous avons besoin de vous jeunes gens.

Donc comme prévu l'ordre peut être dirigé par trois personnes Minerva, Bill, Harry. Les missions seront examinées et discutées avec Charlie et Kingsley et au moins quatre personnes de votre groupe pour autant qu'ils fassent partie aussi de l'Ordre. Si il n'y a pas unité c'est l'avis de Draco qui fera la différence. Vous effectuerez les missions comme vous l'entendrez sans en rendre compte. Vous avez assez prouvé que nous pouvons vous faire une confiance totale. Nous vous laissons réfléchir un peu.

- Lucius, content de retrouver votre famille?

- Etonné d'avoir laissé un adolescent et de retrouver un homme avec charge d'âme.

- Vous pouvez être très fier de lui. Je dois vous avouer que si il avait eu quelques années de plus c'est lui que nous aurions sans hésitation poussé à devenir ministre de la magie, avec Harry au mangenmagot notre monde aurait été tranquille. Il nous faut encore attendre. A la suggestion de votre fils, nous avons une proposition à vous faire.

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure les modalités de la libération de Lucius et de sa candidature au poste de ministre.

- Vous aurez ma réponse vendredi, demain étant la soirée de fiançailles de Draco.

- Avant de partir, nous avons deux informations à vous apporter. Ron a pris contact avec Franck Weether, notre professeur membre du KKK et ils ont échangé des documents. Ron transmets depuis 6 semaines, deux fois par semaine, ses rapports à Mac Lairy d'ici. Il utilise un duc qui n'appartient pas à l'école mais qui est dans sa volière.

- Tu es sûr de toi?

- Quand Ron m'a envoyé un doloris dans le couloir, c'est parce que je le suivais et l'avais vu remettre des documents à l'américain, intervint Hermione.

- En ce qui concerne les courriers, il a été surveillé pendant plus d'un mois, confirma Draco.

- Bien. Merci.

Nous nous verrons demain soir pour vos fiançailles. Bonne nuit, conclut Minerva.

Quelques pincées de poudre de cheminette plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Lucius jetta un sort de bloquage sur le réseau de cheminées de la maison.

- Draco, j'aimerais vous parler un peu, à toi, à ma fille et à vos amis

Je vais bien entendu accepter la proposition de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce ne sera pas sans répercussion sur votre vie, ainsi nous sommes obligés de reprendre les mêmes mesures de sécurité pour la maison que du temps du lord. Vous l'avez entourée d'un dôme à notre retour, quelles sont ses fonctions?

- C'est une protection mise au point par Hermione, elle rend la maison incartable, le transplanage et le portage au loin impossibles mais aussi elle protège des sorts et des armes moldues grâce à un blouclier dimensionnel.

- Parfait!

Je vais exiger une fonction immédiate au ministère ce qui me mettra en contact avec les différentes factions et me permettra aussi de mener discrètement mon enquête sur les fuites.

- Discrètement railla Draco, je ne suis pas sûr que votre retour passe inaperçu ni que nous ayons été attaqués par hasard à notre débarquement d'Azkaban.

- Encore faut-il savoir qui était visé. Harry? Ton père? Toi? Si c'est ton père, il faut croire qu'Ombrage est déjà au courant de nos projets.

- Y-a-t-il encore quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant?

- ...

- ...

- Oui! Se décida Hermione qui vit Draco lever les yeux au ciel.

- Hermione?

- Je fais depuis plusieurs mois des rêves prémonitoires qui ont pour fin la mort de Draco.

Elle décrivit à Lucius ses rêves et ce qu'elle savait des lieux et des circonstances qui y étaient liés.

- Je suppose Draco que tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'en parler?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Lucius accrocha son regard impérieux à celui de son fils. Pareillement gris, pareillement fiers et intransigeants, ils se toisaient, se jaugeaient... Ce fut Lucius qui rompit le contact en soupirant.

- Je vois que tu m'en veux beaucoup Draco.

- Hermione n'a pas encore eu à souffrir par vous et je ne veux pas que ce soit un jour le cas. Ni elle, ni Teddy, ni mes enfants...!

- Draco! Lui souffla Hermione.

- Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, demain sera une longue journée. Bonsoir Père. Bonsoir Maman, fit-il en entrainant sa fiancée par la main et ses amis d'un signe de tête.

- Bonne nuit les enfants.

Dès leur départ, Narcissa contourna le bureau pour venir à côté de son mari. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa femme qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais, je récolte ce que j'ai semé, admit-il.

Hermione sentait sa colère et savait qu'elle allait en faire les frais. Elle lança un regard vers ses amis et vit le même sourire navré sur leurs lèvres. Seule l'expression de Sylas était différente. Elle percevait son amour et un encouragement à se battre, ne baisse jamais la tête semblait-il lui dire. Avec Draco c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

Une fois que la porte de leur chambre se fut refermée sur eux...

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il est ton père!

- ...

- Il avait le droit de savoir! Et peut-être pourra-t-il faire quelque chose pour changer les choses! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors toute aide est la bienvenue.

- Hermione, c'est Lucius Malefoy! Tu surestimes son amour paternel et sous estimes son charisme.

- Je sais qu'il me met en confiance, tu me prends pour une gourde? S'énerva Hermione. Je suis mal placée pour le lui faire sentir, il n'y a pas plus gentil avec moi, la sang-de-bourbe. Comment ignorer quelqu'un qui te demande de l'appeler père? Qui suis-je, moi qui arrive dans la famille de mon fiancé, pour remettre à sa place mon futur beau-père? Restons sérieux Draco.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le remettes à sa place, je te demande de te taire et de ne pas te mêler de ma relation avec lui. Il m'a fait assez de mal et la dernière chose que je veuille c'est que ma femme s'allie à lui pour m'en faire.

- Draco! Comment peux-tu dire ça? s'exclama Hermione désemparée.

- Mia, reste loin de lui, fais ça pour moi, lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux dans ce sens, Dray.

- Merci mon amour.

Les autres discutaient dans la chambre de Harry de l'entretien avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Seul Sylas ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation.

- Tu es inquiet pour elle? lui demanda doucement Mara.

- Il n'est pas très raisonnable quand il s'agit de son père, soupira le garçon.

- Il doit le connaître, elle ne voit peut-être pas le danger comme lui?

- Il ne faut jamais sous estimer Mione. Elle connait très bien Lucius et je crois qu'elle sait où elle va, intervint Harry. Elle a dû beaucoup hésiter avant d'intervenir. La seule chose qu'on peut reconnaître aux Malefoy c'est que, quand ils ont réalisé que Draco était réellement en danger de mort, avant la bataille de Poudlard, ils ont tout fait pour lui éviter un sort funeste quoi que ça leur coûte. Si il sait son fils en danger, Lucius fera tout pour y voir plus clair et étant au ministère il sera bien placé pour ça. Je suis sûr que c'est la-dessus que compte Hermione.

Maintenant pour que Draco l'accepte c'est autre chose...

Pour le reste, regarde la petite lueur qu'il y a dans ses yeux quand elle écoute Lucius lui parler et tu comprendras qu'elle n'est pas dupe...

- Je sais je l'ai remarqué par contre Draco non et si je lui fais découvrir il va très mal le prendre. Le jour où, dans un moment de folie, rit le garçon, je lui ai montré que je connaissais des choses sur Hermione qu'il ignorait, il n'a pas apprécié du tout.

- Tu m'étonnes, s'esclaffa Harry, j'essaierai de lui glisser un mot si j'en ai l'occasion.

J'espère que demain elle ne fait pas la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

- Des fiançailles se rompent, le pacte d'amour non! Si il y a bêtise, elle est déjà faite, fit Jimmy l'air soucieux.

- Ne te reproche rien Jimmy, tu ne pouvais de toute façon pas intervenir. Elle est majeure, même en côté moldu.

- Peu de choses la concernant t'échappent, dit celui-ci en souriant.

- Tu as semé trop d'indices, lui répondit Sylas moqueur. Et puis tu ne peux pas changer tes yeux...

Les autres regardaient les deux garçons complètement perdus. Jimmy sourit à son tour.

- Hermione est ma sœur. Enfin ma demi-sœur. Nous n'avons pas été élevés ensembles, je ne l'ai connue que lorsqu'elle est entrée à Poudlard. La femme que vous avez vue dans le souvenir d'Hermione est ma mère.

C'est la première fois que je vis réellement avec elle. Ma mère a tout fait pour que je ne les connaisse pas. Personne ne doit savoir que le noble Maxime Caelus n'est pas réellement le père de son fils. J'ai seulement commencé à revendiquer cette liberté quand je l'ai connue à l'école. Ma mère a exigé qu'Hermione fasse le serment inviolable de ne jamais révéler notre lien de sang. Elle l'a fait pour me connaître.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai fait de nombreux séjours chez mon père surtout pendant les vacances.

C'est vrai que nous avons les yeux de notre père!

- Je m'y suis trop souvent perdu pour ne pas les reconnaître.

- C'est une des raisons qui ont fait qu'elle ne supporte pas le serment que tu as fait avec Draco, fit-il en se tournant vers Sylas. Elle en a trop souffert elle-même.

- Elle a quand même l'air de beaucoup aimer Draco! Remarqua Mara. Excuse -moi Sylas...

- Ne t'excuse pas! Je le sais.

- Je crois qu'elle vous aime tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre, fit Jimmy, bien que différemment tout en harmonie avec toi, tout en passion avec lui!

Sylas machinalement caressa les anneaux autour de son index, il se rappela du matin de Noël et sourit... Alea jacta est!

La journée du lendemain passa très vite en préparatifs de toutes sortes malgré les professionnels engagés par Narcissa. Enfin, Hermione put se retirer pour prendre un bain relaxant. Elle paressait dans l'eau tiède et parfumée, yeux fermés quand elle entendit des clapotis. Un corps chaud vint se coller au sien et une bouche prit la sienne, elle caressa sa nuque, ne le laissant pas s'éloigner...

- Mia, ma douce... ma petite femme... Si tu savais ce que représente cette soirée pour moi!

- Je sens ton bonheur, mon amour, et je suis infiniment heureuse de te l'apporter.

- Mmmh! Ils arrivent à quel heure les invités?

- Tard, très tard...

Elle aimait le rire tendre de son homme. Son souffle qui frôlait son oreille la faisait frémir. Elle changea de position pour se retrouver tout contre lui, un genou de chaque côté de son corps. Elle l'embrassait avec passion, il caressait sa peau douce, ses formes pleines... Décidément, les invités attendraient.

En petite tenue, elle achevait son maquillage lorsque Draco vint voir si elle était prête.

- Mia! Tu n'es pas prête?

- Pas encore! Aide-moi ça ira plus vite!

Draco prit le collier dans son écrin et le passa au cou de sa belle. Il prit la robe bustier sur le lit et la lui tendit. Lorsqu'elle l'eut passée, il la regarda avec admiration.

- Tu es magnifique. Cette robe est une merveille, un peu trop déshabillée à mon goût, mais elle met en valeur ton corps... J'adore cette matière brillante un peu froide avec des reflets bleutés. Le collier est exactement de la même nuance. Je vais devoir te surveiller toute la soirée, se plaignit-il.

- Et si pour changer, tu me faisais confiance? Le taquina-t-elle.

La salle de réception était déjà pleine d'invités et les futurs fiancés n'étaient pas encore apparus. Narcissa, très belle dans une robe de moire bleue, et Lucius, très à son avantage dans une superbe robe de sorcier bleu nuit, rebrodée ton sur ton, et qui laissait entrevoir une chemise de fine baptiste blanche, recevaient les invités. Les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, de Lucius étaient retenus dans un catogan, son regard avait retrouvé toute sa beauté et son arrogance, on ne pouvait nier qu'il était bel homme.

L'orgueil se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il vit entrer son fils avec sa future belle-fille. Le port de tête altier, le visage marmoréen, son regard d'acier liquide survolant la salle, il portait un costume gris anthracite et une chemise blanche, une cravate vert foncé rappelait la robe de sa fiancée. Lucius détaillait celle-ci. Sa main posée avec nonchalance sur le bras de Draco, vêtue d'une robe verte irisée de bleu, elle avançait avec élégance. Elle était superbe, son regard fier se posait sur les invités, une vraie Malefoy!

Il s'avança vers elle, baisa sa main, puis lui offrant le bras il l'emmena faire le tour des invités. Il lui présentait des sorciers inconnus dont elle oubliait le nom aussitôt quittés. Draco, aux côtés de sa mère, remplissait lui aussi son rôle d'hôte.

Hermione avait été un peu crispée au début. Son futur beau-père l'avait senti et lui avait adressé un petit signe d'encouragement et c'est avec plus d'assurance qu'elle avait affronté les présentations.

Elle cherchait ses amis du regard. Elle les aperçut bientôt discutant dans l'embrasure d'une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Elle accrocha le regard de Sylas qui la suivait des yeux. Elle y lut de l'admiration, de l'amour, de la colère. Elle dut faire répéter à Lucius la phrase qu'elle n'avait pas entendue.

Ils étaient en train de discuter avec Minerva et Kingsley quand les fiancés étaient entrés. Hermione, magnifique, avançait souveraine.

- Qu'elle est belle, murmura Neville qui les avait rejoints avec Luna.

Elle passa du bras de Draco à celui de Lucius pour remplir son devoir d'hôtesse. Sylas lui en voulait d'être si belle.

- Elle fera une parfaite Lady Malefoy, renchérit Kingsley.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit un éclair de haine dans le regard de son ami. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Viens on va boire quelque chose.

Il l'entraîna. Au passage, Sylas avait croisé le regard d'Hermione et s'y était accroché. Harry avait noté la colère qu'il lui avait adressée.

- Sylas, ne fais pas ça! Tu savais que ce serait difficile. Le regard que tu viens de lui lancer va la hanter toute la soirée. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- ...

Hermione avait fini le tour des invités. Draco et son père discutaient avec des sorciers du ministère, Narcissa avec deux vieilles sorcières. Elle s'éclipsa cherchant ses amis. Elle aperçut Harry et Sylas et se dirigea vers eux. Ce dernier eut la surprise de sentir une main enlacer la sienne et la serrer. Il se retourna rencontrant son regard. Elle avait tout laissé pour venir l'apaiser.

Harry se retourna tendant le verre enfin obtenu à son ami. Il comprit de suite.

- Mione, ne reste pas là!

- J'ai fini le tour des invités.

Tu me trouves une coupe de champagne?

- Tiens lui dit Sylas en lui tendant la sienne où il venait de tremper ses lèvres.

- Merci.

- Ils ouvrent les portes de la salle de banquet, je me demande où nous allons être placés, soupira Harry.

- Tu es à ma droite et Sylas à ma gauche. Mara est à côté de toi. Jimmy et Erwin sont de part et d'autre de Draco, en face de nous.

- Mais c'est contraire à tous les usages, fit Sylas.

- Nous l'avons exigé ainsi. Vous êtes la famille que nous avons.

Les deux amis étaient muets de surprise. Sylas quant à lui pensa que passer plusieurs heures à table avec sa mie à côté de lui et Draco en face n'allait pas être un exercice facile. Elle se rappelait justement à lui en jouant avec sa bague qu'il avait tenu à mettre.

- Tu as mis ton bracelet même aujourd'hui? Lui chuchota le brun Serpentard.

- Surtout aujourd'hui.

- Ton beau-père te cherche pour aller à table.

- J'y vais.

Elle dénoua ses doigts de ceux de Sylas et s'éloigna.

- Vous vous teniez par la main? Mais...

- Je sais! N'ajoute rien!

- ...

- Tout ce que tu vas me dire, je le sais déjà.

Viens, on passe à table.

Hermione avait posé sa main sur le bras de son beau-père qui lui sourit. Elle lui rendit un sourire lumineux. Il la mena à sa place, la fit assoir puis rejoignit sa femme.

Les commentaires allaient bon train sur l'ordonnance de la table. Les Malefoy étaient connus pour leur traditionalisme. Il était manifeste que des changements étaient dans l'air. Le choix des invités étaient d'ailleurs significatif, on était loin de la sélection selon le sang et l'orientation politique de la maison était largement affichée. L'Elu occupait la place d'honneur auprès de la fiancée, le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shaklebolt occupait la place d'honneur à côté de la maîtresse de maison, la directrice de Poudlard était assise à la droite du maître de maison. La fiancée elle-même était d'origine moldue et la meilleure amie du Survivant.

A la table centrale, les préoccupations étaient bien loin de ces supputations. Toute la septième bis était groupée autour des six amis. Mara, très jolie dans une robe lilas vaporeuse qui faisait ressortir son teint de brune et ses yeux mauves, occupait la place à la droite de Harry ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

Draco quittait peu sa fiancée des yeux. Elle décida de lui en faire part mentalement :_ Dray, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer toute crue!_

Sa réflexion amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres orgueilleuses de son fiancé. _Tu préfères que je regarde si il n'y a pas une autre jolie fille à manger des yeux? _Hermione sourit puis lança un regard séducteur à un élève de poutsouffle placé à côté de Jimmy qui rougit de se voir l'objet de tant d'attention mais resta suspendu au regard de la belle. On entendit alors le rire franc de Draco qui contemplait son amoureuse tendrement. Harry qui était occupé à discuter à voix basse avec sa voisine, se retourna intrigué. On entendait peu le rire de Draco, il souriait souvent mais riait rarement. Bien que ces derniers temps...

- Tu as vu à quoi elle veut jouer avec moi? fit-il en s'adressant à Sylas en riant doucement.

- Le retour du prince des Serpentard? lui répondit celui-ci, en lui faisant passer un message de mise en garde.

- Tu es un ami exceptionnel, mon Sylas.

- Dray, tu as bu? Se marra le brun.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'aimez pas ma sincérité? Je suis un grand incompris, fit-il avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

- Arrête on dirait notre fils, s'esclaffa Hermione.

La réponse d'Hermione fut entendue par la voisine d'Erwin qui s'empressa de répandre la nouvelle tout autour de la table que les fiancés avaient déjà un bébé. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça y est on va me regarder comme un obsédé incapable de lancer un sort de contraception... Tu as vu la tête de mon père quand il a dit l'autre jour que tu avais à peine 16 ans?

- Hèhè! Oublié le mythe du Prince des Serpentard! Bonjour Papa gâteau! Le taquina Hermione.

- Si tu savais, mon amour, comme il est heureux ce soir le fameux prince de ne plus appartenir qu'à une seule. Et il sera encore plus heureux quand il verra son petit ventre vraiment s'arrondir...

Hermione sursauta et vit du coin de l'oeil la stupéfaction de Sylas mais aussi de son frère.

- Laisse nous finir nos études d'abord, nous avons tout le temps! Sourit-elle...

Harry qui suivait leur conversation avait vu la réaction de chacun et poussé intérieurement un soupir navré. Il se retourna vers Mara qui écoutait aussi. Il lui sourit. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup mais c'était vraiment trop tôt après Ginny. Il ignorait si il éprouvait encore quelque chose pour elle, mais il avait peur de s'engager de nouveau. Sa relation actuelle avec Mara s'était limitée à lui prendre la main ou à baiser sa joue, mais elle semblait attendre plus. Quand elle était avec lui, elle perdait son air triste et ses yeux s'illuminaient, il ne pouvait y rester insensible comme en ce moment. Il prit sa main, y mêla ses doigts puis la porta à ses lèvres.

- Il n'aura pas attendu deux ans finalement, souffla Draco qui les désigna aux autres. Hermione lui sourit d'un air complice.

Le dîner tirait à sa fin. Pendant celui-ci la salle de réception avait été aménagée en salle de bal. Lucius avait prévu la cérémonie des fiançailles sorcières avant le bal. Les fiancés ouvriraient le bal ensuite.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les invités se dirigèrent lentement vers le bar à alcool ou vers les bergères disposées pour les plus âgés. Lucius monta sur l'estrade de l'orchestre, fit signe aux fiancés de le rejoindre et voulut parler à ses invités. Sans baguette impossible de jeter le sort de sonorus, Hermione vint à son aide en jetant le sort en informulé et sans baguette. Lucius sourit, il aimait les prévenances de sa belle-fille envers lui.

- Chers amis, nous sommes aujourd'hui ici pour célébrer les fiançailles de cette jeune fille et de mon fils.

Qui promet cette jeune fille?

- Moi, James Flavien Caelus, son frère, fit Jimmy en s'avançant vers l'estrade.

Si Lucius fut surpris, et ça devait être le cas puisque c'est Harry qui était prévu dans ce rôle, il n'en montra rien et poursuivit.

- Qui promet ce jeune homme?

- Moi, Narcissa Black Malefoy, sa mère, fit Narcissa.

Draco et Hermione réunirent leurs mains autour desquels fut noué un lien de velours noir. Jimmy et Narcissa posèrent leurs mains sur celles des fiancés.

- Hermione Jane Granger, Draco Lucius Malefoy, je prononce vos accordailles. Votre promesse d'union est indéfectible à moins d'accord mutuel.

Draco délia le ruban, attira sa fiancée et l'embrassa longuement sous les applaudissements.

- Je vais profiter de votre présence pour vous présenter mon premier petit-fils. La guerre livrée au mage noir a vu tomber de nombreux sorciers et parmi eux Nymphadora Tonks et son mari Remus Lupin. Ils ont laissé un bébé de quelques mois que les deux fiancés ont adopté.

Bienvenue à toi Teddy Harry Malefoy. Harry s'avança avec Teddy dans les bras. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, regardait attendrie son ami et le bébé qui tendait les bras vers son père qu'il adorait. La salle était restée muette à cette annonce, il fallut les applaudissements de leurs camarades de la septième bis et de leurs professeurs pour que les sorciers présents suivent le mouvement.

Draco avait pris Teddy dans ses bras et montait déjà le recoucher. Hermione remercia son beau-père, embrassa Harry puis se blottit, pour la première fois en public, dans les bras de son frère.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Jimmy pour ce cadeau que tu viens de me faire! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi.

- Je suis heureux, soulagé que tu sois enfin ma sœur devant tous. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point c'était important pour toi. Mais ton ange gardien l'avait deviné, c'est à lui aussi que tu dois la présentation officielle de Teddy qui va te faciliter grandement la vie dans les prochaines années et surtout au petit bout de chou.

- Sylas, murmura Hermione. Il est tellement souvent mon ange...

- Sylas, confirma Jimmy.

- Il est où?

- Il doit être sur la terrasse.

- Par ce temps?

- Je crois qu'il avait un besoin essentiel de prendre l'air! Dépêche toi vous devez ouvrir le bal.

Hermione se glissa sur la terrasse. Sylas était appuyé sur la rambarde, le regard plongé dans le parc.

- Merci, infiniment merci...

- ...

- Sylas?

- Hermione, laisse-moi.

- ...

- ...

Elle s'accouda à côté de lui, posa sa main doucement sur la sienne.

- Arrête, ma mie...

- Tu es ma vie aussi, mon ange... Je sais que le jour n'est pas vraiment bien choisi pour te dire ça mais je ne peux et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

- Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là et je n'ai qu'une parole. Laisse moi seulement un peu respirer, ma mie, ma vie.

Va ouvrir ce foutu bal. Je ne veux pas voir ça en plus. Je vais venir te faire danser après, je te le promets.

Elle serra doucement sa main puis se faufila parmi les invités jusqu'au bar. Elle saisit une coupe de champagne et la vida.

- Boire n'arrangera pas les choses au contraire...lui fit Harry.

- Tu as raison mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour oublier qu'il a mal.

- Il sait que tu es prête à mourir pour lui sauver la vie, tu ne pourrais pas lui offrir plus... Laisse lui le temps de récupérer.

Draco est revenu, il te cherche.

- Merci Harry d'être là pour moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on te cherche aussi... ça a l'air d'aller entre vous.

- Oui! Mais c'est un peu tôt et ça va un peu vite...

- La vie est trop courte pour attendre Harry. Nous ne savons même pas si demain nous serons encore là.

- Mia, il nous faut ouvrir ce bal. Tu viens? fit son fiancé en lui tendant son bras. Ils s'avancèrent vers la piste et commencèrent à valser, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints sur la piste par les parents de Draco, puis les invités. Les fiancés se devaient de danser avec tous les invités, Hermione fut donc invitée par des sorciers qu'on lui avait présentés mais dont elle avait bien entendu tout oublié aussitôt. Elle finit par en perdre le compte.

Elle fut doublement heureuse lorsqu'elle vit s'incliner devant elle Sylas et qu'elle plongea dans son regard sombre. Sa main doucement caressa celle du garçon. Elle avait envie de reposer sa tête sur son épaule, de s'abandonner à son étreinte pour goûter sa douce tranquillité, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette journée interminable.

- Tu es fatiguée.

- Si tu savais à quel point.

- Il faut tenir encore ma mie. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre au bar?

- Après, je suis trop bien comme ça.

Il resserra un peu son étreinte. Quelques mesures avant la fin de la danse, il se faufila en tenant la jeune femme contre lui jusqu'au bar. Draco, à travers le lien, avait senti la lassitude de sa belle. Il la chercha des yeux. Il sentait qu'elle allait mieux. Il l'aperçut au bar, elle buvait une coupe de champagne et grignotait quelques canapés. Il vit Sylas à ses côtés qui la regardait d'un air préoccupé. Dès la fin de la danse, il s'approcha d'eux. Il interrogea son ami du regard. Il regarda la main de sa fiancée crispée sur l'épaule de Sylas auquel elle semblait s'accrocher.

- Elle n'en peut plus, elle ne tiendra jamais jusqu'à la fin du bal.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, j'arrive.

- Je fais quoi d'après toi? Se moqua-t-il.

_"Tant pis pour les regards extérieurs"_, il posa sa main sur sa taille et l'attira doucement contre lui. Elle se laissa aller, s'appuya contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule comme elle en avait tant envie. C'est ainsi que les retrouva Draco. Une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit. Il croisa le regard amusé de son ami.

- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux.

- Mia? Bois ça, chérie, dit-il doucement.

Hermione quitta le havre tranquille des bras de Sylas pour avaler une potion au goût immonde qui lui donna aussitôt des haut-le-cœur.

- Par Merlin, c'est infect!

- Viens danser, ma douce.

Sylas, tu la reprends après moi, le temps qu'elle aille mieux?

- Seulement si tu ne me tues pas après!

Draco soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun en passant. Il conduisit sa fiancée au milieu de la salle, l'enlaça et la fit doucement danser, la maintenant contre lui fermement. Il sentit que peu à peu elle se faisait moins lourde dans ses bras.

- Ça va mieux mon amour?

- Oui, je commence à retrouver un peu mes repères, mais j'ai envie que ce soit fini.

- Je vais continuer à faire mon devoir d'hôte et de fiancé, Sylas va danser avec toi jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Après tu verras je suis sûr que ça ira!

Comment être pleinement heureux ... Tous ces gens que je ne connais pas et qui me dévisagent. Certains pensent que je ne suis rien de plus qu'une manoeuvre politique de ton père pour se rapprocher de l'Elu. Ce sont eux qui sont venus m'inviter en premier pour se faire remarquer. Pour d'autres, je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe qu'ils n'ont d'autre choix que de tolérer pour ne pas se mettre à dos ton père qu'ils devinent de retour sur la scène politique et qu'ils craignent. Pour d'autres encore, je ne suis qu'une intrigante qui a réussi à séduire un des meilleurs partis du monde sorcier. Je suis peut-être émotive mais j'ai cru pleurer quand Sylas est venu m'inviter et que je me suis retrouvée enfin avec quelqu'un qui m'aime.

- Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne savais pas que tu voyais les choses aussi négativement et que tu en souffrais. J'ai tellement l'habitude depuis que je suis tout petit de cette atmosphère frelatée que je ne m'en soucie plus. J'ai été élevé et dressé à tenir mon rôle. Demain tu pourras oublier pour ne plus te rappeler qu'une chose je t'aime plus que tout.

La danse s'achevait et Hermione passa du regard gris et passionné au regard sombre et tranquille.

Draco se dirigea vers son père qui survolait la salle de son regard perçant.

- Il y a un problème avec Hermione?

- Elle n'en peut plus, elle est à peine rétablie de plusieurs comas provoqués par l'épuisement de ses forces vitales, sans parler du doloris qu'elle a reçu de Ron alors qu'elle était déjà affaiblie. Je lui ai donné une potion. J'attends qu'elle fasse effet.

- J'ai discuté avec Van Neeren hier. La présentation de Teddy c'est son idée que j'ai trouvée judicieuse. Il vous aime beaucoup, plus encore ta fiancée.

- Je le sais, il ne me l'a jamais caché. Dès la première discussion que j'ai eue avec lui, il m'a parlé de ses sentiments pour elle, m'avertissant que tant qu'elle serait heureuse je n'aurais pas de problème avec lui mais que dès que ce ne serait pas le cas, j'aurais à faire à lui... Elle l'aime beaucoup, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'empêche que je peux lui confier ma vie, celle de Teddy ou celle de ma femme, il nous protègera au détriment de la sienne, tout comme nous avons risqué la nôtre pour le sauver il n'y a pas longtemps. Je lui fais entièrement confiance comme à Harry.

- Je crois que tu as raison et tu as beaucoup de chance.

Deux danses étaient passées et elle se sentait mieux. Même si elle n'était pas pressée de quitter la protection des bras de Sylas, il était temps qu'elle reprenne son rôle d'hôtesse.

- La danse va finir et j'ai l'impression que ton futur beau-père veut me remplacer, lui souffla t-il. Fais attention, ne te laisse pas manipuler par Lucius.

- J'essaye, mon ange, j'essaye.

Elle repassa du regard sombre au regard gris, mais celui de Lucius cette fois.

- Ça va mieux? Ton étourdissement passe?

- Je dois avouer que je serai contente quand ce sera fini.

- Vous devez apprendre à vous servir du pacte pour être plus forts et plus résistants.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sans rien trouver. Rien n'est décrit de façon précise.

- Il y a plusieurs étapes dans le pacte. Plus votre amour évolue vers l'amour absolu, plus vos pouvoirs seront grands. Chaque étape correspond à une couleur. Apparemment, vous en êtes à la seconde évolution. Certaines ne seront franchies qu'avec les étapes de la vie comme la maternité. Très peu de couples arrivent à la dernière, c'est à dire au don de soi total et je ne crois pas que ce soit souhaitable car c'est aussi un état de dépendance extrême. Vous n'y arriverez jamais de toute façon tant que tu as des liens aussi forts avec tes amis.

- Mon amitié pour Harry et Sylas est dans ma vie aussi essentielle que mon amour pour Draco.

- Comme je te l'ai dit l'amour absolu n'est pas désirable, Hermione. L'amour à sens unique est difficile à vivre, méfie-toi qu'il ne se retourne contre toi comme Ronald Weasley.

- Sylas est quelqu'un de très droit et il ne ferait jamais rien de contraire à ses principes. De toute façon, il a fait le serment inviolable à Draco de me protéger jusqu'à la mort.

Lucius se demanda combien de choses son fils avait omis de lui révéler sur sa vie. La fin de la danse étant là, il laissa sa future bru dans les bras du ministre de la magie.

Ils continuèrent leur rôle jusqu'au petit matin sacrifiant leur plaisir aux devoirs mondains. Enfin les derniers invités partirent.

Les amis se retrouvèrent enfin entre eux, seule Hermione manquait, elle était pourtant là quelques minutes auparavant. Draco se concentra pour la trouver puis sourit. Il précéda ses amis dans le salon. Elle dormait blottie dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans leur chambre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Teddy qui dormait profondément, il déshabilla sa belle puis se glissa avec elle dans les draps de soie. Elle se blottit tout contre lui en soupirant d'aise et se rendormit.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

.

.**  
**


	16. Chapter 15 Astor's Lodge

.

.

**Chapitre XV ASTOR'S LODGE**

.

.

Hermione n'entendit pas Draco se lever lorsque Teddy réclama son biberon du matin, et quand vint le repas de midi, elle dormait toujours.

- Mia?

- Mmmmh!

- Mia? Lève-toi Chérie, on va voir la villa à Stratford-upon-Avon.

- Il est tôt, laisse moi dormir!

- Hermione, il est quatorze heures! Lève-toi!

- Quatorze heures? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée?

- Déjà là, je n'y arrive pas. Si j'avais essayé plus tôt...

Tout le monde t'attend pour aller à Stratford. Mon père y compris.

- Par Merlin! J'arrive...

Elle descendit un quart d'heure plus tard, douchée, habillée et maquillée. Un record! Tout le monde en effet l'attendait. Elle voulut s'excuser mais vit le regard de Sylas lui dire NON! ». Elle sourit à la ronde et salua. Elle embrassa son futur beau-père.

- Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils sortirent dans le parc en dehors du bouclier de protection.

- Astor's Lodge.

Ils atterrirent dans une grande pièce lumineuse au parquet clair... vide! Astor's Lodge était une maison très ancienne entourée d'un grand jardin à l'anglaise. Elle était composée d'une grande salle à manger, d'un salon, d'un bureau bibliothèque, d'un fumoir-salle de billard, de six chambres et de trois salles de bains. Seule la cuisine était meublée et équipée.

Très différente de leur quartier général, elle avait un charme suranné fait de boiseries anciennes, de lambris en chêne, de parquets brillants et plaintifs. Une maison qui devait raconter ses secrets les soirs de pleine lune à des enfants craintifs mais impatients... Hermione caressait le bois chaud de la rampe de l'immense escalier, il vivait, respirait sous ses doigts. Elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, elle s'appuya doucement contre elle, y colla son visage et sourit rêveusement...

- Je crois que la villa est adoptée, fit Lucius

Draco entoura la taille de sa belle et lui souffla ce que lui suggérait la bouffée de tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour la maison. Jimmy l'entendit lui répondre.

- Pas maintenant Dray. Il y a Teddy et nos études. Nous avions convenu tous les deux que nous étions trop jeunes.

- Je croyais que tu aimais cette idée?

- J'aime en faire le projet, pas le réaliser de suite. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis?

- Je suis tellement bien avec toi et Teddy quand nous sommes tous les trois.

- Justement profitons-en tant qu'il est petit, ils grandissent tellement vite! Il change tous les jours.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

Draco avait fait mine de se ranger à son avis, mais elle le connaissait, il s'en passerait si il en avait trop envie, estimant qu'elle n'en serait que trop contente après.

- Venez voir les chambres, s'écria Mara.

Hermione se pressa de répondre à l'appel de Mara. Jimmy et Erwin la suivaient. Sylas lui adressa un signe discret, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Va voir celle du fond à gauche, souffla-t-il.

Dès l'entrée elle fut conquise. Une immense porte fenêtre donnait sur une terrasse. On voyait tout le jardin et particulièrement l'étang. Si le paysage était un peu mélancolique pendant l'hiver, il devait être magnifique en été. Une petite pièce ronde qui devait être un boudoir était accolée à la chambre et pouvait être transformée en nurserie pour Teddy. Le parquet brillant comme un sol de danse invitait à la valse. Elle esquissa deux ou trois pas en chantonnant une valse de Strauss.

Elle sentit une main ferme et autoritaire qui la prenait par la taille, se posait dans son dos et l'entraînait au rythme de l'air fredonné. Les yeux gris qui l'observaient ne souriaient pas, seule la bouche le faisait. Ils n'étaient pas réprobateurs juste froids. Lucius s'arrêta, s'inclina cérémonieusement.

- Ma chère belle-fille, tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant, d'insaisissable. Je crois bien que tu aimes cette maison, fit-il de manière affectée.

- En effet, elle me plait beaucoup.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle te le rendra.

- Draco l'aime déjà beaucoup aussi.

- Je n'en doute pas, il a toujours aimé les vieilles maisons romantiques, fit-il railleur. Par contre, ton ami Sylas y trouvera son compte.

Lucius sortit, se heurtant presque à l'ami en question. Sylas sourit à la jeune fille.

- Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur?

- Oui, je l'adore! Même cette petite pièce ronde de la tour me plait! Elle sera parfaite pour Teddy.

- Ça va? Lui demanda-t-il en vérifiant que Lucius s'était éloigné.

- Il m'a fait peur!

- Dommage, tu étais adorable quand tu dansais seule dans les rayons du soleil finissant...

- Tu étais déjà là?

- Oui et Lucius est entré presque derrière toi.

- Sa bouche sourit mais ses yeux restent froids.

Où est Draco?

- Avec Harry, ils se disputent pour savoir le syle qu'il faut choisir pour être en harmonie avec la maison.

- Harry aime le style cosy et Draco le moderne dépouillé, ils ne sont pas prêts de tomber d'accord.

- Et toi tu mettrais quoi?

- De l'intemporel. Du classique. Des meubles anciens patinés par le temps mélangés à des canapés en cuir marron, des tapis et des tentures clairs, des petites lampes, des coussins assortis aux tentures et quelques beaux objets mis en évidence.

- Nous n'aurions pas à discuter pour tomber d'accord.

- Si on aménageait le fumoir-salle de billard en salon TV selon nos goûts et on leur laisse le grand salon comme chant de bataille?

- On va essayer si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça va leur plaire.

Ils trouvèrent les deux amis toujours en grande discussion. Ils se faufilèrent dans le fumoir et prirent les mesures.

- Mia, fit Draco dès qu'elle rentra dans le salon, comment vois-tu le mobilier?

- Nous sommes sept à habiter ici. Il faut que ça réponde aux goûts de la majorité. Tout le monde ne saurait pas dormir dans notre chambre sans faire des mauvais rêves.

- Elle te donne des cauchemars?

- Mais non, sourit Hermione, je m'adapte facilement à tes goûts car ils font partie de ta personnalité que j'aime. Mais tout le monde n'est pas dans le même cas et heureusement!

Draco lui lança un regard moqueur

- Comment va-t-on la meubler?

- Si on achète du côté moldu il faudra du temps mais on ne peut pas n'acheter que du côté sorcier ça paraitrait louche, répondit Hermione.

- Jimmy? Tu sais prendre contact avec notre instructeur sans danger? Il est peut-être suivi..., interrogea Draco.

- Tu crois qu'il accepterait de venir séjourner ici pendant le laps de temps de notre instruction afin de limiter les dangers? ajouta Hermione.

- Je peux voir ça avec lui.

- Jimmy? Tu peux le faire sans risque?

- Une petite sœur qui veut me materner c'est nouveau pour moi ça! Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui tira la langue d'un geste espiègle!

- Et mal élevée de surcroit... attends que je t'attrape, chipie!

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans les pièces vides de la vieille maison qui retrouvait la sensation oubliée des rires adolescents.

- Sylas! Tu n'es pas sensé me protéger? lança Hermione en se réfugiant derrière lui, puis en fuyant derrière Harry...

- C'est l'heure du thé, je fais la pause! Railla le brun Serpentard.

- Il est beau mon ange gardien! se plaignit-elle.

Sylas qui suivait la course de son amie, croisa le regard de Lucius. Ses yeux riaient!

On entendit un grand bruit, puis un cri perçant.

Ils se ruèrent tous, pour retrouver Hermione et Jimmy étendus sur le sol devant un passage ouvert dans le mur de la bibliothèque. Draco se précipita pour relever sa belle.

- Ça va? Tu n'as mal nulle part?

- Non pas de problème. Juste un peu surprise. Le mur s'est ouvert quand nous nous sommes appuyés dessus.

Il mène où ce passage? Vous le connaissiez Père?

- Non, je ne connais l'existence d'aucun passage dans cette maison. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment étonnant. Elle est très ancienne et isolée, elles possédaient toutes un moyen de cacher ou de faire fuir les enfants en cas d'attaque par des bandits.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Draco qui comme elle sortit sa baguette.

Lumos! Ils se faufilèrent dans le passage suivis aussitôt de Sylas.

- Regarde il y a des flambeaux. Ils sont anciens mais on peut toujours essayer le sortilège de candle magic.

Le premier refusa de s'allumer mais le suivant fut plus coopératif. Ils progressèrent dans un long boyau avant d'arriver à une pièce nue située sur la gauche. Le boyau continuait, il devint humide et glissant. Hermione avait du mal à ne pas tomber. Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes quand ils virent la fin du passage. Des marches en pierre menaient à un mur. Ils cherchaient un mécanisme tout le long du mur depuis un certain temps lorsque Harry qui les avait rejoints sentit sous ses doigts une petite anfractuosité.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Peut-être que ça aboutit dans un endroit fréquenté.

- Attends Harry, je vais y aller. Ce sera plus facile au cas où, intervint Lucius. La villa est à moi, il est normal que je l'explore.

Lucius se faufila en haut de l'escalier.

- Vas-y, intima-t-il à Harry.

Harry poussa le fond de la cavité, il sentit la partie centrale s'enfoncer, un déclic se fit entendre et un petit pan de mur pivota laissant entrevoir une pièce vide et sale.

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans une maison qui semblait abandonnée. Elle ressemblait à Astor's Lodge comme une goutte d'eau à une autre. Elle avait la même disposition, les mêmes pièces, les mêmes boiseries et parquets. Ses fenêtres donnaient sur un parc négligé, envahi d'herbes folles.

- Nous sommes dans le monde sorcier, murmura Erwin.

Lucius sorti dans le parc. Le nom de la maison était inscrit en lettres gothiques sur la haute grille en fer forgé Astor's Lodge.

- Allons nous en. Fermons le passage et transplanons du côté moldu, fit-il.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon, il était maintenant dans la pénombre et avait perdu son côté chaud et accueillant. Ils fermèrent le passage après avoir examiné le mécanisme et transplanèrent au Manoir Malefoy.

- Lucius avons nous le temps d'aller à la banque Gringotts et voir votre contact? Interrogea Sylas.

- Oui, tout juste.

Accompagné de Harry et Draco, ils transplanèrent de suite à proximité de la banque. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant le gobelin de l'accueil.

Lucius et Sylas ressortirent du bureau du directeur presqu'une heure plus tard. Sylas tenait en main des parchemins. Lucius avait un air fermé qui n'augurait rien de bon. Draco adressa un signe interrogatif au brun qui lui sourit.

Dès leur retour au manoir, Lucius disparu dans son bureau que rejoignit sa femme quelques minutes après.

- Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Draco.

- Ta mère a mis en vente un certain nombre de biens du patrimoine Malefoy, ceux qui ne rapportaient pas! Apparemment, ton père n'était pas au courant. Lorsque j'ai demandé à acheter Astor's Lodge du côté sorcier, les deux maisons m'ont été proposées. Avec l'accord de ton père, j'ai acheté les deux avec la garantie que la transaction n'apparaitra nulle part. Si il m'arrive quelque chose j'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'elles reviennent à Hermione ou à défaut à Teddy.

- La gestion du patrimoine a été confiée à ma mère, il ne peut rien faire là contre.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile. Il s'est retrouvé légèrement mal à l'aise à la banque aussi bien devant moi que vis-à-vis de son contact. Il n'a plus pour le moment que ses disponibilités personnelles.

- Les tiennes ont l'air assez conséquentes.

- J'ai en effet à ma disposition l'héritage de mon grand-père maternel, il ne supportait pas mon père, il s'est donc arrangé pour qu'il ne sache jamais toucher à sa fortune. Elle m'est revenue à ma majorité.

- Il faut retourner aux deux maisons et les protéger.

- Oui mais demain tu vas avec Harry reconduire ton père à Azkaban.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire avec les autres.

- Draco, tu crois qu'Hermione va faire autre chose demain que s'inquiéter? Et elle n'a pas vraiment tort, il faut que nous restions prêts à vous aider au cas où. Nous irons à ton retour.

La réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est à quelle heure?

- A vingt et une heures.

C'est bien après minuit qu'ils rentrèrent de Poudlard. Lucius avait accepté de devenir ministre de la magie mais il y avait posé ses conditions, sa réhabilitation, un emploi important au ministère et que lui revienne la gestion du patrimoine. Si il retournait à Azkaban le lendemain comme il en avait fait le serment, il espérait bien être libéré avec les honneurs quelques jours plus tard. Les jeunes quant à eux avaient accepté la proposition d'Albus. Au moment de partir, ils avaient abordé le problème de la sécurité de Lucius lors de son transfert le lendemain à Azkaban. Kingsley leur avait promis la présence de quatre aurors mais aussi la sienne ce qui, outre la marque d'estime et de respect affichée pour le prisonnier, résolvait le problème de la sécurité.

C'est donc satisfaits que les amis rentrèrent au manoir.

Le samedi Harry et Draco raccompagnèrent Lucius à Azkaban. Dès le lundi, Kingsley devait entamer la procédure de réhabilitation.

Mara s'attendait à une seconde pose tendresse. Jimmy quittait les autres ce soir pour prendre contact avec leur instructeur avant le lundi. Erwin était un peu nerveux à l'idée des risques courus par son petit ami. Elle les trouva donc en discussion amoureuse sur un des canapés.

Teddy gazouillait dans son parc devant Sylas et Hermione penchés sur ce qui semblait être un plan. La Gryffondor notait au fur-et-à-mesure le résultat de leurs échanges. Elle la vit devant elle, n'osant venir les rejoindre de peur de les déranger. Elle lui sourit.

- Mara! Viens nous aider de tes lumières...

- Vous faites quoi?

- Nous meublons Astor's Lodge. Tu peux déjà imaginer ta chambre. Le living nous choisirons tous ensemble.

- Tu choisis votre chambre à Draco et toi, toute seule?

- J'imagine, après nous déciderons à deux, bien que notre chambre au QG soit à son goût exclusivement.

- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit Mara.

La lionne lui tendit un parchemin où il était inscrit chambre Mara », il reste encore quatre chambres vides, tu peux choisir celle qui te convient même si tu n'y restes pas longtemps, lui fit-elle moqueusement. J'ai déjà choisi et Sylas aussi.

- A mon avis, je vais y rester un certain temps, ne put s'empêcher de râler Mara.

- Il te faudra un peu de patience, c'est très tôt après la trahison de Ginny. Harry en plus est quelqu'un de très timide avec les filles. Il a déjà été très vite avec toi.

- Très vite?

- Quand il est sorti avec Cho, il a attendu deux ans avant de le lui demander et si Ginny ne lui avait pas pratiquement sauté dessus...

- C'est un problème que tu n'as certainement pas eu avec Draco ou Sylas! Eux, si je me rappelle bien nos premiers contacts, c'était plutôt, Tu viens au lit Chérie dès le premier soir! Rit la jeune fille.

Hermione regarda Mara puis Sylas qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

- Je te remercie Mara! Question délicatesse, tu te poses là! Lâcha Sylas rageusement en suivant Hermione.

- Mais...

- Hermione! Hermione, arrête!

Il rattrapa la jeune fille puis la serra contre lui. Il saisit son menton pour lever son visage vers lui.

- J'ai un passé, ma vie. Mais justement c'est le passé et elle n'a été qu'une coucherie d'un soir.

Regarde moi. Il n'y a que toi et il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour une autre.

Ce regard, arrête tout de suite.

Doucement, il baisse la tête vers elle comme attiré et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Voilà, tu me fais faire des bêtises maintenant.

- ...

- Ma mie?

- ...

Mon ange...

Elle caresse doucement son visage, suit d'un doigt tremblant le contour de sa bouche, de ses yeux et ensuite pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner.

- Retourne dans le salon, mon ange, j'arrive dans cinq minutes...

Dès qu'elle est hors de vue, elle court dans sa chambre et referme la porte à laquelle elle s'adosse haletante, illusoire barrière entre elle et son désir! Car là, elle admet enfin qu'elle a un problème! Non seulement elle tient à Sylas plus que de raison mais elle a eu une folle envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps.

Il lui a fallu toute sa concentration, tout son amour, pour s'obliger à cette tendre caresse et ce doux baiser pour ne pas blesser son ange et ensuite arriver à s'éloigner.

Ce n'était qu'une pulsion parce qu'elle avait tenu éloigné d'elle Draco depuis le visite d'Astor Lodge de peur d'être enceinte... Oui ça devait être ça... Il n'y avait que deux jours? Ben oui, mais deux jours c'est long! Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication!

Sylas revenait vers le salon et vers Mara qui n'allait pas rater l'occasion de lui poser des questions embarrassantes. Il la connaissait peu mais il avait l'impression que la naïveté qu'elle affichait souvent lors d'une bêtise qu'elle commettait était jouée et qu'en réalité c'était tout à fait voulu. Il se rappelait ses commentaires sur le bracelet d'Hermione devant Narcissa. Une fille dangereuse!

Il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard à elle, son envie à lui qu'il n'avait su juguler et son baiser tendre pour ne pas l'effaroucher... L'expression de désir qu'il avait lu chez elle et qu'elle avait maîtrisée pour lui rendre son baiser et lui donner toute la tendresse dont elle était capable à cet instant. Comment allait-elle vivre ça? Il se rappella de sa fuite quand il avait parlé de sa chambre au QG. Il lui avait demandé si elle fuyait, elle lui avait répondu affirmativement, était-elle déjà consciente à ce moment du besoin que son corps avait de lui?

Il se retrouva devant son parchemin, Mara le guettant.

- Elle est calmée? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était possessive comme ça.

- Il n'y a eu entre nous qu'une nuit de baise, je me demande pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce qu'elle soit au courant.

- Elle joue avec vos cœurs et vos envies, il faut bien que ça lui joue des tours de temps en temps.

- Tu veux jouer les justicières? Tu penses que je vais y croire? Railla-t-il. Ecoute-moi bien Mara, si jamais je perds Hermione ou Draco de ta faute, personne, tu m'entends, personne ne m'empêchera de te mettre plus bas que terre devant tout le monde, y compris devant un beau brun au regard vert. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit pour l'emploi des potions de désir de magie noire auxquelles tu es une habituée. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, tiens-toi tranquille.

Mara sursauta et regarda Sylas avec colère et crainte.

- Comment es-tu au courant?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Mara, même si je ne m'en sers pas comme toi! Maintenant tu te tiens coite.

Hermione revint s'assoir à côté de Sylas. Ils continuèrent à meubler le salon TV. Ils choisissaient tour à tour un élément, le décrivait et le plaçait dans la pièce. Ils échangeaient des regards complices à chaque ajout, semblant en parfaite harmonie dans leur choix.

- On ira commander tout ça cette après-midi du côté sorcier ainsi que l'essentiel des chambres. Pour la pièce de vie on achètera du côté moldu quand ils seront arrivés à un accord.

Elle opina de la tête en souriant, sans lui répondre. Il regarda sa main posée sur le plan, elle tremblait. Elle avait besoin de lui pour la calmer mais avec Mara en face de lui, ce n'était pas évident. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand cette dernière se leva.

- Voilà j'ai mis mes idées, on ira choisir ensemble?

- Oui bien entendu, lorsque Draco et Harry seront rentrés tantôt. Le reste en côté moldu, on ira mardi, le jour où on a le moins de cours l'après-midi.

- C'est une idée où tu l'as sermonnée? Lui demanda Hermione dès que Mara se fut éloignée.-

- Tu as raison, je lui ai remis les idées en place. Je crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès, comme pour le bracelet devant Narcissa l'autre jour!

Il avait doucement pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Par plaisir de mettre les autres dans l'embarras, je suppose, quels qu'ils soient...

Viens on va s'assoir dans les fauteuils, j'en ai assez de rester sur une chaise.

Il la tira par la main sur un canapé. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente calmée. Discussions qui devinrent sérieuses quand Sylas lui fit part de ses idées sur ses rêves puis sur leur implication dans la conférence qui allait se dérouler. Elle le découvrait analyseur très pointu, extrêmement précis et clairvoyant, don qu'elle avait entrevu mais qu'elle découvrait là pleinement.

Captivée par son interlocuteur, elle ne vit pas le coup d'œil d'Erwin puis de Jimmy et le sursaut de celui-ci en les découvrant blottis l'un contre l'autre. C'est la main d'Erwin qui retint le frère qui voulait intervenir.

- Si les deux autres rentrent maintenant ça va exploser, chuchota Jimmy.

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois.

- Oui mais là franchement...

- C'est une attitude que je lui ai déjà vue avec Harry aussi. Et tantôt il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette petite peste de Mara.

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça?

- Cette fille réussirait à semer la zizanie dans une communauté d'anges.

- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous intégrée au groupe?

- Tu crois qu'on m'a demandé quelque chose? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les mettre en garde. Sylas était blessé à la maison, Hermione a été mise devant le fait accompli et les deux naïfs coupables du fait sont trop sensibles aux beaux yeux féminins.

- Draco se laisser avoir par cette fille? Ça m'étonnerait.

- Toujours est-il que maintenant elle est la petite amie d'Harry.

Ils entendirent la porte extérieure qui annonçait le retour des deux garçons d'Azkaban. Jimmy constata avec étonnement que ni Sylas ni Hermione ne modifiaient leur attitude continuant à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, un peu étonné de l'accueil reçu. Draco regardait sa fiancée blottie contre leur ami et manifestement aucunement décidée à l'accueillir. Il avait senti en début d'après-midi sa colère mais elle semblait s'être apaisée ensuite, là il la retrouvait à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il reçut un regard assassin. Il vit par la même occasion une mise en garde de Sylas. Hermione se leva.

- Je vais habiller le petit pour aller à Stratford.

Draco voulut la suivre mais vit le signe discret de Sylas lui demandant d'attendre.

- Que se passe-t-il? s'énerva Draco.

- Mara!

Elle lui a dit pour moi mais aussi pour toi! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais passé par là...

- J'ai couché avec elle quelque fois oui.

- Je crois que Mia aurait aimé le savoir de toi plutôt que de l'apprendre par l'intéressée.

- Eh! merde!

- Ah! Dray... Elle l'a fait exprès!

Comme le jour de Noël, il attira le garçon contre lui et le serra.

- Souhaite moi bonne chance, je vais au bûcher, grimaça-t-il. Tu es arrivé très vite à la calmer en tout cas.

Il regarda le garçon dans les yeux.

- Sylas! Ne va pas trop loin... Je le saurai de suite!

Sylas soupira.

- Tu te plains de quoi Draco exactement?

- Moi aussi je connais la façon de calmer ma femme.

- Nos rapports n'ont jamais été les mêmes, je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire l'amour pour m'entendre avec elle.

- Sylas, là c'est avec moi que tu vas trop loin.

- Arrête de me menacer Draco et je n'aurai pas besoin de me défendre. Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes, lui fit-il fièrement.

Et chaque minute que tu passes à te disputer avec moi, augmente sa colère.

Draco se détourna et sortit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sylas? Draco et toi, c'est le grand amour ou c'est la haine...

- Là le problème à la base vient plutôt de Mara, Harry.

- Explique!

- Elle a dit tantôt à Hermione qu'elle avait couché avec moi, mais aussi avec Draco. Moi j'étais là pour rattraper le coup et il m'a suffit de faire preuve de tendresse pour qu'elle admette que j'aie un passé. Draco m'a fait comprendre que sa façon de calmer Hermione passait par son lit et il m'a mis en garde contre l'utilisation du même moyen... Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas besoin de lui faire l'amour pour m'entendre avec elle... Il l'a mal pris.

- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il le prenne bien?

- Non! Je dois t'avouer que non!

- Tu en es où avec Mione?

- Ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas avoir la réponse, Harry.

- Donc peut-être Draco a-t-il raison?

- Non! Disons que nous nous sommes rendus compte de nos désirs respectifs, ce qui est nouveau pour elle, mais ça s'arrête là.

Draco montait à leur chambre avec inquiétude. Reconduire son père à Azkaban n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, il avait beau lui en vouloir, on ne souhaitait un séjour en ces lieux à personne.

En rentrant, il avait espéré trouver tendresse et réconfort. A la place, il avait trouvé un accueil qui lui avait donné un coup de poignard au cœur. Voir Mia blottie contre Sylas et qui ne daignait même pas lui adresser un regard, c'était la pire des choses.

Il devait avouer que la trouver dans les mêmes circonstances dans les bras de Harry, ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal. Il s'était disputé avec Sylas ayant l'impression d'être trahi des deux côtés, ce qui lui ajoutait un poids au cœur.

Elle est debout devant la fenêtre et regarde dans le parc.

- Mia?

Il l'entoure de ses bras et la prend contre sa poitrine. Elle sent qu'il est mal, qu'il souffre... Elle ne veut pas y prêter attention.

- Mia! Je t'en prie, je suis las, je n'en peux plus... Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi en plus.

- Il fallait y penser avant de me mentir.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses des idées. C'est bien Harry qui l'intéresse et personne d'autre et ce ne serait pas le cas, je n'en ai de toute façon rien à faire.

- Quand tu as regardé dans mon esprit pour savoir qui était Jimmy, quelle aurait été ta réaction si tu avais découvert que c'était mon ancien petit ami? Que tu prenais ton café du matin avec lui sans le savoir?

- Elle n'a jamais été ma petite amie, j'ai seulement couché avec et c'est le passé, Mia. Tu savais bien que j'étais loin d'être puceau quand même.

- Mais l'introduire dans le groupe sans rien me dire c'est le présent! S'entête-t-elle.

- Apparemment, tu n'as pas fait autant d'histoires à Sylas!

- Je ne savais pas que je m'étais fiancée avec Sylas, j'ai cru que c'était avec toi! Donc ce que tu me dis, c'est que ma relation avec toi et celle que j'ai avec lui sont les mêmes? Méfie-toi de ce que tu vas répondre Draco!

- Tu sais bien que non, soupire-t-il.

- Tu es prêt? On va à Stratford commander les meubles du côté sorcier. On a travaillé toute l'après-midi à en établir la liste.

Il la prend dans ses bras, elle se laisse faire mais quand il veut l'embrasser, elle tourne la tête.

- Mia pas de ça, s'il te plait.

- ...

- Mia, je t'aime tu le sais. Le reste c'est sans importance, ce sont des bêtises! Il n'y a que nos sentiments qui comptent.

- Nos sentiments? Est-ce que moi, je compte?

Tu savais ce que ça me ferait si je l'apprenais mais ce n'était pas assez dissuasif.

- J'ai tout simplement pensé que tu ne le saurais pas, c'est vrai! Et je t'en demande pardon mais ça ne mérite pas qu'on se dispute pour ça!

Il tourne doucement sa figure vers lui et pose une multitude de petits baisers sur son visage.

Sylas regarde sa montre si ils ne descendent pas maintenant ça ne vaudra plus la peine d'y aller. Harry le regarde. Il lit en lui comme en un livre ouvert.

- Tu laisses ce que Draco t'as dit envahir ton esprit au dépend de ce que tu ressens vraiment!

Elle va descendre, sois en sûre. Arrête de l'imaginer en train de jouir dans ses bras, ça ne correspond à rien de tangible!

- Si ce n'est pas maintenant, c'est à un autre moment... Parfois ça me rend fou!

La porte d'entrée du salon s'ouvre sur Hermione et Teddy emmitouflés.

- Draco arrive, il finit sa douche.

- Donne Teddy, il est lourd.

- Merci, mon ange, lui souffle-t-elle.

Draco la suit cinq minutes plus tard. Il hésite puis prend Hermione contre lui de son geste habituel, possessif et autoritaire. Hermione s'appuie légèrement contre lui.

Astor's Lodge, Banner Street.

Ils se retrouvent tous dans la villa abandonnée du côté sorcier. Elle a déjà bien changé, les deux jeunes elfes de maison que Sylas lui a attachés ont nettoyé tout le rez-de-chaussée qui semble bien plus accueillant. Ils transplanent dans la ville sorcière et vont choisir et commander tout ce qu'ils ont listé. Les deux elfes se chargeront de réceptionner et installer tout le lundi matin.

Hermione prend le manuscrit où il est inscrit chambre Draco/Hermione. Elle lui décrit ce qu'elle aimerait et attend ses remarques ou ses acceptations. Draco a l'air mal à l'aise. Il lui donne son accord du bout des lèvres.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as, s'énerve-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas notre maison, c'est celle de Sylas.

- Tu en es toujours là? Au QG, nous avons voulu leur faire la surprise de leurs chambres, ici ça ne passe pas de la même façon. Nous avons décidé de tout faire ensemble.

- Je préférerais du noir ou du vert foncé au brun chocolat.

- Ce vert là?

- Celui-là, un peu plus clair, est très beau...

Draco finit par se laisser prendre au jeu.

Tout le monde avait commandé le nécessaire pour pouvoir occuper sa chambre. Sylas avait aussi pris une table et des chaises, les canapés et les tapis pour le salons-télévision.

- On fait un tour dans les rues sorcières? J'aimerais voir ce qu'il y a comme boutiques!

- Juste un peu Chérie, je suis vraiment fatigué.

Elle prit sa main doucement et il sentit un apport de forces nouvelles. Ce partage lui était si facile, si naturel. Lui, il devait se concentrer pour lui apporter une partie de ses forces. Il la remercia du regard. Il pensa qu'il ne la comprendrait jamais, ses réactions le surprenaient toujours. Ils flânèrent jusqu'à arriver devant une boutique pour bébé.

Elle regardait des couvertures et de la literie pour Teddy. Sylas les rejoignit, il lui sourit.

- Tu trouves ce que tu veux?

- Oui, j'aime ce...

- Prends tout ce qui te plait! Lui précisa-t-il immédiatement ne voulant pas empiéter sur le rôle paternel de Draco.

- Sylas, viens avec moi, fit Draco en le poussant vers la sortie.

Je voudrais que tu m'excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit tantôt.

- C'était déjà oublié.

C'est arrangé avec Hermione?

- Non, elle le prend très mal, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Laisse le temps au temps...

- Je ne supporte pas quand elle me rejette comme si je n'avais plus rien à faire dans sa vie, soupira-t-il.

- Agis naturellement, comme si vous n'étiez pas en conflit, les gestes habituels feront le reste.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mon Sylas.

- Ça va? Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu cherchais? lança Sylas à Hermione qui sortait du magasin.

- Oui, répond-elle, on peut rentrer si vous voulez.

- Si on allait prendre une bièreaubeurre dans ce pub?

Draco désignait la façade d'un pub cossu au coin de la rue principale.

- C'est une bonne idée! Fit le brun, il faut récupérer les autres.

Ils se retrouvent bientôt tous assis autour de bièreaubeurres, dans un pub agréable et très bien tenu. Ils discutent de la maison, du retour à Poudlard le lundi... Ils passent un moment agréable. Lors d'une discussion, Draco prend la main de sa fiancée, elle la serre tendrement tout en continuant son argumentation. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait toujours raison quand il s'agit de MA femme? Pense-t-il. Lorsqu'il assied Teddy sur lui, elle se tourne vers eux pour jouer avec le bébé, renouant leur complicité pour lui.

Il voulut lancer un coup d'œil à Sylas pour le remercier et s'aperçut que le garçon n'était peut-être pas aussi enchanté du résultat obtenu. Il comprit qu'il était sans cesse tiraillé entre son amour pour elle et son amitié pour lui. Il s'en voulut de la situation qu'il avait créée sans plus s'occuper des sentiments des autres comme d'habitude. Il aurait voulu savoir comment était Sylas avant d'être placé dans cette position peu confortable.

Il se tourna vers Erwin qui était à sa droite à côté de Jimmy.

- Erwin, parle-moi de Sylas, lui demanda-t-il.

Bien qu'il fut surpris par la demande, il commença à décrire son meilleur ami tel qu'il le connaissait... Draco l'écoutait les yeux fixés sur le brun Serpentard qui regardait Hermione d'un air mélancolique. Il ne l'interrompit pas, faisant connaissance, à travers les anecdotes, les plaisanteries, les aventures, d'un Sylas insouciant et rieur... Jimmy qui écoutait aussi de son côté lançait des coups d'œil furtifs à Draco curieux de savoir le pourquoi de sa démarche. Erwin parla certainement pendant plus d'une heure. Draco reporta de nouveau son attention sur le brun, il souriait tendrement en écoutant Hermione. Il retrouva la même expression sur le visage de sa femme. Il soupira. Erwin hésitait. Il avait surpris le regard de Draco et entendu son soupir.

- Pourtant Draco, tu ne connaîtras jamais Sylas si tu ne sais pas ce qui fait sa vie depuis presque trois ans.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?

- Non, je ne crois pas! Vous ne l'avez pas vécu de la même façon. Tu n'as réalisé ton amour pour elle qu'il n'y a pas longtemps. Lui ça fait presque trois ans qu'il est fou d'elle et qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'en rapprocher. Elle lui a appris la souffrance. La pire période de sa vie c'est l'année dernière, il ne savait pas où elle était, il savait juste qu'elle risquait sa vie pour une cause qu'elle croyait juste. Il imaginait les pires scénarios. Les nuits qu'il a passées réveillé pour ne pas faire les cauchemars qui le hantaient, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas plus encourageantes. Le jour où elle est revenue, je l'ai vu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tant il était heureux. Quant tu lui as parlé du serment inviolable, après avoir vu la bague du pacte à son doigt et su qu'il l'avait perdue, il aurait plongé dans n'importe quelle connerie pour être encore auprès d'elle et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Lui, si fier, il m'a supplié d'être l'Enchaîneur de cette monstrueuse farce qui allait le lier pour la vie à la femme d'un autre. Car là est le problème, le jour où il ne le supportera plus, il n'aura qu'une porte de sortie, la mort. Et vu ses sentiments pour lui, elle te sera perdue aussi.

Draco sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous ce jour là. Il serra son verre tellement fort qu'il se brisa le blessant à la paume de la main. Hermione crut à une maladresse et soigna les coupures d'un simple geste de baguette. Il se rappela sa propre angoisse lorsque le garçon était blessé et qu'ils avaient eu peur de le perdre. Ce qu'il l'aimait, ce Serpentard de malheur! Il essuya avec rage une larme qui menaçait de couler, avant de se reprendre. Erwin et Jimmy échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Après un dernier verre, ils rentrèrent au manoir où Narcissa les attendaient pour le repas. Après ils se réunirent au salon, Draco alla coucher Teddy et revint avec le lecteur de CD. Il invita Hermione à danser puis au bout de deux danses, fit signe à Sylas de le remplacer et invita sa mère. Harry dansait avec Mara, Erwin et Jimmy dansaient ensemble.

Hermione les désigna à son cavalier qui sourit. Il était content de voir son ami heureux.

Draco avait descendu une pile de CD sans s'occuper des titres. Il en mit un dans le lecteur. C'était un morceau qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, un rythme étonnant. Hermione lui lança un regard un peu moqueur et Sylas un coup d'œil étonné. Il interrogea Hermione du regard, elle opina en souriant. Lorsqu'il les vit danser, Draco se rappela avoir vu des démonstrations à la télévision, c'était du rock'n roll. A la fin du morceau, Jimmy appela sa petite sœur du doigt. Elle se mit à rire d'un air complice. Draco, à leur demande, remit le même morceau, pour voir Hermione et Jimmy danser d'une manière qui rappelait en même temps les entraînements sportifs.

- C'est du rock acrobatique, lui expliqua Sylas venu regarder les CD qu'il avait apportés.

- Tu danses ça aussi?

- Oui... On voit que Jimmy et Hermione ont l'habitude de danser ensemble, fit Sylas en les regardant. Pour arriver à l'harmonie, ce n'est pas facile. Regarde, tu vois, ils connaissent à l'avance les figures qu'ils vont faire.

- Tu aimes danser.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'ai pris beaucoup de leçons, même chez les moldus.

- Eh bien on va voir si elles ont été utiles, lui fit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est un défi?

- Non, juste un plaisir, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules.

Sylas les regardait danser et essayait de retenir les figures qu'Hermione connaissait. Quand le CD se tût, Draco s'apprêta à le remettre pour la troisième fois. Sylas prit Hermione par la main, lui parla quelques secondes avant de faire signe au blond. La musique retentit immédiatement et ils se mirent à danser, d'abord sans presque faire de figures acrobatiques puis en les enchaînant. Ils paraissaient s'entendre instinctivement. Ils parlaient peu, Hermione semblait deviner les intentions de Sylas. Les yeux du garçon brillaient de plaisir. Draco sourit.

La danse terminée, il laissa la jeune fille pour chercher dans la pile et lui tendit un autre CD. C'était de nouveau un rock mais encore plus rapide. Seul parmi eux, Jimmy savait ce que cette entente entre eux dans la danse avait d'exceptionnel. Même si il y avait encore de l'hésitation, il fallait d'habitude des heures d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat.

Et lorsque la danse fut finie.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne? Etant donné ta façon de danser les rythmes latino tu devrais arriver à assimiler la base très vite... Il faudra d'ailleurs que je te montre qu'il y a possibilité de les danser sans avoir besoin de courir prendre une douche froide après, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Draco se mit à rire et remit le plus lent des deux rocks pour sa première leçon...

Une heure plus tard, ils dirent au revoir à Jimmy. Ils devaient se retrouver le lundi soir devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Envoie au moins des messages pour nous tenir au courant, lui souffla Hermione.

- Promis.

Elle vit son frère caresser d'un geste tendre le visage d'Erwin, lui dévorer la bouche puis déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Nul doute que leur relation évoluait vers un lien bien plus fort que ce que tolérait Jimmy d'habitude.

Elle sentit un bras tendre autour de ses épaules, une main qui l'encourageait et plongea dans les yeux gris-bleus de son fiancé.

- Tout ira bien, Mia, lui souffla-t-il. Jimmy sait ce qu'il fait.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les canapés à débattre l'emploi du temps du lendemain, dernier jour des vacances d'hiver. Ils avaient décidé de transplaner dès le matin au quartier général.

- On laisse Teddy à ma mère le matin ou on le prend et on le ramène le soir? fit Draco désolé de voir les larmes perler aux cils de sa belle.

- Hermione, il vaut mieux le laisser, intervint Sylas doucement. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Lucius soit devenu pratiquement intouchable. Il y a trop de personnes qui ont envie pour le moment de faire pression sur lui ou sur nous. Ici il est en sécurité. Au quartier général aussi, mais c'est quand on vient le chercher ou le ramener que ça pose problème.

- Je sais que tu as raison mais il va tellement me manquer...

- Il va me manquer aussi, chérie, mais on le verra le week-end. Quand il était chez Molly on ne le voyait pas du tout.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir...

- J'ai encore abordé le sujet qu'il ne fallait pas, déplora Draco

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, tôt ou tard tu devais mettre ça au point, elle va se calmer.

- Pourquoi es-tu intervenu? ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes...

- Parce que tu en avais besoin, tu te serais mis en danger inutilement car le problème ce serait posé à nouveau le soir...

- Je vais aller dormir aussi, j'ai eu une longue journée, aller à Azkaban n'est jamais une partie de plaisir et y laisser son père non plus!

- Ne perds surtout pas ton esprit critique, Draco. Cela n'a jamais été aussi important que maintenant.

- Je vois que tu deviens mon ange gardien aussi...

- ...

- C'est bien "mon ange" que t'appelle Mia non?

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- Je ne le savais pas avant que tu me le confirmes. Mia rêve et parle parfois dans son sommeil.

- ...

- Je connais sa tendresse pour toi mieux que vous ne le croyez, Sylas. Peut-être mieux que toi, ce qui est un comble non?

- Et?

- Je t'aime trop Sylas et j'ai réalisé ce soir que, moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre... Tu peux dire merci à Erwin! Bonne nuit.

Draco laissa le garçon ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Deux minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte de son ami, pour avoir quelques explications.

Le blond trouva Hermione dans son bain. Il la rejoignit et la câlina doucement, tendrement, apprivoisant son esprit rebelle par des mots d'amour. Quand enfin il la sentit prête, il la transporta sur leur lit pour l'aimer. La tension qui l'habitait depuis son retour d'Azkaban relâchait enfin son étreinte. Quand il l'entendit gémir de plaisir puis crier son prénom dans sa jouissance et lui murmurer des mots d'amour, il fut le roi du monde.

Le lendemain matin, après un au revoir pénible à Teddy et un autre à Mara qui rentrait passer son dernier jour de vacances avec ses parents, ils transplanèrent au quartier général.

La réalité prenait le dessus sur le reste. Dès son arrivée, Draco descendit au sous-sol avec Sylas. Il se dirigea vers leur salle de réunion. Il referma le panneau en rocher derrière eux.

- Viens voir, lui dit-il en tapotant le mur selon un rythme particulier.

Tu dois taper dans cette zone là où il y a une anfractuosité en forme d'étoile irrégulière, tu vois? Trois rapprochés, deux rapprochés puis un, de nouveau deux puis trois.

Un second panneau s'écarta sur une seconde pièce beaucoup plus petite qui contenait juste un bureau et une chaise. Draco se dirigea vers le fond.

- Tu vois cette petite anfractuosité en forme d'un croissant de lune irrégulier, c'est le centre de la zone suivante. Quatre rapprochés, trois rapprochés puis deux puis de nouveau trois et quatre.

Un petit panneau se déplaça pour dégager un espace cubique d'environ quarante centimètres de côté. Draco sortit d'une bourse qu'il portait au cou une croix d'environ douze centimètres.

- Elle est superbe, murmura Sylas.

- Rien que l'émeraude doit coûter une fortune.

Voilà, tu en sais autant que moi et tu es le seul.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que je te fais entièrement confiance.

- Tu ne fais plus confiance à Harry? S'inquiéta le brun.

- À Harry, si! À Mara beaucoup moins. Je crois qu'elle se fout pas mal de notre lutte, ce qui fait qu'elle est parmi nous, c'est sa petite vengeance qui n'a aucun sens car son fiancé a été tué par Weasley en combattant. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crime, la figure contraire aurait très bien arriver. Quand elle sera assez attachée à Harry, sa vengeance n'aura plus la même importance et elle va se retrouver parmi nous sans autre raison que cet attachement dont on ne sait pas si il durera. C'est toi qui avait raison dès le début, nous n'avons pas le même but...

- C'est trop tard maintenant, il faut faire avec. Je crois qu'Harry lui est déjà très attaché. Il a su qu'elle était responsable de nos disputes avec Hermione, ça aurait dû l'inquiéter. Apparemment il ne lui en a rien dit.

- Ça ne veut rien dire. Harry ne se confie jamais qu'à une seule personne mais qui s'éloigne de lui au profit de son ange. C'est le champ libre pour Mara.

- Tu essaies de me dire quelque chose? Interrogea Sylas sèchement.

- Arrête, mon grand, lui fit doucement Draco, on parle juste de Harry. J'énonçais un fait. J'essaie de normaliser nos relations, si je fais un pas en avant et toi un en arrière...

- Désolé Dray... Viens il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant qu'ils nous cherchent et qu'ils se posent des questions sur l'existence de cet endroit.

Ils trouvèrent Harry en grande discussion avec Hermione. Ils se regardèrent complices.

- Heu? Une partie d'échecs?

- Pourquoi pas, se marra le blond en prenant l'autre par l'épaule et en le poussant dans un fauteuil.

Il attira une petite table à lui puis appela Fiane pour lui apporter un jeu d'échecs sorcier.

- Que va-t-on faire pour les prisonniers tu as une idée?

- Je voudrais relâcher James malheureusement il a reconnu Hermione...

- Il savait de toute façon qui ils attendaient donc ça ne fait pas une grande différence si?

- Nous sommes intervenus sous le masque pour conserver notre anonymat à partir du moment où il sait qu'Hermione se cache sous un, le reste n'est pas difficile à déduire...

- Et pour Chris?

- Un sortilège d'oubliette...

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent, par contre il y a une potion d'oubli qui elle est sans faille... Selon la puissance, le laps de temps oublié est plus ou moins important. Il faudrait demander à Severus. Il faut quinze jours pour la préparer.

- C'est une très bonne solution.

- Pour James Dawlish, essaye l'oubliette sur une partie des choses... Tu l'as fait pour Ginny.

- Celui-ci est un très bon occlumans, Ginny non!

- Tu peux toujours essayer avec Hermione. Si ça ne va pas il y aura la solution de la potion... même si tu perds le bénéfice de ta stratégie.

- Pourquoi ne t'affirmes-tu pas dans le groupe?

- Il y a déjà Harry et toi... La dernière chose dont vous avez besoin c'est d'un troisième décideur.

- Il n'y a pas de décideur, Sylas mais une équipe qui a besoin de tous les talents. Un bon analyseur et des idées comme les tiennes, par exemple.

De toute façon, je ne te laisserai plus le choix.

- Comment ça tu ne me laisses pas le choix? C'est sur ma mie que je dois veiller pas sur un looser aux échecs! …chec et mat!

- Tu as profité de mon inattention! Donne moi ma revanche...

- Pas de problème, mauvais perdant, on y va!

Erwin descendit pour les informer qu'il avait reçu un message de Jimmy. Il avait trouvé leur coach et il était d'accord pour vivre avec eux le temps nécessaire. Quant à lui, il serait là lundi comme prévu.

Hermione et Harry se joignirent à eux pour passer un dimanche insouciant.

La semaine passa très vite entre les cours et l'aménagement d'Astor's Lodge. Ils avaient aussi commencé la potion d'oubli sous l'oeil vigilant de Severus.

Le vendredi pour la première fois, ils allaient à Astor's Lodge pour y passer le week-end. Draco et Erwin allèrent chercher Teddy au manoir Malefoy pendant que Harry, Sylas, Hermione et Mara transplanaient directement à la maison.

Quand Hermione parut désorientée de devoir transplaner seule, Sylas la prit par la taille. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine l'entourant de ses bras et lui souffla _« je sais »_. Il sursauta.

- Ma mie, je suis désolé. C'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais.

- Au moins à l'école, tu es en sécurité. J'avais tellement peur que tu sortes à nouveau.

- Viens.

Pendant que Mara et Harry exploraient la maison côté Moldu, Sylas et Hermione étaient dans le salon du côté sorcier. Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Sylas.

- Hermione, arrête ma vie... Je t'aime, arrête.

- Je sais mais ça fait trois jours que je le sais et trois jours que je ne t'ai presque pas vu!

- Je n'osais pas te regarder en face!

- Rien n'était pire que de croire que tu m'oubliais...

- Ma mie, tu dis des bêtises! Ecoute-moi, ça fait trois ans que je suis fou de toi. L'année dernière, je ne savais pas où tu étais, j'imaginais les pires choses, je craignais ne plus jamais te revoir, je croyais ne plus jamais rire... C'était l'enfer. Et puis un jour tu étais là et il y a eu la bataille, je suis resté à tes côtés et ma plus grosse bêtise ça a été de ne pas t'emmener à ce moment là. Mais je ne voulais pas profiter de ton désarroi. Tu venais de perdre tes amis et tu avais besoin de les pleurer...

Après, quand je t'ai revue à la rentrée, tu étais déjà avec Draco. Le connaissant, j'ai pensé que ça ne durerait pas. Ensuite il y a eu le pacte et là, j'ai su que je t'avais perdue, alors j'ai accepté le serment inviolable pour rester avec toi. Tu crois franchement que quatre mois plus tard, je pourrais t'oublier? La réalité c'est que comme tout jeune homme normal, j'ai besoin de satisfaire certains besoins surtout que je te vois vivre sans jamais pouvoir t'aimer physiquement. Ça ne change rien à mon amour pour toi.

Il la prend sur ses genoux et la berce tendrement.

Draco et Erwin arrivaient à la maison du côté moldu. Mara était installée dans le salon télévision avec Harry, les attendant. Il s'assit en face d'eux.

- Mara, pourquoi?

- Pourquoi, quoi?

- Pourquoi as-tu été dire à Hermione que Sylas avait passé la nuit avec Marie Palmer? Sans oublier de préciser le plaisir qu'elle y avait pris. Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que ça lui ferait de la peine. Tu le savais très bien puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que tu jouais ce petit jeu.

Sylas t'avait pourtant mise en garde.

- Elle joue avec vos sentiments à chaque fois.

- Elle ne joue à rien du tout, si il y en a un qui a joué avec les sentiments des autres ici, c'est moi. Je ne vois pas de toute façon en quoi ça te regarde.

Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu es jalouse tout simplement.

- Elle est où là pendant que tu la défends? Dans ses bras.

- Ils avaient des choses à régler entre eux et il est temps que ce soit fait. Ils y a quelque chose en eux que tu n'auras jamais Mara, la droiture. Si ils ont des sentiments chacun pour l'autre, ça ne les empêche pas de respecter ceux qu'ils ont pour moi.

Harry, il faut que tu parles avec elle. Nous ne voulons plus ce genre de comportement dans le groupe.

Draco confia Teddy à son parrain et transplana dans le salon côté sorcier. Hermione était assise contre Sylas et dormait. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Ça va?

- Oui! Comment es-tu au courant?

- Son attitude ces derniers jours, ton éloignement... alors j'ai fait ma petite enquête.

Pour une fois, c'est toi qui a manqué de psychologie! Ce dont elle a le plus peur c'est de te perdre. Pas du fait que tu couches avec une fille.

C'est ton éloignement qui la fait souffrir.

- Je sais on s'en est expliqué.

Comment l'a-t-elle su?

- Mara!

- Alors on a un problème!

- Harry a un problème...

Bon tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir? On va manger dehors?

- Si tu préfères... Autrement les elfes ont préparé un repas.

- Sortir un peu nous fera du bien je crois. On peut manger ici dès que Jimmy arrive, puis aller prendre un verre au pub?

J'ai eu des nouvelles de Kingsley. La réhabilitation de mon père est en bonne voie! Il sera certainement libre dès la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Du coup, il y aura réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix samedi prochain, à l'ordre du jour, mon père et la réunion avec le directorat de Cambridge. Apparemment nous serons de cette fête là aussi.

- Il faudrait creuser cette histoire d'échanges inter-universitaires dont parlait Hermione. J'ai regardé sur internet en quoi ça consistait. Cela pourrait être intéressant à proposer aux deux conférences. L'enjeu économique d'un rapprochement peut aussi être évoqué avec le Conseil de l'Europe. Les moldus sont très mercantiles.

Plop! Le bruit d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Jimmy apparut derrière eux. Draco se leva pour accueillir son futur beau-frère.

- Où sont les autres?

- Du côté moldu.

- Il y a un problème? interrogea Jimmy en voyant sa sœur endormie contre Sylas.

- Mara a encore frappé!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'intégrer cette fille au groupe? Tu n'as pas été plus prudent qu'Arthur sur ce coup là! Erwin dit que c'est la pire des garces.

- ...

- Vous avez prévu quoi pour ce soir?

- On avait pensé aller prendre un verre au pub après le repas.

- Je vous propose une sortie en boîte du côté moldu. Une petite discothèque très chouette et sans problème...

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi!

- Oui, mais chaque chose en son temps...

- Il va falloir convaincre Hermione, car à mon avis elle ne sera pas chaude!

- Je m'en charge, fit Jimmy

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'entassaient tant bien que mal dans la voiture de Jimmy. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une discothèque en dehors de la ville dont le parking était déjà presque plein. Dès leur entrée, le barman fit un signe de tête à Jimmy qui se dirigea vers le fond de la boîte. Un box garni de banquettes basses et confortables était occupé par deux couples qui étaient en train de s'embrasser. Jimmy les interrompit sans gêne.

- Poussez-vous on est là!

- Jimmy enfin!

- Ne me dis pas que je te manquais! Je n'y croirais pas!

Alors je vous présente ma petite sœur Hermione, son fiancé Draco, Sylas, Harry et Mara, des amis et enfin Erwin mon compagnon.

De l'autre côté vous avez Jareth (1), Violaine, Damien et Leïla.

- Eh bien tu t'embêtes pas, mon Jimmy, lui dit Violaine en contemplant Erwin d'un regard appréciateur.

- Pas touche! Pas mettre tes vilaines mains pleines de doigts là où il ne faut pas! plaisanta Jimmy.

- Si tu crois que je la laisserais faire, intervint Jareth. Je comprends pourquoi tu nous la cachais ta petite sœur... C'est un mets digne du roi des kobolts!

- Elle est déjà bien entourée, Jareth, se moqua Jimmy. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Je vais chercher à boire. Des bières pour tout le monde? C'est parti.

Ils regardaient autour d'eux. Une cabine de DJ centrale, une piste de danse à deux niveaux qui était encore presque vide, des boxes tout autour et du côté du bar des tables hautes avec des tabourets. Beaucoup de métal et de jeux de lumière qui jouaient sur la brillance de la matière.

Les premières mesures d'un rock se firent entendre à leur grand étonnement.

- Il attaque toujours de la même façon par du rock, il finit de la même manière, alors qu'il passe tout autre chose entre les deux, une superstition je suppose.

Sylas regardait Hermione interrogatif, elle se tourna vers Draco.

- Vas-y!

Sylas la prit par la main et l'emmena sur la piste. Bientôt ils furent le point de mire de toute la boîte.

- Alors là, Peter va remettre le couvert j'en suis sûre, s'exclama Violaine.

Ce n'est qu'après deux autres danses qu'ils revinrent à table, Sylas tenant la jeune femme par la taille.

- On peut dire que vous vous débrouillez bien tous les deux! Admira Leïla.

- Merci.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable et détendue. Hermione dansait avec Sylas ou Draco réservant les slows à ce dernier. Le garçon restant à table en profitait pour discuter avec Jareth et Violaine. Ils avaient très vite négligé Damien et Leïla, simples jeunes moldus.

Draco avait essayé de se faufiler dans l'esprit de Jareth mais celui-ci avait aussitôt dressé une barrière qui fit sourire le blond.

- Tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir? Dit Jareth moqueur. C'était du beau travail, si je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne m'en serais probablement pas aperçu.

Comme ça maintenant vous êtes au courant.

- Vous? Interrogea Draco.

- Sylas a été plus rapide que toi. Si je n'avais pas discuté avec Jimmy de vos dons, je ne saurais pas que c'est lui mais ce n'est pas Erwin qui est certainement au courant de tout, ni Harry trop préoccupé par Mara, ni Hermione qui a compris de suite que Violaine est métamorphage comme son amie Tonks l'était, donc ce ne peut être que lui. Il n'a pas ta puissance mais il ne m'a pas regardé pour le faire, ce qui est rare.

- Sylas est un grand sorcier, même si il ne le sait pas encore. Il faut juste qu'il s'affirme.

- Vous avez l'air très proches tous les trois.

- Nous le sommes.

- Je crois que tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte à quel point vous dépendez les uns des autres. Vous n'y êtes encore prêts aucun des trois. Hermione encore moins que vous deux.

- ...

- Le pacte lui semble un obstacle à sa tendresse pour Sylas alors qu'il pourrait en être la porte, mais tout viendra en son temps.

Oui je sais ça te semble obscur mais...

- Peut-être moins que tu ne le crois mais en effet je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin.

Quel rôle veut vous faire jouer Jimmy dans notre vie?

- Nous avons besoin, après notre dernière mission, de nous poser quelque part pendant un certain temps et Jimmy estime que nous pouvons vous former à certaines techniques...

- Certaines techniques?

- Devenir animagus par exemple. La médicomagie blanche pour toi. L'étude des magies anciennes pour Sylas et ta femme. La canalisation du pacte et de ses possibilités.

- Vous avez été à Poudlard?

- Nous en sommes sortis en même temps que Jimmy puis nous avons été à l'université de Beaux-Bâtons en France pendant trois ans.

L'intro d'une musique latino fit sourire Draco.

- Excuse-moi, ma femme m'appelle. Je reviens.

Jareth se tourna vers la piste, Sylas attendit que Draco soit arrivé à leur hauteur avant de laisser Hermione. Il vint se rassoir regardant Draco danser sensuellement avec Hermione d'un air amusé.

- Qu'est qui te fait sourire? Interrogea Jareth.

- Il va encore avoir besoin d'une douche froide avant la fin de la soirée.

- Non! Hermione le freine. Il faut avouer qu'il est très sensuel et il a une classe folle...

- Tu es bi?

- Non pas particulièrement. Comme vous, avant d'être avec Violaine, je ne disais pas non à l'occasion. Vous êtes chez Serpentard je suppose?

- Oui! Tu as vu une autre maison où on expérimentait ce genre de chose?

- J'étais à serdaigle avec Jimmy et je peux t'assurer que nos nuits n'étaient pas tristes. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais ton succès auprès des filles. C'est vrai que tu es aussi beau que Draco. Hermione a beaucoup de chance avec ses soupirants, conclut-il moqueur.

Sylas se mit à rire. Ça lui faisait du bien cette sortie. Il rencontra les yeux de Leïla et ce qu'il y lut le fit sourire intérieurement. Il jetta un regard vers la piste, Draco tenait sa fiancée serrée contre lui pour un slow langoureux. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Qu'y avait-il derrière ces paupières fermées? Elle ouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard ...

- Quel regard! Constata Jareth. J'en connais qui se damneraient pour recevoir le même...

- Ça tombe bien, c'est mon cas, lui répondit Sylas en souriant.

Jareth ne répondit pas, il avait été assez loin déjà.

- Excuse moi, je vais prendre la relève.

Il vit revenir Draco un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres. Les slows ne devaient pas faire partie des libertés que pouvait prendre Sylas avec Hermione. Ils reprirent leur discussion sur l'université. Ils virent revenir Sylas seul.

- Tu as laissé Hermione où?

- Dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme qui avait l'air plus fort que moi!

- Mais...

Puis voyant le regard moqueur du brun, il chercha sa belle qui était dans les bras de son frère... Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le tenant pas les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Eh! Arrête! Je ne suis pas ton fils!

- Si c'était le cas tu serais déjà au lit! Allez fiston, va chercher une tournée!

- Bien Papa! Maman viendra me lire une histoire au lit quand j'irai dormir tantôt?

- Espèce de...

Mais Sylas n'était déjà plus là, il s'était éloigné en riant vers le bar... Jareth, Violaine et Erwin les avaient regardé chahuter avec un sourire indulgent.

C'est au petit matin, après avoir reconduit Damien et Leïla, qu'ils rentrèrent tous à Astor's Lodge. Jareth et Violaine occuperaient une chambre côté sorcier. Quelques heures plus tard, on devait livrer les meubles pour le grand salon du côté moldu. Quelques heures plus tard, ils commenceraient leur nouvel entraînement.

.

.

* * *

(1 Le prénom Jareth vient d'un classique du cinéma d'animation Labyrinth. Le personnage de Jareth est tenu par David Bowie qui signe aussi la musique du film. La mention du roi des kobolts fait aussi référence à ce film. A découvrir absolument!

* * *

_._

_._

**_A votre bon coeur, Mssieurs, Dames, une petite review..._**

_._

_._


	17. Chapter 16 Moi, futur ministre

.

.

**Chapitre XVI MOI, FUTUR MINISTRE...**

.

.

Sylas retrouvait les habitudes qu'il avait chez Hermione et préparait le café pour tout le monde...

On sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit aux livreurs les guidant vers le salon vide. Il était fier de sa maison. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Il sourit.

- J'ai fait du café.

- Après, je voudrais voir le salon se meubler.

- Donne le petit il est lourd.

- Voilà, Monsieur. C'est comme ça que votre jeune dame veut la disposition?

- Oui merci, c'est très bien, lui répondit Sylas en signant les bons de livraison.

Et lorsque les livreurs furent partis...

- Ma jeune dame vient prendre le café maintenant? Dit-il moqueur.

- Oui! J'aime voir la maison se monter petit à petit.

- Moi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec eux hier soir, parle moi de Jareth et Violaine... et du pourquoi de leur présence!

- Jareth a une forte personnalité, il a fait ses années à Serdaigle avec ton frère, puis trois années à l'université de Beaux-Bâtons. J'ai beaucoup moins discuté avec Violaine. Jimmy compte sur eux pour nous apprendre à devenir des animagi. Ils doivent nous apprendre la magie ancienne, la médicomagie blanche à Draco et, à vous deux, à canaliser le pacte. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose mais je ne suis pas arrivé à déterminer quoi et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous renseigner...

- La magie ancienne? À nous deux? La magie du bien et de l'amour!

- Mais oui à vous deux! La magie de l'essentiel! Intervint Jareth qui arrivait. Votre amour est fait de sacrifice et de renoncement. Cela semble plus évident du côté de Sylas mais pourtant c'est le cas chez toi aussi Hermione et nous allons le découvrir puis l'utiliser et enfin le changer... Pour le pacte vous en êtes à la seconde étape nous allons vous aider à atteindre au moins le troisième cercle. Pour Draco, la médicomagie blanche va l'aider à canaliser la noire mais aussi à réfléchir et à apprendre l'esprit et les sentiments des autres, ce que les moldus appellent la psychologie.

Hermione regardait le garçon qui venait d'entrer. En boîte, elle l'avait très mal vu. Ce que l'on voyait en premier, c'était un regard couleur de miel, presque doré, inquisiteur mais rayonnant. Il avait un nez un peu busqué, un menton ferme et bien dessiné. Des fossettes quand il souriait enlevaient à son visage ce qu'il avait d'un peu sévère. Il n'était pas beau mais il avait un certain charme.

- J'ai réussi l'examen? Fit-il avec un air amusé.

- Désolée, fit Hermione en rougissant.

- Ma mie? Ta tasse de café...

- Merci, mon ange.

- Tu prends le petit? Je vais chercher son parc.

Sylas installa le parc, les jouets puis le petit et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, beurrant un toast puis l'enduisant de marmelade.

- Ouvre! Fit-il en lui présentant la tartine devant la bouche.

Hermione sourit puis croqua. A la dernière bouchée, elle mordit les doigts du garçon, qui rit tendrement, essuyant du bout de son pouce un peu de confiture au coin de ses lèvres. A son tour, Hermione tartina un scone coupé en deux de fromage blanc au fruits, semblant connaître par cœur les goûts de son ami.

- À toi!

Quand il eut fini le gâteau, elle lécha le fromage sur ses doigts inconsciente de la sensualité du geste.

Jareth les regardait étonné. Jimmy semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement entre sa sœur et Sylas. Il connaissait leurs sentiments mais pas l'intimité qu'ils s'étaient forgée, une intimité à eux qui répondait à certaines règles qu'ils ne transgressaient apparemment pas. Il vit la bague Trinity qu'il portait puis le bracelet d'Hermione... Ils affichaient donc leur tendresse aux yeux de tout le monde, ce qui apparemment était toléré par Draco. Voilà qui changeait beaucoup de choses, ils avaient déjà bien avancé seuls. Ils devaient posséder une personnalité rare pour en être arrivés là.

On entendit des pas. Sylas prit la main d'Hermione et la porta à ses lèvres. Leur moment d'intimité était terminé. C'était Harry qui arrivait. Il embrassa Hermione et Sylas, le salua avant de s'installer de l'autre côté de son amie. Ensuite tous les habitants de la maison les rejoignirent petit à petit. Hermione refit du café. Draco arriva bon dernier, il salua tout le monde embrassa Hermione amoureusement et Sylas sur le front avant de faire reculer Harry et de s'installer entre sa fiancée et lui. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

La discussion devint générale sur leur emploi du temps. Draco semblait posséder un je ne sais quoi qui dynamisait tout le monde et les poussait à l'activité. Jareth comprenait pourquoi Jimmy lui avait précisé que les pauses tendresse se prenaient en général en son absence. Il profita de l'occasion.

- Moi je vous propose votre premier entraînement pour devenir animagi. Un Animagus est une sorcière ou un sorcier qui a la capacité de se métamorphoser en animal tout en gardant ses facultés mentales, comme par exemple la capacité de réfléchir comme un humain.

Je vous préviens déjà que ça ne se fera pas en un jour mais ensuite vous pourrez découvrir une partie supplémentaire de votre personnalité, des sensations nouvelles lorsque vous serez transformés en animal. Ainsi prenons un animagus qui se transforme en gazelle, il aura la sensation unique de courir de façon légère bien plus vite que sous sa forme humaine.

La définition dit que le sorcier choisit sa forme animale, pourtant c'est rarement le cas. Comme pour le patronus, notre forme animagus est influencée par nos sentiments et notre vécu. Parfois les deux se confondent, ainsi Harry, ton père se transformait en cerf comme son patronus. Si nous choisissons un animal et que notre personnalité ne lui correspond pas nous n'y arriverons jamais. Je conseille donc en premier de laisser venir à nous la forme animale plutôt que le contraire. Nous travaillerons par groupes. Erwin avec Jimmy, Harry avec Mara, Draco, Sylas et Hermione ensemble.

- Tu te transformes en quoi Jareth? Demanda Mara.

- Je te vois sourire de la question Hermione. As-tu une idée?

- Je te vois bien en oiseau de proie, épervier ou faucon.

- On s'est très peu vus, tu es très observatrice. Je suis un gerfaut.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'observation mais plutôt de perception, je ne te vois pas autrement.

- Très intéressant.

Bon vous êtes prêts? On va utiliser le salon de la maison côté sorcier, puisqu'il est encore vide. Violaine va rester avec Teddy.

- Vous vous asseyez face à face en position dite du tailleur, vous vous tenez par les poignets de telle façon à sentir les battements du cœur et la respiration de l'autre ou des autres et je veux que vous vous accordiez de telle façon à être en symbiose. Je ne veux plus qu'un seul cœur, qu'une seule respiration. Vous me prévenez quand c'est bon, en attendant, je ne veux rien entendre.

Draco éclata de rire.

- On dirait Mac Gonagall se marra-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire y compris le professeur improvisé.

- Et moi je vois pourquoi tu es considéré comme un élève brillant mais dissipé, remarqua Jareth goguenard.

Allez, on s'y met. On n'a pas tant de temps que ça.

Ils se concentrèrent. Sans surprise c'est Erwin et Jimmy qui y arrivèrent en premier et très vite, Jimmy était déjà animagus donc il n'éprouvait pas de difficulté à aider son amant. Draco et Hermione ne devraient pas avoir très difficile grâce au pacte par contre intégrer Sylas serait délicat.

- Jareth, appela Draco. Nous y sommes.

- Stupéfiant, murmura le garçon.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'eux pour leur parler à voix basse.

- Vous allez faire le vide en vous, je ne veux aucune pensée, juste la conscience de la proximité des autres et vous restez ainsi. Au début, cela va vous sembler difficile, vous allez vous sentir oppressés, je veux que vous arriviez à vous détendre complètement.

Il se releva pour aller aider Harry et Mara puis Jimmy et Erwin qui étaient déjà arrivés à l'étape suivante.

- Maintenant Erwin, tu vas essayer de te découvrir un don particulier, une sensation d'apesanteur, une acuité visuelle, olfactive ou auditive développée, l'impression que tu peux te déplacer vite, bref je te demande de te découvrir une qualité animale.

- Jareth!

Il se retourna vers Harry puis suivit son regard. Un léger halo bleuté était apparu au-dessus des fiancés et de Sylas.

- Allons bon! voilà qu'ils m'en font plus que ce que je leur demande!

Harry quelle est la personne dont tu es le plus proche hormis Mara?

- Hermione.

- Bon si vous n'y arrivez pas ensemble il faudra vous mettre avec un autre partenaire. Harry on essaiera avec Hermione indépendamment du groupe des trois bien entendu. Mara pour toi ce sera plus difficile car la tension entre toi et les autres du groupe est importante.

- Je pourrais essayer avec Draco!

- Il ne le fera jamais Mara! Draco ne tolérera jamais personne d'autre que ceux qu'il aime, fit Jareth.

- Draco aimer Sylas! Ricana Mara.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'aime, il l'a reconnu lui même, au point de risquer mourir pour le sauver lorsqu'il était blessé, fit Harry. Ces trois là sont bien ensemble et il ne faut surtout pas briser leur entente et c'est ce que tu essaies depuis que tu es arrivée parmi nous et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- Je vais vous demander d'aller vous expliquer hors de cette pièce et de mettre tout à plat entre vous. Vous ne reviendrez que lorsque ce sera fait. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, allez prendre un café près de Violaine, elle vous aidera.

Jareth se dirigea vers Erwin, le garçon était en pleine concentration.

- Que ressens-tu Erwin? Demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce pour ne pas troubler sa méditation.

- Rien!

- Ce n'est pas grave, essaie encore.

Il se tourna vers son groupe, le halo bleuté était devenu violet. Il sourit. Les difficultés ne seraient pas là où il les attendait. Il se pencha vers eux.

- Vous allez essayer de vous découvrir une qualité animale, une sensation d'apesanteur, une acuité visuelle, olfactive ou auditive développée, l'impression que vous pouvez vous déplacer vite ou sauter . Vous devez la chercher au plus profond de vous même, car elle ne sera pas nécessairement la même pour vous trois, mais ça ne doit pas vous troubler et vous ne devez pas rompre votre entente.

Une heure plus tard, Jareth interrompit l'exercice. Erwin avait juste ressenti l'impression de flotter dans les airs ce qui fit sourire Jimmy mais c'était encore très vague, Draco une impression d'acuité visuelle décuplée, Sylas une sensation de course rapide. Seule Hermione ne dit rien.

- Hermione?

- J'ai juste ressenti une impression de froid et de solitude.

- On reprendra cet après-midi. Là on va manger et se détendre un peu.

Draco, il faut que je te parle.

Sylas et Hermione sortirent les laissant seuls. Il prit Hermione par la main et transplana dans le salon télévision du côté moldu.

- Tu ne seras jamais seule, ma vie, murmura-t-il tendrement. Je serai toujours là. Viens.

Ils mangèrent puis Hermione et Draco montèrent coucher Teddy pour sa sieste. Jareth remarqua la nervosité de Sylas qui ne se calma que quand Hermione redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Sylas nous partirons ce soir en mission.

Il vit le sursaut d'Hermione et la peur panique qui l'envahit. Il lui fallait calmer ces deux là!

- Nous en avons pour quelques heures et ça ne présente pas de danger, précisa-t-il. Tu prendras ta cape et ton masque, nous le faisons sous couvert du groupe.

Vous êtes prêts pour un autre entraînement? Alors on y retourne.

Si ce fut plus simple pour Erwin d'atteindre le même niveau que le matin, le groupe de trois eut plus de difficulté. Manifestement leur trait d'union, Hermione, troublée par le résultat du matin et par la mission de Sylas, avait difficile de se concentrer. Les garçons durent donc déployer deux fois plus d'efforts pour y arriver. Lorsque Jareth arrêta l'exercice deux heures plus tard, il passa au bilan.

- Erwin?

- Un oiseau mais je ne sais pas encore lequel.

- Draco?

- Un oiseau aussi, un gros mais...-

- Sylas?

- Un félin.

- Hermione?

- Une louve!

- Tu es sûre de toi?

- Oui.

- Je suis étonné! Je croyais trouver plus de cohérence entre vos formes animales. Il ne faut pas essayer de contrarier l'animagus qui est en vous pour ne pas blesser l'un de vous. Hermione?

- On verra la fois prochaine.

- Bien! De toute façon on a déjà fait un fameux pas en avant.

Il y a le problème de Harry et Mara. Ils ne sont pas arrivés à avancer. Ils avaient des choses à mettre à plat et je ne sais pas encore où ils en sont mais si ça ne va toujours pas, je te demanderai Hermione de prendre la place de Mara et d'amener Harry jusqu'au même point que vous. Mara a demandé à essayer avec toi Draco.

Draco sursauta et regarda Jareth avec colère.

- Il n'en est pas question, je n'ai rien en commun avec cette fille.

- Je lui avais déjà dit que tu ne serais pas d'accord.

Dès que le repas du soir fut terminé, Jareth demanda à Sylas de se préparer. Ils revinrent tous les deux habillés en moldus. Draco jouait avec Teddy. Hermione discutait avec Violaine à qui Jareth avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle. Jimmy et Erwin jouaient aux échecs. Une soirée tranquille en perspective... Dès qu'elle vit Sylas prêt à partir, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers lui très calme. Jareth leva les yeux au ciel en regardant sa femme.

- Fais attention à toi, mon ange.

- Je serai là dans quelques heures ne te tracasse pas.

On va à l'université de Cambridge, lui souffle-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir à côté de Violaine sous le regard attentif de Draco. Elles étaient en train de discuter des cours donnés à l'université française quand il vint la rejoindre après avoir couché Teddy. Elle lui sourit s'appuyant tendrement contre lui. Ils découvraient à travers les récits de la jeune femme, la façon de vivre sur le campus, les cours et la manière de les aborder. Ils étaient passionnés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils se mirent à évoquer la possibilité de faire leurs études à Cambridge si la ville universitaire sorcière était réouverte.

Un petit bip retentit. Hermione regarda immédiatement son gsm, elle sourit, montrant à son fiancé le message reçu de Sylas qui lui indiquait que la première partie de la mission s'était bien passée.

- Tout compte fait les inventions moldues ont du bon! Constata-t-il en embrassant Hermione.

Un second bip retentit et Violaine consulta à son tour ses messages sous le regard complice des deux autres.

Ils se mirent ensuite à évoquer le problème de Harry et Mara. Violaine semblait mal à l'aise. Elle avait discuté beaucoup avec les deux jeunes gens.

- Le problème de son antipathie pour Hermione semble provenir des rapports affectifs qu'elle a eu avec toi, Draco.

- Des rapports affectifs, avec moi? J'ai juste couché avec elle quelques fois en septième puis je l'ai jetée, c'est tout ce qu'il y a eu comme rapport. Elle était consentente, je ne l'ai pas forcée. Ma réputation n'était plus à faire, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Oui, mais depuis il y a eu Hermione...

- Oui, il y a Hermione que j'aime et elle a Harry auquel je crois elle tient. Alors?

- Alors? ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir développé une rancune tenace envers Hermione qui a réussi là où elle avait échoué!

- Fantastique! Lacha le blond agacé.

- Où ça se corse c'est que Harry tantôt ne lui a pas caché que si elle continuait, il n'hésiterait pas à choisir la tranquillité de sa Mione à elle. C'est lui qui a choisi sa Mione comme étant la personne la plus proche de lui pour chercher son animagus... Et Mara, elle en a marre d'entendre parler de Mia, de Mione ou de ma mie! Termina Violaine en riant.

Draco se mit à rire moqueur.

- Parfois j'en ai marre aussi d'entendre Mione et ma mie mais ils sont mes amis et je les aime tels qu'ils sont, même si ça me complique la vie. Et je sais que ma petite femme serait malheureuse sans eux, donc je passe sur beaucoup de choses par amour pour elle.

Et la solution?

- J'ai discuté avec eux, on va voir ce que ça donner. Tout dépend de son attachement envers Harry.

- Je suppose qu'on verra ça demain à l'entraînement. On va dormir, ma douce? Fit-il en se levant.

- Draco? Appela Jimmy.

- J'arrive tout de suite chérie! S'excusa-t-il. Bonsoir Violaine.

Hermione sentit le GSM vibrer et en profita pour regarder le message de Sylas qu'elle effaça aussitôt.

Elle se glissa dans ses draps puis dans les bras de son amour.

- Comme je suis heureux que cette journée soit finie. Elle m'a semblé interminable, soupira-t-il.

- Moi, je ne suis pas fatiguée...

- C'est une invitation Mia? Répond son amant dont les mains parcourent doucement son dos jusqu'au creux des reins.

Elle frémit sous ses doigts se cambrant contre lui avec un petit soupir impatient.

- Dray... mon amour!

- Apparemment oui! Sourit-il. Puisque c'est toi qui me provoque, je te laisse les rennes... conduis nous où tu veux.

Elle embrasse doucement ses yeux, le bout de son nez, sa bouche, en forçant le passage impatiemment. De sa langue, elle trace un sillon humide dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, léchant son nombril au passage. Elle frôle son sexe, lèche les alentours puis enfin passe sa langue sur son membre durci en de doux va-et-vient. Elle prend le gland en bouche, suçant, flattant de la langue, tout en palpant avec sa main les deux rondeurs voisines. Quand il gémit près de la volupté, elle remonte le long de son corps se couchant sur lui au fur et à mesure.

Elle reprend ses lèvres en un baiser interminable, se cambrant, se frottant avec sensualité contre son membre. Elle se redresse, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches, son sexe contre le sien. Elle prend sa main, y emmêle ses doigts puis l'accompagne vers son mont de Venus puis entre ses lèvres, elle caresse de leurs deux mains unies leurs deux sexes. Redressé sur son coude, il la regarde arriver, gémissante, au plaisir.

Elle se laisse aller contre sa poitrine, le fait pénétrer avant de se redresser. Elle l'emmène vers la volupté en des gestes lents du bassin, guettant sur son visage son plaisir. Il cajole ses seins, pince leurs bouts durcis, descend et veut la caresser. Elle retire sa main. Ses mains vagabondent alors sur son dos et ses fesses. Elle sent monter le plaisir, approfondit et accélère ses mouvements avec un gémissement rauque. Au moment où elle va jouir, il la soutient d'une main dans le bas du dos et de la seconde la caresse entre ses lèvres la faisant crier sa jouissance.

Il se répand en elle et elle s'abat sur lui, frémissante. Il l'entoure de ses bras, la cajole, lui murmure des mots d'amour. La tension a été telle que des larmes roulent doucement sur son visage apaisé, autant de preuves de sa faiblesse qu'il boit avec délectation.

Elle s'endort contre lui et n'entend pas le petit bip qui retentit. Il hésite puis la réveille.

- Mia, tu as reçu un message de Sylas, fait-il en lui tendant le portable.

Elle se redresse, lit le message, puis elle sourit et se rendort.

Le GSM est devant lui qui le nargue, il hésite puis cède à la tentation. Tout va bien, je serai là pour tes toasts... dors bien, ma mie ». Un message plein de tendresse mais sans un mot dont il pourrait s'offusquer.

Il la regarde dormir avec une petite moue enfantine qu'il voudrait retrouver sur le visage d'une petite Hermione ou d'un petit Draco. Il se rappelle leur discussion sur des études universitaires, il soupire et lui jette un sort de contraception avant de la reprendre contre lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est elle qui se lève pour Teddy. Elle prend une douche, change et habille le petit. Elle descend avec un peu d'appréhension, elle a peur qu'au dernier moment il n'ai pu rentrer. Avant même d'entrer dans la cuisine, elle sent l'odeur de café frais. Il se tourne vers elle avec un sourire. Le parc de Teddy est déjà là, elle l'y pose. Elle s'avance vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux.

- Qu'est qu'il y a, mon ange?

- Rien.

- Sylas, lui fait-elle en caressant doucement son visage, je vois ta lassitude, le dégoût dans tes yeux, je sens ta peine... Que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, ma vie, pas pour le moment.

- Tu sais que je suis là, j'attendrai...

Tout doucement elle met son front contre le sien puis elle prend son visage dans ses mains et pose juste sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle rencontre le regard doré de Jareth, elle lui envoie un regard furieux qui est en même temps un avertissement, elle sait qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Violaine est à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus semblent tristes aussi, ses cheveux hier d'un turquoise vif sont d'un bleu terne, reflet de son humeur.

Elle s'assied à côté de lui comme d'habitude et beurre deux toasts encore chauds qu'elle tartine de choco. Elle les lui pose dans son assiette et mange ceux qu'il lui a préparés. Harry et Mara arrivent ensemble se tenant par la taille. Sylas veut se lever pour leur donner leur café, elle le retient, elle ne veut pas qu'il la serve. Il se penche vers elle je t'aime, ma vie! Elle hésite, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sait qu'il en a besoin, Moi aussi , mon ange». Il ferme les yeux puis la regarde avec un amour infini.

Petit à petit, la cuisine se remplit. Draco arrive de nouveau bon dernier, lui toujours si matinal se laisse aller le week-end au plaisir des grasses matinées. Il sent la tendresse et le chagrin d'Hermione pour Sylas. Il regarde le garçon et ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux le fait frémir, il ne se rappelle que trop bien son propre passé...

Sylas sent son regard et son interrogation, il opine de la tête et laisse Draco entrer dans son esprit pour voir la soirée d'hier, cachant dans un coin la tendresse de ce matin. Violaine a suivi leur dialogue muet, elle a compris, mieux que son mari, l'amour qui les mène et elle redoute la réaction de Draco. Il se lève, entoure Sylas de ses bras et lui pose un baiser sur les cheveux tendrement.

- Je voudrais te parler Jareth, fait-il sèchement.

Ses yeux sont couleur d'orage et il affiche un masque impassible.

Ils reviennent une demi heure plus tard, le visage fermé tous les deux.

- Sylas, tu viens m'aider pour brancher l'ordinateur?

- Tu as acheté un ordinateur? Toi! Acheter de la technologie moldue!

- Oui! Hier! Vous adorez ça Mia et toi.

- Je te suis.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Jareth... mais crois-moi, je le saurai!

- Rien d'important, Hermione.

- Sylas n'est ni Jimmy, ni Draco, qui ont déjà tout vu, c'est quelqu'un de sensible et de très droit qui a des principes et tient à les respecter. Tu lui as fait du mal et je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Draco est déjà passé par là.

Apparemment oui, il a pris très au sérieux quelque chose qui, pour moi, est moins important, mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Ce n'était ni voulu, ni prévu. De toute façon, ça lui passera.

Hermione quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. Draco sourit, du bureau, il avait senti sa colère. Il échangea un regard complice avec son ami.

- Draco, je ne veux pas...

- Ne te tracasse pas, tu lui diras toi-même si tu veux ou pas! Elle ne t'en voudra jamais.

- Je te préviens que ma sœur ne te lâchera plus, fit Jimmy.

- Mes façons ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde! ce qui compte c'est le résultat.

- Pas parmi nous! Je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

Harry regardait avec étonnement ses amis. Pendant qu'il était absorbé par ses problèmes avec Mara et ça durait depuis plusieurs semaines, il réalisait qu'il avait perdu les autres de vue. Il s'en voulait. Il quitta à son tour la cuisine, laissant Mara en grande discussion avec Violaine et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il les trouva en train de déballer l'écran. Hermione se battait avec le routeur sans fil.

- Ça va toi? Lui lança-t-elle gentiment, en reculant sur Draco agenouillé devant le bureau.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et c'est Sylas qui la retint par la taille la ramenant contre lui en riant.

- Aïe! protesta vigoureusement le blond, la main écrasée sous la chaussure de son ami.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai tu as toujours les mains qui traînent partout! Tantôt c'était sous la caisse de l'ordi!

- J'ai les mains qui traînent partout? J'ai les mains qui traînent partout?

Je vais te montrer où elles vont traîner mes mains si tu continues... se marre Draco en tendant la main pour attraper l'irrespectueux plaisantin.

Mais déjà celui-ci n'est plus là. Il a transplané de l'autre côté du bureau et le nargue en riant.

- Je vous rappelle qu'on doit s'entraîner, intervient une voix sèche.

- On se détend pour se mettre en condition. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on en a besoin, lui répond Sylas.

- Tu ne t'es pas assez détendu cette nuit? Interroge Jareth ironiquement.

- Moins que toi, Jareth, bien moins que toi... lui répond le brun Serpentard fièrement. Celui qui a pris son pied dans cette débauche c'est toi!

Hermione reçoit un coup de poignard, elle ne croyait pas que le probléme se situait à ce niveau là. Pourtant elle se rend compte qu'elle ne sait de nouveau rien de précis, elle le connaît et, étrangement, elle lui fait une confiance totale. Elle se concentre et mentalement _« Dray, viens, il a besoin de nous! »_. Doucement elle s'approche derrière Sylas, entoure sa taille de ses bras, s'appuie légèrement contre son dos et le fait transplaner dans le salon côté sorcier. Draco, posant sa main sur son épaule, a transplané en même temps.

Les autres les trouvent déjà en position et en symbiose. Le cercle violet ne tarde pas à apparaître autour d'eux. Ils restent ainsi plus de deux heures. Quand ils rompent le cercle, Sylas a retrouvé son regard tranquille. Ils regardent autour d'eux, Erwin a trouvé son animagus, un grand-duc comme Jimmy, Harry et Mara ont réussi à se mettre en symbiose mais si Harry a entrevu sa forme, ce n'est pas encore le cas de Mara. Jareth interroge son groupe.

- Un aigle, dit Draco.

- Un jaguar, précise Sylas.

- Une panthère noire, avoue Hermione.

Le plus majestueux des oiseaux, la plus puissante des panthères et la plus intelligente, belle palette commente Jareth. Vous avez fait le plus dur. Cet après-midi, Harry et Mara vont continuer seuls. Draco tu commenceras la médicomagie avec ma femme puis ce sont Hermione et Sylas qui débuteront avec elle l'étude de la magie essentielle.

Alors qu'ils sont à table, le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sylas va ouvrir et revient souriant escortant leur instructeur en armes moldues. Hermione se lève et court se jetter dans ses bras.

- Eh bien gamine! Tu as l'air contente de me voir! Fait le vieil homme ému.

Salut Draco, salut les amoureux, salut Harry!

- L'équipe s'est enrichie de Mara et voici Jareth et Violaine, l'informa Sylas.

- Alors fiston, il parait que c'est ta maison? Si tu me montrais ma chambre et puis l'autre côté des choses aussi!

- L'autre côté des choses? Interrogea Hermione.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'après quatre ans passés avec ton frère, j'ignore qu'il est un sorcier? Il n'y a que lui pour le croire!

- Vieux filou! S'exclame celui-ci en riant. Alors ça change bien des choses!

Le soir les retrouva tous autour de la table du côté sorcier pour un repas détendu préparé par les elfes de maison. Dès le début ils avaient défini un usage pour chaque maison. Celle du côté moldu était celle où ils vivaient couramment. Celle du côté sorcier servait à recevoir leurs amis soignés par les elfes de maison prévenants. Cela n'empêchait pas les exceptions comme ce soir.

La présence du vieil homme avait apporté une bouffée de bonne humeur au sein du groupe. Draco avec Harry et Mara ramena Teddy au manoir Malefoy.

La semaine, chargée, passa très vite, entre les cours à Poudlard et les entraînements. Ils rentraient chaque soir à Astor's Lodge. Le vieux Joshua s'habituait à tout ce qu'il découvrait. Souvent il ressemblait à un enfant devant la devanture d'un confiseur... Pourtant lorsqu'il vit Hermione se transformer partiellement en panthère, il resta muet d'étonnement.

Le vendredi les vit revenir tôt à Astor's Lodge. Draco, Erwin et Sylas étaient allés chercher Teddy. Hermione avait transplané avec Mara et Harry. Si elle n'étaient pas amies, les deux filles avaient des rapports plus aimables. Hermione faisait un effort pour Harry qui avait l'air très amoureux. Mara, c'est vrai, avait l'air tout aussi attachée. Pour la Gryffondor, le bonheur de son ami était l'essentiel.

Le GSM d'Hermione fit entendre un petit bip. _« Nous serons un peu en retard. Lucius sort demain matin, sans escorte! »._

- C'est le fiston? Interrogea Joshua pour qui le fiston était Sylas, son préféré après Jimmy.

- Oui! ils seront un peu en retard. Je crois que nous serons en mission d'escorte demain matin.

- Lucius? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui! Apparemment il sort, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne semble pas y avoir d'escorte prévue. Je suppose que Draco arrange ça.

- Il dit si nous devons y aller sous le couvert du groupe ou avec lui ouvertement? Interrogea Harry.

- ...

- Mione?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle mal à l'aise.

Jareth éclata de rire. Sa femme lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Je ne crois pas que Sylas soit au courant de toutes les intentions de Draco! Railla Jareth.

- Tu es insupportable, s'emporta Violaine.

- On attendra que Draco nous mette au courant, fit Harry.

- Allez chercher vos masques et vos capes, vite et tenez vous prêts! Demanda soudain Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Ils disparurent aussitôt. Hermione fut la première à revenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, gamine?

- Ils sont pris au piège au manoir. Ils sont une douzaine dans le parc.

Vous avez pris vos armes moldues aussi car nous seront moins nombreux?

- Toujours répondit Jimmy.

- On intervient, fit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, il ne peuvent que se multiplier!

- Si on en profitait pour relâcher Chris et James? Ils sont prêts! Draco a fini avec eux. Ils ont pris la potion d'oubli tous les deux!

- Bonne idée! Jimmy avec Hermione et moi. On va les chercher!

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec les deux sorciers bâillonnés, aveuglés et menottés. Il les laissèrent du côté sorcier hors de portée de voix.

- Je viens avec vous, fit le vieil homme.

- Pas cette fois, tu ne connais pas encore assez bien la façon de se battre des sorciers, si je dois te protéger, je risque de ne pas être attentif au reste.

- Allez-y, admit Joshua.

- Vous formez des binômes de telle façon à couvrir deux côtés éventuellement car nous ne savons pas comment ils sont positionnés. Jareth avec Violaine bien entendu, Hermione avec Jimmy et Mara avec moi.

Ils ne pourront pas nous aider, ils ne peuvent pas risquer qu'ils entrent dans le manoir et enlèvent Teddy! Ne comptez que sur vous-mêmes!

Aucun appel et aucun prénom ou nom qui pourrait révéler notre identité, lancez les sorts en informulé. Pas de mort! Vous les neutralisez seulement.

- Prêts? Demanda Harry. On y va!

Les assaillants du manoir Malefoy virent transplaner parmi eux six sorciers masqués et deux paquets ficelés.

Aussitôt les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir dans les deux sens.

- Non! S'exclama Draco.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris d'intervenir?

- Tu croyais qu'ils allaient rester sans rien faire? Questionna Sylas.

- Mais ils sont largement en nombre inférieur!

- Alors il faut sortir les aider, fit Erwin.

- Non! Intervint de nouveau Sylas, nous ne bougerons pas.

Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'ils enlèvent Teddy! C'est leur seul moyen de pression sur Lucius et sur nous.

- Tu vas rester là à regarder Hermione se battre à notre place?

- Draco! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à ses côtés, alors arrête! Ne m'insulte pas! Essaye de garder ton calme et fais lui confiance. Elle en a vu d'autres.

Le crépuscule tombait sur le parc, tout devait être réglé avant l'obscurité.

Hermione sortit son pistolet 9mm muni d'un silencieux et fit feu sur un des quatre sorciers en face d'eux qui tomba puis sur un second. Jimmy avait préféré un luger 22 long rifle muni aussi du tube silencieux qui fit de l'aussi bon boulot. En quelques secondes leurs adversaires étaient blessés, hors d'état, étendus par terre et immobilisés grâce au maléfice du saucisson.

Ils s'élancèrent pour aider les autres. Hermione se précipita vers Harry et Mara lançant un expelliarmus sur le plus proche de leurs adversaires. Harry le ligota avec un incarcerem puis envoya un doloris sur un de ses attaquants qui lui avait envoyé un avada kedavra dont le trait lumineux vert passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Le 9mm d'Hermione cracha une troisième balle dans le bras du sorcier qui avait entretemps désarmé Mara, il lacha sa baguette, elle le rendit inoffensif avec un incarcerem.

Jareth s'était débarrassé de deux de ses adversaires avant de recevoir un sort de découpage qui le blessa au bras et à la poitrine. Hermione le mit sous un dôme protecteur mauve.

Il ne restait plus que trois sorciers indemnes, ils transplanèrent sans demander leur reste avec leurs blessés et les deux prisonniers.

Mara était blessée, Jareth plus sérieusement. Hermione se dirigea vers lui, transforma le dôme en bulle mauve et le fit léviter jusqu'à la grande porte du manoir.

Draco se précipite pour la serrer contre lui. Elle lui rend son étreinte.

- Mia, mon amour!

- Il faut soigner Jareth et vite. Il perd beaucoup de sang.

Elle le pose sur un des canapés du salon. Elle se retourne enfin vers Sylas accrochant son regard. Toujours le regardant, elle sort son 9mm et le jette avec un air de dégoût sur le tapis. Il se dirige vers elle.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, lui dit-il tendrement. Tu as défendu nos vies.

- Ce n'est pas comme les sorts! C'est tellement plus violent.

- Je t'ai regardé faire, tu as tiré pour les blesser seulement, ma mie. Regarde Jareth, dans quel état il est avec un sortilège.

- Mia, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle plonge une dernière fois dans le sombre regard tranquille avant d'aller aider Draco.

- Je suis là Dray.

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang donc il va rester faible un moment. Peux-tu m'aider à fermer ses blessures puis lui donner un peu de forces qu'on puisse transplaner tous à Astor's Lodge?

Elle met ses mains sur les siennes et lui donne sa puissance. Il referme toutes les plaies de Jareth. Ensuite, elle donne une partie de ses forces au jeune homme. Elle n'est pas liée à lui, elle doit donc utiliser beaucoup de puissance pour peu de résultats. Sylas est derrière elle et la prend dans ses bras quand elle faiblit. Il la pose dans un fauteuil où elle s'endort immédiatement.

Draco, pendant ce temps, s'occupe des blessures de Mara, sans gravité mais douloureuses, puis il veut descendre au laboratoire de son père préparer de l'onguent pour les brûlures d'Harry.

- Draco, laisse tomber, lui fait ce dernier, tu le feras à la maison. On doit transplaner avant qu'ils reviennent avec des renforts. Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque.

- D'accord. Je vais transplaner avec Jareth et Violaine, c'est plus prudent dans son état. Sylas tu te charges d'Hermione? Maman, tu prends Teddy. On y va.

Sylas ramasse l'arme de la jeune femme, sa cape et son masque. Il n'a pas voulu la réveiller alors il la porte la serrant doucement contre lui. Instinctivement, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou _« Mon ange... »_ Il resserre son étreinte, va jusqu'au perron du manoir, arrive à la limite du dôme de protection et transplane suivi de Jimmy et Erwin qui sont restés en couverture.

Ils atterrissent dans le salon télévision où Sylas pose Hermione. Il sort discrètement une petite fiole de sa poche, pose une goutte de liquide ambré sur son doigt puis doucement souffle Ma vie, ouvre la bouche ». Il pose la goutte sur sa langue, avant de se relever et de s'assoir en face d'elle.

Il se tourne vers Jimmy et Erwin.

- Il faudrait aller chercher Severus et Duke au QG. On va avoir besoin d'eux. Vous pouvez faire ça?

- On y va...

Draco le trouve assis calmement devant Hermione dont il tient la main.

- Ils vont bien?

- Oui ça va! Hermione a sauvé la vie de Jareth, je me demande comment il va gérer ça!

- ...

- Je sais ce que tu penses Sylas. Il faut que tu dépasses ça, autrement ta vie va devenir un enfer.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

Draco s'assied à côté de lui, attire la tête du brun sur son épaule et pose sa tête sur la sienne.

- Oublie, mon grand. Oublie. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours toi, aimant, droit, fier. Il n'a sali que lui-même.

- Crois-tu? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ose pas le lui dire?

- Parce que tu as de la pudeur, parce que tu crains qu'elle ne te juge. Je peux te dire que le seul qu'elle jugerait c'est Jareth... Tu dois savoir qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle n'oublierait pas le mal qu'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit et qu'il le paierait.

- ...

Elle m'étonnera toujours.

Mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu crois qu'elle n'en a pas compris une grosse partie quand on installait l'ordinateur? Sa tendresse pour toi a changé? Tu sais bien que non!

Jimmy et Erwin transplanèrent venant du QG. Ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait en découvrant les deux Serpentard dans cette position.

- Vous venez d'où tous les deux?

- Je leur ai demandé d'aller chercher Severus et Duke au QG. Je me suis dit qu'on aurait besoin d'Albus.

- Tu as eu raison, fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste devenu familier.

Il faut que je vois si ma mère est installée, elle a choisi le côté sorcier.

Après le repas, on se réunira pour discuter de ce qu'on va faire demain pour l'escorte de mon père.

Il quitta le salon. Sylas inconscient de la perplexité de Jimmy et Ermin, se laissa glisser contre le canapé où était étendue Hermione, prit sa main et y posa la joue.

- Comment vont les blessés? Interrogea Jimmy.

- Ils vont bien tous les trois. Jareth est sorti d'affaire. A mon avis, il devrait être mieux en forme que celle qui l'a sauvé.

- Les façons de faire de Jareth ne sont pas toujours très orthodoxes Sylas, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, fit Jimmy. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lors de votre mission mais je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait dans le but de te nuire. Je crois que vous devriez vous expliquer une bonne fois.

- Tu connais la potion de désir noir? Voilà! ça résume notre fin de nuit sauf que personne ne l'a prise de son plein gré sauf lui.

- ...

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a violé, questionna Erwin d'une voix blanche.

- Mais non! Il fallait des renseignements sur l'atmosphère et la vie sur le campus de Cambridge, c'était la troisième partie de la mission. On a commencé à discuter avec deux étudiantes dans un pub, jusque là c'est ce qui était prévu. Après je me suis retrouvé, je ne sais comment, dans un lit avec lui et les deux filles! C'est ça qui était bien dans son plan, j'étais consentant pour n'importe quoi y compris ça et les deux filles aussi! Et tout ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait volontairement. Des animaux en rut! Et encore eux ils obéissent à leur instinct d'honorer leur femelle pour procréer. Là c'était baiser n'importe quoi et se faire baiser par n'importe qui sans distinction, sans sentiment, sans plus aucune retenue! Fit-il amèrement. C'est seulement après que j'ai réalisé ce qui nous était arrivé. Voilà on peut ne plus en parler maintenant?

- ...

Il sent une main l'attirer doucement par la nuque, une bouche déposer un baiser sur la sienne.

- Oublie, mon ange, lui fait une voix tendre.

Il plonge dans ses yeux qui lentement débordent de larmes. Elle voit la souffrance dans les siens. Doucement, elle caresse son visage.

- Oublie...

Il pose sa tête sur sa poitrine et elle referme les bras autour de ses épaules.

Oublie...

Elle regarde son frère et ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux le fait frémir. Jareth s'est fait une ennemie. Il entraîne son amant hors de la pièce laissant les deux amis seuls.

- Jareth s'y est vraiment pris comme un imbécile, souffle-t-il à Erwin qui le regarde étonné. Je t'expliquerai après, mon amour.

- Tu comptais garder ça en toi encore combien de temps?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes ou que tu aies de la pitié, je...

- Chut! Je n'appellerais pas ce que je ressens pour toi de la pitié. Ça en est même très loin, sourit-elle. De l'amitié, de la complicité, de la tendresse, de l'amour, du désir, de la dépendance... je ne sais pas vraiment où commence l'un et où finit l'autre dans ce que j'éprouve pour toi, mais de la pitié jamais!

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire?

- Rien que tu ne savais déjà.

- Et Dray?

- Je l'aime, Sylas, de façon différente mais je l'aime.

- Et Harry?

- C'est mon ami, mon frère.

- Draco nous demande de les rejoindre.

- Il prend la peine de correspondre par le pacte pour ça alors que nous sommes juste à côté?

- Il a compris grâce au lien et nous laisse discuter.

- Viens, ma mie. Ne le faisons pas attendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le salon, elle serre fort la main de Sylas et cherche Jareth. Elle plonge dans ses yeux dorés avec toute la haine qu'elle éprouve. Il lui répond par un regard triste. Elle a l'impression qu'il s'excuse. Elle ne comprend plus. Sylas et Draco ont suivi leur échange. Draco se met entre Jareth et Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, ma douce. Vous discuterez de cela avec lui plus tard.

Ils se retrouvent tous pour la réunion prévue, Severus dans son cadre est là aussi.

- Cette semaine mon père a été réhabilité malgré l'opposition d'une partie du mangenmagot. Les partisans d'Ombrage n'ont pas vu ça d'un bon œil, nous nous y attendions. Il sera plus difficile pour eux de s'imposer maintenant. Ils comptaient surtout sur les Sang-Pur pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Avec mon père et Harry du même côté, ils ont des soucis à se faire, ce qui était notre but.

Kingsley avait prévu une escorte pour la sortie de mon père. Sous prétexte de difficultés avec les géants dans l'est du pays, celle-ci a été supprimée par un des fonctionnaires du mangenmagot. On peut donc s'attendre à des difficultés. Voilà où nous en sommes.

- As-tu pris contact avec Kingsley? Demanda Severus.

- Non pas encore. Nous avons été un peu occupés!

Draco raconta ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait été chercher Teddy au manoir.

- Nous allons bien entendu prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix mais j'aimerais autant définir une tactique avant de les contacter.

- Ton père se débrouille comment sur un balai, Draco?

Celui-ci regarda Sylas interrogatif.

- Il vole bien, très bien même. Comme nous!  
On t'écoute!

- Si on va le chercher avec un balai ça modifie tout ce qui a été prévu. Tu pars en bateau le matin avec deux ou trois autres. D'autres semblent garantir la sécurité du petit port pour votre retour. Tu peux être sûr que celui-ci sera surveillé dès votre départ. Jusque là tout est tel qu'ils s'y attendent.

Tu reprends le bateau avec ton père, mais dès que vous êtes hors de vue d'Azkaban vous vous envolez. Vous pouvez atterrir à Aberdeen. Il vous faudra deux heures de moins qu'en bateau, puis vous transplanez ici pendant qu'ils vous attendent. Et en cas de difficultés il y a toujours la possibilité de se réfugier à Poudlard qui n'est pas loin d'Aberdeen. Dès que vous êtes rentrés, vous envoyez un message à ceux qui guettent sur le port et ils se dispersent aussitôt, laissant les autres attendre le bateau qui arrivera sans vous. Lundi, ton père prendra les dispositions nécessaires pour garantir la sécurité du manoir.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i ajouter! Apprécia le blond. Si tu n'existais pas il faudrait t'inventer Sylas.

- Ça me semble en effet simple à réaliser et suffisamment inattendu pour qu'ils n'y pensent pas, commenta Severus.

- Viendront donc avec moi mes deux inséparables, fit le blond en souriant, et Harry. Nous sommes les meilleurs en vol. Pour le port de débarquement, il reste Jimmy, Erwin, Jareth, Violaine, Mara et l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Même si la transaction pour l'achat de ces maisons est restée secrète, je pense qu'il faudrait les sécuriser, intervint Hermione, ce que nous n'avons pas encore fait.

- Tu as raison, confirma Sylas. Mon gardien du secret ce sera toi Erwin.

- Il faut aller acheter un balai pour ton père Draco, fit Harry.

- On sécurise la maison et puis on y va.

Une demi heure plus tard, après avoir activer les protections et envoyé Duke à Kingsley, il transplanait avec Harry et Sylas à Paris. Violaine, Hermione et Narcissa commentaient les derniers évènements. Lorsque Narcissa transplana du côté sorcier pour se changer et prendre un bain, Violaine se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé avec Sylas, Hermione.

- J'en suis désolée pour toi aussi, Violaine, car tu es victime aussi dans cette histoire. Je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui ce qui s'est passé et je ne vois pas ce qu'i ajouter.

- Jareth a cru que Sylas, étant aux Serpentard, était plus familier de ce genre de soirées qui ne sont pas rares chez certains. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une excuse. Je t'assure qu'il n'a pas voulu lui faire de mal.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Violaine. Parlons d'autre chose avant que je n'éclate ou que je m'effondre, j'ai tellement de colère et de peine en moi!

- Qu'est qu'il y a Draco?

- C'est Hermione, ça ne va pas!

- Comment ça, ça ne va pas? Fit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, je sens une immense colère et du chagrin.

- Jareth? Demanda Sylas.

- Je n'en sais pas plus.

Il laissa ses deux amis prendre de l'avance sur lui.

Un petit bip retentit juste à côté d'elles. Hermione prit son gsm et lut le message. Elle sourit tendrement puis y répondit brièvement. Pas besoin de grands discours pour se comprendre...

Sylas rattrapa ses deux amis qui examinaient les balais à la devanture d'un magasin. Ils achetèrent le même que le leur, un nimbus 2005. Draco ne sentait plus rien par le lien, Hermione semblait calmée.

Il décida de faire un tour dans les boutiques pour lui rapporter un cadeau. Il s'arrêta devant une robe de soirée en velours noir avec une taille haute et un décolleté carré soulignés tous les deux d'une superbe broderie argent.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'aimerait?

- Elle est très belle et devrait lui aller très bien! Elle a beaucoup de classe! Oui je crois qu'elle l'aimerait.

Regarde il y a la cape assortie, continua Sylas en désignant une cape du même velours bordée de fourrure noire et fermée par deux boutons bijoux en argent.

- Elle va porter ça où? Interrogea Harry pratique.

Les deux Serpentard lui lancèrent un regard de commisération.

- Je prends la robe que j'ai vue en premier, tu prends la cape? Sourit le blond.

- Tu es complètement fou, Draco! Se moqua Sylas.

- Je ne te le proposerai pas deux fois!

- Tu es toujours là? La boutique va fermer.

Ebahi, Harry les regarda entrer, complices, pour acheter ensemble la même tenue de soirée pour la même femme dont ils étaient amoureux tous les deux! Il était dépassé par les évènements.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils transplanaient dans le parc d'Astor's Lodge du côté sorcier.

Ils trouvèrent tout le monde rassemblé dans le salon télévision du côté moldu devant le petit écran.

- Vous voilà enfin, les elfes sont venus annoncer que le repas était prêt il y a plus d'une demi heure!

- On y va tout de suite Maman, juste une petite affaire à régler.

Les deux complices se regardèrent en souriant, puis se plantèrent devant Hermione.

- Mon amour, fit Draco en lui tendant son colis.

- Ma mie, fit Sylas en lui tendant le sien.

Cela fait ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Les regards sidérés des autres les mettaient en joie. Hermione les observait amusée. Elle commença par déballer le paquet de Draco dont elle sortit une longue robe de soirée noire et argent.

- Dray elle est magnifique! Merci mon chéri.

Puis elle ouvrit le présent de Sylas et découvrit la cape assortie à la robe toute bordée de fourrure.

- Je ne sais quoi dire, mon ange! Elle est bien entendu tout aussi superbe!

Vous êtes fous tous les deux.

- Voilà au moins une chose qui ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, conclut Harry très sérieux.

- Oui mais voilà, j'adore les fous, sourit Hermione, en les prenant par le bras pour aller manger.

L'encadrant, ils échangèrent derrière son dos un clin d'œil.

Après le repas, Duke apporta la réponse de Kingsley. Il leur donnait rendez-vous le lendemain à sept heures au petit port d'embarquement pour Azkaban avec les membres qu'il aurait réussi à joindre. Il précisait que c'est le groupe de Harry et Draco qui interviendrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là?

- Qu'ils interviendront masqués et encapuchonnés comme nous, fit Hermione.

N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui a fait faire nos capes et nos masques.

- Ça ne me plait pas! Fit Draco rageur. Si quelque chose tourne mal c'est notre groupe qui en aura la réputation.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas beaucoup le choix. De toute façon, ce sont tous des sorciers chevronnés, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Par contre, ça peut présenter un avantage, poursuivit Sylas. Nous serons quatre avec ton père, il ne restait donc que cinq d'entre nous. En apparaissant à dix ou plus dans ce petit port, ça brouille les pistes et peut faire croire que notre groupe est plus important qu'ils ne le croient.

Autre chose encore, il est impossible de parler entre nous lors d'une intervention parce que l'appel de nos prénoms nous trahirait. Il serait bien de choisir chacun le nom de notre animagus et de l'employer pour nous identifier en cas de besoin. Choisissez le court si possible. Plus vite nous en prendrons l'habitude mieux ce sera, si ça ne nous sert pas cette fois ce sera pour bientôt.

Draco regardait le brun Serpentard en souriant. Il lui avait demandé de s'affirmer, le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il le faisait sans aucune difficulté et avec sa sérénité habituelle. Ces interventions étaient pertinentes et réfléchies. Il était bien moins impulsif que lui, même quand il s'agissait d'Hermione.

Jareth et Jimmy avaient aussi remarqué le changement dans l'attitude de Sylas. Il prenait autant d'importance dans le groupe qu'Harry ou Draco alors qu'il avait été jusque là plutôt discret. Jimmy pensa qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement à son sujet. Harry regardait Draco couver le brun du regard comme il aurait regardé un jeune frère faire ses premiers pas, avec tendresse et fierté. Bien malin celui qui comprendra ces deux là, pensa-t-il.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Draco. Sous ma forme d'aigle, je choisis le nom de Gwaihir, le seigneur du vent de la terre du milieu.

- De la littérature moldue, railla Sylas gentiment. Qui l'eût cru!

- C'est un livre qu'une certaine moldue m'a fait lire au début de cette année, sourit tendrement Draco qui se rappelait les heures passées dans le fauteuil d'Hermione à la regarder dormir en lisant les aventures des hobbits.

- Moi, je choisis Ebène tout simplement, fit Hermione.

- Et moi Onca, choisit Sylas.

- Bubo, fit Jimmy.

- Gerfaut, dit Jareth.

- Shah-buf, renchérit Erwin.

- Raksha, fit Violaine.

- Cornedrue, sourit Harry. Hermione lui envoya un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

- Rana, dit Mara.

- Tu as trouvé ta forme animagus! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Interrogea Violaine.

- Une louve, précisa Mara.

- Certains semblent évidents et faciles, d'autres moins, il va falloir s'habituer, soupira Draco. Les plus faciles gerfaut pour le gerfaut, ébène pour le pelage noir de la panthère.

- A moins que ce ne soit un très cher regard couleur d'ébène qui ait inspiré ce choix, intervint Mara.

- Ce sera aussi facile à retenir, trancha Draco calmement, car il m'est cher aussi.

Le silence se fit dans le salon. Draco observait fermement Mara qui rougissait sous le coup d'œil des autres et surtout sous un regard émeraude qui la fusillait.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir poursuivit-il, demain il faudra se lever très tôt. Bonne nuit les amis.

Il prit Hermione par la taille, la serrant amoureusement contre lui, puis Sylas par les épaules et il quitta la pièce avec eux non sans lancer un regard railleur à Mara.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry se leva et les suivit tout en lançant à Mara un regard glacial qui fit qu'elle n'osa pas le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Mara, fit doucement Violaine. Je croyais que cette jalousie était passée.

- Ils s'aiment tellement!

- Tu aimes Harry?

- Mais oui bien sûr!

- Lui aussi tient à toi! Pas de la même façon folle et emportée que ces trois là. Ce qui les mène et les unit, se fout de tout, des contingences de la vie, des préjugés et de la morale toute faite. Ils s'enivrent à la source de leur amour. C'est unique, c'est beau, c'est pur mais aussi dangereux.

Hermione se détend dans un bain. Elle espère que son amour viendra la rejoindre mais elle craint que la pique lancée par Mara ait réveillé ses démons. Le corps chaud qui se colle à elle la rassure, la bouche qui cherche la sienne la transporte.

- Dray! Gémit-elle.

- Oui mon amour? sourit-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de sentir ton corps contre moi me fait toujours autant d'effet?

- Parle-moi de cet effet... quand je te caresse comme ça!

- Mmmh...!

- Tout ça, se moque-t-il tendrement.

- Tu m'énerves, tu...

- Je t'aime tout simplement, ma lionne...

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin dès six heures autour du café qu'avait préparé, à son habitude, Sylas. Harry s'était assis près de ses trois amis.

Quand ils partirent en premier, il le fit sans un regard pour sa petite amie malgré les remontrances d'Hermione qui le poussait vers elle, ce que vit très bien cette dernière qui en conçut encore plus de dépit.

Ils avaient réduits les balais, leurs capes et masques grâce au sortilège reducto et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans leurs poches. Ils transplanèrent dans le petit port de la Mer du Nord et prirent le bateau de six heures quarante cinq sous l'œil attentif de deux sbires d'Ombrage.

Les cinq autres arrivèrent au même endroit quinze minutes plus tard sous leur déguisement. Quelques instants plus tard, huit sorciers habillés et masqués de la même manière transplanèrent et les rejoignirent. Après avoir discuté à voix basse, ils formèrent de petits groupes de deux ou trois et se dissimulèrent qui derrière des caisses à charger, qui derrière des bateaux en réparation ou des hangars de pêche. Ils s'apprêtaient à attendre, les sbires d'Ombrage ne devraient pointer leur nez que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Il était presque onze heures quand ils atteignirent le rocher sur lequel était construit Azkaban. Il fallut plus d'une heure à Lucius pour accomplir les formalités administratives de levée d'écrou et récupérer ses effets et sa baguette. Il enfila les vêtements que lui avait amenés Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent, enfin sans escorte, vers l'embarcadère. Draco en profita pour lui résumer les évènements des deux derniers jours et lui expliquer les résolutions prises. Lucius pensait qu'il devait de plus en plus à son fils et à son groupe. Il en était très fier, de son fils, même si il ne le lui disait pas, par contre, il avait horreur de lui devoir la moindre chose.

Ils montèrent donc sur le bateau de retour. Une demi heure plus tard, une fois hors de vue de la prison, ils prirent chacun leur balai et s'élancèrent vers Aberdeen. Lucius, après les quelques instants nécessaires à se familiariser à ce nouveau balai, suivit sans peine les quatre amis. Manifestement ils aimaient tous voler. Le plaisir de la vitesse se lisait dans leurs yeux. Il était quatorze heures quand ils se posèrent dans un endroit désert près d'Aberdeen. Ils transplanèrent directement à Astor's Lodge.

Hermione envoya un message à son frère sur son GSM.

Il était presque treize heures quand une quinzaine de sorciers inconnus arrivèrent au petit port de départ de la navette pour Azkaban, venus renforcer les deux qui surveillaient déjà le port quand les quatre amis avaient embarqué. Ils s'étaient installés par petits groupes le long de la jetée. Ils avaient bien entendu vu les premiers arrivés et avaient essayé de mesurer les forces en présence.

Vers quatorze heures quinze, un coup de sifflet strident retentit sur le petit port et les sorciers masqués disparurent laissant les autres ébahis. Tout s'est déroulé sans anicroche, sans un sortilège lancé ou une arme utilisée. Chacun rentra chez lui, jusqu'à la réunion de ce soir.

A Astor's Lodge, ils sont installés du côté sorcier devant un bon repas. Lucius a fait la connaissance du reste du groupe. Il regarde son fils, sa fiancée à sa droite, son ami à sa gauche en train de discuter avec Harry. Ils sont joyeux malgré les circonstances. Son fils se retourne vers Sylas et lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste qui doit lui être familier car l'autre lui sourit affectueusement. Sa future belle-fille les couve d'un regard tendre et l'Elu lève les yeux au ciel moqueusement.

Pour autant qu'il ait pu le voir, l'aménagement de la maison a déjà bien avancé. Il fait le point de ce qu'il voit de cette jeunesse tellement différente de la leur qui suivait le chemin tracé par la lignée. Ils suivent les cours à Poudlard, prennent part à la vie politique du monde sorcier, s'implique dans la lutte contre le mal en prenant des responsabilités qui ne sont pas de leur âge.

Ils côtoient apparemment le monde moldu de très près si il en juge par le vieil instructeur moldu qui se trouve à la même table qu'eux. Il n'a pas manqué de remarquer les armes moldues que portaient les quatre venus le chercher. Son fils et sa belle-fille ont pris en plus la responsabilité d'élever un enfant comme le leur. Et ils s'en tirent! C'est ça le plus important. Est-ce parce qu'ils sont tous ensemble, étroitement soudés, tout au moins pour le noyau.

Il tourne son regard vers les derniers arrivés, Mara la petite amie de Harry, avec qui il a l'air d'être en froid pour le moment, et les deux jeunes sorciers qui viennent de l'université française et dont il n'a pas encore compris la présence. Il intercepte un regard de sa belle-fille vers le jeune sorcier appelé Jareth, elle n'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Père?

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son fils s'est levé et est à présent à côté de lui.

- Nous allons discuter un peu dans la maison côté moldu avant la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, voulez-vous venir que l'on vous tienne au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines?

- Avec plaisir, Fils.

Ils se retrouvent tous assis sur les canapés modernes et confortables du salon télévision en train de discuter politique sorcière. Il se surprend à essayer de savoir ce que veut cette jeunesse comme avenir et comment il voit leur monde sorcier futur. Au fil de leurs réponses, il réalise avec crainte qu'ils ne conçoivent plus leur univers sans une ouverture sur les technologies moldues dont ils parlent avec enthousiasme. Qu'apparemment, ils ont déjà accepté l'usage des armes moldues... Se rendent-ils compte que si ils ouvrent le monde sorcier sur l'univers moldu, il sera impossible de filtrer ce qui y entre?

Il décide de soulever le problème, s'en suit une discussion passionnée sur le sujet. Il fait connaissance avec l'ordinateur et internet, avec la téléphonie qui a été un des éléments indispensables du plan mis en place pour sa sortie d'Azkaban...

Sylas fait valoir que manifestement ils n'ont plus de toute façon vraiment le choix! Voldemort qui tenait tant à la pureté des Sang-Pur a lui même ouvert la porte aux moldus en causant dans leur monde des catastrophes, des crimes, des exactions, provoquant ainsi leurs exigences présentes.

Après le repas du soir, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix transplanent au 12 square Grimmaud.

Les membres qui étaient présents sur les quais ce matin sont là, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Minerva, Neville est là aussi, ainsi que Luna, et un nouveau membre, un jeune auror du ministère.

C'est vers lui que se porte de suite l'attention de Draco et Harry.

Le professeur Filius Flitwick, Molly, Fleur, Abelforth et Augusta complétent les membres de cette réunion très complète de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry commence par présenter Jareth et Violaine et demander leur incorporation à l'Ordre. Ce n'est qu'une formalité puisqu'ils accomplissent déjà depuis un certain temps des missions pour Kingsley. Narcissa et Mara prêtent avec Jareth et Violaine les serments les unissant à L'Ordre par contrat magique. Harry leur jette lui même le sortilège de silence. Vient ensuite le tour du jeune auror, pendant qu'il prête serment, Draco se faufile dans son esprit. Ce qu'il y trouve lui convient et il fait un signe imperceptible des yeux à son ami.

Vingt-quatre membres autour de la table de conférence de l'Ordre! Harry ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu pareille réunion. Nul doute que c'est la proposition de Lucius au poste de ministre de la magie qui préoccupe tout ce petit monde. Il s'attend à des oppositions. L'expression pareillement amusée qu'il découvre dans les deux regards gris à sa droite lui confirme qu'il n'est pas le seul de cet avis.

Commence un débat intense, une partie d'échecs où chaque camp avance ses pions tour à tour. Fort de la discussion qu'il a eue avec les jeunes l'après-midi, Lucius montre que malgré les mois passés à Azkaban, rien ne lui échappe dans la situation actuelle. Son analyse est précise et pointue, ses arguments, assénés avec regards "malefoyens" à l'appui, sont percutants. Nul ne peut négliger cet aspect des choses, Lucius ainsi que son fils ont un charisme impressionnant. Ses idées au sujet d'une éventuelle coopération avec les moldus semblent ouvertes bien que réservées sur maints sujets qui doivent être traités et débattus avec ceux-ci lors de la conférence future.

- Harry, que penses-tu de toute cela? Interrogea Minerva.

- Que Lucius représente notre meilleur atout pour lutter contre Ombrage.

- Ce n'est pas un argument, c'est juste ton opinion, fit Molly.

- Les efforts faits par Ombrage pour l'empêcher d'être parmi nous ce soir semblent parfaitement confirmer cette thèse, fit valoir Sylas.

- Son passé plus que trouble peut le desservir auprès de bon nombre de sorciers qui ont combattu à nos côtés. Son ralliement à l'Ordre du Phénix peut sembler un peu trop tardif.

- Ma présence à ses côtés calmera ceux-là, répondit Harry serein.

- Je vois que tu prends de l'assurance, fit Molly agressive.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous sommes capables de raisonner, d'analyser et de réagir en fonction, intervint Hermione.

- Votre idée de ce matin était brillante, fit Kingsley.

- C'est Sylas qui a imaginé cette opération, c'est le meilleur analyseur de notre groupe, fit Draco qui intervenait pour la première fois.

- Ton amant ou celui de ta fiancée? Fit à nouveau Molly.

- Voilà une argumentation très pertinente Molly, intervint Hermione. Vous avez bien changé! Avant vous n'auriez jamais écouté les racontars d'un fils capable de lancer un sortilège impardonnable avec pour seule motivation un amour déçu.

- Et toi, tu n'aurais jamais accepté que le fils de ton amie et de Remus soit élevé par un mangemort.

- Il se fait que Draco est aussi mon futur époux et que j'ai appris depuis peu qu'il y avait des bras dépourvus de toute marque qui pouvaient agir de façon pire que les mangemorts.

- Tout ce débat est inutile, intervint Sylas en prenant la main d'Hermione pour la modérer, et encore plus un débat basé sur des problèmes personnels. Lucius a été réhabilité, sorti d'Azkaban pour pouvoir postuler au poste de ministre de la magie. Pourquoi rediscuter une chose qui a déjà été réglée? A part pour perdre du temps. Voulez-vous vous retrouvez dans la position d'infériorité où Lucius se présente face à Arthur?

Des regards stupéfaits s'attachèrent à Sylas puis à Lucius et aux autres.

- Je vois que vous n'hésitez pas à employer des arguments chocs, fit Augusta.

- Je n'aime pas le temps perdu, fit Sylas sèchement. Voilà presque trois heures que nous discutons. Que vous vouliez savoir quelles sont les idées de Lucius et débattre de certaines, je le comprends tout à fait. Quand à commencer à remettre sa candidature en cause pour des futilités je trouve ça déplorable, inutile et enfantin. Et je voulais ajouter Molly, que notre vie privée ne regarde personne et surtout pas Ronald.

Alors autant jouer carte sur table, ça mettra les choses au point de suite.

De notre côté un groupe de mieux en mieux entraîné, jeune et performant, qui connaît le monde moldu, point non négligeable, Lucius, l'Elu, le soutien d'Albus et la clef universitaire.

De l'autre, un Ordre du Phénix vieillissant, trahi par plusieurs de ses membres, qui perdrait avec nous la moitié de ceux qui restent et son sang neuf et comme éventuel candidat au poste de ministre, Arthur, certes très méritant, parfaitement droit, ouvert sur le monde moldu mais qui manque cruellement d'ambition et de résistance à la légilimencie. Qui peut se passer le plus facilement de l'autre croyez-vous? Alors maintenant sommes-nous prêts à discuter de façon constructive?

Draco regardait son ami avec ébahissement, il ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix ni s'imposer avec l'aisance dont il venait de faire preuve. Il était royal! Sylas sentit sur lui le regard de son ami, il se tourna vers lui...

- Ben oui quoi! On ne va pas y passer la nuit!

Draco éclata d'un rire tendre.

- Je crois en effet que la situation a été parfaitement résumée conclut Arthur qui était resté très discret jusque là.

- Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous Arthur, précisa Sylas, j'estime au contraire que vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien, mais il faut voir d'abord l'intérêt du monde sorcier.

- Si j'ai bien compris vous avez la clef de notre ville universitaire de Cambridge? Intervint Kingsley.

- Elle est en sécurité dans un coffre bancaire en monde moldu, affirma Draco.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous en demander la preuve? Interrogea Molly.

- En effet, il faudra nous croire sur parole, confirma Harry.

- Quand on sait comme tu la reprends quand ça ne t'intéresse plus...

Harry regarda Molly avec tristesse, il ne reconnaissait plus la femme si aimante qui lui envoyait des pulls à Noël, chez qui il passait la majeure partie de ses vacances et qu'il considérait comme sa mère d'adoption. Il sentit une main douce saisir la sienne et des yeux mauves le rassurer tendrement. Il la garda dans la sienne ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du côté des Weasley. Pour Bill et Charlie, ce n'était pas nouveau mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé à leurs parents.

- Je n'ai jamais rien promis à Ginny, vous le savez comme moi.

Kingsley, peut-être serait-il temps de demander le plus discrètement possible une date pour la conférence avec l'Université de Cambridge, car le Conseil de l'Europe ne va pas attendre notre bon vouloir très longtemps.

- En effet, je donnerai les coordonnées et c'est Lucius qui s'en chargera en tant que Secrétaire d'Etat qui est un poste créé pour les besoins mais qui perdurera après l'élection du nouveau ministre. Vous réfléchirez à qui vous nommerez à ce poste.

- Je crois qu'Arthur serait tout indiqué. C'est un poste qui lui ira très bien.

- C'est ce que j'avais pensé, confirma Kingsley. En tant que Secrétaire d'Etat vous aurez tout loisir d'assurer votre sécurité comme vous l'entendrez et notamment d'établir des liaisons par cheminées, discrètes et sécurisées, passant non par le réseau de cheminettes mais par le nouveau réseau privé du ministère, ce qui réglera le problème de déplacement avec le manoir. Vous pouvez commencer dès lundi. Je serai là pour vous mettre au courant toute la semaine. Je vous ai réservé tout mon temps.

- Eh bien voilà qui est fait! Conclut Sylas fermement.

- Jeune homme, fit Augusta, si je ne t'avais pas dans ma classe et ne savais pas quel charmant garçon tu es, je te trouverais détestable mais redoutable. Tu seras un atout de choix dans nos négociations extérieures. Comme dit un auteur moldu"Aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années ".

Ils entendirent un petit bip! Sylas sortit son GSM pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se mit à rire en le montrant à Hermione. Draco qui s'était penché par dessus son épaule, sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Il y a encore un autre sujet à aborder?

- Non , ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, fit Kingsley.

- Les jeunes, intervint Charlie, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a le second match de quidditch vendredi prochain et entraînement mercredi soir.

- On sera là Charlie, ne te tracasse pas!

Ils avaient l'air subitement pressés de prendre congé.

- Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea Lucius.

- On peut être un spécialiste en armes moldues, un combattant redoutable mais ne pas savoir comment changer la couche d'un bébé qui pleure! Souffla Draco à son père.

Celui-ci éclata de rire au grand étonnement des personnes réunies qui n'avaient jamais vu sur le visage de Lucius qu'un sourire hautain et glacé.

- Nous sommes attendus, un petit problème familial imprévu. Nous nous reverrons dès que j'aurai obtenu une date pour les négociations avec les dirigeants de Cambridge, conclut-il. Arthur on se voit lundi avec Kingsley? Bonsoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour à Astor's Lodge. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

.

.

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

.

.**  
**


	18. Chapter 17 Le pacte d'alliance

******.**

******.**

******Chapitre XVII LE PACTE D'ALLIANCE**

.

.

Ils passèrent un dimanche agréable, malgré plusieurs heures d'entraînement pour devenir animagi et un cours de magie ancienne pour Sylas et Hermione.

Le soir les trouva fatigués alors qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard le lendemain. Hermione décida pourtant de mettre Severus au courant de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, pendant que Draco discutait avec son père de la sécurité des différentes maisons.

Elle sortit un petit appareil qu'elle enclencha devant le portrait. Aussitôt les voix se firent entendre ainsi que tout ce qui avait été dit durant la réunion.

- Tu as réussi à enregistrer tout? Questionna Sylas installé dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

- Oui, j'ai changé de cassette au milieu. Il ne manque presque rien entre les deux.

- Molly a l'air de sérieusement vous en vouloir, je me demande si elle restera fiable, fit remarquer Severus.

- Surtout que Mara a tenu à montrer qu'elle était la petite amie d'Harry même si ils ne s'adressent plus la parole depuis deux jours, signala Sylas.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, soupira Hermione. Cette fille est insupportable.

- Sylas, tu m'étonnes. Il est temps que tu t'affirmes, tu as tout d'un orateur né, fit Severus.

- Je n'aime pas ça, je ne l'ai fait que parce que je n'avais pas le choix... répondit-il en regardant Hermione qui se rappela qu'il lui avait pris la main devant tous pour la calmer.

- Tu leur as donné à parler aussi en me prenant la main pendant presque toute la réunion, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est un reproche?

Elle se leva, s'approchant derrière lui, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur ses épaules puis sa poitrine, posant son visage dans son cou. Elle se redressa après avoir posé un doux baiser dans le creux en dessous de son oreille. Une caresse qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- Ma mie, soupira-t-il;

- ...

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil devant lui. Il se leva pour s'asseoir de côté sur le tapis et poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il s'endormit pendant qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Draco après sa discussion avec son père. Il les regarda pendant un long moment. Il s'accroupit, repoussa les mèches qui tombaient sur le front du garçon...

- Sylas...

- Mmmh! Laisse-moi dormir Dray.

- Sylas, va dormir dans ton lit, mon grand.

Sylas sursauta ce qui réveilla à moitié Hermione.

- Par Merlin je me suis endormi.

Il regarda le portrait, Severus n'y était plus.

- Il a fini d'écouter la réunion puis il est parti sans nous réveiller.

- Vous avez enregistré la réunion?

- Oui sur le dictaphone du père d'Hermione.

- C'est une bonne idée, on peut garder l'enregistrement?

- Oui mais si quelqu'un tombe dessus, ça peut devenir dangereux .

- On le mettra en sûreté.

- Je vais continuer ma nuit dans mon lit. A demain.

- A demain, mon grand.

Il porta Hermione dans leur chambre, la déshabilla et la glissa dans les draps où il la rejoignit. Il la prit contre lui, caressant doucement son visage, y posant des petits baisers tendres...

- Dray...

- Dors, ma douce.

- Pour que je dorme, il y a eu au moins une vingtaine de baisers de trop...

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu t'endors au cours demain! La taquina-t-il.

- J'expliquerai que c'est de ta faute, parce que tes baisers me rendent folle.

- Je ne doute pas que Mac Gonagall apprécie la justification à sa juste valeur, se marra le blond.

Les jours suivants se passèrent comme prévu entre Poudlard et Astor's Lodge. Dès le lundi soir, Lucius était rentré au manoir avec Narcissa et Teddy. Il devait s'assurer de la fiabilité du nouveau réseau avant d'y connecter Astor's Lodge. Ils pourraient ensuite prendre le bébé chaque jour.

Le vendredi après les cours a lieu le second match de quidditch de l'année, l'équipe de Serpentard contre la septième bis. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la tribune malgré le froid. L'équipe de la septième est de la même composition qu'en début de saison mais comme prévu Draco est capitaine et attrapeur. Harry est poursuiveur avec Hermione et Ginny. Gaëtan et Corneille sont bien entendu les batteurs et Sylas est au poste devant ses cercles de but.

Hermione s'est retrouvée avec son amie d'hier dans les vestiaires des filles.

- Hermione?

- Oui

- Je voudrais te dire que je ne vous ai jamais trahis, je n'ai donné aucun renseignement à Ron. Je me suis tue tout simplement pour protéger mon frère.

- Il y a des silences qui sont pires que des mensonges parfois, soupira Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que Draco devait prendre Teddy et empêcher ma mère de le voir.

- Il a toujours été prévu que Teddy vivrait avec nous. Les circonstances ont fait que ça s'est passé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Ton père savait que nous avions fait le nécessaire pour l'adopter. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer que ton frère fasse pression sur nous à travers lui. Ils ont encore essayé de l'enlever il y a quelques jours.

- Oh! fait Ginny en sursautant.

- Draco n'a jamais dit que Molly ne pouvait pas le voir, au contraire, mais vous ne lui avez même pas laissé le temps de s'exprimer! Après les remarques très désagréables de ta mère lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, ce sera délicat. Je vais demander à Narcissa de la recevoir pour qu'elle voit Teddy, mais je ne le ferai qu'avec l'accord de Draco.

- Merci.

Il parait que Harry sort avec la Serpentard?

- Oui, c'est le cas.

- Hermione, je t'en prie.

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus Ginny, ce n'est pas mon rôle. C'est la vie de Harry.

- Vous êtes amies?

- Non, loin de là. Comme toi, elle est jalouse.

- Pour Harry, tu passes toujours en premier c'est très dur à accepter.

Hermione ne voulut pas lui expliquer que Mara n'était pas jalouse que de sa relation avec Harry.

- Je te considérais comme ma seule amie.

- Je sais. Tu étais mon amie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse.

Hermione, tu dois savoir qu'il y a une rumeur qui court sur Mara depuis plus d'un an. J'ai parlé avec plusieurs et elle semble fondée. Elle utiliserait dans ses rapports avec les garçons une potion de désir très puissante appelée "désir noir" qui crée une certaine dépendance si elle est utilisée régulièrement. Elle se rapproche très fort des drogues sorcières. Fais attention à Harry.

Ginny regarde son ancienne amie, elle est pâle comme la mort.

- Il n'en est pas encore là à ma connaissance mais je vais en parler aux garçons, ils sauront quoi faire, fait-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Hermione? Ça va?

- Oui. Allons-y, il est temps!

Quand elles sortent des vestiaires, Hermione croise les regards soucieux de Draco et Sylas. Il a dû sentir son émotion à travers le pacte et partager son inquiétude avec leur ami. Elle sourit sans savoir que son sourire ressemble plus à une grimace triste. Draco l'attire à lui, la questionnant des yeux.

- Après le match, souffle-t-elle.

Draco les serre contre lui tous les deux pour les encourager, Harry les rejoint dans cette étreinte collective.

Ils se dirigent vers le centre de l'aire de jeu. Les balles sont lancées. Les deux capitaines, tous deux de la même maison, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, se saluent. Madame Bibine siffle le début de la partie. L'équipe de Serpentard est une équipe déjà bien rodée, seul Malcolm, le gardien, n'étant plus à Poudlard, a été remplacé.

Le jeu, de suite, est très rapide, bien plus qu'avec l'équipe de poutsouffle. Leurs batteurs renvoient le cognard très violemment et les deux filles de l'équipe sont leurs cibles favorites. Hermione prend un malin plaisir à les maintenir loin des buts de son ami pour lui laisser une bonne vision du jeu et à les mener vers les cercles de Serpentard. Le point faible de leur équipe se révèle très vite être le gardien et le souaffle lancé par Harry, très habile dans ce rôle de poursuiveur pourtant inhabituel pour lui, franchit les buts un bon nombre de fois.

Draco est monté assez haut pour avoir un bonne vision d'ensemble du jeu et guette le moindre éclat d'or brillant. Le jeu offert aux spectateurs est de toute beauté. Dans les gradins, assises à côté d'un beau Serpentard au regard saphir, deux silhouettes discrètes qui ont obtenu une permission spéciale pour assister au match, suivent ses péripéties avec passion. L'un craint pour sa sœur, l'autre, qui découvre ce sport violent, pour les petits qu'il forme.

Le score est de 180 à 110 en faveur de la septième bis et on joue depuis plus de deux heures quand le cognard lancé par Corneille atteint de plein fouet la poursuiveuse de Serpentard interrompant le match pendant les quelques minutes nécessaires à la soigner. A la reprise, Draco se déplace lentement vers le côté opposé du terrain essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, il a aperçu un éclat doré de ce côté du terrain. La petite balle ailée le nargue à une quinzaine de mètres en contrebas. Il fonce en piqué suivi de près par l'attrapeur Serpentard qui n'a pas manqué de remarquer son manège. La petite maline disparait pour refaire son apparition une vingtaine de mètres sur sa droite. Après un virage très serré vers la bonne direction, pendant lequel il sent son balai vibrer, Draco fonce vers la minuscule balle dorée, tend la main et la referme sur elle.

Un cri d'angoisse retentit dans les tribunes, l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse lancé à toute vitesse ne peut éviter la collision et heurte l'extrémité du balai de Draco dont l'attention s'est relâchée et qui, déséquilibré, tombe de celui-ci. Aussitôt une bulle violette l'entoure et c'est en douceur qu'il se pose sur le terrain, brandissant le vif d'or. La septième bis a gagné par 330 à 110.

Le reste de l'équipe se pose à ses côtés sous les applaudissements des élèves et les commentaires enthousiastes de Luna qui est au micro.

Il serre contre lui sa fiancée qui vient de lui sauver la vie, puis englobe dans cette étreinte Harry et Sylas. Hermione, quand à elle, y a attiré Ginny qui se retrouve pressée entre elle et son ex petit-ami. La rouquine rencontre au passage deux paires d'yeux, une vert émeraude d'un Harry étonné de la sentir contre lui mais qui ne semble pas pressé de se dégager et une gris acier dans laquelle il lui semble lire de l'indulgence.

Charlie a rejoint son équipe qui lui remet le vif d'or. Ils se dirigent vers les vestiaires alors que la foule des élèves scande les noms de Draco, Harry et Sylas.

Une fois sortis des vestiaires, ils se dirigent vers la tour de la septième bis. Ils ont bien entendu préparé une fête pour célébrer l'évènement. Hermione se retrouve dans sa chambre qui a vu ses premiers baisers avec Draco, leurs premiers ébats, la naissance du pacte... Draco lit sur son visage ses pensées et apprécie son sourire rêveur. Elle le regarde maintenant avec un sourire taquin qui n'augure rien bon.

- Tu te rappelles notre première conversation avec Sylas, lors de la fête précédente, au sujet de ma robe verte?

- Oui, fait Draco qui a deviné où elle veut en venir et la regarde d'un air moqueur qu'elle ne remarque pas.

Hermione prend dans son sac magique une superbe chemise bordeaux qu'elle lui offre en souriant.

- C'est ton tour cette fois.

Ils s'apprêtent côte à côte. Elle a revêtu une tenue moldue, un jeans noir taille basse et un haut à bretelles spaghetti, en soie bordeaux. Elle a relevé ses cheveux et s'est maquillée un peu plus que d'habitude. Des escarpins à talon complète la tenue qui tout en étant simple lui donne un air sexy.

Draco est tout aussi craquant dans ce rouge sombre qu'en vert. Hermione le regarde avec une expression qui fait sourire son fiancé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut ce regard?

- Je pense que c'est moi qui vais devoir te surveiller toute la soirée.

- Et pas que moi, fait le blond avec un sourire taquin, tu vas voir, tu vas avoir fort à faire ce soir...

Il l'attire à lui, l'embrasse passionnément. Elle se colle à lui et répond à son baiser fougueusement. Elle a les deux mains sur ses fesses et presse son bassin contre elle. Elle lui donne bien d'autres envies que celle d'aller la fête avec la septième bis, pourtant il sait qu'on les attend.

- Mia, mon amour, ce sera pour plus tard, on nous attend.

- Comme tu veux, lache-t-elle, avec une moue boudeuse, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore envie tantôt.

Piètre menace, elle lui dit si rarement non. Il aime faire l'amour, c'est vrai, mais elle aussi et ça lui convient très bien ainsi.

Il l'entraîne vers la salle commune de la septième bis, qui est déjà bondée. Il semblerait que tous les élèves de sixième et septième se soient retrouvés invités. Hermione cherche du regard un beau brun au regard d'ébène. Il est juste devant elle et la contemple en souriant, vêtu d'un jeans noir moulant et d'une chemise bordeaux.

- Mais, bafouille-t-elle en comprenant ce que son fiancé voulait dire.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on perd un pari, affirma Draco.

- Vous m'expliquez?

- Non, fit Sylas en riant. Pas question!

- Par contre toi, tu as quelque chose à nous dire, fit Draco. Pourquoi cet air triste à la sortie des vestiaires tantôt?

- J'ai parlé avec Ginny. Mara utilise très souvent dans ses rapports avec les garçons de la potion "noir désir" et Harry n'est pas quelqu'un à admettre ce genre de pratique ni à s'y attendre. Il faut le prévenir.

- ...

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris!

Nous étions déjà au courant, elle fait partie de notre maison, soupire Sylas. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Harry nous écoute.

- Même toi, tu ne lui as rien dit? Lui reproche-t-elle.

- Je me suis contenté de la menacer elle, fait le brun Serpentard.

- Moi, il m'écoutera.

- Méfie-toi Mia, il est très amoureux.

- Pas tant que ça, sourit Hermione. Pas tant que ça!

- Il y a Harry qui vous cherche, leur dit Luna en passant.

Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers le bar improvisé où Harry les attend accompagné d'une jeune fille brune qu'ils ne connaissent que trop bien.

- C'est à toi d'ouvrir les réjouissances cette fois, c'est toi le capitaine d'équipe, fait-il au blond.

Draco prend sa fiancée par la taille et l'attire à lui, il fait pareil de l'autre côté avec Ginny qui les a rejoint, observant la réaction de Harry du coin de l'œil. Il prononce quelques mots de bienvenue, puis de remerciement à ceux qui les ont soutenus et déclare le bar et la soirée ouverts...

- Tu avais raison, souffle-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Hermione en l'entraînant vers le centre de la salle transformé en piste de danse.

Elle partage son temps entre ses deux amours, dansant avec l'un puis avec l'autre, supportant de moins en moins de les voir danser avec d'autres filles. Quand elle voit Sylas avec Marie Palmer, elle préfère sortir un moment plutôt que de se ridiculiser en lui faisant une crise, d'autant plus injustifiée qu'il n'est pas son petit ami, et s'assied sur les marches qui montent aux chambres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma mie?

- Rien, j'avais trop chaud.

- C'est vrai qu'ici dans l'escalier il fait nettement plus aéré, se moque-t-il doucement.

- ...

- Ma vie, il faut que tu arrives à maîtriser ta jalousie. Elle ne passe pas inaperçue, tu sais, fait-il tendrement.

- C'est pour ça que je suis sortie.

- Viens, on va danser ensemble et puis je m'en tiendrai là.

- Non, mon ange. Il n'en est pas question, je sais que la danse est un de tes plaisirs et je ne veux pas t'en priver. Mais Marie Palmer, là, c'était trop!

- Ainsi, tu savais même de qui il s'agissait.

- Je peux même te dire quelles sont tes caresses qu'elle a préférées et celles qui l'ont fait jouir, fit-elle amèrement. Mara ne m'a rien épargné, sachant que je ne pouvais montrer ma jalousie, elle en a profité pour me raconter ta nuit dans les détails.

- Erwin a raison, cette fille est une garce, souffle-t-il rageur.

Viens il faut qu'on y retourne, Draco ne va pas tarder à nous chercher.

Je voulais juste te dire avant que tu es très sexy habillée ainsi.

- Et toi le bordeaux te va tellement bien malgré ta peau mate et tes cheveux foncés. Trop bien même... Et ce jeans moulant est d'une indécence totale!

Il rit tendrement.

Elle a envie de poser sa main à la base de son cou et de descendre dans l'entrebâillement de sa chemise dont il a ouvert deux boutons, d'y poser ses lèvres et de goûter sa peau douce dont ses mains, qui ont appliqué les onguents, se rappellent le velours.

Il lui suffirait de l'attirer contre lui, de se pencher vers elle, de baiser les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes par le désir qu'il lit dans ses yeux, d'explorer cette bouche qui le tente depuis tant de temps et qui, il le sait, ne se refuserait pas.

- Ma vie, viens danser!

Elle sursaute, le regarde un peu perdue.

Il soupire et la prend par la main pour la ramener dans la salle. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué leur brève absence tant elle est bondée. Il danse tout contre elle, incapable de la laisser s'éloigner.

- Mon ange...

- Oui?

- Je voudrais qu'on donne une seconde chance à Ginny.

- Je me demandais quand tu y arriverais. Je pense que Draco n'y sera pas opposé non plus, il avait bien précisé si tu te rappelles qu'il préférait qu'on l'écarte provisoirement. Malheureusement, nous allons rencontrer de l'opposition du côté de Harry poussé par Mara.

- Je m'en charge...

Je voudrais demander à Draco de laisser Molly voir Teddy.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent, ma mie.

- Si on prend les précautions d'usage et qu'elle va le voir au manoir Malefoy?

- Tu as pensé à tout, sourit-il.

Accoudé au bar, Draco regardait sa fiancée danser avec Sylas et parler avec animation. Il a vu ses regards tourmentés quand lui dansait avec d'autres, puis quand Sylas était avec Marie Palmer. Il l'avait vue quitter la salle et Sylas planter là sa cavalière pour se précipiter derrière elle. Ils étaient rentrés peu de temps après, elle semblait calmée.

Elle quitta une nouvelle fois la salle vers les toilettes. Il alla apostropher le brun.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe?

- Elle a supporté difficilement de te voir danser avec d'autres filles, puis de me voir avec Marie...

- C'est pour ça que tu la serres comme si elle allait disparaître?

- Dray, tu exagères..., soupire le brun en le regardant dans les yeux et en pensant à ce qu'il vient de sacrifier pour lui.

Viens on va boire une biereaubeurre.

Il prend, doucement mais fermement, le blond par la nuque et l'entraîne vers les boissons. Draco se rend compte que c'est le premier geste familier que se permet son ami envers lui. Si lui en est coutumier, Sylas est très réservé. Il se demande si les marques d'affection qu'il a souvent pour lui le gêne et cette pensée le dérange.

- Draco?

Sylas lui tend un verre d'un air amusé. Son ami a l'air à cent lieues de là et le laisse avec son verre en main depuis un moment.

- Désolé... pour ça et puis pour...

- Laisse tomber, Dray. Mais c'est bien, j'arrive maintenant à gérer à peu près tes petites crises... Je suis gâté avec vous deux, vous êtes aussi possessifs l'un que l'autre.

- Le jour où tu me verras vraiment faire une crise de jalousie, personne n'arrivera à la gérer et surtout pas toi ou Hermione, fait-il doucement en le regardant dans les yeux. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Sylas, repoussant ceux qui s'entêtent à tomber devant ses yeux. Il surveille la réaction du brun et ne lit dans son regard calme que de la tendresse.

- Quel charmant tableau, fait une voix ironique à côté d'eux.

- Mara! Tu as osé laisser Harry seul sans toi? Avec Ginny dans les parages? Quelle imprudence! Raille le blond.

Le regard mauve se trahit en se tournant involontairement vers un coin de la salle où Harry est en train de discuter avec Hermione.

- Ah non! Pas de Ginny. Il est avec sa Mione, sourit Sylas moqueur.

Justement Harry attire Hermione et la serre contre lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle le prend par la main et l'amène vers eux avec un sourire triomphant.

- Ginny, le retour? Souffle Draco à Sylas qui opine. Ça promet du sport! Tu sais que la rouquine fait un sort de chauve-furie d'une rare puissance? Je le sais, je l'ai expérimenté en cinquième! Se marre-t-il.

- Si je comprends bien tu as trouvé moyen de te battre avec chacun d'eux à un moment ou un autre? Se moque son ami.

- En effet.

Mais avec Harry ça a commencé dès la première puis en seconde au club de duel!

- Je m'en rappelle, raille Sylas.

- Quelle idée aussi d'utiliser un serpensortia contre un fourchelang! Se moque le Gryffondor arrivé près d'eux tenant sa Mione par la main.

Elle lâche la main de Harry pour enlacer la taille de ses deux Serpentard qui la regardent interloqués.

- Voyez-vous ça! La gourmande! La taquine Draco. Je ne te suffis plus mon amour?

- Apparemment tu as décidé de t'occuper de moi à mi temps... Faut bien que je trouve un volontaire pour compléter.

- Quelle mauvaise foi! Jalousie quand tu nous tiens! Répond-t-il amusé.

- Ginny! Appelle Harry, hélant la jeune Gryffondor qui passe près d'eux au bras d'un serdaigle de septième.

Elle s'excuse près de ce dernier puis se tourne vers Harry, notant en passant le tableau que forme son amie serrée entre les Serpentard habillés de bordeaux comme elle.

- Oui?

- Si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre après avoir prêté serment de ne rien dévoiler de nos activités à quiconque... Draco a déjà vu ce qu'il y avait à voir dans tes souvenirs. C'est ce qu'il y a lu qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je te propose de revenir parmi nous. Mais il faudra le temps pour certaines choses. Il faut que la confiance revienne. Toutefois tu peux passer le week-end avec nous si Sylas est d'accord car pour le moment nous sommes chez lui.

- Et oui, je serai contente de reprendre ma place parmi vous. Il y a six ans que vous êtes mes amis, ça ne peut se changer du jour au lendemain.

Merci Hermione, fit elle en se tournant vers son amie.

- Nous étions tous d'accord Ginny.

- Et ma maison est à votre entière disposition, jolie rouquine!

- Sylas! Menaça Hermione.

- Quoi, fit ce dernier innocemment, dix, ça fait cinq couples non?

- Arrête! Elle va me fusiller sur place! gémit la jeune Gryffondor avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

La rouquine est la seule à voir que les doigts de Sylas se mêlent à ceux de son amie pour la rassurer.

C'est avec Ginny qu'ils transplanent tard le soir à Astor's Lodge.

Harry, nous voudrions te parler discrètement, souffle Hermione à son ami. Dès que Mara sera couchée.

- Nous? Interroge-t-il méfiant.

- Draco, Sylas et moi.

- Bien.

Ils font faire le tour de la maison à Ginny et lui présente Violaine et Jareth qui râle parce qu'il va devoir recommencer avec une nouvelle recrue la recherche de l'animagus. Hermione lui montre sa chambre. Ginny voudrait discuter avec son amie retrouvée.

- Je ne peux pas rester, nous avons demandé à Harry de nous retrouver pour discuter. Nous allons lui dire pour la potion de désir noir. On parlera demain.

- Bien. Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter... sourit-elle.

Hermione lui répond par un regard tourmenté, bien loin de ce que Ginny croyait voir dans ses yeux. Elle la regarde partir d'un air songeur.

Elle descend retrouver les deux Serpentard dans le salon télévision.

Ginny la retrouve le lendemain autour de la table du petit déjeuner avec Sylas. Il a une main autour de la taille de son amie et ils parlent gravement. Quand ils la voient, ils sourient, Sylas se lève pour lui servir du café. Ginny regarde son amie étonnée, Hermione tartine un scone d'une pâte rose indéfinie. Elle a horreur des scones d'habitude! C'est quand elle voit Sylas mordre dans le gâteau qu'elle lui tient qu'elle comprend. Elle regarde leur tendre rituel, les sentiments qu'expriment leurs yeux, leurs gestes qu'on sent volontairement retenus... Elle comprend mieux le regard tourmenté de son amie. Quand Violaine et Jareth, puis Erwin s'asseyent ils ne modifient en rien leur attitude.

Par contre dès qu'ils entendent le pas de Mara, Sylas, en soupirant, pose sur la paume de son amie un baiser qui apparemment clôture leur moment d'intimité.

Lorsque Harry descend, il s'assied à côté d'Hermione, sans même un bonjour à sa petite amie qui le regarde stupéfaite. Draco arrive le dernier comme à son habitude le week-end, il passe une main tendre dans les cheveux de Sylas, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, embrasse Hermione amoureusement, puis s'installe entre elle et Harry.

Joshua et Jimmy commentent le match de quidditch.

Valis, un des elfes de maison apparait à côté de Sylas.

Maître, un message du manoir Malefoy.

Sylas ouvre le parchemin et le lit.

- Nourris le hibou et renvoie le.

Le passage par la cheminée est sécurisé vers le manoir.

Hermione sourit manifestement ravie.

- Je vais aller le chercher dès que j'ai fini de manger, mon amour.

- Pas besoin, fils, fit une voix.

Lucius arrive derrière eux avec Teddy qui tend les bras vers sa mère en gazouillant.

Il s'assied en face de Draco.

- Tu me donnes une tasse de café, Sylas?

Celui-ci s'exécute en souriant.

- Dis moi, jeune fille, ton père sait que tu es là?

- Maintenant il doit le savoir, j'ai envoyé un hibou de l'école hier soir, fit Ginny avec une grimace.

- Bien.

Alors ce match? Je n'ai pas su y assister mais je serai au suivant promis.

Après avoir discuté quidditch et stratégie, Lucius veut manifestement parler de choses plus sérieuses. Il envoie un regard interrogatif à son fils. C'est Hermione qui lui répond.

- Vous pouvez parler, Père. Ginny est revenue parmi nous.

- Bien.

J'ai donc pris contact avec les autorités de Cambridge et ça s'annonce assez difficile. Il va y avoir une réunion commune mais il nous faudra obtenir la majorité d'acceptations des recteurs des différents tutoriels.

Celle-ci aura lieu début du mois de février mais je n'ai pas encore la date exacte.

- Lucius, intervint Sylas, maintenant que nous avons la clef, si nous décidions de réouvrir la ville universitaire sans avoir leur assentiment que se passerait-il?

- La question ne se pose pas! Nous avons passé un contrat magique avec le fondateur moldu, les deux villes ne peuvent être ouvertes qu'avec l'acceptation de l'autre. Notre seule chance est qu'ils ne le savent pas et qu'ils n'ont plus aucune chance de le savoir depuis que les seuls documents qui auraient pu le leur apprendre ont disparu de leur bibliothèque des archives.

Hermione sourit en jettant un coup d'œil à Sylas, ce qui n'échappe pas à son beau-père et lui apporte la confirmation dont il a besoin.

- Nous pouvons donc, nous aussi, faire valoir que nous pouvons opposer un veto au maintien de Cambridge.  
- Malheureusement, c'est un argument qui pourrait se retourner contre nous car le contrat a été passé de telle façon que seul un descendant de Monsalfe peut l'honorer et il semblerait que la famille se soit éteinte.

- Vous avez fait les recherches nécessaires?

- Non. Je me suis contenté du rapport qui est dans le dossier.

- Peut-être serait-il bon de relancer la chose car le ministère semble peu fiable.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire mais sans grand espoir.

- Oui mais ils l'ignorent du côté moldu puisqu'ils ne sont pas au courant du contrat, intervint Jimmy.

- Tu te doutes bien que si nous portons le contrat magique à leur connaissance, ils vont exiger des preuves. Une fois les documents en leur possession, ils vont demander à y réfléchir, à les étudier et ils vont faire les recherches nécessaires.

Notre seule chance est de convaincre les recteurs. Pour cela, je vais vous faire participer à ces débats pour qu'ils constatent que nos jeunes ne sont pas tellement différents des jeunes moldus et qu'ils sont responsables.

A ce propos, j'ai reçu un rapport d'un de nos agents établi à Cambridge en monde moldu.

Lis, ordonne-t-il sèchement à Sylas.

Celui-ci devient de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand il a fini, il se lève, jette le rapport à la figure de Jareth et sort les yeux bien trop brillants...

- Père, fait Hermione en colère, il était aussi victime dans cette histoire.

Elle sort très vite derrière Sylas.

- Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant, Père. Il nous avait fallu des jours à Hermione et moi pour lui faire oublier ce problème et qu'il se remette de cette histoire. Tout est à refaire, fait Draco tristement.

- Ainsi c'est toi le vrai responsable? Fit Lucius à Jareth. Et bien, je t'informe qu'une des deux jeunes filles a fait une tentative de suicide le lendemain. Heureusement notre agent vous a couverts et jeté un sortilège d'oubliette sur les deux filles quand il a été appelé pour les besoins de l'enquête, retiré les procès verbaux et jeter les sortilèges d'oubli à toutes les personnes au courant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de risquer ce genre de chose, ça pourrait ruiner tous nos efforts. Je croyais que tu étais un habitué des missions. C'est comme ça que tu les conçois?

- Non, c'est une erreur, une malheureuse erreur d'estimation ou une méconnaissance du produit si vous préférez.

- Que tu n'avais pas à utiliser. La dernière partie de la mission consistait à discuter avec des étudiants pour connaître l'atmosphère et les rumeurs du campus.

Hermione transplane directement dans la chambre de Sylas. Il sanglote la tête cachée dans son coussin. Elle se couche à côté de lui, puis le prend contre elle.

- Calme-toi, mon ange, tu n'y es pour rien...

- Elle a essayé de se suicider, ma mie.

Hermione sursaute mais le regarde avec tendresse.

- Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Regarde dans quel état tu es avec cette histoire. Je te connais, mon ange, tu es la droiture même.

- Mais j'y ai pris du plaisir! Fait-il rageur sans voir qu'Hermione palit.

- C'est l'effet de la potion, tu le sais. Elle ne s'appelle pas la potion du "désir noir" pour rien.

- Elle réveille nos instincts. Ça veut dire que je suis au plus profond de moi capable d'éprouver du plaisir en me faisant sodomiser par une brute ou en faisant la même chose à une jeune fille qui n'a rien demandé.

- La différence entre un humain et un animal c'est que sa raison modère ses instincts. La potion augmente ceux-ci et musèle celle-là. Tu n'as rien de commun avec ce garçon qui a pris un plaisir malsain cette nuit là.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- L'ange que j'aime n'a rien d'un démon...

- Je n'ose même plus te dire que je t'aime.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le sais, tout comme tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Lucius, je comprends que vous n'approuviez pas l'attitude de Jareth, mais en ce qui concerne Sylas, je croyais que le fait d'être notre ami le mettrait à l'abri de vos soupçons ou tout au moins de votre brutalité, intervint Harry.

- Peut-être est-ce le contraire! Le fait qu'il soit votre ami fait qu'il doit être irréprochable.

- Alors tant pis pour sa sensibilité si vous avez tort?

- Donc il ne faut rien dire? Quelle est la raison d'être du bon côté alors? Vous avez déjà des tenues de mangemorts, vous voulez en prendre les manières et employer leurs méthodes?

- Lucius, vous allez trop loin! Dit Harry d'un ton tranchant, ses yeux verts étincelant de colère.

- Vous ne voudrez jamais reconnaître que vous avez fait une erreur n'est-ce pas, Père? Et tant pis pour mon ami.

- J'avais la description des deux jeunes qui avaient effectué la mission et aucune raison de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas complices.

- Je vous avais dit que Sylas était quelqu'un de droit, cela aurait dû vous amener à plus de prudence dans votre jugement.

- La jeune moldue ne craint plus rien puisqu'elle n'a plus souvenir de son aventure et il n'y aura pas de conséquence. En ce qui concerne l'emploi de la potion, je ne nie pas ma responsabilité, mais je ne connaissais pas le produit et ai fait une erreur, fit Jareth.

- Vous n'avez même pas eu la présence d'esprit de leur jeter un sort d'oubliette vous-même, pour limiter les dégâts. Pour cette fois, je passe l'éponge mais au moindre nouveau faux pas...

- Viens, il faut redescendre, mon ange. Il faut le regarder en face.

- Je sais.

Elle caresse doucement son visage mais pose ses lèvres sur les siennes presque violemment, il la prend par la nuque pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas et prolonge le baiser sans franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Viens, ma vie, allons-y, soupire-t-il.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils reviennent dans la cuisine. Draco accueille son ami avec un sourire, l'attire dans ses bras, le serre contre lui, puis sa fiancée. Sylas, machinalement, referme son bras autour de sa taille en même temps que Draco et elle se retrouve serrée dans les bras de ses deux Serpentard. Elle ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de félicité. Quand elle les rouvre, c'est pour se trouver en face d'un regard gris perçant. Ce que Draco lit dans ses yeux le laisse perplexe et rêveur, tout comme ce qu'il a senti à travers le pacte. Il pose un baiser sur sa bouche, un sur le front de son ami et les garde contre lui pour faire face à son père.

Lucius regarde son fils. Sa fiancée serrée contre lui d'un côté et son ami de l'autre, il le défie pour protéger ce dernier. Il se rappelle la réflexion de Molly lors de la réunion insinuant que Sylas n'est pas que son ami mais aussi son amant. Peu lui importe si ça reste discret, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Il préfère ne pas entrer en conflit avec eux.

- Désolé, Sylas, je n'avais aucune raison de supposer que tu étais étranger à cette histoire.

Dès que j'ai la date de l'entrevue, nous la préparerons tous ensemble.

Sylas expose l'idée qu'il a eue pour présenter les jeunes gens aux recteurs de Cambridge.

Draco refait du café, en sert à tout le monde y compris à son père, sans un mot.

- Nous pourrions être présentés comme le conseil des élèves de Poudlard, en effet dans les écoles moldues c'est chose courante. Ce conseil est en général élu par les élèves et les représente devant la direction.

- Ils en savent peut-être plus sur Poudlard que nous le pensons donc il faut que la réalité corresponde à nos dires, sinon nous ne seront pas crédibles. Le mieux est de vous présenter comme ce que vous êtes, l'élite de votre école.

- Vous mettez la barre haut!

- Vous avez quelqu'un qui puisse mieux tenir le rôle?

- ...

C'est bien ce que je pensais!

Préparez déjà notre rencontre en apprenant l'histoire de Cambridge, son fonctionnement, sa répartition, ... Bref tout ce que vous pouvez.

- Toutes les recherches sont déjà faites. Nous avons même étudié les tutoriels, les différents recteurs, leur situation familiale, leurs habitudes, leurs goûts, parfois leurs vices affichés ou secrets... , fit Sylas.

- Tout le monde connait déjà tout ça?

- Non, juste Hermione et moi. C'est nous qui faisons les recherches en général.

- Vous avez chacun un rôle bien défini?

- Non! Intervient Harry, d'un ton bref. Mais nous utilisons au mieux les compétences de chacun.

- La puissance de Draco et d'Hermione réunis est votre plus grand avantage et vous ne l'utilisez pas!

- Nous préférons ne faire appel à Hermione en combat qu'en dernier recours.

- Nous leur apprenons à développer et canaliser leur puissance mais à trois et non à deux, fit Jareth.

- Je ne vois pas l'avantage, fait Lucius étonné.

- Vous le connaîtrez en son temps, il est encore trop tôt. Seuls les langues de plomb ont accès à certaines informations. Ils ont de grandes choses à accomplir mais unis à trois jusqu'à la mort.

- Une prophétie, murmura Harry.

- Vous en savez assez pour le moment.

Draco se rappelle sa première conversation avec Jareth.

_- Vous avez l'air très proches tous les trois._

- Nous le sommes.

- Je crois que tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte à quel point vous dépendez les uns des autres. Vous n'y êtes encore prêts aucun des trois. Hermione encore moins que vous deux.

- ...

- Le pacte lui semble un obstacle à sa tendresse pour Sylas alors qu'il pourrait en être la porte, mais tout viendra en son temps.

Oui je sais ça te semble obscur mais...

- Peut-être moins que tu ne le crois mais en effet je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin.

Il pense que si il n'était pas prêt à ce moment là, il peut, aujourd'hui, admettre certaines choses, comme ses sentiments un peu trop forts pour son ami mais il est incapable de risquer de la perdre elle, sa moitié, encore moins pour une fichue prophétie. Il sent son regard sur lui. Son manque de réactions doit lui sembler bizarre, pourtant elle n'a pas réagi non plus et Sylas pas plus!

Par le lien, il ressent tout son amour. Il tourne enfin les yeux pour recevoir son regard passionné... Mais aucun des deux ne perd de vue la présence de Sylas qui reçoit un double regard auquel il ne s'attendait pas et dont il se remet difficilement. Il se lève sans un mot et quitte la pièce. Draco veut le suivre mais doucement Hermione le retient. Enfin quand son père est parti, et les autres aussi, il lui fait face avec inquiétude.

- Ainsi tu l'aimes autant que moi, murmure-t-elle.

- Autant que je t'aime toi? Non, c'est impossible, mon amour. Tu es ma moitié, ma raison de vivre, sans toi je n'existe plus.

- Non, autant que je l'aime. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prêt à accepter ça.

- Je le sais. Tu n'es pas jalouse?

- Oh que si! Tout comme toi. Mais lui c'est différent, je peux arriver à comprendre. Pourquoi ne l'avons nous pas ressenti par le lien?

- As-tu déjà perçu notre amour pour Teddy?

- Non!

- Peut-être parce que là encore c'est un amour qui nous est commun.

Il y a déjà eu entre vous...?

- Non, Dray, jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Lui je ne sais si c'est par droiture ou par tendresse envers toi, mais le problème ne s'est même jamais posé même si je sais son désir.

- J'ai senti à quel point ton bonheur était complet quand tu étais serrée dans nos bras tantôt.

- Comme hier pendant la soirée quand je vous ai pris par la taille, un sentiment de plénitude extrême.

- Va le chercher, Mia.

- Non, mon amour, le problème est entre vous. Vous devez le résoudre ensemble. Quoi qu'il éprouve il ne nous quittera pas.

- Il ne TE quittera pas, mais comment arriverais-je à gérer ça?

- Je ne détiens pas la réponse, Dray. De toute façon, là c'est un peu tard après le regard que tu lui as lancé tantôt. Si j'en crois ce que Jareth a dit nous sommes amenés à accomplir une prophétie tous les trois unis par le même amour. Si tu as remarqué nous avons franchi le troisième niveau du pacte grâce à notre entente commune, ça doit bien signifier quelque chose. Quelle étrange conversation pour deux fiancés. Je ne supporte pas te voir danser avec une autre fille et me voilà en train de parler de ton attachement envers Sylas.

- Je fais avec depuis plusieurs mois, avec tes rêves la nuit quand tu l'appelles "mon ange" et que tu lui dis que tu l'aimes.

Il vit Hermione sursauter.

- Je lui dis que je l'aime? Mais...

- Même si tu ne le lui a jamais dit réellement, dit il, il faut croire que tu en as envie et crois moi j'en crève.

- Je suis désolée, Dray. Comme tu l'as dit tu es ma moitié, tu es moi et il n'y a personne que j'aime autant que toi et chaque jour je t'aime plus que le jour avant.

- Je le sais grâce au pacte.

- Plus tu attends pour lui parler, plus ce sera délica.

- C'est toi qui m'as retenu tantôt.

- Il fallait lui laisser le temps. Fais attention, il a encore l'histoire avec Jareth à l'esprit.

- Je sais.

Viens me retrouver quand je t'appellerai, veux-tu.

Elle hoche la tête sans lui répondre, elle est un peu choquée par les évènements. Draco se dirige vers la chambre de son ami, c'est là qu'il a dû se réfugier pour être tranquille. Il entre sans frapper. Il le trouve debout devant la fenêtre, le regard plongé vers le parc. Il hésite.

- Entre Dray, je t'attendais, fait-il sans même se retourner.

Draco s'avance jusqu'à être juste derrière lui. Il pivote lentement, plongeant son regard sombre et tranquille dans le regard d'acier liquide.

- Je le savais, je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais je le savais.

- Je suis désolé Sylas, on n'en parle plus.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux plus faire comme si je l'ignorais. J'ai voulu oublier les allusions des autres, tes gestes trop tendres, ta complaisance envers notre amour à Hermione et moi, ton aveu il y a quelques jours, là je ne peux plus.

- Et que veux-tu faire?

- Je ne sais pas, Dray.

Il n'a pas l'air en colère et il continue à l'appeler par son diminutif qu'il a toujours été le seul à employer avec Hermione. Il a l'air troublé.

- Avant tout, il y a Hermione. Elle est ma raison de vivre.

- La mienne aussi.

- Ce que tu éprouves, c'est de l'attirance physique?

- Tu sais bien que non. Ces trois dernières semaines j'ai essayé que tu sois heureux, le plus heureux possible entre votre amour et ma tendresse.

- Je l'ai été.

Draco soupire parce qu'il a employé le passé. Il ne sait quoi faire alors il décide de faire selon son cœur au risque de se prendre l'humiliation de sa vie. Il repousse avec tendresse cette éternelle mèche rebelle qui descend sur le regard sombre du garçon dans un geste qui lui est devenu cher, le prend par la nuque jusqu'à avoir son front contre le sien. Il plonge dans ses yeux puis doucement, légèrement, il pose sa bouche sur celle de son ami qui referme ses bras sur lui et caresse doucement sa nuque.

- Dray, je ne peux pas, il y a Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi Sylas?

- Je ne sais pas. De la tendresse, du respect, de l'admiration pour ta détermination, pour ta fougue, mais pour le reste je ne sais pas. Du désir parfois, quand tu danses par exemple.

- Essayons veux-tu? Puisque de toute façon, il est écrit que nous sommes amenés à faire de grandes choses ensemble.

- Ça t'arrange bien hein? Se moque tendrement Sylas.

- Ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, sourit le blond en caressant doucement son visage.

- Dray, Hermione.

- Elle sait que je suis là, elle attend. Elle doit savoir à peu près où nous en sommes, comme je le sais quand tu es avec elle.

- ...

- Sylas?

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu, même si parfois ça n'a pas été facile, je t'ai toujours respecté.

- Je le sais mon grand. Je dois t'avouer que je t'aimerais certainement moins si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Par Merlin, quelle situation. On ne nous a pas appris ça à Poudlard, fit Sylas. Ils ont dû passer le chapitre.

- Ce ne sera pas facile, ni entre nous, ni avec les autres.

- Essayons d'abord de gérer ça tous les trois avant de penser aux autres.

- Nous ne sommes pas pressés, nous irons à notre rythme.

- Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour Jareth.

- Encore bien. Depuis quand un Malefoy aurait-il besoin de la potion de désir, son charme est bien suffisant! Raille-t-il.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'en étais pas aussi persuadé tantôt?

- Je m'apprêtais à prendre l'humiliation de ma vie. Figure-toi que je n'ai encore jamais aimé un garçon. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais aimé quelqu'un en dehors de Mia.

- Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé je trouve, vu ta maladresse habituelle avec ta femme.

- Charmant.

- Appelle-là, Dray.

- Que va-t-on lui dire?

- Elle n'aura pas envie de parler mais d'être rassurée. Plus on attend, pire sera son inquiétude. Par Merlin quelle situation! Se plaint-il.

- Encore Merlin? Je vois qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est inquiète.

- Draco arrête!

- Désolé mon grand. Viens là, fait-il en l'attirant contre lui et en le serrant tendrement.

Hermione ouvre la porte de la chambre pour trouver Sylas serré dans les bras de son fiancé. Elle s'y attendait mais le voir, c'est tout autre chose. Draco ne l'a pas entendue mais il sent sa présence et son émotion. Il se détache du brun et reçoit le regard de sa fiancée plein de larmes.

- Mia, non! Viens!

- Ma vie, fait Sylas bouleversé.

Il va vers elle, la prend contre lui puis appelle Draco d'un coup d'œil. Celui-ci se rappelle le plaisir de sa belle le matin et reproduit la même position. Elle se retrouve serrée entre ses deux amours enlacés. Il prend doucement ses lèvres, force le passage et approfondit le baiser qui se fait de plus en plus passionné. Lorsqu'il abandonne sa bouche, il pousse vers elle son ami dont il a senti la tension augmenter au fur et à mesure du baiser.

Sylas le regarde d'un air incrédule, incertain, puis se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il pose doucement sa bouche contre la sienne, la relâche et l'interroge des yeux, c'est elle qui s'avance. Draco le sent trembler d'émotion. Ainsi, c'est donc bien leur premier baiser. Quand il passe la barrière de ses lèvres, Hermione a l'impression de plonger dans un monde de douce félicité et de volupté. C'est lui qui rompt le baiser qui n'en finit plus et s'alanguit doucement avec elle contre le blond qui les serre.

Il préfère pour leur premier contact ne pas pousser plus loin avec Sylas devant elle et renonce au moindre baiser. Il noue juste sa main à la sienne et il le sent frémir. Il sourit.

- Il est l'heure du repas si on ne veut pas que les autres se posent des questions, il faut descendre. Arrêtez tous les deux de me regarder comme ça, il faudra bien affronter leur regard tôt ou tard. Entre tantôt et maintenant, rien n'a changé, nous sommes toujours nous.

Quand ils descendent Erwin, Jimmy, Harry, Ginny et Mara sont déjà rassemblés dans la cuisine, mais bien entendu aucun n'a levé le petit doigt pour cuisiner un repas.

- Si nous ne sommes pas là, vous ne mangez pas?

- Quand vous n'êtes pas là, nous sommes inquiets, donc nous n'avons pas faim, fit Erwin.

- Vous êtes inquiets? Demande Sylas.

- Quand vous n'êtes pas à un entraînement, ça veut dire que vous vous disputez, et quand c'est le cas nous sommes inquiets, précise toujours Erwin.

- Alors là, j'aurai tout entendu, fit Draco avec un sourire carnassier, je t'assure que quand Harry se dispute avec Mara, ça ne me coupe pas l'appétit.

Un éclat de rire général accueille la réplique du blond. Seule Mara n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, se buta Erwin. Vous êtes notre force vive.

- Je ferai remarquer que moi j'ai faim, intervint Harry, mais que je souffre en silence.

- Tu as toujours faim, précise Ginny. Je me demande où tu mets tout ça.

- Jalouse de ma ligne? La taquine le Gryffondor.

Sylas qui a quitté deux minutes la cuisine, réapparait apparemment satisfait.

- Le repas sera prêt dans un quart d'heure, fait-il.

En attendant, on va un peu discuter de la tâche qui s'est ajoutée aux autres ce matin. Nous allons vous imprimer le contenu de nos recherches sur Cambridge pour que vous les étudiez le plus vite possible. Si il reste environ quinze jours avant l'entretien à l'université, ça veut dire que nous allons préparer celui-ci avec Lucius certainement le week-end prochain.

- C'est toi qui dirige maintenant? Le coupa Mara.

- Ce qui nous dirige c'est la nécessité, intervient Draco volant au secours de son ami. Il y a cinq mois on croyait tous que Voldemort n'étant plus là, nous allions enfin être libres de vivre, libres d'aimer, de profiter de la vie. Nous avions oublié l'héritage du mage noir. Nous sommes menacés par le monde moldu qui a souffert de nos conflits et par une faction qui, à peu de choses près, véhicule les mêmes idées que les mangemorts et, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Jareth ce matin, ce n'est pas tout ce qui nous attend.

Quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban, j'avais un rêve, je compte le réaliser avec ceux que j'aime et je ferai tout pour y arriver. J'ai bien l'intention de conjurer tous les rêves prémonitoires et toutes les prophéties parce que je veux vivre, simplement vivre! Que tu sois là ou pas Mara ne change absolument rien car je ne t'aime pas, je vais même aller plus loin, toi, ta mesquinerie et ta petite vengeance vous me dégoutez. Alors si tu tiens à rester parmi nous, tu te plieras aux mêmes corvées que tout le monde et tu feras ce que dit Sylas.

- Je te dégoûte? Il fut un moment où tu ne disais pas ça.

- Je te parle d'idéal, de vie, d'amour et tu me réponds coucherie. Nous ne parlons décidément pas le même langage.

- Pour en revenir à Cambridge, je vous conseille de particulièrement bien étudier et mémoriser les fiches des recteurs, ce sera très utile pour discuter avec eux et employer les bons arguments. Dans l'état actuel des choses, le ministère ne peut se permettre d'ouvrir une nouvelle ville universitaire, il nous faut donc récupérer celle-ci pour éviter de voir nos étudiants aller étudier à l'étranger, compléta Harry.

- Et peut-être aussi pour en profiter nous mêmes, sourit Hermione.

- Vous comptez y aller si ils réouvrent l'université? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui, nous aimerions faire la médicomagie. Hermione et Sylas en médicomagie générale ou autre si une option leur convient mieux et moi avec une option potions.

- Le trio reste ensemble, ricana Mara.

- Oui, et pour longtemps encore, conclut Draco fermement.

L'après-midi se passe à s'entraîner. Ginny commence à chercher son animagus avec Harry. Mara a renoncé à l'entraînement. Les trois se sont trouvés en symbiose très rapidement. Le cercle se forme bientôt autour d'eux, il est d'une couleur orange lumineuse. Jareth les regarde ébahi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, le pacte d'alliance, ils y sont arrivés tout seuls! Murmure-t-il.

Il se concentre sur Harry et Ginny qui se sont accordés facilement. Harry guide la jeune fille et très vite elle arrive à sentir sa forme d'animagus.

- Harry! Appelle Jareth en souriant. Regarde la jolie …bène que nous avons là.

- Par Merlin!

A l'endroit où se tenaient ses trois amis, il y a maintenant un jaguar et une panthère noire couchée entre ses pattes, sous le regard d'un superbe aigle royal à l'étrange regard gris posé sur le vieux bureau. Jimmy ouvre la fenêtre sur le paysage enneigé, se transforme en grand-duc et invite l'aigle à le suivre. La panthère se redresse et surveille inquiète. L'aigle après un regard vers les deux félins, saute sur la fenêtre puis prend un envol maladroit. La panthère se recouche entre les pattes du jaguar en ronronnant. Celui-ci pose sa tête sur son encolure. Ses yeux sombres ne sont plus que deux fentes qui surveillent.

- Dites les deux fauves faudrait peut-être apprendre à vous déplacer afin de ressembler à de vraies panthères?

- Jareth, tu veux qu'ils aillent où en plein jour? Dans les rues de la ville?

Ginny s'approche de la panthère noir et la caresse mais lorsqu'elle veut caresser le jaguar un feulement et une patte noire sur son bras l'en empêchent.

- Femme ou félin, tu es toujours aussi jalouse, constate la rouquine en souriant.

Après encore deux cours avec Violaine, avoir imprimé les recherches, pris le dîner, avoir couché Teddy, ils se retrouvent enfin fatigués devant un film dans le salon télévision. Hermione est de plus en plus nerveuse au fil de la soirée. Draco qui le sent en connait aussi la raison et essaye de la rassurer à travers le pacte. Le film fini, ils ne s'attardent pas à discuter avec les autres et montent se coucher.

Sylas ne tarde pas à les suivre sans voir le regard de miel qui le suit d'un air songeur. Après avoir pris une douche, il se retrouve devant la porte de leur chambre et hésite. Comme Hermione, il appréhende cette façon de voir l'amour autant sur le plan charnel qu'affectif. L'amour à trois, le fantasme le plus courant, celui d'un homme sur deux et d'une femme sur dix, mais pas vraiment le sien. Ou plutôt, il n'y a jamais songé. L'idée de se retrouver parachuté dans la vie intime de la femme qu'il aime et de son fiancé est pour le moins dérangeante. Ce qu'il éprouve pour Draco le fait autant hésiter, il a l'impression de le trahir car il lui faut bien avouer que la tendresse ou le désir qu'il a pour lui n'est en rien comparable avec l'amour infini qu'il ressent pour Hermione. Hermione, sa vie, Hermione... qu'il pourra enfin aimer! Il entre doucement.

Draco est en train de lire leurs notes sur Cambridge allongé sur le lit, torse nu en boxer. Sylas pense qu'il a un corps superbe, ce n'est pas vraiment une découverte, les vestiaires de quidditch ne laissent pas beaucoup d'intimité. Draco regarde son ami et note son air incertain. Il le rassure.

- On va juste dormir ensemble Sylas. Le reste viendra bien, après. Hermione est dans son bain, elle arrive. Elle aussi a peur.

Draco sait que l'argument lui fera oublier ses propres angoisses pour essayer d'aider Hermione à oublier les siennes. Il se déshabille pour se retrouver dans la même tenue et se glisse dans les draps.

- Tu es bien pressé de cacher un corps qui est pourtant parfait.

- Dray, ne complique pas les choses.

- Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère.

- Toujours aussi psychologue à ce que je vois! Fait le brun moqueur.

- Explique.

- Tu l'auras voulu! Je suis mal à l'aise, Dray. J'aime Mia et j'ai envie d'elle ce qui est naturel. Je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre et parfois je te désire. Je me retrouve dans votre lit, avec elle qui n'a pas l'air des plus enthousiaste pour cette situation et avec toi qui par contre à l'air tout à fait zen comme si tu passais ton temps dans les clubs échangistes...

- Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que toi sauf que comme tu le dis je suis dans mon lit. J'essayais seulement de te mettre à l'aise.

J'ai des sentiments pour toi et j'ai envie de toi mais je pourrais me maîtriser pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouves exactement pour moi mais j'ai vu ton regard quand on dansait le rock ensemble l'autre jour et si ça, ce n'était pas du désir et de la passion moi je suis Mac Gonagall... mais certainement tu pourrais t'en passer toi aussi.

Hermione et moi nous sommes unis par le pacte d'amour, et je l'aime et elle m'aime, je le sais... je le sens chaque jour plus que le jour précédent... Mais tu es là! Je tiens infiniment à toi et elle, je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi. Tu représentes pour elle la sérénité, la stabilité... J'ai peur de la partager, peur de la perdre mais je sais où vous en êtes ensemble et je l'entends t'appeler "mon ange" et te dire "je t'aime" quand elle rêve de toi, blottie dans mes bras et j'en crève.

Là, je dois dire que tu m'as mis encore plus à l'aise, murmura Sylas bouleversé.

- Alors, on va faire au mieux pour apprendre à partager notre amour. On va aller doucement au rythme de chacun, en évitant de blesser quiconque et en se moquant des autres, parce que d'abord il y a nous.

On va apprendre à s'aimer dans cette intimité à trois qui n'est pas celle qu'on nous a enseignée mais dont nous avons chacun besoin.

Voilà, tu aimes mieux ma franchise?

- Oui! Nettement.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer, Sy, mais ça je crois que tu le sais déjà.

Viens là, mon grand, que je prenne le baiser auquel j'ai renoncé ce matin pour ne pas troubler Mia.

Il prend ses lèvres doucement, de sa langue il demande le passage à la sienne, le baiser est sensuel, voluptueux, un baiser de soie et de velours qui laisse le blond sans voix quand leurs lèvres se séparent. Il a rarement éprouvé pareil plaisir en un simple baiser. La réputation de Sylas est loin d'être surfaite. Le brun qui a des pensées analogues caresse tendrement sa nuque.

Hermione est sortie de la salle de bain depuis un moment et a entendu la conversation des deux garçons.

Elle les regarde ensemble l'un contre l'autre, ses deux amours. Draco a senti son amour et sa présence, il lui tend la main, elle se glisse entre eux.

Il prend ses lèvres et elle retrouve sa passion, son amour avec un plaisir infini pendant que doucement la bouche de Sylas parcourt sa nuque la faisant frémir. Elle se retourne vers lui et c'est elle qui prend ses lèvres, sa bouche se fait gourmande, pleine de passion et de feu. Il caresse sa langue de la sienne, transforme son baiser exigeant en un baiser brûlant qui la fait se cambrer contre lui. Elle se détache de son corps avec difficulté en fermant les yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas son regard avide, elle pose un tendre baiser dans son cou.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de Draco, attirant Sylas derrière elle, tirant vers elle sa main qu'elle pose sur son ventre et bientôt s'endort en sécurité dans ce cocon humain.

C'est Sylas qui attire le visage du blond pour un dernier baiser qui lui met les sens en feu et lui arrache un gémissement involontaire. Sylas sourit dans la pénombre.

- Enlève-moi ce sourire de là.

- Qui aurait dit il n'y a pas encore longtemps que je ferais gémir le prince des Serpentard sous mes baisers.

- C'est que c'est du feu liquide et parfois du velours...

- Je te rassure les tiens n'ont rien à leur envier, j'ai l'impression d'être entraîné dans la fraîcheur et la force d'un torrent. Quant à ma mie, je découvre qu'elle aime faire l'amour.

- Oui! Passionnément même. Mais j'ai été le premier, donc elle ne connaît que moi. Ses seules expériences amoureuses étaient quelques baisers échangés avec Krum, avec un petit ami moldu avec qui elle est sortie un mois et celui avec Ron, c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller lentement, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle se braque à un moment.

- On prendra tout le temps qu'il faut même si je sens que ça va nous soumettre à rude épreuve. Bonne nuit, Dray.

- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

Ginny était embarrassée, un hibou était arrivé avec un message urgent de l'Ordre du Phénix et personne n'était levé. Elle n'osait pas aller prévenir Harry ayant peur de le trouver avec Mara avec qui il était parti du salon hier. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution, aller prévenir Draco et Hermione. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Après avoir hésité, elle ouvrit doucement la porte dans l'intention d'appeler son amie discrètement sans réveiller son fiancé.

Elle resta muette de surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Son amie dormait la tête posée sur la poitrine de Sylas sur lequel elle était à moitié couchée, Draco, allongé tout contre le dos de sa fiancée, avait sa tête dans le cou du garçon et son bras en travers des deux corps. Sylas la tête inclinée vers celle du blond serrait Hermione contre lui par les épaules. Elle les regardait dormir, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle de leurs corps unis, mélangés.

Un bras la tira en arrière et ferma la porte doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Un hibou est arrivé avec un message urgent de l'Ordre du Phénix et tout le monde dort.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me réveiller au lieu de les déranger.

- J'avais peur que tu sois avec Mara. Tu étais au courant pour eux?

- Je ne sors plus avec Mara, je croyais que c'était clair et de toute façon je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.

Non, je ne savais pas, mais je m'y attendais, vu leurs sentiments ça ne pouvait finir que comme ça.

Garde le pour toi Ginny. Ça ne pourrait que gâcher les choses entre eux si ça venait à se savoir maintenant.

Viens on va aller faire le café. Draco avait raison hier, c'est toujours eux qui s'occupent de faire les repas. Ils ont de plus en plus à faire.

- Il semble pourtant leur rester de l'énergie, sourit Ginny.

Harry lui lança un regard complice.

- Pour ça, je crois qu'ils se sont bien trouvés ces trois là...

Sylas et Hermione descendent une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y a que peu de monde dans la cuisine, Harry, Ginny, Jimmy et Erwin. Sylas sert deux tasses de café, s'assied à coté de son amante, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Quand elle se tourne vers lui souriante, il prend doucement ses lèvres pour un tendre et interminable baiser sous les regards stupéfaits de Jimmy et Erwin mais beaucoup moins de Ginny et Harry.

- Un hibou est arrivé ce matin avec un courrier urgent de l'Ordre, signale Harry.

- Ben ouvre le.

- Je préfère attendre que Draco soit là.

- Il prend sa douche il va arriver de suite, fait Hermione.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le blond est là, aussi souriant que les deux autres. Avec tendresse, il passe sa main dans les cheveux du brun ébouriffant volontairement ses cheveux, puis se penche vers sa fiancée et l'embrasse en lui soufflant avec un air moqueur :

- Sages tous les deux quand je ne suis pas là!

- Draco, un message est arrivé ce matin de l'Ordre.

- Eh! merde! Fait-il très irrespectueusement, sûrement encore des ennuis.

Il prend le message posé sur la table pour l'ouvrir. Sylas l'arrête d'une main posée sur son bras.

- Vérifie le sceau d'abord, Dray.

Il examine le parchemin sous toutes les coutures ainsi que le sceau.

- Donne! Intervient Jimmy qui vérifie sans trouver de problème, rompt le sceau et déplie le parchemin avant de le tendre à son futur beau-frère.

- Notre professeur d'astronomie a disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses, il sera remplacé par Liam Mac Guignan le jeune auror qui était à la dernière réunion de l'ordre du Phénix. Nous ne devons pas faire mine de le reconnaître bien entendu.

Pour une fois, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'était pressé!

Décidément c'est une belle journée!

Il voit le regard tendrement moqueur d'Hermione et de Sylas mais lit en même temps une mise en garde dans les yeux de ce dernier.

- Tu as l'air d'une humeur particulièrement euphorique ce matin, remarque Jareth.

- Je suis en effet de bonne humeur. Je vais d'ailleurs chercher mon fils pour compléter mon bonheur, fait-il en transplanant.

Sylas regarde Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Il lui sert une nouvelle tasse de café avant de prendre et installer le parc et les jouets pour Teddy. Tous les habitants d'Astor's Lodge sont maintenant réunis autour de la table. Ce matin, ils reprennent l'instruction sur les armes moldues avec Joshua. Toute le monde y participe y compris Jareth et Violaine.

Le soir, après le dîner, les trois amis disparaissent. Quand il faut reconduire Teddy au manoir, ils ne sont pas là. Harry se résout à aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Draco et Hermione, comme il n'obtient pas de réponse il ouvre, ils ne sont pas là. Les trois gsm et le contenu de leurs poches sont posés sur le bureau, ainsi que leurs armes.

- Ils ne sont pas là, je suis sûr qu'ils sont sortis en animagi.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, sortir seuls pour leur première fois, tempête Jareth, ils ne font que des bêtises ces trois là.

- Deux panthères qui se promènent dans la ville ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu.

- Ils ne sont pas idiots, ils ne sont pas en ville, intervint Ginny.

- Toujours est-il que, si ils ne sont pas là pour Teddy, c'est qu'il y a eu un problème. Jimmy on va voir!

Jimmy et Jareth se transforment à leur tour mais à ce moment le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage se fait entendre au premier étage.

Ils accourent. Draco est en train de poser Hermione sur leur lit, une grande tache rouge sombre s'étale sur son côté droit au niveau de la taille.

Draco se précipite sur son coffret pendant que Sylas prend des ciseaux et coupe les vêtements de la jeune femme pour dégager la blessure. Elle ouvre les yeux et gémit.

- Mia mets toi en symbiose avec nous qu'on puisse avoir la puissance nécessaire.

Les deux garçons posent leurs mains sur le corps de la jeune fille et il ne leur faut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver entourés du cercle orange.

- Violaine?

- Je suis là, Draco.

- Prends la fiole bleue avec un bouchon vert et une mesure de quinze ml et donne lui.

- Sylas, mon grand, il va falloir que tu tiennes sans son aide. Il faut que je retire la balle et pour ça je dois l'endormir.

- Attends trente secondes Draco.

Erwin? Va chercher la petite fiole qui est dans la poche de ma cape avec le capuchon.

Sylas met une goutte du liquide ambré sur son doigt.

- Ma mie, ouvre la bouche.

Il pose doucement la goutte dorée sur sa langue et aussitôt sa respiration se fait plus régulière et elle s'endort calmement.

- Ma mie? Tu m'entends? Il faut que tu maintiennes notre harmonie.

Tu peux y aller Draco, elle va dormir au moins deux heures. Elle est dans un état de demi conscience, mais elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ça après, Sylas.

- Dray!

Quand il a extrait la balle, Draco referme la blessure et cicatrise la plaie. Sylas continue à maintenir la puissance du pacte, avec les aides mentales de Draco et Hermione.

- Dépêche-toi, Dray, je ne peux plus tenir.

- Arrête Sylas, c'est bon!

- ...

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te donner de la force, alors arrête! Lui crie Draco en l'empoignant par les épaules, Sylas! Bon sang, arrête!

Il attire le garçon contre lui et le serre de toutes ses forces.

- Ça va aller, aucun organe n'est touché, calme toi, mon grand! Elle sera sur pied dans deux jours.

Il sent le garçon s'amollir dans ses bras. Harry se précipite et ils le posent sur le lit à côté d'Hermione.

- Foutue tête de mule, fait-il tendrement.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Lui demande Harry.

- Nous avons transplané dans la forêt à l'écart de la ville. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous à courir, à se poursuivre, à monter aux arbres et à découvrir leurs possibilités en tant que félins. Quand j'ai vu le chasseur c'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà en joue. Il a tiré. Je me suis posé, puis retransformé, j'ai juste pris le temps de lancer un sortilège d'oubliette au moldu qui hurlait comme si il avait vu Lucifer, de stopper l'hémorragie et nous l'avons ramenée.

- Tu es sûr que c'était un simple chasseur?

- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier, Harry.

- Ton père vient d'arriver Draco, cache la fiole de Sylas, prévint Erwin.

- Je descends, surveille-les, je ne vais pas mettre longtemps, fit-il en glissant la petite fiole dans la bourse qu'il porte au cou.

Il rassura son père sur l'état d'Hermione disant qu'elle avait été légèrement blessée dans un entraînement. Il emmena Teddy au Manoir. Une fois son père parti, il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Ça va?

- Oui, Harry, ça va! Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû surveiller au lieu de les regarder s'amuser.

- Draco, arrête de vouloir porter le monde sur tes épaules. Tu as le droit aussi d'oublier parfois ce qui nous entoure

- Sylas l'a senti au dernier moment avec son instinct de félin mais trop tard.

Devons-nous payer chaque instant de bonheur?

- Tu es fatigué, va les retrouver et repose-toi. Votre amour vous sauve à chaque fois et ça personne ne pourra jamais vous le prendre. Certains esprits mesquins comme Mara vous l'envieront, mais c'est la chose la plus belle du monde et ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Mione.

- Merci Harry.-

- Depuis mes problèmes avec Ginny, puis avec Mara, je me suis bien mal occupé de mes amis et je le regrette.

- Là c'est toi qui te fustige pour rien.

Excuse-moi mais je vais voir où ils en sont.

Il les trouva dans la même position, Erwin assis dans un fauteuil en train de les veiller.

Après avoir pris une douche, il déshabilla Mia puis Sylas et se coucha au milieu des deux les attirant contre lui. Inquiet, il ne dormait que d'un sommeil léger. Quand il sentit Sylas remuer, il resserra doucement son étreinte mais le brun n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner, il nicha sa tête dans son cou avant de se rendormir.

Au matin, Harry s'occupa de toute la petite troupe jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard, remplaçant Sylas pour le déjeuner et Draco pour le transplanage, s'apercevant par la même occasion de la façon dont les trois les entouraient sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, s'assurant à chaque moment du bien-être et de la cohésion du groupe.

Il était plus de midi quand Draco se réveilla.

- Tu ne dors plus?

- Non mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Elle s'est réveillée quelques secondes tantôt.

- Le liquide doré dans la petite fiole c'est quoi?

- C'est de la potion appelée ambroisie ou élixir des dieux, même si elle n'a rien de commun avec la nourriture des dieux de l'Olympe dont elle a emprunté le nom, elle est exceptionnelle. Je n'en connais hélas pas la formule et j'ai eu beau la chercher dans tous les livres et grimoires possibles je ne l'ai jamais trouvée. Elle vient de la pharmacie de mon grand-père et portait juste une étiquette avec son nom. C'est la seule fiole que j'aie.

- C'était la première fois que tu lui en donnais?

- Non la seconde, je lui en avais fait prendre le jour où elle a sauvé la vie de Jareth pour remonter son énergie. Je suis loin d'en connaître toutes les propriétés.

- On devrait demander à Severus.

- Ça attendra, moi je ne bouge pas!

- Tu es plutôt matinal d'habitude, c'est moi qui t'incite à la paresse?

- Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles! railla Sylas.

- Bon, alors moi je me lève, je n'ai rien à faire là!

- Tu sais ce truc là, je le connais aussi..., fit-il en riant, le retenant malgré tout.

- Mais ça marche quand même! Sourit Draco en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Je sens que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de tes baisers.

Le brun le prit par la nuque puis approfondit encore le baiser, sa langue caressant la sienne lentement avec lascivité, avec délectation... Quand enfin il libéra le blond, celui-ci le regarda incrédule.

- Par Merlin, mon grand, ce que je t'avais dit ne te suffisait pas?

Sylas se contenta de rire tendrement, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- J'aime ta joie.

Il sentit remuer sa femme derrière lui, dans son sommeil, elle le cherchait. Il se retourna, l'entoura de ses bras puis doucement la posa entre-eux. Sylas se colla doucement à elle sans pour autant lâcher le blond du regard. Il caressa doucement son visage.

Harry transplana avec les autres après les cours.

- Comment vont-ils?

- Je ne sais pas je ne les ai pas vus.

- Tu ne les as pas vus? Et tu ne t'en es pas inquiété?

- Un peu délicat tu ne crois pas? J'entrais et je leur demandais si ils voulaient déjeuner au lit entre deux galipettes?

- Je vois que c'est le secret de polichinelle, fit Harry peut-être plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Moi je le sais parce que c'est ma mission même si j'ai bien failli faire tout rater par ma maladresse, mais les autres ne savent rien même pas ma femme.

- La prophétie?

- Oui, tu y as ton rôle aussi.

- Tu nous mettras au courant quand?

- Pas avant l'entretien avec Cambridge. Il faut d'abord se focaliser là-dessus.

Tu prends ça plutôt calmement.

- Après celle nous concernant Voldemort et moi, ça ne peut pas être pire.

Ça ne peut se passer maintenant?

- Non. Au solstice d'été.

- Dans cinq mois.

Jareth, tu as essayé quoi avec ta potion et Sylas?

- J'ai voulu le familiariser et peut-être le pousser à apprécier l'amour à plusieurs. Je suis loin d'être un connaisseur en potions, je voulais leur faire prendre une potion aphrodisiaque pas plus. Après, je me suis retrouvé dans le même état d'envie qu'eux et incapable de faire demi-tour! Et c'est vrai qu'après, c'est difficile à assumer. Je dois dire que Draco ne m'y a pas vraiment aidé. Il peut faire froid dans le dos quand il s'y met. A mon avis, il a trop fréquenté Voldemort.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit ravi?

- Non! Mais là, j'avais l'impression d'avoir baisé son petit copain sous ses yeux.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé!

- Tu m'expliques?

- Sylas lui a laissé voir votre nuit dans sa mémoire.

- Par Merlin, j'ai de la chance d'être encore vivant.

- Tu as de la chance qu'il ait préservé sa femme et qu'il ne le lui ait pas montré parce que là, tu ne serais plus parmi nous!

- ...

- On fait quoi pour le dîner?

- On appelle Valis ou on prend des pizzas!

- Ils vont arriver de toute façon, ils ne pourront pas faire autrement sans que tout le monde comprenne.

- Il faut descendre. Ils sont déjà revenus de Poudlard et il va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

- Parfois, tu n'en as pas assez de te retrouver dans le rôle du pater familias?

- Si! Mais heureusement j'ai de l'aide, Hermione, toi et il me semble que Harry commence à comprendre une ou deux petites choses! Depuis qu'on est ici tu as pris en main bien plus que ta part des choses.

- Si on commandait des pizzas?

- Avec des anchois et beaucoup de fromage!

- Bonjour Toi! Depuis quand es tu réveillée...

- Assez pour vous entendre vous plaindre.

- On ne se plaint pas, on râle! Tout le monde sait bien que ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment vu la différence...

- Tu n'as mal nulle part? Ça va?

- Je sens mon côté droit mais je n'ai pas vraiment mal.

Beurk! Je suis dégoûtante! Tu m'as mise au lit toute souillée de sang!

- Excuse moi, Mia, mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation majeure hier soir.

- Je vais te faire couler un bain ce sera plus facile pour toi que de te tenir debout dans la douche, lui fait Sylas.

Quand c'est fait, Sylas ne connaissant pas encore son corps, c'est Draco qui l'aide à se déshabiller et la pose dans l'eau chaude. Pendant ce temps, Sylas téléphone pour se faire livrer des pizzas une demi heure plus tard.

Quand ils descendent, le brun portant Hermione, les autres sont en train d'ouvrir les cartons de pizza.

Le dîner est animé et joyeux.

- Je vais malheureusement un peu plomber l'ambiance, intervient Jimmy à la fin du repas. J'ai fait ma petite enquête chez les moldus, la chasse est ouverte pour le petit gibier à plumes. Hermione a bien reçu un projectile de chasse mais pour le gros gibier. Les braconniers ne sont pas rares mais je vais continuer l'enquête.

Le tireur était seul, je suppose donc que c'est un braconnier qui a eu peur en se retrouvent face à deux félins mais on ne peut pas, pour le moment, éliminer définitivement une autre possibilité. Je vous conseille, en attendant la fin de l'enquête, si vous voulez vous familiariser avec votre animagus de transplaner dans des régions moins habitées.

- Tu veux dire que les moldus pourraient avoir retrouvé nos traces? Ça me parait difficile!

- Je ne sais pas... mais il vaut mieux être prudent en attendant confirmation.

- Vous venez à Poudlard demain? Interroge Ginny.

- Non! Répond violemment Draco! Pourquoi prendre des risques? Autant se cloîtrer ici et ne plus en bouger!

- Et les laisser gagner? Demanda Harry, c'est ce que tu veux? Et sans même se battre? comme des lâches?

Draco le fusille de son regard devenu aussi sombre qu'un ciel de tempête en mer puis quitte la pièce d'un pas rageur. Sylas serre doucement la main d'Hermione l'interrogeant du regard.

- Vas-y, mon ange, lui souffle-t-elle, il est dans la chambre de Teddy mais fais attention à sa fierté, il pleure.

- Je ferai attention, mon amour, fit-il à voix basse.

Il trouve Draco assis dans le fauteuil où il s'installe d'habitude pour lire des histoires au bébé, il a la tête appuyée contre le montant du lit vide puisqu'ils n'ont pas été chercher Teddy.

- Dray...

- Laisse- moi!

- Non! Je ne te laisserai jamais. Ne l'as-tu pas encore compris?

- ...

- Et nous allons nous battre pour avoir un monde meilleur et cette équipe de quidditch que tu veux voir jouer sur la pelouse du jardin...

- Comment ...?

- C'est aussi son rêve!

- ...

- Tu n'es pas seul, Dray. Tu nous as, ne sommes nous pas autant de raisons pour que tu te battes?

- J'en ai assez. Chaque fois qu'on avance un peu, quelque chose nous repousse vers le point de départ.

- Je sais. Et tu as le droit d'être découragé, ça m'arrive aussi et quand c'est le cas, je pense à toi qui est mon roc et à ma mie qui est ma raison de vivre. Et toi Dray, tendre ami, à qui penses-tu? Lui dit-il doucement en attirant sa tête contre lui.

- Tu le sais, mon univers c'est Mia, toi, Teddy...

- Et c'est bien toi qui clamais hier encore, haut et fort, ton envie de vivre? Moi aussi je veux vivre et heureux si possible. Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour ça?

- Beaucoup, je croyais que depuis deux jours ça t'était acquis.

- C'est juste toi qui en ce moment l'oublie un peu, lui fit-il tendrement en se baissant pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Et là, même si j'en suis le premier surpris, tu as ta réponse sur ce que j'éprouve pour toi. J'espère qu'elle te convient?

- Je serais difficile si ce n'était pas le cas, Sy, je n'en espérais pas autant. Viens, redescendons, Mia commence à être inquiète.

En se levant, il l'attire à lui et prend ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et violent qui retourne les sens de son bel amant.

Les autres ont opté pour le confort du salon télévision. Harry y a transporté Hermione. Quand ils arrivent, toutes les têtes se tournent vers eux .

- Je suis désolé Draco, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, je connais ton courage. C'est tellement rare de te voir découragé que ça en devient perturbant quand ça arrive.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, j'ai parfois besoin d'être secoué un peu aussi.

Ils s'asseyent de part et d'autre d'Hermione, qui pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et enlace doucement ses doigts à ceux de Sylas.

.

.

* * *

**_Une petite review? C'est la carotte qui fait avancer l'auteur! Alors un petit clic... Merci!_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**


	19. Chapter 18 Cambridge

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre XVIII CAMBRIDGE**

.

.

Sylas et Draco retournèrent à Poudlard le lendemain laissant Hermione avec Violaine, Jareth et Joshua. A leur retour, les deux garçons la trouvèrent au lit en train d'étudier les cours qu'ils lui avaient laissés le matin.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sylas dégringola les escaliers et après avoir fusillé du regard Violaine qui était restée seule à la maison, il posa sur un plateau un verre de cola, un yaourt et des petits gâteaux puis il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

« Pourquoi Sylas est-il en colère? Interrogea Harry. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi.

Hermione ça va mieux?»

« Je suppose. »

« Tu supposes? »

« Oui, je l'ai laissée se reposer. »

« Tu as au moins été voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose? »

« Si elle avait eu envie de quelque chose elle se serait levée au lieu de rester au lit toute la journée. »

« Draco lui avait interdit de se lever pour que sa blessure ne se rouvre pas donc elle est restée toute la journée sans boire et sans manger. Quand on sait le mal que eux se donnent pour nous, je comprends la colère de Sylas. »

« Je ne pouvais pas le deviner. De toute façon, elle aurait pu appeler un elfe de maison, Sylas leur a donné l'ordre de lui obéir comme à lui-même. »

« Violaine, tu as fait de la médicomagie non? On se lève le lendemain d'une blessure par balle au côté? »

« Je ne sais pas! quand quelqu'un est blessé ici, ce n'est pas la médicomage qui s'en occupe mais un sorcier de dix-huit ans qui pratique la magie noire. »

« Donc parce que tu es vexée de l'intervention de Draco, tu as préféré ignorer les besoins d'Hermione pendant toute la journée. Tu aurais fait aussi bien qu'eux? »

« Bien sûr! »

« Permets moi d'en douter car tu n'as pas la puissance que leur donne le pacte. »

« Le pacte d'alliance est puissant en effet mais bien plus en offensif qu'en protection comme le pacte d'amour. »

« Le pacte d'alliance? Que veux-tu dire? »

« Rien! Fit Violaine en se mordant les lèvres comme si elle regrettait d'avoir parlé.

« Bon! Comme tu veux.

Je vais voir où ils en sont et ce qu'on fait pour dîner. »

Harry frappa à la porte de leur chambre. C'est Draco qui vint lui ouvrir, il sourit en le voyant.

« Tu as faim? Plaisanta-t-il.

« Pas loin! J'ai donné comme prétexte à Violaine le fait que je venais voir ce qu'on faisait pour le repas pour la planter là, en réalité, je suis venu vous demander ce que vous savez du pacte d'alliance. »

« Le pacte d'alliance? Fit Sylas, c'est de la magie ancienne. Il est assez semblable je crois au pacte d'amour en plus puissant. Si le pacte d'amour est surtout protecteur, le pacte d'alliance favorise les dons guerriers, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Pourquoi cet intérêt? »

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir à quoi vous êtes arrivés? »

« A quoi nous sommes arrivés? »

« Oui! Violaine l'a laissé échapper et à mon avis, elle est déjà en train de le regretter. »

« Ici, nous n'avons aucun livre pour faire des recherches », déplora Sylas.

« Tu crois? Fit Hermione moqueuse.

Harry, tu me donnes mon sac à livres, il est dans l'armoire là au fond. »

Harry fouillait dans l'armoire depuis un moment, quand les autres l'entendirent pousser un petit cri victorieux puis le virent sortir un sac en toile dans un état qui attestait d'une longue utilisation. Bientôt le lit se retrouva recouverts de dizaines de vieux volumes sortis du sac qui semblait inépuisable. Si Harry, habitué, restait impassible devant un pareil déploiement, les deux serpentards avaient de plus en plus difficile de garder leur sérieux. Quand elle commença à faire des piles tout autour du lit, Draco renonça à essayer de garder son sérieux et éclata de rire, très vite suivi par Sylas. Ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Quand ils virent ses yeux se charger de colère, leur rire se changea en grimace.

« Draco tu m'aides à aller dans la salle de bain? »

« Oui, mon amour. »

« Merci », fit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Comment es-tu arrivé à garder ton sérieux? questionna ensuite Draco.

« Quand j'ai ri la première fois que je l'ai vue avec sa bibliothèque ambulante, elle m'a fait la tête pendant une semaine depuis je suis sérieux comme Percy Weasley devant le ministre. »

« Bonjour la solidarité masculine! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir! »

« Ça vous aurait empêché de rire? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr », fit Sylas qui, après un regard vers le lit, avait de nouveau du mal à garder son sérieux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais! Faut l'habitude! »

« Si on mettait les livres directement en bas dans la bibliothèque, ma mie? Tu aurais plus facile. »

« Tu veux bien les descendre? »

« Bien sûr qu'on va te les ranger, hein Dray? fit-il avec un clin d'œil vers l'intéressé.

« Heu, oui! »

Ils remirent tout dans le sac, le descendirent dans le bureau et commencèrent à ranger les livres. Harry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre portant Mione.

« Tiens, ma mie, dans celui-là tu devrais trouver quelque chose. »

Draco regardait, avec stupéfaction, Sylas gérer sans heurt les humeurs de sa fiancée. Il était persuadé qu'il se serait disputé avec elle et qu'elle lui aurait fait la tête comme à Harry. Entre eux, il ne semblait jamais y avoir de désaccord, comme avec lui d'ailleurs! Si parfois, il lui avait fait l'une ou l'autre crise de jalousie, Sylas avait toujours réussi à aplanir les choses sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Pourtant il était très fier et pouvait se montrer intransigeant, cassant dans ses réponses. Il le couvait du regard depuis quelques instants, quand l'objet de ses pensées s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce regard, Dray? »

« Le fait d'être toi, tout simplement. »

« Mais encore? sourit Sylas.

« Je te regardais gérer les humeurs de Mia avec une facilité déconcertante. Tu nous a épargné une semaine de bouderie... C'est vrai que nous rangeons les livres, mais... »

« Si elle avait tiré la tête, on ne les aurait pas rangés, tu crois? On aurait dormi sur les bouquins? »

« Vu comme ça... »

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose! Le pacte d'alliance n'est pas un choix qu'effectuent les alliés, il se conclut dès que les conditions sont remplies et ne fait que confirmer les serments déjà échangés.

Pour qu'il y ai pacte d'alliance, il faut qu'il y ai pacte d'amour et qu'il arrive au quatrième cercle. C'est l'amour des deux compagnons qui fait entrer une personne dans le pacte d'amour, quand ils auront franchi deux cercles au moins avec le troisième partenaire celui-ci deviendra un allié possible pour le pacte d'alliance si il est lié par un serment de vie à l'un des amoureux. Il faut que leur cœur soit pur et que leur vie à tous soit donnée à cet amour.

Euh...

Le pacte d'alliance conserve tous les acquits et toutes les propriétés du pacte d'amour entre les deux premiers partenaires, mais commence en ce qui concerne les trois alliés. Ils devront à nouveau gravir un à un les cercles qui les mèneront à la communion totale. Leurs pouvoirs seront différents du pacte d'amour puisqu'ils conjugueront la puissance et la capacité des trois sorciers. Le pacte d'alliance est conclu pour la durée de la vie, jusqu'à la mort.

Euh...

Voilà! »

« Voilà? Et les euh? Tu sais, les passages que tu as volontairement passés Mia! »

« Ce sont des détails sans importance. »

Draco sourit et se mit à lire par-dessus l'épaule de sa fiancée. La première phrase omise l'amusa puisqu'elle précisait que la jeune fille ayant conclu le pacte d'amour devait être vierge mais la seconde le fit sursauter puis soupirer.

« Les enfants nés du pacte d'alliance auront des rapports privilégiés avec les trois alliés. Il semble donc que je n'aurai pas mon équipe de quidditch à moi mais que NOUS aurons une équipe de quidditch, fit-il en regardant Sylas.

« Dray! fit celui-ci en l'attirant avec tendresse contre lui, ce n'est pas grave. Je serai parrain des petits yeux d'acier et toi des petits yeux d'ébène... »

Hermione les regardait les yeux exorbités par tant de légèreté et d'égoïsme masculins. Elle se sentait mère pondeuse. Elle regarda Harry qui manifestement avait du mal à garder son sérieux et évitait soigneusement son regard.

« Les petits yeux noisette ont les fait adopter? »

Harry se mit à ricaner bêtement. Les deux inconscients se retournèrent vers elle stupéfaits.

« Oui, on ne sait jamais, si il y en a un qui, par exception, ose ressembler à sa mère, vous en faites quoi? »

Pour une fois, Sylas se trouva à court de réplique.

« Tu le sais déjà, mon amour, qu'une minuscule Hermione dans mes bras me remplirait du plus grand des bonheurs, c'était juste une plaisanterie, fit Draco en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ils ne pourraient qu'être nos préférés, ma vie », renchérit le brun.

Hermione les regarda avec une moue puis continua ses recherches.

« Faux frère, souffla Draco à Harry qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son sérieux et qui, dans ses efforts pour ne pas rire, gloussait comme une poule asthmatique.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus ce jour là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les derniers jours de la semaine se passèrent comme d'habitude entre Poudlard et entraînement. Sur le temps de midi, ils retrouvaient Ginny à la bibliothèque et faisaient des recherches sur le pacte d'Alliance, mais sans succès.

Le week-end s'annonçait une nouvelle fois chargé puisqu'ils avaient, en plus de leurs entraînement, un devoir interminable en potions et pour Sylas, Draco et Hermione, un autre en étude des runes.

Le vendredi soir les trouva fatigués et n'ayant envie ni de faire les courses ni de cuisiner. Ils se retrouvèrent donc, après un repas préparé par les elfes, devant le petit écran pour un film policier qu'ils eurent difficile de finir sans s'endormir. Dès qu'il fut fini, ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quand Sylas et Hermione descendirent se tenant par la main, les autres étaient déjà autour de la table. Bien qu'ils aient tous compris, depuis quelques jours, ce qu'il y avait entre eux, aucun n'avait osé faire une remarque et si leur regard avait changé depuis, ils ne s'en étaient pas soucié.

Sylas refit du café, s'assit à côté de son amante, lui prépara ses toasts et lui fit croquer comme d'habitude, sauf que maintenant il le faisait devant tous... Il en était au troisième quand celui-ci fut intercepté par la bouche d'un blond qui était venue s'incruster dans le parcours.

« Hè! s'exclame Hermione. Honte à toi! Tu ne vas pas m'enlever le pain de la bouche! »

« Je suis pressé mon amour, j'ai déjà plus d'un quart d'heure de retard pour la réunion avec mon père. »

« Dray, fais attention, lui recommanda Sylas.

« Je sais, Sy! Je sais! Tu veux venir avec moi? »

Sylas hésita, ça voulait dire laisser Hermione seule à l'écart.

« Vas-y, je serai plus tranquille. »

« J'arrive. »

« Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être surveillé, ma douce? »

« Non, mais il n'aurait pas été avec toi, même si il en avait envie. »

« On sera rentré pour le repas de midi.

Que vas-tu faire en attendant? »

« Du tissage comme Pénélope, lui répond-t-elle mutine.

« Je préférerais de la pâtisserie! »

« Encore! »

« J'adore la pâtisserie moldue. »

« J'avais remarqué! Attention, bientôt l'aigle ne saura plus voler! »

« Tu insinues que je prends du ventre? fit-il vexé, puis voyant les lueurs moqueuses dans le regard de sa belle, tu m'énerves! »

Elle éclata d'un rire tendrement moqueur. Sylas revint en robe sorcière, tenue plus correcte pour aller au manoir Malefoy que son jeans. Avant de transplaner, Draco embrassa sa belle amoureusement, Sylas doucement baisa la veine qui bat à l'intérieur de son poignet avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione sourit et prit un quatrième toast.

« Raconte... »

« Comment ça raconter? Quoi? »

« Tu as pour amants les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard et tu n'as rien à raconter? Tu es désespérante? Lui fait Ginny moqueuse.

« Avant j'avais Draco pour moi seule et Sylas aussi, maintenant je les partage tous les deux. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? l'interrompit Harry.

« Tu sais que Sylas a accepté cette situation surtout pour pouvoir t'aimer. Il me l'a dit clairement Mione. »

« ... »

« Que vous soyez tous les trois c'est une idée à Draco si je comprends bien? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as l'air plutôt heureuse depuis une semaine. »

« Je le suis!

Tout compte fait si on faisait des crêpes pour cet après-midi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire encore un gâteau? fit-elle pour clore le sujet.

Hermione fit un énorme plat de pâte à crêpes et bientôt deux piles impressionnantes s'élèvent. Quand les deux garçons rentrèrent, ils la trouvèrent en train de discuter avec les deux griffondors. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit Teddy et elle le prit dans ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après le repas, Sylas trouva Hermione dans le salon télévision, Teddy sur les genoux. Assis tout contre elle, il l'attira vers lui. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras avec un soupir d'aise et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Draco ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, à s'asseoir à côté de sa fiancée dont il prit la main qu'il embrassa doucement.

« Sylas t'a dit pour la réunion avec l'université de Cambridge? Elle aura lieu le 10 février. On préparera ça mercredi et le week-end prochain. »

« Non, on n'en a pas encore discuté.

Ton père trouve sa position au ministère agréable? »

« Bizarrement, il est resté on ne peut plus discret sur le sujet. On devrait d'ailleurs demander à ton frère de faire une petite enquête. »

« Tu vas faire tes petits dossiers? dit-elle taquine?

« Avec mon père, ce serait un gros dossier! »

« Ça c'est mal passé, mon amour? lui fit-elle.

Elle se souleva, l'entoura de ses bras et appuya doucement sa tête contre son dos.

« Disons que même en finance nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées. Ni Sylas ni moi nous sommes engagés dans l'histoire. Pas question de participer si je ne suis pas sûr que c'est propre. Je l'ai mis en garde contre des investissements risqués dans sa future position, j'espère qu'il y réfléchira.

On a quoi de prévu cet après-midi? »

« L'entraînement avec Joshua puis les cours avec Violaine soupira-t-elle.

« Découragée, ma douce? »

« Parfois c'est lourd. »

« Si on allait passer une soirée à Paris? Ou à Rome? Bruxelles? Où vous voulez... »

« J'aime Paris! »

« Sylas? »

« Va pour Paris. On prendra avec nous ceux qui veulent venir, ça fera du bien à tout le monde... »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc le soir pour une soirée détente. Teddy fut reconduit au Manoir jusqu'au lendemain matin car tout le groupe avait tenu à les accompagner même Mara et Joshua.

Après avoir flâné le long des Champs, puis au Louvre, ils dînèrent dans un charmant restaurant de cuisine française à Saint-Germain. Ils étaient tous d'une humeur un peu euphorique et comptaient faire encore un tour dans la quartier avant de chercher un coin désert pour transplaner.

Draco et Sylas, de chaque côté d'Hermione la tenaient par la taille. Seuls quelques passants chagrins lançaient des regards interrogatifs au trio enlacé, Paris en a vu bien d'autres. Quand Hermione embrassa successivement ses deux serpentards, c'est plutôt leurs amis qui furent choqués.

Harry se rappela les paroles de Sylas lors d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui, "_C'est une situation très perturbante. L'envisager et la vivre sont deux choses bien différentes_", il se rendit compte que le savoir et le voir étaient aussi deux choses bien différentes.

Hermione semblait pourtant pleinement heureuse entre ses deux amants. N'était-ce pas le plus important?

Elle se retourna pour voir si leurs amis suivaient et rencontra un regard vert auquel elle sourit. Harry troublé lui répondit du mieux qu'il put pour paraître naturel et souriant.

Ils rentrèrent ravis de leur soirée. Draco tenant sa fiancée par la taille dit bonsoir à tout le monde avant de transplaner du côté moldu avec Sylas qu'Hermione avait pris contre elle par la nuque.

« Ils dorment ensemble? questionna Mara.

« Si tu veux le savoir, je te conseille de le leur demander, répliqua Harry.

Draco nous demande d'être là demain matin pour discuter de la rencontre avec les recteurs de Cambridge. »

« Tu deviens son porte-paroles? Il n'ose plus nous regarder en face? »

« Mara, j'ai rarement vu une garce comme toi! Si tu étais à la place d'Hermione tu serais ravie! Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'y es pas et ça te rend mauvaise. Tout compte fait, tu ressembles tout à fait à mon frère Ron! »

« Sûrement pas! »

« Aussi envieuse que lui! Capable de détruire et de trahir par jalousie! »

« Je n'ai jamais trahi personne. »

« Tu te rappelles de Fabrice? Tu sais, ton petit ami en sixième? Je dois continuer? »

Mara tourna les talons et monta dans sa chambre.

« Il faut prévenir Draco, elle devient dangereuse fit Jareth.

« Que veux-tu qu'il fasse? »

« Ne te tracasse pas, il le sait. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans leur chambre, Draco et Hermione retrouvent un moment d'intimité à deux, pendant que Sylas prend un bain.

« Dray? »

« Oui ma douce? »

« Tu aimes la situation actuelle? »

« Il y a un problème, mon amour? »

« Tu me manques. »

« Je te manque? Mais je suis avec toi tout le temps. »

« Oui mais avec Sylas. Jamais plus je ne t'ai à moi toute seule. »

Draco soupire.

« Nos moments de tendresse, de passion me manquent. Te dire je t'aime me manque... Faire l'amour avec toi me manque. »

« Mia... je ne sais plus comment faire pour bien faire avec toi! Je n'en peux plus! »

« Je t'aime Dray! »

« Je le sais, ma douce. »

« Quand nous sommes à trois, il faut faire perpétuellement attention à ne blesser personne et finalement plus rien n'est spontané. »

« Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ces reproches là! »

« La peur de blesser un de vous deux, par une parole ou un geste de trop envers l'autre, est devenue pour moi une angoisse perpétuelle Dray et je n'arrive plus à gérer. »

Draco voit Sylas qui revient de la salle de bain, il lit dans les yeux sombres de son amour qu'il est blessé par ce qu'il entend. Il a mal pour lui et ne veut pas que ça tourne au drame.

« Mia? Tu aimes Sylas? »

« Oui, tu le sais. Même si je te disais le contraire tu ne me croirais pas! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de le renier. »

« Alors je ne comprends pas où est ton problème. Agis naturellement. Tout est une question de confiance, à partir du moment où aucun ne doute des autres, il n'y a pas de problème. Ce n'est pas un geste de trop qui changera les choses. Travaillons aussi notre symbiose à trois, ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas fait. Si tu veux on consacrera la matinée à ça. Tu seras ainsi sûre de nos sentiments tout le temps. »

Sylas se glisse sous les draps en souhaitant être à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Savoir que malgré tout, Hermione n'est pas heureuse le bouleverse.

Elle sent sa souffrance! Elle sent la souffrance de Sylas! Elle, tellement habituée à sentir les sentiments de Draco, ressent d'autres sentiments et qui lui sont encore inconnus. Du désespoir?

Elle se retourne doucement vers le garçon brun, prend son visage entre les mains, avant de poser sur ses lèvres un baiser léger, plein d'amour.

« Jamais plus je ne veux sentir ça dans ton cœur, mon ange. Jamais. »

« Ma vie, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Si la situation ne te va pas, on peut revenir à celle d'avant. »

« Je m'en sens incapable. C'est juste un moment de découragement. J'aurais dû le garder pour moi. Alors oublie le et vite. Ce que j'ai vu en toi m'a fait tellement mal! Excuse-moi. »

« Attends tu as dit "_Ce que j'ai vu en toi_" ? »

« Mais oui! Le pacte d'alliance comme le pacte d'amour permet de ressentir les émotions des autres. C'est peut-être plus facile pour moi parce que j'en ai déjà l'habitude. Tu vas percevoir comme nous depuis le lien, aussi bien ce que Draco ou moi éprouvons, que le fait que nous soyons en danger ou blessés... Comme je sens ce que vous éprouvez. Il faut juste un peu le travailler, on le fera demain matin quand on sera en symbiose. »

« Nous arriverons à correspondre tous les trois comme tu le fais avec Draco? »

« Peut-être pas immédiatement mais tu es un bon legilimens, ça ne devrait pas présenter de problème. »

Elle se concentre _Dray, prends moi dans tes bras_». Il la prend contre lui, son dos à elle contre sa poitrine, elle attire Sylas par la taille contre elle, remontant une jambre autour de sa hanche. Elle pose doucement la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de son fiancé, attirant la tête de Sylas vers elle, pour l'embrasser d'un baiser plein de douceur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude, elle descend déjeuner avec Sylas. Ils ont la surprise de trouver outre Jareth et Violaine qui sont des matinaux, Mara. Sylas fait une grimace éloquente qui fait sourire Hermione. Ils sont à peine assis devant leur café que Draco s'installe embrassant sans gêne aussi bien son serpent que sa lionne.

« Draco j'aimerais te voir un moment fit Jareth.

Ils reviennent tous les deux une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le blond sourit aux deux regards interrogatifs qui se posent sur lui.

Dès qu'ils ont fini de déjeuner, il entraîne les deux autres vers le salon, puis ils transplanent du côté sorcier. Ils se mettent en symbiose et travaillent leur perception des deux autres pendant environ deux heures.

« Il faut qu'on essaie de le faire tous les jours fit Hermione, ça fait tellement de bien. »

« On prendra le temps nécessaire, ma belle.

Maintenant, il faut aller informer les autres pour l'entretien avec Cambridge. »

Ils retrouvent, dans le salon du côté moldu, les autres qui les attendent.

« L'entrevue avec les recteurs de Cambridge se déroulera le 10 février. Nous préparerons cette journée avec mon père mercredi soir et le week-end prochain samedi avec lui, dimanche entre nous.

Mara tu ne feras pas partie de l'équipe. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi? Parce que je dis tout haut ce que les autres disent tout bas? »

« Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas majeure du côté moldu.

Quant à ce que tu dis, franchement on s'en fout! Ça plait, ça ne plait pas, c'est pareil pour nous. Ceux qui nous aiment nous accepteront tels que nous sommes, les autres ne valent pas la peine qu'on s'en occupe. »

« Je me demande ce que ton père en penserait. »

« Mon père est au courant répondit Draco sous le regard stupéfait des autres, je le lui ai dit hier. Je suis majeur et il n'a rien à me dire. Autre chose encore? »

Pendant que Mara cherchait une réponse, il se faufila dans son esprit. Ce qu'il y vit confirma les soupçons dont Jareth lui avait fait part.

« Il pourra ainsi consoler sa chère fille de sa relégation au second rang. Il a les yeux tellement brillants quand il la contemple. »

Hermione voulut intervenir mais Sylas posa doucement sa main sur son poignet.

« Non lui murmura-t-il tendrement. Laisse le régler ce problème qui lui tient à cœur, ma mie. J'étais là quand il l'a dit à son père, ça n'a été un moment plaisant pour aucun des trois, mais il y tenait. C'est vrai que Lucius t'aime beaucoup, pour lui hormis le fait que tu es une née moldu, tu es la femme idéale pour son fils et d'après lui il n'est pas capable d'apprécier la chance qu'il a. Il estime qu'il te porte préjudice et qu'il te manque de respect. C'est un reproche que Draco a eu très dur d'entendre. »

« Mara tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, je m'en moque! Mais tu ne touches pas à ceux que j'aime! Personne ne prendra jamais la place de Mia car je l'aime plus que ma vie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'assister au reste de notre petite réunion, lui ordonna Draco d'un ton sec.

Ses yeux en ce moment gris d'orage montraient assez qu'il valait mieux lui obéir sans discuter. Elle sortit non sans lui lancer une regard railleur.

« Pourquoi ne lui as tu pas effacé une partie de la mémoire questionna Sylas.

« Je préfère le faire à Poudlard. Je compte lui enlever tout souvenir d'ici.

Harry, je ne sais pas où tu en es avec elle mais je n'ai plus le choix. »

« C'est juste une jolie enveloppe, Draco. Le reste est loin de valoir l'apparence.

En ce qui concerne le groupe, elle ne nous apporte rien et représente une menace, agis au mieux. »

Le lundi donc le groupe s'amputa d'un membre. L'ayant attirée, dans la salle sur demande, sous prétexte de lui parler, Draco la stupéfixia pour lui jeter des sorts d'oubli, effaçant de sa mémoire tout ce qui se rapportait au groupe et à l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que tout ce qui concernait leurs vies. Mara se retrouva dans le couloir un peu perturbée, ne se rappelant pas comment elle y était arrivée. Personne ne la regretta.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le mercredi soir, ils devaient commencer à préparer leur entretien avec les recteurs de Cambridge. Après des salutations assez froides, Lucius se retrouva dans le bureau en train de discuter avec eux des derniers problèmes estudiantins de Cambridge où l'atmosphère était plutôt à la contestation. Ils abordèrent le principe des échanges inter-universitaires entre les deux mondes mais Lucius semblait réticent.

Quand ils décidèrent de faire une pause et de prendre quelques boissons, Lucius en profita pour examiner les livres de la bibliothèque.

« Bon choix », fit-il à Sylas.

« Ce sont les livres personnels d'Hermione. C'est plus facile de les avoir sous la main pour faire les recherches. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de remplir les bibliothèques. »

Lucius regarda sa belle-fille avec un sourire. Les trois quarts des ouvrages traitaient de magie noire.

Le monde du Cambridge moldu leur était de plus en plus familier, ils auraient presque pu y aller suivre les cours sans être dépaysés.

En dehors de son père, Draco leur avait demandé d'établir chacun un dossier sur parchemin le plus complet possible sur un sujet précis. Jareth et Violaine quant à eux devaient consacrer le leur à la description de l'organisation de l'Université française de Beaux-Bâtons.

La façon de préparer l'entretien de Draco était très différente de celle de son père et ils ne communiquaient pas à ce sujet, Draco ayant caché à son père leur préparation parallèle. Lucius comptait beaucoup sur son charisme, sur une argumentation bien construite et sur la capacité démontrée des élèves de Poudlard. Malheureusement, il pourrait se retrouver très vite déstabilisé si l'un ou l'autre recteur lui posait des questions très pointues l'obligeant à sortir de son argumentation.

Draco quant à lui trouvait cette préparation légère et comptait sur un dossier en beton décrivant même l'organisation de la future université, point complètement occulté par son père qui estimait que c'était un aspect des choses qui concernait l'éventuel direction de l'université et le corps professoral. Il pensait que le charisme, atout non négligeable, n'était qu'un plus dans cette confrontation avec des hommes d'expérience, rompus à côtoyer des personnes de tout style depuis de longues années mais ne pourrait en aucun cas remplacer une connaissance du dossier très précise.

Les membres du groupe avaient de plus en plus l'impression d'une mésentente latente entre les deux hommes. Elle faillit éclater sur un sujet qui pouvait paraître superficiel mais qui pour les jeunes gens ne l'était pas. Draco avait demandé à tout le monde de se présenter à Cambridge en tenue moldue soignée, costumes sobres bleu nuit et tailleurs de la même couleur pour les deux filles. Lucius voulait qu'ils se présentent en uniforme de Poudlard ce que Draco trouvait tout à fait incongru. Il se voyait mal déambuler dans les couloirs de l'université moldue où avait lieu l'entretien en robes sorcières sans créer un scandale.

Malheureusement, Lucius avait très peu de connaissances du monde moldu en dehors des informations données par son fils et ses amis et de ce qu'il voyait de leur vie dans la maison. Si tous passaient des heures devant la télévision ou sur internet depuis le début de leur immersion en monde moldu pour se familiariser avec le monde entier, Lucius s'était contenté de regarder la démonstration faite par Hermione sans éprouver le besoin d'approfondir la connaissance de ce qui était l'outil majeur du monde moldu.

C'est Sylas qui, comme d'habitude en cas de conflit, résolut le problème en suggérant de porter la cravate et l'écusson de leur maison à Poudlard avec leur costume moldu et leur chemise blanche.

Draco n'avait pas envie de faire preuve de diplomatie et ne se priva pas de faire remarquer à son père que la pire erreur que l'on puisse faire dans une bataille était de sous estimer l'adversaire. Ils se quittèrent légèrement en froid.

Lorsque les trois inséparables se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre ce soir là, ce fut d'abord pour se mettre en symbiose afin de retrouver une humeur plus zen. Hermione et Sylas, qui avait fait de très rapides progrès, sentaient l'humeur sombre de Draco. Ensuite blottis ensemble dans les draps de soie, comme depuis presque deux semaines, ils échangèrent sagement quelques baisers avant de s'endormir.

Le week-end suivant commença, le vendredi soir, par un entretien du trio avec Minerva, Severus et Albus dans le bureau directorial.

Draco voulait aborder avec eux plusieurs sujets celui de Cambridge bien sûr, celui du pacte d'alliance et enfin celui de la prophétie dont ils ne connaissaient rien encore. L'entretien dura plus de deux heures, ils en sortirent plus soucieux mais encore plus proches et plus unis par ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Le samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla blottie dans les bras de Draco. Elle tâta la place de Sylas, le cherchant de la main avec un petit grognement impatient. Dans la salle de bain, Sylas sentit son inquiétude, il sourit. Rien n'était plus agréable que de sentir ses sentiments à travers le lien. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour y arriver le plus vite possible.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

« Ah, tu es là! »

« Où voulais-tu que je sois? sourit-il.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur en ne te trouvant pas à côté de moi. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu es devenu très fort à ce jeu là, n'est-ce pas? »

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rattraper mon retard.

Arrête, ma mie. »

« Arrêter quoi?demanda Hermione mutine. »

« De m'envoyer tes bouffées d'amour et de désir. Ça fait plus de quinze jours que je dors contre ton corps sans y toucher ou si peu, tu crois que j'ai besoin que tu me fasses des appels? »

« Mais..., tu es fâché? fit-elle interdite.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâché, ma mie soupira-t-il. Je dois avouer que je commence à en avoir assez de prendre des douches froides. »

« ...

Je... »

« Tu? fit il avec un rire un peu moqueur.

« Rien... »

« Tu sais, je sens ton envie aussi quand nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre. »

« ... »

« Je perçois ta peur aussi. Tu m'expliques? »

« ... »

« Mia, essaye! On ne peut pas rester comme ça! »

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas! Je crois que je ne veux pas vous partager et que j'ai peur de ma réaction en vous voyant ensemble. »

« Je dois bien te partager avec Draco et ce n'est facile ni pour lui ni pour moi. »

« J'ai peur de vous blesser aussi. »

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous savons tous les deux que la jouissance d'une femme est différente avec chaque partenaire et nous ne nous entretuerons pas si tu cries ton plaisir avec l'autre. »

« Et mon amour? »

« Nous savons tes sentiments par le lien. »

« Tu ne connais pas Draco, à ce sujet là, il a ses limites. »

« Viens ici fit-il en l'attirant contre lui et en l'embrassant doucement.

Il approfondit le baiser, un de ces baisers dont Sylas avait le secret, volupté et braise mélangées. Ses mains posées dans le creux de ses reins, il la serra contre lui, elle sentit son désir grandir contre elle et gémit d'envie. Doucement, il remonta la nuisette, frôla son sexe et perçut sa moiteur à travers le fin boxer en dentelle.

« J'ai envie de t'aimer, ma vie. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment... Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis tant de temps, mon amour. Et là, tu en as autant envie que moi! Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

« Comment te dire non? Quand j'ai tant envie de te dire oui... lui souffla-t-elle.

« Draco se réveille. »

Il la sentit se raidir contre lui.

« Calme-toi, mon amour. Penses-y la journée, veux-tu? Ce soir, je ne te laisserai plus fuir...

Habille-toi vite, je t'attends pour aller déjeuner, murmura-t-il en lui prenant un dernier baiser. »

Elle le retrouva assis au bord du lit, la tête de Draco posée sur ses genoux. Il lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

Elle se glissa sur le lit pour embrasser Draco, elle prolongea le baiser le conduisant vers la passion qui lui allait si bien. Il caressa sa jambe nue puis remonta sur sa cuisse sous la jupe courte pendant un second baiser. Elle s'échappa avant qu'il la renverse sous lui, en souriant tendrement.

« Trop tard, Dray, c'est l'heure de se lever! »

« Trop tard? s'offusqua son fiancé. Tu te moques de moi? »

« Mais non, mon bel amour. Ton père arrive dans une demi-heure. Tu voudrais faire ça à la va vite pour notre première fois? »

« Tu me tueras un jour, Mia. »

« Imagine ce à quoi tu vas pouvoir songer pendant l'exposé de ton père sur Cambridge... »

Il éclata de rire en regardant sa petite femme avec amusement et l'attira contre lui pour un dernier baiser avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

« Tu as décidé de nous allumer l'un après l'autre? C'est quoi cette jupe? fit Sylas en se moquant gentiment. Tu avais peur qu'entretemps j'oublie ma promesse pour ce soir? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ma jupe? »

« Avec dix centimètres de plus, si! »

« Bon! Je vais aller voir en bas si Jareth et Harry la trouvent plus à leur goût railla t-elle.

Il la saisit au passage, l'asseyant de face sur lui, les genoux de part et d'autre, ses mains posées sur sa taille, son envie contre la sienne. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser ardent et possessif.

« Ma vie, tu ne connais pas encore ma jalousie, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je crois que je serais capable de tout si on essayait de t'arracher à moi. »

« Ça tombe bien, mon ange, je n'ai envie d'aller nulle part ailleurs que dans tes bras, répondit-elle en couvrant son visage de petits baisers. »

« Viens, il est temps de descendre. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

De la cuisine on entendit une course dans les escaliers, des cris, des rires puis après un silence, deux félins firent leur entrée en se poursuivant. Le jaguar sans beaucoup de difficulté renversa la panthère noire, l'immobilisa en lui serrant la gorge dans ses crocs. La panthère fit la morte mais dès que le jaguar relâcha son étreinte, elle se releva et se sauva, le narguant de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Elle perçut en même temps que son compagnon de jeux le silence anormal qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle se tapit en position de défense et regarda autour d'elle pour tomber face à deux yeux gris qui l'observaient.

« Bonjour, ma fille. Sylas. »

Hermione et Sylas se transformèrent immédiatement.

« Bonjour Père. »

« Lucius, Narcissa. »

Hermione sursauta et vit sa future belle-mère en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Narcissa, excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vue. »

Elle sentit l'amour de Sylas qui l'encourageait.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez des animagi fit sa belle-mère. Draco aussi? »

« Oui, Draco aussi. »

Une seconde course dans les escaliers, un tendre regard gris-bleu, un bras qui prend la taille d'Hermione, l'autre autour de la taille de Sylas.

« Vite mes amours avant que... »

Il réalisa le silence, vit la mise en garde dans les yeux de Sylas et se tourna lentement vers ses parents.

« Bonjour Père, Maman fit-il, apparemment très à l'aise, en embrassant cette dernière.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois pour déjeuner sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau pour discuter à nouveau de la rencontre de Cambridge.

« Nous avons des nouvelles inquiétantes au sujet d'Ombrage. Elle semble avoir pris contact de son côté avec le rectorat de Cambridge, remettant en cause notre légitimité en tant que représentants du monde sorcier. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle pense détenir la clef de la ville universitaire, déclara Draco.

Nous ne pouvons pas être accompagnés par un groupe d'aurors ce serait très mal perçu. Trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vont donc nous renforcer Minerva, Charlie et Liam. Ils se présenteront comme la future équipe qui dirigera l'université.

Nous serons bien entendu tous armés. »

« Si le problème est tel, vous croyez vraiment que c'est la présence de ces trois membres qui feront la différence? »

« Non! Ce qui fera la différence c'est notre puissance à Hermione, Sylas et moi car pour le moment c'est un élément inconnu pour eux. »

« Pour nous aussi dit son père.

« Difficile d'en faire la démonstration ici fit Sylas.

Ils se concentrèrent à peine quelques secondes puis Hermione fit un geste léger de sa main vers le mur séparant le bureau de ce qui avait été l'office et qui servait de réserve pour mettre les provisions et un trou béant d'au moins un mètre apparu dans celui-ci. Leur expression n'avait pas changé, aucune baguette n'était apparue, sans le geste d'Hermione rien n'aurait trahi l'origine du problème.

Leurs amis les regardèrent étonnés. Ces derniers jours, le trio avait chaque jour pris au moins deux heures pour s'entraîner seuls sans témoin.

Draco, avec sa baguette, répara le mur avec un sortilège reparo. Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau, le cercle orange apparut autour d'eux sans qu'ils aient besoin de se toucher et se transforma en une colonne d'énergie qui se dirigea vers le ciel. Ils souriaient tous les trois ne semblant nullement faire d'efforts.

« Nous n'allons pas démolir la maison pour vous prouver que nous en sommes capables mais à mon avis, avec nos baguettes, c'est le cas. »

« Si je comprends bien vous vous croyez invincibles? Railla son père.

« Non, loin de là. Quand nous nous battons nous prenons chacun une partie de la puissance et si le résultat est loin d'être négligeable, il n'est pas comparable à ce que nous pouvons obtenir ensemble.

Le bouclier de protection que nous pouvons former n'est plus celui qui vous a protégé à votre retour d'Azkaban qui pouvait juste repousser les sortilèges. Celui que nous produisons maintenant et qui englobe la puissance de Sylas semblable, si pas supérieure à la nôtre, peut aussi repousser les projectiles moldus des armes à poing mais pas encore les plus gros calibre. Si lors du pacte d'amour certains gestes n'étaient possibles que par Hermione et d'autres par moi, nous avons ici travaillé pour que chacun puisse les faire tous avant de passer à un autre. »

« Vous avez très bien progressé fit Jareth. C'est impressionnant. »

« Nous sommes loin d'être à la fin de nos possibilités, nous ne sommes qu'au premier cercle. »

« Draco, peu atteignent les autres cercles, il faut le savoir. »

Le serpentard se contenta de sourire. Il avait foi en leur amour et c'est bien ainsi que les autres l'interprétèrent.

Après deux heures de débat ardu sur l'établissement d'une défense en cas de présence d'un représentant d'Ombrage, ils mirent au point les derniers détails concernant leur transplanage sur des lieux proches.

Lucius et Narcissa déclinèrent leur invitation à déjeuner et reprirent la direction du manoir via la cheminée.

Le soir, le groupe avaient rendez-vous avec Minerva, Liam et Charlie à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après le repas, ils décidèrent de se reposer plutôt que de suivre l'enseignement de Jareth et Violaine et se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon-TV. Harry jouait aux échecs avec Sylas sous l'oeil attentif de Draco. Ginny et Hermione discutaient, Violaine était blottie contre son mari devant un film, Erwin et Jimmy étaient en train de surfer sur le portable. Lorsque Sylas eut battu Harry deux fois, Draco prit sa suite et Sylas, sans être gêné par la présence de Ginny, s'assit à côté d'Hermione qu'il attira sur ses genoux et serra contre lui.

« Si j'étais Ebène, je ronronnerais lui murmura t-elle.

Il se mit à rire doucement en la couvant d'un tendre regard. Discrètement, il posa sa main sur sa taille, la glissant sous son pull pour sentir sa peau. Draco ayant fini la part d'échecs se leva sans que Sylas y prenne garde et s'assit aux côtés de son petit ami, posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour le prévenir de sa présence. Celui-ci changea légèrement de position pour ne pas lui tourner à moitié le dos, attirant par la même occasion l'attention sur la position de sa main.

Draco la regarda, puis il glissa sa main entre Sylas et Hermione pour la poser sur l'autre côté de sa taille. Elle sursauta puis rougit, pensant que là ça ne pouvait passer inaperçu, mais personne ne faisait attention, Harry discutait avec Ginny, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Hermione se coula entre ses deux serpents, se blottissant dans leur chaleur. Draco l'embrassa doucement, caressant son visage en même temps, elle s'appuya plus fort contre Sylas obligeant Draco à suivre le mouvement. Quand il se redressa, il rencontra les deux prunelles d'ébène et l'embrassa lui aussi avec la même tendresse.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard dans le bureau de la directrice. Minerva, Charlie, Liam mais aussi Kingsley étaient déjà présents. L'entretien dura plus de deux heures et à la fin...

« Donc jeunes gens, seulement en dernier recours pour ne pas le mettre en danger. »

« Ne craignez rien Kingsley, nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. »

« Vous avez atteint le second cercle? »

« Non pas encore. »

« Dépêchez-vous. Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

« Nous nous y employons Albus, nous nous y employons. »

« Bien. Nous nous reverrons au cours ou jeudi à Astor's Lodge. »

Ils se sont couchés fatigués mais Sylas est réveillé, elle le sait. Elle connait son souffle sur son cou. Elle se retourne doucement vers lui et prend ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse. Quand il s'agit des baisers de Sylas, c'est plutôt de sensualité, de volupté dont il faut parler, même la tendresse avec lui a un goût sublime de plaisir lascif. Elle remonte son genou sur sa hanche et se colle à lui, il caresse sa cuisse, puis d'une main sous ses fesses, il modifie doucement sa position pour mieux la sentir contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et y pose de doux baisers, passe sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille, son souffle lui procure des frissons dans tous le corps. Elle sent son envie bien présente contre elle et mord son épaule pour ne pas gémir.

« Ma mie, ma vie, si tu savais combien j'ai envie de toi lui souffle-t-il.

« Moi aussi, mon ange, je te désire follement fait-elle à voix basse pour lui seul.

Il ferme les yeux sous la caresse des mots.

Une bouche se pose, sensuelle, dans sa nuque, explore le creux de son cou et la rondeur de son épaule et lui donne des frissons jusqu'au creux des reins, une bouche qu'elle reconnaît comme étant sienne et qu'elle aime par dessus tout.

Les mains qu'elle sent sur son corps connaissent ses moindres faiblesses, ses désirs les plus secrets. Elles ont le pouvoir de l'émouvoir jusqu'au tréfonds de son être.

Pourtant c'est une autre main, une main inconnue mais qu'elle aime déjà, qui caresse doucement son antre humide et l'amène vers le plaisir. La bouche de Dray prend la sienne avec passion. Une autre prend la place de la main ensorcelante et lui procure des sensations connues mais pourtant différentes et tout aussi enivrantes. Deux doigts indiscrets l'explorent doucement et en harmonie avec la langue la mènent à la jouissance, qu'elle crie dans sa bouche. Le départ des doigts la laisse incomplète mais cette bouche encore peu connue, elle, ne se retire pas et la langue se fait douce et câline, le plaisir est là, juste là devant elle, juste là, elle veut l'atteindre et quand elle l'atteint enfin, elle est à des années lumière d'eux, seule avec son corps et son plaisir, encore plus profond que le premier.

Draco s'écarte et regarde le visage extatique de sa femme cambrée par le plaisir.

Sylas prend sa bouche et là, il n'est plus question de douce tendresse mais d'amour et de volupté. Un baiser profond qui met le feu aux sens. Il immobilise fermement ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête et la pénètre d'un coup de rein puissant qui la fait gémir. Après quelques va-et-vient, il ralentit la laissant vide de lui à chaque fois un long moment, plongeant dans son regard ses prunelles d'ébène, taquinant ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Elle voudrait le tenir, l'agripper pour qu'il reste en elle, mais il tient fermement ses mains. Elle noue ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui rendant la chose plus difficile mais sans résultat. Il lui dit des mots d'amour fou qui lui sont autant de caresses.

Elle tremble d'impatience mais ce n'est que quand elle le supplie Mon ange, je t'en prie, mon ange qu'il reprend les aller et retour réguliers, l'amenant vers la volupté et c'est ensemble qu'ils crient leur plaisir.

Draco n'avait qu'une peur, l'entendre crier son amour à Sylas comme elle le faisait avec lui, mais c'est lui qui la serrant très fort, lui murmure Je t'aime, ma vie, je t'aime... »

Sans la lâcher, il roule doucement pour qu'elle soit au-dessus puis il la dépose entre lui et Draco qu'il attire pour un baiser encore rempli du plaisir qu'il vient d'éprouver. Hermione doucement effleure le membre gonflé d'envie de son fiancé pour lui donner à son tour du plaisir, mais c'est lui qui l'en empêche pour la caresser de ses deux mains sur tout le corps. Elle s'épanouit sous les caresses douces et rassurantes, elles lui donnent envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de s'y nicher voluptueusement, ce qu'elle fait se couchant sur lui. Elle cherche ses lèvres pour un long baiser, ses mains sensuelles semblent couvrir tout son corps et l'amène à désirer une caresse plus profonde, plus complète. Il la bascule sous lui, puis la pénètre doucement, l'emmenant à la jouissance crescendo, jouissance qu'elle crie dans les yeux d'acier avec des larmes sur son visage.

Sylas regarde les mains de Dray, elles le fascinent. Il sait que pour sa première fois, il s'est montré exigeant avec elle, lui demandant un don d'elle-même total, la poussant à le supplier de la prendre. Les gestes de Draco se font calmes, volontairement doux et voluptueux pour la rassurer. Ses mains caressent son corps sensuellement. Il s'oublie complètement pour ne penser qu'à son bien-être, à son plaisir à elle, muselant sa passion et son envie après presque trois semaines d'attente. C'est quand il voit les larmes d'Hermione qu'il se rend compte de la tension qu'il a provoquée en elle et dont Dray la libère.

Draco lui sourit tendrement, lui tendant la main pour l'attirer contre elle, qui s'endort lovée entre eux. Il l'embrasse avec douceur.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, mon aimé. Elle a aimé ta possession et s'habituera très vite à ta fougue. »

« Je me rends compte que j'ai voulu lui créer un sentiment de besoin de moi sans tenir compte de sa fragilité. »

« Ne te tracasse pas elle aime aussi parfois une certaine violence, mais avec toi c'était la première fois, je crois qu'elle t'attendait plus timide, fit-il en souriant. Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu. »

« Ta douceur m'aurait comblé aussi... Nous avons encore beaucoup à découvrir ensemble sur le chemin du plaisir fit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le jeudi matin les trois professeurs de Poudlard transplanèrent dans le parc d'Astor's Lodge. Erwin, en tant que gardien du secret alla les accueillir. Ils regardaient vivre ces jeunes qu'ils ne connaissaient que dans le cadre de l'école, là où ils obéissaient à des règles et où ils avaient des limites imposées.

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas les plus âgés, c'est Draco et Sylas qui semblaient organiser la vie de leur petite communauté, aidés d'Hermione et de Harry. Manifestement, les autres attendaient des deux premiers qu'ils soient à la fois phare et meneurs. Ça ne les empêchait pas de se mettre aussi à leur service, quand ils se réunirent autour de la table du petit déjeuner, c'est Sylas qui se chargea du café et de les servir pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de griller les toasts.

Pendant ce temps, Draco vérifiait la tenue de chacun.

« Vous semblez bien organisés fit Minerva. Vous vivez à la moldue? »

« Non pas entièrement. Nous avons deux elfes de maison qui s'occupent du nettoyage et de la lessive. Nous sommes trop pris par les cours, nos cours supplémentaires ici, nos entraînements, les réunions pour arriver à nous occuper de tout. Et bien entendu pour Hermione et moi, il y a le petit. Sylas et Harry s'en occupent aussi souvent. Parfois, nous n'avons pas une minute à nous avant tard le soir. »

« Ne croyez-vous pas que vous en faites trop? »

« Vous trouvez une solution pour en faire moins? Nous sommes preneurs. »

« Dray, on va se changer. »

« Dépêchez-vous tous les deux fit-il tendrement.

« Vous êtes combien à vivre ici? demanda Liam.

« Nous sommes onze avec Teddy. »

« C'est ton fils et celui d'Hermione? »

« Il l'est devenu à la mort de ses parents. »

« Et quand vous êtes au cours? »

« C'est ma mère qui s'en occupe. »

« Je t'aurais dit il y a deux ou trois ans que tu vivrais ta vie actuelle, tu en aurais pensé quoi? »

« Qu'il fallait t'interner, fit Draco en riant.

« Viens voir ici, Mia ma douce!»

Il inspecta sa tenue. Elle était très belle et très élégante dans ce tailleur de coupe impeccable avec sa cravate nouée de façon négligée et piquée d'un bijou en argent qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il retrouva dans ses cheveux, coiffés en chignon sobre, le même bijou, certainement un cadeau de Sylas qui aimait à lui prodiguer ce genre d'attentions.

Rassure moi, tu n'as pas oublié ta baguette? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air vexé alors qu'il éclatait de rire suivi de près par Charlie.

Sylas arriva avec un sourire moqueur devant Draco.

« Je dois passer l'inspection aussi? »

« Je suis sûr que, comme d'habitude, tu es parfait! C'est désespérant. »

« Comme toi lui répondit le brun en riant.

Liam les regardait à la fois beaux et effrayants de jeunesse. Etait-il normal de confier une fois de plus le destin de leur monde à des adolescents? Il avait quelques années de plus qu'eux et trouvait déjà ses responsabilités écrasantes. Comment faisaient-ils pour vivre cela sans faiblir?

Il vit le regard qu'elle lança à Sylas, il y avait tant de choses exprimées dans ce bref coup d'œil qu'il se sentit envieux de cet amour. Quand elle tourna ses yeux vers Draco il y lut tout autant de sentiments. Il se sentit observé, se retournant, il se trouva face à Harry.

« A ta place, je ne la regarderais pas comme ça! Draco est plutôt possessif, quant à Sylas je préfère ne pas préjuger de sa réaction. C'est lui qui en général aplanit tous les conflits ici mais quand il s'agit de Mione, il est tout à fait irrationnel. »

« Sylas, viens un peu ici! Regarde, tu ne vois rien? »

Draco fixait les deux filles avec un regard railleur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai! Elles ont osé fit Sylas éclatant de rire.

« Mia? Ils sont où les quinze centimètres qui manquent à vos jupes? »

« Ce n'était pas joli du tout avec des bottes s'exclama Ginny.

« Je croyais qu'on devait mettre tous les atouts de notre côté? sourit Hermione.

« Tout dépend des atouts! Il y en a qu'on voudrait garder pour nous, la taquina Draco. »

Un bruit se fit entendre et Lucius atterrit dans la cheminée. Il avait suivi les conseils de son fils était habillé en costume gris anthracite avec une chemise vert foncé et une cravate gris perle. Ses cheveux presque blancs à force d'être blonds coiffés en catogan et sa canne à pommeau lui donnaient un petit air de Karl Lagerfeld.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, il décidèrent de transplaner sans plus attendre.

« Transplanez par groupe de trois, rappella Draco et ne vous éloignez pas.

« Arrête de nous materner Draco lui fit Jareth.

« Bon, ben débrouillez-vous alors! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils atterrirent dans une allée déserte dans le domaine universitaire puis se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment tout proche du Trinity Collège. Ils furent accueillis dès leur entrée par quatre étudiants qui se chargèrent de les escorter vers la salle de réunion. Elle n'en avait que le nom, elle ressemblait plus à une arène qu'à une salle. Les jeunes n'étaient pas étonnés, ils l'avaient vue sur internet.

Ils trouvèrent déjà réunis les trente et un recteurs des différents collèges, chacun de ceux-ci était accompagnés d'un élève de son collège. Ce qui faisait déjà soixante deux personnes, augmentées de six personnes de l'administration centrale de l'université. Les visiteurs s'installèrent dans la partie centrale qui leur avait été réservée. Ils étaient donc entourés de part et d'autre.

Les différents recteurs et les élèves furent présentés par un homme âgé, barbu qui faisait partie de l'administration centrale. Lucius à son tour présenta les visiteurs. Il exposa ensuite, à la demande de l'homme qui était depuis le début leur interlocuteur, le but de leur visite. La présence des trente et un élèves consistait un élément inattendu. Ils étaient en effet partis du principe que l'existence d'un monde sorcier serait tenue secrète.

« Pouvez-vous nous donner des raisons valables pour lesquels nous vous aiderions? Le monde sorcier ne peut être qu'un élément perturbateur. »

Lucius posa ses arguments d'une voix calme mais incisive.

« Pourquoi vos élèves n'intègrent-ils pas notre université? Et quelles sont ces universités que vous nous avez citées? »

« Nos disciplines sont très différentes puisqu'elles se rapportent toutes à notre monde. Les deux universités citées se situent l'une en France l'autre en Amérique. Le monde sorcier est très différent du monde moldu, chez nous pas d'électricité, pas d'armes, mais des incantations, des sortilèges et des baguettes. «

« Vous rejetez donc notre monde sans le connaître? »

« Nous le connaissons bien mieux que vous le nôtre. Certains parmi nous proviennent du monde moldu. Ils naissent sorciers mais leurs dons leur sont révélés à l'âge de onze ans et ils sont invités à faire leurs études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le choix bien entendu leur est laissé, mais l'enfant qui a des dons sorciers se sent en général isolé dans le monde moldu par ses pouvoirs qui sont mal perçus par son entourage. Il est donc très souvent ravi d'intégrer une école où il apprend à les développer et à les canaliser. Il est ensuite pensionaire pour sept ans et rentre en monde moldu dans sa famille pendant les vacances. Ma fiancée, fit Draco en désignant Hermione, est née dans votre monde et y habite toujours en dehors des périodes de cours. »

« Pourriez-vous présenter une candidature à notre université intervint un des élèves.

« Non répondit Hermione, mais vous ne pourriez pas intégrer notre école de sorcellerie en première année. Nous apprenons à canaliser nos dons sorciers et à les utiliser, encore faut-il avoir ces dons et ça, on ne le choisit pas. Je veux devenir médicomage dans le monde sorcier, c'est l'équivalent de médecin en monde moldu. Nous soignons très différemment de vous, la chirurgie nous est pratiquement inconnue par contre l'art des potions est un élément indispensable de cette formation. Nos médicomages peuvent ressouder un membre en quelques heures, ou refermer une plaie en quelques secondes sans suture. »

« Pouvons nous tenter l'expérience? fit un très beau jeune homme blond qui arborait un bras en écharpe.

« Volontiers répondit Lucius. Violaine? »

« Non, je ne prends pas ce risque fit cette dernière. Que Draco le fasse si il le veut. »

« Tu es sûr de toi? demanda Draco au jeune homme.

« C'est douloureux? »

« Non, absolument pas et c'est une guérison banale qui demande seulement de la puissance. »

« Alors allons-y, je dois faire un match très important de cricket dans une semaine et là j'en ai pour six semaines d'immobilisation. »

« Je suis tout à fait contre cette intervention fit le recteur de collège de médecine. Ce n'est que du charlatanisme. »

« Je veux essayer fit le jeune homme.

Draco descendit vers lui qui était au premier rang avec Hermione et Sylas.

« Je vais t'expliquer au fur et à mesure ce que je vais faire. Hermione et Sylas sont là pour augmenter ma puissance. Je vais commencer par enlever ton plâtre. »

Draco sortit sa baguette puis d'un sort ouvrit le plâtre du garçon. Il sortit doucement le membre cassé et le mit bien à plat sur le bureau.

« Je vais déceler la fracture. »

Il effleura le bras du garçon.

« Ce n'est pas ta première fracture, il me semble que tu en fais une habitude fit-il d'un ton amusé. Le cricket n'est pourtant pas un sport particulièrement violent ».

« En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois. Le cricket ne l'est pas mais la préparation de notre coach bien. »

« Je vais ressouder l'os de ton avant-bras et ensuite le renforcer, tu en as bien besoin à mon avis. »

Il se mit en symbiose avec ses deux alliés et presque immédiatement un cercle de lumière turquoise les environna, comme une aura. Jareth et Violaine échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné. Hermione et Sylas tendirent leurs mains une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du bras blessé. Comme pour la côte de Sylas, il dessinait avec ses doigts la forme de l'os cassé, tout en murmurant des incantations. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se déclara satisfait.

« Voilà, tu peux dès maintenant exercer des pressions constantes sur ton bras mais aucun choc pendant quarante huit heures. »

« Des pressions constantes? »

« Oui, essaye de soulever un gros objet avec ta main. »

Le jeune homme hésita. Draco sourit.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mal alors que avant d'avoir ton plâtre c'était le cas, c'est donc la preuve que ton bras est en bon état. Fais moi confiance. Appelle un autre étudiant et demande lui d'appuyer sur ton bras tu pourras l'arrêter dès que tu veux. »

Un étudiant se leva et se mit en position du bras de fer puis exerça une pression de plus en plus importante sur le bras de l'autre sans que celui-ci l'arrête. Draco l'interrompit.

« Pour aller plus loin, attends quarante huit heures. »

« Merci beaucoup, je m'appelle Jim Spencer. »

« Vous savez que vous venez de vous adonner à la pratique illégale de la médecine, ce qui est punissable chez nous? Demanda le recteur du collège de médecine. »

Hermione avait anticipé cette situation lors de leur préparation et récita l'article de loi concernant l'usage illégal de la médecine.

« Il manque le caractère répétitif de la chose pour qu'il y ait délit. »

Un silence s'établit.

« Je m'aperçois que nous avons négligé de tenir compte de certains aspects des choses fit le monsieur barbu dont ils n'avaient pas retenu le nom.

« Sir Mac Meillan nous avons tout le temps pour nous expliquer fit Lucius qui apparemment avait mémorisé le nom et le titre du dirigeant.

Ce dernier se tourna vers les élèves de Poudlard,

« Pouvez-vous vous présenter en quelques mots, votre famille, votre monde d'origine, vos ambitions. »

Pendant qu'il écoutait, Draco se faufila dans son esprit. Sir Mac Meillan en savait beaucoup plus sur leur monde qu'il ne voulait le dire. Quand ce fut au tour de Harry, il pensa à lui comme à l'Elu. Il connaissait donc ce qui concernait le conflit qui venait de se terminer dans leur monde.

Ils continuèrent par un questions-réponses. Les questions fusaient et les sorciers répondaient de la façon la plus précise possible.

« Quelle est la chose qui vous semble la plus susceptible de nous étonner dans vos pouvoirs? »

« Il y en a beaucoup! Fit Draco. Soyez plus précis. »

« Vous avez dit qu'il n'y a pas d'arme chez vous. Que feriez-vous si vous étiez attaqués par des moldus. »

« C'est déjà arrivé! Nous avons encore eu le problème il y a peu de temps. Nous sortons aussi d'un conflit avec un sorcier très puissant qui a tenté de prendre le pouvoir de notre monde. Quelqu'un parmi vous à une arme à feu? demanda Sylas.

« J'ai un fusil de chasse fit un des recteurs. L'élève de son collège se leva et revint avec le fusil.

Sylas, Draco et Hermione se mirent en ligne.

« Vous pouvez tirer sur un de nous au choix. »

Dès que la balle partit, un bouclier de protection se dressa devant les trois sorciers et renvoya la balle vers le tireur. Sylas brandit sa baguette et désintégra la balle d'un sortilège avant qu'elle atteigne le recteur qui avait tiré.

« Pourquoi est-ce vous qui faites toutes les démonstrations? »

« Parce que nous avons participé au conflit qui nous a opposé au mage noir et nous sommes donc les plus expérimentés. En ce qui concerne la médicomagie, nous voulons tous les trois devenir médicomages nous sommes donc doués pour ça répondit Hermione.

« Vous pouvez vous transformer ou voler ou... ? »

Draco fit un signe à Erwin. Celui-ci s'avança au centre de l'amphithéâtre et se transforma en grand duc, vola au-dessus des élèves avant de se retransformer. Sur un signe de Draco, Ginny transplana successivement, dans plusieurs endroits. Ensuite c'est Harry qui lança un sort de désillusion sur ses amis qui disparurent aux yeux de tous.

Draco était conscient que Sir Mac Meillan était tout simplement en train de les évaluer sous des dehors patelins. En réalité, ses pensées étaient loin d'être aussi bienveillantes que le laissait penser les petites démonstrations qu'il permettait et qui faisaient ressembler l'amphithéâtre à un cirque dont ils étaient l'attraction. Ils étaient gladiateurs dans cette arène. Qui ordonnerait la mise à mort?

Par contre, ils éveillaient l'intérêt de certains recteurs. Draco se plongeait dans l'esprit de chacun et notait au fur et à mesure sur sa liste si leurs pensées étaient favorables ou pas. Il avait fait le tour de tous les recteurs. Un nom était entouré celui du recteur qui avait essayé de récupérer la clef en monde sorcier puis engagé les voyous qui avaient tabassé Sylas. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il ne partirait pas sans avoir vengé celui qui lui était plus cher de jour en jour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque treize heures sonnèrent, ils furent invités à partager leur repas dans le restaurant du collège où ils étaient reçus. Mac Meillan fit l'erreur de laisser les jeunes entre eux, invitant Lucius et les professeurs de Poudlard à leur table dans le foyer des professeurs.

Jim et un de ses amis vinrent s'asseoir en face de Draco, Hermione et Sylas.

S'ensuivit une discussion passionnée de part et d'autre.

Il avaient du mal à admettre qu'ils vivaient sans électricité, sans technologie.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, corrigea Draco. De plus en plus, la jeune génération s'ouvre au monde moldu. Nous vivons ensemble en dehors de l'école de magie et chez nous nous avons internet, la télévision et tous les appareils ménagers nécessaires. »

« Vous vivez ensemble? En collocation? »

« Plutôt en co-amitié, sourit Hermione. Nous avons presque tous fait nos sept années ensemble. Mon frère est venu vivre avec nous pour rester avec son petit ami qui est en cours dans notre classe et a amené Jareth et Violaine qui reviennent de France et qui font partie du groupe pour un temps indéterminé. »

« Ton frère est homosexuel? »

« Oui! Il est gay, comme vous deux fit Draco.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent.

« Non, nous... »

« Chut! Chez nous ce n'est pas mal vu... »

« N'empêche que tu es fiancé bien sagement comme un bon petit aristocrate obéissant à son papa. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Nous ne sommes pas le bon exemple! Je me suis fiancé par amour à une jeune fille qui est considérée comme n'étant pas de mon milieu et que j'ai imposée à ma famille et en réalité notre couple s'est augmenté d'une personne ce qui n'est franchement pas bien vu dans notre monde à cette époque. De nouveau, je n'ai pas laissé le choix à mon père. »

« Vous êtes ensemble tous les trois? »

« Nous vivons ensemble, nous sommes ensemble en cours, nous dormons ensemble et nous faisons l'amour ensemble. »

« Et nous nous occupons de notre fils ensemble termina Hermione.

« Vous êtes déjà parents? »

« Ma cousine et son mari sont morts dans l'affrontement dont nous parlions tantôt, laissant une petit garçon de quelques mois, nous l'avons adopté Hermione et moi. »

« Tu nous dis ça comme si tout ça était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Vous avez dix-huit ans si j'ai bien compris, quatre ans de moins que nous et des responsabilités que je ne voudrais pas assumer. »

« Non, il ne faut pas croire ça! Il a fallu ce conflit pour que nous comprenions qu'il nous fallait dépasser tout l'artificiel de notre monde et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre voie que l'essentiel. La sève de notre vie c'est l'amour fit Sylas. (1)

« Maintenant nous nous battons pour reconstruire notre monde et cette université c'est la possibilité d'étudier chez nous. Notre monde est en pleine mutation et il se remet difficilement de ce conflit qui a duré des année, il n'a pas les moyens de construire pour le moment une nouvelle université. Nous devrons aller en France et avec la barrière des langues ce sera difficile. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Salem, il n'est pas possible que nous restions éloignés de Teddy pendant trois ans et je ne partirai pas sans ma femme. Elle est ma raison de vivre, dit Draco. De toute façon, je ne le pourrais pas nous sommes liés tous les trois par un pacte magique qui nous unit jusqu'à la mort, sans eux je ne survivrais pas et eux non plus. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas gagné fit Jim. Sir Mac Meillan n'est pas aussi gentil que vous le croyez. »

« Je l'avais déjà compris. Il en connait beaucoup plus sur notre monde qu'il le dit et il sait qui est Harry et qu'il a sauvé notre monde en tuant Voldemort. »

« C'est lui pour Goldric's Hollow? Demanda Hermione.

« Non! »

« Que comptez-vous faire? »

« Les vraies négociations vont commencer cet après-midi.

Jim, Mac Meillan n'est qu'un écran, qui décide en réalité? »

« C'est Chenhill qui a le plus d'influence. C'est un petit bonhomme qui passe inaperçu parmi les six personnes qui représentent l'administration centrale de l'université. Mac Meillan est son bras droit. »

« Et chez vous? Intervint l'ami de Jim qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Ton père est le secrétaire d'état mais il est lui aussi une façade, qui détient le vrai pouvoir? »

« Nous trois avec Harry fit-il en le désignant. Et si Chenhill ne se montre pas raisonnable, nous avons le moyen de faire fermer votre université du jour au lendemain. »

« Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas venus avec juste des démonstrations de prouesses sorcières fit-il l'air amer.

« Tu as raison, si j'étais toi, je préviendrais mon père. »

« Comment sais-tu? fit le garçon.

« Nous avons un dossier sur chaque recteur. Ça fait deux mois que nous préparons cet entretien. Nous savons tout de vous. Ton père est plutôt quelqu'un d'ouvert. Nous ne voulons utiliser cet argument que si nous n'avons pas le choix. Dis aussi à ton père que la clef qu'ils ont est un faux, il comprendra. Par contre la clef de votre université que nous possédons est bien réelle. »

« Je vais lui en parler de suite fit le garçon en se levant et en s'éloignant vers le foyer des professeurs..

« Qui est le négociateur de vous trois? »

« Moi répondit Sylas.

« Le plus discret des trois jusque maintenant fit en souriant Jim. Les sorciers sont tous aussi beaux ou vous êtes des exceptions? »

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Le garçon avait tourné les yeux vers Harry qui parlait avec son voisin.

« Tu regardes le seul d'entre nous qui soit entièrement hétérosexuel dit Draco.

« Il a des yeux verts magnifiques. Et un solide appétit. se moqua gentiment Jim.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Quand je fais des crêpes, il en mange au moins huit fit Hermione en souriant. Si tout le monde faisait pareil, j'en aurais pour toute l'après-midi. »

« Ben quoi fit-elle à Draco qui la regardait, narquois, ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des petits soucis quotidiens. »

« Je t'adore, mon amour fit-il en l'attirant à lui pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mon père demande que vous veniez lui parler quelques minutes dit le garçon revenu.

« Nous te suivons le temps de prévenir que nous nous éloignons. »

« Harry, viens avec nous. Nous arrivons Erwin. »

Ils suivirent Jim et son petit ami dans un bureau voisin, le père de ce dernier ainsi que deux autres recteurs les attendaient. Draco savait qu'ils représentaient la faction progressiste de l'université.

« Asseyez-vous, nous avons peu de temps.

Je suppose Monsieur Malefoy que si vous nous avez fait parvenir ce message c'est que vous attendez quelque chose de nous. »

« En effet, répondit Sylas à la place de son ami. Nous désirons l'appui de la faction progressiste de l'université. »

« Que proposez vous en échange? »

« Votre université ouverte. »

« Mon fils me dit en effet que vous avez les moyens de faire fermer notre université, pouvez-vous vous expliquer. »

« Les deux universités ont été construites en collaboration. A un moment où vous aviez besoin d'aide aussi bien humaine que matérielle pour fuir la peste et ouvrir cette université, nous vous avons aidés sans demander de contrepartie. Nous n'en demandons toujours pas aujourd'hui, nous demandons juste que le contrat magique qui nous unit soit respecté. Depuis plus de sept siècles le monde sorcier vous a laissé étendre votre ville universitaire et asseoir votre renommée. Nous avons fermé la nôtre il y a plus de deux cents ans, mais pendant les siècles précédents les deux universités ont cohabité sans problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent demain affirma Sylas.

« Et si nous refusons? »

« Nous pourrions revoir nos positions et dénoncer le contrat magique, vous vous retrouverez avec une ville mais plus d'université. »

« Est-ce le message officiel du monde sorcier? »

« Non! Pour le moment ça ne l'est pas, mais ça pourrait le devenir. »

« Votre secrétaire d'état est-il au courant? »

« Non. »

« Je ne vous le conseille pas intervint Draco.

« Vous ne me conseillez pas quoi? »

« D'en faire part au recteur de Peterhouse. Nous ne traiterons pas avec lui. »

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées! Voilà qui n'est pas très fair-play. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous aucun contact avec lui? »

« Il a introduit en monde sorcier des moldus armés pour récupérer la clef de notre université pour que ces négociations n'aient pas lieu. Malheureusement, ces hommes ont été supprimés par une faction d'extrême droite qui a volé la clef et vous a par la suite contactés. Comme les hommes envoyés ont disparu, votre recteur a engagé des voyous pour les retrouver, ceux-ci ont enlevé mon ami Sylas pour lui faire dire où étaient les hommes disparus et la clef. Il a été roué de coups de matraque, flagellé avec une chaîne et brûlé au chalumeau pour le faire parler, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Ils l'ont laissé pour mort. Il avait une hémorragie interne, une côte avait perforé le poumon, son dos n'était plus qu'une plaie et je ne parle pas de son nez cassé ou des ecchymoses sur son visage. Heureusement, ils ne connaissaient pas nos capacités et comme vous le voyez il est devant vous maintenant bien vivant, même si nous avons eu peur de le perdre. Nous nous refusons de négocier avec des personnages capables de tels agissements trancha Draco.

Les recteurs et les deux garçons les fixaient avec horreur.

« Je suppose que vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez? »

« En ce qui concerne ce dernier point, non! Juste des photos que Sylas a prises avec son portable de ses agresseurs ou la possibilité de vous montrer son état lorsqu'il était blessé, ça ne prouve pas que votre recteur soit celui qui a commandité ces atrocités. Mais ça ne change pas notre refus. De toute façon, ça ne vous avancerait à rien, il est prêt à tout pour empêcher cette réouverture. »

« Si nous vous aidons et prenons le risque de nous mettre les rectorats traditionalistes à dos, qu'y gagnent nos collèges? »

« Père! »

« George, tais-toi! »

« Une aide pour vos recherches en pharmacopée, une possibilité pour certains de vos étudiants d'assister à des cours adaptés pour non sorciers comme des cours de potion, d'étude des écritures anciennes ou d'astronomie par exemple pour ce dernier point nous demandons la réciprocité et donc la possibilité d'assister à certains de vos cours reprit Sylas.

« Père, il faut les aider! »

« Je vois que vous avez fait forte impression sur mon fils et son ami. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que vous savez? interrogea doucement Draco.

« Que je sais quoi? »

« Que Jim est son petit ami et non son ami. Vos rapports seraient bien plus faciles. »

« Il y a des choses que je ne peux me permettre dans ma position. »

« Y-a-t-il plus important que le bonheur de votre fils? Il n'y a rien de plus cher pour moi que le bonheur des miens. »

« On verra quand vous serez père. »

« Mais je le suis! D'un petit garçon de dix mois que j'aurai bientôt le bonheur d'entendre dire papa. »

« Vous n'avez pourtant que dix huit ans intervint un des deux autres recteurs.

« C'est exact! Mais nous avons perdu beaucoup de monde dans le conflit qui nous a opposés au mage noir. Ma cousine et son mari notamment qui ont laissé un bébé de quelques mois. Nous l'avons adopté ma fiancée et moi. »

« Vous l'avez adopté légalement? »

« Oui. C'est lui qui sera l'aîné des Malefoy. »

« Au détriment de vos propres enfants? »

« Quand il me tend les bras et qu'il me sourit avec toute la confiance qu'un être sans défense peut offrir, il est mon enfant autant qu'un qui naîtra de notre union fit-il en prenant Hermione par la taille.

« Vous avez dix-huit ans, vous ne devriez être que des enfants murmura le père de George. Aujourd'hui, vous portez l'avenir des vôtres sur les épaules sans faiblir, vous avez combattu contre Lord Voldemort et vous l'avez détruit, dit-il en se retournant vers Harry. Vous faites preuve d'une maturité étonnante et selon moi vous méritez de progresser sans plus souffrir. Je ne préjuge pas de l'avis des autres recteurs mais je vous aiderai. »

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour vous offrir la majorité. »

« Je sais mais d'autres seront je l'espère aussi sensibles à nos arguments que vous l'avez été. »

« Nous aimerions garder le contact fit Jim.

« Volontiers répondit Draco. Je te donnerai notre numéro de portable et si vous voulez venir découvrir notre monde c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillerons quelque soit l'issue de nos tractations. »

« Il est l'heure de retourner à l'amphithéâtre. »

« Allons-y. »

« Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble.

Nous dirons que mon fils et son petit ami fit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, vous ont montré le collège et son organisation.

Je vous laisse quelques minutes avant que vous nous retrouviez. »

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Draco attira contre lui Hermione et Sylas, les embrassant tendrement tous les deux. Un cercle lumineux de couleur turquoise les environna.

« Que font-ils? murmura George.

« Ils se mettent en symbiose, partagent leurs forces et se détendent. Malheureusement, ils n'auront pas assez de temps pour atteindre leur plénitude. »

« Tu fais ça aussi? »

« Non. C'est unique. Ils sont unis par le pacte d'alliance jusqu'à la mort. C'est leur choix. Il n'y avait plus eu de pacte d'alliance en monde sorcier depuis plusieurs siècles. Encore moins ayant atteint le second cercle. »

« Si l'un meurt? »

« Les autres, privés d'une partie d'eux-même, mourront aussi. »

« Et si ça arrive, qu'adviendra-t-il de leur fils? »

« Je serai là, je suis son parrain. Mais nous veillons sur eux, ils sont l'avenir de notre monde c'est écrit dans la prophétie. »

« Il faut y aller, ils vont nous chercher. »

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco qui soupira.

« Nous y allons, mon ami. Prêts mes amours? »

Deux sourires lui répondirent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils reprirent leurs places sur les gradins de l'amphithéâtre. Pendant qu'ils écoutaient les débats entre les recteurs et Lucius puis Minerva, Draco une fois de plus se plongeait dans les pensées des différents recteurs et consignait sur le parchemin leurs pensées négatives. Sylas se penchait sur son épaule pour lire ses notes.

Jim et George avaient décidé de les aider à leur manière. Avec plusieurs autres étudiants, ils s'étaient installés parmi les jeunes sorciers pour marquer leur solidarité et pour ces derniers c'était une aide inespérée. Ainsi, George et Jim étaient assis à côté d'Hermione qui consignait les problèmes abordés et ceux qu'elle estimait insuffisamment détaillés. Ils la regardaient écrire avec sa plume sur son rouleau de parchemin qui n'en finissait pas.

« Pour réouvrir votre ville universitaire il faudrait que vous ayez votre clef, sans elle tous ces palabres ne servent à rien. »

« Il est entendu que cette clef nous la possédons. »

« Vraiment? Demanda Mac Meillan.

« La faction qui a pris contact avec vous est d'extrême droite et véhicule un idéal proche du nazisme. Ils ont aussi les moyens des gestapistes. Après avoir décimé les personnes que vous aviez envoyées récupérer cette clef pour faire échouer cette entrevue, ils ont volé la croix d'Agadès. Nous nous sommes bien entendu empressés de la récupérer et toute autre que celle-ci, ne pourrait être qu'un faux. »

Draco prit la petite bourse en cuir suspendue à son cou et en sortit la croix sertie des pierres précieuses.

« Vous venez de porter des accusations très graves, Monsieur Malefoy. Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez? »

« Harry, tu peux me prêter ta pensine? »

Draco installa la pensine sur le bureau. Avec sa baguette, il sortit un fin fil argenté de sa tempe et le déposa dans la pensine.

« Le principe de la pensine est de contenir les pensées que l'ont ne veut pas conserver dans sa tête car trop pénibles ou envahissantes. Elle peut aussi servir, bien que ce ne soit pas son utilisation première, à revivre les pensées en question. Je vais donc vous montrer un de mes souvenirs d'un passé récent.

Vous allez assister à l'interrogatoire d'un des membres de cette faction qui a pris contact avec vous. »

Draco grâce à un sortilège fit grandir au-dessus de la pensine une image en trois dimensions. Ils virent l'interrogatoire de Chris et ses révélations au sujet des envoyés de l'université de Cambridge qu'ils avaient interrogés puis tués.

« Vous allez maintenant voir un autre souvenir que je vous expliquerai après. Il prit le souvenir cette fois dans les pensées de Harry. »

Ils virent Sylas étendu sur un lit, le visage ensanglanté, le corps couvert d'hématomes, les soins apportés par Draco avec l'aide d'Hermione jusqu'au moment où celle-ci avait été emmenée évanouie par Erwin. Il arrêta le souvenir là, le remplaçant par le sien montrant le moment où ils avaient découvert le dos du jeune homme. Quelques exclamations indignées ou horrifiées se firent entendre.

« La personne qui voulait récupérer la clef a payé des voyous pour enquêter sur la disparition des premiers. Comme vous le voyez leurs méthodes d'interrogatoire sont nettement plus brusques que les nôtres. Comment le recteur du collège le plus ancien de Cambridge qui enseigne à des jeunes gens comment se comporter avec honneur, s'abaisse-t-il à faire torturer d'autres jeunes gens jusqu'à la mort? Comment peut-il souiller son collège par de tels agissements? continua Draco en se tournant vers le recteur de Peterhouse et en le fixant de son regard d'acier.

« Vous nous avez reçus aujourd'hui avec, dans l'esprit de beaucoup, l'idée que c'était une simple formalité pour nous opposer une fin de non recevoir. Je suis sûr toutefois que le recteur ayant eu le comportement déplorable que nous venons de voir, reste une exception et que d'autres parmi vous auront à cœur d'honorer le contrat magique passé par vos fondateurs avec ceux de notre université commença Sylas.

Le débat dura plusieurs heures. Draco lisait les pensées des intervenants et cela aidait Sylas à contrer les arguments de chacun, ainsi que les notes d'Hermione, les fiches décrivant leur caractère, leurs faiblesses et leurs centres d'intérêts. Enfin quand ce dernier sentit que le bon moment était arrivé, il suggéra d'aller voir leur université afin de se rendre compte de sa réalité, de son étendue et de vérifier qu'ils en avaient bien la clef... Après une heure de nouveaux débats, la proposition fut acceptée. Sylas su que la partie était gagnée. Hermione et Draco sentirent sa joie.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. La lionne avait à plusieurs reprises partagé ses forces avec son fiancé qui utilisait beaucoup de puissance pour lire dans la mémoire des recteurs. Leurs amis les regardaient avec inquiétude, leurs visages étaient marqués de fatigue.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite chapelle dissimulée derrière un rideau de peupliers, dans un coin peu fréquenté du domaine universitaire. Elle n'était plus utilisée depuis que celle de King's College avait été édifiée et terminée en 1547 (2). Elle était toutefois encore entretenue de temps à autre. Tout le monde s'y entassa tant bien que mal. Draco s'avança vers le cœur de la chapelle, cherchant l'emplacement pour apposer la croix, il ne tarda pas à le trouver. Il se tourna.

« Professeur Mac Gonagall, cet honneur vous revient. »

« Merci mon enfant fit celle-ci émue sans remarquer la grimace de l"enfant" qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le terme.

La directrice prit la croix des mains de Draco. Il attira Sylas et Hermione et les serra contre lui pour contempler unis l'ouverture vers leur avenir, pendant que leur directrice posait la croix dans l'emplacement prévu au-dessus de la scène représentant Saint-Martin partageant son manteau.

Le cœur entier de la chapelle pivota offrant à leurs yeux une longue allée bordée d'arbres formant voûte. On apercevait des bâtiments au loin. Ils avancèrent sur ce sol qui n'avait plus été foulé depuis plus de deux siècles.

Ils découvraient, au fur et à mesure, l'université dressée dans son écrin de verdure Elle était construite en U. Les bâtiments enserraient un jardin laissé pour le moment à l'abandon. L'entrée centrale située en face du bassin remplit d'une eau saumâtre était majestueuse. Les deux ailes étaient bordées d'une galerie dallée donnant à l'ensemble un air de cloître.

Draco sortit de la petite bourse autour de son cou, un objet qu'il agrandit d'un sort révélant une rosace de pierre avec un blason au milieu. Il la plaça dans le creux à gauche de l'entrée, puis il en sortit une seconde qu'il plaça dans le creux à droite. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd, révélant un hall immense et des escaliers monumentaux. Leurs pas résonnèrent sur le sol faits de grosses dalles noires. Le bâtiment central était manifestement plus ancien que les deux ailes. Le soir tombait rapidement et il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'y voir. Les jeunes sorciers se rassemblèrent et jetèrent des sorts de magic candle et le plafond se mit à briller de centaines de bougies en lévitation.

Les recteurs et les étudiants moldus restèrent muets devant le spectacle.

Jim et George regardaient les visages émus de leurs nouveaux amis.

Les recteurs avaient recommencé à parler entre-eux. Mac Meillan s'adressa aux sorciers.

« Nous discutons depuis ce matin et nous avons, je crois, fait le tour de la question. Nous allons maintenant procéder aux votes ici. »

Hermione prit ses deux serpentards par la taille, se serrant contre eux anxieuse, pendant que les recteurs votaient à main levée pour l'ouverture de l'université sorcière. Lorsqu'ils virent que le nombre de mains levées dépassait de loin celui des mains baissées, ils s'accolèrent pour cacher leurs yeux trop brillants.

C'est Minerva qui les sortit de leur émotion.

« Jeunes gens, nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez, vous avez fait des merveilles.

A vous l'honneur de réveiller et de sécuriser notre université. »

Les trois se séparèrent pour former un cercle avec les autres, se concentrèrent et rapidement le cercle lumineux s'étendit sur leurs mains unies, se transforma en colonne lumineuse, forte de la puissance des amis réunis, puis en dôme qui recouvrit toute la cité universitaire endormie. Elle brilla un moment puis retomba dans l'obscurité.

.

.

* * *

_1: voir les paroles de la chanson de Thierry Amiel L'essentiel._

_2: La première pierre de la chapelle du collège royal, dédiée à Notre-Dame et à saint Nicolas, fut posée à Cambridge le 25 juillet 1446 par le roi Henri VI. Par suite de difficultés financières, les travaux progressèrent lentement en 1509, le gros œuvre était achevé et la voûte, pur chef-d'œuvre du style perpendiculaire, fut construite entre 1512 et 1515. Les travaux de vitrerie, entreprise considérable puisqu'il s'agissait de vitrer vingt-cinq fenêtres à cinq lancettes et deux autres à neuf lancettes, commencèrent en 1515 et furent achevés en 1547 à l'exception de la fenêtre occidentale, vitrée en 1879 seulement._

* * *

**_Merci de me laisser une petite review... ça encourage et un petit clic ça n'engage à rien!_**

_._

_._


	20. Chapter 19 La rage d'aimer

.

.

**Chapitre XIX : LA RAGE D'AIMER**

.

.

Hermione se sentait plus légère depuis que le problème de Cambridge était résolu. Ils avaient tous les trois foi en un avenir plus serein.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard le vendredi matin, les élèves de la septième bis se levèrent et les applaudirent bientôt suivis par tous les autres élèves. Madame Mac Gonagall, à la table des professeurs, souriait, elle n'était certainement pas étrangère au fait. En effet, Neville et Luna vinrent leur demander des précisions sur des points que la directrice avait peu évoqués.

A leur retour, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Lucius qui les attendait à Astor's Lodge. Il emmena tout le groupe dans un restaurant chic de Londres du côté moldu pour fêter leur succès. La soirée fut plus guindée que lorsqu'ils sortaient à Paris mais ils étaient tellement heureux du résultat qu'ils en profitèrent pleinement.

Ils décidèrent, tous les trois, de prendre un peu de recul et d'aller passer du temps seuls au quartier général. Après un doux câlin dans la salle de bain, ils s'installèrent, sous la surveillance de l'aigle de verre, dans la chambre de Sylas au grand plaisir de ce dernier qui réalisait un de ses désirs, faire l'amour à sa mie dans la chambre de ses rêves.

Draco se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant avec lui et le caressait souvent. Hermione ne s'y opposait pas puisqu'ils semblaient apprécier tous les deux mais n'y participait pas non plus.

Elle se lova dans les bras du brun serpentard tandis que Draco s'endormait blotti contre lui. Levant la tête, elle chercha les lèvres de son ange, c'est lui qui vint au devant d'elle, l'embrassant avec une infinie sensualité, lui procurant un sentiment de douce plénitude.

« Je t'aime, ma vie. Je t'aime tant. »

« Je t'aime, mon ange » lui souffla-t-elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou de façon possessive et se serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entoure de ses bras. Il comprit bien le message, elle ne voulait pas partager. Si ça le remplissait de bonheur, il craignait que ça ne pose des problèmes à très brève échéance. Draco n'était pas homme à se contenter de peu. Sylas sentait son désir augmenter, il avait été très patient pour ménager Mia mais ça ne durerait plus longtemps.

Très doucement, il souleva son menton pour plonger dans son regard, puis il déposa de petits baisers tendres sur ses paupières, sur sa bouche, sur son cou... un jeu amoureux et langoureux qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de vivre. Il la cajola longtemps avec délicatesse, avec amour et lorsqu'elle lui rendit la pareille, il oublia tout sauf les gestes de son amante.

Quand Draco le réveilla, par des caresses, au milieu de la nuit pour faire l'amour, il y prit tout le plaisir qu'il en attendait. Il lui en donna aussi tant qu'il put, par tendresse pour celui qui devenait son amant.

Lorsqu'il reprit sa mie contre lui, elle passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui, posant son visage contre sa poitrine créant une auréole mouillée...

« Pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour, tu savais que c'était inéluctable.

Quand on fait l'amour tous les trois et que tu es toi au centre de notre attention à tous les deux, tu trouves ça normal. »

« Crois-tu? J'ai envie de vous entendre gémir sous mes caresses, de vous faire jouir avec mes mains ou ma bouche, ai-je jamais pu le faire? Ai-je jamais pu crier quand tu me donnes du plaisir? Tu penses que je fais l'amour avec vous comme si nous étions deux? »

« Ma mie, pourquoi ne pas dire ça plus tôt? » fit-il bouleversé « ou pourquoi tout simplement ne pas le faire? »

« Je ne veux pas vous blesser. »

« Mais là c'est toi qui pleures alors que notre but à tous les deux est de te rendre heureuse. »

« ... »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne m'as pas tout dit. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez l'amour, je me fous de jouir vingt fois sur une nuit. Ce n'est pas un concours à qui me donnera le plus de plaisir. Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour! pas être passive sous vos caresses! »

« ... »

« Je peux avoir autant de plaisir à vous en donner qu'à en recevoir. J'ai l'impression de ne plus participer et j'ai peur d'avoir un jour celle de subir! »

Sylas sursauta et sentit le même sursaut dans son dos. Apparemment, Draco ne dormait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Il posa la main sur son bras. Sylas comprit et doucement se retourna vers lui avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras et la déposa entre eux.

« Mia, pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles plus? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te contentes de souffrir dans ton coin? On se disait tout... »

« ... »

« Tes sentiments ont changé? »

« Mes sentiments pour toi? Non, Dray. Bien sûr que je t'aime tout autant, mais la situation, elle, a changé... »

« Tu veux dire qu'en m'introduisant moi dans votre couple, il a changé vos relations... »

« C'était inévitable. Je vous aime tous les deux, vous vous aimez aussi et j'ai difficile de trouver ma place. »

« Je te l'ai dit si tu veux revenir à la situation précédente, je m'effacerais. »

« e ne veux pas, mon ange, je suis incapable de renoncer à toi... De toute façon, nous sommes liés par le pacte! »

Draco s'était tendu en l'entendant ainsi affirmer son amour pour leur compagnon.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux alors? Fit-il rageusement. Tu te plains, tu pleures mais tu ne veux rien changer! À moins que ce soit moi qui sois en trop dans ta vie? »

« Oh! c'est ce que tu penses? Tu ne prends même pas la peine de sentir mon amour par le lien... »

Hermione sentit venir une de ses crises de larmes auxquelles elle était si sujette il y a quelques mois. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Draco elle n'en avait plus eu qu'une ou deux lors de leurs disputes. Elle essaya de la repousser mais comme d'habitude elle la submergeait. Elle se mit en position fœtale et se mit à sangloter. Il la regardait sans bouger.

« Dray? Tu attends quoi? »

« Tu ne l'as pas entendue? »

« Je l'ai entendue te dire qu'elle t'aime. Et je t'ai entendu aussi et ce que tu as dit m'a choqué! »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait comme si elle me disait qu'elle va acheter un pain. »

« Parce que je suis là! C'est ce qu'elle a essayé de t'expliquer.

Alors tu te décides? Moi, je ne la laisserai pas pleurer plus longtemps! »

Draco prit Hermione contre lui, lui murmurant doucement qu'il l'aimait.

« Viens, Sy », fit il.

Le brun poussa un soupir et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

Elle marchait seule dans un couloir qui n'en finissait plus. Des deux côtés des portraits de bonne facture représentait des hommes à droite, des femmes à gauche, manifestement une lignée noble. Au fond, elle voyait trois portes. Pas un bruit, que le silence! Elle avait peur... Dans sa main son 9mm. A sa ceinture sa baguette. Une tapisserie de chasse succéda aux tableaux. Elle sentit un courant d'air froid venant de derrière la tapisserie et comprit une seconde trop tard qu'elle cachait un passage. Venue du fond de la galerie, deux silhouettes avançaient.. Elle se jetta sur elles les précipitant au sol, les couvrant de son corps, ramassant par la même occasion les balles qui leur étaient destinées! Non pas toi! Mia! Non ne nous laisse pas! Je t'en supplie, ne nous laisse pas... Je veux que vous viviez, je vous aime!

Elle entendait hurler...

« Mia réveille-toi! C'est un rêve! Hermione! »

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle hurlait.

« Mia? Réveille-toi. »

Sylas poussa doucement Draco puis la gifla.

« Je vous aime, je vous aime... » sanglotait-elle.

« ça fait des mois qu'elle n'en a plus fait. Depuis notre dernière dispute. »

« On va se mettre en symbiose ça la calmera » fit Sylas. « Dès que c'est fait tu regarderas son rêve. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle dormait de nouveau.

Sylas regardait les larmes couler sur les joues de Draco.

« Où vous ai-je encore conduits sans m'occuper des dégâts que ça pouvait causer? »

« Calme-toi, elle était bouleversée ce soir. Ça va aller. Tu l'as entendue, il faut simplement être à l'écoute de ses désirs. Jusqu'à présent nous lui avons donné ce que nous jugions qu'elle voulait.

Qu'y-a-t-il dans son rêve? »

« Tu peux le voir toi-même... une fois me suffit! »

Sylas plongea dans ses pensées.

« Dray, c'est un rêve, prémonitoire peut-être mais un rêve. »

« Un rêve? Ou la seule place qu'elle ait trouvée? Et sa façon de l'exprimer?

Tu as dit qu'elle était bouleversée? »

« Elle ne dormait pas quand on a fait l'amour. »

« Je lui avais promis qu'on ne ferait jamais rien sans elle. »

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre quand c'est trop tard » soupira Sylas.

« Désolé Sy. Je ne supportais plus de ne pas te toucher ou si peu et comme manifestement elle n'était pas prête... »

« Il faut qu'elle accepte de nous parler dorénavant. »

« Je ne peux quand même pas m'introduire dans ses pensées parce qu'elle ne veut pas nous livrer ses envies ou ses sentiments. »

« Tu vois bien que tantôt elle avait commencé. Il faut que nous prenions du temps pour nous, nous faisons trop peu de choses ensemble autres que des cours, du travail, des entraînements... Je l'aime Dray. La perdre c'est mourir! »

Sylas les pris tous les deux embrassés dans ses bras. Il baisa doucement les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Dray? »

Il embrassa son amant, prolongeant le doux baiser.

« Bonne nuit, tendre ami. Tu verras ça ira mieux demain. »

« Je t'aime Sy. »

Hermione s'était levée tôt, seule. Duke avait apporté les journaux. Elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Lucius avait soigné sa publicité, nul en monde sorcier ne devait plus ignorer que leur université allait rouvrir et que c'était grâce au grand Malefoy. L'article, qui était en couverture mais occupait aussi deux pages entières intérieures, insistait sur ses succès en tant que médiateur. Le rôle de Draco et Sylas était à peine évoqué. Ce que l'article ne décrivait pas comme étant l'œuvre du secrétaire d'état, le journaliste laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'y était pas étranger. Manifestement, son beau-père avait ses petites entrées à la Gazette pourtant toute acquise à Ombrage..

Seul le chicaneur bien informé par leurs deux condisciples fournissait une version plus proche de la réalité.

Elle ne savait comment des photos de leur soirée d'hier se retrouvaient maintenant en illustration de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier mais se doutait que son beau-père devait y être pour quelque chose.

Plusieurs photos d'eux s'étalaient. Sur l'une d'elle Draco et Sylas, pris en gros plan, lui souriaient. Elle caressa avec un sourire tendre et un œil rêveur la photo du bout des doigts. Qu'ils étaient beaux ses deux amours! Sentant un regard, elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir les originaux qui la fixaient étonnés. A qui donc destinait-elle cette caresse et ce regard d'amoureuse?

Ils prirent place devant elle, jettant un coup d'œil qui se voulait discret sur la photo qu'elle avait cachée.

« Ma mie, si tu as fini du journal? » fit Sylas avec un sourire tendre.

Hermione le regarda d'un air moqueur puis ...

« Il y a un très bel article sur ton père Dray. Le journaliste ne parle même pas de votre rôle, c'est honteux. »

Draco en entendant parler Hermione sursauta et lui lança un coup d'œil incertain. Se pourrait-il que...? Elle le fixait d'un air ironique, suivant parfaitement le cheminement de ses pensées!

« Je vais prendre une douche!

Homme de peu de foi! » Lui dit-elle en lui fourrant le journal dans les mains. « Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je t'aimais et le lien devrait me mettre à l'abri de ce genre de bêtises. »

Muets, ils contemplaient leur photo.

« Je suis con parfois. »

Seul un soupir lui répondit.

« Je te remercie de tes encouragements. »

« Dray, tu as réellement pensé que? »

« Après ce qu'il m'a dit dans notre discussion! Il a toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes! »

« Mais elle s'est toujours méfiée de lui! Et c'est ton père! »

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis! Mais surtout je ne sais plus où elle en est! »

« Ferme les yeux et pense à elle! Fais intervenir le lien et sens ses sentiments... tu te contentes de les sentir juste quand elle te les fait percevoir ou quand il lui arrive quelque chose de fort. Tu devrais faire ça souvent! »

« Tu le fais toi? »

« Chaque fois que j'ai envie qu'elle me dise "_je t'aime__"_ donc très souvent parce qu'elle ne me l'a jamais dit que deux fois. »

Il se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« des pancakes. »

« tu aimes ça? »

« pas particulièrement mais elle oui! Et j'aime faire ce genre de choses pour elle. »

« Hmmm! Ça sent bon, mon ange, fit-elle en s'appuyant contre son dos, une main passée autour de sa taille. »

Elle tendit l'autre main et vola une des crêpes.

« Reste tranquille! De toute façon tu n'auras pas ta confiture avant que j'aie fini. »

« ça m'est égal! c'est bon aussi sans! » fit-elle en léchant ses doigts sucrés.

« Alors? Tu as trouvé la photo qui t'intéressait? »

Sylas n'entendit pas la réponse de Draco. Il se retourna. Il embrassait Mia avec passion la serrant contre lui comme si on allait la lui arracher. Il sourit intérieurement, il préférait se servir de ce genre d'argument et éviter les explications parfois difficiles. Ça ne suffisait pas toujours et les non-dits s'accumulaient. Bonjour la communication!

Il servit le petit-déjeuner sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Draco parlait à Mia à voix basse et il commençait à se sentir de trop. Elle finit par lui sourire et lui poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Apparemment sa façon de faire ne marchait pas si mal que ça.

« Mon ange, viens » fit-elle tout en l'attirant au passage par le poignet, puis par la taille. « Et moi, j'aime que tu fasses ces gestes pour moi. Même si ça a l'air de rien, moi, j'aime les matins, fit-elle montrant qu'elle avait entendu une partie de leur conversation. »

Il comprit ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Leur intimité du matin, leur tendre rituel, leurs confidences lui étaient des moments infiniment précieux avant d'affronter la journée.

Peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de tout dire?

Autour des pancakes, des toasts et du café, ils se remémoraient les heures passées à Cambridge.

« Pas de doute, nous formons une bonne équipe! »

« Voyez-vous ça, Monsieur Malefoy toujours aussi fier de lui-même », se moqua gentiment sa lionne.

« Ben quoi, au moins je suis sûre que quelqu'un le pense. »

« Tu cherches les compliments? » interrogea Sylas.

« Toi en tout cas tu as été exceptionnel! »

« Arrête Dray! » fit-il souriant.

« Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de révéler la nature de la clef et de mettre le gosse en danger. »

« Il n'a que deux ans de moins que nous! »

« Nos seize ans me semblent tellement loin » fit Hermione pensive. « C'était le moment où tu me détestais, où le lord voulait te marquer, Draco et où je souffrais pour toi et c'était le moment où nous passions nos nuits ensemble à la bibliothèque pour oublier son ombre qui planait sur nos vies, Sylas. Maintenant il est mort et nous ne sommes pas plus tranquilles pour la cause! »

« Mia, bientôt nous pourrons vivre heureux tous les trois avec Teddy... »

« Ça en promet des discussions pour l'aménagement de la maison! Moi, je ne dors pas dans votre machin noir et blanc » se marra Sylas.

« Si il n'y a que ça comme problème ce n'est vraiment pas grave...

On fait quoi aujourd'hui? »fit Draco en souriant.

« Tu as toujours la clef de l'université? »

« Oui! »

« Si on allait y faire un tour et puis un au chemin de traverse?

J'aime bien aller chez Fleury & Bott les lendemains de cauchemars... »

« Tu fais dans la nostalgie aujourd'hui? » lui fit Draco avec une douce complicité.

« Eh bien, c'est bizarre, nous avons résolu le problème de Cambridge et on s'y est tellement consacré que là, de suite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été dépouillée de mon but... »

« Et si tu pensais un peu à être heureuse? »

« Vous êtes là pour ça... »

« Tu n'en avais pas l'air persuadée cette nuit. »

« Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile... si? En tout cas, pour moi ça ne l'est pas! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous aimer plus que tout. »

Ils visitèrent les différents locaux de l'université, jettant des sorts recurvite et recurage au fur et à mesure. Les elfes de maison auraient ça moins à faire.

« Draco? Sylas? Hermione? »

« Voilà Jim et George! »

Ils avaient reçu un coup de fil le matin des deux garçons et avaient décidé de leur faire découvrir le chemin de traverse. Sylas apparut juste devant eux les faisant sursauter.

« Tu peux nous faire faire ça? »

« Je te préviens que ça n'a rien d'agréable les premières fois qu'on le fait. Certains ne s'y habituent jamais, Harry par exemple a horreur de ça. »

« Ils sont où? »

« Au second étage, dans les classes de potion, la passion de Draco. »

« Vous êtes prêts? On y va! »

Ils atterrirent devant Draco et Hermione qui s'étaient assis sur le bureau du prof en les attendant.

Les deux jeunes gens regardaient autour d'eux les piles de chaudrons poussiéreux, les parchemins rangés dans les armoires vitrées, les centaines de fioles étiquetées de noms inconnus.

Dans le troisième laboratoire, ils entendirent un bruit dans une des armoires.

« Sûrement un épouvantard » murmura Hermione en souriant.

« On se met à trois, il ne saura que faire » fit Sylas en riant.

« Pourquoi pas » lui répondit Draco en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire.

Ils virent sortir de l'armoire un squelette enveloppé d'un suaire noir et brandissant une faux.

D'un seul réflexe, les deux garçons se mirent devant Hermione. Une voix claironna "riddikulus" et le squelette apparut vêtu d'une tenue hawaïenne. Lorsque Harry se mit à rire, il disparut en une multitude de petites volutes de fumées.

« Vous avez voulu vous amuser sans moi?

Bonjour tout le monde!

Ainsi votre plus grande peur à tous les trois, c'est la mort des autres? Tout à fait prévisible!

J'ai amené des elfes de maison avec moi, ils vont s'occuper de tout ça. »

« Bonjour Harry! » fit Jim.

« Bonjour Jim! Ils vous ont expliqué? L'épouvantard prend la forme de la peur la plus secrète du sorcier qui le découvre. Quand il se retrouve devant plusieurs sorciers il est perturbé et ne sait quelle forme prendre, sauf si tous ont la même peur comme c'était le cas ici. »

« Ils vont nettoyer toute l'université? »

« Ton père m'en a fourni une cinquantaine venant du bureau de remplacement des elfes de maison au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. »

« Qui a été chargé de veiller sur les premiers travaux? »

« Arthur en ce qui concerne le côté administratif, inscriptions, réglementation et nous! »

« Tu plaisantes je suppose! Mon père n'a pas pu nous mettre ça sur le dos en plus? »

« Si, il l'a fait. Il n'a pas dû apprécier votre omniprésence dans les négociations, sans parler de l'honneur fait à Minerva de l'ouverture du domaine universitaire. Vous l'avez relégué au second rôle, il vous montre son mécontentement.

Nous devrons faire effectuer les travaux nécessaires, passer tous les jours voir où ça en est et nous occuper des installations moldues, électricité, téléphone, internet que personne ne connait sauf nous! Toutes les classes doivent en être équipées. L'aile qui servira de logements par contre n'en sera pas pourvue pour le moment. »

« Maître Potter? »

« Oui Ballic? »

« Que devons nous faire de ce qui est inutilisable? »

« Réduisez au minimum et éliminez. »

Harry vit le regard stupéfait de Jim et George sur la petite créature.

« Bien maître Potter. »

« Cest un elfe de maison, ils seront attachés aux tâches ménagères de l'université. Toutes les familles sorcières un peu aisées ont des elfes de maison pour tenir celle-ci. Ils ont une grande puissance magique et n'utilisent pas de baguette. »

Jim désigna à Harry les trois jeunes sorciers qui s'étaient enlacés.

« Ils croyaient respirer un peu. Ils s'occupent tout le temps de tous et de tout. Hier, pour la première fois, ils ont éprouvé le besoin de s'isoler et n'ont pas dormi à la maison, c'est significatif. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle que j'ai pour eux, enfin, ça c'est un autre problème. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« On va aller à Pré-au-lard comme prévu!

Draco? Vous êtes prêts pour aller au Chaudron Baveur?

Ton père a ouvert une communication directe entre Astor's Lodge et ici. Par contre il n'y a rien pour le chemin de traverse. Il faut transplaner dans un endroit désert en monde moldu » grimaça Harry.

« Je vais m'occuper de Jim, Sylas de George et tu transplaneras avec Hermione. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Si tu le dis »railla Draco.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle discrète non loin du vieux pub. Harry comme d'habitude eut du mal à se réceptionner sur ses deux pieds.

« Pas de problème, hein... » se moqua gentiment Draco.

« Aucun! Tout au plus je trébuche et je me relève! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! »

Entretemps, ils étaient arrivés devant un pub d'apparence minable coincé entre une librairie et un marchand de disques, dont ils poussèrent la porte.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Van Neeren. »

« Bonjour Tom. »

« Je vous sers quelque chose? »

« Pas maintenant, nous sommes attendus au Chemin de Traverse. »

Ils se faufilèrent dans la cour du pub.

« Comme nous nous habillons en moldus pour venir chez vous, il va falloir vous habiller en sorciers pour venir chez nous. Heureusement, vous êtes à peu près de la même taille que Draco et Sylas. »

Hermione sortit de son sac magique deux robes de sorcier classiques qu'ils enfilèrent au dessus de leur tenue moldue, puis deux grandes capes. Ils se vêtirent de la même façon.

Harry tapa, avec sa baguette, sur la troisième brique au-dessus de la poubelle en partant de la gauche et le mur s'ouvrit sur une rue commerçante et animée.

« Voilà, vous y êtes. Le chemin de traverse est notre quartier commerçant. »

Ils montrèrent aux garçons toutes les boutiques expliquant à chaque fois à quoi servaient les achats qu'ils pouvaient y effectuer. Hermione et Sylas s'arrêtèrent chez Fleury et Bott pour commander des livres pour la maison et pour renouveler le stock de parchemin et de plumes. Ils entrèrent chez Honey Dukes, Harry remplit un grand sachet de bonbons et de friandises diverses, tous ceux qui avaient bercé ses années à Poudlard puis en sortant il mit le sachet dans les mains de Jim étonné.

- « De quoi te souvenir de cette journée, je te conseille de les manger seul car tu vas avoir des surprises... c'est une partie de mon enfance que je t'offre... »

Harry se rappelait sa stupéfaction lorsqu'à onze ans il avait découvert le monde sorcier, il essayait de répondre au mieux à la curiosité de Jim et George, enfin ils entrèrent chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une glace.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous? »

« Franchement? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde fou et fantaisiste comme celui de Lewis Carroll! »

« Nous n'avons pas de carte reine de cœur despotique! Nous avions le même genre en masculin mais nous nous en sommes débarrassé » plaisanta Hermione.

« C'est toi qui l'a tué m'a raconté mon père » fit George en se tournant vers Harry.

« J'ai été bien aidé... je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver seul mais c'est une longue histoire dont je n'aime pas vraiment parler. Nous avons perdu énormément d'amis ou de parents dans ce conflit qui a duré des années, c'est loin d'être de bons souvenirs.

C'était mon destin, c'était écrit dans une prophétie bien avant ma naissance, elle ne pouvait que se réaliser mais ce n'est pas plus facile pour autant. Tout comme il y en a une au sujet d'Hermione, de Draco et de Sylas que nous ne connaissons pas encore mais nous savons que, maintenant, le salut de notre monde est entre leurs mains.

A ce sujet, nous avons rendez-vous avec Kingsley, Jareth et Jimmy ce soir square Grimmaud! »

« Non! »

« Mione? »

« J'ai dit non! Je n'irai pas! »

« Ma douce... »

« Non Dray, pas aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus! On vient de sortir d'un problème, on n'a pas le droit de respirer un peu? Il faut de suite plonger dans un autre où nous allons encore risquer de perdre la vie et ceux qui nous sont chers... »

« Sois raisonnable, ma vie... »

« Je ne veux plus te voir revenir torturé et mourant, je ne veux plus lire ce qu'il y avait dans tes yeux la dernière fois que tu es rentré... »

Soudain sa place fut vide, elle avait transplané.

« Où est-elle, Dray? »

« En monde moldu, mais je ne sais pas où. »

« Elle est certainement allée se faire encore en peu plus mal en Australie! » fit Harry.

« Ses parents » murmura Sylas.

« Ils ne sont pas morts? » demanda Draco étonné.

« Non, au début de l'année dernière, elle a pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour les protéger, elle les a fait déménager et a modifié leur mémoire pour qu'ils oublient avoir eu des enfants. Je croyais être le seul à le savoir, je m'aperçois que non » fit Harry en regardant Sylas.

« Elle me l'a dit avant de partir avec toi chercher les horcruxes. »

« Tu étais au courant » fit Harry stupéfait.

« Nous faisions les recherches ensemble. »

« Et tu l'as laissée partir avec nous? »

« Je lui en avais fait la promesse, je l'ai tenue quoi qu'il m'en ait coûté pendant des mois parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Je vois qu'il y a bien des choses que j'ignore sur ma femme! »

« Elle n'en a jamais plus parlé Draco, comme si réellement ils étaient morts. Elle voudrait même les revoir, pour eux, elle est une étrangère. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit là-bas » dit Sylas.

« Alors où est-elle? »

« Sur une plage quelconque, assise devant la mer en train de se ressourcer. Elle va rentrer. »

« Comment peux-tu être si calme? »

« Nous sommes son univers, Dray. »

« Pourquoi vous ne lui téléphonez pas? Elle a son GSM. »

Ils regardèrent Jim avec étonnement. Ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude d'employer les technologies moldues, même Sylas, bouleversé, n'y avait pas pensé. Il se mit à composer un message puis l'envoya. Il attendit peu de temps avant de recevoir la réponse qu'il montra de suite à Draco.

« Elle est en France, sur une île bretonne où elle a passé des vacances avec ses parents. Elle rentrera après au quartier général. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de revenir à Astor's Lodge? »

« On y sera au plus tard demain Harry. Laisse la prendre un peu l'air. »

« Elle a fait un nouveau rêve? »

« Oui! »

« Je vais reporter le rendez-vous avec Kingsley » fit-il en soupirant.

« Jim, George, désolé! On se voit à Astor's Lodge à Stratford-upon-Avon si vous voulez, je vous invite pour le week-end prochain. L'atmosphère sera revenue au beau fixe entretemps » leur fit Sylas. « Téléphonez-moi, on viendra vous chercher. »

Ils transplanèrent tous les deux au quartier général. Tout était calme. Pourtant Sylas sentait sa présence.

« Elle est là » murmura Draco.

« Je sais, je le sens aussi. »

Il la trouvèrent dans la nurserie avec Teddy.

« Il te manquait, ma douce... »

« Oui, je suis allée le chercher! Je suis désolée... »

Draco la prit doucement contre lui, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Sylas voulut s'éloigner leur laissant un peu d'intimité, il avait oublié un instant qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les trois unis pour la vie et qu'il était aimé. Sa retraite stratégique ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Sy... »

« Mon ange... »

Il se plia à la demande des deux mains tendues vers lui, les prit et posa un baiser sur les deux visages tournés vers lui.

Ils rentrèrent à Astor's Lodge le lendemain soir après avoir été reconduire Teddy au manoir. Harry appréhendait un peu leur retour. Jareth s'était disputé avec Jimmy parce qu'ils avaient remis l'entrevue avec Kingsley. Sylas lui ayant un peu expliqué ce qui s'était passé lors de sa mission avec Jareth, il savait qu'il faudrait peu de choses pour que les trois saisissent l'occasion de régler leur différent.

Ils atterrirent tour à tour dans la cheminée en provenance du manoir Malefoy, mais ils ne se tournèrent vers eux que lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois. Harry avait remarqué qu'ils étaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble. C'était déjà fréquent avant mais depuis le pacte d'alliance on ne les voyait plus qu'ensemble.

Le regard de Draco fit le tour de la pièce sans s'arrêter sur quiconque en particulier.

« Tout le monde va bien? Parfait! »

« Tout le monde vous attendait avec impatience » leur fit Jareth.

« Ce tout le monde là devra apprendre la patience. Nous avons assez de contraintes comme ça. » répondit Sylas en fixant Jareth.

« Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était peut-être pour votre sécurité que nous voulions agir vite. »

« Si la prophétie doit se réaliser au début de cet été nous avons encore un certain temps. Nous avons déjà appris hier que nous devions nous occuper des travaux de l'université, nous ne sommes pas des androïdes! Les jours n'ont que vingt quatre heures pour nous comme pour vous. Nous avions besoin de souffler. »

« Vous n'en avez pas le temps. Il y a aussi la conférence avec le conseil de l'Europe qui approche à grands pas et qui aura lieu en Belgique comme vous l'aviez déjà deviné. »

Harry vit le même geste de la part des deux garçons, protéger Hermione.

« Nous sommes au courant Jareth, inutile de nous le répéter. »

« Vous êtes au courant? Il serait temps d'essayer de survivre dans ce cas! De penser au monde sorcier qui a besoin de vous! Au lieu de ne penser qu'à vos petites personnes et à votre petite histoire d'amour malsaine! » railla t-il.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Sylas vraiment en colère. Ses yeux devenus aussi noirs que ses pupilles fusillaient Jareth et à la dernière phrase il se dirigea vers lui menaçant. Draco se précipita pour retenir son amant, tandis qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette décidée à soutenir Sylas au besoin.

« Sy, arrête mon grand. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, on avait dit qu'on ne s'arrêterait pas au regard des autres. »

« Entendre ça de lui, c'est... c'est impensable! Impardonnable! »

« Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement... Je me suis trompé tout simplement. Tu veux quoi? que je me traîne à tes pieds en te demandant pardon. »

« Outre le fait que tu n'as jamais trouvé le temps de t'excuser, je veux juste t'apprendre à respecter les autres! C'est tellement facile de les prendre pour des pions sur un échiquier! Nous ne sommes pas des pièces que tu sacrifies selon tes envies Jareth! Alors la prochaine fois que tu parles comme ça, même Draco n'arrivera pas à m'empêcher de te donner une leçon. »

« Tu te crois de taille? »

« Oh que oui! J'en suis aussi sûr que du fait qu'Hermione a sauvé ta petite vie et que tu n'es même pas foutu de lui en avoir de la reconnaissance. »

« Nous sommes un groupe et que tu le veuilles ou non j'en fais partie. J'en aurais fait tout autant pour elle! »

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je préfère le faire moi-même, ce sera plus sûr pour ma mie! »

Il se détourna pour accrocher le regard d'Hermione. Baguette tendue, concentrée, elle surveillait Jareth. Dans ses yeux, une détermination qu'il lui avait déjà vue une fois pour protéger Draco. Jareth lui aussi vit son regard et se rappela les mises en garde de Jimmy et de Harry.

Sylas la prit dans ses bras, il caressa tendrement son visage avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Merci, ma vie. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié Jareth. »

« Je vois. Ça faisait partie de ma mission, Hermione. Je devais faire mon possible pour vous mettre ensemble tous les trois le plus rapidement possible. Je voulais donc familiariser Sylas aux relations avec plusieurs partenaires, je me suis simplement trompé de potion, je croyais leur faire prendre un aphrodisiaque. »

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié que ce qui fait la différence c'est l'amour? Tu crois que nous trois c'est une simple envie physique?

Si ça fait partie de ta mission, comme tu dis, pourquoi ce jugement sur nous? » fit Draco.

« Il y a la mission, il y a mon avis. »

« Charmant! Je vais te dire, on s'en passera de ton avis, tu es peut-être un bon professeur tu n'en as pas moins beaucoup à apprendre en relations humaines.

Harry, tu as reporté le rendez-vous à quand? »

« Nous irons au square Grimmaud mercredi soir, fit Jimmy. Kingsley n'a pas fait de difficulté. Ils sont bien trop contents pour Cambridge. Minerva leur a tout raconté. Elle était très fière de "ses chers petits"! »

Draco eut une grimace amusée.

« Je crois que quand j'emmènerai Teddy à Poudlard elle m'appellera encore "mon enfant". »

« Elle qui ne te supportait pas en est venue à te considérer comme son meilleur élément, c'est une belle progression tu ne trouves pas? »

« Vu comme ça... je n'émets plus de réserve, elle peut m'appeler comme elle veut. Enfin presque! » fit Draco en imaginant une Minerva énamourée l'appelant "chéri"...

Il se tourna vers Sylas et Hermione une interrogation dans les yeux.

« On devrait peut-être étudier le dossier des travaux pour l'université? » suggéra Hermione.

« Dossier? Quel dossier? Nous avons eu les elfes de maison et un montant maximum pour le budget pour le reste... » intervint Harry.

« Tu veux dire que rien n'a été déterminé?

Mais nous n'y connaissons rien! »

« On va apprendre ma mie! Ça fera une expérience de plus dans notre vie. »

« Comment fais-tu pour voir toujours le bon côté des choses? »

« Ça ne change rien de voir le mauvais côté... Et puis c'est un beau défi à relever non?

Harry tu viens avec nous? »

« Je vous suis. »

Ils se retrouvèrent à quatre pour établir la liste des travaux à faire, ce qui pouvait être fait par les elfes et les corps de métier à contacter pour le reste.

Il décidèrent de demander aux firmes de faire des offres de soumissions ce qui leur économiserait du travail et, faisant jouer la concurrence, les assurerait des meilleurs conditions.

Lorsque Sylas s'éloigna un moment.

« Nous ne serons pas à Poudlard demain Harry. Ne sois pas étonné. »

« Vous serez où? »

« C'est la Saint-Valentin, nous serons à Venise. »

« Si je comprends bien, Sylas est le seul à ne pas être au courant? J'espère qu'il n'a rien prévu de son côté. »

« Il a prévu quelque chose mais au point de vue cadeaux, » fit Hermione.

« Ah? » fit Draco.

« Tu n'en sauras pas plus, Dray, il faut dire que je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus moi-même, juste qu'il a fait un saut à Paris. » fit-elle en souriant

Ils travaillèrent tard, pourtant le projet universitaire était loin d'être fini lorsqu'ils décidèrent de monter dormir.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent tôt pour aller à Poudlard. Au moment de transplaner, Hermione blottie dans les bras de Sylas attira son visage à elle en lui chuchotant de fermer les yeux puis prit ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, pendant que Draco se chargeait de les transporter dans un des palais bordant le Grand Canal de Venise. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il mit la main devant les yeux de son amant et le conduisit sur le balcon qui surplombe le canal. Hermione se blottit de l'autre côté. Sylas les serra contre lui.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Sy, tu peux regarder mon cadeau maintenant, lui sourit Draco. »

Sylas ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu voulais voir Venise, Voilà, tu y es mon ange. »murmura tendrement Hermione.

« Magnifique! Tu es fou, Dray, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu as eu cette idée démente, tendre ami, de croire que nous pouvions vivre notre amour à trois.

Où sommes nous? » fit-il en se retournant vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Dans une des suites du Palais Rossi. Il a été transformé en hotel discret pour les sorciers faisant du tourisme à Venise. » répondit le blond

Sylas regardait autour de lui. Le plafond encadré de moulures dorées représentait, en une fresque ronde, un couple assis dans un paysage champêtre, les peintures dans les coins représentaient des allégories aux anges joufflus. Le sol en marbre rose était couvert. de précieux tapis persans. Des colonnes dorées torsadées formaient des arcades entourant la fresque et délimitaient au sol un cercle surélevé où trônait un lit haut et immense. Un style flamboyant rococo qui ne manquait pas d'allure même si il était très ... flamboyant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit leur tendant les mains. Ils le rejoignirent en souriant de son contentement.

« Quel est le programme, mes amours? »

« Visite de la ville, déjeuner dans une trattoria de la Calle Lunga San Barnaba à côté de la place San Marco, puis traversée en vaporetto pour l'île de Murano » fit Hermione en souriant.

« L'île de Murano? Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu! » l'interrompit Draco.

« J'ai bien le droit, moi aussi, à mes petits secrets! » Sourit-elle.

« Le soir promenade en gondole, souper ici au palais puis nuit aussi flamboyante que cet endroit! »

« C'est une promesse, ma vie? »

Sans répondre, elle se pencha sur sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux qui était plus qu'une promesse.

« Je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un oui! Qu'en penses-tu Dray? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas plus qu'Hermione mais prit ses lèvres pour un baiser aussi tendre que celui de sa fiancée avait été empreint de douce volupté.

« Je sens que je vais aimer Venise à la passion! »

Main dans la main, ils flânèrent dans la ville jouant les touristes insouciants. Hermione prenait photos sur photos. Ils demandèrent même à un couple d'amoureux de les photographier tous les trois ensemble enlacés.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils prirent le bateau pour Murano. Dès qu'ils débarquèrent, Hermione les entraîna vers les gondoles qui glissaient le long du canal qui traverse l'île. Ils s'assirent dans une et sur les instructions d'Hermione le gondolier se dirigea vers l'autre bout de l'île, elle s'arrêta devant un ponton sur lequel ils débarquèrent. Un petit chemin les mena au vaste atelier d'une verrerie.

Le patron se précipita en voyant ses clients.

« Votre commande est prête, signorina. »

Deux ouvriers s'approchaient portant deux caisses en bois fermées, un peu de paille s'échappait des planches mal jointes.

« J'espère que vous serez satisfaite, j'ai essayé de tenir compte de toutes vos demandes. La couleur que vous avez demandée n'a pas été facile à reproduire avec les techniques de l'époque de Angelo Barovier. »

Sylas jetta à Hermione un regard surpris et incrédule.

« C'est un de nos jeunes peintres qui a été le plus inspiré par votre demande. Le fait de travailler sur photo ne l'a pas déstabilisé et je crois que grâce à vos descriptions, il s'est bien débrouillé » fit le maître verrier en regardant d'un œil perçant Sylas et Draco.

« Je suis sûre que ce sera parfait. Je viendrai le remercier lorsque les objets auront été déballés et que nous auront pu contempler son oeuvre. »

« Cela lui fera un immense plaisir Signorina. »

« Comment pouvons-nous avoir une gondole pour rentrer à Venise? »

« Je vais vous appeler mon cousin il a une gondole motorisée. »

Une heure plus tard ils étaient de retour au Palais Rossi dans leur chambre avec les deux caisses qui intriguaient les garçons au plus haut point. Sylas surtout lançait des regards en coin vers Hermione qui les ignorait, ce fut pourtant Draco qui fut le moins patient.

« Mia, tu comptes nous faire attendre jusqu'à Astor's Lodge? »

Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Vous pouvez les ouvrir. La carrée est pour toi, mon ange et la rectangulaire pour toi, mon amour. Attention, il faudra pouvoir les refermer après pour les transporter. »

Ils utilisèrent différents sortilèges pour ouvrir et découvrir leur cadeau sans abîmer les boîtes.

Draco découvrit un coffre en bois d'ébène incrusté d'ambre, d'agate et d'argent. Le couvercle une fois ouvert laissa apparaître une quarantaine de compartiments contenant chacun une élégante fiole en verre d'une couleur vert foncé délicate, le nom de la potion réalisé en argent était incrusté dans le verre et le bouchon de chaque fiole était en argent avec un éclat d'ambre ou d'agate. Quant on enlevait le premier plateau, un second se révélait avec des compartiments plus larges occupés par des pots à onguent assortis aux fioles, enfin un troisième plateau contenait de minuscules fioles pour les liquides précieux et un espace rangement. A l'intérieur du couvercle, en argent le prénom et le nom de Draco, ainsi que le caducée d'Asclépios composé d'un bâton autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent dont l'oeil était un rubis. Il était muet devant le présent unique qu'il devinait dessiné pour lui par sa femme. Il vit le regard admiratif de Sylas.

« Mon amour, je ne sais quoi dire, c'est un présent superbe » fit-il plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« Alors ne dis rien, Dray, le lien parle pour toi. »

« Tu attends quoi? » Demanda t-il à Sylas?

Celui-ci écarta la paille pour découvrir une pièce en verre de la forme d'une coupe mais beaucoup plus grande. C'était ce qu'on appelait à l'époque de la renaissance une coupe de mariage. Faite en verre d'une couleur verte profonde, elle était ornée de scènes traitées avec la technique de l'émail employée au XVème siècle par Angelo Barovier pour sa célèbre coupe nuptiale bleu azur. Les bords ainsi que certains détails étaient traités à l'or fin.

Une scène représentait Draco, Sylas et Hermione transposés dans une cour d'amour courtois, une seconde représentait une panthère, un jaguar et un aigle dans ce qui pouvait être perçu comme le jardin d'Eden, une troisième enfin les représentait entourés d'enfants d'âges différents, Hermione assise, montrant un sein blanc, allaitait un minuscule bébé. Les détails étaient tellement précis qu'on pouvait voir les yeux gris ou presque noirs des enfants ou l'expression émue et bienveillante des pères regardant batifoler les enfants.

« Ma vie, je t'aime à la folie, Te souviens-tu ainsi de tout ce que je t'ai dit que j'aimais? » fit Sylas d'une voix enrouée.

« Certainement pas de tout mais assez pour te faire quelques surprises » sourit-elle tendrement.

« Si je comprends bien tu es venue ici avant nous? »

« En effet, ça n'a pas été simple de trouver un maître verrier acceptant de retourner aux techniques de la renaissance ou acceptant de faire réaliser le coffret nécessaire d'après mes croquis et les fioles avec des noms bizarres. Heureusement, je suis tombée enfin sur un véritable artiste qui a considéré ça comme un défi à relever et a très bien tenu ses promesses. »

« C'est la journée des émotions, murmura Sylas. Tout au moins pour moi. J'ai moi aussi un présent pour vous et pour moi-même par la même occasion. »

Il prit deux écrins dans sa poche, ouvrit le premier qui révéla une bague en or gris rhodié pavée de diamants, avec deux liens placés croisés sur une rupture de la bague.

C'est la bague "Liens" du joailler Chaumet, je crois qu'avec un nom pareil elle était faite pour nous, j'y ai fait graver nos trois noms. J'espère qu'elle t'ira, dit-il en la passant au doigt d'Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle déposa doucement un baiser sur le dos de la main qui venait de lui passer la bague. Sylas la regarda bouleversé par ce que révélait ce geste terriblement intime et amoureux.

Il prit le second écrin qui contenait lui aussi une bague "Liens" en or gris mais plus sobre avec une seule ligne de diamants qu'il passa à l'index de Draco qui posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci », murmura t-il, lui aussi les yeux un peu trop brillants.

Enfin il sortit une troisième bague, la même que celle de Draco, avec un air interrogatif. Hermione noua ses doigts à ceux de Draco avant de saisir la bague qu'ils passèrent ensemble au doigt de Sylas.

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les trois unis d'un même fol amour.

Après une ballade en gondole sur les canaux illuminés, ils prirent leur dîner dans l'immense salle à manger tout aussi flamboyante que leur chambre.

« On ne pourrait pas rester ici et oublier l'Angleterre sorcière? »

« Non, Cara Mia, mon compte en banque n'y résisterait pas » fit Draco avec un rire amusé.

« Pfffffft! » Soupira Hermione avec une grimace faussement boudeuse.

« Mais on peut se réserver une soirée par semaine pour une sortie à trois même si ce n'est qu'une soirée cinéma en monde moldu, ça nous permettra d'oublier nos soucis de temps en temps, fit Sylas tendrement. »

Elle lui sourit. Il avait toujours la bonne solution au bon moment.

Hermione qui prenait sa douche semblait y prendre tout son temps et les garçons même si ils avaient échangé quelques baisers en l'attendant commençaient à s'impatienter. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, les deux regards découvrirent une Hermione dans une tenue noire en dentelle qui dénudait plus qu'elle n'habillait.

- « Je crois que nous n'avions pas encore eu tous nos cadeaux » murmura Draco.

Et le Palais Rossi abrita des mots d'amour, des soupirs, des gémissements et des cris de jouissance une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le mercredi, ils venaient de rentrer de Poudlard quand Lucius atterrit dans la cheminée avec Teddy qu'il mit dans les bras d'Hermione en souriant.

« Bonjour, ma fille. Draco, je voudrais te parler. »

« Nous sommes seuls. On peut discuter devant un café et devant Sylas et Hermione je ne leur cache rien. »

« Comme tu veux. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ce trou dans ton compte en banque en faveur du Palais Rossi? »

« Je ne crois pas Père avoir des comptes à vous rendre sur ce que je fais. »

« En effet, mais mon devoir de père est de t'empêcher de dilapider ce qu'il te reste d'argent personnel. Tu en as déjà dépensé les trois quarts il y a quelques mois sans que je sache où c'est passé. »

« Ce qui vous énerve prodigieusement!

Vous n'avez même pas le droit de connaître mes avoirs et si vous n'aviez pas des connaissances à Gringott ce serait le cas. Je me demande si je ne vais pas convertir en argent moldu et mettre en banque chez eux. »

« J'aime quand même savoir ce que tu fais avec ta rente. »

« Père, je vous avais dit que je n'en voulais pas de cette rente! »

« Fais attention Draco, bientôt tu auras charge d'âmes, fais le nécessaire pour leur apporter une vie confortable. Hermione le mérite et vos futurs enfants aussi. » soupira son père.

« Où en êtes vous pour le projet de l'Université? »

« Nous avons bien avancé, si vous voulez venir voir dans le bureau je vais vous montrer le dossier », intervint Sylas.

« Je vous suis. »

Dans le bureau, en évidence, était posée la coupe de mariage. Les rayonnages de la bibliothèque se remplissaient de livres sorciers mais aussi d'ouvrages classiques moldus ou de précis de médecine et de psychologie. Un épais tapis d'orient amortissait les pas. Le bureau devenait une des pièces les plus agréables de la maison qui se montait petit à petit.

Lucius admira la coupe, la tournant sur toutes ses faces.

« Une très belle pièce Sylas.

C'est toi qui a dessiné les scènes, Mia? » » Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui regarda d'un air stupéfait son beau-père qui venait de lui donner le surnom qu'employait Draco.

Non, père, je me suis contentée d'expliquer au maître verrier ce que j'attendais, laissant à ses talents la possibilité de l'exprimer, par contre j'ai dessiné le coffre de médicomagie de Draco. »

« Je peux voir Draco? »

Celui-ci alla chercher le coffre que son père examina sous toutes les coutures.

« Superbe! Tu as beaucoup de goût. J'avais difficile de l'imaginer d'après la description que tu m'en avais faite. »

Il prit la main d'Hermione et regarda sa bague, puis jetta un coup d'œil aux mains de son fils et de Sylas.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à ton choix Draco. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté tous les trois. Non, que je ne t'estime pas Sylas, je trouve que tu es un jeune sorcier brillant et j'apprécie beaucoup ta maturité. Ton serment inviolable de la défendre prouve que tu aimes Hermione autant si pas plus que mon fils car tu l'as fait sans espérer une contrepartie. »

« Père, ne vous tracassez pas, je suis heureuse. »

« Pour le moment oui, mais ça va te mettre au ban de la société sorcière et vos enfants aussi et là je suis sûr que tu en souffriras. En oubliant sa fierté pour venir me trouver et en me demandant de présenter Teddy comme mon petit fils lors de vos fiançailles, Sylas avait voulu t'épargner ce genre de problème, il a fallu l'inconscience de mon fils pour ruiner ses efforts. »

« Peu importe la société sorcière actuelle, elle est en pleine mutation, les valeurs de demain ne seront pas celles d'hier. Nous ne savons même pas si nous serons encore là, » fit Draco avec une amertume perceptible.

« En savez-vous plus sur cette prophétie? »

« Non pas encore, nous avons réunion ce soir. »

« Bien, j'aimerais être au courant le plus vite possible. »

« Vous n'y changerez de toute façon rien. »

« En effet, mais tu es mon fils et je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« C'est un peu tard pour jouer les pères attentifs. »

« Disons, qu'il est grand temps. »

« C'est l'avenir de votre fils qui vous intéresse ou celui de sa femme? »

« Dray! » Firent les deux autres avec le même reproche dans la voix.

Lucius regarda son fils avec les mêmes prunelles gris orage que celui-ci lorsqu'il était en colère, c'est Draco qui détourna les yeux le premier.

« Je vais, pour cette fois, oublier l'injure faite à ta mère et celle que tu me fais, Draco, mais si ça se reproduit je ne le pourrai plus. J'aime beaucoup Hermione, c'est une jeune sorcière puissante, fière et avec une personnalité riche qui a le malheur d'avoir une faiblesse, toi! Tu l'as en quelques mois entraînée dans le pacte d'amour, puis dans le pacte d'alliance par égoïsme, par besoin de te sentir aimé et que cet amour te soit éternel. Et je me sens, en partie, responsable de cet état de fait. »

Vous ne comprenez rien » fit Draco rageur. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé à cette union à trois si Hermione n'avait autant aimé Sylas et réciproquement. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Vous pensez réellement que j'avais envie de partager l'amour de ma vie, mon âme, ma femme? Je préfère que nous soyons deux à l'aimer plutôt que de la perdre! »

« Tu regrettes? » demanda Sylas doucement.

« Non! Pour être honnête, j'en avais envie pour pouvoir t'aimer aussi. Je suis heureux entre vous deux, pleinement heureux, Sy. Je sais que tu tiens à moi et j'éprouve tant d'amour pour vous et chaque jour un peu plus! Non! À aucun moment je n'ai regretté! C'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander ça. »

Il accrocha le regard tranquille du brun.

« Le lien est là pour te répondre Dray » sourit-il.

« Voilà où nous en sommes dans le dossier, dit Sylas à Lucius qui se pencha pour lire par dessus son épaule sur l'écran, notant la pudeur de sentiments dont le garçon avait fait preuve devant lui. »

« Vous avez fait du bon travail tous les trois. »

« Tous les quatre. Harry était avec nous. Nous avons déjà reçu deux devis de travaux, envoyés manifestement par des sociétés qui travaillent pour l'université moldue mais nous attendons pour comparer avec d'autres offres. »

« Le budget n'est pas énorme, je le trouve même très juste mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai fixé le montant et il faut faire avec. »

« J'ai peur que les équipements électriques et informatiques en prennent une bonne part. Pour les jardins, on verra au printemps ce qu'il restera et si il ne reste rien on se débrouillera avec les elfes. Draco et moi commençons à avoir l'habitude des rénovations de maisons, on essaiera de donner un coup de main avec le groupe si il faut pour les travaux sorciers à faire avec les elfes, » soupira-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'en dire trop.

« Ce n'est pas à vous à faire ça » Sylas, fit Lucius sans relever le mot.

Sylas, le connaissant, savait qu'il l'avait noté et s'en voulait. Il sentit le message de tendresse que lui envoya Draco par le lien.

Ils quittèrent Lucius une demi heure plus tard pour se rendre Square Grimmaud avec Harry, Jareth et Jimmy par le passage sécurisé que leur avait ouvert le père de Draco.

Kingsley, Minerva, Arthur et Liam les attendaient avec deux bouteilles de champagne pour fêter leur succès à Cambridge. Après quelques flutes de champagne, Kingsley se décida à aborder les choses moins plaisantes.

« Nous allons commencer par les choses les plus courtes pour finir par les plus compliquées.

Vous êtes invités au bal du printemps organisé par l'Université de Cambridge, vous y représenterez notre monde, votre école et votre future université, Liam et Charlie vous y escorteront. Il a lieu le 13 mars, donc dans presqu'un mois. Je compte sur vous pour vous y présenter avec des cavalières. »

« Non » Répondit Sylas. « Il n'est pas question que nous soyons en dehors autrement que nous sommes d'habitude. Jimmy ne va pas inviter une fille pour vous faire plaisir alors qu'il vit avec Erwin et moi je ne vais pas obliger Hermione à me regarder au bras d'une autre toute la soirée. Je suis d'accord pour adopter une conduite discrète mais ça s'arrête là. Si ça ne vous convient pas, vous vous passerez de nous. »

Hermione regarda tendrement Sylas qui ne le vit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à défier Kingsley du regard. Celui-ci soupira.

« Nous nous attendions à votre opposition. Vous ferez comme bon vous semble mais n'oubliez pas que vous représenterez notre monde et que vous n'en êtes pas vraiment la norme.

Je sais par Jimmy que Lucius vous a impliqués dans la rénovation de l'université. J'ignore quel est son but car ça augmente fortement votre masse de travail, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si la situation devient trop lourde à porter. Il faut absolument, Draco, que tu réussisses ton année avec mention. N'oublie pas que le jugement du mangenmagot t'y oblige. Je sais par Minerva que pour le moment tu t'en sors sans problème, il faut que ça continue comme ça.

Le budget libéré pour la rénovation n'est malheureusement pas aussi important qu'il le devrait mais sans savoir si nous nous dirigeons vers un conflit avec les moldus, je ne peux pas faire plus. »

« Je crois que mon père a du mal à accepter que je ne sois plus sous sa tutelle et que nous ayons pris une part aussi importante dans les négociations avec Cambridge. J'avais estimé sa préparation du dossier insuffisante et je le lui avais dit, ça c'est révélé exact. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que Lucius Malefoy est prêt a accepter. »

« Hermione? Sylas? D'accord avec l'analyse de Draco? »

« Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. » fit Hermione.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça, analysa Sylas. Je suppose qu'il veut nous impliquer dans le projet jusqu'à son aboutissement, nous montrant que les négociations n'étaient qu'une partie de l'affaire et pas la moins désagréable, ni la plus difficile. Avec Lucius, rien n'est jamais simple. Je crois aussi que c'est une manière de rester dans notre vie. Il s'est pris d'affection pour Hermione, pour Teddy et dans une moindre part pour moi. »

« Surtout pour ma femme » grogna Draco.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et Sylas esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Avec Draco, rien n'est jamais simple non plus... »

« Je vois » fit Kingsley en riant doucement tandis que le blond lançait un regard indigné vers son amant.

« « Il m'engueule moi pour mes dépenses mais trouve normal ses folies à elle pour lesquelles il la complimente, il désapprouve mes choix et approuve les siens, il me met les problèmes sur le dos et lui donne toujours raison et pire que tout maintenant il l'appelle du même diminutif que moi » râla celui-ci vexé.

« Là, c'est un scandale » railla Harry plié en deux.

« Je t'adore en fiancé jaloux, Dray. »

« Moi jaloux? Non, je... Tu m'énerves! » Conclut-il en voyant les sourires des personnes les entourant.

« Avant qu'on aborde le problème de la prophétie, je voudrais signaler qu'Hermione a de nouveau fait un rêve prémonitoire mais avec sa mort à elle comme fin, » exposa le brun.

« Lucius est en train de négocier pour que la réunion se passe bien en Belgique mais dans aucun des châteaux des Princes de Ligne. Vous savez où se déroule la scène à vous de ne pas vous retrouver dans cet endroit. »

« C'est facile à dire mais moi je ne crois pas que ça soit si facile à faire. Une prémonition change avec les évènements et ma mort est devenue plausible. Au vu du pacte d'alliance Sylas apparait dans mon dernier rêve, si l'endroit ne change pas c'est que conférence ailleurs ou pas, le lieu reste le même. »

« Nous ne vous quitterons pas de toute la conférence, Hermione, intervint Liam, compte sur nous pour être attentifs. »

« Bien, » fit celle-ci d'un air peu convaincu.

« Enfin il y a cette prophétie. C'est à ton frère Jimmy et à Jareth que nous devons sa découverte. Nous avons décidé d'informatiser très discrètement le département des mystères et donc d'encoder toutes les prophéties. C'est dans le cadre de ces opérations que Jimmy a repéré cette prophétie très ancienne, je dirais même une des plus anciennes, et a noté des similitudes troublantes avec vous et votre situation, même avant que vous soyez unis par le pacte d'alliance. Il est tout à fait impossible que ce soit des coincidences.

Comme les très anciennes prophéties elle est en vers, en voici le texte :

_S'aimeront trois jeunes sorciers _

_Mêlant ambre, ébène et acier,_

_Par l'Alliance liés, sans possible retour._

_Puissants de leur fol amour,_

_Grandis de leur unique union,_

_Des mondes opposés, feront la réunion._

_Lorsque s'éteindront les feux de Litha _

_Nourris de leurs peurs et de leurs folies_

_Des hommes se dresseront pour l'hégémonie_

_Brisant la nouvelle harmonie sous leurs pas _

_Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens_

_Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien _

_Lors sur la pierre sacrificielle, un jour funeste se lèvera_

_Et le fracas des armes retentira_

_Magie blanche, magie noire mêlées,_

_Elle, déesse de Beltane devenue, sera, _

_Par Belenos dédoublé, enfin fécondée,_

_Lorsque tout sera vécu fors le trépas._

_Lorsque tout sera perdu fors l'inclination_

_De l'Elu, ils attendront protection_

_Pour sauver le monde de sa perdition._

Voilà! »

Ils restèrent tétanisés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Ce n'est pas nous » murmura Hermione.

« Tu y crois vraiment? » Soupira Draco.

Elle baissa la tête. Sylas entoura ses épaules de son bras puis l'attira contre lui. Draco, le visage fermé, regardait devant lui. De sa main, il exerça une pression sur le bras de Sylas qui sembla comprendre de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il prit Hermione sur ses genoux et Draco les enlaça tous les deux se moquant des regards figés des autres. Ils restèrent ainsi unis quelques minutes.

« Quels sont les éléments que vous avez déjà trouvés » demanda le blond serpentard.

« Litha est la fête du solstice d'été et un des sabbats majeurs de la sorcellerie païenne, elle correspond à la fête de la Saint-Jean soit environ le 21 juin.

Beltane est la fête du changement de saison, de la saison triste à la saison lumineuse, et correspond au 1er mai. C'est la fête de la nature, de la fécondation.

Belenos est un dieu symbolisant la jeunesse, le soleil et le feu, il est souvent comparé à l'Apollon du panthéon classique, ses fonctions sont la médecine et les arts. » résuma Jimmy.

« Il manque énormément de points. Vous vous êtes arrêtés aux évidences : ambre, ébène, acier, leur amour et l'Alliance... En gros vous avez vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux. Nous avons deux mois et demi pour trouver tout le reste. Qui, comment, où... Tout est dit dans les prophéties, il faut chercher et comprendre, » fit Harry et faire les recherches nécessaires

« Le principal y est » fit Jimmy.

« C'est quoi le principal? Qu'ils doivent sauver notre monde? »

« Harry! C'est ma sœur tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas envie de la voir en sécurité? »

« C'est gentil pour nous » se marra Draco.

« Alors il faut tout comprendre. Pour en avoir déjà vécu deux, je peux te dire que tout y est. Il faut aller au-delà de ce qu'y est vu, surtout pour les anciennes prophéties. Les augures, la divination tenait une place importante dans la magie ancienne. Tout est symbolique et c'est là que réside la difficulté car les interprétations possibles sont nombreuses, développa Harry. Celle-ci a l'air très détaillée, ce que nous devrions trouver devrait être très précis. Plus nous trouverons, plus ils seront en sécurité car mieux nous pourrons prévoir ce qui va arriver et comment les protéger. »

« Comment les protéger ou comment changer les choses? »

« Changer les éléments d'une prophétie? Non je ne crois pas! Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi facile! »

Les laissant discourir, Hermione avait entrepris de recopier la prophétie. Sylas avait posé sa main sur le côté de sa cuisse et la maintenait assise sur ses genoux. Draco, la main posée sur un genou de Mia, écoutait les autres parler de leur avenir, de leur vie et de leur mort éventuelle comme si ils parlaient stratégie de quidditch. Il sentit un regard insistant et, tournant la tête, vit les yeux tristes de Minerva qui le fixaient.

« Il est peut-être temps de clore ici la réunion afin que chacun puisse examiner la prophétie et faire les recherches qui s'imposent. Nous pouvons éventuellement nous revoir dans quinze jours.

Bonne nuit à tous!

Jeunes gens, je vous vois demain à Poudlard. Ne vous découragez pas j'ai relevé des points nettement positifs, nous en parlerons ensemble. Il ne faut jamais perdre confiance, si Harry avait laissé tomber, Voldemort occuperait maintenant Poudlard, vous ne seriez pas ensemble, n'auriez pas d'université, pas d'avenir et les nés moldus seraient opprimés. »

Quand les jeunes furent sortis, elle se tourna vers Kingsley et ses deux professeurs :

« Pauvres gosses! Comme si il n'en avaient pas déjà vu assez pendant ces sept années. »

« Leur chance est d'être ensemble, fit Arthur. Ils s'aident chacun à leur tour des forces des autres. Quant à Harry c'est un solide! »

« Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas fini de nous étonner, quand ils sont sortis ils avaient déjà tous les trois une flamme dans le regard qui ne trompe pas, » repartit Kingsley, c'est la rage de vivre.

« Et la rage d'aimer » conclut Liam.

.

.

* * *

**Dumbledore vous offre quelques bonbons au citron pour chaque review postée!**

.

.**  
**


	21. Chapter 20 La prophétie

.

.

**Chapitre XX LA PROPHETIE**

.

.

De retour à la maison, Hermione avait discrètement donné une copie de la prophétie à Sylas qui avait disparu quelques minutes du salon. Draco avait sorti une bouteille de whisky pur feu et proposé un verre à qui en voulait. Il avait fini par en verser dans cinq verres. Harry et Jimmy étaient devant le leur et il en avait mis un dans les mains d'Hermione,

« Bois, chérie! Profites-en, à partir du premier mai, plus d'alcool, ce n'est pas bon pour les femmes enceintes fit-il en tendant un verre à Sylas revenu entretemps.

« Les femmes enceintes? »

_« Elle, déesse de Beltane devenue, sera,_

_Par Belenos dédoublé, enfin fécondée... _récita-t-il.

« Ne juge pas sur les apparences, Draco, parfois il y a une signification symbolique derrière les mots... »

« ... »

« Oui, bon d'accord, ici, tu as sûrement raison... admis Harry.

« Mais je veux aller à l'université moi! »

« Si ça devait arriver, on s'arrangera, ma mie. Dans les universités, les cours ne sont pas obligatoires et nous choisirons nos options en fonction. »

« Ou nous prendrons une année sabbatique pour profiter pleinement de ce moment... »

« En tout cas, il semble que la conférence avec l'Europe ne sera pas de tout repos puisque nous aurons besoin de notre puissance. »

« Nous le savions déjà qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos, fit Draco en se servant son troisième verre d'alcool. »

« Vas-y doucement avec le whisky lui souffla Sylas.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller doucement ce soir Sy! fit-il en prenant le garçon contre lui et en l'embrassant passionnément devant tous leurs amis.

« Je vois, alors je te laisse prendre ta cuite et je vais dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état. »

Il tendit la main à Hermione qui la prit. Il baisa sa tempe tout en passant son bras autour de sa taille puis il regarda Draco avant de sortir.

« Bon, d'accord, j'arrive soupira ce dernier. Il vida son verre d'un coup et sortit derrière eux.

« Woaw! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Si je comprends bien c'est Sylas qui a pris le dessus dans leur relation. fit Jimmy.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait vraiment un dominant mais Sylas arrive à gérer certaines situations difficiles beaucoup mieux que Draco plus émotif et il ne perd jamais Hermione de vue. Il la fera toujours passer avant lui-même, il a d'ailleurs tendance à la surprotéger répliqua Harry.

« J'ai l'impression qu'Hermione est de plus en plus proche de Sylas au détriment de Draco fit Ginny.

« Ils se comprennent mieux, ils ont beaucoup de choses en commun, mais ne t'y trompe pas la grande passion de Mione, c'est Draco. »

« Je n'ai bu que trois verres, tu exagères Sy! »

« Mais quels verres! c'était des doubles doses si pas des triples. Et quatre car Hermione n'a pas touché à son second verre, c'est toi qui l'a bu! »

« Traitresse! »

« Je l'ai laissé sur le bord de la table, c'est toi qui avale tout ce qui passe... »

« Ainsi je vais enfin voir ton petit ventre s'arrondir! »

« Pas avant le 1er mai, Dray. Et nous pouvons très bien décider de changer les choses. intervint Sylas

« Changer une prophétie? Et le monde sorcier? Tu ne peux pas en changer ce que tu veux... C'est tout ou c'est rien! »

« Pour cela, il a raison, mon ange. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, Sylas non plus.

« Qu'y a t-il, mon tendre amour? »

« Je ne veux pas te voir enceinte de Dray. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois enceinte de lui plutôt que de toi? »

« ... »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la signification de la prophétie, ça n'aurait pas de sens ou plutôt pas d'intérêt. »

« ... »

« Aurais-tu, toi aussi, un côté possessif que je n'avais pas encore remarqué? »

« ... »

« Réponds-moi, mon ange. »

« Viens dans mes bras, ma vie, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi... »

Elle se blottit contre lui, se serrant le plus possible. Il laissa vagabonder ses mains lascivement sur le corps de sa maîtresse. Quand elle perçut son envie qui grandissait contre elle, elle eut un gémissement rauque de désir. Doucement elle descendit sa bouche le long de sa poitrine puis de son ventre, léchant au passage son nombril, pour venir la poser sur son membre gonflé. Quand il eut un lourd gémissement à son tour sous ses doux va-et-vient, elle ressentit aussi son plaisir. Elle le prit en bouche, câlinant le gland de sa langue, tout en caressant de sa main l'intérieur de ses cuisses et les deux sphères, prenant son temps pour l'amener à la volupté. Lorsqu'elle sentit la houle de sa jouissance arriver, elle le calma, le léchant doucement pour prolonger le jeu érotique.

Il l'attira vers lui, prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de miel, quand sa main effleura son sexe humide, puis le caressa lentement, légèrement, elle sentit des frissons de désir parcourir tout son corps. Elle l'embrassa voluptueusement et prolongea le baiser partageant sa jouissance dans sa bouche. Il descendit doucement vers ses hanches, jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux entre ses cuisses, il fit glisser sa langue de l'intérieur de sa cuisse à sa cheville qu'il posa sur son épaule, puis fit de même avec la seconde, il se pencha doucement en avant et la pénétra lentement, profondément, lui faisant ouvrir des yeux démesurés sous l'effet des vagues de plaisir que lui procuraient ses longs aller et retour. Elle caressait doucement son visage, sa bouche du bout des doigts, gravant dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits tendus par la sensualité pendant qu'il cajolait ses seins aux mamelons érigés par l'envie.

Quand elle sentit venir l'orgasme, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva pour la pénétrer encore plus loin, se perdant dans les yeux de son amante devenus presque verts. Il suivait la montée du plaisir sur son visage transfiguré par l'extase. Quand elle porta à sa bouche sa main et mordit le dos de celle-ci pour ne pas crier sa volupté, il se laissa enfin aller à la jouissance dans un cri rauque de plaisir.

Blottie dans ses bras, elle redessinait du bout des doigts le visage aimé, baissé vers elle. Elle en connaissait les moindres traits, le petit pli qui apparaissait quand il fronçait les sourcils dans un effort de réflexion, le petit vide qui se formait au coin de ses lèvres quand il souriait de la bouche mais aussi de ses yeux sombres. La tendresse la submergeait, lui serrait la gorge.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime... »

« Je le sens tous les jours à travers le lien, ma vie...

Je sais les reproches que tu nous a faits il n'y a pas longtemps et tantôt, je ne t'ai pas laissée te mettre sur moi malgré l'envie que j'en avais, je voulais te faire découvrir cette position, j'étais sûr que tu l'aimerais. Faire l'amazone ce sera pour la prochaine fois si tu en as envie. »

« ... »

« Ma vie? »

« Mon ange, on doit parler de ça? fit-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr! Dans un couple on doit aborder tout. Comment connaître l'autre autrement? Et comment l'aimer? »

« ... »

« Ça te met mal à l'aise si je comprends bien. Faire l'amour est une chose naturelle et en parler aussi, où as-tu été chercher cette pudeur mal placée, mon cœur? »

« ... »

« Arrête, ma mie fit-il la voyant au bord des larmes. On n'en parle plus pour le moment. Viens continua t-il en la serrant. Je ne veux te donner que du bonheur. »

Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou pour s'endormir. Elle dormait à moitié quand Draco se blottit contre son flanc, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Le lendemain, après le repas de midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la directrice.

« Bonjour, les enfants. Nous avons relu la prophétie avec Albus, puisque vous aviez déjà mis Severus au courant hier soir.

Les six premiers vers ne soulèvent pas vraiment de problème, peut-être y reviendrons-nous plus tard.

Les huit suivants vous devrez faire des recherches mais en gros ils nous évoquent une bataille à laquelle vous devrez prendre part le 21 juin, les forces que nous combattrons n'ayant pas aimé le succès des négociations avec le monde moldu. Ces forces seront-elles moldues ou pas, voilà une question à laquelle il faudra répondre. Le lieu est bien entendu très important à déterminer.

Les huit derniers sont les plus difficiles à interpréter et les plus urgents car la fête de Beltane intervient le 1er mai. Je suppose que d'eux dépend le résultat final.

Il vous faut étudier à fond l'histoire de Belenos et savoir qui est la déesse de la fête de Beltane et quelle est son histoire.

Ces deux vers"_Par Belenos dédoublé, enfin fécondée,_

_Ainsi des deux, roi naîtra." _posent évidemment une énigme. Il est inutile de prendre trois sorciers unis par le pacte d'alliance si il n'y en a que deux qui interviennent dans l'acte majeur. Il faut donc l'interpréter de telle façon à ce que vous interveniez tous les trois, ce qui à première vue ne semble pas évident. »

« Peut-être pas, fit Hermione, j'ai une petite idée mais il faut d'abord que je vérifie avant d'en parler. »

« Je vous conseille, jeunes gens, de commencer par les traités de magie ancienne. intervint Albus

« J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous avec deux recteurs de l'université de Cambridge, ceux des collèges de biologie et d'histoire. Pouvez-vous m'obtenir ça, Professeur? »

« Nous allons téléphoner tout de suite Hermione puisqu'installer le téléphone a fait partie de nos avancées vers le monde moldu. Sylas et Draco, je vous conseille d'aller en cours et de prévenir qu'Hermione est ici. »

Draco et Sylas se hâtaient le long des couloirs qui conduisaient à la classe de potions.

« Sy, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit? »

« Chacun a sa manière d'affronter les évènements. Hier soir tu avais besoin de boire pour affronter la réalité de cette prophétie, j'avais besoin d'elle et elle, d'être aimée... »

« ... »

« Je t'en demande pardon, Tendre Ami. »

« Non, Sy! Surtout pas! C'est vrai que ça me blesse que vous fassiez l'amour sans moi, mais hier, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, je n'ai absolument pas pensé que vous pouviez souffrir de votre côté. Je crois au contraire que ma façon d'aborder les choses a dû vous heurter plus qu'autre chose, surtout Mia. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Elle n'a pas eu un reproche, Dray. »

« Elle me passe toujours tout, mes crises de jalousie, mon égoïsme, mon insouciance, mon manque de maturité parfois... Et elle se tourne de plus en plus vers toi au moindre problème. »

« Tu ne parles pas assez avec elle. »

« Elle sait que je l'aime et je le lui dis. »

« Tu crois que ça suffit? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé d'amour physique avec elle? Vous êtes ensemble depuis cinq mois et quand j'ai essayé d'évoquer avec elle son plaisir et l'acte d'amour, elle avait l'air tellement paniquée que j'ai laissé tomber. »

« ... »

« Tu veux dire que ça te gêne aussi? Toi, le prince des serpentards? Comment fais-tu pour savoir quelle position elle préfère? Ou pire, laquelle la gêne? Bon là d'accord, c'est un sujet un peu spécial... Mais l'autre jour au déjeuner tu ne savais pas ce qu'elle aimait. Observe-là, Dray. Donne-toi la peine de la connaître. L'amour ça se construit tous les jours. Et c'est valable pour moi aussi, tendre ami. »

« Me voilà pleinement rassuré sur mes capacités à vous aimer railla le blond serpent.

« Nous t'aimons Dray, tu le sens à travers le pacte, mais tu pourrais être plus proche de nous que tu ne l'es. »

« Vous n'êtes pas heureux? »

« Si! mais il faut tenir la distance, là c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la mort. Autant que ça soit pour le meilleur non? »

Sylas arrêta Draco en le retenant par le bras, il l'attira dans ses bras et pris ses lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux en plein couloir.

« Tu es fou? »

« Que voulais-tu me dire hier quand tu l'as fait devant nos amis? »

« Que je t'aimais et que c'était la seule chose qui comptait. »

« Maintenant que c'est dit, on va au cours? fit Sylas en le poussant vers le bout du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là? On va encore être en retard... s'exclama une tornade brune qui arrivait.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et l'enlacèrent se penchant chacun à leur tour sur sa bouche finissant de scandaliser les quelques élèves encore présents.

Quand ils rentrèrent de Poudlard, en fin de journée, ils trouvèrent Lucius qui les attendaient avec Teddy.

Sylas et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet que vit leur visiteur. Ainsi, une nouvelle fois, son fils ignorait qu'ils lui avaient envoyé une copie de la prophétie. Il leur sourit.

« Bonjour les enfants. J'ai des nouvelles de la conférence avec le conseil de l'Europe. A défaut d'avoir la date, nous avons déterminé le lieu, elle se déroulera en Belgique comme prévu mais au Château de Haultepenne, dans la région de Liège. J'ai choisi ce lieu parmi ceux qui m'ont été proposés parce qu'il nous offre à nous sorciers un avantage certain. Outre le fait que la Belgique a toujours été un pays de tradition sorcière et ne nous est pas hostile, la région se prête tout à fait à cette conférence qui risque d'être houleuse.

Le château a été érigé sur un piton rocheux situé au-dessus du fleuve. Nous pouvons transplaner facilement mais la demeure n'est accessible aux moldus que par une seule entrée non carrossable. Ils devront laisser leurs véhicules en dehors du parc et ne pourront rejoindre le lieu de conférence que par un petit chemin. »

« Le problème c'est que le danger viendra certainement de la faction d'Ombrage et que ce sont des sorciers tout comme nous répliqua Draco.

« Ça limitera déjà le problème. Les moldus eux pourraient s'appuyer sur des forces nettement plus importantes et armées lourdement, ce ne sera pas le cas là. »

« Mais ça leur donnera sur les moldus le même avantage que nous! Vous imaginez si ils s'en prennent à eux? La conférence sera bien compromise. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent la différence entre bons et mauvais sorciers. »

« Une fois entrés, nous pouvons sécuriser le lieu et en interdire l'accès par transplanage et par balais. Je ne peux pas supprimer tous les risques, il faudra gérer d'éventuels problèmes avec d'autres sorciers sur place. »

« Quels seront ceux qui, parmi nous, y assisterons? »

« Tout votre groupe Harry. Nous serons hébergés dans l'aile la plus ancienne du château. Les moldus plus nombreux seront logés eux dans les grands hotels de la ville, l'Holiday Inn Liege, le Bedford et le Mercure. Nous aurons bien entendu notre service de protection composé d'aurors sûrs, de Liam, de Charlie et Bill. »

« Nous voilà de nouveau bon pour faire les pitres devant des moldus ignorants, quelle agréable perspective! »

Draco s'aperçut du silence qui avait suivi son intervention et du regard courroucé de sa fiancée.

« Mia! Je ne veux pas dire ignorants dans le sens général, je veux dire ignorants de notre monde. Regarde Jim et George, je suis très content de les voir ce week-end. »

Hermione soupira et sans plus s'occuper de Draco, demanda à son beau-père comment ils étaient censés se rendre là-bas.

« Ça n'a pas encore été déterminé. »

« Je crois qu'on devrait le faire en transplanage ou en balai pour impressionner... Arriver à pied par le même chemin que les moldus, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. fit Sylas.

« Les balais aussi c'est à éviter, ça rappellerait l'imagerie populaire moldue qui présente la vieille sorcière malfaisante se déplaçant pour faire le mal en balai. Il vaut mieux transplaner et si possible pas comme un troupeau indiscipliné. suggéra Hermione.

« La date a été évoquée? »

« Oui ça devrait se passer dans la première quinzaine du mois d'avril. »

« Nous avons donc encore le temps de voir venir. »

« Il faut déjà préparer ce que nous sommes prêts à leur donner et ce que nous voulons exiger. »

« Et surtout présenter les choses comme si nous n'étions pas prêts à les leur donner et que nous leur faisons une grâce en les leur accordant. plaisanta Sylas.

« Me voilà avec un Machiavel en herbe. »

« Vous connaissez Machiavel? interrogea Hermione surprise.

« Mais oui, ma fille! J'ai lu "_Le Prince_" et "_Histoire du diable qui prit femme_" en français et "_La mandragore_" en italien. Ce n'est pas le seul penseur ou philosophe moldu que j'aie lu. fit son beau-père amusé.

« Si nous parlions un peu de cette prophétie maintenant. Que dit-elle? »

Sylas alla dans le bureau et rapporta à Lucius une copie de la prophétie.

« Qu'en avez-vous déjà tiré? »

« Que les fêtes de Beltane et de Litha se déroulent respectivement les 1er mai et 21 juin, que Belenos est un dieu comparé à Apollon qui représente la jeunesse et le soleil, ses fonctions sont la médecine et les arts.

_"Magie blanche, magie noire mêlées" _se rapporte sûrement à Draco et Sylas tous les deux habitués de magie noire et Hermione représentant la magie blanche... résuma Harry.

« Je ne crois pas fit Lucius, vous avez oublié le vers suivant qui commence par "elle". Cela pourrait très bien être interprété dans le sens que Hermione, mélangeant les deux magies, devient déesse de Beltane... »

« Mais Hermione n'a jamais fait de magie noire! S'insurgea Harry.

« Elle en connait plus que Sylas et mon fils réunis, railla Lucius, donc ton interprétation ne convient pas. »

Hermione ne savait où se mettre sous les regards réprobateurs de son frère et de ses amis. Draco doucement l'enlaça par derrière, l'appuyant contre lui. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne. Elle sentit l'amour et le soutien que lui envoyait aussi Sylas.

« Magie blanche et magie noire sont toutes les deux issues de la même magie ancienne. L'important c'est la façon de concevoir la magie et de l'employer. Si nous utilisons la magie noire, avons nous déjà fait mal à l'un de vous? Il serait temps d'oublier des préjugés d'un autre âge. Le pacte est de la magie noire, je vous le rappelle. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais dit que je l'approuvais. fit Jimmy, tu m'as mis devant le fait accompli.

« Jimmy, est-ce bien le moment de débattre de ce sujet? Intervint Sylas. Vous n'approuvez pas mais ça vous arrange bien quand vous avez besoin de notre puissance, de nos soins, de nos démonstrations... Et qu'Hermione connaisse de la magie noire ou pas, l'emploie ou pas, ça ne change rien, elle est toujours Hermione! Votre amour fraternel ou votre amitié s'arrête donc à ça? Vous avez toujours su que Draco et moi pratiquions la magie noire, ça ne nous a pas empêché de devenir amis. »

« Tu es une sorcière brillante et puissante, Mia, que ce soit avec la magie noire ou avec la magie blanche, et avec ce que sous entend la prophétie, tu dépasseras de loin toutes les puissances connues. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Père? »

« Que lorsque tu seras enceinte, tu cumuleras, le temps de ta grossesse, la puissance du pacte, la tienne et celle des bébés qui auront au moins la puissance de Sylas et celle de Draco. Quant au trio réuni, je n'ose imaginer ce que vous pourrez faire. »

« Ainsi vous en êtes arrivé à la même conclusion que moi des jumeaux dizygotes! »

« C'est pour ça que tu as demandé rendez-vous au recteur du collège de biologie de Cambridge? demanda Sylas.

« Oui, je veux savoir si c'est possible génétiquement. »

« Et de nouveau, tu ne nous en as pas parlé! grommela Draco.

« Non, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, je sais combien ça vous tient à cœur tous les deux. fit Hermione avec tendresse.

« Il faut alors commencer les démarches pour faire officialiser le pacte d'alliance afin que Sylas puisse reconnaître son bébé. expliqua Lucius.

« C'est possible? sourit Sylas, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, c'est possible! Peu connu puisque très rare, il n'y a plus eu de pacte d'alliance depuis 300 ans! Par contre si il y a reconnaissance du pacte, ça tient lieu de mariage et celui-ci n'est plus possible, même si Hermione portera le nom de Draco puisque le pacte d'amour a été conclu entre eux. »

« C'est à eux à décider, je ne veux pas... »

« Chut, Sy. Tu vas dire des bêtises. Tu crois franchement qu'on n'est pas prêt à se passer d'une fête ennuyeuse et très chère pour ton bonheur? fit Draco tendrement.

« Mais vous l'aurez cette fête ennuyeuse et très chère, ta mère ne passera jamais à côté de la possibilité d'organiser des mondanités... Par contre, Sylas il va falloir que tu aies une explication avec tes parents. Tu es majeur mais c'est une marque de respect que tu leur dois. »

« ... »

« Tu veux que j'aille avec toi? interrogea Lucius au grand étonnement de tous.

« Il faut que je les vois seul, j'ai pris la décision seul, je dois l'assumer seul. »

« Tu as raison fils.

Je vais me renseigner sur les démarches à effectuer. Dès que j'en sais plus je viendrai vous en informer. Je vais continuer à me pencher sur la prophétie aussi. conclut Lucius en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sylas.

« Ta mère va encore se facher parce que je suis en retard. Bonsoir les enfants. finit-il en les embrassant tous les trois sur le front.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il a changé d'avis? Et depuis quand j'ai un paternel super protecteur? »

« Depuis qu'il s'est penché sur le problème et qu'il a compris qu'il va devoir faire avec, répondit Hermione en souriant.

On n'a rien fait pour dîner. Pizzas? Ou Valis? »

« Pizzas avec des anchois et beaucoup de fromage pour Mia et fruits de mer pour Sylas avec des artichauts en plus. dit Draco en regardant ce dernier qui éclata de rire.

« Mia? »

« Oui, Dray? »

« Toi qui ne veut pas d'enfant maintenant que penses-tu de l'annonce de jumeaux? »

Elle se tourna vers lui tout en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Sylas qu'elle posa sur sa taille.

« Je préfère avoir des jumeaux qu'un seul enfant, j'aurais très mal vécu le fait qu'un de vous deux soit malheureux. Je me serais sentie coupable toute ma grossesse. »

« On ne fera pas le sort d'appartenance, ça résoudra le problème. fit doucement Sylas.

« Avec la prophétie on n'aura pas le choix, il faudra savoir où on en est. Si, malheureusement, un de nous deux n'est pas papa cette fois, on s'arrangera pour qu'il le soit la prochaine. Si ce sont des jumeaux on prendra cette année sabbatique, on n'aura pas le choix. »

« Tu sais qu'il y a encore deux mois et demi avant le 1er mai? »

« Oui, je sais.

Quand vas-tu aller voir tes parents Sy? soupira le blond.

« Je les ai prévenus que je passerai demain soir. »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller sans nous? »

« Je pressens que ce sera pire qu'avec ton père, Dray. Je ne veux infliger ça à personne. Vous n'avez mérité ni affront ni insulte. »

« Chez les moldus on dit pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mon ange. »

« Décidément, c'est une phrase qui me poursuit aujourd'hui. Justement, je veux le meilleur pour vous, c'est ce qu'on appelle aimer... sourit-il.

« N'en parlons plus, mais si tu n'es pas rentré pour le repas, je vais te chercher. »

« Ma mie, arrête de t'inquiéter. Ce sont des sorciers de sang-pur très fiers de leurs origines et très intransigeants, comme Draco je vouvoie mon père mais aussi ma mère et je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu de sa part un seul geste tendre, mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment maltraité. Tout au plus j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être aimé. Ils ne vont pas m'enchaîner au fond d'un cachot.

Je suis leur fils unique celui dans lequel les parents mettent tous leurs espoirs. Je fais un pacte d'alliance avec un sorcier et une sorcière née moldu, il n'y aura jamais de mariage, la mère de mes enfants portera le nom de mon amant et leurs petits enfants auront du mal à être acceptés dans notre société et à la place de gérer le patrimoine, je vais aller à l'université faire la médicomagie, je ne crois pas que c'était leur ambition pour leur fils. »

« ... »

« Ma vie? »

« Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que mon tendre amour, qui se blesse d'un mot ou d'un regard, aille leur démontrer que je suis le fils idéal. Tu vas me promettre de ne pas intervenir. »

« ... »

« Hermione? »

« Je te le promets. Mais je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu le crois. »

« Quand il s'agit de Dray ou de moi, si. Quand il s'agira de nos enfants, tu seras comme pour nous, à la fois très forte et très fragile. »

« ... »

« Pour en revenir à mes parents, je risque juste d'être désavoué et déshérité, mais si j'ai bien compris ce que ton père a voulu me dire tantôt, Draco, j'ai déjà un père de substitution prêt à m'accueillir dans sa famille. »

« J'ai remarqué en effet, mais n'espère pas de moi des sentiments fraternels... Je finis par espérer qu'Azkaban l'ait changé comme il le dit. fit Draco tendrement.

« Il a changé, Dray. Le tout est de savoir à quel point. »

« Je lui ressemble trop pour que tu ne lui trouves pas d'excuse, Mia. »

« Tu ne lui ressembles pas, mon amour. Aucun calcul en toi, aucune ambition malsaine... mais de la droiture, de l'amour, de la tendresse et un peu de cette folie qui fait ton charme et qui te rend unique. »

« Voilà, me semble-t-il, une très belle déclaration d'amour, ma douce. »

Hermione consultait l'heure pour la centième fois au moins. Draco la regarda faire agacé. Il était assez préoccupé lui même de son retard sans qu'elle le stresse encore plus.

Les autres avaient mangé depuis un moment mais ils n'auraient rien pu avaler. C'était ridicule! Que pouvait-il lui arriver chez ses parents?

Elle lui avait envoyé un message sur son gsm resté sans réponse. Elle se concentra sur le lien, mais elle n'avait encore jamais correspondu avec lui.

"_Mon ange, où-es tu, je suis si inquiète_". Son message coupa Sylas au milieu de sa phrase, il regarda l'heure. Elle avait de quoi se poser des questions, il avait promis de rentrer pour le repas, il avait plus de deux heures de retard. Il termina ce qu'il disait puis se concentra lui aussi "_Je vais bien, ma vie! Fais de la place, j'emménage..._".

« Il va bien, il ne va pas tarder, mais il prend ses affaires personnelles avec lui ce qui en dit long sur la situation. »

« Tu es arrivée à correspondre avec lui par le lien? »

« Oui. »

« Tu l'avais déjà fait? »

« Non, c'est la première fois que j'essaye. »

Elle se rendit compte en effet qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui envoyer le moindre message car ils étaient toujours ensemble, même à la maison, ils ne se quittaient pas. Elle croisa le regard soucieux de son fiancé. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Nous sommes idiots, Dray, que pourrait-il lui arriver? Nous avons tellement l'habitude d'être ensemble que la moindre absence nous parait anormale et insupportable. »

« C'est vrai que notre dépendance devient vraiment très importante. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes une partie de moi-même. »

« ... »

« Ne crois pas que je le regrette, ma douce, c'est une simple constatation. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, lui murmura-t-il en caressant doucement son visage puis en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous à Azkaban, je n'avais osé espérer pareil bonheur. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait réellement le verbe aimer. Cette prophétie, en dehors du danger à courir, me fait peur mais en même temps, elle est promesse de joies à vivre ensemble. »

« Elle te fait peur? »

« Avant, je n'avais rien à perdre. Quand Voldemort m'a marqué, je l'ai laissé faire par désespérance. Mon seul but était de survivre mais pour quoi, pour qui? Je voulais protéger les miens mais pour quel devenir, je l'ignorais. J'ai eu des moments de désespoir en sixième surtout, je n'ai rien d'un assassin. Pourtant, je m'y suis accroché, à la vie. Imagines-tu apprendre le rêve et l'espoir dans un endroit tel qu'Azkaban? Ne plus vivre que par un regard d'ambre qui se détournerait certainement du mien si un jour je pouvais enfin le fixer?

Et puis tout est arrivé! Harry lors du procès... J'ai pensé que si il était là, tu ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et chacune de ses paroles me rendait un peu de ma dignité d'Homme. Quand j'ai su que j'étais libre, j'étais prêt à tout pour te conquérir. Tu étais devenue mon graal. Quelle merveilleuse découverte que ton attente! Quel bonheur d'apprendre à te connaître chaque jour un peu plus. Quel bonheur que ton amour, que le don de ton corps, que le don de toi-même. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre ça, ma douce. J'ai peur parfois de ce que je pourrais faire pour le garder. L'alliance n'est qu'une petite, toute petite partie de ma folie! »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait que pour ça? »

« Non, je me suis attaché à Sylas, à travers ton amour pour lui... Tellement beau et sensuel que je le désirais aussi, mais en temps normal, je ne m'y serais pas arrêté, trop inquiétant, trop dangereux! Ma peur de te perdre devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus j'étais conscient de ses qualités que je découvrais par tes yeux. Malgré ma jalousie, j'ai appris à l'apprécier, le désir s'est peu à peu accompagné de la tendresse. Etrange histoire d'amour qui nous conduit là à attendre aujourd'hui ce garçon qui n'aimait que toi à la folie, à la mort et qui s'est attaché à moi pour les mêmes raisons que moi à lui, toi.

Ne pleure pas ma douce. Je n'ai jamais été heureux que par toi et je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime et je l'aime. »

« Je t'aime, Dray. »

Il la serra contre lui et la berça doucement un long moment.

« Satané serpentard, où est-il passé? Grogna-t-il au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures. »

Un rire un peu moqueur lui répondit.

« Quels doux mots d'amour... »

« Par la barbe de Merlin! Sylas, nous nous sommes inquiétés, il est presque minuit. »

« Ce n'est pas facile de dire au revoir à dix-huit ans de sa vie, Dray. »

« Ça s'est si mal passé, mon ange? »

« Plus mal encore que je ne l'avais craint. Les mots sont des armes redoutables. Il ne suffira pas d'un peu de pommade pour refermer les blessures. »

« Malheureusement non, mais notre amour et celui de petits yeux couleur d'ébène qui te regarderont avec confiance et espoir ferons tout leur possible pour t'aider à en supporter les cicatrices. »

« Et les petits yeux noisette? on les fera adopter? Fit-il en lui souriant tendrement, lui rappelant sa colère quelques jours auparavant. »

« Tu as mangé? »

« Non, mais... »

« Nous non plus! on n'a pas pu, lui dit-elle en le regardant gravement. On y va? »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger tous les trois enlacés.

« Sylas, je te demande pardon de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. »

« Chut, ma mie. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptais renoncer à toute ta vie passée ... Là tu t'y trouves contraint. »

« J'ai été trop bête, trop lâche pour le faire il y a deux ans en ne te demandant pas d'être ma petite amie ou en ne partant pas à la recherche des horcruxes à tes côtés, alors que je t'aimais déjà comme un fou. Je n'allais pas faire la même erreur cette fois, mon amour. Indépendamment du pacte, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi comme l'année dernière, quand tu es loin de moi depuis deux heures, j'ai l'impression d'être vide en dedans. Vivre à tes côtés est devenu comme respirer, essentiel.

Quand j'ai perçu ton message via le lien, tu ne peux savoir ce qu'il m'a donné comme courage. Sous leurs méchancetés, j'en étais venu, égoïstement à regretter de ne pas t'avoir emmenée avec moi, j'avais un besoin vital de toi à mes côtés. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu entendes ce qu'ils m'ont dit, on parle mieux à un elfe de maison désobéissant. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais toujours cru, au plus profond de moi, que sous leur dehors froid et impassible, ils m'aimaient. Je sais maintenant que ce n'était qu'un leurre.

Je n'étais qu'un instrument pour perpétuer le nom et la tradition et j'ai failli au rôle qui m'était assigné depuis ma naissance et pour lequel j'avais été élevé, pour eux, c'est impardonnable. Mon bonheur n'est pas envisageable hors le chemin qu'ils m'ont tracé. Que je les hais pour leurs paroles, pour m'avoir trahi, pour vous avoir salis! Mon cœur est rempli de ce sentiment détestable qu'est la haine. »

« A quoi bon? Regarde devant nous, mon ange. Notre futur ne sera peut-être pas facile, mais nous serons ensemble. Si tu remplis ton cœur de haine, où vas-tu mettre notre amour? »

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, couvrant de baisers tendres le visage de son avenir. Longtemps après, il finit par s'endormir serré dans ses bras, la tête sur son sein.

Doucement, très tôt le matin, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses deux hommes. Elle descendit dans le bureau et griffonna un court message sur un parchemin. Elle transplana du côté sorcier, l'attacha à la patte de Duke et retourna dormir dans leur chaleur.

Duke frappa la fenêtre de son bec. Lucius se leva pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

Il était maintenant devant le message d'Hermione, pensif, soucieux. Narcissa l'interrogeait du regard.

« Les choix de ton fils font bien du mal autour de lui, »

"_Père, Sylas a parlé à ses parents pour la dernière fois hier. Il a besoin de toi. Ta fille._" Pourquoi était-il si proche d'eux? Et eux si proches de lui. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment de confiance et d'intimité avec quiconque, même avec son fils, surtout avec son fils. Tout était plus difficile avec lui. murmura-t-il en relisant le court message.

Il fit part de ses réflexions à sa femme qui lui sourit.

« Ils t'ont choisi, surtout Hermione. Ils n'ont pas eu à souffrir de tes choix comme lui. Elle croyait que tu la rejetterais et tu l'as acceptée de suite. Je ne sais comment il l'a su mais Draco lui a dit que tu la trouvais brillante. Tu admets d'eux des choses que tu ne tolères pas de lui Tu l'appelles par son diminutif, elle te tutoie, ce sont des choses inconnues pour ton fils, mais il change envers toi, il espère... Tends lui la main chaque fois que tu le peux, ne te décourage pas, n'oublie pas qu'il a beaucoup à oublier. »

« Elle est tellement attentionnée. Lorsqu'ils sont intervenus lors de ma première sortie à Azkaban, c'est elle qui m'a protégé d'un bouclier. Lors des fiançailles, elle m'a fait confiance lorsque je l'ai rassurée, c'est elle qui, voyant mon embarras puisque je n'avais pas ma baguette, a jeté discrètement les sorts nécessaires chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. C'est elle encore qui m'a prévenu de ses rêves prémonitoires.

J'ai surpris plusieurs fois Sylas en train de calmer Draco quand nous ne sommes pas du même avis pour que ça ne tourne pas mal entre nous. Avant d'acheter Astor's Lodge, par respect, il m'en a demandé l'autorisation alors qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer.

J'avais demandé à mon fils de m'envoyer la prophétie dès qu'ils en auraient la teneur. C'est eux qui me l'ont fait parvenir. »

« A toi, de ne jamais décevoir leur confiance, Lucius. Si tu leur fais du mal, tu perdras ton fils à jamais car une chose est certaine, il les aime. »

« Je sais qu'il les aime! Si tu les avais vus à Cambridge travaillant unis pour un même but, ils étaient ... uniques! »

« Tu le leur as dit? »

« Non, je les ai impliqués dans la rénovation de l'université pour ne pas qu'ils se croient arrivés. »

« Lucius soupira sa femme.

« Je connais Van Neeren, c'est un orgueilleux mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi extrême. Il faut que je protège Sylas juridiquement et que le pacte soit reconnu le plus vite possible. Je sais qu'il est majeur mais je suis inquiet. Nous sommes le week-end, il ne peut rien faire, moi si, c'est l'avantage de ma position.

Je vais introduire la reconnaissance du pacte dès aujourd'hui, officialiser son achat d'Astor Lodge, demander à mon contact chez Gringott de faire passer son compte en compte sécurisé. Il faut que je discute avec Sylas pour voir quelle est sa situation exacte pour savoir en quoi il pourrait encore lui nuire.

Je ne sais pas quand je serai là.»

Fais attention! je ne crois pas que Draco soit au courant. »

« Je le savais déjà Narcissa. »

Il atterrit dans la cheminée d'Astor's Lodge deux heures plus tard. Hermione et Sylas s'étaient levés tard et déjeunaient encore. Son fils n'était pas là.

Après avoir embrassé Hermione, il s'assit à côté de Sylas.

« Bonjour fils. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Sylas regarda Lucius puis Hermione et sourit. Il prit doucement sa main et l'embrassa.

« Tu étais inquiète, ma mie? »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire tendrement.

« Tu prends un café, père? »

« Volontiers.

Sylas, il faut que tu me mettes au courant de ta situation financière et juridique. Je connais ton père et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en tienne pas là. J'ai déjà introduit la reconnaissance du pacte ce matin. Je suis allé à Gringott, ton achat d'Astor's Lodge est officiel et j'ai fait passer ton compte bancaire dans les comptes protégés. Personne ne pourra jamais y toucher, ni même savoir ce qu'il y a dessus. »

« J'ai hérité de mon grand-père maternel par testament il y a dix ans. Il ne voulait pas que ma mère soit son héritière car il savait que ses biens seraient très vite dilapidés par mon père. La seule condition pour recevoir mon héritage que je sois majeur. A ma majorité j'ai donc bénéficié d'une très belle somme qui est sur mon compte à la banque Gringott. J'ai aussi trois propriétés, une en Angleterre et deux en France. Les titres de propriété sont dans mon coffre.

J'ai un second héritage de ma grand-tante qui m'attend mais les conditions en sont plus traditionnelles car je n'entrerai en sa possession que lorsque j'aurai charge d'âme. Je toucherai à ce moment la moitié du liquide et disposerai des biens immobiliers, la seconde moitié sera pour l'aîné de mes enfants mâles. »

« Si tu n'as pas d'enfant qui en est l'héritier? »

« Ma mère. »

« L'héritage est important? »

« Oui! Le double de l'héritage de mon grand-père et quatre propriétés, dont une en Toscane et une en Irlande. »

« Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de la reconnaissance du pacte, tu étais prêt à renoncer à tout ça? »

« Oui! Sans aucune hésitation. »

« Nous allons retourner chez Gringott ensemble et voir avec eux la meilleure façon de protéger tes avoirs et étudier les termes exacts du testament de ta grand-tante.

Où est Draco? J'aimerais qu'il vienne avec nous. »

« Il dormait encore. Je vais voir si il est réveillé. »

« Mia, ne te tracasse pas, je vais essayer de régler tout ça. Vous avez rendez-vous au mangenmagot lundi matin à la première heure, ça ne laissera pas le temps à son père de contester le pacte. Vous serez unis officiellement tous les trois dès lundi. »

« Bonjour père fit Draco quelques minutes plus tard, embrassant tendrement Hermione.

« Bonjour Draco. Prends le temps de déjeuner, mon fils, pendant que je t'explique où nous en sommes. »

Les trois hommes disparurent la majorité de la journée. Ils réapparurent deux heures après l'arrivée de Jim et George qui avaient sonné à leur porte en début d'après-midi.

Les deux jeunes moldus discutaient avec animation avec Harry, Jimmy et Erwin. Hermione, blottie dans un coin de canapé avec Teddy dans les bras, semblait loin de leur conversation. Elle posa sur le brun serpentard un regard inquiet, elle savait déjà par Draco que le père de Sylas n'avait pas tardé à se manifester chez Gringott mais qu'il n'avait pas été reçu. Il devait être encore plus blessé que la veille.

Lucius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, ce qui pour un Malefoy, était signe de grand trouble. Après avoir salué leurs invités, Sylas appela Valis pour qu'il leur apporte du thé et des gâteaux. Son expression était impénétrable pourtant quand Hermione accrocha son regard elle y vit la souffrance qu'elle sentait depuis des heures via le lien.

Il se concentra _ça va, ma vie, j'ai juste à encaisser le fait que mon père veuille me faire interner pour accaparer mon héritage_ ». Il vit le regard d'Hermione s'agrandir d'horreur. Elle fit un signe imperceptible à Draco qui l'enlaça ainsi que Sylas, faisant fi du regard des autres. Le cercle de lumière ne tarda pas à les entourer. Ils restèrent unis pendant au moins une demi heure.

« Ils sont de plus en plus unis, on ne les voit jamais plus seuls, ils sont toujours à trois. Cette journée sans eux a dû représenter une épreuve pour elle. murmura Harry.

« C'est surtout la souffrance de Sylas qu'elle a sentie qui l'a bouleversée. intervint Lucius.

« Ça se passe mal? »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Son père veut le faire interner à Sainte Mangouste pour troubles de la personnalité. Ça lui a fait un coup quand nous avons trouvé sur mon bureau le message de mon contact à Sainte-Mangouste. Nous y sommes allés immédiatement. Pour la première fois, lui toujours si fier, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'effondrer quand il a vu la demande contresignée par sa mère. J'ai expliqué les choses et ils ne réagiront pas avant plusieurs jours, nous laissant le temps de régler la situation.

Lundi ils seront unis officiellement par le pacte, en cas de folie ses deux tuteurs seraient Draco et Hermione. C'est donc eux qui pourraient demander son placement, administreraient la fortune de Sylas et hériteraient de son titre. Son père n'aura plus aucune possibilité d'intervenir. J'espère qu'il n'apprendra pas que j'ai introduit la demande et qu'il ne viendra pas la contester au mangenmagot.

J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais jamais dû lui conseiller de parler avec ses parents avant d'introduire la reconnaissance du pacte. Il a été les trouver le lendemain du jour où je le lui ai suggéré. Je ne m'attendais pas à une position aussi radicale de leur part. Le pacte d'alliance est bien entendu peu banal mais parfaitement accepté en magie ancienne. C'est la tendance qui en a fait au fil des années une pratique choquante mais il y a des lois et une tradition plus que millénaire. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de très honnête, il n'y a rien à lui reprocher? Fit Jimmy.

« Moi je n'ai rien. Si ton service a dans ses dossiers... », répondit Lucius.

« Je vais aller me renseigner. Je vous le communique si je trouve quelque chose. Tu viens avec moi Erwin? »

Quand ils se séparèrent, Sylas était plus calme et son regard moins tourmenté.

« J'espère que tout ça sera arrangé lundi Sylas... Après le temps fera son œuvre. Tu n'es pas seul. »

« Merci père. »

« De rien Draco. Je sais que tu as difficile de l'admettre mais je t'aime et j'ai appris à aimer ces deux là aussi.

Que diriez-vous de venir tous mettre un peu d'animation au manoir ce soir? Je ne crois pas que ce soit prudent pour vous de sortir vous amuser avant que tout ça soit réglé. »

Ils regardèrent vers leurs amis et plus particulièrement Jim et George qui opinèrent de la tête.

« Bien, je vous attends vers 20 heures. Je crois que tu vas être surpris, Draco, j'ai fait quelques aménagements. »

Hermione éclata de rire en regardant son beau-père qui lui fit son air le plus malefoyen pour la dissuader d'en dire plus, ce qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'aurait mise dans un état proche de la panique. Là, elle se contenta de le narguer avec un petit air moqueur. Sylas, qui avait suivi le dialogue muet, sourit, attirant Hermione contre lui pour lui parler tout bas en regardant Lucius d'un air complice.

« Sylas, je ne te le conseille pas! Lui fit Lucius en souriant, autrement ma vengeance sera terrible! »

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la joie railleuse des deux taquins. Draco regardait ses amours plaisanter avec son père qui ne s'en offusquait pas mais s'en amusait, d'un air ébahi. Son étonnement fut à son comble quand Mia l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu as de la chance qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux avec ton père. C'est une situation peu banale qu'il a l'air d'accepter très bien. lui dit Jim.

« Eux sont exceptionnels. »

« Pense au père de Sylas... »

Lucius parti, ils discutèrent avec les deux garçons des travaux prévus pour l'université. Sylas avait l'air de se sentir mieux mais il ne quittait pas la proximité d'Hermione et cherchait fréquemment le regard de Draco. Ils passèrent une soirée agréable au manoir dans le nouveau salon télévision que Lucius avait fait aménager par des professionnels, grand écran, lecteur DVD, chaîne stéréo et wi-fi pour l'ordinateur portable, rien ne manquait.

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il voulait changer les idées de Sylas, Draco eut recours à la danse. Sous prétexte d'essayer la chaîne stéréo, il mit une salsa. Hermione entraîna de suite Sylas, Draco dansa avec Ginny et Lucius avec sa femme. Jimmy qu'ils avaient trouvé déjà au manoir à leur arrivée, dansait avec Erwin. George et Jim les regardaient un peu étonnés. Ils ne semblaient pas faire mystère de leur relation et la vivaient ouvertement. Ils changèrent de partenaire... Draco dansant le rock avec Sylas et Hermione avec son frère, Ginny avec Harry.

« Draco, quand il danse, donnerait envie de faire l'amour à n'importe qui normalement constitué. fit Jim à Erwin venu s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« C'est bien ce que pensent Sylas et Hermione si tu veux mon avis et attends tu ne l'as pas encore vu danser avec elle. »

« En effet, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. fit George quelques minutes plus tard.

A son habitude, Draco dansait de façon sensuelle un rythme brésilien serré contre sa fiancée une main dans le bas de son dos sous l'oeil tendrement moqueur de Sylas.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas appris à danser sans se coller à elle? lui demanda Harry en riant.

« Si, mais il préfère sa manière. sourit Sylas.

« Tu m'étonnes! railla Jareth, ce qui fit sursauter Sylas qui lui lança un regard furieux qui n'échappa à personne.

Sylas entraîna vers le milieu du salon un Jim un peu hésitant de se trouver à danser avec un garçon. L'éducation est parfois un lourd carcan. George regardait son petit ami du coin de l'oeil ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Ne te tracasse pas, Jim est craquant mais Sylas adore Hermione et n'irait voir ailleurs pour rien au monde, par contre il adore la danse. »

« Je n'ai pas peur qu'il me trompe, je n'aime pas le voir danser avec un garçon, je trouve ça ridicule. Ainsi mon petit ami est craquant? »

« Oui, se marra le regard émeraude, mais sortir avec un mec ne m'a jamais tenté à ce jour. »

Lorsque Jim revint vers eux, c'est Harry qui l'emmena danser en souriant.

« Je croyais que tu étais hétéro? »

« Je te fais danser et encore ce n'est pas mon fort, je ne t'ai pas proposé autre chose. sourit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire, mais ça m'étonne... »

« j'ai décidé de pousser George à oublier un peu ses principes et l'éducation de papa... Et si je ne suffis pas, Draco prendra la relève. Tout comme Sylas vous a fait préparer une chambre unique avec un grand lit. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry, je sors avec George oui, et depuis presqu'un an, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir aller jusque là avec lui, même si de son côté il n'attend que ça. fit le garçon l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Ah! là je ne sais quoi dire... On croyait que... Je vais en toucher un mot à Sylas. Cette conversation restera entre nous et tu trouveras deux chambres en rentrant à Astor's Lodge. fit le brun avec un large sourire.

« Merci Harry et je vais te dire, tu suffirais sans problème à le rendre jaloux si il l'était. Il sait très bien ce que je pense de toi. »

« Tu me fais des avances? plaisanta-t-il.

« Non, je ne te prends pas pour un idiot, c'est tout. »

« Merci, j'apprécie, je sais en effet ce que tu as dit de moi à Draco. fit Harry.

« Je vois comme vous vous entendez, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de choses secrètes entre vous tous. »

« Jareth et Violaine sont un peu en dehors du groupe. »

« J'ai vu en effet que Sylas ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Ça vous arrive souvent de danser comme ça? »

« Sylas adore la danse, quand il veut lui faire plaisir, Draco s'arrange pour créer comme aujourd'hui une soirée dansante improvisée entre nous. Aujourd'hui, il voulait lui changer les idées. »

« Tu es sorti avec Ginny? »

« Oui c'est mon ancienne petite amie. »

« Elle tient encore à toi, elle te dévore des yeux! »

« Oui! Mais moi, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Quand on voit ces trois-là s'aimer, c'est difficile de se contenter d'un amour qui ressemble plus à une habitude qu'à une passion. Je voudrais moi aussi trouver une raison de me lever chaque matin autre que celle de sauver le monde sorcier. »

« Dis, c'était un cadeau empoisonné tes bonbons. Certains avaient un goût bizarre, mais j'ai adoré ceux avec les grenouilles qui sautent, avec les joueurs de quidditch qui volent... »

« Ces bonbons ont bercé mes sept années à Poudlard, j'avais onze ans quand j'ai fait la connaissance du monde sorcier. Chaque fois que nous allions à Pré-au-lard le village à côté de l'école nous en faisions provision et nous les mangions dans le dortoir. En te les offrant, je t'ai un peu fait partager mon enfance.

Si tu en as envie, je t'emmènerai voir un match de quidditch, ça en vaut la peine, mais c'est beaucoup plus violent que le cricket. »

« Tu joues? »

« Nous jouons tous sauf Erwin. Draco et moi nous sommes attrapeurs, comme il n'en faut qu'un dans l'équipe nous alternons, celui qui n'est pas attrapeur pendant un match est poursuiveur et nous inversons au match suivant. Ginny et Hermione sont poursuiveuses et Sylas est notre gardien. »

« Vous êtes bons? »

« Pour le moment nous sommes en tête du championnat de l'école. Dans deux semaines nous avons le plus difficile de nos matchs de la saison, contre mon ancienne équipe, les griffondors. Je serai capitaine et attrapeur. »

« Mais pas de visiteurs si j'ai bien compris le principe de votre école... »

« Il y a parfois des exceptions. Je crois que je vais te laisser retourner vers George. Nous avons dansé ensemble trois fois, si il ne te fait pas une scène, change de petit ami. sourit Harry.

« J'y penserai si tu penses toi à faire une exception à ton hétérosexualité... plaisanta Jim.

Harry regarda la réaction de son petit ami. Il avait l'air aussi froid que d'habitude. Il alla trouver Sylas pour qu'il fasse préparer une seconde chambre à leur retour.

Lucius, assis à côté de Narcissa, regardait les jeunes s'amuser. Il avait très bien compris la manoeuvre de son fils pour changer les idées de Sylas. Celui-ci dansait avec Hermione, avec elle il semblait détendu. Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Père? Je voudrais TE dire merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Sylas. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup Dray. On s'entend bien. »

« J'ai l'impression en effet que vous vous entendez mieux que je ne m'en étais rendu compte jusqu'à présent. J'ai réfléchi depuis tantôt. Tu avais déjà le texte de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, ils me l'avaient envoyé le soir même. Et ce matin, c'est Mia qui m'a prévenu de la réaction des parents de Sylas. Tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir admettre que j'ai changé. »

« J'ai peur d'être, une fois de plus, déçu. »

« Je ferai mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je me rends compte de ma folie passée et de ce que tu as vécu. Il y aura encore bien des fois où nous ne serons pas d'accord, rien de plus normal, nous sommes de deux générations différentes, mais tu peux compter sur moi, même dans ces cas là. Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, Draco. »

« Merci, père, fit Draco d'une voix un peu enrouée.

« Tes deux amours sont heureux de nous voir réconciliés. »

En effet, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, Sylas et Hermione regardaient Draco du même regard tendre.

« Ils sont, avec Teddy, ce que tu as de plus précieux Draco. »

« Si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est celle-là. »

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, mon ange? »

« Non. »

« Nous ne te laisserons jamais t'éloigner Sy. »

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. »

« ... »

« Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez. »

« Dès le choix fait d'être ensemble tous les trois, c'était pour la vie Sylas, pas pour la mort. Nous serons ensemble pour voir son ventre s'arrondir, je te le promets. »

« Mais tu ne penses qu'à me transformer en baleine! »

« Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un corps de femme qui porte la vie, ma mie. »

Draco se pencha, tâtonna à côté du lit, ramassa son sweat qu'il roula en boule en regardant Sylas malicieusement. Celui-ci immobilisa Hermione pendant que Draco en riant glissait la boule de vêtement sous sa nuisette.

« Regarde, ma douce, comme tu seras belle. J'aimerais déjà y être... »

« Il est fou, dit Hermione à Sylas, en regardant sa silhouette déformée par la colline que formait son vêtement. »

« Non, ma mie, j'ai la même impatience même si je le dis moins. C'est l'aboutissement, la consécration de l'amour. Le mariage, ce n'est qu'un serment écrit sur un bout de parchemin. Le don de la vie, c'est un acte de confiance absolue. Bien entendu, j'aurais attendu sagement que nous ayons fini nos études mais puisque la prophétie en a décidé autrement... »

« Nous serons unis tous les trois lundi sans que personne y trouve dorénavant à redire. Nous accomplirons cette prophétie puis nous pourrons enfin vivre. fit Draco en les serrant dans ses bras.

Le dimanche passa vite en compagnie des deux jeunes moldus curieux de tout, de leur façon de vivre, de leurs cours, de leurs aventures. Tard dans la soirée, c'est Harry et Jimmy avec Erwin et Ginny en couverture qui les ramenèrent à Cambridge en les faisant transplaner.

Le lundi matin, Sylas, Hermione, Draco et Harry attendaient devant le couloir du tribunal du mangenmagot en compagnie de Lucius et d'Arthur. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux pour une séance à huis clos. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, ils étaient unis par le pacte officiellement et Hermione portait le nom d'Hermione Malefoy-Van Neeren. Après en avoir discuté avec Draco, elle avait décidé de demander à porter le nom de Sylas aussi.

Sa demande avait fait l'objet de tous les débats. La reconnaissance du pacte bien que très rare était régie par une longue tradition sorcière, c'est le nom du sorcier ayant fait le pacte d'amour qui devait être porté par la jeune femme. Les enfants issus de ce couple portaient le nom du père et de la mère, ceux issus du sorcier les ayant rejoints portaient le nom du père mais pas celui de leur mère déjà engagée dans des liens semblables au mariage.

Hermione avait demandé à avoir les deux noms et que tous les enfants issus de l'alliance portent le nom de leurs deux parents afin qu'ils soient traités de la même manière administrativement. L'opinion de l'Elu qui conseillait que la loi soit modernisée et l'accord de Draco avaient fait pencher la balance en faveur de la demande de la jeune femme. Ils avaient senti tous les deux, par le lien, le bonheur de Sylas.

Ils étaient maintenant attablés devant une bieraubeurre aux Trois Balais attendant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi pour rentrer à Poudlard. Elle aurait voulu caresser le visage fatigué de son ange qui n'avait presque pas dormi depuis deux jours. Ses yeux avaient enfin retrouvé leur quiétude mais les blessures de l'âme seraient difficiles à refermer.

Le téléphone d'Harry sonna, ils le regardèrent étonné. C'était une première. Il s'éloigna pour répondre.

« C'était Jim, il s'inquiétait. »

« Et c'est toi qu'il appelle? Il a un drôle de raisonnement ce garçon, se marra doucement Draco. J'ai l'impression qu'on va le voir souvent roder autour du possesseur d"_un regard magnifique_". Voilà ce que c'est d'avoir troqué ta paire de binocles contre des lentilles... »

« Draco! Tu sais très bien... »

« Que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Il faudrait peut-être le lui dire au lieu de demander à Mac Gonagall la permission de faire visiter Poudlard aux jeunes moldus de Cambridge intéressés par notre enseignement? »

« Comment fais-tu pour toujours tout savoir?

Jim est avec George, je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues. »

« Qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, ils sortent ensemble parce qu'ils sont gays tous les deux, qu'ils ont peur d'aller voir ailleurs et que ça s'ébruite. Autrement, ils auraient fait l'amour ensemble depuis longtemps. La froideur de George envers Jim est consternante. C'est un gentil garçon et il est en manque d'affection. Essaie de ne pas lui faire de mal en lui laissant supposer des choses qui ne sont pas, Harry. »

« Voilà que le prince des serpentards me fait la morale maintenant, râla ce dernier, c'est le monde à l'envers. J'ai déjà mis les choses au point avec Jim. »

« Peut-être mais si tu fais le contraire de ce que tu lui dis... »

« Il est l'heure de rentrer à Poudlard intervint doucement Hermione. »

« On y va. »

La semaine passa rapidement. Leur union pour le moins inhabituelle avait fait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch dès qu'un professeur avait appelé Hermione, Madame Malefoy-Van Neeren. Mais c'était surtout la relation reconnue des deux garçons qui mettait en émoi Poudlard.

Un encart dans la gazette l'avait annoncée et rappelé la tradition du pacte d'alliance ainsi que la modification de la loi intervenue. La demande de placement de Sylas par son père avait été rejetée puisque ce dernier n'avait pas autorité pour la faire.

_" Par l'Alliance liés, sans possible retour._

_Puissants de leur fol amour,_

_Grandis de leur unique union,"_

La prophétie commençait son accomplissement.

Le trio avait repris l'entraînement avec Joshua ainsi que leur séances de maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs, les recherches à la bibliothèque et l'entraînement de quidditch. Le mercredi, après les cours et avant d'aller chercher Teddy, ils s'étaient rendus à leur université avec Harry. Les elfes de maison avaient presque fini leur travail. Bientôt la firme choisie pour placer l'électricité pourrait commencer son travail. Les elfes s'occuperaient alors de l'aile qui servirait de logements aux étudiants.

Le vendredi comme l'avait suggéré Sylas, ils prirent une soirée pour eux, allèrent manger dans un petit resto sympa puis se firent un ciné.

Le week-end arriva et passa trop vite, une nouvelle semaine de cours lui succéda.

Le mercredi, Hermione avait rendez-vous avec le recteur de l'institut de biologie. Elle lui posa la question concernant les jumeaux dizygotes et ressortit de son bureau avec le sourire. Elle eut la surprise de voir Jim qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils allèrent retrouver les trois autres dans l'université sorcière et passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à inspecter le travail des elfes et à noter ce qu'ils devaient acheter pour les classes et les amphis.

Le vendredi suivant, dix étudiants de l'université de Cambridge, désireux de connaître leur monde, passèrent leur journée dans la classe de la septième bis, parmi eux George et Jim. Tous les cours leur semblaient extraordinaires. Le cours de métamorphose les impressionna tout particulièrement. Ils furent surpris de voir que leurs amis étaient aussi appréciés et respectés des élèves de leur classe. Harry semblait tout particulièrement avoir une certaine autorité sur eux. A l'heure du repas, les plats qui apparaissaient magiquement sur les longues tables les stupéfièrent. Pour le moment, ils attendaient tous les deux dans les gradins du terrain de quidditch avec Erwin.

Les équipes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur la surface de jeu. Les joueurs de griffondor dans leurs tenues bordeaux, les élèves de la septième en gris argent et noir. Ces derniers apparurent non pas en formation comme les griffondors mais unis sur une seule ligne un bras tenant les épaules de leur voisin, Harry était au centre en tant que capitaine, à sa droite le trio, à sa gauche Ginny, Gaëtan et Corneille. Une fois au milieu du terrain ils formèrent un cercle s'accolant avant le coup de sifflet.

Madame Bibine lacha les différents balles, les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élancèrent dans les airs. Sylas avait rejoint ses cercles, Harry s'était placé en hauteur, Ginny, Draco et Hermione pourchassaient le souaffle tandis que Gaëtan et Corneille envoyaient le cognard sur les griffondors.

Au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, il était manifeste que les deux équipes étaient de forces assez semblables.

Dans les gradins, les deux jeunes moldus suivaient, fascinés, le jeu violent.

« Il n'y a jamais de blessé? Demanda Jim.

« Oh si, très souvent. Plus jeunes Draco et Harry étaient abonnés à l'infirmerie. Cette année, ils n'y sont pas encore allés. A la fin du dernier match, Draco a été heurté par l'attrapeur adverse et est tombé de son balai, c'est Hermione qui a empêché sa chute avec leur puissance conjuguée. »

« Donc on peut utiliser la magie en cas d'urgence? »

« Oui, mais uniquement dans ce cas. »

La foule des élèves poussa un cri d'angoisse, Sylas avait reçu un cognard en pleine poitrine. Déstabilisé, il eut beaucoup de mal à se rétablir sur son balai et semblait souffrir. Le cognard fut renvoyé par Corneille sur une des poursuiveuses adverse avec tout autant de violence. On jouait depuis presque deux heures et Sylas semblait avoir de plus en plus difficile de se mouvoir. Ginny avait elle aussi été touchée et avait des difficultés avec son bras droit.

Il devenait urgent de trouver le vif d'or. Le score était de 120 à 100 pour la septième bis mais leur avance diminuait sans cesse. Soudain Harry descendit en piqué vers le sol, aussitôt suivi par l'attrapeur adverse, juste avant de toucher le sol, il remonta en chandelle vers le côté droit du terrain pour saisir la petite balle ailée qui disparut de nouveau alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Luna s'égosillait dans le micro rappelant le principe de la feinte défensive de Wronski qui venait d'être exécutée par Harry.

L'attrapeur des griffondors se posta juste au dessus de son adversaire, ce qui fut une erreur fatale... car celui-ci replongea une seconde fois vers le sol et le distança rapidement. La petite balle dorée filait au ras du sol. Rééditant sa prouesse de son premier match, Harry debout sur son balai plongea et immobilisa le vif d'or sous son corps, le saisissant ensuite dans sa main.

La septième bis avait gagné son troisième match par 270 à 100. Les élèves dans les gradins applaudissaient à tout rompre et scandaient le prénom de l'attrapeur.

Dans les airs, Hermione et Draco encadraient Sylas qui, la tension du match l'ayant quitté, tenait maintenant à peine sur son Nimbus.

C'est soutenu par ses deux amours qu'il salua les élèves enthousiasmés par la fin du match.

Jim, George et Erwin les rejoignirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de la septième bis sans passer par les vestiaires, pressés de soigner Sylas. Madame Mac Gonagall retint Madame Pomfresh qui voulait absolument que Sylas aille à l'infirmerie.

Assis sur les deux fauteuils dans la chambre d'Hermione, les jeunes moldus suivaient les gestes de Draco qui examinait le brun serpentard.

« Tu as de nouveau deux côtes cassées, il va falloir réparer ça. Hermione tu vas me donner ta puissance mais progressivement. »

Draco voulut donner à Sylas quelques gouttes de liquide noir, ce qu'il refusa.

« Je ne veux pas dormir Dray. »

« Ce serait plus sage Sy. »

« Je veux faire danser ma mie, tendre ami. »

« On va essayer sans. »

Jim se rappelait le souvenir de Harry vu dans la pensine lors de leur entrevue à Cambridge. Il revoyait l'expression de tendresse puis de passion sur leur visage quand ils soignaient Sylas. Il comprenait l'envie qu'avait Harry d'aimer ou d'être aimé aussi pleinement.

L'objet de ses pensées entrait justement dans la chambre dont il semblait connaître le mot de passe. Ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient mal coiffés mais ses yeux verts était brillants du plaisir de la victoire. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Draco, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil qui voulait dire rien de grave »... Il se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Jim.

« Alors le quidditch? »

« Beau et terrifiant. Je pense que vous êtes des grands malades.

Où est Ginny? »

« Si Sylas a échappé à madame Pomfresh grâce à la directrice qui savait que Draco voudrait le soigner lui-même, elle n'a pas eu la même chance, elle est à l'infirmerie, elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Le cercle de lumière turquoise était apparu au dessus du trio. Hermione avait étendu ses mains au dessus de la poitrine de Sylas. Draco murmurait des incantations et re-dessinait les côtes de son amant. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il se déclara satisfait.

« Comment te sens-tu? »

« Tout neuf! »

« Que ne ferais-tu pas pour aller danser, menteur, le taquina t-il avec tendresse.

Essaie de te mettre debout. »

Sylas se mit debout avec un peu d'appréhension mais sourit très vite.

« Ça va je t'assure. »

« Il serait temps de vous changer. J'attends pour déclarer la soirée ouverte moi, fit Harry.

« Fais le sans nous... »

« Pas question, dépêchez vous. »

Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois vers les douches.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils me réservent cette fois. murmura Harry.

« Que veux-tu dire? Interrogea George.

« On vous a expliqué le principe des maisons. Ce qu'on ne vous a pas dit c'est que depuis des générations, les maisons Serpentard et Griffondor sont rivales et se détestent. Ce sont les deux maisons que tout sépare. Serpentard est la maison des élèves ambitieux, brillants et rusés, Griffondor celle des élèves courageux et au grand cœur. Serpentard compte dans ses rangs presque tous les sang-pur et les aristos de l'école, ils pratiquent par tradition la magie noire et bon nombre d'entre eux étaient du côté de Voldemort. Les deux maisons ne pactisent pas, les griffondors ne sortent pas avec les serpentards et les serpentards ne s'abaissent pas à fréquenter les griffondors.

La couleur de la maison serpentard est le vert, la couleur de la maison griffondor est le rouge foncé. Draco, Sylas et Erwin sont serpentards, Hermione, Ginny et moi griffondors. Notre amitié est hors norme, leur amour aussi. Quand Draco, serpentard, sang-pur, ancien mangemort de Voldemort et sortant de la prison d'Azkaban a commencé à sortir avec Hermione, griffondor, meilleure amie de celui qui avait tué Voldemort et sorcière née moldu, ça a été le scandale.

Heureusement, les élèves de notre classe sont unis et ne partagent pas cet ostracisme, nous avons lutté ensemble contre Voldemort ça crée des liens. Ils ont donc accepté la décision d'Hermione attendant de voir par eux-même l'attitude de Draco. Nous bénéficions de certains privilèges, d'une salle commune et de chambres individuelles. Si ils avaient dû vivre dans la tour griffondor et les cachots serpentards leur vie aurait été rendue impossible. A la première soirée, Hermione était habillée en vert serpentard comme Draco et Sylas, à la seconde ils étaient habillés tous les trois en bordeaux griffondor! Jamais ils ne passent inaperçus. »

Le premier à revenir de la douche fut Draco. Il était en jeans noir moulant et chemise blanche très souple ouverte largement.

« Je m'attends au pire. gémit Harry.

« Il n'y a pas de couleur, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème lui souffla Jim.

« Tu ne les connais pas encore. Hermione est comme ma sœur et ils sont mes meilleurs amis, mais ils me désespèrent souvent. »

Sylas bien entendu avait la même tenue. Il échangea un regard complice avec Draco. Enfin, Hermione arriva bonne dernière, vêtue exactement de la même façon. Elle avait noué les pans de la chemise sous sa poitrine et on voyait le percing qui ornait son nombril. Un maquillage plus soutenu, des bottes à talon, les cheveux tirés mais qui pendaient dans son dos en boucles lui donnait un air sexy et quelque peu provocant.

« Mione, tu vas aller à la soirée comme ça? »

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour se montrer sous tous les côtés.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Non, ma Mione, il n'y en a pas! Se hâta de lui répondre Harry.

Les deux serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous riez mais c'est vous qui la surveillerez, fit-il en contemplant ses trois amis. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui vous surveille, avec vous, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. termina t-il.

« Harry, tu vas à la soirée en training? »

« J'arrive! fit-il en sortant précipitamment.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en jeans et tee shirt blanc à longues manches qui dessinaient son corps musclé par la pratique du quidditch. On était bien loin du gamin maigrichon de la première année.

« Tu vas encore avoir toutes les filles à tes trousses. plaisanta son amie.

« Pfffft! Fit-il avec un geste agacé.

« On y va là parce que les autres doivent s'impatienter. »

La salle commune de la septième était remplie de monde. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar improvisé.

« Sonorus, fit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers sa gorge. Je voudrais mes joueurs auprès de moi!

Je vous remercie de votre soutien, de votre présence ici ce soir et déclare la soirée ouverte. Amusez-vous et buvez raisonnablement. fit-il lorsque toute l'équipe fut réunie autour de lui.

Le bar fut aussitôt pris d'assaut. Sylas avait enlacé Hermione et la serrait contre lui. Draco derrière le tenait contre lui sa main posée doucement sur ses côtes pour qu'il ne ramasse pas un coup de coude dans la bousculade. Jim regardait le trio rêveur.

« Ça fait fantasmer mais c'est peine perdue, aucun n'est accessible. Tu veux un verre de whisky? fit une voix derrière lui.

Jim se retourna et découvrit un grand garçon foncé de peau avec un sourire étincelant.

« L'amour véritable fait toujours rêver, mais ce sont mes amis et je n'ai de vue sur aucun. »

« Tu le veux ce verre? »

« C'est fort? Demanda Jim qui prit le verre d'un air méfiant. »

« Même chose que le whisky moldu. Je m'appelle Dean. »

« Et moi Jim. »

« C'est ton petit copain? Fit Dean avec un mouvement de tête vers George qui discutait avec Erwin et Ginny.

« Oui! répondit Jim après une hésitation.

« Tu n'es pas sûr? »

« Si mais... »

« Mais tu le caches et lui encore plus! »

« Oui. A Cambridge, ça n'est pas bien vu et George est le fils du recteur. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est pour ça? Ou parce que vous ne tenez pas l'un à l'autre? »

« Tu poses des tonnes de questions. sourit Jim.

« J'aime savoir où je vais. »

Jim sursauta, se rendant compte que le garçon le draguait.

« Tu ne vas nulle part, Dean et tu dégages. fit une voix claire mais tranchante que Jim reconnut de suite.

« Fallait prévenir que c'était chasse gardée Harry. »

« Dean, tu me fatigues, avec toi tout se ramène toujours au sexe.

Fais attention à toi Jim, autrement tu vas te retrouver dans un placard à balai en train de faire ce que EUX appellent l'amour. fit Harry après que Dean se soit éloigné.

« Harry, je suis capable de me défendre, tu sais. Je n'ai pas tenu George à distance pendant un an pour baiser avec n'importe qui au bout de deux minutes de conversation. fit le garçon d'un air un peu hautain.

« Désolé, si tu as l'impression que je te critiquais, ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais te mettre en garde, c'est tout.

J'ai l'impression que le prince des serpentards a décidé de te mettre en avant. »

« Draco? »

« Oui c'est son surnom. Avant Hermione, il draguait tout ce qui passait, il baisait puis il jetait. Il était plutôt vantard et goujat en plus, il avait une réputation déplorable, mais malgré cela toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Sylas était le même, vantardise en moins et respect des autres en plus. »

« Jim viens danser. fit Draco.

« Mais... »

« Viens, t'occupe pas des autres... fit-il en tirant le garçon par la main.

Jim se retrouva après en train de danser avec Hermione, puis avec Ginny, Sylas et enfin Harry. Quand Hermione invita George, il refusa un peu sèchement. Il regardait son petit ami danser et s'amuser avec un regard sombre.

Une bonne partie de la nuit se passa ainsi, les jeunes sorciers faisaient leur possible pour intégrer les deux jeunes moldus dans leur groupe. Jim se sentait bien et s'ouvrait dans leur chaleur mais George se tenait à l'écart. Au petit matin, ils transplanèrent à Cambridge pour reconduire George qui devait assister à l'anniversaire de sa sœur et avait refusé leur invitation à rentrer avec eux à Astor's Lodge. Jim, par contre, avait accepté de suite malgré le regard furieux de son petit ami.

Il se réveilla dans ce qu'il appelait déjà sa chambre. Un bruit se faisait entendre dans les couloirs, des cris, des galopades. Il ouvrit sa porte pour tomber nez à nez avec une panthère noire bientôt suivie d'un jaguar qui la poursuivait. Draco les regardait en souriant. Il vit l'air surpris et méfiant de Jim.

« Les félins, vous faites peur à Jim. »

La panthère s'arrêta de suite mais le jaguar qui la coursait, plus lourd, eut plus difficile de stopper sa course et vint buter sur elle qui dégringola les escaliers.

« Mia! S'écria Draco pendant que le jaguar la rejoignait en deux bonds avant de se transformer en Sylas et de se pencher sur elle, qui attrapa son cou avec sa patte puis le renversa et le domina, l'immobilisant aux épaules. »

« Tricheuse! S'exclama Sylas qui attira la panthère par son encolure et l'embrassa entre les deux yeux.

La panthère se transforma en Hermione moqueuse.

« Et toi tu te transformes en quoi? Interrogea Jim.

« En aigle... »

« On va déjeuner puis on se plonge dans nos recherches? Un coup de main est le bienvenu Jim, mais si tu n'as pas envie, le salon télé est là, avec internet et tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Vous travaillez tous ensemble? «

« A quatre en général, parfois cinq quand Ginny nous rejoint. Jimmy travaille toute la semaine au département des mystères avec Jareth parfois tard en semaine, lui et Erwin aiment bien rester tous les deux dès qu'ils peuvent. Je n'ai jamais vu Jareth et Violaine avec un livre en main, en fait je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'ils font en dehors des repas et des cours que parfois ils nous donnent. »

Après avoir avalé leur petit déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque. Jim habitué aux recherches sur internet regardait ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sujet.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, fit Sylas.

_"Le principal aspect de la Déesse à cette période est celui de la femme fertile, humide, attirante et lumineuse. La jeune fille éclatante d'Imbolc est à présent une femme prête à concevoir en son sein. La fête de Beltane appelle à faire l'amour dans la forêt dont les énergies grisantes du printemps aiguisent les sens. La joie étant omniprésente lors de la fête, les enfants conçus cette nuit, sentiront à quel point, ils sont aimés et désirés.  
C'est une bonne période pour faire ensemble un enfant avec conscience et Amour, sous l'oeil protecteur de la Déesse."_

Imbolc est la fête des fontes des neiges et correspond environ à la chandeleur. Belisama en est la déesse.

_"La Déesse est représentée par l'eau, Imbolc est une fête de lustration et de purification, il va de soi que la Déesse nous purifie et nous débarrasse des craintes de l'hiver vers un avenir plein d'espoir. Mais Belisama est la très brillante et c'est sa lumière qui va nous purifier également.»_

Sur internet j'ai ceci fit Jim :

_"__Beltane, Belteine ou Beltaine est la fête du feu et de la lumière. Bel signifie brillant mais fait certainement référence à Belenos et Belisama, le couple brillant des Dieux gaulois. _T_ous deux représentent la jeunesse, le soleil et le feu. Teine signifie feu. De fait, nous sommes en présence d'une fête rituelle en l'honneur du renouveau de la lumière rayonnante, la victoire du jour. Nous entrons dans la partie claire de l'année qui durera jusqu'à Samonios. Les druides sacrifient aussi à Beltane d'où, comme pour Samonios, l'intérêt de l'offrande aux Dieux lors de la cérémonie.  
Beltane est aussi la période de prédilection pour les rites de passage entre les périodes froide et __chaude, entre l'obscurité et la lumière, entre la mort psychique symbolique et la re-naissance spirituelle. Peut-être que les rites anciens d'enfermement dans les chambres des dolmens se passaient durant la nuit de Beltane. Cela demeure une excellente manière de faire l'expérience du passage. Il y a fort à parier que le lieu vous donnera des enseignements…»_

« Donc la déesse dont il s'agit est bien Belisama. »

« Sur Belenos j'ai trouvé ceci, fit Harry :

_« C'est un dieu lumineux, dont le nom signifie resplendissant, éclatant, ses fonctions principales sont la médecine et les arts. Il est honoré lors de la fête de Beltane, qui marque une rupture dans l'année, le passage de la saison sombre à la saison claire, lumineuse. Lors de cette fête, les druides accomplissaient un rituel consistant à faire passer le bétail entre des feux, en récitant des incantations, pour le protéger des épidémies. »_

« Je ne vois pas où ça nous mène... soupira Hermione.

« J'ai une petite phrase intéressante fit Jim"_Elle est appelée aussi Brigantia et est comparée à la Minerve des romains, elle est la déesse-mère, elle règne sur les arts, la guerre, la magie et la médecine_".

« Elle règne sur la magie c'est ça que tu veux souligner? »

« Oui, puisse que la prophétie dit :

_Magie blanche, magie noire mêlées,_

_Elle, déesse de Beltane devenue, sera, _

_Par Belenos dédoublé, enfin fécondée,_

Il semble donc que tu doives faire la réunion des deux magies. »

« Ce que j'ai fait pour moi puisque j'ai fait le pacte d'amour qui est de la magie noire mais est-ce que c'est ça? »

« Peut-être tout simplement le fait que tu pratiques les deux magies indifféremment selon leurs effets, pour régner sur la magie il faut connaître les deux. suggéra Sylas.

« J'ai beaucoup lu, mais je suis loin de pouvoir la pratiquer comme vous deux. »

« As-tu jamais eu difficile de faire un sort que l'on nous enseignait, Miss-je-sais-tout fit Draco en souriant.

« Toi, le prince des serpentards... »

Draco éclata de rire. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler son passé de séducteur. Il adorait sa jalousie rétrospective.

« Je me demande si nous faisons bien de chercher ainsi. Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore assez d'éléments. Pour le vers "_Grandis de leur unique union", _je croyais qu'il s'agissait simplement du pacte, pourtant la lecture de la prophétie a modifié le cours des évènements et nous a poussés à faire reconnaître notre union officiellement. »

« Tu veux dire que nous modifions nous-mêmes les évènements dans le sens de la prophétie. »

« Oui.

Nous utilisons la contraception chaque fois, l'utiliserons nous le 1er mai quand nous ferons l'amour alors que peut-être nous n'en aurons pas envie ce jour là? »

« Ça existe ça un jour où vous n'avez pas envie? »

Harry reçu trois regards indignés et un coup d'œil moqueur.

« C'était un secret peut-être? Désolé... se marra t-il.

« Qui-est-ce qui ne sait pas se maîtriser sur les rives de l'étang de Poudlard? C'est nous peut-être? le nargua Draco.

« Bon, ça va on n'en parle plus! fit-il, battant en retraite.

« Harry, tu as fait quelque chose pour modifier l'accomplissement de la prophétie te concernant? interrogea Jim.

« Oui, j'ai cherché les horcruxes, si je ne l'avais pas fait la prophétie se serait réalisée mais comme Voldemort avait pris les devants elle n'aurait servi à rien. »

« Disons qu'il serait revenu et que tu aurais dû recommencer jusqu'à accomplissement complet de la prophétie. fit Sylas, ce n'est pas la même chose.

« Elle était très différente de celle-ci, beaucoup plus succinte.

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre __survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

Il s'agissait surtout de découvrir qui était l'élu et quel était le pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait. La prophétie ne parle pas des horcruxes. Pour le reste, elle était parfaitement claire.

Ici, nous savons sans erreur possible qu'il s'agit de vous, mais nous ne savons pas qui est l'ennemi ni où ça se passera. N'est-ce pas le plus important? Et le saurons nous avant la conférence avec le conseil de l'Europe? Et que devrais-je apporter comme aide? Ils parlent d'aura mais je suis le seul de vous à ne pas en avoir. »

« Tout sorcier a une aura magique, rectifia Hermione.

« Et si il s'agissait non pas de l'aura tel que vous le concevez en tant que pouvoir magique, mais plutôt le pouvoir, l'autorité que tu possèdes sur les autres? Suggéra Jim.

« Il n'y avait pas quelque chose à ce sujet dans la chanson du choipeaux en début d'année? Interrogea Harry.

_Mais ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson _

_Que je répète aux quatre horizons_

_Pour œuvrer pour le bien_

_Ils vous faudra de tous le soutien_

_Voyez les périls, lisez les présages_

_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

_Car notre monde est en grand danger_

_Subissant maints assauts étrangers_

_Et point ne sera méprisée la ruse,_

_Ou négligé le courage et qui en use,_

_Utiles seront intelligence et perspicacité,_

_Mais ne seront rien sans l'honnêteté._

_Le septième élément éclairera votre route_

_En cela n'ayez aucun doute._

_Et nous devrons tous nous unir pour elle_

_Pour remédier à sa chute mortelle_

_Soyez avertis et prenez en conscience_

_La répartition maintenant commence._

Récita Draco.

« Tu t'en rappelles? »

« Non, mais il me suffit de lire mon propre souvenir. »

« C'est possible ça? »

« Faut croire. railla le blond.

« Il parle des quatre maisons unies dans la septième bis et du fait que c'est elle qui nous montrera le chemin. fit Sylas.

« Les derniers vers sont étonnants. Il parle du septième élément, du monde sorcier, ce sont des noms masculins. Pourquoi employer le féminin alors dans les derniers vers? Qui est ce "elle"? fit Jim.

« Ce ne peut être que l'école ou Hermione... dit Harry soucieux.

« Il y a aussi d'autres vers qui semblent parler de la même chose :

_Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens_

_Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien_

Dans la prophétie

_Pour œuvrer pour le bien_

_Ils vous faudra de tous le soutien_

Dans la chanson de ce que vous appelez le choipeaux. »

« Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport, fit Hermione. Le choipeaux est un objet magique qui contient les pensées des quatre fondateurs de l'école, il répartit les élèves par maison en début d'année. Il est mis sur la tête de chaque élève, il analyse ses qualités et choisit sa maison. Il n'y a pas de possibilité de recours. »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, fit Harry. Le choipeaux a voulu me répartir à serpentard et c'est à ma demande qu'il m'a mis chez griffondor. »

« Toi, à serpentard? interrogea Draco étonné.

« Oui moi! Bien des choses auraient été différentes si je n'avais fait ce choix. Le choipeaux m'a sauvé la vie aussi en m'apportant l'épée de griffondor lorsque j'affrontais le basilic. Il a aussi changé le cours de la bataille avec Voldemort en apportant cette même épée à Neville qui a tué Nagini un des horcruxes. Chaque fois qu'un élève a besoin de son soutien pour sauver l'école et le monde sorcier, il est là... »

« En tout cas, tu es très intuitif, Jim, car tu connais peu notre monde mais tu sembles en comprendre l'essence. fit Draco.

« Et nous œuvrons pour le bien avec le soutien de moldus... fit Sylas, voilà peut-être une autre interprétation possible.

« La prophétie parle du fracas des armes, vos baguettes ne font aucun bruit. »

« Oui, mais malheureusement nous avons dû apprendre à nous servir des armes molduestu peux d'ailleurs assister tantôt à notre instruction avec Joshua. L'autre faction dont la dirigeante est à première vue une sorcière appelée Ombrage, dispose aussi d'armes moldues et même d'armement lourd. fit Sylas.

« Nous avançons mais plus par notre raisonnement commun et nos déductions que grâce aux recherches. affirma Hermione.

« Il est largement l'heure de déjeuner, si nous résumions ce que nous avons? suggéra Sylas qui continua...

« Tu réuniras les deux magies pour devenir déesse de Beltane, est-ce fait ou cela se fera t-il lors de Beltane c'est à dire le 1er mai, on ne sait pas.

Belenos dédoublé c'est Draco et moi

_enfin fécondée, ainsi des deux, roi naîtra _

nous avons des jumeaux dizygotes donc conçus chacun dans un oeuf différent et, tu en as vérifié la possibilité, par un père différent.

De l'élu ils attendront, l'aura

Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'autorité d'Harry sur la septième bis notamment.

Par contre pourquoi roi naîtra, nous ne savons pas pourquoi ce vocable de roi et ce singulier alors qu'on parlait de dieux? Les dieux n'enfantent pas de roi!

Les deux vers suivants restent pour nous un mystère :

_Lorsque tout sera vécu fors le trépas._

_Lorsque tout sera perdu fors l'inclination_

Il semble en tout cas qu'à aucun moment notre amour ne sera remis en cause. »

« Tu en doutais?. Par contre, nous affronterons bien des difficultés. murmura Draco doucement

« Il ne faut pas prendre tout au pied de la lettre, car nous faisons évoluer les choses. Parfois des éléments non prévus interviennent même si le résultat doit être atteint dit Harry.

« Peu importe les difficultés, nous serons ensembles. Ce sera tous les trois ou pas du tout. C'est bien l'amour qui a vaincu Voldemort non? conclut Hermione.

.

.

* * *

**Cliquez pour laisser un commentaire... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour les auteurs ça veut dire beaucoup... Merci!**

* * *

_._

_._


	22. Chapter 21 Le bal

_._

_._

**Chapitre XXI LE BAL**

_._

_._

Jim passa le week-end avec eux. Il s'épanouissait dans ce monde où il ne devait pas se cacher et se sentait enfin lui-même. Pour le moment, il était assis devant la télévision avec tout le monde. Hermione était blottie entre Draco et Sylas, leurs mains étaient nouées ensembles et ils jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur Teddy qui s'était endormi dans son parc . Erwin avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jimmy qui voyant le désir de tendresse de son amant, avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Jareth avait la tête appuyée sur les genoux de sa femme qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Ginny était assise dans un fauteuil, ses pieds en dessous d'elle. Harry s'était couché sur le tapis devant la cheminée et lui avait désigné, en souriant, le fauteuil à côté de lui. Fauteuil situé lui aussi à côté de l'âtre, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à proximité d'un volcan.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, comment peux-tu supporter une chaleur pareille? lui souffla-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais trop chaud, lui répondit le griffondor en diminuant le tirage de la cheminée. C'est mieux comme ça? »

« C'est déjà mieux. »

« Si tu enlevais ton pull aussi tu aurais moins chaud. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de passer le week-end ici, je n'ai aucun vêtement de rechange. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Jim, tu ne savais pas me le dire, je n'ai pas fait attention, moi! fit-il en se levant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tee-shirt bleu marine qu'il lui tendit. Jim le prit puis regarda autour de lui d'un air incertain, pour revenir vers Harry qui souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Vous avez des douches particulières à Cambridge dans les vestiaires sportifs? »

« Non, mais en général je m'arrange pour être tranquille. »

« Tu fais partie de ceux qui traînent et qui prennent leur douche quand il n'y a plus que deux ou trois joueurs... Avec le corps que tu as, c'est ridicule. Allez, enlève-moi ça ou c'est moi qui te l'enlève. »

Les yeux bleu foncé du garçon se posèrent sur lui, incrédules.

« Tu n'oserais pas! »

« Tu paries? »

Jim déplia le tee-shirt sur ses genoux avant d'enlever son pull et de le passer rapidement.

Harry poussa un soupir.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, je faisais la même chose que toi. Mal à l'aise, je gardais un maillot de bain et un tee-shirt et j'attendais que tout le monde sorte avant de me laver, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être dispensé de la douche. J'apprêtais sur le banc mes vêtements prêts à être enfilés pour rester exposé aux éventuels regards le moins longtemps possible mais j'avais mes raisons, j'étais petit et maigrelet. Tu peux me dire quelles sont les tiennes? »

« Mon éducation tout simplement. »

« Quand tu vas à la plage, tu fais partie de ceux qui restent habillés? »

« Non! Mais je ne m'y sens pas particulièrement à l'aise. »

« Jim, fit Harry en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le regard saphir, tu as des yeux d'un bleu profond superbes, un visage d'ange, tes cheveux bouclés paraissent encore plus blonds sur ta peau bronzée, tu as la même élégance naturelle que nos trois serpentards, en résumé, tu es un très beau garçon. Arrête de faire des complexes injustifiés, termina-t-il en se replongeant dans le film. »

Jim se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, fixant le film qu'il ne voyait pas. Ce qu'il découvrait du caractère d'Harry le séduisait de plus en plus.

A la fin du film, Draco s'arrangea pour attirer Harry dans le bureau, on les entendit élever la voix jusque dans le salon de télévision. Jim regarda vers Sylas et Hermione d'un air interrogatif. Hermione regarda Sylas qui opina.

« Tu es le sujet de leur dispute, Jim. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit et les fixa surpris.

« Draco n'aime pas l'attitude de Harry avec toi, il a peur qu'en définitive tu ne sois blessé. Harry a l'air de vouloir se rapprocher de toi mais peut-être pas comme tu l'attends... C'est leur seconde discussion à ce sujet. Tous les deux sont têtus et assez autoritaires. soupira Hermione.

Jim se dirigea très calmement vers le bureau.

« Je ne me suis jamais mêlé de vos histoires, Draco, j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant. »

« J'aime Hermione plus que tout et il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté dans mon but. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses me reprocher quoi que ce soit... »

« Avec Sylas non plus? »

« Mais on ne parle pas de moi, on parle de toi et de ce que tu lui laisses supposer par ton attitude! »

« Et si vous me demandiez mon avis? »

Ils se retournèrent stupéfaits vers Jim qui venait de les interpeller.

« On vous entend crier dans toute la maison.

Draco, je te remercie, ce que tu fais là me fait chaud au cœur... Je t'aime beaucoup et je suis bien parmi vous, j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça! J'ai vingt-deux ans, si je n'ai pas vécu tout ce qui vous a mûri avant l'âge, je crois avoir assez de maturité pour gérer ça. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi, tu as plus important. »

Le serpentard haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste en soupirant. Quand il passa à côté de lui pour quitter la pièce, Jim l'enlaça pour une fraternelle accolade.

« J'espère ne jamais avoir à regretter d'avoir blessé Draco! fit-il à Harry avant de quitter le bureau à son tour.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il chercha le regard du blond qui l'évita soigneusement, ce qui le fit soupirer à son tour. Il n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec lui. Quand Dray quitta la pièce pour aller chercher des boissons, Sylas se retourna vers lui.

« Tu as bien fait. Demain, il aura réfléchi et ne t'en voudra plus. »

« La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est gâcher notre amitié naissante. Je suis bien avec vous. »

« Ne te tracasse pas, il l'a fait justement pour préserver ce début d'amitié. Et Harry où est-il? intervint Hermione

« ... »

« Oh! je vois! tu as remis les pendules à l'heure de ce côté là aussi?

Tu es quelqu'un de surprenant. Harry parle peu, surtout de ses sentiments, alors ne t'étonne pas. »

Harry revint le visage fermé et les yeux sombres. Il se coucha de nouveau sur le tapis mais appuya son dos sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Jim qui sourit intérieurement.

Lorsque Draco revint, il faillit en laisser tomber son plateau.

« Jim? Draco a raison. Je cherche un ami pas un petit ami. »

« J'ai déjà un petit ami, Harry. lui répondit Jim calmement, tout en pensant qu'il risquait fort de ne plus en avoir lundi quand il saurait où il avait passé le week-end.

« Alors c'est parfait. »

Après avoir dîné du côté sorcier, ils jouèrent jusque tard dans la nuit au monopoly. Le trio avait volé en éclat aussitôt le plateau de jeu posé sur la table. Draco, Sylas et Erwin, serpentards et complices comme jamais, jouaient avec acharnement contre les griffondors. Les échanges de cartes, les prêts, les donations même, rien n'était prohibé. Jim et Jimmy les regardaient faire avec amusement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes mon amour, vous perdez toujours, et cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui tient la banque, tu ne peux pas dire que je triche, Harry. dit Draco avec un sourire railleur.

« Vous n'avez pas encore gagné. fit ce dernier.

« J'en connais qui vont s'en mordre les doigts cette nuit et les suivantes, pendant des temps infinis... »

« Tu seras aussi punie que nous. répondit Sylas en éclatant de rire et en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser avec volupté.

« Bon vous jouez? questionna Harry agacé.

« Attends, je soudoie l'adversaire! lui fit en riant Hermione. »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'adversaire qui te suborne. sourit Sylas en lui caressant le visage d'un geste empreint de sensualité puis en reprenant ses lèvres doucement...

« Il y a des moments et des lits pour ça! Là on joue! fit Harry sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry? »

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous donner en spectacle? »

Hermione le regarda étonnée, puis elle joua son tour d'un geste rageur. Jim regarda Harry avec une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses yeux bleus. Il croisa le regard de Ginny qui semblait avoir très bien compris ce qui provoquait la colère de son ex petit-ami. Etre seul dans un environnement où tout le monde est en couple et respirer leur amour...et leurs désirs... Elle voulut profiter de l'occasion et poser sa main sur son poignet, il le retira vivement comme si cette main le brûlait. Draco qui n'avait plus rien dit, observait et ce qu'il découvrait le laissait pantois. Il décida toutefois de garder ça pour lui.

La partie reprit plus acharnée.

« On arrête dans une heure c'est-à-dire à deux heures du matin et on compte, celui qui aura le plus d'argent et de valeurs immobilières gagnera, autrement on n'en finira pas. »

A l'heure dite, il arrêtèrent et comptèrent pour s'apercevoir que ni serpentards ni griffondors ne gagnaient mais bien un jeune moldu qui les regardait d'un air railleur.

« Rappelle moi ce que tu étudies? dit Draco.

« Les sciences politiques. »

Les membres du trio éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se blottit sur les genoux du blond. Une fois de plus, Jim nota qu'elle essayait de donner aux deux garçons la même attention. Elle enlaça la main de Sylas et la caressa de sa joue... Dray se leva, les attirant tout contre lui, une main sur la taille de chacun d'eux.

« Nous allons continuer au lit avant de nous faire faire des remarques... mais avant de partir, il posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Mia puis de Sylas narguant Harry. Bonne nuit et à demain. »

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas oublier le sort d'assurdiato aujourd'hui. fit Erwin moqueur.

Il vit Jim qui le regardait interrogatif.

« C'est un sort d'insonorisation. expliqua-t-il. Heureusement, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois qu'ils l'oublient mais comme ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte, ils n'ont pas vu la nécessité d'être discrets. Et ils ont de la ressource... ça a duré une bonne partie de la nuit. »

« Vous le leur avez dit? »

« Non! Personne n'a osé les mettre mal à l'aise! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils l'auraient été. Je vois très bien Draco en rire et dire qu'au moins vous en saviez plus après qu'avant. s'esclaffa Jim.

« Il te plait? Fit Jimmy.

« Il est beau et sensuel, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il m'inspire du désir mais je crois que c'est le cas pour tous ici... J'aime son caractère, il doit être un ami exceptionnel. »

« Et un amant exceptionnel? »

« Il faut plus que du désir pour ça! Il faut de l'amour... et je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Assez parlé, je vais dormir aussi. A dans quelques heures. »

Après une douche, il prit un bouquin pour lire dans son lit, se faisant il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Dans le jardin, un cerf majestueux regardait la lune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était persuadé que c'était Harry. Il commença à lire mais s'endormit au bout de quelques pages.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une voix claire et deux yeux verts qui l'observaient.

« Ah! Enfin! Tiens voilà de quoi te changer. Mets ta veste aussi, tu vas faire ton premier vol en balai. »

« Vol en balai? »

« Oui, il fait un temps superbe, on va faire quelques tours de terrain. Dépêche toi je t'attends. »

« Tu peux aussi bien m'attendre en bas avec les autres, je ne vais pas me sauver. »

« C'est pas vrai! Ce que tu peux être pudique. Dépêche-toi! »

Jim sortit du lit en boxer et torse nu, en maugréant des paroles indistinctes où Harry moqueur saisit seulement "pas exhibitionniste" et "sans-gêne" ce qui était assez pour qu'il comprenne le sens de la phrase. Dix minutes plus tard, ils retrouvaient les autres réunis dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de café pour un petit-déjeuner express.

« Vous avez toujours vos balais avec vous? »

« Non! Mais on espérait bien pouvoir voler un peu ce week-end, donc on les a pris. On va aller au manoir par la cheminée puis on ira sur le terrain voler. Voyager par la cheminée, tu peux le faire seul puisque c'est la poudre magique qui te conduit, tu prends un peu de poudre et tu dis distinctement Manoir Malefoy ». C'est un peu le même effet que le transplanage. Harry, tu passes le premier? »

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous dans le salon du manoir où Lucius les attendait, habillé lui aussi en tenue chaude. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim enjambait le balai derrière le griffondor.

« Tiens-toi comme sur une moto! »

« Jamais fait de moto. »

« Bon, ben fais comme dans les films quand ils roulent en moto! s'amusa Harry.

Jim passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry. Aussitôt celui-ci décolla et ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs à vingt mètres du sol, il fit quelques grands cercles lentement admirant le paysage vu d'en haut. Les autres se poursuivaient à grande vitesse autour du terrain.

« Ça va? »

« Oui! »

« Tu te sens capable de supporter la vitesse si on va les rejoindre? »

« Vas-y! soupira-t-il.

« Fais moi confiance, ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte et tout ira bien. »

Une heure plus tard ils atterrissaient doucement près de l'entrée du manoir.

« Alors Jim? demanda Sylas.

« Enivrant. »

« Rares sont ceux qui n'aiment pas, commenta Lucius.

« Si on allait prendre un café ou un chocolat chaud? »

Ils restèrent déjeuner au manoir, discutèrent de la prophétie et de leurs trouvailles puis décidèrent en début de soirée d'aller prendre un verre dans le pub sympa qu'ils avaient découvert à Stratford lors de l'aménagement d'Astor's Lodge. Après avoir dîné dans une pizzeria du côté moldu, ils explorèrent la petite ville qu'il connaissaient peu, découvrant les maisons victoriennes, les vieilles ruelles... Ils admiraient le Royal Shakespeare Company Theatre se reflétant dans l'Avon quand le GSM de Jim sonna. Il regarda l'appelant puis renvoya l'appel. Deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau, il l'éteignit. Harry le regardait faire du coin de l'œil.

« Ce n'est pas une solution. lui souffla Erwin discrètement.

« Je préfère m'expliquer avec lui de vive voix. Il ne voulait pas que je passe le week-end avec vous et je le savais. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Vous le désorientez. Votre façon de vivre, d'aimer, le scandalise. Autant je me sens bien dans votre cocon, autant lui s'y sent perdu. »

« Et puis il y a Harry... »

« Et puis il y a Harry. confirma Jim à voix basse.

C'est celui-ci qui ramena seul le jeune homme à Cambridge en le faisant transplaner puis en l'accompagnant devant son collège.

« On se voit samedi au bal... »

« Oui, je serai accompagné d'une cavalière, je n'ai pas le choix. De toute façon, je te téléphonerai avant. »

« Ça va aller avec George? »

« Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. A samedi. »

« A samedi, Jim. »

Quand Jim se dirigea vers l'entrée de son collège, une ombre sortit de l'encoignure et se dirigea vers lui...

Le samedi suivant, ils attendaient dans le salon la venue de Lucius. Celui-ci arriva enfin, comme tous, en tenue habillée . Une veste longue cintrée qui faisait un peu redingote de couleur anthracite sur un pantalon gris perle, une chemise à col montant et un foulard étroit en guise de cravate lâche faisaient très haute couture et lui donnaient beaucoup de classe. Narcissa en robe de soirée bleu nuit était très belle sous une cape gris perle.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, il ouvrit devant Hermione le large écrin qu'il portait. Elle y découvrit un superbe collier de diamants et d'obsidiennes montée sur platine, les boucles d'oreille et le bracelet assortis dont la couleur s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la robe en velours noir cadeau de Draco.

« Ce sont des bijoux de la famille Malefoy, il est temps que tu les portes, ma fille. »

Hermione enleva le collier d'argent et d'onyx mais garda au poignet le bracelet Cartier dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Draco passa à son cou et à son second poignet la somptueuse parure. Elle mis les boucles d'oreille avant de se retourner vers son beau-père.

« Merci père. Merci Narcissa. »

« Tu es très belle Hermione. fit cette dernière en lui souriant.

Les deux garçons à leur habitude avaient choisi la même tenue, un costume noir avec un col mao, une chemise blanche et une cravate-foulard gris perle piquée d'une épingle noire ornée d'un diamant que n'aurait pas désapprouvée Beau Brummel.

Harry avait préféré un costume gris anthracite, une chemise noire et une cravate verte en soie sauvage qui rappelait ses yeux. Ginny avait choisi une robe de soirée bustier en soie d'un superbe vert émeraude qui manifestement se voulait en accord avec les yeux de son cavalier.

Erwin et Jimmy avait opté eux aussi pour la même tenue mais de couleurs différentes, bleu nuit pour l'un, gris souris pour l'autre.

Jareth avait mis un costume chocolat avec une chemise miel qui s'harmonisait avec ses yeux. Violaine avait revêtu une robe blanc cassé soulignée de broderies de couleur miel assortie à la chemise de son mari.

Hermione passa avec un plaisir sensuel la douce cape en velours noir garnie de fourrure, cadeau de Sylas.

Des phares s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée d'Astor's Lodge annonçant les deux limousines commandées par Lucius. Elles avaient fait l'objet d'une discussion animée de plus entre le père et le fils qui jugeait ça ostentatoire et cette fois, c'est Lucius qui l'avait emporté. Deux heures plus tard, elles s'arrêtaient devant l'entrée de St John's Collège où avait lieu le bal du printemps. Hermione monta les escaliers derrière Lucius et Narcissa, entre ses serpentards, les tenant chacun par le bras. Derrière eux, Harry avec à son bras Ginny, Jareth avec Violaine et enfin Erwin et Jimmy.

L'arrivée des sorciers ne passa pas inaperçue. Si la salle était déjà bien remplie, le bal n'avait pas encore été ouvert et les invités discutaient tout en faisant honneur aux cocktails servis. Sur leur passage les conversations se taisaient et ne reprenaient que lorsqu'ils étaient passés. Sir Finlann se précipita pour les accueillir. George était à ses côtés, une jeune fille brune pendue à son bras. Imperturbable, il conduisit les jeunes vers le buffet tandis que son père présentait Lucius au vice chancelier de l'université Sir Alec Broers.

Ils y retrouvèrent un Jim souriant qui manifestement les attendait. Il avait à ses côtés une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une robe bleu clair. Elle était jolie mais paraissait insignifiante à côté de la beauté plus affirmée d'Hermione ou du charme piquant de Ginny. Jim remarqua la main de Ginny posée sur le bras d'Harry, il se doutait qu'elle serait sa cavalière. Il embrassa Hermione et Ginny et accola les garçons leur présentant la jeune femme qui s'appelait Alison.

Quand les conversations s'étaient tues et que le silence s'était fait, il avait deviné qu'ils en étaient la cause. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient impressionnants de prestance. Nul ne pouvait les ignorer. Les juger hautains et dédaigneux, oui, les ignorer non.

Les premières mesures d'une valse débutèrent pour attirer l'attention, puis Sir Mac Meillan fit un petit discours, insistant sur l'honneur que leur faisait Lord Malefoy en assistant à leur réception. Sir Alec Broers ouvrit le bal avec Narcissa , tandis que Lucius valsait avec Lady Broers. Sylas glissa un mot à voix basse à Draco qui offrit son bras à Hermione et la mena vers le centre de l'aire de danse.

« Rassure-moi il sait danser normalement? lui demanda Jim en souriant.

« Tout à fait, se marra Sylas, nous apprenons tout jeunes à nous conduire dans le monde. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous êtes repris parmi les pairs anglais pour Lucius et Erwin ou français pour toi, Monsieur le comte de Saint-Maur. »

« Je n'aime pas en faire état, Jim. J'ai hérité du titre à la mort de mon grand-père ainsi que du château ancestral et de l'hotel familial parisien que je n'ai jamais vus. Je n'ai jamais vécu du côté moldu sauf depuis quelques mois avec Hermione et Draco. »

« Dis-moi, si j'en crois ton arbre généalogique, tu as bien dans tes ancêtres des Bourbon? »

« Possible. »

« Sylas, c'est important. La maison de Bourbon peut réclamer la moitié des trônes d'Europe, chaque héritier est donc un roi potentiel. Ça ne te fait penser à rien? »

« La prophétie! »

« Ah! enfin! Avec un peu de chance, je vais trouver la même chose du côté de Draco et nous aurons élucidé un ver de plus. Qui est au courant pour ton titre? »

« Lucius. »

« Il va falloir le dire à ta femme et à Draco. »

« Ça ne change rien, Jim. De nos jours, ça n'a plus aucune signification. Je leur dirai demain. Tu viens passer le week-end avec nous? »

« Mon père est rentré pour quelques jours, je vais essayer de m'échapper demain et de vous le faire rencontrer dimanche. soupira-t-il.

« De nous le faire rencontrer? «

« Mon père est délégué au Conseil de l'Union Européenne, Sylas. »

« ... »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi j'arriverai, depuis qu'il sait que j'ai un petit ami et non une petite amie, on ne peut pas dire que l'entente soit au beau fixe entre nous. On ne s'adresse plus vraiment la parole depuis un an. »

« C'est bien, il ne t'a pas renié ou essayé de te faire interner avec la complicité de ta mère... »

« ... »

« Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. soupira Sylas.

« Tu ne me fais pas danser, mon amour? »

« J'arrive, ma vie. »

« Il y a un problème? Demanda Hermione voyant son regard tourmenté.

« Non, on parlait du fait qu'il est en froid avec son père depuis qu'il sait qu'il est gay. »

« Et tu as pensé à tes parents... murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement sa nuque

« ... »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec son père qu'il est en froid. »

Jim tendait une flûte de champagne à sa cavalière puis s'en servit une. Harry se mit à discuter avec lui puis sourit de façon moqueuse. Ils avaient l'air proches et très complices. George les regardait faire avec un air méprisant.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Jim passe tout son temps libre avec nous depuis plus de trois semaines. »

Quant ils revinrent vers la table, Jim invita Hermione et Sylas Alison. Ce fut le début d'une longue suite de danses faites avec des inconnus ou des inconnues, de longues minutes à faire la conversation sur des sujets insipides, de nombreux sourires adressés du bout des lèvres.

Enfin, Hermione put s'arrêter et sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Elle soupira en s'appuyant sur la balustrade.

« Tu étais plus résistante quand on cherchait les horcruxes mais moins belle, Milady Malefoy. »

« Que veux-tu? répondit-elle en se concentrant et en appelant Draco et Sylas.

« Toi, bien sûr. »

« Tu veux l'épouse de tes ennemis? »

« Je veux Hermione, ma petite amie. »

« Elle n'a jamais existé. Il y a Madame Malefoy-Van Neeren et elle préférerait mourir plutôt que d'être à toi. »

« Tu crois que tu es en position de choisir? Tu ne m'échapperas pas! »

« Elle a déjà choisi. Tu dégages et vite... c'est très habile de venir ce soir, tu sais qu'on ne peut se permettre aucun scandale. Ne touche jamais à ma femme parce que je te tuerai! claqua une voix sèche.

« Encore le premier, Van Neeren! Malefoy a toujours du retard sauf pour la mettre dans son lit! »

« Je suis là, Weasley! Peut-être pas où tu m'attendais mais je suis là, derrière toi! Tu sens ma baguette dans ton dos? Il me suffirait d'un tout petit sort pour que toi tu n'y sois plus! Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

« Si tu crois que je suis venu tout seul... »

« Tu parles de tes deux gorilles qui attendaient dans le buisson en face? Je crois qu'ils ne sont plus en état de t'aider! Dégage Weasmoche! »

« Mais moi si, Malefoy alors vous allez me donner vos baguettes et... »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre se tenait Jim, c'est lui qui d'un u_ra mawashi geri_ (1) et d'un soto mawashi shuto uchi (2) venait de faire taire leur ancien professeur d'astronomie.

« Alors, tu vas dégager cette fois Weasley? Et emmène tes ordures avec toi! »

« Tu n'auras pas toujours tes gardes du corps avec toi, Hermione, et ce jour là tu seras à moi que tu le veuilles ou non! »

Ron transplana laissant ses complices derrière lui.

« Si tu allais chercher ton père ou Kingsley, Dray, qu'on sache ce qu'on doit faire avec ce déchet.

Belle intervention Jim! »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais de multiples fractures à l'avant bras.

Savoir ce qu'il a en tête pourrait être utile, Sy. »

« Kingsley te le gardera volontiers au chaud, en attendant on ne peut pas le laisser là, fit Hermione.

Ligote le, mon amour, qu'on soit tranquille et prends sa baguette, elle a sûrement des choses à nous raconter aussi. »

« Où êtes vous passés tous?

Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là? »

« Tu as raté ton meilleur ami de peu, Harry. »

« Ron? »

« Oui! Nous avons eu droit à un avertissement ce soir... qui a mal tourné pour eux mais Ombrage, très certainement, s'en fout royalement! Le principal étant que le message soit délivré. »

« Vous lui avez envoyé quel sort? Il est dans un sale état. »

« C'est Jim qui nous a fait une petite démonstration de karaté.

Tu as atteint quel niveau? »

« Ceinture noire, 4ème dan. »

« Impressionnant! »

Kingsley ne tarda pas à arriver avec Liam qui transplana immédiatement avec l'américain.

« Nous en reparlerons à la prochaine réunion. Tu l'interrogeras et tu verras ce que tu peux en tirer Draco. Maintenant, il faut retourner au bal avant qu'on ne se pose des questions sur votre disparition. »

Hermione qui s'était blottie dans les bras de Sylas poussa un soupir.

« Nous ne te quitterons plus de la soirée, ma mie. Viens. »

« Qui est Ron, Harry? »

« Il a été mon meilleur ami pendant sept ans, maintenant il est mon ennemi. répondit ce dernier en s'accoudant à la balustrade.

« A cause d'Hermione? interrogea à nouveau Jim en s'appuyant à côté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Nous étions toujours tous les trois, amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Nous avons vécu bien des aventures ensemble, affronté bien des dangers aussi. Et puis nos routes se sont séparées, nos façons de penser, d'évoluer, ont divergé. Lors de la septième année, nous sommes partis à la recherche des horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort. Un jour Ron en a eu assez, il est parti et nous a laissés alors que nous avions besoin de lui. Il a demandé à Hermione de le suivre et elle a refusé, nous avons toujours été très proches, elle et moi, comme frère et sœur. Il est revenu après mais une cassure s'était produite, inconsciemment je lui en voulais de sa défection et peut-être aussi d'avoir voulu me séparer de ma meilleure amie.

Après il a perdu un de ses frères pendant la bataille, il en était profondément malheureux. Il en est venu à faire des généralités, à refuser le changement inévitable de notre monde.

Pendant les vacances qui ont suivi la bataille finale, les accrochages ont été fréquents entre lui et Hermione qui avait refusé d'être sa petite amie. Il en est devenu blessant, méchant puis grossier. Quand j'ai fait libérer Draco d'Azkaban où il était emprisonné avec sa famille depuis la mort de Voldemort, il n'a pas compris. Draco était devenu le plus jeune mangemort de Voldemort pour sauver ses parents, il avait seize ans, il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ou je le faisais sortir ou il mourrait, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Je me suis servi de ma notoriété en tant qu'Elu et je lui ai donné une seconde chance. Il est devenu mon ami. Il avait changé, réfléchi, mûri et cette chance il l'ai saisie. Hermione n'attendait que ça. Quand Ron a réalisé ses sentiments pour son ennemi, il est devenu enragé et quand ils se sont fiancés il a carrément disjoncté. Il est passé du côté de nos ennemis. »

« ... »

« Accessoirement, Ron est le frère de Ginny. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore bien des choses que je ne sais pas. »

« On ne peut pas raconter toute une vie en quelques minutes. »

« ... »

« Je te dirai le reste petit à petit! »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas en parler? »

« C'est vrai mais je sens que tu as besoin de savoir.

Si on allait retrouver nos cavalières, elles doivent nous chercher. »

Quant ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bal, Harry eut l'impression d'une cassure. Il venait d'évoquer leurs années difficiles et là il se trouvait en pleine lumière. Il avait devant lui un monde insouciant, superficiel, loin des préoccupations du monde réel. Ils fermaient, volontairement pour la plupart, les yeux sur les horreurs du monde moderne. Il n'était pas sûr de se sentir mieux ici que sur son balcon froid et sombre. Une main ferme se posa un bref moment sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il se sentit plus seul encore quand elle se retira.

Ils retrouvèrent Ginny et Alison assises à une table, non loins du buffet. Jimmy et Erwin étaient avec elles.

« Harry? Que se passe-t-il? fit ce dernier en voyant l'expression tourmentée du brun griffondor.

« Vous venez de rater la visite de courtoisie que nous a rendu Ron. »

« Hermione? »

« Un peu secouée mais ça va. »

Il chercha son amie. Jim la lui montra des yeux, elle dansait serrée dans les bras de Sylas. Draco était juste à côté d'eux avec Narcissa. Il sentit un regard insistant. Ginny le regardait une interrogation dans ses yeux.

« Il va bien, mais ils ne pourront le laisser faire indéfiniment.

Un jour ce sera lui ou nous et je ne pourrai plus reculer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'à leur place, je l'aurais laissé partir surtout sachant le contenu des prémonitions de Mione. »

« Je sais qu'il a tort mais c'est mon frère. »

« Je suis déjà au courant. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me le rappeler trop souvent. Tu as déjà fait une erreur de jugement et tu as eu une seconde chance Ginny, tu n'en auras pas une troisième. »

« Vous m'avez donné une seconde chance en tant que membre du groupe, toi non. »

Si il s'était retourné à cet instant, Harry aurait vu un regard bleu guetter sa réponse.

« Les sentiments ne se commandent pas Ginny, je suis désolé. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi je t'aimais. »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je change de pièce chaque fois que tu y entres, pas de reproches, pas de mélodrame, j'ai horreur de ça. Quand tu es revenue parmi nous, tu as dit _Et oui, je serai contente de reprendre ma place parmi vous. Il y a six ans que vous êtes mes amis, ça ne peut se changer du jour au lendemain_. ». il n'était pas question d'autre chose. »

« Je croyais que tu attendais d'avoir rompu avec Mara. »

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec elle. Un feu de paille agréable pour me changer les idées. De toute façon c'est un autre problème. Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Ginny, nous n'avons même jamais construit de projets d'avenir. J'ai dix-huit ans et toute ma vie devant moi, je n'ai aucune envie de me lier. »

« Draco, Sylas et Hermione ont le même âge. »

« Ils sont fous d'amour, c'est toute la différence et ils n'attendent que ça, une vie de famille avec des enfants. Erwin et Jimmy aussi s'aiment. On en revient toujours à la même chose, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, même plus d'amitié. Je n'arrive pas à te pardonner. Tu as une seconde chance dans le groupe parce qu'Hermione me l'a demandé. Je l'aurais accordée à n'importe qui. »

« Excuse-moi. fit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Harry soupira et chercha ses amis des yeux. Draco dansait avec Hermione abandonnée contre lui et Sylas avec Lady Broers. Jimmy et Erwin dansait tous les deux avec des jeunes moldues.

« Harry? »

« Oui? »

« Je vais reconduire Alison, je serai là dans une demi-heure. »

« Nous sommes doués avec nos cavalières. »

« Nous ne cherchons pas vraiment à l'être, si? »

« Non, tu as raison. »

Jim revint s'asseoir à côté de lui presqu'une heure plus tard, sans un mot, il lui tendit un verre qu'il avait pris au buffet en passant avant de fixer la piste de danse. Il avait encore sur la bouche le goût du gloss d'Alison. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller à l'embrasser? Parce qu'il avait entendu Ginny parler des conquêtes féminines d'Harry et douté? Douté de quoi d'ailleurs? De ce qu'il avait cru comprendre? De lui-même? Il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Ce corps doux et chaud, qu'il n'aurait pas refusé en temps normal comme tous les autres qui s'étaient offerts, ce corps donc s'était collé à lui et ne lui avait donné aucune envie, il ne voyait qu'un regard vert.

« Harry? Minerva te demande d'aller la rejoindre. »

« J'arrive. »

« Ça va Jim? »

« Ça va et toi? »

« Si je ne devais pas faire danser toutes ces filles, ça irait très bien. »

« Tu n'as jamais aimé les femmes? »

« Non, j'ai su très tôt que je n'aimais que les garçons. Jimmy par contre sortait avec les deux. »

« Je suis sorti beaucoup aussi avec des filles, c'est au lit d'une femme que j'ai appris à faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je préférais les bras d'un homme, son mari en l'occurrence. Aujourd'hui je les baise encore mais je cherche autre chose qu'un plaisir physique. »

« Arrête de te pourrir la vie, ça n'y changera rien. Harry est un mystère à lui seul. Il n'a jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments amoureux, une aventure avec Cho en cinquième, puis Ginny, puis Mara quelques semaines et c'est tout... Il a toujours eu trop de pression sur les épaules, de soucis, de responsabilités pour vraiment penser à l'amour.

Dans sa relation avec Ginny, c'est elle qui a toujours fait les premiers pas. Même si elle est sortie avec pas mal de garçons à Poudlard, tout le monde savait qu'elle était folle de lui depuis plusieurs années. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'en a pas été amoureux un moment et c'est avec elle qu'il a découvert l'amour physique mais même ça ne l'a pas retenu.

L'amitié a eu plus d'importance dans sa vie. La personne qui compte le plus, c'est sa sœur de cœur, c'est Hermione et ensuite c'est Draco, mais ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils l'oublient un peu et il se sent seul. »

Jim comprenait très bien ce qu'Erwin faisait. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, il lui suggérait le chemin de l'amitié pour arriver à l'amour, mais en était-on encore là?

Il regardait Harry revenir vers leur table, il aimait ses gestes un peu brusques, sa démarche décidée et par dessus tout son regard. Ses yeux et tout ce qu'il devinait derrière. Et puis leur sourire quand sa bouche souriait aussi! C'est ces yeux là qu'il voulait voir s'agrandir sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti et aucun autres. Il vit le coup d'œil amusé que lui lançait Erwin, certainement son visage en disait trop.

« J'en ai assez, je vais transplaner. Tu viens, Jim? Erwin, tu dis aux autres que je suis parti? »

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Harry passa son bras autour de la taille de Jim fermement et transplana directement à Astor's Lodge.

« Harry? Qu'est qu'il y a. »

Il s'appuya de façon imperceptible contre le blond qu'il tenait toujours, puis s'écartant, il releva la tête le regard dur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on a retrouvé Liam dans une ruelle à côté du ministère de la magie. Il est à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, dans un sale état. Son prisonnier s'est échappé. C'est Kingsley qui l'a trouvé, il s'est inquiété en ne le voyant pas revenir. »

« Kingsley, c'est le grand noir qui est intervenu tantôt? »

« Oui c'est le ministre de la magie. »

« Et Liam c'est qui pour vous? »

« C'est notre prof d'astronomie et d'arithmancie, tu l'as vu à Poudlard mais c'est aussi un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a déjà fait plusieurs opérations avec notre groupe. C'est une longue histoire... »

« On a tout le temps, Harry. »

« Je vais enlever ce déguisement d'abord! Tu veux te changer? »

« Je préfère aussi un jean et un tee-shirt. »

« Où sont Harry et Jim? »

« Ils sont déjà rentrés à la maison. »

« Jim aussi? interrogea Sylas.

« Oui. »

« Il y a un problème? s'inquiéta Draco.

« Il avait dit qu'il essaierait de parler à son père pour qu'on le rencontre dimanche, il est le délégué au Conseil de l'Union Européenne. »

« Quoi? »

« Le père de Jim vit très mal le fait qu'il soit gay, si en plus il soupçonne Harry d'être son petit ami, c'est mal parti. »

« Jim n'est pas gay, il est bisexuel comme Jimmy. intervint Erwin.

« Peu importe! »

« Doucement! Harry a droit aussi à son bonheur. Nous avons chacun quelqu'un que nous aimons plus que tout et qui est notre raison de vivre. Il est seul! Est-ce qu'une fois de plus, il n'aurait pas droit à l'amour? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, ma vie, mais ça tombe mal. Voilà Ginny. »

« Minerva vient de me dire que Liam est entre la vie et la mort à Sainte-Mangouste et son prisonnier a pris la clef des champs. »

« Voilà pourquoi il est rentré avec Harry! Je vais prévenir mon père, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. »

« Que veux-tu dire avec Jim? fit Ginny.

« Qu'Harry avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

Draco revint quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent congé en espérant que personne ne remarquerait l'absence des deux garçons, ils s'éloignèrent dans une allée déserte puis ils transplanèrent.

Ils les trouvèrent devant la cheminée du salon télévision. Harry était appuyé contre le fauteuil de Jim et parlait. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, l'un pour parler, l'autre pour écouter. Ils préférèrent les laisser en paix.

Une fois changés, ils transplanèrent à Sainte-Mangouste. Lucius y était déjà, il était accompagné de son contact que Sylas connaissait pour l'avoir rencontré lors de la demande d'internement. Ils eurent accès à la chambre du malade et en refermèrent les portes. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent une grosse heure plus tard, ils étaient fatigués mais contents. Il avait de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

Harry parlait, Jim l'écoutait. Il ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Il lui racontait son histoire mais pas ses sentiments... Il devinait l'enfant triste, l'adolescent en manque d'amour, portant sur ses épaules le poids de la prophétie qui demandait sa mort contre l'avenir du monde sorcier... Quand il parla de son mentor et professeur Albus Dumbledore, il sentit ses réticences. Quand il parla de la haine qu'il avait éprouvée pour Severus Rogue, il sentit sa souffrance et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Harry? On voulait te dire, nous sommes allés à Sainte-Mangouste et nous avons discrètement soigné Liam. Il va s'en sortir. »

« Où est la baguette de Franck Weether? Je veux regarder ces dernières actions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« C'est Draco qui l'a. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco lui tendait la baguette de l'américain. Sylas s'assit à ses côtés pendant qu'Hermione faisait du café. Jim regardait le blond qui observait Sylas.

« Tu es fatigué, Sy. »

Doucement, il repoussa la mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux avec tendresse, caressa son visage doucement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui fit sourire Sylas. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules et le brun nicha sa tête dans son cou, les yeux fermés. Jim se sentait ému, il les avaient vu maintes fois faire preuve de tendresse envers Hermione mais entre eux comme ça, jamais. Il avait presque fini par occulter cette partie de leur relation.

Hermione revint avec le café, se coucha sur le divan et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Dray.

« Jim? Je vais révéler les sorts faits et... »

« ... »

Harry vit un reproche dans son regard et vit le mouvement du garçon pour se lever. Il posa sa main sur son bras.

« Attends, ce n'est pas ça, idiot! Un sort peut faire des atrocités et cet homme en Amérique faisait partie du KKK, il n'a pas dû tellement changer. Je ne veux pas que tu... »

« Vas-y... »

« Prior Incantato! »

Aussitôt des images floues apparurent montrant les derniers sorts accomplis. Le silence regna pendant un moment.

« Xenophilius Lovegood est sous imperio. Il faut le signaler à Kingsley. »

« Il aime utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables et particulièrement l'endoloris. Qui sont tous ces gens? »

Une main se posa sur le bras d'Harry, il fixa le regard bleu maintenant assombri de Jim. Son expression lui fit mal, il avait envie de lui demander pardon pour la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les deux lacs sombres.

« Je te l'avais dit, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça. murmura-t-il.

« Dans les derniers sorts, on a vu la torture d'un homme agé. C'est le frère aîné de ma mère, il était recteur du collège Sint Jan's, il a disparu au mois de septembre. »

« Par Merlin, je suis désolé Jim. fit Harry en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir et en attirant le garçon dans ses bras.

Le trio s'éclipsa doucement. Il le laissa pleurer tout son soûl contre lui. Quand il le sentit apaisé, il souleva son visage pour poser un baiser sur son front.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas faible d'habitude. Mon père étant toujours absent c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. C'est à lui que je me suis confié en premier... Il a fait de moi ce que je suis. Le karaté, c'est grâce à lui, il estimait que je devais canaliser ma révolte, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Quand il a disparu, il y a eu une enquête de police qui n'a abouti à rien. Aucune trace depuis six mois... »

« Il savait pour la clef de notre université, la croix d'Agadès? »

« Oui! »

« Alors ne cherche pas plus loin! Nous sommes en partie responsable de sa disparition, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je le regrette. »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas votre faute mais la leur... »

« J'ai tellement souffert quand j'ai perdu Sirius, mon parrain... »

« Je savais au fond de moi qu'il était mort, mais j'ignorais comment. Le voir c'est... fit-il la voix enrouée sans pouvoir continuer.

« Viens, on va dormir. Tu veux que je demande un somnifère à Draco? »

« Non! Ça ira. »

« De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas seul. »

Ils se couchèrent côte à côte sur le lit d'Harry mais, ressassant leurs pires souvenirs, ils n'arrivaient aucun des deux à dormir. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Jim, il vit les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage.

« Ce que tu me fais faire! soupira-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui.

Jim voulut s'éloigner.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de... »

« Chut, surtout tais-toi... avant que je trouve fou ce que je fais en ce moment,dors. souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Il se réveilla avec un grand corps chaud abandonné dans ses bras, des cheveux blonds qui caressaient son cou, une main aux doigts longs et élégants posée sur sa poitrine, une main qui pouvait tuer d'un geste. Même si ils étaient restés habillés, il n'en était pas moins conscient de la proximité de ce corps d'homme qu'il avait entrevu presque nu au saut du lit quelques jours auparavant. Il le repoussa doucement, se souleva sur son coude et le regarda. Quand il lui avait tracé son portrait l'autre jour, il avait préféré taire cette bouche délicatement ourlée, ses fossettes qui se dessinaient au creux de ses joues quand il souriait. Et là le découvrir dormant contre lui...

Je cherche un ami! Laisse moi rire! Mensonge que cela! Ce garçon ne serait jamais son ami, pas avec ce désir qu'il avait de lui depuis des semaines. Il dut se rendre compte dans son sommeil qu'il n'était plus là car il l'attira contre lui. Il soupira et se réinstalla dans l'odeur de son eau de toilette qui depuis un mois n'était plus simplement "Eau Sauvage" mais Jim et sa présence.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de Kingsley qui venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour jeunes gens. Nous devons discuter de ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

Où est Harry? ça le concerne aussi. »

« Il dort toujours, je vais le réveiller... »

« Non! J'y vais! assura Draco précipitamment.

Mais la rouquine était déjà partie. Les autres se regardèrent inquiets. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard le visage bouleversé.

« Vas-y, Draco, moi je ne peux pas les réveiller. »

« Harry? Jim? Kingsley est en bas, il demande à nous voir tous et de suite. »

Draco se demandait qu'elle serait leur réaction au réveil en se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient ainsi rapprochés et enlacés dans leur sommeil, mais ils n'eurent l'air surpris aucun des deux. Il nota même la pression tendre de Jim sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de le laisser filer à la salle de bain.

« J'espère que ça ira vous deux, il mérite bien d'être enfin heureux... »

« On n'en est pas là! »

« J'ai observé son attitude depuis la soirée du monopoly et je me suis rendu compte de bien des choses, il a changé, il est nerveux, irritable, il est en attente de toi.

Fais attention à Ginny, elle a voulu venir le réveiller avant moi... »

« Il a pourtant mis les choses au point avec elle hier soir et même assez brutalement. »

« Dépêche toi Jim. »

Harry s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit le regard dans le vague.

« Harry? »

« Ça me fait peur! »

« J'ai ressenti la même chose avec Sylas. Je vous attends en bas. »

Assis autour de la grande table de la cuisine, ils discutaient. Harry servit deux tasses de café avant de s'asseoir à côté de Jim devant qui il posa une des tasses.

« Je ne peux pas assurer la sécurité de Liam comme je le désirerais à Sainte-Mangouste. Il faut le sortir de là mais il doit continuer à recevoir des soins médicaux. Ton père ne peut pas le faire sortir sans griller son contact, il faut que votre groupe aille le chercher avec la complicité de ce médecin mais on ne peut exclure le fait qu'Ombrage soit au courant qu'il ait survécu et puisse avoir prévu le coup. Si vous pouvez le garder ici quelques temps.

Après ton intervention d'hier, tu n'es plus en sûreté non plus Jim. Ici c'est sans problème mais à Cambridge... »

« Personne ne sait que je suis un étudiant de Cambridge. C'est ma dernière année, je ne peux pas la perdre. »

« Je ne vois pas à quoi elle te servira ton année si tu n'es plus là... »

« Ça fait cinq ans que je travaille dur pour y arriver. Je sais me défendre Harry. »

« Tu sais combattre mais ça ne te servira à rien. Ils ne te laisseront pas approcher. »

« Je ne renoncerai pas! »

« Il n'en est pas question Jim, tu dois rester ici. »

Harry vit la mise en garde de Sylas.

« Tu sacrifierais demain tes études à Poudlard parce que c'est dangereux? Je suis persuadé du contraire. »

« Il y a peut-être une solution, provisoire mais qui laisserait le temps de voir venir... intervint Sylas avant que les deux garçons se disputent réellement. On pourrait demander à Mac Gonagall d'organiser une visite prolongée à Cambridge, il reste deux semaines avant les congés de printemps. Ça ferait au moins trois semaines de gagnées. La première semaine nécessaire à organiser ça, tu resterais ici. Après on avisera. »

Harry regardait Jim attendant sa réponse.

« Bien, mais si ça ne s'organise pas comme vous l'espérez, j'irai aux cours la seconde semaine de toute façon. »

Harry voulut répliquer puis se ravisa ce que vit très bien son ami.

« Enfin troisième point, qui renseigne la faction d'Ombrage sur ce qui se passe à Cambridge? N'importe qui était au courant du bal mais peu de personnes savaient que vous y assisteriez. fit Kingsley qui avait attendu patiemment la fin de leur discussion

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen d'infiltrer un homme à nous parmi le personnel d'entretien par exemple. »

« Il y a toujours un tableau d'affichage avec les emplois à pourvoir dans les différents collèges dans la bâtiment d'accueil de King's College. fit Jim.

« Nous allons faire le nécessaire.

Je crois que Jim pourrait profiter de ce que vous êtes à Poudlard pour apprendre à se servir d'une arme à feu, si vous voulez qu'il vous suive dans certaines de vos missions. fit Kingsley. »

Harry sursauta. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui mettre la pression ce matin? Jim souriait calmement.

« Je vais demander à Joshua si il a le temps de s'occuper de moi. »

Le griffondor ne fit pas de commentaire se réservant pour le huis clos en sachant déjà qu'il perdrait la bataille devant l'opiniâtreté de son ami.

Ça ne tarda pas à se révéler exact.

« Jim, je ne veux pas que tu participes à nos opérations. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? »

« Ne joue pas ce petit jeu là avec moi! Tu sais très bien que le problème ne se situe pas là! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te protéger à chaque sortie. soupira Harry.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, avec une arme à feu je m'en tirerai aussi bien que toi avec ta baguette. »

« Pas contre des sorciers, Jim. Il leur suffira d'un sort d'attraction pour te désarmer. »

« A moins qu'ils ne puissent plus se servir de leur baguette entretemps! C'est une question d'analyse de la situation et de rapidité. »

« Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. grommela-t-il.

« Réfléchis Harry, tu croyais que j'allais rester ici à vous attendre? »

« Je l'espérais sans trop y croire. »

« Je n'ai pas la vertu des femmes de marins...» conclut-il en souriant.

Harry sourit aussi se rappelant la chanson de Barbara qu'ils avaient écoutée ensemble à plusieurs reprises quelques jours plus tôt et leur discussion sur le sens de cette phrase.

Après le déjeuner, ils se réunirent dans le bureau autour des livres et des grimoires pour continuer leurs recherches. Ginny cette fois faisait partie de l'équipe.

Jim regardait Sylas de façon insistante. Ce dernier finit par en rire.

« J'ai compris le message Jim, arrête! »

Harry les observait les yeux assombris.

« Ce que Jim veut que je vous dise c'est que le mystère du roi naîtra est sûrement éclairci. Monsieur a fait ses petites recherches de son côté se marra-t-il. Et il a épluché mon arbre généalogique mais du côté moldu. Comme beaucoup de familles de sorciers de sang-pur nous avons vécu dans la noblesse du côté moldu sous la royauté. La famille des Saint-Maur compte des Bourbon dans ses ancêtres et est apparentée à toutes les familles royales d'Europe. Chaque Bourbon qui naît est l'héritier potentiel d'un royaume et donc un roi en puissance. Comme je ne vous avais pas parlé de ma noblesse, il ne voulait pas le faire avant moi.

J'ai bien récité ma leçon? »

« Presque! lui répondit Jim, sans en dire plus, ne voulant pas parler à sa place de son titre de noblesse que Sylas avait passé sous silence.

« Je vais faire les mêmes recherches pour ta famille Draco. Si je découvre dans tes ancêtres des Lancaster ou des Plantagenet ou même des Pendragon nous aurons résolu ce ver, même si ça n'apporte rien de concret pour la suite.

J'ai une autre piste aussi. Les deux fêtes Litha et Beltane étaient célébrées par les druides. Merlin était considéré comme le plus important des druides. Maintes versions de sa vie ont été racontées sans qu'on sache même aujourd'hui si il a seulement réellement existé. Il y a notamment un évêque au début du XII ème siècle, Geoffroy de Monmouth, qui a rédigé une série d'écrits sur Merlin. Selon trois de ses récits, Merlin est issu de la fille d'un roi (peut-être la reine d'Irlande Medb, épouse de Ailill mac Máta) et d'un démon, et l'épisode a lieu à Carmathen au Pays de Galles, patrie de Merlin. Une longue suite de prophéties est alors décrite comme étant faites par Merlin. Le second conte rapporte comment Merlin crée Stonehenge, ayant pour fonction d'être sa sépulture. Le troisième conte narre comment Merlin transforme l'apparence d'Uther Pendragon, lui permettant ainsi d'entrer dans le château de Tintagel pour y engendrer son fils Arthur.

C'est le second écrit qui m'a poussé à m'intéresser à Stonehenge.

C'est un lieu qui a fait couler beaucoup d'encre, les hypothèses de toutes sortes ont fleuri parlant d'un observatoire d'astronomie ancienne, un lieu de haute spiritualité, etc... Les travaux les plus récents rattachent Stonehenge aux solstices d'été et d'hiver. Le site a été divisé en endroits bien précis, ainsi il y a notamment l'avenue, le grand cercle et la pierre sacrificielle.

Bien qu'il soit prouvé depuis que ce site mégalithique ne fut pas édifié par des druides, mais seulement utilisés par eux comme endroit de culte et de recueillement, les sectes néo-druidiques en ont fait un lieu de pèlerinage et investissent les lieux chaque année pour y célébrer le solstice d'été ou fête de Litha. »

« Chapeau Jim! Fit Draco.

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Draco car il faut bien avouer qu'ainsi présentée elle semble un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais nous ne vivons que de suppositions. C'est en tout cas, une hypothèse à creuser. On peut penser que le conflit pourrait se passer la nuit ou le soir après le départ des croyants druidiques qui serviraient de cheval de Troie. »

« Et nous ferions quoi à Stonehenge ce jour là? Ou même un autre jour? railla Ginny, nous jouerions les touristes?

« Je ne prétends pas apporter des réponses à tout, c'est impossible! Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je fais sciences-politiques pas mathématiques. répondit Jim calmement.

« Pour le moment, c'est la seule hypothèse que nous ayons et elle se tient très bien. conclut Harry.

« Ben tiens, le contraire m'eut étonnée. fit Ginny.

« Ça suffit Ginny! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Jim et Harry, ça se tient. Nous ne savons pas ce que nous y ferons, mais il peut arriver n'importe quoi d'ici là. Qui aurait pu prévoir que Ron serait au bal hier et que Liam serait entre la vie et la mort à Sainte-Mangouste de sa faute. renchérit Hermione.

« Personne n'est sûr que mon frère y soit pour quelque chose! »

« Ginny arrête de jouer les aveugles ou les hypocrites.

Draco? Liam est transportable par transplanage? »

« Difficilement. Il risquerait d'y laisser la vie. »

« Il est presque l'heure d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste, il faut définir un plan avant, intervint Jimmy qui venait d'arriver avec Erwin. »

« Vous avez une autre possibilité de le transporter magiquement? »

« Non! »

« Donc il faut le faire de façon moldue. Tu m'as bien dit Harry que Sainte-Mangouste donnait sur une rue moldue? »

« Oui en effet. »

« Joshua et moi on va se charger de vous amener une ambulance à l'endroit que vous nous désignerez. »

« Tu veux aller voler une ambulance? »

« Oui... Pourquoi? tu veux que je demande à l'emprunter? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me disent oui! »

« Tu veux bien ne pas te foutre de moi Jim. »

Jim lui envoya un regard tendrement moqueur qui fit fondre le début de colère dans les yeux verts.

« Ne te tracasse pas, ça ira. »

« Avec en couverture une protection sorcière! »

« Harry on a besoin de toi à l'intérieur. Il nous faudra notre puissance pour transporter Liam dans de bonnes conditions sur une longue distance et nous seront pratiquement dans l'impossibilité de nous défendre autrement qu'en faisant un bouclier. »

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers Jim. Il avait déjà si souvent fait la morale à Draco pour sa faiblesse envers Hermione quand ils partaient en opération. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le même genre d'attitude. Voilà qu'il comparait Jim à Hermione! ça y est, il avait atteint le fond!

« Quand peut-on voir le contact de ton père, Draco? Tout en sachant qu'il ne peut pas nous aider si ce n'est en nous donnant des renseignements. »

« Il sera là lorsque nous irons voir Liam. »

« Il est conscient? Demanda encore Harry.

« Il devrait l'être. »

« Pour le transporter, vous devez le rendre invisible et sortir en même temps que le plus de monde possible! »

« Ça ne va pas comme ça Jim. Nous allons faire l'opération masqués et encapuchonnés alors on nous repérerait très vite. Nous irons de nuit. fit Sylas.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être reconnus alors que nous devons participer à la conférence avec le conseil de l'Europe. C'est encore plus important pour Harry qui est amené à intervenir ultérieurement dans notre politique et ça l'est aussi pour toi. Tiens. expliqua Hermione en se levant et en prenant derrière elle une cape avec un capuchon et un masque.

Jim prit les deux objets sans une hésitation, il avait déjà pris sa décision de suivre Harry là où il irait, ce n'est pas une cape et un masque qui changerait les choses.

« Merci, Hermione.

Où est Joshua? »

« Je me charge de le prévenir que nous aurons besoin de lui. fit Jimmy.

« Il est l'heure d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Qui vient? »

Harry et Jim échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« Je viens avec Jim, nous avons besoin de repérer les lieux. »

C'est le langage des yeux avec ces deux là, pensa Draco.

Ils transplanèrent dans le centre de Londres dans une petite ruelle déserte du quartier de King's Cross. Draco constata avec surprise qu'Harry qui transplanait tenant Jim par la taille se reçut parfaitement ainsi que celui-ci, alors qu'il avait craint le pire. Il devait avoir fait un effort de concentration pour éviter à son ami de se retrouver en mauvaise position.

Ils empruntèrent plusieurs rues peu fréquentées en ce dimanche après-midi. Jim observait la topographie du quartier, il repéra une cour carrossable avec un grand garage, voisine d'un magasin abandonné, si elle avait une seconde entrée sur la rue de derrière comme fréquemment, ce pourrait être l'idéal. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieux bâtiment à l'ancienne en briques rouges avec des écriteaux sur les portes signalant"Fermé pour rénovation.". Draco s'adressa au mannequin de femme à travers la vitrine en donnant le nom du malade qu'ils venaient voir et leur identité. Quand ils reçurent son approbation, ils entrèrent en passant à travers la vitre.

Liam était hospitalisé au quatrième étage dans le service des pathologies des sortilèges. Il était conscient mais avait l'air très faible. Draco s'approcha très près pour lui parler à voix basse. Ensuite, ils le saluèrent chacun. Il eut l'air étonné quand il vit Jim avec ses quatre élèves. Ils restèrent peu de temps car il se fatiguait vite.

Ils descendirent aux services administratifs, sans trouver le contact de Lucius ce qui les inquiéta. Ils décidèrent de l'attendre.

« Si tu allais demander à ton père, comment le joindre, suggéra Harry après une demi heure, on ne va pas attendre indéfiniment. Si il a été repéré et pris par Ombrage, le temps presse. Elle sera très bientôt au courant de nos projets. »

« J'y vais! »

« Couverture Draco. rappela Harry.

« Je vois que tu prends les circonstances très au sérieux. »

« Mieux vaut prendre trop de précautions que pas assez. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus l'intention de perdre aucun de ceux que j'aime, répondit-il en faisant un signe à Hermione qui opina. Nous serons au cinquième étage, il y a plus de monde. »

Draco sortit avec Hermione et Sylas. Jim regardait faire Harry. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et de son autorité auprès des autres qui manifestement, quand il était dans ces dispositions, ne la remettait pas en question.

« On va prendre un café à la cafetaria? »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent dans le salon de thé assez rempli. Harry entraîna Jim vers une table dans un coin.

« Si le contact a été pris, nous devrons transplaner dès qu'ils reviennent même si ça présente un risque pour Liam. Je veux que tu sortes d'ici, que tu ailles au manoir et que tu m'y attendes. »

« Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'avec moi, tu ne dois pas dire "je veux"? »

« Jim, je ne plaisante pas. »

« Moi non plus. fit-il en fixant Harry. Je sais que tu as l'habitude du monde sorcier et moi pas, je sais que tu as déjà fait ce genre d'opération et moi pas, mais tu ferais une erreur en le faisant maintenant et comme ça. J'ai très bien compris le raisonnement d'Hermione tantôt, tu as encore des choses à accomplir dans le monde sorcier et pour ça il te faut une réputation sans tache. Si le contact a été pris, il faudrait transférer Liam cette nuit avec l'ordre du phénix et plutôt au quartier général qu'à Astor's Lodge. »

« Personne ne connait le quartier général sauf le noyau de notre groupe c'est-à-dire Draco, Hermione, Sylas, Jimmy, Erwin et moi. Draco ne veut pas que son père ou ceux de l'ordre soit au courant. Par contre je pourrais le transporter chez moi au square Grimmaud à Londres mais alors nous serions obligés d'y vivre un moment et la maison sert de QG à l'ordre du phénix. »

« On va attendre d'avoir confirmation avant de bâtir des hypothèses. »

Harry soupira en regardant autour de lui avec attention, avant de revenir sur sa tasse de café.

« Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien Jim, rien du tout. »

« Voilà Hermione, plus de questions embarrassante, tu es sauvé! grimaça Jim.

« Alors quoi de neuf? »

« Draco est en bas avec son père, ils arrivent. »

« Où est Sylas? »

« Avec eux! Ils m'ont mise dans l'ascenseur. Si son contact est vivant, il devrait arriver dans les quinze minutes. »

« Comment le prévient-il? »

« Le système des pièces, je l'ai adapté pour Lucius et ses divers contacts. »

Jim regarda Hermione d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu mets une pièce de monnaie ensorcelée dans ta poche, si elle chauffe tu sais que ton contact t'appelle mais en cas de pépin, tu as une simple pièce dans ta poche! Éventuellement celui qui contacte peut écrire un message de douze lettres qui apparaîtra sur la tranche de la pièce, un numéro de téléphone par exemple ou une heure de rendez-vous. Un GSM c'est très bavard! Ton répertoire, les numéros appelés ou qui t'ont appelé autant de renseignements donnés si tu as des ennuis... »

« Tu veux un autre café Jim? Et toi Hermione? »

Harry se leva et alla commander au comptoir pour ne pas attendre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air content Jim, il y a un problème? »

« J'ai difficile de suivre ses humeurs. »

« Il a peur pour toi et il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Ça a été simple quand tu es tombé amoureux d'un homme? »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé, Hermione, contrairement à lui. »

« Et George? »

« Ça passait le temps sans plus! »

« Oui ça avait l'air d'être loin de l'amour. Ne te trompe pas avec Harry, Jim. Il n'a pas besoin d'un cœur brisé en plus! »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime, c'est bien trop tôt et je ne veux pas mentir. Je peux dire que j'ai besoin de sa présence, que quand il n'est pas là il me manque, que j'ai envie de tout savoir, de tout découvrir de lui... Et que où il ira j'irai, danger ou pas, il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse! Pour l'amour on verra après... Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour aimer Draco ou Sylas? »

« Des années... Sept ans de haine avec un, deux ans de complicité avec l'autre! »

« Alors ne me demandez pas d'aimer en un mois. »

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Jim, sourit Hermione. »

Jim lui retourne son sourire. Il pose son regard sur Harry qui revient mais son attention est détournée par un mouvement à sa droite, il voit la baguette dirigée vers Harry et le regard haineux du sorcier. Il est debout et près de lui avant même de le réaliser, son pied part en un mawashi geri puissant et atteint l'agresseur au visage, le propulsant en arrière, le trait vert se perd vers le plafond de la cafetaria. Il est déjà sur lui, son avant-bras appuie sur le larynx jusqu'à ce que les yeux du sorcier se révulsent et qu'il perde connaissance. Il se relève et cherche son ami. Il est à côté de lui. Leurs regards se mêlent intensément.

Lucius, Draco et Sylas sont arrivés au moment où le sorcier sortait sa baguette pourtant ils n'ont eu aucun le temps de réagir. Le contact de Lucius est avec eux, c'est lui qui prend les choses en main. Le sorcier est stupéfixé en attendant les aurors. Hermione se précipite vers Jim et lui pose un baiser amical sur la joue. Il lui sourit gentiment en la serrant un bref moment contre lui.

Ils s'asseyent de nouveau à la table tous bouleversés par ce qui vient d'arriver.

« Harry? Tu n'étais pas allé nous chercher un café? Où est ma tasse? »

Harry se tourne vers lui d'un air stupéfait puis voyant la lueur moqueuse au fond de son regard, il éclate de rire libérant la trop grande tension qui est en lui.

« Tu casses les tables, tu assommes les sorciers, tu scandalises les bonnes gens et en plus tu voudrais du café? Tu te moques de moi là? Il n' y a rien qui rend plus nerveux! »

Les autres les regardent comme si ils étaient devenus fous. C'est Lucius qui appelle la serveuse et commande les boissons.

« Où en sommes nous? demanda Harry à qui la plaisanterie de Jim avait permis de retrouver son calme.

« J'ai été changé de prestation, je devais travailler de quatorze à vint-deux heures, je travaille de vingt-deux heures à six heures, j'ignore pourquoi. Ça devrait arranger vos projets mais ça m'inquiète... »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait du danger dans l'immédiat. Si quelque chose avait été prévu pour cette nuit, ce qui vient d'arriver ne se serait pas produit. »

« A moins que ce soit sans rapport et que celui-ci ne travaille pas pour Ombrage. »

« Possible. »

« Quel est le plus facile pour faire sortir le malade? »

« C'est par le sous-sol. »

Ils discutaient de l'opération de ce soir. Jim regardait autour de lui. Un sorcier habillé de façon extravagante même pour un sorcier les fixait depuis un moment. Quand il sentit le regard du garçon, il se plongea dans le chicaneur pour les regarder à nouveau dès qu'il ne se crut plus observé. Jim se pencha vers Harry.

« Le type à la deuxième table en face et à gauche il me semble le connaître... lui souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Harry fixa l'endroit en question, sursauta.

« Xénophilius est en face de nous, fit-il aux autres. Pouvez-vous le mettre en observation il est sous imperium. demanda-t-il au contact de Lucius.

« Je fais le nécessaire de suite. fit-il en se levant.

« Vous en savez assez pour ce soir? »

« Oui, nous savons par où passer. Par contre, je ne sais pas où tu pourrais nous attendre avec l'ambulance Jim. »

« J'ai vu quelque chose qui devrait faire l'affaire à même pas cinquante mètres d'ici. On va s'en assurer en partant. »

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Astor's Lodge. Ils avaient prévu de partir vers vingt-deux heures dès l'arrivée de Lucius qui avait décidé de les accompagner. Il leur restait six heures à attendre.

« Si je dois rester ici une semaine il faudrait que je passe chez moi prévenir et chercher des vêtements. »

« On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux? »

Il savait que Harry ne le laisserait pas y aller tout seul et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'en convaincre. Il ne voulait pas le blesser non plus. Tant pis si son père ne voulait pas comprendre.

« On y va. »

« Tu vois un endroit pour transplaner proche de chez toi? »

« Pourquoi pas chez moi directement? Dans la cuisine il n'y a jamais personne. »

« Tu es sûr? Bon! Mets ta main sur mon épaule.

Ne fais pas cette tête! C'est pour tes parents! »

Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine des Spencer. Comme rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, il y avait trois personnes dans celle-ci, son père, sa mère et son frère. Sa mère faillit s'évanouir de peur. Son père après avoir sursauté de frayeur le regarda avec toute la désapprobation possible.

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Harry Potter. »

« Ainsi c'est vous? »

« Lord Spencer, Milady. Je suis désolé d'atterrir ainsi chez vous mais c'était assez urgent. salua Harry en leur tendant la main, avec un signe de tête à son frère.

« J'ai fréquemment entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps, à la commission, par ton ami George et par le recteur de l'université de Cambridge, en bien je dois dire, sauf par George ce qui est une recommandation de plus. Je suppose que si on ne t'a pas vu depuis deux jours et que tu atterris ainsi c'est qu'il y a un problème? fit-il en se tournant vers son fils.

Ils expliquèrent la situation aux parents de Jim pendant un long moment.

« Vous êtes le petit-ami de mon fils? »

Harry sursauta, regarda ce dernier et vit son attente.

« Non! Pas encore! ajouta-t-il.

« Je vous remercie de votre franchise. Vous m'auriez répondu autre chose, je ne vous aurais pas cru. Je suis content de voir que vous vous souciez de sa sécurité. Je crois que les précautions que vous prenez sont nécessaires. Va préparer ton sac Jim.

Nous nous reverrons au plus tard à la conférence en Belgique. La date a été fixée au 12 avril. Sir Meillan m'a rapporté que vous aviez été très convaincants lors de votre entrevue à Cambridge. Vous avez des pouvoirs exceptionnels pour votre âge puisque le vrai marché c'est vous qui l'avez posé. Cela vous expose malheureusement à la rancœur et à la violence de vos détracteurs. J'espère que vous aurez autant de succès en Belgique. »

« Harry n'est pas un négociateur, ce rôle revient à Sylas Van Neeren de Saint-Maur, par contre c'est un homme de terrain, bien qu'il soit appelé dans l'avenir à des fonctions politiques dans le monde sorcier anglais. intervint Jim.

« Quel est le rôle du jeune Lord Malefoy? »

« Draco est polyvalent,. Le ministre de la magie actuel voudrait en faire son successeur dans l'avenir mais il ne veut pas de cette vie politique préférant se consacrer à sa famille et à sa passion, la médecine. Son épouse Hermione Malefoy-Van Neeren est la plus brillante des élèves de Poudlard. Il est très attaché à son monde et très conscient de ses responsabilités, je suppose qu'il se retrouvera ministre dès qu'il en aura l'âge et l'expérience nécessaires. fit Jim.

« Quel serait votre rôle Harry? »

« On voudrait me voir prendre le poste de Directeur du Mangenmagot, ce qui se rapproche le plus de cette fonction en monde moldu c'est ministre de la justice bien que chez nous il préside aussi le tribunal suprême. »

« Ceux qui vont négocier seront donc le futur gouvernement de votre monde? »

« Dans le futur, oui, mais en confidence, papa, dans l'avenir immédiat, Lord Lucius Malefoy sera bientôt ministre de la magie et Kingsley Shaklebolt directeur du Mangenmagot pour contrer la montée d'un groupe d'extrême droite mené par Dolorès Ombrage. »

« Je vois, merci de ces informations qui nous épargneront peut-être des maladresses. »

« Je suis désolé mais on doit y aller Jim, A la suite de ce problème au bal de Cambridge, nous avons une réunion en début de soirée avec notamment Kingsley, Lucius et la directrice de Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. Nous ne pouvons arriver en retard. J'ai été content de faire votre connaissance, Lord Spencer, fit-il en serrant la main de celui-ci, de son épouse et en saluant son frère. »

« Tu peux me joindre sur mon portable ou sur internet, maman. »

Jim embrassa son père et sa mère, accola son frère avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et de transplaner avec lui.

« Tu veux que je range tes affaires? »

« Tu veux me faire Mary Poppins? »

« Exactement. fit Harry en éclatant de rire.

« Vas-y, je suis curieux. fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le bord de son lit.

Harry fit un geste de sa baguette vers le sac de son ami et tout se rangea dans les armoires.

« Dommage que je n'avais pas ça pour ranger ma chambre quand j'étais petit! »

« Jim, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu as fait cet après-midi? »

« J'ai donné un coup de pied au bon endroit? »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu vois, pour ranger tes vêtements je n'ai pas prononcé de sort, je l'ai seulement pensé! Beaucoup de sorciers font de même, ça leur donne un effet de surprise sur l'adversaire ou ça évite d'attirer l'attention. Le sort que tu as dévié reconnaissable à son trait lumineux vert est l'avada kedavra, c'est le sortilège de mort, personne n'y survit. Tu as sauvé ma vie mais tu as risqué la tienne. Tu aurais pu le recevoir à ma place sans même le reconnaître. Il faut que tu apprennes certaines choses et vite. »

« Que je le connaisse ou pas, je serais intervenu de toute façon. »

« Mais tu aurais peut-être frappé de manière différente. »

« Non, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de me placer pour frapper de côté, mais c'est vrai que je dois en savoir plus sur votre monde, vos sortilèges, vos possibilités... »

« Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai peur de te voir te lancer là-dedans? »

« Il faudra pourtant que tu t'y habitues. »

« Je sais. Je l'avais compris.

Ce soir, si ça tourne mal, nous transplanerons. Je n'aurai ni la possibilité de te prévenir, ni de te rejoindre immédiatement, ma seule solution c'est de t'envoyer un patronus qui viendra t'avertir, si tu le vois, tu démarres, tu laisses l'ambulance quelque part et tu vas au square Grimmaud avec Joshua, je viendrai vous chercher. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège "spero patronum", un cerf argenté se mit à galoper dans la chambre.

« C'était bien toi l'autre jour dans le parc, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le savais. »

Draco, Sylas et Hermione s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et mis en symbiose. Ils en avaient tellement l'habitude maintenant qu'ils pouvaient le faire sans même se concentrer. Quand ils rompirent l'harmonie, ils restèrent enlacés.

« Tu crois qu'Ombrage est au courant? »

« J'espère que non, mais Harry semble croire le contraire. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. Nous voir en danger au bal a réveillé ses instincts de protecteur. Il envisage toutes les possibilités et fait en fonction. rectifia tranquillement Hermione

« Et puis il a Jim à protéger, il a peur pour lui. fit Draco.

« J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il sait se défendre. »

« En monde moldu il doit être redoutable, mais il connait trop peu le monde sorcier. Tantôt il a sauvé la vie de Harry sans s'en rendre compte et sans s'apercevoir qu'il risquait la sienne! »

« Ça n'y aurait rien changé, il serait intervenu quand même. précisa Hermione.

« Tu as discuté avec lui? »

« Oui, il a l'air très amoureux de son "regard magnifique"... Même si il faudra plus de temps à Harry pour admettre ses propres sentiments. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu que Ginny est revenue tantôt sans l'avoir réveillé? Je les ai trouvés endormis serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Harry. Apparemment, ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. Encore une union hors norme... »

« Mon ange, je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble, on demande à **Valis** de nous préparer le repas? »

« Si tu veux, ma mie. »

« Tu as peur, ma douce? »

« Oui, maintenant j'ai tant à perdre. »

« Mia, si ça tourne mal, nous formerons le dôme protecteur et nous transplanerons avec Liam même si ça représente un risque pour lui. »

« Harry ne laissera pas Jim derrière lui. »

« Il ne pourra rien faire pour lui, il sera en monde moldu. Je suppose qu'il a déjà prévu une solution de rechange. Viens près de moi, ma douce, arrête de te tracasser... »

Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Draco qui sourit à Sylas tout en lui faisant un petit signe de tête puis il embrassa sa lionne passionnément. Le brun vint se coller contre le dos d'Hermione et fit courir sa bouche sur sa nuque puis quand il eut enlevé son haut, tout le long de son dos jusqu'au bas des reins... Hermione oublia très vite sa peur...

Erwin était assis tout contre Jimmy qui expliquait à Joshua ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le vieux baroudeur ne trouva rien d'anormal au fait de devoir voler une ambulance en monde moldu pour mettre en sureté un sorcier poursuivi par d'autres sorciers parce qu'il en avait arrêté un autre dans un bal moldu. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tous les jours.

Quand Harry et Jim descendirent, ce dernier précisa la façon de procéder. Ils devaient emprunter l'ambulance, en plein centre de Londres, dans un garage qui était perpétuellement ouvert pour faciliter les entrées et sorties des véhicules. Les boîtiers de télécommande des alarmes et les clefs étaient accrochés au mur dans le petit bureau à l'entrée. Un seul homme surveillait le garage, assis devant les écrans de surveillance. Il fallait le neutraliser en douceur pour un moment. Jim connaissait bien les lieux, son frère y avait travaillé l'été.

Joshua choisit les armes pour l'intervention, fit un court briefing à Jim sur leur maniement.

Erwin et Jimmy chuchotaient, ce dernier prit son jeune amant par la main et le tira vers leur chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du repas exceptés Jareth et Violaine qui étaient toujours à l'extérieur.

Après le repas, Jimmy et Harry transplanèrent avec Joshua et Jim non loin du garage des ambulances. Habillés des capes et des masques sombres, les quatre silhouettes se fondaient dans la nuit.

« Fais attention à toi! murmura Harry.

« Et toi reviens moi entier... fit doucement Jim.

« Viens gamin, il faut y aller. »

Jim se détourna et il s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Jimmy et Harry rentrèrent à Astor's Lodge, l'attente commençait.

Ils les retrouvèrent tous assis dans le salon télévision. Harry s'installa devant le cheminée. Il entendait les autres discuter sans les écouter vraiment. Quand son gsm vibra dans ses mains, il soupira de soulagement.

« Ils ont l'ambulance. fit-il simplement.

Lucius arriva par la cheminée et s'équipa aussi d'une cape et d'un masque.

Lorsque le téléphone vibra pour la seconde fois et qu'il lut le message, Harry se permit un sourire.

« Ils sont en place. »

Ils atterrirent dans la ruelle derrière Sainte-Mangouste, empruntèrent le plan incliné qui conduisait au sous-sol et en ouvrirent la porte. Ils transplanèrent au quatrième étage car ils avaient considéré l'ascenseur comme un piège dangereux.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte de la chambre, ils comprirent qu'il y avait un problème. Liam était bien dans le lit mais visiblement inconscient. La chambre était éteinte alors qu'il y avait toujours une veilleuse dans toutes les pièces. Aussitôt qu'ils s'encadrèrent dans le rectangle lumineux du chambranle de la porte, les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir. Un bouclier puissant généré par le trio occupa immédiatement la largeur de la porte. Sur un signe d'Harry, Jimmy, Erwin, Lucius et lui transplanèrent aux quatre coins de la chambre et firent feu avec leurs armes munies d'un silencieux.

Pendant ce temps, le trio avait enveloppé Liam d'un cocon protecteur et commençaient à le faire léviter. La lumière émanant du bouclier et de l'aura qui entourait Liam leur permettait de voir les sorciers qui étaient allongés par terre et hors d'état de nuire. Les quatre s'empressèrent de revenir dans le couloir pour épauler Ginny, Jareth et Violaine, ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers les escaliers, préférant descendre les quatre étages plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur et d'être réceptionnés au rez-de-chaussée par un comité d'accueil important, ils seraient alors en position grandement défavorable. Ils descendirent les quatre étages sans problème.

Toutefois arrivés dans le sas du rez-de-chaussée, ils durent faire face à quatre sorciers armés jusqu'aux dents. Précédé de Ginny et Violaine et couvert par Jareth, le trio continuant de faire léviter Liam se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Les quatre autres pendant ce temps faisaient diversion et obligeaient leurs adversaires à rester à couvert les empêchant de tirer sur leurs amis. Leur situation surélevée leur donnait l'avantage.

Il blessèrent sérieusement un de leurs ennemis puis un second de façon légère, enfin estimant le temps accordé aux autres suffisant pour être arrivés au garage, ils transplanèrent dans la ruelle, ne les voyant pas, ils se déplacèrent une seconde fois et atterrirent à côté de l'ambulance. Ils chargeaient le blessé et l'attachaient pour l'empêcher de rouler lors du déplacement. Jim ne participait pas à la manoeuvre, livide il attendait. Quand il vit enfin les quatre autres revenir, il eut un sourire.

Le trio monta derrière avec le blessé, Harry grimpa devant entre Joshua et Jim. Il retrouvait avec ivresse le parfum de Jim, celui de son corps et celui de cette eau de toilette à la fois citronnée et musquée, éternellement bon chic, bon genre, policée, un rien désuète... et tellement rassurante. C'est la dernière chose qu'il perçut clairement avant de sombrer dans une demi inconscience. Les autres transplanèrent directement à Astor's Lodge. L'ambulance prit le chemin de Stratford-upon-Avon, ils en avaient pour presque deux heures de chemin.

Après une demi heure, l'ambulance s'arrêta brutalement. La porte arrière s'ouvrit.

« Draco viens! fit Jim d'une voix blanche.

Le blond se précipita. Harry était évanoui, une large tache rouge s'étalait sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

« Aide-moi à le mettre sur la seconde civière. Je vais l'examiner. Aller au square Grimmaud nous prendra autant de temps que rentrer à Astor's Lodge. Vas-y roule, il faut faire vite, Liam est en mauvais état aussi. »

Jim se précipita au volant et reprit la route.

A Astor's Lodge, Lucius soignait Jimmy blessé au bras. Ce dernier entendit son portable et demanda à Erwin de regarder le message.

« C'est Sylas, Draco demande, Lucius, que vous restiez. Liam est en mauvais état et Harry a reçu une balle. »

« Réponds lui qu'il me trouvera ici quand ils arriveront. Je vais juste prévenir Narcissa qui doit être inquiète et prendre mon coffre de potions. »

Quand l'ambulance arriva, Lucius était revenu et aida au débarquement des deux civières.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? »

« Harry a reçu une balle qui a traversé le lobe supérieur du poumon droit elle est ressortie dans le dos entre deux côtes. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, elle n'est pas passée loin du cœur. Liam je ne sais pas, il est en coma léger. »

« Tu te sens capable de refermer les plaies de Harry en profondeur? Ainsi je m'occupe de voir ce qui s'est passé avec Liam? »

« Oui je peux m'occuper de Harry. »

Quand il se détourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Ginny qui avait écouté ses explications.

« Harry va s'en sortir il a eu beaucoup de chance cette fois. »

« Je les ai vus ce matin quand j'ai voulu aller le réveiller. »

« Je sais. Tu n'avais rien vu venir? lui demanda le blond doucement.

« Non. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Harry puisse s'éprendre d'un garçon et encore moins de lui. J'avais vu les regards de Jim, ça oui... »

« Tu croyais qu'il ne pourrait aimer que quelqu'un de faible, quelqu'un à protéger? C'est peut-être en partie ça qui lui a tant plu chez Jim, le fait qu'il soit son égal, qu'il fasse ce qu'il estime devoir faire. Lors de la confrontation à Cambridge, si il n'avait pas osé me faire confiance pour son bras, venir vers nous au restaurant estudiantin ce qui nous a permis de négocier avec le père de George, défier les recteurs en demandant aux étudiants de nous appuyer, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là. A aucun moment, dès qu'on a été en mission, il n'a faibli ou s'est affolé. Pourtant, c'était une première fois pour lui. Décidés, perspicaces, efficaces, inébranlables dans leurs décisions, ils se ressemblent.

Je vais le soigner, il doit beaucoup souffrir. »

Il trouva Hermione et Sylas qui l'attendaient au chevet d'Harry. Jim était assis calmement sur le bord du lit. Ce n'était pas sa première blessure, ce ne serait pas la dernière, il le savait.

Une heure plus tard, il était soigné, bandé et il dormait assommé par le produit noir de Draco.

« Viens prendre un café, avec ce que je lui ai fait prendre, il ne se réveillera pas avant demain. »

« Il faut d'abord que j'aille reconduire l'ambulance à proximité du garage. »

« Je viens avec toi pour te ramener autrement tu en as jusqu'au matin. »

Ils étaient enfin installés devant le café en question. Pendant le trajet, Jim avait posé beaucoup de questions sur leur monde, sur leurs capacités, sur les sorts...

Il passa voir Harry avant d'aller dormir. Pour rester un peu près de lui, il s'installa dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il semblait y en avoir une dans chaque pièce qu'Harry occupait. Il s'endormit.

« Jim? »

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, tout son corps était ankylosé.

« Oui? Tu veux quelque chose? »

« Viens dormir. »

* * *

**(1:Coup de pied en crochetant surtout utilisé au niveau visage. Sa trajectoire est assez surprenante **

**(2 Technique utilisant le tranchant externe de la main dans un large mouvement circulaire de l'ext rieur vers l'int rieur. La technique se termine la main en supination. **

**(4 Coup de pied circulaire**

* * *

_._

_._

**"Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !"**

_._

_._


	23. Chapter 22 Toi, c'est pas pareil

.

.

**Chapitre XXII TOI, C'EST PAS PAREIL**

.

.

Lucius s'était occupé de Liam. Il lui avait fait prendre une potion annihilant la drogue qui lui avait été administrée. Il faudrait deux ou trois jours de traitement avant qu'elle n'agisse plus sur son organisme déjà affaibli. Ses blessures physiques étaient en bonne voie. Les effets des sorts doloris et autre tortures sur son système nerveux seraient bien plus longs à s'estomper. Ginny s'était de suite proposée comme garde malade. Elle préférait s'occuper tout en restant loin de Harry pour le moment.

Elle descendit le lundi matin chercher un peu d'eau pour Liam. Jim était dans la cuisine, il préparait un plateau pour leur petit-déjeuner. Ses cheveux bouclés ébouriffés, sa chemise ouverte sur son jean, il fredonnait en préparant le café. Il l'aperçut avec stupéfaction en se retournant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

« Tu n'es pas à Poudlard? »

« Non c'est mon tour de rester ici pour surveiller Liam. »

« Je pouvais m'occuper des deux pour que tu ne rates pas les cours. »

« Tu n'as pas assez avec Harry? fit-elle agressive.

« Ginny, fit Jim en soupirant, je ne t'ai pas pris Harry. Tu l'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Je ne lui ai pas fait d'avance... ça c'est fait tout seul. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous plus que de l'amitié.

Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment et ce jour là sache le voir, ne rate pas l'occasion. »

Elle prit une bouteille d'eau, un verre et quitta la pièce sans répondre.

Jim haussa les épaules, remplit les tasses et monta le plateau. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il dormait toujours mais Draco lui avait recommandé de le réveiller et de lui faire prendre ses potions avec un peu de nourriture. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur ses paupières pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. C'était impensable...

« Harry? »

« Mmmmmh! »

« Harry! Il faut te réveiller. »

« Jim? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu dois manger et prendre tes potions, ordre du docteur Draco, sourit-il tendrement.

Il passa doucement un éponge naturelle sur son visage trop chaud. Il alla chercher une petite bassine d'eau froide et se mit à passer l'éponge humide sur son corps pour le rafraîchir. »

« Tu as de la fièvre. Il faut absolument que tu prennes tes potions. »

« ... »

« Harry, ne m'oblige pas à te les faire avaler de force. »

« Je n'arrive pas ... à me réveiller... »

« Je vais les mettre dans ta bouche il te suffira d'avaler. Voilà, avale! Encore! Et enfin celle-là, Draco a dit que c'était au cas où tu étais vraiment incapable de réagir, ce qui est le cas. Voilà... Tu veux de l'eau froide encore? »

« Oui. »

Jim le rafraîchit une fois encore, passant l'éponge sur son visage, son cou, sur ses bras et enfin son torse. Ensuite, il but son café et mangea ses toasts, un œil sur Harry. Quand il reprit l'éponge, il lui sembla que le corps de son ami était un peu moins chaud.

« Merci. »

« Chut! C'est un plaisir de caresser ton corps par éponge interposée, plaisanta-t-il. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres déshydratées.

« J'ai soif. »

Jim l'aida à se soulever un peu, mis un coussin dans son dos et lui fit boire un peu d'eau fraîche. Il avait, pour ne pas lui faire mal, des gestes d'une douceur infinie. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« La fièvre descend. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher du café chaud? »

« Non! Reste. Les autres sont à Poudlard? »

« Oui sauf Ginny qui est restée pour soigner Liam. »

« Il va comment? »

« Physiquement mieux. Il y aura plus de problèmes pour guérir son système nerveux, il est assez éprouvé.

Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit hier soir? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on aille au square Grimmaud. C'est la maison de mon parrain, elle m'est revenue à sa mort. Elle me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs Sirius, Ron, Ginny... Je n'avais pas envie de retourner y vivre! Plus tard peut-être. »

« Tu tiens encore à Ginny? »

« Non. Et avant que tu me poses la question, je n'ai jamais aimé Mara. Elle était jolie et elle me regardait avec admiration. Une jolie enveloppe et un intérieur mesquin. Rien de bien intéressant. »

« Tu veux manger un peu. »

« Non, je m'endors, viens près de moi. »

Jim se coucha à ses côtés. Harry voulut se mettre contre lui, un gémissement lui échappa.

« Attends! fit Jim en passant doucement son bras en-dessous de sa tête et en l'attirant doucement à lui. Ça va? Quand tu veux changer de position, tu le dis. »

Harry soupira de bien-être et se rendormit. Jim tendit le bras vers son MP3 et se mit à écouter de la musique.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Draco à son retour de Poudlard.

« Comment va-t-il? »

« La fièvre ne descend qu'avec le médicament, il n'a rien mangé de la journée et il n'arrive pas à rester éveillé malgré les potions qu'il a prises à trois reprises.. »

Draco fit la grimace. Il enleva le pansement et regarda la plaie qui présentait un vilain aspect rouge et boursouflé.

« Il est nécessaire de stopper l'infection rapidement. J'arrive. »

Il revint avec une autre potion, avec un onguent et avec Hermione et Sylas.

Il étendit le liniment sur la blessure et ses environs, puis augmenta l'effet de la pommade avec leur puissance réunie.

« Il faut le retourner. »

Jim souleva le corps d'Harry puis le fit rouler sur le ventre. Harry gémit et le visage de son ami se crispa. Pendant que Draco soignait la plaie du dos, il prit un drap de lit frais en coton. Lorsqu'il fut soigné, il demanda à Hermione de le faire léviter pendant qu'il changeait le drap humide. Enfin, il le retourna doucement.

« Si il réagit bien à la potion que je viens de lui donner il devrait se réveiller dans une heure environ, il faudra l'obliger à se nourrir et à boire beaucoup. Je reviendrai le soigner encore une fois avant de dormir, maintenant je vais voir Liam. Quant à toi, il faut manger. »

« Jim? »

« Ah! enfin, tu as fini de me faire le bel endormi! Tu veux boire? »

« Oui. »

« Draco a dit que si tu t'en sentais capable, tu peux te mettre un peu assis. On essaie? »

« Allons-y. »

Jim regarda son blessé adossé aux coussins posés contre le mur. Il avait les traits tirés mais ses yeux verts brillaient, il avait l'air moins abattu.

« Tu dois manger et boire beaucoup. Je descends nous chercher à dîner. »

oOoOoOoOo

Liam était toujours allongé entre conscience et inconscience. La drogue sorcière ingérée cédait le pas au fur et à mesure devant les potions de Lucius. Il restait confus, reconnaissait par moment Draco ou Ginny, le reste du temps il errait dans les limbes ouatés de la folie.

Ginny avait surveillé le jeune homme toute la journée. Elle l'avait entendu, dans ses délires, se battre contre ses démons, parler d'amour d'une voix douce, chaude et sensuelle, supplier qu'on lui laisse son Elisa, raisonner Ron, son frère, avant qu'ils le droguent et qu'ils le torturent. Elle avait aussi entendu la haine, vu la mort dans ses yeux avant qu'il tue le meurtrier de son amante. Elle avait pleuré avec lui son amour disparu, mélangeant Elisa et Harry dans ses larmes.

Tout en essuyant son visage suant la fièvre avec un linge imprégné d'une lotion que lui avait remise Lucius, elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier l'implication de Ron dans les pires actions du groupe d'Ombrage.

Jimmy vint prendre sa place pour lui permettre de manger et de se détendre un peu.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans la cuisine, par malchance, elle trouva Jim qui plaisantait avec le trio. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, Harry était réveillé et paraissait en meilleure forme. Il remplissait deux assiettes qu'il posa sur un plateau ainsi que deux boîtes de cola. Quand il la vit, son expression devint neutre et il sortit.

Elle s'installa avec le trio et mangea du bout des lèvres.

« Ginny, tu devrais laisser Jim tranquille. fit Draco.

« Il est venu se plaindre? railla-t-elle.

« Lui, non, mais vous n'étiez pas seuls. Joshua n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a entendu. Avant que ça ne dégénère en conflit latent, je voudrais te dire ce que Jim a tu pour ne pas te blesser, c'est Harry qui a fait les premiers pas et non le contraire. Je crois que Jim n'a jamais pensé que Harry pourrait tomber amoureux de lui, même si il en est le premier heureux car il a eu le coup de foudre pour lui dès notre rencontre à Cambridge. »

« Tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir, tu n'étais plus la petite amie de Harry depuis un moment, après toi il y a même eu Mara. George par contre aurait des raisons de se plaindre. Harry s'est rapproché de Jim dès notre première sortie au Chemin de Traverse. compléta Sylas.

« C'est lui qui a demandé à Mac Gonagall d'organiser la visite des étudiants de Cambridge pour que Jim assiste à son match. C'est encore lui qui a essayé de lui démontrer au manoir en le faisant danser qu'il pouvait avoir autre chose que ce que George lui donnait et en cette circonstance, j'ai bien compris pourquoi le choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à serpentard, il a été jusqu'à risquer que Jim fasse l'amour avec George, mais quelques jours plus tard ils rompaient. »

« Harry n'avait jamais osé faire quoi que ce soit pour sortir avec Cho, il a fallu un bouquet de houx et des circonstances favorables pour qu'il l'embrasse. Dans votre histoire, c'est toi qui a fait les premiers pas. Il connaissait ton amour depuis longtemps. Avec Mara, là encore il est resté passif, elle lui a sauté dessus. Avec Jim, il a inversé la tendance et forcé le destin. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il multiplie les occasions de le voir et qu'il le séduit, parfois même inconsciemment, sans parler des coups de fil qu'ils échangeaient. expliqua Hermione.

« Et Jim n'a pas compris? interrogea Ginny.

« Il a commencé à comprendre dans le bureau quand nous nous sommes disputés Harry et moi à son sujet. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment qu'il a pris sa décision, tout à fait prévisible de le suivre en enfer si il y allait. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, même si pour moi, c'est pire de voir qu'il a tant fait pour lui. »

« Ginny, fit doucement Hermione, plus tôt tu en feras ton deuil mieux ce sera. Ne compte pas qu'il te reviendra, il est vraiment amoureux de Jim qui de son côté est prêt à le suivre dans notre monde. »

oOoOoOoOo

Ginny baissa la tête dans son assiette. Les trois autres se regardèrent peinés et gênés. Jim entra descendant le plateau. Après avoir mis la vaisselle dans la machine, il refit du café. Il en servit deux tasses et posa une devant Ginny. Elle leva les yeux, stupéfaite, il lui sourit gentiment en s'installant à côté de Sylas et en face de Draco.

« Tu en as besoin. »

« ... »

« Il dort? Demanda Draco.

« Oui! Je vais en profiter pour aller courir un peu. Ne pas bouger toute une journée c'est beaucoup pour moi. »

« Jim, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. En pleine journée, peut-être mais en fin de soirée, ce n'est pas prudent! fit le serpentard lui racontant le problème d'Hermione quand ils étaient sortis en animagi.

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Toute l'Angleterre est à vos trousses? Bon où puis-je faire des katas? grommela-t-il.

« Dans le salon côté sorcier, il est vide tu peux t'entraîner tant que tu veux. »

« Ça veut dire encore vous obliger à me transporter comme un paquet. »

« Ça ne nous ennuie pas. Tu peux aussi y aller par le passage secret si tu veux. Il y en a pour dix minutes. C'est ainsi que Joshua nous rejoint. Je te montrerai ça demain en revenant de Poudlard. »

« Merci Sylas. Pour ce soir, je vais me contenter de la terrasse. »

oOoOoOoOo

Il remonta troquer sa tenue de jogging contre un kimono noir. Inconscient des regards qui le suivaient, il sortit sur la terrasse dans le froid, pieds nus et sa veste de karate-ji ouverte sur la poitrine. Ils le virent se concentrer puis exécuter diverses figures. Chacun de ses mouvements élégants semblait empreint d'une force parfaitement maîtrisée. Après les katas il fit des exercices rapides et des sauts. Ses spectateurs n'avaient pas bougé. Il ramassa un objet et se mit à faire des figures avec un nunchaku. Après les katas de cette discipline, il se mit à exécuter les enchaînements.

Quand il rentra, toujours aussi naturellement, il posa les bâtons et son portable sur la table, se versa un café dont il semblait boire des litres... Intrigué par le silence, il leur jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tu sais que tu es incroyable Jim? Lui fit Sylas amusé. Tu pouvais bien parler de la façon sensuelle de danser de Draco. Tu t'es vu en train de faire ton entraînement, beau, blond, bronzé, à moitié nu? et nous, nous sommes là à te regarder en nous demandant si tu es un extraterrestre, finit-il en s'esclaffant. »

« A moitié nu? Tu pousses! fit-il en regardant sa veste entrouverte. Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse pour moi des kimonos avec des boutons. se marra-t-il.

« Je m'inscrirais bien dans un cours de karaté moi. fit Ginny.

« Tous les karatékas ne sont pas beaux, c'est la même chose que les sorciers. rappela Draco en faisant un clin d'œil à Jim.

« Je me doutais bien peu que je serais ici aujourd'hui quand je vous ai dit ça... »

« Et prêt à satisfaire le fameux appétit des yeux verts magnifiques en question. »

Voyant le regard outré de Jim, Draco éclata de rire.

« Je parlais des plateaux que tu montes bien sûr, pas de ton superbe corps! »

« Je n'en doute pas! répondit Jim en se mettant à rire aussi.

« Voyez-vous le prétentieux! fit Sylas railleur.

Jim vit son GSM s'allumer et vibrer...

« La récréation est finie! Les yeux verts magnifiques sont ouverts. Bonne nuit. fit-il en souriant et en servant une seconde tasse de café.

« Il est adorable, Harry a beaucoup de chance. fit Hermione.

« Hè là! Et nous? »

« Vous, vous êtes ma chance à moi! sourit-elle. Et je vous aime plus que tout. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Tu es réveillé? sourit-il à Harry.

« Oui, et toi, tu as fini? »

« Oui. Je t'ai pris une tasse de café tu la veux? »

« Pourquoi pas? »

Jimmy l'aida à se mettre assis puis alla sous la douche avant de le rejoindre. Harry semblait enfin en meilleure forme. Assis contre lui, Jim passa son bras derrière lui pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Le regard vert accrocha le regard bleu au passage, Jim y lut une invitation à laquelle il s'empressa de répondre.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon pour leur premier baiser puis voulut s'éloigner, une main impérieuse se posa dans sa nuque l'empêchant de bouger. La bouche contre la sienne se fit violente, exigeant le passage et l'accès à une caresse plus complète. Leur baiser se fit presque brutal, rempli de leur envie refoulée depuis plusieurs semaines. Front contre front, ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Doucement, tu es blessé. fit-il quand Harry voulut reprendre sa bouche.

C'est lui qui doucement prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et très tendrement baisa enfin ses paupières puis explora sa bouche avec passion. Harry posa ses mains sur le dos et la nuque de Jim le caressant fiévreusement, découvrant un corps d'homme qui n'était pas le sien. Il sentit son membre durcir de désir, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Harry, tu n'es pas en état de faire l'amour aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas vraiment voulu... fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne suis pas George, je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps que mon rétablissement. »

« Je n'éprouvais pas grand désir pour George et encore moins de sentiments. fit Jim en prenant la main de Harry qu'il posa sur son sexe aussi raidi que le sien ce qui fit frémir son amant. Tu n'as jamais aimé un homme, n'essaye pas d'aller trop vite. »

« Je ne veux pas aimer un homme, je veux t'aimer toi. Tu m'apprendras. Je n'ai jamais été ému par un homme, même pas par un corps d'homme. Mais depuis Toi, tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime, je n'en sais rien. Tu es mon obsession! »

Jim reçut cet aveu avec réticence, il ne voulait pas d'une passion sans lendemain. Harry dut le sentir, car il s'obligea à des explications.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour sortir avec mes petites-amies, je me suis plutôt laissé faire. Pour toi, j'ai créé et multiplié les occasions de te voir, de te parler... j'en avais besoin. Je t'ai confié des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à quiconque alors que je te connais à peine car ça me semble naturel. Je voudrais que tu me racontes ta vie dans les moindres détails pour ne rien ignorer de toi. Je veux te connaître sur le bout des doigts et plus que tout, apprendre à t'aimer chaque jour plus. »

Ce que Jim venait d'entendre n'était pas tellement différent de ce que lui ressentait pour Harry. Doucement, il le coucha, sa tête dans le creux de son bras, et repris ses lèvres caressant son torse nu d'une main ferme et experte.

« Enlève ce tee-shirt, Jim. »

Quand il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses, son torse nu contre le sien, un gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres de Harry au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Les gestes de Jim se firent plus possessifs, sa bouche explora sa poitrine, pour remonter dans le creux de son épaule, puis dans son cou, pour enfin caresser son visage et prendre ses lèvres, le serrant contre lui, il lui arracha une plainte involontaire de douleur. Il s'obligea à le quitter et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller les yeux fermés essayant de calmer son excitation. Il chercha sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Dors maintenant, nous avons toute la vie pour nous apprendre. »

Mais le milieu de la nuit, les vit l'un contre l'autre échanger des baisers passionnés.

oOoOoOoOo

Liam allait mieux. Avec l'aide des potions, son organisme avait éliminé la drogue. En trois jours le délire avait cédé le pas aux crises d'abattement profond suivies de périodes où son esprit semblait plus tranquille parfois même joyeux. Il reconnaissait ses élèves et Jim ou Violaine qui le soignaient. Lucius continuait à le suivre chaque jour. Le traitement serait long, ce qui n'était en rien comparable aux traitements longs des moldus qui eux n'en finissaient plus.

Sa garde-malade préférée restait Ginny, il avait établi avec elle une complicité qui n'existait pas avec les autres. En sa présence, il faisait même un effort pour paraître calme et enjoué. Il avait compris la raison de la présence de Jim à Astor's Lodge mais aussi la nature de ses relations avec Harry. Il savait que Ginny était sa petite amie précédente. Pourquoi lui imposait-il une situation qui ne pouvait qu'être pénible pour elle?

Ils étaient réunis cette fin d'après-midi là dans le bureau pour préparer la conférence avec les représentants du conseil de l'Europe. Harry s'était levé pour la première fois le matin et il avait immédiatement prévu cette petite réunion.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que nous préparions la conférence alors que nous n'en avons même pas la date! »

« Elle commencera le 12 avril. leur répondit Harry.

« Lucius a dit qu'elle n'était pas encore décidée pourtant? »

« Il faut croire que les moldus l'ont fixée de façon unilatérale et en gardent l'information le plus longtemps possible pour empêcher une préparation sérieuse. »

« On peut savoir quelles sont tes sources Harry? D'habitude, tu n'en fais pas un mystère! »

« C'est mon père qui nous l'a révélé quand nous sommes allés chercher mes vêtements et mes cours. fit Jim tranquillement.

« Tu as été chez Jim et vu ses parents? Mais en tant que quoi? questionna Sylas soucieux.

Harry se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux sans répondre.

« Je vois! Et ton père l'a pris comment, Jim, le fait que tu sortes non seulement avec un garçon mais en plus sorcier et plus jeune? »

« Plutôt bien, même étonnement bien, rit ce dernier. Apparemment, il s'est habitué à l'idée de ne pas avoir de belle-fille, c'est surtout George qu'il n'aimait pas. Ils ont bien été un peu choqués de nous voir atterrir dans la cuisine devant eux, surtout ma mère, mais une fois leur peur calmée ça s'est bien passé. »

« Qu'en savez-vous de plus? »

« Rien, je n'en ai pas discuté avec lui, j'ai même écourté la visite. Outre le fait que c'était le jour où nous devions aller chercher Liam à Sainte-Mangouste et que j'avais l'esprit assez occupé par ça, il me fallait faire un choix, j'essayais d'en savoir plus et je passais pour un opportuniste voire plus ou je conservais l'image du petit-copain digne de confiance, j'ai choisi la seconde. »

Les autres étaient stupéfaits de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ainsi l'Elu avait fait passer son intérêt personnel avant l'avenir du monde sorcier! Il avait choisi son attachement pour son petit-ami au détriment du reste. Hermione le regardait avec tendresse.

« Tu as bien fait, Harry. Tu as déjà tellement sacrifié pour le monde sorcier, il est bien que tu penses un peu à ton bonheur. Peut-être te serais-tu mis Lord Spencer à dos en essayant d'en savoir plus et nous ne serions pas plus avancés avec un ennemi de plus dans la place. »

« Mon père est avant tout un diplomate. Si Harry avait tenté la moindre chose pour en savoir plus, il l'aurait compris et il aurait perdu toute estime pour lui avant même de le connaître. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui nous choque, c'est le fait qu'il ait choisi de préserver votre relation plutôt que d'aider le monde sorcier. fit Ginny.

« Je vais m'abstenir de te répondre Ginny, je pourrais te dire quelques vérités désagréables et devenir très méchant. »

Jim posa, en souriant, sa main sur le poignet de son amant pour le calmer.

« Tous à un moment donné vous avez fait ce choix. Pourquoi faut-il que vous le reprochiez à Harry? Vous avez tellement l'habitude qu'il sacrifie tout pour vous que ça vous est devenu un dû. Il est à vos côtés et même devant vous chaque fois que la situation l'exige, ça n'est pas suffisant? Ne demandez pas ce que vous ne feriez pas vous-même sous prétexte qu'il est l'Elu. »

Les autres regardèrent Jim ébahis par son analyse où, ils devaient bien avouer, il retrouvaient comme un fond de vérité. Si depuis quatre jours, ils savaient leur liaison, les garçons ne l'avaient pas affichée devant eux. Voir Harry nouer sa main à celle du jeune homme et les poser sur le bureau devant eux leur fit réaliser que dorénavant il faudrait compter avec lui que ça leur plaise ou non.

« Je vais essayer de vous expliquer en détails, surtout à toi Sylas, le bilan de la politique européenne actuelle et où elle va, ce qui n'est pas évident car il existe plusieurs tendances et bien malin celui qui peut prévoir laquelle l'emportera. Toujours est-il qu'il faut jouer et jongler avec tout ça pour faire croire à tous que respecter votre monde et son intégrité est une bonne affaire favorisant leurs intérêts. Tu n'auras plus en face de toi des hommes de savoir mais naïfs en ce qui concerne les négociations, mais des hommes politiques rompus à toutes les tractations. »

« Pour ceux qui sont concernés, nous avons aussi réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix demain après les cours. »

« Réunion? A quels sujets? Nous avions pensé passer la soirée en monde moldu. s'informa Draco.

« Nous pourrons peut-être avoir fini tôt pour vous permettre de passer tout au moins une grosse partie de votre soirée. Le gros sujet de la réunion ce sera Ombrage bien entendu. »

« La réunion se fera à Poudlard? »

« Non au Square Grimmaud, mais vous pourrez y aller directement du bureau de Minerva pendant que je viendrai chercher Jim. »

« Tu veux dire qu'un moldu va faire partie de l'Ordre alors que moi non? fit Ginny.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu n'en fais pas partie. Ne revenons pas sur le sujet. Nous t'avons donné une seconde chance dans notre groupe, l'Ordre c'est autre chose. »

« Je ne suis pas responsable des agissements de mon frère. »

« Non en effet, mais tu as choisi de le couvrir en sachant qu'il voulait assassiner deux d'entre nous. Et ne viens surtout pas me dire le contraire ou je demande à Liam de venir nous expliquer la responsabilité de ton frère dans son état. Ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit n'est qu'une suite d'atrocités et de souffrance. intervint Draco.

« Il est peut-être temps de réaliser certaines choses. Ron est devenu pire que ces mangemorts qu'il condamnait. »

Une nouvelle fois, Jim poussa doucement son genou cette fois contre celui d'Harry pour le modérer. Il poussa un soupir et ne dit plus rien.

Pendant des heures, il leur expliqua la politique moldue, il avait choisi un des grands états composant l'Union Européenne, comptant les leur faire découvrir un à un. Ces explications étaient claires et précises. Il n'avait pas peur de répéter les choses autant de fois qu'il le fallait. Le trio ne perdait pas un mot de ce qu'il expliquait prenant des notes. Non seulement Jim connaissait son sujet mais manifestement il l'aimait et ne se lassait pas. Dès qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'un ou l'autre qu'il ne suivait plus, il s'interrompait et recommençait ses explications différemment. La politique européenne espagnole n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux en fin de soirée.

« C'est bien la première fois que je trouve la politique abordable. soupira Draco.

Jim et Sylas échangèrent un regard complice.

Jareth, Violaine, Ginny, Jimmy et Erwin pressés de dîner, transplanèrent du côté sorcier pour apprécier le repas préparé par les elfes de maison.

« Sylas, nous avons protégé la maison mais sans empêcher le transplanage, au vu des nouveaux évènements ils seraient peut-être temps d'y penser. fit Harry.

« Nous devrons prendre chaque fois le souterrain. soupira Hermione.

« Nous pouvons demander à Lucius une communication sécurisée entre les deux cheminées. C'est plus prudent Mione. C'est la première fois que nous prenons aussi peu de mesures de sécurité pour une maison. Nous perdons tout l'avantage d'une maison double. Qu'en penses-tu Sylas? »

« Nous verrons avec Lucius si c'est possible. »

« Harry, vous voulez venir avec nous demain soir? Nous voulions aller visiter l'hotel particulier des Saint-Maur à Paris et y passer la soirée et peut-être plus si on voit que c'est possible. »

« Vous avez besoin de main d'oeuvre pour rénover? le taquina son ami.

« Ça nous fera du bien de prendre un peu de recul. Je me demande comment tu as supporté cette pression pendant sept ans. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte de ce que tu as porté. Nous, nous sommes trois, toi tu étais seul. »

« Je n'ai jamais été seul, Mione, tu étais toujours là... »

« On devrait peut-être y aller, ils sont devant la table à nous attendre là. Les elfes ne serviront pas tant que nous ne sommes pas là. fit Draco d'un air moqueur.

Ils transplanèrent tous les trois enlacés comme d'habitude.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry plongea dans les lacs bleus de Jim en soupirant.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient tendres dans leur jugement. »

« Ne sois pas déçu. Tes vrais amis sont derrière toi, c'est le principal. Hermione te soutient ainsi que Draco et Sylas. Ginny t'en veut et est pour beaucoup dans l'attitude des autres.

Ils s'habitueront au fait que tu aies une vie privée comme tout le monde. lui murmura Jim en le serrant contre lui.

« Reste comme ça. lui souffla Harry en se concentrant pour transplaner.

oOoOoOoOo

Un autre transplanage les amena le lendemain devant le 12, square Grimmaud. Harry lui expliqua le principe du sortilège de fidelitas et fit dire l'adresse à Jim et ils virent apparaître la haute maison des Black. Kingsley, Arthur et Molly étaient encore en bas dans la cuisine avec leurs amis. Il manquait encore des membres, l'heure de la réunion avait été fixée à 17 heures, ils ne tarderaient plus.

Une fois tous réunis, c'est Minerva qui à son habitude fit part de l'ordre du jour l'admission de Jim, les problèmes avec Ombrage, la conférence avec le Conseil de l'Europe.

Harry s'attendait à ce que l'admission de Jim face l'objet de débats houleux et l'en avait prévenu, ce fut le cas. Jamais encore ils n'avaient intégré un moldu qui ne pouvait faire ni serment sorcier ni même pour certains, comprendre leur monde et le défendre. Très vite deux camps se dessinèrent le trio, Lucius, Minerva, Kingsley et en face Molly, Liam qui se levait pour la première fois, Jareth et Violaine. Arthur, Jimmy, Erwin, Augusta, Charlie et Bill étaient plus réservés quant à un aussi prompt jugement.

« Si Jim n'avait pas été là, nous ne serions peut-être pas en train de réouvrir notre université. Nous ne pourrions pas non plus préparer la conférence avec le conseil de l'Europe car nous n'en saurions toujours pas la date. »

« Sans parler du fait qu'il a sauvé la vie de Harry il y a cinq jours. »

« Il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il est l'Elu mais parce qu'il est son amant, c'est tout à fait différent. rétorqua Molly.

« Nous pouvons très bien lui faire prendre du veritaserum comme nous le faisons dans certains cas, vous aurez ainsi tous vos apaisements. répliqua Lucius.

« Il ne pourra que confirmer qu'il nous est favorable puisqu'il entretient une liaison avec Harry. »

« Tout dépend de la manière de poser les questions, il suffit d'un peu d'habileté. »

« En fait, ce qui vous gêne c'est que je sois moldu ou qu'Harry et moi soyons ensemble? fit Jim.

« Les deux! reprit Molly.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Que notre liaison vous gêne par rapport à Ginny, je peux le comprendre bien que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix, mais que la valeur de l'homme se mesure à sa naissance ou à ses fréquentations, je ne peux l'admettre. A sa famille aussi? interrogea Jim souriant.

« Justement, Ginny ne fait plus partie de l'Ordre parce que son frère Ron s'est malheureusement égaré sur de mauvais chemins. fit Molly fonçant tête baissée dans le piège du garçon

« Ce n'est pas exact et vous le savez, répondit Harry, la preuve en est que les autres membres de la famille Weasley sont à cette table. Elle n'est plus parmi nous parce qu'elle a choisi de cacher la vérité mettant plusieurs de nous en danger. Par contre, nous lui avons donné une seconde chance dans notre groupe et elle partage tout avec nous depuis. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Je n'en éprouve plus aucun pour Ginny. Croyez-vous qu'elle serait heureuse avec moi? »

« Harry, il n'est pas question de cela, je sais que tu as raison sur ce point, même si ma femme ne veut pas l'admettre. Le vrai problème est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous assurer de la loyauté de ton ami. »

« Il fut un temps où ma parole vous suffisait, je ne crois pas que vous ayez jamais eu à le regretter. Si elle ne vous suffit plus, je n'ai aucune raison de rester parmi vous. »

« Et il ne partira pas seul! fit Draco.

« Calmons-nous, jeunes gens. Nous allons bien trouver une solution. fit Kingsley.

« Il n'y a pas de solution à trouver. Lorsque vous avez intégré Liam, nous n'avons rien dit, nous ne le connaissions pas du tout, pourtant toute admission d'un nouveau membre doit être soumise à l'approbation et recueillir la majorité. Quand il a été blessé, vous nous avez demandé de le sortir de sainte-Mangouste pour assurer sa sécurité, nous l'avons fait et deux des nôtres ont été blessés. Jim faisait partie du groupe. C'est lui qui s'est procuré l'ambulance, c'est aussi lui qui l'a conduite et qui a risqué sa vie et c'est comme ça qu'il en est remercié, je trouve ça déplorable. développa Sylas très calme à son habitude.

« Si nous refusons l'admission de ton ami, quelle sera ta réaction? fit Augusta en fixant Harry.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est lui qui a besoin de moi, l'Elu, le Survivant. J'en fais encore partie par respect pour Albus, il me l'a légué comme héritage avec le mode d'emploi en prime. Notre groupe me suffit, il est plus performant et plus sûr. Je confierais ma vie à tous ses membres, peu nombreux mais animés de la même foi, des mêmes idées, de la même détermination.

Lorsqu'Albus dirigeait cet Ordre, grand, incorruptible et puissant, il servait de figure de proue à un mouvement, à un idéal. Personne ne le remplacera jamais et l'Ordre n'est plus qu'un corps sans tête. Où sont Albus, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey? Et plus loin encore mes parents ou les époux Londubat? De ces fondateurs qui ont tant lutté pour nous préserver du mage noir, il ne reste plus que vous Minerva, Kingsley, Arthur et Augusta. Que signifie encore l'Ordre pour les sorciers? Qui représente aujourd'hui l'espoir de notre jeunesse?

Nous symbolisons une autre façon de combattre pour le même idéal qui animait l'Ordre du Phénix. Une manière prenant en compte un monde sorcier nouveau qui bientôt fera la place belle aux technologies moldues. L'ennemi n'est plus le même, n'emploie plus les mêmes méthodes, ne poursuit plus le même but. L'Ordre du Phénix est obsolète et nous sommes la relève.

Pourtant, par respect pour mon mentor, je suis là à toutes les réunions, je débats avec vous des missions, j'exécute celles-ci avec notre groupe alors que l'ordre ne lui est plus qu'un soutien occasionnel.

Si demain il n'existe plus nous serons capables de voler de nos propres ailes. »

« Triste constat, mais analyse réaliste. acquiesça Arthur amer.

« L'admission de Jim n'est qu'une formalité. Il fait déjà partie de notre mouvement et est au courant d'autant de choses que chacun de ses membres et que chacun des vôtres. »

« Il a participé à toutes nos recherches pour la prophétie, c'est lui qui nous apprend la politique moldue puisque c'est sa spécialité pour la conférence avec le conseil de l'Europe et il participe à nos opérations, énuméra Hermione, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus. Des sorciers ayant prêté serment vous ont trahi bien souvent sans que vous le réalisiez. »

« C'est ridicule, je ne vois pas pourquoi insister à devenir membre d'une ligue qui ne veut pas de moi et ne me fait pas confiance, fit Jim,

Il voulut se lever. Harry s'y attendait, il connaissait la fierté de son amant et lui donnait raison. Lui serait certainement déjà parti. Il le retint par la main.

« Fais le pour moi, demanda-t-il au garçon qui plongea dans les yeux verts. »

« Alors on arrête de discuter et vous passez aux votes, fit-il.

Jim fut incorporé sans plus de difficulté. Il y eut trois votes négatifs et quatre abstentions pour dix oui.

Le sujet d'Ombrage fut ensuite abordé, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Après une demi-heure de banalités sans grand intérêt, Harry se décida à écourter la réunion en ce qui les concernaient Jim et lui. Draco, Sylas et Hermione suivirent le mouvement, prétextant qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous important tous les cinq.

« Père, je peux compter sur toi pour nous résumer la suite de la réunion? Merci. »

Ils prirent rapidement congé.

« Nous savions dès le départ que nous ne pouvions pas refuser d'intégrer ce garçon. A la place de l'accueillir en faisant contre fortune, bon cœur, nous les avons blessés tous les deux et Harry ne nous le pardonnera pas facilement. Toute son analyse est exacte, nous avons besoin de sang neuf et par dessus tout nous avons besoin de son image en tant qu'Elu et Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il serait temps de mettre de l'eau dans votre vin si vous voulez espérer, dans l'avenir, ne fut-ce qu'un bureau minable au ministère. N'en doutez aucun, ils sont notre avenir, asséna Lucius. »

Le trio avait transplané les laissant en tête à tête. Harry savait qu'il lui avait forcé la main. Jamais Jim n'aurait voulu lui faire l'affront devant tous de lui refuser ce qu'il lui demandait. Il fallait qu'il lui explique.

« Viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer le reste de la maison. »

Il lui montra sa chambre, puis celle de Sirius. Il lui détailla les photos de ses parents, de son parrain, de Remus et de Pettigrow. Il lui raconta les maraudeurs, leur amitié, l'amour de James, de Lily, de Severus, sa naissance, leur bonheur puis la trahison et la mort.

Jim sentait son émotion. Doucement il l'entoura de ses bras, attirant son dos contre sa poitrine.

« C'est Albus Dumbledore qui a formé l'Ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre Voldemort. Ils ont été ses premiers membres c'est pourquoi j'y suis aussi attaché, c'est pourquoi c'était aussi important pour moi que tu en fasses partie toi aussi. Je sais que je t'ai forcé la main. Je ne savais pas comment te retenir. »

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà oublié. »

Ils se découvraient, ils apprenaient à s'aimer.

Jim, c'était une extrême gentillesse et aussi un entêtement sans borne, une grande sensibilité mais qu'il avouait difficilement et cachait souvent, une disponibilité totale pour ceux qu'il aimait, une curiosité de tout et de tous. Quand il maîtrisait un sujet il pouvait en parler des heures mais quand il ne connaissait pas, il se contentait d'écouter avec un air concentré devant lequel, lui, fondait de tendresse. C'était aussi un désordre pas possible et une notion assez vague de la ponctualité.

Il le serrait contre lui fermement, Harry était toujours en demande de tendresse, comme si il n'en avait jamais reçu, ce qui en réfléchissant, devait être le cas. Son caractère lui apparaissait peu à peu et ce qu'il en percevait l'enchantait, une droiture poussée parfois jusqu'à la rigidité non pas envers les règlements qu'il enfreignait avec ardeur mais envers ses principes, une écoute attentive des besoins des autres, une sensibilité qui lui faisait ressentir ses moindres changements d'humeur, une gourmandise de matou, et aussi un caractère autoritaire qui le poussait parfois du haut de ses dix-huit ans à essayer de le dominer ce qui l'amusait follement.

« Il serait temps d'y aller. Les autres nous attendent pour aller à Paris. »

oOoOoOoOo

Le trio était installé devant du thé et des gâteaux. Ils avaient senti le malaise de Jim et compris la manoeuvre d'Harry. Le jeune moldu n'avait pas voulu le désavouer devant tout le monde, mais il n'en pensait certainement pas moins. Ils les avaient laissés un peu seuls.

« Que crois-tu que nous allons trouver là-bas, mon ange? »

« L'hôtel est entretenu par un couple de gardiens qui y occupent les communs. Ils sont payés par un avocat chaque mois. Ils ont été prévenu de notre arrivée par celui-ci. Nous devrions trouver tout dans un état parfait, les placards et le frigo remplis avec la somme qui leur a été versée à cette fin. »

« Mais tu n'es pas sûr! »

« On ne peut jamais être certains de rien, ma mie. Nous n'avons pas mis les pieds dans cette maison depuis plus de dix ans.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray? Tu as l'air soucieux depuis tantôt. »

« J'ai suivi de toute façon ce que vous avez dit sur l'hotel particulier.

Je pensais à Harry, à sa prophétie, à ce qu'il a réalisé et à la façon dont il est perçu maintenant. Tout le monde attend de plus en plus de lui sans s'occuper nullement de ses aspirations. Ça fait peur. »

« Jusque maintenant, il n'avait pas vu le vrai danger de la notoriété. Il se consacrait à ses études et à sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il n'a jamais vraiment voulu une vie en dehors de ça, maintenant il a envie de vivre son amour avec Jim. résuma Hermione.

« Ils s'entendent bien dirait-on. »

« C'est plus que ça je trouve. Quand ils sont ensemble, ils ont tous les deux comme une sérénité qu'ils n'ont pas autrement. »

oOoOoOoOo

Ils transplanèrent dans une impasse du Marais. L'hôtel particulier était situé rue de Jouy, dans le IVème arrondissement, juste à côté du quartier du Marais. Bien que minuscule à côté de son presque voisin, l'hôtel d'Aumont qui abrite le tribunal administratif de Paris, l'hôtel Saint-Maur, avec sa façade classique, son fronton aux armes de la famille, ses grandes fenêtres à menus meneaux, avait fière allure pour autant qu'ils puissent en juger à cette heure tardive. Sylas ouvrit le grand portail et ils accédèrent à une vaste cour intérieure. Le centre était occupé par une pelouse impeccable et une fontaine. Une allée pavée faisait le tour de la cour et permettait autrefois d'aller jusqu'au perron en phaeton ou en calèche. Trois portes s'ouvraient sur le corps de maison, une principale en face de la porte cochère et deux qui desservaient les ailes droite et gauche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte principale, elle donnait sur le grand vestibule qui s'ouvrait lui sur le grand escalier. Construit par Louis Le Vau en 1644, avec la simplicité de lignes qui lui était chère, l'hôtel avait été rénové à plusieurs reprises. Ses propriétaires avaient toujours respecté le style de l'architecte et conservé son cachet originel. Dès leur entrée dans la cour intérieure les jeunes sorciers avaient été impressionnés par la beauté et la grandeur des bâtiments. Là à l'entrée du grand salon complètement meublé en Louis XIV, ils étaient muets.

« On dirait un musée. murmura Hermione.

« Monsieur le Comte, comme nous sommes heureux de vous revoir enfin. s'exclama un vieil homme en saluant Sylas.

« Et vlan, pensa Jim, il va falloir t'expliquer avec eux maintenant puisque tu n'as pas voulu leur parler de ton titre. »

« Je vois que Monsieur le Comte ne se rappelle pas mais je suis Gauthier et j'ai eu le plaisir de le voir quand il est venu ici tout petit avec Monsieur Jason, son grand-père. »

« En effet, je ne me rappelle pas, mais vous pourriez peut-être cesser de me parler à la troisième personne, Gauthier? Avez-vous préparé des chambres? »

« Nous avons préparé plusieurs chambres, ainsi qu'un repas froid car nous ne savions pas à quelle heure vous arriveriez. précisa une jeune femme qui était arrivée en même temps que le vieillard.

« Je vous présente ma petite fille Françoise, c'est elle et son mari qui ont repris l'entretien de l'hôtel à la mort de mon épouse. Notre famille sert la vôtre depuis plus de trois cents ans, Monsieur le Comte et en garde les secrets depuis autant de temps. »

« Merci à vous Françoise et Gauthier. »

« Si je puis me permettre, nous tenons à vous féliciter pour votre alliance et à souhaite un bon séjour en France à Monsieur le Comte, Madame la Comtesse et Lord Malefoy. fit le vieil homme.

« Merci, fit en souriant Hermione. »

« Je vais vous montrer les chambres que nous vous avons préparées, ainsi que le petit salon et la bibliothèque qui est assez surprenante, elle contient des centaines de livres sur la sorcellerie, passion de deux des comtes de Saint-Maur. J'ai servi le repas dans le cabinet de vos appartements, Monsieur le Comte. Vous verrez demain comment vous voulez vous organiser. »

Ils découvrirent les quatre chambres qui donnaient toutes sur un jardin qui semblait à l'abandon.

« Tu nous a bien dit que c'était un petit hôtel particulier, Monsieur le Comte, le château familial c'est Windsor? railla Draco.

« Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, mon ange? »

Après un échange de regards soucieux, Harry et Jim s'éclipsèrent sur la pointe des pieds, les laissant s'expliquer.

« Quel endroit somptueux et magnifique. rêva Harry en plongeant son regard dans la cour intérieure discrètement éclairée.

« Idéal pour une première nuit d'amour. murmura Jim tout contre son oreille, son souffle faisant frissonner son jeune amant.

« Vous venez dîner les amoureux? lança une voix moqueuse bien connue.

« Nous vous laissions le temps de lui faire sa fête. ironisa Jim.

« Pas de ça entre nous... nous percevons trop bien à travers le lien ce que les autres ressentent pour ne pas les comprendre. Je crois que nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés, même dans les situations difficiles. »

Ils passèrent une soirée étrange, découvrant la maison et ses trésors d'un autre âge. Leur exploration les conduisit à nouveau à la bibliothèque qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'apercevoir avec Françoise. Sylas, Hermione étaient à la fête, admirant les riches reliures des livres anciens, caressant presque sensuellement les vieux livres jaunis.

« On va découvrir le quartier? proposa Draco.

« Heu, non, nous sommes fatigués, on va aller dormir! fit Jim.

« Oui, avec ma blessure... »

« Oui oui c'est ça...vous êtes fatigués, j'avais bien compris, et vous vous levez tôt demain alors... railla Draco,

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil perplexe, le regard moqueur du blond serpentard et ses mots lui rappelaient quelque chose. Soudain les souvenirs lui revinrent, il se revit dans la salle de la septième bis, avec Draco et Hermione qui essayaient de prendre congé de lui pour manifestement aller se câliner loin de sa présence. C'était le soir où il lui avait passé la bague du pacte au doigt, le soir de leur première fois... Il se mit à rire en lui adressant un coup d'œil complice, c'était les paroles qu'il leur avait adressées à ce moment là.

Harry regardait indécis le grand lit à baldaquins qui occupait le centre de la chambre. Il s'y faufila puis lâcha les courtines, le transformant en endroit clos, plus rassurant que cette immense pièce. Il lança le sort d'assurdiato et celui de lumos, sa baguette maintenant diffusait une faible clarté. Il attendait Jim qui était sous la douche.

oOoOoOoOo

Un froissement de tissus, et c'est son corps chaud et nu qui se colle contre sa peau qui en frémit, ses lèvres qui cherchent les siennes, ses mains qui caressent son corps et sa voix chaude, sensuelle qui lui murmure des mots d'amour. L'envie lui fait oublier son appréhension. La bouche de son amant se fait volupté, ses mains sur son corps se font impatience et désir brûlant. Il lui rend ses caresses et ses baisers dont il ne se lasse pas. Il se fait plus audacieux allant jusqu'à effleurer en de légers va-et-vient le sexe raidi de son partenaire qui soupire de plaisir ou d'excitation, qui quitte ses lèvres pour changer leur position et descendre vers le sexe dressé vers lui, en mordillant et léchant son corps au passage, pour offrir à la bouche encore timide de Harry son membre érigé.

Celui-ci y pose d'abord une main, l'enserrant doucement de l'anneau formé par ses doigts, tout en caressant les sphères voisines. Il continue ces mouvements tout en posant ses lèvres et sa langue sur le gland qu'il lèche sensuellement, avec le plaisir indicible d'en donner à son amant qui gémit sous ses caresses. Jim accélère ses mouvements, sa bouche se fait gourmande accompagnant sa main le plus loin possible sur son sexe, de son autre main, doucement, il caresse la fine barrière qui mène à son intimité , puis y introduit un doigt lui prodiguant une caresse inconnue... Harry perd toute notion extérieure pour ne plus être que ce plaisir que lui dispensent sa bouche, ses mains. Sans même le réaliser, il a pris la hampe de son amant en bouche et lui imprime le rythme qu'il attend pour lui-même, Jim n'a plus qu'à suivre le tempo et c'est ensemble qu'ils jouissent dans un cri de plaisir.

oOoOoOoOo

« Mon grand? le réveilla une voix tendre.

Il s'étendit contre le corps de son amant avec un soupir de bien être, se frotta un peu à lui pour retrouver la meilleure position dans ses bras et s'apprêta à continuer son somme.

« Mon amour? le réveilla la même voix tendrement moqueuse.

« Répète? J'ai mal entendu... »

« Vraiment? railla gentiment la voix.

« Réveille-toi, idiot! »

Harry fit la moue, et après un regard en coin, se lova contre son flanc et ne bougea pas. Jim eut un rire tendre devant le jeu de la séduction qu'instaurait son compagnon.

« Il est très tard, les autres doivent nous attendre depuis longtemps... mon amour! répéta-t-il.

Harry plongea dans les deux lacs marine de son amant, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il lui avait donné du plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, qu'il s'en voulait de son inexpérience, qu'il n'avait peut-être pas répondu à son attente mais qu'il apprendrait et apprivoiserait ce corps qu'il aimait déjà, mais il n'osait pas.

« Avant toi, je croyais faire l'amour, ce que j'ai découvert cette nuit, jamais je ne l'avais éprouvé. lui murmura Jim semblant deviner ses inquiétudes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, j'ai apprécié être le premier homme, comme j'ai aimé te donner du plaisir et entendre tes plaintes d'amour, j'en ai joui autant que de l'extase que tu m'as procurée. Je n'ai qu'une envie recommencer et aller plus loin si tu le veux mais là, il faut qu'on se lève. »

« Je suis fou de toi Jim, mais tu le savais déjà... chuchota-t-il, sans le regarder, la tête nichée dans son cou.

« Je l'espérais seulement. fit-il en attirant son visage vers lui et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

Ils retrouvèrent Sylas seul dans le petit cabinet, il regardait le jardin laissé en friche depuis longtemps, d'un air soucieux. Il se retourna en les entendant, étonné de les découvrir si proches l'un de l'autre.

« Où sont Mione et Draco? »

« Ils dorment toujours. Je sens que ma mie est en train de se réveiller. fit-il avec tendresse. Dray lui en a encore pour un moment. Nous sommes allés faire un tour dans le quartier, puis on n'avait pas vraiment sommeil... comme vous quoi. »

« Et cette fois-ci vous n'avez pas oublié l'assurdiato? interrogea Jim moqueur.

« Oublier? Non jamais! »

« Crois-tu? »

« Tu veux dire qu'on a réellement omis un soir d'insonoriser notre chambre? »

« Oui! »

« Par Merlin, voilà qui est contrariant! »

« Je me suis d'ailleurs laissé dire que vous aviez une belle endurance... »

« Eh! merde! fit moins correctement le serpentard.

Jim et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant le visage penaud de Sylas.

« Bonjour... qu'est-ce qui vous fait tellement rire? Demanda Hermione après avoir embrassé ses deux amis et en se blottissant contre Sylas, réclamant son attention comme si elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des jours.

Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassa longuement avant de lui expliquer. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur tout en haussant les épaules.

« Ça les aura fait rêver l'espace d'une nuit. ironisa-t-elle.

Elle appela Françoise pour lui demander du café au grand soulagement de Jim qui se sentait en manque et qui savoura sa première tasse comme du nectar des dieux.

« Où est parti Draco? fit soudain Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

« Il arrive, mon amour, il arrive. Ne sois pas anxieuse. »

« On avait dit qu'on ne sortirait plus jamais seuls. »

« Monsieur le Comte, on vient de livrer plusieurs paquets, où devons nous les mettre? »

« Faites les poser dans le boudoir à côté de notre chambre, Françoise. Merci. Pouvez-vous prévoir les repas pour au moins cinq personnes jusque dimanche soir? Et des litres de café. ajouta Sylas en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jim.

« Ce sera fait, Monsieur le Comte. »

« Ma mie, arrête de te tracasser. Il est au manoir Malefoy. Les deux cheminées sont maintenant reliées, il ne craint rien. »

Ils entendirent des voix animées, Draco apparut avec Teddy dans les bras et Lucius à ses côtés. Ils discutaient avec animation. Hermione eut un sourire ravi et un regard plein de tendresse pour Dray. Il embrassa amoureusement aussi bien le serpentard que sa lionne dans les bras de laquelle il déposa leur fils.

Après avoir fait visiter à Lucius, ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque pour examiner les livres anciens.

« Madame la Comtesse, veut venir arranger le boudoir pour le petit lord? Elle mettra les couleurs, les tentures et je monterai le petit lit et les armoires. interrogea doucement le vieux Gauthier.

« Je constate que vous savez beaucoup de choses, Gauthier. »

« Oui, Madame la Comtesse, des choses que je confierai sur mon lit de mort à ma petite-fille qui portera à son tour le secret des Saint-Maur. Je me tiens au courant de ce qui se passe en monde sorcier. J'ai lu l'alliance de Monsieur le comte. Je sais le parcours de Monsieur Draco. Je connais l'Elu aussi. »

« Je viens avec vous, Gauthier laissons ces messieurs explorer la littérature française. »

oOoOoOoOo

Le temps d'un week-end, ils réapprirent l'insouciance et la tranquillité d'esprit. Dans cette atmosphère d'un autre âge, ils oubliaient les problèmes des deux mondes. La seconde soirée, les vit blottis dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque écoutant le vieux Gauthier leur raconter l'histoire et la petite histoire de la famille Saint-Maur.

Le trio soudé comme jamais faisait des projets pour profiter de l'hôtel le plus souvent possible. Pour la première fois depuis le pacte d'alliance, Harry se sentait en harmonie avec eux. Leur amour tellement fort, tellement fusionnel l'avait souvent mis mal à l'aise. Là assis sur le tapis, appuyé contre Jim, qui avait la main posée sur son épaule, avec ses amis autour de lui, avec Teddy qui essayait de grimper sur les genoux du vieux Gauthier, il se sentait pleinement heureux.

Le lendemain soir, après un bon repas préparé par Françoise et une discussion mystérieuse entre Sylas et Gauthier, ils repartirent par la cheminée au manoir Malefoy.

Lucius en profita pour leur résumer le reste de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix les replongeant directement dans leurs soucis. Ensuite, ils abordèrent la préparation de la conférence. Lucius avait décidé de profiter de l'enseignement de Jim sur la politique moldue et passerait chaque soir à Astor's Lodge.

Ils y transplanèrent tard dans la soirée. Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans le salon devant la télévision. Jim nota avec amusement que Liam était en grande conversation avec Ginny. Harry justement regardait de ce côté. Jim sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine et reconnut sans les avoir jamais éprouvées, les affres de la jalousie.

Après avoir donné quelques renseignements pratiques au trio, à Erwin et à Jimmy qui les accompagnaient le lendemain à Cambridge, il tira Harry un peu surpris vers sa chambre.

« Tu es pressé? Je sais qu'on se lève tôt, mais... »

« ... »

« Jim? »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne tiens plus à Ginny? »

« Mais oui! Pourquoi cette question? »

« J'ai vu ton regard quand on est rentrés et que tu l'as vue discuter avec Liam. »

« Mon regard? Mais j'ai vérifié que tout le monde allait bien! Pas plus elle que quelqu'un d'autre!

Ma parole! Tu es jaloux! »

« ... »

Il accrocha le regard de Harry qui brillait d'une joie moqueuse.

« Arrête, Harry. »

« Sinon? »

« Arrête, ne me fais pas ça! »

Jim prit ses poignets et le colla au mur. Harry aurait pu se défendre mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Au contraire, il provoqua Jim d'un sourire railleur.

« Arrête! fit celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Jim posa ses lèvres brutalement sur la bouche de son amant. Il sentit son sursaut quand il mordit ses lèvres à sang. Il lâcha ses poignets pour agripper sa nuque et continua à l'embrasser furieusement. Harry referma ses bras libérés autour de lui, colla son bassin contre le sien et c'est lui qui prolongea le baiser qui se fit passion.

« Possessif, hein? lui souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime. »

Harry resta interdit de cet aveu que Jim avait laissé échapper.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

« Chut, Jim. Je suis simplement surpris de te l'entendre dire. »

Jim posa son front contre le sien puis doucement passa sa langue sur les lèvres blessées de Harry.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je vais juste manger de la soupe pendant trois jours. plaisanta-t-il. Méfie-toi que je n'en fasse autant si je vois quelqu'un qui t'approche de trop près à l'université.

Et si tu veux bien, on va régler le problème de Ginny avant tout autre chose. Si j'avais voulu continuer avec elle, c'était facile, elle n'attendait que ça. Elle l'a dit clairement devant toi le soir du bal, pourtant c'est dans tes bras que je suis. C'est mon choix, Jim. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de douter de moi.

Si on dormait maintenant? Viens... »

Quand Jim fut bien endormi dans ses bras, il le poussa tendrement. Il se releva et envoya un message de son GSM. Quelques secondes après, Draco entra doucement dans la chambre. Il regarda moqueusement la bouche de son ami.

« Il ne t'a pas raté! Vous exagérez tous les deux. »

« Tous les deux? »

« Ne me dis que tu ne l'as pas provoqué pour que lui, si calme, en arrive là? »

« ... »

« Bon! ce sont vos affaires. Tiens mets ça. Je vais aider le baume avec ma puissance seule. Je suppose que tu ne tiens pas à ce que j'appelle Mia et Sylas. Ça ira mieux demain mais ne compte pas que ça ne se voit pas du tout. »

« Ok! Merci Draco. soupira Harry.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ils transplanèrent tous les sept dans la petite chapelle à côté de leur université puis se dirigèrent vers leurs collèges. Le trio allait en médecine, les quatre autres en sciences politiques, tous allaient en première année. Jim et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de se séparer.

L'amphithéâtre se remplissait peu à peu. Les sorciers se retrouvèrent bientôt cernés de jeunes moldus. Ceux qui les entouraient lançaient aux nouveaux des coups d'œil curieux et étonnés.

Ils allaient commencer la troisième heure du même cours d'économie politique quand Jim se faufila entre Erwin et Harry.

« J'ai une heure de fourche. Ça va? Tu t'y retrouves? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré. Jim sourit.

« Je t'aiderai quand on rentrera. Tu as quoi après? C'est à l'amphi 4DC, c'est à dire quatrième étage, droite, lettre C. Et la dernière heure du matin? Statistisques? Bon je t'attendrai devant l'amphi 2GH. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui me prête ses notes de la semaine dernière. A tantôt. »

Harry fut soulagé de le retrouver à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre pour aller au restaurant estudiantin. Ils étaient tous les trois plutôt découragés. Les cours de l'après-midi ne furent pas plus abordables! Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant écrit de toute sa vie.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à prendre tes notes assez vite, je peux t'aider, lui suggéra gentiment la jeune fille qui était derrière lui au dernier cours. »

« Merci, c'est gentil, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'y arrivais pas non plus au début. Tu veux que je vous fasse visiter l'université? »

« Te fatigue pas Lisbeth. C'est le petit copain de Spencer. »

« Oui! Et? interrogea Harry, ça gêne quelqu'un?

« Non! Sauf qu'il a planté ma sœur là le soir du bal comme un goujat qu'il est. »

« Il a reconduit Alison quand elle a voulu rentrer. Après, ce n'est plus ton affaire. »

« Tu as de l'audace pour quelqu'un qui débarque. »

« Il y a un problème? interrogea Jim qui ne voyant pas sortir Harry était venu le chercher.

« J'expliquais à ton petit ami ton attitude avec ma sœur lors de la soirée! »

« Alison s'est plainte? Alors fous nous la paix. Viens Harry, on rentre. »

« Ma proposition de t'aider tient toujours Harry. A demain. »

Les autres les avait déjà précédés et avaient déjà transplané. Harry et Jim étaient les derniers. Harry passa doucement sa main sur le visage de Jim qui ferma les yeux.

« Il faut que je te parle quand on sera chez nous. murmura-t-il, ses yeux dans les émeraudes de son ami.

« ... »

oOoOoOoOo

Jim était assis sur le lit d'Harry qui attendait.

« Quand j'ai ramené Alison, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je venais d'entendre Ginny te parler de vous deux et de Mara. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais je l'ai embrassée alors que je n'en avais même pas envie puis je l'ai plantée là. »

« Je le savais déjà. fit doucement Harry, George s'est arrangé pour venir me mettre au courant dès ce matin. »

« Tu ne m'as rien dit? »

« Tu voulais que je te fasse une scène à l'université? Et de toute façon, ça ne rime à rien, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. Tu avais le droit d'hésiter. Je préfère que tu te sois posé les questions avant, plutôt que maintenant.

Il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir avant qu'on vienne me les dire? »

« Je ne me suis jamais gêné pour coucher avec les filles qui s'offraient pendant que je sortais avec George. lâcha Jim.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne couchais pas avec lui parce que tu ne l'aimais pas. Mais tu n'aimais pas ces filles non plus? Alors pourquoi l'avoir trompé pendant un an? »

« Au moins, je les désirais. »

Harry se détourna vers la fenêtre et plongea son regard dans le parc. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa proximité lui fasse autant d'effets?

« Qui me dit que tu ne feras pas pareil avec moi? »

« Harry, c'était avant toi. Je n'avais jamais aimé. Tu dois me faire confiance. Draco et Sylas faisaient aussi la même chose. Ne sont-ils pas fidèles à Hermione ou entre eux depuis qu'ils sont amoureux? »

« Tu as tout dit maintenant? Lucius est certainement arrivé, il faut aller faire de la politique, encore. »

Jim voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Harry secoua la tête.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

oOoOoOoOo

Il expliqua la politique allemande pendant des heures. Harry ne suivait plus rien depuis longtemps. Jim s'en était aperçu mais n'osait rien lui dire.

Quand après le repas, il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, Jim ne savait pas où en était Harry. Il hésitait à s'imposer. Il se dit que pourtant il allait tenter sa chance, si il ne voulait pas de lui, il le saurait très vite. En sortant de la douche, il le trouva déjà endormi, à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant, ce qui était plus probable. Il le prit dans ses bras. Harry s'y blottit.

« Je t'aime, mon grand. »

Mais quelqu'un qui dort ne répond pas.

Ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner pour leur quatrième jour à l'université, quatrième jour de galère pour le griffondor.

« Ne viens pas. lui murmura Jim.

« Ça, c'est exclu. »

« Je n'en peux plus de ton attitude, Harry. Tu me demandes la vérité et quand je te la dis c'est pire encore. Le passé c'est le passé. Tu ne croyais pas que j'étais vierge à vint-deux ans? »

« Je me répète tout ça depuis trois jours, Jim. Tu me manques à un point inimaginable. »

« Je suis là, c'est toi qui t'éloignes. fit doucement Jim en l'attirant vers lui.

« Je sais et j'ai peur de te perdre. »

Jim le serra de toutes ses forces, puis le relâcha pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser où il mit tout son amour, toute sa tendresse. Harry se laissa aller tout contre lui en soupirant.

« Je tiens tant à toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Alors où est le problème? »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas. admit Harry avec réticence.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre apprit à Jim qu'ils avaient raté le premier cours. Il le poussa doucement vers le lit.

« Il te reste combien d'heures de cours ce matin? »

« Une heure de fourche et une heure de cours. dit Harry en vérifiant son horaire.

« Ça ne va pas fort les cours. Je me trompe? »

« C'est l'enfer. »

« De toute façon ce n'est pas important, la préparation pour la conférence est par contre essentielle et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois attentif à ce que je vous explique. »

« Jim, même ton langage nous ne le comprenons pas! Dès que tu as fini tes explications, ils se précipitent sur l'ordinateur pour trouver la définition des mots que tu emploies. »

« J'essaierai de faire un bilan tantôt de ce que vous avez compris ou pas.

J'ai deux heures de politique sociale, j'aimerais assister au cours. On y va? fit Jim en soupirant.

« Oui! On a le temps de passer par notre université? Ils devraient avoir fini l'intallation électrique. »

« En vitesse. »

oOoOoOoOo

Le petit détail qui modifie peut-être l'histoire du monde sorcier, le grain de sable qui enraye la machine d'Ombrage, c'est une crise de jalousie de l'Elu et une réconciliation qui finit sous la couette...

oOoOoOoOo

Harry prit Jim contre lui et transplana directement dans le parc de leur université. L'installation était bel et bien finie. Il pouvait donner le feu vert pour l'installation du réseau informatique. Les elfes s'attaquaient maintenant au parc délaissé depuis deux cents ans.

« Maître Potter! »

« Oui? »

« Depuis ce matin, il y des sorciers dans la chapelle. Ils se sont cachés quand vos amis ont transplané, mais ils sont là et ils vous attendent. »

« Ils sont nombreux? »

« Une dizaine au moins. »

« Où se sont-ils cachés? »

« Dans la crypte, en dessous de la chapelle. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Dobby a toujours dit qu'il faut aider Harry Potter. »

« Que comptes-tu faire? »

« Je vais d'abord prévenir les autres, ensuite Jareth, Violaine, Jimmy, Lucius, Kingsley. Nous serons alors plus nombreux. »

« Que se passe-t-il, Dray? Pourquoi Harry t'appelle-t-il? »

« Il y a des sorciers embusqués dans la chapelle. Il nous demande de transplaner dans le parc de notre université. »

« Erwin, Harry nous demande de transplaner dans le parc de notre université. Nous aurons d'autres explications sur place. »

Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour que tout le monde soit en place. Harry expliqua le problème à Lucius et à Arthur qui l'avait accompagné, Kingsley, Liam, Jareth et Violaine. Ils s'équipèrent des capes et masques apportés par Jareth, vérifièrent leurs armes.

« Essayez de n'employer les armes à feu qu'en cas de nécessité, Je voudrais au moins un prisonnier, le chef si possible et saucissonné proprement. Ils doivent être désillusionnés alors attention. recommanda Harry.

Les yeux dans les siens, il enlaça Jim avant de donner à tous le signal du transplanage.

Ce fut une affaire rondement menée. Ne s'attendant pas à les voir transplaner à cette heure où ils devaient être en cours, le groupe n'était même pas caché. Ils furent tous capturés non sans avoir essayé de résister et lancé plusieurs sorts impardonnables. Parmi les sbires embusqués pour tuer l'Elu, Arthur eut la douleur de retrouver son fils.

Sur un signe discret d'Harry, Draco plongea dans l'esprit de chacun des hommes puis en désigna un discrètement.

« J'emmène celui-là! fit Harry en désignant le sorcier indiqué par Draco. Ebène, Gwaihir, Onca avec moi. Bubo, Shah-buf, Gerfaut, Rashka, vous pouvez rentrer. »

Quand ils eurent tous transplané, emmenant avec eux les sbires d'Ombrage, Harry se tourna vers ses trois amis qui saisirent le sorcier ficelé, lui jetèrent un sort d'aveuglement et transplanèrent. Harry suivit avec Jim.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison en apparence abandonnée en haut de la colline. Ils n'y étaient plus revenus depuis plusieurs semaines, seul Draco y faisait un saut régulièrement. Jim lui ne voyait rien d'autre que la campagne à perte de vue. C'est le blond serpentard qui en tant que gardien du secret lui révéla l'emplacement du quartier général. Il vit enfin apparaître la vieille bâtisse.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils en attendant Jimmy et Erwin que Harry avait rappelés discrètement.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en Jareth et Violaine? interrogea Jim.

« Non, pas entièrement, je trouve que la faction d'Ombrage sait beaucoup de choses sur nous.

Comme j'ai toute confiance dans les autres. »

« Tu as pensé que ça pouvait être quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix? Personne ne semble au courant de certaines choses que savent pourtant Jareth et Violaine. »

« Nous en saurons peut-être plus quand Draco aura interrogé le sorcier que nous avons amené. »

« Quelque chose ne collait pas dans votre interrogatoire que nous avons vu dans vos souvenirs à l'université. »

« Tu as raison! Toujours aussi intuitif! Il manquait en effet un élément important. Je lis dans l'esprit des sorciers à interroger, je transmets les renseignements que je vois à ma femme et elle les utilise pour déstabiliser le prisonnier. Maintenant je pourrai le faire avec Sylas nous as pourtant fait confiance. intervint Draco.

« On ne peut pas toujours montrer tout, certaines choses ne peuvent être comprises et font peur. Elle ne sont pas nécessairement mauvaises pour la cause. »

« Niéré? Appela Hermione.

« Oui, Maîtresse? répondit l'elfe qui apparut.

« Tu peux préparer un repas pour huit personnes? »

« Tout de suite, maîtresse. »

Dès que Jimmy et Erwin, les rejoignirent, ils revêtirent une fois de plus leur cape et leur masque et descendirent à la salle de réunion.

Jim observait la façon de faire du trio. Le sorcier attaché sur le siège prévu pour l'interrogatoire n'en menait pas large avant même le début des questions.

Ombrage semblait très bien compartimenter son organisation, ainsi les exécutants ne connaissaient chacun que quelques contacts et ne savaient rien du reste de l'organisation. Il savait que d'autres opérations étaient prévues contre eux mais c'était tout.

Le trio semblait oublier qu'on peut tirer enseignement aussi du passé.

« Avez vous effectué récemment un voyage à l'étranger? interrogea-t-il à un moment où Hermione s'était interrompue.

« Où en Belgique? »

« Qui est le spécialiste de l'occlumencie dans votre groupe? »

« Qui a été soumis à l'imperium récemment? »

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la réponse et virent le regard stupéfait de Draco qui lisait dans l'esprit du prisonnier, les têtes se tournèrent vers Jim. Il pouvait presque sentir leurs reproches. Involontairement, il venait de les placer dans une situation difficile mais qui pouvait se révéler infiniment importante.

Une demi-heure d'interrogatoire plus tard, le sorcier fut reconduit à sa cellule.

Après un repas, quelque peu morose, ils se retrouvèrent avec un problème de conscience, devaient-ils révéler maintenant que plusieurs ministres de nations européennes étaient sous le contrôle d'Ombrage? Si ils intervenaient de suite, leur ennemie aurait peut-être le temps de contrer leurs actions et de prendre de nouvelles dispositions. Si ils ne disaient rien, elle pouvait très bien faire prendre à ces hommes sous contrôle des décisions préjudiciables à leur pays et à leur démocratie.

« Y a-t-il un choix? murmura Harry. Nous devons l'empêcher de nuire à des innocents.

« Je crois en effet que nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. En tout cas, elle ne semble pas attendre passivement l'heure de la conférence! Il va falloir être très vigilants, une fois de plus Harry c'est à ta vie qu'ils en veulent. fit Hermione.

Jim était certain du choix de son petit ami et du soutien d'Hermione. Elle l'appuyait toujours soit par accordance et conviction personnelle soit par amitié, il ne savait pas. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si elle devait, un jour, effectuer un choix entre ses amours et son ami, son frère de cœur.

oOoOoOoOo

« Tu veux visiter? Lui faisait-elle justement.

Il la suivit découvrant les chambres qu'elle avait aménagées pour ses amis et qui représentaient leurs goûts. Lors de leur séjour précédent, Draco avait fait disparaître de la chambre d'Harry le coin beauté de Ginny et l'avait remplacé par un bureau. Hermione en était soulagée, elle avait remarqué comme tout le monde leur éloignement de ces derniers jours et leur tristesse.

« Laquelle te correspond le mieux? Interrogea Hermione.

« Celle de Sylas me plait beaucoup par son côté sensuel. Celle-ci est belle et douillette mais trop traditionnelle à mon goût. La vôtre est superbe mais trop dépouillée et presque froide. Celle de ton frère et Erwin est magnifique, mais on sent vraiment que tu l'as imaginée pour leur couple et nul autre. »

« Celle-ci représente ce dont Harry a le plus besoin dans sa vie la sécurité. »

« En même temps, malgré la terrasse et la salle de bain, elle a un côté âgé et étriqué. C'est comme ça que tu vois Harry? »

« Il est un peu comme ça.

Ça va mieux vous deux? Ce n'était pas la joie ces derniers jours. »

« J'espère, je ne peux rien faire pour modifier mon passé, il faut qu'il fasse avec. soupira Jim.

« ... »

« Je lui ai avoué avoir couché avec des femmes tout au long de ma relation avec George. Je préférais qu'il l'apprenne par moi que par une âme bien intentionnée à Cambridge. Tu connais ses principes. Il me le reproche et il a peur que je fasse la même chose avec lui. Lui répéter que je n'ai jamais aimé George et que ça fait une fameuse différence ne sert strictement à rien. »

« Entoure-le, ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se poser des questions et de douter. Il est un éternel inquiet. »

« C'est ce que je fais, quand il me laisse faire.

C'est une très belle maison. Pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas ici? »

« Elle est notre ultime refuge, notre sécurité. Nous ne pourrions pas la tenir secrète si nous y habitions. »

Ils retrouvèrent les garçons en train de discuter non pas de missions ou de politique mais de quidditch. Jim sourit, amusé. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule, seule marque de tendresse qu'il s'autorisait devant leurs amis. Il fut surpris de voir Harry modifier sa position et, s'appuyant contre lui, poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Nons allons voir mon père pour l'informer des derniers problèmes, fit Draco en soupirant, si vous voulez rester encore un peu ici, j'ai demandé à Niéré de vous obéir. Vous pouvez venir mais trois c'est bien suffisant. Il sera de toute façon à Astor's Lodge pour la leçon de politique. »

« Profiter du calme que nous procure cet endroit, nous fera du bien avant la tempête de ce soir. acquiesça Jimmy...

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Jimmy se leva avec Erwin pour aller retrouver la douce quiétude de leur chambre.

Jim tira Harry vers le canapé.

« Viens là tout près de moi. »

Harry soupira d'aise dans les bras de son aimé. Ils se remplissaient de la présence de l'autre après ces jours de dispute et d'incertitude. Lui soulevant le menton de son doigt, Jim fit courir sa bouche sur son visage en une caresse légère. Harry avait fermé les yeux sous le doux effleurement. Jim baisa doucement ses paupières qui se soulevèrent. Les émeraudes se noyèrent dans les profonds lacs bleus.

« Je t'aime. chuchota-t-il enfin.

Jim ferma les yeux et le serra contre lui, sa bouche frôlant son oreille pour lui répondre.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

* * *

.

.


	24. Chapter 23 La baguette d'ébène

.

**.  
**

**Chapitre XXIII LA BAGUETTE D'EBENE**

.

_.  
_

Harry était presque prêt pour aller à Cambridge avec Jim.

Il se remémorait la soirée précédente. Le week-end qui s'annonçait ne serait pas de tout repos. Une réunion spéciale et très discrète se tiendrait ce soir avec le premier ministre anglais, Lord Spencer le représentant au conseil de l'Europe, leurs homologues français, Lucius, Kingsley, le trio, Jim et lui-même à l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

« Tu es prêt? »

Il regarda Jim qui l'attendait. Ils avaient tous les deux soigné leur tenue car faute de temps, ils transplaneraient directement de Cambridge à l'hôtel parisien.

« Ma cravate est de travers? fit Jim amusé de son regard.

« Non! Je te trouvais beau, avant que tu n'interrompes le cours de mes pensées grivoises. »

« C'est bien ce que je lisais dans tes yeux. On pourra reparler de ça ce soir, là nous allons encore être en retard. »

« Vous êtes prêts? interrogea une voix féminine à travers la porte.

« On arrive, Mione. »

Ils transplanèrent directement dans leur collège respectif, dans un coin discret. Harry passa une cinquième journée de cours pénible. La matière qui ne lui était pas familière et Lisbeth qui l'était trop, c'était beaucoup pour lui. Jim se faufila à ses côtés à l'inter cours.

« Ça va, mon aimé? lui souffla-t-il?

« Disons que je serai content d'être ce soir. »

Jim sourit et couvrit tendrement de la sienne la main de Harry posée sur le bureau.

« Tu es fou, Jim. »

« Non! Je n'ai pas honte d'être ton petit ami, si ça ne leur convient pas, tant pis. Je t'attendrai pour aller déjeuner devant ton amphi, je ne te laisse plus seul. »

« Il est beau et a l'air très charmeur ton copain mais d'après les échos, pas très fidèle. »

« J'ai une totale confiance en lui, Lisbeth. »

« Tu devrais poser la question à George Finlann. »

« Je connais George et je sais ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Je ne veux plus parler de ce sujet qui ne te regarde en rien. »

« Tu es seul? Ton ombre n'est pas avec toi? »

« Jim! Lui reprocha Harry.

C'est pour ça, ton geste de tantôt? »

« Pas uniquement! Mais aussi pour ça, je l'avoue. Cette Lisbeth m' insupporte. »

« J'aime quand tu es jaloux. »

Jim reçut le regard lumineux que lui adressa son ami.

« Ne va pas trop loin, Harry. Tu m'as déjà trop blessé. »

« Toi aussi, tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance. »

« C'est difficile avec cette sangsue collée à tes pas. »

« Peut-être a-t-elle compris cette fois? »

Jimmy, Erwin et Harry devaient retrouver Jim après les cours dans les toilettes du collège. Le bruit qui leur en parvenait du couloir prouvait que manifestement il n'y était pas seul. Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois. Jim était au prise avec quatre étudiants. George appuyé contre le mur regardait avec un sourire mauvais. Ils stupéfixèrent les quatre étudiants. Harry se précipita vers Jim.

« Tu n'as rien? »

« Non mais pour la tenue présentable, ce n'est plus ça! »

« Je vais t'arranger ça! Mais on va d'abord s'occuper de ceux-là et de ton ami George.

Oubliette! indiqua-t-il aux deux autres.

Il voulait se charger lui-même de George. A aucun moment, Jim n'intervint, il savait que Harry l'interpréterait comme lui son simple regard vers Ginny. Ils laissèrent derrière eux cinq étudiants désorientés et se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là

Il lança les sorts tergeo et reparo pour rectifier la tenue de Jim, le prit par l'épaule, pensa leur destination et ils atterrirent dans la cour intérieure de l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

Le vieux Gauthier les guettait.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Monsieur Jim, votre père, Sir Spencer, est déjà arrivé. Le premier ministre français Lionel Jospin et le ministre délégué aux affaires européennes, M. Pierre Moscovici, aussi. Monsieur le Comte a demandé que vous les rejoigniez dès votre arrivée dans le grand bureau du rez-de-chaussée. Le ministre anglais n'est pas encore là. »

« J'aurais bien pris une tasse de café avant soupira Jim.

« Je vais vous apporter ça de suite, Monsieur Jim. Monsieur Harry, vous en voulez une aussi? »

« Volontiers Gauthier. Merci. »

Ils entrèrent dans le grand cabinet. Ils saluèrent les ministres, Lucius et Kingsley ensuite le père de Jim qui embrassa son fils mais aussi Harry, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

A peine assis, Gauthier aux petits soins, leur apporta leurs cafés sous l'oeil moqueur de Sylas.

« Voilà Monsieur Jim et je vous ai mis aussi le gâteau que vous aimez. »

« Merci Gauthier. »

Le ministre britannique arriva plus d'une demi heure en retard. L'explication des faits ne dura pas longtemps, par contre ils débattirent longuement des mesures à prendre. Ils ne pouvaient intervenir officiellement dans la politique de pays étrangers sans craindre de déclencher des crises diplomatiques. Après bien des hésitations de la part des français, la proposition de laisser les sorciers s'occuper du problème tout en gelant toutes les affaires en cours avec les pays concernés le temps de l'opération fut adoptée. Le ministre français devait introduire auprès des gouvernements concernés les envoyés du monde sorcier.

« Je voudrais insister sur le fait que n'importe lequel d'entre vous peut être soumis à ce sort et devenir un pantin dans les mains de sorciers malintentionnés. Il serait plus prudent d'accepter dans votre entourage immédiat un de nos aurors.

A vous de l'introduire dans la fonction que vous voulez garde du corps, secrétaire, relation publique... Il sera performant dans tous les postes. exposa Harry.

« Je peux en témoigner, pour le protéger, mon prédécesseur, John Major, fit le premier ministre anglais en souriant, a eu l'espace de quelques mois le secrétaire le plus efficace qu'il soit.(1)

C'est vers vingt-deux heures seulement, qu'ils passèrent à table pour déguster un dîner très bien cuisiné par Françoise et son mari, pâtissier de son état.

Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent enfin dans le petit salon des appartements de Sylas, après le départ des français et du ministre anglais, en compagnie de Lucius, Kingsley et Lord Spencer qui ne rentrerait à Bruxelles que le lendemain soir. Françoise apparut avec du thé et un plateau de petits gâteaux preuves du savoir-faire de son mari. Un tout jeune adolescent rougissant portait un petit plateau avec le café de Jim.

« Votre fils Françoise? »

« En effet, Monsieur le comte. Il s'appelle Sylvain, il a onze ans. »

« Merci Sylvain. Tu aimes l'école? »

« Non! »

Draco éclata de rire, se moquant de la conviction dont avait fait preuve le jeune garçon.

« Il faut aller à l'école pour avoir un métier plus tard. Que voudrais-tu faire? interrogea Harry.

« Je veux sauver le monde sorcier comme vous! »

« Tu as déjà onze ans? intervint Draco.

« Non! Je les aurai dans deux mois, mais je sais déjà me servir d'une baguette. »

« Vraiment? Et tu as une baguette de sorcier? »

« Oui je l'ai trouvée, avec les carnets, dans la cachette du petit cabinet de l'appartement de l'ancienne comtesse. »

« Tu veux nous montrer ces carnets et ce que tu sais faire avec la baguette? »

L'enfant revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un coffret en bois précieux. Il contenait plusieurs très anciens carnets et une baguette noire assez longue. Harry tendit la main vers la baguette.

« Bois d'ébène et crin de Licorne. Quelle baguette exceptionnelle! murmura-t-il en caressant le bois noir poli.

« Montre! fit Draco.

Il examina la baguette sans rien y trouver de spécial. Harry tendit la main et la baguette lui revint sans qu'il ait besoin de lui lancer un sort d'attraction, elle sembla frémir dans sa main puis diffusa une aura blanche avant de s'éteindre.

_"Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire..."_ , récita Hermione, citant Ollivander.

Et rappelez vous la prophétie, fit Jim,

**_Lorsque tout sera vécu fors le trépas._**

**_Lorsque tout sera perdu fors l'inclination_**

**_De l'Elu, ils attendront l'aura_**

_Pour sauver le monde de sa perdition._

Peut-être avons nous trouvé l'aura et peut-être cette baguette a-t-elle un rôle précis à jouer? C'est une autre interprétation possible.

« Essaie-la, Harry! fit Draco en sortant la sienne.

« Expelliarmus! prononça Harry brièvement.

La baguette du serpentard vola à plusieurs mètres ainsi que son propriétaire.

« Dray! s'exclama Hermione se précipitant vers lui.

« Précise! Très puissante! Parfaite! analysa Harry

« Performante en effet. railla Draco, en se frottant une épaule.

« Tu sais bien que je n'y ai pas mis le quart de ma puissance.

Peux-tu nous montrer ce que tu sais faire avec cette baguette Sylvain? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Accio tasse! »

La tasse de Jim vint très lentement dans la main du jeune garçon.

« Où as-tu trouvé les formules magiques? »

« Dans des livres dans la bibliothèque. »

« Veux-tu essayer avec celle-ci? dit Harry en lui tendant une baguette courte, flexible et légère en bois de saule avec un nerf de dragon, sa baguette de réserve qu'il avait toujours sur lui en plus de la sienne.

« Accio tasse! fit-il en pointant la baguette vers la tasse qui se retrouva dans sa main en un instant.

« Françoise, vous avez là un jeune sorcier très doué qui devra aller à Beaux-Bâtons dès la rentrée. »

« Je veux aller à Poudlard. »

« Poudlard est loin et on y parle anglais. »

« J'apprendrai. »

« Nous en rediscuterons avec ta maman. Veux-tu ma baguette? Moi je garderai la noire. fit doucement Harry.

Oui! Elle vous aime et celle-là m'aime, moi!

Monsieur Harry, je voudrais faire du quidditch comme vous. Vous m'apprendrez à voler? »

« On verra ça pendant les vacances. »

« Je vais le dire à grand-père... s'exclama l'enfant en courant chercher celui-ci.

« Vous ferez un très bon père, Monsieur Harry. »

Lord Spencer vit le sursaut de son fils. Le sourire tranquille de son petit ami n'avait pourtant pas de quoi le perturber. Il était en train d'examiner les carnets noirs couverts d'une petite écriture fine et précise. Il en tendit un à Jim.

« C'est bien entendu en français. »

« Ils racontent l'histoire d'une certaine Ambre de Saint-Maur qui a conclu un pacte d'alliance en l'an de grâce 1699. »

Harry tendit les carnets à Hermione.

« Ça c'est pour toi, ma Mione. »

« Tu m'aideras, Jim? »

« Mais oui, Madame la Comtesse. se moqua gentiment celui-ci.

« Ça a été aujourd'hui? Plus d'attentat? »

Harry regarda Jim sans répondre.

« Que s'est-il passé encore, Jim? fit son père.

« Rien qui ait un rapport avec la politique, Papa. »

« Harry? »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, c'est à Jim à le dire si il en a envie. »

« Aimez-vous les vieux livres, Lord Spencer? Nous avons une bibliothèque extraordinaire. »

Kingsley, Lord Spencer et Lucius sortirent à la suite de Sylas. Lord Spencer se retourna pour demander à son fils de l'accompagner. Il vit son jeune compagnon lui sourire tendrement et passer la main dans ses boucles courtes.

« Harry est quelqu'un de très bien fit lord Malefoy gravement.

« Il est très jeune. »

« Ce qu'il a vécu lui a donné une maturité peu commune. Il aura un grand destin si notre monde existe encore après nos négociations de Liège. »

Peu après, Jim rejoignit son père dans la bibliothèque.

« Père il faut que je vous parle de l'oncle Thomas. »

« Tu as des nouvelles? »

« Oui. »

Il raconta à son père ce qu'il avait vu et la torture appliquée. Ils parlèrent longtemps de la faction d'Ombrage, des idées véhiculées et de la lutte d'Harry, de leur groupe et du pourquoi des derniers attentats à sa vie.

« Tu estimes donc que lui seul peut amener le monde sorcier à accepter une ouverture sur le monde moldu? »

« Pour eux il est l'Elu, le Sauveur. Il a une grande autorité sur les jeunes sorciers. »

« Crois-tu vraiment être le mieux placé pour en juger? »

« Je crois garder assez de lucidité pour ça. »

« J'aurais voulu parler avec lui. »

« Il n'en pouvait plus, il est allé prendre un bain, il va arriver. »

« Tu participes à leurs opérations? »

« Tu voudrais que je l'attende à la maison en faisant du tricot? »

« Vous vivez ensemble? »

« Le groupe entier vit ensemble mais depuis peu nous partageons la même chambre. »

« Etrange que les jeunes sorciers se reconnaissent dans un jeune homosexuel. »

Jim sursauta en entendant la constatation de son père.

« Harry n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon avant moi. »

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé dans quelle position tu le mettais et comment il serait perçu si ça venait à se savoir? »

« Ce n'est pas important. intervint une voix ferme. Je ne renoncerai pas à Jim pour charmer la politique sorcière. J'ai toujours eu des détracteurs, j'y suis habitué. Ça fait sept ans que je me bats pour le monde sorcier. La première fois que j'ai affronté Lord Voldemort, j'avais onze ans. Pendant ces années, la presse sorcière m'a mis à toutes les sauces. Lorsqu'elle était sous le contrôle du mage noir, on m'a même accusé d'avoir assassiné mon mentor. »

« Tu renoncerais à tes ambitions politiques pour Jim? Et à avoir des enfants aussi? »

« Si je ne fais pas de politique, je ferai autre chose. L'enseignement des forces du mal me plairait assez. Prévenir la jeunesse qu'une telle chose peut arriver et leur apprendre à la reconnaître et à lutter contre elle, voilà une belle mission. Si je veux un jour avoir des enfants dans ma vie, ma sœur de cœur et mes meilleurs amis se chargeront d'y pourvoir en nous prenant comme parrains, ils en veulent plusieurs, je suis déjà parrain du premier, et si ça ne nous suffit pas, il y a l'adoption. Il y a des projets de loi en examen dans bon nombre de pays européens permettant aux couples gays d'adopter. Ils ne tarderont pas à être approuvés. Je ne suis pas sorti avec Jim sans avoir mûrement réfléchi à ce que je voulais réellement dans ma vie. »

Jim regarda son petit ami ému. Il le découvrait, c'est vrai, très terre à terre mais aussi très décidé. Le père de Jim quant à lui se remémorait ce que lui avait dit Lord Malefoy du jeune homme. Il semblait avoir raison.

« Jim que n'as tu pas voulu dire tantôt? »

« J'ai eu des problèmes avec quatre étudiants juste avant de venir. Harry et deux amis sont intervenus. »

« Pourquoi? »

« George. Apparemment il digère mal que je sois avec Harry. Il avait décidé de me faire donner une bonne correction par quatre élèves d'un dojo rival. Rien de comparable aux attentats contre la vie de Harry. »

« Il peut se révéler dangereux quand même. »

« Non, je m'en suis occupé. Il se souvient à peine qu'il est sorti avec Jim. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as modifié ses souvenirs? »

« Oui. Si je voulais qu'il te laisse en paix, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution. Toute jalousie peut se montrer dangereuse tu en as l'exemple avec Ron.

Lord Spencer, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez un auror dans votre entourage. »

« Tu penses à Liam? »

« Non! Il doit reprendre sa place de professeur à Poudlard. »

« Jareth? »

« Non plus. C'est lui que je vais envoyer avec Jimmy et une bonne escorte libérer les ministres de l'imperium.

Non, je pensais plutôt à Hestia Jones, elle fait partie de l'Ordre. Elle a le profil parfait pour faire une secrétaire qui n'attire pas l'attention. Elle m'a protégé à plusieurs reprises déjà, c'est une bonne legilimens et occlumens. Ce sera plus discret qu'un garde du corps.

J'arrive, je vais demander à Kingsley de la mettre à votre disposition.»

« Il va lui demander ou lui ordonner? »

« Harry est plutôt autoritaire. admit Jim.

« Et tous obéissent à un gamin de dix-huit ans? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne lui dire non! »

« Même pas toi? »

« C'est différent. sourit Jim. Quand il m'a dit que pour ma sécurité je ne devais plus aller à Cambridge, j'ai refusé en effet.

Sylas a trouvé ce compromis provisoire pour que je n'y aille pas seul, jusqu'aux vacances de printemps, après il y aura la conférence en Belgique ce sera à moi de l'accompagner. Ensuite on verra, il doit, de son côté, terminer Poudlard puis faire l'université sorcière et moi je devrais être à Cambridge et après... Ça ne représente pas de difficulté en soi, nous sommes pour le moment à Stratford-upon-Avon chez Sylas, il y a juste le problème de la sécurité. Harry lui a une maison dans le centre de Londres. »

« Pour toi, pour que tu ailles à Cambridge, Harry a pris des risques et a failli y perdre la vie! Penses-y lorsque tu douteras pour une raison ou une autre. Et toi, rien qu'en étant son petit ami, tu deviens une cible par laquelle ils peuvent l'atteindre. Viendra un moment où il te demandera de le laisser. Il trouvera un prétexte, il te fera mal pour t'éloigner. Il le fera pour te protéger, ne le laisse pas faire, sans toi, il mourra en dedans. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait avec ta mère et elle n'a pas compris. Ça se passait il y a bien longtemps, maintenant c'est trop tard. Nous sommes tous les deux seuls, chacun de notre côté. »

« Raconte. »

« Que te dire? J'étais en poste dans un pays en proie à la guerre civile. Je vous aimais, j'avais peur pour votre sécurité, elle ne voulait pas quitter le pays ni la vie que nous avions. Revenir en Angleterre, c'était redevenir la femme d'un de ces anonymes haut fonctionnaires d'un quelconque ministère. Pour qu'elle parte, je lui ai forcé la main. Je lui ai dit bien des choses cruelles. Elle les as crues et elle est rentrée. Je pensais qu'à mon retour, au vu de mes raisons...

Je l'ai suivie huit mois après lorsque notre ambassade a fermé. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais elle s'était installée dans une vie mondaine artificielle et avait rempli sa vie de futilités, il n'y avait plus de place pour moi ni dans sa vie, ni même dans son cœur. Je suis reparti ailleurs. Comme je partais sans femme et enfants, j'ai été nommé de plus en plus souvent dans les pays à risques ce qui m'a encore éloigné de vous. J'ai donc vécu seul la vie qu'elle voulait et elle ne me l'a jamais pardonné. »

« Voilà, lundi Hestia Jones se présentera à votre bureau à Bruxelles pour prendre son nouveau poste. »

« Merci Harry. »

« Tu es fatigué! »

« Ça va, je vais juste m'asseoir. »

Jim vit le regard interrogatif de son père.

« Harry a reçu une balle dans le poumon il y a dix jours. expliqua-t-il.

« Harry? Ça ne va pas? Draco t'avait dit de te ménager. Donne ta main. fit Hermione qui avait vu le malaise de son ami.

Hermione se concentra. Bientôt une brume lumineuse sembla l'entourer. Sylas qui avait vu la scène de loin, vint se joindre à sa femme.

« Ça va mieux? »

« Oui, je me sens beaucoup moins fatigué. Merci à vous deux. »

Lord Spencer regardait la scène ébahi.

« Tu peux m'expliquer? »

« Hermione et Sylas lui ont donné une petite partie de leurs forces pour l'aider. »

« Vous pouvez ainsi vous régénérer? »

« Certains sorciers ont en effet la possibilité de partager leurs forces, mais c'est une minorité, expliqua brièvement Jim.

Il est presque quatre heures du matin. Je suis de toute façon fatigué moi aussi, nous sommes levés depuis sept heures.

On se verra au déjeuner. »

« Bonne nuit les enfants, j'ai encore une ou deux choses à aborder avec votre ministre. »

« Tu n'en peux plus! fit Jim en le poussant sur le lit.

Il lui retira son tee shirt, son jean, le recouvrit de sa couette, avant de disparaître dans la douche. Il croyait le retrouver endormi, il l'attendait. Harry l'attira dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser d'amour.

« Enfin toi! soupira-t-il.

Dès son lever, Harry s'activa. Après un coup de fil à Jimmy, il appela Kingsley pour avoir une escorte d'aurors sûrs. Il en profita pour lui demander où était Ron. Il apprit avec surprise qu'il était à la prison de Nurmengard.

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avec Sir Spencer lorsque Jimmy, Erwin et Jareth apparurent dans la cheminée.

Le père de Jim avait décidé de ne plus s'étonner de rien mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de lancer un coup d'œil tétanisé à son fils, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Harry se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant, puis quand les nouveaux venus eurent salué, disparut avec eux.

Ils repartirent de la même manière qu'ils étaient venus, non sans que Harry les accolent tous les trois.

« Tu ne peux pas être partout. lui fit Jim quand il revint s'asseoir, devinant aisément le pourquoi de son air soucieux.

« Je dois veiller sur eux. Je ne leur ai jamais donné une mission sans y participer à leurs côtés. »

« Tu veux qu'on parte avec eux? »

« Tu n'es pas prêt. J'ai exigé de Kingsley une escorte de six aurors sûrs mais avec Ombrage à la tête du mangenmagot, y-en-a t-il un seul qui soit sûr hormis ceux qui font partie de nos deux groupes?

Nous devons préparer la conférence, tu sais que nous sommes loin d'être parés.

Il faut aussi aller à Nurmengard voir ce qu'il y a moyen de tirer de Ron avant qu'Ombrage sache où il est incarcéré. Si il sait des choses, il n'est pas en sécurité. »

« Tu veux le protéger malgré qu'il a voulu te tuer? »

« Non! Je veux savoir ce qu'il sait sur le lieu choisi pour assassiner Hermione, Draco et Sylas. Nous savons que ça doit se passer dans un château des Princes de Ligne, mais nous ne savons pas quand... »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Azkaban? »

« Parce que les aurors d'Azkaban dépendent du mangenmagot. Kingsley a donc demandé au ministre du monde magique Bulgare, Mr Oblansk, la possibilité de le faire détenir de façon provisoire à Nurmengard.

Je ne pourrai pas te faire transplaner aussi loin, Jim, pas en étant affaibli, ce serait trop risqué pour nous deux. »

Harry, tout comme Sir Spencer, vit la peur dans ses yeux.

« Nous allons utiliser une façon de voyager que tu n'as pas encore découverte, le portoloin. Un objet quelconque qui ne sert plus est utilisé comme support de déplacement. Quand la formule "portus" accolée à la destination est lancée, la chose visée se met à briller en bleu et tremble brièvement avant de reprendre son apparence normale. Dès que l'objet est touché par un sorcier il le transporte dans le lieu choisi. Un même portoloin peut être utilisé pour transporter plusieurs personnes à la fois pour autant qu'ils le touchent en même temps. »

« J'ai cru que... »

« Je sais ce que tu as cru. Nous partirons lundi avec Draco et Sylas dès que Kingsley aura fait ratifier notre permission de nous déplacer par le département des transports magiques du ministère et aura prévenu les autorités de la prison. C'est l'inconvénient du portoloin il est soumis à autorisation. l'interrompit Harry.

« Tu crois qu'Hermione va accepter de rester ici? »

« Je l'espère, même si j'en doute. »

« Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, depuis sept ans, elle t'a toujours suivi et si le trio n'est pas complet... Tu redoutes quoi? »

« Pour aller nous n'aurons pas de problème car Ombrage ne sera pas au courant, mais pour le retour...»

Et si vous reveniez par le monde moldu? Pouvez-vous transplaner à la base militaire bulgare de Bezmer? Je m'arrangerai pour qu'un Apache ou un Chinook vous y attende toute la journée, il vous ramènera sur une base française proche. interrogea le père de Jim.

« Harry, tu es sûr que le renseignement vaut le risque pris? »

« Je ne suis sûr de rien. Je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux. Nous acceptons votre proposition, Sir Spencer.

Ceux qui restent sont au complet pour une leçon de politique européenne avant le déjeuner. On y va? »

Sir Spencer non seulement assista à leur leçon mais aida son fils. A plusieurs reprises, il donna de précieuses indications sur l'opinion des ministres en présence, principalement ceux qui étaient contre l'existence même d'un monde sorcier. Il était impressionné par le sérieux de ses jeunes interlocuteurs. Sylas lui posa plusieurs questions très pertinentes.

« Madame la comtesse est servie. »

« Merci Françoise, nous arrivons. »

Après un repas délicieux, ils s'accordèrent deux heures de détente. Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent par la cheminée avec Teddy. Draco son fils endormi dans les bras, discutait avec sa mère. Hermione qui tenait la main de Sylas, était blottie contre lui. Sir Spencer discutait avec Lucius qui ne tarda pas à mêler sa femme à la conversation. Le blond serpentard en profita pour se tourner vers ses alliés, il joignit sa main aux leurs, les caressant tendrement. Il couvait de ses yeux d'un gris bleuté ses deux amours.

Harry et Jim assis l'un contre l'autre chuchotaient. Quand Jim prit le visage d'Harry dans sa paume pour l'embrasser celui-ci se crispa, se tournant vers le père de son ami. Il rencontra le regard de celui-ci. Jim raffermit son geste et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis le prit dans ses bras une main dans sa nuque et ses cheveux noirs décoiffés, une main dans son dos comme il aurait pris un enfant à protéger.

« Arrête Jim, ton père nous regarde. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mais tu me mets mal à l'aise. »

Jim sursauta et le fixa avec un regard blessé.

« Tu as honte? »

« Arrête tes sottises! Non, je n'ai pas honte, c'est par pudeur tout simplement. »

Sir Spencer prenait la mesure de l'amour de son fils pour le jeune Elu du monde sorcier, amour qui semblait réciproque bien que plus posé chez Harry. Il observa quelques minutes Sylas, Draco et Hermione. Quelle étrange union que la leur! Difficilement acceptable en monde moldu. Pourtant on se sentait bien en leur présence, ils dégageaient une aura d'harmonie et d'amour. Leur tendresse pour leur enfant l'émouvait.

« Quel âge a Hermione? demanda-t-il à Lucius.

« Dix-huit ans. Teddy n'est pas leur fils. La cousine de Draco et son mari sont décédés lors de la bataille finale, le petit s'est retrouvé seul. Ils l'ont adopté. »

« Ils l'aiment autant que si il était le leur, même Sylas en est fou, il passe des heures à jouer avec lui. intervint Narcissa.

« Ils me stupéfient tous. »

« Ils sont en effet étonnants. Harry, orphelin depuis sa prime enfance, consacre sa vie à combattre le mal depuis l'âge de onze ans, il en a retiré une grande maturité mais il pense être responsable de tous et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tout le monde attend de lui. Ces trois là se sont liés d'amour jusqu'à la mort et à dix-huit ans à peine, se sont chargé d'un bébé. »

« Jusqu'à la mort? »

« En effet, le pacte d'alliance est un contrat sorcier si l'un meurt, les deux autres le suivront. »

Le père de Jim en resta muet.

« Il faut comprendre que cette génération a vécu une guerre sorcière très violente et meurtrière. Sept ans de peurs, d'incertitudes, de pertes d'êtres chers! Ils ont une immense soif de bonheur, d'amour... de changements aussi, c'est ce qui les pousse vers l'ouverture au monde moldu. »

« Mais Draco, votre fils? »

« Ne risque pas plus sa vie que Harry, Jimmy, Ginny, Erwin ou d'autres... Ils sont tous les trois puissants et brillants. Ils sont toujours ensemble et se défendent mutuellement au besoin. Et surtout, ils sont très heureux. »

Ils consacrèrent le reste de l'après-midi à la politique européenne. Pendant la soirée, Harry expliqua au trio son projet pour le lundi. Comme l'avait pensé Jim, Hermione tenait à accompagner ses hommes, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas prêts non plus à la laisser, leurs destins étaient de toute façon liés.

Le dimanche se passa calmement entre leçons de politique étrangère, sans Sir Spencer reparti le samedi soir pour Bruxelles, et pauses tendresse.

« Tu as peur de te trouver demain devant Ron, Mia? »

« Non! C'est plutôt ce que tu vas découvrir dans l'esprit de mon ancien ami qui me fait peur. Vivre avec quelqu'un, jour après jour, pendant sept ans, croire que tu pourrais lui confier ta vie et t'apercevoir qu'il peut devenir un monstre et vouloir te la prendre, cette vie... ce n'est pas facile. »

« Harry restera à jamais ton ami, ma douce, en lui tu peux avoir une confiance totale et Jim doit être fait du même bois. »

« Que j'aime les voir ensemble ces deux-là! Je suis un peu triste pour Ginny mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas. »

Draco resserra son étreinte autour du corps de sa femme. Le corps gracile de la jeune fille qu'il avait aimé pour la première fois six mois auparavant avait changé au cours des semaines. Les courbes douces étaient devenues courbes voluptueuses d'un corps de femme dont Hermione, épanouie, jouait volontiers. Draco laissait courir ses mains sur la peau satinée de son amante. Leur amour loin de s'être estompé dans cette relation à trois s'était renforcé. Adossé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, Sylas, une serviette autour des hanches, regardait les mains douces et sensuelles de son amant caresser voluptueusement le dos et la chute de reins de sa mie. Elle sentit son regard et se mit sur le côté tendant la main vers lui. Il sourit, caressant d'un regard brûlant son corps dénudé, admirant les douces rondeurs de sa poitrine, la taille fine, le ventre plat...

« Mon ange... arrête! «

Il eut un rire tendre, un peu enroué par le désir. Il rejoignit enfin ces mains, ce corps, promesses de volupté...

« Harry, réveille-toi. »

« Mmh! »

« Il est l'heure d'aller à Nurmengard.

Tu as reçu aussi deux messages, un sur ton gsm et un par hibou. »

« Ils disent quoi? »

« Mais je ne sais pas! C'est ton courrier, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. »

« Vraiment? De toute façon, ça attendra quelques minutes. Viens on va prendre une douche. fit Harry surpris.

« Mais... »

« Chut.. Viens. »

Harry commença par le message sur son gsm, il se doutait de sa provenance et le sort de ses amis le préoccupait plus encore que leur mission. Tout allait bien de ce côté, c'est donc l'esprit plus tranquille qu'il déplia le parchemin qui confirmait l'autorisation d'un portoloin pour Nurmengard.

« Dépêchons-nous avant qu'Ombrage soit mise au courant. »

« Monsieur est pressé maintenant. railla Jim qui finissait de s'habiller.

« Oui Monsieur est pressé... fit Harry en l'attirant contre lui pour lui poser un tendre baiser à la base de la nuque.

« Je vois, je vois. se moqua le jeune homme.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers pour trouver les trois autres déjà attablés devant le petit déjeuner.

« Le portoloin est autorisé depuis plus de trente minutes, il faut partir avant qu'Ombrage soit au courant. »

« Nous sommes prêts contrairement à d'autres qui ne partiront pas sans avoir bu leur café. »

« Qui? demanda Jim, avec un air angélique, la tasse à la main.

Draco et Sylas le regardèrent en souriant. Il cachait bien la crainte qu'il devait ressentir le jeune moldu, car si eux s'aventuraient dans leur monde, pour lui c'était l'inconnu.

Hermione transforma la bouteille de lait vide en portoloin pour Nurmengard.

Les garçons se rassemblèrent autour.

« Tous ensemble à trois... Un, deux, trois! commanda Draco.

Jim trouva que la sensation n'était pas vraiment différente de la poudre de cheminette. Il se retrouvèrent devant une forteresse noire avec une inscription sur le fronton qu'avait fait graver l'ennemi de Dumbledore, Grindewald Pour le Plus Grand Bien. L'endroit était sinistre. Des gardes à la mine patibulaire vinrent à leur rencontre et les entourèrent.

Ils furent conduits sans un mot devant le directeur de la prison. Manifestement faire des amabilités à ces anglais venus interroger un prisonnier qui n'avait rien à faire dans SA prison, ne faisait pas partie des intentions du fonctionnaire.

Il leur accorda la possibilité d'interroger ce prisonnier particulièrement difficile pendant une heure et pas une minute de plus et seulement avec deux gardes présents devant la porte. Comme à Azkaban leurs baguettes leur furent retirées, ils les récupéreraient à la sortie.

Ils suivirent les gardes toujours aussi muets dans des couloirs sombres bordés des deux côtés par des portes avec un judas puis descendirent dans un sous-sol humide où régnait une odeur de moisi et d'excréments humains. Une porte leur fut ouverte et ils pénétrèrent dans un cachot de trois mètres sur deux. Seuls meubles ou ustensiles une planche attachée au mur avec un matelas crasseux, une torche perpétuelle, un seau d'aisance et une écuelle avec un reste de repas.

Ron était couché sur le matelas, une cheville encerclée d'un bracelet en acier relié à une chaîne assez longue. Il était sale, son visage était tuméfié. Les gardes n'avaient pas l'air d'être tendres avec leurs prisonniers. Harry croyait le trouver abattu, il le découvrit agressif.

« Le Survivant et le Prince des Serpentards ... toujours aussi fiers et arrogants! Venus se réjouir de voir leur ennemi à terre... Je n'en attendais pas moins! Même toi, Hermione tu es là! Putain de luxe dans une bauge... »

« Nous te donnons la possibilité de bénéficier d'un traitement moins dur contre ta collaboration Weasley. fit Sylas s'efforçant au calme.

« Laisse tomber Van Neeren, je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Même pas au sujet d'un certain château en Belgique? »

« ... »

« Comment peux-tu dire aimer une femme et être prêt à la tuer à la place de vouloir son bonheur? »

« Aimer une traînée pareille? Je la veux et je l'aurai, mais l'aimer... »

« Revenons en à ce projet d'assassinat dans un château de Belgique. Tu me donnes ce que je veux et tu seras transféré en Angleterre. »

« ... »

« On aurait dû s'en douter, Ombrage ne dit jamais rien aux sous-fifres, il ne sait rien, nous perdons notre temps. intervint Jim.

« ... »

« Un petit con d'élève à Poudlard, même pas brillant, nul aux cours et en amour... Un perdant! Que veux-tu qu'on confie d'important à ça! »

Jim parlait d'un ton méprisant et froid. Ron darda un regard haineux sur le jeune moldu.

« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« Tu me fais vraiment pitié, Weasley. Un minable qui a déjà tout perdu sans ami, sans amour, avec juste une soif de vengeance que tu es incapable d'assouvir. »

Le ton de Jim s'était fait métallique, implacable. Ses amis ne le reconnaissaient pas.

« Regarde-toi, tu n'as jamais autant mérité ton surnom de Weasmoche. Faible, à genoux devant tes ennemis! Comment veux-tu qu'elle t'aime. Comment veux-tu qu'il te respecte! Continua-t-il en posant une main sur la taille de Harry. Tout juste toléré dans ton nouveau clan parce qu'ils t'utilisent comme un pantin dont on tire les ficelles! Ils n'en ont rien à foutre de ton petit amour pitoyable! »

« Je te tuerai! »

« Comme Hermione? Laisse moi rire! Tout ce à quoi tu es arrivé c'est à te retrouver dans ta propre merde dans un cul-de-basse-fosse. Il est loin de Nurmengard le château en Belgique! On n'a plus rien à faire ici! Allez Weasmoche, à la prochaine. fit-il en donnant une petite tape sur la joue de Ron.

Il mêla ses doigts à ceux d'Harry et de l'autre côté à ceux d'Hermione. Il le regardait avec un air provocateur et sensuel que Sylas et Draco contemplaient effarés. Il tourna les talons pour sortir. Le bruit de chaîne l'alerta et il se retourna juste à temps pour bloquer l'attaque de Ron avec son avant bras.

« Pas de ça Weasley. Tu n'es pas de taille. Alors que sais-tu de ce château? »

« Je sais que vous y mourrez tous bientôt! répondit Ron d'une voix rageuse.

« Tu crois franchement qu'on va aller s'y ballader pour te faire plaisir? Nous n'approcherons pas un seul château des Princes de Ligne. »

« Vous êtes déjà dans le piège d'Antoing! Toi tout pareil qu'eux... Il n'y a pas que Malefoy qui connaisse le moyen de relier deux lieux! va-t-en, laisse-le, il sera ta mort! »

« Il est la vie! Merci du renseignement, Weasley. »

Jim tourna les talons et sortit, suivi de ses amis, stupéfaits de son tour de force. Une main se posa sur son épaule, dont il reconnut immédiatement la tendre pression. Il enlaça Harry.

« Je donnerais tout pour une douche, je me sens sale. »

« Viens, on récupère nos baguettes et on s'en va. »

Hermione pleurait doucement contre un Sylas aux gestes tendres et au visage dur. Draco les pris dans ses bras tous les deux.

Aussitôt qu'ils franchirent le portail, ils transplanèrent pour la base de Bezmer, non sans être frôlés par des sortilèges lancés par six sorciers qui les attendaient. Ils atterrirent sur le tarmac de la base et se précipitèrent vers un gros Chinook de l'Air Force, reconnaissable à ses deux hélices, qui les attendait avec à bord trois pilotes et cinq militaires armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Dépêchez-vous, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls! s'écria un des hommes.

« Transplanez! Tiens moi Jim. fit Harry.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans l'hélicoptère qui vrombit et décolla immédiatement. Ils eurent beau guetter, ils ne virent rien d'anormal. L'autonomie du Chinook étant de 2000 kilomètres, ils firent une seule escale à Zeltweg en Autriche, pour se réapprovisionner en carburant. Ils atterrirent à la b**ase aérienne Lieutenant-colonel Guy de La Horie 110 à Creil** vers vingt-deux heures. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à transplaner à l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

Avant d'aller prendre la douche qu'il attendait avec impatience, Jim prit le temps de prévenir son père que tout s'était bien passé.

« Tu as vu dans son esprit ce que nous voulions savoir? demanda Mia.

« Je préfère que tout le monde soit là pour en parler. »

« Jim a été extraordinaire! »

« Où est Harry? »

« Avec lui, je crois. »

« Je voudrais savoir comment il a senti que Ron dérapait et avait ce désir de destruction de Harry à travers lui. »

« Ron? C'est pour ça sa provocation? »

« Mia! Tu croyais que Jim avait envie de s'offrir Ron comme en-cas? Tu as trouvé que son attitude ressemblait à ce qu'il est?

Un désir de posséder Jim parce qu'il est l'amour de Harry, pas parce qu'il est lui ou parce qu'il le trouve beau, mais celui-ci en a profité de suite.

Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que Harry a compris ou pas. Il était légèrement en retrait par rapport à Jim et ne doit pas avoir vu l'expression provocatrice et sensuelle sur son visage. Il ne faut surtout pas encore causer la jalousie de notre griffondor. poursuivit Draco.

« Jim? Où est Harry? fit Draco en le prenant par les épaules amicalement.

« Il engueule Jimmy au téléphone, il a oublié de lui envoyer son rapport et ils font la fête en Hollande. »

« Sacré Jimmy.

Je veux te dire, avant que Harry soit là, il faut maintenant que tu te méfies de Ron. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours pour qu'Ombrage le fasse relâcher. Je lui ai effacé de la mémoire ce qu'il nous a dit mais pas l'envie qu'il a de te posséder qui fait partie non des souvenirs mais des sentiments. Il sait tout le mal qu'il pourrait faire à Harry à travers toi.

Comment as-tu compris? »

« Je ne sais pas, je le sens, c'est tout. Parfois avant eux! Apparemment, il n'y a que quand les sentiments s'en mêlent que ça devient difficile...

On mange, là? Je meurs de faim. Le sandwich militaire est digéré depuis longtemps! fit-il en souriant.

« Françoise nous a laissé un repas froid. Si vous préférez on peut commander des pizzas? fit Hermione pleine d'espoir ce dont s'aperçurent très bien les garçons.

« Je suis sûr que tu as déjà cherché le numéro de téléphone. s'esclaffa Sylas.

Une demi-heure plus tard devant les pizzas, ils firent le bilan de leur escapade bulgare.

« Première remarque à faire, Ombrage a été au courant et a réagi très vite.

Nous avons maintenant confirmation que les rêves d'Hermione correspondent bien à une réalité. Nous savons que quelque chose relie un endroit à ce château d'Antoing puisqu'il s'agit bien de celui-là et que le piège est déjà mis au point ». commenta Harry.

« Il ne peut pourtant se dérouler qu'à un moment bien précis. Ombrage ne va pas mobiliser des sbires pour garder un château vide et ce ne sera que lorsque Ron sera libre. »

« Les rêves se modifient selon les évènements, on ne peut pas prendre la libération de Ron comme indice. »

« J'ai vu dans ses souvenirs un tas de choses inutiles, sa haine, la façon dont il est traité par Ombrage, etc... Le seul élément bizarre, c'est un miroir. Il riait seul devant un miroir.

Ses pensées confirmaient ce qu'il disait, mais sans plus. J'ai bien revu le château de tes rêves. Son esprit semblait plus dominé par ses sentiments et ses envies que vers la façon d'arriver au bon résultat. conclut Draco en se tournant vers sa douce.

« Nous n'en savons donc pas beaucoup plus, le château garde ses mystères.

Quelles nouvelles de mon frère, Harry? soupira Hermione .

« Ils sont déjà allés en Allemagne, en Autriche et aux Pays-Bas et ils vont on ne peut mieux. fit Harry d'un ton sec.

Les autres se regardèrent complices, ayant du mal à garder leur sérieux.

« Ils ont oublié qu'ils sont en mission et que les hommes de main d'Ombrage, eux, ne s'amusent pas. Dans les clubs des quartiers chauds, il suffit d'un peu de drogue sorcière versée dans leur verre pour qu'ils soient à la merci des agents du crapaud, dans la cohue, personne ne fera attention surtout en Hollande où le cannabis est permis! Ils sont inconscients. »

Hermione le regarda affolée.

« Ils ont six aurors avec eux. fit Jim rassurant.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il allait leur arriver un problème, Mione, mais qu'ils manquaient de prudence. »

« Les agents du crapaud? interrogea Jim.

Oui, Ombrage, un crapaud rose et minaudant, avec des yeux globuleux. précisa Harry en souriant.

Draco et Sylas éclatèrent de rire, la description convenait parfaitement à Ombrage.

« Je sens que le surnom va lui rester. se moqua le blond serpentard.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, il nous faut les jours prochains continuer à étudier la politique, il reste moins de deux semaines. Je voudrais aller faire un tour aussi chez Ollivander Ancast, j'aimerais rencontrer le viel artisan au sujet de la baguette d'ébène. Je me demande si je ne vais pas aussi visiter un certain château d'Antoing. »

« Non, Harry. C'est trop dangereux! s'exclama Hermione.

« Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que tes rêves se réaliseront au moment de la conférence. »

« Tu crois que les deux châteaux seront reliés entre eux par un système ressemblant aux armoires? »

« Oui. Et nous sommes déjà dans le piège comme l'a dit Ron car nous avons choisi de participer à la conférence et quel que soit l'endroit choisi le traquenard est déjà tendu. »

« Nous pouvons supposer que le principe du piège est le même que celui des armoires à disparaître que j'avais utilisées en sixième. Il y a toutefois une différence de taille, les mangemorts pour entrer dans Poudlard devaient pénétrer volontairement dans l'armoire et je devais actionner celle-ci à un moment donné. Pour que nous soyons transportés à Antoing, nous et nul autre, il faut que le système soit mis en place dans un endroit qui nous est réservé, notre chambre et que nous nous en servions. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. intervint Jim, puisqu'il nous a dit que nous étions tous amenés à y mourir.

Ils se regardèrent perplexes.

« Nous ne pourrons voir ça qu'une fois sur place. soupira Sylas.

« Nous allons dormir, ça a été une dure journée, n'est-ce pas ma vie? finit-il tendrement.

Hermione se blottit contre lui, pendant qu'il passait un bras possessif autour de la taille de Dray.

« Bonne nuit les amoureux, leur lança celui-ci. »

Harry soupira en ramassant les cartons gras qui traînaient maintenant sur la table dans le petit salon.

« Laisse ça! Françoise le fera demain! »

« Nous avons boudé son souper froid qui avait pourtant l'air délicieux pour manger des pizzas, ce qui est assez vexant. Nous n'allons pas en plus lui laisser nos détritus. »

Jim fut réveillé par des cris d'enfant. Il grimaça, la place à côté de lui était vide, il s'y glissa pour retrouver sa chaleur et son odeur. Les draps étaient déjà froids. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Harry enseignait les rudiments de vol à un Sylvain rouge d'excitation. Il prit une douche rapide avant de descendre l'escalier quatre à quatre pour les rejoindre.

« Plus fermement, Sylvain. Tu dois commander au balai de venir, pas le lui demander. »

« J'essaye, tu es sûr qu'il fonctionne encore bien? »

« Bien essayé de tout mettre sur le dos du balai.

Je te montre. Tu vois, il va parfaitement bien. fit Harry en riant.

Jim regardait la scène avec des sentiments contradictoires. Manifestement Harry aimait apprendre à l'enfant et lui, aimait voir son plaisir, d'un autre côté il se sentait tout à fait exclu dans ce genre d'activité et ça lui plaisait beaucoup moins.

« Ah! Enfin! s'exclamait son petit-ami.

L'enfant avait finalement réussi à soulever le balai.

« Encore! Il doit venir dans ta main. »

Il avait dû sentir son regard car il quitta pour se diriger vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais si as pris ton petit déjeuner? fit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche.

« Non, pas encore. »

Moi non plus, je t'attendais. Viens près de moi! dit-il en le tirant vers un vieux banc en pierre.

« Recommence Sylvain! Quand tu y arriveras, on ira déjeuner et tu prendras un chocolat avec nous. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient installés devant des croissants légers, du café ou du chocolat.

« Hmm... ça sent le chocolat chaud. s'exclama Hermione qui arrivait main dans la main avec Sylas.

Jim la regardait fendre un croissant en deux et le fourrer de pâte à tartiner au chocolat et aux noisettes pendant que Sylas lui servait une tasse de café chaud, beurrait des toasts et les recouvrait d'une épaisse couche de marmelade. Il était content de retrouver exceptionnellement le tendre rituel de leurs premiers repas pris à deux. Il porta à la bouche de sa mie un des toasts. Quand elle eut terminé...

« A toi, mon ange... fit-elle en lui tendant le croissant à croquer, en essuyant tendrement du bout d'un doigt un peu de chocolat au coin de ses lèvres puis en lui faisant lécher doucement son doigt taché.

Jim eut l'attention attirée par un mouvement près de la porte, Draco les regardait, il mit un doigt sur la bouche lui intimant le silence puis il tourna les talons. Il aimait bien ce garçon et il avait envie de leur dire qu'il avait dû se sentir blessé de voir leur intimité à deux. Une main ferme se posa sur sa cuisse. Harry le fixait, il lui fit "non" de la tête. Jim ne dit rien mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Son amant noua doucement sa main à la sienne.

« Ne t'en mêle pas, mon grand. Ils sentent les sentiments des autres, si Draco l'a fait c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Il sait très bien que Sylas et Hermione l'adorent. lui souffla-t-il.

Draco revint quinze minutes plus tard avec Teddy dans les bras. Il embrassa tendrement Mia et Sylas, puis déjeuna.

« On vous attend dans le bureau pour la politique européenne dès que vous aurez fini. fit Harry.

Arrivé le dernier, Draco fut pourtant le premier du trio à quitter la table d'un air pressé. Hermione et Sylas le suivirent, ils étaient maintenant arrêtés dans le couloir devant le bureau. Par l'entrebaillement de la porte, ils le voyaient en grande discussion avec Jim. Une main sur l'épaule du garçon, il parlait avec animation, l'autre écoutait tête baissée, l'air buté, Dray lui lança un de ses sourires en coin et Jim finit par acquiescer. Le serpentard l'accola puis lui posa un baiser sur le front auquel leur ami répondit par un sourire.

Sylas, tirant Hermione, entra dans le bureau. Caché à leur vue par sa position, Harry assis sur le bureau à côté de Jim, écoutait les deux amis discuter. Hermione se remit difficilement de l'impression de trahison qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant la complicité de Draco avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sylas ou elle. Voir Harry à proximité immédiate voulait bien entendu dire qu'ils n'avaient rien à cacher mais la sensation demeurait.

« Voilà, nous sommes prêts. fit Sylas.

« Où est Teddy? »

« Avec Sylvain et Gauthier. »

« Bon, on y va. »

Ils se détendaient après le déjeuner, Sylas jouait sur le tapis avec Teddy. Hermione blottie dans les bras de Dray ne les quittait pas des yeux. Harry faisait découvrir à Jim les échecs façon sorcier. Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup des réactions des pièces, tellement qu'il en était distrait. Un "hum, hum" le rappela à l'ordre au moment où il allait mettre son roi en danger. Il regarda Draco puis se replongea dans le jeu et changea son déplacement à la grande satisfaction de ses pièces.

« Hè là! Vous jouez à deux? s'indigna Harry.

Jim se pencha en avant pour voler un baiser à son adversaire qui ne trouva plus nécessaire de critiquer.

« Tu aurais fait un sacré serpentard Jim. s'exclama Draco en riant.

Il fut pourtant obligé de déclarer pat quelque minutes plus tard. Draco le regardait d'un air moqueur.

« C'est de ta faute, tu as fait une belle bourde le tour précédent. Voilà ce que c'est de s'occuper plus du regard de l'adversaire que de son jeu. le taquina-t-il.

Jim éclata de rire, reconnaissant qu'il n'était pas concentré.

Ils venaient de terminer la leçon de politique de l'après-midi. Il était un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

« Jim accepte de nous initier au karaté. Ça nous fera du bien à tous et ça pourra nous être utile. Il fait beau, nous ferons ça sur la terrasse. annonça Draco.

« Pour aujourd'hui, faute de kimono, mettez un vêtement dans lequel vous êtes bien à l'aise, une tenue de jogging par exemple. On se retrouve sur la terrasse dans dix minutes. »

Ils retrouvèrent Jim, Harry et Sylvain en kimonos quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune moldu expliquait un mouvement à Sylvain.

« Tu débutes mal le mouvement. Regarde! fit-il, en montrant le déplacement à l'enfant, tu dois présenter le talon d'abord, c'est lui qui doit entrer en contact le premier avec l'adversaire, ensuite le reste du pied puis la pointe.

Il aperçut les autres qui attendaient.

« Les premières leçons sont loin d'être amusantes un peu comme on étudie le solfège avant de faire la moindre gamme sur un instrument. On va voir les gestes de base. »

Jim s'occupait de ses trois nouveaux élèves ainsi que de Harry un peu plus avancé et de Sylvain qui faisait partie d'un dojo depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il avait l'œil partout et sanctionnait le moindre mouvement incorrect. Quand un soupir échappa à Draco alors qu'il lui faisait, une nouvelle fois, recommencer le même exercice, il le regarda avec un sourire railleur qui signifiait clairement que c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Une fois vingt heures il les libéra.

« Jim? tu veux bien m'expliquer un mouvement que je n'arrive pas à faire? Senseï Christophe dit que je le fais mal. demanda Sylvain.

Avec patience, il montra à l'enfant l'enchaînement qu'il voulait apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exécuté correctement.

« Allez-y, j'arrive. fit-il aux autres.

Il se mit à exécuter des enchaînements rapides puis fit des katas de relaxation, basés sur la respiration. Les autres le regardaient faire étonné. Harry souriait.

« Ce sont des mouvements d'une des quatre écoles du karaté le goju-ryu. Fortement influencée par la maîtrise chinoise des arts de combat, elle est celle qui enseigne le plus de techniques de relaxation, il les a donc ajoutées à sa façon de combattre habituelle. Il n'aime pas enseigner, ça lui demande un grand effort de patience. Déjà avec moi, il lui a fallu beaucoup de relaxation après nos premières séances d'entraînement. Je manque de concentration, parait-il. se moqua-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, on le voit dans ton manque de résultats en occlumencie ou dans ton transplanage. Depuis que tu te déplaces avec Jim, tu te concentres plus et ton atterrissage se fait maintenant sur tes deux pieds. »

« Merci de tes encouragements, ami Draco! »

« Je crois que la pratique du karaté et la maîtrise de ta concentration ne peuvent t'être que bénéfiques pour augmenter encore ta puissance de sorcier. »

« Vous êtes toujours là? On va faire attendre le repas de Françoise. »

Les jours suivants se passèrent entre cours de politique européenne auxquels assistait le plus souvent possible Lucius et pratique du karaté. Jim qui n'aimait pas ça, se retrouvait professeur à temps plein et sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

Le jeudi vit deux évènements majeurs se produire. Teddy fit ses premiers pas hésitants entre les bras de maman et ceux de papa, progrès qui furent salués, comme il se doit, par des exclamations admiratives des spectateurs et pris en photo par le parrain.

Leur mission accomplie, Jimmy, Erwin et Jareth rentrèrent en soirée. Après avoir fait son rapport, ce dernier transplana à Astor's Lodge retrouver Violaine, déclinant l'invitation de Sylas à rester. Jimmy et Erwin par contre acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Et Jim, à son grand désespoir, se retrouva avec deux élèves de plus.

Harry décida le samedi soir de profiter des visites dominicales au Château d'Antoing et d'aller le visiter. Dès qu'il avait annoncé son intention, les autres avaient protesté plus pour la forme que dans l'espoir de changer les choses car quand Harry avait pris une décision... Tous décidèrent bien entendu de le suivre et ceux qui avaient pensé passer un week-end tranquille en furent pour leurs frais.

Ils allèrent se coucher avec, une fois de plus, l'inquiétude au ventre.

Harry et Jim voulaient une douche relaxante avant de dormir. Et pourquoi attendre l'autre si on peut la prendre ensemble?

La vapeur règne en maîtresse dans la douche transformant les deux hommes en silhouettes fantomatiques. Jim, appuyé doucement contre le corps de Harry pressé face contre la paroi, laisse errer ses mains sur la nuque, le dos et le fessier de son amant. Sa bouche parcourt ses épaules et sa nuque, Jim est à genoux maintenant léchant, mordillant doucement dans le creux des reins. Harry tremble d'impatience, son sexe est tellement érigé qu'il en est douloureux.

« Tourne, mon amour... »

Il se tourne, le dos contre la paroi offrant sa hampe dressée à son compagnon qui s'empresse d'y poser les lèvres et d'y faire courir sa langue. La tête rejetée en arrière, le corps cambré, les mains dans les cheveux de son homme, Harry gémit son plaisir, ses jambes ne le portent plus que difficilement.

« Jim, je ne peux plus... »

Il remonte le long de son corps pour prendre sa bouche, le maintenant appuyé contre la paroi en même temps ...

« Je te veux. »

« Viens... lui fait Jim après une hésitation.

Il l'attire sur le lit. Ils s'allongent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion. Leurs virilités dures se pressent l'une contre l'autre. Les caresses de Jim se font lascives, sensuelles, il passe derrière son compagnon, se colle à son corps brûlant de désir, frottant son sexe contre ses fesses, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Du bout des doigts qu'il a mouillés de salive, il caresse la fine barrière qui protège son intimité, il y introduit doucement un puis deux doigts. Passant par dessus sa hanche, il prend son sexe de son autre main et l'entraîne en de fermes et caressants va-et-vient vers la jouissance. Il imprime le même rythme à ses doigts lui arrachant de rauques gémissements de plaisir. Arqué contre lui, Harry la main refermée sur les cheveux blonds, attire la bouche dans son cou, sur sa nuque, sur ses épaules. Lorsque sa respiration se fait saccadée et qu'il le sent emporté par la montée du plaisir, Jim retire son doigt et appuie doucement son sexe mouillé par l'envie à l'orifice de son intimité. Il ralentit les aller-et-retour de ses doigts autour de son membre pour prolonger les prémices. Il prend le temps de mettre son amour en confiance, la barrière se distend, devient souple appelant sa pénétration. Sa virilité, lentement, pénètre, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de plaisir. Son avancée dans l'étroit fourreau lui apporte une délectation indescriptible, il n'en peut plus de cette lenteur pourtant nécessaire. C'est Harry qui d'un coup de hanches se colle à lui.

« Doucement mon amour, je veux te donner uniquement du plaisir. »

Il bouge doucement mais une fois encore, c'est son amant qui prend l'initiative de provoquer des va-et-vient de plus en plus longs et violents. Jim change légèrement de position jusqu'à trouver celle qui convient pour venir buter contre sa prostate, arrachant à son partenaire des râles de plaisir. Lorsqu'il le sent prêt de la volupté, il se laisse envahir par son propre délice, accélérant les mouvements de sa main et de son bassin . Quand enfin Harry jouit, il se libère en lui d'une vague chaude et ils crient leur félicité dans un même élan.

Après un sortilège de nettoyage, il prend son aimé contre lui, caressant tendrement son visage. Harry les yeux fermés s'abandonne dans sa chaleur, dans son odeur d'après l'amour et savoure ces instants qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux.

« Mon rêve c'est de voir tes yeux verts s'agrandir de plaisir quand je te fais l'amour et que tu jouis... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais le réaliser. lui souffle Jim tendrement.

« J'ai une petite idée à ce sujet. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être passif à chaque fois. Je compte te montrer que j'apprends vite et que je peux égaler mon professeur. »

Jim resserra son étreinte en souriant. Jusque maintenant, il avait été l'initiateur, il ne serait plus le maître de leurs jeux bien longtemps.

C'est en tenue moldue mais armés et leur baguette dans leur poche (non jamais dans la poche arrière du jeans!), qu'ils transplanèrent le lendemain après-midi non loin de la ville d'Antoing en Belgique et du château du même nom. Seuls étaient accessibles au public les jardins et la tour, le reste était privé. Le prince Charles Lamoral de Ligne de la Trémoille et ses deux fils étaient comme la plupart du temps absents du château ancestral. (2)

Les jeunes anglais en touristes modèles, appareils photos en main suivaient le groupe qui effectuait la dernière visite de la journée. Après les jardins, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande tour. Tout en écoutant le commentaire de la guide, Sylas et Jim feuilletaient le petit dépliant remis au début de la visite. Un petit paragraphe fit sursauter le serpentard.

« Regarde souffla-t-il à Jim.

"_Comme bien d'autres, ce château aurait son revenant. Son histoire est la suivante un jour, on ne sait plus vraiment à quelle époque, cela se perd dans la nuit du Moyen-Age, la forteresse fut attaquée. Elle fut prise et totalement détruite. Le baron d'Antoing dont le nom n'est pas parvenu jusqu'à nous périt au sein des ruines fumantes. Son ombre hanta le château __rebâti. La légende raconte que pour le voir, il faut monter dans la grosse tour sur le coup de minuit. Au deuxième étage se trouve une petite chambre avec un miroir _(véridique)_ et si l'on se regarde dans celui-ci alors nous apparaîtra une ombre, l'ombre d'un chevalier armé de pied en cape. Et si on se retourne, il nous tranchera la tête. Il y a eu 3 familles propriétaires du château d'Antoing, Melun, De Ligne. Toutes sont mortes dans la même pièce avec la tête tranchée._"

Tu te rappelles que Draco nous a parlé de Ron qui riait devant un miroir? »

« Oui. Tu sais l'appeler par le pacte? »

« Oui. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco était à leurs côtés et lisait par dessus leur épaule. Jim s'approcha de la jeune guide feignant un très grand intérêt pour ses commentaires. Quand elle s'interrompit pour les laisser admirer l'architecture, avec son sourire le plus charmeur, il l'interrogea. Draco le regardait faire amusé, manifestement il n'hésitait pas à se servir de son charme quand ça lui était utile et il faisait ça très bien. Un coup d'œil vers Harry lui montra que celui-ci ne semblait qu'apprécier moyennement le procédé employé par son petit ami. Après une discussion de dix minutes, Jim revint vers eux.

« Toi, tu vas avoir des ennuis avec tes yeux verts... »

Jim lança un regard vers Harry dont il croisa le regard presque noir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement en voyant sa jalousie qu'il n'arrivait même pas à dissimuler. Harry sursauta et détourna la tête.

« Très maladroit le sourire, Jim. commenta Sylas.

« Je vais aller arranger ça. En attendant, le miroir est dans la grosse tour, là à côté de la plus haute, et le seul moyen d'avoir accès au premier étage de cette tour et évidemment au second est une longue galerie aux murs remplis de portraits de la famille de Ligne. Cette partie du château n'est visible qu'une fois par an le jour de la fête du patrimoine. fit-il.

Il se dirigea vers Harry.

« Tu m'en fais de ces yeux noirs, on dirait que je t'ai trompé en parlant avec la guide quelques minutes. »

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas agréable, n'est-ce-pas? »

« ... »

« Alors pense aux trois jours que tu as passés avec Lisbeth sur tes talons à Cambridge et à ce que j'ai ressenti. »

« Je n'avais rien fait pour attirer Lisbeth, là, c'est tout si tu ne bavais pas devant. »

« J'avais besoin de renseignements. Et si tu n'as rien fait pour séduire Lisbeth, tu n'as pas fait grand chose non plus pour t'en débarrasser. »

« C'est une gentille fille, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. »

« Tu as préféré me blesser moi! »

« Mais tu ne m'as rien dit... »

« J'avais besoin de te le dire? En réalité, à cause de ce que je t'ai avoué au sujet de George, tu as voulu me punir à l'avance pour un éventuel manquement. »

« Non! Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Jim. »

« Viens, la visite se poursuit.

Tire pas cette tête, mon aimé, mais réfléchis à ce que tu fais. »

Harry sursauta et lui adressa un regard incrédule, il le tançait comme un gosse désobéissant ou inconscient. Apparemment il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était ce gosse là qu'il avait dans son lit chaque nuit. Il secoua la tête remettant la discussion à plus tard.

Ils terminèrent la visite et s'acheminèrent lentement sur la petite route qui menait à la ville, se laissant volontairement distancer par le reste du groupe. Ils s'assirent sur un muret. Sylas et Draco lui montrèrent le descriptif incluant le miroir et lui résumèrent les renseignements obtenus par Jim. Harry se remémora la description du château par Phineas et rappela à Draco l'histoire des miroirs communiquant entre les deux châteaux des Princes de Ligne et dont un avait disparu...

« Tu crois que ça pourrait être ça? »

« Je crois que c'est ça!

Jimmy? Tu as ta cape? »

« Oui! »

« Bon, alors on va aller voir. »

Ils se dissimulèrent tous les deux sous leur cape et leur masque, Jimmy échangea un long regard avec Erwin puis ils transplanèrent.

« Je pensais que tu avais arrangé ça? questionna doucement Draco.

« Je le croyais. soupira Jim plus blessé qu'il ne voulait le dire par l'indifférence affichée par son ami.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à Harry de rester sur une bêtise pareille, à moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose? »

Jim lui résuma leur conversation.

« Tu as voulu tirer avantage de la situation et je crois que ça aurait très bien marché sans ta conclusion. Tu as traité Harry comme un gamin et ça tu vas avoir dur à le lui faire oublier. Il est fier et orgueilleux mais avant tout il est ton amant ».

« Qu'il est difficile d'aimer! »

« Mais c'est la seule façon d'être vivant! Tu n'es pas heureux? »

« Si, je ne m'imagine plus vivre sans lui. Son amour m'est devenu essentiel. fit Jim rêveusement.

« Ça vaut bien quelques concessions, crois-moi. Celui qui m'a le plus appris en ce domaine c'est Sy. fit-il en échangeant avec celui-ci un regard tendre et en prenant sa main.

Sylas déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son homme. Jim regarda sa montre d'un geste machinal. Ils étaient partis depuis une demi heure.

« Laisse leur encore un peu de temps. le tranquillisa Draco.

Jim regardait sa montre pour la troisième fois quand Hermione s'approcha. Draco l'attira à lui entre ses jambes, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ça commence à être long. »

« Si ils ne sont pas là dans dix minutes nous irons voir. »

Quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, Jim ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se retourna doucement et eut un sursaut. Harry venait de rejeter son masque, il avait le visage en sang et soutenait un Jimmy en encore plus mauvais état.

« Erwin transplane avec lui à Astor's Lodge et revient avec Jareth, Ginny et Liam. N'oublie pas les capes et les masques du groupe. Pour Jimmy, il n'a rien de grave, Violaine suffira à le soigner.

Il en reste au moins dix rien que dans la tour, ailleurs je ne sais pas, apparemment ils ont établi ici leur quartier général. »

« Tu as ta pensine? »

« Bonne idée. »

Ils revirent le combat puis la fuite des deux amis. Jim, sans même s'en apercevoir, s'était rapproché de Harry et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Son amour s'était abandonné contre lui avec un léger soupir de bien-être qu'il avait perçu avec joie.

Pour la première fois, il le regardait se battre, lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher Liam, il était dans l'ambulance, à Cambridge tout avait été très vite réglé. Il y avait belle lurette qu'Harry ne se contentait plus d'employer des expelliarmus. Face à plusieurs sorciers, il était rapide et puissant n'hésitant pas à employer les sortilèges impardonnables et le sectum sempra de Severus qu'il avait repris dans ses sorts usuels comme un hommage à son professeur. Quand il fut acculé au mur par quatre des sbires d'Ombrage, il sortit la baguette d'ébène et utilisa les deux, quand il reçut un doloris, il s'appliqua suffisamment que pour repousser ou ignorer la douleur et continuer à combattre.

Il suivait autant que possible le combat mené par Jimmy, celui-ci venait de succomber sous le nombre de ses assaillants et était recroquevillé sur le sol tout à la souffrance que lui infligeait les doloris des mercenaires. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de terminer le combat avant que les autres se lassent de torturer Jimmy et viennent renforcer ceux qu'il combattait. Il se concentra et se mit à psalmodier une incantation tout en se rapprochant lentement du lieu où Jimmy était à terre. Soudain il fit un cercle avec sa baguette créant un tourbillon, les meubles, les objets se mirent à voler en tout sens terrifiant les sorciers présents dans la grande pièce et un épais brouillard sombre l'envahit. Il se précipita, souleva Jimmy et transplana.

Ils regardaient l'Elu muets de stupeur. Jim, inconscient de la puissance dont il venait de faire la démonstration, tremblait rétrospectivement pour sa vie. C'était encore plus impressionnant parce qu'il avait revu le combat tel que Harry l'avait vécu. Il l'entoura de ses bras, son dos contre son torse, il croisa les mains sur sa poitrine posant sa joue contre ses cheveux. Depuis le jour où Harry lui avait reproché de le mettre mal à l'aise devant son père, il s'était juré de cantonner ses gestes de tendresse à leur chambre à coucher, là, il s'oubliait, son amour débordait...

Harry posa une main sur les siennes avec tendresse. Après cela, il n'était plus question de bouder pour une parole malheureuse.

Jareth, Liam, Ginny et Erwin atterrirent juste à côté d'eux. Les yeux de Ginny s'arrêtèrent sur Harry assis sur le muret à côté de Jim et leurs mains unies. C'est Draco qui prit la direction de l'opération et mit les autres au courant du but à atteindre rejoindre le deuxième étage, examiner le miroir. Ils agiraient alors en conséquence. La pensine de nouveau fut mise à contribution. Ginny se retourna vers son ancien petit ami, son front contre celui de Jim il chuchotait, il l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever et de se joindre aux autres les doigts liés à ceux de son amant.

Ayant revêtu leur masque et leur cape, il transplanèrent directement dans la tour au second étage. Leurs adversaires ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir une nouvelle visite aussi vite, mais ils réagirent vite. Ils étaient plus nombreux que Harry ne l'avait pensé.

Un nouveau combat s'engagea. Aucun ne semblait hésiter à se servir des armes à feu, même si Draco leur avait donné comme instruction de n'infliger aucune blessure mortelle. Jim faisait merveille passant derrière les sorciers, les immobilisant d'une prise et leur enlevant leur baguette. Harry gardait un œil sur lui tout en se battant contre deux sorciers. Draco et Sylas se battaient chacun contre deux adversaires tandis qu'Hermione couverte par eux intervenait lorsque l'un ou l'autre était en mauvaise posture comme Ginny pour le moment. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à bout de leurs ennemis. Jim n'avait pu éviter deux sorts doloris, Harry l'avait vu plié en deux sur le sol gémissant de douleur. Toutefois lorsqu'il reçu le second, il avait utilisé sa capacité de karatéka à se concentrer et s'y était préparé, il resta debout et n'émit aucun son.

Ils visitèrent le second étage cherchant le miroir. Ils le trouvèrent enfin.

« C'est un objet magique puissant. confirma Draco, en passant sa baguette devant.

« Il faut le détruire au moins ce sera un problème éliminé. »

Ils essayèrent chacun à leur tour de le briser, par différents sorts, puis avec une masse d'arme empruntée à l'une des armures, sans aucun succès.

Harry, avec une incantation psalmodiée à voix basse, réussit à en faire vibrer la surface. Encouragé, il recommença le même sort mais avec la baguette d'ébène, le miroir éclata en mille morceaux qui se dispersèrent dans toute la pièce. Ils bénirent l'idée d'Hermione qui leur faisait porter un masque et leur évitait maintes coupures.

Ils se regardèrent gravement. Harry contempla la baguette noire avant de la ranger. Demain il irait chez Ollivander.

« Nous savons qu'Ombrage compartimente son organisation, on essaie quand même un interrogatoire? »

« Il ne faut rien négliger. confirma Harry qui se tourna vers Jim.

« Ça va? »

« Oui. sourirent les yeux bleus.

C'était étrange de ne voir de lui que ses yeux. Par Merlin! Le voir étendu gémissant de douleur pour une lutte qui n'était même pas la sienne... pour lui!

« N'y pense même pas Harry! »

« Je n'ai rien dit! s'exclama-t-il

« Mais je sais ce que tu vas me dire... que je suis en danger à cause de toi et que tu ne veux pas que et ... Je serai à tes côtés, c'est tout! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, c'est mon choix! »

Jim s'attendait à devoir batailler, parlementer, il ne dit rien.

Il regarda Draco qui sondait les souvenirs des sorciers qui n'avaient pas transplané parce que blessés.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à en tirer. Je ne crois pas que ça vaille la peine. »

« Bien, on rentre.

Viens, fit-il en saisissant Jim par la taille et en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Jim referma ses bras sur ses épaules et ils transplanèrent.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça? Interrogea Ginny particulièrement agacée.

« Non! Je peux même dire que je ne les ai jamais vus aussi rapprochés physiquement. D'habitude, ils se contentent de communiquer avec les yeux. Mais Harry a failli mourir tantôt et là, c'est Jim qu'il a vu souffrir sous les sorts de l'endoloris. Avant il avait peur de perdre la vie, là il a peur de perdre son bonheur. Quant à Jim, tout ça est nouveau pour lui. Je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirais aussi bien dans un conflit moldu. »

« On dirait que tu l'admires. »

Draco, surpris, regarda Ginny d'un air hautain.

« Je trouve qu'il gère tout ça particulièrement bien, il a pris en très peu de temps sa place au sein du groupe. Je lui fais confiance autant qu'à d'autres que je connais depuis longtemps.

Nous rentrons à Paris. Si il n'est pas revenu, je passerai voir Jimmy ce soir. »

« Vous ne rentrez pas à Astor's Lodge? »

« Nous rentrerons fin de la semaine pour le week-end avec Harry et Jim puisque c'est ce dernier qui nous prépare à la conférence. Pour le moment nous profitons de la tranquillité de l'hôtel Saint-Maur avec Teddy qui s'est attaché à Sylvain, le fils des gardiens, qui lui s'est lié avec Harry et Jim qui lui apprennent à voler et à faire du karaté. Il est sans cesse sur leurs talons. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Hermione et Sylas l'attendaient patiemment. Il les prit tous les deux contre lui et transplana.

Ginny soupira.

« Que se passe-t-il? interrogea Liam.

« Ils ne rentrent pas avec nous, tous les cinq forment de plus en plus un groupe dans le groupe. »

« Ils ont une tâche à accomplir, ils s'y préparent. Le monde sorcier attend beaucoup d'eux. »

« Harry n'a jamais eu besoin de s'écarter de nous pour se préparer à affronter Voldemort. »

« Il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion, ici il l'a. Je suppose aussi qu'il préfère vivre son amour avec Jim loin de toi. Viens on rentre! fit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Harry et Jim avaient atterri dans leur chambre. Couchés l'un contre l'autre, ils chuchotaient, s'embrassaient, faisaient des projets.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour les cours après la conférence? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on trouvera une solution. Quels que soient les résultats des négociations de Liège, je ne crois pas qu'Ombrage renoncera. Il y a la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie et du directeur du Mangenmagot début du mois de juin. Je fais suivre discrètement les faits et gestes de Lucius. Il a repris le contrôle de la Gazette du Sorcier que s'était approprié Ombrage. Il a retourné en sa faveur une partie du Mangenmagot, il pourrait même créer des difficultés à Ombrage lorsqu'il lui faut la majorité à la cour de justice.

Il construit son petit réseau d'influences de façon furtive mais très efficace, tellement efficace que nous ne pouvons que souhaiter qu'il ne se retourne pas contre nous. Il est très ambitieux. Il semble avoir changé depuis la mort de Voldemort et son emprisonnement à Azkaban mais je me méfie du loup qui dort. Il s'est beaucoup rapproché du trio et j'espère qu'il aime assez son fils que pour faire passer l'amour et l'estime de celui-ci avant son ambition. Ce serait un coup très rude pour notre Draco, je n'ose même pas y penser.

Je crois que la bataille dont il est question dans la prophétie se déroulera à cause de la nomination de Lucius. Elle ne satisfera pas tout le monde et j'ai bien peur qu'elle apporte des partisans à Ombrage. »

« Pourquoi alors l'avez vous choisi? »

« Nous n'avions pas d'autre candidat. Arthur n'a pas l'envergure, Minerva a refusé, Kingsley veut prendre la place de directeur du mangenmagot. Nous avons sorti Lucius d'Azkaban et l'avons réhabilité pour assumer le rôle. »

« Si c'est ainsi il vous sera reconnaissant et ne se retournera pas contre vous, je suppose. »

« Il a déjà fait pire, n'oublie pas qu'il a été considéré un moment comme le bras droit du mage noir. Il n'a pas hésité à passer du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix quand il a senti que ça tournait mal et à laisser son fils de seize ans dans les pattes de Voldemort. Jusque maintenant, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous tracasser, il est parfait, mais je suis d'une nature méfiante. »

Harry avait l'air soucieux. Jim doucement du bout des doigts suivaient les deux petites rides d'expression qui s'étaient formées sur son front. Il pensait que son amour n'avait que dix-huit ans mais les préoccupations et les responsabilités d'un homme mûr. Il l'attira doucement contre lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. En réponse, il se blottit contre lui prolongeant le baiser, puis il enfouit son visage dans son cou, un geste qui lui était coutumier maintenant. Jim avait toujours l'impression qu'il le respirait.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais? lui demanda-t-il amusé.

« Je suis fou de ton odeur. La senteur de ton corps et celle de ton eau de toilette, parfums mélangés pour un cocktail sensuel, m'enivrent. »

Jim en resta coi.

« Il ne te reste plus que deux mois de cours. Après que comptes-tu faire? »

« Tout dépend des résultats de la conférence, que dirais-tu si je suivais certains cours à l'université sorcière pour servir ensuite de liaison officielle entre nos deux mondes? Tu crois que tu pourrais gérer de négocier avec moi, Monsieur le futur directeur du Mangenmagot? lui fit-il en souriant.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'arrive déjà pas à te résister dans la vie de tous les jours! Là, je devrais être en train de t'ignorer pour m'avoir traité comme si j'étais ton petit frère désobéissant. lui répondit Harry avec un air horrifié.

« Je suis désolé Harry, ce n'était pas mon intention. fit-il en lui posant un doux baiser.

« J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tantôt quand ils ont vu comment tu as transplané avec Jimmy, ils sont restés muets d'étonnement et pourquoi tu es le seul à être arrivé à briser le miroir. Même quand le trio a essayé, ils n'y sont pas arrivés. continua-t-il.

« Je vais essayer, bien que j'aie horreur de parler de moi. J'ai une puissance qu'ils n'ont pas, j'ignore pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Ce que j'ai fait dans la pièce tantôt, je n'avais jamais vu que mon mentor Albus Dumbledore le réaliser et il était considéré comme le plus puissant des sorciers. Le fait que c'est de la magie ancienne a dû les surprendre aussi, il ne la connaisse pas sauf pour le pacte. J'ignorais si j'allais y arriver. Mon défaut en tant que sorcier c'est ma concentration mais ces derniers temps je me suis obligé à la travailler. Pour arriver à transplaner avec toi, je n'ai pas le choix, plus nous allons loin, plus ça me demande de l'application. Si tu te rappelles quand on a été au Chemin de Traverse la première fois, mon transplanage était un peu aléatoire, dirons-nous. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans ce genre de position. »

« J'ai entendu en effet, Draco te dire que tu devais la travailler. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait faire beaucoup d'exercices de méditation et de respiration en karaté. »

« J'avais remarqué. sourit tendrement Harry.

« Pour le miroir, ma puissance seule et l'incantation de magie ancienne n'ont pas suffit. C'est la baguette d'ébène qui l'a cassé. Demain nous irons au chemin de traverse chez Ollivander, si quelqu'un peut me renseigner sur cette baguette c'est lui. C'est le meilleur dans sa partie, il est vieux et a subi bien des choses sous Voldemort, c'est pourquoi, quand il a réouvert, il a choisi de transmettre son savoir à un jeune artisan. Il n'est plus dans sa boutique comme avant mais il me recevra. expliqua-t-il.

« Harry, vous n'êtes pas encore prêts pour la conférence. Il faut vous y consacrer. »

« Nous ferons de la politique demain matin, nous irons ensuite au chemin de traverse, puis nous nous remettrons à la préparation de la conférence et nous ne ferons plus que ça jusqu'à lundi. »

« Bien. »

« Où sont-ils? »

« Dans leur chambre, Françoise ne les a pas vu. »

« Bon je vais voir.

Harry? Ça vous dirait d'aller dîner dans ce petit restaurant où nous avions été à Saint-Germain? »

Harry interrogea son compagnon des yeux.

« Et toi? Tu en as envie? »

« Ça nous changerait les idées non? »

« Alors allons-y. »

« C'est d'accord Mione, on arrive. »

Ce serait encore une première, hormis la promenade à Stratford-upon-Avon, ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble à l'extérieur.

C'était une soirée de printemps tellement douce que les terrasses étaient sorties et que les amoureux flanaient dans le quartier des artistes. Harry se rappelait son sentiment la dernière fois lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione avec ses deux serpentards, il y a longtemps qu'il n'était plus choqué par leur amour. Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café appelé "Le Pinceau". Il noua ses doigts à ceux de Jim d'abord interdit puis souriant devant l'audace de son partenaire. Il regardait la foule cosmopolite flâner, ils étaient loin d'être le seul couple gay et beaucoup s'affichaient sans honte, on était loin de Cambridge. Il soupira d'aise en serrant doucement la main de Harry.

Ils soupèrent dans le même petit restaurant. Un très bon vin les rendit un peu joyeux et plus audacieux. La Seine vit un trio enlacé et un couple d'amoureux se tenant par la taille déambuler sur ses quais.

Le lendemain après-midi, ils transplanèrent tous les cinq dans une ruelle derrière la banque Gringotts. Quelques minutes plus tard , ils étaient dans le Chemin de Traverse devant la boutique. La façade rajeunie portait maintenant les noms Ollivander Ancast, la vitrine contenait plusieurs très belles baguettes ouvragées sur un velours noir.

Harry entra avec Jim.

« Bonjour Monsieur Ancast. Je voudrais voir Monsieur Ollivander. »

« Il ne s'occupe plus du magasin depuis un moment, puis-je le remplacer? »

« Hélas non. Je voudrais le voir personnellement, je suis un ami. »

« Si vous saviez le nombre d'amis qui défilent dans cette boutique. Monsieur Ollivander est renommé mondialement, des sorciers viennent de loin pour le voir et... »

« Et tous ne sont pas l'Elu! Pouvez-vous lui dire que Harry Potter veut le voir? coupa sèchement Jim.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, je vais le lui dire, il sera rentré dans une heure. »

« Merci. »

En sortant, Harry lança un regard amusé vers son ami encore en colère de voir que le commerçant l'avait traité comme un quelconque sorcier.

« Une glace chez Fortarôme? Ou une bierraubeure au Chaudron Baveur? »

« Une glace chez Fortarôme, choisirent Hermione et Draco d'une seule voix. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Comme c'est étrange. Ça vous rappelle des souvenirs? »

« Tu peux parler toi! Tu étais tout rouge sous le baiser de Narcissa. railla son amie.

« Je ne m'attendais pas être embrassé par la mère de mon ennemi depuis sept ans. »

« Si tu savais comme il est loin ce temps là. »

« C'est une déclaration d'amour, beau blond? railla Harry.

« Viens ici, que je t'embrasse à mon tour! fit Draco en essayant de l'immobiliser.

« Non mais ça ne va pas! Et toi, protège moi! »

« Quand on provoque les évènements, faut assumer les choses, mon grand! se moqua Jim.

« Ah, c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses? Très bien j'assume mes provocations! fit Harry en posant un gros baiser sur les lèvres de Draco stupéfait.

« On va manger cette glace? Oui ou non? continua-t-il.

Sylas les regardait hilare. Jim et Hermione riaient mais un peu jaune.

« Normal! ils rêvent tous d'embrasser le prince des serpentards... Même le Survivant, c'est ça la gloire. Tous les prétextes sont bons! affirma Draco moqueur.

Chez Fortarôme, ils retrouvèrent Seamus, Luna et Neville. L'heure passa très vite.

Monsieur Ollivander les attendait dans sa boutique.

« Harry Potter! Comme je suis content de vous voir! »

« Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander. J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Je ne peux rien vous refuser vous le savez. »

« Je voudrais que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur cette baguette. fit Harry en posant sur le comptoir la baguette noire.

Les yeux du vieil homme se plissèrent sous l'émotion, il prit la baguette en main lentement, il caressa son bois noir...

« C'est bien elle, c'est la baguette noire de Salazar. »

« Salazar Serpentard? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je croyais que la baguette de Salazar était en bois d'aubépine avec un nerf de dragon et un serpent d'argent enroulé autour de la poignée. intervint Draco.

« En effet, mais celle-ci a été faite à sa demande, il a lui même fourni le bois et le crin de licorne qui a servi à la façonner puis elle a disparu, on ne l'a jamais vu l'utiliser. C'est tout au moins les renseignements que se transmettent les fabricants de baguettes depuis des générations. Le serpent que vous cherchez est bien représenté mais tellement petit qu'il en passe inaperçu! Il est ici en dessous de la poignée ouvragée. montra Ollivander en tendant une loupe à Harry, qui découvrit en effet un minuscule serpent enroulé à la base de la garde.

« Qui la baguette a-t-elle choisi? »

« Moi! répondit Harry.

« Elle a de grands pouvoirs mais il est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas choisi Monsieur Malefoy. Bien que vous ayez toutes les qualités qu'aimait Salazar Serpentard et que vous soyez maintenant le seul connu, à ma connaissance, à parler le fourchelang, vous êtes un sang-mêlé. Vous ne vous servez plus de votre baguette avec la plume de Fumseck? »

« Si je combats avec les deux. »

« En même temps? »

« Oui. »

« Etrange rapprochement! Il faut croire que c'était écrit et qu'il y va de la sauvegarde de notre monde. »

* * *

(1 A l'époque du prisonnier d'Azkaban, c'était en effet John Major qui était premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne et avait Kingsley Shackebolt alors auror comme secrétaire, quelques année plus tard c'est Tony Blair qui est élu premier ministre.

(2 Au contraire, le prince Charles de Ligne de La Trémoille et ses deux fils sont très attachés à leur demeure ancestrale et la quittent rarement. Le château est donc occupé toute l'année contrairement à ce que je dis dans cette fiction. Vous pouvez retrouver des photos du château et de la tour sur mon blog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

* * *

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 24 Haultepenne

.

**.  
**

**Chapitre XXIV. HAULTEPENNE**

.

.

« En savez-vous plus sur ses pouvoirs? »

« Hélas, ça remonte très loin et nous n'en savons que ce qui s'est transmis de fabricant en fabricant. Il est très rare que le sorcier apporte le bois et le contenu de la baguette lui-même car ça peut mener à des résultats déplorables. Rien ne peut assurer le sorcier que le résultat va lui convenir. Dans ce cas, l'artisan a estimé avoir accompli son chef d'oeuvre pourtant nul n'a vu la baguette agir. La retrouver dans cet état mille ans après est incroyable et inespéré.

Où l'avez-vous trouvée, si ce n'est pas indiscret? »

« En France, dans la maison ancestrale des Saint-Maur. »

« Peut-être faudrait-il regarder la généalogie de la famille pour retrouver des descendants de Salazar Serpentard.

Le choix de cette baguette fait de vous l'héritier de la maison serpentard, pour un griffondor voilà qui n'est pas banal. »

« Puis-je vous demander la discrétion? »

« Bien entendu. Je vais aussi regarder dans mes notes et archives et si je trouve un renseignement intéressant, je vous envoie un hibou. »

Harry se retrouva dans le Chemin de Traverse bouleversé. La baguette de Salazar Serpentard! Lui! Qu'allait-il en faire? Bien sûr son père était un descendant de Ignotus Peverell tandis que Voldemort descendait de son frère Cadmus Peverell, les frères Peverell étant eux-mêmes descendants de Serpentard Salazar. Mais de là à devenir l'héritier de Serpentard, il y avait loin. Il ne parlait fourchelang que par accident enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit Albus Dumbledore.

Les quatre amis le regardaient, manifestement il n'aimait pas ce que lui avait dit Ollivander.

« Harry, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça! Serpentard était un grand sorcier. »

« Mais tout à l'opposé de mes principes, Draco. Que dirais-tu si je te disais demain que tu passes chez griffondor? »

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'ici la notion est différente, en tant que l'héritier tu pourrais enfin faire l'union des deux maisons qui vous était si chère à Albus et toi. Et puis as-tu encore le choix? »

« Je vais aller à Astor's Lodge chercher le cadre de Severus. Il n'est plus au courant de rien depuis presque deux semaines. Je voudrais son avis et celui d'Albus. »

« Je dois aller voir Jimmy, je vais te le rapporter. »

« Merci. Alors nous rentrons à Paris. »

Harry saisit Jim contre lui et transplana s'occupant très peu des sorciers que ça pouvait choquer. Draco, Sylas et Hermione se regardèrent alarmés par la rancœur qu'ils avaient sentie dans la réaction de Harry.

« Explique moi le problème, mon amour. »

Installé devant la cheminée, sa tête sur les genoux de Jim, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour. Il poussa un soupir. Il lui raconta la fondation de Poudlard, les dissensions entre les fondateurs qui persistaient encore à travers les maisons après un millénaire. Il lui parla de Voldemort considéré comme le descendant de Serpentard, de sa capacité à parler fourchelang comme lui, du choixpeau qui avait voulu le répartir dans la maison verte et argent et l'avait mis chez griffondor seulement à sa demande.

Il lui parla de leurs ancêtres communs, les trois frères Peverell, possesseurs des reliques de la mort la bague des Gaunt avec la pierre de résurrection, la baguette de sureau et la cape d'invisibilité qui lui était revenue. Il lui parla aussi de Goderic Griffondor de sa fidélité à son idéal, de l'aide apportée par le choixpeau et l'épée pour vaincre Voldemort, de son mentor Albus Dumbledore.

« Tu es un peu tout cela, à la fois serpentard et griffondor. Tu as pas mal de qualités que demandait Salazar Serpentard à ses élèves, l'ambition, l'ingéniosité, la détermination, un certain dédain pour les règlements et en plus la faculté de parler le Fourchelang, ainsi que celles que demandait Goderic Gryffondor, le courage et même une certaine témérité, une ouverture d'esprit et la fidélité.

Tu as de serpentard une idée négative transmise par les élèves griffondor, si tu demandais à quelqu'un qui l'aime de t'en parler? Tu pourras ainsi mieux juger. Tes meilleurs amis sont tous serpentards sauf Hermione et tu t'entends très bien avec eux. C'est un hasard, tu crois? »

« ... »

« Pourquoi veux-tu le portrait de Severus? »

Harry lui expliqua l'aide des portraits.

« Qui est Severus exactement? Tu m'en as très peu parlé et j'ai l'impression que tu m'as caché le plus important je me trompe? »

« ... »

« Harry, ça te fera du bien... fit-il doucement en se laissant glisser sur le tapis contre lui et en l'entourant de ses bras, sa joue posée sur ses cheveux.

Harry une fois de plus parlait de son enfance, de ce professeur qu'il détestait, de cet homme intransigeant qui le haïssait parce qu'il était le fils de son père et qui le protégeait parce qu'il était le fils de sa mère, de la tendre amitié de Lily, de l'attitude de James Potter et des maraudeurs envers Severus. Il narra son courage infini, la mort de Dumbledore, le fait que tout au long de sa vie il avait été haï, enfin la révélation de son rôle de protecteur quand tout déjà était consommé, sa fin programmée par Voldemort et sa mort dans ses bras, ses yeux dans ceux de Harry tellement semblables au regard de Lily. Et enfin il raconta son sentiment de culpabilité envers cet homme qui l'avait protégé discrètement pendant dix-sept ans, comme il le faisait encore aujourd'hui en les guidant, et auquel il n'avait apporté que du mépris exactement comme James.

« Tu peux encore le lui dire aujourd'hui, il n'est jamais trop tard.

Je suppose qu'il était serpentard? »

« C'était le directeur de la maison serpentard. Pendant sept ans, il a honteusement favorisé les élèves de sa maison au détriment des griffondors. Son préféré était Draco. Il a fait le serment inviolable à Narcissa de le protéger et d'accomplir à sa place la tâche que Voldemort lui avait confiée. Il se retrouvait donc à protéger les deux ennemis, position délicate. »

« Harry? Tiens voilà le portrait de Severus. »

Harry le déballa, l'ôtant de sa valise de protection.

« Et alors Potter? On a besoin de moi? »

« Oui Severus, j'ai besoin de vous, soupira Harry en lançant à Jim un regard désespéré devant le ton mordant de son ancien professeur. »

« Parlez moi de Serpentard, Severus. »

Si il fut surpris par la demande, il ne le montra pas et commença à parler de sa maison et de son fondateur. Leur discussion dura très longtemps. Jim sa main posée sur l'épaule de Harry, y avait assisté sans dire un mot. Quand Harry chercha autour de lui, il lui tendit la baguette noire qui fila de ses doigts dans la main du griffondor. La discussion s'engagea sur la baguette de Salazar.

« Je suis étonné de votre façon de voir les choses, Potter. Vous m'avez d'abord demandé de parler de Serpentard, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi? Je n'ignore pas vos sentiments pour cette maison et ses élèves, interrogea Severus moins sec. »

« J'ai suivi le conseil de Jim qui m'a dit que je n'avais jamais eu qu'une version des choses, celle des griffondors et que pour juger il me fallait le point de vue des serpentards, vous étiez le mieux placé. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que le choix que vous allez faire pourrait impliquer le devenir de Poudlard. »

« Oui. »

« Cette décision vous n'êtes pas obligé de la prendre de suite, réfléchissez. Soit vous rejetez cette baguette soit vous l'acceptez et vous essayez de faire la paix entre les deux maisons sans les réunir pour autant. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies le choix, murmura Jim, car il y a la chanson du choixpeau qui pousse à l'union des maisons, la prophétie et l'aura de l'Elu. Vas-tu renier le fait d'avoir sauvé Draco et de lui avoir confié le bonheur d'Hermione? Et en choisissant tes amis à serpentard n'as-tu pas décidé il y a plusieurs mois déjà? »

« ... »

« Harry? »

« Quand il y a deux façons d'envisager les choses, tu m'en montres toujours une troisième. »

« Désolé, mon grand. Je dis ce que je pense. »

Severus suivait avec intérêt l'aparté des deux garçons. Minerva lui avait résumé la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, il savait qui était le garçon mais ne savait de lui que ce qui avait choqué les membres c'était un moldu et l'amant de l'Elu. Pour le moment, il le couvait des yeux avec tendresse, pourtant nulle féminité chez ce garçon au corps musclé, au port de tête altier, au profil de statue grecque.

Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il entreprit soudain de résumer tout ce qui s'était passé ses derniers temps, ainsi que le bris du miroir.

« Tu dois le dire, Harry. »

« ... »

« Si. Si c'est exceptionnel comme tu l'as dit, tu dois le dire pour être aidé à développer plus encore ta puissance. Nous en aurons sûrement besoin. »

« ... »

« Harry a fait hier quelque chose qui a laissé muets d'étonnement tous les autres, je voudrais qu'il vous le montre. »

« Potter, je n'aime pas attendre! Fit Severus de son ton le plus détestable. »

« Je vais chercher ma pensine. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne connaisse pas cet aspect de Harry. »

« Parce qu'il apprend à travailler sa concentration. »

Ils revirent pour une troisième fois le combat de Harry et Jimmy contre les sbires du crapaud. A la demande de Severus, il lui montra aussi le bris du miroir.

« Qui vous apprend à travailler? »

« C'est Jim, il est karatéka. »

« Vous réussissez là où j'ai échoué avec cette tête de mule! »

« Je ne faisais pas grand effort Severus. Si je devais changer une seule chose dans ces années à Poudlard, ce serait mon attitude envers vous. »

« Assez de pommade Potter, travaillez. »

Harry lança un regard ulcéré à Jim, il en avait assez de ce portrait qui soufflait le chaud puis le froid.

« Vous devriez lui dire que vous l'aimez, il va me rendre la vie impossible. »

« Moi aimer un Potter? »

« Le fils de Lily peut-être? Ou tout simplement Harry? Peu importe. »

« ... »

« Lui vous admire et vous, vous l'aimez, ce serait plus facile de mettre les choses à plat. »

« Je vais aller rendre compte de tout ça à Albus, si il juge utile de te voir tu le sauras très vite, mais à mon avis tu es apte à prendre ta décision seul Harry. »

Et le cadre fut vide.

« A sa manière, il te l'a dit quand même. »

« Drôle de manière. »

« Lis entre les lignes. Draco aussi te l'a dit aujourd'hui et, à ce propos, j'aimerais que tu me réserves ta bouche dorénavant, Draco ou pas Draco! fit Jim moqueur.

« Jaloux? »

« Pas d'une plaisanterie, mon amour. Il serait temps de rejoindre les autres pour dîner. »

Ils rentrèrent à Astor's Lodge le vendredi soir. Sylvain eut difficile de voir partir ses grands amis. Seule la promesse de venir le voir bientôt le week-end ramena un sourire sur sa figure.

Les autres avaient l'habitude de prendre tous leurs repas du côté sorcier. C'est donc autour d'un repas préparé par les elfes de maison qu'ils se retrouvèrent au complet.

« Demain il nous faut aller acheter au moins deux autres tenues classiques pour participer à la conférence. »

« Tu crois qu'elle va prendre longtemps? »

« Mon père a débloqué une semaine de son agenda. Il sera ici dès ce soir pour nous aider en nous informant des derniers évènements du côté moldu. fit Jim.

« On pourrait peut-être acheter nos kimonos aussi fit Hermione. Faire du karaté en jogging n'a rien d'agréable, ça gratte. »

« On vend des kimonos pour femme enceinte? interrogea Draco d'un air innocent.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et Jim éclata de rire.

« Tu seras très jolie en future maman, Mione, lui fit-il partageant le même diminutif que son homme. La pratique du karaté n'est pas contre-indiquée pour les femmes enceintes contrairement à une idée souvent répandue, pour autant qu'elle soit adaptée à leur état. Des katas exécutés lentement, des exercices respiratoires aident à maintenir une bonne forme physique. Quand on en sera là, je me ferai remettre un programme par mon senseï, certains katas qui demandent un effort important aux muscles abdominaux ne sont pas recommandés et on se dirige au fil des mois vers une forme de yoga favorisant les exercices respiratoires pouvant faciliter l'accouchement. Et en effet, fit-il en se tournant vers Draco, il y a des tenues spéciales qui soutiennent le ventre pour les femmes enceintes désireuses de faire du sport. »

« Merci senseï Jim! Fit Hermione en souriant.

« Non au secours! Je ne veux pas enseigner, surtout à des élèves pareils! se marra-t-il.

« Plains-toi tu aurais pu avoir des élèves tous semblables à Harry! Le taquina Sylas.

Jim lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui, faisant la sourde oreille, sirotait impassible son café de fin de repas. Il le connaissait maintenant, il voyait au tremblement du coin de sa bouche qu'il était près du rire. Le GSM de Jim sonna.

« Mon père est devant la porte côté moldu, je vais le chercher. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci arriva par la cheminée et Jim lui présenta le reste du groupe. Quand l'elfe vint lui apporter un thé et des petits gâteaux, il ne sembla pas surpris, son fils lui avait fait la leçon. Après deux heures de politique européenne, ils finirent la soirée dans le salon télévision du côté moldu.

« Il a l'air gentil le père de Jim. fit Sylas.

« Et il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Harry. Je suis content pour lui, ils ont l'air de plus en plus unis. »

« Oui même si je trouve que parfois il le guide un peu trop. intervint Draco.

« Personne n'influence Harry. corrigea Hermione.

« Si tu le dis, ma douce. Maintenant, si on parlait un peu d'autre chose que de politique, de Harry, de Jim... »

« Tu parles beaucoup ces derniers temps, mon tendre amour. »

« C'est censé nous suggérer que nous n'agissons pas assez? demanda Sylas en l'attirant contre lui et en remontant sa nuisette jusqu'à sa taille pour caresser les rondeurs fermes tout en l'attirant contre son bassin.

« C'est toi qui l'interprète comme ça, mon ange. »

« Tu parles trop, Mia... beaucoup trop! »

Draco se colla doucement contre le bas des reins de sa femme cherchant à la fois sa peau douce et une des mains de Sylas qui ne se fit pas prier pour dévier de son objectif premier et saisir la virilité de son amant.

Harry, Jim et son père était resté à discuter de l'atmosphère actuelle du monde moldu quand Harry s'excusa et quitta la pièce avant que son amant puisse le retenir.

« Que se passe-t-il, Jim? Vous vous êtes disputés? »

« Non, Harry a une décision grave à prendre et quoi qu'il décide il pense qu'il va y perdre une partie de sa propre estime. »

Devant l'air interrogatif de son père il résuma le dilemme qui s'offrait à lui.

« Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. »

« Au fond il le sait et c'est bien ce qui lui tombe dur. Ce n'est qu'un semblant de choix. Il doit aller contre ses principes, contre tout ce qu'il a appris depuis sept ans, contre les convictions d'un père qu'il n'a pas connu mais qu'il admire, d'un parrain qui est mort en le protégeant, d'une mère qu'il idolâtre, de professeurs qu'il respecte, tous griffondors. L'héritier de serpentard avant lui c'était le mage noir dont il a libéré le monde sorcier et qu'il a tué et là, il sera tôt ou tard amené à prendre sa succession. La maison des serpentards est la maison des sang-pur, c'est eux qui ont formé la majorité des partisans de Voldemort. Bien entendu, il n'entrainera jamais les serpentards sur la même pente mais cela sera perçu par bon nombre comme une trahison et ça, des deux côtés. »

« Et le fait qu'il sorte avec un jeune moldu sera perçu comment Jim? »

« Il s'en moque, ce n'est pas contre ses propres valeurs. »

« Va près de lui, va l'aider de ta présence même si tu ne dis rien. Qu'il sache que tu es là quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendra. »

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Jim se glissa entre les draps, aussitôt un bras ferme l'attira et il se retrouva dans ses bras.

« J'ai cru que tu n'en finirais jamais de parler. »

« Je suis là, mon amour. Je serai toujours là. »

« Quoi que je fasse? »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là! »

« ... »

« Si tu me trompais, je serais incapable de gérer le fait que tu ais pu murmuré les mêmes mots d'amour, gémi de plaisir dans d'autres bras, crié... »

« Chut! l'interrompit Harry en le serrant contre lui, calme toi. Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Jim pensa qu'il était là pour le réconforter et à la place il commençait une discussion sur la fidélité qui ne pouvait que déraper. Même la provocation de Harry au chemin de traverse, il l'avait mal supportée alors que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, ce qui semblait-il n'était pas passé inaperçu car...

« Jim, tu te rends compte que tu deviens de plus en plus possessif? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ta tête devant chez Fortarôme? »

Il se rendit compte au son de sa voix que Harry était amusé. Il fit la seule chose que sa fierté restante lui dictait, il se tut. Harry eut un rire tendre.

« Que je t'aime, mon grand. Ne change jamais. »

Une main douce et ferme attira son visage puis une bouche avide chercha la sienne et ne se lassa pas de l'explorer, de lécher doucement ses lèvres, de caresser sa langue. Jim eut envie de soupirer de bien-être sous les mains qui commençaient à errer sur sa poitrine. La bouche mordilla et lécha le creux de son cou là où il aimait respirer son parfum. Pourtant, il l'interrompit.

« Laisse-moi une fois encore te guider vers la jouissance... «

Il le voulait attentif à son propre corps, frémissant sous ses caresses, il voulait se consacrer à son plaisir entièrement pour l'entendre crier comblé, c'était son extase à lui.

Le lendemain, dès le matin, ils se plongèrent avec le père de Jim et Lucius dans la politique européenne. Après avoir été en monde moldu acheter les vêtements classiques qu'ils voulaient emporter, ils se replongèrent encore et toujours dans les arcanes de la politique. La journée du dimanche ne se passa pas différemment.

La grande salle de Poudlard était remplie du bruit des couverts et des discussions. Lorsque la double porte s'ouvrit les élèves curieux tournèrent la tête pour voir les arrivants. Le silence se fit. A l'entrée se tenaient le survivant et ses amis. Ils étaient accompagnés de moldus, du ministre de la magie, du secrétaire d'état, de leur professeur d'astronomie et de trois jeunes sorciers que les dernières années des serdaigles reconnurent pour être des anciens de leur maison. Les plus âgés se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs où manifestement ils étaient attendus, les plus jeunes vers la table de la septième bis.

Jeunes gens, commença la directrice, je voudrais votre attention. J'aimerais que vous écoutiez attentivement ce qui va vous être dit. Harry, c'est à toi mon garçon!

Harry posa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

« Nous estimons juste de vous faire part de ce qui se passe dans notre monde. Nul ne pouvait ignorer la menace que représentait Lord Voldemort, ses exactions, ses crimes étaient publics et défrayaient la chronique. Celui-ci n'est plus mais ce n'est pas pour autant que notre monde est en paix et que le mal n'existe plus. Il est simplement plus insidieux et plus diversifié.

Une faction menée par un professeur tristement célèbre, Dolorès Ombrage essaye de prendre le pouvoir pour appliquer une doctrine proche de celle du mage noire, mettant au pilori les minorités, montrant du doigt les sang-mêlé.

Les moldus ont beaucoup souffert lors de notre guerre avec Voldemort. Certains ont été torturés, violés, tués, des familles ont été brisées, des enfants sont orphelins, des maisons, des commerces, des axes de communication ont été détruits pour le plaisir. Ils nous réclament des comptes. Ils ne les demandent pas au mage noir qui n'est plus mais au monde sorcier.

Une conférence est organisée dès demain entre les représentants des différents états membres de l'Europe et nous. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser qu'en cas de conflit armé nous avons peu de chances de voir notre monde survivre. Nous préparons cette conférence depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et nous ferons de notre mieux.

Enfin, une prophétie existe qui dit que notre monde devra bientôt combattre ses ennemis, nous aurons un grand rôle à y jouer, il aura besoin de vous.

Quelle que soit l'issue de ces négociations, il vous faudra accepter que notre monde s'ouvre aux moldus et à leurs technologies.

Je demande à toutes les maisons de faire cesser leurs querelles, vous avez d'autres préoccupations. »

Le ton de Harry se fit froid et incisif.

« J'exige des maisons griffondors et serpentards un effort tout particulier. Je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement à la discipline. Les salles communes seront désormais ouvertes aux élèves de toutes les maisons. Je demande aux élèves de la septième de se perfectionner au combat, à ceux de la septième bis de reformer l'armée de Dumbledore. Votre monde aura besoin de vous. Si vous avez des questions nous sommes à votre disposition. »

Des questions il y en eu pour tout le monde, pour Harry et les ministres, mais aussi pour le moldu qui se tenait à leurs côtés. Et comme le monde ne change pas en un jour, une querelle éclata entre deux élèves des maisons sang et or, vert et argent.

« Ça suffit! fit Harry en interrompant les deux protagonistes d'une voix sèche. Je croyais les griffondors loyaux, courageux et les serpentards rusés, ambitieux. Vous nous démontrez qu'ils sont surtout stupides si ils sont incapables de dépasser leurs petites querelles pour envisager un avenir commun dans notre monde. Ne comprenez-vous pas que ce sera ensemble ou pas du tout? »

« Il y aura bientôt la nomination d'un nouveau ministre de la magie. Tout changera à ce moment là. fit le sang-pur.

« Crois-tu? Qui sera nommé d'après toi? interrogea Harry très calme.

« Mon père dit que c'est Monsieur Malefoy, c'est un sang-pur et un serpentard. »

« Lucius? invita Harry.

« En effet, j'espère être nommé ministre de la magie, mais pas parce que je suis un sang-pur et je ne suis pas l'héritier de Salazar. Notre monde a besoin d'être reconstruit et je pense en avoir les capacités. Je crois, comme le Survivant, qu'il est inéluctable qu'il s'opère des changements, que notre monde s'ouvre sur le monde moldu. C'est un des résultats engendrés par la folie de Voldemort. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à aller de l'avant car vous êtes notre devenir. »

« Beaucoup ont suivi Voldemort parce qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Si vous dites ne pas l'être et que vous ne poursuivez pas la tradition des sang-pur, il ne reste alors que le parti d'Ombrage pour maintenir nos privilèges. »

« Non! Il y a et il y a toujours eu un héritier de Salazar, à vous de le suivre, mais tout héritier qu'il soit, il ne pourra entraver la marche du temps. »

« Il ne le peut et il ne le veut! Si vous voulez que notre monde vive, il faut qu'il évolue. fit Harry d'une voix glaciale. Si les serpentards ne me suivent pas, ils ne feront pas partie de cet avenir là. »

Le silence qui régnait dans la grande salle était total. Avaient-ils bien compris? Le Survivant, l'Elu, le griffondor venait-il de réclamer l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard?

Jim contemplait son amour. Il savait ce que la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer lui avait coûté. Une fois de plus, il sacrifiait beaucoup au monde sorcier.

Quand il s'était réveillé le matin, Harry ne lui avait rien dit mais il savait, il avait le regard douloureux de ceux qui font table rase de leur passé. Quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il s'était serré fort contre lui et Jim avait senti une larme couler dans son cou. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, il ne le verrait peut-être jamais, quand il s'était détaché de lui, ses yeux étaient un peu rouges mais secs. Son visage était fermé et fier comme celui de ces sang-pur dont il n'était pas. Mais cette perle d'eau qui s'était échappée lui avait tout dit.

Son regard vert survolait la table des serpentards en quête d'une réaction. La stupéfaction semblait régner. Un adolescent de première année se leva pour s'adresser à Harry, mais personne ne comprit les sifflements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres sauf Harry qui lui répondit à l'étonnement de tous sauf des élèves de la septième bis qui se rappelaient les duels avec Malefoy et le basilic.

« D'autres parmi vous sont des fourchelangs?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. »

« Je n'accepte pas cet héritage avec le sourire. Il se fait que je n'ai pas le choix. La baguette de Salazar m'a choisi et je ne me vois pas, dans les circonstances actuelles, refuser. Bien qu'étant un de ses descendants par un des frères Peverell, je n'ai pas été élevé dans ses principes mais dans ceux de Griffondor. Je ne suis pas non plus un sang-pur mais un autre sang-mêlé a été considéré, il n'y a pas si longtemps, comme héritier de Salazar. Je crois que tous vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne fais rien à la légère. Les qualités demandées par la maison des verts et argent sont loin d'être incompatibles avec celles demandées par celle de Griffondor. Quelqu'un à qui je confiais mes incertitudes, m'a dit que j'étais autant l'un que l'autre. Je ne le démentirai pas, je ne renierai pas l'une, je ne dédaignerai pas l'autre. Sans le courage et la fidélité, je n'aurais pas vaincu Voldemort, sans la détermination et la ruse non plus. Comme Dumbledore avant moi, je veux que nos maisons travaillent ensemble pour le bien du monde sorcier. A vous de me suivre. »

« Tu parles d'une baguette qui t'a choisi, il faut au moins nous la montrer. fit une jeune fille en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Harry sorti la baguette d'ébène et la tendit au professeur Slughorn pour qu'il l'examine.

« C'est bien la baguette d'ébène que Salazar Serpentard avait fait faire après avoir quitté cette école. Il voulait une nouvelle baguette pour une nouvelle vie, c'est pourquoi le symbole de la maison serpentard y figure pour l'identifier mais en très petit. »

« Je l'avais déjà fait authentifier par Mr Ollivander. fit Harry en regardant la jeune fille qui se dressait devant lui le fixant de ses yeux mauves.

« Alors nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de te suivre. conclut Mara.

Draco, Sylas et Erwin s'étaient avancés et se tenaient derrière Harry.

« Qui est-ce? souffla Jim à Hermione.

« C'est Mara. répondit celle-ci à voix basse, après une hésitation.

Jim regarda avec attention la jeune fille qui dévorait Harry de ses améthystes, son ex-petite-amie était plus que jolie.

Harry se retourna pour récupérer sa baguette qui fila entre ses doigts.

« Harry mon enfant, c'est un grand plaisir de vous voir parmi nous. dit le directeur de la maison des serpents.

« Merci Professeur, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Je vous demande donc pendant mon absence de travailler avec les autres vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez un bon professeur, faites lui honneur ainsi qu'à votre maison. Je compte sur la septième bis pour vous y aider et aussi vous encadrer même en l'absence des élèves de votre maison qui viennent avec moi, fit-il en se tournant vers sa tablée. Nous préparerons la suite des évènements dès notre retour. »

« Tu peux compter sur nous. répondit Ernie Mac Millan.

« Je n'en doutais pas Ernie. »

Lord Spencer regardait le garçon vêtu d'une tenue neutre sans blason pour ne choquer personne se diriger vers sa table encadré de ses trois amis habillés de l'uniforme de serpentard. Il avait été impressionnant de sa dignité, il avait un charisme prenant, celui dont on fait les meneurs. Il s'assit à côté de Jim cherchant ses yeux, il lui sourit douloureusement. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit son fils.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, elles avaient bien évidemment changé de sujet. Bon nombre des plus grands se souvenaient des avertissements donnés par Dumbledore ces dernières années, celui de l'Elu leur ressemblait étrangement.

A la cinquième table par contre, le silence régnait. Ils retrouvaient le Harry des mauvais jours, des jours où sa cicatrice se rappelait à lui avec violence. Quand il voudrait parler il le ferait. Après le repas, tout naturellement, il se dirigea vers la salle commune de la septième bis.

« Laissez la porte ouverte, c'est maintenant que nous allons voir si ils ont compris. »

Peu à peu, les fauteuils se remplirent, tous les élèves de la septième bis étaient là. Harry leur donnait ses instructions pour la semaine, leur demandant de ne brusquer ni les uns ni les autres, ils devaient les laisser venir à eux.

« Harry, tu comptes être plus présent dorénavant car nous ne suffirons pas à les tenir, tu le sais. Ça fait un mois que tu es absent. »

« Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui est un lourd tribut payé au monde sorcier, j'essaierai d'être plus présent mais je ne renoncerai pas pour autant à avoir une vie privée en dehors de l'école. Pour le moment, je n'en ai pas encore discuté avec la directrice. Nous verrons ça à notre retour de Belgique. »

« Le moldu est avec nous dans ces négociations? »

« Officiellement, mon père ne peut pas l'être mais il nous a beaucoup aidé. intervint Jim un peu sèchement n'appréciant que peu le vocable utilisé pour désigner Sir Spencer.

« Il en a déjà fait beaucoup en nous expliquant les opinions actuelles des divers représentants européens, il ne peut faire plus. Jim nous enseigne depuis un mois dès que nous avons du temps libre la politique des moldus. Nous ne pouvions trouver meilleur professeur, il étudie les sciences politiques à Cambridge depuis cinq ans et il est le plus brillant de sa promotion. expliqua Sylas.

« C'est ton père qui va négocier Draco? »

« Oui, mais pas seulement. De notre groupe ce sont Sylas et Jim qui le feront. Nous serons là pour les soutenir, pour essayer aussi d'impressionner les moldus en leur montrant nos pouvoirs et pour les protéger. Depuis un mois, Harry a échappé à plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat. »

Harry lança un regard de reproche à son ami.

« Draco a raison nous devons savoir, Harry! Nous devons savoir où nous en sommes. J'ai entendu dire que Ron était au secret à Azkaban, est-ce vrai? fit Neville.

« Ron est à Nurmengard pour tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Harry, il est devenu un des exécutants d'Ombrage. fit Draco.

« Tu trouves normal que ce soit un moldu qui négocie l'existence de notre monde face à d'autres moldus? »

« J'ai toute confiance en Jim et son père et j'ai l'habitude que ma parole suffise. asséna Harry en regardant, d'un œil sombre, Mara qui s'était approchée de leur table.

La salle de la septième bis semblait trop petite pour contenir les élèves des quatre maisons qui venaient les rejoindre. Les directeurs avaient accordé aux élèves des trois dernières années une permission exceptionnelle reportant le couvre-feu à vingt-trois heures. Les questions fusaient auxquelles ils essayaient de répondre de leur mieux. Soudain Harry s'interrompit pour émettre un sifflement. Une petite silhouette sortit du coin où elle s'était dissimulée.

« Que fais-tu là? Tu devrais être au lit! »

« Je voulais savoir. Cette histoire d'âge est stupide, je suis plus intelligent que la plupart des grands! fit l'enfant avec morgue.

« Tu sais que tu me rappelles quelqu'un toi? Un satané serpentard qui croyait toujours tout savoir mieux que personne... »

« Qu'est-il devenu? demanda l'enfant sérieux.

« Il est mon meilleur ami. fit Harry en échangeant un regard complice avec Draco. Comment t'appelles-tu? »

« Aymeric de Montsalve. »

« Tu es français? »

« Oui, mon père était français, ma mère anglaise mais mes parents sont morts. Je vis chez mon oncle mais je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard. »

« Tu as passé tes vacances ici? »

« Oui, mais c'est mieux que chez mon oncle. Poudlard c'est chez moi. »

Harry échangea un long regard avec Draco puis avec Jim qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Va dormir Aymeric, directement. »

L'enfant poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain, il fit demi-tour et se planta devant l'Elu. Harry le regarda puis l'entoura de ses bras et le serra déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Va dormir. fit-il gentiment puis s'adressant aux autres, il est vingt trois heures nous avons encore du travail avant notre départ demain matin. Nous nous reverrons tous à notre retour avec de bonnes nouvelles je l'espère. »

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Harry se tourna vers ceux de la septième bis.

« Avez-vous toujours les pièces pour les convocations?

En voici d'autres pour les nouveaux. Les cas discutables vous attendez Draco avant de les intégrer. Surveillez-moi le petit Aymeric, il va nous donner du fil à retordre. Il me rappelle trop quelqu'un! »

« Toi peut-être? fit Draco avec un air moqueur.

« Aussi. admit Harry.

Lorsque la salle commune fut presque déserte, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lança un regard à Jim qui sortit avec lui.

« Ils sont ensemble? questionna Dean.

« Je crois que Harry t'a déjà remis à ta place lors de la soirée, ça ne t'a pas suffi? intervint Neville.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que maintenant ils sont en couple. fit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

« Reste tranquille, Dean. »

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »

Harry entraîna Jim vers sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit attirant son amant contre lui. Il referma ses bras avec rage, le fit rouler en dessous de lui pour le dominer et l'embrassa âprement. Jim lui rendit son baiser se mettant au diapason de sa violence, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser cette angoisse, cette rancœur qu'il avait en lui depuis le jour précédent. Quand il sentit son baiser changer, devenir passionné, il le conduisit doucement vers la volupté. Il inversa les positions et embrassa doucement son visage, ses yeux, la ligne de son menton volontaire tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour entre chaque baiser léger, il suivit de sa langue l'éclair de son front... Il le sentait se détendre peu à peu.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour. lui souffla-t-il.

Jim ferma les yeux pour savourer ses instants précieux entre tous. Avant qu'il le réalise, leurs positions s'étaient de nouveau interverties et une bouche se faisait caresse sensuelle sur son visage, une langue traçait de tendres sillons dans son cou remontant dans le creux si sensible derrière l'oreille que maintenant sa bouche, dont le souffle doux lui mettait des frissons dans le dos, taquinait. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de bien-être qui ramena sur ses lèvres celles de Harry.

« T'ai-je dit que sans ta présence à mes côtés, je n'y serais pas arrivé? souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Si mon aimé tu l'aurais fait, parce que c'était ton devoir et crois-moi, ils sont fiers de toi comme je le suis. »

« J'aimerais en être sûr. »

« Moi, j'en suis persuadé. Embrasse-moi... »

Harry passa sa langue doucement sur ses lèvres sans lâcher son regard, il glissa une main sous ses vêtements, caressant sa poitrine et son côté. C'est Jim qui ne supportant plus la douce attente, attira Harry par la nuque pour un baiser profond et voluptueux.

« Il est en train de faire sa valise. disait une voix juste derrière la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit en même temps, révélant aux deux jeunes gens enlacés Lord Spencer, Hermione et en arrière plan, Dean qui passait dans le couloir et n'avait plus maintenant de question à se poser.

« Mione! reprocha Harry.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas savoir! Tu as dit que tu allais préparer un sac avec des vêtements pour partir demain. »

« Tu aurais pu frapper quand même! »

« Désolé les enfants, mais les autres s'impatientent et veulent rentrer. Nous n'allons pas défiler chacun notre tour dans le bureau de la directrice pour passer par sa cheminée. »

« On y va, Papa. »

Harry se leva, sélectionna dans sa garde-robe les vêtements plus habillés qu'il voulait emporter, mit le tout soigneusement dans un sac de voyage en cuir fauve, qu'il réduisit à la taille d'un gros porte-clefs.

« Voilà qui est pratique! Vous allez voyager sans bagage? s'enquit le père de Jim.

« Nous allons utiliser tout ce qui peut perturber les moldus, y compris ce genre de chose. Nous aurions pu choisir d'arriver comme tout le monde en voiture, comme nous l'avons fait pour le bal de Cambridge, mais nous avons choisis de transplaner tous en même temps. admit Harry

« Et Jim? »

« Nous transplanerons par trois main dans la main, ainsi il n'y aura pas de problème. »

« Transplaner dans tes bras ne me dérangeait pas. »

« Si tu préfères, ça peut se faire comme ça aussi. lui répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur mais c'est dans ton monde qu'ils sont les plus intransigeants à ce sujet.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de la directrice quand Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vers un point invisible.

« Aymeric sort de sous cette cape. soupira-t-il.

« Que fais-tu encore là? »

« Comment as-tu su? interrogea le jeune garçon sans répondre.

« Je l'ai senti et j'ai vu ta forme, vu la taille ce ne pouvait être qu'un désobéissant jeune serpentard de ma connaissance. Alors que fais-tu là? »

« Je voulais te dire au revoir et vous souhaiter bonne chance. »

Harry embrassa le gamin en pensant que celui-ci commençait à en faire une habitude et qu'il se retrouvait dans la position du grand frère et non de l'héritier.

« Veille bien sur lui! fit l'adolescent d'un ton sérieux à Jim qui le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

« C'est bien mon intention.

Je peux savoir comment tu es au courant de ça aussi? lui répondit-il une fois revenu de sa surprise.

« J'ai entendu Thomas qui en parlait avec Londubat, il veut sortir avec toi quand bien même tu es avec Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est têtu celui-là! maugréa-t-il. Aymeric, promets-moi quelque chose. Tu vas dormir maintenant, de toute façon les rondes des préfets ont commencé et tu vas avoir de gros ennuis. »

« C'est promis. C'est vrai que ce serait plus facile si tu me prêtais ta carte des maraudeurs mais je suppose que je ne dois pas y compter. »

Ce fut un éclat de rire général autour de Harry qui ne savait pas comment s'empêcher de rire et tancer l'incroyable petit curieux.

« En effet! Allez dans les cachots et vite. fit-il d'un ton sec!

L'enfant le regarda d'un air désabusé puis fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le dortoir de sa maison.

« Par Merlin! Quel petit monstre! »

« Tais-toi, tu en es déjà fou, comme de Sylvain. Tu ne sais pas résister à un enfant tel que lui. se moqua Jim tendrement.

« Il fera un parfait petit compagnon pour Sylvain pendant les vacances. »

« Ce sera très reposant. confirma son compagnon en riant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu penses aux vacances qu'il passe seul ici parce qu'il est orphelin et il est manifeste qu'il manque d'amour. soupira-t-il.

« Tu vas adorer lui enseigner le karaté! le taquina Harry.

« Les enfants, il faut y aller. Je dois encore rentrer à Bruxelles. les interrompit Lord Spencer.

« Nous allons vous y transporter si vous voulez? proposa Draco.

Par la fenêtre du château de Haultepenne, Harry regarde le fleuve serpenter paresseusement entre les rubans de bitume.

Perché sur un rocher, le château est implanté dans un site boisé et escarpé, plein de charme, campé sur une assiette cernée de hauts murs de soutènement à l'ouest et au nord et bordé à l'est d'un superbe jardin disposé en terrasses. Il est construit en L disposant ses bâtiments des XVIIe et XVIIIe s. en équerre, joints au donjon probablement construit vers 1330 par Lambert de Harduemont, premier seigneur du bien. C'est une haute tour de cinq niveaux en moellons de grès, aux rares ouvertures, coiffée d'un bulbe d'ardoises. De style Renaissance mosane, le corps du logis est joint à la tour par une construction intermédiaire en moellons de grès.

L'accès à la seconde cour se fait par un beau portail, c'est là qu'ils ont transplané ce matin. Vingt personnes qui apparaissent de nulle part au milieu de la cour du château, ça avait surpris pas mal des politiciens déjà arrivés. En retour d'angle, il y a un bâtiment en briques peintes et calcaire, de sept travées et deux niveaux. A droite, on trouve un pavillon sous toiture à quatre pans, mansardée, ardoisée et couronnée d'épis. Enfin au nord des dépendances de la fin du XVIIIe siècle, en briques et calcaire, de cinq travées de deux niveaux et demi, encadrées de constructions de quatre travées sur deux niveaux, on aperçoit quatre tours carrées en briques et calcaire sous pavillon ardoisé, dont deux protègent l'entrée.

Les sorciers quant à eux ont trouvé le château bien plus vaste qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé lorsqu'ils avaient su que les moldus logeraient dans les hotels de la ville et trouvé leur escorte un peu trop réduite pour une telle superficie à couvrir. Jeter des sorts de protection et former un blouclier anti-transplanage et tirs de batterie furent les premières choses qu'ils firent.

Harry était seul, front collé à la vitre, songeur. Jim était allé voir son père, il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer. Ils étaient rentrés tard à Astor's Lodge et avaient dormi presque de suite sans discuter. Harry savait pourtant que certaines questions viendraient à l'ordre du jour comme l'obstination de Dean, comme le regard haineux que Jim avait lancé à Mara, il faudrait qu'il lui explique que comme à George ils avaient dû modifier sa mémoire pour qu'elle ne représente pas un danger pour eux. Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et son amant approcher, c'est quand il sentit son bras autour de sa taille qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi, mon père est en train de discuter dans le petit salon avec le représentant de la France, Pierre Moscovici, le représentant allemand qui est le président de l'union européenne et son interprète, Sylas est déjà avec eux. C'est bien de te familiariser avec eux, de créer un lien aussi ténu fut-il qu'une conversation sur des sujets en dehors de la politique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? »

« Rien d'important, ça attendra. »

« Mara et Dean? »

« Oui, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir songé. fit Harry avec un sourire.

« Mais c'est toi que je retrouve le front contre la vitre avec le regard triste. »

« Ma tristesse n'a aucun rapport avec ça. Si on doit parler de Mara c'est parce que je dois t'expliquer pourquoi Draco a dû lui modifier la mémoire et Dean parce qu'il faudra que tu mettes les choses au point avec lui, mais on a une semaine pour ça, ce n'est pas urgent. Là, je te suis. »

« Harry, attends! Quel que soit le résultat de cette conférence, on l'affrontera ensemble même si ça tourne mal, je serai à tes côtés parce que je t'aime. fit Jim en le prenant contre lui.

« Je ne te demanderai jamais ça, Jim, je ne pourrai jamais te priver de tout ce qui a été ta vie jusque maintenant, de ta famille, de ton avenir... »

« Ce serait bien pire de vivre sans toi. J'en ai déjà prévenu mon père et je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je risquais avant d'être ici. Je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour, je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. »

Jim le regarda longuement, puis il le tira par la main le long des couloirs ornés de précieuses tapisseries. Harry dénoua leurs mains avant d'entrer, Jim ne dit rien, il savait que la première impression était importante. Déjà pour lui faire plaisir, Harry les avait fait transplaner enlacés.

Le père de Jim l'embrassa à son habitude, apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de renier leur attachement, ça l'encouragea. Il se mêla à la conversation qui roulait sur un sport moldu, le football. Comme Jim en était féru, il l'avait beaucoup vu à la télévision ces derniers temps et n'eut pas trop difficile de suivre la conversation.

Lucius discutait en italien avec le représentant de l'Italie et de l'Autriche dont la mère était d'origine italienne. Kingsley, Jimmy et Erwin discutaient avec le propriétaire du château de l'organisation à prévoir.

Il manquait toujours les représentants de trois pays.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Draco, main dans la main. Harry pensa qu'ils avaient de la chance, puis il se rappela que malheureusement Sylas n'était pas mieux loti que lui. Ils auraient leurs amours contre eux toutes les nuits, de quel droit se plaignait-il?

« Nos trois membres manquants seront là cet après-midi. Je vous suggère donc que nous déjeunions tranquillement sans les attendre, les informa le président. Ils disposaient encore d'un répit de quelques heures. »

Sylas trainait dans la douche à son habitude, Hermione, Draco penché sur son épaule, finissait de consigner dans un carnet les différentes interventions des pays membres. Celles-ci pouvaient se résumer en un maître mot sécurité. Draco assurait le même rôle qu'à Cambridge, il lisait dans l'esprit des différents représentants leurs peurs, leurs sentiments réels, leurs réticences. Réticents, ils l'étaient tous sauf la Belgique, la France et l'Angleterre, plusieurs leur étaient carrément hostiles dont les catholiques Espagne, Portugal et Italie. Si le vote avait eu lieu maintenant, sans nul doute ils auraient été perdants.

Bien entendu le fait d'avoir vu leurs ministres soumis à l'imperium par la faction d'Ombrage n'aidait pas vraiment, car rien ne leur garantissait que leurs amis de demain ne deviendraient pas leurs ennemis un jour se livrant aux mêmes pratiques.

Cela faisait deux jours seulement qu'ils étaient là et déjà ils étaient exténués.

« Harry et Jim ont l'air aussi épuisés que nous, pourtant ils sont restés très discrets. »

« C'est une question de tension. intervint Sylas. Ils ont tellement à perdre tous les deux. Si ça tourne mal, Jim suivra Harry dans notre monde et il perdra son avenir et tout ce qui a fait sa vie jusque maintenant. Harry a peur de le perdre, il l'aime plus que tout mais il veut son bonheur pas son sacrifice. »

« Tu as discuté avec eux, mon ange? »

« Tu sais bien que Harry ne parle jamais de ce genre de chose, mais j'ai discuté avec Jim. Il n'y a pas la moindre hésitation en lui, il ne conçoit pas la vie sans ses yeux d'émeraude. fit Sylas en souriant.

« Pourquoi n'intervient-il pas dans les débats? »

« Il attend! Il guette, il étudie tes notes que je lui duplique. C'est le round d'observation, parait-il. Je crois qu'il prépare un spectacle de magie aussi. se moqua Sylas.

« Tu vas être content. dit-il railleur à Draco.

« Est-ce prudent d'amplifier leur peur? »

« Jim pense qu'il faut leur faire voir tout ce que nous pouvons leur apporter tout en leur donnant à réfléchir sur notre puissance non négligeable, ce qui était ton idée aussi, ma mie. »

« J'espère qu'Harry est capable de se concentrer. »

« Ne te tracasse pas Dray, c'est toujours dans les situations extrêmes qu'il se découvre des ressources insoupçonnées. Il est solide. fit Hermione.

« Je l'espère Mia. »

« Tu as presque fini ma mie? lui demanda tendrement Sylas.

« Oui. soupira-t-elle.

Draco tirait déjà Sylas vers le grand lit sur lequel il le fit tomber pour le rejoindre aussitôt, l'embrassant avec passion. Il ne se lassait jamais des baisers de miel et de feu de son amant qu'il redécouvrait chaque jour. Ses mains couraient sur son corps de soie, aussi doux que la peau de Mia. Ils soudèrent leurs deux corps, virilité tendue contre virilité tendue.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et rangea le carnet. Se retournant, elle fixa ses deux hommes, admirant leurs corps. Draco arqué contre le corps de Sy, geignait doucement sous la bouche qui parcourait son torse et les mains expertes qui caressaient le bas de son dos. Elle ne se mêlait jamais à leurs jeux, d'habitude elle se glissait entre eux et récoltait les fruits de leur excitation, Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle en avait envie mais elle n'avait jamais franchi la barrière, privant en même temps ses hommes de plaisirs qu'elle ne pouvait leur offrir.

Pourtant cette fois, elle ôta son pyjama de soie et se glissa contre Dray qui ne put retenir un gémissement rauque de plaisir en sentant son corps nu contre son dos. Elle mordillait, léchait sa nuque, ses épaules. Il passa une main derrière lui cherchant et trouvant le sexe humide d'envie de sa femme. Elle lécha ses doigts, puis passa doucement sa main entre ses fesses faisant sursauter son amour, elle vint buter sur la barrière élastique de son intimité qu'elle caressa doucement. Draco tremblait sous leurs gestes conjugués. Sylas promenait sa bouche sur sa hampe dressée, taquinant de sa langue le gland et sa petite fente perlant déjà de son envie, une main caressant les deux bourses, l'autre le sexe gonflé.

Hermione introduisit un doigt puis deux dans l'intimité de Draco qui cria de plaisir. Sylas le sentit prêt à jouir et interrompit la caresse pour prendre ses lèvres pendant qu'Hermione se cambrait de volupté sous la main de Dray. Elle le poussa à se retourner et le fit pénétrer en elle, guettant dans les iris d'acier la montée du plaisir. Sylas avait repris la caresse d'Hermione et positionnait sa virilité contre l'intimité de son homme, il en força le passage doucement. Draco attira Mia contre lui violemment cherchant le plaisir des deux côtés.

Quand Sylas pénétra plus avant dans l'étroit passage, il sentit une vague de plaisir irradier ses reins et ne put retenir un cri rauque. Doucement il se mit à se mouvoir en de doux va-et-vient qui lui procuraient un bien-être indicible puis il obéit aux injonctions de son amant en les amplifiant.

Draco avait saisi la bouche de sa femme qu'il dévastait, elle caressait les épaules, le cou, les cheveux de Sylas collé à Dray, contre qui elle se cambra proche de la jouissance. Guidé par les râles de plaisir de son partenaire, Sylas accéléra et amplifia ses mouvements toujours plus forts, toujours plus vite venant butter contre sa prostate. Dray en harmonie avec le rythme imposé par Sy, accéléra ses mouvements et ce fut Mia qui dans un cri jouit la première déclenchant la délivrance en chaîne de ses deux hommes. Elle quitta les bras de Draco pour se blottir contre le flanc de Sylas qui embrassa son visage amoureusement.

« Ainsi tu t'es décidée. lui fit-il avec tendresse.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de patience. murmura-t-elle.

« Je trouve aussi, mais ça valait la peine. Nous ne voulions pas te heurter. se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« On pourrait peut-être rattraper le temps perdu? »

« Insatiable Dray! railla Sylas.

« Je trouve que là on t'a négligé un peu mon ange, on peut certainement remédier à ça, qu'en penses-tu mon amour. souffla Hermione mutine en se pressant contre Sylas.

« Je crois qu'en effet, ce n'est que justice! fit Draco d'un ton solennel mais avec une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

Le matin ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence presque déserte avec les yeux cernés et l'air épuisé. Harry et Jim les fixèrent, échangèrent un coup d'œil puis retinrent à grand peine leur envie de rire. Ils connaissaient leur trio et savaient ce qui les avait mis dans cet état.

« Ils sont incorrigibles ces trois là! se moqua Jim.

« Ça enlève une grosse partie du stress accumulé. fit Harry.

« Oui mais ça épuise et enlève une partie de la concentration. répondit Jim se demandant si Harry ne lui reprochait pas leur sagesse des derniers jours ce qui, pensa-t-il, serait un comble.

Un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres, ce dernier lui lança un regard en coin. Il se pencha pour attraper les parchemins que Sylas avait poussés vers eux, frôlant au passage volontairement Jim, lui posant même la main sur la cuisse pour y arriver y laissant une empreinte chaude. Jim le regarda d'un air incertain. Comment osait-il lui faire ça alors que les représentants et les ministres entraient peu à peu? Il se vengea sur les parchemins qu'il posa rageusement en tas devant lui, faisant ainsi involontairement le jeu de Harry qui fut obligé de se pencher contre lui pour lire. Lorsqu'il changea de parchemin, il en profita pour effleurer ses mains tout à fait par inadvertance bien sûr. Jim mordit sa lèvre inférieure n'arrivant plus maintenant à faire abstraction du corps trop proche de son petit ami. Il lui envoya un coup d'œil furibond qui amena un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier.

« Si tu répondais au président? lui souffla-t-il.

Répondre à quoi? il n'avait rien entendu!

« Présente l'ordre du jour, c'est le tour des sorciers aujourd'hui! »

« Excusez moi Monsieur le Président, j'étais absorbé par des nouvelles que nous venons de recevoir. Aujourd'hui, nous... »

« Tu manques de concentration mon amour... fit Harry en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

Jimmy lui lança un regard assassin pendant que Sylas développait le premier point du jour le récit de l'époque Voldemort.

« Tu te moques de moi, Harry! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? »

« Je voulais te montrer que ne rien faire ça enlève de la concentration tout pareil. sourit-il.

« Tu crois que c'était le moment? fit-il avec humeur.

« Arrête Jim, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'avais envie de ce beau corps qui dort dans mes bras chaque nuit. »

« Tu deviens de plus en plus serpentard toi!

Viens on va dîner comme ils disent! »

« Je reste ici quelques semaines et je prends dix kilos! ah! leur cuisine, leurs pâtisseries, leurs chocolats... gémit Harry.

« Si tu étais moins gourmand... railla Jim.

« Maintenant que nous connaissons votre version des faits pour cet épisode troublé où la guerre civile faisait rage dans votre monde, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous vous laisserions votre indépendance? »

« Peut-être parce que sept ans de troubles ne peuvent effacer des millénaires de paix? Parce que dans chacun de vos pays, il y a un monde sorcier avec son école, son université, ses hôpitaux, son gouvernement, ses tribunaux... Qu'aujourd'hui vous n'en avez qu'un en face de vous, le monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne, mais que si celui-ci était réduit à subir votre domination les autres mondes sorciers ne tarderaient pas à réagir vous mettant en difficulté. »

« Nous mettant en difficulté? De quel armement disposez vous? »

« Nous n'en en avons pas mais nous n'en avons pas besoin! Vous ne pouvez nous bombarder puisque vous vous détruiriez en même temps et pour ce qui est du reste nous sommes tout à fait capables d'y résister sans armement. »

« Comment pouvons nous être sûrs de cela? »

« Très simplement! Pouvez-vous appeler un de vos gardes du corps? »

Sylas fit la même démonstration qu'à Cambridge recalant la balle tirée, la renvoyant et enfin la détruisant, puis il demanda au propriétaire de lui apporter les lapins qu'ils devaient manger le lendemain, il les tua d'un avada kedavra. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, Draco désarma les deux gardes du corps présents dans la salle et se retrouva avec leurs armes dans la main.

Enfin Harry leur demanda de reculer dans un coin de la pièce, se leva, se concentra et ce fut le cyclone dans l'immense salle de conférence. Le plafond haut facilitait la circulation des objets, en quelques secondes la pièce fut dévastée ressemblant à un champ de ruines. Les grands lustres en cristal précieux gisaient sur le sol, les chaises et la table de conférence s'étaient envolées puis étaient retombées sur le sol brisées, les vitres étaient cassées, les notes jonchaient le sol... les hommes étaient blêmes, même le père de Jim regardait Harry tétanisé.

« Comme vous voyez nous n'avons pas besoin d'armes et si demain nous voulons détruire un ministère, tuer un président personne ne pourra nous arrêter, il n'y a rien de plus discret qu'une baguette. Pas besoin de bombe! »

Il fit de nouveau un signe avec sa baguette et tout se remit en place et se répara en aussi peu de temps qu'il avait fallu pour le détruire.

« Je vois que nos services de sécurité sont un peu dépassés par les évènements. constata le président du conseil non sans humour.

« Nous n'avons jamais éprouvé le besoin de nous infiltrer dans votre monde pour y commettre des exactions, y prendre le pouvoir ou même y voler des banques. Nous aimons notre monde où nous vivons différemment même si certains parmi nous vivent parfois dans votre monde, ont épousé des moldus ou proviennent de familles moldues. Nous ouvrons petit à petit notre monde à vos technologies principalement l'informatique et le multimédia ce qui représente pour vous un marché non négligeable. Notre université de Cambridge est équipée de l'électricité, du téléphone et d'un tout nouveau réseau informatique, installations faites par des firmes moldues. »

« Nous savons en effet que vous avez négocié avec l'université de Cambridge pour occuper une partie de leurs bâtiments pour y ouvrir votre propre université. »

« Si vous le permettez, je voudrais intervenir, Monsieur le Président. Je suis élève à Cambridge, j'ai assisté à ces négociations et les informations que vous avez ne correspondent aucunement à la vérité. »

« Monsieur James Douglas Spencer? questionna le président en consultant sa liste.

« En effet, Monsieur le Président. »

« Un parent, Sir Spencer? »

« C'est en effet mon fils aîné. Il est le compagnon du jeune homme qui nous a détruit notre salle de réunion il y a quelques instants. Mais qui est aussi le jeune sorcier qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui nous a causé tant d'ennuis. fit le père de Jim avec un regard pour Harry.

« Je lis dans vos conclusions, Sir Spencer, que vous êtes favorable à une entente cordiale avec le monde sorcier. »

« En effet, c'est un monde que je commence à bien connaître par mon beau-fils et je crois qu'il peut nous apporter beaucoup. Je m'empresse de dire que ce n'est nullement une position personnelle et que notre premier ministre est évidemment du même avis que moi. A plusieurs reprises, nous avons été protégés par le service des aurors, la police du monde sorcier, de façon discrète et très efficace lors de déplacements ou de sommets organisés dans notre pays, notre collaboration est déjà établie depuis des années et nous n'avons qu'à nous en féliciter. »

« Je vois.

Vous disiez donc Monsieur Spencer à propos de Cambridge? »

Jim expliqua l'origine de l'université de Cambridge, l'aide apportée par les sorciers au monde moldu, la fermeture de l'université deux siècles plus tôt et la réouverture cette année.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Lucius de développer tout ce que le monde sorcier pouvait apporter au monde moldu.

« Au vu de tous ces nouveaux éléments, je suggère que nous en restions là aujourd'hui même si il est un peu plus tôt que les deux jours précédents afin que vous puissiez Mesdames et Messieurs réviser vos notes et les points que vous aimeriez approfondir. »

« Si nous allions découvrir la ville? demanda Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous allons affaiblir les protections en emmenant une partie des aurors et nous avons intérêt à faire ami ami avec les représentants, il n'y en a que quelques uns qui vont travailler sur leurs notes, les indécis. fit Jim.

« Alors les enfants, ça se passe plutôt bien je trouve? leur dit gaiement Lord Spencer.

« Pas vraiment fit Draco. »

« Explique! »

« Nous avons trois représentants en notre faveur et huit indécis et enfin quatre opposants qui ne sont même pas prêts à écouter nos arguments, ils ont reçu des consignes et les appliquent. Je ne suis même pas sûrs qu'ils ont entendu quoi que ce soit de ce qui a été dit en trois jours. »

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances? Et si c'est le cas comment le savez-vous? »

« ... »

« Draco, vas-y! intervint Jim.

« Nous avons chacun des dons, Harry la puissance, Mia l'intelligence et l'organisation, Sylas la rapidité, quant à moi je suis un des meilleurs légilimens de notre monde sorcier. »

« LE meilleur. rectifia Harry.

« Ce qui veut dire que je suis la conférence dans les divers esprits des représentants, passant de l'un à l'autre. Je transmets mentalement à ma femme qui transcrit sur parchemin pour les autres. Ça nous permet de savoir ce qu'ils pensent au fur et à mesure, ce qui leur fait peur, ce qui leur plait ou déplait et d'ajuster nos arguments en fonction. C'est le système que nous avions employé pour Cambridge mais je ne l'avais fait qu'un seul jour, je dois avouer que ça me fatigue beaucoup, bientôt je serai obligé d'avoir recours aux forces d'Hermione et de Sylas. »

« Bon. On va voir ça ensemble. Vous pouvez aller chercher vos notes? On va se retrouver dans la chambre de Jim et Harry. »

« Papa on ne peut pas te voir venir faire ça avec nous! »

« En effet. »

« J'ai une solution. fit Harry en souriant, j'arrive.

« Papa, pourquoi avoir décidé de révéler qu'Harry et moi sommes ensemble? »

« Tu as déjà vu comment tu le regardes Jim? Un gosse devant un sapin de Noël! Depuis deux jours vous êtes le sujet de discussion numéro un de trois des représentants. Etes-vous ensemble ou pas? C'est l'objet de leur pari auxquels se sont joints au moins quatre autres parieurs. Bien entendu ils ignoraient que tu étais mon fils, mais à partir du moment où le président posait la question... J'aime bien le représentant belge et là il vient de déjà perdre une belle petite somme. »

Jim lança un regard blessé à son père.

« Voilà. fit Harry en tendant un vêtement fluide à Sir Spencer, mettez-vous la dessous, c'est une cape d'invisibilité.

« Jim? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry inquiet de voir ses yeux trop brillants.

« Ces messieurs les représentants ont décidé de parier sur nous! Sommes-nous oui ou non un couple gay? Apparemment ce qui les préoccupe le plus ce n'est pas le monde sorcier mais notre sexualité! fit Jim rageusement.

« On s'en fout, mon grand. répondit tendrement Harry en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. On a tous connu ce genre de pari dans nos collèges, finalement c'est assez rassurant de savoir que ce sont encore de grands collégiens. »

« Ça va nous desservir? interrogea Harry plus tard pendant que Jim était allé demander du café à la cuisine.

« Je ne crois pas. répondit Lord Spencer.

« Non! fit Draco. Le représentant des Pays-Bas est gay lui-même et si tu savais les pensées que tu lui inspires tu rougirais, si il échoue en politique, il pourra toujours se reconvertir en cinéaste de films pornographiques. Les représentants belge et autrichien ne sont pas contraires, la représentante de la Grèce vous trouvent tout mignons ensemble et celle du Danemark voudrait faire découvrir l'amour hétéro à Jim. Je ne sais pas qui sont les deux autres parieurs. »

« Tout mignons? railla Harry.

« Tout mignons! confirma Draco moqueur.

« Et toi et Sylas, elles vous trouvent comment? Quelles sont les idées folles qui traversent la tête de ces dames en pleine crise du retour d'âge devant de beaux et jeunes sorciers en pleine possession de leurs moyens? »

Le père de Jim éclata de rire en voyant le regard suggestif que Draco lança à son ami.

« Je n'ose même pas te le dire! Mais celui qui rassemble tous les suffrages c'est notre page discret et timide dans son coin, c'est notre bel Erwin, avec son air sage et ces yeux clairs d'enfant. Je te conseille de le mettre un peu en avant dans nos démonstrations. »

« Si elles savaient qu'il ne toucherait même pas une femme avec des pincettes! »

« Elles le devinent! C'est bien ce qui les excite. »

« Mes aïeux! en être réduits à faire la pute dans une conférence pour le compte du monde sorcier, quelle décadence! plaisanta Harry.

« Voilà Jim! »

« On va pouvoir commencer. Où est Mione? »

« Je ne sais pas, je vais voir. »

« Elle s'est endormie mais nous avons ses notes elles sont complètes, je rectifierai selon ce dont je me rappelle au besoin. »

« Ma pauvre Mione, cette conférence l'épuise... se désola Harry avec un regard moqueur qui démentait sa compassion.

« Fatiguée mais pas en manque. insinua Sylas avec un sourire railleur.

Jim sursauta, regarda Sylas avec irritation et voulut lui répondre vertement...

« Du calme les enfants, vous chahuterez plus tard, là il faut travailler. les coupa Sir Spencer.

Ils étudièrent les notes d'Hermione les complétant d'informations données par le père de Jim, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, puis reprirent après le repas avec Hermione, Erwin et Jimmy jusque tard dans la nuit.

Enfin la porte se referma sur leurs visiteurs et Harry se laissa tomber sur leur lit en soupirant d'aise.

« Quelle journée! Les suivantes à mon avis ne seront pas plus reposantes. »

« ... »

« Jim? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il chercha son ami des yeux. Il avait le regard plongé dans les lumières du fleuve. Il se leva pour l'entourer de ses bras, posant son visage contre le sien.

« Comme c'est beau et calme la nuit, plus d'usine et de fumée soufrée, juste les couleurs des luminaires qui se reflètent dans l'eau et ce ruban sombre et brillant qui court en légers remous colorés entre les points lumineux. »

« Nous prendrons le temps de voir la ville avant de rentrer en Angleterre. »

« ... »

« Jim, Sylas n'a pas voulu nous blesser, c'était une plaisanterie. Il ne sait de toute façon pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous ou pas, il a certainement vu notre trouble ce matin et en a tiré ses conclusions. »

« A savoir que tu es en manque? »

« A savoir que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour hier, c'est tout. Tu viens dormir? On doit se lever tôt. »

Aussitôt dans les draps, Jim attira Harry pour un long baiser.

« Une minute Jim. Ce n'est pas parce que Sylas... »

« Pas un jour ne se passe sans que j'aie envie de te faire l'amour, soir et matin, encore et encore. »

« ... »

« Tu avais l'air de considérer le trio comme obsédé par l'amour physique alors... »

« Je suis anéanti. murmura Harry. Depuis qu'il est mon ami j'ai toujours taquiné le prince des serpentards au sujet du sexe. Il a toujours eu la réputation à l'école d'aimer ça et de bien le faire et il faisait tout pour renforcer cette opinion, ça l'amusait beaucoup. En le taquinant sur ce sujet, je sais que je ne le blesse pas au contraire. Au début de leur relation, j'avais le chic pour, involontairement, frapper à la porte de Mione au mauvais moment, c'est longtemps resté un de nos sujets de plaisanterie. Hermione ne dit rien parce que ça amuse Draco. Quant à Sylas, il a l'habitude depuis des années de ce genre de boutades à son sujet, il avait la même réputation que Dray. Ça a toujours été une plaisanterie Jim, pas une opinion. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? »

« Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire que tu te poses des questions sur ma satisfaction à ce point de vue. »

« C'est très bien dit mais tout aussi stupide bien exprimé que mal! »

« Harry, tu vas trop loin! Tu n'as jamais abordé le sujet non plus! »

« Tu étais resté un an avec George sans faire l'amour, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas ta préoccupation première. »

« Il y a des personnes avec qui tu n'as pas envie, George en faisait partie et c'est pour ça qu'ayant des besoins je suis souvent allé voir ailleurs. »

« ... »

« Harry? »

« ... »

« Voilà, je savais que ça finirait comme ça! »

« Je ne dis plus rien, viens mon grand, viens... conclut Harry en l'attirant par la nuque pour un interminable baiser plein de passion.

« Je vous écoute pour l'ordre du jour, Monsieur Spencer. »

« Oui Monsieur le Président.

Monsieur Kingsley Shaklebolt va vous décrire la répartition des trois pouvoirs, nos administrations et notre justice.

Monsieur Erwin Mac Feal vous parlera de l'enseignement

Monsieur Sylas Van Neeren vous parlera des soins de santé et de notre médecine. »

La matinée se passa donc à entendre Kingsley parler de la politique sorcière, de l'organisation du ministère et du mangenmagot et pour le trio, à noter les réactions des divers envoyés des états européens. En début d'après-midi, il répondit à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées et qui portaient souvent sur l'organisation du ministère.

Ce fut au tour d'Erwin de leur dépeindre leurs écoles, Poudlard et l'université qui allait ouvrir dès l'année académique prochaine. Il leur exposa les diverses matières enseignées. Il parla même à leur demande du quidditch.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu Erwin s'exprimer en public, il était d'habitude plutôt timide. Il eut quelques hésitations au début puis tout se normalisa. Il parlait d'une voix calme et agréable, souriant, posant ses yeux d'azur sur ses interlocuteurs. Il n'avait plus l'air impressionné, maîtrisait son sujet. Harry lança un coup d'œil à Draco qui lui répondit par un regard moqueur, ce qu'il lisait dans les pensées de ces dames semblaient l'amuser beaucoup. Vint la séance de questions auquel il répondit sans se troubler. Jimmy le couvait d'un regard on ne peut plus révélateur de ses sentiments.

Draco sentit son GSM vibrer, discrètement il lut le message. Son visage impénétrable fit le tour des représentants puis des traducteurs. Erwin répondait toujours aux questions.

On frappa à la porte de la salle. Un des aurors qui assurait la sécurité cet après-midi alla ouvrir. Un vieil homme se précipita le bousculant, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Monsieur le Comte, Sylvain a disparu, on l'a enlevé! »

« Calmez vous Gauthier, donnez-moi des détails. »

* * *

.

**.  
**

**Quelques bonbons au citron de Dumby? Reviewez...**

.

**.  
**


	26. Chapter 25 Le retour aux sources

.

**.  
**

**Chapitre XXV. LE RETOUR AUX SOURCES.**

.

**.  
**

Harry et Jim s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement et entouraient le vieux serviteur.

« Il est allé à l'école comme d'habitude et il n'est pas revenu. Nous avons téléphoné au directeur, il a bien assisté aux cours toute la journée et puis il a disparu entre l'école et l'hôtel Saint-Maur. »

« C'est une manoeuvre d'Ombrage pour que nous nous retirions de la conférence, nous attendions des attentats contre notre vie ou celles des représentants, elle a préféré s'en prendre à un enfant que nous aimons. fit Draco.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Draco? demanda Sir Spencer.

« Je ne le serais pas, si nous n'avions une des coupables ici même! fit-il en se retournant vers une des traductrices qui était déjà tenue en joue par Hermione et Sylas.

« Faites attention à sa bague, elle contient un poison. avertit Draco.

Jim se précipita et ôta la bague à la jeune femme. Il se demanda comment Dray allait faire sans révéler son don de légilimencie pour l'interroger. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté Harry sur Ombrage qui en cinquième faisait prendre du veritaserum à ses élèves pour connaître la vérité au sujet de l'armée Dumbledore.

« Tu vas lui donner du veritaserum? »

Draco regarda Jim qui tout moldu qu'il était lui donnait la solution à son problème.

« C'est le seul moyen. Je vais en chercher. »

« Qu'est-ce que le veritaserum? interrogea le président.

« Une potion dont les effets sont semblables au serum de vérité répondit Harry qui depuis son arrivée avait sa main sur l'épaule du vieux Gauthier pour le rassurer. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps. Les sbires d'Ombrage n'ont pas vraiment d'états d'âme.

Draco revint avec une petite fiole contenant un liquide incolore. La sorcière le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, pourtant deux minutes plus tard, soumise discrètement à l'imperium par Draco, elle avalait toute la fiole d'un air soumis. C'est Sylas qui se chargea de commencer l'interrogatoire. Harry l'interrompit à plusieurs reprises pour poser des questions.

Les représentants de l'Europe, les aurors, les gardes du corps qui assuraient la sécurité étaient tous là. Ils n'avaient pu bénéficier de la protection des unités spéciales de la police belge la conférence n'ayant rien d'officiel. La CGSU n'agissait jamais de sa propre initiative mais seulement avec l'accord formel d'une autorité judiciaire ou administrative, ils avaient donc fait appel à une société privée, spécialisée dans la sécurité rapprochée mais nullement formée pour faire face à un problème tel qu'un enlèvement d'enfant. D'un autre côté, ça laissait les coudées franches aux aurors sorciers ce qui n'auraient pas été le cas avec la police belge.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures, la vérité qu'ils redoutaient depuis que Gauthier était arrivé, s'imposait, l'enfant était détenu au château d'Antoing, dans la grosse tour. Ils retournaient à la case départ. Ils se regardèrent tétanisés.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry? interrogea le père de Jim.

« C'est une très longue histoire qui remonte à l'été dernier. »

Il raconta les prémonitions d'Hermione, leur identification du château d'Antoing, Ombrage et ses idées puis sa faction et sa recherche du pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, leur combat politique, les attentats contre Lucius, contre Harry et enfin leur affrontement au château des Princes de Ligne pour détruire le miroir qui devait servir de piège reliant les deux châteaux et la destruction de ce dernier par Harry.

« Comment pouvons nous vous croire? murmura le président ».

« Moi, je les crois sans peine. fit le propriétaire du château. J'avais aperçu, il y a environ trois semaines, chez un de mes amis antiquaire un très beau et très ancien miroir, il venait de l'acheter pour une bouchée de pain à un inconnu qui prétendait avoir un pressant et important besoin d'argent. J'en ai fait l'acquisition et l'ai fait installer dans le hall de nuit au premier étage dans l'aile réservée à nos invités. Il y a dix jours, le dimanche vers dix-huit heures il s'est brisé en mille morceaux sans aucune raison. »

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire? »

« Nous allons renforcer notre groupe et nous allons intervenir. »

« Mais ils vous attendent! »

« En effet, nous le savons. »

« Je vous accompagne. fit Sir Spencer.

« Papa non! »

« Tu crois que je vais laisser un enfant dans les mains de gens pareils? »

« Nous vous accompagnons aussi. fit le responsable de l'équipe de gardes du corps.

« Jim, je vais à Poudlard chercher l'AD. Plusieurs transplanages à deux vont me fatiguer et je serai moins fort pour combattre, pour une fois, il faut que tu m'attendes.

Dans une demi heure exactement, enlevez les protections pendant une quinzaine de minutes, nous transplanerons. »

Sa main posée sur son épaule, il échangea un long regard avec Jim, enleva les protections d'un coup de baguette et transplana, le trio s'empressa de remettre les protections magiques autour du château.

« Il est parti où? demanda le représentant danois. »

« En Ecosse, chercher des renforts. »

« Et il sera de retour dans une demi-heure? demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Oui. »

« Et vous, que faites vous? fit le même politicien danois.

« Nous protégeons le château aussi bien contre les transplanages ou les sortilèges que contre vos armes, un tir de rockets ou de mortier ne passerait pas le dôme invisible que nous avons déployé. »

Les représentants échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Pendant ce temps, Lucius et Liam donnaient quelques coups de téléphone. Jim discutait à voix basse avec son père. Hermione réconfortait le vieux Gauthier qui regardait avec reconnaissance l'expédition se préparer. Le comte était bien le digne descendant des Saint-Maur.

« Monsieur le Comte? »

« Oui, Gauthier? »

« J'aimerais rassurer ma fille et son mari. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé. lui répondit Sylas en lui tendant son téléphone portable. Dites leur bien que Sylvain est vivant et que nous allons le chercher. »

« Pourquoi vous donne-t-il le titre de comte? Interrogea le diplomate luxembourgeois. »

« Le nom entier de ce jeune homme est Sylas van Neeren, comte de Saint-Maur. intervint Pierre Moscovici, Il provient d'une des plus anciennes familles de la noblesse française, il y a même des Bourbons dans ses ancêtres, il est apparenté avec presque toutes les familles royales européennes. Il a un château dans le sud-ouest et un très bel hôtel particulier à Paris où j'ai eu le plaisir d'être reçu et de faire la connaissance avec le personnel qui sert la famille de Saint-Maur depuis cinq générations dont la maman de l'enfant enlevé. »

Les représentants commençaient à se rendre compte que certains de leurs homologues étaient déjà bien liés avec les sorciers et que ces derniers étaient introduits dans le monde moldu depuis longtemps et sans que personne ne le sache. Si, comme il leur avait été dit, il y avait des mondes sorciers parallèles aux leurs, il y avait fort à parier qu'il y avait aussi des sorciers dans leur entourage.

« Monsieur Draco, il est temps d'enlever le bouclier. appela timidement Gauthier.

Dray vérifia l'heure et enleva la protection. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent transplaner des sorciers de tous âges. Toute une tribu de sorciers roux, plusieurs sorciers inconnus, aurors du ministère convoqués par Lucius et Liam et enfin une troupe de jeunes sorciers menés par Minerva Mac Gonagall, parmi eux Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Mac Millan, Lee Jordan, Mara. Toutes les maisons étaient présentes

« Ginny? où est Harry? interpella Jim,

« Je ne sais pas il a transplané en même temps que nous mais manifestement pas au même endroit. »

« Jim, ne te tracasse pas il va arriver, il reste cinq minutes. lui fit Hermione.

Les minutes passèrent.

Crac! Le bruit d'un transplanage, deux yeux verts qui sourient et deux yeux bleus qui reprochent. Un garçon qui se moque de l'opinion des autres et qui s'accroupit devant son amour assis, une main sur son genou pour le rassurer à voix basse.

Quand Harry se releva, il était de nouveau le survivant, le visage calme et froid. Il expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux, leur décrivit les lieux et la façon dont ils allaient tomber au milieu des sbires d'Ombrage. Il forma trois équipes de quatorze personnes mélangeant aurors, moldus et sorciers. Enfin il leur expliqua le danger d'intervenir à visage découvert et la menace d'éventuelles représailles. Il agrandit un sac de voyage et en sortit des capes et des masques de cuir noir qu'il fit passer à tous.

« Je me doutais bien que vous étiez ce mystérieux groupe d'intervention de sorciers qui se battaient aussi avec des armes moldues. lui fit Neville en souriant.

D'un autre sac il sortit des pistolets 9mm assortis de silencieux, des grenades lacrymogènes. Il distribua les armes uniquement à ceux qui savaient s'en servir et les grenades à ceux qui avaient fait l'entraînement de Joshua.

« Je sais que je ne vais pas vous aider avec mes recommandations mais pas de blessures mortelles, nous n'allons pas à la chasse et le moins de dégâts possible, c'est une merveille de château. Minerva, Charlie, Neville, Luna, je ne vous ai pas répartis dans les groupes, vous allez chercher et protéger Sylvain. Je suppose qu'il est dans la pièce ronde du troisième étage. Ils ne laisseront que peu de sorciers avec lui lorsqu'ils verront notre nombre, sachez donc attendre un peu avant d'y aller. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne vous laissez pas détourner de votre tâche et dès que vous l'avez trouvé, transplanez avec lui à Poudlard, l'hôtel Saint-Maur n'est pas assez sécurisé. Le groupe de Kingsley atterrira au premier étage. Le groupe de Lucius au second étage, nous dans la galerie des tableaux. »

Les membres du trio échangèrent un long regard ainsi ils allaient quand même l'affronter cette galerie et cette mort promise depuis des mois. Ils s'enlacèrent ignorant du regard des autres.

« Pour les non sorciers, la rapidité est votre seul avantage. Si vous voyez un trait vert sortir d'une baguette évitez le quel que soit le prix à payer c'est le sortilège de mort, si vous entendez le mot avada kedavra c'est encore lui. Le sortilège doloris est un sortilège de torture et souvent employé par ce genre de personnages, je suppose que vous pratiquez tous les arts martiaux, si vous n'avez qu'un seul adversaire concentrez vous, vous arriverez à le supporter en continuant à combattre. Voilà, arrangez vous entre vous pour faire transplaner ceux qui ne savent pas le faire. Notez bien le visage de votre partenaire, vous aurez peut-être besoin de le retrouver vite pour repartir. Dès que l'enfant est en sûreté nous rentrons, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du combat de rue.

Nous allons remettre les protections autour du château avant de transplaner à Antoing. Ne vous tracassez pas, vous êtes en sûreté. »

« Si tous les sorciers les brisent aussi vite que vous tantôt, nous ne sommes pas vraiment à l'abri. »

« Non, personne n'y arrivera, elles sont trop puissantes pour les autres sorciers. fit Harry en souriant.

« Merci et bonne chance à vous. fit Pierre Moscovici.

« Ça va aller Gauthier. »

« Merci Monsieur Harry, je vous fais confiance. »

oOoOoOoOo

Les quatre groupes se rendirent dans la deuxième cour. Le trio recouvrit le château de son bouclier protecteur puis tous disparurent aux yeux des politiciens.

« Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre. constata le luxembourgeois.

« Quelle étrange aventure, nous sommes venus pour une conférence avec des sorciers que nous supposions faciles à écarter de notre chemin et nous nous retrouvons à nous morfondre en attendant leur retour. fit la représentante de la Grèce.

« Et puis, ils sont loin d'être ce que nous attendions.

Nous nous apprêtions à affronter le diable et nous sommes devant des gens cultivés, agréables, parfaitement intégrés dans notre monde tout en vivant dans le leur, ayant apparemment les mêmes préoccupations que nous... et des jeunes gens de dix-huit ans qui assument des responsabilités d'hommes mûrs alors que nos enfants du même âge s'inquiètent juste de leurs amours et de sortir en boîte. soupira le suédois.

« Et un jeune homme aux yeux verts et au charisme intense à qui tout le monde obéit même les ministres, vous ne trouvez pas ça dangereux? intervint l'italien.

« Ils le suivent parce que sans lui le monde sorcier n'existerait plus que soumis au mal. Les sorciers l'appellent le Survivant ou l'Elu, il est le seul à avoir supporté à l'âge d'un an un sortilège de mort lancé par le sorcier noir Voldemort lui-même, c'est ce qui lui a marqué cette cicatrice au front. Le mage l'a ainsi désigné comme celui qui allait le vaincre et accomplir la prophétie. les informa Gauthier nullement troublé par ce panel de ministres.

« Je le trouverais dangereux si ce jeune homme était voué au mal. défendit le français.

« Je ferai remarquer qu'ils sont partis armés jusqu'aux dents. »

« Pour délivrer un enfant de ses ravisseurs, sorciers eux aussi. »

« Mais sur votre territoire! fit valoir l'espagnol.

« Un jeune homme qui a dans le cœur ce qu'exprimait ses yeux quand il a rassuré son compagnon ne peut être mauvais. émit le néerlandais.

L'espagnol leva les yeux au ciel se demandant qui avait bien pu décider de l'envoi d'un homosexuel fleur bleue comme représentant de son pays.

« Il combat du bon côté. Votre entêtement serait-il un souvenir de la très sainte inquisition? s'enquit le belge qui n'était pas encore intervenu et qui n'avait jamais aimé cette période de l'histoire de son pays pendant laquelle il avait été soumis au duc d'Albe.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient non loin du château d'Antoing, on en voyait la tour une centaine de mètres plus loin. Voir le lieu s'avérait très utile pour un transplanage précis. Kingsley, Lucius et Harry donnaient leurs dernières instructions à leur groupe.

« Le trio, dès que vous avez transplané je veux voir en animagi et vous ne reprendrez votre forme que quand ce sera sécurisé et pour une fois j'aimerais que vous respectiez ce que je vous demande quoi qu'il se passe! commanda Harry.

« Nous ne servirons alors à rien! »

« Ah bon? Les plus rapides et puissants des félins ne servent à rien? Quant à toi Draco ce sont tes yeux qui nous serviront. Il y a une tapisserie représentant l'entrée de Jehanne la Pucelle à Orléans, derrière elle il y a un couloir et des hommes cachés, il faut les neutraliser avant toute chose! Les non sorciers, faites attention aux traits verts et aux avada kedavra. Ne restez jamais seuls!

Jim, ce n'est pas à toi à me protéger alors pas de folie! Je t'en prie! fit-il à voix basse.

« Je ferai ce que je dois faire pour qu'on soit tous les deux vivants! »

« Tout le monde y est? À trois on transplane, un, deux, trois! fit-il tenant Jim contre lui, ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils étaient dans un long couloir, silencieux et sombre, aux murs les portraits des ancêtres de la branche cadette des princes de Ligne. Manifestement dans la tour les choses n'étaient pas aussi calmes malgré les silencieux on entendait déjà des bruits de lutte. Tout le château devait être alerté. Harry posa la main sur la tête du jaguar qui feulait doucement à côté de lui, il devait sentir la présence de leurs ennemis.

Ils avancèrent vers l'escalier au fond du couloir. Dès qu'il arriva à avoir un angle de tir possible, Harry tira vers la tapisserie, un cri se fit entendre ainsi que le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Jim avait tiré presque en même temps que lui d'un angle un peu différent, mais manifestement ils avaient pris du recul. Harry vit les deux panthères se glisser comme des ombres derrière la tapisserie, il les montra des yeux à Jim qui acquiesça, ils les suivirent arrachant au passage la tringle qui maintenait la tapisserie au mur, laissant le couloir à la vue du reste du groupe. Les 9mm crachèrent encore une fois en même temps que les sorts se croisèrent. Les deux panthères maintenaient chacune un adversaire étendu sur le sol une gueule aux dents redoutables ouvertes sur leur gorge.

Le reste du groupe sur les talons ils affrontèrent une troupe de sorciers qui n'avait pas l'air de se tarir, dès qu'un tombait un autre prenait sa place. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent à court d'ennemis.

Draco se matérialisa à leurs côtés quittant sa forme animagus. Il avait été faire une petite reconnaissance dans les divers étages de la tour. Les combats se poursuivaient avec acharnement au premier étage, le troisième groupe venait donc de rejoindre le second pour l'appuyer. Il y avait pourtant un problème de taille, Sylvain n'était pas dans la pièce du dernier étage.

« Il ne reste qu'une solution, cette tour date du moyen âge, il y a certainement des cachots et des souterrains, je suppose que c'est là que nous trouverons Sylvain. fit Hermione.

« Il nous faut alors d'abord éliminer tous les sbires d'Ombrage pour ne pas risquer de nous retrouver coincés dans les sous-sols. »

« Nous allons de toute façon laisser deux groupes en haut. confirma Harry.

« Jim? souffla-t-il.

« Ça va! »

« Non, ça ne va pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Je te dis que ça va! s'impatienta le garçon.

Harry ne dit rien mais il ne le lâcha plus des yeux.

Les deux équipes avaient enfin nettoyé les deux étages de la tour, les divers sorciers étaient ligotés, aucun n'avait réussi à transplaner. Harry, le trio, Jim, Jimmy, Erwin et Lucius descendirent un escalier en colimaçon et se trouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire dallée. Plusieurs portes à droite et à gauche avec des judas devaient s'ouvrir sur des cachots, pourtant Sylvain n'y était pas, il était attaché, assis sur le sol, à une poutre placée au milieu de la pièce. Il était inconscient et semblait avoir été drogué.

Instinctivement, ils s'arrêtèrent avant l'entrée dans la pièce.

« Ce serait trop facile! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont prévu un dernier piège au cas où nous arriverions jusqu'ici. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un château d'anciens sorciers. murmura Harry.

Jim regardait autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, seul un tas de grosses pierres plates retint son attention. Il ne voyait pas à quoi elles pouvaient servir. C'était un élément incongru dans cette nudité environnante. Il examinait avec attention toute la pièce. Il prit une pierre et la fit glisser sur une des dalles d'environ un mètre carré qui s'enfonça avec un bruit sourd. Il essaya d'en lancer une seconde sur la dalle voisine qui s'enfonça de la même manière. Au troisième lancé, une dalle resta à sa place. Jim eut un sourire moqueur.

« Ça sert de jouer à Tomb Raider! «

« Hein? fit Harry.

« Playstation! lui répondit Jim, je t'expliquerai.

« Je sais ce que c'est, Dudley en avait une. »

Il nota l'amertume contenue dans le ton de voix de son amour... encore une blessure semblait-il. Il demanderait à Hermione.

Harry fit léviter les pierres sur les dalles et ainsi se forma, jusqu'au centre de la pièce, un étroit chemin entouré de vide.

Jimmy s'engagea sur une des dalles vers le jeune garçon. Harry ne semblait pas satisfait.

« C'est encore trop facile. »

« Couche-toi, couche-toi! hurla Hermione à son frère.

Un petit déclic s'était fait entendre quand Jimmy avait posé son pied sur la quatrième dalle et des flèches libérées par le mécanisme avaient manqué de peu Jimmy. On entendit un second déclic, le mécanisme était de nouveau en place.

« Jimmy, reviens ici,on va procéder autrement. Ne te relève pas! Le mécanisme est de nouveau activé. fit son beau-frère.

Draco se changea en Gwaihir et vola jusqu'au centre de la pièce, examinant de son œil acéré de rapace le jeune garçon attaché et son environnement immédiat. Il se posa de nouveau à côté de ses amis reprenant sa forme humaine.

« Il ne semble rien y avoir de suspect pourtant Sylvain est attaché avec des cordes qui sont soigneusement nouées. Il y a bon nombre de nœuds et je n'en vois pas la nécessité, à moins de vouloir qu'on y mette le temps. »

« Un sortilège de rétrécissement de la pièce! c'était employé fréquemment au moyen-âge et cette tour doit dater de cette époque. murmura Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent perplexes.

« Il faudrait désactiver le processus. »

« Un mot, un seul mot, défini par le sorcier qui a jeté le sort, met un jour en branle ce genre de magie, intervint Lucius et ce mot nous ne le connaissons pas! Dès que vous aurez posé un pied sur la rosace centrale de la pièce, le sortilège débutera. »

« Quelqu'un a un couteau et une corde? interrogea Jim.

« Moi, j'ai un couteau intervint le responsable des gardes du corps en le tendant à Jim qui examina la lame tendue ressemblant plus à un poignard qu'à un couteau suisse mais qui présentait l'avantage d'être parfaitement aiguisée. »

« Une corde on peut t'en faire une. Si tu nous exposais ton idée? Tu veux faire Tarzan? demanda Sylas.

« Non, la corde c'est pour attacher Sylvain pour le sortir. Une fois qu'il est attaché, il suffit que vous le tiriez. »

« Et toi tu sors comment après? questionna Harry.

« Par le petit chemin de dalles en rampant. »

« Et tu vas faire tout ça avec la balle que tu as dans le bras gauche? Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu? railla Harry en posant sa main sur le bras de Jim au niveau du biceps et en serrant légèrement amenant dans les yeux devenus trop brillants de son amant une expression involontaire de souffrance. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques qui t'a tiré dessus alors que nous étions les seuls à avoir des armes à feu! asséna-t-il en montant le ton.

« Je le saurai, tu sais! Je ne laisserai pas tomber! continua-t-il rageusement, voyant que Jim n'avait pas l'intention de répondre.

Un expression triste passa sur le visage du garçon, qui émut son petit ami. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour atténuer ce que sa voix avait eu de coléreux. Il commençait à le connaître, il voulait le protéger de quelque chose, mais de quoi?

« Draco en tant que Gwaihir tu peux porter Sylvain? »

« Je n'ai jamais essayé mais oui, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. »

« Bon il nous faut un homme qui peut couper les cordes de Sylvain et qui peut revenir en rampant. »

« Je peux le faire et je peux ramener Sylvain aussi. En tant que Onca, je ne risque pas de recevoir les flèches, je serai trop bas. Je tirerai le petit pour revenir. fit Sylas.

« Mon ange... fit Hermione d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Il faut le faire, ma vie. Si Sylvain se réveille tout sera bien plus compliqué encore. En plus c'est le fils de notre gouvernante et il a été enlevé à cause de nous. »

Sylas après un regard pour ses deux amours se transforma en jaguar, Jim lui tendit le poignard qu'il prit dans sa gueule et il avança vers le centre de la pièce. Mais avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, Draco se transforma en Gwaihir et se posta au-dessus de l'enfant.

Lorsque Sylas eut atteint la rosace, il coupa les liens sous sa forme humaine avant de reprendre sa forme de jaguar. Il saisit le garçon par une de ses chaussures et commença à la traîner vers la sortie. Dès qu'il s'était dressé sur la rosace, un chuintement s'était fait entendre. Le plafond et les murs avaient commencé leur marche en avant. Draco progressait en même temps que Onca. Les autres suivaient leur avancée avec inquiétude. C'était trop lent, bien trop lent!

« Sylas il faut que tu ailles plus vite même si tu le meurtris, autrement vous n'aurez pas le temps. Draco sort! cria Harry.

Au lieu de l'écouter, Draco se posa sur la troisième pierre et se transforma, il était déjà obligé de se tenir un peu voûté. Il saisit Sylvain dès qu'il fut à sa portée et le lança littéralement vers l'entrée. Il plongea pour atteindre la sortie suivi de Onca. Un gardien de football n'aurait pas renié ce qui ressemblait fort à un plongeon. Le jaguar se frotta doucement contre son amant qui n'avait pas voulu le quitter. Lucius s'avança et examina son fils en poussant un soupir.

« Tu as l'épaule démise. »

« On verra ça à Haultepenne. Il faut transplaner. »

« On va voir si les autres ont sorti tous les sbires du crapaud rose, ils vont aller faire un petit tour à Azkaban..

Je vais mettre des protections sur le château ainsi ils ne sauront plus y entrer et nous serons tranquilles de ce côté. Hermione tu viens avec moi? fit Harry.

« Viens, mon grand. souffla-t-il à Jim qui maintenant était livide, tout en le prenant par la taille pour le soutenir.

« Arthur, vous avez transporté tout le monde dehors et remis un peu d'ordre? »

« Oui c'est fait, je vais transplaner avec tout ce monde au ministère en attendant de les conduire à Azkaban demain matin à la première heure. »

« Moi, je vais mettre des protections pour qu'il ne se servent plus du château. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Ils sont partis depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. dit la représentante finnoise.

« Faisons leur confiance, ils avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et, si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se battent contre cette faction. »

« N'empêche ça commence à être long. »

« Nous pouvons peut-être profiter de leur absence pour définir une attitude commune? suggéra le représentant italien.

« Qui serait? demanda le belge avec un sourire moqueur.

« Leur demander d'ouvrir leur monde et de remettre en nos mains leur gouvernement. »

« Ouvrir leur monde? Ça c'est nous le donner.

Je suggère plutôt une coopération avec leur gouvernement, la reconnaissance de celui-ci et la possibilité de nous entretenir avec les dirigeants sorciers des autres pays. Il ne nous ont jamais fait le moindre tort, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous déciderions de leur nuire. »

« Les voilà! Apparemment ils ont des blessés. S'exclama la représentante irlandaise.

Gauthier fixait la porte avec espoir. Sylas entra le premier avec le petit Sylvain dans les bras. Gauthier n'avait même plus la force de se lever, il attendait simplement qu'on lui dise de son petit fils qu'il était vivant, même si il avait la tête ballante et ne semblait plus bouger.

« N'ayez pas peur Gauthier, il est seulement drogué. Demain il n'y paraîtra plus. »

« Merci, Monsieur le Comte. Merci.

Où sont Madame la Comtesse, Monsieur Draco, Monsieur Harry et Monsieur Jim? »

« Draco a l'épaule démise, Jim a reçu une balle dans le bras et Erwin a reçu un sort de découpage et a perdu beaucoup de sang. Lord Malefoy les soigne.

Je crois, Monsieur Le Président, qu'il va nous falloir remettre la suite de nos débats à demain matin quand tout le monde sera en pleine forme. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, Comte, de toute façon il se fait tard. Nous allons souper, comme disent nos amis belges puis nous prendrons des nouvelles de vos blessés. »

« Le seul qui ne sera pas disponible avant demain, c'est Erwin Mac Feal, il a perdu trop de sang, il faut le temps que la potion de régénération fasse effet. Les autres seront près de nous dans le courant de la soirée. »

« L'épaule démise je veux bien le croire mais la balle dans le bras... »

« Notre médecine est différente de la vôtre, la chirurgie chez nous n'existe pas. La balle va être ressortie grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, la plaie refermée grâce à des incantations, l'infection prévenue grâce à un liniment et enfin le sang perdu remplacé grâce à une potion. »

« Lord Malefoy est médecin? »

« Non, il n'est pas médicomage mais il soigne très bien et Draco aussi, c'est ce dernier qui soigne Jim Spencer. Lord Malefoy s'occupe d'Erwin. Ils ont un don pour percevoir les faiblesses et les manquements des corps et ils sont puissants. Ils sont tous les deux des spécialistes en potion. Chez Draco c'est une vraie passion. Nous ne nous adressons à vos hôpitaux qu'en de rares cas. Vous mettez six semaines pour ressouder un bras cassé, nous mettons une demi-heure. »

Les élèves de Poudlard conduits par leur directrice avaient aidé à ramener les gardes du corps par transplanage et ils attendaient pour prendre congé et rentrer à l'école.

« Madame la Directrice, Harry demande que vous l'attendiez, il arrive d'ici cinq minutes. »

« Il y a un problème, Draco? »

« Oui, mais je laisse Harry vous l'expliquer. »

« En attendant les enfants vous repliez les capes et vous les mettez ici en pile et les masques à côté. ordonna Mac Gonagall.

« Minerva, je peux vous voir un moment en privé? »

« J'arrive Harry. »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard le visage fermé et soucieux. Ils prirent congé immédiatement et repartirent vers Poudlard.

« Si j'ai bien compris, Monsieur Malefoy, c'est la directrice de votre école et certains de vos condisciples? interrogea le représentant italien.

« En effet. »

« C'est habituel chez vous que les élèves de votre école, poussés par leur directrice, servent de mercenaires? »

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition. Aider des amis à libérer un enfant enlevé et ceci sans attente de récompense, ça ne me parait pas être les caractéristiques du travail des mercenaires.

Les élèves de notre école apprennent à combattre le mal dès leur jeune âge. Seuls les élèves majeurs et volontaires étaient ici ce soir. Si Harry avait attendu d'être adulte pour éliminer Lord Voldemort, notre monde n'existerait plus. »

« Vous avez agi très courageusement, tous autant que vous êtes, apprécia le danois en regardant Sylas qui administrait une médication à Sylvain. Cet enfant vous doit la vie. A aucun moment, vous n'avez hésité à intervenir. Vous avez organisé une opération en un minimum de temps et vous l'avez menée à bien. Nous vous avions catalogué avant de vous connaître. Ce que nous ne connaissons pas effraie les humains, nous allons apprendre à vous envisager. Je vais demander que notre façon de travailler soit modifiée, nous allons étudier votre monde ensemble. Et pour commencer, je voudrais voir à quoi il ressemble. »

« Nous serons heureux de vous montrer tout ce que vous voulez en voir. »

oOoOoOoOo

Harry approcha du lit où se reposait Jim assommé par un léger somnifère. Il devrait se réveiller dans deux ou trois heures. Il se coucha à ses côtés. Appuyé sur son coude, il l'observait. Il se rappelait un jour pas tellement lointain où, pour la première fois réunis sur la même couche, dans la même position, il l'avait regardé dormir. Il avait eu tellement peur d'éprouver des sentiments pour un garçon. Aimer au masculin ou au féminin, quelle importance? L'essentiel c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

Il lui était devenu tellement cher. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans lui maintenant? Petit sorcier solitaire amoureux d'un chaud et blond rayon de soleil qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Jamais on ne le lui enlèverait même si pour ça il devait faire quelques entorses à ses propres principes. Comme voir dans son esprit ce qu'il refusait de lui dire pour le protéger...

_Si je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'elle, mon amour, c'est que justement elle n'avait aucune importance, je ne l'ai jamais aimée et tu ne m'aurais fait nulle peine en me parlant de son attitude. J'aurais juste été, comme maintenant, en colère. Ce n'est même plus de la colère, nul n'a le droit de vouloir t'arracher à moi sans en payer le prix. M'aimes-tu assez que pour mettre de côté ta jalousie pour ce que tu crois être mon bonheur? Tu es fou d'avoir pu croire un seul instant qu'elle comptait pour moi._

Il caressa doucement l'ovale de son visage de la pointe de son majeur puis ces lèvres. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou retrouvant sa capiteuse odeur et soupira d'aise. Il voulait oublier pour quelques instants le monde sorcier, leur conférence, la prophétie, le crapaud rose pour ne se souvenir que de lui, encore et toujours lui, uniquement lui. Il noua sa main à la sienne, la porta à ses lèvres et y posa un doux baiser puis s'endormit pour un court repos.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco et Sylas échangèrent un sourire complice, tout semblait se dérouler au mieux. Certains délégués avaient changé d'avis sur pas mal d'éléments. Si ils étaient prêts à visiter leur monde, c'était une bonne chose, rien ne vaut le contact et le visuel pour comprendre et accepter les choses. La salle de conférence était vide, le propriétaire avait mis à la disposition de Gauthier une chambre pour lui et Sylvain qu'ils voulaient garder en observation jusqu'à ce que la drogue sorcière soit éliminée de son organisme. Françoise et son mari avaient été rassurés par téléphone. Les politiciens étaient allés manger. Draco soupira de soulagement.

« Quelle journée! »

« C'est vrai qu'on a connu plus calme, fit Sylas en s'approchant de Draco assis sur la table de conférence. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? Quel crime de t'asseoir sur notre table de conférence! »

« ... »

« Dray, je voudrais te dire pour tantôt... »

« Chut, mon grand. »

« Non! Cette fois tu vas m'écouter. Ta présence à mes côtés, c'était pour moi la plus belle des preuves d'amour. »

« ... »

Draco attira Sylas entre ses jambes et referma ses bras autour de sa taille l'attirant pour un baiser passionné qu'il n'interrompit qu'à bout de souffle pour poser son front contre celui de Sy.

« Chaque jour je t'aime plus, tendre ami. »

« Je sais. Tu te rappelles, tu m'a appris à me servir du pacte pour connaître les sentiments de Mia? T'attendais-tu à ce que je l'utilise, chaque jour, pour lire les tiens? C'est pourtant ce que je fais car tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

« Je réservais ce mot à ma mie. »

« Et maintenant? demanda Draco en passant tendrement sa main dans la mèche sombre qui s'entêtait à lui cacher les yeux d'ébène.

« Je l'aime bien sûr, mais mes sentiments ont évolué, je suis devenu plus proche encore de toi. Je t'aime. »

« Finalement, c'est une belle journée! soupira-t-il sur les lèvres de Sy.

Il mit sa joue contre celle de Sylas, sa main caressant doucement la nuque de son homme alangui contre lui, ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, appréciant juste leur présence réciproque.

« Elle se réveille. fit Dray.

« Je sais mais j'aimerais encore savourer ces instants. »

Draco resserra son étreinte sur Sylas. Mia allait les chercher sans aucun doute, allait les trouver et bouder. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, mais là il était tellement bien. Avec Sy tout était toujours facile, ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient.

« Profite mon grand, bien que tu aies toute la vie pour ça. Je te le rappelle, peut-être que dans quelques années, tu ne sauras plus me voir et que tu me supporteras tant bien que mal. »

« Tu cherches à ce que je te le redise encore et encore? fit Sylas un sourire tendrement moqueur.

Pour toute réponse son amant l'emmena dans la volupté d'un de ses baisers passionnés.

oOoOoOoOo

Jim ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il lui semblait être dans un cocon blanc et silencieux. Il referma les yeux. A ses côtés une chaleur douce, une odeur fraîche citronnée qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, Harry. Il se rappella la journée, il revoyait l'arrivée des élèves de Poudlard, le coup d'œil de Mara, leur transplanage lui dans les bras de son amour, le regard incendiaire de la jeune fille sur eux, leur combat dans la galerie, la sensation de choc, puis de brûlure, la douleur qui vrille et enfin les yeux de la serpentard posés sur lui, le pistolet à la main. Il entendait encore la voix sèche de son amour l'accusant de lui cacher sa blessure et son agresseur devant tous!

_Harry, c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait! Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait eu si peu de choses entre vous... tellement peu qu'elle veuille me tuer par jalousie? M'as-tu menti Harry? Je ne peux pas le croire._

Une main lui broie le cœur à cette idée. Il se force à ouvrir les yeux une seconde fois pour les poser sur le corps allongé à ses côtés. Il rencontre un regard posé sur lui... son regard. Des pupilles un peu voilées par la tendresse, par le désir... et par l'amour?

« Ça va, mon grand? »

« Oui... Il y a longtemps que je dors? »

« Non, à peine deux heures.

Tu te sens assez en forme pour une petite discussion? »

« ... »

« Tu te rappelles on doit toujours parler de Mara et de Dean. »

Harry se redressa et prit Jim dans ses bras avant de lui raconter l'histoire de la serpentard, son désir de vengeance sur Ron, son intégration au groupe, sa jalousie envers Hermione et l'amour des serpentards, les quelques baisers échangés, les fiançailles d'Hermione avec Draco, le statut de petite amie affiché alors qu'ils en étaient loin mais qui l'arrangeait bien lui car ça mettait une barrière entre lui et Ginny, son instabilité psychique, enfin le renvoi à Poudlard et la modification de sa mémoire.

« Voilà, tu sais tout! Nous aurions dû parler de ça de suite, tu te serais peut-être méfié d'elle. Je suis désolé, Jim. »

« Je veux bien admettre tout ça mais pas de m'avoir reproché en criant devant tous de te cacher ma blessure. As-tu si peu de respect pour moi? »

« Je suis désolé, j'étais en colère et j'ai eu si peur rétrospectivement. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu attendais simplement le bon moment pour me le dire, puisque de toute façon on ne pouvait rien faire immédiatement pour te soigner. Je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Jim referma les yeux et soupira. Il était tellement mature pour certaines choses et tellement impulsif pour d'autres.

« Pourquoi si vous lui avez modifié la mémoire a-t-elle ce comportement? »

« On peut effacer les souvenirs mais jamais apporter ou modifier des sentiments ni non plus le fait que manifestement elle est quelque peu déséquilibrée. Elle ne te nuira jamais plus, Jim. J'ai averti aussi bien Minerva que Kingsley. Elle va bien entendu être renvoyée de Poudlard et éventuellement jugée, ça dépend de toi. Je pense que sa place est plus à Sainte Mangouste qu'à Azkaban. »

« Tu imagines le scandale, Harry. »

« Oui, mais tu as droit à la justice, compagnon du survivant ou pas. »

« Non! Je ne peux pas te faire ça! Et surtout pas maintenant! Déjà, si ils apprennent que tu as un petit ami. »

« Ah! fit en souriant Harry, ça si tu le veux bien, le monde sorcier le saura officiellement après le choix du nouveau ministre en juin.

« Tu veux officialiser le fait que nous sortions ensemble? fit Jim abasourdi.

« Le fait que nous vivions l'un avec l'autre, oui. J'aurai fini à Poudlard et je voudrais que nous habitions juste toi et moi. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je... »

« Dis juste oui! »

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Je veux d'abord savoir ce que ça implique pour toi et pour ton image, je ne voudrais pas que tu y perdes ta réputation. »

« rrête de vouloir me protéger. Je veux juste être heureux, j'en ai assez de me sacrifier pour le monde sorcier. fit le Survivant avec humeur.

« Alors c'est oui. »

« Oui? »

« Oui! »

Harry ferma les yeux, un sourire de pure félicité sur ses lèvres.

Ils descendirent main dans la main dans la salle à manger. Tous avaient fini mais dès que le châtelain les vit arriver, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vint poser devant eux une assiette de potage, puis leur plat et enfin leur dessert. La discussion autour de la table était générale et l'humeur était à la détente. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cocasse le fait que les efforts d'Ombrage pour les mettre en difficulté leur apportait en général l'effet opposé. Cela avait été le cas à Cambridge, ce l'était encore cette fois.

Lord Spencer regardait le couple que formaient son fils et Harry, il avait craint une dispute après l'éclat de Harry dans la tour, il les retrouvait plus unis encore et manifestement épanouis. Le néerlandais se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler que c'était un plaisir de les voir ensemble. L'angoisse de l'attente avait manifestement fait réaliser aux politiciens à quel point ces jeunes sorciers étaient attachants.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent place autour de la grande table ovale mais le ton des débats avaient changé. Les sorciers répondaient avec bonne humeur aux questions les plus diverses. Enfin, ils établirent un programme de visites dans le monde sorcier incluant le Chemin de Traverse, la banque Gringotts l'après-midi même, le ministère de la magie, l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, l'université le lendemain et enfin Poudlard et Pré au Lard le lundi suivant.

Se posa bien vite la question des transports, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord avec les politiciens et le châtelain qui comptait les accompagner, d'aller au Chemin de Traverse en transplanant chacun avec un sorcier. Il y avait vingt quatre personnes à transporter par dix-neuf sorciers, Harry prendrait Jim et son père, Kingsley et Liam prendrait chacun deux gardes du corps, le trio se chargerait de Sylvain et son grand-père qui étaient de la fête. Ils rentreraient à Paris le soir même. Pour le lendemain, Kingsley ferait la demande pour des portoloins. Ils étaient invités par Lucius pour déjeuner au manoir. Enfin le lundi, ils se retrouveraient à la gare de King's Cross pour aller à Poudlard. Ils rentreraient à Haultepenne par le réseau de cheminettes. Les représentants auraient ainsi fait le tour des moyens de transport utilisés sauf le magicobus mais étant donné la façon de conduire de Ernie Danlmur, c'était préférable.

En début d'après-midi, quarante et une personnes transplanèrent dans une ruelle discrète. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de marbre blanc de la banque sous les grands lustres de cristal et devant le gobelin grimaçant de l'accueil. Le contact de Lucius à Gringotts leur fit visiter différents services, ils montèrent dans les wagonnets et s'enfoncèrent dans les boyaux sous-terre découvrant les différentes portes de coffre avec des numéros. Ils virent même un coffre vide ouvert. Enfin ils ressortirent de l'atmosphère lourde de l'antre des gobelins.

Ils flânèrent ensuite dans le Chemin de Traverse. D'un regard Draco et Harry s'étaient accordés pour former des petits groupes. Deux ou trois moldus étaient escortés du même nombre de sorciers. Ils n'avaient pas osé demander aux représentants de mettre des robes sorcières comme eux. Seuls Jim, son père et Joshua en avait revêtu une. Comme ils ne voulaient pas choquer la population en guidant une troupe de vingt moldus rassemblés, instinctivement c'était le seul compromis qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Ils s'attardaient devant les vitrines expliquaient l'utilité de chaque chose du balai aux chaudrons en passant par les hiboux et les livres sorciers. Harry arrêté devant la boutique de quidditch expliquait les règles du jeu quand le commerçant sortit pour le saluer et l'informer de l'arrivée du nouvel éclair de feu. Le groupe de Harry était composé du représentant néerlandais, du danois, du père de Jim et de ce dernier. Les moldus étaient impressionnés du respect accordé à l'Elu, rares étaient les sorciers croisés qui ne le saluaient pas au moins d'un signe de tête.

La boutique des jumeaux Weasley tenue maintenant par George et son amie Angelina remporta un franc succès auprès de Sylvain et des politiciens. Ils avaient changé un peu d'argent moldu en noises et en mornilles chez Gringotts et trouvèrent là une excellente occasion de le dépenser en de petits achats farceurs pour leur famille. Quant à Sylvain il ressortit les bras serrés autour d'un énorme sachet de choses diverses offertes par Harry qui avait acheté le tout en deux exemplaires, mettant de côté le second sachet sous l'oeil ému de Jim qui se doutait qu'il était destiné à un insupportable petit serpentard.

Chez Honey-Dukes, il regarda Harry remplir un sachet des bonbons qu'il avait dit avoir préférés. Quand il lui mit le sachet en mains comme lors de leur première sortie, ils échangèrent un long regard de tendre complicité. Jim se rappela son sentiment à ce moment là, il l'avait trouvé beau à Cambridge, là il l'avait trouvé troublant ce garçon qu'on disait hétérosexuel et qui lui offrait avec des gestes remplis de sensualité un morceau de son enfance. Ce jour là avait vu sa reddition avant même le début du combat.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Fortarôme dans la nouvelle salle de dégustation de glaces du premier étage qu'il avait mis à leur disposition. Une fois de plus, ils répondaient aux questions des politiciens. Jim avait un petit air railleur, il se rappelait son propre étonnement quand il avait découvert le monde de son amour. Il sentit le poids de son regard et posa discrètement la main sur sa cuisse, une main tendre vint se nouer à la sienne lui faisant perdre un peu le suivi des conversations.

Il se remémorait leur discussion du matin et se posait la question de savoir pourquoi Harry avait retiré autant d'argent à la banque. Etait-ce pour ce qu'il croyait? Il lança un regard en coin vers lui mais il était occupé à répondre au néerlandais qui ne ratait pas une occasion de le monopoliser et, depuis le matin, Jim maîtrisait tant bien que mal son irritation. Il serra la main enlacée à la sienne, Harry répondit doucement en la caressant du pouce.

Il leur restait quelques boutiques à voir, puis ils visitèrent les locaux du Chicaneur dont Neville leur fit les honneurs. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils prirent d'assaut les tables de la terrasse préférée de Harry décorée de parasols multicolores. Ils terminèrent la journée en monde sorcier devant des bièraubeurres et des whisky pur-feu avant de rentrer à Haultepenne.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils voulaient passer une soirée calme en dehors de tout ce monde, se retrouver, se blottir, se ressourcer, ça leur était devenu indispensable. Ils avaient donc quitté tout le monde pour s'isoler dans leur chambre. Draco discutait de leur journée avec Hermione blottie dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient plus vu Teddy depuis cinq jours, il leur manquait. Il guettait les bruits provenant de la salle de bain où Sylas traînait à son habitude. Elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné , il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, la renversant dans le canapé. Les mains perdues dans ses boucles soyeuses, il explorait sa bouche. Elle posa des petits baisers dans son cou, il la caressait doucement, avec sensualité.

Hermione se sentait bien dans ses bras et cette tendresse, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il réservait maintenant sa fougue à Sylas. Ils étaient devenus tellement fusionnels. Elle savait que même sans s'en rendre compte, il ne la touchait plus jamais sans lui et Sylas faisait de même. Si elle passait des heures blottie dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre en train de se faire câliner, il lui arrivait souvent maintenant de les trouver l'un contre l'autre chuchotant tendrement ou s'embrassant et elle avait difficile de l'accepter.

Avec le recul, elle était consciente d'avoir provoqué la situation avec son amour pour Sylas mais il y a longtemps que celle-ci lui avait échappé, en fait depuis la proposition de Draco de vivre leur amour à trois et l'acceptation de Sylas, ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une ultime preuve d'amour de ce dernier. Elle avait compté sans l'amour profond qui s'était développé entre eux.

Une des mains de Draco quitta son corps pour attirer à lui l'arrivant qui s'assit contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être. Ils se mirent en symbiose à trois pendant un long moment avant d'aller se coucher. Elle était serrée dans les bras de son ange qui l'embrassait avec amour, cet amour dont elle était sûre, le pacte le lui confirmait chaque jour mais il lui racontait aussi celui infini que se portaient ses deux hommes. Elle s'endormit blottie entre eux sachant qu'ils ne passeraient pas toute la nuit loin l'un de l'autre, elle les retrouverait certainement ayant changé de place au matin.

oOoOoOoOo

Après une soirée passée à évoquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert pendant la journée et ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre le lendemain, les représentants les avaient quitté pour rentrer à leur hôtel.

Les jeunes sorciers et Jim se retrouvèrent enfin entre eux. Harry attira Jim dans ses bras et alluma la télévision pour voir les informations puis une émission musicale pour les jeunes. Erwin, éreinté par la journée alors qu'il était encore mal rétabli, était étendu sur un canapé sa tête posée sur les genoux de Jimmy, Liam et Ginny qui n'était pas rentrée la veille avec la directrice discutaient à voix basse assis côte et côte, Violaine sommeillait blottie contre Jareth.

Charlie contemplait ses élèves et amis, son préféré, Draco, n'était pas là, c'était souvent son interlocuteur du soir avec Sylas. Il aimait son humour railleur parfois féroce. Il appréciait aussi l'intelligence sensible de Sylas mais prenait plus de plaisir à provoquer la hargne de Draco en le contrariant, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il démarre au quart de tour. Ils se lançaient alors dans des controverses interminables et si ça dérapait parfois, il savait que Sylas avec doigté calmerait le jeu et son amant avec un sourire tendrement moqueur.

Quand il avait entendu parler de leur pacte d'alliance, connaissant le caractère possessif de Draco, il avait pensé que ça ne marcherait jamais. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait tort, les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille et s'aimaient autant qu'ils aimaient Hermione. Cette dernière semblait par contre effacée devant ses hommes beaux, brillants et charismatiques chacun à leur manière, éclatante chez Draco toute en nuance chez Sylas. Si ils décidaient de se consacrer à la politique, ils constitueraient un binôme particulièrement intéressant et redoutable.

Le vendredi matin, ils commencèrent par visiter l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, puis le ministère de la magie. Bien entendu, Kingsley, Lucius et Arthur les guidaient dans leur univers et répondaient à leurs questions. A plusieurs reprises, Jim intervint posant des questions pertinentes et pointues sous l'oeil étonné des politiciens et de Lucius.

Au Manoir Malefoy, ils furent reçu par une Narcissa souriante.

« Papa! Papa! babilla Teddy qui courut sur ses petites jambes encore incertaines se jeter dans les bras de son père accroupi pour le recevoir.

Il y eut un moment de flottement quand le bébé voulut passer des bras de Draco à ceux de Sylas en l'appelant Papa aussi. Draco éclata de rire tout en le posant dans les bras de son homme, les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras. Ils avaient oublié tous les yeux qui les regardaient et, il faut bien l'avouer, l'attente d'Hermione. Ce n'est que quand le petit gazouilla Maman que Sylas le passa à Hermione.

Les politiciens quant à eux étaient assez choqués de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, un couple de jeunes mariés de dix-huit ans à peine qui se révélaient être parents d'un enfant d'environ un an et dont un des deux avait manifestement une relation adultère homosexuelle avec leur meilleur ami.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir que vous expliquiez votre relation. fit Harry doucement une main posée sur l'épaule des deux garçons.

« Je crois aussi qu'il est temps. fit Lucius en les invitant tous à le suivre dans le grand salon pour prendre l'apéritif.

« Moi pendant ce temps, je vais discuter sérieusement quidditch avec mon filleul... fit Harry sortant de sa poche un petit cadeau qu'il agrandit et qui se révéla être un petit balai pour enfant fort semblable à celui qu'il avait vu sur les photos le représentant au même âge que Teddy avec ses parents.

Avec patience, il expliqua à l'enfant comment se cramponner au balai puis celui-ci doucement démarra, volant à vingt centimètres du sol. Le petit riait aux éclats entre Jim et Harry qui marchaient de part et d'autre de lui pour remédier à un éventuel problème. Ils vinrent ainsi rejoindre tout le monde au salon.

Draco expliquait le pacte d'amour et le lien entre lui et Hermione. Il raconta la franchise et le serment inviolable de Sylas consacrant sa vie à défendre Hermione. Il parla de l'amour de Mia pour leur ami, de la naissance de sa tendresse pour Sylas puis de son amour, de sa demande de vivre à trois et enfin de la transformation du pacte d'amour en pacte d'alliance officialisé.

« Vous voulez dire que dans le monde sorcier il y a des unions légales de trois personnes? »

« Il n'y avait plus eu de pacte d'alliance depuis trois cents ans, répondit Lucius, c'est un contrat sorcier qui ne se réalise que si les conditions sont remplies; si les trois personnes vouent leur vie aux deux autres et le contrat est passé jusqu'à la mort. Il n'est pas choisi par les jeunes sorciers, il s'installe de lui-même quand l'amour des jeunes gens atteint le niveau voulu. »

« Et l'enfant est de qui? questionna la représentante grecque.

Les personnes présentes sursautèrent de son sans-gêne.

« La guerre contre le mage noir a fait bien des victimes et parmi elles ma cousine qui était auror et son mari qui était professeur à Poudlard, ils étaient les parents naturels de Teddy. Quand Draco et Hermione qui était alors sa fiancée l'ont adopté il avait quatre mois, il aura un an la semaine prochaine. »

« Vous avez dit que le contrat sorcier est passé jusqu'à la mort? »

« Oui. Si l'un décède, les autres le suivent, mais c'était déjà le cas du pacte d'amour. expliqua Lucius.

Les moldus étaient bien trop choqués pour émettre des commentaires.

Les politiciens regardaient Sylas qui avait pris sur ses genoux le bébé qui lui gazouillait de grands discours que personne ne comprenait mais auxquels le jeune sorcier répondait gravement avec un regard mouillant d'amour. Le représentant Danois voulut poser une question à Draco mais s'interrompit devant la vision que leur offrait le jeune sorcier qui couvait son amant et son fils d'un lumineux regard acier pailleté de bleu. Il tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme, elle les observait avec un sourire tendre et rêveur. Aurait-il la chance un jour d'aimer autant que ceux-là?

Le repas fut délicieux et plein de découvertes pour les représentants européens et leur suite. Les elfes de maison d'Astor's Lodge et Fiane et Niéré, étaient venus renforcer ceux du manoir Malfoy et servaient le repas composé uniquement de plats de la cuisine sorcière.

Ils terminèrent par la visite de l'université sorcière de Cambridge. Ils y accédèrent par le réseau de cheminette prévu par Lucius. Les elfes de maison attendaient rassemblés dans le hall.

« Bonjour Maître Harry, Maître Jim. »

« Bonjour Ballic. Bonjour à tous. Où en sommes nous? »

« Depuis la semaine dernière, nous avons terminé le nettoyage du parc, ils restent les plantations. L'installation du réseau informatique est finie.

Nous attendons les meubles pour l'aile des logements, les chambres sont presque toutes repeintes. »

Ils firent tout le tour de l'université avec leurs invités.

« Ballic? »

« Oui Maître Jim? »

« Où est le grand écran qui devrait être dans mon amphithéâtre? »

« Je ne sais pas Maître, l'installateur n'a rien dit. »

Jim ouvrit un tiroir, prit un agenda et téléphona à la firme après son écran montrant son mécontentement d'une façon sèche qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Sir Spencer le regardait faire.

« TON amphithéâtre, Jim? »

« Oui, Papa. Je vais partager les années suivantes entre les cours de politique moldue que je vais donner ici et les cours que je suivrai ici aussi pour apprendre le monde sorcier. Je ferai ça le temps qu'il termine des études équivalentes aux sciences politiques. »

« Tu es brillant, Jim, tu pourrais espérer une très belle carrière dans la diplomatie internationale. »

« Mon avenir, c'est lui. Je serai le diplomate du monde sorcier. Je suis certain qu'il y aura bien des conflits à gérer. D'ores et déjà, je crois que cette conférence, sera un succès, mais ils vont être obligés d'ouvrir leur monde. Ils le feront le moins possible, j'en suis sûr, et certaines choses resteront cachées à jamais mais ce sera déjà trop. Le monde moldu est incapable de comprendre un monde où rien n'est rationnel. Tu n'as vu, Papa, que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Il y a chez eux des créatures fantastiques qui font partie de notre mythologie, les licornes, les phénix, les dragons, les basilics... Il y a des lycans, des centaures, des géants et des vampires... et je ne sais pas encore tout, j'en découvre chaque jour dans les récits de Harry.

Que crois-tu que notre monde fera de ses naïfs qui croient que l'honneur et le respect de l'ennemi ont encore un sens. Pour eux la plupart de nos ambitieux seront autant de nouveaux Voldemort. Le premier mot d'ordre de Harry quand il dirige une opération c'est pas de mort. Alors que nous faisons cent quarante mille victimes en lâchant une seule bombe sur d'innocents civils. Lucius et Draco n'étaient pas dans le même camp que Harry dans cette guerre fratricide particulièrement infâme que livrait Voldemort. Pourtant c'est lui qui les a sortis de la prison d'Azkaban! C'est lui encore qui a donné une seconde chance à Draco et une ènième à Lucius. Si il est devenu le meilleur ami de Draco, il se méfie encore du second dévoré d'ambition, pourtant ils se battent ensemble pour le lendemain d'un monde sorcier.

Je n'ose penser à la réaction de nos scientifiques quand ils verront leurs dons de guérisseurs, quand ils verront leurs façon de se déplacer. Même le quidditch ne sera pas préservé, j'en suis sûr! Mon pauvre Harry quand il va voir tout ça... »

« Nous pouvons soulever le problème mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard, bien trop tard. Les recteurs de Cambridge, les firmes qui ont installé le réseau à l'université et les différents services des ministère de quinze pays, trop sont déjà au courant... On va essayer de définir une soupape de sûreté mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle freinera vraiment le phénomène mais on va essayer. »

Ils dînèrent dans le futur restaurant universitaire et quittèrent tard les lieux. Les politiciens jetèrent un dernier regard au grand hall éclairé de centaines de bougies en lévitation qui formait un magnifique plafond lumineux, ce fut leur dernière vision de l'université sorcière. Ils regagnèrent le château de Haultepenne pour la dernière réunion de la semaine. Le père de Jim aborda de suite le problème de la confidentialité et obtint que la discrétion soit de mise le temps de terminer la conférence où on aborderait le problème de façon plus sérieuse. Jim lança un regard de remerciement à son père. Les sorciers répondirent à une foule de questions mais Sir Spencer s'aperçut que certains problèmes n'étaient jamais abordés ou soigneusement contournés.

Les deux jours suivant furent consacré à la détente, à la visite de la ville belge. Les jeunes sorciers firent aussi la navette avec l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lundi matin, avec Sylvain qu'ils avaient été chercher à Paris, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross. Discrètement par groupe de deux ou trois, ils rejoignirent la voie 9 ¾ et le Poudlard Express qui les attendait. Quand il s'agit de traverser le mur, aucun moldu n'hésita à suivre son guide sorcier. Draco comme Jim avant lui comprit que sauf incident majeur le pari était gagné. Il fit part de ses réflexions à Sylas qui lui souffla que les négociations allaient maintenant commencer pour obtenir des conditions valables pour une coopération la plus discrète possible entre les deux mondes. Sans le savoir, il rejoignait l'opinion de Jim.

Harry était particulièrement content comme chaque fois qu'il partageait avec son amour un morceau de son enfance. Il racontait en chuchotant la découverte du quai en première année, puis la naissance de son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, l'attitude insultante et pleine de morgue de Draco à chaque voyage de rentrée scolaire, son évanouissement lors de la visite du train par les détraqueurs et sa rencontre avec Remus Lupin un des meilleurs amis de son père et le papa biologique de Teddy, son aventure dans le wagon des serpentards en sixième année qui lui avait valu un nez cassé par Draco...

Comme d'habitude Jim avide de tout savoir de lui écoutait Harry les yeux brillants. Enfin, il lui décrivit le dernier voyage en date qui lui semblait pourtant déjà lointain tant il était arrivé de choses depuis. Le changement d'attitude de Draco, son entente immédiate avec Hermione, sa demande de sortir avec sa sœur de cœur, le comportement de Ron et le début de son amitié pour le serpentard nouvelle cuvée.

Tu l'aimes autant qu'Hermione, hein? interrogea Jim avec une pointe de jalousie que Harry ne perçut pas.

Oui, c'est vrai. Il est le frère que j'aurais voulu avoir. Draco et moi c'est un passé commun, ce sont des sentiments forts même si c'était de la haine, il a occupé ma vie pendant des années autant que mes amis! En sixième année, il était devenu une véritable obsession. J'avais tellement peur de le découvrir avec la marque que je lui en voulais à lui rien que pour cette idée qui me taraudait jour après jour. Ça a été tellement loin cette année là que nous avons failli nous entretuer, fit-il rêveur, je ne maîtrisait plus ma colère, je lui ai lancé, sans le connaître, un sortilège de découpage, j'étais là devant lui, le regardant se vider de son sang, tétanisé... C'est Rogue qui est intervenu. Je m'en veux encore maintenant.

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit du petit snobinard insupportable, orgueilleux comme un paon, qui traitait mes amis comme des lépreux offensant sa vue, qu'il deviendrait mon meilleur ami, je l'aurai fait interner à Sainte Mangouste. Pourtant, un peu plus d'un an après, je ne pouvais trouver mieux que lui pour prendre soin de ma meilleure amie.

Lui connaissait Sylas depuis sept ans puisqu'ils sont en classe ensemble depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, moi il ne fait partie de ma vie que depuis huit mois comme Erwin. J'aime beaucoup le caractère de Sylas et je sais qu'il veillera sur eux plus que sur sa propre vie. Il est d'un courage étonnant, c'est quelqu'un de solide sur qui Draco pourra toujours s'appuyer et qui l'aidera à affronter ses périodes d'incertitude. Je crois que je l'admire notre beau serpentard brun. fit-il en souriant moqueusement.

« Draco aime plus Hermione ou Sylas, tu crois? »

« Avant je t'aurais répondu Hermione sans hésiter maintenant je ne sais plus. Le principal c'est qu'ils soient heureux tous les trois car il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Ils vont déjà être libérés de cette crainte d'Antoing, mais il va leur falloir affronter la prophétie. »

« Toi aussi, Amour. »

« Moi aussi mais cette fois je l'affronterai avec toi et c'est toute la différence, fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, parce que je t'aime. »

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

.

**.  
**


	27. Chapter 26 La boîte de Pandorre

.

.

******Chapitre XXVI. LA BOÎTE DE PANDORRE**

.

.**  
**

Le Poudlard Express roulait dans les campagnes anglaises vers l'Ecosse et l'école sorcière. C'était leur dernier voyage dans ce sens.

Les jeunes s'étaient réfugiés dans le même compartiment laissant les politiciens, les services de sécurité, Lucius, Kingsley, Liam et Charlie se répartir dans les compartiments voisins. Sylvain quant à lui faisait la navette. Harry entendit en passant un des représentants établir une comparaison avec le mythique Orient-Express, ça le fit sourire.

Draco et Hermione se rappelaient le voyage de ce début d'année celui où tout avait commencé pour eux. Erwin et Sylas évoquaient leur tout premier trajet, là où, amis depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient deux pour affronter l'inconnu alors que les autres étaient seuls. Jimmy le bras passé autour de la taille de son amour les écoutait parler de leur enfance un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry contrairement à ses habitudes et au grand étonnement de Jim s'était blotti contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la tête de son amant vint se nicher dans son cou, respirant son odeur comme d'habitude. Il sentait sa nervosité mais en ignorait la raison. Il attira doucement son visage vers lui, posant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es si inquiet? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut leur montrer ou pas. J'ai peur de leur donner des envies de possession si je leur en fais découvrir trop. »

« Ne montre rien de plus que ce qui peut être utile à remporter leur acceptation. Oublie tout ce qui est la forêt interdite, tout ce qui pourrait donner aux scientifiques divers l'envie d'étudier votre monde de plus près. Passe sous silence les animaux mythiques des moldus, phénix, licornes, dragons, basilics et même le calamar géant. Cache les sirènes, les fées, les centaures et les lycans. Contente toi des hiboux et des chauve-souris, tu vas déjà avoir le problème des fantômes qui se promènent dans toute l'école, des tableaux qui parlent, des escaliers qui bougent...

Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier? »

« Je me suis arrangé avec Bill pour qu'il organise demain une séance du club de duels et avec Minerva pour organiser le jour suivant un match de démonstration de quidditch entre la septième bis et la maison serdaigle.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as encore plus peur que moi? »

« Tu sais bien que les moldus veulent toujours tout expliquer, ils veulent du concret, du rationel et le monde sorcier c'est tout sauf ça! Alors oui j'ai peur, Amour, je sais à quel point tu aimes ton monde. Ce que j'en ai vu me donne envie de le découvrir et toi, tu me donnes envie de l'aimer... »

Jim s'interrompit la voix cassée. Harry regardait les yeux trop brillants de son compagnon la gorge serrée par l'émotion. La boule d'angoisse qu'il traînait dans sa poitrine depuis plusieurs jours venait enfin de lâcher prise. Il n'était pas rassuré loin de là mais il n'était pas seul, il pouvait affronter ça avec Jim. Il se rendait compte que depuis qu'il était dans sa vie son amant avait consacré la sienne à une seule chose, l'aimer. Il plongea dans les lacs qui se penchaient vers son âme inquiète et échangea avec lui un long message d'amour.

Hermione qui voulait lui rappeler un de leurs souvenirs tourna la tête vers eux et resta stupéfaite de l'intensité de leur regard. Draco suivit les yeux de sa femme et sourit sereinement.

« Que je suis content qu'il soit enfin heureux, mon frère ennemi. murmura-t-il.

Sylas qui sentit l'émotion de ses deux amours ne tarda pas à rejoindre leur regard suivi de près par Erwin et Jimmy. Celui qui serait entré à cet instant dans leur compartiment aurait vu un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres des cinq jeunes combattants du monde sorcier devant l'amour que se criaient silencieusement les deux garçons.

Jim doucement attira le visage de Harry pour poser sur ses paupières un baiser aussi léger qu'un souffle. Une galopade dans le couloir du train leur annonça l'approche de Sylvain. Harry quitta les bras de Jim se contentant de prendre et serrer étroitement sa main.

« Harry, je peux acheter des bonbons? »

Le jeune homme fouilla ses poches à la recherche de monnaie, c'est Jim qui lui en tendit en souriant. Le gamin disparu aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? interrogea Harry en voyant qu'il continuait à chercher.

« Je sais que tu vas vouloir acheter la même chose pour Aymeric. se moqua-t-il tendrement.

« Tu commences à trop bien me connaître, mais on va aller à Pré-au-Lard, je lui en achèterai à ce moment là. fit Harry en éclatant de rire.

« Parle moi de Pré-au-Lard. »

« C'est le seul village uniquement sorcier de notre monde. Il est situé juste à côté de Poudlard... Il y a quelques boutiques, deux tavernes, un salon de thé et la cabane hurlante! C'est là que mon parrain en fuite s'était réfugié. C'est nettement plus petit que le Chemin de Traverse. Les trois commerces les plus fréquentés par les élèves sont Honey Dukes, le marchand de confiseries, Zonko, le marchand de farces et attrapes, et la taverne Les Trois Balais. Il y a plusieurs passages souterrains qui relient l'école à Pré-au-Lard. »

Harry prit un parchemin dans sa poche et le toucha de sa baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Jim regardait son homme intrigué, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon espiègle qui s'apprête à partager son grand secret. Il se pencha vers le parchemin qui se remplissait petit à petit de couloirs dessinés, d'escaliers, de classes et de petits points qui bougeaient... Jim regardait avec curiosité la carte qui se dessinait devant lui. Les petits points qui se déplaçaient portaient des noms, il repéra la directrice, Charlie et Bill. Il chercha la tour de la septième bis et y vit les points de Neville, Seamus et Dean.

« Stupéfiant! »

« Regarde ici tu as les différents souterrains qui mènent à Pré-au Lard... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu les as fréquentés? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire! »

« Tu es sûr? railla Jim.

« Sûr! répondit Harry en lui volant malicieusement un tendre baiser.

« Menteur! intervint Draco.

« Faux frère! »

« Tu crois que j'ai oublié l'histoire des boules de neige et de la cabane hurlante. »

« Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens très bien. fit Harry se moquant ouvertement de son ami. En tout cas moi, j'en ai un très bon souvenir. Te voir les quatre fers en l'air dans la neige c'était infiniment jouissif! »

« Tais-toi, le balafré! Sinon je te fais ravaler tes paroles illico presto! fit Draco d'une voix trainante, méprisante, le visage impassible et dur.

« Fous moi la paix la fouine! Retourne près de tes deux cerbères, tu ne sais que te cacher derrière eux! répondit Harry d'une voix pleine de rancœur.

« Ta gueule, Potty. Va rejoindre ta sang de bourbe et Weasmoche et laisse les gens de bonne compagnie ensemble! aboya Draco.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. Les quatre autres souriaient complices.

« Tu sais, le pire c'est que c'était comme ça tous les jours. expliqua Mione à Jim. Ils en arrivaient parfois aux mains ou aux sorts. Le pire c'était dans les cachots pour le cours de potions de Severus. Il ne supportait pas les griffons et Harry encore moins et il avantageait honteusement les serpents surtout Draco. Il n'arrêtait pas de rabaisser Harry dès qu'il le pouvait et les serpentards menés par leur prince ne rataient pas l'occasion de se moquer. Harry en blêmissait de rage à chaque cours. Pourtant c'est en sixième que ça a failli tourner vraiment mal. »

Jim sentit la main de Harry se crisper. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et peu enclin à continuer la discussion. Draco quant à lui paraissait au contraire assez intéressé par la suite. Apparemment, il y avait encore des non-dits entre ces deux là.

« Harry n'arrêtait pas de surveiller Draco sur la carte des maraudeurs, c'était devenu une véritable obsession, tout passait après... Même nous ses amis, il nous délaissait. Il était persuadé que Draco portait la marque et manigançait quelque chose malgré que nous lui disions que Voldemort n'avait que faire dans ses rangs d'un Malefoy de seize ans. Je n'ai jamais su si ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'est que Draco soit devenu mangemort et soit manipulé par un maître aussi implacable que Voldemort ou ce qu'il était censé accomplir pour le mage noir. C'est devenu une telle angoisse pour lui qu'il le suivait dès qu'il pouvait et un jour ils ont failli s'entretuer avec des sorts impardonnables. »

« En effet, j'ai bien cru y passer. admit le serpentard.

« Tu te rappelles que c'est toi qui m'a lancé le premier impardonnable? »

« Oui, mais les gentils ne sont pas censés faire la même chose que les méchants et là tu as failli me tuer. railla son ami.

« Je sais, je m'en suis voulu assez après. J'ai compris ce jour là que la frontière entre la haine et la folie était très mince. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer. J'avais trouvé ce sort dans un manuel de potion, le même manuel qui m'a permis cette année là d'être le meilleur en cette matière. Il était marqué "Pour les ennemis" et la formule... J'étais tellement en colère après toi et depuis tant de jours, que c'est venu comme ça, je t'ai lancé un sort que je ne connaissais même pas. »

« C'est bien toi ça! Te laisser aller à utiliser un sortilège inconnu! Je ne sais pas qui a le plus paniqué de nous deux, tu étais livide. »

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu étendu là perdant ton sang, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

« Au point de te faufiler dans l'infirmerie voir comment ton ennemi allait? C'était bien toi cette nuit là? »

« Tu es allé à l'infirmerie voir Draco? interrogea Hermione surprise.

« Oui. »

Draco fixait Harry visiblement embarrassé. Il sourit.

« Tu sais ça a changé beaucoup de choses pour moi cette visite! Pas immédiatement! Au moment même je t'ai trouvé stupide et pitoyable, mais à Azkaban, je me suis souvenu. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme on se raccroche à la plus petite chose quand on a ses pensées pour unique dérivatif. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tendu la main une seconde fois dans ce train, début de l'année. Sans cette visite, je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait et nous ne serions peut-être pas là ensemble aujourd'hui. Stupide gryffondor! acheva Draco avec tendresse.

Harry serrait la main de Jim de toutes ses forces, manifestement le sujet était encore sensible. Doucement Jim dénoua ses doigts et passa sa main derrière son dos pour l'attirer possessivement par la taille contre son flanc.

« J'aurais dû te parler ce soir là mais j'étais encore trop en colère contre toi mais aussi contre moi. J'aurais dû te convaincre de nous rejoindre. »

« Je ne t'aurais pas écouté. J'avais bien trop peur, pour moi mais aussi pour mes parents. J'étais perdu et prêt à tout. »

« Non! Tu n'étais pas prêt à tout, même sachant ce que ça pouvait te coûter et à tes parents aussi, tu as baissé ta baguette et tu as même hésité à nous rejoindre. Je t'ai vu Draco, tu n'avais rien d'un assassin. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu étais là et que tu ne sois pas intervenu? »

« Albus m'avait lancé un stupéfix et mis sous ma cape d'invisibilité, j'ai assisté à sa mort impuissant, incapable de bouger même un cil. Je vous en ai voulu à tous, toi, Rogue et à lui encore plus. Après j'ai su qu'il avait demandé à Severus de le tuer à ta place, il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes un assassin. Il croyait en toi. »

Manifestement Draco en attendait plus. Harry soupira.

« Il m'a fallu du temps, j'avais trop mal de sa mort. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions pendant la chasse aux horcruxes quand je me suis aperçu que je m'étais fait manipuler par Albus sans même m'en apercevoir et qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse des choses pas toujours très jolies. Grindewald était son ami et même plus que ça je crois, tu connais ses convictions et son histoire. Albus n'était que mon mentor et je l'avais suivi aveuglément sans me poser une seule question. Ton mentor à toi c'était ton père, tu ne pouvais éviter tout cela. J'ai enfin tout compris lors de la mort de Severus. Tant de raisons qui ont fait que je suis allé réclamer ta liberté au mangenmagot. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mon ami, n'en doute jamais. »

« ... »

Harry sourit nullement vexé de ne pas recevoir de réponse. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis parlaient pour lui. La main de Sylas se posa sur celle de son amant rejoignant celle d'Hermione qui s'y trouvait déjà.

« Merci! souffla-t-il enfin en levant son regard sur son ami.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry se laissa aller contre Jim. Quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, il ne bougea même pas.

« Liam demande si on va à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui ou demain? demanda Ginny.

« Dis lui que les calèches nous attendent, nous allons à Poudlard directement. La directrice a prévu une visite de l'école avant le dîner. »

« On va dormir où? interrogea Sylvain se faufilant devant Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est prévu pour toi. Je suppose que tu dormiras avec ton grand-père. Je vais voir si tu peux dormir dans la maison serpentard pour t'habituer. »

« Tu veux le mettre avec Aymeric? se moqua Jim, ça ne va pas être une nuit de tout repos.

« Aymeric est français, ils pourront discuter ensemble et je suis sûr qu'il aura à cœur de bien s'occuper de Sylvain. »

« Oui mais comment? Ils vont nous faire les quatre cents coups. »

« Inquiet? railla Harry.

« Toi non? »

« ... »

« Tiens donc! »

« Il ne peut rien leur arriver à l'intérieur de l'école, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Jim se pencha pour parler tout bas à son amant qui lui répondit en souriant.

« Promis. «

« On va arriver. les interrompit Hermione.

Harry fit léviter leur sac commun et ils se dirigèrent vers le compartiment de tête. Bientôt ils arrivaient devant les calèches tirées par les sombrals.

« Quels étranges animaux, ils sont à la fois effrayants et impressionnants de prestance. murmura Jim.

« Qui as-tu vu mourir, mon grand? »

« Comment... »

« Ils ne sont visibles que pour les personnes ayant vu la mort. Rares sont les élèves qui les voient. »

« Sauf ceux de la septième bis. intervint Draco, nous les voyons tous.

« Etant enfant, j'avais dix ans, j'ai vu mourir ma grand-mère, nous avons eu un accident de voiture sur l'autoroute, j'ai attendu plus de deux heures que les pompiers me sorte de cet amas de tôle froissée. Elle est morte après une heure. »

Harry ne savait quoi répondre, il posa sa main doucement sur son épaule continuant à faire léviter le sac sans baguette. Il attendit que tous soient arrivés près d'eux pour leur expliquer ce qu'étaient les sombrals. Il s'avança vers Tenebrus, le plus ancien de la horde, resta à quelques pas et le salua sans le quitter des yeux. L'animal lui rendit son salut en baissant la tête, Harry s'approcha et mit sa main sur son museau.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Hagrid! s'exclama Harry. Content de vous voir. fit-il en disparaissant dans les bras du semi-géant qui le serrait contre lui.

Hagrid s'occupa de répartir les visiteurs dans les calèches et une heure plus tard tout le monde pénétrait dans le hall de Poudlard.

La directrice les attendait. Elle conduisit d'abord tout le monde aux appartements préparés tout spécialement pour les visiteurs afin qu'ils y déposent leur sac de voyage avant la visite des lieux. Les représentants étaient trois par chambre alors que les gardes du corps et les aurors occupaient un même dortoir. Gauthier, Sylvain et Jim avaient été regroupés dans la même chambre.

Jim sursauta et lança un coup d'œil à son amant qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit sans lui, plus jamais. Il voulait même négocier avec Minerva la possibilité que Jim emménage dans sa chambre pour les deux mois de cours restants. Il ne resterait sur place la nuit qu'à cette condition. Si la directrice lui opposait un refus ils continueraient à vivre à Astor's Lodge. Il adressa un signe discret à son homme qui le suivit vers la sortie et quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivaient dans la salle commune de la septième bis.

La première silhouette qui se dressa devant eux était bien petite pour un élève de dix-huit ans. Avec un sourire espiègle qui retroussait son nez et illuminait ses yeux noisette semés de points verts, Aymeric était devant eux. Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas près de se débarrasser du gamin, mais en avait-il envie? Il se retrouvait en cet orphelin qui considérait Poudlard comme sa maison.

« Bonjour Aymeric, ça va? lui demanda-t-il gravement en le prenant tendrement contre lui.

« Oui. Et vous cette conférence se déroule bien? lui répondit l'adolescent en passant dans les bras de Jim.

« Ça va! Viens nous avons quelque chose pour toi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Harry. Il prit dans leur sac le sachet rempli d'objets de la boutique de farces et attrapes et le lui tendit. Le gamin les regardait d'un air incertain, puis il prit le paquet en remerciant du bout des lèvres. Bien qu'étonné, Harry fit celui qui ne remarquait rien.

« Nous t'avons ramené un compagnon de jeux pour deux jours. Il s'appelle Sylvain et est français comme toi, il a presque ton âge, il intégrera Poudlard ou Beaux-Bâtons à la rentrée de septembre. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire découvrir l'école et lui expliquer son fonctionnement. Il n'a pas été élevé dans un milieu sorcier, ce qu'il sait il l'a appris seul dans les livres donc sois patient avec lui. Il était avec nous dans la boutique des Weasley et a le même sachet que toi. Inutile de te dire que si vous faites des bêtises dans les couloirs de l'école je saurai que c'est vous. »

« C'est un sorcier? »

« Oui bien sûr! Autrement il n'irait pas dans une école de sorcellerie et si tu veux mon avis ce sera un bon sorcier. »

« ... »

« Aymeric? »

« Je ferais mon possible! fit le jeune garçon avec une moue boudeuse et un manque d'enthousiasme évident.

« Autre chose, je voudrais rencontrer ton oncle. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je te le dirais si ça se fait, inutile d'en parler avant. »

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et il te déteste. »

« Il me déteste? »

« Il fait partie de la Loge sorcière. »

« C'est quoi encore ça? fit Harry.

« Alors ça existe vraiment? interrogea Jim.

Harry regarda successivement son amant et l'adolescent.

« Vous parlez trop tous les deux et j'aimerais bien avoir des explications cohérentes. »

« J'ai entendu mon oncle qui en parlait avec ma tante. Il disait que la Loge allait mettre à la tête de notre monde enfin un sang pur qui veillerait à leurs intérêts, que les anciens mangemorts verraient leurs droits rétablis, que nous protègerions notre monde des moldus. Mon oncle disait qu'enfin il serait à la place qui lui revenait alors que sa famille était au ban de la société depuis plus de soixante ans. »

« Moi je sais très peu de chose hormis le nom. Le soir où nous avons été visiter Stratford-upon-Avon tu m'as ramené à l'université tu t'en rappelles? »

« Oui. »

« George m'attendait caché près de mon collège. »

Harry sursauta. Ses yeux foncèrent, signe que la colère ou la jalousie lui étreignait le cœur. Jim hésita à poursuivre pourtant il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« Dès que tu as transplané il est venu me parler. Il s'était rendu compte de mes sentiments envers toi et savait que je ne demandais qu'une chose qu'ils se concrétisent. Nous nous sommes disputés et nous avons rompu. Pour me dissuader de t'aimer, il m'a parlé d'une soi-disant faction secrète appelée la Loge sorcière qui aurait pris contact avec lui et l'aurait mis en garde contre toi. Toi, l'hétéro, jouant la comédie de l'amour alors que tu n'aimais que les femmes, tu voulais sortir avec moi uniquement à cause de la position de mon père en tant que représentant européen et tu me laisserais dès que la conférence serait finie et que tu aurais obtenu ce que tu voulais.

La sorcière qui avait pris contact avec lui voulait des renseignements sur toi et sur nous si je me décidais à sortir avec toi. J'ai pensé que George avait tout inventé pour m'éloigner de toi, maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr. »

« Tu veux dire que tu doutes de mon amour? s'enquit Harry sèchement.

« Non. Je veux dire qu'il avait vraiment été contacté par cette sorcière. Je sais tes sentiments, Amour, autant que les miens. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'à ta place je ne me serais pas posé de question. »

« Je m'en suis posé à ce moment là mais je t'aimais déjà et déjà je ne concevais plus de vivre loin de toi alors j'ai choisi de te faire confiance. »

« La conférence touche à sa fin qui te dit que je ne vais pas te laisser? »

« Personne d'autre que toi, mais ça me suffit. répondit Jim plongeant dans les yeux assombris de son compagnon.

« Tu es incroyable Jim! Tu as toutes les raisons maintenant de croire que je ne suis pas sincère. murmura-t-il.

« Toutes? Pas celle du cœur! lui sourit Jim.

Ils échangèrent un tendre regard.

« Je me demande maintenant si c'est la faction d'Ombrage ou une seconde parallèle comme nous l'avions déjà soupçonné. Nous voilà de nouveau devant une impasse. »

« Il est l'heure de manger. Il ne faut pas en oublier nos représentants de l'Europe pour autant. »

Aymeric lança plusieurs sifflements de fourchelang. Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Evite de parler fourchelang quand Jim est là, il ne comprend pas et pensera que tu veux lui cacher des choses. »

« Ben c'est le cas! fit l'impertinent.

« Il a dit que j'avais beaucoup de chances d'être aimé comme ça et que c'est dommage que tu sois un moldu. se moqua doucement Harry en se retournant vers son petit-ami.

Aymeric rougit, lui lança un regard furieux et les précéda dans les couloirs. Harry enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Jim et c'est unis qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Le gryffondor chercha des yeux Sylvain qu'il appela. Il le confia ensuite au jeune serpentard avant de se diriger avec Jim vers la table de la septième bis. Le trio y était déjà. Ils mangèrent pratiquement en silence contents de se retrouver enfin entre eux sans les regards des moldus posés sur eux.

« Je vais quelques minutes à la table des serpentards, tu m'accompagnes mon grand? »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils s'habituent un peu à l'idée que tu as un moldu pour petit ami. »

« C'est un enfant, Amour, il n'a pas voulu te blesser. »

« Je le sais, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a très certainement traduit l'opinion générale et des serpentards en particulier. Le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, leur Héritier avec un moldu! »

« Je t'aime tel que tu es, Jim. Je me moque que tu sois sorcier ou pas, tu as une autre magie, tu as la magie du cœur, celle de l'amour, précieuse entre toutes. Tu es celui qui me permets d'avancer chaque jour. Viens. »

oOoOoOoOo

Draco les voyant se lever et devinant leurs intentions, fit un petit geste à Sylas et ils suivirent tous les deux leurs amis vers la table de leur maison. Il y avait plus de couples gays à Poudlard qu'on ne le croyait mais aucun n'osait s'afficher. On en parlait à peu près librement dans les dortoirs mais à voix basse au cas où. Là s'avançaient vers la table des verts et argent, le Survivant, l'héritier de la maison des Salazar, la main posée sur la nuque de son amant moldu et leur Prince avec son mari, partenaires du pacte d'alliance avec une sang et or et déjà à travers ces simples gestes affichés

publiquement, les quatre amis se posaient comme des frondeurs, des meneurs n'ayant aucune peur.

Dès leur approche, les élèves se décalèrent pour leur laisser de la place. Harry et Jim s'assirent aux côtés d'Aymeric et Draco et Sylas en face d'eux. Les serpents avaient, semblait-il, accepté Harry en tant que l'héritier de Serpentard malgré que les évènements passés l'aient déjà à plusieurs reprises désigné comme celui de gryffondor. Mais en bons stratèges avaient-ils le choix? Leur maison déforcée par l'association de son nom à celui de Voldemort avait bien besoin de redorer son image et pour cela, l'Elu était idéal.

Son charisme n'était pas négligeable et en imposait aux autres maisons. Slughorn directeur des verts et argent n'avait ni le prestige, ni la prestance de Rogue. Sa préférence affichée pour les gens célèbres était plutôt une caricature de l'ambition qui les caractérisait et manquait de noblesse ce qui aux yeux de certains serpents était redhibitoire. En acceptant Harry Potter comme l'héritier de Salazar, leur maison acquérait une nouvelle crédibilité et récupérait leur prince devenu son meilleur ami. Les verts n'avaient pas oublié d'être serpentards, somme toute, tout était en ordre.

Les quatre amis restèrent à discuter avec eux une bonne heure avant de se diriger avec Hermione vers la salle commune de la septième bis, non sans avoir précisé qu'elle était ouverte à tous. Aymeric et Sylvain ne se firent pas prier et les suivirent.

Les représentants quand à eux discutaient avec le corps professoral et leurs hôtes du monde sorcier. Une fois de plus le plafond de la grande salle avait impressionné les visiteurs ainsi que les plats apparaissant sur la table de façon magique. Ils dissertaient des matières enseignées avec les différents professeurs qui leur décrivaient chacun leurs cours. Les gardes du corps, les aurors et Joshua discutaient interventions, protection et armements.

oOoOoOoOo

La salle commune de la petite tour se remplissait. Ernie et Neville avait rejoint le trio, Harry et Jim. Ils discutaient à voix basse des nouveaux inscrits de l'AD, d'Aymeric devenu irritable et agressif alors qu'il était avant leur départ joyeux et espiègle, de la conférence.

« Tu veux que je regarde ce qui tracasse le petit? demanda Draco.

« C'est une bonne idée, tu es bien plus fort que moi à ce jeu.

Aymeric, Sylvain... appela-t-il.

Les deux garçons qui s'étaient lancés dans une partie d'échecs version sorcier s'interrompirent.

« Aimerais-tu dormir dans le dortoir des serpentards avec Aymeric? Si c'est le cas, il faudra te lever en même temps qu'eux demain matin pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle et tu suivras les cours avec Aymeric pendant toute la matinée.

Aymeric, je te remercie de t'occuper de lui. Demain je t'emmène avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai demandé et obtenu l'accord de ton oncle. »

« Merci mais je sais que tu es très occupé si tu n'as pas le temps ce n'est pas grave. fit le garçon les larmes aux yeux

« Que se passe-t-il Aymeric? Tu n'as plus envie de voir la carte du maraudeur? le taquina Harry.

« Je peux? »

Harry sortit la carte, murmura la phrase qui activait le parchemin et laissa les deux garçons suivre les évolutions des petits points noirs et s'exclamer en reconnaissant leurs amis.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas dessus? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas encore un élève Sylvain. »

« Alors? demanda Harry dès que l'enfant se fut éloigné.

« Alors? Il n'est pas toujours bon d'attirer les attentions du griffondor qui devient l'héritier serpentard! Comme on ne peut décemment pas affronter le Survivant, on s'attaque à plus petit, à plus faible, c'est une petite vengeance mesquine qui pourtant fait du mal à un gamin déjà marqué par la disparition de ses parents.

Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai dit au sujet des tiens pendant ces années où j'étais un imbécile. Si j'avais pu lire la même tristesse dans ton esprit que celle que je viens de voir en lui, même l'enfoiré que j'étais se serait tu. »

« C'est du passé Dray! Arrête de t'en faire. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Dès qu'ils ont l'occasion de le serrer seul dans un coin, ils lui font sa fête. Comment veux-tu qu'un garçon de première année se défende contre une bande de cinq ou six garçons et filles de quatrième. »

« On va donc leur faire comprendre ce que c'est. »

« Je sais aussi qu'il t'aime beaucoup Harry, pour lui tu es un modèle. Il a attendu notre arrivée avec énormément d'impatience et là il pense que puisque tu es là tout va s'arranger. »

« Tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression là. fit Harry riant.

« Tu vois les choses comment? fit Jim regardant "Harry le justicier" avec tendresse.

« On a deux options soit on leur donne une bonne leçon en leur infligeant la même chose soit les préfets les punissent de façon classique. Il faut bien entendu qu'ils soient découverts par hasard pas question de laisser supposer qu'Aymeric s'est plaint. Avec la carte ce genre de manoeuvre est très facile à organiser. En attendant on ne va pas le lâcher d'une semelle. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Jim reconduisaient les deux jeunes français aux cachots des serpentards. Harry eut une petite entrevue avec Fabian le préfet des serpentards à qui il expliqua la situation et lui demanda de vérifier que les deux enfants ne sortaient pas seuls du dortoir. Enfin, il prit Jim par la main le menant dans les couloirs interminables, prenant les escaliers capricieux pour arriver en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Appuyé contre le mur son amour serré contre lui, il plongeait son regard dans les ombres de la forêt interdite. Le timbre voilé par l'émotion, il se mit à raconter la bataille finale. Il raconta le feudeymon dans la salle sur demande et Draco derrière lui sur le balai, la ruse et le mensonge de Narcissa, le courage des membres de l'AD, la personnalité de Neville et sa témérité et le dernier duel. Jim touchait à travers la voix brisée de son amant, l'horreur des combats, la violence des affrontements, le désespoir devant la perte des êtres chers.

« C'est seulement maintenant que j'acquiers de plus en plus de puissance mais sans l'aide des autres je n'y serais jamais arrivé. J'aurais voulu être plus fort pour que mon mentor et mon parrain soient toujours là, pour que Teddy ne soit pas orphelin, pour que les jumeaux soient toujours ensemble... J'ai eu beaucoup de chance jusque là et la bataille qui s'annonce me fait peur. »

« Tu ne pouvais avoir adolescent la puissance de l'homme que tu deviens. »

« ... »

« On ne choisit pas toujours son destin, mon amour. Certains te diront qu'on a toujours le choix mais quand on a une conscience il devient de suite nettement plus limité. »

« Jim, je ne veux pas que tu fasses un choix que tu regretterais plus tard, tu n'es pas obligé de défendre un monde qui n'est pas le tien. »

« Vraiment? Tu me laisses partir sans m'en vouloir? »

Harry sentit un main de fer lui tordre l'âme.

« Oui! Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

« Tu te moques de moi? Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir? Que tu aies le cafard je veux bien, que tu te remettes en question aussi, mais que tu doutes de moi... »

Jim inversa leurs positions, prit son petit-ami dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans un seul baiser. Il le prolongea encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'à sentir que son compagnon oubliait ses idées noires et lui répondait vraiment. Lorsqu'enfin il sentit des frissons le parcourir, il se détacha doucement de ses lèvres pour se plonger dans son regard et s'y perdit.

« Mon amour... je ne te servirai peut-être pas à grand chose dans ce nouveau combat mais je serai à tes côtés, tu le sais. Comment as-tu pu supposer un seul instant que je te laisserais? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes souvenirs ont resurgi ainsi ce soir et avec eux la tristesse et le doute. »

« Viens, on retourne dans ta chambre. »

« Attends, Jim! J'étais venu ici pour une tout autre raison. La tour de l'astronomie, c'est aussi le lieu de rendez-vous des amoureux de l'école c'est pourquoi je voulais t'y amener et non pour parler de Voldemort et de la guerre. Excuse-moi. fit-il en reprenant le baiser interrompu.

De tendre et doux, le baiser devint passionné et c'est front contre front que les deux amants reprirent haleine. Ils tournèrent ensemble le regard vers la forêt puis vers le ciel étoilé.

« C'est très beau. murmura Jim.

oOoOoOoOo

« Où sont-ils passés? »

« Ma douce..., arrête de te tracasser, ils ne peuvent pas être loin. »

« J'ai vu le regard de Harry, j'ai vu ses démons resurgir, je ne sais pas si Jim peut gérer ça. »

« Ça lui arrive souvent? questionna Sylas.

« Ce sont des passes, ça va durer quelques jours et ce n'était plus arrivé depuis les vacances. Dans ces cas-là, il doute de tout et surtout de lui-même. »

« Ce sont nos évocations dans le train qui l'ont conduit là je suppose. fit Draco s'en voulant un peu.

« Il se sent coupable de tous les morts qui sont tombés... »

« Je suis sûr que Jim va lui faire oublier ça. »

Sa femme le regarda comme si il ne comprenait rien à rien.

« J'ai toujours été la seule à savoir lui remonter le moral dans ces cas là. »

Ses deux hommes échangèrent un regard soucieux, devinant sans peine qu'ils pensaient la même chose, à savoir que depuis des mois elle avait négligé son ami faisant passer en premier leur amour ce dont eux ne se plaignaient nullement, Harry était lui aussi, passé à autre chose et Jim était devenu son confident, son ami, son amant, sa raison de vivre. Ne voulant pas la blesser, ils turent tout ça.

Ils restèrent dans la salle commune à attendre, blottis ensemble dans leur cocon d'énergie douce. Enfin ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, des pas qui s'approchaient, un rire tendre qui fusait, Harry rentrait la main de Jim passée autour de sa taille, les yeux plongés dans les lacs sombres de son compagnon. Il s'arrêta attirant Jim à lui pour lui voler un baiser puis réalisa la présence de ses amis qui le dévisageaient avec insistance.

« Pas encore couchés? »

« Comme tu vois. répondit Sylas.

« On t'attendait! compléta Mione.

« Je vois et je sais aussi pourquoi. Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, ça va. apprécia son ami.

« Je sais que ça ne va pas, je l'ai vu tantôt. »

« J'en ai discuté avec Jim et, comme je te l'ai dit, ça va. »

« Tu en as discuté avec Jim? fit la jeune femme une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« Mais oui comme toi tu le ferais avec Sylas ou Draco. »

« ... »

« Vous serez toujours mes meilleurs amis mais j'ai besoin d'abord d'en parler avec mon compagnon, c'est logique. Si un jour je me dispute avec lui, c'est promis, je viendrai pleurer sur ton épaule. »

Jim éclata de rire en le serrant contre lui...

« Et moi sur celle de Draco! »

« Nous voilà bien! Nous serons obligés de prendre parti, nous nous disputerons nous aussi et on devra avoir recours à Sy comme médiateur. fit ce dernier railleur.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir si on veut être en forme pour piloter nos politiciens moldus demain.

A ce propos, il faut leur en révéler le moins possible. Il faut préserver à tout prix nos mystères. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là? »

« Tout ce qui peuple leur fantastique, leurs mythologies par exemple... Ils auraient vite fait de tout détruire! Réfléchissez à tout ce qui pourrait provoquer leur convoitise et évitez d'en parler. Bonne nuit les amis! termina-t-il entraînant Jim avec lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Le trio se retrouva seul. Les deux serpentards contemplaient Hermione qui avait les yeux bien trop brillants.

« Viens ma mie, allons dormir nous aussi. »

Ce n'est que quand ils furent blottis tous les trois au creux des draps que ses larmes se mirent à couler.

« Arrête de pleurer Mia. Tu sais très bien que Harry t'aime. Tu auras toujours une place particulière dans son cœur mais la première maintenant est prise par Jim et c'est normal puisqu'il est amoureux. argumenta Draco patiemment.

« J'ai toujours eu la première place même quand il sortait avec Ginny ou Mara. »

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas le même lien, il aime Jim d'amour. Par contre tu as la première place dans nos cœurs à nous. fit Dray en attirant Sylas contre lui.

« Vous vous aimez tellement tous les deux que je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça. »

Si Sylas parut déstabilisé par le reproche, Draco s'y attendait depuis un moment et avait déjà la réponse toute prête.

« Je t'aimais Mia, toi et toi seule, à la folie, jusqu'à la mort, mais toi tu aimais aussi Sylas et tu n'étais pas prête à l'oublier pour moi et ça malgré le pacte d'amour qui nous unissait. C'est vrai que j'aime Sylas et heureusement car si ce n'était pas le cas il n'y aurait pas d'alliance. Celle-ci implique que nous nous aimions. Peux-tu toi me dire qui tu aimes le plus? Sy ou moi? »

« ... »

« Tu vois. Il m'a bien fallu l'accepter. Longtemps tu as essayé de nous garder pour toi mais avec le pacte ça ne va pas comme ça. Je ressens votre amour à tous les deux, la moindre de vos humeurs, le moindre de vos chagrins, le moindre de vos bonheurs.

Je sais que Sy tressaille de joie à chaque mot tendre que j'ai pour lui, que son cœur déborde d'amour dès que je suis triste et que lui comme moi sommes perdus dès que nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre.

Je suis conscient du fait que tu nous aimes de la même façon possessive, que nous voir faire l'amour ensemble te perturbe parce que tu as l'impression de nous perdre. Tu nous as empêché de nous aimer pendant des mois par égoïsme, même si ça nous blessait tu intervenais à chaque fois en te glissant entre nous, j'osais à peine le toucher. Nous n'avons rien dit par amour pour toi. Notre relation est enfin normale dans et par le pacte. Je t'aime et j'aime Sy autant l'un que l'autre. Tu éprouves autant d'amour pour Sy que pour moi. murmura son mari.

« Et moi j'aime autant Dray que toi, ma mie, et toi autant que lui... Je n'ai aucun reproche envers toi mais au départ c'est toi qui a créé cette situation même si je suis heureux plus que je ne pourrais le dire. »

« La mode semble être aux changements de sentiments! accusa Hermione.

« Non! Je n'ai pas donné une partie de l'amour que j'avais pour toi à Sy, je l'ai aimé en plus car l'âme de l'homme a d'immenses ressources. Quand nous aurons des enfants, je les aimerai aussi et ce ne sera pas à votre détriment, j'ai aussi de la place en mon cœur pour mes parents, pour mes amis Harry, Jim,... »

« Oui vous avez l'air de plus en plus proches! reprocha une fois encore Hermione

« Harry fait partie de ma vie depuis huit ans, c'est vrai qu'il était mon ennemi mais il a toujours été là. Depuis le sectum sempra un lien secret mais fort s'est créé qui nous a toujours unis. Il m'a fallu très longtemps pour admettre que je ne le haïssais plus et que j'avais pardonné son refus lorsque je lui avais tendu la main en première année, mais à partir de ce moment notre amitié a très vite évolué car il était loin d'être un inconnu pour moi. A force de l'épier, même le langage de ses yeux et de son corps je le connais. Je tenais tantôt à avoir la confirmation que c'était bien son inquiétude pour son ennemi qui l'avait poussé dans l'infirmerie cette nuit-là. Apparemment, la réciprocité est vraie, j'ai toujours été dans sa vie aussi.

Jim est une partie de Harry maintenant et je le prends en tant que tel. L'important pour moi est qu'il le rende heureux. Indépendamment de cet amour, c'est un garçon fier, intelligent, courageux... J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui même si je le trouve trop protecteur, trop jaloux, bordélique et j'en passe, mais ce n'est pas mon petit-ami donc je m'en fous un peu. Dès que Harry aura terminé cette année, ils vont vivre ensemble, suivre les cours ensemble, travailler ensemble. Harry compte bien officialiser leur union à ce moment là. »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mia? Tu n'as jamais trouvé rien à redire quand Ron était le meilleur ami de Harry. »

« Je sais. »

« Dans un mois, selon la prédiction, tu porteras nos enfants, il serait temps que tu fasses le point sur tes sentiments et sur le fait que tu sois si possessive. »

« C'est tout à fait inutile. Je vous aime, vous êtes toute ma vie. »

« Et ta possessivité? »

« ... »

« Penses-y ma douce... fit Draco en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

Hermione se détourna et se blottit dans les bras de Sylas manifestant ainsi sa mauvaise humeur à son mari qui haussa les épaules. Il se leva sur le lit, l'enjamba, se lova contre le dos de son amant, passa son bras en dessous de lui au niveau de sa taille et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou avec un soupir de bien-être. Son autre main caressait doucement son flanc. Quand il fut certain que sa femme dormait, il murmura effleurant de son souffle l'oreille de Sy les mots qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Si Mia voulait bouder, tant pis pour elle.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. La matinée, ils passèrent dans les différents cours avec les politiciens leur laissant le temps de comprendre en quoi consistait la matière donnée. Certains professeurs s'étaient donnés la peine de faire une leçon spéciale pour donner un aperçu le plus complet possible de leur enseignement.

Après le repas de midi, ils se rendirent avec les élèves de la septième bis dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Chaque élève se retrouva en train de combattre sa plus grande frayeur que leur présentait un épouvantard. Sans surprise la peur des membres du trio était de perdre les deux autres. Les craintes des autres élèves étaient aussi variées qu'une invasion de cafards ou les araignées, le spectre de la mort, le ridicule ou la souffrance physique. Quand vint le tour de l'Elu tous les élèves curieux attendaient. Tous se rappelaient le détraqueur qu'il avait appris à affronter aidé de Remus Lupin apprenant à invoquer un patronus en troisième année.

L'épouvantard se démultiplia pour se changer en ses proches morts tout au long de sa quête contre Voldemort et qui lui reprochaient sa mort. Harry semblait tétanisé devant eux, Draco fit un pas en avant pour l'aider, mais l'Elu connaissait ses peurs et avait la parade toute prête, il pensa très fort à son bonheur futur avec Jim. Sans même utiliser sa baguette, il prononça le sort libérateur riddikulus. Il avait fait rentrer l'épouvantard tellement vite dans sa penderie que personne n'eut le temps de voir sa transformation. Il ne voulait pas montrer son point faible, cela pouvait se révéler dangereux.

Après cette leçon ils se dirigèrent vers le local du club de duel. Les élèves des différentes septièmes se joignirent à eux. Les aurors et les gardes du corps avaient rejoint les politiciens assis devant la surface de combat. Bill et Abdelforth avaient décidé de choisir eux-mêmes les duellistes, les couplant pour présenter des combats de qualité mais différents. Les moldus regardaient avec surprise la variété des sorts échangés et le sérieux des engagements. Le plus beau fut sans nul doute celui de Sylas contre son ami d'enfance. Les deux combattants étaient très rapides, connaissant parfaitement l'autre, ils essayaient d'utiliser des sorts inconnus de leur partenaire et ceux-ci se succédaient. Erwin finit par l'emporter en utilisant en informulé et sans baguette un simple sort de désillusion sur lui-même couplé avec un déplacement rapide et un sort d'entrave. Ils furent très applaudis.

Il restait un seul duel annoncé. Bill l'avait gardé pour la fin, connaissant ses deux élèves, ils savaient qu'ils feraient le show. Draco et Harry s'avancèrent sur la surface de duel. Ils avaient l'intention de bien s'amuser et ça se lisait dans leurs yeux moqueurs. Jim les regardait en souriant, il attendait un spectacle plaisant, il ne fut pas déçu. Si les élèves avaient jusqu'à présent combattu très sérieusement, la joute entre les anciens ennemis fut tout autre.

Ils étaient tous les deux puissants mais l'affrontement se jouait plutôt au niveau de l'imagination. Un Draco à la chevelure rose faisait face à un Harry déshabillé par un sort de découpage fait à distance avec une précision surprenante. Torse nu et en pantalon, Harry le rire aux lèvres contemplait son ami se débattant maintenant avec une barbe du même rose agressif qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir et dans laquelle il se prenait les pieds. Déconcentré il ne put éviter un second sort de découpage et se retrouva en boxer sur la lice. Il pensa que là, il était temps de réagir avant de se retrouver dans la tenue d'Adam.

Draco avait enfin réussi à neutraliser le sort de pousse-poils et comptait bien en finir avec l'agaçant gryffondor quand il se retrouva avec une superbe poitrine de bimbo! Il lança un coup d'œil désespéré à son ami qui manifestement était en joie! Un Malefoy en travelo à cheveux roses! Il sentit à ce moment une irrésistible envie de danser et se retrouva en train de se tortiller la poitrine en avant. Harry était plié en deux des larmes de rire plein les yeux et il n'était pas le seul, même Lucius ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Le sort tarantallegra enfin neutralisé, le serpentard s'estima assez humilié comme ça et lança un sort de confusion avant de disparaître aux yeux de tous, utilisant la désillusion. Il enchaîna très rapidement avec un sort de chatouillis mais Harry concentré en fut à peine affecté. La puissance de sa magie lui permettait de localiser la forme de son ami, il lui lança un levis corpus puis l'amena devant lui grâce à un sort de locomotor, il posa un baiser moqueur sur son front avant de l'envoyer de l'autre côté de l'aire de duel où il le laissa tomber.

Toutefois trop confiant il ne vit pas un léger geste de Draco et se retrouva soumis à un petrificus totalus puis à un incarcerem. Il avait perdu. Le serpentard relâcha les sorts, lui tendit la main pour le relever puis l'accola sous les applaudissements. Comme l'avait pensé leurs professeurs, ils avaient préféré ne s'affronter qu'avec des sorts humoristiques pour faire le spectacle pourtant la puissance et la maîtrise des sorts, la rapidité d'exécution révélaient des sorciers redoutables.

Sur un signe de Harry, tous les jeunes combattants se tournèrent vers les politiciens baguette en main puis lancèrent le spero patronum. De superbes animaux fantomatiques s'élancèrent à travers la salle. Un cerf s'arrêta devant Jim qui tendit la main vers lui en souriant, la forme s'évanouit. Sir Spencer posa sa main sur le bras de son fils d'un air interrogatif.

« C'est le patronus, chaque sorcier en a un, reflétant sa personnalité, ses liens... C'était celui de Harry. »

« Oui ça je m'en doutais. »

« Il a le même que son père, né de l'admiration qu'il porte à celui-ci. Son animagus est aussi un cerf qu'il a appelé Cornedrue comme James Potter. »

« Animagus? »

« Certains sorciers savent se changer en animaux. Chacun a une forme animale qui lui convient. Lorsque nous avons été à Antoing tu as vu Sylas en jaguar et Draco en aigle royal. Hermione se transforme en panthère noire, Jareth en gerfaut, Violaine en loup, Jimmy en grand duc, Erwin en moyen duc. Ils sont des animagi clandestins. Tout sorcier qui sait se transformer, et peu en sont capables, doit se déclarer au ministère auprès d'un service qui dépend d'Ombrage ils ne se sont donc aucun déclaré. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce dernier duel. Je croyais que Harry allait nous faire une démonstration de sa puissance au lieu de cela il a joué comme un gosse. »

« Tu te trompes Papa. Les sorts qu'ils ont employés étaient puissants parfaitement exécutés, rapides. Tu ne sais pas la précision qu'il a fallu à Draco pour ne pas blesser Harry avec les sorts de découpage à distance. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Harry malgré le sort de désillusion que Draco s'était lancé à lui même ce qui est déjà un exploit, l'avait parfaitement localisé. C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien en sorcellerie, ça peut passer inaperçu, moi je les ai déjà vu s'entraîner et je sais ce qu'ils recherchent jour après jour en puissance et en précision mais il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore encore et d'autres que je ne saurai jamais même si Harry fait tout pour m'apprendre. Tu as entendu les applaudissements des autres élèves il ont apprécié l'exploit réalisé. »

Les représentants belge et néerlandais écoutaient attentivement ce que disait Jim. Ils avaient remarqué les applaudissements nourris et les avaient attribués à la popularité des deux jeunes sorciers.

« Quel est le programme pour la suite? »

« Nous allons visiter Pré-au-lard c'est le seul village qui ne compte aucun moldu, que des sorciers. C'est là que les étudiants vont se distraire pendant sept années scolaires. Nous irons à pied c'est juste à côté. Demain matin, comme aujourd'hui, vous irez voir dans les classes les matières proposées et l'après-midi, nous reprendrons les négociations puis vous assisterez à un match de quidditch. »

« Harry joue? »

« Oui bien sûr, Draco, Sylas, Hermione, Ginny et enfin Gaëtan et Corneille, deux élèves de la maison serdaigle, forment l'équipe de la septième bis. Ils sont en tête du championnat des maisons. »

« Tu en es fier de ton petit ami. soupira son père.

« Oui bien sûr. J'en ai toutes les raisons et je serai plus fier encore de l'homme de demain. Dès qu'il a fini ses études à Poudlard, il veut officialiser notre relation. Il poursuivra des études de politique sorcière à l'université pour prendre plus tard sa place à la tête du mangenmagot. Il donnera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard selon son horaire de cours pour soulager un peu Bill, l'actuel professeur. Fleur, sa femme, est enceinte, il a besoin de plus de temps pour s'occuper de sa famille.

Moi je donnerai les cours de politique moldue à l'université ce qui fait que je vais lui donner cours et en même temps je suivrai les mêmes études que Harry. Je suis attendu avec impatience au ministère de la magie en tant que diplomate du monde sorcier auprès du monde moldu et pour ça il faut que je connaisse parfaitement les deux côtés. »

« Vous êtes fous tous les deux. »

« Tu vois bien qu'ici nous ne sommes pas rejetés il y a pas mal de couples gays, même le fait que je sois moldu semble ne pas vraiment poser de problème. La réputation de Harry est telle qu'elle dépasse tout ça. »

« Et Draco Malefoy? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il voulait faire médicomagie. Il aime ça, particulièrement l'étude des potions. Voilà Harry tu devrais lui demander, il en sait peut-être plus que moi, Draco est son meilleur ami, ce n'est pas encore mon cas. »

Harry en effet s'approchait. Jim lui rendit son sourire. L'arrivant se pencha pour poser sans aucune gêne un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'adresser aux moldus proches.

« Nous allons visiter le village proche de l'école. Pouvez-vous former des petits groupes qui seront chacun escortés par plusieurs élèves? C'est plus facile à gérer. »

« Draco, Mia et moi nous prenons les méditerranéens dit Sylas avec un clin d'œil à son ami. »

Une heure plus tard, ils déambulaient par un début de soirée doux dans le hameau. Le groupe que guidait Harry était composé de Sir Spencer, les délégués belge, néerlandais, français, les deux petits diables Sylvain et Aymeric, Jim. Trois jeunes sorciers s'étaient joints à eux, Dean, Ernie et Fabian le préfet de serpentard. Jim avait vu l'agacement de Harry en voyant Dean dans leur petite troupe mais il n'avait rien dit.

Après avoir fait des provisions de bonbons chez Honeydukes pour les deux plus jeunes, ils se retrouvèrent aux trois balais devant des bieraubeurres et du jus de citrouille. La taverne était remplie de moldus mélangés aux sorciers, les plaisanterie fusaient dans une atmosphère détendue et bon enfant bien agréable à contempler.

« Je crois, fit le président allemand à Harry, que vous avez compris que cette conférence est un succès. Aucun de nous n'oubliera ce monde que nous avons découvert pendant ces deux semaines. Vous le savez mon mandat prendra fin le 30 juin et je laisserai la présidence au représentant espagnol qui est un des rares à ne pas être en votre faveur, ce que vous n'avez pas manqué de remarquer puisque c'est votre négociateur qui s'en occupe. Je vais donc faire préparer un projet d'accord reprenant les clauses que nous déterminerons ce soir et demain. Nous nous reverrons dans une quinzaine de jours en petit comité pour réétudier et signer le projet, il sera alors retranscrit au net et signé par toutes les parties. »

« Je suis content que cette conférence débouche sur un accord, je voudrais préciser que nous tenons avant tout à protéger notre monde de vos scientifiques et de la rapacité de certains. Notre mot d'ordre est donc sécurité. »

« Sir Spencer m'avait déjà fait part de vos inquiétudes et je ne vous donne pas tort. Je sais que nous n'avons vu qu'une petite partie de ce monde et je voudrais dès à présent vous demander une faveur. Bientôt je serai à la retraite, je ne compte pas me cramponner à la diplomatie jusqu'à quatre vingt ans, j'espère qu'à ce moment vous me ferez connaître une partie de ce que je n'ai pas vu. »

« Vous serez toujours le bienvenu et bien avant votre retraite si vous le désirez. Votre parole nous suffira. »

« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir compris que nous n'avions vu de votre monde que ce que vous vouliez nous en montrer, méfiez-vous. »

« Je sais souffla Harry, je sais. Nous avons ouvert la boîte de Pandorre. Lord Malefoy nous avait averti, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution, nous lancer dans un nouveau conflit était impossible pas après sept ans de guerre civile. Nous avons trop subi et perdu. »

Le diplomate regardait le visage marqué de souffrance du jeune Elu du monde sorcier. Ses yeux semblaient avoir devant eux l'horreur de la guerre passée. Son petit ami prit sa main posée sur la table et la serra le rappelant parmi eux. L'expression douloureuse fit place à la tendresse et il répondit à la pression de la main. Il a dix-huit ans pensa le représentant moldu et sept ans de lutte derrière lui, c'est impensable. Une main se posa sur l' épaule du garçon. Le politicien remonta le bras pour se trouver face aux yeux d'acier du jeune lord Malefoy.

« Ça va, Harry? demanda une voix où l'on sentait l'inquiétude.

« Ça va, Dray. Et toi? »

« Nous limitons les dégâts. fit-il en faisant une grimace.

« Tu as besoin de nous? »

« Non. C'est inutile, ils ont reçu des instructions. Nous ne nous retrouvons pas devant des mandatés d'états mais devant les représentants d'une église qui nous a toujours honnis, poursuivis, brûlés... Il n'y a rien à faire. »

« A partir du mois de juin, le représentant espagnol deviendra président pour six mois, il faut que nos accords soient entérinés avant cela. répéta l'allemand pour Draco.

« C'est possible? »

« Oui, sans problème. »

Draco sourit à Harry et Jim, serrant l'épaule de son ami avant de retourner vers sa table.

« Vous êtes très unis. »

« Oui. A combien de personnes pouvez-vous confier votre vie si demain vous n'étiez plus capable provisoirement de la diriger vous même? »

« Ma femme, mes deux fils. »

« Moi j'ai Jim, Draco, sa femme et Sylas. Il y en a d'autres en qui j'ai entière confiance, mais ils géreraient ma vie comme eux voudraient qu'elle soit et pas comme moi je le ferais, c'est toute la différence entre l'amour et le sens du devoir. »

« Il faudra définir une date pour la réunion suivante. Il n'y aura que quelques personnes. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un de confiance pour mettre en forme et taper les documents nécessaires, ça fera encore un service en plus au courant. soupira-t-il.

« Vous pouvez demander à Sir Spencer de vous déléguer sa secrétaire elle est très performante et tout à fait sûre. fit Harry en fixant le président.

« Je vois... Je vais lui en parler et me consacrer à ça. Pouvons-nous définir une date dès maintenant? Un week-end suffira amplement. fit celui-ci en souriant.

« Que diriez-vous du second week-end de mai? Je suppose que la réunion aura lieu à Paris à l'hôtel des Saint-Maur. Cela vous conviendrait? »

« Tout à fait. Je vous demande de la discrétion, inutile que certains sachent que nous pressons le mouvement pour empêcher toute interaction dans le processus. »

« Aucun problème. Je vous confirme ça avant votre départ. »

oOoOoOoOo

Harry, étendu sur son lit, se sentait presque soulagé du dénouement qui s'annonçait. Presque... Tant que l'accord n'était pas signé... mais c'était en bonne voie, il en était persuadé. Il fit l'effort de se lever et alla retrouver son amant dans les douches.

Draco, Hermione et Sylas relisaient les notes prises et les recoupaient, ils remettraient demain discrètement au président une ébauche d'accord, il s'en servirait pour rédiger le premier plan.

« Ce que Harry écrit mal! Jim c'est parfait il a une écriture très soignée mais Harry! s'exclama Sylas.

« Moi, je n'en peux plus! Quelle journée! se plaignit Hermione.

Draco doucement s'approcha de sa femme et commença à lui masser doucement les épaules. Malgré son humeur toujours rebelle envers lui, elle le laissa faire. Ses attentions lui avaient manqué tout le long du jour. Il y avait plus grave, elle avait senti à travers le lien qu'apparemment sa bouderie avait très peu affecté son mari et Sylas n'était pas intervenu pour arranger les choses comme à son habitude. Elle se sentait un peu perdue en face de cette attitude, elle avait l'habitude qu'ils se précipitent pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, là ils semblaient vouloir lui démontrer qu'elle avait elle aussi à faire des efforts pour les mériter.

« Qu'est qu'ils foutent? On ne va pas y passer la nuit! râla Sylas.

« Harry avait besoin de décompresser, laisse lui un peu de temps. »

« Tu es aux petits soins pour lui. railla sa femme.

Il ne répondit pas mais ses mains quittèrent ses épaules. Sylas se contenta de soupirer. Elle était incroyable, il avait fallu qu'une fois de plus elle aggrave la situation. Lui aussi avait remarqué, lors de la sortie aux Trois Balais, la souffrance, le désespoir marqués sur le visage de leur ami. Draco avait été le premier à réagir mais ça aurait pu être lui. Elle leur avait dit que cet état durerait plusieurs jour, il était donc normal qu'ils s'en préoccupent, comme elle devrait le faire aussi mais elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser le sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait éprouvé le soir précédent. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt! »

« Juste le temps de prendre une douche et un café. fit Harry en souriant nullement troublé par le ton désagréable de son amie.

Il adressa à ses amis un clin d'œil qui signifiait entre mecs "Tiens, ta femme a ses humeurs?". Il regarda l'appartement arrangé par Minerva pour le trio. Elle avait réuni la chambre d'Hermione et de Draco en une seule grande pièce avec un coin dressing, avec un grande table de travail suffisante pour les trois occupants. Il savait qu'ils n'occuperaient pas souvent cette chambre, Teddy leur manquait trop.

« Vous en êtes où? questionna Jim.

« J'essaye de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de ton petit ami. »

« J'ai une écriture de ministre! répondit le petit ami en question railleur.

« De médicomage plutôt! »

« Donne je vais te le lire. fit Harry s'asseyant sur la table à côté des feuilles de Sylas.

Jim prit une chaise s'installa au coin de la table posant sa tête sur les genoux de Harry qui lui caressa les cheveux doucement tout en lisant. Hermione regarda le tableau puis se replongea dans ses notes les sourcils froncés. Ils travaillèrent ainsi une demi heure avant d'être interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir au père de Jim et au représentant belge. Ils embrassèrent d'un coup d'œil la scène. Le père de Jim eut un geste d'agacement en voyant son fils blotti une fois de plus contre son petit ami.

« Nous sommes venus vous donner un coup de main. »

« Merci. Vous êtes plus habitués que nous à rédiger ce genre de protocole. soupira Sylas.

« On peut voir ce que vous avez déjà fait, Comte? fit le représentant belge.

Sylas lui tendit le parchemin en souriant intérieurement. La Belgique était un royaume et le respect de la noblesse s'y faisait encore sentir, une notion que la république française avait quelque peu perdue, mais qu'on retrouvait aussi en Angleterre.

« Cela me semble très bien rédigé. Peut-être faudrait-il insister sur votre façon de rendre la justice en cas d'infraction des lois sorcières par des moldus si vous laissez un vide juridique, ce sera la porte ouverte à tous les abus. »

« On voit que c'est ta spécialité. Michel est criminologue. fit le père de Jim à l'intention des jeunes sorciers.

« Par contre ce n'est pas la mienne. soupira Sylas et nous n'avons aucun représentant du mangenmagot dans notre délégation. On devrait demander à Kingsley peut-être? Je suppose qu'il s'y connait puisqu'il veut en occuper la place de directeur. »

« Préciser que tout contrevenant sera jugé comme un sorcier dans la même situation et qu'il n'y a aucune extradition possible devrait suffire non? intervint Harry. Sans oublier de préciser qu'ils seront incarcérés dans nos prisons et qu'ils devront en respecter les règlements. Nous sommes loin des prisons moldues et de leur confort. »

« Leur confort? »

« Oui! Chez nous une cellule c'est la solitude, 3 mètres sur 3 mètres, un coin d'aisance, une planche fixée au mur et un matelas, une chaise et une autre planche fixée au mur en guise de table. Pas de visite sauf dérogation, pas de télé, pas de livre, mais une chaîne au pied... les repas sont servis dans la cellule. Je suis resté deux mois à Azkaban j'ai cru devenir fou, fit Draco. Seul avec ses pensées vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, à tourner en rond sans avoir de nouvelles autres que celles surprises lorsque les gardiens parlent entre eux. Les seuls bruits qu'on entend sont ceux de la mer qui bat les falaises, le seul chauffage est la chaleur du corps... Je plains celui qui doit y passer un hiver. Je me demande comment des hommes sont assez forts et assez courageux pour y passer douze ans de leur vie sans devenir fou. »

Draco avait balancé toute sa rancœur d'une seule traite, les yeux dans ceux de Harry.

« Je changerai ça mon ami, promis. »

« Si tu ne m'en avais pas sorti, je serais mort. »

« Je le sais, Dray. fit Harry avec tendresse.

L'intensité de leur amitié était palpable.

« Notre monde n'est pas parfait loin de là. Notre justice est expéditive et les punitions on ne peut plus exemplaires mais souvent inhumaines, encore quelques années et je pourrai changer beaucoup de choses. Je demanderai déjà l'organisation de visites dès que Kingsley sera nommé au mangenmagot. On peut réclamer une prison sur la terre ferme aussi pour les délits mineurs. On fera ça ensemble. »

Comme tous, Sir Spencer regardait les deux garçons. La détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux du jeune Survivant l'impressionnait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers Jim qui regardait son arbre de Noël comme disait son père. Son regard s'adoucit.

« Continuons. Il faut que ce projet soit fini ce soir. »

Moldus et sorciers penchèrent la tête vers le parchemin, œuvrant vers un même but.

.

.

**_Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert ! _**

.

.


	28. Chapter 27  Les carnets d'Ambre

.

.

******Chapitre XXVII. LES CARNETS D'AMBRE**

.

.

Assis sur les gradins, Jim attendait le début du match en compagnie des moldus, de Lucius, de Kingsley et des professeurs.

Justement, les deux équipes rejoignaient le centre du terrain avec Charlie. Comme d'habitude les joueurs de l'équipe de la septième bis avançaient sur une seule ligne se tenant par les épaules. Harry était au milieu, le trio à sa droite, les deux serdaigles et Ginny à sa gauche. Ils formèrent un cercle et s'accolèrent avant d'enfourcher leur balai et monter dans les airs au coup de sifflet de Charlie qui avait libéré les balles.

En ce doux après-midi de printemps, il était agréable de voler. Le match serait différent d'un engagement pour la coupe des quatre maisons, il n'y avait pas d'enjeu hormis celui de plaire au public. L'atmosphère était détendue, la rage de vaincre passait à l'arrière plan.

Draco et Harry avait décidé de partager le rôle d'attrapeur, chacun à leur tour ils occuperaient la place, Draco était le capitaine de leur équipe. Harry semblait faire corps avec son balai, dans son rôle de poursuiveur, il multipliait les figures compliquées. Jim regardait son amour, le plaisir de voler inscrivait sur son visage, comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, un plaisir brut et pur.

Pour une fois Madame Pomfresh pouvait regarder le match plus ou moins détendue, ses petits se blesseraient moins vite.

Les batteurs étaient moins agressifs et les poursuiveurs multipliaient les buts, les gardiens avaient donc fort à faire. Sylas faisait merveille comme d'habitude réalisant de superbes arrêts et son nom résonnait souvent dans le stade scandé par les spectateurs nombreux dans les tribunes. C'est après trois heures de jeu et un score de 120 à 105 que Draco attrapa le vif d'or de justesse devant l'attrapeur de serdaigle ce qui porta le score à 270 pour l'équipe victorieuse. On vit des spectateurs de toutes les maisons acclamer les deux équipes qui avaient assuré un spectacle de qualité.

Après avoir salué leur public, les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Au passage, Harry accrocha les yeux de son amant, Jim lui rendit son sourire.

- Quel sport! fit le politicien néerlandais.

- Aujourd'hui, le jeu n'était pas violent, commenta Jim, lorsque c'est un match pour la coupe, c'est bien plus agressif. Il est rare de voir un match sans blessé. Lors du dernier auquel j'ai assisté il y en a eu cinq dont Sylas et Ginny de notre équipe.

- Votre équipe? Interrogea Sir Spencer moqueur.

- Bien sûr, je suis un inconditionnel de l'équipe de la septième bis, ils ont un attrapeur brun aux yeux verts très séduisant, se moqua Jim.

Le néerlandais lui lança un sourire complice, avant de se lever pour suivre tout le monde qui rentrait au château. Jim resta assis attendant son homme.

- Tu as aimé le match?

- Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je n'allais pas te laisser attendre tout seul.

- Ben voyons! Surtout que Harry va être ravi de te trouver avec moi et que tu le sais très bien! fit Jim railleur.

Je n'ai jamais vu Harry en colère mais ça ne doit pas être triste...

- Pour l'avoir vu en rage après Malefoy, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt effrayant dans ces cas là et que, si il décide de se servir de sa baguette, je ne fais pas le poids, mais ça vaut le coup.

- Non ça n'en vaut pas la peine, j'aime Harry, je suis fidèle et la dernière chose que je veux c'est provoquer sa jalousie.

- Quand on est possessif et jaloux comme lui, on ne sort pas avec un mec canon, on prend un moche au moins on est sûr de le garder.

- Charmant raisonnement! Tu joues un petit jeu très dangereux, fit Jim sèchement. Je croyais que tu avais compris depuis le match précédent. Je ne suis pas intéressé et je ne le serai jamais, finit-il en se levant.

Dean l'arrêta en le saisissant par le poignet.

- Tu crois que le Sauveur va sortir longtemps avec un moldu? Tu es naïf! Il est bien trop sorcier pour ça!

- Lâche moi, Dean.

- Et si même ça durait, Harry ne vit que pour son monde, tu passeras toujours après. Tu te contenteras de la seconde place?

- Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me mettre en concurrence avec le monde sorcier! Je suis pleinement satisfait de celle que j'occupe! Harry n'est pas censé être ton ami? fit-il rageur en se libérant de la main encombrante.

- A la base, j'étais juste venu te parler, c'est toi qui a amené la conversation sur Harry et votre relation. Je ne ferai rien tant que tu es avec lui, mais j'attendrai...

- Laisse tomber Dean! Nous vivons ensemble et Harry compte officialiser notre relation dès le mois de juin.

En bas des gradins, près de la sortie des vestiaires Harry regardait Jim discuter avec Dean. La discussion avait l'air animée. Quand il vit ce dernier le prendre par le poignet, il sursauta et fit un pas en avant pour intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Reste là Harry. Jim est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin que tu interviennes, fais lui un peu confiance, fit la voix de Draco à côté de lui.

Dean regardait maintenant Jim avec une expression d'infinie surprise, enfin il se détourna du jeune moldu et s'achemina vers la sortie du stade. Il passa non loin de Draco et Harry lançant à ce dernier un regard sans équivoque.

- Wow! Il a l'air en colère! constata Draco d'un air moqueur en suivant le jeune noir des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que Jim lui a dit, mais ça ne lui a pas plu.

Il attira contre lui Sylas qui sortait des vestiaires posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, devant deux serdaigles qui sortaient à ce moment là dont un leur adressa un coup d'oeil dégoûté alors que le second rougissait comme une pucelle effarouchée. Draco eut un sourire railleur, il caressa le visage de son amant repoussant sa mèche encore humide pour voir ses yeux, accrochant son regard et s'y perdant. Harry suivit d'un œil impassible les deux joueurs de l'équipe adverse pour ensuite reporter son attention vers ses amis et le regard amoureux qu'ils échangeaient.

Avant même qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, il sentit la présence de Jim derrière lui. Il se retourna, l'attira tout contre lui et blottit son visage dans son cou retrouvant cette odeur qui bouleversait ses sens. Jim eut un sourire tendrement moqueur pour son renifleur. Il mêla leurs doigts, posant leurs deux mains enlacées dans le creux du dos de Harry pour l'attirer tout contre lui, appuyant son front contre le sien. Le sentir contre lui faisait disparaître la colère et toutes les interrogations que la conversation avec Dean avait créées.

Hermione sortit enfin des vestiaires avec Ginny. Elles jetèrent toutes les deux un regard agacé vers le couple enlacé. La gryffondor rejoignit ses deux hommes qui l'attirèrent entre eux. Ils prirent tous le chemin de l'école. La grande salle avait été transformée pour les besoins de la soirée qu'avaient imaginée le professeur Mac Gonagall et les préfets. Les trois tables du milieu avaient été disposées le long des murs et étaient recouvertes de mets divers, les deux tables restantes avaient été allongées pour permettre aux invités et aux élèves de s'y asseoir. Le milieu de la salle laissé vide servirait de piste de danse et un DJ moldu finissait d'installer son matériel. Les joueurs se hâtèrent vers leur chambre pour se changer.

- Tu me racontes ta petite discussion avec Dean?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, j'ai mis les choses au point c'est tout.

- Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi furieux?

- Il ne voulait pas comprendre, soupira Jim, alors je lui ai dit qu'on vivait ensemble et que tu comptais officialiser notre relation.

- ...

- Harry? Tu as changé d'avis?

- Non! Bien sûr que non! Je me demande seulement ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu en arrives à lui dire ça.

- ...

- Jim?

- Il m'a dit simplement que le Survivant ne sortirait pas longtemps avec un moldu et que même si c'était le cas je passerais toujours après le monde sorcier...

- Et après la Loge sorcière et ce que t'avait dit George, ça faisait beaucoup... termina Harry en soupirant.

- ...

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser après cette conférence?

- Non! Tu ne t'afficherais pas avec moi si c'était le cas.

- Tu as l'impression de passer en second?

- Non.

- Je suis conscient de tout ce à quoi tu renonces pour moi, ta carrière diplomatique et politique, des enfants bien à toi, une vie de luxe et de voyages...

- Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne renonce à rien du tout! Ma vie c'est toi! Et être le diplomate entre nos deux mondes, c'est un rôle qui me plait énormément, bien plus qu'être dans une ambassade quelconque au bout du monde moldu.

- Et je suis sûr que tu as envie d'enseigner à l'université sorcière et de reprendre trois années d'études alors que tu avais fini?

- Je serai avec toi, mon amour. Ça vaut bien trois années en plus dans les amphithéâtres. Viens ici, fit-il en attirant Harry contre lui, et arrête de te tracasser pour ça! Tant que tu es dans mes bras rien d'autre n'est important.

Doucement Jim passa sa main dans les cheveux indisciplinés pour s'arrêter dans la nuque et s'y agripper, il attira le visage de Harry vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur la sienne pour explorer sa bouche avec toute la douceur, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son jeune amant. Harry referma ses bras autour de sa taille approfondissant le baiser qui devint passionné, sa main s'égara dans le creux des reins de Jim tandis que la seconde fourrageait dans les boucles courtes. Il frotta lascivement son bassin contre le corps de son compagnon ne faisant pas mystère de l'envie qu'il ressentait.

- On doit descendre mon amour, la soirée va commencer, il faut que tu y sois.

- Je sais, se plaignit Harry. Il est temps que cette conférence finisse, moi qui me plaignait que nous ne faisions pas l'amour assez, nous sommes tellement fatigués que nous ne le faisons plus du tout.

- On a terminé et même on a réussi dans les meilleures conditions possibles à ce qu'il me semble. On pourra se rattraper dès cette nuit...

- Là je me pose des questions tu vois, après la soirée il faut rentrer à Haultepenne en transplanage. On dit toujours que les jeunes ne sont jamais fatigués, mais je trouve que nos politiciens tiennent plutôt bien le coup dans ce marathon et mieux que nous en tout cas! Je te parie qu'on ne va pas rentrer tôt.

- Ils ont l'habitude et ils ne préparent pas chaque soir pendant plusieurs heures les entretiens du lendemain!

Harry essayait de discipliner ses cheveux rebelles. Il avait revêtu comme Jim des vêtements moldus, pantalons tailles basses noirs, chemises foncées en soie vert émeraude pour lui, bleu nattier pour Jim.

- Tu es prêt?

- Oui on peut y aller.

Ils frappèrent à la chambre du trio. Draco et Sylas avait eux joué sur les opposés, le blond portait un pantalon beige et une chemise noire et Sylas un pantalon noir et une chemise beige. Hermione portait une robe très légère à fines bretelles et en mousseline à ramages beiges et noirs et des sandalettes noires à talon. Jim la prit par la main, la faisant tourner sur elle-même...

- Très féminine Mione! Ils vont devoir te surveiller de près ce soir!

Jim surprit un éclair noir dans les yeux de Harry qui le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se tracasser pour l'amour que lui portait ou non son amant, sa jalousie parlait pour lui. En lui disant qu'il aimait aussi le corps des femmes il avait malheureusement mis Harry en concurrence avec celles-ci et bien entendu il devait penser qu'étant homme, il ne pouvait forcément pas rivaliser. Il faudrait qu'il revienne sur ce sujet délicat. Il n'était pas question ce soir d'en serrer une de trop près si il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Ne pas danser du tout serait une meilleure solution encore... mais...

Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle. Près du bar improvisé, ils dégustèrent une bièraubeurre avant de s'asseoir près des politiciens. Les plus jeunes occupaient l'immense table du fond. Les préfets s'occupaient de les surveiller pendant qu'ils se servaient au buffet. Sylvain et Aymeric, devenus inséparables, avaient assisté au match et vinrent tout excités faire part de leurs impressions à Harry et Jim.

Le repas fut placé sous le signe de la détente et de la bonne humeur. Les grandes lignes de l'accord avait été définies en début d'après-midi et approuvées par douze voix contre trois. Ils avaient rendu le projet au président allemand et lui avait confirmé la date de leur prochaine rencontre le samedi 8 mai à l'hôtel Saint-Maur. C'est donc l'esprit nettement plus détendu qu'ils abordaient cette dernière soirée avec les politiciens.

Le DJ ne tarda pas à faire chauffer les platines. Le château millénaire retentit pour la première fois de sons moldus poussés au maximum. Les jeunes sorciers se mélangèrent aux moldus pour se déhancher sur des musiques à la mode dans les boîtes londoniennes. Il n'y avait plus de sorciers, de professeurs, de politiciens, de gardes du corps, de traductrices ou secrétaires... plus que des danseurs...

Le survivant remorqua son amant au milieu de la surface de danse avant de se laisser emporter par la musique. Jim le voyait danser pour la première fois en dehors de la soirée très formelle de Cambridge et les soirées sorcières entre-eux. Les yeux rétrécis par le désir, il regardait les gestes sensuels de son petit ami qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux percevoir les rythmes. Il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à le regarder, la soirée promettait d'être chaude et longue. Il aimait lui aussi danser, il adorait ça même, mais si il devait surveiller Harry...

- Si tu lui faisais confiance, tu serais plus à l'aise, lui souffla une chevelure blonde qui lui chatouilla la joue. Personne n'osera y toucher à l'Elu ... de ton cœur.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Dray? railla Jim, lui montrant une jeune fille de serdaigle qui posait ses mains sur la poitrine de son homme et se déhanchait tout contre lui frottant son corps contre le sien sans aucune retenue.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et repoussa la jeune fille d'un geste brusque cherchant son compagnon. Une main se posa sur sa taille. Jim passé derrière dansait avec lui. Pour ne pas paraître provocant, il avait laissé une certaine distance entre eux, mais leurs corps complices faisaient les mêmes mouvements en parfaite harmonie. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître les doigts qui le serraient doucement. Un autre corps s'approcha de face se mettant à danser en symbiose avec eux sans même les toucher. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tourna le dos à Sylas, sachant que celui-ci danseur exceptionnel se remettrait au diapason quasi instantanément, pour danser face à face avec Jim, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi beau, aussi charnel.

Le trio attirait de nombreux regards. Draco qui dansait avec Mia voyait les coups d'œil curieux, envieux ou scandalisés. Il nota que les moldus par contre, bien que plus âgés, regardaient les trois jeunes gens avec beaucoup d'indulgence, certains en souriant. Quand vint une série de slows ils se précipitèrent sur le bar pour étancher leur soif.

Si trois des maisons s'étaient mélangées aux tables, la septième bis restait groupée non loin de l'Elu, tout comme la maison serpentard menée par ses préfets Lea et Fabian se tenait non loin de son héritier et de son prince. La septième bis était donc toute proche des enfants des mangemorts qu'elle avait combattus. Ils occupaient toute une partie de table vers le buffet. C'est là que se laissèrent tomber les cinq amis. Comme il n'y avait que trois places, ils s'en accommodèrent, Hermione sur les genoux de Sylas et Harry sur ceux de Jim.

- Tu as remarqué comme Harry a changé depuis qu'il connaît Jim? Lui si timide est maintenant extraverti et se moque bien de l'opinion des autres, il vit son envie du moment. On est loin du gamin timoré et maladroit qui n'osait pas danser au bal de quatrième année et le résultat est plutôt pas mal.

- Oui, répondit Sylas, mais c'est valable pour Jim aussi. Rappelle toi, il n'osait pas danser avec un garçon ni reconnaître sa bissexualité, il regardait "les yeux verts magnifiques" de loin. Là il se lâche, notre beau moldu.

- Oui, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais arrêter de les mater quand ils dansent, je serais plus tranquille.

Sylas éclata de rire, rassurant son homme par le lien.

Lorsque les rythmes syncopés reprirent, Harry tira Jim sur la piste.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi, tendre ami, ajouta Sy.

- Je n'y arrive pas, fit Draco en riant et en adressant un clin d'œil à son amant.

- Tu sais maintenant ce qu'ils ressentent quand tu danses les rythmes latinos...

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je regarderais les fesses du balafré en le trouvant sexy!

Hermione, blottie dans les bras de Sylas, écoutait ses hommes fantasmer en riant sur leurs amis, complices jusque dans leurs délires sans savoir comment réagir. Elle sentait qu'ils jouaient mais elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre au diapason. Elle regardait vers Harry et Jim, elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle était mal à l'aise comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Cette fois c'est Fabian, Erwin, Jimmy et une jeune fille de serpentard appelée Lea qui s'étaient joints à eux.

- Fabian est aux anges, lui qui admirait déjà le Survivant, le voilà en train de danser avec l'Héritier de Serpentard.

- Il a pourtant intérêt à se tenir loin... railla Draco en montrant Jim qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que Fabian parle tout bas dans l'oreille de Harry.

- Ils sont aussi jaloux l'un que l'autre! Et tout aussi transparents!

- Si tu avais vu Harry tantôt quand Jim était en train de discuter avec Dean.

- Mia tu viens danser? fit Sylas en la tirant pendant que Draco rejoignait le groupe.

Les yeux de Harry et de Jim s'étaient à nouveau trouvés, ils se déconnectaient peu à peu du reste de leur entourage pour ne plus voir que l'autre. Quand des rythmes latinos retentirent, Sylas se retrouva en train de danser avec Draco, Erwin avec Hermione et Jim n'était pas prêt à lâcher Harry. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent bientôt à leur table regardant le Prince des serpentards faire monter encore d'un cran l'érotisme que dégageait leur coin. Malgré qu'il y avait des sièges libres, Jim s'était assis sur les genoux de Harry, il cherchait la position la plus confortable et c'est tout à fait par hasard que ses fesses et son bassin frottaient sur la partie la plus sensible du corps de son amant.

- Arrête Jim, fit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Vraiment, fit Harry avec un air narquois. Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient alors à ce que j'aille danser avec Fabian ou Lea?

- Comme ça?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Tu m'en diras tant, fit Jim en déposant un bisou tendre sur le nez de son amant.

- Si on allait faire un tour dans le parc? Il fait si chaud ici, on aura un peu de fraîcheur.

- Tu veux m'emmener sur les bords du lac?

- Je veux juste éviter de choquer les âmes sensibles en te sautant dessus devant tout le monde, lui souffla-t-il à voix tellement basse que Jim ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Où sont Jim et Harry?

- Sortis prendre l'air, ils étouffaient, leur répondit Fabian. Je les ai entendu parler de fraîcheur et du bord du lac.

Draco, Sylas et même Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry n'avait pas emmené Jim sur les abords de l'eau calme, après les réflexions de ses amis à ce sujet y associant des conquêtes précédentes, il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre au pied de la cinquième tour, regardant vers la forêt interdite. Le bras de Harry autour de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, Jim profitait de ce moment calme avant de retourner dans la foule et le bruit.

- Tu aimes?

- Ce moment ou la soirée?

- Les deux...

- J'aime les deux. J'aime danser et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais fait, avant j'allais en boîte pratiquement tous les week-ends. Et j'adore être blotti ainsi contre toi avant de rentrer danser et surveiller que personne ne mette ses mains sur toi!

- Tu me surveilles? fit Harry amusé.

- Oui.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

- Si, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir eu envie de rappeler à l'ordre la serdaigle qui s'est collée à toi en début de soirée ou Fabian qui a toujours un prétexte pour te frôler.

- Fabian?

- Tu ne vois jamais rien, voilà le problème, soupira Jim.

- Et toi tu es trop jaloux.

- Je sens que je vais aller danser avec Dean moi...

- Si jamais tu fais ça, je ...

- Tu?

- Rien!

- Je vois, fit Jim en riant de façon moqueuse.

Il poussa doucement Harry dans l'herbe derrière eux, se pencha vers lui pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser voluptueux qui fit gémir son amant et lui fit désirer plus. Ses mains errèrent sur le corps de Jim, s'attardèrent dans le creux de ses reins puis sur ses fesses avec un grognement d'envie. Il fit basculer Jim sous lui et sa bouche se mit à le mordiller à le lécher dans le cou pendant que ses mains exploraient son corps. Quand il voulut ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de Jim...

- Pas comme ça, Harry. Il n'est pas question qu'on fasse l'amour pratiquement aux yeux de tous, je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas ça.

- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu me ...

- Chut, mon amour. J'en ai autant envie que toi!

- ...

- Si tu veux ce genre de relation, tu as mal choisi ton partenaire...

- Non! C'est toi que je veux, Jim, je suis désolé. Tu sais bien que si ce que je cherche est uniquement du sexe la tour de la septième bis est vide et ma chambre à notre disposition. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir envie de te faire l'amour... Viens on rentre danser, mon grand, fit Harry en posant ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son amant.

Et je te promets de rester à moins d'un mètre de toi pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de me surveiller! termina-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pour rentrer dans la cohue des danseurs, Jim saisit la main de Harry. Ils se faufilaient tant bien que mal vers leur bout de table. Harry sentait Jim énervé et s'en voulait, il savait le garçon très pudique. Il se rappelait ses propres réticences quand au début de leur relation, Jim voulait l'embrasser devant son père. Doucement il le tira, le faisant dévier vers le bar. Les plus jeunes avaient dû regagner leurs dortoirs et les alcools plus forts avaient fait leur apparition. Jim hésita pour finalement choisir un whisky pur feu tandis que Harry se contentai d'une bièraubeurre. Ils s'assirent côte à côte à leur bout de table. Doucement en dessous de la table, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jim, qui mêla sa main à la sienne. D'un regard, il interrogea son partenaire qui lui sourit, après avoir fini leur verre, ils se dirigèrent vers la foule des danseurs main dans la main.

- Ouf! Je n'en peux plus! fit Hermione.

- Nous ne sommes pourtant qu'au début de la nuit, ma mie.

- Et je ne crois pas que les moldus soient pressés d'aller dormir, ils ont l'air de savoir s'amuser.

- Ils semblent bien supporter l'alcool en tout cas, même le père de Jim!

- Tu as remarqué la façon dont ils vous couvaient des yeux Jim, Harry et toi quand vous dansiez? Ils avaient l'air tout à fait indulgents vis-à-vis de votre "débauche"! Sauf nos méditerranéens bien entendu. Bien plus en tout cas que certains jeunes sorciers. Si les serpentards ont l'air de bien s'en accommoder, il n'en est pas de même des autres maisons.

- Ce n'est pas une question de maison, Dray, mais une question d'éducation plutôt, intervint Hermione. Et dans toutes les maisons certains élèves ont été élevés par des parents rejetant l'homosexualité pourtant fréquente dans l'histoire sorcière.

Comme d'habitude Harry a foncé tête première sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait provoquer, maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à supporter.

- Harry a parfaitement pesé le pour et le contre avant de sortir avec Jim. En le faisant, il savait qu'il devrait peut-être renoncer à sa carrière politique. Il savait que pour avoir des enfants, il devrait passer par le mariage homosexuel et l'adoption. Tout comme Jim a renoncé dès à présent à sa carrière diplomatique alors qu'il est le premier de sa promotion et que toutes les portes lui sont ouvertes. Il va faire trois années d'études à l'université sorcière pour devenir le premier diplomate du monde sorcier, tout ça pour les beaux yeux de son petit ami. Il ne faut pas voir qu'un côté des choses, ma mie.

- Si tu as remarqué ils sont fous l'un de l'autre et ils sont très bien ensemble! Et c'est la première fois que je vois mon frère ennemi vraiment heureux. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait peut-être être plus discret mais ce n'est pas dans son caractère de dissimuler. Tu devrais être ravie de voir son bonheur comme lui a accepté le pacte d'amour puis le pacte d'alliance pour le tien. Il a même accepté, ma douce, que prise par ton bonheur tu le négliges quand lui se sentait mal de quitter Ginny.

Les deux garçons revenaient justement à la table main dans la main. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise attirant Jim sur ses genoux. La salle se vidaient seuls les élèves de septième année des quatre maisons et la septième bis étaient autorisés à rester.

- Tu vas repartir?

- Oui, Aymeric, je dois reconduire les représentants en Belgique mais je serai là dans la journée de demain, jusque là tu fais attention à toi. Fabian de toute façon s'occupera de toi. Tu t'es bien entendu avec Sylvain?

- Oui. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur notre monde.

- Je te l'avais dit mais il veut apprendre et il est courageux.

- Oui! Certainement un futur griffondor, grimaça Aymeric.

- Et? fit Harry en se marrant.

- ...

- Les quatre maisons se complètent, Aymeric. Bon, Fabian t'attend. Dis au revoir à Sylvain, tu le reverras bientôt ne te tracasse pas.

Sylvain était blotti contre Jim qui le consolait. Manifestement la vie à Poudlard lui plaisait et il était triste de quitter son nouvel ami.

- Sylvain quant à nous on se reverra à l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

Sylvain passa dans divers bras avant de repartir, avec Gauthier, par le réseau de cheminettes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Que ce soit en boîte ou en soirée tout le monde connait ce moment où il ne reste plus qu'une partie de participants, les plus passionnés, ceux du bout de la nuit... Ce moment où les plus timorés se laissent aller, où les plus timides cherchent une compagne ou un compagnon pour une heure, pour le reste de la nuit, pour un bout de vie...

Ce sont les moldus qui vinrent s'asseoir à la table des jeunes sorciers. Il s'en suivit une seconde soirée où tout le monde dansait avec tout le monde. Harry se retrouva menant la salsa avec la représentante grecque, Jim avec le néerlandais, Draco avec la finlandaise, le père de Jim avec Hermione, tandis que Sylas conduisait une des traductrices. Les gardes du corps n'étaient pas en reste côtoyant les jeunes sorciers et les aurors avec lesquels ils s'étaient plus liés.

Si toute cette compagnie s'entendait et se mélangeait, l'alcool aidait les plus introvertis et les poussait à des extravagances qu'ils n'auraient pas commises en temps normal, des regards brûlants s'échangeaient, des mains s'enlaçaient, brèves rencontres sans lendemain, désillusions des bras redevenus vides...

Jim cherchait des yeux son amant sans le trouver, il sentait pourtant un regard sur lui. Depuis un moment, il passait d'une ou d'un à l'autre pour le plaisir de la danse mais ça faisait un moment que ses bras lui manquaient, il avait froid de lui.

Harry était appuyé à la table qui servait de bar et regardait Jim danser dans les bras de Dean. Rien d'équivoque dans son attitude, pourtant il n'avait pas compris qu'il accepte de danser avec le gryffondor après la scène du stade. Jim avait bu beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour sa tranquillité. Il soupira, il irait le chercher dès la fin de cette danse.

- Désolé Dean, je reprends ma place.

Ses bras enfin! Jim se blottit tout contre lui avec un soupir de plaisir qui fit sourire Harry et lui fit oublier son mécontentement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Regarde Jim danse avec Dean. Comment peut-il faire ça à Harry.

- Doucement ma mie, c'est étonnant c'est vrai, mais il n'y a rien à reprocher dans son attitude.

- Ça ne se fait pas et Harry n'a pas l'air content, ajouta Mia désignant du regard Harry.

- Laisse les faire, soupira Draco. Ne t'en mêle surtout pas.

- ...

- Regarde, ils sont de nouveau ensemble et manifestement Jim fait très bien la différence entre les bras de Dean et ceux de notre ami.

Si tu t'occupais un peu des deux apollons qui sont dans ta vie?

- Deux apollons vraiment? les taquina la jeune fille.

- Tu n'en es pas persuadée? Après tous les regards lubriques posés sur notre plastique pendant cette soirée? Toutes les mains qui nous ont frôlés aussi bien masculines que féminines? Tous les corps qui nous ont effleurés tout à fait par mégarde bien sûr? Mia tu es désespérante, soupira Dray.

- C'est à cause du whisky pur feu toutes ces attentions...

- Oh oh! Tu entends Sy, elle est déjà lasse de nos corps.

- Nous allons devoir trouver une remplaçante! Quel ennui! Que penserais-tu de Lea?

- Trop maigre!

- Nadia?

- Trop blonde!

- Luna?

- Trop terre à terre.

- Parvati?

- Les jumelles? Intéressant! Mais trop gryffondor!

- Lavande?

- Trop bavarde!

- Il n'y en a qu'une qui est faite pour nous... qu'en penses-tu?

- La petite Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout avec sa crinière brune?

- Celle-là même! Mais elle n'est pas déjà prise?

- Si, elle est même mariée à deux crétins de serpentard... Faut-il être bête pour multiplier les problèmes par deux?

Draco avait pris sa femme sur ses genoux et Sylas tout contre lui avait enlacé ses mains aux siennes. Hermione, retrouvant l'atmosphère légère et douillette de leurs flirts amoureux, riait. Elle se laissa aller dans leur cocon de tendresse nichant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco qui échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec son homme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Tes bras me manquaient! Où étais tu?

- Je n'étais pas loin, je te regardais danser, mon amour.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchota Jim.

- Toi demain matin tu vas regretter d'avoir bu autant, fit Harry posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

Mais Jim ne l'entendait pas comme ça, il attira le visage de Harry vers le sien, pour un baiser plein de volupté et de désir, il le prolongeait, explorait la bouche de son amant d'une langue indiscrète et experte qui donna à Harry une envie de gémir de plaisir. Il rompit le baiser, prit Jim par la main et essaya de le ramener vers leur table.

Draco lui lança un regard surpris.

- C'était un peu provocant non?

- Ce n'était surtout pas voulu, soupira Harry, regardant Jim qui avait fait un détour et revenait du bar avec un whisky et une bièraubeurre.

- Je vois, se marra son ami. Tu ne te plains pas trop quand même, je suppose.

- Non, mais je me serais bien passé de faire encore l'objet des potins de Poudlard.

- Tu devrais être habitué depuis sept ans.

- Je ne m'y suis jamais fait!

- Dray? Tu ferais l'amour dans le parc toi? demanda Jim pendant que Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

- Heu... Tout dépend des circonstances mon beau! La nuit si le parc est désert pourquoi pas? Ce ne serait pas la première fois! répondit Draco prudent. Le faire dans les dortoirs communs ce n'est pas évident, mais si j'en avais eu la possibilité j'aurais choisi le confort d'une chambre douillette loin du regard possible des autres. Pourquoi?

- Comme ça, répondit Jim avec un air satisfait.

- Harry? Jim?

- Oui Papa?

- Je crois que tout le monde commence à être fatigué. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer. Nous devons encore rentrer à nos hôtels respectifs et demain certains ont déjà des rendez-vous.

- Nous y allons dès que vous le voulez.

- Merci Harry.

- Harry j'ai fait relier la cheminée de Haultepenne à celle de cette grande salle, intervint Minerva, ce sera plus facile surtout que quelques uns ont bu un peu trop et auraient difficile de transplaner correctement.

- Bien, nous allons donc passer par là!

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde avait voyagé dans le réseau de cheminette. Les politiciens étaient repartis vers leurs hôtels après échange de coordonnées et le châtelain, Lucius, Kingsley, les aurors et les jeunes sorciers aspiraient à leur lit. Les aurors restaient à Haultepenne jusqu'au départ de leurs protégés, les escortant dans le monde sorcier.

Harry poussa Jim dans la douche, il l'aida à se laver, à s'essuyer puis le poussa vers leur lit. Jim s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Tu viens?

- J'arrive, mon grand. Deux petites minutes.

Il prit Jim dans ses bras. Un léger grognement de bien-être répondit à son geste, amenant sur le visage de l'Elu du monde sorcier un sourire plein de tendresse pour le jeune moldu déjà endormi contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon Dieu... Depuis quand est-ce que mon lit est situé à côté des rails de chemin de fer? Pourtant, je suis dans ses bras! Misère! Hier! La soirée! Pourvu que je n'aie pas fait de bêtises! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de boire? Au secours! J'ai tout un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans la tête dirait mon chéri! J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait honte! Bon! salle de bain d'abord! Tiens, un petit mot! "Prends ça pour ton mal de crâne, mon amour, ça ira mieux après!" Il a pensé à moi, il ne doit pas être trop fâché! Beûrk, c'est dégoûtant comme goût! Une douche! J'ai l'impression d'en avoir pris une hier soir mais dans l'état où j'étais, j'ai dû rêver... C'était mauvais mais je n'ai déjà presque plus rien! Encore une potion à Draco sûrement! Dray? J'ai rêvé ou je lui ai demandé si il ferait l'amour dans le parc? Ensuite mes dents! Des tonnes de dentifrice, ça enlèvera ce goût en même temps! Mione qui me fait déjà la tête depuis la tour de l'astronomie, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ça ne va pas arranger les choses! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je retourne dormir? Je ne suis pas pressé de me retrouver face à mes idioties! Je suis désolé mon tendre amour... Oui, serre moi fort, je ne suis pas sûr que tu seras de la même humeur quand tu seras réveillé! Mais que je suis con! Mais que je suis con!_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le soleil entrait en flots lumineux par les hautes fenêtres à petits meneaux, il avait envie de s'étirer comme un chat dans sa chaleur. Le corps tiède blotti contre lui renforçait cette impression...

Jim... Qui avait un peu trop bu la veille, qui l'embrassait passionnément devant tous, qui demandait à Draco si il ferait l'amour dans le jardin de Poudlard... et qui dormait dans ses bras avec une moue enfantine, le soleil jouant dans ses boucles blondes. Il caressa doucement sa joue du dos de la main, provoquant un geste du dormeur et un murmure Harry...

Il sourit...

- Je suis là mon tout beau, je suis là, souffla-t-il.

Il caressa le corps moite de sommeil, posa ses lèvres à la base du cou, remontant doucement jusque derrière l'oreille, sa langue redescendit en traçant un sillon humide jusqu'à l'épaule. Sa main insista sur le torse, pinçant les tetons, descendit jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer qu'il taquina sans toutefois l'ôter. Il remonta pour prendre le visage de Jim dans sa main et le tourner vers lui, il y déposa des baisers légers avant d'effleurer ses lèvres de coups de langues mutins. Le gémissement qui lui parvint le fit sourire, il savait qu'il ne dormait plus depuis un moment, son souffle avait changé se faisant erratique.

Doucement il força le passage et explora avec volupté sa bouche, elle avait une saveur unique, douce et sucrée qui bouleversait ses sens. Il passa la main sur la bosse que dévoilait indiscrètement le boxer pour effleurer le sexe dur. Le mouvement des hanches qui vint en réponse le fit frémir d'impatience mais il voulait y aller doucement, Jim n'était jamais le dominé. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois il voulait lui faire l'amour.

Le baiser se fit passionné, emporté, presque violent. Les mains de Jim parcouraient son dos et le bas de ses reins provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Sa langue descendit vers le boxer qu'il maltraitait depuis tantôt, ultime barrière avant la nudité de son ange blond. Il effleura au passage le nombril le gratifiant de quelques légères traces humides pour arriver au but, le sous-vêtement gênant. Peu à peu d'une main il fit reculer celui-ci pendant que sa bouche possédait au fur et à mesure le terrain dévoilé, Jim souleva doucement le bassin et Harry fit glisser l'indésirable.

Il lécha sur toute la longueur de la virilité dénudée, aspirant les gouttes de plaisir qui perlaient déjà au bout du gland, il saisit celui-ci de façon avide, accompagnant sa caresse de celle de ses doigts sur la hampe. Jim geignait son plaisir. La seconde main palpait fermement les bourses gonflées, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Il remonta doucement le long de son corps, se couchant sur lui, sexe durci contre sexe durci. Bloquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il se frotta lascivement contre son corps avec une lenteur insupportable, investissant sa bouche avec passion. Il lâcha un de ses poignets pour lécher ses doigts devant Jim de la façon la plus érotique possible sans quitter son regard, le faisant grogner d'impatience.

- Tu as décidé de me rendre fou...?

La main de son amour qui caressait sa virilité gonflée jusqu'à la douleur avait tendance à lui faire oublier son but. Il se perdait dans les yeux bleus assombris de désir qui suivaient ses gestes. Il s'arracha à ces sensations enivrantes pour redescendre vers la hampe la léchant de nouveau pendant qu'il effleurait l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis il caressa la barrière de son intimité du bout des doigts la massant doucement pour la distendre, il y introduisit l'index. Changeant de position il délaissa le sexe pour pouvoir remplacer l'index par sa langue, provoquant chez Jim un râle rauque de plaisir.

- Viens, viens...

- Chut, laisse moi faire! fit son amant en mouillant à nouveau ses doigts, en introduisant cette fois deux et reprenant ses caresses le long de la virilité gonflée.

Il reprit son sexe en bouche lorsqu'il introduisit un troisième lui faisant oublier l'intrusion un peu douloureuse. Harry allait le plus loin possible arrachant à Jim des gémissements rauques tout en créant des va-et-vient avec ses doigts dans l'intimité chaude de son amant dont le bassin devançait les mouvements pour les amplifier.

- Harry, je te veux toi...

Harry plaça les jambes de Jim sur ses épaules et se positionna à l'entrée de la barrière distendue puis força doucement le barrage, plongeant lentement dans le fourreau brûlant et serré avec un râle de volupté. Jim d'un mouvement des hanches vint au devant de lui dans un cri de félicité. Harry commença des va-et-vient d'une lenteur exaspérante, approfondissant le contact, cherchant la bonne position pour atteindre le centre du plaisir de son amour. Quand enfin il le toucha, il vit les yeux de Jim s'agrandir de volupté, il mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il pressa le mouvement, martellant autant qu'il le pouvait la prostate, quand il se sentit proche de la jouissance, il prit en main le sexe de son amant pour que son bien-être soit complet, le caressant en de longs aller et retour.

Jim avait renoncé à se taire et gémissait, les mains crispées sur les draps. Harry guettait la montée de la volupté sur le visage aimé, quand il sentit celle-ci pulser dans le membre érigé et la semence en jaillir dans sa main, il se laissa aller à la délivrance dans un grand cri tandis que l'anneau se resserrait autour de son membre augmentant encore l'extase qui le faisait défaillir. Il fit encore deux ou trois mouvements lents pour limiter ce sentiment d'abandon, de vide ressenti quand l'autre se retire, jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de se laisser aller contre lui, goûtant à sa bouche cette sensualité lascive, ce don de soi d'après l'amour, moment de douce félicité inégalable.

- Merci, mon amour.

- Pourquoi merci? Jamais je n'ai eu autant de plaisir.

- Pour ce don de toi, je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu être dominé.

- Comme je n'avais jamais aimé. Si j'ai commencé par être dominant, c'était pour te guider. Je savais que dans notre relation amoureuse, ça ne durerait pas et que nous allions partager les rôles et c'est très bien comme ça.

Dis?

- Hmm?

- Hier, j'ai fait des bêtises?

- Des bêtises? Comme quoi? se marra tendrement Harry.

- ...

- Comme de m'embrasser avec passion en te collant à moi toute le long d'une danse, tes mains dans mes reins?

- Mon dieu...

- Comme de demander à Draco si lui ferait l'amour dans le parc de Poudlard?

- Ça je m'en souviens.

- Comme de danser dans les bras de Dean devant moi alors que tout le monde sait qu'il veut sortir avec toi?

- Je n'ai pas fait ça?

- Mais si mon amour.

- ...

- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu étais adorable avec tes yeux un peu dans le vague et tes mains entreprenantes...

- Adorable? Comment peux-tu penser ça? gémit-il.

- Tu as dansé avec Dean c'est vrai mais même en ayant trop bu tu l'as gardé à distance, j'ai pris sa place dès la fin de la danse et tu t'es blotti de suite dans mes bras. Pour moi c'est le principal.

- ...

- Tu es parfait pour moi, Jim. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, fit-il avec un soupir de bien-être, pensant que jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer plus qu'en cet instant.

On rentre à Poudlard aujourd'hui?

- Oui, je vais essayer de négocier avec Minerva le fait que tu dormes avec moi à la septième bis tout en moins en semaine, si ce n'est pas le cas on rentrera à Astor's Lodge tous les jours.

- Et mes cours?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution. La seule chose que je puisse te proposer c'est de te faire transplaner tous les matins dans ton collège et venir te rechercher quand tu as fini, je m'arrangerai pour les horaires. Tu en as encore pour longtemps?

- J'ai déjà passé des pré-sessions avec dispense pour 4 matières en février, j'ai un examen la semaine prochaine et les autres du 26 mai au 8 juin.

Je devais faire un module spécial langue mais je ne suis plus sûr de son utilité, le master en sciences politiques internationales avec en finalité la diplomatie et la résolution des conflits devrait suffire. Je préfère si c'est possible, assister à certains cours à Poudlard en préparation des cours de l'université sorcière. Je voudrais suivre les runes, l'histoire de la magie, l'arithmancie, les potions et l'étude des moldus.

- Les potions? L'étude des moldus?

- Les potions par curiosité, par goût...

L'étude des moldus car je veux savoir comment ils sont présentés aux jeunes sorciers.

- Bon, on va aller arranger tout ça!

On va d'abord voir si les autres sont réveillés.

Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas grave! La dernière fois que nous sommes sortis en boîte ensemble c'est moi qui ai pris la potion gueule de bois.

- Déjà que Mione me fait la tête et que je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle a toujours occupé la première place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur... Maintenant elle doit te la céder et partager la seconde avec Draco! Elle est intelligente, elle va réfléchir et changer sa façon de voir les choses, c'est une question de temps.

Viens, fit Harry en l'attirant par la main posant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres au passage.

Ils furent accueillis dans la cuisine par le châtelain lui même, il semblait les attendre.

- Vous êtes les premiers levés jeunes gens! Un café, Jim? Et vous Harry?

- Un café aussi. Merci.

- Alors, êtes vous content du résultat de cette conférence?

- Tout à fait et nous vous remercions de votre accueil.

- Ce fut un plaisir, la découverte de votre monde fut un enchantement.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de renouveler l'expérience, il vous suffit d'un simple coups de fil.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais vous dire que ce que j'ai préféré dans tout ce que j'ai vu c'est l'amour qui tous vous unit, vous motive, il nous a beaucoup ému. L'amour entre vous deux, l'amour envers vos amis, entre vos amis, envers votre monde, envers Sylvain... Dites-vous bien que c'est grâce à cet amour que cette conférence se termine aussi bien!

- Merci, ça nous touche beaucoup.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient réunis dans la grande chambre du trio attendant le retour de Harry parti discuter avec Minerva. Son absence trop longue annonçait des difficultés.

La porte poussée d'une main rageuse confirma de suite les appréhensions de Jim. Harry lui lança un regard perdu qui le fit tressaillir. Il lui tendit la main et il vint se réfugier contre lui sous l'oeil étonné de leurs amis qui avaient l'habitude de le voir fort, alors que là il semblait s'en remettre à Jim.

- Explique, demanda ce dernier.

- Elle a refusé pour Poudlard, ça c'était du domaine du possible, on le savait... C'est dommage car j'aurais voulu mieux tenir les serpentards. Elle a par contre accepté que tu suives les matières que tu as choisies mais uniquement avec la septième bis, ce qui veut dire que tu dois te plier à nos horaires même si ça te pose des problèmes avec Cambridge.

Si nous voulons vivre ensemble sur le campus de l'université sorcière, nous devrons conclure un mariage sorcier avant. Pour ce qui est des cours que tu donneras et dont tu discuteras avec elle, elle voudrait que tu donnes cinq heures de cours de politique et cinq d'histoire de politique moldue par semaine, ainsi que trois ici à Poudlard. C'est sa condition pour ton inscription en première année à l'université. Si tu veux tu peux aussi prendre le poste de professeur d'étude des moldus pour les trois dernières années à la rentrée. Quant à moi, je devrai enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal dix heures par semaine.

- Mais pourquoi t'imposer des conditions d'acceptation, tu as des résultats nettement supérieurs à ce qui est exigé pour entrer à l'université? s'exclama Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas des conditions pour ton acceptation mais pour la mienne, c'est ça? Tu dois, toi aussi, payer de ta personne pour qu'elle accepte ton amant moldu...

- Oui.

Jim, posant son front contre celui d'Harry, ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne vous mariez-vous pas?

- Ça lierait Jim à notre monde, je ne peux pas lui imposer ça Draco. Il n'y a pas de divorce au mariage sorcier.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui de décider?

- Je t'ai donné à un moment l'impression que j'hésitais à te suivre?

- Non, jamais, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégé et que ça mine notre relation.

- Vous avez encore quatre mois pour réfléchir...

- Elle veut la réponse d'ici la fin du mois pour ta pré-inscription. C'est valable d'ailleurs pour l'inscription de tous, vous allez recevoir vos hiboux demain. Elle veut avoir une idée de ce à quoi elle va devoir faire face. La demande de logement dans le campus doit être rentrée en même temps.

- Je vois, elle a l'air ravie de m'accueillir.

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle ne veut pas créer de précédent qui ferait dire si elle refusait ensuite une inscription dans les mêmes circonstances, que l'Elu a bénéficié de faveurs spéciales, intervint Sylas. Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas un appartement à Cambridge?

- On va réfléchir ensemble à une solution, fit Jim. Si nous devons prendre un appartement à Cambridge, je suis obligé de prendre le poste de professeur d'étude des moldus. Ça me fera un temps plein étudiant et plus qu'un mi-temps en tant que professeur. En multipliant les heures de cours à donner sur deux sites aussi distants elle ne me facilite pas les choses.-

- Tiens voilà ton horaire pour les cours que tu as choisis. Je n'ai pas étude des runes, tu seras avec Mione et Draco ni arithmancie tu seras avec Mione. Il est temps d'aller en histoire de la magie d'ailleurs, finit-il en l'entraînant par la main.

Si son intégration dans la septième bis se fit sans problème, les commentaires allèrent bon train dans la grande salle quand la présence de Jim au repas du soir interpella les élèves des différentes maisons. Le trio entourait les deux amis. Hermione semblait avoir oublié sa jalousie devant le désarroi du couple.

La soirée se passa à discuter dans la salle commune des projets pour l'AD, déterminer les dates des entraînements que devaient donner Harry et le trio. Jim se trouva réquisitionné pour enseigner les rudiments du close combat. Il jetait des coups d'œil discrets vers Harry, il le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que celui-ci culpabilisait de l'avoir entraîné dans cette situation. Son humeur n'avait pas l'air de s'arranger au fil des heures. Quand ils quittèrent l'école pour retrouver Astor's Lodge, elle était carrément sombre. Jim retrouva avec plaisir la machine à café et s'empressa d'en faire deux tasses. Harry appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine le regardait faire. Il enlaça le bougon, l'attira dans ses bras même si il sentait son humeur peu coopérative...

- Arrête de te tracasser mon amour. Le principal pour moi c'est que nous soyons ensemble et il n'est pas question que je renonce à nous, le parcours serait-il dix fois plus compliqué que ce qui nous attend.

Parle-moi du mariage sorcier...

- Pour se marier, il faut être deux! Et je ne veux pas t'épouser!

- Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça? demanda Jim en soupirant.

Harry sursauta tout en le regardant comme le dernier des demeurés.

- Tu as décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique?

- Je cherche une explication rationnelle.

- Jim, tu la connais, alors ne me fais pas ça, veux-tu? Je t'aime et si ce n'était que moi... mais tu vas y perdre tellement! Tu te rappelles la première fois à Cambridge, tu as dit que nous avions des responsabilités dont tu ne voudrais pas, même en ayant cinq ans de plus. Je suis déjà en train de t'impliquer dans un monde, dans un affrontement qui ne sont pas les tiens. Là on parle de créer un serment indéfectible et je ne veux pas de ça.

- Et si moi j'en veux? Je ne suis pas un enfant que tu dois protéger, j'ai mon libre arbitre. Tu as dit que tu avais réfléchi avant de te lancer dans une relation homosexuelle, tu as parlé à mon père de mariage, d'adoption... Tu ne le pensais pas?

- Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit. Un mariage moldu il y a le divorce, un mariage sorcier non. Si la situation te semble trop lourde, si tu ne t'habitues pas, si un jour tu ne m'aimes plus, tu ne pourras pas faire demi-tour et je veux que tu sois heureux même si ça veut dire sans moi.

- ...

- Le mariage traditionnel sorcier c'est un serment à vie et quand un des deux est moldu c'est un bannissement du monde sorcier si il rompt son engagement, ses biens restent à son conjoint et les enfants issus du mariage aussi. Il n'a plus aucun droit dessus même plus celui de les voir, il dépend pour ça du bon vouloir de son ancien époux.

- Ça te fait peur?

- Oui! J'ai peur de te perdre si tu te sens piégé. J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas heureux.

- Je ne l'avais jamais été avant toi et je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Penses-y, si tu veux de ce mariage je suis d'accord. Je crois que de toute façon on y arrivera alors pourquoi attendre? Tu sais très bien que si tu exerces une fonction publique tu ne pourras pas te permettre d'être en dehors de la légalité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, ils suivirent les cours toute la journée. Jim ayant deux heures non occupées en profita pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il en ressortit en sachant tout sur le mariage sorcier. Dès les cours finis, ils transplanèrent à Astor's Lodge, se changèrent puis avec le trio et Erwin, se rendirent au Manoir Malefoy où Teddy attendait avec impatience ses parents et son parrain. Ils y retrouvèrent Kingsley, Liam, Arthur et Molly, Ginny, Charlie et Sylvain que Lucius avait été chercher. Jimmy devait venir les rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini.

Le dîner se passa dans une atmosphère bon enfant. La réussite de la conférence, les contacts noués avec les diplomates moldus avaient encouragé les indécis dans le chemin du rapprochement et les yeux, ce soir là, brillaient de contentement.

Lucius avait posé à plusieurs reprises son regard sur Harry et son compagnon, manifestement ils n'étaient pas à l'unisson de la joie ambiante. Draco devait savoir ce qu'il en était. Justement celui-ci essayait d'attirer son attention et lui faisait passer un message, il opina, se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, ils avaient un bon quart d'heure avant le café. Il ne fallu pas deux minutes à son fils pour le rejoindre. Quand il revint Draco avait un grand sourire et ses yeux ne se posèrent ni sur Mia ni sur Sy, ses amours mais sur son frère ennemi.

Un gros gâteau avec une bougie allumée lévita jusqu'à Teddy qui souffla cette dernière sous les applaudissements et le crépitement des flashes. Les cadeaux apparurent devant le petit garçon tout excité qui arracha les papiers aidé de Sylvain.

- Harry, Jim, je voudrais vous parler tous les deux. Si vous pouvez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Je vous sers un petit whisky? Jim? taquina Lucius avec un petit rire moqueur.

- ...

C'est dommage, il est meilleur que celui de Poudlard, fit-il avec humour.

Draco m'a raconté votre problème avec Minerva. Je ne peux intervenir dans la gestion de l'université et du campus mais les professeurs eux dépendent du ministère ainsi que les logements qui leur sont attribués. Comme tu vas enseigner à l'université ainsi qu'à Poudlard, Jim, je peux vous attribuer un appartement de fonction dans la partie très calme réservée aux professeurs. Je suis certain que les elfes vous soigneront tout particulièrement. Vous pourrez au choix prendre vos repas au restaurant des professeurs ou dans votre logis. Toutefois, il faut que tu négocies avec elle le fait d'enseigner au moins vingt heures et pas treize comme elle semble l'avoir prévu.

En ce qui concerne le mariage sorcier, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, mais vous aurez ainsi la possibilité de décider de vous unir ou pas sans pression sur les épaules.

Ça va mieux? termina-t-il en regardant Harry qui opina seulement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Merci Lucius.

- Ce n'est rien Jim, nous vous attendons avec impatience au ministère, je tiens à ce que vous vous consacriez à vos études sans soucis supplémentaires.

De toute façon, vous le méritez bien tous les deux. Si l'université est réouverte c'est en partie grâce à vous et si nous avons eu ce résultat lors de la conférence avec les représentants du conseil de l'Europe c'est encore à vous que nous le devons en grande partie, Minerva semble l'avoir oublié.

- Merci Lucius. Dire qu'il va falloir que je remercie un ami de ses indiscrétions! fit Harry en souriant.

- Draco vous aime beaucoup. Je crois qu'il ferait beaucoup pour vous voir heureux même demander un service à son père.

Dray regardait son fils jouer avec un petit train en bois qu'il venait de recevoir pour son anniversaire, lorsque ses deux amis l'entourèrent en souriant et lui posèrent en même temps chacun sur une joue un gros bisou bruyant. Il referma ses bras autour d'eux et les serra très fort contre lui .

Après la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy, ils rejoignirent l'hôtel Saint-Maur par le réseau de cheminette sécurisé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry retrouva avec émotion le haut lit à baldaquins qui avait accueilli leurs transports, leurs premières jouissances se promettant d'en connaître très bientôt d'autres...ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Jim.

Draco s'éveilla le premier, pourtant il garda les yeux fermés. Dès qu'il les ouvrirait, la journée commencerait. Là encore un peu perdu dans les replis du sommeil, il repoussait loin de lui l'instant où il lui faudrait affronter la lumière. Il goûtait ce moment de paresse voluptueuse blotti aux creux des draps de soie, il fuyait le froid humide, le bruit de la houle, le lever brutal par les gardiens... mais cette fuite était encore une souvenance.

Un seul savait ses terreurs, un seul savait les lui faire oublier. Il savait toujours! Qu'il dorme ou qu'il soit en cours, qu'il se réveille ou s'endorme, il savait encore et toujours. Comme ce matin! Sa main déjà l'attirait vers son corps élancé qui se couchait tout contre lui et l'enlaçait, sa voix chaude lui murmurait des mots d'amour rassurants apportant autant de pierres chaudes à l'édifice qui le dissimulait aux autres.

Etait-ce le lien? Non! Pas que lui! Mia n'avait jamais su ses peurs, ne les avait même jamais soupçonnées. Nul ne savait sauf lui qui avait tout compris sans que rien ne soit dit! Sylas son amour!

Et peut-être son frère ennemi aussi qui le devinait si bien... Depuis qu'il était avec Jim, il faisait preuve d'une nouvelle sensibilité que lui avait apportée la découverte de l'amour. Il lui avait promis de changer tout cela et il était certain qu'à ce moment là son âme était nue devant le regard pénétrant, mais peu importe elle était en de bonnes mains. Il le croyait et l'amitié de cet homme était un bien précieux entre tous.

Les bras de Sy l'entouraient, forts et tendres à la fois. De plus en plus souvent, il changeait de place au petit matin, délaissant sa mie pour venir le rassurer. Depuis le rejet de ses parents, parfois, c'était lui qui au milieu de la nuit cherchait son réconfort. La journée, ils entouraient, câlinaient, aimaient Mia, ils riaient à trois, décidaient à trois, faisaient l'amour à trois, mais ils avaient peur à deux!

- On se lève, tendre ami, pour déjeuner ensemble?

- Encore quelques minutes, mon amour, fit Draco emmêlant ses jambes à celles de Sy, caressant son dos juste en dessous de la taille là où il le savait sensible.

- Hmm... Si tu continues...

- Viens... fit Dray en s'asseyant au bord du lit avant de se lever.

- Dray?

- Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller maintenant... Je ne supporte plus ses humeurs, Sy. J'en ai assez de l'entendre critiquer Jim toute la journée alors que tout ce qu'elle a à lui reprocher c'est que Harry l'aime. Ça devient de l'obsession. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que ce garçon et il adore Harry.

- Elle a été mal pourtant quand elle a vu leur découragement au sujet de l'université.

- Mal mais pour son ami et elle a fini par trouver que si il n'y avait pas eu Jim, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème.

- J'ai une idée pour les rapprocher, fais-moi confiance, mais pour ça il va falloir un peu éloigner Harry et ça ne va pas être facile, ils sont très fusionnels.

- Je me charge de notre ami.

- Viens on va prendre notre douche.

- Sy...

- Viens...

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner une heure plus tard, se tenant par la taille, les yeux brillants et avec un sourire apaisé. Jim les contempla, ils étaient superbes dans cet éclat d'après l'amour. Il était loin de soupçonner que ses vis-à-vis en pensaient autant d'eux. Deux tasses de café et quelques croissants plus tard, Sylas malgré leur plan décida de jouer franc jeu.

- Nous avons un problème avec Hermione et vous pourriez nous aider à le résoudre. Draco en est venu à ne plus supporter sa présence pour le moment et je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas loin. Cet état de chose vous concerne.

- ...

- Arrêtez d'échanger ces regards idiots. Ce n'est pas évident à dire.

- Tu veux parler de la jalousie de Mione envers Jim depuis le jour où je me suis senti mal?

- Je vois que ça ne t'a pas échappé! fit Draco amèrement. C'est devenu une obsession et rien n'y fait!

- Je la connais. J'en ai même parlé avec Jim il y a deux jours. En plus, elle ne supporte que difficilement notre rapprochement Dray.

- Je sais, soupira ce dernier.

- Vous voulez quoi? intervint Jim.

- Que tu étudies avec elle les carnets noirs d'Ambre de Saint-Maur pendant que Harry, Sylas et moi sortons faire des courses.

- Bien entendu c'est elle qui te le proposera, ça j'en fais mon affaire. De toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'au stade où nous en sommes, il n'y a plus de hasard. Ces carnets nous apporteront une réponse aux interrogations que nous avons encore sur la prophétie. La fête de Beltane c'est le week-end prochain.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard ne voulant pas répondre sans l'assentiment de l'autre mais les deux demandeurs savaient à l'avance que la réponse serait positive.

- Pas de problème, Dray, répondit Jim.

- Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous aviez attendu de votre week-end mais...

- Ne te tracasse pas, de toute façon ce sera peut-être intéressant.

- Monsieur Harry, vous venez de recevoir un courrier urgent, mais le grand-duc ne se laisse pas approcher.

- J'arrive Gauthier.

- Je suis désolé de te demander ça Jim.

- Laisse tomber Dray. Le pacte d'alliance c'est jusqu'à la mort et c'est à trois que ça se fait.

- Je l'aime toujours autant Jim et Sy aussi.

- Oui mais vous en êtes arrivés à la fuir pour être ensemble et à faire l'amour à deux.

- Ah!

- Oui, c'était évident quand vous êtes arrivés. Vous étiez magnifiques de sensualité satisfaite.

Draco et Sylas échangèrent un regard complice et moqueur.

- C'est ce que nous avons pensé en vous voyant Harry et toi.

- ...

- Tu ne trouves plus rien à répondre? Le futur diplomate du monde sorcier déstabilisé par une simple remarque! Arrête de rougir, si Harry revient maintenant il va croire que je t'ai fait des avances! Quand on parle du loup... Alors c'était quoi?

- Ron a été transféré à Azkaban par les soins du crapaud rose, son procès est prévu pour le 6 mai. J'ai prévenu ton père à lui de jouer. J'espère qu'il a assez d'influence que pour qu'il reste à l'ombre un moment.

- Il fallait bien ça en plus! soupira Jim.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, j'avais promis de trouver une solution pour que tu puisses aller aux cours en toute sécurité...

- Non tu ne sais pas ce que je pense! Ma sécurité n'a jamais été ma préoccupation première! Je ne suis pas un pauvre être fragile que tu dois protéger, fit Jim en se levant hors de lui.

- Mais... fit vainement Harry en regardant la porte qui se refermait sur son amour.

- Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte parfois de ce que tu dis. Jim est un homme et il a sa fierté. Toi, tu te dis que n'étant pas sorcier il ne peut résister à un traquenard monté par le crapaud. Lui ne le voit pas comme ça et il a raison. Il est un karatéka rompu au combat, un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, il est ton aîné et c'est toi qui le considère comme la chose à protéger. A chaque fois que nous avons été en mission, il a tenu son rôle sans faiblesse, il t'a sauvé la vie à Sainte Mangouste...

- ...

- Pourquoi le crois-tu faible? A cause de l'étendue de son amour pour toi?

- Non l'amour ne rend pas faible, l'amour rend fort. Et je ne le considère pas comme fragile, au contraire... Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cette situation, c'est donc à moi à l'en sortir tout simplement et je le lui avais promis.

- Je comprends pourquoi te marier ne t'arrangeait pas, fit Sylas. Tu n'es pas prêt à accepter le principe du mariage. Le partage du meilleur et du pire pour toute la durée de la vie commune, c'est pas ton genre, trop gryffi l'amoureux! C'est moi qui donne et toi tu reçois et tu te tais, c'est ta vision des choses!

Harry darda son regard devenu presque noir sur son ami puis sorti sans un mot les poings serrés.

- Tu l'as vraiment mis en rage, hein!

- Je sais, c'était voulu.

- J'avais compris, mais tu sais qu'Harry ne fait jamais les choses comme tout le monde.

- C'est ça où ils vont rester fâchés un moment et tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'ils se sont disputés au début de leur relation? Nous avions des zombies comme amis.

Harry s'était réfugié sur le banc dans le jardin dont la pelouse avait été ensemencée. Les yeux dans le vague il se remémorait le bref échange de paroles entre Jim et lui après la réception du message.

Bon, il s'était montré trop protecteur mais pourquoi cette explosion de rage? Ça n'en valait pas la peine. Oui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de conversation. Oui, il avait dit à Jim qu'il l'accompagnerait à l'université le matin et viendrait le rechercher mais c'était pour le faire transplaner... Quant au mariage il ne demandait que ça, si il s'était montré réticent c'est qu'il voulait protéger Jim... ah! Oui encore! Bon! Tout compte fait, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort... Est-ce que lui supporterait cette attitude? Non! Définitivement non!

Sans s'en rendre compte, il eut un gémissement, il allait lui en vouloir et ça il ne le supportait pas! Il allait devoir s'excuser, reconnaître ses torts...

Il le trouva couché dans les courtines fermées. Il se faufila contre lui sans qu'il bouge.

- Jim je suis désolé, c'est toi qui as raison. J'ai réfléchi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais cette erreur. Je sais que c'est de l'égoïsme, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Je ne vais pas t'implorer ou me mettre à genoux, ce ne serait pas moi. Pardonne-moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as toujours été amené à avoir cette attitude autour de toi, je sais que c'est ce qu'on a attendu de toi depuis que tu as onze ans et qui plus est de la part d'adultes, que tu as toujours tout fait pour répondre à leur attente, mais moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mon amour, je désire un compagnon de vie, avec qui tout partager.

- ...

- Je ne t'ai vu montrer un moment de faiblesse que quand tu es revenu du bureau de Minerva et hier lors de l'entretien avec Lucius. Je sais que je ne te verrai certainement jamais pleurer mais j'aimerais que tu te laisses aller parfois, que tu te donnes... et pas seulement quand nous faisons l'amour. Fais moi confiance, sois toi-même!

Le trio était réuni autour de la table du déjeuner et attendait leurs convives. Ils entrèrent main dans la main. Draco lança un regard moqueur à Jim qui rougit en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui accentua le sourire que le serpentard arborait.

Le repas délicieux était presque terminé quand Hermione s'adressa à Jim.

- J'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil au carnets d'Ambre de Saint-Maur, tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider cet après-midi?

Jim tourna la tête vers Harry avec une interrogation dans le regard.

- J'en profiterai pour aller faire une courses avec Dray et Sylas, j'ai besoin de leur avis pour un achat.

- Comme tu vois Hermione, je suis tout à toi.

- Hè là! le taquina tendrement Harry.

Jim se contenta de lui adresser un sourire victorieux. Quelque chose avait changé entre ces deux là...

- Je me demande si ça vaut la peine de commencer par son enfance?

- On peut jeter un coup d'œil sur ceux intitulés le pacte d'alliance, on reviendra en arrière dans le temps si c'est nécessaire.

C'est quoi?

- On appelle ça une plume à papote, tu vas voir c'est plus pratique qu'un dictaphone!

Jim se mit à lire le carnet n'hésitant pratiquement pas, la plume écrivait au même rythme.

Ambre de Noailles alors âgée de seize ans était très amoureuse d'un lointain cousin dont le seul défaut était d'être anglais et de suivre des études dans une mystérieuse école dans la profonde Ecosse. Elle contait son amour pour lui avec une grande tendresse et beaucoup d'humour. A plusieurs reprises il lui avait fait le serment de l'aimer et de la servir toujours. Ils avaient même mélangé leur sang et Ambre avait trouvé ça très romantique.

Pourtant bien vite le carnet parla un autre amour. Ambre avait suivi ses parents dans un voyage dans le sud-ouest. Après plusieurs jours en carrosse, les voyageurs étaient arrivés fourbus dans le château ancestral situé en bordure de la Garonne, à côté de Toulouse. Ambre s'était liée avec deux jeunes filles, filles d'un hobereau voisin, dont le castel rose était voisin. Les deux damoiselles faisaient partie de ce qu'elles appelaient le cercle des filles. Lorsque vint la fête du solstice d'été, elle initièrent Ambre et d'autres jeunes filles à leurs rituels sorciers, sautèrent au dessus des feux de la Saint-Jean et demandèrent à la jeune Ambre de se lier à elles par un serment. Ambre ne pourrait dévoiler les pratiques qu'elle voyait. Lorsque ses parents firent un déplacement chez une cousine dans l'arrière pays, ils laissèrent Ambre chez ses amies. Elle découvrit le monde sorcier.

Jim sourit souvent aux évocations de la jeune fille, il y retrouvait ses interrogations, ses observations parfois ses étonnements.

Leur frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, en vacances, vinrent séjourner eux aussi dans le castel rose. Ambre eut le coup de foudre pour le jeune Pierre-Marie de Saint-Maur, jeune sorcier brillant, beau, riche et noble. Tout pour éblouir une jeune fille de seize ans. Mais la vie est parfois bien faite et l'amour fut réciproque, bientôt les jeunes gens furent inséparables. Le lointain cousin ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il comprit très vite la relation qui unissait les deux amoureux, loin d'en être jaloux, il en devint complice. Pierre-Marie lui plaisait autant que sa cousine.

L'été s'enfuit et en septembre, Pierre-Marie rentra à Paris continuer des études dans une obscure université appelée Beaux-Bâtons, quant au cousin Draco Black, il rentra en Angleterre suivre ses propres études à l'université de Cambridge.

Jim s'arrêta pour faire le point avec Hermione. Ils se regardèrent tétanisés.

- Draco? C'est un hasard?

- Non! La mère de Dray est une Black.

- Et Sylas un Saint-Maur. Tu as un rapport avec la famille de Noailles?

- Pas que je sache!

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un hasard si vous avez conclu à votre tour un pacte d'alliance. L'histoire semble se reproduire. Deux sorciers de sang-purs des mêmes familles avec une moldue ou une née moldue. Bien que les rôles des sorciers semblent inversés.

Il y a combien de cahiers sur le pacte?

- Trois.

- Nous avons fini presque le premier. On va aller jusqu'au bout, nous ferons le point après.

.

.

* * *

**Un petit clic pour une review? C'est rapide, ça ne mange pas de pain et ça fait plaisir!**

.

.


	29. Chapter 28  Toulouse

.

.

******Chapitre XXVIII. TOULOUSE**

.

.

_Une relation épistolaire s'en suivit entre les garçons et leur amoureuse mais aussi entre les deux garçons qui y faisaient de fréquentes allusions dans leurs missives à la belle. Les garçons revinrent à Toulouse pour le Noël suivant, puis pour les vacances de printemps. Ils étaient très complices et manifestement ça ne plaisait pas toujours à Ambre. Pierre-Marie et Ambre échangèrent leur premier baiser, puis leurs premières caresses décrites avec précision par la jeune fille qui découvrait le désir et les premiers émois... Vint le départ et Pierre-Marie ne s'était pas déclaré au grand dam de la damoiselle. Les derniers au revoir entre les deux garçons se passèrent en toute discrétion et Draco partit sans un regard pour la jeune fille._

La fin du mois d'avril arriva et avec elle, un grand malheur dans le castel rose du bord de Garonne. Le père de ses deux amies eut un accident de chasse et leur frère revint pour assister aux obsèques et mettre les affaires de la famille en ordre. Pierre-Marie accompagnait son meilleur ami. Pressé par son ami Michel de se déclarer, il offrit à la jeune fille une bague double qu'ils se passèrent mutuellement au doigt. Si il lui parla d'amour, il ne lui dit rien du pacte du même nom, comme Draco ne lui avait pas parlé de son serment sorcier de lui consacrer sa vie.

Les jeunes amoureux découvraient l'amour charnel et bientôt le pas du non retour fut franchi et le pacte consommé. Leur entourage parla autour d'eux, les anneaux furent identifiés et les parents moldus de la jeune fille prévenus non du pacte mais de l'inconduite de leur fille. Ils la fiancèrent au jeune homme enchantés qu'il veuille encore de celle qui s'était laissé souiller. Quand le jeune Black revint de Cambridge, tout était irrémédiablement accompli. Celui qui était devenu son amant deux mois auparavant et celle à laquelle il avait promis sa vie étaient unis jusqu'à la mort.

oOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Jim referma le carnet en regardant Hermione pâle.

- I la fois tant de points communs et tant de différences, murmura-t-elle.

- ...

- Quand Draco m'a passé l'anneau du pacte d'amour, il ne m'a pas dit que ça m'engageait jusqu'à la mort. Il a hésité, il s'en est voulu, mais il n'a rien dit. Il m'a expliqué qu'un lien nous lierait toute notre vie qu'il irait s'amplifiant ainsi que nos pouvoirs mais pas que si l'un des deux mourrait l'autre avait de grandes chances de le suivre.

- Dray?

- Oui! Mais contrairement à Ambre je savais. On ne m'appelle pas pour rien miss-je-sais-tout! J'avais étudié assez de magie noire et de magie ancienne que pour bien reconnaître les anneaux. Et c'est consciente de ce que je faisais que je me suis liée à lui. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre, lui que j'aimais, que j'attendais depuis deux ans, tellement! Mais il y avait Sylas. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait tout a changé, insidieusement. Il m'avait soutenue au milieu de ma tourmente, nous avions passé des moments ensemble qui m'étaient précieux entre tous... Lui non plus je ne voulais pas le perdre!

En déclarant son amour devant Draco, il me réclamait comme sienne et une partie de moi l'était irrémédiablement. J'aimais deux hommes à la fois d'un amour différent l'un avec passion, emportement, l'autre d'un amour immense, tranquille presque reposant. Ils s'équilibraient, ils m'équilibraient. Ils étaient toute ma vie et maintenant je les perds.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure dès qu'elle eut laissé échappé ses derniers mots. Jim osa saisir sa main doucement.

- Tu ne les perds pas Mione. Dans l'amour il y a des hauts et des bas mais il est encore et toujours là. Tu vis avec chacun un amour différent, ils vivent ensemble aussi un amour différent et c'est ce que tu n'arrives pas à admettre. Ils t'aiment mais ils s'aiment. Ils ont du plaisir à être ensemble, à faire l'amour ensemble mais ils sentent ton rejet et ça les éloigne de toi. Tu leur demandes ce que tu es incapable de leur donner. C'est toi qui t'éloignes pas le contraire.

- Je vois que tu as discuté avec eux.

- Non, c'est inutile. C'est inscrit dans vos gestes et dans vos regards.

- Je sais que c'est moi qui ai provoqué cette situation mais elle me dépasse.

- Ne crois pas que c'est uniquement toi qui vous a menés là! On n'aime pas sans affinités, Mione. Il y avait à la base entre eux ce petit je ne sais quoi qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Ces atomes crochus que l'on sent et auxquels on ne peut résister même si on sait que ce n'est pas bien, même si on sait que c'est perdu d'avance... J'ai vu dans la pensine à Cambridge le souvenir que Harry avait de vous en train de soigner Sylas. Draco était déjà fou de lui, quelque chose me dit qu'à ce moment là tu le savais déjà et que tu n'as pas voulu le voir parce que ça te faisait peur.

- ...

- Vous avez la chance unique que votre amour soit partagé par les personnes que vous avez choisies! Plus ils avancent plus ils le réalisent, plus ils avancent plus tu l'oublies.

- Que ressens-tu pour Harry?

- Il est ma vie!

- Un peu cliché tu ne trouves pas?

- Peut-être, mais tellement vrai. Je suis tombé amoureux de son regard au premier coup d'œil, pas uniquement de ses émeraudes, de ce qu'il y a derrière. Vous m'avez dit qu'il était hétérosexuel et que je n'avais aucune chance, je l'ai pris pour argent content et j'ai ignoré les regards qu'il posait sur moi les attribuant à la curiosité. Quand nous sommes sortis avec George au Chemin-de-Traverse, nous sommes entrés ensemble dans cette boutique de bonbons. Il en a rempli un gros sachet, l'a payé puis l'a mis dans mes bras en me disant qu'il me donnait une partie de son enfance. Ça en était fait de moi, j'étais amoureux fou. J'ai rendu les armes avant même de commencer le combat. J'attendais avec une impatience folle ses coups de fil, les occasions de le voir même si je croyais que ça ne mènerait à rien... Puis il y a eu cette dispute entre Draco et lui à Astor's Lodge où je lui ai fait comprendre que pour lui j'acceptais de rabrouer Draco, de perdre éventuellement son amitié naissante mais qu'il avait intérêt de son côté à respecter mes sentiments...

- ...

- A aucun moment, je ne l'ai regretté. Le chemin ne sera pas facile, je le sais mais il a besoin de moi pour l'affronter et j'ai besoin de lui pour vivre.

- Tu estimes l'aimer plus que lui ne t'aime?

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde veut toujours quantifier l'amour. Tu peux mesurer le tien?

- Comment peux-tu être sûr?

- On ne l'est jamais totalement. Il y a toujours une partie de nous qui doute, c'est cette incertitude qui nous pousse à séduire l'autre perpétuellement.

- Tu as peur qu'il ne t'aime pas assez?

- Non! Malgré la Loge sorcière, malgré les dires de Dean, malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, j'ai confiance en lui parce que c'est Harry, parce qu'il ne peut pas être autrement. Tous les jours il me le prouve. Il veut officialiser notre relation après la nomination de Lucius. C'est une idée à lui, je n'ai rien demandé.

- Il a menti à Ginny. Il a menti à Mara.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Il a aimé Ginny, différemment, autant qu'il pouvait aimer une femme c'est-à-dire sans être ému plus que ça par son corps. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé son inclination pour les hommes ou avait refusé de l'admettre...

Mara il n'y a rien eu entre eux, beaucoup en façade pour éloigner Ginny. Elle a fait le reste toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce que la Loge sorcière?

- Une société secrète qui veut rétablir la suprématie des sang-pur et d'une famille rejetée depuis plus de soixante ans mais dont, pas plus que Harry, je ne sais le nom.

- Une famille rejetée depuis soixante ans? Je n'en vois qu'une et si c'est ça, c'est très sérieux Jim car c'est une famille qui a compté dans le monde sorcier! Il faudra en parler tantôt.

Ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre? Ils nous attendent à une terrasse du Paris sorcier.

- Oui, juste le temps de me changer.

- Moi aussi! On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils atterrissaient au centre de transplanage du Paris sorcier. Hermione suivit les instructions de Draco et en dix minutes ils atteignirent la terrasse.

Jim posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en passant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mione s'installa entre son meilleur ami et Draco, Sylas jouait avec Teddy sur ses genoux .

- Vous avez découvert des choses intéressantes?

- Inattendues plutôt.

- ...

- C'est traumatisant au point de ne pas vouloir en parler.

- Je crois que c'est à Mione d'expliquer.

- Non! Vas-y.

- Le plus perturbant à savoir ce sont les noms des alliés la jeune Ambre de Noailles âgée de seize ans a conclu un pacte d'amour avec Pierre-Marie, sorcier de sang pur et futur comte de Saint-Maur et Draco Black sorcier de sang pur a fait le serment de la protéger toute sa vie.

Sylas et Draco se regardèrent ahuris de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Tu veux dire que l'histoire se répète trois siècles après?

- Oui, à la fois semblable et différente. Nous avons fait un résumé du premier carnet.

- TU as fait un résumé, rectifia Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris les notes!

- Non, c'est la plume à papote! s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Hermione esquissait en traits rapides l'histoire des trois amoureux. Jim sirotait son café les yeux dans le vague, rêveur. Le fait que Draco ait passé la bague du pacte d'amour à Mione sans lui dire à quoi ça l'engageait réellement l'avait profondément choqué. Ça ne correspondait ni à l'idée qu'il se faisait de celui qui devenait son ami et ni à celle de Sylas qui aimait celui qui avait piégé sa mie. Il avait envie d'en parler avec Harry.

- Il y a un problème mon amour? lui souffla ce dernier.

- Non! Juste quelque chose dont je voudrais discuter avec toi même si ça ne nous concerne pas.

- D'accord. Tu essayes d'être avec nous pour le moment? Je n'aime pas quand tu t'éloignes comme ça, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister pour toi.

Jim sourit à son amour qui faisait son possible pour lui livrer ses pensées comme il le lui avait demandé.

- J'aimerais te prendre contre moi pour te prouver que je suis bien là, mais le monde sorcier parisien n'est ni Montmartre ni Saint-Germain des Prés, lui souffla-t-il un peu moqueur, et risquerait de s'en offusquer.

Il se tourna vers les autres pour suivre leur conversation. Ils auraient voulu dîner dans un restaurant mais n'ayant pas prévenu Françoise qui devait déjà avoir fait les préparatifs du repas, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Après le repas, ils se réunirent dans le petit salon pour se blottir dans les grands canapés modernes qui maintenant le meublaient. Harry avait vu un échange de regards entre Hermione et Jim qui semblait intimer un ordre à leur amie. Elle alla se lover contre Draco, attirant Sylas tout contre elle retrouvant ses gestes amoureux du début du pacte où c'était elle qui servait de trait d'union à ses deux hommes.

Jim sourit, il tira Harry vers le canape le plus proche de la cheminée, il s'y assit et attira Harry qui se retrouva couché la tête sur les genoux de son amant qui lui caressait les cheveux. Mione les regardait faire, elle se rappelait ses questions de l'après-midi et les réponses du garçon qui aimait l'Elu d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui avançait pourtant serein, fort de son amour. Elle était persuadée qu'il lui avait répondu sincèrement.

Son ami avait tellement changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jamais Ginny n'avait eu cette importance, cette influence sur lui. Dès que Jim n'était pas à ses côtés, il semblait le chercher, mais quand il était contre lui comme maintenant il affichait une plénitude indescriptible. Il n'arrivait pas à se passer de le toucher, comme si il ne réalisait pas que c'était bien lui que le jeune moldu aimait. Même elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça envers Draco ou Sylas.

Harry souriait intérieurement. Jim devait passer l'après-midi avec Hermione pour se rapprocher d'elle afin qu'elle ne soit plus jalouse de lui. Là il semblait que la conversation entre eux ne se soit pas cantonnée à des banalités, ils devaient avoir parlé de leurs amours. Que Jim avait-il dit d'eux? Il aurait aimé le savoir. Il commença avec lui une suite de chuchotements...

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez beaucoup parlé Hermione et toi.

- Non, mais on a dit des choses essentielles.

- Tu as parlé de nous?

- Oui, elle m'a demandé ce que tu étais pour moi.

- ...

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais ma vie, elle n'a pas accepté, elle m'a dit que j'utilisais un cliché... Alors je lui ai expliqué comment j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je crois qu'elle a accepté de croire que je t'aime.

- Et elle a accepté que je t'aime plus que tout?

- Nous n'en avons pas parlé, mais ça viendra...

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler tantôt?

- Du pacte d'amour et de Draco. Hermione m'a raconté qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit avant de lui passer l'anneau au doigt et ça m'a choqué! Je ne le voyais pas comme ça.

- Il n'est pas comme ça Jim. Il avait peur, tout a été si vite, il croyait devoir la conquérir, elle l'attendait et lui a donné bien plus qu'il ne demandait dès le jour de la rentrée. Après il avait peur de la perdre, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux. Tu l'as entendu parler d'Azkaban, il en sortait, son père y était. Il était perdu. L'ordre du Phénix exigeait de fausses fiançailles pour une mission, il en a voulu des vraies... Il cherchait une bague, il est tombé sur les anneaux du pacte et instinctivement, il les a pris.

Je le connais mieux qu'il ne le croit. Je sais ses peurs nocturnes, je sentais l'odeur aigre de ses terreurs qui suintait de sa peau quand j'allais le réveiller le matin, je voyais ses yeux remplis d'orage. Hermione malgré tout son amour n'en a jamais rien deviné et lui n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître. Avant elle dormait blottie entre les deux, elle se plaint que Sylas et Draco se retrouvent toujours le matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, même si ils ne la laissent jamais à l'écart l'un des deux dormant encore tout contre elle.

- Sylas a compris...

- Oui, je suis certain que c'est lui qui conjure les démons de Draco nuit après nuit. Depuis qu'il dort contre Sylas, je ne lui ai jamais plus vu cette expression tourmentée.

- J'espère qu'Hermione ne le saura jamais.

- Oui je sais que le fait qu'il partage ce secret tellement important à deux seulement...

- Elle ne l'a jamais su à travers le lien?

- Non... ou alors elle a cru à un simple cauchemar.

- Il a parlé de prisonniers qui avaient tenu douze ans à Azkaban?

- Il s'agit d'un prisonnier et c'était mon parrain, Sirius Black, mais à ce moment là les détraqueurs servaient de gardiens, c'était l'enfer... Tu te rappelles, je t'en ai parlé... Je suis un des seuls à savoir comment il a tenu, Sirius était animagus, les détraqueurs perçoivent les choses mais ne les voient pas! Il se transformait en animal, ces immondes créatures percevaient sa présence mais ne pouvaient aspirer les sentiments d'espoir et d'amour qu'il avait.

Ne crois pas que Draco soit faible. Quant il est entré à Azkaban, il était déjà dans un sale état psychique. Il a très bien tenu le coup.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup...

- Oui, tout comme Hermione et Sylas, bien que je me sente moins proche de ce dernier, mais je l'estime énormément. Il est le plus solide du trio.

- ...

- Jim?

- ...

- Tu es jaloux?

- Un peu...

- Il ne faut pas, c'est uniquement de l'amitié, fit Harry en attirant la main de Jim et en posant un tendre baiser au creux de sa paume provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps de son amant.

- Ils feront un redoutable tandem en politique.

- Oui! Dommage qu'ils veuillent tous les deux faire médicomagie. Il leur manquera beaucoup quand ils seront aux commandes de notre monde.

- Peut-être devrais-tu leur parler.

- Qui suis-je pour ça? Je me suis fait manipuler pendant des années pour le bien du monde sorcier! Il n'est pas question que j'aie ce manque de respect envers eux.

- Harry?

- Oui, Mione?

- Jim m'a parlé de la Loge sorcière. Tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous mettre au courant?

- En fait, c'est un peu prématuré car je ne sais pas grand chose. C'est Aymeric qui m'en a parlé en premier. Il a surpris une conversation entre son oncle et sa tante, il en ressort que le premier fait partie de cette Loge sorcière qui est censée rendre aux sang-pur la place qui soi-disant leur revient.

- Qui est à la tête de ça?

- Je n'en sais rien... je ne sais pas non plus si c'est la faction d'Ombrage ou une autre... Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle avait l'air très bien organisée et que pourtant lorsqu'elle était directrice de Poudlard en cinquième année, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement intelligente. L'idée qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça m'est venue plusieurs fois.

- Tu sais que la seule famille mise au ban de la société sorcière depuis soixante ans c'est celle de Grindelwald?

- Il est mort l'année dernière, tué par Voldemort à Nurmengard.

- Oui mais certainement pas ses descendants.

Tu as vu l'oncle d'Aymeric?

- Non! Je lui ai demandé l'autorisation d'emmener le garçon à Pré-au-lard par hibou. J'avais l'intention d'aller le voir mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Je le ferai cette semaine.

- Tu n'iras pas seul te jeter dans la gueule du loup! fit Jim.

- Tu viendras avec moi avec mon grand.

Hermione regarda son ami avec stupéfaction mais aussi appréhension, car elle savait qu'il allait peu apprécier son intervention.

- Tu es sûr que tu dois emmener ton amant moldu chez un sang-pur qui lutte pour rétablir la suprématie de ceux-ci?

- Hermione, je vais oublier avoir entendu cette phrase.

- Tu es l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

- Et? fit-il sèchement.

- Tu ne dois pas le perdre de vue, il prônait lui aussi la supériorité des sang-pur.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs je suis moi-même un sang mêlé. Ça n'aurait pas de sens.

- Ce sera considéré comme une provocation, tu n'obtiendras rien ainsi, ni renseignement, ni autorisation de t'occuper d'Aymeric.

- Nous irons avec eux! intervint Draco, autant pour établir la légitimité de Harry que pour les protéger.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ...

- Ce n'est pas en se pliant aux anciennes utopies qu'on va faire avancer quoi que ce soit, intervint Sylas.

Hermione se voyant en minorité se tut. Les garçons avaient manifestement décidé de faire corps avec Harry.

- Il faut aussi que j'aille voir Albus pour lui demander si Grindelwald a eu des enfants ou des descendants quelconques.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'aller lui demander si son grand amour de jeunesse a eu après lui une femme et une famille?

- Mione? Tu as décidé de critiquer tout ce que je veux faire?

- Mais je ne critique pas! On discute seulement.

- Je crois que dans ce cas ci il faudra qu'il fasse abstraction de ses sentiments pour me parler de Gellert et de sa vie. Ça me semble assez important que pour troubler ses souvenirs.

- Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais voulu en parler ne te gêne pas?

- Si, Mione ça me gêne! Si! Et tu le sais! Il fut un temps où ça a fait plus que me gêner... Et ça aussi tu le sais! Tu as une autre solution?

- ...

- Alors on argumente pour rien! A part me faire culpabiliser, je ne vois pas le but de cette discussion.

Pour parler avec Hermione, il s'était redressé à côté de Jim. Celui-ci le sentait trembler contre lui. Doucement il passa son bras derrière lui, entoura sa taille, Harry se retrouva le dos appuyé contre le flanc et la poitrine de son amour qui avait posé sa joue contre ses cheveux. Il poussa un gros soupir.

- Viens, fit-il à Jim tout en se levant et en le tirant vers la sortie.

oOoOoOoOoOo- Je ne te comprends pas Mia. Tu savais que pour Harry le sujet de Grindelwald et de ses idées était difficile, tu n'aurais pas pu éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu?

- ...

- Tu sais que ça a mis le doute dans son cœur en ce qui concernait Albus. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que Grindelwald n'avait que seize ans alors que son amant en avait dix-huit, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le premier qui ai entraîné le second. Harry croyait Albus parfait et à travers son amour pour Gellert il l'a trouvé vil. Il a demandé à Harry dès ses onze ans de ne jamais faire d'erreur de jugement, alors que lui à dix-huit faisait les mêmes que les mangemorts... Il a compris qu'il s'était laissé manipuler par Albus depuis des années. Si il n'a pas douté de son idéal, il s'est retrouvé orphelin une fois de plus et tu sais qu'il en a eu de la peine, tu étais avec lui. Moi-même quand je vous ai vu au manoir lors de votre chasse aux horcruxes, j'ai su qu'il y avait un gros problème. Le mal que j'ai lu dans ses yeux ce jour là m'a hanté...

- Mais vous étiez ennemis! Je ne comprendrai jamais le lien qui vous unit... Je ne sais plus si c'est de la haine ou déjà de l'amour!

- Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, soupira Draco, c'est beaucoup mieux que ça. C'est un sentiment d'amitié, de respect mutuel qui s'est forgé au fur et à mesure des années et de nos évolutions... Si nous ne pouvions pas nous comprendre il y a huit ans, là nous sommes frères. Nous nous connaissons tellement bien. Nous avons vécu des choses bien plus semblables qu'il n'y parait. Une chose est sûre c'est l'importance que nous avons pour l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser.

- Alors fais attention! Ta tirade sur son amant moldu n'était pas non plus agréable. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu te dire d'éviter de sortir avec le fils d'un mangemort, au contraire il a toujours tout fait pour nous épauler.

- ...

- Tu as discuté avec Jim et je suis sûr que tu sais sa sincérité. Harry est heureux avec lui et ce bonheur il le mérite plus que n'importe qui!

Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent du visage enfiévré de Draco à celui de Sylas qui lui adressa un tendre sourire triste, manifestement il était d'accord avec Dray.

- Oui j'ai discuté avec Jim, oui je sais qu'il l'aime... Mais il y a leur amour et il y a l'avenir du monde sorcier.

- Il n'en a pas encore fait assez? Pour Voldemort, il y avait une prophétie qui disait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le tuer, il n'a pas eu le choix, il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, allant jusqu'à se résigner à mourir. Il y en a une autre qui dit qu'il va devoir nous aider... Là encore, il n'a pas hésité. Mais vous attendez qu'il règle tous vos problèmes et lui, il devient quoi dans cette histoire? Pire que ça quand il s'en occupe parce qu'on ne lui a jamais appris que cela, se dévouer pour nous tous, vous vous permettez de critiquer ses décisions dès qu'il essaie de concilier sauvetages sorciers et vie privée.

- Dray, fit Sylas doucement, calme-toi mon amour.

- Il doit épouser une sang-pur et lui faire une tripotée de marmots et être malheureux le reste de sa vie pour répondre à l'image du Sauveur du monde sorcier? Hétéro cent pour cent, bon mari et bon père? Passant au mangenmagot le plus de temps possible pour ne plus affronter sa vie privée? C'est ça que tu veux pour ton ami, Mia?

- Tu sais bien que non, Dray, soupira Hermione. J'aime Harry autant que toi.

- Quand je t'entends parfois je me le demande.

- J'ai juste donné mon avis. Que veux-tu de moi?

- Que tu le soutiennes dans sa quête du bonheur comme lui le fait pour nous.

Sylas caressait le creux des reins de Dray d'un geste doux et sensuel, il savait comment l'apaiser. Pendant ce temps, il communiquait par le lien avec Mia. Il trouvait Dray un peu excessif mais quand il s'agissait de Harry c'était souvent le cas et Hermione lui semblait, pour le moment, un peu intransigeante dès qu'il s'agissait du même gryffondor. Lentement Sylas les conduisit vers la symbiose et l'aura lumineuse ne tarda pas à les entourer. Sa puissance de concentration était devenue telle qu'il suffisait seul à cette tâche. Ils restèrent là blottis dans leur cocon pendant plus d'une heure avant d'aller dormir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se levèrent le lendemain assez tard, quand ils descendirent déjeuner, il n'y avait pas trace de leurs amis et leurs couverts étaient déjà débarrassé.

- Françoise?

- Oui Monsieur le comte?

- Où sont Messieurs Harry et Jim?

- Ils sont partis il y a environ une heure, ils vous ont laissé un mot, répondit la gouvernante en prenant un parchemin sur la cheminée.

Sylas se mit à lire puis le tendit à Draco. Ils échangèrent un simple coup d'oeil, Draco tendit le rouleau à Mia.

- Nous serons là dès que possible.

Hermione les entendit se précipiter à l'extérieur pour transplaner. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils donnaient le mot de passe en bas de l'escalier menant au bureau de la directrice. Harry était en grande discussion avec Albus dans son cadre. Minerva était absente.

- Bonjour jeunes gens.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Donc en résumé Gellert à ma connaissance n'a pas de descendant direct. Il avait deux sœurs toutes les deux étaient restées en Allemagne. Tous les trois sont allés à Durmstrang mais je n'en sais pas plus. Gellert et moi avons correspondu pendant environ trois ans après qu'il soit parti. Au début je ne répondais pas à ses lettres mais il était tellement dépressif. Une de ses sœurs avait été promise à un sorcier sang-pur français, l'autre était plus jeune que lui. Elles ont arrêté tout contact avec lui lorsqu'il a été incarcéré à Nurmengard. Je crois savoir qu'il avait des neveux qui ne portent pas son nom et aussi un filleul. Pendant les cinquante trois ans qu'il est resté emprisonné il n'a jamais eu de visite. Les seules lettres qu'il ait envoyées m'étaient adressées et les seules qu'il ait reçues étaient les miennes. Si il a de la descendance quelque part elle ne porte plus le nom de Grindewald.

- Merci, ça va nous aider beaucoup dans nos recherches.

- Vous avez fini votre conversation ? Car voilà l'oncle d'Aymeric.

- Juste encore une phrase Minerva!

Albus, la personne qui pourrait être à la tête de cette Loge est ce sorcier, pouvez-vous l'observer?

Draco, je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de te plonger dans les petits secrets de cet homme?

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Nous allons essayer de faire durer l'entretien le plus longtemps possible pour te laisser le temps.

- Entrez Monsieur Mac Dowell, asseyez-vous.

Minerva introduisit un sorcier d'apparence plutôt chétive. Sa façon de se tenir voûté les épaules baissées renforçait cette impression. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire classique de bonne facture mais sans personnalité, il n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui le regard s'arrêtait.

Je vous présente Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, Sylas Van Neeren et Jim Spencer.

- J'ignorais que le fait de vous parler de mon neveu allait provoquer autant d'intérêt.

- Je suis ici en tant qu'héritier de Serpentard, je m'intéresse à votre neveu, c'est un jeune sorcier qui promet.

- Et vos amis?

- Messieurs Malefoy et Van Neeren sont les plus sages et les plus âgés de la maison serpentard.

- Et Monsieur Spencer?

- C'est mon compagnon, fit Harry en fixant le sorcier.

- Je vois.

Madame la Directrice, je voudrais qu'Aymeric vienne avec moi aujourd'hui, je voudrais lui faire visiter Durmstrang, j'aimerais qu'il change d'école dès la rentrée prochaine.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que l'intérêt de cet enfant déjà déstabilisé par la mort de ses parents est de rester dans un milieu qui lui convient, il a de très bon résultats ici. Il a la chance de parler couramment anglais et ...

- Votre école est trop laxiste et trop encline à faire la part belle aux sang-mêlés et aux nés-moldus, je préfère une école plus rigoriste. Nombre de sorciers sang-pur vont suivre mon exemple.

- C'est en effet une doctrine qui a fait ses preuves sous Voldemort, puisqu'elle nous a plongé dans la guerre civile pendant sept ans, intervint Harry railleur, quel dommage que ce sang-mêlé soit six pieds sous terre!

- Les sorciers de serpentard y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de renier leur maison et son Héritier, fit Sylas, encore plus si celui-ci est aussi l'Elu.

- Encore faut-il qu'il reconnaisse celui-ci en tant que tel! Un sang-mêlé et un Gryffondor!

- Ils n'ont pas tellement le choix, la baguette d'ébène a choisi son sorcier et le nouvel héritier. Nul autre que lui ne peut s'en servir.

Harry posa sur le bureau, entre lui et Mac Dowell, la baguette d'ébène, regardant le sorcier au visage chafouin. La seule chose qui se ressortait de ce visage banal au nez camus était un paire d'yeux d'un bleu limpide, perçants, impérieux mais gâchés par l'expression cruelle qui les traversait par instants... En ce moment le sorcier sondait l'âme de Harry qui le regardait en face sans provocation mais fièrement.

- Voulez-vous essayer?

- C'est inutile, je n'ai aucune parenté avec Salazar Serpentard. Les maisons de Poudlard et leur histoire m'intéressent que peu j'ai fait mes études à Durmstrang.

- Vous avez un léger accent, vous êtes originaire d'Europe du nord?

- En effet.

- Pourquoi avez-vous mis Aymeric à Poudlard dans ce cas?

- Pour une question de facilité.

- Et aussi parce qu'il n'est pas un sang pur, termina Sylas. Son grand père paternel est un noble français avec un nom prestigieux et une grosse fortune mais né-moldu. Votre sœur a épousé un sang mêlé.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard haineux.

- Toujours est-il Monsieur Mac Dowell que je vous demande de surseoir à cette visite. Votre neveu est en ce moment à l'infirmerie souffrant d'un refroidissement, rien de grave mais il ne peut pas sortir et encore moins affronter le froid qui règne dans la région de Durmstrang. Je vous conduis près de lui si vous voulez?

- C'est inutile, nous remettrons ça à la semaine prochaine.

- Monsieur je voudrais que vous signez une autorisation permanente de sorties pour Aymeric afin qu'il puisse profiter des sorties organisées pour les élèves, demanda Sylas.

La directrice lui tendit un parchemin et une plume et le sorcier s'exécuta sans dire un mot au grand étonnement de la petite assemblée.

- Je vous laisse à vos occupations et retourne aux miennes. Madame la Directrice, Messieurs...

Le sorcier sorti, ils se regardèrent avec une grimace, cet homme ne leur plaisait pas. Ses manières cauteleuses, ses paroles fausses rappelait Peter Pettigrow.

- Albus? interrogea Harry.

- Cet homme n'a rien de Gellert. Il avait les yeux aussi bleus, aussi limpides mais les éclairs qui les traversaient étaient espiègles et joyeux. Il avait des traits fins et un nez droit. Aucune de ses expressions faciales ne le rappelle.

- Bien. Dray?

- Minerva auriez-vous une pensine? J'ai beaucoup travaillé la force de concentration nécessaire pour transformer ce que je lisais dans les esprits en souvenirs vous permettant d'avoir accès comme moi aux pensées des sujets. On y va?

Il s'ensuivit un long moment sans commentaire. Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence en poussant un soupir désabusé.

- Exceptionnelle ta méthode Dray! Une petite visite à ton père s'impose et des recherches sur la noblesse française aussi bien pour la famille de Noailles que celle de la branche cadette des Lauzun. Pourtant je me demande où nous allons, je ne suis pas sûr du tout que là soit ce qui est important.

- Que veux-tu dire, Amour?

- Quelle que soit la noblesse de la famille qui s'allie avec des familles de sorciers, seul le fait que ce soit des moldus modifie la donne du côté sorcier.

- La mention des rois dans la prophétie semble pourtant prendre en compte ce fait.

- Ça me laisse perplexe, j'ai peur que nous nous égarions...

- Je vais continuer cet après-midi la lecture des carnets avec Mione, pendant que vous vous penchez sur les recherches.

- Nous passons d'abord au manoir Malefoy voir ce que Lucius peut faire pour Aymeric et le tenir au courant pour cette Loge sorcière.

- Merci Minerva. Albus je suis désolé d'avoir réveillé des souvenirs pénibles.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, ils ne m'ont jamais quitté de toute façon.

- Je crois qu'ils se sont beaucoup aimé, murmura Jim lorsqu'ils furent sortis tout en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

- Autant que nous, tu crois?

- Ça me paraît difficile, fit Jim en attirant Harry contre lui pour un tendre baiser qui comme souvent se transforma en baiser brûlant.

Sylas et Draco, la main sur la taille de l'autre, échangèrent un sourire complice en les regardant unis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils prenaient un café dans le salon avec Narcissa et Lucius parlant de tout et de rien. Il y a longtemps que ce dernier avait compris que leur visite n'était pas tout à fait innocente mais il fallait d'abord faire acte de présence auprès de la maîtresse de maison avant de discuter "affaires". Enfin ils furent dans son bureau, une pensine devant eux. Harry prit le souvenir de la réunion du bout de la baguette d'ébène et le déposa dans le réceptacle, Draco en fit de même pour ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Mac Dowell. Lucius soupira.

- Merci les enfants! Vous êtes venus me trouver dès le début de vos soupçons, c'est bien. La confiance s'installe, ça me touche.

- Père, murmura Sylas.

- Je sais Sylas, je sais. Mais Harry a plus de mal et je le comprends.

Des bruits courent depuis peu au ministère au sujet de la Loge sorcière mais jusque maintenant sans rien pour les étayer. C'est le seul élément sérieux que nous ayons, le seul bout de piste... Je vais donc de mon côté contacter notre ami allemand qui a les appuis nécessaires du côté moldu. Si éventuellement, ils ont des espions au ministère, et si c'est la faction d'Ombrage c'est une chose acquise, ça paraîtra normal. Je vais envoyer aussi des aurors se renseigner sur le passé de cet homme en Allemagne sorcière.

Quant au problème d'Aymeric, je vais voir comment refuser la demande de Mac Lowell, il ne suffit pas d'en assumer la responsabilité pour devenir un bon tuteur. Le changer d'école malgré les dernières volontés de ses parents qui le veulent à Poudlard n'est déjà pas un bon point, l'y laisser pendant les vacances non plus. Il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeu. Les biens d'Aymeric sont considérables.

- Selon les éléments découverts dans les carnets d'Ambre, nous irons peut-être passer le week-end prochain dans le château familial à Toulouse afin d'accomplir la prophétie.

- Sy?

- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce n'est pas le bon moment mais nous ne pouvons éviter notre destin.

- C'est à ce point, Dray? demanda Harry doucement.

- Ce n'est tout simplement pas une conjoncture favorable pour faire des enfants alors que déjà comme ça nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Elle vous aime pourtant, fit Jim, elle a tellement peur de vous perdre. Elle a l'impression que c'est inéluctable et que déjà vous êtes loin d'elle. Ce qu'il y a entre vous l'effraye et sa défense c'est l'attaque, rassurez la et ça ira mieux.

- Des scènes comme celle d'hier soir avec Harry, je ne supporte plus. Elle se braque contre tous ceux que j'aime. Je suis heureux de vous voir tous les deux et de constater votre bonheur et votre entente, je ne sais pourquoi ça la perturbe. Elle refuse d'admettre que je puisse avoir des sentiments forts en dehors d'elle. Que va-t-elle faire quand nous aurons des enfants?

- Elle n'a jamais été jalouse de Teddy, vous l'aimez à deux, lui fit Jim.

- Nous l'aimons à trois, rectifia Draco.

- Ton problème, c'est que tu en es arrivé à aimer plus Sylas que Mione, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je me sens plus proche de lui.

- Parce qu'il a une autre sensibilité qu'Hermione, parce qu'il s'est attaché à te découvrir, à aimer tes faiblesses autant que tes points forts. Hermione est plus instinctive, elle prend tout et ne cherche pas. Elle est plus égoïste en amour. Elle attend tout de toi, elle veut tout et elle donne ce qu'elle peut. Sylas donne avant tout, sans compter, sans limite, prend ce qu'on lui donne et quand il reçoit autant comme avec toi, il atteint la plénitude de son amour. C'est un amoureux et un amant idéal.

- Hè là! Tu vas me rendre jaloux! fit Jim.

- Chut, mon gros bêta! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es parfait pour moi!

Mais Dray, tu as conclu un pacte d'alliance, vous ne pouvez être heureux qu'à trois! Je suppose que tu te rends compte que votre amour à tous les deux ne peut survivre en dehors du pacte.

- Il n'est pas question de ça Harry. J'aime Mia mais pour le moment c'est difficile, c'est tout. J'aurais préféré attendre avant de faire des enfants qui changeront encore une fois les rapports que nous avons.

- Peut-être est-ce votre chance, fils! Nous nous sommes encore plus rapprochés ta mère et moi quand elle a été enceinte. Tu sais toutes les femmes ne sont pas difficiles pendant leur grossesse. Ta mère était très épanouie et avait envie de faire l'amour matin, midi et soir!

- Père! …pargne nous ce genre de détail! fit Draco mal à l'aise pendant que les autres souriaient de façon moqueuse.

- C'est la première fois que je vois le prince des serpentards rougir!

- Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis la sixième année à l'infirmerie!

Ils échangèrent un sourire narquois et complice. Depuis l'autre jour, Draco était sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé cette nuit là! Son ennemi de toujours, celui qui venait de le blesser gravement, lui tenait la main assis sur son lit à l'infirmerie puis parce qu'il ne voulait pas par fierté appeler Pomfresh pour faire ses besoins dans son lit, le transportait dans ses bras comme une mariée aux toilettes et l'aidait tant bien que mal à faire ses besoins, avant de le déposer à nouveau dans son lit et de l'y border avec toute la tendresse d'un frère. Au matin, Harry avait disparu et Draco bien que persuadé que tout n'était pas qu'un rêve n'en avait jamais eu la certitude avant leur discussion dans le Poudlard Express.

- Il est temps de rentrer intervint Jim, nous avons du travail cet après-midi.

Harry nota le ton sec de son compagnon avec un sourire intérieur. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il fallait s'expliquer avec lui avant tout.

- Tu as raison. Viens, on rentre à Paris. On se retrouve plus tard, nous allons déjeuner en amoureux.

Une fois à l'hôtel, il prévint Hermione avant de sortir avec Jim et de le faire transplaner dans les toilettes du restaurant où ils avaient été ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Une fois installés à la terrasse, ils commandèrent un apéritif.

- Tu m'expliques ce que Draco a voulu dire sur l'infirmerie?

- Ta jalousie te joue des mauvais tours, mon amour, lui fit tendrement Harry pendant que leur serveur habituel posait devant eux leurs verres tout en leur adressant un sourire complice.

Harry lui raconta d'abord leur altercation, les sorts lancés, le résultat, l'infirmerie et ce qui en avait découlé.

- Voilà, mon aimé, c'est tout. Dray a eu confirmation il y a quelques jours que j'étais bien à l'infirmerie et tantôt il a voulu me faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Par contre il perd souvent de vue que nous n'avons pas de lien magique et que si Sylas suit de suite les pensées de son mari, ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

- Pas de problème, mon amour. Si tu n'étais pas jaloux de temps en temps, je me poserais des questions.

- Si je vais dire deux mots au mec assis à la table de droite et qui te dévisage depuis que nous sommes arrivés, ça te rassurerait même si ça fait scandale? fit Jim avec espoir tout en faisant une moue contrite qui fit rire Harry.

- Il y a des mois que je ne vois plus que toi, Jim, alors laisse tomber..., fit son amant avec tendresse tout en caressant doucement sa main posée sur la table affirmant ainsi leur relation.

- Je t'aime.

Le serveur les regardait de loin. Ils étaient parmi ses clients préférés, peut-être parce qu'ils ne provoquaient pas comme d'autres mais ne cachaient pas leur amour non plus. Se moquant de l'opinion des gens autour d'eux, ils semblaient sereins.

oOoOoOoOoOo_Ambre de Saint-Maur raccompagnait les invités sur le départ, son fiancé à ses côtés. Draco Black les regardait de loin, il échangea un long regard brûlant avec son amant. Dès que le dernier fut parti, le trio se reforma. Puis la jeune fille, fatiguée par leurs fiançailles, les laissa en tête-à-tête. Ce ne fut pas des éclats de voix ou des injures qu'auraient pu entendre les serviteurs mais des soupirs et des cris de plaisir._

Septembre vint bien trop vite pour les amants, Draco retournait à Cambridge, Pierre-Marie en France. Ambre avait repris sa correspondance et se montrait plus amoureuse de son cousin par parchemin interposé, son absence avait toujours provoqué en elle un manque affectif que lui seul savait combler. Draco lui répondait des lettres enflammées. Pierre-Marie et son amant s'étaient revus deux fois en France et Ambre l'avait su par le lien. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se revirent à Noël, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de profiter de leur amour. A deux reprises, pendant ces vacances, le cercle de lumière vint éclairer les deux fiancés et changea de couleur.

Ce n'est pourtant qu'un an plus tard que l'étape suivante fut franchie et que le pacte d'amour devint pacte d'alliance. Rien ne changea dans leur façon d'envisager leur amour, ils s'aimaient à trois ou à deux selon leurs envies préservant chacun un peu la relation qui les unissait avec chacun de leur partenaire. Ambre, libertine dans l'âme, ne se formalisait de rien et vivait leur amour pleinement.

Deux ans plus tard, leurs études finies, ils demandèrent la reconnaissance du pacte sorcier et s'installèrent ensemble à Paris dans l'hôtel familial des Saint-Maur. Le château de la Garonne les revit en été pour un long mois de vacances. Trois quarts d'année plus tard, Ambre accoucha d'une petite fille brune aux yeux bleus qui se révéla être l'enfant de Draco. Nulle jalousie de la part de Pierre-Marie qui avait attendu la délivrance de sa femme dans les bras de son mari. La petite Amélie avait trois mois lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le château toulousain pour passer l'été. Neuf mois plus tard un petit Elias vint combler de joie son père, Pierre-Marie, sous l'oeil amoureux de Draco.

Le castel du bord de la Garonne ne les revit pas pendant deux ans. Ils avaient choisi d'aller passer les mois d'été en Suisse, le petit Elias étant délicat, les médecins avaient conseillé l'air de la montagne. L'été suivant la mère d'Ambre décéda d'une mauvaise pneumonie. Même si les circonstances étaient pénibles, ils retrouvèrent avec bonheur les lieux de leurs premières amours.

Un troisième enfant vint alors combler le trio. Les hommes ne voulaient pas en connaître le père biologique pourtant il devait porter le nom de son père, ce fut un nouveau Black appelé Sirius. Draco devint directeur du Mangenmagot et sa présence auprès de ses amours en souffrit. Ils le vécurent mal tous les trois, à tel point qu'il renonça à ses fonctions après quatre ans seulement. Il choisit d'enseigner l'anglais à l'université de Beaux-Bâtons. Désireux d'avoir encore un enfant et désespérant d'y arriver à Paris, ils descendirent vers le soleil et le castel toulousain dès les vacances. Des jumeaux conçus au bord la Garonne vinrent combler les deux pères.

Ambre avait écrit une phrase qui retint l'attention de Jim.

_Nous sommes descendus à Toulouse pour concevoir un enfant, ce que nous ne semblons pas pouvoir faire ailleurs que dans le berceau de ma famille. Draco et Pierre-Marie étaient tellement désireux d'être le géniteur de cet enfant que nous voilà parents de jumelles dizygotes dont mes maris se partagent la paternité. Bienvenues à vous mes petits amours, Narcissa Black et Camelia de Saint-Maur. Soyez heureux mes maris chéris, je vous aime autant que vous m'aimez, autant que vous vous aimez._

oOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en penses-tu Mione? fit Jim. Je crois que le principal est dit, tu sais déjà que comme l'avait pressenti tes deux hommes que vous passerez le week-end prochain à Toulouse pour réaliser la prophétie.

- Encore faut-il qu'ils veuillent de ces enfants...

- Ce que raconte le journal d'Ambre ne t'éclaire pas sur certaines choses? Elle les a laissé s'aimer dès le départ, réalisant que leur amour leur était vital. Un peu plus expérimentés aux jeux du sexe, ils ont été les premiers amants de leur trio. Nous nous sommes arrêtés treize ans après le pacte d'alliance, ils sont toujours ensemble, aussi amoureux semble-t-il qu'aux premiers jours et parfaitement épanouis. Tu as pu voir que leurs disputes sont rares. Ambre est loin d'être dominée par ses hommes au contraire. La seule chose qui l'ennuie est son devoir de représentation dans le monde de l'aristocratie française, elle a horreur des mondanités.

- Jim, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

- Maîtriser ta langue en premier!

- Me taire?

- Arrêter de trouver des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

- ...

- Hier tu as fait de la peine à Harry et tu as mis Dray hors de lui à cause de ça. Ils sont des hommes, Mione, ce ne sont pas tes enfants. Accorde leur un minimum de confiance. Il y a des choses entre ces deux là où nous n'avons rien à faire. Tu vois bien que Sylas lui fait confiance, pourquoi ne pas en faire autant?

- Harry semble te raconter beaucoup de choses sur eux deux...

- C'est vrai, parce qu'il a peur de ma jalousie que je maîtrise mal encore, mais tu es avec Draco depuis longtemps.

- ...

- L'entretien avec Albus s'est très bien passé, le souvenir de Gellert ne l'a jamais quitté. Ils sont restés en contact épistolaire toute la durée de l'emprisonnement de celui-ci. Il se rappelle les traits de son amant, l'expression de son visage ou de ses yeux... ça a fait beaucoup de bien à Harry de constater à quel point ils s'étaient aimés, ils semblent être restés fidèles tous les deux à cet amour de jeunesse. Albus est redevenu humain à ses yeux, capable d'éprouver des sentiments et de les piétiner pour le bien.

Pour le reste on va voir ce qu'ils ont trouvé sur les familles de Noailles et de Lauzun.

- ...

- Tu viens? fit Jim en lui tendant la main.

Hermione la prit, avant de se jeter contre Jim et de lui mouiller son tee-shirt de ses larmes. Le garçon hésita avant de refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

oOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Dans la bibliothèque après bien des recherches, Sylas avait enfin découvert le grand registre des naissances des Saint-Maur, il était tenu à jour jusqu'à sa naissance. Il s'était plongé dedans trouvant sans peine Ambre et Pierre Marie et leurs enfants mais nulle trace de Draco et des siens.

- Ils ont certainement utilisé un sort pour les cacher. Si on se focalisait d'abord sur les Noailles?

Après plus de trois heures de recherches sur internet, Harry gémit avec désespoir.

- Jim dépêche-toi...

Je parie qu'il sait où trouver tout ça! Il a déjà fait toutes les recherches sur les Saint-Maur.

- Il va arriver, là il câline Hermione.

- S'il te plaît? fit Harry sèchement.

- J'ai dit il console Hermione.

- Oui c'est vrai, confirma Draco, je le sens aussi.

- ...

- Harry? fit doucement son ami. Tu es trop jaloux avec lui tu sais.

- Non, ça va...

- Mais ton premier réflexe a été la jalousie alors que tu sais qu'il est fou de toi et qu'Hermione nous aime.

- ...

- Tu es incorrigible! fit-il en riant avec tendresse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Jim.

- Alors où en êtes vous?

- Nulle part, fit Harry brusquement.

- Vas sur le site de la Sorbonne, faculté d'histoire... Je vais chercher mon numéro d'accès dans la chambre.

- Tu ne savais pas faire ça il y a trois heures? grogna son compagnon manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sylas impassible puis vers Dray qui manifestement avait envie de rire. Il quitta la pièce en soupirant non sans entendre au moment de refermer la porte, Sylas qui interpellait son amant.

- Dray arrête de rire c'est pas marrant et toi musèle un peu ta jalousie, je t'ai dit qu'il la consolait pas qu'il la ...

Jim s'éloigna un sourire railleur aux lèvres. _Chacun son tour, mon amour! Chacun son tour!_

- Voilà, fit-il, quelques minutes plus tard, en tendant une carte à Harry.

Il prit une chaise qu'il installa tout près de la sienne et se pencha vers lui pour regarder l'écran en même temps.

- Tape Noailles généalogie, amour.

- ...

- Là regarde Hugues Granger épousant Judith de Farnem, fille de Daniel de Farnem et de Anne de Noailles, soupira-t-il après une grosse demi-heure de recherches.

- Mais c'était il y a deux cents ans!

- Peu importe, ça fait une parenté avec Hermione.

Tu sais la petite Ambre de Noailles c'était quelqu'un... Même si ça n'intéresse pas Mione, j'aimerais traduire les carnets. Là je ne fais qu'un résumé en anglais. Quand on aura mieux le temps, tu n'as pas envie de faire ça avec moi?

- Si tu en as envie et avec l'autorisation de Sylas, on le fera mon amour.

- On passe aux Lauzun maintenant?

- Tu sais quoi sur eux?

- Vieille noblesse du sud-ouest de la France. Péguilin de Lauzun était un des familiers de Louis XIV et demanda sa sœur en mariage...

- Ça remonte un peu loin, non? Il nous faut chercher au milieu du vingtième siècle...

Après une pause pour le dîner et de nouveau plus de deux heures de recherche, ils abandonnèrent. Aucune trace du mariage d'une Mac Lowell avec un Lauzun! Le lendemain matin, ils rentraient à Poudlard, ils auraient voulu profiter des quelques heures qui restaient. Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Draco, Sylas appuyé contre l'épaule de son homme lisait les résumés de Jim. Ce dernier discutait à voix basse avec Harry, front contre front, mains enlacées...

oOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Le trio fut le premier à regagner sa chambre. Hermione se plongea dans un bain parfumé pendant que les garçons discutaient des mesures à prendre pour leur séjour à Toulouse le week-end suivant. Sylas envoya un courrier express au château pour prévenir de l'arrivée de Françoise et Thibaut dès le jeudi matin. Ils prendraient Sylvain pour transplaner avec eux le vendredi soir.

Après un échange de regards, ils allèrent rejoindre Hermione dans le bain pour un câlin qu'ils voulaient à trois. Sylas avait persuadé Dray de faire des efforts pour retrouver une ambiance différente tout en n'acceptant pas de revenir à la situation précédente. C'est donc avec surprise qu'Hermione les yeux fermés dans son bain sentit un corps chaud puis un second se coller à elle. Leurs mains se balladaient sur sa peau, mettant le feu à ses sens. Depuis un moment, elle les avait tenus à distance pour ne pas les voir se cajoler. Elle n'avait fait que les pousser à le faire sans elle.

Draco se glissa derrière elle. Assise le dos contre sa poitrine, elle sentait ses mains titiller les bouts de ses seins déjà durcis d'envie pendant que ses lèvres parcouraient sa nuque. A genoux entre ses cuisses, Sylas l'embrassa... Sylas et ses baisers voluptueux, Sylas et ses baisers de feu... Il quitta sa bouche, elle mordilla, lécha son cou, le creux léger de l'épaule. Elle entendit Dray gémir et comprit que les lèvres de son ange caressaient maintenant les siennes, que sa langue explorait sa bouche, baiser de soie et de plaisir sensuel qui bien vite deviendrait passionné, brûlant sous la conduite de Dray...

Ce dernier la retourna vers lui, maintenant assise, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches, elle sentait la dureté de sa virilité, elle se frotta contre lui en geignant, impatiente. Sylas derrière elle, les lèvres dans son cou caressait le bas de ses reins, descendait sur ses fesses, entre celles-ci pour une caresse inconnue dont elle devinait la finalité. Draco se leva, la transportant sur leur lit, très vite rejoint par Sylas qui avait pris le temps de se sécher. Ils reprirent les caresses là où il les avaient interrompues... La nuit ne fut bientôt plus que gémissements, soupirs et cris de plaisir ou d'impatience puis mots d'amour...

Hermione blottie contre Draco enlacé par Sylas écoutait la respiration de ces deux hommes. Ils s'étaient voulu initiateurs, lui avaient fait découvrir une autre façon d'aimer, leur façon, leurs plaisirs... Ils l'avaient aimée mais s'étaient aimés aussi... Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait apaisée dans les bras de son mari, elle caressa doucement son flanc provoquant un mouvement de Dray et alertant Sylas qui resserra son étreinte.

- Je t'aime, mon amour, dors tendre ami...

Hermione soupira.

oOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Les deux premiers jours de la semaine furent consacrés à régler le problème d'Aymeric avec l'aide de la carte du maraudeur. Les élèves furent pris sur le fait par la préfète de la septième bis et Fabian le préfet des serpentards. Ils firent perdre cinquante point chacun à leur maison et durent s'accuser et s'excuser publiquement dans la grande salle. Ils furent hués par les cinq tablées, la plus violente étant la leur celle des griffondors qui venaient de perdre la coupe des quatre maisons.

Le mercredi fut un jour éprouvant pour Jim. Il avait cours à Cambridge le matin et eut l'impression que son homme était content de le laisser à l'université comme un paquet. Il vint le rechercher et après le repas pris dans la grande salle le laissa étudier seul dans la chambre sous prétexte d'un entraînement pour le prochain match de quidditch. C'est donc assez mécontent que Jim descendit dîner à la cinquième table, Harry l'y attendait, il l'embrassa tendrement dès qu'il arriva. Ils passèrent une grosse partie de la soirée dans leur salle commune avant de rentrer à Astor's Lodge. Le trio avait préféré resté à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Harry transplana avec Jim dans ses bras à l'université. Depuis son réveil le matin, contrairement au jour précédent, il semblait très attentif aux désirs de Jim. Il avait commencé, lui qui n'était en général pas du matin, par lui faire l'amour. Il avait fait taire toute sa brusquerie, sa passion pour lui offrir un câlin tout en tendresse, en douce volupté, plein d'amour-toujours murmurés à son oreille...

Il vint le rechercher à onze heures pour assister au cours de potion, puis la journée se traîna jusqu'au dîner dans la grande salle. Jim semblait de plus en plus nerveux lançant de nombreux coups d'œil interrogatifs à son amour qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Il avait espéré un geste au moins, même si ce n'était pas un dîner en amoureux, mais Harry semblait avoir oublié. Là il le traînait vers leur tour pour faire leur devoir d'histoire de la magie. A la place de monter vers leur chambre, comme l'avait espéré Jim, il se dirigea vers la salle commune et Jim pensa que rien ne lui serait épargné. Allons bon , on n'entendait aucun son, elle semblait déserte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un hurlement collectif Bon anniversaire, Jim! Décorée en bleu et argent, la salle était transformée en piste de danse avec un buffet et un bar dans un coin. Jim regarda d'un air incertain, tous ces visage souriants. Harry encercla sa taille et attira son dos contre sa poitrine...

- Bon anniversaire mon amour...

- Merci à vous tous! Je ne m'y attendais pas!

Aymeric s'avança poussant une petite table roulante avec un gros gâteau garni de vingt trois bougies que Jim souffla d'un coup. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et quand il tourna la tête vers Harry celui-ci vit à quel point il était ému.

- Merci, Amour.

- Tu vois je n'avais pas oublié!

- Je n'avais rien dit!

- Non, mais tu l'avais pensé très fort! lui fit Harry tendrement.

La fête dura bien tard, la salle commune de la septième bis retentit de musiques sorcières et moldues mélangées. Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Harry. Bravant l'interdit de Minerva, il avait décidé que pour une fois ils passeraient la nuit à Poudlard. Jim posa ses cadeaux sur le bureau.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore offert le mien, fit Harry en tendant la main sous son oreiller pour en tirer un petit écrin.

Il ouvrit celui-ci devant Jim assis sur le lit, lui dévoilant deux larges anneaux en or blanc rodié, l'un avec un saphir foncé, l'autre avec une émeraude, leur intérieur était gravé de runes elfiques.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre jour, je ne veux plus prendre de décision que pour moi-même. Mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser à la fin de nos études?

- Oui, Harry, fit-il les yeux trop brillants.

Il prit la bague avec l'émeraude et la passa au doigt de Jim, qui ensuite passa celle avec le saphir sombre à l'annulaire de Harry.

Jim releva le visage de son amour, des larmes débordaient de ses yeux et roulaient sur son visage. Doucement du bout de la langue, il recueillit ces perles de joie et d'émotion avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche de son fiancé.

- Te voir pleurer de joie est pour moi la plus merveilleuse des choses, chuchota-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

J'ai reconnu les runes des elfes?

- J'ai fait graver la même chose dans les deux "Toujours Toi" et la date d'aujourd'hui.

Jim coucha Harry sur le lit embrassant légèrement tout son visage, le déshabillant doucement à moitié endormi, brisé par la fatigue et les émotions. Il regardait sa moue encore enfantine, la gorge serrée d'émotion. Comme il l'aimait, son homme-enfant... Indicible attirance, passion dévorante, inéluctable amour...

Il l'attira dans ses bras, Harry nicha son visage dans son cou à sa place habituelle... Douce habitude chérie! Qu'il était bon d'être aimé...

oOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Le vendredi matin, la septième bis manquait à l'appel. Les deux premiers cours du matin furent désertés par la totalité des élèves. Bill qui les avait ensuite en défense contre les forces du mal vint aux nouvelles. Il tomba dans une salle commune qui semblait avoir été dévastée par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Le matériel de DJ, les cadavres de bièraubeurre, la disposition tout trahissait la fête qui s'était déroulée jusqu'aux petites heures. Avant d'en référer à la directrice, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry.

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

- Jim?

- Bill? Quelle heure est-il?

- Plus de dix heures et demi... L'heure de mon cours en fait!

- Je suis désolé, on devait se lever tôt pour ranger la salle mais nous ne sommes pas réveillés...

- Montre fit-il en prenant la main de Jim. Il ne s'est pas moqué de toi! Superbe anneau sorcier!

Il lança un coup d'œil vers Harry notant son torse nu puis s'attardant sur sa main qui portait le même anneau...

- Si je comprends c'est des fiançailles que vous fêtiez?

- Non, c'était mon anniversaire.

- Bill? Il y a un problème? fit Harry réveillé par la voix de son professeur.

- Oui! Votre salle commune est un capharnaüm, il est bientôt onze heures et je n'ai pas un seul élève en classe. Ecoute Harry, tes petites fêtes privées tu les fais le week-end...

- Le problème c'est que le week-end je le consacre une fois de plus à essayer de vous sauver les miches! Tu préfères que j'arrête tout et que je m'occupe de ma vie privée uniquement?

- Ça va, Harry?

- Ça va, Dray!

Draco et Sylas se faufilèrent dans la chambre pour faire face avec leurs deux amis à Bill.

- Le fait d'être le Sauveur ne te dispense pas d'être poli avec tes professeurs.

- Bill avant tu étais d'abord un ami avant d'être un professeur...

- Rangez-moi tout ça et soyez à l'heure pour le cours suivant! fit-il en soupirant.

Ils se traînèrent le reste de la journée. Une fois de retour à Astor's Lodge, ils firent leur sac, passèrent à Paris chercher Sylvain avant de transplaner au bord de la Garonne. Le large fleuve coulait entre les deux rives herbeuses. Derrière eux la pente verte remontait doucement vers un château qui dressait fièrement ses tours roses et élancées vers le ciel. Ils admirèrent le paysage avant de rejoindre le chemin qui courait vers l'entrée du château.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour d'honneur. Gauthier et le couple des gardiens les y attendaient pour saluer le Comte et sa famille. Teddy échappant à la main de sa mère se précipita vers Gauthier...

oOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Les mains de Draco couraient légèrement sur la peau satinée d'Hermione alanguie sur le lit. Il flatta la chute de rein de sa femme d'une caresse légère, remonta vers la chevelure brune qui cascadait le long de la nuque ployant sous son attouchement...

La bouche qui vint caresser son épaule et descendit vers son dos le fit soupirer d'aise, Sy.

La douce chaleur de ce soir de printemps exaltait le parfum des violettes qui tapissaient les talus autour du château. Il montait par bouffées au gré de la douce brise qui venait du fleuve vers leur terrasse et pénétrait dans leur chambre, complice sensuel de leurs ébats.

.

.

* * *

**Une petite review... C'est la carotte qui fait avancer l'auteur! Alors un petit clic... Merci!**

.

.


	30. Chapter 29  Pierre François

.

.

******Chapitre XXIX. PIERRE-FRANÇOIS**

.

.

Le printemps toulousain était doux, coloré, odorant, sensuel, bien loin des froides bruines de l'Ecosse. Le Castel semblait fait pour les levers tardifs et paresseux, les longues siestes câlines, les soirées indolentes après des repas gourmands pris dans le jardin devant la Garonne. Alanguis sur des chaises longues, caressés par les rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, Harry et Jim profitaient de cet interlude inespéré. Levés tard, ils n'avaient vu le trio qu'au déjeuner. Depuis deux jours, ils semblaient mettre beaucoup d'enthousiasme à réaliser la prophétie qui voulait que des jumeaux soient conçus pendant la fête de Beltane, ce dont ne se plaignaient pas leurs amis savourant leur propre intimité. Les cris et les rires des enfants jouant dans le jardin leur parvenaient troublant leur douce somnolence.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, poussa un soupir de bien-être qui fit sourire son fiancé, il surprit son regard amusé posé sur lui.

- Tu es bien?

- Oui, l'hôtel de Paris est superbe mais ce château a quelque chose d'exceptionnel, une atmosphère voluptueuse, il inspire l'amour...

- J'avais remarqué, railla Jim.

- Tu t'en plains, mon tout beau? fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- On ne peut vraiment pas dire ça, fit Jim tendrement, mais je justifie notre longue sieste...

- On va faire un tour le long du chemin de halage?

- Si tu veux, répondit Jim en se levant non sans poser ses lèvres sur son vis-à-vis qu'il tira par la main.

- Le castel avait été, semblait-il, construit pour capter le maximum de cette lumière chaude du midi et même les couloirs se blottissaient dans les doigts de Phébus.

- Sans un mot, tenant l'autre par la taille, ils longeaient le cours d'eau.

Rien! Il n'y avait rien pour bouleverser ces tendres moments! Pas d'Ombrage, de sombre prophétie, de Loge sorcière, d'héritier de Salazar, d'aspics... Dépassés! Oubliés! Ils n'étaient plus conscients que de leurs pas accordés, de leurs hanches qui se frottaient l'une à l'autre au rythme de leur marche... Le ciel encore effiloché de bleu descendait en camaïeux de rouge, d'orange et de rose, jusqu'au demi cercle incandescent posé sur l'horizon et reflété par le large fleuve.

Jim s'assit sur la berge herbeuse, Harry blotti entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine. Il appuya son menton doucement sur l'épaule de son compagnon, respirant son odeur, fermant les yeux pour sentir sa respiration, sa vie. Il envoya au diable Hermione et son cliché, car c'est ce qu'il ressentait, Harry faisait sa vie...

Le trio apparut au dîner. Jim leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Après les hésitations de Dray, leur enthousiasme soudain l'intriguait. Il sursauta en voyant le regard torturé que leur lança leur ami, c'est pourquoi dès qu'il en eut l'occasion il se rapprocha du second.

- Sylas?

- Oui?

- Excuse moi de me mêler de ça, mais Draco ne va pas bien...

- Je sais, répondit -il à voix basse en baissant la tête.

- ...

- Il a besoin de prendre l'air, cette idée d'enfant le mine. Il ne se sent pas prêt. La joie et l'exaltation d'Hermione nous ont emportés dans ce qui est vite devenu un marathon du sexe tout au long du week-end, ça l'a mis profondément mal à l'aise.

- De tous temps, les femmes ont toujours cru qu'un enfant arrangeait tout... Ici vous avez la prophétie qui vous presse en plus, je comprends que ce soit un véritable dilemme.

- Il en a toujours voulu et il fait un merveilleux père, il y a quelques mois, il ne se serait pas posé de questions mais, pour le moment, il n'arrive pas à vaincre ses incertitudes.

- Fais attention à lui, Sylas, intervint Harry. Je vais m'arranger pour occuper un peu Mione, fais au mieux...

- Je l'aime, Harry, plus que tout...

- Dis Mione, je sais bien qu'on n'est pas là pour résoudre des mystères mais avant de partir demain matin il faudrait au moins chercher...

Sylas enlaça la taille de Draco, l'attirant contre lui. Dray doucement passa sa main dans la mèche rebelle de son amour. Ce geste comme à chaque fois émut Sy au plus profond de son âme, lui rappelant les premiers témoignages de tendresse de son mari à son égard quand ils ne voulaient aucun des deux voir ou admettre cet amour bouleversant qui déjà les liait. Il le poussa vers la sortie... Jim entendit le bruit de leur transplanage, il soupira soucieux puis rejoignit son homme qui se dirigeait avec leur amie vers la bibliothèque.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils atterrirent tôt le lendemain matin devant la grille de Poudlard. Juste avant le déjeuner, Harry transplana à Cambridge avec Jim, il prit le repas avec lui au restaurant universitaire avant de regagner l'école pour suivre les cours. Il irait rechercher Jim après ses cours puis ils rentreraient ensemble à Astor's Lodge. Lui qui n'aimait pas transplaner, il était servi. Il faisait l'effort de passer plus de temps à Poudlard autant avec la septième bis qu'avec les serpentards. Ce soir il devait aussi diriger l'entraînement de l'AD. Bon nombre d'étudiants des deux années autorisées s'étaient inscrits mais la seule maison dont tous les élèves avaient répondu présents était la verte et argent.

Son esprit, ou son cœur, dériva une fois de plus vers son fiancé. Malgré qu'il n'était pas sorcier, il acceptait de participer à tous les moments de sa vie, provoquant même les choses pour être à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas enseigner pourtant il se chargeait d'apprendre les rudiments du close combat aux jeunes sorciers. Suivre des cours supplémentaires à Poudlard changeait sa dernière année de sciences-politiques en épreuve de force.

Le danger les avait amenés à vivre une relation fusionnelle. Harry savait que le voir de temps en temps n'aurait jamais pu lui suffire et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Jim. C'était pourtant comme ça que la plupart des gens vivaient leur relation amoureuse, parfois ne voyant leur moitié que le week-end et parfois moins. Passer une journée entière loin de lui était une épreuve. Pathétique!

Il fit un effort pour focaliser son attention sur le cours de métamorphose parce qu'il lui était indispensable de réussir ses aspics et il fallait bien avouer qu'une fois de plus les circonstances avaient fait qu'il soit absent souvent. Heureusement sa moyenne pour le moment ne posait pas de problème et dans certaines matières, il était même certain d'obtenir un optimal.

Dès les cours finis il se rendit à Cambridge, Jim l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure et même si c'était prévu, il n'aimait pas le laisser lanterner. Il le trouva à la bibliothèque de son collège comme convenu. Penché sur des notes, il recopiait et écoutait les explications d'une jeune fille aussi blonde que lui. Il leva la tête en entendant le bruit du transplanage puis lui sourit. Harry salua la jeune fille d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de Jim.

- Tu me laisses le temps de finir? J'en ai encore pour une demi-heure.

- Je peux t'aider?

- Oui, tu peux recopier ça?

- Donne.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Harry s'écarta pour y répondre.

- Il est beau ton ami.

- C'est mon fiancé.

- Ton fiancé?

- C'est un sorcier. Dans son monde c'est possible et des fiançailles chez eux c'est plus que sérieux, nous nous marierons à la fin de ses études.

- Oui, oui bien sûr nous serons là ce week-end, je vous passe Jim, disait Harry tout en revenant vers eux.

Ton père dit que ton téléphone est éteint.

- Je l'ai oublié à la maison, souffla-t-il avec une grimace.

Oui Papa nous serons à Paris dès vendredi.

Non, je n'ai pas encore le résultat de l'examen, je ne l'aurai que demain soir, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Jeudi nous serons au mangenmagot pour le procès de Ron.

Harry était conscient du regard curieux que la fille posait sur lui pendant que Jim continuait à discuter avec son père. Heureusement familiarisé avec les stylos moldus, il recopiait sur des feuilles le cours pour Jim. Quand ce dernier lui rendit son téléphone, sa bague toucha la sienne provoquant une légère lueur bleutée qui fit passer une expression de surprise dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Jim se remit au travail. Quand Harry lui tendit sa feuille et la copie, il lui en passa une autre, ils travaillaient en silence.

- Tu as fini, Amour?

- Presque, répondit le sorcier.

- Merci pour tes cours, Jane.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vos bagues ont fait une lueur en se touchant, c'est très bizarre.

- Il y a plusieurs heures que je n'ai vu Jim, donc ma magie a besoin de confirmer le lien, c'est comme si je renouvelais mon vœu à chaque fois.. Si Jim avait été un sorcier, ça ne se serait pas produit, les deux magies se seraient simplement reconnues sans avoir besoin du contact des bagues.

- Donc si demain tu décides de retirer ta bague et de ne pas renouveler ton serment, vous n'êtes plus fiancés?

- Non! dit Harry en souriant, autrement ça n'aurait aucune valeur. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Les fiançailles sorcières sont conclues jusqu'au mariage et seul l'un des fiancés peut relever l'autre de son engagement. Ce n'est ni mon esprit ni mon âme qui ont besoin de confirmer le lien créé mais ma magie qui reconnait Jim comme sien et de cette façon s'engage à le protéger. Si on essaie de lui faire du mal et que je suis inconscient ou absent par exemple, ma magie le défendra même si il n'est pas sorcier.

- Et c'est le plus puissant des sorciers! fit son fiancé naïvement.

- Jim!

- Ce n'est pas vrai?

- Tu ne dois pas dire ce genre de choses, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, fit Jane, c'est en effet la rumeur qui circule sur le campus. On dit que tu as la puissance d'une bombe ou d'une tornade.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ouvrit les mains, se concentra et une multitude de papillons colorés s'élancèrent dans la bibliothèque.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui se dit. La rumeur est une chose terrible, il est impossible de l'arrêter ou de la modifier une fois qu'elle est lancée. Je ne suis pas du côté des méchants.

- ...

- Si c'est comme ça que me perçoit le monde moldu, ça ne va pas faciliter les relations entre les deux universités dont certains cours seront ouverts à l'autre.

- Commencer cette relation en sortant avec le petit copain de l'un de nous n'est pas une bonne chose, bien que personnellement cela m'importe peu.

- Je ne sortais plus avec George et tout le monde sait que jamais je ne lui ai été fidèle.

- Oui tu couchais avec des filles et ça s'arrêtait là, il le savait même si il ne te disait rien. Là tu l'as plaqué pour un autre mec au bout de deux ans.

- C'est notre vie privée et ça n'a rien à voir avec le reste. De toute façon, Jim ne serait jamais resté avec lui.

- En tout cas, tu auras difficile de te faire accepter. Tout comme Jim a eu difficile de trouver des notes à recopier.

- On ne commande pas à ses sentiments. Quant à me faire accepter, je n'essaierai même pas, Jim est bien intégré chez nous et il enseignera à l'université sorcière dès septembre. Il a déjà sa place réservée au Ministère de la Magie dans trois ans. Le principal pour moi est qu'il soit bien, pour le reste...

Tu as fini, mon grand? Il faut qu'on soit là pour le dîner, ce sont les conditions de Mac Gonagall tu le sais.

- On peut y aller. Merci encore Jane à demain.

- A demain Jim, Harry.

- Bonsoir Jane, fit le jeune sorcier en prenant son compagnon contre lui par la taille et en disparaissant avec lui.

- Jim? Tu as des problèmes avec les autres étudiants?

- Non, Amour. Personne n'oserait m'ennuyer. Mon père a parlé de nous à la maison. Tu as en mon frère un grand fan qui a raconté à ses amis avec moult détails ta démonstration de force à Haultepenne devant les représentants de l'Europe, il y a eu aussi la conférence ici et ta réputation de sauveur qui a transpiré via les elfes de l'université sorcière. Ils se contentent de me tenir à distance.

- Je suis désolé. Ce que j'ai dit à Jane n'est pas vrai, je préférerais être intégré et que tu ne sois pas dans cette position.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'aurai plus aucun contact avec eux dans un peu plus d'un mois. Je suis encore parmi eux parfois mais dans mon esprit, je suis déjà passé à autre chose, mon avenir avec toi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent entre Poudlard et Cambridge pour Jim. Il suivait les cours choisis à Poudlard avec difficultés mais il s'y attendait, on ne se parachute pas ainsi dans des matières complètement inconnues presqu'à la fin de l'année, il voulait simplement se familiariser le plus possible avec le monde sorcier avant d'entamer les études universitaires.

Harry était plongé dans leur devoir de potion. Cherchant l'inspiration, il passait sa plume sur son nez dans un geste inconscient qui émouvait le regard bleu qui l'observait.

Installé à une table voisine, le trio était aussi studieux. Un observateur étranger au groupe aurait pourtant remarqué que la jolie brune mordait ses lèvres nerveusement, que le beau jeune homme ténébreux bien qu'apparement attentif avait les yeux vagues et une main qui pianotait la table en un geste sec et agaçant, quant au troisième il lisait, formant les mots avec sa bouche sans prononcer un son, il avait une main crispée sur la cuisse de son voisin.

Tous avaient une pensée en commun demain c'est le procès de Ron! Chacun était conscient de la tension des autres mais aucun n'avait le courage d'évoquer le fait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois de plus Harry affrontait la grande salle du mangenmagot. Le prévenu, sale, amaigri, fut assis sans ménagement aucun sur la sellette prévue et les larges bracelets en métal se refermèrent sur ses poignets. Il réalisa que la vie qu'on lui destinait passait par cette salle sinistre, par ce fauteuil légèrement surélevé qu'occupait Dolorès Ombrage. Il frémit d'appréhension.

Pourtant cette fois, le Sauveur n'était pas du côté de l'accusé. Par respect pour Arthur, Molly et les autres membres de la famille Weasley qui lui avaient offert pendant sept ans ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille et seulement si on le lui demandait il conseillerait une peine d'assignation à domicile assortie d'un bridage de la magie presque total. Le procès aurait dû être long et faire le sujet de débats prolongés, il fut court car l'accusation ne reprit ni la tentative de viol, ni la tentative d'enlèvement, ni le sort impardonnable sur Hermione mais seulement la tentative de meurtre sur Harry. Ombrage bien entendu était derrière tout cela.

Ron ne disait mot, tête baissée. Lorsqu'il croisa à deux ou trois reprises les yeux de ses anciens camarades, son regard semblait vide, ces pupilles étaient dilatées, manifestement il avait été drogué pour se tenir tranquille, peut-être n'était-ce pas la première fois. Harry se rappelait l'attitude fière de Draco et de ses parents dans les mêmes circonstances jamais ils ne baissaient les yeux.

L'Elu fut appelé à témoigner et bien entendu refusa de s'en tenir à ce que lui demandait Ombrage entraînant tout le tribunal à sa suite à la découverte de l'accusé puis de ses derniers actes. Il en profita pour placer qu'il aimerait que le prévenu soit soigné pendant au moins six mois, parce qu'il était un drogué, qu'il soit assigné ensuite à demeure pour minimum cinq ans et enfin qu'il soit bridé de quatre-vingt pour cent de sa magie et sa baguette confisquée définitivement. En tant que sang-pur, il était impensable de brider l'entièreté de sa magie sans risquer de le conduire à la mort. En s'entraînant, il pourrait faire de la magie sans baguette et arriverait à pratiquer quelques sorts légers pour sa vie quotidienne.

La défense quant à elle invoqua mais sans aucunement le prouver que l'accusé avait commis le crime sous sortilège de l'imperium. Elle produisit juste le rapport d'un médicomage et s'en tint là.

Harry comprit qu'une fois de plus il assistait à une parodie de justice, à une lutte d'influences, Ombrage et ses partisans contre l'Elu, Héritier de serpentard uni cette fois à Lucius Malefoy, ancien mangemort, espion tardif de l'Ordre, futur ministre et père de son meilleur ami. Il avait déjà utilisé son nom pour faire libérer ce dernier et influencer le procès de Narcissa et Lucius, il l'utilisait cette fois contre son ancien ami et sa famille pourrait pleinement lui reprocher sa condamnation. Ses pensées se reflétaient dans ses yeux, dans son maintien raide et doucement Jim mêla ses doigts à ceux du Survivant.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le verdict soit rendu à mains levées. Avec une grosse majorité des voix, Ronald Weasley fut condamné à être soigné à Sainte Mangouste, à être bridé de sa magie et à recevoir un sort de traçage qui l'immobiliserait dès qu'il serait sorti d'un périmètre de deux kilomètres autour de sa maison, ce dernier point pour une durée de cinq ans.

Dans le hall gigantesque du ministère, appuyé contre son fiancé moldu, le survivant puisait dans son contact une plénitude qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Il attendait la famille Weasley. Les trois visages de ses amis étaient fermés, à aucun moment il n'avait été fait mention officiellement des agressions contre Hermione. Si l'épreuve de l'affrontement lui avait été épargnée, elle avait l'impression, elle, la sang-de-bourbe, de ne pas exister dans le monde sorcier. Arthur, Bill et Charlie venaient vers eux, accompagnés de Lucius.

- Je suis désolé, Arthur, dit Harry en saluant Bill et Charlie d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire triste.

- Il ne faut pas Harry, fit Arthur, en d'autres temps il aurait été aspiré par un détraqueur. Tu l'as mis hors d'état de nuire tout en le laissant à sa mère et en lui donnant une vie normale possible, si ma femme est pour le moment incapable de comprendre ta générosité sache que moi je la vois. Lui n'aurait pas hésité à prendre ta vie. Excuse-moi mais je voudrais assister au transfert de Ron vers Sainte-Mangouste. A bientôt.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi Harry, je voudrais te parler.

- Nous venons Lucius.

- Nous, nous rentrons, fit Draco sèchement. Chaque fois que je vois cet endroit, il me laisse un sentiment amer, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Je t'ai dit que je changerai tout ça, laisse moi le temps, Ami, répondit Harry l'attirant contre Jim et lui pour une accolade fraternelle.

- Je sais que tu le feras, Ry, fit Draco tremblant de colère, sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, sa main sur celle de Jim. Je ne supporte plus cette parodie de justice.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de se séparer de ses amis, de retourner vers ses deux amours qu'il entraîna vers une des cheminées pour rentrer à Poudlard. Harry échangea avec Jim un regard préoccupé, Draco montrait de plus en plus une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

- Il faut qu'on les entoure souffla Jim, Sylas ne tiendra pas longtemps le coup entre ces deux là.

- Dray a peur de l'avenir, il sait que finalement il se retrouvera par devoir à faire de la politique à la place de la médicomagie, il y a cette prophétie, les enfants pour lesquels il n'est pas prêt, ça fait beaucoup quand tout ce sur quoi tu peux t'appuyer c'est seulement un bonheur de deux ou trois mois. On douterait à moins.

- Tu douterais?

- De l'avenir? De nous? Je suis rôdé du côté du destin depuis mon plus jeune âge et non je suis sûr de moi Jim. Tu es tout.

- ...

- Lucius nous attend, mon grand, fit Harry jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy senior.

Il discutait avec trois personnes dont une femme qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il se faisait aimable et charmeur envers elle, Harry sourit, Lucius était de tous les combats et tous les coups étaient permis. Il pensa que c'était ça aussi être politicien et imaginer Jim à la place de Lucius ou lui-même contraint à ce genre d'attitude ne lui fit aucun plaisir. Son fiancé qui avait suivi son regard mais pas ses pensées voulut le rassurer.

- C'est sans importance, Amour, ça ne l'empêche pas d'adorer Narcissa.

- Donc c'est l'attitude normale d'un politicien?

- Mon Dieu, oui! Il s'agit juste de quelques sourires et compliments.

- Bien! On y va? fit Harry sèchement.

Jim suivit son amant avec une lueur de stupéfaction au fond des yeux. Lucius prit congé de ses interlocuteurs et les pilota vers son bureau. Après avoir lancé un puissant sort d'assurdiato, il se permit un soupir de satisfaction.

- Nous pouvons être contents du nombre de voix obtenues au mangenmagot, c'est un bon indice de notre popularité. Il me reste un bon mois pour la maintenir et même l'agrandir.

- ...

- Harry?

- Oui, tu as raison Lucius, fit Harry toujours sèchement. Excusez-moi j'arrive, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'attente et les toilettes.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jim?

- Je l'ignore, il te regardait discuter avec cette femme et m'a demandé si je trouvais que ton comportement charmeur était une attitude normale d'un politicien. Je lui ai répondu oui, depuis il est comme ça...

- Oh oh! fit Lucius hilare, notre petit griffon est jaloux.

- Jaloux?

- Jim, rappelle-moi ce que tu vas faire dans trois ans avec tes diplômes de sciences politiques?

- Mais c'est ridicule! Être jaloux des années à l'avance...

- Si il y a bien un sentiment qui est irrationnel c'est la jalousie. Tu es son univers, il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il est avec toi. Il a toujours eu une aura mais il se remettait sans cesse en question et Voldemort même avait eu conscience de cette incertitude et comptait l'utiliser. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, votre amour est son pilier et il s'est enfin épanoui, réalisé. Il est tout à fait inconscient du fait que son charisme n'a cessé de s'amplifier, qu'il est de la race dont on fait les meneurs d'homme sans qu'ils aient besoin de séduire, juste par leur présence. Kingsley le veut au mangenmagot parce qu'il est pur et incorruptible mais il aurait aussi bien pu en faire un premier ministre.

- Il est trop entier, Dray secondé par Sylas fera de grandes choses au poste de ministre de la magie, quant à Harry revoir le système judiciaire du monde sorcier sera sa quête, il a besoin de se dévouer à un idéal.

- Ça va mieux Draco?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui qui l'a rassuré sur leur avenir. Pour le moment il se repose beaucoup sur Sylas et sur Harry.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il perde de vue sa femme dans cette histoire, fit Lucius se rappelant la dernière image qu'il avait de son fils blotti contre le Survivant, ni que Harry t'aime.

- Il le sait, sourit Jim, il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté et que Harry soit heureux est même une des seules choses qui le rassure.

- De quoi parliez-vous? fit Harry en se réinstallant.

- De Dray.

- Lucius as-tu des nouvelles pour la loge sorcière et Mac Dowell? fit Harry apparemment peu désireux de continuer sur cette voie.

- J'ai contacté les allemands et nous devrions avoir des nouvelles ce week-end lorsque nous serons à Paris. J'ai mis plusieurs agents dont je suis sûr sur le coup mais je n'ai pas encore de rapport.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait demander une enquête en France aussi si la sœur ou demi sœur, dans ce cas elle ne porte pas nécessairement le même nom, de Mac Dowell a épousé un descendant des Lauzun nous pouvons très bien partir de là aussi.

Je vais quant à moi prendre avec moi le jeune Aymeric à Paris, il a peut-être des choses à nous dire. Dray fera le nécessaire en douceur. Le fait qu'il parle fourchelang est une indication en soi, il est certainement lui-aussi un descendant de serpentard.

- Votre week-end à Toulouse s'est bien passé?

- C'est un endroit merveilleux, il faut que la prochaine fois tu viennes avec Narcissa. Je ne doute pas que tu sois grand-père dans neuf mois même si... fit Harry en fermant les yeux comme si il était dérangé par l'idée qui le traversait, il poussa un soupir sans terminer sa phrase.

- Ça va s'arranger, lui fit Jim doucement.

- J'espère. J'aurais peut-être dû le raisonner quand il a été si vite au début avec Mione mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit, il avait tellement besoin d'être heureux.

- Mon fils quand il s'agit de sentiments est bien plus gryffondor que serpentard. Il est aussi très têtu, il ne t'aurait pas écouté. Que se passe-t-il réellement entre eux?

- ...

- Harry, je m'inquiète pour mon fils.

- Je crois qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Il est de plus en plus proche et amoureux de Sylas qui le lui rend bien. Ils sont très fusionnels et s'éloignent, surtout Dray, d'Hermione qui le ressent très fort. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est en grande partie responsable de la situation mais le pacte est conclu et ils ne peuvent revenir dessus...

- Il faudra qu'ils arrivent à un compromis.

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione, elle veut être la première en tout et partout, en amour comme dans le reste.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aime moins, fit Jim doucement, je pense que c'est son amour pour Sylas qui a augmenté au fil des jours, renforcé par leur complicité, par ce don qu'a Sylas de combler son attente avec une douce sérénité, par l'écoute dont il fait preuve jour après jour, nuit après nuit ...

- ...

- Je crois que la seule façon de sauver leur trio est qu'elle se blotisse dans leur amour sans rien demander de plus pour le moment, en s'infiltrant discrètement, le temps fera le reste et consolidera leur union même si la base aura un peu évolué mais c'est beaucoup demander à Hermione. A Toulouse, elle s'est montrée très exigeante, ils n'ont rien dit à cause de la prophétie mais Draco était à bout...

- Elle n'a pas voulu renoncer à l'amour de Sylas, l'imposant entre elle et Draco, ce fut sa grosse erreur. Elle a été dépassée par les évènements dès que Dray est lui aussi tombé amoureux de Sylas, ce dernier a mis plus de temps à l'admettre mais son amant était loin de le laisser indifférent. Être courtisée, aimée par deux beaux garçons quelle femme n'en rêverait? Malheureusement c'était compter sans le fait que non seulement ils se plaisaient mais que inconsciemment ils lui en ont voulu d'avoir provoqué cette situation ce qui les a rapprochés encore plus...

- Sylas aurait dû être l'élément rapporté à leur couple, il en est devenu la base, confirma Harry, mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est immérité car il est là pour eux à chaque instant. Je crois qu'il a une empathie fortement développée et conjuguée à leur lien, il fait des miracles, satisfaisant les caprices d'Hermione, rassurant Dray jour après jour, l'aidant à chasser ses fantômes et à se reconstruire.

- Ses fantômes?

- Dray fait des cauchemars souvent, Azkaban l'a profondément marqué. Si Mione ne s'en est pas rendu compte, Sylas si et c'est lui qui l'aide chaque nuit.

- Je parlerai à Mione ce week-end.

- Pour les cauchemars, normalement je ne suis pas au courant...

- Je ne dirai rien. Quant à vous deux, vous n'auriez pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose? Continua Lucius ses yeux regardant ostensiblement leurs bagues.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard complice.

- Mon père l'ignore alors nous n'en avons parlé à personne. Je le lui annoncerai ce week-end. Nous avons l'intention d'attendre la fin de nos études avant de nous marier aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier.

- J'attendrai donc demain pour vous féliciter même si le cœur y est dès aujourd'hui.

- Tout autre chose, nous avons intérêt à signer les accords demain même si certaines choses ne nous plaisent pas à 100 %. Il faut qu'ils soient ratifiés et entérinés avant que l'espagnol devienne président à son tour.

- Qui sera là demain?

- Les plus favorables, les autres ignorant tout de cette réunion. Il y aura Helmut, le président allemand, Pierre le Français, Jan le Néerlandais, Michel le Belge et Eric le Luxembourgeois, il faut six représentants de chaque côté pour ratifier le protocole. Jim ne peut pas encore le faire tant que vos fiançailles ne sont pas officialisées alors c'est Kingsley qui viendra signer dimanche.

- Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail et vous vos cours, nous nous reverrons demain avec Narcissa qui m'accompagnera.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand ils arrivèrent la grande salle était remplie pour le déjeuner, leurs trois amis étaient là, pas très gais, mais présents. Harry lança un regard inquisiteur vers Draco qui chipotait dans son assiette où se poursuivaient mollement au gré de ses coups de fourchette trois petits pois, quelques rondelles de carotte, cubes de pomme de terre et deux haricots censés former une macédoine de légumes frais. Il se servit une copieuse assiette avant de poser un gros morceau de viande juteux dans l'assiette de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu manges tout! ordonna-t-il.

- Non mais ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

- Mange tout où je ne t'accepte pas à l'entraînement de quidditch ce soir.

- Depuis quand décides-tu de qui s'entraîne ou pas? râla le serpentard blond.

- Depuis que tu me fais la grève de la faim, ça dure depuis une semaine, tu n'as plus aucune énergie, on dirait un mollusque qui se traîne, j'en ai marre de te dorloter, Malefoy! Marre de jouer les nourrices! Je me demande comment Sy a autant de patience avec toi!

Draco lança un regard noir au griffondor qui vit la peine inscrite dans les yeux de ciel d'orage mais aussi la fierté sur son visage. Il sourit intérieurement, rien de tel que de titiller l'orgueil malefoyen pour obtenir une réaction.

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant? Non mais tu te prends pour qui, Potter?

- Pour ton ami, Dray, mange... fit-il doucement en plongeant dans les yeux trop brillants avant de se tourner vers Jim pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

- Tu deviens trop serpentard pour moi, l'Héritier, soupira Draco en finissant sa viande. Je ne te croyais pas capable de jouer avec mes sentiments.

- Tiens maintenant un morceau de fraisier.

- Tu abuses.

- Je sais que tu aimes les fraises et la crème fraîche tu la manges comme une chatte gourmande, l'héritier de la noble famille Malefoy lèche même ses doigts dans ces cas là!

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- Fallait bien que je me tienne au courant de tes goûts, si j'avais dû t'empoisonner il ne fallait pas que je sois pris au dépourvu!

Draco éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Tu as déjà oublié le sectum sempra, le sang et le reste...

- Justement le poison il n'y a pas de sang, c'est l'idéal...

- Tout compte fait il est très bon ce gâteau, fit Draco en enlevant l'assiette remplie de Harry pour la remplacer par la sienne vide. Comme tu veilles à ce que je mange bien tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je mange ton dessert, finit-il ironiquement.

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un sourire railleur, il fallait qu'il aie le dernier mot, comme d'habitude. Il échangea un regard complice avec Jim serrant doucement sa main.

- Oh zut! J'ai oublié Harry...

- Oui?

- Quand on a discuté tantôt avec Lucius, je voulais lui dire que j'avais pris des photos avec mon gsm de tous les sorciers pendant qu'ils votaient de telle façon à savoir qui nous étaient favorables ou pas!

- Superbe idée, mon amour. Je dois avouer que je n'y aurais pas pensé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la galerie du premier étage, le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Jim dont le bras enserrait sa taille, Harry guettait l'arrivée des politiciens. Une quatrième voiture luxueuse venait de se garer dans la cour majestueuse de l'hôtel Saint-Maur. Le luxembourgeois arriverait seulement le samedi matin mais l'arrivée du père de Jim était prévue aux environs de dix-neuf heures et il était plus de vingt heures trente. Il n'avait pas prévenu d'un éventuel retard et ne répondait pas au téléphone.

- Viens inutile de rester là, allons avec les autres. soupira Jim.

Le trio les attendait dans le petit salon. Sylas assis sur le tapis avait la tête sur les genoux de Mia blottie dans les bras de Draco qui caressait tendrement les mèches brunes de son mari.

- Jan vient d'arriver, signala Harry.

- J'y vais, fit Sylas en se levant.

- Monsieur Jim, votre père au téléphone, fit Gauthier en lui tendant l'appareil.

- Merci. Papa?

- ...

- Oui, attends je demande à Harry.

Il est en panne près de Lille, il a mis la voiture dans un garage après remorquage, il demande si tu sais aller le chercher.

- Bien sûr. Demande plus de précisions.

- Oui Papa, nous sommes là dans quelques minutes.

- Sa voix t'a semblé normale, mon grand?

- Oui. Tu crains quelque chose?

- Oui, un piège pour empêcher la ratification de l'accord.

- Nous venons avec toi Harry, intervint Draco.

Hestia Jones s'était occupée de la rédaction du protocole et Sir Spencer n'avait plus de protection sorcière depuis. Harry se maudissait de ne pas avoir remplacé l'auror.

- Préviens Lucius et Sylas, je vais à Astor's Lodge, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit salon était bondé. Jimmy, Erwin, Jareth, Violaine, Liam, Lucius qui avait joint Arthur, Bill et Charlie, tous habillés de leur cape et masqués attendaient. Harry n'avait pas trouvé Joshua et Ginny était à Poudlard.

- Peut-être est-ce seulement une fausse alerte, expliqua Harry, mais il est bizarre qu'il ait appelé d'un fixe sur le fixe de l'hôtel Saint-Maur alors qu'il nous téléphone plusieurs fois par semaine toujours sur nos GSM et de son portable.

- Lucius pourrais-tu nous ramener Michel le représentant belge discrètement?

Jimmy tu peux distribuer à chacun son arme?

Sylas tu nous prends la situation de la cible sur Google Earth?

Hermione trouve nous un point de transplanage discret proche de l'adresse donnée

Draco tu prends la direction des opérations?

- Pas de problème, répondit Draco en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de Sylas pour voir les possibilités qu'offraient le site.

Lucius revenait avec Michel, l'ami de Sir Spencer. Jim lui résuma les faits et leurs craintes.

- Pourriez-vous joindre Eric, lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de ne pas bouger tant que nous n'en savons pas plus?

- Oui, je fais ça de suite. Tu me tiens au courant Jim?

- Dès que je peux.

- Harry, viens voir, appela Sylas. Si on recoupe les renseignements, les vues sur Google Earth, les photos sur leur site, il semble y avoir trois entrées différentes, deux en façade celle de l'atelier de mécanique, celle du magasin d'accessoires et à l'arrière un grand volet permettant l'entrée des dépanneuses. C'est donc bien un garage de réparations automobiles. Bien entendu ce n'est pas pour cela que les lieux ne sont pas occupés par des sorciers. Les moldus ne sont pas vraiment un obstacle pour eux. Ça fait donc trois points à surveiller. C'est un quartier industriel donc le soir il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde, l'endroit est idéal pour un piège.

- Je pense qu'il faut d'abord mettre deux personnes à chaque entrée, fit Draco et ensuite transplaner à l'intérieur de l'atelier. Jimmy et Erwin prendrons place à l'entrée du magasin, Jareth et Violaine à l'entrée de l'atelier, Bill et Charlie au volet à l'arrière. Nous transplanerons ensemble comme à Haulterive en formation serrée mais en laissant l'intérieur du carré vide. Après c'est selon ce que nous trouverons sur place.

- Draco tu pourrais peut-être faire un petit vol de reconnaissance? suggéra Liam.

- Je vais le faire, un hibou passera plus inaperçu qu'un aigle royal, intervint Jimmy.

- Ma douce, tu as trouvé un endroit pour transplaner une première fois?

- Je suggère de le faire juste à deux cents mètres derrière ce grand entrepôt c'est un grossiste en fleurs donc aucune raison qu'il y ait encore du monde là-bas à cette heure. fit-elle en montrant un point proche de la carrosserie. Il n'y a aucun point dans les environs de plus abrité.

- Bien. La vitesse d'exécution sera donc notre seul atout. Il faut y aller maintenant car ça fait déjà vingt minutes que nous avons reçu le coup de fil.

Soudain le petit salon fut vide, Michel resta là seul avec dans la main l'adresse du garage que Harry lui avait donnée en demandant de la transmettre à Pierre si il n'étaient pas rentrés deux heures plus tard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils atterrirent dans un complexe industriel désert. Jimmy et Erwin se transformèrent en hiboux et prirent leur envol pendant que les autres formaient un carré.

- Jim, mon grand, pour transplaner tu te mets derrière moi dans le carré, lui chuchota Harry sa bouche contre la sienne avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Nous ne sommes que huit cette fois, Amour, soit quatre côtés formés de deux mais j'ai mon arme prête.

Les trois se rassuraient

- Reste avec nous, ma vie, ne fais pas de folie. Draco, mon amour, fais attention à toi.

- Je vous aime tous les deux, alors pas de bêtises, hein, soupira Hermione.

Draco les enlaça, déposant ses lèvres doucement sur celles de ses amours pour un chaste baiser rempli de non dits. Il avait toujours autant de difficulté avec les mots mais il le disait à travers le lien, Mia était blottie le front dans le creux de son épaule et les yeux d'onyx de son homme s'emplissaient d'étoiles sous le regard d'acier bleuté.

- Aucun signe d'activité si ce n'est de la lumière dans l'atelier. Toutefois, il y a deux dépanneuses dehors, fit Jimmy qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

- Bien donc on n'a pas le choix, on y va à l'aveuglette, fit Draco. A trois tout le monde transplane à sa place.

Ils atterrirent au milieu de l'atelier, le père de Jim y était attaché, pendu à une poutre par les poignets. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour comprendre que cette fois non seulement ils étaient en nombre inférieur mais aussi que les sorciers étaient cachés derrière les voitures à réparer alors qu'eux étaient à découvert. Aussitôt les armes crachèrent, les sorts se croisèrent. Ils étaient au moins une quinzaine, certains postés en hauteur sur la cabine de peinture.

Harry avait libéré les poignets de Sir Spencer et il était tombé inconscient parmi eux. Le carré s'était quelque peu désorganisé et quand un sorcier approcha trop près de Harry par derrière, seul Jim pouvait intervenir, il désarma l'adversaire d'un coup de pied balayé latéral avant même que le sort soit prononcé mais ce faisant il se découvrit et un trait rouge l'atteignit en pleine poitrine . Aussitôt il s'affaissa et le sang macula la main qu'il avait posée sur sa poitrine. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur son fiancé étendu, le visage exangue. Non, non! hurla-t-il alors que Draco se précipitait déjà pour soigner le jeune moldu.

Il se dirigea vers la gauche, sortit la baguette d'ébène et conjura avec la sienne un dôme de lumière blanche qui recouvrit tous ses amis le laissant seul face aux sorciers et ni les cris d'Hermione ni les larmes de Jim encore conscient ne l'arrêtèrent. Levant les deux baguettes, il fit des cercles avec la sienne et aussitôt un tourbillon se créa, avec la baguette de Salazar il invoqua le feudeymon et ils se mélangèrent pour former un tourbillon de feu qui prit la forme d'un dragon et ravagea tout sur son chemin. Harry, immobile, le visage impassible et d'une dureté implacable prolongeait le sortilège indifférent aux hurlements de peur, de souffrance de ses ennemis. Enfin il baissa les baguettes et les croisant il annihila les sorts.

L'atelier n'était plus que ruines et on n'entendait plus que des gémissements et des cris de souffrance. Il se détourna, d'un geste de la main, il brisa le dôme protecteur et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Jim. Ses amis sentaient que son aura magique se calmait peu à peu. Tendrement, il caressait son visage.

- Il va bien, ta protection a aidé à le soigner, fit Draco, il va falloir lui donner une potion pour régénérer le sang mais les plaies bien que profondes sont refermées et demain matin déjà, si il n'y a pas d'infection, il sera sur pied. Si vous n'aviez pas été liés, il aurait été dans un état bien plus grave.

- Je n'ai pas su te couvrir, il n'avait pas le choix, il s'est mis en danger. Je suis désolé, expliqua Liam.

- Harry, ça va aller, fit doucement le père de Jim en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Tu pourrais renouveler la protection pour qu'elle soit au maximum?

Harry prit la main de Jim, noua leurs doigts de telle façon à ce que leurs bagues se touchent, la petite lueur bleue les enveloppa un moment. Il porta la main de Jim à ses lèvres et baisa le bout de ses doigts avant de soupirer.

- Ça va, vous? demanda-t-il au père de Jim?

- Ça va grâce à vous tous.

- C'est de ma faute j'aurais dû remplacer Hestia Jones par un autre auror, fit-il en secouant la tête et en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers les blessés et les morts allongés côte à côte. Draco le rejoignit, il sondait l'esprit des blessés, il se pencha vers un tout jeune homme, le souleva et le porta à l'écart des autres.

- Quel âge as-tu?

- Seize ans.

- Ton nom?

- Jonathan Mac Dowell

- Tu ne devrais pas être à Durmstrang?

- Mon père m'a fait rentrer cet après-midi pour la mission.

- Pourquoi me réponds-tu?

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être torturé pour l'utopie d'un mégalomane.

- Bien. Je t'emmène avec nous comme prisonnier mais d'abord, je t'enlève cette bague que je ne connais que trop bien, Voldemort distribuait les mêmes comme des sucettes, tu ne m'es utile que vivant. Je vais t'examiner, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses transplaner.

- Faites attention, nous avons tous un traceur. Cette mission n'est qu'un leurre c'est lui qu'ils veulent, fit-il en désignant Harry.

- Ils ne savent pas à qui ils s'attaquent, répondit Draco en souriant.

- Il est terrifiant.

- Il était seulement en colère, il peut faire bien plus.

- Misère!

- Il est où ce marquage?

- Sous la peau dans la nuque.

- Bon nous allons te le retirer et vérifier que tu n'en as pas d'autres. Cornedrue! viens un moment. Nous allons emmener ce jeune homme avec nous. Il faut les laisser ici tous, ce sont des traceurs humains. Sir Spencer n'était qu'un appât pour capturer Harry Potter. Demande à Ebène et Onca de venir me rejoindre et de se mettre devant le gamin qu'ils ne me voient pas retirer la marque. Je vais leur jeter un sortilège d'oubliettes après mais on ne sait jamais, ce n'est pas infaillible.

- Pourquoi lui donnes-tu un surnom, tout le monde l'a identifié, il est le seul avec le Maître à avoir une puissance pareille.

- Que j'ai horreur de ce terme qui me rappelle tellement face de serpent. C'est ton maître? Tu le vois comme ça?

- Non, je veux être mon seul maître mais tout le monde l'appelle comme ça à la Loge. Je ne connais même pas son nom.

- Voilà, je te l'ai enlevé. Je vais t'examiner et en même temps voir si tu n'en as pas d'autres...

Draco s'affaira une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'aller parler à voix basse à Lucius qui vint s'agenouiller à côté de l'adolescent. Il posa doucement ses mains sur le bas ventre du garçon qui eut un gémissement de douleur, il remonta vers l'estomac puis vers les membres et enfin poussa un soupir.

- Pas question de le déplacer par transplannage ou portoloin, il a une hémorragie interne et un éclatement de la rate, sans parler de trois côtes brisées, du bras droit cassé en deux endroits ainsi que son poignet, il a aussi une épaule démise. Il a une chance il n'a pas de brûlures.

- Sir Spencer?

- William!

- William nous ne pouvons pas transplaner avec Jim et cet adolescent, cela pourrait provoquer de graves complications qui pourraient même pour le dernier se révéler mortelles. Il faut donc les transporter en automobile. Vous sentez vous capable de reprendre le volant jusque Paris?

- Draco il a quel âge ce jeune garçon?

- Seize ans!

- Tu te rends compte que c'est seulement deux ans de moins que toi? railla gentiment William.

- ...

- Pour ce qui est du trajet, il n'y a pas de problème mais la voiture n'a qu'une banquette et...

- Ne vous tracassez pas Harry va s'occuper de ça. Je vais voir si mon père a fini.

Une heure plus tard, William, Harry à côté de lui, roulait vers Paris dans une voiture dont l'intérieur avait été transformé magiquement en ambulance. A l'arrière les deux blessés dormaient assommés par deux gouttes de potion noire administrée par Draco.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de protection?

- Je préférerais que Jim vous en parle, il voulait à tout prix vous l'annoncer lui-même.

- Bien j'attendrai. Parle-moi de la raison de cet enlèvement? A aucun moment ils n'ont fait allusion aux accords avec le conseil de l'Europe.

- C'est logique, ce n'était pas leur but, répondit Harry lui racontant tout ce qu'il savait sur la Loge sorcière c'est-à-dire très peu de choses.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla des boucles blondes dans le cou et serra contre le sien le corps chaud qu'il avait cru perdre le jour précédent. Il revit les évènements. Il avait complètement perdu pied en voyant l'état de Jim, il avait su maitriser sa magie sans problème mais pas ses sentiments et tant qu'il y aurait un certain regard bleu dans sa vie il avait bien peur que ce soit le cas. Il posa de doux baisers sur le visage endormi puis renversa leur position se blottissant sur lui, retrouvant avec ivresse l'odeur de son amant, eau de toilette, fragrance de sa peau mélangées, qui l'émouvait au plus profond de lui.

La main qui se mit à courir sur son corps et celle qui doucement attira son visage vers une bouche sensuelle et gourmande lui firent comprendre qu'il était trop tard pour prolonger son rêve, une délicieuse réalité se rappelait à lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco était réveillé depuis un moment, du bout des doigts il effleurait le corps de son mari qui s'entêtait à dormir ou tout au moins à faire semblant car les frissons qui faisaient vibrer son corps le trahissaient. Il se pencha vers son oreille pour lui souffler les mots d'amour qui débordaient de son cœur et qui le feraient tressaillir car il aimait être câliné autant avec le verbe qu'avec le corps et lui qui n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'expression de ses sentiments se surprenait de plus en plus souvent en train de lui murmurer des mots fous, des mots sans queue ni tête, des mots qui le livraient pieds et poings liés.

Sa bouche suivit l'ovale du visage pour venir caresser les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il les taquina du bout de la langue avant d'approfondir le baiser de soie. Front contre front, bouche contre bouche, immobiles, ils étaient bien. Il perçut plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir de Sy, il comprit de suite quand il sentit une autre bouche humide et des mains errer sur son dos, ses épaules. Un corps moite de sommeil s'appuya contre lui se frottant, impudique, lascif, offert, contre le bas de son dos. Jamais il n'aurait cru se sentir brimé par le désir de Mia qui le privait d'un moment de pure tendresse. Il exprima tout ça par le lien aux yeux d'ébène qui cherchaient les siens.

Il sentit Sylas se détendre, doucement le bassin de son amant se frotta au sien, sa bouche prit la sienne pour un baiser plein de volupté qui lui retourna les sens. Dray geignit de cette voix rauque qui était la sienne dans l'amour, la langue de Mia dessinait au creux de ses reins des sillons humides, tandis que celle de Sy remontait vers le creux derrière l'oreille, puis descendait vers son cou, sa poitrine pour atteindre au bout du parcours sa virilité dressée que caressaient déjà d'autres mains. Avant de perdre toutes notions de réalité, Draco pensa aux politiciens qui allaient attendre, à leur rôle d'hôtes qu'ils devaient tenir, puis se laissa aller et ne fut plus que sensations et gémissements.

Quand les cinq entrèrent presqu'en même temps dans la grande salle à manger, ils trouvèrent leurs invités finissant leur petit déjeuner. Lucius avait été chercher Eric ce matin par transplanage et celui-ci se remettait de ses émotions devant un café crème. Les jeunes affrontèrent les regards réprobateurs de William et Lucius qui jugeaient leur manque total de savoir-vivre. Lucius et Narcissa avaient tenu au mieux le rôle déserté par les enfants alors qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux.

- Père... commença Sylas voulant s'excuser.

Un regard gris orageux si semblable à celui qu'il chérissait l'interrompit, on ne s'excuse pas devant des étrangers.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fils, fit-il cependant ne voulant pas le blesser.

La conversation s'orienta de suite vers l'enlèvement du jour avant. Harry hésita avant de révéler l'existence de la Loge sorcière. Helmut était déjà au courant, Pierre le serait puisqu'il voulait lui demander une enquête sur la famille d'Aymeric. Celui-ci entrait justement remorquant un Sylvain tout rouge d'avoir couru. Il se planta devant Harry, de la colère dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que mon cousin est là?

- Il a été blessé hier, il a besoin d'être soigné, il va rester ici un certain temps.

- Il est dangereux, il fait partie de la ligue.

- Il a fait un serment sorcier Aymeric, alors calme-toi et profite de ton week-end avec Sylvain.

Ce dernier élément le décida à tout raconter aux politiciens. Pour les moldus, la Loge était une organisation terroriste ni plus ni moins et devaient être traquée en tant que telle. Si Harry était d'accord avec le principe, le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient y était un fameux obstacle.

- Il faut croire qu'ils ont des gens du côté moldu aussi car il y a peu de monde au courant de mes déplacement hormis ma famille et mon bureau avec lequel je suis perpétuellement en contact et pour celui-ci je me suis montré très discret.

- Pourtant ils ignoraient tout de certaines de vos habitudes comme l'utilisation de votre GSM et le fait que Jim et Harry en aient un aussi.

- Concrètement comment pouvons-nous vous aider?

La discussion dura jusqu'au déjeuner, la table fut dressée à nouveau sans que les convives l'aient quittée. La bonne chair et le bon vin aidant, les sujets abordés se firent moins sérieux et bientôt un joyeux brouhaha regna.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi ils se réunirent dans la salle de conférence aménagée pour l'occasion. L'ambiance était bien différente des débuts de Haulterive. Ils discutaient de la pertinence de chaque article n'hésitant pas à plaisanter à l'occasion tout en s'appelant par leurs prénoms. Après le dîner ils décidèrent de sortir et se retrouvèrent dans le Saint-Germain que Harry et Jim aimaient particulièrement. Installés à une terrasse en cette douce soirée de printemps, ils sirotaient un verre avant de se rendre dans une boîte que Pierre voulait leur faire découvrir.

Le club en question se révéla, comme ils s'y attendaient, fréquenté par la jet-set parisienne. Les cinq échangèrent une petite grimace, les célébrités du tout Paris les intéressaient très peu. Indépendamment de ça la musique était bonne et l'ambiance chaude. Jim soupira, il se rappelait de la soirée à Poudlard, pas question de boire ou de lâcher son fiancé des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sur la piste près d'un beau brun aux yeux verts dont le déhanchement commençait déjà à attirer les regards. Assis dans un profond club en cuir, Draco regardait moqueur la tête de Jim qui ne cachait aucun de ses sentiments.

Jim est en train de te maudire fit-il à Pierre en riant.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la piste pour les regarder danser, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il ne s'aperçoit même pas des regards d'envie posés sur lui-même. Ici la clientèle est très mélangée au point de vue préférences sexuelles, les mots hétéros ou gays n'ont plus vraiment de sens.

Jim pourtant réalisa très vite cette concupiscence en sentant une main sur sa taille qui manifestement n'appartenait pas à Harry qui était devant lui, il sursauta attirant sans le vouloir l'attention de son amour qui vit de suite le problème et, avant même que Jim le règle, l'attira contre lui fusillant l'audacieux d'un regard assombri de colère. Le perturbateur un bel homme blond aux cheveux longs repris en catogan et aux yeux très clairs, âgé d'une trentaine d'année les contempla d'un sourire sans équivoque, si les jeunes voulaient rester ensemble ça ne le dérangeait pas, il se sentait capable de les satisfaire tous les deux, ils étaient aussi appétissants l'un que l'autre.

Harry et Jim se regardèrent complètement déstabilisés par le désir cru qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux du séducteur. Jim continua à danser mais sans lâcher la main de son homme. A leur table, Pierre, Draco et Sylas étaient pliés en deux en regardant la scène.

- Harry va le tuer si il insiste, se moqua le brun serpentard.

- Ils ressemblent à deux agneaux acculés par le grand méchant loup, railla Pierre.

- Si tu l'avais vu hier, ton agneau, quand il a cru qu'il allait perdre Jim. Je n'ai jamais vu une colère pareille. Pour que Draco puisse soigner mon fils, il nous a enfermés dans une bulle protectrice et il a affronté seul la dizaine d'ennemis qui restaient, en quelques minutes il n'y en avait plus un seul debout et beaucoup moins de vivants.

- Nous savions qu'il était puissant, William. C'était la plus grande peur de notre conseil alors mieux vaut ne pas trop évoquer ce point.

- Si j'avais eu des craintes sur la profondeur de son attachement envers Jim, je peux te dire que maintenant je n'en aurais plus aucune.

Les deux jeunes gens revinrent vers leur table, un couple d'amis de Pierre ayant pris leur place, Jim se laissa tomber dans le dernier club, attirant Harry sur ses genoux une main autour de sa taille, l'autre sur sa cuisse, Harry avait lui passé son bras derrière sa nuque. Les autres les regardaient avec indulgence conscients qu'ils voulaient afficher leur appartenance l'un à l'autre.

Draco plongea son regard vers la piste à la recherche du prédateur, il le découvrit perché sur un des tabourets entourant la cabine du DJ, avec un maintien et une élégance aristocratique, il avait les yeux tournés vers leur groupe. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus uniquement du désir mais aussi de l'intérêt. Instinctivement Draco plongea dans son esprit doucement, il vit quelques pensées, son désir dévorant pour les deux garçons, quelques bribes d'information plus qu'étonnantes avant d'être rejeté fermement. Cet homme était un sorcier et les avait maintenant identifiés eux aussi comme tels, il en ressentit un vrai malaise.

- Dray? fit Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui, posant ses mains sur les genoux du blond pour conserver son équilibre, ça fait trois fois que je te demande si tu veux boire quelque chose, tu es où?

- Ton chasseur est un sorcier et un puissant sorcier. Maintenant il sait que certains parmi nous en sont aussi. Son envie de vous est immense, Harry. C'est un très bon occlumens, je ne peux en savoir plus sans me livrer avec lui à un duel que rien ne justifie.

- Il fallait encore ça en plus, soupira Harry en se relevant pour aller au bar appeler un serveur.

- Peut-être abandonnera-t-il la chasse sitôt une nouvelle proie trouvée mais c'est bizarre je le crois plus intéressé encore depuis qu'il a compris ou cru comprendre que vous êtes des sorciers.

Une fois revenu du bar, le couple ami étant partit, Harry s'installa à côté de Jim, jouant avec la bague de celui-ci.

- On va danser, Amour?

- Si tu en as envie, on y va, répondit Harry le tirant hors du fauteuil.

Dray informa Sylas de ce qu'il se passait, aussitôt ils suivirent Harry et Jim sur la piste. Le plaisir de la danse prit bientôt le pas sur l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'arrivèrent les rythmes latino, Draco sourit. Jim avait aussitôt pris Harry contre lui, son dos contre sa poitrine, Sylas était face à Harry qu'il dirigeait, les mains sur sa taille et enfin Draco s'était collé au dos de son mari . Parfaitement harmonieux, le quatuor était loin de passer inaperçu. Beaux, jeunes, sensuels, ils attiraient les regards des hommes comme des femmes.

Manifestement, cela amusa le DJ qui en plus des trois salsa prévues mis sur la platine un succès vieux de dix ans la lambada. Le quatuor se sépara en deux couples dont un fit un geste vers leur table, Hermione se glissa entre ses deux hommes. Tout à leur danse, ils ne faisaient plus attention au perçant regard bleu tellement lumineux qui suivait leurs mouvements.

- Jim, mon amour, quand tu en auras l'occasion prends une photo de ce don juan, de telle façon à avoir son visage bien net puis son maintien d'aristo.

- Pourquoi? fit sèchement Jim.

- C'est un sorcier et je ne crois plus au hasard depuis longtemps.

- Un sorcier?

- Oui, fais le sans te faire remarquer surtout.

La musique suivante fit sourire Harry qui resserra son étreinte collant le bassin de Jim contre le sien. Il adorait les Gipsy Kings qu'il avait découverts par hasard pendant les vacances d'été au 4, Privet Drive. Il vit les yeux de Jim se voiler de désir au fur et à mesure que la musique tzigane coulait en accords vivants, sa main de sa taille était descendue dans le creux de ses reins. Draco et Sylas échangèrent un clin d'œil, le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers la cabine du DJ, le sorcier n'y était plus.

Quand ils revinrent s'asseoir, Sylas se pencha vers Jim.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu disais de Draco quand il dansait? vous êtes pires! se marra-t-il.

La soirée se poursuivit sans plus de problème, les cinq étaient inséparables. Harry avait compris que Dray était inquiet pour eux et restait à proximité pour le rassurer. Les politiciens s'encanaillaient dansant avec des jeunes femmes séduites par leur allure bon chic-bon genre et certainement dans l'espoir d'une relation suivie avec un homme riche, même William se laissait aller. Le seul couple parmi les plus âgés était fait de Lucius et Narcissa qui ne se quittaient pas.

Jim avait dit qu'il ne boirait pas et il avait tenu parole, Sylas ne s'asseyait que rarement, Draco ne les quittait pas des yeux, Hermione suivait le mouvement les joues rosies de plaisir et Harry avait de plus en plus envie d'un peu de tranquillité avec son amant. Le petit matin fut là avant qu'ils soient vraiment lassés. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les clubs pour un dernier verre. Ils le sirotaient enfin fatigués quand un mouvement du côté de Pierre attira leur attention. Le couple d'amis venait dire au revoir à ce dernier certainement mais ces derniers n'étaient pas seuls.

- Pierre j'aimerais te présenter un ami qui était très désireux de te connaître, voici Pierre-François de Lauzun.

- Enchanté de vous connaître.

Le sorcier blond se tourna vers les jeunes, dardant sur eux son regard bleu lumineux.

- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin, Harry Potter.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

.

.


	31. Chapter 30  L'Aigle Noir

.

.

**CHAPITRE XXX. L'AIGLE NOIR.**

.

.

Blotti contre Jim dans la semi obscurité des courtines, Harry revivait la fin de leur nuit de sortie. Il essayait de se rappeler quand de proie sexuelle il était passé à Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin, Harry Potter ». Il n'était pas sûr de préférer le second statut. Le premier il pouvait toujours dire non, le deuxième il était lui et ne pouvait rien y changer.

Ainsi il était venu à eux... Mais était-ce voulu? Et qui était-il? Démon? Leurre? Etait-il l'Ennemi? Draco avait dit qu'il était puissant et en effet il avait senti une importante aura magique. Il espérait que Pierre après enquête pourrait répondre à une partie de ses questions.

Il attira sa montre posée sur la table de nuit, il était déjà plus de midi. Il leur fallait descendre, Kingsley devait venir signer le protocole à dix-huit heures. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller pleinement.

- Jim? Mon tout beau, réveille-toi.

Il découvrit le corps de son amant, provoquant un courant d'air froid qui le fit frissonner.

- Amour...

- Oui?

- Laisse moi dormir...

- Kingsley vient signer en fin de journée, il faut qu'on aie fini. Ensuite après la connaissance que nous avons faite de Monsieur Pierre-François de Lauzun il faut mettre le môme en sécurité soit au quartier général soit à Astor's Lodge.

- Pourquoi pas à Poudlard? Il pourrait finir son année là.

- On va en discuter mais avec Aymeric je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Bon tu te lèves? Et on va voir comment va Jonathan avant d'aller manger?

- Comme si tu me laissais le choix, gémit Jim, et même pas un bisou pour m'encourager!

- Je sais comment va se terminer le bisou en question, fit en riant Harry, et même si j'en ai envie depuis cette nuit, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps...

- ...

- Tu boudes?

- Je ne suis pas un gosse!

- Bon! Tu boudes!

- Harry!

Seul un sourire moqueur répondit à Jim. Il sentit le matelas bouger et un corps encore humide se colla à lui pendant qu'une main caressait ses cheveux, un baiser tendre dans la nuque à la base des cheveux, un soupir...

- Dépêche-toi, mon cœur.

Jim passa sous la douche. La dernière petite phrase de son fiancé restait dans ses oreilles, il lui avait fallu longtemps pour parler d'amour, Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de la tendresse. Il en était affamé, jour après jour, heure après heure. De plus en plus souvent, il apprenait aussi à donner. Ces petits mots parfois ridicules mais qui sont le reflet d'une tendre intimité construite geste après geste, Jim les aimait et les attendait comme autant de liens ténus entre eux. Peut-être lui aussi était-il assoiffé de tendresse?

- Si nous allions manger avant d'aller voir Jonathan? Il vaut mieux prendre Draco avec nous et ça risque de durer un moment.

- Tu as faim? demanda Harry en l'attirant contre lui et en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

- Oui, murmura Jim d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, mais nous aurons toute la vie pour nous aimer, promis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient dans la chambre du jeune malade, Lucius n'avait pas renouvelé le don de la potion du sommeil sans rêves. Draco lui donnerait une fois leur entretien terminé.

- As-tu quelque chose de particulier à nous dire, Jonathan?

- Je ne vois pas.

- Que sais-tu de votre maître?

- Pas grand chose, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mon père par contre est un de ses familiers.

- Il est anglais?

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Il est en tout cas très souvent en Angleterre.

- Quel est son but?

- Le pouvoir comme tous ces gens là!

- Il est jeune?

- Je crois que oui.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai entendu mon père dire à un de ses amis qu'il aimait la compagnie des jeunes filles et qu'elles le trouvaient en général très à leur goût.

- Tu sais le nom de cet ami?

- Evan Crackwood

- Que veux-tu faire Jonathan? Veux-tu retourner vers eux?

- Je n'en ai pas envie mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- On peut toujours faire un choix, le tout est de faire le bon.

- Si je ne veux pas y retourner alors qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir?

- Que dirais-tu d'intégrer Poudlard sous une apparence modifiée pour le reste de l'année? Tu serais en sûreté avec nous et tu pourrais y terminer ta sixième.

- C'est réalisable?

- Oui. Cette fois, je ne laisserais pas le choix à Mac Gonagall, la directrice.

Ton cousin ne sera pas au courant bien entendu. Nous rejoindrons l'infirmerie par le réseau de cheminée. Tu diras que tu es arrivé malade à Poudlard la semaine dernière et que tu es à l'infirmerie depuis.

Ça te convient?

- Oui.

- Pour la transformation, nous avons deux solutions, Lucius t'apprend des sorts de dissimulation que tu devras renouveler toi-même ou tu prends du polynectar... Tu es bon en métamorphose?

- Oui, je me débrouille bien.

- Parfait, prenons la première solution alors elle est plus pratique. Jonathan, nous avons besoin du moindre renseignement si tu penses à un détail pour identifier un membre de la Loge...

- Je n'ai jamais assisté à une réunion, je suis trop jeune. Il ne veut que des membres majeurs, c'est mon père qui a insisté pour m'enrôler.

- Pourtant Harry a affronté Voldemort à onze ans, intervint Draco.

- Oui, mais le maître a dit à mon père que Dumbledore avait fait une grosse erreur et l'avait payée ensuite quand l'Elu avait compris qu'il avait été manipulé dans son enfance.

- Bien. Je vais te donner ta potion de sommeil. Quand tu te réveilleras dans quelques heures, nous irons à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la salle de conférence pour étudier les derniers articles du protocole. A dix-huit heures, Kingsley arriva pour signer l'accord. Des bouteilles de champagne firent leur apparition. Jim jeta un coup d'œil vers son fiancé qui lui renvoya un sourire.

- Avant de trinquer à cette entente, je voudrais vous faire une petite annonce. Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté. Nous nous marierons dès nos études finies.

Harry dissimula le sourire que lui inspirait la brève annonce de Jim qui avait, lui toujours si diplomate, jeté ces quelques mots à l'assemblée comme une bombabouse dans un cours d'histoire de la magie.

William fut le premier à féliciter les deux jeunes gens, accolant Harry qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un de ses garçons épouserait un autre homme mais manifestement pour Jim, seul comptait Harry et il voulait son bonheur. Tous congratulèrent le jeune couple, les Malefoy vinrent en dernier.

- Harry, je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille. Je te propose d'organiser votre fête de fiançailles officielles au manoir.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Lucius, répondit Harry après avoir demandé l'accord de Jim d'un regard, mais nous ne voulons pas une grande fête.

- Tu es l'Elu, mon chéri, et aussi l'Héritier de Serpentard, tu ne peux pas faire ça à la sauvette. Le monde sorcier dira que tu te caches parce que tu te fiances avec un moldu, intervint Narcissa. Il te faut une belle fête.

- Je suis fier de Jim, répondit un peu sèchement Harry.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, renchérit la jeune femme blonde. Qui va vous lier?

Harry se tourna vers Lucius avec un regard interrogatif. Une pensée à ce moment effleura Lucius qui pour un moment se changea en poutsoufle, il n'avait jamais espéré recevoir autant en se tournant du côté de la lumière. C'est ému qu'il répondit au meilleur ami de son fils.

- Ce sera avec plaisir les enfants. En attendant, j'ai votre cadeau de fiançailles et voici pour y avoir accès continua-t-il.

Harry tendit le paquet cadeau à Jim qui le déballa. Dans la petite boîte, ils découvrirent deux clefs reliées chacune à une chaîne terminée par ce qui ressemblait à une montre, basée sur le même principe que l'horloge des Weasley, l'aiguille indiquait à un des fiancés où se trouvait sa moitié et en quel état.

- Ce sont les clés de votre appartement à Cambridge, le cadeau est dedans. Je vous ai choisi l'appartement le plus proche du parc, presque toutes les fenêtres y donnent. Vous pouvez bien entendu le fermer de façon sorcière avec un mot de passe mais j'ai pensé que Jim aurait plus facile comme ça.

- Merci Lucius, fit Harry très ému.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas se contentant de serrer le garçon dans ses bras. Narcissa regardait son mari avec tendresse tout en pensant que tout compte fait Azkaban avait du bon!

C'est donc avec énormément de plaisir qu'ils trinquèrent aux accords signés et aux fiançailles du Sauveur du monde sorcier avec un moldu.

Harry s'isola avec le ministre de la magie pendant un long moment pour le mettre au courant des derniers évènements, avant de rejoindre les autres. La discussion s'aiguilla vite vers la Loge sorcière lorsque Pierre leur donna les quelques informations qu'il avait obtenues malgré que c'était le week-end.

- Pierre-François de Lauzun n'est pas son vrai nom. Chez les moldus, il est connu comme un designer très à la mode. Il fait de la décoration d'intérieur recherchant lui-même des objets anciens et originaux pour ses clients. Il voyage énormément entre la France qui est son pays d'attache, l'Angleterre où il doit avoir un pied-à-terre car il ne descend pas à l'hôtel et l'Amérique plus particulièrement La Louisiane et New-York. Inutile de préciser que le commun des mortels ne peut s'offrir ses services qui sont affreusement chers.

Sa carte d'identité moldue indique le nom de Pierre-François Servais, de Lauzun étant en quelque sorte un pseudonyme, il a trente quatre ans, il est gay, épicurien et libertin, il a un grand train de vie et il habite un superbe duplex dans le quartier du Marais. On ne lui connait pas d'amant régulier mais la rumeur lui attribue une multitude de conquêtes. Je suppose que j'aurai d'autres renseignements dans le courant de la semaine. Je vais dès à présent le faire surveiller par nos services spéciaux car pour le moment rien ne le relie à quoi que ce soit d'illégal ou de suspect, il n'a même jamais eu une contravention...

- Bon, je vais prévenir nos services et demander la même surveillance dès qu'il sera sur le territoire britannique. Il vous reste le monde sorcier.

- On peut porter comme ça le nom d'une grande famille noble sans aucun droit et sans que personne y trouve à redire? questionna Harry.

- Il a été convoqué par nos services administratifs à ce sujet, il a été entendu et a apparemment fourni les documents nécessaires.

- Il y a deux solutions possibles, il a réellement fourni une preuve qu'il appartenait à la famille des Lauzun soit il a lancé un sort d'imperium à la personne qui l'a reçu pour qu'il prenne une décision en sa faveur, expliqua Hermione.

- Il nous faut donc reprendre nos recherches sur la famille de Lauzun et du côté sorcier les Mac Dowell.

- Nous n'avons pas pensé à demander à Jonathan si il connaissait sa généalogie.

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il y ai eu des sorciers dans la famille des Lauzun et même nobles, si ils sont moldus, ils ne figurent peut-être pas sur l'arbre généalogique. C'est le grand problème des sang-pur c'est qu'ils effacent à leur gré les ancêtres qui les gênent.

- Ils ne savent en général pas le faire au ministère, je vais donc demander une recherche à mes services fit Lucius.

- J'ai un ami à Washington, je vais solliciter des renseignements sur les séjours de Lauzun en Amérique, intervint Jan. En tout cas, il a énormément de charme mais un regard froid, très beau mais acéré comme un pic de glace.

- Moi fit Jim, il me fait penser à un crotale.

- Si c'est bien son âge, si il a été à Poudlard il y est entré en 1976 et en est sorti en 1982. *

- Il faudrait peut-être avoir son nom d'abord?

- Ou regarder dans la promotion 1982 si aucun nom ne nous frappe. Ça vaudrait la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil, fit Hermione. Il doit y avoir ça dans l'almanach de Poudlard.

- Harry on pourrait peut-être montrer les photos à Jonathan et Aymeric ainsi qu'à Mac Gonagall, suggéra Jim.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Harry m'a demandé de prendre des photos de ce nuisible!

Ce dernier éclata de rire en entendant le vocable utilisé par Jim, il ne décolérait pas depuis que le sorcier les avait envisagés comme partenaires sexuels avec autant d'impudence. Il jeta à Harry un regard noir qui fit redoubler les rires de ce dernier. Il attira son fiancé contre lui avant qu'il ne se fâche pour de bon.

- Doucement! Ça part dans tous les sens! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais, soupira Harry.

- Calme toi, ma douce, intervint Dray

- Pour que je sois un minimum performante, il me faut un semblant d'organisation, fit la brune en secouant la tête d'un air impatient.

- Dès que nous serons de retour à la maison, nous allons planifier nos recherches et nos actions, intervint Sylas.

- Moi, je vais rentrer. J'ai promis à mon compagnon d'être de retour ce soir et j'ai encore plusieurs heures de route, dit Jan. Je vous préviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles de Washington et, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez comment me joindre discrètement.

- Jan, donne un petit coup de fil dès que tu es rentré pour nous rassurer. C'est valable pour tous, termina Harry.

- Inquiet pour les moldus? le taquina le néerlandais.

- Oui, admit Harry.

- Je vais ramener Eric, affirma Kingsley.

- Et moi je vais contacter Hestia Jones pour raccompagner Helmut, c'est lui qui risque le plus puisqu'il transporte les accord signés.

- Peut-être serait-il plus sage que je ne les prenne pas et que vous me les ameniez demain au bureau?

- On peut faire ça en effet. Demain nous viendrons avec Arthur et Kingsley vous les amener par transplanage.

- Te serait-il possible de relier nos cheminées, Lucius?

- Oui. Une connection directe et protégée avec mon bureau. Nous viendrons par là alors. Je t'amènerai de la poudre de cheminette par la même occasion.

Les représentants s'en allèrent l'un après l'autre, ainsi que Lucius et sa femme.

William bientôt fut le dernier.

- Je vais informer ta mère de tes fiançailles Jim. Tu la connais elle sera très mécontente de ne pas avoir été consultée. Il faudra que tu viennes lui présenter Harry officiellement et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Je te téléphonerai pendant la semaine, Papa.

- Bien. Harry, parle-moi un peu de la cérémonie des fiançailles.

- Il s'agit d'un échange de serments devant un sorcier, en général le père de la jeune fille. Comme mon père est décédé ainsi que mon parrain, c'est Lucius qui nous unira, je sais qu'il fera ça avec toute l'élégance qui le caractérise. Chaque fiancé est offert à l'autre par un membre de sa famille. Je suppose que vous accompagnerez Jim. De nouveau comme je suis seul, je compte demander à Draco de remplir ce rôle.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Au fiançailles de Mione et Draco, il y avait tous les sorciers importants du monde magique. Connaissant Narcissa ce sera pareil cette fois.

- ...

- Bien sûr il y aura tous les invités que vous voudrez y convier et nos amis qui étaient ici ce week-end...

- Vous ferez ça quand?

- Le plus vite possible.

Tous regardèrent Harry. Quand il prenait cette voix tranchante, nul n'osait le contredire.

- Pourquoi si vite? interrogea pourtant William.

- Je veux que ma protection envers Jim soit complète ce qui n'est pas le cas maintenant, avec ce qui se prépare ce ne sera pas du luxe.

- Je vois.

- Ça donnera aussi des droits à Jim dans le monde sorcier, pour enseigner à l'université sorcière ce sera plus facile pour lui.

- Il ne faut pas attendre le mariage pour ça?

- Non, les fiançailles sorcières donnent à peu de choses près le même statut qu'un mariage. Elle ne peuvent être rompues que si un des fiancés en fait la demande et que le second accepte de le relever de son serment.

- Bien. Sois sûr de toi Jim avant de prêter ce serment.

- Papa! Tu sais que j'aime Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain soir, avant le dîner, ils étaient réunis dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Sylas avait retrouvé avec plaisir Erwin qu'il avait un peu négligé ces dernières semaines. Celui-ci était ravi et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir trop satisfait du bonheur de son ami d'enfance, peut-être aurait-il été moins tolérant sans sa relation avec Jimmy. Le frère d'Hermione était toujours aussi amoureux de son jeune page qui avait réussi à l'assagir.

Tous étaient présents pour la répartition d'un élève qui venait de Beaux-Bâtons. Arrivé la semaine précédente, il était malade à l'infirmerie depuis lors. Le choixpeau ne mit que quelques secondes à prendre sa décision Serpentard! Le jeune Cloud Evans, trop mince, au physique plutôt androgyne accentué par des traits délicats, un nez retroussé et mutin, des longs cheveux châtains, avait des yeux d'une couleur peu commune, des yeux d'ambre. Il se dirigea vers la table des serpents où il fut accueilli avec curiosité, qui fut encore renforcée quand l'héritier et son petit-ami moldu vinrent s'installer peu après à côté de lui.

- Bonjour Harry, Jim.

- Bonjour Cloud.

Content de te voir dans ma maison.

- Content d'y être. Je te remercie.

Aymeric, bavard à son habitude, vint s'immiscer entre Jim et Harry. Ils restèrent à discuter avec les serpents pendant plus d'une heure. Harry embrassa Aymeric puis attira le nouveau à lui par la nuque et posa un baiser sur son front tandis que Jim enroulait sa main autour de son avant bras, geste que le jeune serpentard lui rendit.

- N'oublie pas de prendre tes potions ce soir, tu dois continuer à te soigner.

- Je sais Jim.

- Si tu veux venir dans notre salle commune demande à Fabian de te conduire, fit Harry avec un geste vers le préfet.

- Je dois avouer que je suis fatigué.

- Alors va te reposer et n'oublie pas...

- ... mes potions! Tu l'as déjà dit. Fais pas la tête, beau blond, je n'ai plus dix ans c'est tout.

- Tu es pire que mon petit frère! soupira Jim. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Harry s'éloignait, la main posée sur la taille de Jim assez lentement que pour essayer de saisir les réactions.

- Tu connais Harry et Jim?

- Oui, Harry est un lointain cousin, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils passent leurs week-ends en France, nous avons sympathisé et ...

Harry n'entendait plus la conversation mais il avait introduit le jeune serpent auprès des autres, c'était le principal.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de la septième bis pour discuter avec tout le monde des soucis et des progrès de l'AD. Cloud, malgré sa soi disant fatigue, ne tarda pas à les rejoindre avec Fabian. Si les septièmes de toutes les maisons avaient leurs habitudes dans cette salle, les élèves des années inférieures étaient rares hormis Aymeric le lutin. L'entrée du jeune français ne fut que plus remarquée et le fait qu'il s'assoit en face de Harry et à côté de Malefoy qu'il embrassa sur la joue encore plus. La scène à la table des serpentards avait déjà fait l'objet de débats, ils avaient trouvé la familiarité du plus jeune envers le Sauveur presque choquante. Là, il récidivait avec le prince des serpentards.

L'apparence androgyne du garçon ne pouvaient que leur faire craindre un engouement de sa part pour les deux chefs de file des maisons rouge et verte et des disputes à la clef. Le regard sans équivoque que lança le garçon vers une jolie serdaigle de septième année sembla démentir leurs craintes.

- Cloud? Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'était l'AD?

- Je t'écoute, Sylas.

- Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir toute ton attention.

- Il faut que je m'intéresse très vite aux filles avant qu'ils me lynchent.

- Hein?

- Ils croient que je vais foutre la merde dans vos couples.

Harry éclata de rire, suivi des trois autres garçons.

- Tu as beau t'esclaffer, il n'a pas fallu une demi heure pour qu'ils me regardent de travers.

- Cloud, tu es hétéro? s'étonna Erwin.

- Disons que je sors avec des garçons à l'occasion mais j'ai un faible pour les filles.

Jim noua sa main aux cheveux longs du plus jeune l'attirant face à lui.

- Pas touche à mon homme Cloud, autrement je te fais la peau. fit-il d'un ton tellement incisif que l'autre le regarda d'un air incertain.

C'est quand il vit les autres se tordre de rire qu'il récupéra tous ses moyens.

- Comment veux-tu résister à de pareilles émeraudes, Jim? À une bouche aussi tentante? C'est impossible! répondit le jeune serpentard avec un regard suggestif vers Harry.

Ce fut le tour de Jim de rester interloqué par l'aplomb du plus jeune.

- Mais il est aussi effronté qu'Aymeric! railla-t-il.

Presque tous les regards étaient tournés vers la table où les six inséparables étaient en train de rire à gorge déployée. Le jeune serpentard semblait être le centre d'intérêt des plus âgés. Fabian par contre avait un petit air renfrogné en voyant leur complicité.

- Je dois aller faire ma ronde, tu dois rentrer avec moi au dortoir maintenant.

- Je le ramènerai avec Jim, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Il est en sixième, il n'a pas à traîner dans les couloirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? demanda Harry.

- Rien! Mais si on commence comme ça, je ne punis plus personne puisqu'il y a des passe-droits.

Draco se leva pour parler tout bas à Fabian qui rougit puis quitta la salle sans un mot.

- Tu lui as dit quoi?

- Qu'il était ridicule avec sa jalousie, que ton fiancé c'était Jim et pas lui.

- Fabian? Mais...

- Je te l'avais déjà dit, renchérit Jim.

- Mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de ta jalousie.

- Il te faut des regards aussi concupiscents que celui de l'autre taré au club pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu es désespérant, fit Jim d'un air mécontent, et surtout tu ne me fais jamais confiance.

- Tu ne vas pas encore bouder? C'était suffisant hier.

Jim fixa Harry sans répondre puis, lui tournant le dos, entama une conversation avec Hermione.

- Cloud, je voudrais que tu regardes des photos et que tu me dises si tu connais ce sorcier.

Jim, tu me donnes ton GSM?

Voilà, qu'en penses-tu?

- Non, je ne le connais pas. Un beau mec comme ça je m'en rappellerais. Maintenant si il avait les cheveux courts, des yeux bruns et une cicatrice sur la joue droite...

- Sois un peu coopératif. Que veux-tu dire?

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour vous, une mine de renseignements? s'énerva l'adolescent.

- Si c'était ça, tu serais dans un cachot au quartier général en attendant qu'on vienne t'interroger puis on te laisserait dans un coin inhabité après un sort d'oubliette, intervint Draco d'une voix sèche.

- Tu sais, Harry s'est disputé avec la directrice et lui a imposé de te prendre ici. Il voulait rester ici avec Jim les nuits, elle a refusé et même dans ce cas là il n'avait pas voulu forcer la main à Mac Gonagall. Il t'a fait passer pour son cousin et tu portes le nom de sa mère, que veux-tu de plus? compléta Sylas.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il en lançant un regard penaud vers Harry. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ces choses, de ces soirées auxquelles mon père me forçait à assister. Je veux oublier ce qu'ils racontaient, la violence de leurs propos, le récit des viols, le détail des tortures, leurs rires quand ils racontaient les pleurs des enfants, le sentiment de peur que j'éprouvais mêlé à un dégoût sans nom. Je voudrais pouvoir dormir sans que tout ça me poursuive mais je n'y arrive pas.

- ...

- Il y a certainement d'anciens mangemorts dans les partisans de la Loge car nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'exaction sur des moldus ces derniers temps, fit Hermione perplexe.

- Je veux oublier cet homme qui me suivait dès que je quittais le salon pour me coincer dans un coin quelconque et faire courir ses mains sur moi sous prétexte que j'étais joli comme un cœur. Je tremblais et il me laissait alors en riant heureux de m'avoir humilié et effrayé. Je n'avais même pas quatorze ans la première fois que c'est arrivé, quand j'ai voulu me rebeller j'ai eu droit aux doloris.

- Tu l'as dit à ton père?

- Bien sûr!

- Et?

- Il parait que c'est comme ça qu'on peut grimper les échelons et apprendre à tenir un homme quand, comme moi, on a le physique d'une petite pute...

- Par Merlin, et ça se dit un père!

- Le sorcier que m'évoque celui de vos photos, je ne le connais pas, j'ai juste vu un portrait. Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, ils se ressemblent et pourraient être frères.

- Merci, Cloud. On n'en reparlera plus, lui fit Harry gentiment.

- Je veux m'inscrire à l'AD.

- Es-tu sûr? Ce sont encore des combats et de nouveaux cauchemars à venir.

- Si tu avais dit ça, nous serions dirigés par Voldemort.

- Tu es courageux.

- On verra ça le jour où je me trouverai face à face avec mon père, soupira-t-il.

- J'espère que ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Avant de rentrer à Astor's Lodge, Harry et Jim reconduisirent le jeune serpentard jusqu'à son dortoir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain ne fut pas bien différent. Harry transplana à Cambridge avec Jim. Dès la fin de ses cours, il alla le rechercher et rentra avec lui directement à Astor's Lodge au grand étonnement de Jim.

- Harry?

- Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dit dimanche matin que j'avais faim de toi. Dis moi quel jour sommes nous?

- Mardi.

- Et rappelle moi quand nous avons fait l'amour depuis?

- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas pu et hier nous étions tellement fatigués...

- Et surtout tu n'étais pas d'humeur?

- J'ai horreur quand tu dis que je boude, je me sens comme un gosse capricieux et tu le savais.

- C'était pour te taquiner, Amour.

- Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça donne quand je le fais réellement.

Harry ne répondit pas pour ne pas débuter une autre dispute, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, la nuit dernière, le dos tourné d'un Jim blotti tout au bout du lit le plus loin possible de lui mais il n'avait pas voulu s'excuser. Il savait, quand il l'avait prononcée, que sa réflexion ne lui plairait pas. Son fiancé s'était senti humilié devant leurs amis, même si telle n'était pas son intention. Il l'attira contre lui dans le sofa de leur chambre devant la cheminée. Il ne comprenait plus son attitude butée du jour précédent ni la réaction de Jim qu'il trouvait un peu démesurée.

- Viens mon amour, viens. Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, je t'aime tellement.

Jim s'assit sur lui un genou de chaque côté de son corps, son envie contre celle de son amant. Il commença a déboutonner la chemise de son homme, caressant sa peau dévoilée au fur et à mesure.

Ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, la bouche à la base de son cou, Harry léchait, mordillait l'endroit où Jim déposait chaque matin une touche de parfum. Il sentit sa chemise descendre de ses épaules le long de ses avant-bras pour terminer sa course sur le tapis.

Les mains de Jim suivirent le chemin tracé, caressèrent ses clavicules, frôlèrent ses bras, ses doigts se mêlèrent à ceux de Harry les immobilisant.

Il l'attira sur le tapis, se laissant glisser avec lui devant la cheminée allumée malgré la température clémente. Il se cambra et pressa le bassin de son aimé contre le sien. Ses lèvres prirent les siennes pour un baiser lent, voluptueux, il l'appronfondit encore et Harry gémit dans sa bouche. Ses mains caressaient ce corps lascif, impudique de désir. Les flammes de la cheminée rendaient le dos de son amour bouillant tant et si bien que Jim le poussa sur le ventre et se coucha sur son dos, son envie contre les fesses brûlantes, la sensation indescriptible le fit gémir.

Il mordilla la nuque de Harry, puis ses lèvres doucement calmèrent l'irritation de la peau. Ses mains descendirent en une douce caresse le long des flancs de son amant, insistèrent sur les hanches, pendant que sa langue dessinait une trace humide le long de sa colonne. Arrivée dans la cambrure du dos, sa bouche erra dans le creux des reins un long moment. Ses mains massèrent doucement les fesses de son compagnon. Il attrapa deux coussins qu'il glissa en dessous de son bassin pour le surélever. Sa langue continua sa course vers son intimité et vint lécher la douce barrière close alors que les mains écartaient les fesses en les palpant.

Jim entendit des mots murmurés d'une voix rauque de désir, des "non" qui voulaient dire oui, des "arrête" qui signifiaient encore. Une fois de plus il le retourna, il caressa, massa le fin barrage pendant qu'il léchait la goutte de plaisir qui perlait sur le gland arrachant à son amant un soupir.

Quand il prit la hampe fièrement érigée en bouche et la flatta de sa langue, il introduisit un doigt, puis second et enfin un troisième. Lorsqu'il le sentit à la frontière du plaisir, il le calma à coups de langue mutins mais le corps qui vibrait sous ses mains cherchait son complément et les doigts sur lesquels venaient mourir ses coups de hanches manifestement ne lui suffisaient plus.

- Jim...

- Pas encore mon amour...

- Je t'en prie, viens...

Jim se mit à genoux entre ses cuisses, il souleva doucement son bassin l' amenant sur ses genoux et d'un coup ferme il força la barrière distendue et s'enfonça avec un cri de volupté dans l'étroit fourreau. Harry se cambra dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Après quelques va-et-vient de plus en plus amples, Jim releva le corps de son amant qui se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses. Ses mains sous ses fesses, il l'aida à s'empaler régulièrement sur son membre, il prit ses lèvres, les lécha, avant que de s'emparer de sa langue pour la cajoler de la sienne.

Le sexe de Harry était caressé par leurs deux corps qui se frottaient à chaque va-et-vient. Ses gémissements devinrent rauques lorsque la virilité de son fiancé trouva son centre du plaisir et s'en vint buter contre régulièrement.

Jim chercha le regard de son amour, mais la tête rejetée en arrière, Harry avait les yeux dans le vague, il s'était retiré dans un univers de jouissance et cette absence était à la fois un outrage et un aveu. Jim ne put retenir un cri de victoire devant le spectacle de son amant alangui dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, jamais il ne s'était senti si fort. Il le reposa sur le sol changeant leur position, et, posant ses chevilles sur ses épaules, il amplifia et pressa ses mouvements, allant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Lorsqu'il sentit la vague de jouissance arriver, il accéléra les allers et retours de sa main autour du membre de Harry et se laissa submerger, se libérant dans le corps arqué sous l'orgasme qui le prenait. Et son bien-être fut complet quand il sentit la double jouissance du corps qu'il possédait et entendit son cri Jim, je t'aime...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud était assis à la table de la septième bis dans la grande salle et discutait avec Ernie Mac Millan de quidditch.

- Où sont Harry et Jim demanda-t-il à Draco.

- Si tu as remarqué, hier, Harry a vexé Jim qui depuis lui faisait grise mine, à mon avis il est en train de se faire pardonner. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ils seront là de toute façon pour l'entraînement de l'AD.

- Que veut dire AD?

- C'est l'armée de Dumbledore, celui-ci était l'ancien directeur et le mentor de Harry. Elle a été fondée par lui et Hermione en cinquième pour apprendre à lutter contre face de serpent à un moment où le ministère refusait de croire au retour du mage noir.

- Voldemort n'est plus.

- Mais le mal est toujours là, maintenant il y a le crapaud rose et la Loge sorcière.

- Les voilà, intervint Hermione.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, fit le blond avec un sourire moqueur, Harry se faisait pardonner.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda le plus jeune.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis huit ans, nous avons été ennemis sept ans, nous vivons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, aucune des humeurs du Survivant ne m'est inconnue. Le langage de son corps même m'est familier. Rien qu'à sa façon de se tenir, je peux te dire si il est triste, joyeux, en colère ou si il vient de prendre son pied. Et si je ne comprenais pas de cette manière, il me suffirait de regarder ses yeux encore agrandis et voilés par le plaisir. Même si je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui que pour mes amours, je le connais autant.

Je commence à bien décrypter le Jim aussi, railla-t-il. C'est un langage fier, jaloux, fidèle, dévoué, bien plus posé que Harry. Je peux te dire rien qu'à la flamme dans son regard sa satisfaction de lui avoir donné du plaisir. Aujourd'hui il était le dominant. Sa force c'est sa façon de se relaxer par le karaté, sa faiblesse c'est son amour fou, inconditionnel pour le Survivant.

- Sa faiblesse? interrogea doucement Sylas.

- Tu as raison, mon amour, c'est aussi sa force, pour le suivre il a renoncé a tellement de choses et décidé d'en affronter tellement d'autres.

- Renoncé à quoi? demanda Cloud curieux.

- A une très belle carrière politique, à son monde, à ses amis, à une vie facile et luxueuse, riche en voyages...

- Je ne comprends pas!

- ...

- Parce qu'il est avec un homme?

- Parce qu'il est moldu. Il y a trois mois il ignorait tout du monde sorcier.

- C'est un moldu? Mais il suit certains de nos cours, il m'a expliqué hier le devoir de runes anciennes...

- ...

- Il suit les cours qui ne demandent pas de magie. Il est très intelligent et a énormément de volonté, précisa Sylas.

- Il fait partie de l'AD non?

- Oui, tu comprendras tantôt. Jim est un combattant à part entière et Harry lui doit déjà la vie.

- L'année prochaine il suivra les mêmes études que Harry tout en enseignant la politique moldue ici à Poudlard et à notre université. Après il sera le premier ambassadeur du monde sorcier qui est devenu le sien par amour, renchérit Mione.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les élèves à l'AD envahissaient la salle sur demande transformée pour les besoins en scène d'entraînement.

- Me suivent ceux qui étaient avec Harry au dernier entraînement, ceux qui étaient avec moi vont avec Draco, ceux qui étaient avec Draco s'entraînent avec Harry, commanda Jim sans que personne proteste.

Harry avait dit à Cloud qu'il allait tester ses connaissances, en attendant le jeune serpentard regardait autour de lui. Le groupe de Jim avait disparu dans le coin vestiaire. Ce dernier fit un signe à son fiancé, puis après quelques mots échangés, Cloud vit se matérialiser des sacs de sable pendus et des mannequins avec les bras tendus qui tournaient sur un pivot fixé au sol. Il vit revenir les jeunes sorciers habillés en tenue de sport moldue.

- Après la respiration, nous allons travailler aujourd'hui votre rapidité. Vous commencez par faire les habituels mouvements d'échauffement, j'arrive.

Jim revint quelques minutes plus tard, pieds nus et dans une tenue que Cloud reconnut pour être celle des pratiquants des arts martiaux. Une ceinture noire avec quatre barrettes rouges brodées indiquait son grade, il se rappela avoir lu que c'était un des plus hauts niveaux.

Après avoir fait faire quelques mouvements très élégants que Cloud jugea inutiles mais qui avaient pour but de rappeler l'importance de la respiration et de la concentration, il mit ses élèves devant les sacs.

- Vous allez frapper le plus vite possible et le plus haut possible sur le sac, vous choisissez de donner les coups avec la main ou le pied. Quand vous serez prêts, vous irez devant le mannequin et vous le frapperez à la tête, soit vous continuerez le combat soit vous vous retirerez pour revenir à l'assaut. Si vous n'êtes pas assez rapide le mannequin qui va tourner sous la poussée de votre coup va venir vous frapper et vous constaterez que ça fait mal... Des questions?

- Une petite démonstration peut-être? fit Fabian.

- Si tu veux, répondit sèchement Jim.

Il vint se poster devant une des machines de bois et de chiffons. Il se mit à frapper le mannequin, alternant coups de pieds et coups du tranchant de la main, coups rapides et précis qui ne laissaient pas le temps à la marionnette de tourner vers lui. Elle repartait déjà dans l'autre sens sous l'impact suivant. Sa vitesse d'exécution était impressionnante.

- Voilà, vous voyez c'est plus que possible! A vous maintenant...

Si ça semblait facile fait par Jim, quand les élèves passèrent à la pratique ce fut un peu moins évident. Les mannequins ne tarderaient pas à faire partie de leurs pires cauchemars.

- Arrêtez, commanda Jim.

Vous devez vous concentrer puis vous entraîner sur le sac de sable avant de passer au mannequin à moins que vous ne soyez masochistes. Pour tendre vers un but, il faut de la méthode et de l'opiniâtreté. Concentrez vous et répétez les gestes autant de fois qu'il le faut. Pour respirer correctement, il vous a fallu plusieurs leçons, vous croyez arriver à un résultat valable en quelques minutes? Vous êtes bien présomptueux! Vous êtes lents, désespérément lents, c'est une évidence. Maintenant que vous avez mesuré la difficulté, donnez vous les moyens de la vaincre.

Cloud se tourna pour regarder les deux autres groupes, Draco, Hermione, Sylas et Erwin montraient et faisaient exécuter des sorts. Il nota la rapidité de Sylas, la puissance de Draco, la façon incisive d'Erwin, la concentration de Mione. Harry testait les sorts appris par le troisième groupe à la séance précédente, les corrigeait et essayait de leur en faire augmenter la puissance.

Il fit signe à Cloud et lui demanda de le combattre en faisant de son mieux, ce qu'il fit sans jamais arriver à mettre Harry en difficulté.

- Bien! tu as un bon niveau supérieur à la sixième en tout cas, ton point faible c'est la puissance comme beaucoup. La rapidité tu la travailleras avec Jim la prochaine fois. Va dans le groupe de Draco aujourd'hui.

Il était tard quand ils arrêtèrent l'entraînement. Harry se laissa aller contre Jim qui entoura sa taille de son bras.

- Je suis mort, gémit-il.

Jim le contempla d'un air moqueur.

- Le survivant est une petite nature! Qui l'eût cru?

- Le survivant a besoin de ses heures de sommeil, il dort trop peu!

- On peut dormir plus si tu veux? railla son amant.

- Non, non, Amour, on dort assez... répliqua très vite l'Elu sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis et le regard goguenard de Jim.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle quand un grand duc avec un pectoral d'argent s'arrêta devant Jim et Harry. Ce dernier se dépêcha de prendre la boîte attachée à la patte que lui tendait l'oiseau. Celle-ci contenait trois lettres moldues qu'il tendit à Jim.

- Il y a des missives pour chaque couple... Malefoy-Van Neeren-Granger, Mac Feel-Caelus, lut-il en leur donnant et Potter-Spencer.

Dans une enveloppe d'un papier vélin très cher se tenait un carton d'invitation pour un vernissage à Paris. Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Lauzun, murmura Jim.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, acquiesça Harry. Tu regardes le hibou et tu retrouves la morgue du maître.

- Et son élégance, fit Sylas en souriant, car il faut lui reconnaître ça, il a une classe folle.

- Le hibou ou le maître? interrogea Hermione.

- Les deux!

- Hè là! fit Draco.

Sylas plongea son regard dans les yeux d'acier liquide un tendre sourire errant sur ses lèvres.

- Mais pas autant que toi, mon amour.

Il était rare de voir ces deux là échanger des mots tendres, ils préféraient d'habitude communiquer discrètement par le lien.

- Il a tenu à nous montrer qu'il nous connaissait bien mieux que nous, analysa Jim.

Harry donna des petits morceaux de gâteau au grand-duc quand celui-ci fut fini, il voulut lui offrir des bouts de pancake que le hibou ignora royalement avec un regard offensé qui fit s'esclaffer toute la tablée.

- Beau bijou, fit Draco en examinant le pectoral.

- Le blason des Lauzun, avec gravée sur le cercle extérieur la devise de Péguilin, duc de Lauzun NE DESPICE AMANTEM, précisa Hermione.

Le grand duc dégustait à petits coups de bec délicats des miettes de bacon entre les doigts du Survivant.

- Retourne à Paris chez ton maître. Il n'y a pas de réponse.

Le grand duc becquetait doucement la joue du survivant qui murmura rien que pour l'oiseau Nous n'allons pas essayer un sort "hominem revelio", ça ne serait pas prudent, n'est-ce-pas? », le rapace lui donna un dernier coup de bec au coin des lèvres avant de prendre son envol.

Ce n'est qu'avant le repas suivant que Dray arriva à échanger discrètement quelques mots avec son ami. Ils attendaient Mia et Jim qui étaient au cours.

- C'était lui, n'est-ce-pas?

- Si j'en crois la puissance de son aura magique je crois que oui. Pourtant les yeux du grand-duc n'étaient pas bleus.

- Un sort de dissimulation avant?

- Peut-être... J'ignore si il est possible de le faire perdurer après transformation!

Des yeux bruns pourraient se rapporter au sorcier que Cloud a décrit comme pouvant être son frère.

- Mais son attitude n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Lauzun, précisa Harry.

- J'avais remarqué, railla Dray. Tu vas le dire à Jim?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de lui faire des cachotteries.

- Et si il te demande pourquoi tu n'as pas révélé la présence d'un animagus à toute la salle?

- Nous avons quelque chose à lui reprocher? Pour le moment rien. Si ce n'est d'avoir posé sa main sur la taille de mon fiancé sans son consentement.

- J'ai vu dans son esprit une grande solitude. Puis une suite de flashs sans rapports les uns avec les autres, j'ai vu une séance de flagellation, il en était la victime non consentante pourtant il n'a pas eu un cri, il est resté stoïque. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, je n'ai pas vu ses bourreaux. Un mangemort tuait une dizaine d'enfants alignés contre un mur, il ne quittait pas des yeux un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans qui fixait l'assassin sans pleurer, droit dans les yeux, mais lui en le regardant sanglotait. Il était adulte, à mon avis c'était il y a quatre ou cinq ans. Il était dans le parc de Poudlard, il devait avoir treize-quatorze ans et il observait des élèves plus âgés avec envie surtout un, grand, brun, des lunettes et la manie de jouer toujours avec un vif d'or...

- Mon père!

- Oui, ton père à ton âge.

- Donc il était bien à Poudlard.

- Oui, confirma Dray.

Et enfin un peu plus âgé, quinze ou seize ans, il subissait des attouchements, puis comme il était franchement peu coopératif, il était mis sous imperium et violé par le sorcier que nous avons vu dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall.

- Mac Dowell! Ce fumier!

- Oui.

- ...

- C'est tout ce qui était à l'avant quand je suis entré dans sa mémoire, après il m'a refoulé et sans aucune difficulté. J'aurais pu insister mais à ce moment, je n'avais aucune raison de l'agresser.

- Il semble vivre avec le passé.

- Ou nous voir lui a rappelé certains souvenirs... Peut-être était-il au courant que tu avais rencontré Mac Dowell pour Aymeric, la tentative de Voldemort sur toi a pu lui rappeler le meurtre des enfants, mais ça voulait dire que déjà à ce moment il savait qui tu étais et qu'il avait bien envie de mettre le jeune survivant et son amant dans son lit, expliqua Draco.

- Il ne pouvait que me reconnaître si il avait en lui l'image de mon père.

- C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup sauf pour les yeux.

- Heureusement que Cloud n'a rien de commun avec Jonathan sauf la stature et son air androgyne, il n'a pas pu le remarquer.

- Ce que je comprends mal c'est son but. A quoi rime cette invitation à un vernissage?

- Pourquoi a-t-il tenu à nous être présenté? répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Il peut avoir organisé sa mémoire pour nous inspirer de la pitié et une tendance à la confiance.

- C'est une possibilité. Il nous faut tout envisager.

Les défenses de Poudlard ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient si un animagus y entre comme dans un moulin, fit Harry.

- Oui il nous faut les renforcer, la présence de Cloud va nous servir de prétexte pour Mac Gonagall.

- Ah! Voilà enfin Jim! fit-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard il attirait son fiancé contre lui d'un geste possessif comme si il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des jours, cela fit sourire ce dernier qui déposa, avec tendresse, un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Dray avait retrouvé sa Mia et prévenu Sylas par le lien. Il arriva avec Erwin dans la grande salle presqu'en même temps qu'eux.

Après le repas, ils retrouvèrent la bibliothèque. Harry se mit à rechercher avec Jim un Pierre-Alexandre dans les trois dernières années de présence de son père. Erwin cherchait si il était possible de garder un sort de dissimulation lorsqu'on prenait sa forme d'animagus. Sylas s'était replongé dans la famille Mac Dowell étudiant la moindre incohérence et Merlin seul savait combien il y en avait dans les arbres généalogiques des sang-pur. Draco cherchait la famille du sorcier cité par Cloud quand il était toujours Jonathan Evan Crackwood. Hermione faisait son devoir d'histoire de la magie, elle paniquait déjà pour les aspics qui se dérouleraient seulement plus d'un mois et demi plus tard.

- Je crois que je l'ai, s'exclama Harry après presque deux heures de recherches. Ici François-Marie et Pierre-François Vassier, tous les deux à Serpentard.

- Je suis sûr que c'est ça, intervint Jim, regarde Servais c'est l'anagramme de Vassier.

- Si Pierre-François a eu ses aspics avec des optimals dans cinq branches, son frère jumeau François-Marie les a obtenus péniblement sauf en défense contre les forces du mal où il a obtenu un optimal avec une mention spéciale du club de duel.

- Il doit donc être devenu redoutable.

- La dernière année où mon père était ici, en 1978, Pierre-François a été pour la première fois l'attrapeur des serpentards, il avait treize ans. Le match qui les a opposés semble avoir été très serré, gryffondor a gagné de peu car ce n'est pas mon père qui a attrapé le vif d'or c'est le jeune serpentard.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est un second Rogue?

- Pour le moment, on ne sait pas grand chose sauf que c'est quelqu'un de compliqué, se marra Draco.

- Vous en parlez avec beaucoup d'indulgence je trouve, il mène bien sa barque. Une bande de naïfs voilà ce que vous êtes. Il suffit qu'il soit beau pour que vous soyez tous séduits, d'ailleurs il a de très laides mains! critiqua Mione énervée.

- Alors si il a de laides mains..., se moqua Sylas.

- Mione, on sait que c'est certainement quelqu'un de très dangereux, rien que la puissance de sa magie est effrayante. Maintenant, il est quand même plus agréable que face de serpent, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là? interrogea Jim sèchement.

- Tu n'as pas connu Voldemort, Jim. C'était quelqu'un de terrifiant même d'aspect. C'était un fou sanguinaire qui ne respectait même pas ses disciples, il régnait sur eux par la terreur, les chantages, les menaces de mort. Demande à Dray il en sait quelque chose, lui qui a été enrôlé à seize ans pour payer une maladresse de son père et a qui on a ordonné de froidement tuer. Il n'avait aucun respect pour la vie humaine. J'ai été lié à lui depuis l'âge de un an par cette cicatrice qu'il m'avait faite en essayant de me tuer. Parfois sans le vouloir, j'étais dans sa tête, il tuait, torturait et j'assistais impuissant à ses crises de folie. Il lui est arrivé de manipuler mon esprit, mon parrain en est mort. Je ne souhaite à personne ce que j'ai ressenti pendant sept ans. Alors oui, je préfère un Pierre-François de Lauzun, tout dangereux qu'il puisse être.

Jim ne répondit pas mais autant pour affirmer sa possession que pour l'encourager, il posa une main ferme sur la cuisse de son fiancé qui la recouvrit de la sienne en soupirant.

- Tu avais onze ans, tu es un homme maintenant, même Voldemort tu ne le verrais plus de la même façon.

- Il faisait peur à des sorciers aussi puissants que Dumbledore, Rogue ou Lucius qui étaient pourtant des adultes.

- Un sort de dissimulation ne tient pas lors d'une transformation en animagus, je ne sais pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça, mais il est dit dans ce traité que c'est impossible.

- Cherche une confirmation Erwin, c'est important.

- Pas de problème, j'y retourne.

- Je viens de trouver l'arbre généalogique de Evan Crackwood, sang-pur bien entendu, fit Draco. A première vue, rien de spécial dans sa généalogie. Il a été soupçonné d'être un mangemort mais il ne porte pas la marque.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas un sympathisant voir un de ses espions.

- Tu sais bien qu'il y a pas mal de partisans encore en liberté et la Loge ne peut que les attirer puisque apparemment elle véhicule le même type d'idées .

- Pourquoi dis-tu "apparemment"? s'énerva Mione.

- Parce qu'on y voit déjà quelques différences comme par exemple le respect de l'enfance puisqu'il ne veut enrôler que des sorciers majeurs. Il semblerait donc que quel qu'il soit ce maître là obéisse à des principes même si ce ne sont pas nécessairement les mêmes que les nôtres.

- Que faisons-nous?

- Nous attendons ce week-end pour avoir les renseignements de Lucius et de Pierre, éventuellement de Jan. Jim et moi nous ne viendrons que tard dans la soirée de vendredi car nous allons dîner chez ses parents puis nous sortirons un peu. Pour le vernissage nous allons demander des renseignements avant toute autre chose. Il se déroule le vendredi suivant donc nous avons encore le temps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jim regardait l'entraînement de quidditch assis dans les tribunes. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu me fais la gueule?

- Cloud? Excuse-moi j'avais cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dean Anderson peut-être?

- Oui

- Tant que tu es avec Harry, il ne t'ennuiera plus.

- Dire que tu viens d'arriver et que tu es déjà au courant de ce ragot.

- Logique! Les serpentards protègent leur héritier et par la force des choses son fiancé. Nous avons tous reçu des ordres dans ce sens.

- De qui?

- Slughorn

- Le professeur de potions?

- Tu en connais un autre?

- Non! Et je crois qu'un seul me suffit. Tu t'habitues? Tu te sens bien ici?

- Mieux qu'à Durmstrang. Il faut dire que Harry a tout fait pour qu'ils m'adoptent. Comme je me suis mis à sortir avec la fille de serdaigle, ils pensent être tranquilles.

- Ils pensent seulement? fit Jim moqueur.

- Leur raisonnement est idiot, le fait de sortir avec elle ne signifie pas que j'ai cessé d'être amoureux de l'un de vous si ça avait été le cas, mais simplement que j'attends le bon moment en m'occupant agréablement.

- Voilà un raisonnement parfaitement serpentard.

Personne n'a eu l'air de te poser des questions indiscrètes?

- On m'a bien demandé comment était Beaux-bâtons, j'ai raconté des choses que tout le monde connait et ça les a très vite ennuyés.

- Et du côté d'Aymeric? C'est un petit malin celui-là!

- C'est un fameux numéro! Mais il est très solitaire, la seule compagnie qu'il recherche c'est la vôtre et celle de Sylvain. Quand ils seront ensemble l'année prochaine, ils vont en faire des bêtises. Il glane tout ce qu'il peut comme renseignements sur d'anciens élèves qu'on appelait les maraudeurs, il paraît qu'ils vont les dépasser.

- On verra ça! James Potter et ses amis ont fait s'arracher les cheveux de Dumbledore et de Mac Gonagall.

- Le père de Harry?

- Oui, avec cette guerre ils sont tous morts en luttant contre Voldemort, James Potter ou Cornedrue, surnom qui lui vient de son patronus et de son animagus qui étaient un cerf, Sirius Black surnommé Patmol, son parrain, Remus Lupin ou Lunard, l'ancien professeur de DFCM et enfin Peter Pettigrow ou Queudver qui a trahi James Potter et Lily Evans causant leur mort.

- Je suis étonné de ce que tu sais sur le monde sorcier et sur Poudlard.

- Ce sont les souvenirs et le grand regret de Harry qui a grandi dans une famille de moldus détestables.

- Maintenant tu es là.

- C'est à cause des instructions de Slughorn que tous les serpentards se sont inscrits à l'AD?

- Non! Ils l'ont fait pour suivre l'Héritier de Salazar et le fait qu'il soit aussi le Survivant les transcende. Ils lui sont tout dévoués.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Jim? Tu t'endors déjà?

- Non, je t'attendais.

- Je voulais te parler d'un soupçon que j'ai eu au sujet du grand-duc qui est venu poser les enveloppes, fit Harry en se glissant dans les draps et en attirant Jim contre lui.

- ...

- Je crois que c'était un animagus.

- Pourquoi?

- A cause de son aura magique.

- Lauzun lui-même?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai senti une puissance mais je suis incapable de dire si c'était la même.

Ça ne se renouvellera plus. Draco, Mione, Sylas et moi avons augmenté les protections de Poudlard, elles sont maintenant aussi importantes que lors de la guerre avec Voldemort. Je t'assure qu'aucun animagus ne passera plus.

- Je suis sûr que c'était lui.

- Pourquoi? fit Harry en faisant courir ses mains sur son corps.

- A cause de son attitude avec toi.

- Jim, Lauzun est un libertin, la possession de nos corps ou son absence ne l'empêcheront pas de dormir, crois moi. Nous ne serions qu'un succès de plus sur son tableau de chasse.

Arrête de penser à lui et intéresse-toi plutôt à ton fiancé...

- ...

- Ta peau est si douce, mon amour...

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry, dépêche-toi! Je vais être en retard... On n'a même pas le temps de prendre un café, se plaignit Jim.

- Et un Jim qui n'a pas eu son café du matin, c'est redoutable, fit Jimmy taquin.

- Tiens, fit Draco en lui posant une tasse dans les mains, je vais m'en refaire un, j'ai encore quelques minutes.

Une dégringolade dans l'escalier plus tard, Harry arriva essoufflé.

- Voilà, on peut y aller.

La journée se traînait pour Harry, le jeudi était la plus longue et le soir ils avaient prévu encore un entraînement de l'AD. Heureusement entre les deux, il devait aller chercher Jim puis ils iraient ensemble voir leur appartement. Il avait hâte que tout cela finisse, il avait envie d'avancer. Vivre à Astor's Lodge avec le groupe avait été agréable, il s'y était senti bien mais passer tout son temps à Poudlard, ne rentrer que tard le soir, passer les week-ends à Paris ou ailleurs, tout cela commençait à lui peser... Il avait des envies de lecture au coin du feu, de repas pris en tête à tête, de câlins au milieu de l'après-midi.

Jim travaillait dans une bibliothèque désertée depuis plus d'une heure quand il entendit un bruit caractéristique de transplanage. Il regarda approcher Harry, il avait l'air las. Il avait horreur de transplaner et à plusieurs reprises chaque semaine il le faisait six fois par jour pour qu'il puisse assister aux cours. En avait-il assez de le transporter comme un vulgaire paquet? Il commença à rassembler ses syllabi et ses notes.

- On va voir notre appartement?

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça. J'en ai un peu assez de cette situation, j'aimerais qu'on habite enfin ensemble chez nous. J'en ai assez de rester le soir à Poudlard jusqu'à l'heure du coucher et ne rentrer à Astor's Lodge que pour dormir, passer tous les week-ends ailleurs... Bien que ceux que nous passons à Paris soient encore ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une vie normale à deux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu découragé ainsi.

- Ce n'est rien juste un peu de cafard... Nous allons voir notre appartement pour le faire passer?

- Bien sûr, je ne demande que ça.

Jim pris Harry contre lui, attirant sa tête sur son épaule et ils transplanèrent enlacés à l'université sorcière.

Le jardin était superbe, les elfes puis la firme moldue avait fait des merveilles. Harry enleva les protections puis pénétra dans le hall. Il appela Ballic pour qu'il leur indique leur appartement. Il étaient devant la porte qui symbolisait un nouvelle vie pour tous les deux. Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Jim qui sortit sa clef de sa poche ensemble! lui fit celui-ci. Et c'est la main posée sur celle de Jim que Harry tourna la clef et ouvrit leur porte pour la première fois.

L'appartement composé d'un grand living avec un coin cuisine, d'un bureau, de deux chambres, d'une grande salle de bain était très clair, comme l'avait dit Lucius les fenêtres de chaque pièce donnaient soit sur les parterres et la fontaine devant l'entrée, soit sur le parc à l'anglaise qui entourait l'université. Le salon plutôt design semblait confortable, les meubles modernes étaient de bonne facture. Au mur trônait un écran de télévision géant qui semblait légèrement incongru dans un appartement sorcier. Cet objet à la pointe de la technologie moldue était sans l'ombre d'un doute le cadeau du sang-pur.

Dans leur chambre encore non meublée, une double porte-fenêtre donnait sur les pelouses qui descendaient en pente douce vers l'étang qu'on percevait caché derrière les saules pleureurs. Harry se tenait sur le balcon profitant du calme actuel du parc, il imaginait les étudiants venant y discuter en été, étudier sur les bancs ou rêver adossé aux statues. Deux bras l'enserrèrent et il se trouva appuyé contre la poitrine de Jim.

- Ça te plaît?

- Oui, infiniment... Et toi?

- Dans l'ensemble oui!

- Mais?

- La cuisine, il n'y a aucun appareil électro-ménager.

- Oui, c'est un peu normal pour les sorciers mais nous irons acheter ce qu'il faut. J'ai veillé à ce que l'installation électrique soit suffisante pour ça. Seule l'aile des chambres pour les étudiants n'en est pas équipée.

- Autrement, il est très agréable. J'aime qu'il soit aussi lumineux.

Harry l'attira sur le canapé du living le regardant en face.

- Tu pourras être heureux ici Jim?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu aurais pu avoir tellement mieux que ce demi exil dans le monde sorcier.

- Je serai bien là où tu es Harry parce que je t'aime, je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis des années, mais je crois en la solidité de notre amour. Pourquoi doutes-tu?

- Je ne doute pas, je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Toi, tu ne l'es pas?

- Avec toi? Infiniment! C'est juste que ça me pèse.

- ...

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé, d'en être toujours au moment de la guerre. Tout le monde semble en être sorti, moi je tire des plans, je me renseigne, je pousse des adolescents à se battre, je prépare des combats, je renforce des protections alors que tout ce que je voudrais c'est vivre libre avec toi. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux.

- Comme qui, mon amour? fit doucement Jim en l'attirant contre lui.

- Comme Albus, comme Severus... à comploter, à manipuler, à utiliser comme les pièces d'un jeu d'échec...

- C'est Cloud, hein? Ce qu'il t'a lancé t'a blessé, tu n'as rien dit mais tu l'as ruminé pendant deux jours. C'est juste un môme qui a exprimé sa peur maladroitement, mais aussi l'espoir d'être enfin quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Tu l'as sorti d'un milieu où il était malheureux, tu lui en as donné un autre où il se sent mieux, tu lui as apporté l'espérance et plus que tout, tu ne lui as rien caché. Bientôt il sera intégré au groupe et il fera partie de notre famille de cœur et crois-moi il en sera heureux, finit-il en soulevant le visage de son amant de son index et en posant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as ce don unique de meneur, Harry, toute ta vie il te poursuivra, car toute ta vie ils se tourneront vers toi, les Cloud, les Aymeric, les Sylvain attendant de toi un mot, un geste qui les mèneront vers la lumière... Tu douteras encore mais tu le feras.

- Et tu seras là?

- Et je serai là!

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Ils ont encore disparu!

- Tu n'aurais pas un petit côté possessif Cloud? ironisa Sylas.

- Ils sont allés voir leur futur appartement à Cambridge.

- Un appartement?

- Oui en tant que professeur, Jim a droit à un appartement de fonction.

- Tu as dit qu'ils enseigneraient tous les deux ici, pourquoi ils n'ont pas un appartement ici?

- Mac Gonagall a refusé de leur en donner un, fut-ce même en tant qu'étudiants à l'université si ils ne se mariaient pas. L'octroi des appartements des professeurs à Cambridge dépend de mon père et pas d'elle.

- Mais c'est le survivant!

- Elle ne voulait pas créer de précédent.

- L'Héritier de Salazar qui n'a pas sa place à Poudlard, quelle ironie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Arrête de stresser ainsi, ils ne vont pas te dévorer tout cru! Et ce n'est pas comme si ils ne te connaissaient pas, tu as déjà atterri dans la cuisine presque sur les pieds de ma mère.

- Jim!

- Tout va bien se passer, mon amour...

Harry avait soigné sa tenue pour aller dîner chez ses futurs beaux-parents. Habillés à peu près de la même façon, ils avaient opté pour des tenues décontractées et sobres, pantalons et tee shirt noirs, chemises en soie ouvertes verte pour Harry, bleue pour Jim. Harry se sentait un peu ridicule son arrangement floral en main mais il avait refusé d'arriver les mains vides. C'est William qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonsoir les enfants.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, fit Harry se rendant subitement compte que l'appeler par son prénom était délicat.

- Crois-tu arriver à m'appeler "Père"?

- Oui, bien sûr, balbutia Harry que venait d'abandonner son sang froid définitivement.

- Tu as choisi ton moment pour lui dire ça Papa, il est mort de trouille.

- Jim!

- Voilà Kessy, la petite amie de ton frère. Ne restez pas dans le hall, entrez dans le living.

Jim prit la main de Harry et passa le premier. Son frère était assis devant un match de football retransmis en direct.

- Salut, Jim, Harry... Attends je vais te débarrasser de la chose, fit-il en désignant les fleurs.

- J'ai gagné 10 livres, Papa, c'est un montage pas un bouquet.

- Vous avez encore fait un pari? Je croyais que Maman les avait interdits.

- Ils le sont, fit Peter avec un clin d'oeil.

Je dois faire les présentations je suppose Kessy, ma petite amie du moment. Jim mon frère et Harry, son presque fiancé, si il survit à ce dîner... ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance.

La remarque eut le mérite de faire sourire Harry qui se sentit un peu mieux. Jim lui avait décrit son frère comme un enfant terrible très loin de son caractère plus sérieux, cela semblait se confirmer. Quand la mère de Jim entra, il se leva pour la saluer. Elle lui répondit sèchement et avec un air dédaigneux proche de l'insulte. Harry découvrit qu'il y avait des attitudes malfoyennes en dehors du monde sorcier. Il sentit la tension soudaine de son fiancé.

- Viens Harry, je voudrais te parler quelques minutes dans mon bureau..

- J'arrive, fit-il alors que William en attendait plus.

- J'arrive, Père, se reprit-il.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna, tandis que Jim se dirigeait vers la cuisine la rage au cœur.

Le repas fut glacial. Jim en voulait à sa mère qu'il n'avait pu raisonner et Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'avait qu'une envie, fuir. Quand au cours de la conversation, elle dit à Harry qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire ou que peut-être en monde sorcier la compassion était inconnue, Jim se leva de table, repoussant sa chaise violemment.

- Viens, mon amour, on s'en va.

- C'est ta famille, je peux...

- Non! Il n'est pas question que tu supportes ça plus longtemps. Papa tu sais où nous joindre.

- On avait parlé de sortir ensemble, non? Nous venons avec vous. De toute façon je ne peux rien avaler, fit Peter.

- Peter, je t'ordonne de rester ici!

- Non! Ce que tu as fait à mon frère ce soir est tout simplement impensable. Kessy suis moi.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la rue, incertains de l'endroit où aller.

- Vous aviez prévu quoi?

- Nous passons le week-end à Paris chez des amis, avant de rentrer nous voulions aller à Saint-Germain des Prés prendre un verre à une terrasse mais comme je te connais tu veux aller en boîte.

- A Paris, il y a, parait-il, une discothèque où vont toutes les vedettes, "L'Aigle Noir", fit Kessy toute excitée.

Jim et Harry échangèrent un regard qui évoquait un jeune sorcier aux yeux glacés.

- Avant tu sortais en boîte toute les semaines Jim, ce n'est plus le cas?

- Non, nous y allons rarement.

- On peut s'y rendre si tu veux, fit Harry.

- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un verre au pub pendant que je rentre me changer, fit la jeune fille.

Il y avait une file devant le club. Harry essayait de faire bonne figure pourtant il aurait aimé, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, être loin de là. Il sentit le regard de Jim et lui sourit. Ce ne devait pas être très réussi car la main de ce dernier se posa sur sa hanche, possessive. Ce fut enfin leur tour, avec un peu de chance, ils se feraient refouler.

- Messieurs Potter et Spencer, je vous en prie entrez. Oui, bien sûr vos invités aussi.

- Je croyais que vous ne sortiez jamais?

- Nous sommes venus la semaine dernière en groupe.

- Ça n'explique pas l'accueil VIP!

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à une petite table entourée de quatre larges clubs en cuir. Aussitôt un serveur arriva avec une bouteille de champagne et quatre flûtes.

- Cadeau de la maison! précisa-t-il.

Après deux ou trois flûtes de champagne, Harry se sentit un peu mieux, la musique même à ce taux de décibels l'apaisait. Lui manquait le contact avec son homme pour chasser l'amertume de ce début de soirée, il en ressentait un besoin vital.

- Viens danser, Harry, fit ce dernier en le prenant par la main.

Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en accord avec la musique, comme avant il avait l'impression d'avoir deux pieds gauches, toute son assurance avait volé en éclats. Jim le regardait avec inquiétude se débattre avec ses fantômes. Il se mit derrière lui, parlant doucement dans sa nuque, laissant courir son souffle chaud dans son cou, sa main sur sa taille.

- Laisse-toi aller mon amour, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma mère, elle n'a fait qu'une fois de plus la démonstration de son intolérance. Pense à mon père qui désire en être un pour toi. Oublie. Je t'aime plus que tout.

La voix de Jim, sa main et sa présence toute proche le rassuraient, il ferma les yeux imaginant ces doigts familiers qui couraient sur son corps, ils connaissaient maintenant ses moindres faiblesses, ses moindres défauts et l'acceptaient tel quel. Jim le sentit se détendre et se mettre en accord avec lui suivant ses mouvements pour danser.

Peter regardait le couple et réalisait les dégâts que la mesquinerie de sa mère avait causés, à ce moment il lui en voulait terriblement. Il ne fit pas attention au serveur qui vint remplacer la bouteille vide et déposa une enveloppe sur leur table.

Une salsa débuta à l'étonnement général, ils n'en attendaient pas avant un bon moment. Jim sourit en attirant son fiancé contre lui, c'était ce qu'il fallait pour achever de le libérer de ses idées noires. Avec étonnement, Peter regardait son frère se déhancher tout contre son fiancé, lui qui n'avait jamais osé montrer sa relation avec George, affichait, sans retenue, son amour pour Harry. Il les rejoignit sur la piste avec Kessy.

Ils ne retrouvèrent leur table que bien plus tard. La bouteille de champagne pleine mais éventée avait de nouveau été remplacée. C'est Jim qui aperçut le premier l'enveloppe pendant que Harry remplissait leurs verres. A l'intérieur une simple carte portait ces quelques mots Qui a blessé mes agneaux? PF. Il la tendit à son compagnon.

- C'est qui?

- Le grand méchant loup!

Harry lut, soupira puis appela le serveur.

- Pouvez-vous prier Monsieur de Lauzun de venir prendre une flûte de champagne avec nous?

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter, mais il est déjà reparti. Sa présence n'était même pas prévue ce soir. C'est le gérant qui devait diriger. Il nous a toutefois donné des ordres, la soirée vous est entièrement offerte.

- Merci.

- Il m'énerve, dit Jim.

- Qui? Le serveur? fit Harry taquin.

- Non! Le nuisible! Notre prédateur! Il fait tout pour faire partie de notre quotidien, pour qu'on ne se méfie plus de lui, jusqu'au moment où il va nous ferrer comme du vulgaire petit fretin.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de baisser ma garde aussi vite, Jim. Là, il marque des points parce que nous ne savons toujours rien le concernant. Seule la présence de l'hameçon est sûre donc inutile de l'avaler... On va danser?

- Oui bien sûr!

- Vous restez toujours ensemble? intervint Peter.

- Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre et chaque fois que je le laisse deux minutes il y a quelqu'un pour vouloir mettre ses mains sur lui, râla Jim.

- Possessif! fit Harry avec un air moqueur.

- Autant que toi mon amour... Tu viens?

- Je te suis!

Ils ne quittèrent la discothèque qu'au petit matin. Peu désireux de faire transplaner de nouveau tout le monde tour à tour, Harry demanda un taxi. L'aube blanchissait déjà les quais de la Seine déserts quand il ouvrit la porte cochère de l'hôtel des Saint-Maur devant les yeux étonnés de Peter et Kessy. Ne voulant pas demander à Françoise de préparer une chambre pour le frère de Jim et sa petite amie, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon du premier étage et ses canapés confortables. Dans un des divans, une forme humaine était recroquevillée en position fœtale et dormait.

- Cloud? fit Harry s'agenouillant devant le dormeur.

- Harry! Vous êtes enfin rentrés!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je vous attendais, j'étais si inquiet!

- Tu es resté là toute la nuit?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.

- Arrête, nous sommes là sains et saufs! le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, calme toi!

Les trois autres étaient restés stupéfaits à l'entrée du salon.

- Où étiez-vous?

- Nous ne pouvions pas deviner que tu attendais, nous sommes sortis en boîte.

- Mais tu devais seulement aller chez Jim puis prendre un verre.

- C'est vrai mais entretemps le programme a changé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu t'inquiéterais. Je suis désolé, Cloud.

- Il n'y a rien eu à faire pour qu'il aille se reposer, Monsieur Harry, il s'est endormi il y a une heure environ.

- Merci Gauthier.

- La chambre bleue est prête pour vos amis.

- Vas te reposer maintenant, on se verra plus tard et tu me diras ce que tu nous as tu jusque maintenant, dit gravement Harry en posant un baiser sur son front.

- Cloud s'attache trop à toi, mon amour.

- Tout dépend de la nature du lien. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il devait faire partie de notre famille?

- A son âge on tombe vite amoureux de son héros.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à être jaloux de lui, quand même?

- ...

- Tu es impayable, mon cœur, fit Harry en attirant Jim dans ses bras. Je n'aime que toi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous a caché...

- Harry!

- Oui?

- Tu sais que c'est moi qui suis au lit avec toi?

- Oh oui je le sais mais si j'y pense trop, nous n'allons pas dormir...

- ...

- Arrête, Jim... hmmm... arrête!

- Bonne nuit, mon amour...

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant?

- Je croyais que je devais arrêter?

- Non! Continue... soupira-t-il.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sylas se retourna, tournant le dos à Dray contre lequel il se frotta légèrement, tout endormi qu'il était celui-ci referma son bras autour de sa taille ce qui fit sourire tendrement son mari. Sy caressa doucement le visage de son amante, il l'attira à lui et déposa sur sa bouche un doux baiser.

- Déjà réveillée, ma mie?

- J'aimerais être sûre que Harry et Jim sont rentrés.  
- Si ils ne l'étaient pas le gamin seraient déjà venu nous tirer du lit.

- En peu de temps, il s'est beaucoup attaché à eux, à Harry surtout.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Jim va beaucoup apprécier. Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien. Tu sais nous ne sommes que le 15 mai, c'est un peu tôt pour avoir des malaises.

- Il y a des tests possibles.

- Si je n'ai pas mes règles début de cette semaine alors j'irai à l'infirmerie.

- Comme tu veux...

- Mon ange?

- Oui ma mie?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout d'un coup tout a l'air tranquille.

- Tu trouves? Toi si perspicace d'habitude, tu ne vois pas ce qui se profile? Tu crois que Lauzun est un inoffensif dragueur? Tu as été la première à essayer de les mettre en garde.

- Bien sûr mais j'ai dit ça surtout pour le danger qu'il va représenter pour leur couple.

- Tu ne veux pas admettre que Harry et Jim s'aiment et qui ce n'est ni Cloud ni Lauzun qui vont changer ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y crois pas?

- Parce que ce n'est pas Harry! Cette passion, cette exaltation, ça ne lui ressemble pas!

- Tu ne veux pas admettre que justement c'est Harry amoureux et que tu ne l'as jamais vu ainsi avant parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé! intervint Draco. Et en ce qui concerne Lauzun, vous n'avez pas tous les éléments pour juger. Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être mais il n'est pas non plus le monstre que vous croyez. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'on va beaucoup en parler ce week-end, surtout si comme je le pense nos deux tourtereaux étaient là-bas cette nuit.

- Là-bas?

- A la discothèque.

- Ils n'iraient jamais se jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup, affirma la jeune femme qui ne vit pas le regard moqueur de son mari.

- Tendre ami, vous nous faites des cachotteries? fit doucement Sylas.

- Harry prend les décisions qui lui semblent bonnes et je les respecte, Peut-être craint-il que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Tu parles de moi? râla Hermione.

- Non pas particulièrement. A toi de savoir si d'habitude tu te plies à ses choix...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le trio prenait un petit déjeuner tardif qui tenait plus du brunch puisqu'il était plus de midi quand deux jeunes gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas s'approchèrent embarrassés.

- Tu es le frère de Jim, je suppose. Je retrouve certains de ses traits sur ton visage. Voici Hermione, Draco et je suis Sylas.

- Comme tu l'as deviné je suis Peter le frère de Jim et voici Kessy, ma petite amie.

- Installez-vous. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?

- Oh oui! dans une discothèque formidable, "L'Aigle Noir"! Nous avons été reçus comme des rois, nous avons bu du champagne toute la nuit. C'était extraordinaire!

Sylas et Draco échangèrent un sourire moqueur en pensant à la dernière réflexion de leur femme sur la gueule du loup...

- Peter, tu as l'air moins enthousiaste?

- Chez mes parents, ça s'est très mal passé. Ma mère a traité Harry comme un moins que rien, comme un pestiféré. Jim et Harry ont quitté avant que le repas soit fini et nous avons suivi le mouvement. C'est le pourquoi de notre présence.

Les trois se regardèrent atterrés.

- Par Merlin! Mon pauvre Harry! murmura Hermione.

- Tu savais que Harry est orphelin depuis l'âge d'un an? demanda Draco doucement à Peter.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit celui-ci réalisant que son futur beau-frère avait peut-être espéré trouver enfin une famille.

- Bonjour! Les deux marmottes ne sont pas encore levées? fit une voix joyeuse.

- Tu es de meilleure humeur qu'hier soir toi! Tu vois que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter!

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Draco!

- Crois-moi, je le sais! Tu ne pourras jamais vivre pire que ton manoir envahi de mangemorts et le Survivant devant toi prisonnier d'un loup-garou et d'une psychopate qui de surcroît est la sœur de ta mère.

- T'étais pas heureux ce jour là! J'ai vu le moment où tu allais me gerber sur les pieds!

- Non, ça c'était en regardant ta tête, tu ressemblais à une pastèque, ricana Dray.

- C'était un camouflage signé Mione, se marra Harry. Bonjour tout le monde!

- Que nous as-tu prévu pour cet après-midi?

- Après-midi? Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que Harry travaille, fit Jim, il a transformé notre lit en centrale téléphonique.

Un éclat de rire suivit la réplique mi-figue, mi-raisin du jeune moldu. Harry lui lança un regard tendre et posa sa main au creux de son dos pour le pousser à s'asseoir.

- Sylas, je prends beaucoup de liberté avec ton hospitalité ce week-end.

- Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais.

- Merci. Pierre va passer il a quelques informations pour nous ainsi que Kingsley et William.

Au même moment un bruit se fit entendre et William sortit de la cheminée.

- Même si c'est rapide et pratique, je ne sais pas si je m'habituerai un jour, grommela-t-il.

- C'est aussi très sûr.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je l'utilise. Harry, je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir, la conduite de ma femme a été ...

- Insultante? Méchante? Blessante? Dégoûtante? À la mesure de son amour pour son fils? lança ce dernier avec amertume.

- Jim! fit tendrement son fiancé se rendant compte que malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour avant pour le rassurer, il en était profondément blessé et mortifié.

- N'en parlons plus, ça vaut mieux! termina Jim les yeux brillants.

- Comme tu veux, fils.

- Vous mangerez bien quelque chose avec nous, William? proposa Sylas son regard doux pourtant posé sur le jeune moldu qui retenait ses larmes.

Son affrontement avec ses parents n'étaient pas très loin dans sa mémoire et il savait exactement ce que Jim ressentait de l'attitude sa mère.

- Volontiers. Je suis venu vous donner des informations que tu m'as demandées Harry. Si Pierre-François Servais n'est pas connu chez nous, il n'en est pas de même de François-Anne. Homme d'affaires français, s'occupant d'import-export, il a été suspecté de fraude fiscale et a fait l'objet d'une surveillance pendant plusieurs mois. Celle-ci n'a rien donné mais des rapports ont été établis dont je t'ai apporté la copie. Il n'y a pas grand chose à en tirer si tu veux mon avis.

Harry pris le dossier cherchant manifestement quelque chose qu'il sembla trouver. Il contempla une photo des deux frères prises dans un restaurant, François Anne ressemblait à son frère mais il semblait plus âgé, son visage était dur, il portait une cicatrice de la tempe presque jusqu'au coin de la bouche sans qu'elle déforme celle-ci.

- On ne lui connait d'autres attaches que son frère. Il a beaucoup de petites amies mais elles ne font que passer et même si certaines tentent de s'accrocher aucune n'est restée plus longtemps que quinze jours dans son sillage.

- Il a un appartement dans Bond Street et c'est là que descend son frère quand il est en Angleterre.

Un second bruit annonça l'arrivée de Kingsley, qui après avoir salué tout le monde entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Harry excuse moi mais j'ai peu de temps, tiens voilà le rapport de nos services. Lucius a peut-être encore d'autres renseignements, nous n'avons pas les mêmes sources.

En résumé, le père Vassier sorcier de sang-pur a été trouvé assassiné il y a cinq ans. L'enquête a conclu que des mangemorts étaient responsables de ce meurtre mais certains indices ne concordaient pas avec cette version.

Pierre-François était marié à une jeune sorcière de sang-pur française, il avait un petit garçon de cinq ans, Henri-James. Des mangemorts se sont introduits lors d'un goûter d'anniversaire et ont tué les enfants et les parents présents sauf Pierre-François qui a assisté à toute la scène. Manifestement il était la personne visée par Voldemort qui a voulu ainsi lui donner la pire des leçons. Y-a-t-il pire chose pour un père que de voir massacrer son enfant en restant impuissant. A la suite de ça, les familles de sang-pur ont quelque peu pris leurs distances et il est resté seul dans le manoir familial puis un jour, il a disparu et n'est revenu que deux ans plus tard.

- Où était son frère à ce moment?

- On l'ignore. Tu as des questions?

- Qu'est devenue sa femme?

- Elle était morte en couches, il avait élevé son fils seul.

- Beaucoup trop de morts dans cette histoire, fit Harry soucieux. L'héritage du père était important?

- Pour Pierre-François non. Il avait hérité des biens de son grand-père qui avait déshérité son fils et son second petit-fils à son profit.

- Il est mort comment le grand-père?

- Dans son lit à quatre-vingt dix ans.

- C'est donc François-Anne qui héritait du père lequel avait écarté son autre fils pour rétablir l'équilibre, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il fut dit.

- Mais vous n'y croyez pas?

- Non! Lis le dossier.

Je n'ai aucune trace d'activités anormales dans le manoir des Vassier mais je fais surveiller celui-ci depuis une semaine.

- Faites attention, je les crois dangereux, François-Anne encore plus que son frère.

- Bien, je me sauve, j'ai du travail. Je suis en retard.

Harry sourit moqueusement en regardant disparaître le ministre de la magie. Le coup d'envoi du match de quidditch le plus important de l'année se sifflait dans une demi heure. Kingsley serait juste à temps. Il se mit à manger réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, entendant à peine la conversation des autres.

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Tu as entendu ce que nous disions?

- Non, désolé je réfléchissais.

- François-Anne est sûrement pour quelque chose dans la mort de son père, il a voulu en faire porter le chapeau à Voldemort, celui-ci a voulu se venger, je ne sais pourquoi et c'est son frère qui a payé l'addition.

- Si il avait découvert qu'ils étaient les descendants de Gellert Grindelwald, sa réaction serait logique et à la mesure de sa mégalomanie.

- Monsieur le Comte, monsieur Pierre Moscovici est là.

- Faites monter, Gauthier.

- Bonjour tout le monde!

- Bonjour Pierre.

- Vous en faites des têtes!

- Nous venons d'avoir des renseignements de William et de Kingsley. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils nous remplissent de joie. Il y a beaucoup de morts autour des frères Servais, notamment la femme et le fils de Pierre-François et leur père. Eventuellement, ils ne seraient pas étranger à ce dernier meurtre.

- J'ai peut-être une explication mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Pierre-François de Lauzun est le réel propriétaire de la discothèque où nous étions la semaine dernière, "L'aigle noir". Je suppose que le nom qu'il a donné au club vient d'une chanson moldue française du même nom. Les paroles de cette chanson évoquent l'inceste et le viol subis par la chanteuse dans son enfance par son père.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

.

.


	32. Chapter 31  François Marie

.

.

**CHAPITRE XXXI. FRANÇOIS-MARIE.**

.

.

- Pourquoi des années plus tard? demanda Hermione. Ça n'aurait pas de sens.

- Henri-James, murmura Harry.

- On supporte certaines choses mais on ne peut les admettre pour ses enfants, confirma William.

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions pour lui donner le beau rôle, tempêta la jeune femme.

- Arrête Mia, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas toutes les données en main.

- Forcément puisque Harry et toi vous nous cachez ce que vous apprenez.

- Montre leur Dray.

- Tu es sûr? C'est tellement personnel, tellement douloureux.

- Vas-y et espérons qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais.

Draco sortit et revint avec une pensine, avec sa baguette il sortit plusieurs fils argentés de sa tempe pour les poser dans le récipient et prononça la formule. Ils vécurent alors avec Lauzun ses souvenirs, la flagellation, la mort de son fils, la scène à Poudlard avec James Potter, le viol par Mac Dowell...

- Par Merlin, fit Sylas bouleversé.

- Je ne veux pas que ce que vous avez vu sorte de ce cercle. Je ne vous ai pas fait l'affront de vous faire prêter un serment sorcier mais ..., fit Harry la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Je crois qu'on devrait le faire, fit Cloud.

- Prêter serment?

- Oui. Comme ça si on nous interroge nous ne pourrons pas le dire.

Dès qu'ils eurent réalisé la promesse de silence, ils restèrent muets un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Nous n'avons rien vu concernant un inceste, fit Hermione.

- Nous n'avons vu que ses pensées momentanées et donc ayant un rapport avec Harry, précisa Draco.

- Je ne comprends pas!

- Harry a failli mourir de la même façon que son fils et en quelque sorte de la même main, c'est un souvenir qui doit lui revenir très souvent, pour le viol commis par Mac Dowell je suppose qu'il a été au courant de notre entretien à Poudlard au sujet d'Aymeric ce qui l'a soulagé d'un poids, la vue de Harry au club lui a rappelé James et c'est comme ça qu'il l'a identifié, par contre la flagellation, je ne sais pas...

- Pierre? d'autres renseignements encore?

- Pour le moment pas grand chose. Tu as un rapport de plus à étudier, fit-il en lui tendant une chemise. Peut-être un détail à signaler, hier soir quatre jeunes gens ont été accueillis à "L'Aigle Noir" les bras ouverts. Un des sorteurs a été prévenir le gérant de leur arrivée qui a donné un coup de fil à son patron. Celui-ci a quitté immédiatement la réception où il était l'invité d'honneur pour se rendre la discothèque. Il est resté à observer la salle quelques minutes, il a été parler au DJ, il a écrit une carte, il l'a fait déposer avec une bouteille de champagne à la table des quatre jeunes gens, il a attendu environ une demi-heure puis il est retourné à la réception. Les jeunes gens ne sont repartis qu'à l'aube en taxi.

- Mais qui pouvaient bien être ces abrutis qui se sont jetés dans la gueule du grand méchant loup en agneaux bien stupides?

- Mione, arrête!

- Harry, c'est de l'inconscience d'avoir été là, tu le sais.

- Il ne nous fera pas de mal.

- Pourquoi parce qu'il espère vous mettre tous les deux dans son lit d'abord? Vous avez déjà oublié l'enlèvement de William et l'embuscade qui en a découlé? Tu oublies que tu as failli perdre Jim? ironisa la jeune femme.

- Non! Je n'ai rien oublié! C'est comme ça, je le sais. Si il me fallait une preuve de plus, le prénom de son fils me l'aurait apportée.

- Je ne crois pas que ces deux prénoms accolés en un seul, ce soit un hasard et on donne rarement à son premier fils le prénom de personnes que l'on déteste, raisonna Sylas.

- Je suppose qu'il admirait ton père. Regarde Aymeric ne l'a jamais vu et il ne jure que par les maraudeurs, ajouta Cloud.

- Cloud, que m'as-tu caché?

- Prends la photo des deux frères que t'a fournie Sir Spencer. Regarde leurs mains. On le voyait aussi sur la photo prise par Jim au club mais moins nettement.

- Les bagues... fit Dray appuyé sur Cloud pour mieux voir.

- Oui les mêmes que celle que tu m'as enlevée, des bagues qui donnent la mort. Regarde la chevalière au petit doigt de François-Marie, elle porte le même dessin que les lettres que mon père recevait de la Loge.

- Cloud, tu connais la vérité sur la flagellation?

- Oui

- Mais tu ne sais rien dire?

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Chut! Ce n'est pas grave.

- Il y a d'autres choses que tu ne peux pas nous dire?

- Oui.

- Quelques remarques, il semble que malgré son viol, Pierre-François soit toujours en relation avec Mac Dowell.

- Pas nécessairement, c'est peut-être son frère puisqu'ils semblent très liés comme tous les jumeaux.

- Ou ils ont des liens familiaux si ta mère, Cloud, est aussi une descendante de Lauzun.

- Pierre-François qui est gay était marié et avait un enfant contrairement à son frère qui est hétérosexuel.

- Comme beaucoup de sorciers, il a été obligé pour perpétuer le nom, mais nous ignorons pourquoi lui plutôt que son jumeau.

- A ce sujet, intervint Pierre, c'est bien l'épouse de Pierre-François qui était la descendante de Lauzun, il a donc pris le titre par mariage comme le veut l'ancienne noblesse française, titre devenu purement honorifique mais dont il se sert parce qu'il impressionne les gogos.

- Tu as eu le temps de te renseigner sur le vernissage?

- Oui. Je t'ai dit que Lauzun avait beaucoup de passades et ne sortait longtemps avec aucun de ses amants, il semble plus fidèle en amitié et André Letellier, peintre et sculpteur, est son ami depuis plusieurs années. Il s'agit de sa troisième exposition. La première n'avait eu qu'un succès confidentiel, la seconde avait bien marché, la troisième devrait être un triomphe. Ses œuvres commencent à être bien cotées. J'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait, tu peux regarder sur internet il a un site.

Mes services continuent les surveillances. Bien entendu, j'ai dû trouver un prétexte et je ne pourrai le maintenir pendant longtemps, disons une quinzaine de jours encore. Il y aura des agents infiltrés lors du vernissage, vous pouvez y aller sans crainte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Il a souffert, c'est un fait certain, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être dangereux, fit Hermione.

- Mon Dieu, Mione, apprends à synthétiser les informations et à modifier ton opinion au fur et à mesure, fit Jim découragé.

- Vous manquez de prudence, lequel de vous deux va en tomber amoureux le premier?

- Mais... balbutia Jim stupéfait.

- Mione nous sommes amis depuis huit ans mais répète encore une seule fois ce genre de chose et ça ne durera plus très longtemps. Qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger mon amour ou celui de Jim? Me suis-je jamais permis ce genre de chose, même quand je voyais où tu allais avec Sy?

- Qu'y avait-il sur la carte qu'il vous a fait parvenir hier? questionna son amie impitoyable, et d'abord étiez-vous au courant tous les deux, Jim a semblé surpris.

- C'est Jim qui a ouvert l'enveloppe et lu la carte, précisa Peter qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début des conversations, tu te fais beaucoup de films, il me semble.

- Mia, que cherches-tu exactement? Foutre la merde? demanda son mari.

- Toi dès que je touche à Harry! Je me demande si c'est à lui que tu es marié ou à moi! fit Mione en sanglotant.

- Je crois que notre Mia est enceinte, fit Sylas moqueur en la prenant contre lui.

- Eh ben, neuf mois comme ça! jeta Jim rageusement. J'ai été surpris de l'efficacité des services de Pierre, c'est tout, continua-t-il plus calmement.

Jim passa derrière Harry, introduisit sa main dans la poche arrière du jean's de son amant, en retira la carte incriminée puis la tendit à leur amie, caressant sa joue tendrement au passage.

- Essaie un peu de faire confiance aux autres, Mione.

- Je suis désolée, fit celle-ci déstabilisée par le geste de tendresse du jeune homme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, puis regarda ses amis d'un air étonné.

- Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien hier soir et je n'en menais pas large non plus, le repas avec ma mère avait été une horreur. Il s'en est rendu compte, sa façon de nous consoler ça été une salsa demandée au DJ pour nous, ce mot et une soirée au champagne! Pas de quoi en faire un drame ou bâtir tout en roman.

- Je maintiens que c'est quelqu'un de dangereux!

- Nous le savons, Mione.

- Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. cita Peter. (2)

- Bon maintenant nous avons des dossiers à étudier. Nous faisons ça jusqu'au dîner et on va manger dans un restaurant sympa à Saint-Germain, ça vous convient? Père? Pierre?

- Ça me va très bien, Harry! fit William.

- Désolé, mais on m'attend à la maison, j'ai été très peu là cette semaine.

- L'invitation vaut pour ta famille aussi si ça leur dit de sortir, autrement ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Je te sonne dans une heure ou deux. A bientôt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- C'est un ministre non? Et le grand noir aussi? interrogea Peter. Vous tutoyez combien de ministres comme ça? Et combien mettent leurs services au vôtre?

- Draco, même si il ne le veut pas, est un futur ministre de la magie et Harry de la justice... Il est le Sauveur du monde sorcier, ça veut dire beaucoup dans ce monde là et ça commence à vouloir dire beaucoup dans notre monde politique aussi, fit Jim fier de son fiancé.

- Jim! fit Harry avec un reproche dans la voix.

- Je prends le dossier de Pierre comme il est en français.

- Je vais t'aider fit son père souriant avec indulgence de la fierté de son fils.

Ils fouillèrent les dossiers pendant deux heures sans trouver plus que la preuve que les affaires des deux frères se portaient très bien. L'enquête portait aussi bien sur la vie privée que sur leurs affaires et manifestement, pendant les six mois où il avait été suivi, François-Marie avait eu une vie amoureuse très mouvementée.

Les deux frères avaient un quotidien très différent. François-Marie était, en apparence, très souvent chez lui, mais cela ne signifiait rien lorsqu'on savait qu'il était sorcier et qu'il pouvait transplaner n'importe où sans passer devant les agents qui l'espionnaient. Quelques heures par jour, il faisait acte de présence à sa société spécialisée dans les importations de pièces électroniques et pouvait disparaître le reste du temps. On le retrouvait dans les boîtes à la mode au moins deux jours par semaine draguant des jeunes filles nettement plus jeunes que lui. Il les ramenait chez lui, sortait encore parfois avec elle une ou deux fois et dans ce cas les congédiaient avec un cadeau. Il ne ne se déplaçait jamais à l'étranger tout au moins en apparence. La surveillance avait été arrêtée quatre mois plus tôt sans que les services des finances aient trouvé quoi que ce soit de louche. William avait demandé à un ami directeur du service des stupéfiants une nouvelle surveillance.

Pierre-François avait une toute autre vie, il semblait ne jamais se reposer, toujours entre deux lieux, toujours entre deux occupations. Il aimait son métier de décorateur et y consacrait beaucoup de temps, il suivait sa discothèque attentivement, même si il avait un gérant il y passait tous les soirs. Il s'occupait d'associations consacrées à l'aide aux enfants orphelins ou malades. C'est lui qui s'était occupé de l'exposition de son ami peintre y consacrant plus de dix heures par jour cette dernière semaine. Il semblait dormir très peu. Il n'avait pas quitté Paris et avait eu une vie affective égale à zéro. Il avait un majordome qui s'occupait de son duplex et un très bon cuisinier français qui lui coûtait une belle somme chaque mois. Il ne mangeait et ne buvait jamais rien à l'extérieur.

- Apparemment, il craint pour sa vie, conclut Jim.

- Il craint plus que ça, les bagues à poison étaient déjà utilisées dans l'antiquité, elles permettent de se suicider discrètement et rapidement. Dans certains cas la mort est préférable au sort que te réserve ton ennemi. Ces bagues contiennent en général du cyanure de potassium, c'est l'un des poisons les plus violents connus, il suffit de sept milligrammes pour tuer un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, expliqua Sylas.

- Tous les membres de la Loge sorcière en portent une, fit Cloud. Elles ne sont pas toutes du même modèle mais elles contiennent toutes la même chose.

Le téléphone de Harry sonna.

- Oui Pierre, bon d'accord on se retrouve à dix neuf trente au Café de Flore. Je réserve au restaurant "Les Prés" rue Guisarde, ça te convient? Ou tu préfères plus solennel et on va chez Guyot? Vous serez combien? Bien... Oui avec des enfants c'est mieux! Je demande à Françoise.

- Pierre vient dîner avec nous?

- Oui. Cloud, tu peux demander à Françoise si Sylvain peut venir dîner à l'extérieur avec nous?

- Excusez-moi il faut que je réserve... Voilà qui est fait!

- Harry? Nous ne nous sommes pas changés depuis hier, fit Peter.

- Aucun problème, viens avec moi, je vais te prêter des vêtements ce ne sera pas la première fois, intervint son frère.

- Kessy peut-être qu'on peut te trouver quelque chose dans ma garde-robe et si rien ne te plaît on transformera, fit Hermione que la jeune fille suivit aussitôt

- Ouf! Plus de femme pendant au moins une heure! soupira William.

- Pour Mia, une heure à parler chiffon ça fait beaucoup! plaisanta Sylas.

- Tu crois qu'elle est enceinte?

- Oui, elle ne veut pas encore faire les tests, elle veut attendre la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais ses sautes d'humeur et son dégoût pour les pancakes qu'elle adorait la trahissent.

- Tiens, moi je n'avais noté que l'irritabilité.

- Dray! le gronda tendrement son mari.

Ce dernier posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis enfoui son visage doucement dans le creux de sa clavicule. Sylas caressa les cheveux soyeux avec sensualité calmant son humeur rebelle. Jim qui revenait avec lui aperçut le regard stupéfait de son frère posé sur ses deux amis et sourit moqueusement.

- En monde sorcier, mon cher petit frère, rien ne se passe comme ici, si tu veux nous irons faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse à Londres mais sans Kessy. Je te connais elle ne va pas faire longtemps partie de ton univers. Elle en sait déjà beaucoup trop. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne se rappelle plus de notre conversation de cette après-midi.

- Enregistré Jim.

- Merci Dray.

- C'est comme ça que George se souvient de ton existence, d'être sorti avec toi, mais ne sait plus que ça a duré deux ans et comment et quand vous vous êtes séparés?

- C'est exact mais là c'est Harry qui s'en est chargé.

- J'ai fait quoi?

- Ha! tu es prêt! Montre ce que tu as mis!

- Ne te tracasse pas j'ai vérifié ce que tu avais pris pour assortir...

- Je vois! Tu es magnifique!

- Vous pourriez peut-être utiliser notre salle de bain autrement nous serons en retard! fit Harry aux deux mariés.

- Et nos vêtements?

- Un accio?

- Pourquoi pas!

Ils se sauvèrent vers la douche pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la bouche ouverte de Peter qui voyait arriver leurs vêtements flottant dans les airs. Ils les entendirent quand même se moquer de son air ahuri jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre se referme sur eux.

- Papa? Tu m'expliques? gémit Peter passablement perdu.

- Ils ont lancé un sortilège d'accio pour faire venir leurs vêtements de leur chambre parce que les deux filles s'y habillent, expliqua Harry.

- Oui ça j'avais plus ou moins compris... mais qui sort avec qui?

- C'est une longue histoire fit son père avec un sourire moqueur, en fait ils sont mariés mais à trois.

- A trois?

- Oui...

- Et un mec peut faire ça avec deux filles?

- Hè non frangin, non!

- C'était trop beau! grimaça-t-il. Je me demande si je ne vais pas changer de bord, il est mignon le petit Cloud!

- Laisse le gamin tranquille! Il n'a pas besoin de souffrir!

- Il est temps de partir, Sy, tu appelles Mia?

- Elles sont prêtes, elles arrivent.

- Transmission de pensées? demanda Peter.

- Non, lien du pacte d'alliance donc ils ne savent le faire qu'entre eux trois, expliqua Harry.

- Enfin Cloud! Tu mets autant de temps que les filles.

Le plus jeune jeta un regard méprisant à Draco...

- Moi, je dois plaire Monsieur, moi je dois me faire beau! Toi tu es casé!

- Pierre a justement une fille de quinze ans, fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur, je compte sur toi pour la distraire.

- Et si elle est moche?

- Une soirée, c'est vite passé!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant le regard assassin que lança le jeune serpentard à l'Héritier.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A dix neuf heures quarante, après les présentations, ils s'asseyaient tous à la terrasse du "Café de Flore". La discussion devint générale, les trois enfants de Pierre s'entendirent de suite avec Cloud pour les deux plus grands et avec Sylvain pour le plus jeune. Lorsque le téléphone de Harry sonna ils en étaient au second apéritif.

- C'était Jan, il est à l'hôtel de Saint-Maur avec son compagnon, il voulait passer la soirée avec nous. Ils vont nous rejoindre. Je vais prévenir le restaurant que nous serons un peu en retard et plus nombreux. Voilà, c'est...

Harry s'interrompit dans sa phrase, deux yeux glacés venaient de se retourner vers lui. Pierre-François et deux inconnus longeaient la terrasse. C'est la voix de Harry qui avait interpellé le sorcier. Il sentit aussitôt une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit et ferma celui-ci immédiatement non sans lancer un regard furieux à Lauzun qui le regarda d'un air surpris. Comprenant que l'attaque ne venait pas de lui, il examina ses deux compagnons. Il ne connaissait aucun des deux. Il y avait un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans et un plus âgé d'une soixantaine d'années dont le regard foncé et scrutateur le mit mal à l'aise.

- Draco le plus âgé, souffla-t-il, pendant qu'il plongeait avec force dans l'esprit de celui-ci qui de suite essaya de le rejeter.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco pendant qu'il s'infiltrait doucement dans le même esprit tout occupé à rejeter l'intrusion de Harry. Pierre-François avait bien compris que ce dernier se vengeait d'une tentative de légilimencie et regardait son compagnon se débattre avec le sourire. C'est quand il vit Draco afficher son masque malfoyen de peur de trahir ses sentiments devant ce qu'il découvrait qu'il comprit la ruse et éclata de rire. Il les laissa faire et quand enfin, le vieux sorcier rompit le contact en s'éloignant, il se dirigea vers leur table et vint les saluer laissant les deux autres attendre.

- Ne fais pas se sauver mes clients, Harry. Il a quelques objets que je veux à tout prix lui racheter.

- Il devrait avoir une table ou deux de tortures en réserve, quelques objets du style chaînes, fers, menottes récupérés dans les cachots de son manoir, des baguettes et des armes blanches bien amorties déjà au service d'une face de serpent connue et même un masque de mangemort encore taché de sang, fit Draco.

- Fais attention à toi! prévint Harry.

Le sorcier leur lança un coup d'œil impénétrable, adressa un sourire à Jim, un léger salut à toute la tablée avant de murmurer en se baissant légèrement vers Harry Merci mon agneau ».

- Il m'énerve à se prendre pour le grand méchant loup celui-là! râla Harry alors que Draco éclatait de rire et que le sorcier était déjà loin.

Jan et un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années d'allure sportive descendirent d'un taxi juste au milieu du carrefour. Après les présentations, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Harry et Jim, main dans la main, discutaient de leur rencontre avec le jeune sorcier, sans voir qu'un regard foncé, brûlant de haine d'avoir été éconduit par Lauzun les suivait.

C'est après un bon dîner et quelques vieilles bouteilles qu'ils reprirent plutôt joyeux le chemin de l'Hôtel Saint-Maur. Jan et son compagnon sortaient avec des amis. Pierre et sa famille étaient repartis en voiture. William, Peter et Kessy qui avait subi un sortilège d'oubliette, rentraient en Angleterre. Il avait été planifié que Draco, Sylas et Harry les raccompagneraient puis transplaneraient dans la cour de l'hôtel. Mione, Cloud et Sylvain rentraient directement. Les jeunes sorciers se mirent à la recherche d'un endroit discret puis transplanèrent laissant leur suiveur dépité au coin de l'impasse désertée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'aube était levée depuis longtemps sur Paris. "L'Aigle Noir" fermait ses portes derrière les derniers clients. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un sorcier ancien mangemort en guettait un autre surveillé lui même par un agent de la DST. La grande silhouette de Lauzun se dirigea vers le quartier des Marais suivi de ses deux ombres, il aimait marcher.

Une fois de plus il passerait par la rue de Jouy pour rejoindre son appartement. Il aimait contempler les fenêtres à fins meneaux derrière lesquelles vivaient ses agneaux. Il les rêvaient dormant blottis l'un contre l'autre ou s'aimant dans le petit matin blême. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, il aimerait partager ce bonheur. Il apprendrait à aimer. Il lui semblait qu'avec eux, ce serait facile.

Ils lui avaient certainement sauvé la vie cet après-midi au "Café de Flore", le fils de James et Lily uni avec le fils Malefoy, griffondor et serpentard, très amis, très complices. Qui l'eût cru? Il est vrai qu'un Potter en héritier de Salazar... Le garçon de ce salaud de Mac Dowell était avec eux. Ils avaient changé son apparence mais pas assez. Après Aymeric, ils s'occupaient du plus grand et les sortaient des griffes du père, du tuteur indigne, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de s'occuper de celui-ci de suite mais ce ne serait que partie remise.

Ses pensées traversèrent la Manche pour rejoindre François-Marie. Il voulait son agneau par tous les moyens, il voulait l'homme d'Albus, le Survivant pour épauler le descendant de Gellert. Quelle utopie. Son frère! la malédiction de sa vie... Son double et sa haine... Il lui avait tout pris, son seul amour, sa raison de vivre, son tout petit! Son frère! incapable d'aimer. Il était fatigué de sa folie. Heureusement que son agneau, si tendre, si pur, était aussi un lion féroce. Son frère! Un jour il faudrait que cela finisse!

Il laissa l'hôtel d'Aumont derrière lui et ralentit devant le grand portail de l'hôtel Saint-Maur. Le père était un aimable dilettante, beau, joyeux, insouciant, un peu égoïste et inconscient... Lui et Black étaient de joyeux lurons, de gais maraudeurs, mais la maraude n'a qu'un temps celui de l'adolescence. James avait manqué de discernement comme lui et leurs fils en avaient payé le prix! Mais celui-ci serait un homme. Il y veillerait envers et contre tous, fut-ce même son jumeau!

Il soupira, il était arrivé devant la porte vitrée de sa luxueuse résidence, il allait prendre l'ascenseur, pénétrer dans un appartement vide, se coucher pour quelques heures dans ce lit froid, seul... Personne ne serait là pour l'aider à affronter son cauchemar quotidien... Seul! Seul...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione dormait serrée dans les bras de Draco qui serrait contre lui le corps de Sy de sa main passée en arrière dans le creux des reins de son mari, tandis que la seconde était posée sur le ventre encore plat de Mia. Sylas avait la tête enfouie dans la nuque de son amant et si une main était glissée sous sa hanche, l'autre, par dessus le corps masculin, venait mourir sur le ventre de sa mie enlacée à celle de Dray. Quelle étrange chose que cet inconscient qui déjà avait développé en eux ce sentiment de protection envers leurs deux petits rois commençant leur vie dans le corps de la femme qu'ils aimaient. Ils n'étaient encore que quelques cellules, mesuraient tout au plus un millimètre et déjà ils émouvaient leurs pères.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, une sensation de danger le laissait inquiet, au bord du malaise. Incapable de se rendormir, il éprouvait ce sentiment bien connu d'être au creux d'une nasse qui lentement se referme et jamais il ne s'était trompé.

- Mon amour?

- Désolé Jim, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas! Quelque part, quelque chose vient de se passer qui concerne notre destin et nous met en danger...

- Lauzun?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit pour nous un péril quelconque. Je suis sûr qu'il est dangereux, sa puissance, sa volonté et certainement son intelligence en font quelqu'un de redoutable mais ce que nous en savons le met plutôt de notre côté n'en déplaise à Hermione. Il doit haïr autant que nous les mangemorts restés en liberté. A sa place, je ne porterais pas non plus Mac Dowell dans mon cœur. Il est manifeste qu'il a des ennemis qui ne sont pas nous pour le moment mais qui doivent graviter dans l'entourage du crapaud rose donc qui sont les mêmes que les nôtres. Il est important de découvrir si il est réellement le descendant de Grindelwald, ça nous éclairera beaucoup sur sa position.

- Harry, je n'aime pas ce type, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le descendant d'un mégalomane qu'il en a épousé les idées.

- On ne peut nier qu'il appartient à la Loge, Jim.

- Parce qu'il porte une bague à poison?

- Parce que son frère jumeau en est le grand maître.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Non! Ce que je sais de ce mec me plait. J'aime la façon dont il s'est reconstruit. Tôt ou tard nous serons amenés à le combattre et ça me gêne.

- ...

- Jim?

- ...

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te rend muet?

- Tu te rappelles qu'il veut nous mettre dans son lit?

- Peut-être. Oui, sûrement...

- Comment ça peut-être?

- Je crois que c'est un jeu pour lui! Il y a autre chose et je ne sais pas quoi!

- Le regard concupiscent qu'il posait sur nous à la boîte était un jeu? Il avait envie de nous dévorer tout crus! Ta naïveté m'agace Harry ou alors c'est de la serpentardise.

- Jim, je n'ai pas dit qu'à ce moment il n'avait pas d'appétit pour nous ou qu'il n'en éprouvait plus maintenant. Mais derrière ce jeu de séduction qu'il a instauré il y a plus que ça et je ne sais pas où il veut en venir. On dirait presque qu'il a de la tendresse pour ses agneaux.

- Tu es fou! Ou alors Hermione a raison et tu tombes amoureux de lui!

- Jim? Ecoute-moi! Tu es tout pour moi, je croyais te le prouver jour après jour. Comment peux-tu dire ça? Quand je t'ai vu blessé, j'ai cru devenir fou! J'aurais pu tout détruire de chagrin, plus rien ni personne n'avait d'importance. Ce jour là j'ai su maîtriser ma magie mais pas mes sentiments pour toi.

- ...

- J'essaie d'analyser une situation. Dans un conflit, il est important de déterminer ses amis et ses ennemis. Une erreur peut apporter la mort. Il n'est plus question que je me trompe comme avec Dray. Ne doute pas de mon amour, Jim! Je t'en prie!

- Je t'aime... Je ne veux pas te perdre!

- Nous sommes en train de construire notre vie ensemble, jour après jour, heure après heure, je ne conçois plus celle-ci sans toi. conclut-il en l'attirant dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

- Moi non plus mais je ne veux pas d'un troisième partenaire entre nous.

- Il n'y en a pas. Je n'aime que toi!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient encore à table quand Pierre fut annoncé par Gauthier. Le vieux serviteur était normalement à la retraite et pouvait couler des jours heureux à l'hôtel sans soucis d'argent, Sylas y avait veillé, mais il aimait participer à la vie de la maison et dès qu'ils étaient là les week-ends, il reprenait sa place.

Pierre s'installa avec eux pour prendre le café au salon.

- Pierre, que se passe-t-il? J'ai l'impression que si tu es ici c'est qu'il y a un problème. fit Harry.

- Oui, il y en a un et qui pose un cas de conscience. Tu te rappelles le sorcier qui accompagnait hier Lauzun?

- Le plus âgé?

- Oui. Hier lorsque Lauzun vous a laissé, il ne lui a pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour expliquer à cet individu qui se fait appeler Stanley Benz qu'il ne voulait faire aucune affaire avec lui ni maintenant ni jamais. La discussion a été assez animée au beau milieu du carrefour du boulevard Saint-Germain. L'autre en a conclu que c'était vous qui l'aviez fait changer d'avis.

- C'est exact. L'autre sorcier est un ancien mangemort, nous en avons averti Pierre-François. précisa Harry.

- Toujours est-il que Benz nous a suivis jusqu'au restaurant et nous a espionnés toute la soirée. Ils vous a ensuite collé aux basques jusqu'à votre transplanage dans l'impasse Mirabeau. N'ayant pu vous suivre, il est allé faire le pied de grue devant "L'Aigle Noir"et à la fermeture ce matin il a suivi Lauzun. Celui-ci habite dans le Marais et rentre à pied. Pour rentrer chez lui, le week-end, et uniquement le week-end, il choisit de passer par la rue de Jouy. C'est ce qu'il a fait suivi par Benz et par mon agent. Arrivé devant votre hôtel, il a ralenti et a effleuré la porte comme pour une caresse, je crois qu'il n'est même pas conscient de l'avoir fait, d'après le rapport, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées, mais ce geste n'est pas passé inaperçu de Benz. Il a suivi Lauzun jusque chez lui puis il a transplané. Une heure plus tard, deux sorciers sont venus prendre place devant chez Lauzun et le surveille depuis. Il y en a deux devant votre hôtel aussi.

- Tu avais raison, murmura Jim. Aussi bien pour le danger que pour la tendresse.

- C'est sidérant mais c'est comme ça... confirma Harry.

Il noua ses doigts à ceux de Jim se voulant rassurant. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard préoccupé.

- Nous pouvons rentrer à Astor's Lodge ou à Poudlard mais le problème se reposera le week-end prochain et il reste Pierre-François qui était leur cible initiale, poursuivit Harry.

- Pour autant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une surveillance mais ça me laisse perplexe.

- Tu penses à autre chose?

- Pour le moment je ne fais que me poser des questions mais je préfère prendre les devants.

- Une petite intimidation? Avec cape et masque? suggéra Jim.

- Oui! Et on recommencera autant de fois qu'il le faut!

- Bien on va organiser ça pour ce soir.

- A part cela, rien de neuf?

- Non. Ma fille a trouvé le jeune Cloud tout à fait son goût.

- J'avais cru comprendre en effet, mais il ne faut pas prendre ça trop au sérieux, ils sont bien jeunes tous les deux.

Un bruit dans la cheminée annonça une autre visite. Lucius ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux.

- Bonjour Pierre, Harry, Jim. Où sont mes enfants?

- Dans le jardin avec Teddy.

- C'est aussi bien car je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire des informations que j'ai glanées.

- Ça dépend! Je t'écoute.

- Les Vassier avaient pour père Glavius Vassier et pour mère une sorcière sang-pur appelée Ludivine. Ludivine était la petite-fille de Flora, la sœur de Grindelwald et de Franz Fallert. Celui-ci avait une sœur qui a épousé Charlus Potter qui est ton grand-oncle. Ils sont donc les arrières petits neveux de Grindelwald et tes cousins Harry. Il faut dire que dans les familles de sorciers de sang-pur ce n'est pas difficile et tu es le premier sang-mêlé chez les Potter.

François-Marie a toujours été le plus difficile des deux c'est pourquoi son grand-père maternel l'a déshérité au profit de son frère. Lors du décès de son père, Pierre-François a créé le scandale en refusant l'héritage des Vassier. *

- Il a attiré l'attention sur lui, ce n'est pas logique.

- Il a dû obéir non à la prudence mais à ses sentiments de dégoût. fit Jim.

- A partir de là les renseignements viennent de sources non officielles. Pierre François avait fait le projet de quitter le manoir familial avec son fils Henri-James pour éloigner ce dernier de son grand-père pour des raisons qui nous sont inconnues mais que l'on peut supposer, François-Marie ne l'a pas supporté et a tué son père. Il a été enfermé à Sainte-Mangouste pendant plus de deux ans, officiellement pour se remettre du traumatisme subi.

Pierre-François a rapporté que c'était des mangemorts qui avaient tué son père. Nous savons qu'il a menti puisque c'était son frère. Deux mois plus tard, son fils a été tué en sa présence ainsi que neuf autres enfants et huit adultes par des mangemorts dont Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestranges. Les quelques familles qui acceptaient de recevoir les fils Vassier malgré les rumeurs de leur parenté avec Grindelwald et la réputation de requin du père ont tourné le dos à Pierre-François.

Après avoir réglé les obsèques de son père, il a émigré en France dans le monde moldu et est devenu Lauzun. Il n'est revenu en monde sorcier que lorsque son frère est sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, il l'a aidé à s'installer mais a refusé de vivre avec lui que ce soit au manoir ou ailleurs. Ils se voient régulièrement mais les désaccords et les disputes sont nombreux. Ça a failli tourner mal il y a quelques jours mais mon informateur ignore la raison de leur différent.

A son arrivée en France, Pierre-François a été aidé par le peintre André Letellier, qui est devenu son amant. Ils ont vécu six mois ensemble, quand il s'est avéré que son compagnon avait des sentiments pour lui, Lauzun a préféré le quitter mais ils sont resté amis. Letellier qui a la quarantaine est en couple depuis deux ans avec un jeune comédien de quinze ans son cadet.

- Bon, voilà pour les amours mais ce qui nous intéresse c'est la Loge... coupa Harry.

- Il semblerait que François-Marie soit l'instigateur de cette Loge qu'il dirige de main de maître. Son but unir le Survivant et le descendant de Gellert pour gouverner le monde sorcier. Il y a fort à parier que si tu ne veux pas t'allier à lui, tu ne seras plus qu'un obstacle.

- Rien de bien nouveau quoi! On en prend un autre et on recommence comme avec face de serpent!

- Je crois qu'il est un peu...

- Je vois, soupira Harry. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout dit?

- Il y a encore un point mais pour lequel je n'ai aucune certitude.

- Vas-y quand même.

- Pendant l'internement de François-Marie à Sainte-Mangouste, plusieurs mangemorts suspects d'avoir participé à l'assassinat d'Henri-James sont morts dans des circonstances pas très claires, on peut même dire qu'ils ont été assassinés. Lauzun ne doit pas y être étranger même si en principe il était ici en France. Ces meurtres ne coïncident pas avec les séjours de Lauzun en Angleterre pour ses affaires, il est trop malin pour ça. Rappelons que ça se passait au moment où Voldemort était le plus puissant. Il a quand même de l'audace et du courage. Même si on peut comprendre ses motifs, ça reste des meurtres et ça explique aussi qu'il craigne pour sa vie. Les mangemorts restant ne vont pas attendre la mort dans leur lit tranquillement.

- Nous ne faisons pas vraiment dans la dentelle non plus quand nous tombons sur eux, surtout ces derniers temps! Si avant nous n'osions pas utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables il y a belle lurette que nous avons réalisé que si nous ne les mettions pas hors d'état de nuire, nous les retrouvions deux jours après en face de nous. Mais encore Lucius...

- Rien ne t'échappe.

- ...

- Il semblerait que Lauzun ait un autre enfant âgé de deux ans, il est dans un orphelinat dans les environs de Paris dont il s'occupe dans ses oeuvres, il s'y rend tous les quinze jours.

- Comment s'appelle l'enfant? demanda Jim.

- ...

- ...

- C'est une petite fille, fit Lucius manifestement hésitant, prénommée Lily Harriet.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé, il était imperturbable mais sa main avait serré très fort la sienne.

- La laisser là c'est la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé de la protéger des mangemorts mais très certainement aussi de son frère, murmura-t-il découragé. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, la vie de ce mec est un monstrueux gâchis.

- Commençons d'abord par l'aider à rester vivant et mettre l'enfant en sûreté, ce que nous savons d'autres le savent certainement... fit Jim.

- Lucius peux-tu venir ce soir? Nous avons une petite opération à monter. Deux sorciers que je suppose de l'entourage d'Ombrage surveillent la résidence de Lauzun, deux autres surveillent notre hôtel. Ils préparent un mauvais coup ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

- Le but de l'opération?

- Si il n'y a rien de nouveau d'ici ce soir, les faire disparaître tout en étant vus avec nos masques afin qu'ils sachant qu'ils s'attaquent à nous si ils s'en prennent à lui.

- C'est tout? fit Lucius étonné.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais me renseigner sur l'orphelinat et voir si ils ne sont pas déjà sur place.

- Bien. Tu veux faire ça quand exactement?

- Cette nuit à la fermeture de la discothèque.

- Tu as besoin de tout le monde?

- Si on doit aller à l'orphelinat en même temps, oui!

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Harry? interrogea Pierre. Il fait partie de la Loge et c'est eux qui ont enlevé William, non? Si j'ai bien compris ce n'était pas un échange de civilités mais une vraie bataille rangée avec des blessés et même, si vous n'aviez pas eu de quoi vous soigner sur place, des morts.

- Il y a Pierre-François et il y a François-Marie. Le premier est au courant des activités de son frère mais je ne crois pas qu'il les cautionne, par contre il a besoin de croire un peu aux hommes.

- Et surtout, comme dirait Dray, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de courir sauver le monde, lui fit tendrement Jim, même si c'est notre nuisible.

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire complice.

- Là il faut dire que nous sommes un peu embarqués dans le même bateau si j'en juge par les deux sorciers qui nous guettent devant l'hôtel depuis ce matin. Et il y a aussi la petite Lily...

Jim attira Harry contre lui, front contre front, il sentait son émotion.

- On va à Astor's Lodge tous les deux voir où sont Jareth, Jimmy et les autres, heureusement c'est le week-end, ils ne doivent pas être loin. D'après les renseignements obtenus, on verra ce qu'on doit organiser, soupira Harry.

- Même si ils n'ont pas encore découvert l'orphelinat ça ne saurait tarder.

- Si nous intervenons aujourd'hui, nous n'avons aucune possibilité de prévenir Lauzun qui ne se doute de rien... Il va être fou d'inquiétude et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il fera comme bêtise. Et si nous allons la chercher qu'allons nous en faire pendant que nous serons aux cours? Puis se tournant vers Lucius et Pierre Nous arrivons, nous mettrons les autres au courant dès notre retour. »

Ils atterrirent dans la cheminée d'Astor's Lodge. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour résumer les faits et demander à Jimmy et Erwin de venir en fin de soirée à l'hôtel Saint-Maur avec les capes et les masques. Joshua fut chargé d'espionner l'orphelinat toute la journée et de téléphoner un rapport toutes les heures. Jimmy se chargea de le transporter à proximité. Jareth et Violaine se chargeraient de la surveillance de Lauzun et de ses ombres. Ils devaient les contacter toutes les deux heures et plus si nécessité. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le petit salon des Saint-Maur.

- Voilà, les choses sont en marche.

Quand ils revinrent du jardin avec Teddy, Harry résuma la situation au trio. Il passa sous silence les choses qui pourraient choquer Hermione et expliqua l'opération prévue pour cette nuit. Puis arriva le moment délicat...

- Mione, tu ne viendras pas avec nous.

- Et pourquoi? fit-elle sèchement.

- Parce que tu es en début de grossesse et que je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. J'ai besoin de Draco et de Sylas, pas de deux futurs pères qui protègent le ventre de leur femme. Ma raison te semble bonne ou je dois développer?

- Je rentrerai à Astor's Lodge.

- Je suis désolé Mione, c'est plus sage pour toi mais aussi pour eux.

La journée se traîna en attente des coups de fil de Joshua et Jareth. Devant l'hôtel et la résidence de Lauzun, les sorciers avaient été relayés pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais ils étaient toujours deux. Ce n'était que de la surveillance, si il devait y avoir quelque chose, ça se passerait de nuit. Joshua appela une fois de plus, il était une heure du matin, l'orphelinat dormait, quatre sorciers venaient de faire leur apparition, ils avaient franchi le mur de l'institution et s'étaient cachés dans le jardin.

Aussitôt Harry prit ses dispositions, Draco, Sylas, Lucius, Arthur, Liam, Bill et Charlie transplanèrent dans la rue devant le bâtiment, puis s'infiltrèrent dans le clos grâce à des sorts de désillusion. Ils neutralisèrent en silence les quatre sorciers, les stupéfixièrent et leur lancèrent un sort de ligature. Ils furent déposés derrière le bac à compost. Ils étaient tranquilles pour un moment.

Draco et son père se faufilèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de l'éducatrice de garde. Elle fut immédiatement mise sous imperium par Draco qui lui ordonna de faire la valise de la petite Lily Servais et de l'habiller. Tout en lui parlant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, Lucius transplana immédiatement avec la petite fille au Manoir Malefoy et la confia à sa femme avant d'aller retrouver Harry. Draco commanda à l'employée de surveiller les enfants jusqu'au lendemain matin sans prévenir de la disparition d'une de ses protégées puis il rejoignit les autres dans le jardin.

Entretemps Sylas avait reçu un coup de fil de Harry, ils devaient transplaner devant la discothèque. Les sorciers qui surveillaient Lauzun avaient été rejoints de façon voyante par six autres. Harry les soupçonnaient de servir de leurre et de ne pas être les seuls sur les lieux. Apparemment, ils voulaient provoquer une réaction de Lauzun, un appel au secours à son frère? ou à l'Elu? La rue commença à grouiller de sorciers sous sortilège de désillusions. Harry avait préféré sa cape d'invisibilité, il était blotti en dessous avec Jim. Les sorteurs fermèrent enfin la porte derrière les derniers clients. Les serveurs et le barman ne tardèrent pas à sortir aussi et à s'éloigner. Lauzun maintenant devait avoir compris. Certainement, tout comme lui il sentait le sort anti-transplanage qu'ils avaient jeté sur le club. Il ne restait à l'intérieur que les deux videurs et Lauzun qui ne devait pas en mener large malgré sa puissance.

Harry s'attendait à une sortie de sa part, il n'avait pas d'autre espoir. Si ils les laissaient entrer il serait pris au piège. Il se dirigea donc avec Jim vers l'entrée pour le couvrir dès sa sortie. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Lauzun fier et droit comme un I, une baguette dans chaque main. Il admira son courage car la manœuvre était suicidaire. C'est le moment que choisirent les sorciers ennemis pour rompre le sort de désillusion. Ils étaient seize en tout. C'est bien, ils seraient à égalité. Il rejeta la cape d'invisibilité en même temps que les autres apparaissaient. Lauzun regarda avec stupéfaction ses hommes masqués, armés de baguettes mais aussi d'armes à feu. Il les connaissait de réputation. De quel côté seraient-ils?

- Ainsi, nous avions raison Vassier, c'est toi qui commande cette bande de masques. C'est leur dernière intervention aujourd'hui.

- De quoi parles-tu Benz?

- Vous n'êtes pas Grindelwald, ni toi ni ton frère! Nous avons été chercher ta gamine... l'histoire de la Loge s'arrête ici!

Harry vit Lauzun devenir livide et vaciller, avec la baguette d'ébène et sans le formuler, il envoya un avada kedavra à Benz. Ce fut le déclenchement des hostilités. Les armes à feu servirent autant que les baguettes. Aucune des parties n'hésitaient à recourir aux sorts impardonnables. Quant Harry vit plusieurs traits verts lumineux foncer dans leur direction, il généra un puissant bouclier devant Jim, Lauzun et lui sur lequel les sortilèges vinrent s'écraser. Comme son aura l'avait laissé deviner Lauzun était puissant mais aussi rapide. Bientôt il n'y eût plus que deux sorciers adverses encore indemnes, Harry et Draco les stupéfixèrent en même temps. Ils avaient quelques blessés, Bill, Lucius et Violaine semblaient touchés.

- Onca et Gwaihir au quartier général avec ces deux-là! Les autres, vous vous assurez qu'ils seront incapables de nuire dorénavant et nous rentrons, commanda Harry.

Les blessés subirent un sort d'oubliette. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient transplané laissant les corps sur place. Quelques instants plus tard, une camionnette noire aux vitres teintées emprunta la rue piétonne. Trois moldus en descendirent, chargèrent les sorciers morts ou blessés. La rue retrouva son air habituel. La DST avait fait le ménage.

Seul restait immobile devant le club un homme jeune aux cheveux longs repris en catogan, aux yeux clairs noyés de larmes. Lauzun eut un gémissement en pensant à sa fille. Il rangea ses baguettes, sentit un papier dans sa poche qu'il déplia. Lily est en sécurité ». Il rangea la feuille de papier et transplana chez son ami André. Dominique son petit ami n'apprécierait pas mais tant pis, il avait besoin de lui parler.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de s'endormir sur le canapé du peintre qu'il pensa qu'entretemps ses agneaux avaient quitté Paris.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Dominique était parti à ses répétitions, André lui tendait une tasse de café et attendait ses confidences. Il lui résuma les évènements de ses derniers jours. Son ami l'écouta.

- Tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait être eux tes anges masqués?

- Eux?

- Tes agneaux comme tu les appelles.

- Non.

- Ils ont sauvé le futur beau-père de Potter en combattant contre ton frère et là tu les retrouves en train de te protéger, ça n'a de sens que si ils répondent à leurs sentiments et non à une doctrine. Ils t'avaient prévenu pour Benz donc ils le savaient dangereux... ça se tient! Potter a certainement assez de charisme que pour rassembler une petite troupe bien organisée et toute dévouée. Quels sont les autres actions d'éclat de tes inconnus masqués?

- Ils ont notamment sauvé Malefoy senior quand il est revenu d'Azkaban, ils sont intervenus dans un château en Belgique pour protéger la conférence avec les moldus, ils ont enlevé un jeune auror à Sainte-Mangouste pour l'arracher des griffes d'Ombrage, c'est ce que je sais par les journaux. Ils procèdent toujours de la même façon, ils sont masqués, ils utilisent des surnoms, ce sont des sorciers mais ils se servent aussi d'armes moldues et certains connaissent le close-combat... Leur nombre varie selon les opérations à effectuer pouvant aller jusque trente. Il n'hésitent pas à employer les impardonnables et sont horriblement efficaces.

- Et les rescapés de ton frère n'en ont pas dit plus?

- Quels rescapés? Aucun n'est revenu! Ils sont à l'hôpital, en prison du côté moldu pour tentative d'enlèvement d'un diplomate ou pire dans leur tombe. Il parait que l'atelier de la carrosserie était presque entièrement détruit par le feu, apparemment ils ont utilisé le feudeymon et il faut une sacré puissance pour le maîtriser. Seuls Mac Dowell et un autre s'en sont tirés parce qu'ils étaient dehors pour couvrir les arrières et ils n'ont rien vu de ce qui s'est réellement passé à l'intérieur! Courageux comme il est, ce père modèle a même laissé son fils de seize ans à la merci de leurs adversaires et Jonathan est avec mes agneaux je l'ai vu!

André lui sourit d'un air railleur sans répondre.

- Par Merlin! Et je n'ai pas compris! Il ne faut pas que mon frère apprenne ça!

- Tu es amoureux Pierre-François. Tu perds ta clairvoyance, fais attention à toi.

- Ils s'aiment, il n'y a aucune place pour moi dans leur vie.

- Et Potter monte une petite opération pour te sauver la peau juste parce qu'il s'ennuie...

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête comme pour chasser une pensée inopportune puis répondit à son portable.

- Ma fille a été enlevée à l'orphelinat cette nuit par deux hommes masqués. Ils ont trouvé quatre personnes ligotées dans le jardin et qui ne se rappellent même plus ce qu'ils font là. Ils leur ont jeté un sort d'oubliette très certainement. Ils ont emmené les vêtements, les jouets de Lily et même son doudou pour dormir. Elle est peut-être en sûreté mais je ne sais pas où!

- Donc en plus il a mis ta fille à l'abri!

A ce moment un grand duc cogna du bec contre la fenêtre. Il se précipita pour lui ouvrir et prendre le carton attaché à sa patte, il lut, puis regarda dans le vague... Son ami attendait une explication qui ne venait pas.

- C'est un carton d'invitation pour les fiançailles de Harry James Potter avec James Douglas Spencer qui auront lieu au manoir Malefoy dans trois semaines, fit-il d'une voix sèche.

- Tu ne fais pas partie de leur cercle d'amis ou même de relations pourquoi t'inviter et justement aujourd'hui si ce n'est pour te montrer qu'ils restent en contact? Où est le papier que tu as trouvé hier dans ta poche?

- Il n'y a rien de plus que quatre mots, j'ai essayé tous les sorts possibles pour révéler un message supplémentaire.

- Ce que pourrait faire aussi bien quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je crois que celui qui t'a glissé ce mot l'a fait uniquement pour te rassurer et l'a caché à tous. Le principal c'est qu'elle soit vivante et en bonne santé même si tu es privé d'elle pour un moment.

- Quand j'ai été à Poudlard, Potter m'a reconnu, il me l'a dit et m'a couvert. Il sait que je fais partie de la Loge, j'en suis sûr. Il la combat mais me protège, je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Si il a vécu ce qu'on lui attribue, est celui que tu dis, alors même à dix-huit ans il doit voir au delà des apparences. Tu en sauras plus vendredi au vernissage. Je suis sûr qu'ils y seront.

- Il faut que j'aille à l'orphelinat, la police moldue m'attend. Il faut que j'arrive à museler la presse.

Une surprise de plus attendait le sorcier. C'est la DST qui était en charge de l'enlèvement alors que la sécurité du territoire ne s'occupait absolument pas de ce genre d'affaires. La discrétion était de mise, la presse ne fut à aucun moment avertie, même le personnel ne fut pas interrogé. Cela semblait superflu à ce service qui semblait en savoir plus que le père lui-même. L'ombre qui suivait Lauzun depuis plusieurs jours s'attacha de nouveau à ses pas mais cette fois le sorcier en était conscient.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine commençait mal, quelques élèves de la septième bis avaient l'air particulièrement endormis aux cours. Toute la journée ils subirent les remontrances des professeurs pour leur inattention. Le soir, ils étaient invités chez Lucius pour dîner. A leur arrivée, Jimmy s'y trouvait déjà. Narcissa avait commencé les préparatifs pour leurs fiançailles et les cartons d'invitation avaient déjà été envoyés. La nouvelle paraîtrait très certainement dans la presse dès le lendemain. Elle avait suivi la liste des fiancés à la lettre, puis s'était occupée d'inviter les relations mondaines et utiles.

Elle soumit à leur approbation le menu à réaliser par les elfes de maison qui seraient une dizaine de plus pour l'occasion. La décoration florale serait réalisée par une firme sorcière. Ils devaient aller le week-end choisir une tenue au chemin de traverse. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, les fiancés approuvaient sans restriction les propositions de Narcissa. Ils lui faisaient entièrement confiance pour les mondanités. Lorsque le dîner fut annoncé, presque tout était réglé.

La petite Lily dans une chaise haute de bébé gazouillait entre deux bouchées. Narcissa s'occupait d'elle alors qu'Hermione donnait à manger à Teddy. La fillette semblait d'un caractère facile. Elle ressemblait peu à son père, elle était brune à la peau pâle, avait une petite frimousse ronde toujours souriante, seuls ses yeux d'aigue-marine rappelaient le regard perçant du jeune sorcier.

La semaine passa sans incident. Harry et Jim rentrèrent plus tôt de Poudlard, s'absentèrent des entraînements divers et s'occupèrent chaque soir de Lily comme leurs amis s'occupaient de Teddy.

Ils découvraient les aléas de la paternité avec une enfant qui n'était pas la leur. Ils essayaient de lui parler de son père qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître mais comme ils en savaient eux-mêmes très peu, cela n'allait pas très loin... Le matin ils la déposaient chez Narcissa ou la laissait aux bons soins de Joshua. Loin d'avoir créé des tensions entre eux, cette situation leur convenait, ils s'occupaient de l'enfant en toute complicité sous le regard indulgent de leurs amis. Ils apprenaient les gestes de tous les jours , lui prendre son bain, l'habiller, la coiffer tout en écoutant son babillage. Et lorsqu'elle était enfin couchée, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver à deux pour s'aimer. Le vendredi soir, une fois de plus ils la conduisirent au manoir Malefoy avant de se rendre au vernissage.

Ensemble, ils avaient regardé le site web et les œuvres d'André Letellier. Si Harry n'aimait pas ses sculptures, il trouvait ses acryliques superbes. Le thème de la seconde exposition de l'artiste était "Chez toi". Les toiles représentaient des maisons, des rues de villages et des scènes de tous les jours, artisans, artistes, ménagères, le peintre avait su capturer à chaque fois le moment idéal, la lumière, le regard ou le rire qui changeait tout. Le fil conducteur de l'exposition de ce soir était "Toi" et annonçait très certainement des portraits plus intimistes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils avaient tous soigné leur tenue, visant avant tout un look décontracté et non conventionnel, ils avaient joué sur les matières. Harry et Jim qui n'aimaient pas le lin avait préféré associer une soie mate pour la chemise à du shantoung pour la veste, pour les couleurs ils avaient choisi le contraste Harry étant habillé de foncé et Jim de clair pour assortir à sa blondeur. Draco et Sylas avait opté pour la même tenue et privilégié une fine baptiste blanche pour la chemise et un costume en lin de couleur sable. Hermione en contraste avait élu une robe fluide et asymétrique en soie vert émeraude et de fines sandales à talon. Jimmy et Erwin étaient restés fidèles à leur veste inspirée des redingotes associée à une chemise à col mao et un pantalon classique. Dans cette tenue Erwin évoquait le dandysme d'un George Brummel. Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus et de nombreux regards suivirent le groupe quand ils entrèrent par couples dans le grand salon attenant à la salle où étaient exposées les œuvres du peintre.

- Tes invités sont arrivés, Pierre-François, fit une voix amusée.

Celui-ci se retourna pour contempler les jeunes sorciers. Il les avait vus en jeans et chemise, il les retrouvait habillés en gravures de mode, sûrs d'eux et de leur charme. Se tenant par la main, ses deux agneaux le regardaient gravement.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as perdu la tête, lui fit le peintre à côté de lui.

- Ils sont tout jeunes! s'exclama Dominique.

- C'est un hasard si le brun ressemble au Jeune homme à la balle »?

- C'est son fils, il a dix-huit ans, un an de plus que James sur ta toile. Jim en a vingt trois. Viens les accueillir avec moi.

Ils virent approcher l'artiste et Pierre-François, ainsi que le jeune homme qui était avec lui et Benz le week-end précédent lors de leur rencontre au Café de Flore. Si le premier portait une tunique chatoyante et multicolore, le second était habillé d'un ensemble blanc inspiré des tenues hindoues, longue tunique blanche crantée sur les côtés et boutonnée du col montant au bas ce qui mettait en valeur son corps svelte, son cou fin et son port de tête altier, le troisième affichait résolument une tenue plus audacieuse, un tee-shirt noir transparent sous un costume blanc cintré. En les voyant approcher, Jim prit Harry par la taille et l'attira tout contre lui d'un geste possessif qui fit sourire Pierre-François.

Il leur présenta l'artiste ainsi que le jeune homme appelé Dominique, ils discutèrent peinture et sculpture. Harry tendit une flûte de champagne à Jim, en repris deux autres, il goûta le champagne d'une flûte avant de la tendre à Pierre-François, qui le regarda stupéfait.

- Comment sais tu?

Harry sourit sans répondre avant de prendre un canapé sur un plateau en interrogeant l'autre des yeux.

- Non merci.

- J'espère que dorénavant tu apprendras à faire confiance... Tu nous guides?

- Bien sûr.

Se tenant par la taille, les agneaux suivirent le grand méchant loup sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione que Sylas rassura d'un regard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant les œuvres, Harry voulait lui parler de sa fille et ne trouvait pas la tranquillité nécessaire.

- Vous avez osé venir?

- Ce vernissage est truffé d'agents de la DST, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose.

- C'est eux aussi qui s'occupent de l'enlèvement, souffla Lauzun.

- C'est plus discret comme ça, confirma Harry. Les médias ne s'en mêleront pas et ton frère ne sera pas au courant de l'existence de Lily.

- Vous savez beaucoup de choses.

- Trop?

- Peut-être.

- ...

- Pourquoi ce groupe de combattants masqués?

- Parce que l'Elu ne peut pas faire certaines choses sans se discréditer et hypothéquer son avenir politique, répondit Jim.

- Comme?

- Comme lutter contre Ombrage avec des armes moldues, sauver un ancien mangemort de sortie d'Azkaban, sauver le descendant de Gellert Grindelwald, accomplir une prophétie et préparer une guerre contre les factions de l'ombre... précisa de nouveau Jim.

- Dont la Loge.

- Dont la Loge, confirma Harry.

Il prit la main du sorcier qui lui lança un regard surpris ainsi qu'à Jim, puis il lui retira la bague à poison qu'il mit dans sa poche, posant dans la main qu'il tenait toujours une enveloppe épaisse réduite à la taille d'une carte de visite que le sorcier glissa dans sa poche.

- Pourquoi l'invitation à vos fiançailles?

- Pour que tu reprennes ta place dans le monde sorcier. Etre un familier de l'Elu, des Malefoy, du ministre de la magie est un bon début.

- Cela ne pourra jamais être, vous le savez.

- Laisse-moi faire! Tu n'as pas envie de vivre heureux avec Lily?

- ...

- Tu n'y crois pas... accusa Jim.

- ...

- ...

- A ma place pourrais-tu ne fut-ce que l'imaginer?

- Peut-être pas, mais je le voudrais.

- L'espoir fait tant de mal quand il est déçu.

- Tu es dans une impasse, Pierre-François, tu sais que tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

- C'est mon jumeau.

- Il est fou et je vais devoir l'arrêter. Il te faudra choisir, tu le sais.

- C'est déjà choisi.

- ...

- Mais ce n'est pas plus facile pour autant.

- Tu t'es reconstruit après tout ce que tu as subi, après le meurtre de ton père, après la mort de ton fils, après le rejet du monde sorcier, tu y arriveras encore!

- Décidément, vous savez beaucoup de choses...

- Plus encore que tu ne le crois, mais tes secrets sont en de bonnes mains, murmura Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas assez changé l'apparence de Jonathan.

- Cloud.

- Cloud?

- Oui il s'appelle Cloud Evans maintenant, il fait ses études en sûreté à Poudlard. Je voulais qu'il puisse garder au maximum son identité. Changer un nez, la longueur des cheveux, la forme du visage, la couleur des yeux est une chose, troquer un corps androgyne contre celui d'un catcheur, c'est plus délicat. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

- Son père y a touché?

- Non, il s'est contenté de fermer les yeux, de lui dire que c'était sa faute à cause de son physique efféminé et qu'il devait en tirer parti.

- Il est le prochain, dit Lauzun d'une voix froide.

- Non, tu vas arrêter.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Nous te le demandons, fit doucement Jim.

- Ils ont déjà des soupçons pour les mangemorts. Tourne toi vers l'avenir, ne vis plus dans le passé. Sa mort ne changera rien pour toi, pense à ta fille. De toute façon, il mourra dans cette guerre.

Ils arrivaient à la fin de l'exposition. Harry voyait le trio et le couple Jimmy-Erwin admirer les toiles sans les perdre vraiment de vue. Ils arrivaient devant l'entrée d'une seconde salle qui portait la dénomination collection privée. Ils virent Pierre-François hésiter avant de les y emmener. La toile qui leur sauta aux yeux parce qu'elle était sur le mur face à l'entrée était un nu grandeur nature de Lauzun. Letellier avait peint son modèle après l'amour, ça sautait aux yeux, il gisait alangui sur un lit en désordre. Harry sentit un pincement au cœur, jaloux de celui à qui le sorcier adressait ce sourire sensuel et ce regard encore troublé par le plaisir, tandis que Jim sentait une bouffée de désir pour ce corps parfait, il se contraignit à détourner les yeux.

Une des toiles suivantes représentait le petit Henri-James riant, une autre l'enfant endormi.

- C'était un superbe petit garçon, Pierre-François, et très courageux, fit Harry une main posée sur son épaule.

- Malefoy est un très bon legilimens.

- Le meilleur. Il n'a pas voulu insister, le but était de savoir qui tu étais, pas de violer ton intimité.

Ils arrivèrent devant les dernières toiles. Un jeune homme brun rêvait assis sous un saule, il regardait une petite balle ailée posée sur sa paume ouverte. Le peintre avait réussi à rendre le sourire charmeur et joyeux de James. Une autre représentait Poudlard mais en arrière plan on voyait un visage, deux yeux émeraude, de longs cheveux d'un roux sombre et un sourire tendre... Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Harry qui contemplait le sourire de sa mère appuyé sur Jim, celui-ci essuya tendrement les perles d'eau salée du pouce.

- Je les aimais beaucoup, fit Lauzun. Ton père était le symbole d'une jeunesse arrogante, insolente, insouciante mais son amitié avec les maraudeurs le révélait sous un autre jour, fidèle, dévoué. Ta mère était merveilleuse. Dans son sourire il y avait tant de tendresse, tant de confiance. J'ai cru qu'elle sortirait avec Severus, ils s'entendaient bien, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais il s'est tourné vers l'obscurité et il l'a perdue alors qu'il l'avait fait pour la gagner. Il lui fallait la lumière pour qu'une fleur comme Lily s'épanouisse.

Sur le même mur, une troisième toile représentait un bébé allongé dans un berceau, suçant son pouce, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, il luttait manifestement pour ne pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Harry se tourna vers Lauzun interrogatif.

- Oui, c'est toi, fit le sorcier avec un sourire amusé. J'avais été rendre visite à tes parents peu après ta naissance et depuis je passais régulièrement à Godric's Hollow.

- Comment?

- Je lui ai fait voir mes souvenirs dans une pensine. Tu as l'air étonné.

- Etonné que tu te sois révélé.

- Quand je suis arrivé en France, j'étais dans un sale état. André s'est occupé de moi, nous sommes devenus amants et nous avons vécu ensemble six mois.

- Vous ne vous entendiez pas?

- Je l'aimais bien, il méritait plus que ça. Il est heureux avec Dominique et c'est très bien comme ça. Nous sommes restés amis.

Ils revinrent dans le grand salon, il les entraîna vers les quelques canapés très design. Ils s'y assirent pour discuter. Il n'y avait qu'une seule grande toile dans cette salle. Elle représentait les jumeaux, tournés l'un vers l'autre, ils se regardaient. Il avait représenté le profil intact de François-Marie et on ne pouvait que constater la ressemblance physique des frères mais Letellier avait su rendre la folie dans le regard brun de François-Marie, alors que celui bleu azur de Pierre-François était calme et serein.

- Harry? Où est Lily?

- Tu as tout dans l'enveloppe.

- Tu n'as pas confiance?

- Non! Regarde tout ce monde autour de nous! Celui-là en face du buffet avec sa veste en velours noir, c'est un sorcier, cette femme avec une robe rouge aussi, on sent leur magie! Tu peux me dire ce qu'ils font là?

- Il y a beaucoup de sorciers dans le monde des arts moldu, Harry.

- Tu les connais?

- Non.

- Tu as encore un agent de la DST avec toi pour une dizaine de jours. Dès qu'il y a un problème je suis averti. Après je serai obligé de te mettre un de notre groupe mais je n'ai pas assez de monde que pour donner le change à Ombrage même avec des tonnes de polynectar.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Je sais, fit Harry découragé.

- On entraîne les jeunes pour la bataille qui aura lieu fin juin, on s'occupe de la prophétie, de l'Ordre du Phénix, de notre groupe, des accords avec les moldus, des jeunes qu'on a maintenant à notre charge, mais aussi de nos études, les aspics pour Harry, ma maîtrise en sciences politiques et j'ai pris une partie des cours à Poudlard aussi, pour enseigner l'année prochaine à l'université sorcière c'est la moindre des choses d'en connaître le plus possible sur le monde sorcier... Ne crois pas que ça a été facile dimanche de mettre une opération sur pied en aussi peu de temps, c'était d'ailleurs du n'importe quoi, nous avions trop d'inconnues. Ombrage aurait pu mobiliser dix sbires de plus et nous aurions pu être en difficulté. Alors essaye de comprendre que si tu pouvais faire preuve d'un minimum de prudence ça nous arrangerait.

- Jim!

- Inutile de vous disputer pour ça. Je suis obligé de vivre ma vie, d'aller au club, d'honorer mes contrats de décorateur... Je ne peux pas me terrer à la maison et d'ailleurs je ne le veux pas!

- Loin de moi de te demander ça mais arrange toi pour me prévenir si tu vas à l'étranger ou si tu dois t'absenter que je ne mette pas nos deux mondes à feu et à sang pour te retrouver alors que tu es en week-end amoureux, fit Harry en plaisantant d'un air railleur. Par contre évite de mettre ton frère au courant de ces déplacements.

- Mon frère?

- Si il s'aperçoit de nos relations, il ne tardera pas à s'en servir pour piéger Harry.

- Je crois qu'il faut arrêter tout cela! C'est une énorme erreur! Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, je...

- Arrête! c'est mon choix, j'étais conscient du problème et ça te met en danger aussi.

- Harry, les autres attendent.

- On y va. Je sais où te contacter de toute façon. Fais attention à toi.

Pierre-François attira ses deux agneaux contre lui, posa un baiser sur leur front sans rien dire.

Il était toujours à la même place lorsqu'une heure plus tard André vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je me suis fait faire la leçon par un gamin de vingt-trois ans! Alors que le second qui n'en a que dix-huit est super protecteur, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- Prenons les choses dans le bon ordre. Tu as appris quoi?

- Je suis suivi par la DST depuis presque deux semaines qui fait rapport à Harry, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont su pour dimanche.

- Il a le bras long ton agneau!

- Où est Dominique?

- Il est rentré il y a déjà deux heures, il a répétition demain tôt.

Seulement alors, Pierre-François sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et lui rendit sa dimension primaire. Il trouva dedans des photos et une lettre. Il regarda les photos sorcières de sa fille seule le plus souvent, parfois jouant avec un autre bébé plus jeune... Sur une, on voyait Harry la petite dans les bras qui lui faisait répéter vers l'appareil Je t'aime, Papa ». On la voyait sur un petit balai dans un jardin, devant un gâteau toute barbouillée de chocolat et riant aux éclats, sur le dos de Jim à quatre pattes, en mini tenue de karateka avec Jim et Harry essayant de reproduire leurs gestes.

- Pour la première fois, je la vois jouer et rire comme tous les petits.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'en occuper, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute mais c'est ta place pas la leur.

- ...

- Le blond est un karateka chevronné, ceinture noire quatrième dan! Il a le droit d'enseigner, c'est certainement lui qui a initié Potter. Et tu sais maintenant d'où ils connaissent le close-combat.

- Ils m'ont confirmé que c'était eux, ils m'ont révélé pas mal de choses d'ailleurs, ce que moi je n'aurais pas fait.

- Ils veulent te montrer leur confiance pour que tu leur accordes la tienne. Tu ne lis pas ta lettre?

- Je la lirai plus tard.

- Ils ont dit quoi de ton nu?

- Rien! Que voulais-tu qu'ils disent?

André eut un sourire que le sorcier connaissait bien, le sourire mesquin que la jalousie lui donnait.

- J'espère qu'ils ont apprécié ton sourire et tes yeux d'après l'amour même si ce n'était pas avec eux.

- Ainsi c'est pour ça que tu as changé de tableau en dernière minute! André tu ne changes décidément pas. Je ne supportais pas ta jalousie quand nous étions ensemble, je la supporte encore moins maintenant. Je rentre avant qu'on se dispute.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il transplana immédiatement devant son appartement. Dès qu'il fut installé dans son living, il ouvrit la lettre. Elle ne contenait que quelques mots tout à fait anodins. Il jeta plusieurs sorts avant de voir apparaître le texte.

_Pierre-François,_

_Lily est en bonne santé, elle n'a pas trop souffert du changement. Nous nous en occupons après les cours et la nuit, la journée nous la confions à la grand-mère de Teddy que tu as vu sur les photos. Nous lui parlons de toi tous les jours. Je cherche une solution pour que tu puisses la voir sans vous mettre en danger l'un et l'autre._

_Bientôt il y a aura de grands changements dans le monde sorcier, après la nomination du nouveau ministre de la magie dans le courant du mois prochain, beaucoup de mécontentements aussi. Ce sera le moment que choisiront certains pour se manifester, c'est le moment où d'après la prophétie une grande bataille aura lieu où nous avons un rôle à jouer. En attendant, chacun essaye de diminuer les effectifs de son adversaire._

_Dans une de tes poches, décidément elles servent beaucoup, tu trouveras un médaillon. Il remplacera avantageusement ta bague, c'est un portoloin de secours. Il sera prêt à n'importe quel moment, il te suffira de l'activer en articulant "maison carrée"et il te transportera dans un lieu sécurisé. Au même endroit, tu trouveras une pièce de monnaie. Si tu sens qu'elle chauffe, regarde sa tranche, elle affichera l'heure et le lieu d'un rendez-vous ou un numéro de téléphone._

_Garde toi._

_H._

Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Se rendait-il compte de la sécheresse de la lettre qu'il avait écrite? Il avait espéré beaucoup plus. De l'amitié? De la tendresse? Plus encore? Il ne savait. Il la relut.

Il lui révélait beaucoup de choses sur l'avenir de leur monde. Il semblait lui faire confiance. Si il en croyait l'allusion à sa poche, c'était lui qui avait glissé le mot le rassurant sur le sort de sa fille. Il pensa qu'il se préoccupait de lui alors qu'il leur avait juste montré le désir qu'il avait d'eux. Ils s'aimaient c'était évident, son envie n'avait rien à faire là. Il se rappela Harry lui prenant la main pour lui enlever la bague, il avait tressailli comme un collégien puceau. Il fallait encore bien ça!

Il était pressé de dormir, d'oublier sa solitude. Même si c'était le week-end, il n'irait pas au club ce soir. Avant il détruisit la lettre, réduisit les photos qu'il cacha puis il chercha le pendentif et la pièce. Au bout d'une chaîne, il découvrit un pentacle entouré d'un cercle finement travaillé en or blanc, le centre du pentacle était une tête de loup aux yeux en émeraude. Une bouffée de tendresse l'assaillit, il caressa le bijou, le symbole était évident. Ainsi son agneau ne voulait pas en être un mais se voulait son égal...

- Mon frère aurait-il un nouvel amant?

- Comment es-tu entré?

- Comme un moldu, je suis entré tout simplement avec une vieille dame qui avait été promener son chien-chien. Ta porte ce n'est pas un problème, je connais ta façon de la protéger. Beau petit bijou.

- En effet, très joli.

- Offert ou à offrir?

- Offert.

- Serait-ce sérieux cette fois?

- Ça ne l'est jamais. J'allais au club, tu viens avec moi?

- Non, tu sais que je n'aime pas cet antre à bacchanales. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit il y a quelques jours que je ne veux pas me mêler de tes histoires de Loge. Tu as trouvé un plan aussi intelligent que le dernier à la carrosserie?

- En effet, tu me l'as dit, mais tu es mon frère, n'est-ce-pas? Il s'agit de Potter.

- Il s'agit toujours de Potter.

Pierre-François passa la chaîne à son cou.

- Nous en parlerons sur le chemin, fit le jeune sorcier en poussant son frère vers la sortie.

Il remit les protections sur sa porte et s'enfonça dans la nuit avec François-Marie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après l'exposition, ils rentrèrent directement à l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

Jim poussa un soupir de bien-être en se laissant tomber dans un canapé, il tendit les bras à Harry qui se coula contre lui, il n'eut plus qu'à refermer son étreinte sur son compagnon.

Jimmy et Erwin avait retrouvé la chambre qu'ils avaient déjà occupée et étaient pour le moment en train de profiter de la salle de bain.

Draco et Sylas s'étaient assis se tenant par la main et chuchotant. Quand Mia vint les retrouver après s'être changée, elle s'assit sur les genoux de Draco, les jambes sur les genoux de Sylas et leurs mains enlacées à trois sur son ventre dans un geste qui allait certainement leur devenir familier dans les mois qui allaient venir. Le matin même, elle avait été voir Madame Pomfresh qui lui avait confirmé ce que ses deux hommes avaient déjà deviné, elle abritait une ou plusieurs nouvelles vies. Elle ne saurait que dans trois semaines si il y avait un ou deux bébés.

- Fatiguée ma douce?

- Non! Envie d'être câlinée par mes amours.

- A ta disposition ma mie! la taquina tendrement Sylas.

- Harry?

- Oui Mione.

- Tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé avec Lauzun?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois te raconter. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Comment ça? Vous avez discuté ensemble plus de deux heures.

- On verra si on peut lui faire confiance à l'usage.

- Tu veux dire que tu lui as donné des moyens de pression?

- Il en avait déjà. Il savait déjà que Jonathan est avec nous, que nous sommes le groupe masqué. Il sait maintenant qu'il y a une prophétie même si il n'en connait pas les termes et qu'une bataille est prévue pour fin juin.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour avoir sa confiance.

- C'est important pour toi?

- C'est important pour nous. Avoir deux ennemis, Ombrage et la Loge, sans avoir quelqu'un dans la place ce n'est pas aisé. Lauzun est puissant et son frère l'est aussi, ensemble ils seraient redoutables. Ce qu'il nous a montré devant le club contre les sbires d'Ombrage est très loin d'être son maximum. Nous avons tout intérêt à ce qu'il soit de notre côté.

- En allant à l'exposition et au club, tu risques fort que François-Marie soit mis au courant.

- Pierre-François a déjà choisi son camp mais il a juste difficile de décider de tourner le dos à son frère. Il faut le pousser un peu.

- Si Vassier n'a pas hésité à tuer son père, il n'hésitera pas à supprimer son jumeau si il se croit trahi, tu joues avec sa vie, fit Draco désapprobateur.

- Il n'est pas stupide, si il s'aperçoit des relations que Harry entretient avec Lauzun, il s'en servira comme moyen de pression pour l'obliger à changer de camp, fit Jim.

- ...

- Tu ne nies pas? interrogea Hermione.

- C'est une possibilité. Il nous faut tenir trois semaines.

- Pourquoi trois semaines?

- Si Lauzun vient à nos fiançailles, il sera vu par tout le monde sorcier en notre compagnie, tout le monde sera au courant y compris son frère, et il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière.

- Je ne te savais pas si manipulateur, Harry, et je n'aime pas ça, s'exclama Draco indigné.

- Tu peux ne voir que ce côté là, Dray. L'autre de toute façon ne vous concerne pas, fit Harry qui ne vit pas le sursaut peiné de son ami.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait des toiles avec ton père et ta mère? interrogea Mione.

- Parce qu'ils étaient amis. André a peint les souvenirs que Lauzun lui a montrés dans une pensine, répondit Harry content qu'il n'ait pas identifié le bébé.

- Il fait de très belles choses mais sans conteste la plus belle toile est le nu de Lauzun. commenta Erwin.

- Il est en effet très expressif, fit Harry d'une voix neutre. Je suis fatigué et nous voudrions nous lever tôt demain pour aller chercher ce qu'il faut à Lily. Bonne nuit.

Il lança un coup d'œil interrogatif à Jim qui se leva le premier en lui tendant la main.

- Tu as blessé Harry, fit Sylas gentiment à son mari.

- Je n'ai dit que ce que je pensais.

- Par pudeur il n'a présenté qu'une face des choses. Il veut avant tout redonner une vie à Lauzun et à sa fille. Il tient beaucoup aux deux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Je les ai observés, ma mie. Tu as entendu dire que Lauzun ne buvait rien en dehors de chez lui? Pourtant ce soir il a bu du champagne.

- Je l'ai remarqué, je me suis dit que le rapport était exagéré.

- Non! Pour le rassurer, Harry a goûté chaque verre avant de le lui donner.

- ...

- Je l'ai vu lui enlever sa bague à poison et poser sa main sur son épaule quand il regardait les toiles représentant son fils..., renchérit Jimmy.

- Et si Vassier enlevait son frère je crois que Harry se sacrifierait comme il le ferait pour chacun de nous. Il ne joue pas avec la vie de Lauzun mais avec la sienne, comme d'habitude.

- Et Jim dans tout cela? demanda Mia.

- J'ai dit qu'il tenait à lui, je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il tient énormément à nous aussi, conclut Sylas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jim était déjà couché, il attendait Harry qui prenait sa douche. Il aurait pu l'accompagner, il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait désiré un autre corps que celui de son amour et plus que tout il craignait que Harry ait éprouvé la même chose. Ce n'était qu'une envie physique, ne s'y mêlait aucun sentiment, mais la conversation avec leurs amis venait de lui rappeler le fait et il se sentait ridiculement coupable.

Harry se glissa dans les draps et nicha sa tête aux cheveux encore humides dans le cou de Jim avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- Jim? fit-il surpris du peu de réactions de son amant.

- Oui, mon amour.

- Tu es fatigué?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien? Que veux-tu que j'aie?

- Pas grand chose! Juste un sentiment de culpabilité pour le désir que tu as éprouvé devant le portrait de Lauzun?

- ...

- Je te connais, Jim. Je connais chacun de tes regards et chacune de tes expressions, ça ne pouvait pas m'échapper.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je t'aime. Ce n'était qu'une envie physique devant la sensualité que renvoyait cette toile.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai éprouvé la même chose.

Le cœur de Jim se glaça, se serra sous un sentiment de jalousie irraisonné. Il bascula le corps en dessous du sien pour le dominer, il embrassa Harry avec violence, bloquant ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête. Aucune tendresse, aucun amour dans les lèvres dures et tyranniques qui voulaient juste lui rappeler son appartenance de la plus ferme des façons. Harry d'abord surpris de sa réaction, ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver de la colère car si lui faisait un effort de compréhension, il en attendait tout autant.

Avant de le réaliser, Jim se trouva à son tour en dessous d'un corps exigeant, la bouche de Harry se fit ardente, ses gestes presque brutaux. Sans douceur il se frotta contre le membre dur de son amant, mordant sans retenue son cou et ses épaules, négligeant les plaintes de Jim. Bientôt la passion remplaça la rage, mais leurs corps avaient pris goût à la violence. Les gémissements, les grognements entrecoupés de mots âpres trahissaient leur frustration, leurs mains couraient sur le corps de l'autre emportées, dominatrices. Aucun ne voulait accorder à l'autre la prédominance.

Jim une nouvelle fois cala le corps sous le sien, écarta les jambes de son amant de son genou, se glissa entre ses cuisses.

L'appel qu'il vit dans le regard fixé sur lui le fit gémir, jamais il n'avait vu autant de désir exprimé par le visage aimé et quand sans s'en apercevoir, Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cet appel à la luxure. Il lui releva les jambes et pénétra, sans le préparer, le corps à présent tout offert et qui s'arqua sous le plaisir et la douleur.

Le soupir rauque qui l'accueillit ne lui suffit pas, il voulait l'entendre crier, supplier. Il se retira presque complètement de l'étroit fourreau pour y replonger lentement, profondément, il renouvela le geste plusieurs fois, sentant les jambes et les pieds encerclant ses reins essayer de lui imposer un rythme plus rapide. Lorsqu'il entendit un petit grognement impatient, il sourit et ralentit encore le rythme. Les yeux verts aux pupilles agrandies accrochèrent les siens.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, il n'en est pas question.

- Oh! si! Je veux t'entendre, fit Jim se retirant et attendant.

- Ne me laisse pas, viens!

- Comme ça?

- Plus vite, plus fort...

- Non!

- Jim, je t'en prie.

- Je suis là, mon amour, je t'aime..., fit-il avec un cri de victoire.

Il accéléra et approfondit les va-et-vient venant heurter régulièrement le centre du plaisir de son amant. Quand il sentit la vague de jouissance arriver, il souleva les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules et caressa sa hampe gorgée de sang d'où coulait déjà quelques gouttes de plaisir pour l'amener à la délivrance en même temps que lui. C'est dans une plainte rauque que Harry se libéra, suivi aussitôt de Jim qui n'attendait que son plaisir pour se laisser aller à la jouissance. Après un sort de nettoyage, repus, ils se blottirent tendrement enlacés au creux de leurs draps.

Ils se levèrent tard le lendemain matin et cette fois ils prirent leur douche ensemble.

- Tu as vu comment tu m'as arrangé? Je ne peux pourtant pas mettre un pull à col roulé alors qu'il fait plus de vingt degrés? fit Jim d'un air amusé en contemplant dans le miroir son cou et ses épaules marqués de traces de dents et de suçons rouges.

- Désolé, fit Harry passant doucement la pointe de ses doigts sur les traces puis sa langue.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je sens qu'on va encore rester un long moment ici et Lily n'aura pas de lit pour faire sa sieste, railla-t-il. Et je crois que pour le moment, tu devrais aller ouvrir, on frappe, en attendant je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose de couvrant à me mettre.

- Mione?

- Je viens voir si vous allez faire les courses pour Lily maintenant? Bonjour Jim! fit la jeune femme en se faufilant dans leur chambre alors qu'il était plongé dans leur garde-robe.

Il dut se retourner pour la saluer et le regard incrédule de leur amie parcourut ses épaules et son cou!

- Par Merlin Jim! Qu'est-ce-que... fit-elle avant de s'interrompre en regardant Harry, puis en rougissant... Je vous attends devant le petit déjeuner, finit-elle avant de se sauver alors que le rire de Jim la poursuivait.

- Ça va être comme ça toute la journée! Tu vas passer pour un sadique, ricana-t-il en lui lançant un regard railleur.

- La réputation de l'Elu va en prendre un coup! Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus couvrant?

- C'est un tee-shirt à col montant, Amour. Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai, je n'avais pas prévu que tu te prendrais pour un vampire. Tu as mieux à me prêter peut-être?

- Bon, on y va comme ça, fit Harry agacé.

Jim sourit en lui tendant la main que Harry saisit l'attirant contre lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux avec curiosité, cherchant les ecchymoses certainement décrites. Harry et Jim échangèrent un regard amusé avant de s'asseoir.

Ils étaient perdus dans un magasin consacré à la puériculture, ils regardaient les lits et les parcs quand Harry eut l'impression qu'un regard les suivait, il chercha autour de lui sans apercevoir qui que ce soit de suspect, mais il y avait tellement de monde dans ce magasin en ce samedi... Ils continuèrent leurs achats. Harry et Jim commandèrent une commode, une garde-robe, un lit, la literie, un ciel de lit brodé de papillons pastels, des housses de couette pour petite fille... Moyennant un substentiel supplément la gérante leur promis une livraison le jour même.

La future maman et ses hommes regardaient, sélectionnaient mais attendaient la confirmation d'une grossesse gémellaire avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Après une visite au rayon des jouets où ils achetèrent poupée et peluches, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un café dans une des brasseries de la galerie commerçante. Jim s'arrêta devant l'étalage d'une boutique de mode masculine, voyant son fiancé arrêté, Harry revint sur ses pas.

- Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît?

- J'aime cette chemise qu'en penses-tu?

- Oui très bien, viens, fit-il en tirant Jim dans le magasin.

Pendant que la vendeuse emballait les deux chemises choisies, Harry qui jetait un coup d'œil dans la galerie cru voir s'éloigner une blonde silhouette svelte qui maintenant lui était familière.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry?

- Il m'a semblé voir Pierre-François et tantôt au magasin de mobilier pour enfants j'ai eu l'impression qu'on nous suivait.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque, mon grand.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils rattrapèrent les autres qui avaient choisi une brasserie pourvue d'une terrasse fleurie à la sortie du complexe marchand. Bientôt Jimmy et Erwin vinrent les rejoindre chargés de sachets divers. Ils passèrent une heure très agréable pourtant Harry restait inquiet. Ils se dirigaient vers les escaliers toujours déserts de la galerie pour transplaner lorsqu'en regardant un appareil photo dans une vitrine il aperçut la silhouette de Pierre-François s'y refléter, intrigué par son attitude, il se retourna pour tomber en face d'un visage froid abîmé par une cicatrice allant de la tempe à la bouche et de deux yeux bruns qui le scrutaient. Il fit mine de ne pas reconnaître celui qui le regardait et reporta son attention sur Jim qui était séduit par un de ces appareils reflex numériques lancés par la marque Nikon avec un capteur de 2,74 mégapixels. (3)

- J'aimerais un de ses appareils pour photographier Lily on peut retoucher les photos sur l'ordinateur on pourrait faire de belles choses, ça lui fera des souvenirs.

- Si tu veux.

Quand ils ressortirent de la boutique, le sorcier n'était plus en vue. Harry prit Jim par la main qui l'interrogea du regard surpris de cette marque de tendresse dans ce genre d'endroit mais, quand il sentit son inquiétude, il ne dit plus rien et le suivit. Ils aperçurent les autres qui les attendaient en regardant un étalage. Harry les pressa vers les fameux escaliers et ils transplanèrent à l'hôtel Saint-Maur.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
oOoOoOoOoOo

_(2 Francis Ford Coppola, dialogues du Parrain II_

_(3 c'était le tout nouveau modèle en 1999!_

* * *

.

.

**Etant donné le succès de l'opération chocogrenouilles je la renouvèle avec les suçacides... Un sachet de bonbons acidulés, pour chaque review postée! A vos clics!^**

.

.


	33. Chapter 32  Serpentard et demi

.

.

**CHAPITRE XXXII. SERPENTARD ET DEMI...**

.

.

- Tu nous expliques?

- François-Marie nous suivait depuis un moment, je m'en suis aperçu pour la première fois au magasin d'articles de puériculture, ensuite à la boutique où nous avons acheté les chemises j'avais cru voir son frère, puis enfin en face du photographe...

- Pierre-François ne nous fera jamais du mal c'est ce que tu disais...

- Mione, réfléchis ce serait stupide comme attitude si Lauzun lui avait parlé de nous, il ne se montrerait pas ainsi! Au contraire, je suis inquiet pour Pierre-François. Si son frère a découvert que nous nous connaissions...

- Si tu téléphonais à Pierre pour essayer d'avoir le rapport de surveillance d'hier et de cette nuit?

- Tu as raison, Amour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Pierre arrivait avec le rapport.

- Désolé de te déranger encore une fois pendant ton week-end Pierre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui et ma femme est partie faire les courses avec Sarah et Mahaut, Fabian est chez un copain. Hier je n'étais pas là, j'ai été en réunion jusque tard dans la nuit, donc je n'ai pas pu lire le rapport.

- ...

- Je suppose qu'on reviendra plus tard sur le vernissage? Je passe à la suite directement... François-Marie Servais s'est glissé dans l'immeuble de son frère aux environs d'une heure du matin. Il a profité qu'une vieille dame rentrait d'avoir été promener son chien pour y pénétrer. Pierre-François ne semblait pas vouloir ressortir, il avait éteint son living et sa cuisine pourtant quelques minutes après l'arrivée de son jumeau il est parti avec lui pour se rendre au club. Tout le long du chemin, la discussion entre les deux frères a été très animée pour ne pas dire virulente. Lauzun est entré seul au club et y est resté jusqu'au petit matin. Il est rentré seul à nouveau chez lui à cinq heures vingt.

- Bien. Il y a quelque chose à signaler pendant le vernissage?

- Apparemment oui! mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore lu, on regarde ça ensemble si tu veux.

Jim s'assit à côté de Harry qui noua ses doigts aux siens avant d'accorder toute son attention à Pierre, en face le trio était tout ouïe.

- Reprenons! Outre nos agents, il y avait hier des gens qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir à un vernissage comme des policiers du bureau des narcotiques britanniques "The Drug Squad".

- Si François-Marie était là, ça s'explique. Comme toi tu as des relations avec la DST, mon beau-père a choisi de s'adresser à un ami qui est le dirigeant du service anti-drogues anglais et son service surveille Vassier depuis quelques jours.

- Décidément l'argent du contribuable moldu est bien employé, se moqua Draco.

- Il y avait aussi des sorciers en nombre important.

- Je l'avais noté, j'en ai fait la remarque à Pierre-François qui m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de sorciers dans le monde des arts, même si ceux qui étaient là hier lui étaient inconnus.

- En fin de soirée il ne restait que quelques visiteurs, l'artiste est allé retrouver Lauzun qui était encore là où vous l'aviez laissé devant le tableau "Dualité", le ton est monté entre eux, Lauzun a accusé l'autre d'être jaloux alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit puis a transplané sans plus s'occuper de la présence éventuelle de moldus.

- Superbe! Le voilà encore avec un soutien en moins.

- Enfin le plus intéressant, Dominique le compagnon d'André Letellier a quitté le vernissage assez tôt, il a retrouvé dans un bistrot voisin un homme d'environ cinquante ans portant encore beau, tempes argentées, costume Boss, chemise et chaussures assorties donc habitué au monde moldu. Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'il était à l'exposition et qu'il avait fait mine de ne pas le connaître. Ils ont discuté un long moment, le sorcier a remis au jeune comédien une fiole et ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Nous savons que c'est un sorcier parce qu'après il a transplané devant notre agent.

- Les agents de l'antidrogue les avaient suivis?

- Non. Ils ont quitté le vernissage beaucoup plus tard après le transplanage de Lauzun. Dès que le sorcier est sorti, Dominique a ouvert l'enveloppe et compté l'argent qui s'y trouvait une très belle somme en euros précise le rapport.

- Jim tu pourrais peut-être téléphoner à ton père pour essayer d'avoir des renseignements sur l'emploi du temps de François-Marie, suggéra Draco.

- Bonne idée, fit Jim en composant de suite le numéro.

- Apparemment, son frère est au courant que vous vous connaissez et il est encore moins en sécurité, conclut Hermione.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû y aller, murmura Harry soucieux.

Jim attira Harry contre lui, caressant doucement sa nuque.

- C'est son idée, Amour. Je vais chercher mon portable, on devrait recevoir copie du rapport par mail dans peu de temps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après une heure d'attente et trois tasses de café plus tard pour Jim, ils étaient devant le rapport de la "Drug Squad".

Comme les agents de la DST, ceux de l'anti-drogue britannique avait été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Conscients de la possibilité de transplanage, ils avaient donc mis un système de Tracking GPS sur le sorcier. C'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient rejoint dans la ville lumière dans la soirée du vendredi. Seulement, il n'avait pas trouvé le sorcier, il repérait juste sa position. Quand ils avaient vu le tableau représentant les frères, ils avaient été sûrs de la présence de celui-ci certainement sous une autre apparence.

Ils avaient quitté le vernissage derrière un quidam tout à fait quelconque, le genre de personne qui passe inaperçue tellement elle est effacée, très loin de la personnalité flamboyante du sorcier qu'ils suivaient. Ils l'avaient filé dans une brasserie toute proche où il avait pris un café tout à son aise, avant d'aller aux toilettes et d'en ressortir ayant retrouvé son apparence première. Il était sorti du café et s'était rendu chez son frère. Après avoir quitté celui-ci avec lequel il avait discuté violemment en anglais d'une histoire de Loge et de Survivant, il avait dragué sans difficulté une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années et avait passé la nuit chez elle. Il avait quitté le domicile de la jeune femme en fin de matinée et avait déjeuné dans une brasserie proche.

Le rapport du jour s'arrêtait là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sortit un gallion de sa poche et y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que celui-ci sonne. La conversation téléphonique fut brève, Harry se contentant de dire à Lauzun que son frère était au vernissage sous polynectar, qu'il devait absolument éviter tout contact avec Letellier et son petit-ami jusqu'à nouvel ordre puis convint avec lui d'un rendez-vous au square Grimmaud pour le soir même à vingt heures trente.

- Crois-tu possible d'avoir le même matériel que celui utilisé sur François-Marie? demanda Harry à Pierre.

- Je crois... Ce matériel qui utilise les liaisons satellites pourrait t'être en effet très utile pour autant qu'il ne soit pas repéré.

- Ici le problème ne se posera pas, j'ai l'intention d'en parler avec lui et de le pousser à porter le tracker pour sa sécurité.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi le square Grimmaud? demanda Sylas.

- Pour ne mettre aucun de vos lieux de séjour en danger et vous même par la même occasion.

- Il y a longtemps que nous avons décidé de prendre ce genre de risque. Nous pouvons peut-être passer le week-end prochain à Toulouse avec tout le monde? Il pourra voir sa fille! suggéra Sylas doucement.

- C'est une super idée, fit Hermione au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

Etrangement c'est Harry et Jim qui avaient l'air les moins enthousiastes. Vivre plusieurs jours sous le même toit que le séduisant sorcier blond, le côtoyer dans son intimité leur faisait peur, mais aucun des deux n'aurait voulu le reconnaître surtout devant l'autre. Pierre quant à lui accepta de suite pour autant que sa femme soit d'accord. Sylas se chargea de téléphoner à William et Peter puis à Jan et son compagnon Adriaan.

Les trois partirent chercher Teddy et Lily qui devaient avoir fini leur sieste et en profitèrent pour parler à Lucius et Narcissa de leur projet pour le week-end prochain. Harry et Jim secondés de Pierre entreprirent d'arranger la chambre située à côté de la leur pour la fillette. Sylas et Hermione revinrent avec les deux bébés, Draco réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une mallette que Harry reconnut avec joie.

- Tu as été chercher Severus. Quelle bonne idée! fit-il en sortant le cadre de sa valise protectrice.

Ses relations avec son ancien professeur de potions avait bien évolué au cours des dernières semaines, elles étaient devenues cordiales voire amicales et ils discutaient souvent. Severus avait appris à connaître Jim et son estime envers le jeune moldu n'avait fait que croître. Ainsi après quelques banalités, Harry n'hésita pas à lui demander son opinion sur les frères Vassier. La réponse ne vint qu'après un long moment de réflexion.

- A eux deux, ils sont le diable dans un corps d'ange.

Voyant les regards étonnés posé sur lui, il crut bon de préciser son idée.

- François-Marie est aux trois quarts mauvais et Pierre-François s'occupe du quart restant. Quant au corps d'ange, si ce n'est qu'ils sont devenus des hommes, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas tellement changé et que je ne dois pas expliquer ce que je veux dire. Pierre-François aurait été un élève exceptionnel si il ne s'était pas autant préoccupé de remorquer son frère. Celui-ci n'était bon qu'en DFCM et il était extraordinaire en duel comme son jumeau l'était en métamorphose. Minerva n'a jamais eu un élève aussi doué à ce jour, même mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Au fil des trois premières années les deux frères ont pris des routes différentes, François-Marie ne voyait que la maison de Serpentard et les sang-pur, tandis que le second beaucoup plus ouvert se liait avec tout qui lui plaisait, particulièrement ta mère et les maraudeurs. Bien sûr pour eux, il n'était que le gamin agaçant qui les suivait de temps à autre mais ça déplaisait particulièrement à son frère. Un jour, en troisième, ils se sont disputés parce que François-Marie avait traité ta mère de Sang-de-bourbe. Sous les reproches publics de son frère, celui-ci a perdu son sang froid et a commencé à lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions sur les élèves qui les entouraient, Pierre-François est intervenu et son frère a enfin trouvé son maître en duel. Malheureusement, il l'a blessé au visage avec un sort de découpage et celui-ci en a gardé une longue cicatrice. Après cela, Pierre-François n'a jamais plus été pareil. Le remord d'avoir défiguré son frère le rongeait, il s'est refermé sur lui-même et ne voyait plus tes parents que de temps en temps en cachette. François-Marie aurait dû être renvoyé, mais c'était perdre aussi son frère, alors Albus a passé l'éponge. A la fin de leurs études, Minerva a proposé à son élève si doué de devenir professeur de métamorphose à ses côtés, mais le père Vassier avait d'autres projets pour son fils. Un mariage était déjà arrangé, il devait perpétuer le nom.

- Pourquoi lui et pas François-Marie?

- Celui-ci est infertile. Je le sais parce que son père est venu me demander une potion pour arranger le problème, mais il s'agissait d'une anomalie génétique, certainement due à cette consanguinité qui mine les sang-pur. Il a bien dû se rabattre sur son fils "anormal" comme il disait. Celui-ci a fait traîner les choses le plus longtemps possible puis s'est marié à vingt ans à une jeune sang-pur française qui ne l'espérait plus, il a enfin eu un enfant cinq ans plus tard. On peut se douter qu'il n'était pas des plus assidus au lit de sa femme, mais ce long délai ne lui était pas uniquement imputable, trop fragile, trop délicate, elle a fait plusieurs fausses couches avant de mourir lors de son accouchement. Le jeune sorcier s'est retrouvé seul avec son fils qu'il adorait. Tout au long de ces années la situation entre les jumeaux n'a cessé de se détériorer, quand il a hérité de son grand-père maternel, François-Marie en a conçu un grand dépit et en a fortement voulu à son frère qui n'était pourtant en rien responsable. Pierre-François a voulu s'éloigner de son père, j'ai toujours pensé que Mac Dowell n'était pas le seul à avoir violé le garçon. Son fils allait avoir cinq ans et grandissait, rien ne le retenait à la maison paternelle si ce n'est celui qui le jalousait et qui se montrait anormalement possessif. François-Marie n'a pas supporté qu'il veuille s'éloigner ou peut-être d'apprendre que son père avait touché son frère ce que lui n'avait pas osé faire malgré ses pulsions que nous avions tous remarquées, il l'a tué d'un avada kedavra. Son jumeau a menti pour le couvrir et il l'a payé de la mort de son fils qui avait presque cinq ans. Après avoir refusé l'héritage de son père, qu'il aurait pu accaparer puisque son frère était interné, il a disparu.

- Qui étaient les mangemorts présents lors du meurtre de l'enfant? interrogea Draco.

- Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui avait prévu cette punition c'est une initiative de Bellatrix et tu sais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas particulièrement.

- Son fils s'appelait Henri-James et devant toi tu as Lily-Harriet qui a deux ans.

- C'est sa fille?

- Oui.

- Il n'a pourtant jamais aimé les femmes, fit Severus perplexe.

- Il faut pourtant croire qu'il en aimé une un soir assez que pour se retrouver dans son lit... car il suffit de regarder ses yeux pour voir qu'elle est sa fille, intervint Jim.

- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les frères Vassier?

- Pour deux raisons, ils sont les descendants de Gellert Grindelwald et François-Marie est le grand maître de la Loge sorcière.

- Et Pierre-François cautionne ça? demanda Severus dubitatif.

- Il est au courant en tout cas, ça doit être le quart démon dont tu n'as pas parlé...

- Son côté diabolique pourrait le pousser à se venger, à tuer ou torturer sans hésiter si c'est pour la bonne cause, à ruser pour faire triompher le bien tout en faisant le mal au passage, même si après il doit affronter ses remords pendant des décennies ... mais en aucun cas faire de lui un nouveau lord noir! Il est comme toi Harry. Tu as aussi ce côté démon.

- J'ai encore une question...

- Le contraire m'eut étonné, soupira Severus.

- Que savez-vous des viols que Pierre-François a subis?

- Il a été soigné à l'infirmerie de Poudlard par Madame Pomfresh à plusieurs reprises c'est te dire si c'était fait délicatement. Il a dû prendre maint potions pour régénérer son sang. Ça a commencé l'année après le départ de tes parents, il avait donc quatorze ans, il était très seul pour affronter ça, son frère était bien incapable de l'aider. En fait, François-Marie n'a jamais aimé qu'une seule personne, lui-même, il voulait que son jumeau se consacre à lui mais lui était incapable de la même démarche. Il courait les filles et y consacrait une bonne partie de son temps. Je crois que le seul réconfort que Pierre-François ai trouvé c'est celui de tes parents à qui il rendait régulièrement visite.

- Cela explique certaines choses, admit Jim.

- Il est temps de descendre dîner si nous voulons être au rendez-vous à l'heure avec la petite.

- Vous y allez comment?

- Lucius a ouvert une communication sécurisée par le réseau de cheminette du ministère.

- Faites attention à vous deux. Pierre-François aura très difficile de s'opposer à son frère. Il a un sens moral oui mais il n'a pas ton sens du sacrifice Harry.

- Nous ferons attention, assura ce dernier.

- Les agneaux vont seulement se jeter dans la gueule du loup, confirma Jim qui s'attira un regard interrogatif de son fiancé.

Et dès qu'ils furent seuls...

- Jim? Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes décisions, il faut le dire. Je voudrais qu'on fasse les choses à deux, je sais que j'ai tendance à être autoritaire et je ne veux surtout pas l'être avec toi...

- J'ai juste peur qu'on fréquente d'un peu trop près le prédateur.

- Tu n'es pas sûr de toi? ou sûr de moi?

- Je suis sûr de notre amour Harry, mais il y a un dicton qui dit Il ne faut pas tenter le diable ce qui veut dire qu'il ne faut pas provoquer la tentation.-

- J'ai peur de ce que tu sous entends.

- Et moi j'ai peur de te perdre tout court.

- Je pourrais en dire autant, tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit sur ton désir pour lui.

- Oui j'en porte assez de souvenirs sur le corps, fit Jim en souriant.

- Je t'aime Jim, fit Harry prenant son visage dans la coupe formée de ses mains et posant de baisers légers comme des souffles sur ses paupières, son front, sa machoire, sa bouche... Il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me lier pour la vie avec quelqu'un que je n'aimerais pas plus que tout. Peux-tu en dire autant?

- Oui! Sans aucune hésitation.

Jim garda Harry contre lui juste pour profiter de sa présence, de son corps dans ses bras. Juste avant de partir, il caressa doucement son visage comme si il allait le perdre et qu'il devait en mémoriser chaque trait, Harry pensa qu'il souffrait et qu'il lui faudrait règler ça le reste du week-end. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et prit Lily contre lui sur son autre bras pour disparaître dans la cheminée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était vingt heures vingt quand ils arrivèrent au 12, square Grimmaud. Prudent, Harry visita la maison et renforça les protections avant d'aller chercher Lauzun. Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était maintenant mieux protégé que Poudlard. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit dessous.

- J'arrive de suite, mon amour.

Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour apercevoir la haute silhouette de Lauzun et s'en approcher.

- On ne t'a pas suivi?

- A part l'agent de la DST, non. fit Pierre-François après avoir sursauté en entendant cette voix sortie de nulle part.

- Viens. La maison est sous sortilège de fidelitas et j'en suis le gardien. Tiens lis l'adresse. Je te demanderai de prêter un serment sorcier nous garantissant ta discrétion.

- Rien de suspect en vue? questionna Jim.

- Non, rien. fit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

- Tu vas dire bonjour à Papa, ma poupée? fit Jim en tendant Lily à son père qui la prit contre lui.

- Tu veux un café? demanda Harry à Pierre-François.

- Pourquoi pas.

Harry les emmena dans la cuisine. Il fit du café façon sorcier. Il voulut goûter la tasse du sorcier avant de la lui tendre.

- Il n'y a pas besoin. En venant ici, je te confie ma vie et tu as déjà celle de ma fille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me droguerais ou m'empoisonnerais.

- On reste ici ou on va dans la salle de conférence au premier?

- Aucune importance.

- C'est mieux ici, j'ai de mauvais souvenirs de ta salle de conférence.

- Comme tu veux, mon cœur.

Lauzun jeta un regard interrogateur à Jim qui lança un coup d'oeil incertain à Harry ne sachant ce qu'il voulait lui révéler.

- Ici tu es au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et accessoirement chez moi, c'est la maison familiale des Black qui m'est revenue à la mort de Sirius, mon parrain. expliqua Harry.

- Il a tenu à me faire intégrer l'Ordre et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont apprécié de devoir admettre un moldu dans leurs rangs, poursuivit Jim.

- Ils pouvaient refuser, non?

- Harry ne leur a pas vraiment laissé le choix! fit-il avec un sourire moqueur vers ce dernier qui lui fit en retour un clin d'œil complice.

- Après notre intervention pour faire sortir Liam de Sainte-Mangouste à leur place, ils n'auraient même pas dû se poser de questions.

- Tu sais bien que là n'était pas le problème, le souci c'était ton ex et sa famille..., fit le jeune moldu dont on sentait la rancœur dans la voix.

- Tu étais déjà de l'opération à Sainte-Mangouste? demanda Pierre-François.

- C'est Jim qui a été voler l'ambulance moldue puis qui a conduit jusqu'à Stratford-upon-Avon où nous habitons d'habitude.

- C'est toi qui avais sauvé la vie de Harry l'après-midi?

- Oui.

- Je vois que tu es bien renseigné, commenta Harry.

- Avec mon frère le contraire serait difficile, soupira-t-il.

- Tu attaques de suite le sujet, je vois.

- Peut-être vaut-il mieux l'aborder immédiatement.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on va seulement le survoler.

- Explique, demanda Pierre-François tout en câlinant sa fille.

- Ton frère était hier au vernissage sous la forme d'un sorcier très quelconque. Il est passé inaperçu jusqu'à sa sortie de l'exposition. Il a assisté à notre arrivée, à notre discussion et à notre départ.

- Quand je l'ai vu apparaître hier soir dans mon living je m'en suis douté. Je sais comment il fonctionne. Heureusement j'avais détruit ta lettre et caché les photos. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller au club et je m'apprêtais à aller dormir.

- Il a assisté à ta dispute avec André Letellier aussi, ajouta Jim.

- Il avait changé le tableau principal de la salle "Collection privée", ce devait être un portrait de moi avec mon fils. Ce nu aurait dû rester privé, poursuivit-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Ton frère n'a pas dû apprécier en effet, si j'en crois les renseignements obtenus sur ses sentiments plus que troubles envers toi.

- Ça aussi c'est du domaine privé! fit le sorcier sèchement.

- Comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, répondit Harry aussi abruptement.

Jim mit sa main sur celle de Harry pour le calmer même si il avait trouvé sa réflexion sur son jumeau un peu déplacée.

- Il y a un autre problème avec Letellier ou plutôt avec son compagnon, reprit Jim très calmement. Hier, il a quitté très tôt le vernissage pour rencontrer dans une brasserie un sorcier qui était présent à l'exposition mais qu'il avait ignoré, celui-ci lui a remis une bouteille de potion et une enveloppe contenant une grosse somme. Nous n'avons encore aucune information sur le sorcier en question juste un signalement, mais je suppose qu'il était sous polynectar. Tu veux la description?

- Inutile. Et malheureusement, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de Dominique. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui, il est très vénal. C'est pourquoi il ignore tout de l'existence de ma fille.

- Puisque ce qui concerne ton frère est privé, je te transmets l'invitation de mon ami Sylas pour le week-end prochain pour que tu puisses voir ta fille et puis je te laisse gérer le reste tout seul comme un grand, hein? fit Harry avec rage.

- Calme-toi Harry! fit-il doucement. Tu crois c'est quelque chose de facile à admettre? Je ne sais pas quels sont vraiment les sentiments de mon frère à mon sujet, de la possessivité sans l'ombre d'un doute, pour le reste il n'est jamais sorti qu'avec des femmes et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'en suis pas une... Le principal c'est ce que je ressens moi, c'est à dire de la colère, du dégoût, de la détestation et pourtant il reste mon frère mais seulement mon frère. Je ne peux rien y faire.

- J'ai demandé un tracker GPS aux services français de la DST, ce serait bien que tu le portes en permanence car je suppose que François-Marie est en train de manigancer quelque chose. Avec toi ici en France et nous en Angleterre ou en Ecosse, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons de savoir où tu es si tu disparais.

- Quand tu l'auras contacte moi par la pièce ou je te donne mon numéro de gsm commercial ainsi ça passera inaperçu.

- Si tu as un problème tu peux venir ici, les protections mises sur la maison sont plus importantes encore que sur Poudlard, par le réseau de cheminette sécurisé et non déclaré, tu peux nous rejoindre à Astor's Lodge.

- Astor's Lodge c'est où vous vivez?

- Oui, nous y sommes tous les soirs, la semaine prochaine encore plus que d'habitude car Jim commence sa session d'examens, jusque maintenant on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait bloqué et il a manqué pas mal de cours ces derniers temps. La maison appartient à Sylas mais nous y vivons à douze, le noyau du groupe en fait. Lily a une petite chambre à côté de la nôtre, à Paris on la lui a faite ce week-end, c'est comme ça que nous avons su que ton frère était là, il nous a suivis toute la matinée pendant que nous faisions nos achats.

- Il vous a suivis?

- Oui! c'est pour ça que j'ai dérangé tout le monde pour avoir les rapports de surveillance pendant le week-end alors que d'habitude je les ai le lundi.

- Vous aviez Lily avec vous?

- Non! Elle ne sort que dans le parc d'Astor's Lodge ou du manoir Malefoy et dans le jardin à Paris.

- Qui est Teddy en réalité?

- C'est l'héritier Malefoy.

- Le fils aîné de Draco?

- Oui! son fils adoptif. Ses parents sont morts à la bataille finale. Tu connais son père d'ailleurs puisque c'était un des maraudeurs, Remus Lupin, sa mère était une Black, la cousine germaine de Dray. Il a un an de moins que Lily et c'est mon filleul. Depuis une semaine, ils sont tout le temps ensemble, c'est son petit compagnon de jeux.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que mon frère vous ait suivis?

- Pour nous dire, tremblez je referme mon piège sur vous et si je dois me servir de mon frère tant pis... Mais je crois qu'il va attendre encore un peu, il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver maintenant.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Il attend que nous ayons assez de sentiments pour toi, quelque soit la nature de ceux-ci, pour arriver à ses fins.

- ...

- Plus il te laisse le temps de faire partie de nos familiers, plus il est sûr d'arriver à son objectif m'obliger à me ranger à ses côtés pour toi.

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu son jeu?

- Parce que ça m'arrange.

- ...

- Il faut que je l'affronte Pierre-François, je n'ai pas le choix!

- Tu te sers de moi pour le piéger, fit le sorcier avec amertume.

- Non! Je n'ai pas créé la situation, tu le sais. Je préférerais que tu ne sois pas impliqué dans tout ça, tu assez souffert, mais si tu veux un avenir tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu avances.

- ...

- Entre ton frère qui t'empêche de vivre ta vie, Ombrage qui veut supprimer les deux dirigeants de la Loge ainsi que l'Elu et nous qui avons nos propres ambitions pour le monde sorcier, tu as très peu de marge de manœuvres. En fait tu n'as qu'une seule solution choisir ton camp! Tu n'auras pas la possibilité d'être neutre. Et cette situation tu l'as en grande partie causée..., fit Jim.

- Je sais, j'ai l'impression parfois d'être aussi fou que mon frère. Les seuls moments vraiment heureux que j'ai passés en dehors de ceux avec Henri-James, sont les heures passées avec tes parents Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'à vos côtés je pourrai en revivre de semblables.

- ...

- Je vous l'ai dit j'ai déjà choisi mon camp. Je rêve d'une vie tranquille avec ma fille, dans notre monde. Mais c'est la loi du sang, il reste mon frère!

- Je ne peux que te promettre d'essayer de te le garder en vie.

- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te mettes en danger pour ça... fit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry qui fut bouleversé par tout ce qui était sous-entendu dans ces quelques mots banals.

Lily s'était endormie dans les bras de son père qui la regardait avec toute la tendresse possible. Il la tendit à Jim.

- Il est temps que j'aille au club comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas qu'il pense que nous l'avons deviné, soupira-t-il.

- Pour le week-end prochain, viens ici vendredi à dix-sept heures, nous irons pour trois jours à Toulouse dans un endroit splendide au bord de la Garonne. Sylas a invité tous nos amis, nous serons une vingtaine de personnes.

Pierre-François ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Je sais ça fait beaucoup pour un premier contact. Ça a son avantage aussi, tu seras plus libre avec ta fille noyé dans la masse que si nous étions en petit nombre. Nous fréquentons aussi bien des sorciers que des moldus, des hétéros que des gays... Tu les as déjà presque tous vus à "L'Aigle Noir". Il y aura plusieurs enfants mais plus âgés que Lily. J'espère que tu te sentiras bien.

- ...

- Tu es déçu... fit doucement Jim.

- J'aurais préféré me passer de mondanités et n'être qu'avec vous.

- Nous n'avons jamais vécu seuls, nous sommes habitués à être entourés, admit Harry.

- Un peu plus d'intimité ne vous manque pas?

- Si parfois, mais nous sommes très liés.

- Tu as en effet l'air très proche de Malefoy.

- Draco et sa femme sont mes meilleurs amis. Sylas vient ensuite parce que je le connais depuis moins longtemps mais c'est un mec extraordinaire, je dirais presque parfait. Il a un don d'empathie assez développé, il sait écouter, il a toujours le mot juste pour chacun, il arrive à déminer tous les conflits...

Elle devient lourde mon cœur? Donne, je vais la prendre un peu.

- Vous vous attendez à ce que je m'adapte de suite à votre entourage?

- Tu feras comme tu peux et surtout comme tu veux.

Harry prit la fillette contre lui posant sa tête sur son épaule. Jim déposa une enveloppe dans la main de Lauzun.

- Reste ici pour les regarder si tu veux, nous rentrons à Paris. Essaie de donner de tes nouvelles régulièrement, demanda Jim.

- Je te préviens dès que j'ai le tracker.

Pierre-François posa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille, un sur le front de ses agneaux avant de se détourner et d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il les entendit partir par la cheminée mais garda les yeux fixés sur les photos pour ne pas leur montrer son désarroi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils rentrèrent à pas de loup à l'hôtel pour ne réveiller personne, déshabillèrent et couchèrent le petite sans la réveiller puis branchèrent le babyphone avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

Lorsqu'ils furent allongés dans leur lit, Harry chercha les lèvres de Jim, le câlinant tendrement, mettant dans chaque geste les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il voulait lui faire l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, loin de la manière violente et quelque peu irrespectueuse du jour précédent ou chacun essayait d'assujettir l'autre même si l'amour était bien le dénominateur commun de ces deux nuits, même si il avait aimé ce rapport de force qui avait augmenté encore son désir.

Il désirait le rassurer, lui faire oublier cette entrevue avec Pierre-François, le persuader une fois pour toute qu'il était sa moitié, indissociable élément d'un tout.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Je suis étonné ma douce que tu aies cautionné de suite l'idée de Sy de passer le prochain week-end à Toulouse.

- Je préfère ça a les voir traîner à droite et à gauche à courir derrière ce charmeur de Lauzun!

- Je vois en tout cas que ce n'est pas pour faire la connaissance de celui-ci.

- Sûrement pas! Si je pouvais le tenir loin d'eux...

- C'est un peu tard, je crois. intervint Sylas.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que tous les trois maintenant sont liés.

- Liés?

- Oui, ma mie. Dorénavant Lauzun va faire partie de leur vie. Je ne sais pour quel résultat mais c'est comme ça, il l'ont ainsi choisi même si ils ont peur. continua Sylas.

- Peur?

- Oui! Peur pour leur amour!

- Mais après tout, Mia, tu n'aimes pas plus Jim que Pierre-François, si? intervint Draco.

- Ce n'est pas comparable, Jim aime Harry plus que tout et ils vont se fiancer! Bien sûr que j'aime bien Jim!

- Tu es bien payée pour savoir qu'on peut se fiancer en aimant quelqu'un d'autre... répliqua Dray.

- Dray, ce n'est pas le débat, tendre ami, fit Sylas en l'attirant contre lui.

- Je sais, admit-il.

- Jamais mon amour pour toi n'a faibli et je t'aime encore tout autant, se justifia pourtant Hermione.

- N'en parlons plus, Mia, répondit Draco en baisant doucement le bout de ses doigts.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aiment Lauzun d'amour.

- Alors quoi?

- Alors je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas d'ailleurs que Lauzun veuille s'immiscer entre eux, même si je pense qu'il a beaucoup de sentiments pour Harry. C'est leur petit couple qui lui plait. Il aime leur façon de s'aimer! Il me fait penser à un papillon fasciné par la lumière, qui est tellement attiré qu'il finit par s'y brûler les ailes et en mourir. fit Sy rêveur.

- ...

- Sauf que Harry n'a jamais laissé mourir quelqu'un auquel il tenait, répondit Draco.

- Il ne faut pas croire qu'il ne les aime pas. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été jusqu'à caresser la porte de la chambre où vous dormiez surtout si on pouvait me voir.

Ça m'étonnerait que ça pose un problème à longue échéance ils sont bien trop unis. Ils ne savent pas se quitter une demi journée ou rester sans se toucher une heure. continua Sylas en souriant.

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient en arriver à être trois comme nous? suggéra Mia.

- Non! Jim et Harry sont bien trop possessifs. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as retrouvé Jim couvert de morsures le lendemain du vernissage? interrogea Sy.

- Ils avaient bien l'air trop complices pour que ce soit une dispute! fit Mia.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une dispute, se marra Draco. Plutôt une affirmation d'appartenance et je suis sûr que Jim en était parfaitement satisfait. Ils ont dû passer une très bonne nuit! Animée et fatigante mais... ô combien jouissive!

- Dray! se moqua Sylas avec un clin d'œil vers son mari.

- Oui? Quoi? répondit Draco en prenant un air angélique.

- Ma parole, on dirait que tu l'envies! Tu trouves normal d'être marqué comme du bétail?

- Je suis certain que ce n'était pas volontaire, Mia!

- Disons qu'ils se sont retrouvés emportés dans le feu de l'action... expliqua Sylas en riant. Quel conversation! Si on laissait la sexualité de nos amis suivre son cours... Et qu'on s'occupe de la nôtre. C'est le genre de discussion qui donne des idées...

Pour toute réponse, Draco éclata de rire, souleva Mia et la posa sur le lit avant d'y faire tomber Sylas et de les y rejoindre...

Ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Harry et Jim étaient déjà levés et donnaient la becquée à un oisillon tombé de son lit à sept heures du matin et qui entre deux bouchées n'arrêtait pas de pépier. Elle racontait dans une langue assez mystérieuse pour les non initiés l'heure passée avec Françoise à préparer le déjeuner et surtout le café pour son tonton Jim avant d'aller réveiller celui-ci qui dormait toujours avec tonton Harry.

Les trois regardaient leurs amis décrypter avec beaucoup de patience les gazouillements de Lily. Quand elle eut fini son jus d'orange, son croissant tartiné de confiture et enfin sa tasse de lait, ils essuyèrent sa frimousse toute collante de fruits sucrés, sa moustache blanche, avant de la déposer par terre et de la laisser courir avec Teddy qui ne tenait pas en place. Quand les deux tontons échangèrent un bref baiser, elle vint en réclamer sa part, très vite suivie par le plus petit. Elle s'était très rapidement attachée aux deux garçons. Si elle était d'humeur facile et très sociable, elle leur réservait ses moues charmeuses et ses petits bisous baveux.

Dès qu'il eut fini de déjeuner, Jim appela la petite et sortit avec elle.

- Ça a été votre entrevue avec Lauzun hier soir? demanda Mione à son ami.

- Oui, sans problème. Il viendra vendredi à Toulouse avec nous.

- C'est tout ce que tu vas nous dire?

- Il va porter le tracker ce qui va nous faciliter beaucoup la vie quand la DST va arrêter de le suivre. compléta Harry.

- Il s'est décidé à combattre à nos côtés?

- Ça a toujours été le cas, même si ce n'est pas facile pour lui de se retourner contre son frère.

- C'est ce que tu demandais à Ginny, non?

- En effet, mais elle était ma petite amie. Pierre-François a ses propres motivations.

Jim revenait avec la petite poupée habillée et des cours sous le bras.

- On va travailler dans la bibliothèque?

- Oui! Tu as pris les rapports?

- Oui... et le portable aussi.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me laisser la petite, vous la reprendrez après le déjeuner.

- Merci. Viens ma puce, tu vas jouer avec Teddy près de tante Mione. Nous allons travailler un peu jusqu'au repas. Oui miam-miam, c'est ça! Oui, je donne bisou, ma Lily!

- Tu es vraiment gâteux avec cette gamine, Harry, fit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry lança un regard peu amène vers Hermione avant de suivre Jim.

- Tu ne peux pas te retenir de le vexer, fit Draco moqueur.

- Moi, je trouve qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux très bien avec elle. Aucun des deux n'a jamais eu de petits dans leur entourage et ce n'est pas les Dursley qui ont appris à Harry l'amour d'une famille, intervint Sylas. Comme d'habitude, il s'est adapté au problème rencontré, s'est improvisé père en l'espace de quelques heures et il ne se contente pas de lui donner juste un toit. Il lui apporte aussi de la tendresse parce qu'il sait ce que c'est de vivre sans.

Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à la table du déjeuner. Le portable de Harry sonna alors qu'ils finissaient le repas.

- Oui Pierre-François.

- ...

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas là, fais attention.

- ...

- Oui, je sais que tu le connais.

- ...

- Oui, elle va bien! Elle vient de manger comme une ogresse, elle est pressée d'aller jouer dans le jardin dans leur structure d'éveil mais il y a d'abord la sieste et ça mademoiselle Lily n'aime pas trop.

- ...

- C'est vrai, on a oublié d'en parler. Non ça n'a rien donné, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, elle compartimente très bien son organisation, ils ne connaissent en général que le chef de groupe et n'ont aucun renseignement sur les prochaines opérations.

- ...

- Oui, il est à côté de moi.

- ...

- Tu veux lui parler?

- ...

- Bon je le lui dis.

- ...

- Non.

- ...

- Non.

- ...

- Oui, je note.

- ...

- A plus.

- Il dit que tu dois profiter que c'est un long week-end pour bloquer et il t'embrasse, fit Harry en souriant tendrement à Jim.

- Comme si je l'avais attendu!

- Il a dit qu'il espérait bien qu'en effet tu ne l'avais pas attendu!

- Mais comment savait-il ce que j'allais répondre?

- Je ne sais pas! fit Harry perplexe mais amusé.

Jim le regarda puis se mit à rire bien vite rejoint par son fiancé. Les autres les regardaient stupéfaits.

- C'est le prédateur, leur précisa Mione pour les rappeler à l'ordre quand ils furent calmés.

Ce qui eut le don de provoquer un second fou rire chez ses deux amis. Quand ils furent calmés ils s'enfuirent bien vite avec Lily avant d'avoir à répondre aux questions d'une Mione furibonde.

- Tout compte fait ils n'ont pas l'air aussi effrayés qu'on le croyait, fit Draco railleur en se tournant vers son homme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux derniers jours de ce week-end de Pentecôte se passèrent ainsi en révisions de cours pour le master de Jim et les aspics des autres, en soins et jeux avec les deux bébés. Harry s'attacha à rassurer Jim à coup de "Je t'aime" et de câlins nocturnes, voulant le persuader qu'il n'y avait d'autre place possible pour chacun d'eux que les bras de l'autre. Pierre-François les appelait deux fois par jour, une fois quand il se levait, c'est-à-dire vers midi et une autre dans le courant de la soirée. Ils répondaient à tour de rôle. Lui se bornait à dire que tout allait bien et à demander de leurs nouvelles, à aucun moment il ne se confiait ou leur disait ce qu'il faisait soit il jugeait ça superflu puisqu'ils avaient le rapport de la DST chaque matin soit il n'était pas encore assez en confiance que pour partager avec eux autre chose que des banalités.

Le mardi pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry et Jim passèrent leur journée chacun de leur côté, l'un à Poudlard, l'autre à Astor's Lodge pour étudier. Si Jim, perdu dans ses révisions, n'eut pas le temps de s' appesantir sur l'absence de son fiancé, Harry se sentit perdu sans sa moitié et ne put se retenir de lui téléphoner à l'heure du déjeuner avant de reprendre les cours. Pierre-François ne l'avait pas appelé et ça ajoutait à son malaise. Il était à peine sorti du dernier cours que le nom du sorcier s'afficha sur son portable, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui répondre. Il n'avait pas osé, lui dit-il, appeler avant pour ne pas perturber sa journée de cours.

Le mercredi, Harry déposa à Cambridge un Jim sur son trente-et-un et plutôt nerveux pour son premier examen, à midi il allait déjà le rechercher pour le ramener à Astor's Lodge. Il avait l'air assez satisfait et comptait bien avoir une bonne moyenne. Après avoir déjeuné avec lui, Harry s'en retourna avec les autres à Poudlard, tandis que Jim se remettait à étudier. Le jeudi, il avait un oral très important.

C'est donc un Jim cette fois très stressé qui se présenta le lendemain devant son professeur avec lequel il allait devoir débattre d'un point de l'actualité politique des six derniers mois. Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'amphithéâtre, il avait un sourire quelque peu moqueur. Il téléphona à Harry pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

- Ça a été, mon cœur?

- Figure-toi que je connaissais le sujet sur le bout des doigts! J'ai eu une de ces chances!

- ...

- On tire un thème de l'actualité politique au sort parmi une vingtaine, puis tu as une heure pour le préparer enfin tu as l'entretien avec le professeur. Mon sujet Le monde sorcier britannique, politique nationale ou internationale? Quelle influence sur notre pays et plus largement sur notre monde?

- Tu te moques de moi?

- Pas du tout! J'en savais plus que le professeur, jubila Jim. Une chance comme ça ça n'arrive qu'une fois! C'était un examen très important et mon seul point faible!

- ...

- Tu crois que j'aurais dû lui dire que je passais mes nuits sur le sujet? fit Jim mutin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait fait grimper ta moyenne! En tout cas tu as intérêt à avoir plus de dix-sept dans cette matière autrement puni pendant au moins un mois pour méconnaissance de ton fiancé... le taquina Harry.

- Il y avait au moins un autre sujet concernant le monde sorcier sur les vingt présentés. En t'attendant j'ai discuté avec un autre étudiant qui a du disserter sur le même thème et il vous maudissait!

- Et demain?

- Je viens avec toi, Amour.

- Enfin, fit Harry satisfait.

- Tu sais, ça ne fait que deux jours que nous ne sommes plus tout le temps ensemble!

- Que? interrogea Harry un peu sèchement.

- Mais oui! Que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine quand nous devrons enseigner une partie du temps?

- On dirait que ça t'arrange!

- On ne va pas se disputer pour une pareille chose quand même? Non ça ne m'arrange pas! J'aime quand nous sommes ensemble tu le sais. J'ai tout fait pour que nous le soyons le plus souvent possible mais je ne suis pas rêveur au point de penser que c'est possible de ne jamais se quitter. Je suis ravi moi aussi qu'on soit ensemble demain et puis tout le week-end surtout à Toulouse et même si il y aura notre Loup personnel qui va, je le sens, suivre ses agneaux à la trace, soupira-t-il.

- Nous ferons de longues siestes, fit Harry tendrement moqueur. Et il y a les chaudes nuits toulousaines... De toute façon, je crois que notre prédateur est plutôt du genre loup solitaire!

- Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça... Et je suis impatient d'être le vendredi suivant!

- Ainsi c'est important pour toi ces fiançailles?

- Oui! pas pour toi?

- Si, mais tu ne m'avais jamais donné cette impression.

- Je savais que ce serait nécessaire pour ta carrière. C'est vrai que jusqu'il y a peu notre amour me semblait se suffire à lui même et n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'officialisation. Depuis peu je pense qu'il doit être entouré de barrières!

- Je ne suis pas arrivé à te persuader que ma seule place, c'était tes bras?

- Si! sauf quand Lui est dans tes pensées ou dans les parages en réel...

- Jim, arrête ça mon amour... Tu as un reproche à me faire? Tu te tortures pour rien.

- ...

- Si on prenait une heure ou deux de détente et qu'on aille les passer dans notre appartement? Ça te tente?

Non seulement ils allèrent dans leur appartement enfin entièrement meublé mais après Harry décida d'emmener son amant au restaurant. Il était donc tard quand ils rentrèrent à Astor's Lodge. Hermione a qui Harry avait téléphoné s'était chargée de la petite Lily en plus de Teddy, quand ils rentrèrent elle était profondément endormie dans son petit lit.

Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée tous ensemble devant la télévision. Pierre-François n'avait pas appelé et Harry fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir même si il était inquiet. Ils lui avaient demandé de donner de ses nouvelles, rien ne l'obligeait à leur téléphoner deux fois par jour. Quand il reçut tôt, comme tous les matins maintenant, le double du rapport de la DST, il eut un pincement au cœur en s'apercevant qu'il les avait oubliés au profit d'une rencontre d'un soir ramassée dans un bar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était dix-sept heures et ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre au square Grimmaud. Ils vérifièrent si ils n'avaient rien oublié pour Lily puis rétrécirent les bagages. Avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, Jim attira Harry et l'embrassa passionément.

- Je t'aime, mon cœur, fit Harry tendrement en passant sa main dans les courtes boucles blondes, tellement!

Ils attendaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand un Pierre-François souriant arriva. Harry en avait profité pour faire du café pour Jim car ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'en boire un pour ne pas être en retard. Le sorcier s'assit prenant sa fille sur ses genoux pendant qu'ils finissaient leur tasse. Il observait ses agneaux sans rien dire, ils paraissaient nerveux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Harry lui lança même un bref regard noir qui l'étonna.

- La DST a terminé sa mission, à partir d'aujourd'hui soir, tu n'es plus protégé. Je voudrais que tu engages un barman supplémentaire à "L'Aigle Noir". Tu feras sa connaissance tantôt, c'est un beau garçon mais pris donc il ne fera pas de séduction.

- J'ai des serveurs et des barmans pas des prostitués. C'est quelqu'un à qui tu fais entièrement confiance?

- Au point de lui confier ma vie ou plus encore, celle de Jim! C'est le frère d'Hermione. C'est un sorcier de sang-pur et un langue de plomb. Il fera ça en plus de son travail donc tu devrais voir aussi de temps en temps son petit ami autrement ils ne se verront plus! Enfin tu arrangeras ça avec eux.

- Je peux peut-être prendre les deux?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mon petit page ne devrait pas convenir pour ce genre de milieu, dit Harry avec une expression tendre sur le visage, adressée certainement au jeune page en question. Je mettrai d'autres personnes pour te suivre dès dimanche soir. J'ai le tracker aussi, je t'expliquerai son fonctionnement. Tu as fini ton café mon grand? Les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- Je vais servir de transplanage d'escorte, mets ta main sur mon épaule Pierre-François.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent au bord de la Garonne. Harry prit doucement la main de Jim, y entrelaça les doigts puis posa leurs mains unies sur l'estomac de son amant attirant son dos contre sa poitrine, Jim s'alanguit contre lui regardant le fleuve... C'est la voix un peu sèche de Pierre-François qui interrompit leur sensuel aparté.

- On y va?

- Oui. Nous devrions être les premiers, les autres vont servir de transplanage d'escorte pour nos amis moldus, mais Sylas doit t'attendre car il est le gardien du secret. Je vais le chercher.

- Tes examens se sont bien passés Jim?

- Mieux que je ne l'avais espéré.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, peu réussissent leur maîtrise en sciences politique en parlant de leur fiancé.

- Que veux-tu dire?

Jim lui raconta son examen oral et le tirage au sort de son sujet. Cela fit sourire Pierre-François qui ne fit pourtant pas de commentaire. Jim pensa à son tour qu'il était nerveux et mal à l'aise. Se doutait-il qu'il serait mal reçu de certains? Harry revenait avec Sylas qui de suite mit leur invité à l'aise en le complimentant sur sa fille.

- Mione dit que Jim a trouvé sa plus grande rivale en ce petit bout de femme pas plus haute que trois pommes, poursuivait Sylas avec un petit rire, mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'elle les mène tous les deux par le bout du nez!

- Et toi avec Teddy? tu veux que je te rappelle les heures passées à quatre pattes sur le tapis à jouer avec lui?

- Mais je ne le nie pas, j'adore notre bout de chou.

Ils remontaient le petit chemin qui pour Pierre-François se terminait subitement en haut de la douce pente qui menait au fleuve. Lorsqu'il eut prononcé les mots indispensables, le castel toulousain lui apparut. Harry avait passé sa main autour de la taille de Jim et marchait tout contre lui, il posa un moment sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier qui était resté coi le poussant légèrement vers le château.

- C'est dans le soleil du couchant qu'il est le plus beau, quand il reflète sur ses murs roses la lumière des derniers rayons de Phoebus, fit Harry rêveur.

- Tu sais que Phoebus est un autre nom d'Appollon et qu'il a été identifié au soleil seulement à partir du cinquième siècle?

- C'est donc aussi l'équivalent de Belenos, murmura Jim.

- Il faut vérifier avec le texte mais je ne crois pas que ça apporte quelque chose, lui répondit Harry.

- Un élément nouveau peut-être pas mais une confirmation?

- De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux?

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention que tu ne connaissais pas la prophétie. On te racontera ça plus tard. Là, tu vas assez avoir à faire avec ceux à qui je vais te présenter.

- Ils vont me dévorer tout cru? ricana-t-il.

- Non mais pour certains mon opinion sera insuffisante et ils attendront que tu fasses tes preuves comme n'importe qui.

- Plus encore que n'importe qui, n'est-ce-pas?

- Peut-être, oui!

Les présentations ne pouvaient pas être un moment bien agréable pour le jeune Vassier, les regards de suspicion qui le frappaient à chaque nouvelle paire d'yeux qui se posait sur lui le gênaient même si sa vie l'y avait préparé. Il nota les yeux qui ne s'étaient pas emplis de méfiance, qui se fiaient à l'opinion du survivant aveuglément, Draco, Sylas, Jimmy son futur barman, Erwin qu'il avait identifié comme le page, couple qu'il se rappela avoir vu au vernissage, Lucius, Narcissa et pour les moldus Pierre et sa femme Hélène. Le seul regard vraiment hostile venait de la femme de Draco et Sylas et meilleure amie du survivant, Hermione. Il s'assit à côté de Jim . Il sentait que les sentiments de celui-ci oscillaient entre sympathie et peur et se doutait que cette dernière se basait sur les circonstances de leur première rencontre et sur sa crainte qu'il veuille interférer dans leur couple.

- Je vais chercher Père et Peter, mon cœur. J'arrive. lui disait justement son fiancé tout en déposant tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jim se contenta de lui sourire en lui serrant la main.

- Pierre-François peux-tu après notre départ remettre avec Mione les protections pour une quinzaine de minutes?

- Elles sont moins solides que les tiennes et mon frère les connait.

- Tu es le plus puissant à rester et contre les sbires d'Ombrage elles sont parfaites.

- Bien.

Dès qu'ils eurent tous transplané, le jeune sorcier d'un simple geste de sa baguette mis des protections sur le castel, pendant qu'Hermione en faisait tout autant. Il eut alors le temps de faire connaissance avec des personnages importants de la maison Teddy, Sylvain et Aymeric qui se mit à lui faire subir un interrogatoire des plus complet.

- Hermione? On peut aller dans la piscine? faisait Cloud qui tenait une toute jeune fille timide par la main.

- Mais oui bien sûr.

Aussitôt les deux adolescents accompagnés d'un troisième disparurent et la porte à peine fermée, on les entendit courir dans le couloir vite suivis de Sylvain et Aymeric abandonnant Vassier sans aucun remord.

- Tonton Jim, faim!

- Attends ma puce, je vais demander un petit quelque chose, mais on va bientôt dîner tu sais, donc juste un biscuit.

L'enfant soupira et fit une petite moue en coin, qui fit sourire le dit tonton et aussi le père qui les regardait avec tendresse.

- Tu veux un café? demanda-t-il à Pierre-François.

- Je ne veux pas déranger si près du repas...

- Ça me fait une bonne raison pour m'en prendre un aussi, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- C'est une idée où tu en bois beaucoup?

- C'est une fausse impression! répondit le jeune moldu.

- ...

- Je me suis fait expulser de la cuisine, mais j'ai réussi à piquer ça! fit-il en revenant rieur deux minutes plus tard en tendant un biscuit à Lily et un à Teddy sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

- Elle est toujours comme ça? demanda Vassier avec un sourire nonchalant.

- Tout qui approche Harry est suspect de lui vouloir du mal. Elle me supporte et cela n'a pas été sans mal, fit Jim avec une grimace.

Pierre-François eut un petit rire moqueur. D'un nouveau geste il enleva les sorts de protection gardant sa baguette en main au cas où. Les premiers à transplaner furent Jareth, Violaine avec Joshua. En voyant le geste nerveux de Pierre-François prêt à lancer des sorts, Jim posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de celui-ci.

- Voilà Joshua, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de la surveillance de Lily à l'orphelinat. Jareth et Violaine se sont occupé de ta protection pendant la journée de l'attaque à la discothèque.

Les poignées de main furent franches. Le jeune sorcier acheva de les séduire en les remerciant. Ce furent ensuite Harry, William et Peter qui arrivèrent suivis de près par Jan et Adriaan, son compagnon, transportés par Jimmy et Erwin. Enfin Sylas et Draco revinrent avec Michel, l'ami belge de William, et Chi sa femme, une très jolie jeune femme d'origine vietnamienne. Jim et Pierre-François savouraient le café que Gauthier leur avait apporté. La conversation devint générale pendant que Harry remettait les protections avec le trio. Pierre-François sursauta quand il vit une sphère noirâtre se former autour la baguette d'ébène puis se répandre autour du castel avant de disparaître. Ainsi l'Elu n'hésitait pas à utiliser la magie noire! Il était bien plus serpentard qu'il ne le croyait.

- Encore du café, mon cœur?

- Après ce seront apéritifs et vins puis alcools, alors j'en profite!

- Si Sy t'entendait lui qui est si fier de sa cave!

- Je sais qu'il a de superbes crus mais contrairement à toi, je n'apprécie pas vraiment ça, fit Jim avec une moue.

Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, les apéritifs firent leur apparition. Sylas, en tant que gardien du secret, se leva pour aller accueillir deux derniers invités, Ginny et Liam. Pierre-François vit le sursaut Jim et la moue contrariée de Harry et comprit que ces derniers n'étaient pas ravis.

- Tu le savais? souffla Jim.

- Non, Amour. Je suis désolé. On les évitera, c'est tout.

- Si elle se tient tranquille, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Elle est avec Liam maintenant.

Pierre-François comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'ex de Harry et pensa en effet que ça ne devait pas faire plaisir à ses agneaux. Il dévisagea la jeune fille, une jolie rousse pétulante qui devait avoir du caractère. Elle venait justement vers eux d'une démarche sensuelle, elle embrassa Harry et Jim avant de l'envisager d'un regard perçant et de le saluer. Après une heure de conversation générale, le repas fut servi sur la grande terrasse. Françoise, son mari, Gauthier et les deux elfes d'Astor's Lodge formaient le personnel pour ce week-end.

Pierre-François allait de surprise en surprise, tout jeunes qu'ils étaient ils semblaient apprécier la bonne chair et les vins fins qui étaient, comme l'avait annoncé Jim, exceptionnels. La terrasse surplombait le parc discrètement éclairé, on apercevait en contrebas le ruban du fleuve qui se promenait nonchalamment entre deux berges herbeuses. L'air embaumait le jasmin précoce cette année et les roses hâtives déjà épanouies. Pierre-François se laissa aller au plaisir du moment, soupirant de bien-être, soupir que surprit son voisin qui lui adressa un sourire complice.

- Je t'avais dit que cet endroit était magique, lui souffla Harry.

- C'est vrai on s'y sent bien. La petite s'endort, il faudrait la coucher.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre et celle de la demoiselle, fit-il en se levant tout en tendant la main à Jim qu'il entraîna. On arrive, on va coucher Lily, signala-t-il au trio.

Quand ils revinrent, une chaîne stéréo diffusait une musique et des couples dansaient dans le grand salon. Harry se réinstalla sur la terrasse, il attira Jim sur ses genoux tandis que Pierre-François s'asseyait à leurs côtés tout en se versant un verre du muscat qui avait accompagné le foie gras.

- Vous ne dansez pas?

- Nous avons le temps, ce n'est que le début de la soirée mais vas-y...

- C'est une bonne idée, je pourrais peut-être inviter Sylas, ça rassurerait Hermione sur mes intentions envers vous...

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, avoue que ton attitude à la discothèque laissait très peu de place au doute.

- Tu as raison mais je n'ai jamais voulu m'immiscer entre vous.

- Non, tu veux le lot, railla Jim.

Pierre-François lui jeta un regard moqueur mais tendre, il n'y avait rien à dire, il avait raison mais au besoin il se contenterait de moins, à défaut de leur amour, il se contenterait de leur amitié. Il ne pouvait les obliger à ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui. Venait-il de s'avouer qu'il les aimait? Oui! Il en resta bouleversé. il avait eu de l'estime pour sa femme, de la tendresse et de la reconnaissance pour André, il éprouvait du désir pour ses conquêtes d'un soir mais eux... Il n'imaginait plus une vie sans eux et ce constat l'épouvanta. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il les connaissait à peine et même si ce qu'il en savait le charmait au plus haut point que pouvait-il espérer de sentiments à sens unique?

Harry et Jim avaient essayé de suivre ses idées dans les yeux et sur le visage de leur grand méchant loup. Ils se regardèrent craintifs, le désir était une chose, l'amour en était une autre, une force qui donne la joie mais qui peut aussi détruire celui qui n'est pas aimé et parfois celui qui rejette. Certainement ils se trompaient, les regards ne sont pas si faciles à interpréter. Chacun garda ses pensées pour lui. Parfois il vaut mieux se taire, les choses exprimées sont tellement plus réelles et redoutables. Ils avaient compté sans l'inconscient qui, quand il sait, modifie un comportement et déjà ils ne voyaient plus le sorcier de la même façon.

Un vent léger rafraîchissait l'air, Jim soupira de plaisir sous sa caresse. Harry se rappelait la retenue dont Draco et Mione faisaient preuve lorsque Sylas était en leur présence avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble tous les trois mais expliquer ça à Jim, surtout dans son état d'esprit actuel, sans le blesser relevait de l'impossible, lâchement, Harry préférait blesser l'un plutôt que l'autre et il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son fiancé.

Draco se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine.

- Fatigué?

- Non, je venais voir si tout allait bien! Vous n'allez pas passer toute la soirée avec Ombrage, feu Voldemort et François-Marie? Nous sommes de meilleure compagnie...

- Nous profitions juste de la douceur de cette soirée.

- C'est vrai que c'est plus bruyant à l'intérieur mais aussi plus amusant. Prêts à nous rejoindre? Pierre-François viens danser avec moi!

- Tu promets que je ne me ferai pas étriper par Hermione?

- Promis, fit Dray en souriant.

- Qui met la musique?

- Ma mère pour le moment!

- Aïe! ça sent le piège à plein nez, grimaça Harry.

- Un piège? interrogea Pierre-François.

- Je le connais c'est mon meilleur ami!

- Et fier de l'être, petit cornedrue chéri.

- Cornedrue? mais c'était le surnom de James!

- C'est aussi le mien, j'ai le même patronus.

- Vous êtes des animagi?

- Oui aussi, tout le noyau du groupe en fait, nos surnoms correspondent à nos formes animales.

- Alors on y va? s'impatienta Dray.

- On y va, fit Harry en faisant lever Jim de ses genoux et en le poussant vers le grand salon.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon la musique se terminait et le rythme changea, Narcissa avait mis une salsa. Draco échangea un sourire complice avec Harry, prit le sorcier blond par la main et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce, tandis que Harry et Jim les suivaient.

- Je ne sais peut-être pas danser ça... suggéra ce dernier.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, affirma Draco calmement.

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Pierre-François suivit sans aucun problème le serpentard, il dansait pour le plaisir comme Sylas. Dès la fin de la première danse, il inversa les rôles guidant Draco dans des figures plus compliquées qu'il dessinait sans effort avec une grâce élégante toute aristocratique.

- Invite Sylas, il va adorer, il aime la danse pour la danse et en ressent un véritable bonheur.

C'est comme ça que Pierre-François se retrouva à danser avec Sylas une salsa et puis un rock suivi d'autres avec Jimmy et Hermione. Harry et Jim assis maintenant à côté de William et Peter parlaient de la cérémonie de leurs fiançailles. Sa mère refusait d'y assister et même si Jim s'attendait à cette absence, être confronté à sa réalité le blessait. De loin Pierre-François suivait son changement de physionomie, Harry n'avait pas l'air des plus heureux non plus. Le père et le frère avaient l'air embarrassés... A la fin de la danse, il laissa Hermione pour se diriger vers le groupe. Il s'assit à côté de Jim, l'interrogeant du regard. Seul un profond soupir lui répondit.

- Jim?

- Ma mère ne veut pas assister à nos fiançailles.

- Je conçois que ça te fasse de la peine, mon agneau, mais suppose qu'elle soit venue à contrecœur et qu'elle se soit amusée à faire des réflexions déplacées sur Harry et vos invités, qu'elle ait fait preuve de mauvaise humeur ou d'agressivité tout le long de la soirée, tu imagines le calvaire pour tout le monde? Il est affligeant de constater qu'elle ne soit pas plus ouverte d'esprit mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Si tu continues à faire ces grands yeux tristes, j'en connais un qui va se sentir coupable, si ce n'est déjà fait...

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Venez danser, fit Pierre-François en leur tendant les mains.

C'est avec surprise que Draco et Sylas virent s'approcher le loup tenant ses agneaux, Peter fermant la marche. Ils allèrent se joindre à eux ainsi que Cloud et les enfants de Pierre. Quand vint quelques slows, Pierre-François, en parfait invité, demanda une danse à Narcissa puis à Hélène, la femme de Pierre, ensuite à Chi la femme de Michel. Avant de se diriger vers la table avec les boissons, près de laquelle Sylas le rejoignit.

Après un bref conciliabule, ils disparurent tous les deux vers l'office. On les vit réapparaître une heure plus tard quelques flacons poussiéreux dans les bras. Harry ne fut pas le dernier à vouloir contempler leurs trouvailles, il remorqua Jim vers eux, accrochant au passage un regard bleu clair qui manifestement les cherchait. Pierre-François avait l'air heureux d'un enfant qui vient de recevoir le jouet qu'il attendait. Il était pressé de partager son enthousiasme avec eux, il attira Harry vers lui.

- Il y a des merveilles dans la cave, là on a deux bouteilles d'un vin de Banuyls Clos des Paulilles de 1985, une d'Armagnac Dupeyron de 1904, deux de Pauillac Mouton Rothschild de 1971...

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant le vin...

- J'aime bien boire et bien manger... Pour les dames nous avons pris deux bouteilles de Champagne d'années exceptionnelles.

- On n'a pas droit aux bulles nous? questionna Jim le taquinant.

- Bien sûr si tu préfères ça à plus fort, tu auras tes bulles!

- On commence par laquelle? interrogea Sylas.

- J'ai un faible pour le Pauillac. Fais attention ne le remue pas.

- Arrête de me stresser, se moqua Sy, je vais le lâcher...

Pierre et William s'approchaient du groupe, venant aux nouvelles, ils furent bientôt suivis de Michel et Draco. Pierre-François apprêtait des verres à dégustation. Dès que Sylas eut débouché la bouteille, il servit le vin avec des gestes minutieux. Bientôt la conversation tourna autour des meilleures années, des grands crus, des conditions de conservation... et très vite à chaque désaccord ils se tournèrent vers le jeune sorcier aux yeux clairs pour avoir son avis.

Les agneaux le regardaient avec un sourire complice se faire sa petite place dans leur entourage, il dut sentir leur regard car il se tourna vers eux, il resta coi devant leur expression tendre et satisfaite. Le champagne avait fini de rafraîchir dans son seau, il le servit tendant la première flûte à Jim. Les hommes retournèrent quelques instants vers leur compagne, un verre de champagne en main pour elle. Pierre-François s'appuya à la table admirant la couleur de son vin, penchant le verre pour en apprécier la nuance, humant son arôme avant de le goûter enfin, le regard rêveur. Quand il revint à la réalité, il tomba dans deux émeraudes qui le fixaient gravement.

- Explique!

- Il faut longtemps pour apprendre le vin, Harry. Crois-tu que nous aurons ce temps?

- Penses-tu nous quitter?

- Non.

- Alors nous avons toute une vie.

Pierre-François se tourna vers Jim, son regard était incertain, mélange de tendresse, de peur et de jalousie. Harry avait suivi l'échange, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son fiancé.

- Viens danser mon amour, fit en l'entraînant vers le centre de la pièce, en passant il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pierre-François.

- Ce ne sera pas facile avec Jim, il est très possessif, fit Peter en s'appuyant à côté du sorcier.

- Harry l'est autant. Je crois que Jim porte encore les marques de notre soirée au vernissage, fit Sylas.

- Les marques? sursauta Peter prêt à s'emporter.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient violents l'un envers l'autre, plutôt qu'ils ont voulu marquer leur propriété l'un sur l'autre, ils ont dû passer une nuit très mouvementée.

- ...

- Pierre-François, je ne sais pas ce qui vous lie, je ne sais pourquoi ils ont décidé que tu ferais partie de leur vie, je ne sais pourquoi ils tiennent à toi alors qu'ils te connaissent à peine mais ce sont mes amis, ne leur fais pas de mal!

- Je les aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire, je ne leur causerai jamais de tort, sois en sûr. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Attends moi pour le Banyuls.

- Où est notre loup personnel? demanda Harry qui revenait.

- Il est allé prendre l'air sur la terrasse, fit Sylas visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Sylas?

- ...

- Tu n'aurais pas dû! fit-il tristement.

- Viens, allons le chercher, dit Jim.

Ils trouvèrent le sorcier appuyé sur la balustrade de la terrasse regardant vers le fleuve quand il les entendit il se redressa, drapé dans sa fierté. Il avait, en vertu des sentiments, espéré qu'ils viennent le chercher pour le ramener vers eux et, en vertu de la raison, espéré qu'ils l'évitent, mais ils étaient là. Pourquoi? Il avait difficile de cerner ce qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui. Comme l'avait dit Sylas, ils le parachutaient dans leur vie déjà bien remplie, dans leur amour où il n'y avait aucune place pour lui, dans leur entourage qui l'accueillait avec méfiance.

Ils s'accoudèrent de part et d'autre et restèrent un moment ainsi à ses côtés sans rien dire. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence de plus en plus épais.

- Je vais rentrer à Paris. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser le club pendant le week-end.

- Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu arrangeras les choses.

- Jim, ouvre ta chemise s'il vous plait.

- C'est Sylas qui t'a parlé de ça?

- ...

- Tu rentres un peu trop dans notre vie privée, pti loup, fit Jim doucement.

- Pas si privée que ça apparemment! railla le sorcier.

- Mione est entrée dans notre chambre alors que je m'habillais le matin. Ce n'était que quelques morsures et suçons, il faudra que tu te contentes de ça comme explications. Sylas n'a eu que la version de sa femme qui était scandalisée de ce qu'elle avait vu ce qui nous a bien fait rire.

- Mon père m'appelle, j'arrive.

- Harry dis-moi la vérité, j'y étais pour quelque chose? Si tu ne veux pas répondre je considère que c'est le cas et je rentre à Paris.

- Ce soir là, chacun, nous avons eu envie de toi et nous évitons de nous mentir. Tu es satisfait de ma réponse?

- Je vois que tu ne me mentiras pas non plus, fit le sorcier stupéfait de la réponse franche.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre!

- ...

- ...

- Alors dis moi pourquoi au square Grimmaud tu m'as envoyé ce regard noir? Tu sais, je ne vous suis pas, je ne vous comprends pas! J'ignore ce que je fais là! Tu aurais pu me laisser la petite au square et passer ce week-end sans moi, sans les soucis que je t'amène dans ton couple et qui me mettent profondément mal à l'aise.

- Le temps arrangera les choses. Jim a peur, c'est tout.

- Et le regard noir?

- ...

- Harry?

- Ce n'est rien, un mouvement d'humeur.

- Mais encore?

- ...

- Tu m'en veux pour la nuit de jeudi? fit le sorcier encore surpris de ce qu'il avait osé supposer.

- ...

- Ainsi c'est ça! Harry! en fonction de quoi cette jalousie?

- Lucius te dirait que la jalousie est bien le sentiment le plus irrationnel qui existe.

- ...

- Je n'ai pas été blessé que tu répondes à tes instincts primaires, railla Harry, mais tu ne nous a pas téléphoné et le vendredi non plus... Apparemment nous comptons moins qu'un gigolo rencontré dans un bar gay d'un quartier interlope avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air!

- Je n'avais pas envie de t'appeler! je savais que tu étais au courant...

- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre!

- Je vois ça! Quant au reste... Tu sais que tu passes même avant mon frère!

- ...

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, mon agneau. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu liras ce genre de chose dans un de tes fichus rapports. Même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je n'en reste pas moins un homme avec des besoins, il faut que le corps se satisfasse mais je te promets qu'il n'y aura jamais de mensonge.

- ...

- Tu sais je supporte bien de voir votre amour étalé sous mon nez à longueur de journée. Sache que c'est un peu ça qui m'a poussé jeudi, je savais que le week-end ne serait pas facile pour moi.

- Si je prends devant toi mes distances avec Jim, il va se sentir rejeté et sa peur va encore augmenter.

- Je vois que tu y as pensé, fit-il stupéfait.

- Bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchi puis lâchement j'ai abandonné l'idée.

- Un agneau tout de sagesse, tout de tendresse...

- ...

- Et un loup amoureux de chaperon rouge, n'est ce pas risible? murmura doucement Pierre-François.

- Non, il n'y aura jamais rien de ridicule en toi, tu fais tout avec une classe folle... Laisse faire le temps il arrange bien des choses.

- Si tu le dis...

- Sylas dit qu'il faut ouvrir le Banyuls, fit Jim qui revenait vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec ton père, Jim?

- Notre ami a discuté avec Pierre-François devant mon frère, tu devines le reste?

- Je vais passer pour un sadique, railla Harry.

- Fallait pas jouer les vampires, mon amour...

- Je suis sûr que sur le moment tu ne t'en es pas plaint, intervint Pierre-François.

- Je ne m'en plains toujours pas, pti loup, fit Jim avec un sourire.

Le sorcier choisit d'autres verres pour la dégustation du Banyuls. Il versa un peu de vin doré dans chaque verre.

- Tu as du chocolat, Sy?

- Il doit y avoir ça... une préférence?

- Blanc, noir extrême, noir-orange par exemple...

- Tiens! du chocolat connu! s'exclama Jim quand il vit ce que Sylas rapportait des cuisines. On en a mangé pas mal du Galler à Haultepenne, hein mon amour! Le pèse-personne affichait un superflu de trois kilos de chocolat belge à notre retour... Un mois là et je pouvais caresser des poignées d'amour!

- Il n'y avait pas que le chocolat, ils ont une cuisine très riche mais délicieuse... fit Harry avec une moue de chat gourmand qui fit rire Pierre-François.

- Si j'avais su, intervint Michel, je t'aurais apporté quelques spécialités...

Jim leva les yeux au ciel avec un air faussement exaspéré.

- Si c'est comme ça, nous irons choisir notre tenue de mariage fin du mois de juin et si tu ne rentres plus dedans dans trois ans, pas d'épousailles.

- Donc tu m'épouses juste pour mon corps? Charmant! se marra le Survivant en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pierre-François cherchait des ballons à cognac pour faire déguster l'armagnac.

- Tu veux tes bulles ou tu gouttes? fit-il à Jim.

- Je m'en tiendrai à mes bulles...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, fit Harry appréciateur.

- Fais attention, mon agneau, ce n'est pas du vingt degrés.

Le jeune sorcier après un verre de ce nectar se décida à en finir avec ses obligations mondaines et alla inviter à danser successivement Violaine, Sarah et enfin Ginny. Il revint vers ses agneaux blottis l'un contre l'autre bien décidé à finir avec eux le reste de la soirée. Ceux-ci nettement plus détendus qu'au début ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre et bientôt ils se déhanchaient tous les trois. Le trio regardait le couple plutôt à l'aise avec leur prédateur.

- Il n'y a rien à dire il est sexy et il a de la classe, fit Sylas.

- Surtout il ne voit qu'eux. Mione tu viens danser?

- Non allez-y, je suis fatiguée.

Ils se joignirent à eux. Quand Pierre-François se retrouva serré entre ses deux agneaux qui dansaient tout contre lui, il lança un regard désespéré vers Draco qui lui sourit moqueur. Il se rappela qu'ils étaient coutumiers du fait pour les avoir vu faire à "L'Aigle Noir", il poussa un soupir et arrêta de se tracasser mettant une main sur la taille souple d'Harry devant lui et une sur la taille de Jim derrière lui. Après deux danses, leurs mains sur sa poitrine et sur son dos, ils le firent pivoter et il se retrouva face aux lacs sombres et le loup se sentit devenir la proie de ses jeunes agneaux qui le regardaient le sourire aux lèvres, le désir aux yeux. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller si il voulait rester dans leur vie.

Il se remémorait le jeune homme qu'il avait ramassé dans ce bar jeudi soir, cheveux noirs, yeux presque verts et sourire qui évoquait vaguement celui de Harry, il ne se rappelait même pas son prénom, lui avait-il même demandé? En fait, il n'avait rien à en faire, ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait crié dans la jouissance. Pourtant il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour que le besoin qu'il avait d'eux soit de nouveau là, lancinant, obsédant. Ses pensées l'avaient quelque peu calmé, il vit qu'Hermione avait fini par rejoindre ses hommes, il fixa Sylas qui comprit le message. Doucement il se défit de l'étreinte de ses amours pour danser avec Sy avant de s'éloigner sur la terrasse à la fin de la danse.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il sortit une cigarette et se mit à fumer à grandes inspirations nerveuses. Il escalada la balustre, se laissa glisser dans le jardin et s'éloigna vers le fleuve.

- Où est Pierre-François?

- Il est sortit sur la terrasse.

Jim interrogea Harry du regard puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Harry balaya la terrasse du regard, il n'y était pas. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis qu'il les avait laissés pour danser avec Sylas. Il n'était certainement pas loin. Où irait-il si il avait envie de prendre l'air loin de tout?

- Viens! souffla-t-il à Jim.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là à regarder au loin dans le noir, assez que pour se rappeler presque toute sa vie et en faire le bilan. Il en était à sa quatrième cigarette... une allumée en tremblant pour la main du père sur le corps du fils, une pour les coups de fouet pour lui apprendre à être normal, une pour le meurtre du géniteur par le frère, une pour la mort de son petit ange... Il chassa d'une main rageuse une larme, il ne pleurait jamais! Etait-il enfin temps de laisser tout cela derrière lui?

Il avait tout fait pour se reconstruire une vie, mais en est-ce une d'être toujours seul sans amour, sans sa fille, sans quelqu'un qui vous attend le soir pour vous offrir ses bras? Sans eux? Mais peut-être qu'eux ce n'était pas une vie non plus? Peut-être devrait-il repartir à zéro ailleurs avec Lily? Mais que faire de ce sentiment indicible qu'il avait pour eux et qui ne lui laissait pas de répit?

Une main sur chaque épaule, un corps qui s'assied de chaque côté, deux voix tendres...

- Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche, pti lou!

- Pourquoi as-tu recommencé à fumer?

Et soudain des gestes incroyables, des gestes qui changent tout, une main qui prend la cigarette et l'écrase, une tête brune sur une épaule, une blonde sur l'autre.

- Il fait doux, il y a plein d'étoiles dans le ciel, quelle belle nuit!

- Tu vois la plus brillante là? C'est Sirius, l'étoile principale de la constellation du Grand Chien. Je me demande si c'est pour ça que l'animagus de mon parrain était un gros chien noir...

- L'aube se lève déjà, ce ne sera pas facile avec Lily ce matin, soupira Jim.

- On va aller dormir et je me lèverai pour ma fille, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti? demanda Harry.

- ...

- Pierre-François?

- Ça m'arrivera encore, mon agneau. Je suis un loup solitaire depuis trop longtemps.

- Je vais accepter ça comme réponse pour cette fois...

- Le fleuve se cache sous une couverture de brume, le soleil blafard est entouré d'un camaïeu rosé... il fera beau aujourd'hui! murmura Jim.

- Le castel aussi est noyé de rose dans les premiers rayons. Je crois qu'il faut être raisonnable, allons dormir, acheva le jeune sorcier blond.

Il se leva, les tirant par la main pour qu'ils en fassent autant, il les prit par la taille et ils remontèrent le petit sentier vers le castel. Après un baiser sur le front, Pierre-François les laissa devant leur chambre.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Jim poussa un soupir de satisfaction, il enlaça Harry, le poussa vers leur lit où il entreprit de le déshabiller puis il le glissa dans les draps avant d'en faire autant. Harry nicha son visage dans son cou, le humant doucement avec un petit gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire son amant. Il l'enlaça, le serra contre lui, Une main caressa sa poitrine, une jambe vint se mêler aux siennes et c'est tendrement étreints qu'ils s'endormirent.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

.

.


	34. Chapter 33  Les faiblesses

.

.

CHAPITRE XXXIII. LES FAIBLESSES.

.

.

Debout derrière la porte fenêtre de leur balcon, Draco regardait ses amis revenir enlacés par Pierre-François. Sylas vint se poster à ses côtés.

- J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font, murmura-t-il.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, tendre ami... mais le savions nous plus? répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Ils n'en sont pas là... Ils ne cherchent pas une relation à trois, je parie qu'en fait, ils savent juste ce qu'ils ne veulent pas.

- Peut-être mais en tout cas tu ne dois pas t'en mêler, mon amour! Tu risques de faire bien plus de mal que de bien, fit Dray avec tendresse.

- Je ne le dirai pas devant Mia mais moi aussi, j'ai peur pour eux.

- Ils s'aiment et lui est le premier à se mettre des limites si tu as remarqué. Si il a dansé avec toi avant de sortir prendre l'air, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop loin avec eux. Il m'impressionne car même si il a trente cinq ans et a bien plus de maturité que nous avec tout ce qu'il a subi, je crois qu'il n'a jamais aimé avant et là il a l'air très amoureux.

- Il faut bien avouer qu'ils jouent avec le feu. Ils le collaient littéralement. Si il n'a pas vu leur désir c'est qu'il est aveugle, constata Sy soucieux.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il l'a même senti contre son corps mais sagement il a pris la fuite.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites, mes amours?

- On regarde le jour se lever, ma douce.

- Vraiment? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous parliez de Harry?

- Ça ne servirait à rien, il faut laisser se faire les choses!

- Il n'en est pas question, dès ce matin, je vais avoir une conversation avec eux!

- Et tu vas perdre ton meilleur ami, ma mie, il te l'a bien fait comprendre.

- Viens, on va se coucher, on y verra plus clair demain, fit Dray attirant sa femme de sa main libre. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'en faire autant avec Sylas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était plus de dix heures quand Harry et Jim descendirent encore fatigués mais ne voulant pas laisser Pierre-François seul dans un milieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il déjeunait avec les enfants, répondant avec bonne humeur aux questions de Cloud sur Paris, d'Aymeric sur les maraudeurs, s'occupant des bébés sous les regards curieux de Mahaut, Sarah, Sylvain et Florian. Lily fut la première à les apercevoir et à crier après ses tontons. Son père la posa par terre et elle se précipita. Harry la reçut, la souleva dans les airs avant de déposer de gros bisous bruyants sur son petit bedon rond puis sur sa petite frimousse plissée de rires, il la passa à Jim, pendant qu'il disait bonjour aux autres enfants. Aymeric se pendit à son cou à son habitude, puis ce fut le tour de Sylvain, enfin il embrassa Cloud et Teddy, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Pierre-François.

- Je vois que tu as du succès auprès des enfants.

- Oui, ils l'adorent fit Jim en s'asseyant à côté de Harry après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier pour lui dire bonjour.

- Tu n'as pas à te plaindre Senseï Jim, fit Harry taquin.

- C'est vrai que tu leur enseignes le karaté! Nous pourrions peut-être en faire un peu cet après-midi?

- Tu pratiques?

- Il y a trois ans que je n'ai plus mis mon kimono, depuis que Laurence était enceinte.

- La mère de Lily?

- Oui! Elle a gardé le bébé parce que j'étais contre l'avortement mais elle n'en voulait pas, elle ne l'a jamais vue et moi jamais revue après l'accouchement. C'était son choix et je ne l'ai pas accepté.

Il vit les questions dans le regard de Harry mais les ignora, il en avait dit assez pour le moment.

- Tu as quel niveau? questionna Jim.

- Ceinture marron.

- Hè là! fit Harry.

- Quoi, mon agneau? Tu vas bouder parce que je suis plus avancé que toi?

- Bouder? s'indigna Harry pendant que Jim était plié en deux.

Harry lança un regard furieux à à son fiancé qui redoubla de rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Pierre-François les regardait d'un air incertain ne comprenant pas le mécontentement de l'un et l'hilarité de l'autre.

- Jim! Continue comme ça et je boude non pas une nuit mais toute une semaine!

- Tu n'as pas d'humour, mon amour! Pierre-François ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Et si vous m'expliquiez, fit celui-ci d'une voix amusée.

Les deux se regardèrent embarrassés pendant que Cloud se mettait à rire à son tour.

- Rien de grave, à Poudlard le préfet en chef des serpentards, Fabian, est amoureux de lui et il n'a pas voulu le croire quand je le lui disais. Il a fallu que Dray le lui démontre, moi il estimait que j'étais jaloux sans raison. J'ai donc râlé et il m'a dit devant tous qu'il en avait assez de me voir faire la tête pour un rien.

- Jim m'a puni en m'ignorant toute la journée et toute la nuit pour me prouver qu'en temps normal il ne le faisait pas... C'est tout!

- Voilà en effet une version très édulcorée! railla Cloud qui reçut deux regards furieux.

- Edulcorée? interrogea Pierre-François.

- Oui ils ont oublié Il te faut des regards aussi concupiscents que celui de l'autre taré au club pour que tu t'en rendes compte. »

- Cloud! hurla Jim en se levant pour aller vers le garçon...

Pierre-François lança un regard incrédule vers Jim avant de le retenir par l'avant-bras et d'afficher, trop vite, un amusement railleur.

- Taré? concupiscents? Je me demande si je ne vais pas bouder à mon tour! se moqua-t-il.

- J'étais en colère, fit Jim mal à l'aise tout en fusillant Cloud du regard.

Pierre-François se détourna d'eux, prit sa fille dans ses bras et se mit à jouer avec elle, lui accordant toute son attention. Quand Jim voulut lui parler, son fiancé posa sa main sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Ils se mirent à manger sans rien dire. Harry savait qu'il était blessé de la façon dont Jim avait osé le détailler en public et il ne savait comment désamorcer la situation. Involontairement, il poussa un soupir qui fut entendu aussi bien de Jim qui lui lança un regard penaud que de Pierre-François qui ne sut comment l'interpréter. Harry était-il embarrassé de son attitude et de l'atmosphère lourde? Il voulut se lever pour s'éloigner.

- Reste! demanda Harry.

- Je suis sur la terrasse avec les petits si vous voulez y finir votre café...

- Nous arrivons.

- Cloud, fit Harry lorsqu'il fut sorti, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- C'était pour plaisanter.

- Tu es trop intelligent pour me faire ce genre de réponse et supposer que je vais y croire.

- Je sais!

- Tu veux dire que tu sais qui il est? nous aussi! Ce n'est pas à toi à t'inquiéter de ça. J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu ne fasses plus ce genre de plaisanterie plus que douteuse!

- Je suis désolé Harry, fit Jim.

- Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu dois l'être mon grand, mais envers Pierre-François qui a été blessé.

- Tu m'en veux?

- Non, mon cœur.

- Je vais aller lui demander de m'excuser, tu me rejoins?

- Oui! lui sourit Harry en caressant doucement de son pouce la main qu'il tenait.

Jim servit deux tasses de café, posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amour avant d'aller retrouver le sorcier sur la terrasse.

- Un café, Pierre-François?

- Oui, merci.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû parler de toi ainsi. J'étais très en colère contre ce sorcier inconnu qui nous avait envisagé comme des objets sexuels deux jours avant dans une discothèque. Tu n'étais alors pour moi qu'un séducteur qui voulait nous mettre dans son lit.

- Je n'ai pas changé!

- Si c'est ce que tu voulais, nous nous y serions réveillés ce matin et à la fin de ce week-end nous aurions pris tous les trois des routes différentes.

- Tous les trois?

- Harry est toute ma vie mais je ne crois pas pouvoir accepter qu'il me soit infidèle.

- Je le sais, jamais il ne me viendrait l'idée de m'immiscer entre vous. Tu as eu du désir envers moi que ce soit au vernissage ou ici... Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être injuste en lui demandant plus que tu n'en fais alors qu'il n'a que dix-huit ans? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, à ton homme?

- ...

- Il ne voit que toi! C'est un comble que ce soit moi qui doive te rassurer non?

- Tu l'aimes?

- Oui! Je vous aime, Jim. Vous êtes indissociables, vous êtes mes agneaux! C'est vrai que je me sens plus proche de Harry à cause du passé et aussi parce qu'il vient plus facilement vers moi que toi.

- Tu me pardonnes?

- Oui... fit-il en souriant tendrement.

- Ce jean et ce tee shirt en V te vont bien, tu devrais mettre une tenue décontractée plus souvent, tu sembles plus abordable...

- ...

- Joli ce pendentif, dommage que le loup n'aie pas tes yeux bleus clairs, l'image aurait été complète, se moqua gentiment Jim.

Pierre-François se contenta de sourire en réponse. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement près de la porte. Harry s'avançait vers eux.

- Vous avez fait la paix?

- Oui.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise longue voisine de celle de Jim avec un soupir de contentement.

- Tu ne vas te rendormir? Je croyais qu'on devait se lever pour que Pierre-François ne soit pas seul en milieu difficile?

- Il ne l'est plus! nous sommes là!

- En terrain hostile tant que tu y es! Charmant! Françoise me charge de te dire qu'elle a fait ta commande de chocolats ils seront livrés à Paris!

- Faux frère, Sy!

Sylas s'assit par terre, la tête posée en arrière sur l'estomac de Harry.

- Ça gargouille la-dedans tu as mangé quoi?

- Juste des croissants, se marra Harry en fourrageant dans les cheveux aussi foncés que les siens...

- Pas ma mèche, elle est réservée, fit Sylas avec humour.

- Tu t'installes pour te faire câliner et après il y a des interdictions?

- Tu laisses la frange tranquille mais tu peux mordre...

- Viens ici mon petit calice que je te fasse mien...

- Evite les marques, Mione n'apprécie pas! Draco ça l'exciterait plutôt par contre...

Un éclat de rire les fit se tourner vers la porte.

- Touche pas mon mari, Potter sinon je t'avadakedavrise...

- Laisse tomber la fouine... Jamais un petit Malefoy ne tuera l'Elu!

- Je ne veux pas te tuer! juste te torturer un peu le balafré!

- Tu te crois de taille? un serpensortia peut-être?

- Non! non! une petite chatouille seulement! fit Draco qui s'était approché jusqu'à être juste à côté des deux amis et arborait un sourire qu'il voulait sadique.

- Non, non! pas ça le blondinet!

- Blondinet?

- Blondinet! confirma Harry.

Draco s'était laissé tomber de l'autre côté de la chaise longue et les deux Malefoy-Van Neeren chatouillaient l'élu qui en pleurait de rire, appelant au secours Jim et Pierre-François qui regardaient les trois garçons chahuter un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Tu te rends? Dis que tu vas baiser les mains de sa majesté Draco premier.

- Jamais, petit con arrogant et prétentieux!

- Sale sang-mêlé, stupide gryffi!

Harry réussit à se libérer brièvement des mains chatouilleuses, se mit à courir, enjamba la balustre et s'enfuit en hurlant poursuivi par les deux serpentards. Soudain le silence se fit. Pierre-François sourit, il sentait l'aura magique de Harry, celui-ci était tout près d'eux certainement sous sortilège de désillusion.

Sylas et Draco revenaient bredouilles, ils cherchaient leur ami dans les recoins du parc. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils revenaient vers la terrasse quand se fit entendre un léger ronflement qui manifestement ne venait ni de Jim ni du jeune sorcier en train de discuter. Dray prononça un finite incantatem qui mit fin au sort et révéla Harry en train de dormir sur la chaise longue qu'il occupait précédemment, il tenait la main de Jim qui riait d'un air moqueur.

- Tu as gagné mon ami! fit Draco à voix basse pour ne pas le réveiller tout en posant un baiser sur son front.

- Nous prenons les petits pour que vous puissiez dormir une bonne heure, le déjeuner sera servi vers treize heures, continua Sylas.

- Ils s'entendent bien ces trois là, constata Pierre-François.

- Ils sont ensemble depuis huit ans, ils se connaissent sur le bout des doigts, surtout Harry et Dray. Hermione est un cas à part. Depuis six ans, ils étaient trois amis, Harry, Ron et elle, Draco était leur ennemi. En septième année, ils sont allés à la recherche des horcruxes pour vaincre Voldemort, Ron les a laissés en plan alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, il a même demandé à Hermione de le suivre mais elle a choisi de rester avec Harry. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment accepté la défection de Ron, lui en ont voulu et sont devenus plus proches encore. Pour lui, Mione passait en premier avant tout le monde, avant même ses petites amies. Pour elle, il n'y avait personne de plus important que Harry.

Mais Draco et Harry c'était aussi une histoire à part, des ennemis qui s'insultaient depuis sept ans, qui avaient essayé de se tuer mais qui depuis se sauvaient la vie chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Il savait qu'Azkaban serait la mort de son ennemi alors il l'en a fait sortir ainsi que sa famille, si Lucius est là où il est c'est grâce à Harry.

Elle, elle était amoureuse du serpentard depuis longtemps et tout naturellement ils sont sortis ensemble et c'est devenu très sérieux très vite. Dray avait réfléchi, avait changé, Harry aussi avait mûri et ils sont devenus amis. Ce ne fut pas difficile, ils se connaissaient déjà tellement! Et Draco n'est pas du genre à passer en second.

Ensuite, il y a eu Sylas qu'elle aimait aussi, elle n'a pas voulu sacrifier cet amour à Dray, ça s'est retourné contre elle et elle a dû partager ce dernier avec son meilleur ami mais aussi avec Sy qui entretemps était tombé amoureux de son amant... Ensuite je suis arrivé, et pour la première fois, Harry l'a remise à sa place pour me faire la mienne et elle n'a pas apprécié de passer une fois de plus à l'arrière plan. Maintenant il y a toi... Son amitié est exclusive et, dans sa tête, elle reste la seule à savoir ce qu'il faut au Survivant... Elle est très attentive au moindre de ses besoins, à chacune de ses humeurs. Tôt ou tard, tu te retrouveras face à elle! Mais au fond, c'est une chouette fille tu sais, juste un peu possessive mais elle a toujours été là pour lui ce qui pour moi est le principal.

- Et Ron qu'est il devenu?

- Il s'est laissé emporté par la jalousie, il a essayé de la violer, de l'enlever, de la tuer... il est passé dans le camp d'Ombrage et a essayé d'assassiner Harry. Il a été jugé, il est en surveillance chez lui, sa magie a été bridée et il n'a plus de baguette.

- Il n'est pas à Azkaban alors qu'il a essayé de tuer l'Elu?

- Non, fit Jim en souriant.

- Harry!

- Il avait été son ami, son père et ses frères font toujours partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ginny de notre groupe et de l'AD. Il s'entend bien avec Charlie son frère qui est aussi l'entraîneur de son équipe de quidditch.

- Ginny, c'est la fille rousse qui est arrivée hier en dernier? C'est son ex?

- Oui.

- Il sortait avec des filles avant?

- Oui uniquement.

- Et toi?

- Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais un petit ami depuis deux ans mais je couchais avec des femmes.

- Baiser avec un garçon ne te suffit pas?

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec George, je ne l'aimais pas et je n'avais pas envie de lui.

- Tu n'avais jamais eu de relation avec un homme?

- Si! se moqua Jim, j'avais déjà eu plusieurs amants. J'ai appris l'amour au lit d'une femme, puis je me suis aperçu que je préférais son mari je suis resté avec eux presqu'un an. C'est ma plus longue histoire hormis George. Et toi?

- J'ai su très vite que je n'aimerais que les garçons pourtant j'ai dû me marier. J'avais de l'estime pour ma femme mais ça s'arrêtait là. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour perpétuer le nom des Vassier sans enthousiasme aucun. Quand à Laurence nous étions amis, je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi mais j'avais mis les choses au point, pourtant un soir que nous avions trop bu, je me suis retrouvé dans son lit... Je dois avouer que j'en ai très peu de souvenirs pour ne pas dire aucun hormis le réveil avec une gueule de bois carabinée! Ce fut la seule et unique fois.

- De toute façon il est temps que tu laisses ton passé derrière toi, quel qu'il soit.

- Je me trompe ou vous en savez déjà pas mal sur moi?

- Tu nous raconteras ce que tu voudras quand tu le voudras...

- Je n'en saurai pas plus?

- Tout comme nous...

- Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux d'un garçon plus jeune?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que l'âge est sans importance. Harry est très mature pour certaines choses, très naïf pour d'autres et toujours assoiffé de cette tendresse qu'il n'a jamais eue. Il est puissant et fragile à la fois, ange et parfois démon aussi, protecteur pour les autres et inconscient pour lui, il est unique. J'avais eu le coup de foudre pour lui lors des négociations à Cambridge mais les autres m'avaient dit qu'il était purement hétéro, j'avais laissé tomber. Puis nous sommes allés découvrir le monde sorcier et le Chemin de Traverse, nous sommes entrés dans une confiserie, il a rempli un sachet de chocogrenouilles, de surprises de Bertie-crochue, de bulles baveuses et autres bonbons, malgré la présence de George, il me l'a mis dans les mains et m'a dit qu'il m'offrait une partie de son enfance... J'étais sous le charme. Après il a multiplié les prétextes pour nous voir mais sans jamais rien dire, j'ai fini par passer tout mon temps libre avec lui, j'ai compris et j'ai rompu avec George...

- Comment vivez-vous à Astor's Lodge?

- ...

- Jim?

- Jim ne sait pas ce qu'il peut te dire ou pas, fit Harry en venant s'asseoir entre eux sur les dalles, tourné vers Pierre-François et appuyé contre Jim qui se mit à caresser tendrement sa nuque.

Il lui raconta les maisons jumelles situées dans les deux mondes, les choix de chacun de vivre en monde sorcier ou moldu, leurs trajets à Poudlard à cause du refus de Mac Gonagall, les entraînements de l'AD.

- Hermione dit que le repas est servi, fit Aymeric.

- Nous arrivons.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Pierre-François s'étonnait des connaissances des jeunes au sujet des deux mondes. Tandis que l'entourage du survivant découvrait que le sorcier avait très cultivé. Il avait beaucoup voyagé, appréciait l'art et l'architecture, la gastronomie mais il savait aussi parler politique ou sport.

En fin d'après-midi, les volontaires pour faire du karaté se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse. Pierre-François portait Lily revêtue de sa tenue, Sylvain, Aymeric et Mahaut était présents aussi. Outre le trio, Jimmy, Erwin, Harry, il y avait aussi William, Jareth, Liam et Adriaan. Jim avait donc vu son groupe d'élèves augmenter, bien que certains pratiquaient ou avaient pratiqué régulièrement, aucun hormis Pierre-François, ne dépassait la ceinture verte. Très vite ce dernier l'aida s'occupant plus particulièrement des enfants.

De loin un public divers les suivait... Ginny se plaignait auprès de Violaine que maintenant elles avaient trois superbes mâles pour les faire rêver mais qu'aucun ne s'intéressait aux femmes, Pierre, qui avait lui aussi un peu pratiqué, essayait d'expliquer à sa femme les figures, Cloud frimait devant Sarah et Florian en soutenant qu'il pouvait très bien en faire autant mais que c'était inutile...

- Cloud, à la place de ricaner dans ton coin, viens plutôt montrer si tu es si fort que ça! l'interpella Pierre-François.

Le garçon affronta le regard de l'adulte avec un air de défi puis leur tourna le dos disparaissant avec ses deux inséparables. Le sorcier avait la patience instinctive qui manquait à Jim qui se forçait pour le même résultat, Harry nota au passage que le métier de professeur devrait lui convenir parfaitement. A la fin de la séance, Jim fit un sourire complice à Harry et saisit le nunchaku qui avait tant impressionné leurs amis la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu s'en servir. Ils semblaient tous les deux apprécier cet art martial originaire d'Okinawa. Pierre-François ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux, si Harry était débutant, lui semblait très à l'aise avec le fléau japonais. C'est lui qui bientôt donna des conseils aux deux. Après avoir discuté avec Jim, il commença des figures de nunchaku artistique que le plus jeune essayait de suivre. Harry se contenta dans un premier temps de les regarder ce qui manifestement ne plut pas à l'aîné qui le rappela à l'ordre et lui montra quelques gestes simples pour commencer. Lors d'un mouvement un peu plus compliqué, Harry fit une erreur et faillit recevoir le fléau sur le visage, il ne dut sa sauvegarde qu'à Pierre-François très attentif qui dévia l'arme en utilisant la magie sans baguette. Il est décidément plein de surprises, pensèrent les sorciers présents... il est dangereux, estima Hermione.

Après une douche et un dîner délicieux pris une nouvelle fois sur la terrasse, ils se regroupèrent par affinités. Un long moment, le loup et ses agneaux restèrent paresseusement installés à regarder les enfants qui couraient avant d'aller mettre ensemble Lily au lit. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la piscine pour faire quelques longueurs, initiative qu'ils prolongèrent pour ne pas reconnaître que c'était une erreur de se retrouver tous les trois à moitié nus dans un bassin de quelques mètres carré. Après avoir chahuté, joué, nagé, ils décidèrent de faire un tour le long des bords de la Garonne. Faisant fi de toute prudence, ils déambulèrent lentement sur les berges, s'éloignant du castel protégé et de leurs amis, profitant de leur présence mutuelle sans dire un mot. Seule l'obscurité les ramena à proximité du château, ils s'assirent au même endroit que le jour avant.

- Tu n'aimerais pas prendre enfin la place de professeur de métamorphose que t'offrait Mac Gonagall?

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle me la propose à nouveau!

- Il va y avoir de grands remaniements à Poudlard fin de cette année... Minerva devient directrice de l'université et je ne vois pas qui va prendre sa place... De nouveaux cours vont s'ajouter à ceux déjà donnés dont celui sur l'histoire et la politique des moldus qui sera donné par Jim, moi je dois donner DFCM aux plus jeunes...

- En plus de vos études universitaires?

- Oui, soupira Jim, c'est la condition de la directrice à l'inscription d'un moldu à l'université même si c'est pour devenir le premier diplomate du monde sorcier. Au départ il s'agissait de treize heures mais elle nous a refusé un studio au campus alors j'ai dû demander à enseigner vingt heures, dix à l'université, dix à Poudlard, pour justifier l'appartement de fonction que nous a octroyé Lucius en tant que professeurs.

- Mais pourquoi toi Harry?

- Ça fait aussi partie des conditions pour mon acceptation, fit Jim avec amertume.

- La renommée d'avoir le Sauveur comme professeur pour compenser la nomination d'un directeur inconnu, ni plus ni moins qu'une manœuvre politique! jugea Pierre-François.

- Tu as certainement raison...

- Je peux sans difficulté laisser le club à mon gérant actuel et aller y faire un tour juste le week-end pour voir où il en est, mais j'aimais beaucoup la décoration d'intérieur!

- ...

- C'est ta vie tu dois faire ce que tu aimes!

Pierre-François ne voulait pas insister sur le fait qu'il voulait rester dans la leur justement, que eux à Cambridge et lui à Paris n'était pas chose à favoriser un rapprochement... Si en tant que professeurs, ils avaient tous un horaire aussi chargé qui s'occuperait de Lily? Il sentait sur lui le regard insistant de Harry qui attendait... qui attendait quoi en fait?

- Il y a Lily si je suis à Poudlard qui va s'occuper d'elle? Si j'ai un horaire flexible je peux m'arranger pour aller la rechercher au jardin d'enfants mais un horaire de professeur à temps plein...

- Il y a toujours une solution, le tout est de savoir ce que tu veux faire de ton existence, intervint Jim.

- Il y a tellement d'inconnues pour le moment... Que va-t-il se passer dans notre monde? Et avec mon frère? Je ne veux plus revivre l'opprobre que j'ai subie après la mort de mon fils. Tu m'offres, Harry, de revenir dans le monde sorcier et en première ligne mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas et parfois je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux recommencer loin de tout en monde moldu seulement c'est être seul une nouvelle fois...

Mais il se rappelait de Sylas lui disant qu'ils tenaient à ce qu'il reste dans leur vie, déjà, au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il les choisirait et prendrait le risque de tout perdre une fois encore...

- Personne ne peut choisir à ta place!

- Essaie d'abord de savoir ce que m'offrirait Mac Gonagall et qui sera le prochain directeur.

- Je me renseignerai dès lundi.

Jim donna le signal du départ en se levant, il attira Harry contre lui, collant sa hanche contre la sienne pour parcourir le petit chemin les ramenant au castel.

- Tu viens? demanda Harry à Pierre-François.

- Allez-y, je vais rester encore ici.

- Ne reste pas là tout seul, surtout à ruminer des idées noires, ce qui arrive chaque fois que nous te laissons. Viens.

- J'arrive, soupira-t-il en s'aidant de la main tendue pour se lever mais en la lâchant directement.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte.

- Tu sais que tu es très protecteur?

- Trop?

- Un peu... Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être le plus jeune des deux, c'est très inconfortable comme sensation surtout quand on traîne mon passé.

- ...

- D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de moi et ça, c'est assez agréable...

- ...

- Tu as perdu ta langue?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu te confies, tu parles très peu de toi...

- L'habitude de la solitude que j'ai voulue en partie pour ça d'ailleurs, ne pas me laisser envahir par les sentiments, ne pas aimer pour ne pas être blessé.

Comme le jour précédent, il les laissa devant la porte de leur chambre après leur avoir posé un baiser sur le front. Lorsque la porte, se referma sur eux, il fit demi tour, redescendit sur la terrasse et alluma sa première cigarette pour oublier que certainement ils faisaient l'amour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla serré dans les bras de Jim. Il sourit tendrement au souvenir de leur nuit plutôt chaude. Il posa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou cherchant le reste de parfum qui imprégnait sa peau douce, il remonta vers l'endroit sensible derrière son oreille, lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, puis redescendit vers l'épaule, le creux du bras... La main qui se mit à caresser le creux de ses reins le fit frémir et bientôt gémir...

Il referma doucement la porte de leur chambre, il n'avait pas voulu se lever de suite. Il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner, s'asseyant à côté de Pierre-François. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en souriant, puis après un sursaut se leva précipitamment et sortit. Harry complètement perdu lança un regard interrogatif vers Draco qui soupira.

- Il est marqué sur chaque trait de ton visage et dans tes yeux encore emplis de plaisir, je viens de prendre un pied d'enfer...

- Eh, merde!

Harry se précipita sur la terrasse sûr d'y trouver le sorcier, il était assis sur la balustre, les pieds dans le vide, regardant au loin. Il s'appuya à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça se voyait, fit-il en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Pierre-François.

- Autant que moi sur le tableau.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas hein?

- Te blesser est la dernière chose que je veux, mon loup.

- Je sais.

- Je voudrais en profiter que Jim n'est pas là pour discuter.

- Je t'écoute même si je me doute que tu ne vas pas me parler d'amour...

- En effet, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de tenir à toi et c'est pour ça qu'on doit parler de ta sécurité.

- Vas-y!

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais le tracker-GPS. Il n'est pas question que la puce puisse être découverte, aussi elle a été mise dans une montre et comme je ne voulais pas que tu portes n'importe quoi... fit Harry en lui tendant un étui.

- Harry! fit Pierre-François stupéfait en découvrant une montre en or blanc assortie au pendentif.

- ...

- Mon frère a déjà compris d'où venait le médaillon, tu sais ce qu'il va penser en voyant la montre?

- Il pense déjà que nous sommes plus que des amis et tu le sais, ça ne changera rien.

- Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit à Jim? Tu ne lui as pas parlé du pendentif non plus...

- Il n'aurait pas compris. Il est le premier à vouloir que j'assure ta sécurité, mais pas de cette façon aussi personnelle, pas en laissant supposer que nous sommes amants...

- Avec cette montre tu signes plutôt notre arrêt de mort.

- Non, je réclame ton indépendance. Tu sais qu'il faut que je fasse avancer les choses, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir plusieurs ennemis puissants le jour de la bataille. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à estimer les forces d'Ombrage, j'ai peur qu'elle s'allie avec les moldus qui nous sont opposés quitte à se retourner contre eux après. Si nous avons en face de nous trois ennemis, il ne leur restera plus qu'à se partager notre dépouille. Si je dois me consacrer ce jour là à combattre ton frère je ne pourrai aider le trio comme c'est prévu dans la prophétie.

Pierre-François enleva son bracelet avec trois saphirs aussi clairs que ses yeux, tendit la montre et son poignet, quand Harry lui eut clipsé le fermoir, Lauzun soupira.

- Donne ta main, fit-il en attachant au mince poignet le large jonc en or blanc qu'il venait d'enlever, ensuite il jeta un sortilège inconnu de Harry qui sentait le bijou sur son avant-bras mais ne le voyait plus...

- Je suis le seul à le voir, à le sentir, à pouvoir enlever le sort et le bracelet, ça te semble trop contraignant?

- Non.

- Merci mon agneau, fit-il en caressant amoureusement du revers de la main la joue de Harry.

- Tu viens finir de déjeuner? Je t'expliquerai le reste après, personne ne doit savoir où est le tracker par contre le repérage il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bien.

Le regard de Draco se porta sur eux dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger, il fut étonné de la sérénité inhabituelle qu'il découvrit sur le visage de Pierre-François alors qu'il l'avait vu bouleversé quelques minutes auparavant. Jim ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre. Cette fois, Lauzun s'attendait à voir la satisfaction sensuelle sur ses traits et ne fit aucune remarque.

Ayant terminé, Harry alla chercher son portable pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du tracker GPS et ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse. Pierre-François jeta un coup d'œil au fleuve avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise longue, attirant Harry contre lui. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord de la chaise et se pencha vers le sorcier pour entendre ce qu'il lui murmurait. De loin, l'illusion devait être parfaite Lauzun câlinait son jeune amant.

Les yeux de Jim lançaient des éclairs en les regardant faire, ce que vit très vite son fiancé, il se leva, l'enlaça avant de lui chuchoter doucement ce qu'avait observé leur aîné. Depuis deux jours des hommes différents se relayaient dans la barque de pêcheur qui se tenait au milieu du fleuve et surveillaient le castel. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été suivis quelqu'un les avait peut-être renseignés aussi devaient-ils être prudents à l'intérieur du castel aussi.

- Il y a d'autres possibilités, fit Jim aussitôt radouci. Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir déjà une puce, pti loup? Cloud en avait une implanté sous la peau dans la nuque. Il y aussi la possibilité qu'ils aient suivi nos amis moldus qui sont venus en voiture Pierre et sa famille ou même Françoise et Gauthier qui sont arrivés deux jours plus tôt pour préparer notre séjour. Sont-ce les hommes de ton frère ou d'Ombrage?

- Commençons par l'éventuel bip-bip. On va demander à Lucius. Vous venez? demanda Harry en leur tendant la main.

Il serra contre lui les deux hommes jusqu'à leur entrée dans le castel où il relâcha la taille douce et ferme de Pierre-François qui s'était alangui contre lui.

- Dray où est ton père?

- Dans sa chambre, tu en as besoin?

- Oui nous allons attendre dans la bibliothèque. Pourrais-tu faire ça discrètement?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius les rejoignait avec Draco et Sylas. Harry les mit brièvement au courant.

- Je vais enlever mes bijoux pour que le métal n'interfère pas, fit Lauzun posant sur le bureau montre, pendentif, bracelet et bagues.

Harry sourit intérieurement, il pensait à tout. Lucius procéda à un long et très minutieux examen qui se révéla négatif.

- Si on demandait aux intéressés eux-même! suggéra Pierre-François.

- Tu as une idée?

- Nous les surveillons à notre tour et guettons le changement d'équipe pour être sûrs d'avoir le temps nécessaire sans être dérangés, nous les interrogeons puis après un sort d'oubliette, nous les remettons dans leur barque. Nous aurons eu nos renseignements sans que personne n'en soit au courant sauf si quelqu'un parmi vous les renseigne.

- Je ne crois pas, Pti loup. Si c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas surveillés de l'extérieur.

- Pierre-François tu as dit à André que tu venais?

- Je ne l'ai plus vu ou contacté depuis le soir du vernissage. Harry, tu peux d'ici lancer un petrificus totalus?

- Oui, mais si ils tombent à l'eau?

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que quelqu'un d'autre les en empêche.

- Tu peux le faire?

- Oui.

- Draco tu peux t'en occuper après?

- Tu le sais bien...

- Sylas, Lucius, Jimmy et Erwin en soutien si éventuellement ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tout se fera de la terrasse. Il faut modifier les protections pour ne reprendre que le castel en lui-même...

- Harry! ce ne sont pas des sorciers! Si c'était le cas, avec le serment de fidelitas, ils ne verraient pas le castel!

- Tu as raison, mon amour. Comme d'habitude, tu as mis le doigt sur le problème que nous avions négligé.

- Vous n'avez pas mis un sort de repousse moldus?

- Le castel est connu depuis des siècles, il est repris dans les guides touristiques moldus du monde entier, on ne pouvait pas l'effacer comme ça aux yeux de tous du jour au lendemain.

- Si c'est mon frère, il emploie des moldus mais ne leur fait pas confiance donc ils ont un soutien magique ou c'est une équipe mixte un moldu, un sorcier.

- Tu as vu hier quand ils ont changé d'équipe?

- Non! Je n'ai commencé à me poser des questions qu'en fin d'après-midi.

- Bien, on mettra ça au point après le déjeuner quand tout le monde sera mieux réveillé. Jusque là tout le monde fait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Nous, nous retournons sur notre terrasse.

- Pierre-François? fit Harry quand ils furent seulement trois.

- ...

- ...

- Si tu as quelque chose de désagréable à me dire vas-y, ne tourne pas autour...

- Délicat seulement. Est-ce qu'il y a un objet ou un vêtement que tu emmènes toujours avec toi quand tu te déplaces et que ton frère connaît?

- Oui, mais il n'aurait pas osé!

- Si il se permet de mettre des puces sur les humains et les sorciers... Il faut que tu vérifies.

- Venez.

Dans sa chambre, il prit dans sa valise un album photos et le tendit à Harry.

- Fais le toi-même, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie.

- Je l'ai toujours avec moi mais je ne regarde jamais que les photos avec tes parents, les autres je n'y arrive pas...

- Commençons par la couverture, ça devrait-être là.

Harry ouvrit l'album et examina la reliure de cuir avec sa baguette.

- Je suis désolé, mon loup, mais il y a un problème.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a mis sa saloperie dans la reliure?

- Dans le dos pour être exact.

- J'y tiens tellement, c'est le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire de ta mère, Harry, je l'ai eu pour mes seize ans quelques semaines avant leur mort.

- Arrête, pti loup! Tu sais l'enlever sans abîmer l'album, Amour?

- Si il l'y a mis, je dois pouvoir le retirer, mais je préférerais que tu ôtes les photos.

- Donne.

Le sorcier avec sa baguette enleva chaque photo soigneusement. Harry et Jim virent passer en premier celles prises à son seizième anniversaire avec Lily, James et Remus, puis d'autres à Godric's Hollow, des clichés faits à Poudlard parfois avec son frère et enfin des photos de son fils de sa naissance à son dernier Noël... Les deux amoureux avaient posé une main sur l'épaule du sorcier, ça n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler devant les sourires de l'enfant blond. Profondément ému par sa détresse, Harry l'attira contre lui, Jim suivit le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent à le bercer comme un enfant. Quand il le sentit plus calme, Harry saisit l'album et l'examina, il essaya de retirer la puce avec quelques sorts classiques puis de plus en plus compliqués sans résultats, même avec la baguette d'ébène. Il abandonna la méthode douce pour la magie noire qu'avait certainement employée François-Marie. Ses lèvres formulaient une incantation que personne n'entendait, sur le dos du livre, il posa ses mains et bientôt une légère brume bleuâtre les entoura, il resta un moment concentré sur sa tâche, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Après il ne me restait que la manière moldue et elle est beaucoup moins délicate, fit-il en souriant tout en posant dans les mains de Pierre-François une petite puce plate. Ne la jette pas, utilise la pour le tromper.

Harry remis les photos dans l'ordre où le sorcier les avait enlevées grâce à un sort de glu.

- C'est moi ça? demanda-t-il en désignant un bébé aux cheveux foncés, vêtu d'une robe sorcière blanche et or, dans les bras d'un vieux sorcier au regard bleu malicieux dans lequel Harry n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître son mentor.

- Bien sûr, c'est le jour de ta présentation au monde sorcier.

- Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec mes parents.

- Oui! mais j'étais bien aussi avec Remus et Sirius, par contre ça n'a jamais été le cas avec Peter Pettigrow, un jour je l'avais surpris fouillant dans les affaires de ton père, il avait trouvé une excuse crédible et Jame l'a cru, moi non, pourtant je n'ai rien su empêcher. Je l'avais pris pour un petit voleur pas pour un traitre.

- Ce n'était pas ton rôle et tu n'avais que seize ans.

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu faisais au même âge?

- C'était mon destin et je n'ai pas eu ton enfance.

- Que sais-tu de mon enfance? fit-il amer.

- Mac Dowell, ton père et les séjours à l'infirmerie, mon loup. Je sais aussi ta dispute avec ton frère, la cicatrice et tes remords. Je devine ta peur, ta souffrance et ta solitude! dit doucement Harry après un long regard.

- Je ne veux pas ta pitié!

- Qui aurait l'idée d'en avoir pour le beau, le flamboyant Lauzun?

- Pierre-François? Le déjeuner est servi! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Jim? appela une voix féminine derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer Hermione.

- Que faites vous là? fit-elle soupçonneuse.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était interdit, fit Harry railleur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Vous ne deviez pas surveiller les observateurs dans leur barque?

- Ils vont certainement changer en début d'après-midi, fit Pierre-François en fermant l'album et en le rangeant dans sa valise.

- Je vais prévenir les derniers invités et on passe à table.

- Sois discrète Mione.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que c'était ma faute si ils étaient là?

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai! en plus rien ne dit que ce n'est pas des sbires d'Ombrage et dans ce cas la donne reste la même!

- Ombrage mélange souvent les moldus à ses opérations, confirma Jim. Allons manger avant que Mione ne nous trucide, continua-t-il en attirant Harry par la taille tout contre sa hanche.

Pierre-François reconnut le geste possessif qu'il avait surtout quand il le sentait en danger comme pour dissuader la mort de venir le lui arracher. Il regarda les traits fermes de son agneau numéro deux, il était beau sans l'ombre d'un doute. Un profil grec mais de face un menton un peu trop carré dénonçant sa volonté, de grands yeux d'un bleu très foncé, une lèvre inférieure bien pleine qui aurait pu en effet passer pour boudeuse si ce n'était ce bas de visage viril, un teint sans défaut excepté une petite cicatrice à la tempe droite, de courtes boucles blondes...

- Ce que tu vois te convient? l'interrompit sa voix amusée.

- Beaucoup! répondit-il en riant.

- Déjà des infidélités! Hélas, que d'inconstance! se plaignit Harry sur le ton d'une tragédienne grecque, le dos d'une main devant les yeux, l'autre tendue devant lui.

Une dizaine d'éclats de rire amusés accueillirent sa réplique, car entretemps ils étaient arrivés dans la salle à manger.

- Prêt à jouer Phèdre, Harry? interrogea Peter moqueur.

- Encore quelques répétitions et je serai au point! à moins que je ne préfère Don Quichotte? Tu ferais mon Sancho Panza? fit-il en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Jim.

- Tu trouves que j'en ai les formes? s'indigna son futur beau-frère.

- Il me semblait juste que tu avais grossi ces dernières semaines donc toi aussi tu devrais bientôt être prêt.

- Je n'ai pas pris un kilo, fit le garçon en râlant car grossir était une de ses hantises.

Toute la tablée se mit à rire et c'est joyeusement que commença le repas. En deux jours, tous avaient pris l'habitude de voir les deux garçons avec Lauzun sans toutefois savoir quelles étaient leurs relations exactes. Ceux qui étaient avec eux à "L'Aigle Noir" et avaient vu le début de leur relation la supposaient charnelle, ce qui les intriguaient le plus c'était la manifeste familiarité de la fille de Pierre-François avec ses tontons. Comme ils s'y attendaient, aussitôt le repas fini ils les virent se diriger vers la terrasse où Teddy et Lily joueraient une demi heure avant d'aller faire leur sieste.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La barque s'était éloignée vers quatorze heures puis était revenue quelques minutes plus tard avec d'autres occupants. Ils se levèrent pour aller coucher les enfants. Sylas, Lucius, Jimmy et Erwin s'installèrent à la table pour jouer aux cartes sorcières. Harry, Jim et Pierre-François s'étendirent sur les chaises longues, Hermione et Narcissa qui n'avaient pas voulu rester en retrait discutaient avec Draco assis sur des fauteuils bien abrités du soleil sous un parasol.

Conscients qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures à passer avec leur loup, les agneaux discutaient avec lui de la prophétie dont ils lui avaient révélé le contenu, expliquant le sens qu'ils lui avaient trouvé. Toutefois, le sorcier semblait dubitatif quant au lieu de la bataille.

- Qu'iriez-vous faire à Stonehenge?

- J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, fit Jim et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule explication, nous y serons obligés par une circonstance indépendante de notre volonté et par notre ennemi. C'est lui qui choisira ce lieu, il n'y a pas d'autre hypothèse possible.

- Ça se tient mais il faut peut-être chercher une alternative.

- Nous avons eu beau chercher nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre.

- Il doit y avoir d'autres pierres sacrificielles.

- Mais celle de Stonehenge est la seule qui ait un rapport avec la fête de Litha.

- C'est peut-être le moment de passer à notre petite opération? les interrompit Harry.

- Il est encore temps de la faire avec Hermione, Draco et Sylas.

- Si j'avais voulu la faire avec eux, je l'aurais fait, mon loup. Je veux savoir si nous pouvons travailler ensemble. Quand il s'agit de moi, Mione ne fait confiance à personne. Prouve-lui qu'elle a tort.

Pierre-François revit la discussion opposant Harry à son amie qui parlait de lui comme si il n'était pas là. Elle lui avait conseillé de se faire appuyer par le trio plutôt que par le jeune sorcier dont il ne connaissait ni la puissance ni l'honnêteté. Harry avait terminé la conversation en une seule phrase lui disant qu'il avait choisi de le faire avec lui et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de revenir dessus. Ses deux agneaux attendaient sa réponse.

- Allons-y. soupira-t-il.

Il vit leur sourire complice, puis le geste de Harry vers les quatre qui servait de soutien éventuel et se concentra. Il sentit la magie de Harry augmenter et fit de même, il perçut sans aucune difficulté le petrificus totalus que l'Elu lançait en même temps avec ses deux baguettes sur les deux hommes, tandis qu'il envoyait très rapidement un double sortilège de désillusion et un de locomotion, la puissance de Harry vint le soutenir pendant leur lévitation et il en profita pour les ligoter avec un incarcerem. Pendant ce temps, le trio avait modifié les protections du château excluant la terrasse des nouvelles. Quand ils les y déposèrent ils étaient ficelés et parfaitement inoffensifs.

- Impeccable, commenta Harry en lui souriant.

- Sacré puissance, Pierre-François! s'exclama Draco qui était venu les rejoindre. Harry nous avait dit que dans la rixe devant la discothèque tu étais loin d'avoir utilisé tes ressources, je vois qu'il avait raison une fois de plus.

- Nous avons une équipe mixte et ils n'ont pas de bague. constata Sylas.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, les sous-fifres de la Loge n'en portent pas et encore moins les moldus, commenta Lauzun.

- Bon on commence par lequel?

- Peu importe...

- Par le sorcier, choisit Sylas.

Commença un interrogatoire pendant lequel ce dernier posait les questions selon les commentaires que lui envoyait son mari. Ils avaient suivi Pierre Moscovici à double titre, en tant que représentant du conseil de l'Europe, en tant qu'ami du Survivant, depuis Paris, il devait faire rapport sur les personnes présentes au castel. Quant ils avaient transmis le premier rapport mentionnant la présence de Potter mais aussi le fait que seul le moldu voyait le château et les invités, on leur avait ordonné de prendre des photos et de ne pas les quitter des yeux. Quatre rapports assortis de photos étaient déjà partis pour le ministère de la magie. Ils avaient été contents de retrouver les représentants surveillés par d'autres équipes ici car ils avaient été pris de court par leur transplanage d'escorte. Ils devaient prévenir immédiatement si il voyait le président allemand du conseil de l'Europe pour empêcher la ratification du traité. Ils travaillaient sous les ordres d'un auror nommé Valley. Ils ne tirèrent rien de plus du moldu si ce n'est un renseignement qui les alerta. On leur avait remis un pli contenant des photos qu'ils avaient déposé à la Gazette du Sorcier à l'attention de Rita Skeeter.

- Encore elle! s'exclama Hermione pendant que Lucius transplanait immédiatement vers le Chemin de Traverse.

- Il faut les remettre le plus vite possible dans leur barque pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il y a un trou dans leur surveillance, fit Harry.

- ...

- Tu saurais lancer un oubliette d'aussi loin en étant sûr de ton coup? fit-il à Draco.

- Sans garantie, je ne l'ai jamais fait!

- Je peux le faire, intervint calmement Pierre-François.

- A toi l'honneur alors.

Les deux sbires furent de nouveau soumis à la désillusion, puis ils utilisèrent leurs puissances conjuguées pour les transporter et les déposer doucement dans leur barque. Ils remirent les sorts de protection sur l'ensemble du domaine y compris la terrasse. Harry fit un léger signe à son partenaire et leva les sortilèges, Lauzun immédiatement murmura oubliettes ».

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger ou parler, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Faut-il prévenir nos amis qu'ils sont surveillés?

- Tant qu'Ombrage ne les voit pas se réunir avec Helmut ils ne risquent rien. Pour bien faire, il faudrait rendre publique l'officialisation de nos accords avant nos fiançailles de telle façon à supprimer ce risque puisqu'il doit y assister.

- C'est déjà fait! intervint Lucius qui revenait. J'ai échangé cette information contre la destruction des photos reçues ainsi que la liste des invités à vos fiançailles qui paraîtra mardi dans le carnet mondain sorcier.

- Par Merlin Lucius! Tu aurais pu demander au moins! s'exclama Harry.

- Je savais que tu refuserais pour protéger Pierre-François. Mardi ou vendredi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence.

- Tu n'as pas mentionné Lily au moins?

- Non.

- Calme-toi! Il vous a déjà vus au vernissage. Ça fait trente cinq ans que je gère le caractère de mon frère, ça ira.

- Tu peux me le garantir?

- ...

- Je vois, fit Harry railleur.

- On a dit jamais de mensonge », fit Lauzun en lui souriant tendrement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils passèrent le reste de leur après-midi sur la terrasse à rêvasser, à bavarder, à faire des projets de rénovation du square Grimmaud. Pierre-François discuta avec Jimmy de son emploi au club, Pierre et sa famille repartirent car ils devaient rentrer à Paris par la route, peu à peu le castel se vida de ses invités reconduits par les sorciers... Lauzun profitait au maximum de sa fille et jouait avec elle, Jim s'était endormi à leurs côtés. Draco appela Harry que son père voulait voir.

- J'ai dit que j'avais fait détruire les photos qui devaient être publiées par la Gazette, j'ai menti! Je voudrais que tu y jettes un coup d'oeil, afin que tu réalises ce qui a failli arriver, dit Lucius en lui tendant une enveloppe de grand format. Harry examina les photos une à une, elles représentaient toutes, les trois mêmes personnes Pierre-François lui attachant le bracelet au poignet, lui penché vers le sorcier en train de discuter, Jim et lui assis devant le fleuve leur tête posée chacun sur une épaule de Lauzun, puis eux trois remontant vers le castel sa main autour de leur taille, sur la terrasse Harry tenant les deux hommes appuyés contre lui...

- Très bon appareil, commenta Harry en rassemblant les photos et en les réduisant pour les mettre dans sa poche.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

- Que veux-tu que je dise? Je ne pouvais pas deviner que nous étions photographiés.

- Skeeter est obligée de se taire cette fois mais elle a une mémoire et n'oubliera pas. Elle reviendra dessus à la moindre des occasions. Le flirt à trois n'est pas le pire mais c'est Vassier et le passé qu'il traîne avec lui.

- Evite de juger sans savoir Lucius.

- Je ne le juge pas. Le principal c'est ce que les sorciers pensent de lui et la façon dont ça peut te nuire, à toi mais par la même occasion à ce que nous essayons de faire pour le monde sorcier.

- Notre avenir il est en train d'y participer au prix de grands renoncements et je t'ai toujours dit que je ne sacrifierais rien à une vie politique... à la sauvegarde de notre monde, oui! à des ambitions personnelles, non! Une place de professeur à Poudlard ou ailleurs me convient très bien!

- Et tes projets d'avenir avec Jim? Et ta promesse à Draco?

- Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendraient mais nous n'en sommes pas là! Des risques j'en ai pris d'autres comme de sortir un mangemort d'Azkaban et soutenir sa candidature en tant que ministre de la magie. Qui aurait cru que moi l'Elu je ferais confiance à Lucius Malefoy dont je n'avais pas eu à me louer dans le passé? Qui aurait cru que je réclamerais l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard moi le gryffondor, l'homme de Dumbledore? Qui aurait cru que je formerais un groupe armé masqué utilisant des sorts impardonnables et des armes moldues mortelles et tuant plus souvent qu'à son tour?

- ...

- Je fais confiance à Pierre-François et il faudra vous y habituer comme vous avez appris à faire confiance à Jim. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais profiter de ce qui reste de mon week-end, termina Harry en sortant.

- Pourquoi Lucius? demanda Narcissa.

- J'aime savoir vers où nous allons et il est plus discret sur ses intentions que dans ses relations amoureuses maintenant je sais qu'il faut compter avec Vassier et comme je les connais, il n'a rien fait sans l'accord de Jim.

- Tu l'as mis en colère juste pour savoir! Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans ces photos, tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

- Assez pour le faire réagir, chérie.

- Harry est imprévisible, Lucius, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts! Il t'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'apprivoiser.

- Je suis sûr que quand il aura réfléchi, il me comprendra.

Quand il s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise longue, il sentit le regard inquiet de Pierre-François.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon agneau.

- Rien! Lucius veut jouer les guides!

- Et je ne suis pas l'idéal pour apparaître aux côtés de l'Elu...

- Un ancien mangemort non plus! on ne peut pas dire que ça l'ait gêné à ce moment là...

- ...

- Jamais plus je ne me laisserais manipuler et dicter ma conduite.

- ...

- La société sorcière ne verra qu'une chose, l'Elu, gryffondor et héritier de Salazar Serpentard, va célébrer ses fiançailles avec un moldu dans le manoir d'un ancien mangemort notoire en présence du ministre de la magie, de plusieurs ministres et secrétaires d'état moldus et c'est mon choix. Tu seras là parce que nous avons envie que tu y sois et si ça ne convient pas à quelqu'un c'est son problème, pas le mien! Tout le gratin sorcier est invité et y viendra sois en sûr même si j'avais invité tous les vampires et loups-garous de Londres, parce que ça les sert! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas choquer? Mais crois en ma courte expérience, ils ne seront que trop contents de te lécher les bottes.

- Mon amour, tu vas blesser Draco si il t'entend!

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mon cœur.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'endormir, je voulais profiter de la fin de notre week-end donc c'est aussi bien comme ça!

- Tu sais à quel point j'aime Dray et rien ne me fait plus plaisir qu'il soit à mes côtés pour cette occasion, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour supporter les manœuvres de Lucius.

- Viens! fit Jim en lui tendant la main.

Harry se blottit contre Jim qui doucement caressait sa nuque et son dos pour le calmer. Pierre-François se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, de plus en plus de trop dans cette intimité chaude... Le cœur et la gorge serrés, il s'apprêtait à se lever et à s'éloigner quand la main de Harry le retint prenant la sienne.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, mon Loup?

Draco se dirigeait à grands pas vers la bibliothèque où il savait trouver son père, il entra sans s'annoncer. Sylas jouait dans le petit salon avec Teddy, Hermione plongée dans ses cours était assise à côté d'eux.

- Il y a un problème avec Dray, il est en colère.

Hermione leva la tête de son livre et se concentra.

- En effet!

Sylas s'élança dans les couloirs du château vers la bibliothèque où il sentait la présence de son homme. Il vit celui-ci dressé devant son père et l'entendit l'apostropher.

- Comment as-tu osé intervenir dans la vie privée de Harry? Nous ne nous sommes pas permis de nous en mêler alors que nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. Tu sais très bien que tout ce que tu pourras faire ne changera rien si il a pris une décision!

- Je le sais très bien mais en tant que futur ministre je me dois de voir vers où il se dirige!

- Vers où il se dirige? fit Draco n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Vers où veux-tu qu'il aille? Il n'a jamais fait qu'œuvrer pour le bien de tous, tu en sais quelque chose!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me jeter mon passé à la figure?

- N'as tu pas jeté celui de Pierre-François à la sienne alors qu'il essaie de l'en sortir comme il l'a fait avec nous?

- Qu'il essaie de l'en sortir ne me tracasse pas, c'est plutôt le pourquoi qui m'interpelle. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas mon fils!

- Même si il y a des choses que je ne sais pas et encore faudrait-il que ce soit le cas, jamais je ne douterai du choix de mon ami vers le bien! Et je ne permets à personne d'en douter fut-ce même mon père!

- Tiens, regarde ces photos ...

- Comment ce fait-il que tu en aies encore un jeu Lucius? interrogea Narcissa.

- Je suis prudent!

Une image se dressa devant les yeux de Draco, un coffre avec des protections mortelles et à l'intérieur de minces dossiers... Son ami était dans les petits dossiers de son père!

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il prit les clichés que lui tendait Lucius. Il vit Pierre-François attachant un bracelet au poignet de Harry, ce dernier penché vers le sorcier allongé sur la chaise longue, Jim et Harry assis devant le fleuve leur tête posée sur l'épaule de Lauzun, puis les trois remontant vers le castel les mains de Pierre-François autour de leur taille, sur la terrasse Harry tenant les deux hommes appuyés contre lui... et enfin deux qu'il n'avait pas montrées à l'Elu, celle où il attachait une montre au poignet du sorcier avec des gestes tendres, sur la seconde celui-ci, tout son amour sur son visage, passait le revers de sa main sur sa joue.

- Et? demanda-t-il à son père.

- C'est Vassier, il fait partie de la Loge et son jumeau en est le grand maître.

- Les seuls sentiments que je vois sont ceux de Pierre-François pour Harry! Il n'y a rien dans tes photos! Tu as essayé de le manipuler! Tu t'es dit que Jim n'est pas au courant de certains gestes alors tu as essayé d'avoir prise sur lui! Ta position, ton avenir, tu les lui dois en grande partie. Quand je t'ai proposé comme ministre il m'a soutenu. Il m'a fallu des mois pour te faire confiance, tu viens de tout perdre!

- ...

- Et crois moi, tu ne tarderas pas à le regretter.

- Draco!

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation et, en passant, prit son mari par l'épaule avant de sortir... Narcissa regarda Lucius désolée car ses intentions ne lui semblaient pas aussi noires que les décrivait son fils.

Les deux garçons revenaient vers la terrasse, Dray racontait à Sy les propos de Harry qu'il avait surpris. Ils trouvèrent leurs trois amis en train de discuter des jours à venir. Pierre-François ne le leur dirait jamais mais ils lui manquaient déjà, il ne concevait pas cette semaine sans les voir. Vendredi aurait lieu leurs fiançailles et si ça ne changeait rien à leur situation puisqu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble, il avait l'impression de les voir s'éloigner encore un peu plus de lui.

- Pti loup! Tu ne nous écoutes pas!

- Le week-end n'est même pas fini que déjà tu n'es plus là... râla Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ça, avoua Pierre-François oubliant ses bonnes résolutions. La semaine va être tellement longue...

- Si on te manque, tu sais comment venir nous voir à Astor's Lodge. Je ne vois pas ce qui te tracasse!

- Je ne veux pas vous mettre encore une fois en danger! Ça ne te suffit pas ce week-end? Imagine que vous n'ayez pas trouvé la puce...

- Mais on l'a trouvée et maintenant tu peux t'en servir pour tromper ton frère. Si tu veux, on passe renforcer les protections de ton appartement avant de rentrer.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce que je suis sûr que mon frère va passer ce soir dès que je serai rentré. Les protections devront attendre que j'aie eu avec lui une dernière discussion...

- Une dernière?

- Après ce que je vais lui dire, il n'y en aura plus d'autre possible! tu ne le connais pas...

- Raison de plus pour qu'on ne te laisse pas!

- Je sais que je n'aurai rien à craindre de lui au moment même! Ce n'est pas son genre!

- Et ton père?

- Il ne l'a pas tué pour moi, Harry, il était au courant depuis longtemps. Ce jour là nous avons appris que l'accident de notre mère n'en était pas un. François-Marie a toujours été hanté par le fait qu'il aie grandi sans elle.

- Tu téléphones de suite après son départ?

Harry sentit une autre présence, vit Draco et Sylas appuyés l'un contre l'autre et les regardant, il pensa qu'ils étaient beaux dans leur amour, dans leur certitude.

- Si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé ici ce week-end et que manifestement nous ignorons? demanda Sylas.

- Ecoute Sy, nous...

- Mon frère n'avait pas posé de puce sous ma peau mais je ne me déplace jamais sans les photos de mon fils. Il l'avait placée dans ce que j'ai de plus cher mon album. interrompit Pierre-François, préférant se dévoiler plutôt que de voir Harry s'éloigner de ses amis à cause de lui.

- Mais c'était des sbires du crapaud rose!

- Oui! en cherchant une chose, nous en avons trouvé une seconde, par hasard.

- Ce qui est plutôt bien, fit Draco. Ça aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps. Donc ton frère sait où tu as passé le week-end même si lui n'a pas pris de photo!

- Oui.

- Et tu as l'intention de lui parler ce soir, tu estimes qu'il ne te fera rien mais tu as peur pour la vie de ta fille au point de ne jamais avoir osé dire que tu en avais une... résuma Sylas.

- Mon frère a toujours haï tout ce que j'aimais en dehors de lui, des parents de Harry à mon fils en passant par ma femme, par André, par Laurence... Si son amour n'est pas très raisonnable, sa haine ne l'est pas plus mais elle est bien réelle!

- Quelle est la part de la Loge dans la vie de ton frère?

- Elle lui apporte un moyen de satisfaire sa mégalomanie, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a créée, mais il a fait un rêve plus dangereux celui de réussir là où Voldemort avait échoué s'allier avec l'Elu ou le détruire.

- Qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas là sur son ordre? intervint une voix féminine.

- Rien ni personne! asséna Pierre-François.

- Mione! reprocha Harry.

- Tu ne vois pas où vous allez Jim et toi... droit dans ses bras! et quand il vous aura laissés il ne te restera rien! Même pas votre amour qu'il aura détruit, il ne te restera que tes larmes!

- Comme d'habitude Hermione, ce n'est pas à nous que tu t'adresses mais à ton ami! Il n'y a jamais que lui qui compte à tes yeux! pourtant c'est moi qui vais te répondre. J'aime beaucoup Pierre-François, j'aime sa présence, sa tendresse, sa conversation, son humour, sa culture, toutes ces choses qui font qu'il est lui et que tu ne t'es pas donné la peine de connaître derrière son apparence fière et narquoise, trop obnubilée par tes préjugés mais je suis amoureux à la folie de Harry. Ton ami n'est-il pas digne d'être aimé que chaque fois tu doutes de l'amour des autres pour lui?

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? balbutia la jeune femme. De toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet!

- Et de mauvaise foi en plus! railla Jim. Je l'aime c'est tout! c'est si difficile à comprendre?

- Calme-toi, mon amour, fit Harry en souriant de la fougue de son amant. Mione, je t'avais demandé de ne pas te mêler de ça, apparemment je n'ai pas été assez clair. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, tu sais que je t'adore, tu as toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin, mais j'ai grandi, arrête de jouer la mère poule! Je t'ai laissé faire ta vie, tu dois me permettre de choisir la mienne, même si tu penses que je fais des erreurs. Si tu veux que nous restions amis, tu accepteras Pierre-François dans notre vie tout le temps qu'il voudra y rester. Tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera rien.

- Je me serais bien passé de me disputer avec toi, il suffisait que j'attende que ma belle-fille s'en mêle en fait! fit Lucius qui les avait rejoints.

- Je comprends tes motivations, Lucius, même si je trouve que tu manques de confiance en mon jugement, par contre je n'apprécie pas tes manières.

- C'est vrai qu'elles étaient discutables.

- Harry, peu de personnes m'ont accueilli sans a priori vendredi, Lucius et Narcissa en faisaient partie, intervint Pierre-François.

- La légilimencie est très à la mode ces derniers temps... fit Draco moqueur.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait faire entrer Pierre-François dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Tu sais très bien que l'Ordre n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide sans notre groupe.

- Tous ceux qui y sont ont prêté serment. Cela permettrait de rassurer tout le monde.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint le concerné. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Parfait. Je vais organiser ça pour mercredi soir. Je viendrai te chercher.

- Pas la peine, je connais le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il suffira de me transmettre l'heure de la réunion.

- Bien. fit Lucius s'abstenant de faire remarquer que Harry aurait dû consulter l'Ordre avant de communiquer l'adresse du QG même si c'était sa maison. Nous allons partir. Peut-être pouvons nous prendre les enfants maintenant? Ainsi vous n'aurez pas besoin de venir demain matin. Je crois que tu as examen Jim?

- Oui! Malheureusement.

Ils n'étaient plus que huit autour de la table pour dîner. L'atmosphère était loin d'être détendue après les dernières discussions et tous furent soulagés de quitter la table. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la terrasse, la barque était repartie et ses occupants étaient certainement derrière Pierre, William, Michel ou Jan.

Harry avait besoin de Jim, il s'installa sur une chaise longue l'attirant sur ses genoux. Doucement son homme se laissa aller contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Pierre-François s'assit à côté d'eux regardant le fleuve sans un mot. Il se sentait bien, il avait compris pendant ce week-end que si ils éprouvaient le besoin d'être l'un contre l'autre, de se blottir ensemble souvent, ils n'en perdaient pas sa présence de vue pour la cause. Dès qu'il voulait s'éloigner, ils le ramenaient vers eux. Le lien s'intensifierait peu à peu, il ne savait à quoi ça les mènerait mais il voulait essayer. En caressant doucement la montre, lien électronique qui les unissait, il regarda le bracelet au poignet de Harry, les saphirs brillaient plus foncés qu'à son propre avant-bras, il sourit... Oui, il était bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Pourquoi ma mie? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas t'en mêler?

- Je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

- Toi d'habitude si perspicace ma douce! Tu préfères maintenant? Oh! Harry t'aime toujours autant et je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà pardonné mais Jim et Pierre-François n'ont aucune raison eux d'en faire autant.

- Tu dis qu'il est ton meilleur ami mais tu ne veux pas faire le nécessaire pour l'aimer tel qu'il est. soupira Draco découragé.

- Tu as passé peu de temps avec Pierre-François, tu ne connais rien de cet homme. Dès qu'il s'agit de Harry tu perds toute mesure.

- Ce que j'en ai vu à "L'Aigle Noir" me suffit, son regard disait tout!

- C'est une façade, Mia! Juste une façade! Celle d'un homme qui ne veut plus souffrir et qui se dissimule derrière une morgue et une indifférence de commande. Les sang-pur connaissent tous ce masque qu'on leur apprend dès le berceau, il en fait partie tout comme nous. Je l'ai assez porté, tu le sais. Ce qu'il a vécu a aidé à la formation d'une solide carapace, qu'il a laissée de côté dès qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour nos amis, en dedans il n'est que tendresse et soif d'amour. Demain il reprendra à nouveau son masque d'imposture pour affronter l'extérieur.

- ...

- Tu ne t'es jamais autant trompée sur quelqu'un, ma mie! confirma Sylas en la prenant contre lui pour la bercer.

- ...

- Tu sais il aurait déjà pu les détruire ce week-end en les mettant dans son lit, en les séparant mais au contraire il les a respectés alors que... Si tu avais vu comme moi sur les photos prises l'expression d'amour sur son visage quand il le regarde, souffla Draco.

- Le danger ne vient pas de là mais des sentiments de nos deux tourtereaux pour leur loup mais jusque maintenant ils ont plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre tous les trois. Jim et Harry semblent toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre et très sereins.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait plus froid dans son appartement que dans le castel rose au bord de la Garonne... Le printemps parisien était pourtant doux. Il réalisa que c'était plutôt leur chaleur qui ...

- Mon frère est revenu de son escapade amoureuse?

- Toujours aussi préoccupé de mes amours?

- Quand ils concernent aussi un certain Survivant...

- Sais-tu qu'il se fiance le week-end prochain?

- Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait pu m'échapper? Je vois que tu ne nies pas.

- ...

- Un simple moldu ne saurait être un obstacle. J'espère que tu vas m'amener Potter très vite!

- Te l'amener? Tu te moques de moi, François-Marie? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le livrer pieds et poings liés pour que tu puisses assouvir tes rêves de grandeur?

- Je suis ton frère jumeau, je sais que tu m'aimes! nous sommes indissociables et ce n'est pas un Potter qui changera ça!

- Non, en effet! ce qui a modifié ça c'est le sourire d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Henri-James! C'est toi!

- J'ai dû mentir pour couvrir tes instincts meurtriers!

- Il avait tué notre mère!

- Il violait bien ton frère depuis des années sans que tu y trouves à redire.

- Au moins tu ne risquais pas d'aller voir ailleurs comme maintenant!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, moi je ne m'occupe pas des greluches que tu sautes!

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression de discerner de la jalousie dans ta façon méprisante d'en parler...

- Non! c'est simplement que justement tu ne sors jamais avec une femme digne de ce nom!

- Les mecs que tu ramasses dans les bars gays sont nettement plus recommandables!

- Ce ne sont que des exutoires mais je ne sors pas avec ça!

- Non! Pour le moment ton amant a dix-huit ans et tu te le fais parce qu'il est le fantasme du monde sorcier.

- Non! fit Pierre-François qui sentait venir le moment délicat de la conversation.

Machinalement, il porta la main à son pendentif son seul moyen d' échapper, en cas de besoin, à un combat fratricide où les deux parties étaient de forces à peu près égales. Il réalisa son erreur dès qu'il vit qu'il avait attiré le regard de son frère sur sa montre.

- Je vois que pour Potter ça a l'air d'être du sérieux! Très beau bijou! ironisa-t-il. Ce sera d'autant plus facile!

- Non!

- Non? fit son frère railleur.

- Non! répondit Pierre-François très calme.

- Oh si! Parce que je le veux et si tu ne le fais pas je le tuerai.

- Tu essaieras! Mais je serai là en face de toi pour le protéger...

- Tu crois qu'une fois de plus, tu vas me supplanter et réaliser ma destinée?

- Non! Ta destinée, je m'en moque! Ce n'est pas mon rêve! De toute façon Harry ne renierait jamais son idéal pour qui que ce soit et je ne le lui demanderai jamais!

- Oh si tu le feras! c'est ça ou votre vie!

- Arrête de prendre tes utopies pour des réalités! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques! Tu n'as aucune idée de sa puissance et de sa force mentale! continua-t-il aussi calme que son frère paraissait nerveux.

- Mais j'ai une idée de ses faiblesses! et mon cher frère semble en être une!

- ...

- Je vois à la panique dans tes yeux que tu es d'accord avec moi! Si on m'avait dit que Potter tomberait amoureux de mon homo de frère!

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu peux menacer ma vie, je ne lui demanderai rien! Parce que je lui rends son amour au centuple!

- Non! cria son jumeau.

- Oh que si! Il est devenu toute ma vie! Je viens à peine de le quitter qu'il me manque déjà!

- Non!

- Avant même de le laisser, je sentais déjà le froid de l'absence que je ressentirais!

- Non!

- Je ne vois plus mon bonheur que dans le reflet de ses yeux!

- Et que fais tu de son fiancé? dit François-Marie qui semblait avoir retrouvé une certain pugnacité.

- Tu l'as vu cet agneau? Si beau? Si blond? Avec des yeux comme des lacs sombres, qui foncent encore quand le désir le prend... Sa peau est douce, son corps est parfait, ses soupirs rauques donnent le frisson! Un merveilleux amant...

- Non! hurla-t-il.

- Nous formons un très beau trio! Je viens de passer un week-end de rêve dans leurs bras, mais très fatiguant et maintenant j'aimerais me reposer.

- Non! Tu me prends pour un inopportun que tu dégages? fit-il plein de rage.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire! La prochaine fois que tu viendras, j'aimerais que tu frappes... Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes mal!

- Pierre-François! Je vais te tuer! Tu ne seras plus à personne! Jamais!

- Je ne serai pas à toi pour autant. Jamais!

Déjà son frère n'était plus là, il avait transplané!

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il fallait qu'il se calme avant de leur téléphoner.

.

.

* * *

**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**

.

.


	35. Chapter 34  La bonne société sorcière

.

.

CHAPITRE XXXIV. LA BONNE SOCIÉTÉ SORCIÈRE 

.

.

Jim s'étira contre le corps chaud de son amour. Il avait déjà dormi dans d'autres bras et le matin les trouvaient souvent séparés ayant pris leurs aises, parfois se tournant le dos! Avec Harry, il en allait tout autrement, il n'était nulle part aussi bien que blotti tout contre lui... et il semblait éprouver la même chose. Il regarda l'heure puis soupira, il avait encore une heure avant de se lever. Ils avaient pourtant été dormir tard, ils avaient attendu le coup de fil de Pierre-François. Quand il les avaient rassurés il était calme, trop calme. Il aurait dû être énervé par la discussion, ce n'était pas le cas, soit il avait attendu de s'être apaisé avant de les appeler ce qui voulait dire que la discussion avait été très mouvementée soit il n'avait pas affronté son frère.

Pierre-François! Une énigme! A sa demande, ils l'avaient testé, lui donnant l'occasion de les mettre dans son lit. Harry s'était montré réticent à son procédé mais avait fini par plier en voyant à quel point il s'inquiétait. Il n'avait rien eu à lui reprocher de tout le week-end et ils avaient découvert une personnalité intéressante, attachante. En tant que sorcier, il ne pouvait estimer ses capacités, mais Draco et surtout Harry le jugeait très puissant. Il était certain qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'une partie de sa personnalité, il devait avoir aussi un côté implacable, c'est quelqu'un qu'il n'aimerait pas voir en colère... tout comme Harry d'ailleurs!

Il caressa doucement l'arrondi de l'épaule qui dépassait du drap, son amant eut un frisson et un petit grognement. Il sourit et doucement embrassa la naissance de son cou avant de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- On a encore le temps, mon amour...

- Le temps comment? Assez pour continuer ce que tu viens de suggérer par ta caresse?

- Non...

- Bon! mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon tout beau! dit Harry en le serrant contre lui.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas contre l'idée, fit Jim avec un sourire moqueur.

- Nous ne serons pas tôt. Nous devons aller voir Pierre-François après Poudlard. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller dîner dehors ensemble.

- Avec ou sans lui?

- Comme tu préfères mon cœur...

- Il faudrait d'abord savoir pourquoi il était si calme après l'affrontement avec son frère.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu veux savoir ça. Tu as déjà voulu le mettre à l'épreuve le week-end. Nous l'avons provoqué, chauffé de façon indigne au point qu'il nous a fuis pour ne pas succomber. Il ne nous a montré que de la tendresse et un immense besoin d'amour. C'est quelqu'un d'infiniment touchant, peut-être un peu trop sérieux mais même enfant il n'a jamais dû apprendre à rire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent en début de soirée, avec presqu'une heure d'avance, devant la porte de la luxueuse résidence qu'habitait Lauzun, ensuite celle de son appartement. Harry sourit intérieurement, on sentait une aura magique dès qu'on approchait de l'entrée du duplex. Par jeu, il perça une à une les protections que le sorcier avait mises et ouvrit la porte. L'entrée puis le living étaient silencieux. A l'étage dans une chambre dont tout un côté était vitré et donnait sur une terrasse qui dominait Paris, Pierre-François dormait. On ne voyait de lui que ses cheveux dénoués qui couvraient son visage. Doucement, Harry les repoussa puis contempla son visage marqué.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse Jim, fit-il en lui montrant le jeune sorcier.

Même endormi les traces de larmes étaient visibles, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, son sommeil était agité.

- Que faisons nous? On le réveille pour sortir ou on le laisse dormir?

- Toi tu mets les protections et moi je fais du café... Après on verra...

Il était plus de vingt et une heures quand Pierre-François se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était dans son lit, qu'il était tard si il se fiait au soleil et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec ses agneaux bien plus tôt. Il les avait manqués, il eut un gémissement, il avait tant besoin d'eux, il avait tant attendu de leur passage... l'oubli, le réconfort, la tendresse... Il se sentit attiré contre une poitrine ferme par des bras qui le serraient étroitement, une main tendre caressait ses cheveux, sa nuque... Qu'est-ce-que... Une voix murmura contre son oreille.

- Arrête de pleurer mon loup. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Henri-James. Tu as couvert ton frère de la meilleure façon possible, tu ne pouvais pas te douter qu'une folle voudrait te punir d'avoir ajouté un meurtre à la liste déjà très longue de Voldemort. Bellatrix était un monstre!

- Harry, mais...

- Tu parles en dormant...

- Comment êtes-vous entrés?

- Chut! fit sa voix, avant qu'il pose un petit baiser sur ses cheveux. Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait rester sur le paillasson?

- ...

- En fait je me suis amusé à briser tes protections, nous sommes entrés et t'avons trouvé endormi. Nous ne voulions pas être indiscrets dans ton appartement, j'ai remis des protections maximum, Jim s'est fait un café, puis on a décidé de te laisser dormir, de nous reposer aussi sur ton lit en attendant ton réveil et en te surveillant parce que tu étais agité.

- ...

- Que s'est-il passé avec ton frère qui t'a blessé autant?

- Regarde!

- Non, je ne veux pas que...

- Si, il le faut...

Harry plongea le plus doucement qu'il put dans son esprit et vit leur entrevue. Il poussa un soupir.

- Je suis désolé!

- ...

- Comment vais-je te protéger d'une telle haine?

- Je compte bien me défendre, tu sais. Ne te tracasse pas.

- Mais mon loup...

- Chut!

- Nous voulions t'emmener au restaurant à Saint-Germain mais si tu préfères on se fait livrer par un traiteur et on reste ici, fit Harry se résignant en soupirant à changer de sujet de conversation.

- Jim a examen demain?

- Non! Pas avant jeudi, heureusement, si j'ai bien compris celui d'aujourd'hui n'a pas été des mieux.

- Il n'a pas étudié une minute ce week-end!

- Je sais, moi non plus.

- Tu as des problèmes pour tes aspics?

- Non! Mais ça pourrait être mieux.

- Je crois que j'aimerais sortir.

- Alors je vais réveiller Jim.

Quand il sortit de la douche, ils avaient déserté son lit. Il les retrouva dans le salon. Une tasse fumante l'attendait sur la table basse. Il se pencha pour embrasser Jim sur le front puis s'installa pour savourer son café.

- Où sont ton majordome et ton cuisinier?

- Avant de partir à Toulouse quand je leur ai annoncé que je ne serais pas là le week-end et qu'ils pouvaient prendre congé, ils m'ont demandé quelques jours en plus. Ils reprendront dans une semaine.

- Je n'aime pas ça! Tu ne pouvais pas choisir de pire moment.

- Ce n'est pas la présence de deux moldus qui vont changer les choses. Les protections?

- J'ai remis les tiennes et tout ce que je connais... Il est temps d'y aller!

- C'est moi qui vous emmène, fit Pierre-François en les attirant dans le couloir puis contre lui et, les tenant, il les fit transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce qui manifestement ne servait qu'à ça. Ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans une salle à l'atmosphère chaude et feutrée. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux et Lauzun saisit ses deux agneaux par la taille d'un geste à la fois possessif et protecteur qui fit sourire Jim, c'est un mouvement qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait d'ailleurs très envie de récupérer la taille de son homme. Le chef de salle se précipita vers eux et les plaça à une table légèrement à l'écart, manifestement il connaissait les goûts de son client. Harry nota le regard qu'il lui adressa, il l'avait reconnu sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Le maître d'hôtel est un sorcier. Il a vite compris l'intérêt d'attirer une clientèle sorcière contente d'avoir ses aises dans un endroit où l'on mange divinement bien et où ils peuvent être eux-mêmes. Tu vas voir mon agneau gourmand, fit-il à Harry, tu vas être comblé. Quant à toi, ne fais pas cette tête, il ne va pas grossir avec un repas. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes? Tu n'aimes ni boire ni manger... Tu t'intéresses aux sports, aux arcanes politiques et puis?

- J'aime boire un verre de bon alcool. Le vin je n'aime pas vraiment à part le champagne mais j'apprécie un bon whisky, un rhum blond ou un grand cognac. Et j'aime manger...

- Alors pourquoi ce week-end as-tu bu seulement du champagne ou de la limonade?

- Je me méfie, grogna Jim en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry qui souriait d'un air railleur.

- Qu'as-tu fait comme bêtise? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Il y a eu un bal à Poudlard pour fêter la réussite des négociations avec le conseil de l'Europe et mon Jim chéri avait un peu trop bu de whisky pur feu, il s'est montré un peu-beaucoup entreprenant en dansant, se moqua tendrement Harry.

- ...

- Avec qui?

- Avec moi! encore bien! mais nous avons alimenté les potins de Poudlard pendant quelques jours! En plus, il a dansé avec Dean Thomas dont tout Poudlard sait qu'il n'a qu'une idée, il ne s'en cache même pas, le mettre dans son lit.

- Je ne me rappelle même pas la fin de la soirée... La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir demandé à Draco si lui, il aimerait faire l'amour dans le parc de Poudlard... Après c'est le réveil avec la gueule de bois! Depuis je n'ai plus bu un seul alcool fort.

- C'est l'abus qui nuit en tout, Jim. Alors tu dois faire attention surtout si tu sais que tu te maîtrises mal dans ce cas.

- Vous avez choisi? demanda le maître d'hôtel.

Au fur et à mesure du dîner, des bons mets et des vins, n'étant qu'avec eux, Pierre-François se montrait de plus en plus détendu et quand Harry leur décrivit leur première expérience avec l'épouvantard et Rogue portant robe à fleurs, sac rouge et chapeau à oiseau de la grand-mère de Neville, il éclata de rire. Les deux plus jeunes en restèrent stupéfaits, il avait un rire franc et mélodieux qui les laissa interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien pti loup, rien... fit Jim en souriant. Tu n'as pas une autre chose drôle à raconter mon amour?

- Ce qui est rare a beaucoup de prix, mon tout beau...

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez?

- De ton rire, mon loup.

- Mon rire, mais...

- Nous ne t'avions jamais entendu vraiment rire.

- C'est vrai, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, admit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Il était tard quand il rentrèrent à l'appartement de Lauzun, ils s'y attardèrent peu de temps.

- Je n'ai pas su voir Mac Gonagall aujourd'hui, elle était à Cambridge, mais je la verrai demain matin.

- Pas de problème, Harry.

- Viens avec nous à Astor's Lodge.

- Non.

Il essaya de corriger ce qu'avait de sec sa réponse.

- Comprends-moi, je ne vais certainement pas me cacher derrière toi. Je t'ai laissé faire pour le tracker GPS parce que tu étais inquiet mais étant l'aîné ce serait plutôt à moi de vous protéger.

- Viens au moins dîner.

- Je dois aussi m'occuper de la discothèque, je n'y ai pas été depuis jeudi dernier mais je passerai voir Lily et dîner.

- Fais attention à toi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Avec délectation Harry faisait voyager sa main sur le corps chaud. Au retour de la salle de bain, il avait trouvé Jim endormi sur le ventre au milieu du lit, position pour le moins inhabituelle chez lui. Endormi? Cela restait à vérifier. Il enjamba le corps allongé pour se retrouver à califourchon dans la cambrure de ses reins, un genou de chaque côté de sa taille, sa poitrine sur son dos, il se mit à lécher lascivement sa nuque pendant que ses mains se rappelaient la soie de sa peau. Il alterna les baisers et les coups de langue mais bien vite cette immobilité lui parut intolérable. Il le voulait pauvre chose pantelante de plaisir sous ses caresses, gémissante sous ses coups de hanches... criant son amour et son plaisir!

Il descendit dans le creux des reins, soulevant légèrement son bassin, mordilla les fesses tout en passant sa main sous son corps et caressant la hampe qu'il frôla dans de légers va-et-vient, effleurant à peine le sexe durci de la pointe des doigts, insistant du pouce sur le gland et sur la petite bouche couronnant celui-ci... Une caresse qu'il fit durer... encore... encore! Quand enfin il entendit un lourd gémissement que son bel endormi ne pouvait plus retenir, il répondit par un grognement impatient, il écarta les deux globes et massa la barrière de chair doucement plissée, sa langue ensuite remplaça la main pour la fleur de rose arrachant à Jim un long cri rauque de plaisir. Il le roula sur le dos, avant de le pénétrer de deux doigts dont l'intrusion provoqua un mouvement des hanches qui vinrent à leur rencontre pour amplifier leur pénétration, au passage il lécha l'ambroisie qui perlait sur sa virilité avant de venir boire à la source enivrante de sa bouche. Enfin les bras de son dormeur se refermèrent sur lui, ses mains le parcoururent à leur tour mais quand il amorça une caresse plus précise, il repoussa doucement sa main. Il se fit basculer de côté l'entraînant avec lui et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, accrochant son regard il introduisit cette fois trois doigts guettant la montée du plaisir mais quand son amant se colla contre lui, se frotta lascivement mettant en contact leurs virilités qui se massèrent, c'est lui qui gémit son bien-être et ferma les yeux.

- Regarde moi, mon amour, donne-moi tes yeux que je vois leur éclat se voiler, ordonna Jim.

Il passa sa jambe par dessus les jambes de son partenaire, montant le genou vers sa taille pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Harry ne se fit pas répéter l'invitation, se rejetant en arrière, il chercha le meilleur angle avant de retirer ses doigts et de le pénétrer d'un ferme coup de hanches qui les fit geindre de volupté tous les deux, il trouva de suite le centre du plaisir de ce corps qu'il connaissait mieux chaque fois qu'il en jouait et vint buter contre. Il lui murmura des mots fous, des mots éternels à chaque fois réinventés par chaque couple, ceux que l'on pense à chaque fois plus vrais que pour les autres. Union du corps, union de l'âme...

Ils ne savaient plus qui gémissait son plaisir, qui geignait sa volupté, qui criait son amour plus fort que l'autre. Quand approcha la jouissance, ils ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux multipliant leur voluptueuses sensations par la vue de celles de l'autre. La main de Harry caressait le sexe durci de Jim. Quand il sentit autour du sien les mouvements intimes de sa délivrance, il se laissa aller dans l'étroit fourreau brûlant en de longs spasmes. Lorsqu'il se retira, il chercha sa bouche pour partager ce moment de félicité pure, moment doux, suave, abandon indescriptible de tout l'être qui suit le don total de soi.

Le visage dans le parfum enivrant de son cou, sans le regarder, il murmura C'est meilleur à chaque fois, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible... ».

Jim sourit sans répondre. Devait-il lui dire qu'il abordait lui aussi les rivages d'un plaisir jamais découvert, jamais éprouvé malgré son expérience? Que ce qu'il ressentait avec lui était unique parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout? Que jamais plus il ne pourrait se contenter de sexe sans cette communion de l'âme qu'il ne partageait qu'avec lui? Il se contenta de lui souffler que leur amour grandissait à chaque fois aussi et que c'était ce qui faisait toute la magnificence de leur plaisir.

- Je t'aime aussi plus que tout, Jim! lui répondit-il gravement.

Ainsi il en était arrivé à la même conclusion... il resserra son étreinte avant de s'endormir pleinement heureux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il transplana devant Poudlard encore mal réveillé sous l'œil goguenard de Dray à qui il ne put se retenir de tirer la langue comme un gamin.

- Voilà ce que c'est de faire des folies de son corps pendant la nuit, on ne tient pas le coup au matin, se moqua l'autre.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Un petit bip l'arracha à sa torpeur, Pierre-François le rassurait sur sa nuit et l'informait qu'il suivrait le programme prévu.

- Nous aurons un convive supplémentaire ce soir.

- Pierre-François?

- Oui!

- Comment va-t-il?

- L'explication avec son frère n'a pas été facile.

- Tu l'as vécue dans son esprit?

- Oui.

Dray sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé sur le sorcier, il aimait pour la première fois et se donnait totalement au risque de souffrir. Mia, blottie contre lui, eut un petit reniflement agacé.

- La conclusion était encore plus difficile à entendre Je vais te tuer!

- Pourquoi cet air coupable, Harry?

- J'ai expliqué à Pierre-François la prophétie, je lui ai dit aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas affronter trois ennemis à la fois et que le problème de la Loge devait être réglé avant. Lui faire croire que nous étions amants pouvait provoquer chez son frère la réaction voulue, alors il l'a défié lui disant qu'il m'aimait et plus encore... maintenant il est en danger.

- Il t'aime, tu en as profité pour jouer avec ses sentiments et sa vie, fit Draco d'un ton amer.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait!

- Non, ça voudrait dire que je ne tiens pas à lui et ce n'est pas le cas!

Draco le regarda stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui demanda des précisions.

- Tu peux m'expliquer? interrogea son amie.

- Non, je ne peux pas! je sais que ni Jim ni moi ne voyons plus la vie sans sa présence sans pour autant chercher avec lui autre chose que de l'amitié.

- On ne l'aurait pas dit le vendredi soir...

- ...

- J'ai l'impression en voyant ta tête que ce que je vais entendre ne va pas me plaire..., fit Draco.

- Nous l'avons testé pour voir ce qu'il voulait et crois moi, je n'en suis pas fier.

- Ce n'était pas clair?

- Pour Jim non! Il avait peur.

- Tu oserais le dire à Pierre-François? fit le blond déçu de l'inconscience de son ami.

- Non! Je ne veux ni lui faire de la peine ni le perdre.

- Tu tiens beaucoup plus à lui que Jim, intervint doucement Sylas.

- Je sais! tout comme lui est plus proche de moi que de Jim...

- Je suis sûr qu'il est prêt à vivre à vos côtés sans rien demander de plus et à aller voir ailleurs pour son plaisir sexuel mais ce sera beaucoup de souffrance, continua Sy.

- ...

- Nous sommes une nouvelle fois en retard pour le premier cours, soupira Dray.

- Je vais en profiter pour aller voir Mac Gonagall.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle avait proposé à Pierre-François la place de professeur de métamorphose, je vais aller voir si c'est toujours valable. J'aimerais savoir aussi qui sera le directeur l'année prochaine.

- Il veut se rapprocher de vous.

- C'est un désir mutuel.

Une fois Harry éloigné, les trois échangèrent un regard soucieux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était presque dix neuf heures quand Pierre-François atterrit dans la cheminée d'Astor's Lodge, il était pourtant à Londres depuis le début de l'après-midi et au Square Grimmaud depuis plus de deux heures. Jareth et Violaine arrivèrent derrière lui. Il leur adressa un sourire moqueur. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Lauzun salua tout le monde, embrassa sa fille puis ses deux agneaux avant de s'asseoir le bébé sur les genoux.

- Où trouves-tu toute cette énergie? s'enquit Violaine.

- Tu crois que l'argent se gagne comment?

- Quelle journée d'enfer!

- Pourtant prépare toi à la même demain!

- Demain je me repose! Ce sont deux aurors qui te suivront.

- Des aurors?

- Liam et un de ses collègues qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à te suivre?

- Je l'ai remarqué.

- Ce sont des sbires d'Ombrage, les informa Jareth.

- Mon frère attendra que notre vigilance se relâche avant d'agir.

- Avec les évènements qui se préparent elle n'est pas près de s'émousser! fit Harry. Demain dans la Gazette paraîtra l'information que les accords passés avec le conseil européen des moldus ont été ratifiés et je fais confiance à Lucius pour avoir insisté sur notre rôle dans l'histoire. Le jeudi suivant seront rendues publiques les nominations du même Lucius au poste de ministre de la magie, de Kingsley au mangenmagot et l'éloignement d'Ombrage. Tu me diras qu'il faut que ces nominations soient votées mais ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute elles le seront. Là les tractations dans l'ombre commenceront, les alliances secrètes vont se conclure et nous risquerons tous notre vie chaque jour en mettant un orteil dehors.

- Sans oublier les fiançailles du Sauveur du monde sorcier, de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard avec un moldu, intervint Mione.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va perturber le monde sorcier en ce moment!

- Tu as lu la Gazette de ce matin? fit son amie en la lui tendant.

Deux têtes blondes et une brune se penchèrent sur l'article de Rita Skeeter.

- La salope! murmura Harry. Elle distille son venin à petites doses sans vraiment rien dire, il n'y a que des insinuations... Héritier de Salazar à cause du simple choix d'une baguette... Ami de Lucius Malefoy autrefois fervent partisan de Voldemort et espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix... Fiancé d'un moldu, fils d'un représentant du conseil de l'Europe... Elle a même réussi à te placer mon loup, te voilà bombardé "ami intime du couple"!

- Elle aurait pu faire pire! commenta Hermione.

- Elle m'a déjà fait pire! admit Harry.

Ils dînèrent du côté sorcier, prirent le bain à Lily du côté moldu avant de la coucher dans sa petite chambre. Le reste de la maisonnée était dans le salon télévision, ils s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque. Dès son arrivée, Pierre-François avait senti la nervosité de son agneau numéro un. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Jim qui lui fit une mimique exprimant son ignorance. Ils attendirent.

- Je suis allé voir Minerva. Elle a été on ne peut plus ravie de me voir, commença Harry d'un ton mordant.

- ...

- J'ai eu réponse aux deux questions que je venais lui poser. Cette année les cours de métamorphoses sont assurés pour les plus jeunes par la femme de Bill Weasley et par Minerva pour les plus âgés. Il est prévu que Fleur continue l'année prochaine mais elle n'est pas au niveau pour enseigner aux plus avancés.

Quand je lui ai demandé qui serait directeur de Poudlard l'année prochaine, elle n'avait pas de réponse à me fournir n'ayant trouvé personne qui possédait toutes les qualités voulues alors que nous sommes à trois mois de la rentrée.

Je lui ai parlé de toi pour le cours de métamorphose, je lui ai raconté dans les grandes lignes ta vie depuis que tu avais quitté Poudlard, elle en savait déjà une partie.

J'ai officiellement une proposition à te faire, fit Harry prenant une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, prendre à la fois en charge une partie des cours de métamorphose et la place de directeur de Poudlard.

La foudre tombant à ses pieds n'aurait pas stupéfié plus Pierre-François. Lui le tenancier gay d'une discothèque parisienne, le paria de la société sorcière britannique, devenir directeur d'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie! Minerva n'avait plus le sens commun! Mais quel défi à relever! Et devenir leur égal...

- C'est pour ça que tu étais nerveux, mon agneau...

- ...

- Je ne sais quoi dire...

- Réfléchis-y!

- Ton opinion?

- C'est une chance pour toi! Tout dépend de ce que tu veux dans ta vie!

- Harry, on a dit pas de mensonge!

- Je suis sincère, mon loup.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- ...

- Harry?

- ...

- Tu vas me laisser monologuer?

- Je ne veux pas t'influencer ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. J'en ai déjà fait assez en te plaçant dans une situation impossible avec ton frère. Réfléchis-y, discute avec Minerva, elle t'attend demain. Si tu as pris d'autres engagements tu la verras le soir à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Mais... fit-il en se tournant cette fois vers Jim.

- Tu dois choisir le mieux pour toi, pti lou!

- Vous pourriez au moins me donner votre point de vue.

- Non, c'est tout ton avenir qui se joue, je ne veux pas intervenir. Si tu veux discuter, tu peux le faire avec ce portrait même si il ne peut pas être impartial car tu es un serpentard... mais il est bien devenu notre mentor à tous, il faut croire que le rouge lui déplaît moins depuis quelques temps...

- Potter!

- Oui, Severus? fit le garçon avec un air angélique.

- Rogue? fit Pierre-François étonné en contemplant le portrait.

- Eh oui! Vassier! Allez faire un tour les jeunes! Je veux parler tranquillement.

Harry jeta un regard ulcéré à Severus avant de sortir.

Une heure plus tard, Pierre-François retrouva Harry l'attendant seul devant la télévision.

- Où est Jim?

- Il est allé étudier dans notre chambre.

- Je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de Mac Gonagall.

- C'est une bonne opportunité pour toi.

- Mais ça ne te plait pas!

- Nous serons très occupés tous les trois, soupira-t-il.

- Si j'avais pris la place de professeur à temps plein c'était presque pareil...

- Tu sais que non, être le directeur de Poudlard c'est un sacerdoce...

- Etre directeur du mangenmagot et réviser le code sorcier aussi mon agneau et être le premier diplomate du monde sorcier c'est être sans cesse entre les deux mondes... Vous n'avez pas non plus choisi la facilité!

- ...

- Si ça ne va pas à l'usage, il sera toujours temps de changer... Si ça se fait, je commencerai par prendre un sous directeur... ça me permettra de m'occuper de Lily et d'alléger mon emploi du temps...

- ...

- Je ne sais pas où nous allons tous les trois... Dois-je baser toute ma vie sur une relation qui n'existe que dans mon envie? Jim ne semble pas avoir tellement envie de me voir dans votre vie.

- Il t'aime beaucoup, il l'a d'ailleurs dit à Toulouse mais il a peur que je m'éloigne de lui. Il sait que tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que nous te donnons actuellement. Nos fiançailles vendredi vont le rassurer même si elles ne changeront rien à notre situation.

- Je ferai avec ce que vous me donnerez, Harry. En tout cas, je veux essayer parce que je ne sais plus comment vivre sans votre tendresse. Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver dans cette position! d'un simple désir dans une discothèque, je suis passé en un temps record à une obsession de chaque instant pour deux amoureux fous qui n'ont pas de place dans leur vie pour moi...

- Si tu désires vivre près de nous, nous te ferons la place nécessaire dans notre vie, mais tu mérites d'être heureux et ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes pour le moment, mon loup.

- Trop de changements, d'incertitudes... Peur de ce qui va arriver... Peur de te... de vous perdre! Surtout qu'il faudra que vous y mettiez du vôtre aussi et je ne suis pas sûr que vous le vouliez...

- ...

- Lily est le centre de ma vie et de plus en plus vous en devenez un des éléments les plus importants! J'aimerais que tu le crois quoi que je fasse... Maintenant, il est temps que j'aille au club avec Jimmy! Je vais le présenter à l'équipe et lui expliquer son boulot.

- Je vais te l'envoyer. On se verra demain soir au square Grimmaud pour ton intégration dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Le mercredi tu as cours moins tard non?

- Oui mais j'ai entraînement de quidditch, il y a match samedi.

- J'aimerais venir!

- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile pour le nouveau directeur de l'école!

- Ce que je veux savoir c'est si toi tu as envie de m'y voir.

- ...

- Harry?

- Oui! Après c'est l'anniversaire de Dray.

- Vous avez prévu quelque chose?

- Il y a un pot après le match dans notre salle commune mais ça ne durera pas longtemps.

- Si on lui organisait quelque chose à "L'Aigle Noir"?

- Ça serait bien.

- Enfin!

- Enfin quoi?

- Enfin tu souris. Je m'arrangerai avec Minerva pour que la septième bis puisse sortir. Va me chercher Jimmy, mon agneau, fit-il en caressant doucement son poignet où les saphirs luisaient d'un bel éclat profond avant de l'attirer vers lui pour poser un baiser sur son front.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se laissait griser par la vitesse. Il faisait la course avec Draco et Sylas en attendant Charlie. Il oubliait les soucis et la tension provoquée par les évènements récents, il voulait oublier que Pierre-François sitôt entré dans leur vie allait sûrement en sortir, il se sentait léger et libre même si pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jim n'était pas là et qu'il ressentait son absence. Il avait un gros examen jeudi et depuis deux jours restait étudier à Astor's Lodge. Ginny, Hermione et les deux serdaigles attendaient sur les gradins. Lorsque Charlie arriva, l'entraînement sérieux commença. Au bout de deux heures, il décida de mettre ses deux attrapeurs en compétition, ce qui plut beaucoup aux anciens rivaux. A plusieurs reprises, ils plongèrent effectuant la feinte de Wronski en parallèle et redressèrent au dernier moment, à chaque fois, ils repoussaient plus loin leurs limites sous le regard de plus en plus angoissé des quelques spectateurs présents et de leurs équipiers qui avaient fini l'entraînement. Charlie lui-même commençait à s'inquiéter, ils allaient trop loin. Il les interrompit d'un coup de sifflet mettant fin aux exercices. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du terrain où ils étaient attendus par une Hermione très en colère. En cherchant une échappatoire, Harry aperçut Pierre-François dans les gradins. Se dirigeant vers lui, il se rapprocha de Dean et Seamus qui discutaient avec Neville.

- Tu as vu, il parait que c'est le futur directeur... faisait ce dernier.

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- J'ai entendu Mac Gonagall dire à Chourave qu'elle allait le recevoir aujourd'hui et il a été le seul visiteur.

- Eh ben dis donc elles vont faire la file devant le bureau pour se faire mettre des mauvais points. Il est canon! commenta Dean.

Il passa devant eux, marchant vers la haute silhouette qu'il voyait pour la première fois en robe sorcière, elle lui conférait une digne assurance, une autorité naturelle étonnante. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi imposant. Il se leva, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front avant manifestement de lui reprocher son imprudence avec véhémence, tout en le tenant par la taille. Ils échangèrent quelques mots vifs avant que Harry se dirige d'un pas nerveux vers les vestiaires. Le sorcier, quittant les gradins, passa devant les trois gryffondors médusés.

- Je crois là que mes chances avec Jim viennent d'augmenter de cent pour cent, commenta Dean à voix haute.

Vassier se retourna pour toiser le jeune noir qui se sentit très mal à l'aise sous le regard glacial.

- J'ai l'impression que ce sera une main de fer dans un gant de velours. commenta Neville en souriant.

Ils virent Aymeric s'approcher en courant du futur directeur et lui sauter au cou, ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de l'impertinent gamin avant de prendre avec lui le chemin de la grande salle. Elle se remplissait pour le repas du soir, bientôt elle serait comble. Assis à la table professorale à la droite de Madame Mac Gonagall, Pierre-François discutait avec celle-ci. Après avoir amplifié sa voix d'un "sonorus", elle attira l'attention de tous les élèves par un Silence! retentissant.

- J'ai une communication importante à vous faire. Je vous présente le professeur Pierre-François Vassier, c'est lui qui, l'année prochaine, donnera cours de métamorphose aux élèves des quatre dernières années. Comme vous le savez sans doute, je prends le poste de recteur de l'université sorcière de Cambridge, c'est le professeur Vassier qui assurera à partir de septembre le poste de directeur de notre école. J'ai déjà prévu deux autres changements qui interviendront début de l'année prochaine, ce seront mes dernières décisions en tant que directrice. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal sera donné conjointement par les professeurs Weasley et Potter qui rejoint notre corps professoral. Un nouveau cours sera dispensé aux deux dernières années Histoire et politique du monde moldu. Il sera donné par le professeur Spencer. Avez-vous des questions?

- Ce sera un cours obligatoire?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas un de nos anciens professeurs qui devient directeur au lieu d'un jeune inconnu? demanda Fabian.

- Tout simplement parce que le professeur Vassier a toutes les qualités pour être un parfait dirigeant. Il est le plus brillant de tous les élèves que j'aie eu dans ma carrière de professeur. Il est aussi un sorcier très puissant et un parfait légilimens mais plus important encore il a des valeurs et des qualités de cœur.

Pierre-François manifesta l'intention de parler. Mac Gonagall lui laissa la parole en souriant.

- Je suis peut-être jeune, Monsieur Balder, mais croyez bien que j'aurai l'autorité nécessaire pour exiger que la discipline soit respectée. Il y aura quelques changements, j'en ai d'ores et déjà prévu plusieurs. Je vais nommer un sous-directeur ou une sous-directrice. Son rôle sera bien précisé et vous vous adresserez à elle ou à lui dans le cadre des compétences définies.

Dans le but de faciliter la transition, la septième qui devra se préparer à intégrer l'université prendra ses quartiers dans la tour de l'actuelle septième bis, aura une plus grande autonomie et apprendra à gérer son temps d'étude et ses conflits.

Bien entendu, les maisons persisteront mais une salle commune à toutes sera aménagée en plus de la salle de chaque maison, les élèves pourront le soir inviter ceux des autres maisons à leur table. Le mot d'ordre sera donc rapprochement.

Non, Monsieur Thomas! je n'ai pas dit rapprochement des corps!

Un fou rire vint détendre l'atmosphère de la grande salle. Harry regarda Dean avec un sourire railleur.

- Y-a-t-il d'autres questions?

- Des professeurs vont-il changer?

- A moins que certains ne veuillent partir à cause du changement de direction, non, je ne provoquerai aucun départ. Vos professeurs ont presque tous été les miens et je les respecte. Certains auraient pu représenter la relève mais le conflit avec Voldemort nous les a enlevés. La relève maintenant c'est vous. Certains parmi les élèves de la septième qui se destinent à l'enseignement deviendront assistants des professeurs actuels moyennant l'accord de ceux-ci bien entendu.

- Avez-vous l'intention de favoriser les serpentards?

- J'étais étonné de ne pas vous avoir encore entendu, Monsieur Evans. Prôner le rapprochement des maisons et en favoriser une n'aurait pas de sens, donc même si serpentard est mon ancienne maison, il n'y aura aucun favoritisme. Je serai le directeur de toute une école dont les élèves seront strictement égaux.

- Vous maintiendrez le principe des préfets, Monsieur?

- Oui bien que légèrement modifié. Les préfets devront faire un rapport avant d'enlever plus de cinq points à la fois à un élève et chaque semaine, ils remettront une liste de tous les points qu'ils ont enlevés ceci pour éviter les abus.

- Et pour le quidditch?

- Il n'y aura pas de changement.

- Et l'armée de Dumbledore?

- Elle était organisée par des élèves qui s'en vont. Je crois malheureusement qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Mais je suis sûr que vos professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal vous organiseront un club de duel digne de ce nom avec l'aide d'Abdelforth Dumbledore. termina Pierre-François en cherchant Bill puis Harry du regard.

- Vous êtes marié, Monsieur?

- Voilà une question bien personnelle, mademoiselle?

- Trivers.

- Je suis veuf, j'ai une petite fille de deux ans et quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Dès la sortie de Minerva et du sorcier, la grande salle se mit à bourdonner comme une ruche. Les élèves ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur le si beau professeur Vassier, Harry serrait les dents plein d'une rage inexplicable. Neville assis près de lui demanda si il assisterait à la réunion de l'Ordre ce soir.

- Pourquoi Neville?

- Il y a un problème dont il faut que je vous parle de façon très urgente.

- Un de plus! soupira Harry.

- Oui et de taille, tu verras. On n'a plus vu Jim depuis le début de la semaine?

- Il a sa session d'examens à Cambridge, expliqua Harry avec une grimace désabusée. Il bloque, il en a un important demain. Heureusement il termine le 8 juin. Je vais d'ailleurs aller le chercher pour assister à la réunion.

- J'ai remarqué que le futur directeur était un de tes amis, tu crois qu'il m'accepterait comme assistant du professeur Chourave?

- Tu pourras lui poser la question à la fin de la réunion, il y sera aussi. Excuse-moi, maintenant que j'ai fait acte de présence, je vais dîner avec Jim.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Harry atterrit dans la cheminée du square Grimmaud derrière Jim, la première silhouette qu'il aperçut fut celle de Lauzun ou plutôt de Vassier car il était toujours en tenue sorcière. Il était plongé dans des papiers une tasse de café devant lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon agneau? fit-il après avoir embrassé Jim.

- Neville a un problème à nous exposer, il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus mais d'après lui c'est important, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu dîner avec nous à Astor's Lodge.

- Je sais que tu n'avais pas vu Jim de toute la journée, je ne voulais vous ennuyer.

- Tu ne nous ennuies jamais, Pierre-François! fit Jim avec un sourire. De toute façon nous n'avons fait que nous morfondre à te savoir seul ici. Je t'assure qu'on aurait préféré que tu sois à nos côtés.

Pierre-François se sentit stupidement content de ce premier pas que faisait Jim vers lui et ne regretta plus le sandwich prit sur le pouce en les attendant.

- Comme tu vois, je me suis mis en tête de proposer au propriétaire de cette maison un plan de rénovation et d'aménagement, je travaille dessus...

- Tu veux transformer le quartier général?

- Avant tout c'est ta maison non?

- Oui, je suis impatient de voir ce que tu as préparé!

- Laisse moi du temps... Tu es prêt pour demain, Jim?

- Je crois oui! si je réussis celui-là, je suis pratiquement tranquille et heureusement parce que mon amour a particulièrement difficile d'accepter qu'en ce moment il passe après mes bouquins.

L'amour en question leva les yeux au ciel mais lui adressa un sourire complice. Le sorcier blond se leva pour leur faire du café.

- Que penses-tu de mon premier contact avec Poudlard en tant que directeur?

- Tu étais très bien, répondit sèchement Harry.

- Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps parce que j'ai accepté ce poste pour lequel tu n'as pas eu la franchise de me dire que tu n'étais pas d'accord?

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose? De toute façon, tu avais compris mes réticences et tu as sauté sur l'occasion à pieds joints! Je t'en ai parlé hier et c'est déjà fait et entériné.

- Minerva voulait présenter la nouvelle direction de Poudlard avant le choix du nouveau ministre de la magie et du directeur du mangenmagot. Ma nomination sera rendue publique en même temps que celles de Lucius et Kingsley. Il ne fallait pas que la place soit libre pour une éventuelle tentative d'Ombrage de s'y installer. Je ne sais pas si ça aurait changé quelque chose mon agneau, mais nous en aurions discuté et j'aurais essayé de t'expliquer mon point de vue. J'ai une revanche à prendre sur le monde sorcier et c'est l'occasion rêvée de montrer de quoi je suis capable, celle aussi d'être digne de ma fille et de vous, essaye de comprendre.

- ...

- L'intérêt qu'ils ont pour moi et leurs remarques cesseront dans quelques jours, quand ils auront autre chose à commenter, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. J'ai l'habitude de toute façon, commenta Harry avec un haussement d'épaule tout en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte à un membre qui arrivait.

Ce ne fut que le premier coup de sonnette d'une longue suite et la conversation en resta là. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils montaient dans la salle de réunion.  
Etrangement l'intégration de Pierre-François ne posa aucun problème. Il était pourtant le descendant de Grindelwald, le frère du grand maître de la Loge, un puissant sorcier qui venait de montrer qu'il avait des ambitions mais nul ne souleva ces problèmes même pas Hermione qui en avait pourtant bien envie mais qui se sentait complètement dépassée par les évènements. Chacun y avait son propre intérêt. Il prêta donc serment.

Harry considérait que l'Ordre du Phénix était obsolète mais il compterait dans ses rangs le ministre de la magie, le directeur du mangenmagot, le secrétaire d'état, les directeurs de l'université sorcière et de Poudlard! En résumé les puissants du monde sorcier! Lucius ne put retenir un mince sourire victorieux qui n'échappa pas à son fils et au nouveau venu qui pensa que Malefoy perdait de vue un élément très important, en cas de conflit tout ce petit monde était aussi lié au groupe du Survivant ou à sa personne par serment, par des liens d'amitié ou d'amour.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'ordre du jour de la réunion mais Harry savait qu'ils n'avaient fait que la partie facile.

- A toi Neville! fit-il.

- Un de nos rédacteurs a été approché par des inconnus qui recherchent du personnel pour un nouveau journal qui sortira dès ce lundi, juste avant l'annonce de la nomination du ministre et du directeur du mangenmagot. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Notre typographe nous a quitté cette semaine alléché par les conditions qui lui ont été faites. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour le personnel de la Gazette.

- Pour le moment, fit Lucius soucieux, je n'ai encore eu aucun rapport à ce sujet.

- Ton informateur est peut-être déjà passé de l'autre côté, railla son fils.

- Nous allons donc devoir faire avec une presse d'opposition très certainement calomnieuse, analysa Kingsley.

- Pierre-François?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mon frère n'a jamais paru particulièrement intéressé par la presse. Maintenant si on tient compte du fait qu'Ombrage a essayé de faire publier des photos ce week-end par la Gazette, on peut raisonnablement penser qu'elle n'avait pas à sa disposition une autre possibilité ou qu'elle était très pressée. Si cette dernière supposition est la bonne, on peut s'attendre à ce que ces fichues photos sortent dès lundi.

- Elles ne serviront plus à rien, modifier l'opinion en trois jours juste avant les nominations est impensable. Il suffira de dire que c'est un coup monté.

- ...

- Elles ne visaient pas Lucius et Kingsley mais Harry, laissa tomber froidement Hermione.

- Il n'y a rien dans ces photos, Mione.

- Non! mais on peut les interpréter comme on veut.

- Nous pouvons tous être victimes de ce genre de chose, intervint Pierre-François d'une voix brève, et tu le sais très bien, alors arrête d'essayer de le blesser. Ce n'est pas ça qui va aider.

- Pourquoi? Tu crois que le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avec un de ses élèves dans les bras, ça va redorer ton blason?

- Mione, interpella Jim, tu as tout à fait raison! Sans parler de celle où on le voit débauchant deux de ses professeurs! c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, mon cœur? C'est dégoûtant! catastrophique! infâme! Bon maintenant, on trouve une solution?

Harry sourit, prit sa main et la caressa doucement. Jim soupira, las.

- Ça ne va pas Jim? interrogea Pierre-François.

- Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal la tête et franchement, j'en ai assez!

- Tiens, prends ça!

Il avala sans hésitation la petite boule que le sorcier avait prise dans une petite boîte en métal gravé. Neville regardait sans rien dire les rapports qu'il découvrait entre les trois hommes. Si on ajoutait à ça l'attitude de son ami et du directeur après l'entraînement, les allusions d'Hermione, il y avait en effet de quoi se poser des questions.

- Neville, pourrais-tu demander à ton typographe de venir te voir sous un prétexte fallacieux proposition conditions mirobolantes, discussion, vêtement oublié, peu importe en fait du moment qu'il vienne... lui demandait justement Pierre-François.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il gobe ça...

- Moi non plus, mais tu le connais donc je suis sûr que tu feras au mieux. Si ça ne va pas on trouvera autre chose. Tu ne seras pas impliqué, il ne se rappellera absolument de rien. Il s'agit juste de lui poser quelques questions pour savoir qui est derrière tout ça! rétorqua Harry.

- A mon avis, il ne viendra pas seul.

- Nous serons plusieurs aussi, fit Draco.

- Essaie de prendre rendez-vous demain soir ou samedi avant seize heures, enfin si tu n'y arrives pas dans ces heures là on s'arrangera.

- Voilà qui est fait! conclut Lucius. Avez-vous lu l'article de Rita Skeeter sur nos accords avec les représentants européens?

Neville s'isola avec le futur directeur et discuta avec lui quelques minutes, puis s'éloigna avec le sourire. La réponse avait été celle qu'il espérait, il consulterait le professeur Chourave avant de l'accepter comme assistant. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'attentif lui demandant notamment si il avait besoin d'un appartement sur place. Avant de partir il croisa Jim et Harry assis l'un contre l'autre et qui chuchotaient attendant certainement les autres qui discutaient encore avec Lucius.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry patientait dans le couloir devant l'amphithéâtre où se déroulait l'examen. Il avait déposé Jim à neuf heures puis était allé en cours pendant deux heures avant de venir se poster devant cette porte. Jim ignorait lui-même quand il aurait fini et devait lui téléphoner dès qu'il serait sorti mais il sentait qu'il devait être là, va savoir pourquoi. Quand, vers midi, il vit l'élégante silhouette de Pierre-François s'avancer vers lui il comprit le bien fondé de ses craintes. Sa main le prit par la taille d'un geste sec, l'attira contre lui et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Nulle tendresse dans ces gestes inhabituels alors que c'était ce qui caractérisait le plus son loup et manquait cette petite caresse sur son poignet, là où était son bracelet, qui était devenue une des habitudes du sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim sortait et fixait étonné les deux hommes qui l'attendaient. La mise en garde qu'il lut dans les yeux de son amour le paralysa un court instant. Celui-ci l'attira contre lui, le serrant très fort avant de baiser tendrement ses lèvres, puis ne quitta plus la main de Jim. Quelques secondes plus tard une autre bouche déposait sur ses lèvres un baiser dur et froid qui procura un profond sentiment de dégoût au jeune homme. Ils s'acheminèrent vers la sortie puis suivirent le chemin vers l'université sorcière. Harry parlait avec le sorcier qui répondait par monosyllabes.

- Nous allons profiter de ta présence Chéri pour aller une fois de plus dans notre petit coin... J'espère que tu en as envie?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'autre avec le sourire charmeur de leur loup en suivant les deux fiancés qui se tenaient toujours par la main.

Harry évitait tout contact avec le sorcier, il ne sentait pas son aura soit il la dissimulait soit elle n'était pas importante, mais il préférait prendre ses précautions et éviter toute tentative de transplanage d'escorte de force soit avec Jim ou avec les deux. Il était étonné que l'autre ne se soit pas esquivé déjà, il espérait donc arriver à remplir sa mission même en sa présence. Ils entrèrent dans l'université sorcière puis dans l'aile réservée aux professeurs, il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement en informulé et fit entrer l'inconnu qu'il stupéfixa aussitôt.

- Qui que tu sois comment as-tu pu croire que nous allions te confondre avec Pierre-François? Jim, mon cœur, appelle Draco et Sylas, demande leur de venir de suite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A Poudlard, ces deux derniers venaient de recevoir l'appel sur leur téléphone portable et se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand ils rencontrèrent Pierre-François qui sortait du bureau de la directrice avec qui il était depuis le matin.

- Que se passe-t-il? fit-il en voyant l'expression des deux amants.

- Jim et Harry ont des ennuis à Cambridge avec quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour toi!

- Je vais avec vous!

- C'est bizarre, fit Draco en souriant, je m'y attendais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est donc à trois sorciers que Jim ouvrit un quart d'heure plus tard. Pierre-François baisa doucement le front de Jim, lui lança un regard inquiet en constatant le visage fermé qu'il lui offrait. Harry avait appelé Ballic et lui avait demandé d'aller chercher de quoi faire du café et des sandwichs, maintenant il s'affairait dans le coin cuisine. Le sorcier stupéfixé et ficelé par un "incarcerem" gisait sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. Pierre-François lui lança un regard glacial au passage avant de prendre Harry contre lui, regardant ses yeux pour connaître son humeur, avant de lui offrir le même baiser qu'à Jim.

- Il ne vous a pas touché?

- Non, ne te tracasse pas!

- Comment as-tu compris?

- Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile. Jamais tu n'as agi comme cet imposteur. intervint Jim en s'essuyant machinalement la bouche d'un air écœuré ce qui amena un éclair de rage froide dans les yeux de Pierre-François.

- Je savais que tu étais avec Minerva et que tu en avais pour un moment, tu ne pouvais donc pas être ici. De toute façon, j'aurais su de suite que ce n'était pas toi! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il est resté, il aurait dû transplaner de suite en voyant son coup rater. expliqua Harry.

- On va savoir ça de suite! fit Draco.

Pierre-François regardait l'attitude de Jim avec inquiétude.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, fit ce dernier, je sais que ce n'était pas toi, ça va aller.

- Vous avez vérifié qu'il n'aie pas de puce pour prévenir ses complices de sa position?

- Non! fit Harry

Pierre-François se pencha vers le sorcier ligoté, le mit assis sans délicatesse et repéra la puce sans aucune difficulté.

- Il en a une et il a peur de moi, fit-il, donc il me connaît. Si c'est Mac Dowell, il ne sortira pas d'ici vivant.

- Pierre-François! fit doucement Harry sur un ton de reproche.

Draco enleva la puce et Ballic se chargea d'aller la déposer très loin. Les effets du polynectar se dissipaient et le sorcier reprenait sa propre apparence.

- Je vous présente Stanley Knife, un des proches de mon frère appelé aussi "le requin". déclara Pierre-François avec un rictus railleur. Si mon frère a l'excuse de sa folie, celui-ci ne l'a pas. C'est un animal dangereux, froid, sadique et très imbu de lui-même. Il ne brille pas pas son intelligence mais devrait savoir pas mal de choses sur les projets de mon frère si il en a...

- Pourquoi dis-tu si il en a »? interrogea Sylas.

- Parce que mon frère est incapable de faire des projets d'opération à longue échéance, il les planifie au fur et à mesure du développement des évènements. Ce n'est pas un stratège mais un combattant.

- Le projet était d'enlever Jim et même avec toi là, il a pensé qu'il arriverait à transplaner à un moment ou à un autre avec lui, fit Draco. Il semblerait que le but de François-Marie était de faire pression sur toi mais en même temps sur son frère et le dénominateur commun c'est Jim et je suppose qu'il voulait le faire avant que ta protection sur lui soit renforcée. En ce qui concerne un éventuel journal, il ne sait rien.

- ...

- Stonehenge, ça ne lui dit rien non plus...

- Ça ressemble plus à une vengeance personnelle qu'à quelque chose de sérieux, analysa Sylas

- Il semblerait que nos deux adversaires aient les mêmes intentions quoique de façon différente utiliser notre vie privée pour nous atteindre!

- On fait quoi de cet abruti?

- Un bon "oubliette" et puis il suffit de le livrer à Kingsley il est recherché pour d'anciens faits! Il en a pour un moment à Azkaban! fit Pierre-François en relevant la manche du sorcier et en faisant apparaître sur son bras la marque des mangemorts bien pâle depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Harry appela Kingsley et deux aurors vinrent une heure plus tard prendre en charge le paquet ficelé qui ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il faisait là ni qui étaient tous ces gens qui l'entouraient. Draco et Sylas étaient repartis à Poudlard, seuls attendaient Harry, Jim et Pierre-François. Ce dernier, le visage fermé, le regard lointain, semblait complètement absent. Les deux plus jeunes le surveillaient du coin de l'œil, parfaitement conscients des idées qui le traversaient.

- Il est temps que j'y aille, fit-il.

- Où? Demander à ton frère de ne pas nous toucher parce que tout soudainement tu ne nous aimes plus? Négocier avec Ombrage notre tranquillité contre ton corps d'Apollon? railla Jim.

- Jim! reprocha le sorcier blessé.

- Il le dit maladroitement c'est vrai, mon loup, mais dans cette situation nous y sommes tous les trois, tu n'y changeras rien, alors restons unis. C'est notre force à nous, l'amour. C'est sa puissance qui a vaincu Voldemort.

- Je vous mets dans une situation pire que vous ne l'étiez.

- Tu nous a apporté beaucoup contre la Loge sorcière, sans toi nous ne saurions même pas qui est derrière tout ça et c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de provoquer les choses. Tu sais que nous serions en danger de toute façon. Nous avons besoin de toi.

- Depuis que j'ai accepté le poste de directeur de Poudlard, je n'avais pas l'impression que nous étions aussi unis que tu sembles le croire, soupira-t-il.

- J'arrive, répondit Harry en allant ouvrir à la porte.

- Harry a peur que tu ressortes de notre vie aussi vite que tu y es entré, souffla doucement Jim avant le retour de son fiancé. C'est un éternel inquiet.

- Il te l'a dit?

- Non, mais je le connais et le constater ne me fait pas plaisir, même si c'est dans mes bras qu'il est, mais je l'aime et je le veux heureux.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, Jim. Je me contenterai de ce que vous me donnerez, je le lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour le rassurer.

- Partager plus de toi, raconter ce que tu fais, comment tu avances... Ce serait un bon début.

- Je suis un solitaire, Jim, je ne me suis jamais confié à personne, je n'ai jamais partagé ma vie avec quiconque, pas même avec ma femme pendant cinq ans. Quand j'ai fait un effort pour l'offre de Minerva, vous avez refusé de vous impliquer comme si ça ne vous concernait pas.

- Harry voulait égoïstement que tu refuses pour rester près de nous et il savait qu'il avait tort, donc il s'est tu. Moi sachant cela, je ne voulais aller ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Je peux te donner mon opinion maintenant, tu as eu raison d'accepter, à toi de le rassurer maintenant.

- Tu ne parles que de lui et toi que veux-tu?

- Je sais juste que je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Jamais je ne ferais ça, je vous veux heureux tous les deux même si pour ça il faut que je sorte doucement de votre vie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus. Quand quelqu'un comme toi croise une vie, pti loup, il faudrait être fou pour le laisser s'en aller, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu as une personnalité riche, non conventionnelle et tellement forte pour avoir supporté tout ce que tu as vécu et être celui que tu es aujourd'hui, qu'on ne peut que vouloir apprendre à tes côtés. Je comprends très bien le choix de Minerva.

- Merci mon agneau, fit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Laisse-moi le temps...

- Prends tout le temps qu'il faut!

Des voix montaient dans le hall de l'appartement, on reconnaissait la voix d'Hermione énervée. Le trio fit son entrée suivi de Harry.

- Vous avez un bel appartement, fit Draco, autre chose que notre appartement d'étudiants.

- Oui, il est très beau, fit Jim. Pourtant je ne sais pas si nous l'utiliserons. Harry se sent tellement chez lui à Poudlard.

Ce dernier après un long regard, attira Jim contre lui déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Nous verrons, mon cœur, nous avons encore trois mois pour nous décider, fit-il en caressant doucement sa joue du revers de la main.

- ...

- Neville vient de prévenir son typographe passera ce soir à vingt heures au journal.

- Quelle semaine, se plaignit Harry.

Pierre-François posa sa main sur son épaule et serra doucement pour l'encourager.

- Cette fois nous allons le faire sous couvert du groupe, continua l'Elu, mais sans arme à feu, au Chemin de Traverse nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

- Je m'y attendais, fit Sylas, j'ai pris les capes et les masques. Nous sommes invités pour dîner au manoir Malefoy. Nous avons peu vu les enfants cette semaine, Lily demande après vous. Lucius nous accompagnera.

- C'était ça votre discussion dans le hall? questionna Pierre-François.

- Oui, Draco ne veut pas y aller à cause de l'attitude de son père pour les photos.

- Dray, fit calmement le sorcier blond en employant son diminutif pour lui paraître plus proche, de quoi avais-tu peur quand tu as sorti ton père d'Azkaban et quand tu l'as proposé comme ministre?

- J'avais peur qu'il nous trahisse pour son intérêt personnel, pour son ambition.

- Il l'a fait?

- Non, mais il est en train de conforter sa propre influence, d'asseoir sa position.

- Tu as raison et il est fier de ce à quoi il arrive, mais il le fait sans vous nuire et en œuvrant pour le bien. Ses moyens ne sont pas toujours irréprochables, mais les nôtres non plus, ceux de Dumbledore ne l'étaient pas plus... Pour le moment, vous n'avez aucune autre alternative. Nous faisons tous partie de son dessein, donc il vous protège et sans le vouloir il vous rapproche du pouvoir, vous prépare la place. Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux être médicomage et Sylas aussi, laissez donc faire et menez votre vie. Quand il sera temps de le remplacer, vous serez là. Tu auras vécu ce que tu voulais une partie de ta vie, tu n'en seras que plus épanoui et plus sage.

- Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça, murmura Draco.

- Et si il y a bien une chose dont tu peux être sûr c'est que ton père t'aime! il n'est pas parfait, mais qui l'est? Il a accepté tous tes choix de vie, y compris que Teddy le fils d'un loup-garou et d'une sang-mêlé devienne l'héritier des Malefoy. Il a lui-même fait la présentation au monde sorcier. Crois-tu qu'il pouvait te donner plus belle preuve d'amour?

Draco regarda son aîné avec surprise. En quelques mots, il avait réussi à lui recadrer la situation et à lui montrer son père sous un autre jour, là où Hermione, Harry et même Sylas avaient échoué.

- Minerva a fait un bon choix. fit-il en accolant Pierre-François qui le serra fraternellement contre lui.

- Si vous me le répétez tous je vais finir par y croire. dit-il moqueur.

- Il est temps d'aller au manoir, intervint Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius fut heureux de les accueillir, il avait craint que son fils refuse son invitation. Discrètement il en fit la remarque à Sylas qui lui résuma l'intervention de Pierre-François. Ce dernier était en train de jouer avec sa fille qu'il avait retrouvée avec bonheur. Son attention fut attirée par la voix coléreuse d'un de ses agneaux.

- Non, Narcissa pas encore une fois... il y avait seulement la longueur à rectifier, je ne vais pas encore l'essayer juste pour ça. Jim arrête, je l'ai déjà fait trois fois...

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans le couloir qui menait à un petit salon où Jim entraînait Harry qui devait, une fois de plus, essayer sa robe de fiançailles. Sylas jeta un coup d'œil au sorcier dont le visage affichait le masque spécial sang-pur. Il s'approcha de lui avec Teddy le déposant à côté de Lily.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Harry a décidé de se fiancer si jeune? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Parce qu'il aime Jim, je suppose.

- Oui, bien sûr, ça n'en doute jamais mais il était contre l'idée du mariage sorcier. Il a fallu qu'on le pousse un peu et ce qui l'a décidé c'est la protection que son aura apportera à Jim. Essaye de ne pas leur gâter ce jour. J'ai failli craquer le soir des fiançailles de Dray et Mia, je l'ai mise dans un tel état qu'elle a laissé tous les invités pour me rassurer à plusieurs reprises, elle s'est même retrouvée me tenant par la main au buffet ou me consolant sur la terrasse. Si Draco s'en était aperçu, j'aurais tout gâché, y compris notre amour actuel car il n'était pas prêt du tout à accepter ma présence. Maintenant nous nous aimons plus que tout et c'est Mia qui a le plus difficile d'accepter la profondeur de notre amour. L'équilibre est très compliqué à trouver dans une union à trois. Ils tiennent à toi, Harry surtout, mais ils ne sont pas prêts à ce genre de relation, peut-être qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, tu verras alors ce que ça donne. Quand tu doutes, regarde les pierres de son bracelet.

- Comment sais-tu?

- Les photos! On te voit lui passant le bracelet et lui t'attachant la montre que tu portes à ton poignet et j'espère qu'elles ne paraîtront pas car il risque fort de se retrouver seul au lendemain de ses fiançailles, Jim aura très difficile d'admettre vos gestes et surtout ce qu'on lit sur vos visages.

- Sylas, il faut que tu saches au sujet de la montre, c'est tout simplement le tracker GPS, la puce est dans le boîtier.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Jim?

- Le service de la DST proposait une montre standard que Harry a refusée, il a acheté celle-ci et a fait mettre la puce dedans pour moi, c'est pourquoi il a fallu presque une semaine pour avoir le tracker. Pour les photos, tu les as?

- Oui, tiens mais fais attention... termina Sylas en lui donnant quelques photos réduites à la taille d'un timbre poste.

- Merci.

- Tu as fait beaucoup pour Dray tantôt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient devant la porte du chicaneur, Neville n'avait pas confirmé la présence du typographe, il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'il ne soit pas venu seul. Ils se faufilèrent par l'entrée secondaire, celle par laquelle les vendeurs et les hiboux porteurs de journaux sortaient. Ils entendirent des voix. Neville parlait fort ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Harry sourit, si il avait toujours l'air d'être un rêveur Neville n'en était pas moins très débrouillard.

- Je vous dis que je veux seulement faire une offre à mon ancien typographe, je ne suis pas arrivé à en retrouver un. Il n'avait pas besoin de gardes du corps, vous voyez bien que je suis seul avec ma petite amie.

- ...

- Le Survivant? certainement en train de terminer les préparatifs de ses fiançailles, je vous rappelle que c'est demain.

- Il sont si beaux et si heureux, fit une voix féminine rêveuse mais forte que Harry identifia de suite comme étant celle de Luna. Ce n'est pas une douzaine de mercenaires qui pourront y changer quelque chose, si vous le croyez c'est que des joncheruines vous embrouillent le cerveau.

- ...

- Mais si ils existent! et les ronflaks cornus aussi!

- ...

- Le professeur Vassier? Bien sûr que je le connais, c'est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, il est très beau mais aussi très puissant.

Un rire sec et sans joie retentit. Tandis qu'une voix déplaisante commentait la nouvelle.

- Ma petite pute directeur d'une prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, voyez-vous ça!

Harry posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Pierre-François tandis que Jim posait la sienne sur son épaule.

- Mon frère et Mac Dowell...

- Doucement mon loup, pas d'imprudence. Tous sous désillusion et nous les encerclons au mieux. Tiens Jim, tu prends la cape mon amour et tu fais attention à toi, fit-il en échangeant avec lui un regard intense. Lucius, Dray, Sylas vers la gauche, nous vers la droite.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la salle de rédaction du journal, Harry tenait Jim par la main. Quand il se fut posté sur la droite de François-Marie et de Mac Dowell, il chercha des yeux Pierre-François et le perçut sur sa gauche tant à son aura qu'aux lignes légèrement floues que le sort de désillusion donnait aux choses devant lesquelles le sorcier se tenait. En face tout le monde semblait en place. Harry cette fois ne fit pas dans le détail et lança deux avada kedavra presque en même temps dont le premier sur Mac Dowell qui tomba immédiatement. Il eut une pensée pour Cloud mais ne regretta pas son geste. Neville et Luna avaient eux aussi sorti leur baguette et combattaient deux sorciers qui surveillaient l'entrée du journal et qu'ils n'avaient pas perçus. Harry avait mis fin au sort de désillusion et faisait face à François-Marie, il le combattait sans vouloir le tuer, il avait promis d'essayer de lui laisser la vie. Son adversaire comprit très vite que Harry le ménageait, il se mit à rire de ce rire sans joie, glacial, si particulier qui ressemblait si peu à celui de son frère.

- Tu me veux vivant pour me ramener à ton maître? tu vas y laisser la vie!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Pierre-François qui, comme il l'avait supposé avait délaissé son ennemi en entendant la phrase pour voir ce qui lui arrivait, cela l'obligea à lancer un avada kedavra sur l'adversaire de son loup et, avant que celui-ci reçoive le trait vert qui lui était destiné, il le poussa de toutes ses forces vers le sol. Il sentit une douleur au bras insupportable, il avait suffit de cet infime laps de temps pour que François-Marie lui lance un sortilège de découpe qui venait de l'atteindre lui faisant perdre l'usage de sa main droite, sans son geste pour écarter le sorcier, il l'aurait pris en pleine poitrine. Il répliqua immédiatement avec la baguette d'ébène dans la main gauche par un puissant endoloris qui laissa François-Marie plié en deux sur le sol malgré la résistance qu'il opposa à la douleur. Pierre-François, après avoir réglé le sort d'un second combattant, vint se poster à gauche de Harry et Jim de l'autre côté. Ce ne fut qu'en les voyant tous les trois unis que leur adversaire comprit qui il avait en face de lui. Il porta sa bague vers sa bouche puis disparut.

- Un portoloin de secours! on dirait que ton frère n'a pas envie de rester en notre compagnie.

Lucius? Tu peux venir?

Quand l'aîné des Malefoy vit son visage blanc et la sueur qui commençait à y perler, il comprit.

- Où?

- …paule et bras droits, sort de découpage.

Doucement il fit s'étendre Harry sur un bureau puis déshabilla son torse, préférant découper le tee-shirt plutôt que de l'enlever. Après un sort de recurvite pour enlever le plus gros du sang qui s'écoulait rapidement, secondé de Draco, il commença à refermer les plaies profondes une à une. Jim se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau et laissait opérer ses amis. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage pâli par la douleur. Pierre-François qui s'occupait des prisonniers en assez mauvais état voulut appeler Lucius et c'est en voyant le groupe autour du bureau qu'il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il sentit la peur lui tordre le cœur quand il vit le visage angoissé de Jim. Il vint se poster à ses côtés la main sur son épaule, les yeux sur les blessures béantes. Jim saisit sa main et s'y accrocha.

- Il n'y paraîtra plus après une potion de régénération de sang et une bonne nuit de sommeil, les rassura Lucius quand il eut fini.

Draco approcha la petite fiole noire de la bouche du blessé et y fit tomber deux gouttes de potion de sommeil.

- Encore ton horreur!

- Laisse-toi faire, mon ami, si tu veux te fiancer demain à ce jeune homme mort d'inquiétude!

- Je ne veux pas me fiancer à un mort! je ne suis pas nécrophile, protesta-t-il.

- Tu ne t'améliores pas gryffi de mon cœur! Bon, si tu es capable de faire d'aussi mauvaises plaisanteries c'est que tu es en pleine forme, diagnostiqua Draco.

Mais déjà Harry dormait et ne les entendait plus. Pierre-François serra la main de Jim avant de la lâcher pour aller rejoindre Draco et Lucius qui examinaient les sorciers laissés derrière lui par son frère.

- Dommage que Harry ait tué Mac Dowell de suite il ne pourra rien nous dire. Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait mais ces derniers temps le Survivant obéit plus souvent à son cœur qu'à sa raison, fit Draco soucieux.

- Il aurait dû me le laisser! C'était ma vengeance!

- C'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas! C'est pourquoi il a commencé par t'ôter toute possibilité de revanche. Lui, il est l'Elu et personne ne dira qu'il a lancé l'impardonnable en premier, pour tout le monde il aura combattu en légitime défense. Toi tu risquais ton avenir et ta liberté et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter même si il a horreur de tuer. Maintenant, il va devoir affronter Cloud car même si il était détestable, monstrueux, c'était son père.

- Je ne lui amène que des problèmes, soupira Pierre-François.

- C'est trop tard pour regretter, tu fais partie de leur vie.

- ...

- Sylas m'a raconté ce qu'il avait éprouvé le jour de mes fiançailles avec Mia, demain ne sera pas un jour facile! Il ne sait pas ce que moi j'ai ressenti en sentant leur amour par le lien. Demain regarde son bracelet quand tu te sentiras trop mal mais essaye de rester loin.

- Ce bracelet me semble être un secret de polichinelle.

- Sauf pour Harry! Ayant passé toute son enfance chez des moldus, bien des choses lui échappent. Il ne connaît pas les propriétés de ces pierres. Il les découvrira bien assez tôt, le jour où lui aussi pourra les voir. Ne les laisse pas rentrer seuls. Je vais jeter un sort d'oubliette aux sorciers encore vivants, puis avec mon père nous transporterons Harry, occupe toi de Jim.

Mia les attendait déjà à Astor's Lodge. Les deux Malefoy avait déposé Harry sur son lit. Draco lui faisait prendre pour le moment une potion pour renouveler le sang.

- Reste ce soir, pti loup. Prends la chambre d'amis.

- Si ça te tranquillise. Si tu allais nous faire un café?

- Bonne idée! J'y vais, fit Jim avec un sourire fatigué.

Il sirotait son café pensif. Il avait rêvé d'une soirée en amoureux avant leur fiançailles à la place de ça, il était à son chevet veillant sur son sommeil en compagnie d'un sorcier sans aucun doute tendre, beau et brillant mais un peu trop amoureux de son fiancé.

- Jim, mon agneau? tu ne m'écoutes pas...

- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais ma dernière soirée avant mes fiançailles, soupira-t-il.

- J'imagine en effet, lui répondit Pierre-François gentiment.

- C'est déjà la seconde fois que je suis à son chevet en train de veiller sur lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux du Sauveur du monde sorcier?

- Jim? J'ai l'impression que tu le regrettes?

- Non, pti loup! Jamais! mais ce n'est pas facile pour un moldu qui ignorait tout de votre monde il y a quelques mois! parfois j'ai l'impression de ne lui être d'aucune utilité. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas vu qu'il était blessé.

- Moi non plus! Tu lui as sauvé la vie combien de fois?

- Deux fois mais avant moi, il était concentré sur ce qu'il était et sur ce qu'il devait faire, ce n'est plus le cas.

- Depuis l'âge de onze ans, c'est ce qu'il fait Jim, œuvrer pour tous. Il a eu des satisfactions mais pas de bonheur. C'est peut-être tout simplement le point de non retour. Il est heureux avec toi, c'est le principal. Je suis sûr que James et Lily seraient fiers de lui. Tu as tout fait pour tenir un rôle en monde sorcier, rien ne sera plus important dans l'avenir proche qu'un ambassadeur entre nos deux mondes car la machine est en marche, rien ne peut plus l'arrêter.

Il aime ce monde, Jim et tu l'aideras à le préserver. C'est peut-être lui qui y est le plus attaché de nous tous parce que dans le monde moldu, il n'a jamais été qu'un petit garçon qui dormait dans un placard en dessous d'un escalier. Si il a horreur du tapage autour de lui, du rôle que lui fait jouer le ministère ou la presse, il est conscient d'être l'espoir de beaucoup. Regarde, même Draco attend quelque chose de lui, il est le descendant d'une famille de sang-pur, un sorcier fort, riche aussi, pourtant c'est de Harry, le petit garçon brimé par son cousin Dudley, qu'il attend quelque chose. Il n'a que dix-huit ans et déjà tellement de choses derrière lui et certainement autant devant. Quand il fait grandir son aura, je sens une partie de sa magie mais je ne sais jusqu'où il peut aller et je crois qu'il ne le sait pas encore lui-même.

- Je l'ai vu à l'atelier de mécanique avec le feudeymon, j'ai eu peur de lui, je ne le reconnaissais plus.

- Ainsi c'est lui seul qui a invoqué le feudeymon?

- C'est lui aussi qui le guidait, il avait pris la forme d'un dragon de flammes, il l'a arrêté quand il n'y avait plus personne debout. Il y avait une tornade de feu qui ravageait tout sur son passage, il a fait un geste de ses baguettes et il n'y a plus eu que le calme et le gémissement des blessés.

- Ne raconte ça à personne Jim. C'est important. Le feudeymon fait partie de la magie noire comme certaines protections que génère Harry, comme l'endoloris ou l'imperium qu'il utilise parfois et qui sont des sortilèges qu'utilisaient les mangemorts. Bien entendu l'avada kedavra aussi. Depuis que je suis avec vous, je l'ai vu souvent utiliser une magie trop sombre. Il ne faut pas que ses détracteurs lui fassent la réputation d'un futur mage noir. Le Sauveur ne peut utiliser que de la bonne magie.

- ...

- Demain j'ai beaucoup à faire. J'ai passé presque tout mon temps à Poudlard ces deux derniers jours. Tu as examen? il faut te déposer à Cambridge?

- Non.

- Ça ira? Je peux te laisser pour aller dormir?

- Oui, vas-y, pti loup. Je vais me coucher aussi. Fais attention à toi demain.

- Ne te tracasse pas.

Pierre-François posa un baiser sur le front de ses agneaux avant d'aller dans la chambre mise à sa disposition.

Jim regardait le visage enfin détendu de Harry. Ces dernières semaines il avait le sommeil assez agité, le somnifère lui procurait enfin un repos paisible. Le jeune moldu se posait beaucoup de questions, pour la première fois il doutait, pas de son amour, pas du sien non plus mais de leur avenir commun. Il passa sous la douche avant de se glisser dans les draps tout contre lui. Harry perçut le corps chaud qui le rejoignait, l'entoura de ses bras, le serra et murmura Jim, mon tout-beau, mon amour... ». Et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette voix amoureuse qui, même dans l'assoupissement, l'aimait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les invités commençaient à arriver au Manoir Malefoy pour une soirée de fiançailles que Narcissa avait voulue traditionnelle. Lucius superbement vêtu d'une robe de soie brochée grise à reflets argent qui laissait entrevoir la chemise de fine soie noire qu'il portait dessous et Narcissa magnifique dans un fourreau noir qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur et ses yeux clairs les recevaient. En hôtes attentifs, Draco et Sylas qui avaient revêtu une robe noire finement brodée d'or et d'argent et Hermione très élégante dans une robe de soirée turquoise qui mettait en valeur sa matité et ses cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon circulaient déjà parmi eux.

Au premier étage, Jim tournait autour de son futur, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Harry avait choisi une robe faite d'une étoffe moirée d'un vert émeraude très sombre, ornée au col montant, au bas des manches et de la robe de fines broderies d'argent. Une multitude de petits boutons ronds du même tissu la fermait jusqu'en dessous. Jim quant à lui avait opté pour la même en gris perle avec une broderie plus large. Harry regardait d'un air tendre et moqueur son fiancé traquer le moindre défaut.

- Ça y est mon cœur? Je suis parfait?

- Parfait? répéta Jim avec une moue incrédule, ce n'est pas le mot qui me serait venu spontanément à l'esprit!

- Voyez-vous ça, Monsieur Spencer ne trouve plus l'Elu assez bien pour lui! railla Harry.

- Mon fiancé n'est pas l'Elu du monde sorcier! Il est Harry, tendre, attentionné, amant passionné, gourmand, jaloux, un tantinet autoritaire, trop protecteur mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il change parce que c'est comme ça que je l'aime, murmura-t-il doucement en caressant son visage puis sa nuque pour finalement l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser suave que l'imparfait lui rendit aussitôt.

Front contre front, ils restaient serrés dans une même étreinte, puisant en l'autre les forces nécessaires à affronter cette soirée qui, ils le devinaient, ne serait pas de tout repos. C'est ainsi que les trouva Hermione qui venait aux nouvelles.

- Il serait temps que vous descendiez, presque tous les invités sont là.

- Nous arrivons Mione, soupira Harry.

- Ce n'est qu'une soirée de mondanités à passer, fit-elle en souriant se rappelant son angoisse lors de la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avançaient dans la salle de réception du manoir, main dans la main, fiers et souriants. Lucius de suite les  
escorta et leur fit faire le tour des invités commençant par l'aristocratie sorcière. Les deux jeunes gens, le sourire aux lèvres, saluaient, adressaient quelques mots de politesse avant de passer au suivant, sans se rappeler le moins du monde l'identité des précédents. Après les très dignes représentants de la société sorcière, ils se retrouvèrent devant leurs invités moldus qu'ils saluèrent de façon moins guindée puisqu'ils faisaient tous partie de leur cercle de relations, vinrent ensuite leurs professeurs et leurs amis. Il y avait un grand absent, Pierre-François n'était pas là!

Harry et Jim se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Ils se dirigaient vers le trio pour leur faire part de leur inquiétude quand un relatif silence se fit. Le futur directeur de Poudlard faisait une entrée aussi remarquée que les fiancés. Il était vêtu d'une robe sorcière tellement foncée qu'on aurait pu la penser noire sans les chatoiements violets qui apparaissaient au moindre de ses mouvements, une chemise et une lavallière en linon neigeuses, cette dernière piquée d'une épingle dont la tête était une grosse améthyste, complétaient sa tenue peu conventionnelle mettant en valeur le port de tête aristocratique. Avec une prestance inégalée et un masque impassible, Pierre-François faisait sa rentrée dans la société sorcière. Déjà Lucius le prenait par le bras et saluait avec lui les parents d'élèves suivant leurs études à Poudlard. Son regard clair et incisif survola la salle, il se posa sur ses deux agneaux qui le suivaient avec attention. Un bref éclair illumina ses yeux.

Quand Jim voulut aller à sa rencontre, Harry le retint tout en souriant. Pierre-François comprit le message, il ne serait redevable de sa nouvelle place dans l'aristocratie sang-pur ni à l'Elu, ni à l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, il ne la devrait qu'à lui-même. Les liens ne s'afficheraient qu'après. Sa confiance le toucha plus qu'un mot d'amour. Il continua avec Lucius le tour des invités, saluant avec civilité ceux qui autrefois, au lendemain du drame, lui avait tourné le dos et fermé leur porte. Aucun n'osa broncher.

Enfin, il s'approcha du cercle qui entourait Harry et Jim, outre le trio, il reconnut Jimmy et Erwin, Jareth et Violaine, Neville et sa petite amie Luna, Charlie et Bill Weasley, Liam et Ginny. Il savait que plus tôt dans la journée Harry avait dû affronter Cloud et lui révéler la mort de son père. Où était le jeune garçon? Contournant le cercle, il prit une flûte de champagne au buffet avant de rejoindre ses amours qui l'accueillirent avec le sourire.

- Ah! tu es enfin sorti des baisemains aux vieilles douairières? le taquina Harry.

- Hè! fit Charlie, il n'y a pas que des rombières! Regarde la jeune femme en vert assise là, c'est la mère de Rupert Clint un poufsouffle de deuxième année, je baiserais volontiers la main, le bras qui va avec et plus si affinités, continua le jeune professeur de vol avec une moue gourmande.

Le futur directeur éclata de rire sous l'œil ravi de ses agneaux.

- Professeur Weasley, c'est une attitude que je ne peux admettre de mon personnel enseignant, je suppose que vous le comprendrez! Par Salazar! Maîtrisez vos instincts primaires!

- Tout à fait, Monsieur le directeur. J'ose espérer que dans ce cas vous n'interviendrez plus auprès de mes élèves en ce qui concerne les entraînements de quidditch?

- Rien n'est moins sûr! Tant que les joueurs sont deux inconscients!

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit? demanda Jim.

- De rien, mon cœur. Ils se taquinent.

- Harry, je ne suis pas un demeuré, railla Jim. Qu'avez-vous encore fait Draco et toi?

- Qui te dit qu'il s'agit de moi? s'indigna Draco.

- Qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre quand on parle de deux têtes brûlées qui se mettent en compétition?

- Jim, tu me déçois, soupira Harry, tu as volé avec moi tu sais que je suis toujours très prudent.

- Je n'en doute pas, mon amour, je n'en doute pas, se marra Jim.

- Charlie, il y a la main et le bras qui se déplacent vers ici, souffla Bill désireux de changer de sujet.

Charlie anticipa la trajectoire de la jeune femme et se glissa devant les boissons, les autres le virent la saluer puis engager la conversation.

- Déjà de retour, Charlie?

- Elle est accompagnée, se plaignit-il.

- Hélas, dès qu'elles sont jolies elles le sont toutes, déplora Liam qui aussitôt se fit frapper sur la tête par Ginny.

Les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une très grande table en U. Le repas était servi. Narcissa avait organisé celui-ci de façon conventionnelle, les fiancés côte à côte présidaient la table occupant le centre du plus petit côté du U, à leurs côtés les plus âgées des sorcières, à droite de Harry, Madame Mac Gonagall, à gauche de Jim, la grand mère de Neville, Augusta Londubat. Tout le monde avait été placé de telle façon à côtoyer un moldu. Narcissa et Lucius occupaient chacun le bout des deux plus longs côtés et faisaient ainsi presque face aux fiancés. Les mets se succédaient délicieux mais pour les fiancés, le dîner se traînait. Main dans la main, ils regardaient les convives s'ennuyer ou s'amuser selon leurs voisins. Draco était en pleine discussion avec sa voisine une jeune fille blonde qui devait avoir leur âge, sous le regard peu amène de sa femme, Sylas s'ennuyait ferme entre un vieux sorcier collet-monté et l'épouse d'Helmut le président du conseil européen, charmante mais qui ne parlait qu'allemand, Hermione était à l'aise entre Fleur et Kingsley, Pierre-François était assis entre Hélène, la femme de Pierre et un jeune sorcier travaillant au ministère avec qui il semblait en grande conversation.

- Rappelle moi de ne pas laisser carte libre à Narcissa pour notre mariage, glissa Jim, je vais mourir d'ennui.

Harry lui adressa un sourire tendre tout en caressant sa main de son pouce, il la retourna et posa ses lèvres sur la veine du poignet.

- Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde! Pierre-François n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer avec son voisin, je suis sûr que ce bellâtre fait du pied à pti loup!

- Jim!

- Ben quoi! Tu as vu le genre qu'il prend... Il croit que ça y est, qu'il va l'emballer et être son petit ami?

- Arrête Jim, il nous aime, assez pour modifier toute sa vie pour être avec Lily et nous, ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui y changera quoi que ce soit.

Pierre-François regarda vers eux à ce moment, il reçut un regard bleu furieux et un vert indulgent. Il leur sourit avant de retourner à sa discussion. Le repas terminé les portes se rouvrirent sur la salle de réception transformée en salle de bal avec un bar et une scène occupée par un orchestre. Les portes fenêtres étaient ouvertes donnant sur la terrasse doucement illuminée et des salons de jardin y étaient à la disposition de ceux qui ne voulaient pas danser. Les invités se dirigèrent qui vers l'extérieur qui vers le bar ou la salle et s'installèrent.

Lucius monta sur l'estrade et fit signe aux fiancés de le rejoindre. Après un geste demandant le silence et un sonorus, il attira l'attention des invités.

- Chers invités, nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux jeunes gens par le lien séculaire des fiançailles sorcières.

Suivit un petit discours présentant les deux fiancés, leurs mérites mais aussi leurs ambitions pour le monde sorcier. Bien sûr il ne tarit pas d'éloges envers le Survivant, mais aussi il décrivit Jim comme amoureux du monde sorcier presque autant que de son fiancé, il évoqua sa possible carrière en monde moldu et son choix de reprendre des études sorcières tout en enseignant afin de devenir le premier ambassadeur de leur monde. Il rappela le rôle important tenu par le jeune homme lors des négociations à Cambridge ou à Haultepenne avec le Conseil de l'Europe dont le président et les représentants les gratifiaient de leur présence aujourd'hui.

- Qui promet ce jeune homme?

- Moi, son père, William Franck Spencer, fit William en s'avançant vers eux.

- Qui promet ce jeune homme?

- Moi, son ami et frère de cœur, Draco Lucius Malefoy, répondit Draco en s'approchant.

Harry et Jim, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, nouèrent leurs mains. Lucius les unit par un lien de velours noir. William et Draco enveloppèrent ces mains des leurs et Lucius récita la formule consacrée.

- Harry James Potter, James Douglas Spencer, je prononce vos accordailles. Votre promesse d'union est indéfectible à moins d'accord mutuel.

Harry dénoua le ruban, attira Jim vers lui, front contre front, il lui murmura son amour avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs invités qui les applaudirent longuement. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le bar, recevant des félicitations et serrant des mains au passage. Harry cherchait une haute silhouette blonde sachant qu'il devait avoir besoin de leur tendresse. Il le découvrit un verre d'alcool à la main, le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

- Attention, mon loup, ce n'est pas du vingt degrés, lui fit-il lui rappelant le séjour à Toulouse.

- J'avais besoin de quelque chose de fort...

- Pierre-François, peut-être pourrais-tu me présenter aux vedettes du jour?

- Mais volontiers. Jim, Harry, je vous présente Travis Abbot, il travaille au ministère de la justice.

Jim regarda le jeune homme de haut en bas d'un air hautain avant de lui adresser un petit signe de tête à peine poli, Harry eut un sourire moqueur pour son fiancé et pour Pierre-François qui était lui amusé et ravi de l'attitude possessive de son agneau. Quant à Travis, il avait l'air complètement perdu devant les manières de Jim.

- Tu es le frère d'Hannah? questionna Harry.

- Oui, elle est la plus jeune de mes sœurs.

- Je suis content qu'elle soit revenue faire sa septième malgré les évènements très tristes arrivés il y a deux ans.

- Elle a été très marquée par le décès de notre mère, moi je n'étais déjà plus à la maison, j'en ai moins souffert.

- Tu as été à Poudlard aussi?

- Oui. Pierre-François a été mon préfet pendant ma première année à Serpentard.

- Les amoureux, il est temps pour vous d'ouvrir le bal.

- Nous arrivons Mione. répondit Harry avant de se diriger vers le centre de la salle avec Jim qui lança un dernier regard glacial à Travis avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune moldu encercla la taille de Harry pour le guider dans une valse lente avec la grâce qu'il mettait en tout. Ils se résignèrent ensuite à accomplir leurs obligations envers les invités, faisant danser les dames présentes tour à tour parlant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. Lucius et Draco, en tant qu'hôtes, faisaient de même. Sylas et Pierre-François se consacraient aussi aux mondanités, discutant avec les maris, tandis qu'Hermione et Narcissa dansaient avec les invités. Au bout de deux heures, les fiancés se réfugièrent sur une terrasse quasi désertée pour un moment de tranquillité. Pierre-François qui les avait vus sortir hésita avant de les imiter, en passant il prit trois verres au bar. Il ne vit pas Travis le suivre intrigué.

Jim s'était assis sur un fauteuil en bois, Harry sur les genoux, la tête blottie dans son cou. Le sorcier s'assit à côté d'eux tendant une flûte à Jim.

- Des bulles pour toi, Jim et un Armagnac pour mon gourmand.

- Merci, pti loup.

- Merci, mon loup. soupira Harry.

- Fatigué?

- Oui! J'en ai assez des mondanités.

- Vous êtes très beaux tous les deux, plus que beaux en vérité, vous êtes magnifiques, mes agneaux.

- Et toi incroyable! Tu les as tous impressionnés. Ton retour n'est pas passé inaperçu c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Mais tu étais en retard et nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

- J'ai hésité avant de venir, avoua l'aîné.

- Tu sais que ça ne change rien pourtant, lui fit Harry tendrement, tant que tu désireras une place dans notre vie tu en auras une.

- Profitons de ce moment de paix, il ne durera pas, fit Jim.

Il prit la main de Pierre-François surpris, la posa sur celle de Harry sur l'accoudoir et mit la sienne par-dessus pour les emprisonner, puis les serra et soupira.

- Possessif, se moqua le futur directeur de Poudlard.

- Chut!

Un éclat de rire répondit à Jim qui sourit.

Draco, Sylas et Hermione vinrent s'installer à leur côtés quelques minutes plus tard. Les garçons notèrent de suite les trois mains superposées. Par le lien, Sylas attira l'attention de Mia mais cette dernière avait les yeux fixés sur Travis qui avait détourné la tête à leur arrivée et semblait être là pour fumer, pourtant elle avait reconnu le voisin de Pierre-François à table et était sûre qu'il épiait leurs amis. Elle fit part de ses soupçons à ses hommes avant de lancer un coup d'œil sur les mains unies. Avec ces trois là, rien ne se passait jamais comme on le prévoyait, ses hommes avaient cru devoir consoler un Pierre-François anéanti par la vision de ses agneaux unis définitivement. Ils les trouvaient liés par une étrange complicité. Draco se leva et suivit Travis dans la salle, il revint s'asseoir deux minutes plus tard en adressant un clin d'œil à ses amours. Quoi qu'il ait surpris sur cette terrasse avant leur arrivée, il ne s'en souviendrait plus, un très léger sort d'oubliette y avait mis bon ordre.

- Certains commencent à partir, d'autres à parler politique, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller seconder mes parents, soupira Draco.

Ils se résignèrent à laisser leur quiétude derrière eux et à rentrer dans l'arène. Pierre-François se retourna à l'entrée du salon pour voir si ses agneaux suivaient, ils échangeaient un long baiser passionné qui amena un soupir sur ses lèvres et un pincement au niveau de son cœur.

Il savait qu'aujourd'hui il avait fait un pas en avant ou plus exactement c'est Jim qui en avait fait un vers lui, Jim qui soudain avait été plus loin en gestes que Harry toujours très pudique. Harry qui parlait plus avec son âme qu'avec son corps, du moins le croyait-il... mais sa peur du moindre contact, du moindre effleurement était un aveu de son désir. Cent fois il aurait pu provoquer sa perte, cent fois il aurait pu l'emmener sur sa couche et le faire sien sans qu'il trouve moyen de lui résister! Il aurait pu déployer pour lui sa science amoureuse et enchaîner son corps. Mais il voulait l'âme, le cœur, l'esprit et puis être à lui... pour la première fois, être à quelqu'un, lui appartenir corps et âme comme on dit, et être admis en retour. Sa femme avait désiré être à lui de cette façon, puis André mais il n'avait accepté ni l'une ni l'autre. Il avait assez d'estime pour eux que pour refuser ce don qui ne serait pas payé en retour, il n'avait pour eux que de la tendresse. Ses sentiments pour Jim était plus complexes, jusqu'il y a peu son agneau numéro deux semblait imperméable à tout sentiment qui ne viendrait pas de Harry, il en était moins sûr aujourd'hui.

Le temps ferait son œuvre, mais ce serait tout ou rien, l'amour n'est pas affaire de boutiquier et ne se compte pas en demi-mesures.

Sylas s'était retourné et regardait le visage de Pierre-François passer de la douleur à l'espoir puis à la résignation qui allait si mal au sorcier flamboyant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira dans le clinquant des salons.

La bonne société sorcière avait fait acte de présence, elle pouvait maintenant se retirer sans paraître fuir cette assemblée vraiment trop mélangée. Leur présence aujourd'hui à cette union pour le moins surprenante était une acceptation contre bon cœur mauvaise fortune d'un monde en mutation mais aussi la reconnaissance d'un clan tout-puissant image de la société de demain, sang-pur et moldu mêlés, Survivant, ancien mangemort, descendant de Grindelwald unis. Ils prenaient donc congé de leurs hôtes et des fiancés espérant que le photographe couvrant la sortie de la réception les avait bien cadrés et que leur photo serait demain dans le carnet mondain de la Gazette, il est bon de paraître aux côtés des puissants.

.

.

* * *

_**Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !**_

.

.


	36. Chapter 35  Sacrifice

.

.

**CHAPITRE XXXV. SACRIFICE**

.

.

Pierre-François se dirigea vers le groupe des représentants du conseil de l'Europe, il les avait peu vus depuis le début de la soirée. Ils l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Cloud était assis avec eux, tenant Sarah, sa petite amie, par la main. Il fut surpris de le voir là. Passant derrière lui pour aller s'asseoir près de Michel, il posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. L'adolescent sursauta, se dégagea violemment et fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

- Lâche-moi! c'est ta faute!

- Ma faute?

- C'est pour toi que Harry l'a fait, j'en suis sûr.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait tenu à te sortir de ce milieu?

- Je ne voulais pas faire partie de la loge, c'est tout!

- Et qui t'y a enrôlé de force?

- Il le faisait parce qu'il y croyait.

- Même mon frère ne voulait pas t'y impliquer parce que tu étais trop jeune. Il a bien des défauts mais il ne veut que des partisans capables de choisir en toute connaissance de cause.

- C'était mon père!

- Je sais et tu ne l'as pas choisi, comme je n'avais pas choisi le mien. J'avais des raisons moi de souhaiter ce qui s'est passé, Harry aucune. C'était un affrontement, ils étaient face à face, ton père n'aurait pas hésité. Sache que malheureusement il avait mérité ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Pierre-François! reprocha Pierre.

- Cloud, tu sais qui était ton père, même avec toi il se conduisait comme un monstre! intervint Harry que Aymeric était allé chercher dès le début de la discussion. Arrête d'essayer de trouver un responsable, tu sais bien des choses sur lui, il n'y a d'autre coupable que ton père lui-même, c'est lui qui a fait ses choix!

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?

- Tu vas continuer tranquillement ton année à Poudlard. Tu peux choisir de la continuer sous ton apparence actuelle ou sous la tienne, avec ton nom actuel ou pas. Légalement il te faut un tuteur et Pierre-François est le mieux placé pour ça étant ton parent.

- Pourquoi pas toi?

- Si tu n'avais pas eu de famille, j'aurais joué ce rôle avec plaisir, je sais qu'avec lui tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- ...

- Nous en parlerons tous les trois ensemble si tu veux.

- Ne crois-tu pas Harry qu'un tuteur en Angleterre et étant plus disponible que Pierre-François serait plus indiqué? demanda Pierre.

- Il reprend sa place parmi nous et, dès septembre, assumera les fonctions de professeur de métamorphoses et de directeur à Poudlard. Le problème ne se pose pas!

- Tu le savais? fit Pierre au garçon.

- L'annonce a été faite à tous les élèves mercredi, l'informa Harry. Il y était tout comme moi. C'est pour ça que Pierre-François a été beaucoup du côté sorcier ce soir, il se devait de discuter avec les parents de ses futurs élèves, de les informer du changement de direction, de leur expliquer les réformes qu'il va introduire.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit ça? Tu nous as fait croire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ton sort et que pire il était responsable de la mort de ton père.

- Il n'a pas tort! Si j'en avais eu l'occasion, je ne suis pas sûr que Mac Dowell en serait sorti vivant! J'avais assez de raisons que pour souhaiter cent fois sa mort. Quant à son sort... Le problème de Jonathan c'est qu'il acceptera plus difficilement mon autorité que celle de Harry qu'il admire. Je m'attends à ce que nous soyons souvent en conflit.

- J'aimerais vivre avec Harry et Jim!

- Ça tombe bien, fit ce dernier qui venait d'arriver, nous ne sommes jamais très loin de Pierre-François.

- Et quand vous en aurez assez de coucher ensemble?

- Coucher ensemble? demanda Jim avec un air ahuri.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, vous êtes tout le temps tous les trois... et tout le monde sait que c'est ce qu'il voulait!

- Cloud, tu devrais éviter d'écouter les rumeurs et de juger d'après elles, fit doucement Harry. Nous sommes en effet souvent ensemble, nous le serons encore pour un très long moment et ce qui se passe derrière les portes fermées de nos chambres c'est privé et ça le restera!

William regardait son fils avec inquiétude, il ne pouvait que souffrir de partager celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, mais Jim avait passé son bras autour du corps de Harry, sa main reposant sur sa hanche, et il souriait d'un air moqueur en regardant Cloud.

- Je dois avouer que comme conclusion pour nos fiançailles ça s'imposait! ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer. Quel respect pour nous, Cloud, c'est touchant.

- Il est perdu, Jim, fit Pierre-François, il a peur de se retrouver seul aussi.

- Tu as raison, pti loup, être déplaisant, agressif, c'est en effet la meilleure manière de se retrouver entouré.

Le petit loup le fixa interdit puis s'esclaffa. Jim, un peu perdu, réfléchit puis se rendit compte que, devant tout le monde, il l'avait appelé par le surnom qu'il lui donnait, ce qui ne pouvait que les conforter dans l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de leur relation. Il rougit et lança un coup d'œil désespéré à Harry qui se retenait à grand peine de rire. La tension de la journée, le comique de la situation, la gaité de Pierre-François et de Harry firent qu'il éclata de rire lui aussi alors que l'adolescent s'en sentait mortifié.

- Je suis désolé Cloud, c'est nerveux!

- Vous avez eu une journée difficile émotionnellement, nous pouvons comprendre, fit Jan toujours indulgent pour le jeune couple.

- Mais il faudrait régler le problème de cet enfant, poursuivit Pierre.

- Nous en discuterons ensemble à tête reposée, fit Pierre-François. Pour le moment il est en sécurité à Poudlard. Ce week-end , il le passera à Astor's Lodge, puis à Paris dans mon appartement ou à l'hôtel Saint-Maur si Sylas l'y invite. Il n'est pas seul de toute façon.

- Pourquoi attendre?

- Il faut qu'il comprenne que chaque chose a une place bien définie dans notre monde. Des amis sont des amis, un tuteur est une autorité à respecter. C'est ainsi que je conçois les choses et il faudra qu'il s'y fasse. L'attitude qu'il a pour le moment avec les adultes ne me plait pas.

- C'est un garçon calme! le défendit Pierre.

- Je n'en doute pas mais c'est aussi un manipulateur, jugea le futur tuteur. Il n'a pas hésité à vous mentir pour que vous voyiez les choses du même point de vue que lui, il n'est pas à serpentard pour rien.

- Pierre-François, tu peux venir un moment, demanda Draco. Le docteur Berlesh voudrait te voir au sujet de son fils.

- J'arrive.

Un silence embarrassant suivi le jugement et le départ du sorcier.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Harry?

- Oui, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter mais nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons et si Cloud est honnête il admettra que c'est la meilleure solution. Il sait pourquoi Pierre-François haïssait son père et il est sûr qu'il ne reportera pas ce sentiment sur lui. Sa façon de le dire vous a peut-être choqués mais si Mac Dowell avait dû répondre de ses crimes devant le mangenmagot, il ne serait jamais plus sorti d'Azkaban. Cloud a choisi de rester avec nous plutôt que de repartir vers ce dernier, ce n'est pas sans raisons non plus. Je n'irai pas plus loin dans mes explications, c'est trop personnel. Il faudra que vous me fassiez confiance.

- Tu en as déjà dit beaucoup, fit Michel. Nous nous fions entièrement à toi.

- De toute façon, nous nous voyons souvent... N'oubliez pas que je compte sur vous demain soir!

- Nous y serons Harry! Certains parmi nous restent ici et viendront avec Lucius et Narcissa demain. D'autres seront déjà à Paris chez Pierre.

- Nous serons là vers vingt deux heures. Je sais ce que Pierre-François a prévu et je crois que vous serez assez surpris!

- Ça ne peut être qu'original il ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde, railla Jim.

Il échangea un sourire complice avec son fiancé. Il était las, il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec lui, de s'endormir serré dans ses bras... Harry sembla s'apercevoir de son état d'esprit, il s'assit et l'attira sur ses genoux. Jim posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux pour quelques minutes. C'est ainsi que les vit Pierre-François quand il revint. Autant le premier soir, à la discothèque, son visage exprimait un désir intense et même cru, autant maintenant il reflétait une tendresse sans bornes laissant ses sentiments à nu pour qui le contemplait. Il posa devant eux les boissons qu'il avait demandé aux elfes de maison, un soda pour Harry et un café pour Jim et s'assit à côté d'eux. Aymeric vint s'installer à proximité.

- Harry? et moi qui va devenir mon tuteur?

- Ce sera moi comme prévu, mon grand.

- Je vais vivre avec vous?

- Je crois bien que c'est ce que ça veut dire! se moqua Harry.

- Jim? tu es d'accord?

- Mais oui, bien sûr Aymeric.

- Nous allons habiter où?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Il y a la maison de Londres, l'appartement à Cambridge ou peut être à Poudlard...

- ...

- Oui Aymeric? Je vois que tu as encore une question...

- Tu habiteras avec nous Pierre-François?

- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ça, lui répondit doucement le sorcier évitant de regarder les deux autres et le reste de la tablée dont certains devaient être à l'écoute de leur conversation. Nous avons tous des obligations auxquelles nous devrons faire face. Puisque je reviens en Angleterre, j'aimerais assez acheter une maison à Godric's Hollow.

- Quelle idée bizarre, fit Hermione étonnée.

- ...

- Nous avons nos pires souvenirs de cet endroit, Harry encore plus que nous.

Pierre-François regarda Harry d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Avait-il seulement entendu leur conversation?

- Je sais pourquoi il t'est cher. C'est l'endroit où mes parents vécurent heureux, c'est aussi celui où ils furent assassinés, murmura-t-il.

- Nous avons failli servir de dîner à Nagini dans la maison de Bathilde Tourdesac, sans parler du guet-apens d'Ombrage pour la clef de Cambridge, rappela Hermione.

- C'est vrai Mione! Mais à chaque fois nous en sommes ressortis vivants...

- C'était notre première mission ensemble! Notre première dispute aussi, tu te rappelles, Dray? fit Sylas avec un sourire tendre.

- Oh oui, je me rappelle! Vous m'en avez fait voir tous les deux!

- Tu regrettes?

- Non Sy! A aucun moment! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses la question d'ailleurs.

- Juste pour entendre ta voix me le dire.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Leur groupe s'agrandissait petit à petit, Erwin et Jimmy furent les premiers à les rejoindre, puis ce fut au tour de Charlie et Bill accompagnés de Fleur, ensuite se succédèrent George avec Angelina, Neville avec Luna, Liam et Ginny... Les amis sorciers de Harry se mêlaient peu à peu à ses amis moldus et lui qui aurait voulu se retirer avec Jim, changea d'avis ne voulant pas rater une si belle opportunité de rapprochement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait dans cette chambre et dans ce lit inconnus. Le corps chaud serré contre lui remua doucement quand il changea de position. Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds s'attirant un petit grognement mécontent qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

- Il va être l'heure de se lever, mon grand. Il faut manger quelque chose puis aller chercher Lily pour arriver à Poudlard avant l'heure du match.

- Nous sommes allés dormir à sept heures du matin avec toute cette histoire, je voudrais encore dormir...

- Je sais que tu es fatigué, mon cœur... Je vais prendre une douche puis aller chercher des croissants, du pain pour déjeuner et je viens te réveiller à nouveau... Jim? tu as entendu?

- Oui, Amour, vas-y...

Harry embrassa le bout de son nez avant de se lever avec un soupir. Après une douche, il passa un jean's et un tee-shirt que Pierre-François lui avait apprêtés le matin avant d'aller dormir et sortit discrètement de l'appartement pour ne pas réveiller Cloud qui dormait dans le canapé du salon. Il n'était pas loin de l'hôtel des Saint-Maur, il connaissait une bonne boulangerie dans le quartier, celle où travaillait le mari de Françoise. Tout en parcourant les rues, il se rappelait la fin de leur nuit.

Ils étaient restés encore un long moment à discuter sorciers et moldus mélangés, anecdotes d'école ou de bureau, discussions sportives sur les mérites du football et du quidditch, projets de vacances chez l'un ou chez l'autre, échange d'invitations... des moments très agréables même si ils étaient fatigués...

Ensuite avant de rentrer à Astor's Lodge, il avait fallu transplaner à Paris pour aller chercher des vêtements pour Pierre-François et c'est là que tout était devenu compliqué. Assis par terre sur le pas de la porte, endormi contre celle-ci, ils avaient trouvé un André pas très frais. Le sorcier n'avait pu faire autrement que de le faire entrer et de l'écouter. Il s'était disputé avec Dominique et celui-ci, après avoir fait ses bagages, avait pris la porte.

Cloud s'était endormi dans le sofa et Harry, constatant que les explications allaient être longues, lui avait retiré doucement ses chaussures, son jean's et mis une couverture sur lui. Ensuite c'est Jim qui s'était endormi blotti dans ses bras.

Voyant cela, Pierre-François leur avait proposé de passer la nuit là, il les avaient conduits à leur chambre, avait dit à André de prendre la chambre d'amis qui deviendrait bientôt celle du jeune serpentard et était allé dormir dans la sienne non sans avoir embrassé ses agneaux et adressé une grimace d'impuissance à Harry.

Il se rappela ses paroles c'est votre chambre. Mort de fatigue il n'avait pas réalisé ce que ça signifiait... En se levant, il n'avait pas ouvert les rideaux et avait laissé la pièce dans la pénombre, il se demandait maintenant à quoi elle ressemblait. Il déposa les sachets de viennoiseries et les ficelles sur la table, avant de s'y diriger.

Jim dormait toujours. Il se pencha, le câlina doucement pour le réveiller, puis se montra plus persuasif.

- Jim, mon amour, lève-toi, maintenant tu n'as plus le choix... autrement je vais jouer le match sans toi!

Le dormeur ouvrit un œil avec une expression indignée.

- Sans moi?

- Si tu ne veux pas sortir du lit...

- J'arrive, je suis déjà sous la douche!

- Je vois ça, railla Harry. Je vais réveiller Pierre-François, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire d'André...

- Je n'aime pas ce mec larmoyant.

- Moi non plus! mais c'est son ami, il l'a beaucoup aidé.

- Je me demande comment il a été son amant pendant six mois...

Avant de sortir, il ouvrit les persiennes et illumina la chambre. Des murs ivoire, une moquette à hauts poils laineux, des rideaux de même couleur mettaient en valeur le noir du fer forgé du lit à baldaquin et un tapis artisanal marocain à dominance rouge très lumineux. Une garde robe, un grand coffre et une commode anciens, d'un bois patiné presque noir, des lampadaires et des lampes de tables d'un blanc translucide en forme de cubes complétaient ce mariage parfait de l'ancien et du moderne. Sur la commode, un album photo tout semblable à celui de leur hôte contenait toutes les photos que Harry avait vues de ses parents. Le plus extraordinaire était pourtant le seul tableau qui occupait le mur face au lit, il représentait Poudlard avec en arrière plan un visage encadré de cheveux roux foncé avec des yeux vert émeraude, le tableau qui l'avait tant ému au vernissage. Il caressa avec amour la toile... Son cœur se gonfla de tendresse pour Pierre-François, non seulement il avait très bien cerné leur personnalité, cette chambre leur ressemblait mais cette peinture...

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Harry entra dans la chambre de leur hôte. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux tout en l'appelant doucement...

- Mon loup, il faut te lever autrement nous serons en retard au match, il faut aller chercher Lily avant...

Il ouvrit un peu les rideaux pour éclairer la chambre mais pas trop pour ne pas le gêner quand il se réveillerait et se retourna vers le lit... il eut un sursaut en voyant qu'il n'y était pas seul. Pierre-François ouvrit un œil, vit l'air glacial de Harry et suivit son regard.

- André! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'écria-t-il furieux.

- Pas envie de dormir seul! J'avais envie d'être près de toi!

- Mais bon sang t'es vraiment con! je te rappelle qu'on n'est plus ensemble depuis des années et que tu n'as rien à faire dans mon lit! fit le sorcier en se levant précipitamment. Il enfila le premier pantalon qui lui tombait sous la main et suivit Harry qui avait quitté la chambre en claquant la porte.

Celui-ci avait entendu la première exclamation de Pierre-François et se doutait de ce qui s'était passé mais pourtant il mettait la table avec des gestes tremblants de colère. Son cœur tout empreint de tendresse lui avait éclaté au visage en voyant André aux côtés du sorcier. Pourquoi la pensée de ce qui s'était passé à Toulouse, vint-elle se rappeler à lui à ce moment là, lui, sortant des bras de Jim, et le sorcier blessé de ce qu'il voyait sur son visage... Il avait fait bien pire ce jour là. Il sentit le poids d'un regard et se retourna. Son amour le regardait d'un air interrogatif, il lui sourit avec une grimace.

- Il n'était pas seul? demanda-t-il en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- ...

- Nous savions qu'il ne se satisferait pas uniquement de notre tendresse, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, je ne sais pas où nous allions. soupira-t-il.

- Tu te trompes Jim, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. André s'est glissé dans ma chambre et dans mon lit pendant que je dormais, intervint une voix calme.

- Tu ne m'en as pas chassé, intervint le peintre qui était arrivé sur ses talons.

- Et pour cause, je le redis, je dormais. Tu es venu parce que Dominique est parti ou parce que tu ne supportes pas que je sois heureux?

- Heureux? Avec deux gosses qui ne veulent pas de toi! fit le peintre qui regardait Jim faire du café en habitué des lieux sans avoir besoin de chercher pour trouver le nécessaire.

Indifférent à la remarque de son ami, Pierre-François assis sur un des hauts tabourets entourant la table-bar de la cuisine, les regardait amoureusement s'affairer dans sa cuisine.

- Tu cherches la marmelade d'orange? Je l'ai terminée, il faut prendre un nouveau pot dans l'office.

Quand il passa à côté de lui, il l'attira vers lui et plongea dans les yeux assombris, doucement il caressa son poignet où luisaient les pierres presque noires comme son regard. Harry poussa un soupir et le loup le laissa s'éloigner en souriant. On l'entendit réveiller Cloud et celui-ci aller dans leur salle de bain. Jim s'assit en face du jeune sorcier qui tendit la main pour effleurer son visage d'une caresse légère et pleine de tendresse.

- Nous nous sommes trompés, notre place n'est pas ici! fit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu sais que je n'y suis pour rien!

- ...

- Ça va aller, il est calmé maintenant. Sa réaction a été instinctive, puis il a réfléchi.

- ...

- André, tu déjeunes avec nous puis nous devons partir, nous avons une journée et une soirée chargées. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arriver en retard.

- Tu me jettes pour eux?

- Si tu veux voir les choses comme ça, libre à toi. Ne me fais pas ce genre de plan, il va se retourner contre toi, lui répondit-il sèchement.

Cloud embrassa son futur tuteur qui l'accola franchement.

- Tu as bien dormi malgré le sofa?

- Oui, sans problème!

- Je t'aménagerai ta chambre cette semaine.

- C'est laquelle?

- Celle au bout du couloir, elle est plus petite que celle de Harry et Jim mais elle donne sur la terrasse et il y a une superbe vue sur Paris. De toute façon, nous ne serons plus ici très souvent.

- Que veux-tu dire? interrogea André.

- Je rentre en Grande-Bretagne définitivement.

- Voyez-vous ça, c'est toi qui suis les gamins que tu choisis de plus en plus jeunes soit dit en passant...

- Cloud est mon pupille, son père est mort il y a deux jours, tu deviens vraiment déplaisant André, le chagrin ne te donne pas tous les droits.

- La jalousie non plus, termina Harry en défiant le peintre du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de la jalousie, toi...

- C'est un spécialiste en la matière, rétorqua Jim avec un sourire tendrement moqueur.

- Tu n'es pas en reste non plus!

- Je confirme vous l'êtes tous les deux! s'esclaffa Pierre-François qui récolta une moue dédaigneuse et un regard indigné...

- ...

- Tu joues au petit sang-pur maintenant? fit-il à Harry.

- Dis tout de suite que nous sommes possessifs! fulmina Jim.

- Tout doux mes agneaux, je vous adore comme ça! Quand toi tu me fais une scène pendant tes fiançailles et toi quand tu claques les portes en te levant...

- ...

- Dis-le Harry... fit-il en le regardant hésiter à répondre.

- Hier quand tu as dit que c'était notre chambre, j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'y ai pas prêté attention, ce matin je me suis levé dans la pénombre pour ne pas déranger Jim, ce n'est qu'en revenant de la boulangerie que ça m'est revenu. En rentrant, je l'ai réveillé, puis j'ai ouvert les rideaux et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Tu as très bien cerné nos personnalités, la chambre nous ressemble à tous les deux, j'ai trouvé l'album, puis je l'ai vue... et je suis allé te réveiller...

Pierre-François devina ce qu'il ne disait pas, le moment qu'il avait voulu partager, la déception lorsqu'il avait vu André, le sentiment d'avoir été trompé, il regardait les larmes couler sur le visage pourtant tellement fier... Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois pour une étreinte toute dénuée d'arrière-pensées.

- Ils me manquent aussi, tu sais. Ils ont été les seuls à m'apporter un peu d'amour dans mon enfance, quand ils sont morts j'ai eu l'impression de perdre toute joie, tout bonheur. Tu avais disparu aussi... Il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres par lesquels je me suis laissé envahir! Je me suis réveillé de ce cauchemar presque dix ans plus tard. Entretemps mon père m'avait rappelé de la plus cuisante des façons que je devais être un Vassier, donc forcément hétérosexuel et perpétuer le nom de la famille. Je m'étais marié, j'avais vécu cinq ans avec ma femme, j'avais essayé qu'elle n'aie pas à se plaindre de sa vie. Il y a eu Henri-James et la joie est revenue puis repartie... J'ai su par les journaux que tu avais intégré Poudlard à onze ans et j'ai suivi tes aventures de loin, tu étais bien leur fils et j'étais fier de toi. J'ai essayé de reconstruire une autre vie ici en France loin de tout ce qui me rappelait mon petit ange et je pouvais paraître satisfait de ma vie à défaut d'être heureux. Puis il y a eu Lily que je voyais à peine. Et une nuit, à "L'Aigle Noir", je suis tombé amoureux fou de deux jeunes gens qui avaient l'air de s'adorer, je les ai désirés férocement mais pas seulement! J'ai souhaité plus que tout partager un peu de cet amour! avant que je comprenne ce qui arrivait la joie m'était revenue et je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne me quitte plus!

- C'est mon père qui t'a battu cette nuit là pour t'apprendre à être normal, n'est-ce pas? fit Cloud.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé, fit le garçon en baissant la tête ne sachant ce qu'il devait regretter le plus, que son père l'ait fait ou qu'il s'en soit vanté à maintes reprises devant des amis.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, Cloud. Il obéissait aux ordres de mon propre paternel. Mon frère était présent aussi et il n'a pas bougé.

- ...

- Je vais me changer pour aller à Poudlard autrement nous serons en retard et prendre aussi une tenue pour ce soir, fit-il en adressant un discret coup d'œil à Jim et en relâchant son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry. Je ne crois pas que la septième bis puisse se passer d'un de ses joueurs.

Harry se détacha de lui, les yeux secs et le visage fermé. Il le regarda surpris et baissa les yeux vers le bracelet, les pierres bleues brillaient d'un bel éclat vif et profond. Il dissimulait ses sentiments. Regrettait-il déjà d'avoir montré une faiblesse quelconque? Il se rappela qu'il avait eu la même attitude à l'exposition après avoir pleuré devant le même tableau, il s'était repris très vite. Jim qui le connaissait mieux que personne se contenta de lui resservir un café et de poser sa main sur sa cuisse en dessous de la table.

- Mange encore un peu, tu en auras besoin pour le match, lui souffla-t-il.

- Ça va mon amour, arrête de t'inquiéter, fit-il mais il reprit un croissant pour lui faire plaisir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils transplanaient à Astor's Lodge pour y retrouver les autres et y prendre Lily que son père voulait emmener avec lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pierre-François et Lily étaient assis sous le saule pleureur devant le lac... Un pas léger s'approcha et Erwin s'adossa à l'arbre.

- Harry m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. Je dois t'avertir qu'ils sont partis pour le terrain.

- Merci, petit page! lui répondit le futur directeur en souriant.

- ...

- Tu ne savais pas que c'était comme ça que t'appelait Harry? Son petit page? fit-il en voyant son air étonné.

- Non.

- Aïe...

- Je ne dirai rien, fit l'autre complice. Dis-moi, pourquoi notre survivant est-il arrivé avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a une gueule de bois phénoménale? Que s'est-il passé chez toi?

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ce matin devant ma porte, André Letellier m'attendait. Il venait de se faire larguer par son compagnon. Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Finalement tout le monde a dormi à la maison et André s'est faufilé dans mon lit pendant que je dormais. C'est Harry qui est venu me réveiller. Il a bien entendu cru que j'avais repris mon ancienne relation avec André et il a quitté la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Vous avez eu une explication?

- Oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

- Non bien sûr! Harry adore Jim.

- Alors pourquoi est-il dans cet état? Et pourquoi me le racontes-tu?

- Parce que tu me le demandes...

- Moi je crois que tu te mens! tu me le racontes parce que tu en as besoin, parce que ça t'a marqué comme Harry, comme Jim...

- Peut-être que trop de choses ont été dites et trop vite...

- Je ne les ai vu se disputer qu'une seule fois, on a tous cru qu'ils allaient se quitter. Jim lui avait avoué que pendant toute la durée de leur liaison il avait trompé son ex-petit ami avec des femmes. Harry a pensé qu'il ferait la même chose avec lui, il a fallu un moment pour que notre moldu arrive à le convaincre du contraire. Il a été pendant presqu'une semaine comme il est aujourd'hui. Pourtant il n'y a jamais eu de porte claquée ou de pleurs, j'ai rarement vu un couple aussi uni. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais vu Harry verser une larme sauf la soirée du vernissage devant le tableau représentant sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas, il avait pourtant retrouvé sa sérénité.

Ils arrivaient devant le terrain de quidditch et les vestiaires. Pierre-François hésita à voir Harry de suite puis il se dit que les commentaires iraient de nouveau bon train ce qui ne pouvait arranger leurs affaires. Il se dirigea vers les gradins cherchant Jim.

- Tu me cherches, pti loup?

- Oui.

- Je t'attendais. Alors ma poupée, tu viens un peu sur tonton Jim?

- Harry va bien?

- Nerveux depuis tantôt.

- Pourquoi Jim?

- Je ne sais pas exactement! l'ensemble de la situation... Harry, il lui faut toujours du temps pour s'habituer à un changement et là ça va très vite. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux eu envie d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, même après nous être rendu compte que tu n'y étais pour rien.

- ...

- Je me suis disputé une seule fois avec lui. J'ai préféré lui dire moi-même avant qu'on l'en informe que j'avais toujours été infidèle à mon ex, il a voulu rompre. Je lui disais que je l'aimais et que c'était là une fameuse différence, il ne voulait même pas essayer de peur de souffrir. Je crois qu'en te voyant avec André, il a réalisé le mal qu'il éprouvera si demain tu rencontres quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui te paye en retour.

- Vous allez partir?

- Non! Pas après ce que tu nous as dit tantôt de tes sentiments.

- Vous restez pour ne pas me blesser?

- Mais non pti loup, tout simplement parce que nous savons qu'il est déjà trop tard pour éviter de souffrir alors puisque tu dis nous aimer nous allons essayer... finit-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de Pierre-François, Lily sur les genoux.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur introspection par la voix du commentateur et les applaudissements autour d'eux.

- Voilà qu'entre sur le terrain l'équipe de serdaigle applaudie par un public de choix. Vous remarquerez que nous avons dans la tribune d'honneur notre directrice Madame Mac Gonagall mais aussi dans les gradins notre futur directeur Monsieur Vassier venu encourager ses joueurs préférés. Et voici justement qu'entre l'équipe de la septième bis sur une ligne unie comme à leur habitude, elle est menée par son capitaine du jour Draco Malefoy. Il sera également l'attrapeur dans cette rencontre. Harry Potter qui, rappelons le aux demoiselles, s'est fiancé officiellement hier, devient poursuiveur aux côtés de son ex petite amie Ginny Weasley et de Hermione Granger sa meilleure amie, au poste...

- Un de ces jours je vais lui tordre le cou à ce Dean Thomas de malheur... fit Jim avec humeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui qui commente le match, d'habitude c'est Luna...

- Luna s'est retrouvée avec une extinction de voix vingt minutes avant le début de la rencontre, elle est allée à l'infirmerie voir Madame Pomfresh, l'informa Cloud qui s'asseyait à leurs côtés.

- Quelle coïncidence! railla Pierre-François.

Madame Bibine libéra les balles et, au bout des secondes réglementaires, les joueurs s'élancèrent au coup de sifflet. L'équipe de Serdaigle annonça de suite la couleur, ils avaient minutieusement étudié le jeu de leurs adversaires et ils étaient rapides. Cela obligea les joueurs des deux équipes à prendre quelques risques. Les poursuiveurs n'avaient pas une minute de répit. Hermione avait supplié ses hommes de la laisser participer à ce match qui serait le dernier pour elle mais leurs regards épiaient ses moindres mouvements. Au détriment du jeu?

Harry s'élança vers le souaffle puis l'ayant subtilisé au poursuiveur adverse s'élança une fois de plus vers les cercles de Serdaigle, la balle y pénétra pour la cinquième fois. Dans les gradins les élèves s'enthousiasmaient, au micro Dean, emporté par l'action du match, répétait pour la deuxième fois que Harry Potter était aussi bon poursuiveur qu'attrapeur.

La figure suivante faillit bien tourner mal, Harry une fois de plus était parti à l'assaut des cercles opposés quand il sentit que son balai ralentissait de façon notable, persuadé qu'un de ses adversaires tout proches avait saisi la queue de son balai pour le ralentir, il attendit que Madame Bibine siffle une faute de hochequeue mais celle-ci manifestement n'avait rien vu. Il s'élança donc pour marquer encore et ne vit pas le cognard qu'avait laissé passer Corneille. Quand il sentit l'impact de la lourde balle sur son balai, il était bien entendu trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, il se sentit tournoyer et tomber inexorablement.

Dans les gradins, Jim regardait la descente vertigineuse les yeux agrandis d'horreur. A ses côtés le sorcier blond s'était levé la baguette sortie et récitait une incantation, la chute se ralentit et Harry se posa doucement au milieu du terrain. Le public réagit immédiatement en applaudissant à tout rompre l'intervention rapide et efficace du directeur. Dean au micro rappela l'exploit similaire de Dumbledore alors que des détraqueurs survolaient le terrain lors de leur seconde année.

Toutefois, le balai était cassé. Madame Bibine discuta quelques secondes avec le joueur avant d'opiner. Quelques instants plus tard l'ancien balai d'Harry fendait l'air appelé d'un "accio", l'attrapeur l'enfourchait et reprenait sa place au milieu du jeu sous les hurlements d'encouragement. Le score en faveur de la septième bis était de 50 à 30.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, gémit Jim, il y est retourné.

- C'est son dernier match pour Poudlard, mon agneau, essaye de comprendre.

- Pour Poudlard? que veux-tu dire?

- Il y a une coupe inter-universités et je suppose que Harry voudra y participer.

- Oh! non! se lamenta Jim.

- Il adore ça. Il faudra toujours à Harry une certaine prise de risques pour qu'il se sente vivant. Il est habitué au danger depuis son enfance.

Le match reprit plus rapide que jamais. Les buts se succédaient et les deux gardiens étaient très sollicités. Bientôt Sylas dut consacrer toute son attention à ses cercles et Draco à chercher le vif d'or. Pierre-François partageait la sienne entre Hermione et Harry. Quand un cognard faillit atteindre la jeune femme, debout une nouvelle fois dans les gradins, il le dévia d'un geste de sa baguette sans aucune difficulté. Madame Bibine siffla et se tourna vers le jeune homme avec cette fois une lueur coléreuse dans le regard.

Nullement impressionné, après un "sonorus", le futur directeur prit la parole.

- Cette jeune femme attend un heureux évènement, Professeur. Le gagnant de la coupe de quidditch de cette année est déjà connu. L'équipe de serdaigle se bat pour l'honneur et nous offre un superbe match mais il est inutile de mettre la vie d'un enfant en danger avant même sa naissance!

Le stade croula sous les applaudissements des élèves définitivement conquis par ce directeur qui s'imposait avant même le début de ses fonctions et montrait qu'il aurait à cœur le bien-être de ses élèves avant tout. Le match reprit une fois de plus.

Les points se succédaient d'un côté comme de l'autre, le score serré était de 110 à 100 en faveur de serdaigle. C'est la première fois que Sylas était autant inquiété devant ses cercles. Les poursuiveurs bleus et or, rapides, précis ne lui laissaient pas un moment de répit. De l'autre côté, Ginny se démenait, attentive à prouver qu'elle, l'élément étranger rapporté à la septième bis, avait sa place à leurs côtés. Hermione semblait presque timorée depuis l'intervention de Pierre-François pour la sauver du cognard. Harry multipliait les prises de risques pour aller rechercher le souaffle presque dans les mains adverses. Si son ancien balai était moins rapide, il lui était tellement familier qu'il semblait ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Il était clair que la victoire dépendrait des attrapeurs.

Draco en hauteur par rapport aux autres joueurs scrutait le stade, guettant le moindre éclair doré volant. Cette petite balle il voulait la gagner pour son anniversaire et savait déjà à qui il allait l'offrir. Ils jouaient depuis plus de trois heures et le score était de 150 à 140 en faveur de la septième bis, quand Dray vit le vif d'or sur sa droite, il était pratiquement de l'autre côté du terrain, beaucoup plus loin de lui que de Justin, l'attrapeur des serdaigle. Il bougea rapidement vers la gauche attirant l'attention du joueur adverse vers lui, celui-ci crut qu'il avait vu le vif d'or de ce côté et fonça vers le même endroit. Draco sourit intérieurement, on a beau être intelligent chez les bleus, un peu de la ruse des verts leur éviterait bien des déboires. En choisissant d'aller chercher la balle ailée par le chemin le plus long il risquait de perdre celle-ci de vue mais allongeait le chemin du serdaigle et lui faisait perdre l'avantage de sa position plus rapprochée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le vif, il avait de nouveau disparu! Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la petite balle ailée passa à même pas un mètre de lui allant vers son adversaire qui le suivait. Il fit un virage tellement serré qu'il sentit son balai vibrer, repartant dans le sens contraire, il tendit la main au maximum pour saisir une balle décidément capricieuse car c'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour descendre presqu'à la verticale et l'on put craindre un moment que Draco et Justin qui la suivaient en piqué s'écrasent sur le sol en la poursuivant. Si ce dernier remonta quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le sol, le serpentard ne redressa qu'à la dernière minute frôlant le terrain et volant à l'horizontale à quelques centimètres du gazon mais la main victorieusement dressée.

Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match, Dean s'égosillait dans son micro, ne tarissant plus d'éloges devant la prouesse. Le stade retentit des vivats des élèves enthousiastes devant cette belle victoire, la septième bis venait de gagner par 300 à 140. Fièrement, Draco faisait le tour du terrain, il vola vers les gradins et s'arrêta devant le groupe de Pierre-François, Jim et Cloud.

- Nous vous dédions cette victoire. Soyez le bienvenu à Poudlard, Monsieur le Directeur, fit-il en lui tendant le vif d'or.

Pierre-François resta tétanisé un moment, avant de se lever et de tendre la main pour prendre la petite balle qui provoqua la curiosité enthousiaste de Lily sur les bras de son père.

- Merci Draco Malefoy! Ainsi qu'à toute l'équipe! c'était une très belle victoire! c'est un honneur de la recevoir! fit-il manifestement ému.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les spectateurs s'éloignaient vers l'école en commentant le match pendant que Pierre-François et Jim attendaient les joueurs, un joueur plus exactement... Lily était fascinée par la petite balle ailée que le sorcier fixait.

- Pti loup? Il y a un problème? finit par demander Jim.

- Non, fit-il d'une voix sourde.

- ...

- Quand je doute et que je pense à m'éloigner de vous, il y a quelque chose qui me ramène.

- Ne fais pas ça, Pierre-François.

- Ecoute moi et sans m'interrompre pour une fois. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour me rapprocher de vous, je change de vie et abandonne une occupation que j'aimais, je me réinstalle dans ce pays qui m'a tourné le dos il y a plus de quatre ans et où j'avais dit que je ne reviendrais jamais, je vous ouvre mon cœur en vous livrant mes sentiments, moi, le solitaire, je me retrouve dans un environnement où vous n'avez pas une minute d'intimité, je suis maintenant tuteur d'un adolescent qui me supporte à peine, je suis devenu l'ennemi de mon propre frère mais plus que tout j'ai l'impression que vous êtes moins heureux maintenant qu'avant. Perpétuellement j'ai peur d'avoir un geste de trop pour l'un ou pour l'autre et de provoquer une dispute entre vous, je crains de vous blesser le jour où j'irai chercher ailleurs mon plaisir alors je ne bouge pas mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Votre possessivité m'effraye parce qu'elle ne s'appuie pas sur un sentiment d'amour. Et malgré tout, vous doutez de moi, tellement! Si j'avais voulu continuer mon aventure avec André, il ne demandait que ça, je n'aurais pas attendu votre présence dans ma vie. Je...

- Arrête, pti loup! arrête! Si nous sommes tellement possessifs c'est que nous savons que tu attends autre chose que nous ne te donnons pas et nous avons peur de te perdre. Je crois que Harry ne sais pas plus que moi ce qu'il éprouve réellement pour toi! Mais je te l'ai dit tantôt, il y a déjà un moment que nous savons que nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière. Quand tu n'es pas là nous sommes avec toi en pensées et tu nous manques.

Nous tenons beaucoup à toi, n'en doute pas.

- ...

- Viens Harry va nous attendre!

- Harry, vous attend déjà depuis un moment et il aurait préféré ne pas entendre certaines choses, fit-il en poussant un soupir en voyant deux regards étonnés se tourner vers lui.

Tu as raison sur certains points, mon loup, tu changes pour nous, mais à aucun moment nous ne t'avons demandé de faire ces efforts d'autant plus si tu ne le désires pas. Nous aimons Lauzun autant que Vassier. Ton arrivée modifie aussi bien des choses dans notre vie. Tu avais peu d'attaches donc changer ne dépendait que de toi. Après Jim viennent mes amis, ils sont mon univers et je l'ai partagé avec toi mais ça n'a pas suffit, dès que cette prophétie sera réalisée, si tu le désires, nous prendrons un peu nos distances avec eux pour te laisser plus d'espace. Nous avions envisagé, Jim et moi, une vie calme dans l'appartement de Cambridge mais nous sommes prêts éventuellement à remettre ça en cause pour vivre tout au moins une partie du temps avec toi d'ici la rentrée. Comment le solitaire que tu es envisage-t-il une vie avec deux autres adultes, deux adolescents et un bébé sous le même toit? Ce n'est pas à nous que cette vie en commun posera des problèmes... Notre possessivité ne s'appuie pas sur un sentiment d'amour? Tu sais que c'est faux, on ne pense pas à vivre avec quelqu'un et partager sa vie quotidienne si il n'y a pas un sentiment très fort. Tu nous mets la pression pour tout! Je n'avais pas encore admis que tu allais devenir directeur de Poudlard que déjà des dizaines de petites groupies bavaient sur le passage du merveilleux-trop beau-trop chou nouveau directeur. Quant à ce matin, j'ai été plus en colère de ne pas pouvoir partager l'émotion ressentie grâce à toi devant le visage de ma mère que de trouver André dans ton lit. Nous nous connaissons à peine et déjà nous en sommes aux projets. Tout va vite, trop vite! Il y a quatre semaines qui sont passées depuis notre première rencontre. Tu peux choisir ta manière de voir les choses, Pierre-François, mesurer le chemin fait en aussi peu de temps ou celui qui ne l'a pas été... Apparemment tu préfères ne voir que le côté négatif des choses!

Jim avait appuyé sa poitrine et contre le dos de son amour pendant qu'il parlait, il l'entourait de ses bras et essayait de modérer la rage qu'il sentait en lui, mais le ton montait et Harry lâchait la rancœur qu'il n'avait pas exprimée le matin. Pierre-François, aussi en colère que lui, lança à ses agneaux enlacés un regard glacial et commença à tourner les talons pour les planter là quand son regard accrocha au passage les saphirs qui brillaient d'un insolent éclat lumineux bleu vif au poignet de l'Elu. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui que maintenant, aussi proche de l'amour... pierres soyez bénies pour cette indiscrétion! Il s'arrêta net et au contraire fit les deux pas qui le séparaient d'eux tout en posant Lily par terre, il les saisit dans ses bras, les serra contre lui et caressa doucement les deux nuques raidies. Harry fut le premier à pousser un soupir et à murmurer une excuse pour ses cris. Jim se laissa aller contre le sorcier soulagé de voir que l'orage était passé.

- Je suis désolé mes agneaux, fit-il d'une voix rauque, mais j'aurais certainement encore d'autres moments de doute et de découragement.

- Draco va nous attendre.

- Tu viens avec nous, pti loup?

- Je vous suis.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de baisser les yeux sur les doigts qui frôlaient son poignet d'une caresse sensuelle. Pierre-François lâcha son avant-bras sans une parole.

- Il faudra que tu me parles plus en détails de ce bracelet, mon loup, murmura-t-il avant de passer un doigt sur celui qui ornait le bras du sorcier, frère de celui qu'il portait mais sans les pierres. Il m'apaise à chaque fois et il en fait de même avec toi, je le sens, comme si notre bon côté devait prendre le dessus.

- Quand tu le verras, je répondrai à ta question. fit-il énigmatique.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se faufilèrent dans la chambre de Harry pour se changer. Les deux fiancés fouillaient l'armoire pour trouver de quoi s'habiller en harmonie... Le sorcier souriait en les entendant discuter tout en jouant avec Lily, il avait le cœur tellement plus léger depuis leurs explications.

- Vous allez mettre longtemps encore? Draco sera dans la salle dans vingt minutes.

- Tu as mis quoi pti loup?

Le sorcier déboutonna sa robe, l'enleva et apparut en chemise et jean's noirs. Les garçons filèrent dans la salle de bain pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec chemise blanche portée manches retroussées et ouverte sur un tee shirt moulant de même couleur, le tout au dessus d'un jean's noir délavé. Le sorcier les regarda sans mot dire pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à tomber la chemise.

La salle commune de la septième bis était bondée quand ils arrivèrent. Un silence relatif se fit quand le futur directeur entra puis le brouhaha reprit. Ils se dirigèrent de suite vers la table qui devait servir de bar improvisé et qui semblait à l'abandon.

- Où est Seamus qui devait s'occuper d'arranger un bar?

- Je l'ai vu disparaître avec Lavande, l'informa Neville en rougissant.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! il a bien choisi son moment! râla Harry.

- Calme-toi... Je vais m'en occuper! fit Pierre-François en lui adressant un sourire complice.

- Mais...

- Toi, donne un petit air de fête à cet endroit...

En quelques coups de baguette, les décorations prévues furent installées, les elfes de maison apportèrent les plats variés d'un buffet et un énorme gâteau.

- Tu m'avais bien dit un pot est prévu... »... se moquait tendrement le sorcier tout en disposant les verres fournis par la cuisine.

- Il faut bien qu'on mange... et le sport ça creuse!

- Tu as toujours faim Amour, répliqua Jim.

- Si vous êtes deux contre moi, soupira Harry.

- Ce n'est pas le cas mais on peut arranger ça, fit, avec un air taquin, Pierre-François en l'attirant contre son corps et en tendant la main vers Jim qui s'appuya sur Harry, celui-ci se retrouvant serré entre les deux blonds qui le narguaient.

- Me cherche pas, mon loup, autrement tu vas très vite le regretter, menaça Harry à voix basse.

Seul un sourire railleur lui répondit. Le Survivant pensa alors que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eue de le provoquer comme ils l'avaient fait à Toulouse, cela semblait lui donner des idées de vengeance et il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il retrouva un peu plus d'espace vital.

- Harry, ils arrivent! prévint Neville.

Ernie fit démarrer la musique et la salle retentit du "Happy Birthday" traditionnel. Le prince des serpentards entra sous les applaudissements. Il se dirigea vers les deux fiancés enlacés, notant au passage la présence à leurs côtés de Pierre-François. Après un sortilège d'amplification de la voix, il se lança dans un petit discours de remerciements avant d'inviter tout le monde à profiter de la fête organisée. Les trois complices servirent les boissons, jusqu'à ce qu'un Seamus légèrement débraillé vienne les relayer, un air un peu honteux sur le visage. Harry le foudroya au passage tandis que Jim et Pierre-François avaient du mal à retenir leurs rires. Le fautif lança un regard inquiet au directeur qui lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur avant de lui laisser sa place et d'aller récupérer Lily qu'il avait confiée à Luna. Il la fit manger. Une jeune fille blonde avec de longs cheveux bouclés aidait maintenant Seamus, certainement la Lavande en question. Il alla donc retrouver le trio installé dans un des petits îlots de fauteuils et s'assit avec eux. Lily, blottie contre lui, luttait pour ne pas s'endormir dans ses bras, le pouce en bouche.

- Papa?

- Oui ma puce?

- Veux tonton Harry!

- Il est occupé chérie, il va venir après!

- Il a crié tantôt...

- Je sais, soupira son père. Tu as eu peur?

- Non! Veux tonton Harry!

- Je suis là, ma poupée! fit le tonton en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil et en lui tendant les bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant dormait blottie dans ses bras.

- Où est Jim?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il nous prenait à manger mais il y avait du monde au buffet.

- Tu le laisses seul avec un Dean en liberté? Si il a les deux mains occupées par les assiettes, il fait comment pour défendre ses fesses? ironisa Pierre-François.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, étendit la petite dans un fauteuil et partit à la recherche de son fiancé avec le rire moqueur du sorcier dans les oreilles. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, Harry tendit une assiette et un verre de vin à Pierre-François, avant de s'installer devant la sienne copieusement remplie.

Draco examinait surpris cette fête d'après match qui lui paraissait bien étrange. Lors des précédentes, la musique incitait à la danse, là elle était un simple bruit de fond, petit à petit la salle commune se vidait au lieu de se remplir et ceux qui restaient mangeaient ou discutaient calmement. C'était ça sa soirée d'anniversaire? il avait envie de s'éclater... de sentir le sang pulser dans ses artères, de s'épuiser sur des rythmes latinos et finir la nuit en s'exténuant dans la jouissance avec ses amours. Il surprit le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami posé sur lui. Où était donc la surprise qu'il pressentait et que lui promettait ce coup d'œil? Il sentit l'impatience et l'excitation monter en lui! Harry blotti dans les bras de Jim le narguait ouvertement et Pierre-François les couvait des yeux avec tendresse. Ils se levèrent, parlèrent à voix basse avec leur loup qui prit Lily dans ses bras. Tous les trois leur adressèrent un sourire avant de sortir sans un mot. De plus en plus bizarre... Il se tourna vers son homme et plongea dans son esprit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Sy, soupira-t-il.

- Et si tu te laissais faire tout simplement? D'ailleurs il n'y en a plus pour bien longtemps avant d'y aller, fit Hermione.

- Tu fais partie du complot aussi, Mia ma douce...

- Eh, oui, moi aussi! même si c'est une idée de ces fous qui viennent de partir.

- Oh oh! intéressant! fit Draco qui se demanda ce que pouvait bien produire les trois ensemble.

Ils avaient transplané à Astor's Lodge et couché la petite fille. Harry avait été chercher Teddy au manoir Malefoy pour que Lucius et Narcissa puissent se joindre à la fête, il dormait maintenant dans sa chambre. Valis et sa femme Balta veilleraient sur leur nuit sans les quitter. Ils atterrirent peu de temps après dans la ruelle derrière la discothèque avec Violaine, Jareth, Jimmy et Joshua.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quatre portiers filtraient les entrées, deux s'occupaient des clients habituels, deux des invités de la soirée privée qu'organisait ce soir là le propriétaire. Dès que le mot de passe était murmuré, ils conduisaient ceux-là en sous-sol, là après avoir fourni un second mot de passe, ils étaient enfin introduits dans le saint des saints par deux jeunes filles en uniforme sexy inspiré vaguement de celui de serpentard, mini-jupe taille basse plissée noire, un chemisier blanc largement ouvert sur le haut d'une poitrine généreuse et noué sur le ventre laissant une partie de celui-ci nu mettant en évidence un percing représentant un serpent vert, cravate vert et argent lâchement nouée. Jim lança un coup d'œil appréciateur sur leur plastique ce qui lui valu une tape sèche à l'arrière du crâne. Il lança un regard amusé à son amour qui le rappelait à l'ordre sous l'œil goguenard de Pierre-François.

Ils entrèrent dans un espace aussi grand que celui du rez-de-chaussée. Entièrement décoré en vert en argent, il reproduisait très bien le concept des célèbres cachots poudlardiens. Des serpents faits de lumière argentée couraient sur des murs de pierre foncée, brute et brillante d'où émanait une glauque lueur verte, Pierre-François, par un sort d'illusion, avait reproduit sur la voûte la faune du lac comme si elle évoluait au dessus d'eux, on y voyait le calamar géant, les strangulots, les sirènes batifoler en eaux troubles... Un sol noir brillant, des lampes et des fauteuils verts complétaient l'atmosphère de ces sombres cachots serpentard quelque peu psychédéliques. Des filles dans la même tenue sexy que celles de l'entrée se promenaient parmi la trentaine d'invités déjà arrivés avec les boissons commandées.

- Je n'avais jamais vu les filles de serpentard sous ce jour, lâcha Jimmy. Quand tu y étais, elles étaient comme ça Pierre-François?

- Je dois t'avouer que je regardais plutôt les garçons, mais je crois que si elles avaient eu le même charme j' aurais eu moins de succès avec ceux de ma maison.

- Tu es sorti avec des serpentards pendant tes années à Poudlard?

- Pas que des serpents, mon petit lion... Je n'ai jamais fait de fixation sur le vert.

- Mais Severus ne m'a pas parlé de ça!

- Il ne devait pas penser que ça t'intéresserait. C'est le passé, fit le sorcier en haussant les épaules.

Ils se mêlèrent aux invités pour les saluer puis Pierre-François saisit ses agneaux par la taille et les conduisit vers un coin un peu reculé ou des fauteuils formant un grand angle droit permettaient d'accueillir au moins quinze personnes. Il avait aménagé cet endroit en pensant au groupe habituel gravitant autour de son Elu. Il les découvrait tellement différents. Jim qu'il aimait chaque jour davantage était sensible, posé, réservé, attentionné, profondément aimant, ils partageaient la même complicité et la même indulgence quant à Harry. Il adorait découvrir son Survivant plein de petits défauts, gourmand, possessif, autoritaire, colérique... il savait que l'altercation de tantôt ne serait pas la dernière. Il était impulsif et prenait souvent ses décisions sur un coup de tête, il n'aimait pas ce qui traînait, vite et bien aurait pu être sa devise, ce serait loin de plaire au griffon tout comme le fait qu'il ne reste jamais en place. Justement, il les laissa pour aller donner les derniers ordres avant l'arrivée des élèves de la septième bis, inutile qu'ils sachent que le propriétaire de "L'Aigle Noir" et le directeur Vassier ne faisaient qu'un.

Une jeune fille vint prendre leur demande de boissons, que Jim s'amusa à suivre des yeux avec un air gourmand pour voir son amour réagir au quart de tour. Harry comprit la manœuvre, se mit à rire en l'attirant contre lui.

- Envie que je m'occupe de toi, mon cœur?

Il caressa doucement son visage puis sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser d'abord doux puis passionné, ils restèrent enlacés savourant la présence de l'autre. Quand Pierre-François revint plus tard un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il était évident qu'il jubilait.

- Tout est prêt il ne manque plus que l'invité d'honneur. Le spectacle débutera dès que tout le monde sera arrivé. Je vais chercher à boire!

- Pierre-François!

- Oui?

- Tu vas jouer les courants d'air toute la soirée?

- ...

- ...

- Je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait et si je n'y veille pas moi-même... J'arrive dans un instant!

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard il s'asseyait près d'eux avec des boissons. Jimmy voyait avec étonnement la place indéfinie que tenait dans la vie de ses amis, ce personnage difficile à saisir qu'était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Harry et Jim regardaient la salle se remplir. Enfin Erwin, Neville et Luna vinrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Tous les élèves de la septième bis et certains septième ainsi que Cloud étaient arrivés entourés par Fleur, Bill et Charlie. Enfin salué par des applaudissements, le héros du jour arriva, accompagné de Mia et de Sylas. Ils vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de leurs amis. Dire que Draco était stupéfait serait très inférieur à ce qu'il éprouvait. Il attendait une surprise, elle était de taille, les cachots de Poudlard en version discothèque, c'était dingue mais il adorait! La jeune fille qui vint leur demander ce qu'ils buvaient ne semblait pas le rebuter non plus. Un jeune homme brun aux traits fins et aux grands yeux de miel, au look excentrique, au physique très androgyne et jouant manifestement de cette ambivalence, s'approcha d'eux.

- Pierre-François, je peux commencer? demanda-t-il après avoir salué Jimmy et lancé un coup d'œil curieux sur Harry et Jim.

- Oui tu peux y aller. Il s'appelle Kevin, il est le disc-jockey que j'emploie quand il y a un évènement particulier, expliqua-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique envoûtante remplaça la musique de fond et le DJ transformé en présentateur pour l'occasion apparut micro en main au milieu d'un cercle lumineux argenté. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que l'éclairage avait baissé et qu'ils étaient dans la pénombre.

- Ce que vous allez voir maintenant est un spectacle unique, certains parmi vous les connaissent, d'autres en ont entendu parler, les derniers vont les découvrir aujourd'hui mais je suis sûr que nul ne les oubliera plus car elles sont uniques. Mesdames tenez vos maris. Messieurs rappelez vous que si vous entrez dans le cercle de lumière vous leur serez enchaînés à tout jamais! Je vous présente les vélanes de Sofia.

Le cercle de lumière s'élargit et révéla six superbes créatures vêtues de robes aériennes à genoux, leurs longs cheveux d'or blanc ondulaient alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent, leur peau diaphane semblait scintiller sous les rayons d'une lune par nuit de beau temps. La musique s'amplifia, langoureuse, envoûtante et avec une grâce féline, elles se mirent à onduler puis à danser tous les gestes empreints d'une sensualité infinie, d'une grâce à nulle autre pareille... et le sortilège doucement se mit à opérer.

Pierre-François qui s'attendait à des réactions de la part de ses agneaux s'était placé entre eux, les avait attirés contre lui et ceinturait chacun d'un bras. Jim avait été un peu étonné mais lui avait fait confiance. Si Harry eut envie de bouger, il se maîtrisa parfaitement, pour le faire comprendre à son loup, il se laissa aller contre ce dernier qui desserra sa prise et profita de l'occasion pour se familiariser avec son odeur, pour caresser ses cheveux de sa joue... Harry appréciait le spectacle des vélanes, mais n'en ressentait pas moins l'attention sensuelle dont il était l'objet de la part de Pierre-François mais il ne dit rien.

Si les sorciers connaissaient tous au moins de réputation les vélanes, il n'en était pas de même des moldus et Jim, après l'effet de surprise, était maintenant sous l'emprise de leur attraction, le sorcier avait fort à faire pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le cercle où évoluait les créatures. Il essayait de le faire discrètement pour ne pas éveiller la jalousie irrationnelle de Harry et fut soulagé quand le rond lumineux diminua pour ne plus laisser apparaître que le jeune présentateur. Un groupe originaire de Toulouse et très à la mode dans le monde moldu succéda aux vélanes, pour un mini concert. Zebda interpréta sa version du "Chant des partisans", "Le bruit et l'odeur" puis "L'essence ordinaire" avant de terminer par "Tomber la chemise" qui promettait de devenir le tube de l'été (1) et que le chanteur fit reprendre en cœur par le peu nombreux mais motivé public.

Pour la troisième fois, le cercle de lumière se rétrécit, le DJ souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Draco et annonça qu'ils allaient maintenant les faire danser jusqu'aux première lueurs du matin. L'éclairage augmenta légèrement d'intensité et les filles se mirent à nouveau à circuler parmi les invités pour leur servir des boissons.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier tous les trois de cette soirée! Vous avez fait des folies mais je dois avouer que c'est une expérience unique!

- Remercie Pierre-François, c'est à lui que tu dois tout ça. répondit Harry.

- Ne le crois pas, ils m'ont aidé et tous les choix ont été faits à trois même si nous n'avions pas tout expliqué à Jim au sujet des vélanes!

- ...

- Elles ont un pouvoir d'attraction auquel les hommes ne résistent que difficilement, expliqua Hermione à Jim. Quand nous avons assisté à la coupe du monde de quidditch avec Ron, elles étaient les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare, si je les avais laissé faire ils auraient été les rejoindre sur le terrain. Leur chant comme celui des sirènes est irrésistible et asservit les hommes.

- Et quand Ron n'a pu se retenir et a demandé à Fleur de l'accompagner au bal de Noël, tu te rappelles?

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, après il m'a accusée de pactiser avec l'ennemi parce que j'y ai été avec Viktor Krum.

- Il était déjà jaloux, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Assez parlé! maintenant il est temps de mettre le feu jusqu'à l'aube! Vous venez mes agneaux? fit-il en les entraînant vers la piste.

Les moldus ainsi que les quelques adultes sorciers présents s'étaient groupés d'un côté et les élèves de Poudlard de l'autre. Certains jeunes sorciers n'avaient jamais été en monde moldu, encore moins dans ses discothèques et ils n'osaient pas bouger. Ils virent arriver sur la piste le groupe du survivant avec soulagement, même si apercevoir Harry et Jim serrés contre le futur directeur en tenue moldue en stupéfia plus d'un. Une fois de plus Harry se déhanchait en rythme, se laissait emporter par la musique et le plaisir de la danse oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, oubliant les soucis et la bataille imminente, les aspics et les examens de Jim, les décisions à prendre et un trop séduisant sorcier blond qui lui n'avait pas envie d'être occulté. Quand les premières mesures d'une musique latino se firent entendre, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir la prise ferme de ce dernier sur sa taille, il commença à le guider, tandis que la main de son amour serré tout contre son dos se posait sur son ventre. Tous les trois dansèrent ainsi perdus dans leur monde pendant un long moment.

Quand le rythme changea pour un slow, Pierre-François eut la surprise de se retrouver dans les bras de Dean tandis que Harry et Jim continuaient à danser ensemble. Il prit congé de son danseur dès la fin du morceau et s'éloigna.

La série de slows finissait, Harry s'était empli de la présence douce et sensuelle de son fiancé. De sa main posée sur la nuque de Jim, il attira celui-ci pour un baiser tendre puis pour des mots d'amour fou murmurés contre son oreille. Le rythme changea et main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens dansaient en parfaite symbiose. Toutefois, manifestement ils cherchaient du regard quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est Jim qui le premier vit leur loup dans la cabine du DJ située un peu en hauteur par rapport à la piste, Kevin se collait à lui sans aucune retenue.

Harry suivit le regard de Jim, aperçut Pierre-François et sa sangsue, il détourna rapidement les yeux mais non sans voir le défi sur le visage du DJ. Il soupira et décida d'ignorer la situation. Il avait trente cinq ans, à lui de savoir ce qu'il faisait et surtout ce qu'il voulait. Il fit non de la tête à Jim qui haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent à danser. Pierre-François avait suivi tous les regards entre eux, toutes les expressions sur les visages aimés... Ils le laissaient prendre sa décision, cette fois ils ne viendraient pas le chercher. Il repoussa Kevin.

- Que fais-tu?

- Ils m'attendent.

- Ils sont bien! Comme nous sommes bien tous les deux.

- Nous sommes sortis ensemble à plusieurs reprises, nous avons baisés et c'était bien mais il n'a jamais été question de sentiments entre nous. Parfois nous restons sans nous voir des semaines et tu ne me manques pas, si je ne les vois pas pendant deux jours, ça me rend fou.

- Ils ne t'aiment pas!

- Plus que tu ne le crois... Je suis désolé!

- Tout le monde est au courant de ta folie pour eux! Tu vas devenir la risée de tous!

- Dis plutôt que je vais faire l'envie de tous! ironisa-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas l'intérêt! Je rentre en Angleterre créer une vraie famille avec eux et c'est la plus belle des choses.

Harry vit Pierre-François s'approcher de sa démarche élégante, le sourire aux lèvres, sûr de lui. Une fois de plus il l'admira d'être devenu, malgré son passé, cet homme à la fois fier, fort et sensible. Il les prit contre lui et les serra, poussant un soupir de satisfaction en retrouvant leur odeur et la chaleur de leurs corps découverts précédemment dans la danse. Doucement, brièvement, il posa sa bouche sur celle de Harry puis sur celle de Jim pour un baiser qui était non pas l'expression d'une envie charnelle mais une promesse, un engagement.

Jim avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou et Harry caressait doucement son bras du coude à l'arrondi de l'épaule. Pierre-François s'aperçut qu'ils étaient le centre d'intérêt des danseurs les plus proches, le trio s'était même arrêté pour les regarder.

- Allons boire quelque chose avant d'être le point de mire de tous.

Et les deux malheureux agneaux suivirent le vilain grand méchant loup au plus profond des mystérieux cachots serpentards...

Draco et Mia les regardaient interloqués, Sylas eut un sourire tendre et moqueur vers ses amours qui n'avaient pas suivi les échanges, un coup d'œil compatissant aussi vers l'exentrique jeune homme qui avait présenté la soirée et qui les regardait s'éloigner les mains de Pierre-François posées sur la taille des plus jeunes. Lorsqu'il rompit la série pour passer un slow qui devait avoir une signification bien précise, il devina une dernière tentative pour rappeler à lui le sorcier blond.

La situation entre les fiancés et leur prédateur le perturbait énormément, car si Draco n'avait pas fait abstraction de sa jalousie, il serait toujours comme Pierre-François en attente d'un signe, d'un sourire, d'un geste tendre et ça il n'aurait voulu le revivre pour rien au monde. Pierre-François voyait peut-être les choses différemment, il n'hésitait pas à s'imposer dans la vie de ses agneaux, ceux-ci l'acceptaient tout en sachant son amour et tout étant prêts à lui donner seulement ce qu'ils voulaient. Combien de temps cela irait-il ainsi? Les trois s'aimaient trop pour que ce soit longtemps.

Il chassa ces pensées tristes pour revenir à ses amours. Il les enlaça, Dray, son âme sœur de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus chéri, sa mie et son petit ventre qui semblait toujours plat mais dont le corps s'arrondissait jour après jour sous leurs mains qui en connaissaient chaque courbe... Il savait, il sentait l'impatience de Draco qui attendait de savoir si Mia portait leurs enfants à tous les deux. Pourtant il savait que si il n'y en avait qu'un, il n'y aurait ni rancœur ni jalousie, ils étaient devenus tellement proches. Pour son mari, c'était plutôt partager ensemble les mêmes choses, les vivre parallèlement qui était séduisant.

Il leur avait fallu un certain temps pour arriver à l'harmonie présente et l'avenir leur faisait un peu peur. Pierre-François, encore lui, l'avait éclairé d'un jour nouveau. Peut-être pourraient-ils finalement devenir dans un premier temps médicomages lorsque tout serait fini, mais cela finirait-il un jour? Après un mégalomane, un second, un troisième... les apprentis maîtres du monde cesseraient-ils un jour de vouloir l'asservir?

- Tu rêves mon amour?

- Je pensais à notre avenir tendre ami.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment pour te poser des questions existentielles?

- C'est que tu deviens très âgé, chéri, il est temps d'organiser notre vieillesse!

Draco sourit tendrement de la boutade de son homme.

- Il est tout tracé notre avenir, vivre heureux ensemble avec notre équipe de quidditch.

- C'est bien comme ça que je le vois aussi, fit Sylas. Et toi ma mie?

- Je suis déjà heureuse entre vous deux, je veux seulement que ça continue...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla en ayant l'impression de s'être couché quelques minutes auparavant. Il essaya de bouger mais Jim le serrait dans ses bras et ne comptait pas le laisser s'en aller si facilement. Il caressa doucement son visage du revers de la main, il ne se lassait pas de le découvrir chaque matin à ses côtés.

- Harry tu ne vas pas déjà te lever? fit-il mécontent d'être dérangé.

- Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est réveillé pour les petits. Je voulais aller voir!

- Mais ce ne sont pas les nôtres, ils ont des parents! On n'a dormi que quelques heures hier, après je dois étudier, il faut que je sois reposé pour ça et pour passer demain mes examens encore plus! Le trio est là et Pierre-François aussi!

- Je sais mon amour, je sais que tu n'as pas assez récupéré ces jours-ci. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème, soupira-t-il avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

Il était presque quinze heures quand ils descendirent dans la cuisine déserte. Jim fit du café pendant que Harry cherchait les autres habitants de la maison. Il découvrit le trio et Erwin en train d'étudier dans le bureau. Hermione lui tendit un petit billet sans un mot avant de se replonger dans son livre d'histoire de la magie. Une fois dans la cuisine il lut la petite note avec Jim. Pierre-François avait profité de la sieste de Lily pour transplaner à "L'Aigle Noir" et s'occuper de remettre en ordre les changements et dégâts éventuels occasionnés par la fête. Il avait pris Cloud avec lui et reviendrait le plus vite possible.

Harry fit entendre un petit borborygme agacé avant de monter chercher le portable qu'il régla sur la fréquences voulue, aussitôt le petit point représentant leur ami s'afficha, il était toujours à la discothèque. Il continuait à vivre comme si rien ne les menaçait et Harry se sentait un tantinet agacé! Deux heures plus tard, il venait les chercher ainsi que sa fille pour terminer leur week-end à Paris.

Le majordome et le chef avaient repris leur travail et devaient s'accommoder de quatre personnes et une enfant au lieu de François-Marie seul. Cela ne semblait pas les contrarier outre mesure d'avoir un peu d'animation dans l'appartement. Après un délicieux dîner, la soirée les vit, dans le bureau, plongés dans leurs cours. Jim était absorbé par l'économie politique et Pierre-François faisait travailler à Harry ses sortilèges d'apparition du cours de métamorphose, niveau des A.S.P.I.C. Cloud était resté dans le living devant le poste de télévision. Une soirée calme et paisible comme tous les trois en désiraient parfois.

Le lendemain en se levant, ils réalisèrent mieux la façon de vivre de Pierre-François. Attiré par l'odeur des scones qui cuisaient pour le thé, Harry découvrit la table dressée par le majordome dans la salle à manger pour un petit déjeuner anglais très complet. Il pensa qu'il pourrait très bien devenir du matin si c'était comme ça chaque jour. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis Harry transplana devant Poudlard avec Cloud qui n'avait pas encore son permis et Pierre-François déposa Jim à Cambridge avant d'aller voir un client en Sologne chez qui il avait promis de faire un devis pour l'aménagement d'un ancien pavillon de chasse. Jim avait décidé d'étudier à la bibliothèque universitaire pour ne pas obliger Harry à quitter Poudlard au milieu des cours, c'est donc seulement en fin de journée que ce dernier revit sa moitié. Il trouva celui-ci en compagnie de deux filles discutant des sujets possibles du lendemain. Une fois de plus, l'une d'elles, qu'il reconnut pour être celle qui avait prêté ses notes la dernière fois, lui lança un regard moqueur. Ce n'était pas le premier depuis qu'il était arrivé et certains avaient été beaucoup moins discrets allant jusqu'à se retourner sur lui en riant. Il embrassa doucement Jim sur les lèvres.

- J'ai l'impression que ton arrivée avec Pierre-François n'est pas passée inaperçue!

- En effet, je suis désolé, Amour. Jamais, je n'avais pensé qu'ils supposeraient que je te trompais.

- Tu atterris devant le bureau du recteur dans les bras d'un très séduisant jeune homme à qui tu dis A ce soir pti loup », tu veux qu'on en pense quoi? fit la seconde fille. Si ce n'est que Spencer a encore changé d'amour.

Harry lança à la fille un regard noir avant de laisser tomber devant elle la Gazette des Sorciers dont la une était une très grande photo de Jim et lui échangeant leurs vœux.

- L'article est bien? demanda son homme.

- Dix huit pages consacrées à nos fiançailles ce n'est plus un article! C'est un roman ... fit-il avec humeur.

- Tu es le Sauveur...

- Je suis sûr que je vais trouver des tas de choses qui ne vont pas me plaire quand je vais lire plus avant soupira-t-il. Tu as fini?

- Oui! On y va!

Dès que les deux filles eurent fini de jeter un coup d'œil sur le journal, il le récupéra, prit Jim contre lui et transplana à Astor's Lodge. Ils trouvèrent les autres réunis autour de la table de la cuisine et absorbés dans la lecture d'un autre journal. Un troisième, "Le Chicaneur", attendait son tour.

- C'est le nouveau?

- Oui.

- Ils couvrent tes fiançailles mais d'une façon un peu particulière. fit Hermione avec une grimace.

- Il fallait s'y attendre.

- L'auteur a trempé sa plume dans du vitriol. constata Dray.

- Il fait ressortir que ton entourage n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il te faudrait... qu'après avoir réclamé l'héritage de serpentard tu ne t'entoures plus que de d'anciens serpentards proches de Voldemort ou de Grindelwald. Que de plus en plus il tend vers la magie noire! dit Sylas avec une grimace explicite.

- Pti loup avait dit que c'était le plus dangereux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, mon agneau? fit Pierre-François qui sortait de la cheminée venant de Poudlard.

- Que le faire passer pour un futur mage noir c'était la pire des choses...

- Ah! vous avez lu le torchon de mon frère!

- En ce qui me concerne, pas encore! fit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose que tu le fasses! mais tu le feras de toute façon. fit-il avec tendresse.

- Il faut le savoir pour se défendre, nous avons nous aussi deux journaux dont nous pouvons nous servir.

- Toute la question est de savoir si il est préférable de se défendre ou pas.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Peut-être est-il tout simplement préférable d'attaquer le journal en bloc en faisant ressortir que c'est un torchon créé par la Loge pour perturber la vie politique sorcière qui va vers une ouverture nécessaire au monde extérieur et pour te nuire, sans répondre à l'article.

- Mais pourquoi? fit Hermione.

- Parce qu'ils ont raison! Tout ce que tu pourras dire et faire ne pourra pas aller contre ça. Si vous répondez à l'article ce sera l'escalade, chaque familier de Harry sera jeté en pâture aux lecteurs et ils vont trouver ça très amusant, j'en suis sûr.

- Je vois que tu dis vous répondez », pas nous répondons »! continua Mione.

- En effet puisque je ne suis pas d'accord! Que ferez-vous quand ils vont détailler le parcours de Lucius, de Narcissa, de Draco, le mien... Quand ils vont ressortir les anciens articles de Skeeter sur Harry et sa soi-disant instabilité ou se servir de ton unique baiser avec Krum qui a été le champion de Durmstrang et qui maintenant y enseigne une magie loin d'être blanche.

- Mais il y a mes fiançailles avec Jim, ça ne cadre pas!

- Tout dépend comment on les présente! Mon frère te connait bien Harry, il sait où te faire mal! acheva-t-il tristement.

- Il parle de toi?

- Juste une allusion ou l'autre.

- Apparemment assez pour te blesser, mon loup.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit pas que tu es le propriétaire de "L'Aigle Noir"? demanda Hermione.

- Si il le faut je suppose qu'il y viendra mais salir mon nom c'est aussi salir le sien!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend d'après toi? poursuivit Harry.

- Je crois qu'il s'attend à une intervention du groupe masqué pour tenter de faire fermer le journal! il pourra alors prétendre que c'est toi, ce que beaucoup pensent déjà, et que tu as voulu les faire taire de la même façon que l'aurait fait un Voldemort... ou si tu préfères que tu agis en mage noir voulant la domination à tout prix.

- Il n'y a pas de solution n'est-ce pas?

- Non! Et il risque fort par ce biais d'avoir la collaboration d'Ombrage car ce journal, pour elle, c'est une aide inespérée. Pour une fois, il a bien préparé les choses.

- Espérons qu'elle sache qui est derrière.

- Je ne crois pas que ça la gêne si ça peut la faire avancer elle saisira l'occasion et se retournera contre la Loge après. analysa Sylas.

Harry s'était plongé dans la lecture du quotidien par-dessus l'épaule de Mione. Pierre-François sortit un second exemplaire réduit de sa poche et le lui tendit. Jim posa une tasse de café devant chacun. Le silence envahit la cuisine pour un bon moment. Le loup de son côté s'était plongé dans la lecture du Chicaneur. Harry avait donné à Neville l'exclusivité de certains moments la préparation du manoir, un essayage, quelques scènes des fiancés à Poudlard, à Cambridge, en privé au manoir... Le journal se démarquait donc de ses concurrents, on sentait dès le début de la lecture que c'était un journal ami.

Il savait que Lucius avait revu la copie des dix-huit pages de la Gazette avant la parution. Très mécontent de ce que ses contacts ne l'aient pas prévenu de l'essai de débauchage du personnel du journal, il leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils avaient là une unique façon de se racheter. Le nom de Malefoy inspirait parfois le respect, parfois la haine, parfois la méfiance mais toujours la crainte. L'éditorial était donc favorable à l'Elu même si il n'était pas dithyrambique.

Un léger reniflement attira son attention, des chuchotements de Jim l'alertèrent, il regarda son voisin et ses yeux verts trop brillants. Il posa la main sur le bracelet à son poignet et doucement Harry reprit son calme.

- Merci.

- Jamais tu ne les as reniés Harry! Ils seraient fiers de toi! Tu sais ton père était un peu arrogant mais c'était avec tout le monde. Ta mère était très amie avec Severus et c'est en partie pour ça que James ne le supportait pas, mais autrement ils n'avaient rien ni eux ni les maraudeurs contre les serpentards, par contre contre les mangemorts si. Comme je te l'ai dit mon frère sait très bien comment tu fonctionnes et sait aussi comment t'atteindre.

- Et comment sait-il tout ça? demanda Hermione.

- Mon frère est obsédé par Harry depuis qu'il a survécu à l'avada kedavra de Voldemort. Il connait ses points faibles, mais comme tout le monde beaucoup moins ses limites, heureusement... Il a cherché les moyens les plus sûrs de provoquer sa rancœur et si il a vu l'amour de Harry envers sa mère au vernissage, c'était tout simple. Il ne fallait pas être grand stratège pour savoir que ça le blesserait. Il n'a glissé que quelques allusions à mon sujet et toutes m'ont blessé alors qu'à d'autres elles paraîtraient de banales remarques mais il savait que toutes me rappelleraient un souvenir pénible ou honteux. Il est très fort pour ça.

- Toi aussi tu sais très bien où le frapper... fit Harry se rappelant sa discussion avec son frère et sa façon de le provoquer.

- Oui! admit Pierre-François avec un petit sourire en coin. Je le connais bien aussi! Malheureusement dans ce cas ci, ça ne sert pas à grand chose car on ne peut pas l'attaquer ouvertement.  
Si tu lisais un peu ce que ton ami Neville a fait?  
Jim, mon agneau, il y a encore du café?

- Je vais t'en faire.

- Vous rentrez à l'appartement ce soir?

- Si tu restais plutôt ici avec nous?

- Nous avions l'intention de faire venir des pizzas fit Hermione d'un air gourmand.

- Des pizzas? fit Pierre-François incrédule.

Draco et Sylas éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée du sang-pur.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui vis en monde moldu depuis cinq ans? railla Dray.

- Il faudra que tu t'y fasses, ils adorent ça! Tes agneaux se régalent et Mia aussi. continua Sylas moqueur.

Le sorcier les regarda d'un air incertain, c'est l'attente qu'il vit sur les deux visages qui fut le déclencheur.

- Allons-y pour les pizzas! fit-il en pensant qu'il n'en mourrait pas.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines car manger des pizzas c'était tout un cérémonial... Non seulement ça se mangeait plié en deux au dessus des tables basses du salon en regardant un film à la télévision mais avec des canettes de soda ou de bière! Heureusement Sylas avait eu pitié de lui et avait été lui chercher une bonne bouteille de vin. Après deux ou trois verres, il considéra l'aventure sous un jour plus favorable. Ils semblaient tous joyeux et même Lily semblait dans son élément, préférant à son morceau de pizza ceux des autres. Elle grimpait sur les genoux de son père ou de ses tontons et se faisait donner la becquée, bien entendu Teddy suivait l'exemple. C'est donc dans un joyeux tumulte que se déroula le repas. Quand Pierre-François enleva sa robe sorcière pour être plus à son aise et se retrouva en tee shirt et jeans, les jeunes échangèrent des regards complices.

Ils se plongèrent ensuite dans leurs cours. Le trio étudiait les runes anciennes, Jim préparait ses deux derniers examens du lendemain et Harry révisait son cours de potions avec son loup. Sylas les trouvait tous les trois très complices, trop peut-être... A la fin de la soirée, Pierre-François refusa de rester avec eux et rentra à Paris. Le serpentard se rappela les soirées qu'il passait trop proche d'Hermione et qui faisaient qu'il sortait ensuite chercher l'oubli de son désir dans d'autres bras. Manifestement ils avaient eu le même raisonnement que lui car ils échangèrent un regard soucieux et Harry alla chercher le portable sur lequel il chercha le petit point lumineux. Celui-ci apparut de suite.

- Il a laissé le tracker à l'appartement.

- Peut-être que finalement il n'est pas sorti?

- Non! il est dehors et sans qu'on puisse savoir où il est! le genre d'occasion que son frère attend. Par Merlin, je vais lui faire sa fête! fulmina Harry.

- Qui le surveille aujourd'hui?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Liam et son collègue atterrissaient dans la cheminée. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés et tenaient à peine debout. Draco se précipita, avec l'aide de Sylas, il les étendit. Il commença par Liam qui avait l'air le plus touché.

- Ils ne voulaient pas nous tuer, juste nous blesser, raconta l'autre.

- Que s'est-il passé? fit Harry calmement.

- Ils étaient quatre avec des capes et des masques, Liam m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. On les a donc laissé approcher, Vassier a fait la même chose. Ils se sont mis à deux sur lui et lui ont envoyé deux doloris en même temps, même si il est puissant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, quand les effets se sont atténués, il a répliqué par un avada kedavra, un des deux est tombé, le second lui a lancé un expelliarmus, suivi d'un troisième doloris. Pendant ce temps les deux autres nous ont stupéfixés. Puis un des masques s'est un peu amusé mais sans vouloir nous blesser gravement plutôt pour nous impressionner je dirais. Les deux autres s'occupaient de Vassier beaucoup moins gentiment, quand ils ont transplané avec lui, il était ligoté et à moitié inconscient. En quelques instants, il a ramassé autant de doloris que moi dans toute ma carrière. Il a soufflé quelque chose à Liam mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est je crois l'avoir entendu parler de crapaud rose...

- Peux-tu mettre ce souvenir dans une pensine?

- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revoyaient la scène. Pierre-François parlait bien de crapaud rose. Harry et Jim appuyés l'un contre l'autre étaient pâles et bouleversés, voir Pierre-François se tordre de douleur les avaient remués au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

- Ce sont donc les sbires d'Ombrage et ce qu'elle veut c'est certainement ne pas perdre sa fonction au mangenmagot. Où est sa baguette?

- Liam l'a ramassée.

- Merci.

Harry s'approcha de Dray pour voir l'état de l'auror. Il le vit lui administrer deux gouttes de somnifère, il ne fallait donc pas compter sur des renseignements de sa part avant au moins deux heures. Il se tourna vers Jim, il le serra contre lui et même si il avait la peur au ventre, il le rassura en caressant tendrement les boucles blondes.

- Sylas essaie de trouver Jareth, Jimmy et Erwin. Demande à Violaine de venir surveiller les deux blessés.

- Que veux-tu faire?

- Aller l'attendre au Square Grimmaud, mais peut-être ne sera-t-il pas seul.

- Il n'a plus de baguette, il ne peut pas transplaner, Harry, fit doucement Hermione.

- Il a un portoloin de secours qui l'amènera au quartier général et il fait assez de magie sans baguette que pour l'actionner sans problème.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas activé avant?

- Il n'en a pas vraiment eu la possibilité au début et après il était maintenu. Qu'aurait-il fait, une fois arrivé, lui seul, sans baguette, avec deux sbires pendus à ses basques? Maintenant il sait que nous y serons. Pour le moment il va bien!

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Le bracelet, mon cœur!

Jim poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se serrer contre lui. Draco et Sylas échangèrent un regard stupéfait. L'entente de ces deux là les étonnerait toujours, tout comme ce que savait Harry du monde sorcier.

- Quel bracelet? demanda Hermione.

- Un très vieux bracelet elfique qu'on ne trouve que dans certaines très anciennes maisons de sorciers qui ont eu en leur temps des relations privilégiées avec les Sindars, les elfes gris. Cela remonte donc très loin dans le temps. Pierre-François a le même bracelet mais sans pierre, les couleurs et la brillance des saphirs du mien le renseigne sur mon humeur, sur ma santé. Il a d'autres pouvoirs que je ne connais pas encore, il m'apaise souvent. Par contre si lui est faible ou blessé les pierres pâliront et se terniront. Seul lui et moi pouvons voir et sentir le bracelet, seul lui peut l'ouvrir. Si il s'ouvre seul, c'est qu'il ne sera plus. Vous êtes prêts?

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à attendre, Lucius vint remplacer Harry quand il conduisit Jim à Cambridge. Il lui avait fallu bien des arguments pour que son fiancé aille passer ses examens. Quand il alla le rechercher dans le courant de l'après midi, il n'avait pas plus de nouvelles.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était étendu là sur de la pierre froide. Pas un endroit de son corps qui ne souffrait. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié l'avada kedavra lancé sur l'un d'eux et si ils devaient apparemment le garder vivant, ce n'était manifestement pas dans le meilleur état possible. Il avait difficile de respirer, il avait certainement plusieurs côtes brisées. De sa langue, il tenta de mouiller ses lèvres qui lui faisaient mal, elles avaient un goût de sang séché. Il essaya de remuer ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes... Il était attaché et même si il n'avait aucune liberté de mouvements, quand il essayait de remuer le bras et la jambe droits, la douleur était telle qu'il les pensa cassés. Il renouait avec une vieille ennemie, la souffrance. Heureusement, il n'était pas enchaîné au mur, c'eût été nettement plus ardu.

Il n'était qu'une vulgaire marchandise d'échange. Un peu de pouvoir contre une vie humaine. Ils se contenteraient de le garder vivant le temps de la transaction. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre qu'on vienne lui libérer les mains pour manger ou faire ses besoins pour activer le portoloin et retourner vers eux. Il imaginait déjà les yeux verts furieux et les yeux bleus inquiets qui se poseraient sur lui. Ils devaient être fous d'angoisse tous les deux. Il espérait que Harry avait envisagé qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir seul. Liam et son collègue lui avaient certainement fait leur rapport, mais que savaient-ils?

Sans le tracker, ils ne savaient rien faire, il pouvait être n'importe où. Par Merlin qu'il avait été stupide! Il avait voulu épargner à Harry le fait de l'imaginer dans d'autres bras, là il devait l'imaginer à moitié mort. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra sur le bracelet, peut-être cela marcherait-il et ainsi pourrait-il le rassurer?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius avait reçu la proposition d'Ombrage une heure plus tôt. Ils étaient réunis autour de la table du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix devant quelques sandwichs. Ils n'osaient plus tourner la tête vers Harry et Jim de peur d'apercevoir leur regard hagard et leur visage fermé. Les coups d'œil fréquents de Harry à son poignet n'annonçaient rien de bon. Pierre-François avait disparu depuis plus de vingt quatre heures. Une nouvelle nuit de veille et d'angoisse s'annonçait.

Au matin, Kingsley, Arthur et Minerva viendraient discuter de la demande du crapaud. Il savait déjà quelle serait l'opinion de Harry, de Jim et certainement de ses enfants. Ils ne sacrifieraient pas le sorcier et Ombrage avec ce coup de maître deviendrait le prochain ministre de la magie. Les autres nominations n'auraient plus de sens avec elle au pouvoir.

Harry serra la main de Jim qui leva les yeux vers lui.

- Les pierres sont redevenues plus bleues et plus brillantes, murmura-t-il.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute.

- Tu crois qu'il va mieux?

- Non! Je crois qu'il nous fait passer un message. Si ils l'ont attaché ou enchaîné, il ne peut pas activer le portoloin. Il faut attendre encore. Je suis sûr maintenant qu'il est conscient.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait essayé de se libérer en prononçant diverses formules, il fallait bien admettre qu'ils l'avaient attaché de manière moldue. Il laissa retomber la tête en arrière, ça ne servait à rien de s'épuiser. Il lui fallait garder assez de force pour activer le portoloin. Il avait soif et chaud, il avait mal la tête... Il avait certainement de la fièvre, pourvu qu'il ne perde pas conscience ou c'en était fait de lui.

Il entendit crier et supplier, il n'était pas le seul prisonnier. Personne ne vint et la voix continua épisodiquement à pleurer et gémir. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit sur deux sorciers à l'air peu engageant.

- Pete, surveille le bien pendant que je le détache pour manger et boire.

- Il n'a pas de baguette, il a les pieds attachés et il est dans un tel état qu'on se demande si il va tenir jusqu'à cet après-midi où ils doivent prêter les serments sorciers, alors dépêche toi.

- Les serments? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont accepté?

- Le Survivant semble tenir plus à son amant qu'au monde sorcier

- Quand il le récupérera dans cet état là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en veuille encore! railla le second en se penchant pour libérer les mains du prisonnier.

Celui-ci porta la main à sa gorge comme si il avait mal et, en une fraction de seconde, il n'était plus là!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient arrivés tôt le matin avant leurs occupations respectives. Ils avaient écouté les faits retracés par Lucius et le marché d'Ombrage. Les discussions avaient été animées mais bizarrement Harry n'y avait pas participé il s'était contenté d'écouter les arguments des uns et des autres. Enfin ils s'étaient tournés vers lui demandant son arbitrage, lui le plus jeune du groupe, l'Elu, le Survivant ne serait pas une fois de plus le sauveur du monde sorcier, il refusait de le sacrifier.

- Je propose d'accepter mais de fixer le rendez-vous le plus tard possible. Nous allons demander à la Gazette et au Chicaneur de préparer un faux article annonçant la nomination d'Ombrage, elle y a certainement ses espions, ça la rassurera sur nos intentions. Il faut gagner du temps pour permettre à Pierre-François de rentrer.

- Harry, c'est utopique maintenant, si il avait été en mesure de le faire il serait là, fit Hermione de sa voix patiente.

- Tu ne connais ni sa puissance, ni sa force mentale, laissez-lui le temps. Jamais il ne restera passif à attendre l'échange, sachant ce que ça représente pour notre monde. A vous de tourner votre réponse de telle façon à vous engager à ratifier l'accord seulement en échange de Pierre-François vivant et non victime d'une manipulation quelconque du cerveau. Je me méfie de ce crapaud! C'est une sadique et elle me déteste. Si ils n'ont plus Pierre-François l'accord sera caduque.

- Bien! qui est contre cette suggestion? Bon! décision adoptée avec seulement trois voix contre, fit Lucius.

Harry grava dans sa mémoire les traits des personnes qui avaient voté contre Arthur, Kingsley et Minerva.

Au rez-de-chaussée l'attente avait repris. Ils étaient une fois de plus devant une tasse de café et des sandwichs, quand Harry sursauta en jetant un coup d'œil au bracelet, il se leva nerveusement, ses deux baguettes en main.

- Jim, reste derrière moi! Il doit avoir activé le portoloin. Lucius, il va avoir besoin de toi! Il est très faible!

Avant que ce dernier ait répondu, Pierre-François était devant eux couché sur le sol inconscient. Lucius se précipita pour l'examiner.

- Plusieurs côtes cassées, un bras et une jambe brisés, une épaule démise, toutes les séquelles des multiples doloris, une déshydratation importante et il ne doit rien avoir mangé non plus. Tu sais le monter dans une chambre?

- Oui.

Harry prononça le sort "mobilicorpus" et transporta lentement le corps inanimé jusqu'à une chambre du premier étage. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil au chevet du blessé attirant Jim sur ses genoux. Lucius mais aussi Draco s'affairaient autour du corps du grand sorcier. Pour la première fois, ils le voyaient sans défense. Au bout de deux heures, les membres étaient ressoudés, l'épaule remise, les côtes réparées, les ecchymoses et écorchures diverses soignées, ainsi que la lèvre fendue.

- Voilà soupira Lucius, je vais devoir le mettre en coma magique pour qu'il récupère des forces. Il est très faible. Il a beaucoup de fièvre à cause du manque de soins mais aussi à cause des séquelles des doloris.

- Il est en danger?

- Oui. Les prochains jours seront difficiles et déterminants. Je vais chercher la potion au manoir, il vous entend sûrement même si il n'arrive pas à vous répondre, incitez le à se battre!

- Tu crois qu'il ne veut pas se battre mais pourquoi... commença Harry avant de sentir une main qui remuait contre la sienne.

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase toute son attention rivée à cette main qui semblait vouloir parler. Il plaça son bracelet contre le sien sans savoir si ce serait d'une aide quelconque, le rassura, lui demanda de lutter puis laissa parler Jim au bord des larmes qui vint joindre sa main aux leurs. Lucius lui fit prendre les remèdes puis enfin plusieurs gouttes de la potion noire de sommeil. Il sortit pour aller au Chemin de Traverse à la Gazette puis au Chicaneur.

Une nouvelle attente commençait.

.

.

* * *

(1). Tomber la chemise de Zebda fut bien entendu la chanson de l'été 1999.

* * *

.

.


	37. Chapter 36  Je veux vivre!

.

.

**CHAPITRE XXXVI. JE VEUX VIVRE!****  
**

.

.

Mercredi 9 juin.

- Nous aurions dû rester au square Grimmaud.

- Nous ne pouvions rien faire, mon ange.

- Si! Etre aux côtés de nos amis pour les soutenir.

- On ira voir si ils n'ont besoin de rien.

- On n'a même pas pris Lily pour alléger leurs problèmes.

- Tu oublies qu'ils vont bientôt vivre seuls? Nous ne serons pas toujours là et si Harry le veut ils ont Kreattur.

- Rassure moi, Mia, tu ne veux pas leur prouver à un des pires moments de leur vie que tu leur es indispensable? demanda Draco.

- Non! Simplement ces derniers temps ils ont pris leurs distances.

- Nous aussi! En nous aimant de façon fusionnelle comme nous le faisons depuis neuf mois, nous sommes les premiers à nous être éloignés de Harry. Il aime Jim et vit simplement son amour avec lui.

- Tu es très sévère avec notre ami, je trouve, ma mie.

- J'irai de toute façon voir ce soir si l'état de Pierre-François est stable et lui donner ses potions.

- Je ne sais pas combien de doloris il a reçus, mais je me demande comment il a fait pour activer le portoloin et supporter le transport. fit Sylas soucieux.

- Mon père n'est pas très optimiste. Le seul espoir est qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces pour les retrouver.

Sylas se concentra et fit passer un message à son homme qui lui répondit de la même façon.

- Oui, mon amour, tu as raison, on peut faire ça aussi. C'est même une superbe idée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Si le dîner n'était pas gai à Astor's Lodge, il ne l'était pas plus au Square Grimmaud. Kreattur que Harry avait rappelé de Poudlard leur avait pourtant cuisiné les plats préférés de son jeune maître mais ils n'avaient fait que picorer dans leurs assiettes avant de prendre son bain à Lily et de la mettre dormir. Ils retournèrent bien vite au chevet de Pierre-François et se blottirent l'un sur l'autre dans le même fauteuil, guettant le moindre changement dans son état.

Ils chuchotaient, parlant de tout et de rien pour ne pas évoquer leur peur. Ils faisaient des projets de vacances pour quand tout cela serait fini, pour quand il serait guéri... ils iraient à la mer avec lui, Cloud, Aymeric et Lily. Là où il fait doux se laisser vivre, dans le sud de cette France qu'il aimait, ils dégusteraient des vins fins sur une terrasse devant la Méditerranée, ils mangeraient cette soupe de poissons que les français affectionnent et dont ils avaient oublié le nom... Ils avaient encore tant de choses à découvrir avec lui! Tant de choses à partager, tant de...

- Non Jim, je t'en prie ne pleure pas...

- ...

- Je sais mon tout beau que tu n'en peux plus, je sais que ça fait des jours qu'on n'a plus dormi correctement...

- ...

- Ne pleure plus, il va vivre! Je le sens...

- Je t'aime! Ne me laisse jamais...

- Moi aussi mon cœur, je t'aime! Bien sûr que je serai toujours là...

C'est front contre front, bouche contre bouche que les trouvèrent Sylas et Draco. Ils étaient venus au moment de renouveler sa potion de sommeil.

- Comment va-t-il? pas de changement?

- Non! il respire difficilement mais pas plus que cet après-midi.

- Harry, Jim, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez lui donner une potion que j'ai découverte dans la pharmacie de mon grand-père, il appelait ça de l'ambroisie, sans bien entendu aucun rapport avec les dieux de l'Olympe, mais infiniment précieuse. Il ne sera pas la première personne à qui j'en donne, elle a des pouvoirs étonnants pour régénérer. Lucius n'en connait pas l'existence, je n'ai pas sa formule et je n'en ai qu'une fiole c'est pourquoi je garde son existence secrète. Je ne veux l'utiliser que dans des occasions vraiment graves.

- Merci Sylas, fut la seule chose que Harry trouva à répondre.

Ils attendirent le moment où le sommeil se ferait plus léger et lorsqu'ils le virent s'agiter légèrement, annonçant sa reprise de conscience, Sylas se pencha sur le malade lui parla doucement d'une voix persuasive, celui-ci après un long moment entrouvrit la bouche et Sylas posa sur sa langue une goutte de la potion dorée. Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco lui administra la médication le maintenant en coma magique.

- Il faut dormir vous deux, si vous tombez malades vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité et il ne faut pas oublier Lily. Il y a de la place dans cette chambre pour mettre une seconde couche. Je vais vous arranger ça!

Draco rétrécit le lit de Harry, le transporta dans la chambre. Ils poussèrent celui dans lequel dormait Pierre-François puis agrandirent le second. La pièce sembla avoir rétréci mais heureusement elle était de grande taille au départ et la circulation y serait aisée malgré cet ajout.

- Tu veux un léger somnifère Jim? Tu pourras enfin te reposer correctement et demain tu prendras la relève de Harry qui pourra se reposer à son tour. Tu as juste le temps de prendre ta douche avant qu'il fasse effet. Mieux, allez-y tous les deux, on le veille pendant ce temps. De toute façon avec ce qu'il vient de prendre, il ne risque pas de se réveiller. Chaque heure de vie est un combat gagné.

- Tu les as envoyé faire l'amour, tendre ami?

- Oui, ils en ont besoin et là, à côté de lui, jamais ils ne l'auraient fait, ils auraient eu l'impression de le trahir. Je trouve que le fait qu'il réagisse à ta voix et à ce que tu lui as demandé est plutôt bon signe.

- Il n'y a réagi que lorsque je lui ai parlé d'eux qui l'attendaient et que je lui ai dit qu'ils pleuraient.

- Ce que manifestement Jim avait fait quand nous sommes arrivés.

- C'est maintenant qu'ils vont mesurer le poids de leur attachement.

La tension qui leur nouait l'estomac semblait fuir au rythme de l'eau tiède qui coulait sur leur peau, délassait leur dos, lavait leurs larmes. Harry les mains pleines de mousse massait doucement les épaules et la nuque de son homme. Quand il le sentit moins contracté, il descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, insistant sur chaque vertèbre finissant ses gestes sur les côtés au niveau de la taille. Il le sentait doucement s'alanguir sous les frictions, il finit par le tourner vers lui pour savonner ses pectoraux mais le regard assombri de Jim évoquait d'autres caresses, ses mains avaient d'autres envies auxquelles il répondit avec empressement.

Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre, il n'y avait évidemment pas de changement et la réalité, oubliée le temps de leur union charnelle empreinte d'amour et de tendresse, leur sauta au visage. Ils échangèrent un long regard et personne n'aurait deviné qu'à cet instant chacun d'eux pensait Heureusement mon amour, tu es là.

- Ça va mieux? fit la voix amicale de Dray.

Comme Harry redoutait la perspicacité de son ami et qu'il ignorait si il faisait référence à la douche ou au fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour, il se contenta d'opiner. Le somnifère faisait effet et Jim avait bien du mal maintenant à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Couche-toi mon cœur, j'arrive.

- ...

- Que te dit le bracelet, Harry.

- Depuis qu'il est revenu les pierres paraissent presque grises mais le bracelet ne s'est pas élargi, il maintient sa prise, sa volonté semble intacte.

- C'est quelqu'un d'infiniment solide Harry et je le crois d'une opiniâtreté sans borne. Je suis plus confiant que mon père qui souvent ne tient pas compte du caractère du malade qui est pourtant essentiel. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à perdre la possibilité de bonheur qu'il a entrevue. Je passerai demain matin pour ses potions avant d'aller à Poudlard. Essaye de dormir toi aussi.

Jim a besoin de toi, il a l'air très atteint par tout ce qui se passe pour le moment, n'oublie pas que lui n'a pas vécu sept ans de guerre intestine. De sa vie d'enfant moldu chéri où ses seules préoccupations étaient ses études et dans quelle discothèque il allait sortir le samedi soir, il est passé à celle de fiancé du Sauveur du monde sorcier dont le chemin est jonché plus souvent de peurs et de morts que de fleurs. Fais attention de ne pas le perdre.

- Jamais je ne l'oublie. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches, aussi unis Dray.

- J'ai été très surpris qu'il sache pour le bracelet.

- Il sait pour la montre et le pendentif aussi, jamais je ne me serais uni à lui avec ces non-dits entre nous.

- Et comment a-t-il pris ça? s'enquit Sylas surpris et curieux.

- Pour le portoloin de secours et le tracker sans problème, il a admis de suite que Pierre-François ne pouvait pas porter n'importe quoi sans attirer l'attention sur des bijoux qui dénoteraient avec sa personnalité. Pour le bracelet, ça a été nettement plus difficile. Il crée un lien bien particulier entre nous dont il est exclu. Je lui ai fait valoir qu'au contraire en lui en parlant, je le faisais participer mais je crois qu'il ne l'a pas admis complètement.

- Ça t'étonne?

- Non. A sa place, je ne l'aurais pas accepté.

- Jim t'aime plus que tout.

- Il aurait peut-être préféré le savoir avant?

- Pour la montre et le bracelet, je le lui ai dit le jour même. Crois bien que j'ai hésité avant de le faire mais je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça.

- Par contre tu n'as rien dit à Pierre-François et tu l'as laissé s'inquiéter pour la parution éventuelle des photos. fit Sylas.

- Il est à peine au courant et il ne les a pas vues.

- ...

- Sylas?

- Je lui en ai donné un jeu juste avant vos fiançailles pour le rassurer... Il appréhendait cette soirée. Tu étais trop préoccupé pour t'en apercevoir.

- Tu as bien fait. J'en parlerai avec lui quand il sera rétabli.

- Harry, ...

- Non Dray! Non!

- Comme tu veux! Essaye de dormir je reviens demain matin pour ses potions.

La porte refermée sur ses amis, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit du blessé, doucement il caressa les cheveux blonds emmêlés et salis.

Chaque heure de vie est un combat gagné a dit Dray. Et une bataille que tu dois livrer. Bats-toi, mon loup, bats-toi de toutes forces pour Lily, pour nous... pour moi! Tu as toujours lutté pour ta dignité, pour un bonheur, là il faut vaincre pour ta vie... Je t'en prie, nous avons besoin de toi! Jim aussi tient à toi, plus que je ne le croyais! Il serait malheureux sans toi.

Harry soupira, se pencha vers le corps inconscient et doucement déposa un baiser sur les lèvres sèches.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Jeudi 10 juin_

- Maître Harry?

- ...

- Maître Harry!

- Oui? fit-il encore à moitié endormi.

- L'enfant est réveillée, elle réclame son père.

- J'y vais! Peux-tu préparer à déjeuner pour tout le monde?

- Kreattur y va.

- Harry?

- Oui mon coeur?

- Il n'y a pas de changement?

- Non! les pierres du bracelet n'ont pas changé.

- Il semble respirer plus facilement.

- On va voir ce qu'en pense Draco. Lily est réveillée, elle veut se lever et Kreattur fait le petit-déjeuner.

- Reste dormir, Amour, je vais m'en charger

- Je préfère que nous soyons ensemble. J'ai très bien dormi, tu sais. termina-t-il en attirant Jim contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour savourer son odeur maintenant si familière et si essentielle à sa vie.

- Je vois... fit tendrement Jim. Dépêchons-nous, Draco et Sylas seront bientôt là.

Quand ils arrivèrent avec Hermione et Teddy, ils finissaient de déjeuner. Dray administra les potions à Pierre-François, il trouva comme Jim qu'il semblait respirer mieux.

- Parlez lui, poussez-le à lutter, même si il semble ne pas vous entendre dans l'état de coma provoqué, on ne sait pas ce que le subconscient perçoit de l'extérieur surtout quand la potion est en fin d'effet.

- Merci Dray.

- De rien les amis.

- Pourrais-tu demander à ton père de venir me voir ce matin? Si il ne le fait pas, je serai obligé d'aller au ministère et je sens que la discussion sera beaucoup plus difficile.

- Que veux-tu faire?

- Je tiens à m'assurer qu'il va bien faire ratifier et annoncer la nomination de Pierre-François au poste de directeur de Poudlard en même temps que les autres, si ce n'est pas le cas nous refusons que la nôtre soit communiquée.

- Harry! fit Draco avec des reproches dans la voix.

- Si il ne la rend pas publique en même temps, tout le monde va croire que nous désavouons ce choix et, lorsqu'il sera remis, il se retrouvera en porte à faux vis-à-vis du monde sorcier. Il a tout fait pour se rapprocher de nous, pour être digne de nous comme il dit, je ne veux pas que ses efforts soient réduits à néant. Qu'il soit là ou qu'il n'y soit pas, il en est méritant et je veux que ce soit déclaré et reconnu.

- Bien, je transmettrai à mon père. Veux-tu que nous prenions Lily avec nous et je vous la ramènerai après Poudlard. Elle sera mieux à jouer avec Teddy comme d'habitude que de se retrouver ici seule avec son père inconscient dans la chambre voisine.

- C'est une bonne idée, merci.

Lucius passa en fin de matinée. Il commença par examiner Pierre-François et se déclara satisfait de son évolution, il en semblait même étonné.

- Tu voulais me voir?

- Oui, merci d'être venu. Je voulais m'assurer que tu vas bien faire ratifier et annoncer la nomination de Pierre-François en même temps que les nôtres.

- J'aurais préféré attendre qu'il soit remis.

- Alors tu attendras pour les nôtres aussi. répondit Harry calmement.

- Tu remettrais en question vos études et vos carrières?

- Oui, tout à fait! Ce sera nous trois ou rien.

- Jim est d'accord avec toi?

- Bien sûr. On peut le lui demander, il est en train de faire des katas de relaxation.

- C'est inutile.

- Si tu ne l'annonces pas en même temps que les nôtres, tout le monde sorcier croira que nous la réprouvons. Il n'est pas question que je cautionne ça. Personne n'est plus capable que lui de prendre la direction de Poudlard.

- Je ne conteste pas ce choix. Le problème est que je ne suis pas sûr de son état de santé.

- Il se bat et il y arrivera, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Ton amitié te porte à l'optimisme, je me veux réaliste.

- C'est bien plus que de l'amitié, ne sois pas hypocrite Lucius. Toujours est-il que si tu annonces nos nominations sans la sienne, il y aura demain un démenti de l'Elu dans les quotidiens qui mettra à mal ton tout nouveau mandat de premier ministre de la magie.

- Je vois que tu utilises les grands moyens!

- À mon immense regret, oui!

- Bien j'annoncerai vos trois fonctions en même temps.

- Merci.

- Inutile de me reconduire, je connais le chemin. fit Lucius d'un air pincé qui rappela à Harry l'ancien Malefoy, le sang-pur imbu de son rang.

- Je sais que tu m'as entendu, mon loup, les pierres te trahissent. Ne me fais pas mentir, continue à te battre. De mon côté je fais au mieux pour nous trois. murmura Harry quand Lucius fut parti.

Quand Jim revint il trouva son amant plongé dans les révisions de ses cours. Si la journée se passa en attente, les deux garçons étaient bien moins stressés que la veille, le bracelet elfique y était pour beaucoup. Les pierres d'un bleu clair encourageant recommençaient à briller timidement.

Les nouvelles de l'extérieur arrivèrent par le trio. Les membres du magenmagot avait bien entendu ratifié la nomination de Kingsley Shacklebolt à leur présidence, celle de Lucius en tant que ministre de la magie avait été votée à la majorité, ainsi que celle d'Arthur, les autres n'avaient plus été qu'une formalité. Le conseil supérieur de l'université sorcière avait officialisé le choix de Minerva Mac Gonagall comme recteur, le conseil d'administration de l'école de sorcellerie avait entériné la désignation de Pierre-François au poste de directeur, celles de Harry et Jim en tant que professeurs. Lucius avait ensuite tenu une conférence de presse annonçant les divers changements. Un silence un peu gêné suivit.

- Mon père t'en veut, Harry. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte!

- J'ai utilisé exactement le même procédé que le sien Dray.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, fit Sylas.

- C'est vrai et je ne suis pas fier de ma façon de faire mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'y mettre des formes.

- Et tant pis pour ceux qui étaient tes amis d'hier?

- Il n'y a ni amis d'hier ni amis d'aujourd'hui, Mione. Lucius n'a jamais été mon ami. Il a changé et je respecte ce qu'il est devenu pour l'amour de son fils, c'est son plus grand mérite, bien avant ses réussites en politique ou sa nomination en tant que ministre.

Quant à mes amis d'hier ils sont, excepté Ron, mes amis d'aujourd'hui... Le problème c'est que certains n'acceptent pas le fait que nous grandissons et que tous nous voulons réaliser nos rêves et construire notre vie. Le temps de Poudlard, celui où nous sommes élèves, se termine. Vous avez choisi une voie, celle de l'université pour faire la médicomagie, nous en avons choisi une autre pas tellement différente. Vous ne voulez pas de la politique, nous nous dirigeons vers elle, pourtant nos idées n'ont pas changé. Plutôt que de vivre nos relations amoureuses en dehors du cocon amical, nous avons essayé de l'ouvrir, de l'élargir aux couples qui se sont formés. Nous sommes souvent ensemble, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, mais c'est vrai que le trio d'or c'est fini et qu'il ne reviendra jamais, Mione. Notre amitié est une chose rare et je serai toujours là pour toi, même si d'autres liens très forts se sont créés. Notre enfance nous ne la vivrons plus que dans nos souvenirs mais notre avenir nous tend les bras.

- Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que nous sommes présents dans celui que tu as choisi.

- Pourquoi? Parce que nous faisons des projets de vie à deux ou à trois avec Aymeric, Cloud et Lily en sus? Je crois avoir entendu parler de grande maison avec une équipe de quidditch jouant sur la pelouse... tu comptais sur moi pour faire l'arbitre peut-être? répondit Harry qui sourit en sentant une main ferme se poser sur sa taille, il connaissait le langage des mains de Jim, celle-là c'était celle qui soufflait Calme-toi, Amour. »

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu t'éloignes, répliqua son amie avec un geste impatient de la tête.

Il se rappela le nombre de fois où il l'avait vue faire ce mouvement qui secouait ses boucles brunes indisciplinées, souvent suivi d'une moue désabusée qui les faisait se sentir idiots, Ron et lui, devant leur petite miss-je-sais-tout. Combien elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle le voulait! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un petit air indulgent qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis toujours ton ami Mione, je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de moi! mais je veux vivre! Dans ma vie, il n'y a pas que toi.

- Si nous allions voir Pierre-François? fit Draco avant que sa femme ne réplique. Tu nous attends ici avec les enfants, ma douce? Je préfère que Lily ne voit pas son père comme ça.

Comme Lucius, Draco fut content de l'évolution du malade et donna son autorisation au bain que Harry voulait lui faire prendre. De la même façon que le jour précédent, Sylas lui fit avaler une goutte d'ambroisie et Draco laissa les diverses potions à prendre le soir. Les deux garçons, tout en montant fréquemment voir l'état de leur malade, jouèrent avec Lily avant de dîner, de lui prendre son bain et de la coucher, gestes devenus habituels, gestes de bonheur calme et familial.

Quand enfin il refermèrent sur eux la porte de la chambre qu'ils occupaient avec Pierre-François leurs premiers regards furent pour lui. Il dormait encore mais l'effet de la potion se dissipait peu à peu et son sommeil était moins profond, cela se voyait aux gestes qu'il esquissait. Harry alla faire couler un bain tiède. Ils le déshabillèrent tout en le rassurant doucement, enfin Harry fit léviter le corps et le posa dans l'eau tiède. Jim à genoux devant la baignoire était prêt à l'empêcher de glisser et à le tranquilliser. Ils le savonnèrent avec précaution survolant les nombreuses ecchymoses, lui lavèrent les cheveux, le rincèrent à l'eau claire. Le corps pourtant parfait ne les émut que par ses blessures et sa faiblesse. Pendant que Harry le maintenait soulevé dans les airs, Jim le sécha et changea le lit. Il put enfin le reposer.

- Ouf! fit Harry. Je t'assure mon loup, il faut que tu te remettes vite parce que tu es moins facile à baigner que Lily.

- Et ce n'est pas fini, fit Jim qui revenait de la salle de bain avec une brosses à cheveux. Tu le tiens, mon amour? Voilà tu es tout beau, pti loup. fit-il tendrement après avoir démêlé et lissé les longs cheveux blonds. Tu es même très beau, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Bon tu vas prendre tes potions?

- ...

- Exact! Si tu veux retrouver ta fille et tes agneaux très vite, tu n'as pas le choix!

- ...

- Ouvre mon grand. Avale. Bien.

- ...

- Maintenant dors, pti loup! Nous sommes à côté de toi, nous ne te quittons pas!

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en le voyant de nouveau totalement immobile, perdu bien loin d'eux. Harry regarda le bracelet, il lui sembla plus bleu mais peut-être n'était ce que son envie de le voir ainsi. Il prit Jim par la main et l'entraîna vers la douche de sa chambre qui semblait toute vide sans le grand lit. Quand ils revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé, son souffle était calme et sa figure semblait moins crispée. Harry se blottit dans les bras de son amour, le visage perdu dans son cou comme à son habitude, Jim referma son étreinte, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche et ils s'endormirent de suite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Vendredi 11 juin_

Le vendredi se passa de même, rythmé par les besoins du malade et les visites de leurs amis. Harry envoya Kreattur faire quelques emplettes dont les trois journaux dans lesquels ils se plongèrent. Le Chicaneur se réjouissait ouvertement des nominations et du départ d'Ombrage, le rédacteur de l'article notait que les sorciers élus feraient progresser leur monde, l'analyse de la tendance politique future était plus mitigée dans la Gazette mais était favorable dans l'ensemble.

Il ne fallait pas bien entendu s'attendre à autant de bienveillance de la part du "Independent Wizard". Ils évitaient de répondre aux articles des autres quotidiens commentant la naissance du journal né de la Loge Sorcière, mais ne se privait pas d'attaquer et leur cible du jour semblait être Lucius. Son implication aux côtés de Voldemort était étalée sur trois colonnes et son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix sur trois lignes! Ils égratignaient au passage l'Elu, insistant sur le fait que c'était lui qui avait dès leur procès soutenu la famille Malefoy n'hésitant pas à se servir de son nom et de son influence pour éviter à son meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy, un long séjour à Azkaban. Harry fut frappé, comme Pierre-François avant lui, par le fait que si le journal descendait en flèche leur politique, il n'utilisait pas la calomnie mais des faits réels et donc impossibles à contrer.

La voix de Jim l'arracha à ses réflexions, il lui tendit le journal à la page mondaine. Une photo d'eux s'étalait. Prise à Toulouse, elle les montrait revenant vers le castel rose enlacés par Pierre-François. Un titre accrocheur attirait l'attention _"L'entente du nouveau directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard avec son corps professoral semble au beau fixe!"_. Là encore nulle invention...

- Elles finissent par paraître ces maudites photos! soupira Jim.

- Non! C'est plus grave que ça, regarde la bien!

- ...

- On nous voit de face, tu es d'accord avec moi?

- Mon Dieu! elle a été prise du castel!

- En effet, elle ne peut avoir été faite que par une des personnes résidant au château ce week-end là.

- ...

- Devoir commencer à douter de nos amis, c'est pire que tout.

- François-Marie savait donc exactement où était son frère et avec qui.

- En effet, mais il espérait encore que Pierre-François m'amènerait à lui pieds et poings liés, ce n'est que le soir lors de leur entrevue qu'il a compris le contraire. Comme je lui avais dit qu'il nous fallait combattre son frère avant la bataille du solstice d'été, il l'a provoqué lui disant qu'il nous aimait, que nous étions devenus ses amants et toute sa vie. Son frère a rétorqué qu'il n'accepterait jamais ça et qu'il le tuerait.

- Tu pourrais me faire voir leur conversation?

Il vit Harry douter avant d'acquiescer. Il alla chercher la pensine et déposa le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Pierre-François.

- Pourquoi as-tu hésité à me le montrer?

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il parle de toi.

- C'est juste pour provoquer son frère, il y a longtemps qu'il ne nous voit plus comme ça, fit Jim en haussant les épaules. Par contre il a surtout attiré la haine de son frère sur lui et pas sur toi.

- Je sais! et je m'en veux de lui avoir suggéré cette idée.

Lorsque les trois arrivèrent le soir, il trouvèrent Harry en train d'étudier et Jim occupé à relire un article signé du pseudo "Déimos" qu'il avait rédigé pour la nouvelle rubrique politique de la Gazette. C'était une idée de Lucius pour contrer le plus jeune des journaux. Sylas y jeta un coup d'œil avant de lancer un regard surpris au jeune moldu toujours si calme.

- Je vois que tu sais aussi bien manier le sarcasme et la méchanceté pour un camp comme pour l'autre.

- C'est une très bonne technique, tu égratignes un peu ton propre parti avant de mordre farouchement le ou les opposants, ainsi tu donnes l'impression d'être impartial!

- Voyez vous ça! un moldu qui rendrait des points à Salazar, le taquina Draco.

- Vous avez vu la page mondaine du "Independent Wizard"? demanda Harry.

- Non, j'ai regardé l'article sur les nominations... fit Sylas en saisissant le journal que lui tendait Jim.

- ...

- On s'attendait à ce que ces photos paraissent à plus ou moins brève échéance... fit Hermione avec un haussement des épaules fataliste.

- Il ne s'agit pas de la même, fit Sylas d'une voix blanche, celle-là a été prise de l'intérieur!

- Exact!

- ...

- Donc François-Marie a un informateur chez nous!

- Cloud?

- Je ne crois pas, il sait que le gamin serait le premier soupçonné. Si il ne voulait pas qu'il rejoigne la loge parce qu'il était trop jeune ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'emploie en tant qu'espion. C'est bien un ennemi qui a des principes, railla Harry.

- ...

- Il est en tout cas rusé, commenta Draco. En publiant cette photo, il sème le doute dans nos esprits et nous pousse à nous soupçonner les uns les autres.

- En quelques jours, il sème la zizanie entre nous et essaye de retourner l'opinion extérieure afin que chacun de nous se sente isolé. Il est plus redoutable sur le plan tactique que je ne le croyais. analysa Harry soucieux.

- Ou il a un bon conseiller, Pierre-François a dit que c'était un combattant, fit Mione.

- Oui et non, il a dit que son frère ne faisait pas de projets d'opération à long terme mais qu'il planifiait au fur et à mesure des évènements. C'est aussi l'attitude d'un fin stratège. argumenta Jim.

Draco se tourna vers le sorcier inerte sur son lit. Il pensa qu'il leur manquait bien en ce moment. Il paraissait aller mieux, le fait qu'il soit lavé et coiffé lui avait rendu sa superbe. Il le trouvait beau avec ses cheveux longs et brillants retombant sur son front puis encadrant l'ovale parfait de son visage aux traits fins.

- Il réussit à être magnifique même à la porte de la mort, cet homme est surprenant! ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

- Tu disais mon amour?

- Je disais qu'il est beau.

- Je trouve Jim superbe et je ne le dis pas devant toi! le taquina Sylas.

- Voyez-vous ça! Viens près de moi mon cœur! Nous sommes entourés de prédateurs maintenant... fit Harry en riant.

Il vint derrière Jim, entoura sa taille de ses bras, l'attira contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Tournés tous les deux vers le lit, ils contemplaient le sorcier endormi.

- On ne pourrait pas le laisser réveillé ce soir?

- C'est encore un peu tôt Jim.

- Que diriez-vous d'une fin de week-end à Toulouse? Seulement nous six.

- Tu crois qu'on peut le faire transplaner?

- Par le réseau de cheminette. On verra ça demain dans la journée.

- Maître Harry, le dîner est prêt.

Ils suivirent Kreattur et mangèrent mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient fait ces derniers jours. Hermione alla prendre le bain aux bébés et les coucher pendant que Draco examinait Pierre-François.

- Les hématomes sont presque tous résorbés. Il respire sans problème et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il est hors de danger. Je suppose Harry que vous étiez déjà au courant?

- Depuis hier les pierres sont redevenues bleues, bien que pâles encore, et ont recommencé à briller. Il faut dire que quand il les portaient, elles étaient très claires.

- Voilà un diagnostic confirmé par la magie elfique. Je vais lui donner encore une goutte d'ambroisie, après il n'en aura plus besoin. Il se réveille. Va chercher Mia, Dray.

Assis sur le bord du lit, chacun tenant une main du sorcier, ils guettaient son réveil quand Draco et Mione entrèrent. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer de suite comme blessé par une lumière trop vive, mais il serra doucement les mains de Jim et Harry.

- Si nous avons tenu à passer cette soirée et cette nuit ici avec vous, c'est que nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer et à fêter. Nous allons bientôt être les heureux parents de deux petits garçons dont la magie de l'un s'apparente manifestement à celle de Draco et la magie de l'autre à la mienne, dixit Madame Pomfresh. Ainsi la prophétie se réalise. Jim j'aimerais que tu sois le parrain du petit Severus James Van Neeren.

- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir, Sylas, fit Jim manifestement ému.

- Pierre-François, je ne sais si tu m'entends, mais je voudrais que tu sois le parrain du jeune Henri-James Pierre Malefoy. continua Draco.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, répondit doucement Harry en essuyant tendrement du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage bouleversé. Je suis vraiment content pour vous...

- Je vais te rendormir encore jusqu'au moins demain matin. Si ça va mieux, nous finirons le week-end à Toulouse, ça nous fera du bien à tous.

- C'est bientôt la fin, tu retrouveras tes agneaux qui ne t'ont pas quitté depuis trois jours. renchérit Sylas. Nous t'attendrons pour sabler le champagne pour l'annonce des deux petits héritiers.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Samedi 12 juin_

Pierre-François ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Que faisait-il vêtu seulement d'un boxer dans ce lit inconnu? Il regarda autour de lui... Une vague impression de déjà vu... Son regard accrocha deux formes blotties l'une contre l'autre dans un lit voisin du sien, une tête brune, une tête blonde, ses agneaux! Il se rappela alors tout jusqu'au moment où il avait actionné le portoloin. Après il y avait une période floue, faite de douleurs, de sensations, d'odeurs, de mots tendres et rassurants.

Il se remémora un souvenir plus récent, celui de l'étonnante demande de Draco. Un petit Henri-James... Jamais il ne remplacerait le petit garçon disparu, ses fossettes quand il souriait des histoires qu'il lui racontait, le son cristallin de son rire, sa moue quand il était impatient, ses peurs, ses pleurs puis sa joie quand il trouvait le refuge de ses bras. Tout cela était perdu à jamais. Pourtant le fait était là, il y aurait un avenir pour un autre garçonnet qui enchanterait ses parents. Il n'essuya même pas les larmes qui roulaient jusqu'aux coins de sa bouche.

Il sentit le matelas s'infléchir sous un poids puis sous un second, deux corps étaient venus s'installer tout contre lui. Touché, il referma ses bras sur eux qui se rendormirent la tête sur sa poitrine.

Draco inquiet de ne pas les voir descendre pour le petit-déjeuner alors qu'ils devaient être impatients de voir Pierre-François réveillé, monta voir ce qu'il se passait. Il sourit devant le spectacle. Pas question pour les deux tourtereaux de dormir loin l'un de l'autre. La tête posée sur le torse du sorcier, front contre front, ils dormaient enlacés sur lui qui les serraient. Dray sentit une main tendre se poser sur sa nuque.

- On fait du voyeurisme? murmura Sylas.

- Ils sont trop mignons tous les trois!

- Mignons! Harry va te tuer si il t'entend! se moqua Sylas. Je te ferai remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas dans le lit mais dessus, sur les couvertures...

- J'avais noté, mais c'est certainement le meilleur des remèdes pour lui.

- Quand vous aurez fini de chuchoter entre vous, vous me direz ce que vous faites là? les interrompit une voix amusée.

- Ben... on venait voir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas descendus déjeuner, comme on a prévu d'aller à Toulouse si tu allais mieux.

- Il est tôt?

- Neuf heures.

- Laissez-nous encore une heure, d'accord?

- Empêcheurs de tourner en rond, grommela Harry quand la porte fut refermée.

- Tu peux dormir encore un peu.

- J'ai entendu... Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant et en s'appuyant sur un coude pour avoir son visage face à celui du sorcier.

- Je sais.

- Arrête de me materner et mets la montre tout le temps! Je te veux vivant même si c'est dans les bras d'un autre! Rien ne peut être pire que te perdre.

Harry caressa tendrement ses cheveux, effleurant le visage. Lui arrêta sa main en la maintenant de la sienne et y posa la joue en fermant les yeux. Le plus jeune frémit devant ce sensuel abandon.

- Tu as été aux portes de la mort, mon loup. Ne me fais plus jamais ça! fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- J'ai essayé de te rassurer.

- Tu ne savais même pas que je voyais le bracelet!

- Avec ton pouvoir et vu l'éclat des pierres , il ne pouvait en être autrement même si tu ne voulais pas me le dire.

- J'aurais eu trop de questions à te poser.

- Tu veux des réponses aujourd'hui?

- Non! Je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir!

- Bien!

- Vous n'allez pas déjà vous disputer? fit une voix ensommeillée.

- Non, mon cœur!

- Alors arrêtez et laissez moi dormir.

Doucement le sorcier caressa les épaules de Jim et sa nuque pour qu'il se rendorme. Déjà las, il referma lui aussi les yeux et s'assoupit. Harry les regardait tous les deux, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de cet encombrant sentiment qui naissait en lui pour Pierre-François.

C'est Lily qui vint les réveiller la seconde fois. Harry et Jim se levèrent aussitôt laissant leur loup dormir tout son soûl. Ils transplanèrent à Astor's lodge pour remplir un sac de voyage que Harry miniaturisa, ensuite ils passèrent à l'appartement pour prendre le bagage que leur apprêta le majordome mis au courant de la blessure de son employeur.

Lucius examinait son malade quand ils revinrent. Manifestement il était content de son état. Harry se posta devant le père de son ami, puis après un long regard, il l'accola.

Lucius, embarrassé de cette marque de tendresse pour le moins inattendue, surtout après leur discussion du jour précédent, resta tétanisé avant de refermer ses bras. Il s'était attaché à ce garçon fier et droit, colérique et intransigeant aussi et ça malgré ce dont il lui était redevable. Et Salazar seul savait combien un Malefoy déteste devoir quelque chose surtout à un Potter. Le Survivant dans les bras de l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort! Rien ne serait épargné au monde sorcier!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Midi sonnait quand ils atterrirent dans la cheminée du castel rose. Harry vérifia les protections avant d'ouvrir tous les volets et les portes fenêtres. Il aida un Pierre-François chancelant à s'installer sur une chaise longue de la terrasse. Les rayons du soleil étaient chauds à cette heure et Jim s'affaira à régler le parasol. Le trio vint les rejoindre pendant que les enfants jouaient autour d'eux.

Draco avait fait venir Fiane et Niéré du quartier général, c'est eux qui s'occuperaient des repas et des travaux ménagers pendant leur week-end. Les elfes avaient reçu l'ordre de ne parler à quiconque du castel et de ce qui se passerait ou se dirait. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ils se sentaient en sûreté.

Les jardins à l'anglaise étaient superbes, plein de couleurs vives et de parfums capiteux qui montaient jusqu'à eux. Le bruit que le jeune comte séjournait régulièrement au château s'était très vite répandu au bourg. Le jardinier et son jeune apprenti avaient fait des efforts, le grand étang avait été nettoyé, le jet d'eau et les fontaines remis en fonction. Depuis leur arrivée, Lily trépignait et mettait à rude épreuve la patience des adultes, elle avait décidé d'aller voir les poissons et ne le laissait ignorer à personne. Harry finit par se lever avec un soupir, prit la fillette par la main, Teddy sur son autre bras et descendit vers la pièce d'eau. Les autres le virent s'asseoir en tailleur dans l'herbe le bambin entre les jambes pendant que Lily s'extasiait sur les carpes japonaises qui déambulaient paresseusement dans l'eau limpide du petit bassin inférieur.

- Il n'est pas possible, commenta Hermione, il fait tous ses caprices. C'est elle qui commande.

- Il fera un excellent père. affirma tranquillement Jim.

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas pressés? s'enquit Sylas.

- Non, il y a encore du chemin à faire avant la stabilité. De toute façon la loi sur l'adoption par des couples gays n'est pas encore passée.

Pierre-François les écoutait avec stupéfaction, ainsi ces agneaux désiraient des enfants. Il voulait élever des petits, son jeune loup aux yeux verts? Il n'était encore qu'un grand louveteau lui-même! Il le regardait, découvrait sous ses traits encore adolescents l'homme de demain. Pas vraiment beau! Mieux que ça! Un visage énergique aux traits réguliers, les émeraudes profondes de sa mère mais le regard souvent rêveur de James, le nez droit, le menton volontaire, la bouche sensuelle aux lèvres plutôt minces, les cheveux toujours en désordre qui lui donnaient perpétuellement l'air de sortir du lit, le corps souple, bien proportionné... Des enfants! Il n'en avait jamais parlé! Mais au fait, pourquoi en aurait-il parlé avec lui?

- Pti loup? tu me réponds?

- Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- On va le rejoindre?

- Si tu veux.

Jim tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Les trois les regardèrent se diriger lentement main dans la main vers leur ami.

- Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés.

- Maintenant ils savent où ils en sont.

- Ils ont encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour que Pierre-François se sente autre chose qu'une pièce rapportée.

- Mia? Etais tu sûre qu'il était utile de faire comprendre à Jim que des enfants adoptés ne seraient jamais leur sang et qu'un grand sorcier pouvait désirer pérenniser son nom? Surtout que c'est très loin des idées de Harry.

- Une fois de plus tu l'as blessé.

- Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une évidence, mon ange.

Jim marchait lentement pour ménager Pierre-François, les yeux perdus dans le vague, indifférent à la beauté des fleurs.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Jim?

- Hermione m'a fait comprendre que Harry devait perpétuer son nom par son sang et non adopter des enfants.

- Et tu l'as crue? Tu crois que c'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses?

- ...

- Quand tu as un doute, parle! Personne ne peut répondre à ce genre d'interrogation hormis lui. Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez des enfants.

- Nous en avions parlé avant de nous fiancer. J'ai dit ça surtout parce qu'elle m'agace à toujours le critiquer. Nous avons discuté quand tu étais malade, elle lui a reproché de s'éloigner.

- J'ai entendu une partie de cette conversation.

- Nous sommes tout le temps avec eux!

- Oui, mais vous êtes toujours ensemble, alors qu'elle voudrait son ami à elle seule pour se confier, pour rire et discuter comme avant... Elle ne veut pas accepter que les choses évoluent et que lui n'en éprouve plus le besoin. Draco et Sylas sont très proches, j'ai remarqué qu'ils "discutent" beaucoup par le lien, ça se voit aux changements d'expression de leurs yeux. Hermione doit se sentir un peu mise à l'écart.

Jim aida Pierre-François à s'asseoir sur la pelouse avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés de son fiancé. Le jeune sorcier se coucha dans l'herbe, tourné vers eux.

- Ne t'endors pas au soleil, pti loup!

- Je dormirai après le repas.

- Tu te sens fatigué? s'enquit Harry.

- Je suis très bien, répondit-il avec une expression de bien-être sur le visage qui fit sourire l'inquiet.

Il était quatorze heures quand ils virent Mione venir vers eux. Ils se levèrent pour rentrer manger, Harry appela Lily nullement pressée de terminer la conférence qu'elle tenait aux kois. Le père le laissa régler la situation en souriant. Après un avertissement sans résultat, Harry éleva la voix et exigea sèchement de l'impénitente bavarde qu'elle lui obéisse ce qu'il obtint immédiatement. Ils reprirent le sentier vers le castel. Marchant côte à côte derrière la jeune femme, Jim et Pierre-François échangèrent un sourire railleur et complice.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée après une longue sieste qu'il vint retrouver ses agneaux sur la terrasse. Allongés paresseusement sur une chaise longue, ils chuchotaient. Il hésita à troubler leur intimité.

- Tu attends qu'on vienne te chercher? fit Harry en se levant et en lui indiquant la chaise longue qu'il venait de quitter.

Il releva le dossier de la chaise de Jim avant de s'asseoir entre ses jambes, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. Pierre-François osa poser sa main sur celle de Harry qui serrait déjà celle de Jim attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

- Tu as bien dormi, pti loup?

- Oui. Je vais merveilleusement bien! Les enfants?

- Ils les ont emmenés promener le long du halage.

- Pendant que tu étais inconscient nous nous sommes dits qu'on pourrait louer une maison dans le midi de la France pour les vacances, une maison devant la mer.

- Où on boirait des vins fins sur la terrasse? La soupe de poissons c'est de la bouillabaisse ...

- Tu entendais tout?

- Non, seulement des bribes dont je me rappelle quand vous parlez du sujet! vous étiez sûrs que je me rétablirais?

- Harry oui! au point de faire chanter Lucius.

- Jim!

- Je peux savoir?

- Demain! demain on fera le bilan de tout ça mon loup, on a bien des choses à discuter ensemble, mais pas aujourd'hui! ce soir, je veux oublier.

- Bien. Pour les vacances, un mas aux environs du cap d'Agde ça vous convient?

- ...

- J'en ai hérité de mon grand père maternel. Je n'y ai plus été depuis la mort de ma femme. Rien de comparable à ceci. C'est juste une bastide de caractère bâtie sur une hauteur, la terrasse offre une vue superbe sur la mer, il y a un grand jardin derrière et un petit bâtiment indépendant pour loger éventuellement le personnel. Elle est plutôt isolée. Un sentier serpente dans la pinède et descend vers la plage privée, il y en a pour dix minutes. On ira la visiter avant et si vous voulez y apporter des améliorations...

- Il y a l'électricité? fit Jim un peu hésitant.

- Oui, mon agneau. répondit-il avec une sourire tendre. Tu as difficile au square Grimmaud sans électricité.

- Oui, soupira Jim avec une grimace sous l'œil étonné de Harry, même aller aux toilettes la nuit c'est un problème.

- Dans mon plan de rénovation, j'ai prévu des nouveaux panneaux solaires photovoltaïques sur toute la surface du toit et sur le dessus de la façade arrière et un onduleur pour transformer le courant continu en alternatif. L'installation est très chère au départ mais il n'y a pas de raccordement à un réseau de distribution et la production est gratuite le temps de vie des panneaux soit environ vingt cinq ans.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça te posait un problème, murmura Harry. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Pourquoi?

- Si tu veux descendre la nuit chercher un verre d'eau, tu fais comment?

- Je prends ma baguette magique et je prononce le mot lumos, ça me fait assez de lumière mais toi, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Encore une fois, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Jusque maintenant on n'avait jamais vécu dans ta maison et là, ça s'est fait à l'improviste. Je vais acheter une lampe de poche, c'est tout. fit Jim en haussant les épaules.

- Fais faire l'installation électrique, mon loup.

- Il faut faire tout ensemble. L'adapter à la maison actuelle, puis une seconde fois lorsque les volumes seront modifiés pour essayer d'avoir plus de lumière coûtera deux fois plus cher.

- Tu as prévu de gros changements?

- J'ai imaginé un puits de lumière central surplombant la cage d'escaliers autour de laquelle s'articulera la maison et qui donnera de la clarté dans les pièces même au rez-de-chaussée grâce à un jeu de miroirs. Dans la pièce de vie, une baie vitrée donnera sur le petit jardin qui n'a jamais été exploité.

- Il y a un jardin?

- Un jardin de ville, oui. Juste de quoi faire une belle terrasse et un mouchoir de poche de gazon avec quelques arbustes. Tu vois, tu n'es même pas au courant!

- C'est vrai que depuis que j'en ai hérité, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé. Elle est restée la "sombre maison des Black". Elle ne me rappelle que des souvenirs affligeants.

- Sirius n'aurait pas aimé t'entendre parler comme ça. Lui qui était la joie de vivre, il ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste et encore moins à cause de ce qu'il t'a laissé.

- Ça le rendait fou, tu sais, d'être toujours recherché pour meurtre, de ne pouvoir circuler librement et combattre avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il tournait en rond dans cette maison qu'il détestait, il était irritable et amer.

- Il n'était pas comme ça avec toi! Ne sois pas injuste! fit Hermione qui arrivait

- Je sais Mione! Mais il était malheureux...

- Quand tu y étais, il retrouvait sa bonne humeur, son rire.

- Ce n'était jamais pour bien longtemps... fit Harry les yeux trop brillants.

- Le quartier général était le seul endroit où il était en sureté.

- Oui, mais il voyait tout le monde venir faire le rapport des combats contre Voldemort et des récents évènements, sans parler de Severus qui en profitait pour le provoquer à chaque visite allant jusqu'à sous-entendre qu'il était lâche.

Jim et Pierre-François sentaient la conversation leur échapper. Les deux amis une fois de plus se chamaillaient et une fois de plus ils finiraient blessés.

- Il ne rêvait que plaies et bosses! Alors il voulait vivre sa revanche à travers toi. Il t'aurait voulu tête brûlée comme lui, incapable de mesurer le danger, le provoquant même! Il te poussait aux pires bêtises.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait tenu toutes ces années à Azkaban, puis deux ans en fuite si il avait été tel que tu le décris? Et il ne me poussait à rien, il m'aimait comme un fils.

- Sirius était un grand sorcier, un compagnon agréable plein de charme, un ami fidèle et loyal, peut-être, c'est vrai, un peu impétueux. intervint l'aîné. Il adorait ceux qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille, les maraudeurs, Lily et Harry. Son filleul a hérité de ce dernier trait de caractère. Il est prêt à tout pour ses amis et en supporte beaucoup, trop parfois, termina-t-il en lançant à Hermione un regard entendu.

Sylas, tu n'as pas un bon alcool à nous faire découvrir?

Celui-ci, dans l'embrasure de la porte, eut un sourire complice puis disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille poussiéreuse et les verres adéquats. Il versa un vieux cognac aux hommes et un jus de fruits à sa femme. La conversation revint sur des sujets plus futiles jusqu'au dîner qu'ils prirent sur la terrasse.

Après avoir couché Lily, ils descendirent tous les trois au bord de l'étang discrètement éclairé. Ils s'étendirent dans l'herbe encore tiède de soleil plus loin que le bassin des kois, là où la partie supérieure de l'étang s'élargissait pour former une pièce d'eau presque ovale avec un imposant jet d'eau au milieu.

- Tu commences à être fatigué, pti loup!

- Un peu, mais je suis tellement bien.

Quand ils revinrent sur la terrasse, le trio les attendait avec la bouteille de champagne promise et ils burent à la santé des futurs petits rois et des parrains. Une seconde bouteille suivit puis une troisième. Le château rose au bord de la Garonne retentit longtemps des bruits de voix et des rires des amis oublieux de leur soucis. Si Hermione très sage s'était contentée de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre avant de revenir à ses jus de fruits, les hommes avaient bu sans beaucoup de modération.

A son habitude, Pierre-François quitta ses agneaux devant la porte de leur chambre. Est-ce l'alcool ou l'envie qui le fit baiser doucement leurs lèvres plutôt que leur front? Est-ce l'alcool ou l'envie qui les fit accepter le tendre baiser?

Le premier se retrouva au lit le sourire aux lèvres, revivant deux sensations différentes mais pareillement bouleversantes, la première, celle d'un corps, chaud et avide, sensuellement arqué contre le sien le temps bref du baiser et, la deuxième, celle d'une main tendrement possessive câlinant sa nuque, pendant que des lèvres expertes caressaient les siennes un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'eut fallu.

Les seconds, le baiser apparemment oublié, prirent à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans les draps, frais sur leurs corps nus trop chauds. C'est en gémissant qu'ils se frottèrent, impudiques, contre l'intimité de l'autre exacerbant encore un désir qu'ils entreprirent ensuite de satisfaire avec des gestes ardents.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le trio les avaient regardés s'éloigner enlacés.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû les pousser à boire!

- On n'en a pas eu besoin, ils en avaient envie. Ils voulaient oublier la pression de ces derniers jours, de toute façon ils sont loin d'être ivres.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour eux ma mie, fit Sylas en l'attirant sur ses genoux, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

- Autant que nous, fit Draco en se penchant vers Sy pour un de ces baisers de soie et de velours qui bouleversaient toujours autant ses sens que les premiers qu'ils avaient échangés.

Il s'éloigna de lui à regret, les yeux plein d'un désir que ressentit aussi bien la jeune femme que son amant. Sylas les prit par la taille, les entraînant vers leur chambre. Il déposa Mia sur le lit avant d'y attirer Draco. Faire l'amour avait pris une autre ampleur depuis que leur femme était enceinte. Ils la déshabillèrent avec douceur, avec tendresse avant de caresser son corps et son petit ventre toujours plat... La belle avait mis un frein à leurs débordements et se laissait cajoler par les deux comme aux premiers temps de leurs amours, sachant qu'ils feraient l'amour ensemble quand ses désirs seraient assouvis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Dimanche 13 juin_

Jim s'étira réveillant le koala sur son dos, celui-ci embrassa sa nuque, caressa sa hanche, avant de le libérer en se roulant sur le côté.

- Déjà réveillé, mon cœur?

- Déjà? Il est onze heures! se moqua Jim.

- Alors je suppose qu'il faut se lever! fit Harry en grimaçant et en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Ce serait mieux en effet!

- Surtout que Pierre-François n'est pas encore très bien et qu'il ne s'est peut-être pas réveillé pour Lily.

- Mione a raison tu es fou de cette petite pie jacassante!

- Tu l'aimes autant mais le problème c'est que tu ne veux pas l'admettre! Moi, j'assume.

- Va prendre ta douche, monsieur le donneur de leçons!

- Si tu viens avec moi...

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils se faufilaient dans les couloirs à la recherche de Lily et de son père. Si ils aperçurent la première en train de jouer dans le jardin avec Teddy sous la surveillance de Mione, ils ne virent pas trace du second.

- Pti loup? tu te lèves?

- Il est presque midi!

La béatitude d'hier l'ayant quitté, Pierre-François n'était plus trop sûr de l'attitude de ses agneaux... Une fois la douce euphorie provoquée par le champagne évanouie, comment jugeraient-ils les libertés qu'il avait prises? La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, lâchement, il n'avait pas voulu se lever et avait préféré replonger dans les bras de Morphée plutôt que de les affronter. Là on y était et ils n'avaient pas l'air différents, en fait cela semblait ne pas les avoir marqués. Etait-il donc le seul pour qui ça avait eu une importance? Beau libertin, beau séducteur qu'il était devenu...

- Mon loup? On va déjeuner puis il nous faut discuter tous ensemble de ce qu'il se passe et va se passer dans les prochains jours. Après-midi tactique et politique!

- Alors c'est décidé, je ne me lève pas! grogna-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu crois! si tu penses que ça va se passer ainsi, tu te fais des illusions! Dire que nous avions encore l'espoir de ne commencer les combats que dans quelques jours et qu'il va falloir s'y mettre tout de suite... Hélas! Prêt mon cœur?

- Prêt amour!

Les couvertures s'envolèrent le laissant à la merci de ses deux agneaux venus le rejoindre sur son lit et qui le chahutaient, le chatouillaient au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- Arrêtez! Pitié!

- Tu te lèves? fit Jim en suspendant ses gestes.

- Non!

- Ce n'est pas sage ça mon loup! pas sage du tout! se moqua Harry en recommençant les chatouilles.

Il retourna la situation en roulant sur lui-même Harry se retrouvant en position de chatouillé, mais Jim n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et l'attaqua par derrière. Ils riaient tous les trois follement... Pierre-François, ses longs cheveux sur le visage et devant les yeux, se défendait à l'aveuglette, il se retrouva bientôt à nouveau immobilisé. Il faut dire à sa décharge que Harry avait une expérience longue de sept ans en dortoir griffondor et, écolé par les jumeaux Weasley, il était passé "maître-chatouilleur" depuis très longtemps, Jim n'était pas en reste, il avait derrière lui maints combats titanesques avec Peter. Pour Pierre-François c'était un tout nouvel exercice. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de distraction qu'aimait son frère et dans le dortoir des serpentards il n'avait aucun ami, les batailles de polochon se faisaient sans lui. Avec ses agneaux, il faisait l'apprentissage tardif de l'insouciance adolescente. Quand il rendit les armes et accepta de se lever, ils poussèrent un cri de victoire avant de s'effondrer sur le lit à ses côtés!

- Ouf, il était temps, je n'en pouvais plus!

- J'étais prêt à renoncer, renchérit Jim.

- Vous, quoi? s'indigna le loup.

- Rien, pti loup... Tu te lèves? fit Jim avec un air angélique.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix! Ce qui est dit est dit! soupira-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- Un encouragement peut-être? fit Harry avec un petit sourire railleur qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
_ Aguamenti!_

- Mais tu es fou! Arrête ça tout de suite! Harry arrête de m'arroser!

- Tu n'auras même plus besoin de prendre ta douche! Ah! qu'il est doux d'être un loup quand on a des agneaux pour s'occuper de soi... s'exclama Harry en fuyant dans le couloir poursuivi par un loup vociférant vêtu seulement d'un boxer...

- Et qu'il est agréable d'avoir des agneaux à dévorer! _Locomotor Mortis!_ Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, petit agneau? se moqua Pierre-François qui dominait de sa haute taille Harry allongé par terre, les jambes immobilisées par le sort. _Locomotor corpus!_ Je sens qu'un petit plongeon à la piscine va te rafraîchir les idées et t'apprendre le respect que tu dois à ton loup. _Finite incantatem!_fit-il quand il eut transporté Harry au dessus de l'eau turquoise.

Un plouf sonore retentit puis un second et un rire moqueur quand Jim arrivé en catimini poussa le sorcier qui l'entraîna dans l'eau avec lui.

- Tu as tout fait en magie sans baguette?

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est de la magie de proximité, il n'y a que le locomotor qui demandait un peu de puissance.

- Dites les chahuteurs, le déjeuner est prêt! Vous avez cinq minutes pour être présentables et sécher l'eau que vous avez mise partout a dit Hermione!

Harry sortit de l'eau en grimaçant, prit des serviettes rangées pour les invités dans l'armoire et les tendit à ses deux complices. Draco appuyé contre le mur de la piscine les regardait narquois.

- Tu vas nous mater encore longtemps Malefoy?

- Il regrette peut-être de ne pas avoir participé? suggéra Jim avec un regard complice.

- Les serpentards ne s'amusent pas à ces jeux débiles, il faut être des griffons pour ça.

- C'est mauvais d'avoir des regrets, le serpent!

- Je n'en ai qu'un, le binoclard, ne pas t'avoir mis dans l'eau moi-même!

- Je le savais, elle est frustrée, la fouine ... On peut peut-être arranger ça?

- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, petit lion!

- Les sang-pur apparemment savent nager puisque Pierre-François sort de l'eau... _Levis corpus!_

Harry amena Draco suspendu par une cheville au beau milieu de la piscine et prononça le _libera corpus_qui fit plonger son ami la tête la première. Ils se sauvèrent vers leurs chambres sans attendre poursuivis par des cris indignés...

- Mais par Salazar, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la piscine avec ta baguette?

Non pas cinq minutes mais dix minutes plus tard, Sylas les vit arriver encore hilares pour déjeuner.

- Draco est en retard? s'étonna Harry goguenard en tendant Lily qu'il venait d'embrasser à Jim pour câliner Teddy qui se cramponnait à son jean's.

- Méfie-toi, Harry, tu le connais, il se vengera. répondit Sy avec un clin d'œil.

- Il essayera. répondit-il en souriant.

Après le repas, ils se réunirent autour de la table sur la terrasse. Le cadre de Severus fut posé sur un trépied pour assister à la réunion. Ils commencèrent par évoquer les articles parus dans le "Independent Wizard". Jim ensuite expliqua l'idée de Lucius d'un billet politique paraissant chaque jour. Pierre-François était plongé dans la copie du premier article rédigé pour paraître le lundi.

- Pas mal du tout, méchant ce qu'il faut avec nous pour paraître neutre et féroce avec l'opposition! Savez-vous qui était Déimos? Dans l'Olympe, il est le fils d'Arès et d'Aphrodite et il incarne la terreur.

Le loup regardait, ahuri, les autres rire à ce qui pourtant n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

- Et sais-tu qui est Déimos dans le monde sorcier de 1999? demanda Sylas railleur?

- ...

- Ta terreur est un de tes agneaux! compléta Draco.

- Jim? fit-il avec hésitation en regardant son agneau blond.

- Qui d'autre? railla Harry.

- Harry! fit Jim avec une moue réprobatrice.

- ...

- Tu vas me reprocher encore longtemps d'avoir accepté sans t'en parler avant?

- Laisse! Il y a plus important. Comme ce cliché de nous trois ici à Toulouse, fit-il en tendant le journal à Pierre-François qui vit de suite que ce n'était pas la même photo que celle qu'il avait.

- Qui?

- On ne sait pas!

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes seuls cette fois avec juste deux elfes de maison?

- En partie oui. Nous avons pensé aussi qu'un peu de calme te ferait du bien! expliqua Draco.

- Du calme? répondit-il un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

- Oui, je sais, fit Dray en riant. Avec les gryffondors, le calme c'est toujours problématique.

- Nous pouvons peut-être revenir à plus sérieux? fit Hermione.

- Tu n'as aucune idée, mon loup?

- Non! Si tu m'interroges sur le caractère de mon frère, je peux te guider mais pour ce qui se passe à la loge, c'est autre chose. Mon frère m'a toujours fait participer d'office à ses projets. Pour lui il était acquis que je le suivrais en toute occasion. Quand il a créé la loge, il a fait comme d'habitude. J'ai donc ma place à ses côtés et j'ai eu droit à une jolie petite bague au chaton remplie de cyanure. Je n'ai assisté qu'à la première réunion et ça m'a suffit pour voir la folie de ses ambitions. Je me suis juré ce jour là que si il voulait t'impliquer dans ses projets, je t'en sortirais en souvenir de tes parents, finit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Ce que j'ai su ensuite de la Loge, c'est ce que mon frère m'en a raconté. Mac Dowell et le requin étaient d'anciennes relations qui doivent beaucoup lui manquer parce qu'ils étaient parmi les rares à qui il fait confiance. Il y en a deux autres, un sorcier irlandais du nom de Sean O'Reilly et un moldu s'appelant John Felsen. Le premier est redoutable, le second un exécutant tout dévoué.

- Quel est le but de ton frère avec la parution de cette photo?

- Pour bien le comprendre, il faut savoir que mon frère est intelligent même si il ne l'a pas prouvé à Poudlard, parce que tout simplement ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il suit une logique qui lui est dictée par sa folie. Ainsi il sera plus facile pour lui de rejeter une éventuelle faute sur moi et Jim plutôt que sur toi parce que tu fais partie de son idée fixe l'union du Survivant et du descendant de Grindelwald œuvrant ensemble pour "le plus grand bien". C'est d'ailleurs la devise de la Loge. Je crois donc qu'il essaye de diviser ton entourage et de t'isoler, tu seras ainsi plus facilement réceptif à sa grande idée. Le fait que je sois maintenant à tes côtés a désorganisé son équation et il doit revoir ses plans. Il pense que là tu ne pourras plus avoir confiance qu'en quelques personnes qui pour lui se résument certainement à tes amis très proches. Jim et moi ne devons pas en faire partie. Pour François-Marie l'amour est une utopie. Il n'a jamais aimé qui que ce soit à part lui-même. Il ne peut donc comprendre ou tenir compte de relations uniquement basées sur ce fondement. Il a une haute estime de lui-même et ne se remet jamais en question, c'est un point très important que tu dois garder à l'esprit, mon agneau.

- ...

- Il sait aussi que tu as voulu l'épargner lors de votre affrontement au Chicaneur, pour lui c'est le signe qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent.

- Indifférent? Je l'ai fait parce que je te l'avais promis.

- Je le sais mais lui pas! Et je t'avais dit de ne pas te mettre en danger!

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on aborde le sujet "prise de risques"?

- ...

- Tu ne réponds même pas? C'est encore la meilleure solution! fit Harry amer.

- Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer? fit Jim. Ce qui est fait est fait!

- Mon frère a la même idée archaïque que mon père sur les relations homosexuelles. Il a donc toujours voulu afficher clairement ses préférences de ce côté et ses conquêtes. Ton attachement pour Jim ou pour moi est le signe que tu as toi, contrairement à lui, des faiblesses, des failles dans ton caractère. Il t'est donc supérieur. Son obsession à paraître normal fait bien entendu partie de sa folie.

- ...

- En général, il exploite admirablement bien les faiblesses qu'il décèle chez les autres, le vice, la cupidité, la jalousie, la luxure... et ça depuis qu'il est enfant.

- Et maintenant?

- Il a semé le doute sur ton entourage large, il va resserrer le cercle. D'un autre côté, il va continuer à semer sa graine de discorde dans le monde sorcier en contestant la politique de Lucius et en semant le doute sur son but final.

- La difficulté pour le contrer c'est qu'il n'utilise que des vérités parfois présentées à sa manière mais qu'on ne peut réfuter.

- ...

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions! Je le connais bien mais je ne suis pas mon frère! Parfois il suffit d'un évènement extérieur pour remettre tout en cause.

- Comme le fait que son frère change de camp?

- Je ne crois pas! Je le fais par amour! C'est tout simplement pour lui un autre signe de ma vulnérabilité.

- Quel est son point faible? demanda Draco.

- ...

- Avec la haute estime qu'il a de lui, c'est sa stérilité, fit Hermione. Et ensuite sa jalousie envers Pierre-François.

- Décidément vous savez beaucoup de choses.

- Il était logique de se poser la question tu ne crois pas? Quant à sa jalousie, il y a tellement de raisons que ça ne vaut même pas la peine de les énumérer toutes... conclut Harry.

- Le crois-tu capable de s'allier avec Ombrage? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui! sans hésitation! Vous avez réduit sa petite troupe en l'affrontant à plusieurs reprises. C'était déjà son point faible. Il a besoin d'exécutants, pour lui la faction d'Ombrage remplira ce rôle, il lui suffira de l'éliminer elle!

- Il ne connaît pas le crapaud rose! Son organisation est très bien menée. Nous sommes incapables de la chiffrer! Il lui faudrait très longtemps pour en connaître les finalités. analysa Harry.

- Le temps il n'en a plus et nous non plus! dit Hermione.

- La bataille en effet aura lieu dans quelques jours.

- Je ne vois pas comment Ombrage pourrait provoquer un affrontement en si peu de temps! fit Sylas.

- Pourquoi en peu de temps? interrogea Pierre-François. Elle a eu neuf mois pour s'y préparer. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que c'était son but depuis la sortie de Lucius d'Azkaban et que le reste n'était que poudre aux yeux? La véritable intelligence d'un stratège c'est de ne pas sous-estimer l'adversaire. Elle devait savoir que politiquement elle ne ferait pas le poids devant Lucius et l'Elu associés.

- ...

- Quel est le texte exact de la prophétie?

- Voilà :

_S'aimeront trois jeunes sorciers  
Serpents et lionne mêlant ambre, ébène et acier,  
Par l'Alliance liés, sans possible retour.  
Puissants de leur fol amour,  
Grandis de leur unique union,  
Des mondes opposés, feront la réunion._

Lorsque s'éteindront les feux de Litha  
Nourris de leurs peurs et de leurs folies  
Des hommes se dresseront pour l'hégémonie  
Brisant la nouvelle harmonie sous leurs pas  
Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens  
Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien  
Lors sur la pierre sacrificielle, un jour funeste se lèvera  
Et le fracas des armes retentira

Magie blanche, magie noire mêlées,  
Elle, déesse de Beltane devenue, sera,  
Par Belenos dédoublé, enfin fécondée,  
Ainsi des deux, roi naîtra.  
Lorsque tout sera vécu fors le trépas.  
Lorsque tout sera perdu fors l'inclination  
De l'Elu, ils attendront l'aura  
Pour sauver le monde de sa perdition.

- Quelques vers nous posent encore problème :

_Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens  
Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien_

- Et l'aura de l'Elu. rappela Hermione.

- Prenons les séparément dans la mythologie grecque et romaine, Jupiter, Neptune et Pluton se révoltèrent contre leur père et ceux qu'on appelait les dieux anciens les titans avec qui il avait fait alliance. Maintenant que viendrait faire dans une prophétie manifestement influencée par les rituels celtes, le monde de l'Olympe?

- Les mythologies se rejoignent souvent ainsi Belenos est considéré comme l'équivalent d'Apollon. admit Hermione.

- Je note fit Sylas, nous vérifierons à la bibliothèque et sur internet bien que ça ne me semble pas d'une importance réelle.

- Vous avez interprété l'aura comment?

- Nous avons pensé que c'était l'aura de magie.

- Ça peut l'être. C'est l'interprétation la plus facile et la plus logique. On retrouve une autre définition de l'aura dans d'anciens livres sorciers, elle a été transmise aux moldus par les sages et on la retrouve dans le yoga, dans la méditation hindoue. L'Aura est constituée de plusieurs couches d'énergies subtiles qui interagissent avec le corps physique. On compte sept corps énergétiques qui émettent des vibrations d'énergie distinctes, et enveloppent le corps matière et les couches précédentes, successivement, atteignant ainsi un champ énergétique de plus en plus vaste. Les trois premières couches représentent l'énergie du corps physique, la quatrième le corps astral, et les trois couches supérieurs les vibrations énergétiques du corps spirituel. Le but du yoga, des diverses méditations et relaxations, mais aussi ce que vous faites tous les trois quand vous vous mettez en symbiose pour correspondre par le pacte, fit-il en s'adressant à Dray, Sylas et Mione, c'est d'ouvrir les sept points qui nous rendent réceptifs au monde extérieur et aux autres, ils sont appelés en monde moldu cakras ou shakras, ils correspondent à un élément de notre monde (terre, eau, feu..., etc...) correspondant à des qualités humaines (courage, bonté, sagesse...) . C'est aussi ce que nous utilisons pour nous changer en notre forme animale et c'est ce dernier point le plus intéressant.

- Et la troisième possibilité? interrogea Harry.

- ...

- Mon loup, je sais que tu as pensé à autre chose et j'ai horreur quand tu atermoies ainsi...

- J'hésite parce que j'ai peu d'éléments. Les elfes gris ou Sindar très proches de la nature ont créé les royaumes sylvestres. De leur communion avec la nature ils tirent une aura bénéfique qui se manifeste sous la forme d'un halo blanc, vert pâle ou doré selon sa puissance. Certains objets transmis par eux aux anciennes familles sorcières pourraient avoir gardé certains pouvoirs.

- Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés pour autant puisque nous avons encore plus de possibilités qu'avant. constata Hermione.

- Autre chose me frappe fit l'aîné. Qu'il y ait une bataille le 21 juin au solstice d'été, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais la dernière strophe de votre prophétie me semble parler d'une époque postérieure à celle-ci. Ces deux vers surtout :

_Ainsi des deux, roi naîtra.  
Lorsque tout sera vécu fors le trépas._

Ils présentent les choses comme si vos fils étaient nés ce qui manifestement ne sera pas le cas dans quelques jours. Je sais que vous l'avez interprété autrement mais ça ne me semble pas très cohérent. Je crois que vous avez favorisé et même devancé le cours de la prophétie en allant à Toulouse. La fête de Litha est citée dans la strophe deux et celle de Beltane dans la troisième, les évènements devraient être postérieurs. Je crois que tu ne devais être enceinte que le printemps prochain.

- Je te hais Pierre-François!

- Désolé Draco... je sais que ça signifie pour vous éventuellement encore des années de lutte.

- Ça répond à nos craintes les plus secrètes. admit Sylas. On fait une petite pause?

- Si vous voulez. Nous on va se dérouiller un peu les jambes. fit Pierre-François en tendant les mains à ses agneaux. Il les prit contre lui et ils descendirent enlacés vers la pièce d'eau les laissant un peu seuls!

- Harry et les bords d'étangs, une longue histoire d'amour! railla Draco.

- Tu as encore la force de plaisanter, tendre ami?

- Nous le savions au plus profond de nous que c'était loin d'être la fin! C'est pour ça que nous n'avons même pas cherché à réfuter ses arguments.

- De toute façon avec Pierre-François c'est difficile. intervint Severus qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Il est le digne successeur d'Albus Dumbledore. Il est devenu ce qu'il promettait d'être, très puissant, très intelligent, très cultivé! les superlatifs ne manquent pas. C'est aussi une personnalité en dehors du commun, anti-conformiste mais des valeurs et du cœur, sans perdre de vue ce quart démon dont je vous ai parlé. Loyal et fidèle à ses principes même si ce ne sont pas ceux de tout le monde! Harry et lui se ressemblent beaucoup, Jim sera l'élément qui tempérera et unira. Je vous rassure il a aussi beaucoup de défauts, vous les découvrirez à l'usage. Essayez de vous mettre en symbiose et détendez-vous, cette après-midi de travail est loin d'être finie.

- Tu as d'autres nouvelles comme celle-là, pti loup?

- Encore un élément dérangeant au sujet de la prophétie mais rien de comparable à ce que je viens de dire.

- Tu as pourtant passé une partie sous silence n'est-ce pas?

- Les vers suivants veulent à mon avis dire que ces enfants seront à un moment donné bien près de la mort et qu'il ne leur restera, à eux, qu'eux et leur amour. C'est à ce moment que commencera ton rôle.

- Tu comptes le leur dire?

- Ce n'est pas utile mon agneau. Laisse les vivre. Si ils savent, il ne feront que survivre et seront incapables de bâtir un avenir.

Il s'assit à la même place que le jour précédent, Jim se laissa tomber à ses côtés, Harry s'assit entre les jambes de ce dernier la tête appuyée en arrière sur son épaule

- Tu sais, tu me fais peur parfois mon loup. Ta manière d'analyser les choses me glace.

- Charmant!

- ...

- Tu as pourtant la même, mon amour, quand tu veux bien t'exprimer. Tu gardes tout pour toi.

- Je n'ai même pas vu que Dumbledore me manipulait Jim! Je ne l'ai vraiment compris qu'après sa mort. Je n'arrêtais pas de reprocher à Draco de se laisser manipuler par Lucius, mais lui c'était son père comment aurait-il pu douter?

- Tu étais jeune, Harry. Je n'ai pas vu la vérité au sujet de Pettigrow non plus. C'est un de mes grands regrets, encore plus depuis que je te connais. Mon erreur a été bien plus lourde en conséquences que la tienne. J'ai ai fait plusieurs qui n'ont apporté que souffrance. Accepter de faire un enfant à ma femme alors que sa santé ne le permettait pas en était une, couvrir mon frère pour son parricide en était une autre, attribuer le meurtre à Voldemort, une de plus et chaque erreur je l'ai chèrement payée mais d'autres aussi en ont souffert. Plusieurs ont perdu la vie de ma faute. Demain dressés devant toi parmi tes ennemis, tu trouveras leurs parents. Vous aimer était une fois de plus une faute.

- Si tu nous permettais d'en juger pti loup.

- Comme si je vous avais laissé le choix!

- Bien sûr que nous l'avions et nous avons pesé le pour et le contre, comme je l'avais fait avant de sortir avec Jim.

- Tu avais pesé le pour et le contre? s'exclama Pierre-François stupéfait.

- Jim et moi sortions tous les deux avec des filles. Lui pas uniquement mais... Une union homosexuelle pouvait-elle répondre à ce que nous attendions de la vie? L'entraîner dans le monde sorcier ça voulait dire éventuellement le couper du sien. Sa famille accepterait-elle un sorcier? Je ne voulais surtout pas le rendre malheureux. Je le privais déjà d'une belle carrière diplomatique.

- Je n'avais jamais aimé avant toi, mon amour. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. C'est vrai que tu pouvais choisir de t'éloigner de moi ou pas mais ce que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre était là comme ce que nous éprouvons pour Pierre-François.

Ce dernier les vit échanger un regard avant de fixer l'horizon. Il n'osa pas demander quels étaient au juste ces sentiments tout comme eux ne semblaient pas prêts à le dire et il préféra changer de sujet.

- A part vous, qui s'est occupé de moi pendant les trois jours où j'ai été malade?

- Draco et Sylas sont venus prendre de tes nouvelles et te donner tes potions.

- Qui a changé le lit, m'a déshabillé, lavé et rhabillé?

- Nous! Tu en avais vraiment besoin! Et tu as oublié que nous t'avons coiffé aussi. Je crois qu'il serait temps d'y retourner, j'aimerais prendre une tasse de café avant de recommencer.

Harry se leva et leur tendit les mains pour les relever. Quand Pierre-François le regarda, il secoua la tête.

- Tu as encore réveillé tes démons. Chaque fois que tu évoques le passé tu es tellement triste! Je ne sais pas si nous arriverons jamais à chasser toute cette souffrance. lui fit-il doucement.

- Vous êtes là et c'est déjà extraordinaire. J'arrive maintenant à évoquer mon fils, ce que je ne savais pas faire, à m'occuper de ma fille sans avoir peur de faire son malheur, à avancer dans le monde sorcier la tête haute et à vous aimer sans trop culpabiliser.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants mon loup!

- Je vais devant pour voir si il y a moyen d'avoir du café, fit Jim en les quittant brusquement.

- Que fait-il?

- Il savait que je voulais te parler.

- ...

- C'est au sujet du bracelet.

- Tu veux l'enlever? questionna Pierre-François d'une voix blanche.

- Non, mon loup, sans lui je serais mort d'inquiétude. Je voulais tout simplement te dire que j'avais mis Jim au courant avant nos fiançailles. Je sais que grâce à lui nous avions un lien rien que nous deux et j'aimais ça, j'aime ta caresse sur mon poignet quand je m'énerve, je l'aime aussi quand tu es inquiet sur mes sentiments, alors ne change rien mais je ne pouvais pas m'engager en dissimulant. Il sait aussi pour la montre et le pendentif.

- Tu as bien fait, mon agneau, soupira-t-il.

- Ça ne diminue en rien la tendresse que j'éprouve pour toi, fit-il en attirant le visage du sorcier vers lui et en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reprendre avec lui l'allée vers le castel.

Quand ils rejoignirent la terrasse Jim et Sylas n'étaient pas là et Harry s'inquiéta. Savoir qu'il devait parler avec Pierre-François et le rassurer était une chose, le voir faire une autre. Ils arrivèrent très peu de temps après, Jim apportant un plateau avec du café et des petits gâteaux, Sy une bouteille de Vieux Marc de Champagne. Hermione était blottie sur les genoux de Draco. Les enfants étaient réveillés et jouaient non loin d'eux avec des cubes en bois. Jim repris sa place aux côtés d'Harry qui posa sa main tendrement sur sa cuisse aussitôt serrée par celle de son amour.

- Pour terminer ce que je disais au sujet de la prophétie, débuta Pierre-François, il y a une seconde pierre sacrificielle. Elle est située à Rennes-le-Château et date de quatre à cinq mille ans. Il est dit de cet endroit qu'il est un lieu fort, un lieu "TERRIBILIS" chargé d'énergie, un lieu tellurique, réceptacle divin où s'unissent les forces du ciel et de la terre. Peut-être moins relié à la fête de Litha mais à vérifier éventuellement.

- Ce sera fait demain, fit Sylas qui prenait note.

- Il nous reste à parler de l'impact de la presse jusque maintenant, de ce qu'apparemment le crapaud et François-Marie savent de nous, de l'AD que nous avons délaissée... rappela Hermione.

- Le résultat de sa campagne de presse est très difficile à mesurer dès maintenant. On ne pourra connaître les dégâts que dans quelques temps. François-Marie est assez intelligent que pour n'utiliser que des informations véridiques. Attention! ne croyez pas que ça correspond à de quelconques principes de loyauté ou d'honnêteté! Il n'y a rien de tout cela chez mon frère. Il le fait pour ne pas donner prise aux controverses.

- Pourtant il n'admet pas de mineurs dans les rangs de la loge.

- Il faut chercher dans notre enfance et dans la tienne pour en comprendre la raison, mon agneau. Pour le reste mon frère n'a aucun principe! Il n'y a ni famille ni amis, si quelqu'un se met en travers de sa route il n'hésitera pas à l'écarter. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se salir les mains mais il n'éprouve aucune pitié au contraire il ressent un certain plaisir à voir torturer, il n'hésitera donc pas à l'occasion à en donner l'ordre.

- Plus tu en parles, pti loup, moins je le trouve sympa.

- Auprès de lui, toi et moi sommes les plus en danger, confirma Pierre-François, mais nous sommes aussi un éventuel moyen de pression. Nous nous écartons du sujet.

- L'opinion publique pour le moment est neutre je crois. Ils attendent! Ombrage n'était pas populaire par contre Shaklebolt si. Le nom des Malefoy fait peur, il est encore dans les mémoires trop proche de celui de Voldemort. fit Harry avec un regard d'excuse vers son ami. Le voir associé avec celui de Kingsley ou le mien fait que les sorciers modérés sont dans l'attente de ses réalisations. Les sang-pur jubilent bien entendu.

- Lucius en est conscient, il a préparé quelques réformes ou actions pour attirer à lui les indécis. Il compte annoncer lundi la création d'une permanence où les sorciers pourront déposer leurs dossiers de revendications. Il y aura notamment un préposé rien que pour les revendications des familles des mangemorts spoliés par Ombrage et sa clique.

- Aïe!

- Oui, je lui ai dit que c'était à double tranchant mais il y tient. fit Jim Je n'avais aucun argument à lui opposer que le simple bon sens, ça ne semble pas lui suffire.

- Je vais lui parler en fin de soirée, fit Harry en soupirant.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour rattraper ses maladresses, mon agneau. Il faut qu'il réalise qu'il est le ministre de tous les sorciers et pas seulement des sang-pur.

- Pour Lucius, ce sera très difficile à admettre, intervint Severus. Accompagne le Pierre-François et ne vous servez pas uniquement des arguments portant sur la politique actuelle mais sur ses ambitions futures et le fait qu'il prépare l'ascension de son fils.

- Je crois que nous pouvons passer au sujet suivant. Ce que savent Ombrage et François-Marie.

- L'un comme l'autre, ils en savent beaucoup. Je dirais même trop! fit Harry. Surtout en comparaison de ce que nous savons nous à leur sujet.

- L'espion qui a pris la photo ne peut qu'avoir passé le week-end ici et fait un rapport précis à mon frère. L'existence de Lily n'est donc plus un mystère pour lui.

- Et il doit très bien avoir compris les sentiments de défiance que tu as pour lui.

- Il sait aussi que vous êtes les intervenants masqués qui n'ont fait aucun quartier à ses sbires et qui combattent pareillement ceux d'Ombrage et ça depuis notre intervention au journal. Il sait, Harry, que tu es à leur tête, que j'en fais partie et que jamais notre groupe n'a connu l'échec. Il peut en déduire l'identité d'une partie des autres combattants. Il va donc renforcer ses forces quitte à être beaucoup moins regardant sur leur provenance.

- Tu parles des anciens mangemorts?

- Tout à fait. Il en reste pas mal! Tous ne portaient pas la marque, loin de là. Jusque maintenant il les avait tenus à l'écart à cause de la mort de Henri-James, je crois qu'il n'aura plus ce genre de scrupule dorénavant.

- Donc il va recruter!

- Tu as quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas partie de notre entourage et en qui tu as assez confiance pour l'infiltrer? questionna Draco.

- Moi non mais peut-être Kingsley. Je vais donc le voir demain.

- Ce sera encore une journée de tout repos! fit Jim avec une grimace. Il faut absolument que tu ailles à Poudlard, tu as déjà manqué une semaine et ce sont bientôt les examens des ASPIC.

- Moi aussi j'ai une journée chargée en perspective, soupira Pierre-François.

- Tu me répètes ça? demanda Harry sèchement. Tu es en convalescence.

- Il n'est pas question que je reste à l'appartement sous prétexte que nous avons deux psychopathes en liberté qui ont leurs humeurs, pas plus que toi et Jim. Et je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Harry voulut répondre mais la main sur sa cuisse le rappela à plus de modération. Il lança un coup d'œil à Jim avant de retenir la phrase qui lui démangeait la langue. Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant la dernière demi-heure qui fut consacrée à l'AD. Il fut convenu que Charlie et Pierre-François viendraient les renforcer comme instructeurs, le prochain entraînement étant prévu pour le lendemain soir. En entendant cette conclusion il lança à ce dernier un regard noir qui fit rire le sorcier blond, ce qui eut le don de le mettre encore plus en colère. Il se leva et descendit dans les jardins, le second sur les talons. Jim avait essayé de le retenir mais il avait secoué la tête.

- Pas cette fois Jim, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il est trop protecteur et que ce n'est jamais lui qui dirigera ma vie!

- Vous allez vous disputer!

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois et pas la dernière non plus.

- Et un jour ça ira trop loin!

- Tonton Harry et papa vont encore crier? fit une petite voix à ses côtés.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, ma puce! mais ça ne dure jamais tu le sais. Ça ne les empêche pas de s'aimer beaucoup!

- Ça leur arrive souvent? questionna Mione curieuse.

- Harry est très autoritaire. Pierre-François a trente cinq ans et est un homme très actif, très indépendant et peu enclin aux compromis au sujet de sa liberté. Il se montre lui aussi assez dominateur.

- Alors que toi?

- Quand Harry du haut de ses dix-huit ans se montre trop directif, ça me fait sourire... Je le trouve adorable avec ses yeux impérieux! Il comprend de suite, réfléchit et souvent s'excuse. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous en parlons, nous ne nous disputons jamais. Je préfère le prendre par la douceur plutôt que de le contrer directement. Il faut dire que par envie, nous sommes toujours ensemble et faisons tout à deux. Pierre-François est un solitaire, il aime être avec nous le week-end ou le soir mais ne supporterait jamais notre présence pendant ses activités... Il a besoin d'être toujours par monts et par vaux pour être heureux, je crois que Harry ne l'a pas encore pleinement réalisé. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de nous aimer et de nous être fidèles si on le lui demandait. Poudlard aura un directeur omniprésent. Pour rassurer Harry, il va nommer un sous-directeur pour soi-disant alléger son emploi du temps. Je me demande ce qu'il va trouver à lui faire faire... fit Jim avec un sourire en coin.

Draco éclata de rire en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils entendaient les éclats de voix des deux sorciers qui se disputaient.

- Harry!

- ...

- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi rime cette scène? fit-il en le rattrapant. Et devant tes amis en plus!

- Nous venons de passer plusieurs jours à nous morfondre en te regardant combattre la mort, tu étais plus faible qu'un nouveau né!

- Et moi j'ai passé le même laps de temps à lutter pour vivre en pensant à ma fille et à vous! Tu y as pensé?

- ...

- Et je suis là! Mais jamais, Harry, je n'accepterais de vivre à moitié! Même pour toi!

- Vivre à moitié?

- Ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup à chaque fois, c'est le travail! C'est créer... C'est réaliser un projet... Que ce soit trouver des objets extraordinaires pour achever une décoration ou faire tourner le plus beau club de Paris! Peut-être des activités que méprise un sorcier mais de vrais défis quand la vie n'est plus rien! Dans l'avenir ce sera trouver des améliorations pour Poudlard, des occupations valorisantes pour les étudiants, des possibilités d'étendre la renommée de l'école... . Ce sera tout faire pour que toi et Jim soyez bien et que vous soyez heureux.

- Moi ce qui fait mon bonheur c'est de savoir que tu es en sûreté.

- J'ai accepté le tracker, les gardes du corps pour te rassurer... Je ne veux pas renoncer à mes activités, pas plus que tu ne renonces aux tiennes.

- Parlons en de cette montre!

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mise jeudi...

- Tu avais dit pas de mensonge! Tu appelles ça comment?

- Ne pas te blesser?

- Nous savions quand tu nous as quittés ce soir là où tu allais! Tout comme Jim je percevais ton désir. Il sortait par tous les pores de ta peau! Il ne m'a pas fallu une demi heure pour savoir que tu ne la portais pas!

- ...

- Tu crois que je me sentais comment pendant les jours où tu avais disparu? Pendant ceux où tu étais entre la vie et la mort? Et voir Jim pleurer tellement il était inquiet sans pouvoir rien faire! ça me rendait fou!

- C'est vrai j'aurais dû la mettre! C'est vrai! mais on s'éloigne du sujet!

- Et quel est-il ce sujet exactement?

- Arrête de vouloir diriger ma vie! j'ai trente cinq ans et je suis un homme, Harry, pas un pantin! Je veux vivre! avec ou sans toi!

Au moment où il prononça la phrase, il sut qu'il avait été trop loin.

- Je crois que tu as tout dit! fit Harry d'une voix lasse, méconnaissable.

- ...

- Apparemment ce n'était qu'une belle illusion...

- Non! Harry, je suis désolé! fit le sorcier conscient qu'il allait devoir aller au-delà de ce qu'il aurait voulu, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, je sais que je t'ai fait mal. L'amour que j'ai pour toi et Jim, ne doit pas m'empêcher de vivre. Je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant et de très actif, je ne saurais pas me satisfaire d'une vie oisive. Si je t'écoutais c'est ce à quoi on arriverait! Essaye de comprendre comme je le fais pour toi! Très vite je t'en voudrais et on en arriverait à ne plus se supporter! Que dirais-tu si je te demandais de renoncer à sauver le monde sorcier, à en revoir le code judiciaire sous prétexte que tu vas te faire des ennemis et que je vous emmène vivre définitivement dans cette maison tranquille au bord de la mer? Au bout de quelques semaines, nous nous lancerions la vaisselle à la tête!

- ...

- Regarde-moi, mon aimé! Regarde-moi! Parle-moi! Je veux garder cette lumière que j'ai enfin retrouvée!

- ...

- ...

Doucement de son index il leva le visage que Harry tenait baissé. Des perles d'eau sillonnaient ses joues qu'il aurait voulu boire à même sa peau pour lui faire oublier son involontaire cruauté... Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée et il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était tant énervé. Avait-il inconsciemment cherché l'affrontement? Le manque de contacts physiques qu'il avait avec eux le minait.

- Je vais te faire un second portoloin de secours mais tu devrais continuer à porter l'autre pour servir de leurre. Tu auras tes deux ombres dès demain matin. J'aimerais que cette semaine tu ne sois pas seul dans ton appartement.

- Je vais venir habiter avec vous à Astor's Lodge pour quelques jours, tu seras rassuré à tous points de vue.

- Bien.

- Harry... fit-il en frôlant son bras pour descendre jusqu'au poignet qu'il caressa, effleurant le bracelet, puis doucement il entremêla ses doigts aux siens et serra sa main désireux de lui faire passer un message.

Ils échangèrent un regard trop plein de non-dits avant de baisser leur regard vers le bracelet.

- Je t'aime mon agneau!

- Je sais.

Jim les regardait remonter vers le castel main dans la main. Il savait que Harry l'aimait alors pourquoi avait-il peur de le perdre, peur qu'il aime ce beau sorcier puissant et charismatique qui était loin de le laisser indifférent lui-même? Peur qu'il l'aime plus que lui, le jeune moldu qui avait atterri dans sa vie par hasard N'était-ce pas cette union là qui était l'évidence? et la leur une erreur?

Harry leva les yeux vers le château et vit son amant sur la terrasse, accrocha son regard et lui sourit tendrement. Jim, son amour, son compagnon, sa vie! Quand il fut à côté de lui, il le prit d'un mouvement possessif contre sa hanche et Jim s'alanguit contre lui rassuré.

- Sylas, si tu veux bien je viendrai cette semaine habiter à Astor's Lodge.

- Tu y es chez toi, Pierre-François! lui répondit-il étonné que Harry ait fait plier l'orgueilleux sorcier.

.

.


	38. Chapter 37  Prémices

.

.

**CHAPITRE XXXVII. PREMICES**

.

.

_Lundi 14 juin._

Avec ce corps tiède endormi contre lui, Jim avait trop chaud mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu s'éloigner. Il caressa la nuque moite de transpiration et de sa main libre, puis du pied, il repoussa le drap qui finit par descendre leur donnant un peu de fraîcheur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon cœur?

- J'avais chaud, dors.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Même pas six heures.

- Tu te réveilles de plus en plus tôt! Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Jim?

- ...

- Je devine que tu es inquiet pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas?

- Parce que je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait apporter... Je me suis réveillé angoissé sans savoir pourquoi, comme si quelque chose allait se produire.

- Pour le moment tout le monde est en sécurité.

- Ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Je trouve que certains perdent de vue trop facilement la prophétie. Je sais que tout a l'air tranquille et qu'il est facile de s'endormir en se disant que tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais j'ai difficile d'y croire!

- Tu penses à Lucius?

- Pas uniquement, Amour! Kingsley hier soir n'avait pas l'air plus concerné. J'ai l'impression qu'à part pti loup, les nommés de la semaine dernière sont tous très satisfaits d'eux et ça me semble très dangereux.

- C'est toi notre analyste politique.

- C'est un bien grand mot. Si on parlait des Etats-Unis d'Amérique où il faudrait des années pour fomenter une révolution, je dirais de suite qu'ils auraient bien le temps de se reprendre mais c'est le monde sorcier britannique et le pouvoir se résume à une poignée d'hommes qui correspond au groupe d'un jeune sorcier appelé l'Elu et que toute la population sorcière connait et suit à la loupe. Il suffit d'anéantir notre petite troupe pour que le pouvoir bascule dans le giron d'Ombrage ou dans la Loge de François-Marie.

- ...

- Ne t'y trompe pas Harry, ce sera l'enjeu de cette bataille du 21 juin, le crapaud rose et Vassier contre notre groupe et l'AD!

- Et l'Ordre du Phénix!

- Tu dois laisser le monde sorcier aux mains de ses dirigeants et faire une croix sur une partie de tes combattants!

- Tu veux laisser à l'arrière les nommés de jeudi?

- Une partie! Lucius, Kingsley, Minerva au moins. En ce qui concerne Arthur il n'acceptera jamais de laisser ses enfants combattre sans lui et il faudrait stupéfixer Pierre-François pour qu'il laisse ses agneaux y aller seuls.

- Nous serons déjà en sous effectif, mon amour...

- Je sais mais il ne s'agit que de trois sorciers!

- Parmi les plus puissants!

- Minerva est âgée maintenant Harry et elle ne s'est jamais remise complètement des blessures reçues lors des combats avec Voldemort.

- Je vois que tu sais beaucoup de choses dont je ne t'ai même pas parlé.

- Hermione l'admire. Comme elle va être mère, elle avait pensé éventuellement prendre sa succession dans trois ou quatre ans quand les jumeaux auraient l'âge d'aller au jardin d'enfants.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle voulait être médicomage.

- Elle nous l'a appris hier soir. Elle pense qu'être médicomage sera trop prenant et elle veut s'occuper de ses enfants elle-même. Sylas et Draco avaient l'air aussi surpris que moi, ils croyaient prendre une année sabbatique puis entrer à l'université sorcière à trois, apparemment ce ne sera pas le cas.

- Lucius est un de nos meilleurs combattants! Il a l'habitude des expéditions de ce genre, il en a dirigé énormément pour Voldemort dont il a été le bras droit. Il est puissant et rapide et nous avons besoin de lui pour soigner les blessés.

- Donne leur des portoloins qu'ils rentrent se faire soigner directement à Poudlard ou au manoir. Le ministre de la magie se doit au monde sorcier, mon amour. Et si Lucius se retrouve demain sans Kingsley, il perdra une grosse partie des partisans de leur tandem. Tu te sens capable de prendre sa place au magenmagot immédiatement si il venait à disparaître?

- On va en discuter. Je vais demander une réunion exceptionnelle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maintenant tu crois que tu peux oublier un peu la politique à mon profit?

Il attira le visage trop grave de Jim, y déposa de légers baisers, avant de descendre dans le creux de l'épaule y traçant des sillons humides.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, mon amour.

- Et toi tu l'es trop, murmura-t-il en caressant les courtes boucles blondes avant de chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser qui devint vite passionné.

Les mains de Harry redessinèrent avec volupté les courbes du corps moite de sommeil et de chaleur, insistant sur les points sensibles de son amour. Quand enfin il se pressa contre lui avec un doux gémissement réclamant plus, il s'empressa de le satisfaire, câlinant le désir fièrement affiché. A chaque fois, il était bouleversé par le doux pouvoir qu'il avait sur Jim d'habitude si calme et qui dans l'amour oubliait toute retenue. Ses soupirs, ses cris de plaisir formaient la plus belle des musiques. Quand il réclama de lui appartenir, son corps entama la plus ancienne danse du monde jusqu'à l'assouvissement.

Violemment poussée la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et alla cogner le mur, réveillant les deux dormeurs. Harry sursauta et, instinctivement, attira à lui le drap pour en couvrir Jim.

- Levez-vous tous les deux! mon père demande tout le monde au ministère. Presque la moitié des employés ne sont pas venus travailler y compris les aurors, Ombrage est bien entendu derrière tout ça et va vouloir profiter de cette faiblesse. Dépêchez-vous!

- Quand tu iras réveiller les autres frappe d'abord! fit Harry vivement accrochant le regard de Pierre-François qui était aux côtés de Draco.

L'expression de son visage ne dissimulait aucunement ce qu'il avait éprouvé en découvrant ses agneaux nus, enlacés et qui venaient manifestement de faire l'amour, un désir immense, incontrôlé. Instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent. L'éclair de souffrance qui passa dans son regard frappa les deux plus jeunes. Nul doute qu'il s'était senti rejeté, exclu.

- Dépêchez-vous! rappela-t-il d'une voix rauque sans faire mine de quitter la chambre.

Harry sorti du lit sans gêne et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Jim n'avait pas bougé, il ne semblait pas prêt à quitter l'abri de son drap.

- Jim! tu t'occuperas de préserver ta pudeur un autre jour! Viens! le pressa Harry de la salle de bain.

Pierre-François lui tendit un boxer qu'il avait ramassé sur le tapis, lancé là par une main trop pressée. Il le passa sous les draps avant de sortir du lit. Il se retrouvèrent face à face. C'est Jim qui combla la distance entre leurs visages et posa ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour du corps presque nu qui portait sur lui son odeur d'après l'amour qu'il découvrit et qui bouleversa ses sens. Une main caressant le creux des reins du jeune homme, il le serra contre lui ne faisant pas mystère de l'envie que son corps éprouvait. Sentant le jeune homme s'alourdir contre lui, il laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui fit frissonner Jim.

- Tu as un corps magnifique. lui souffla-t-il.

- Pti loup...

- Je sais, ma tendresse, va!

Lorsque Harry revint dans la chambre, il prit dans l'armoire les premiers vêtements plus ou moins assortis qui lui tombèrent sous la main et les passa avant de s'approcher du sorcier à moitié assis sur le bord du bureau. A son tour, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un court bonjour matinal mais la main ferme et caressante de Pierre-François posée dans sa nuque ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, il attira entre ses jambes le corps mince, aux formes encore adolescentes du plus jeune de ses agneaux et cette fois c'est ce dernier qui gémit en sentant l'envie de l'homme contre son bas-ventre, lui qui n'avait jamais connu que le corps masculin de Jim. Un bref instant, avant de se reprendre, il se colla contre lui et le sorcier retrouva l'avidité, l'impatience qu'il avait ressenties lors de leur contact à Toulouse. Sans lâcher le regard si clair, si bleu, Harry s'écarta pourtant, laissant une caresse sur son poignet et sur le bracelet jumeau du sien.

Pierre-François venait de faire une découverte, champagne ou pas, ses agneaux le désiraient tout autant que lui les voulait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils suivaient les autres et atterrissaient dans une des cheminées du ministère. Lucius les attendait dans l'atrium.

- Lucius, fermez une partie des arrivées, conseilla Pierre-François, ainsi que les entrées du petit personnel.

- Jimmy va faire condamner le niveau 10 et le 9 du département des mystères, fais remonter les langues de plomb présents et annuler les audiences judiciaires prévues. fit Harry. Arthur, réunis les chefs de bureau qu'ils établissent une liste des employés présents, pour les absents un blâme ou si ça perdure une lettre de renvoi fera l'affaire. Il ne manque pas de sorciers honnêtes qui ont besoin de travail et il va y en avoir encore plus fin juin lorsque les deux septièmes auront fini leurs aspics. Que Kingsley rappelle tous les aurors qui sont en congé.

Seul Jim vit le regard peu amène que Lucius leur lança, certes il les avait appelés à la rescousse, mais n'avait pas demandé qu'ils le supplantent. Une heure plus tard, des sorciers par groupes de deux ou trois étaient assis derrière des tables réparties devant chacune des quatre cheminées laissées en fonction, une équipe à un cinquième bureau contrôlait l'arrivée des visiteurs via la cabine téléphonique. Ils notaient l'identité de chaque sorcier et ne se contentaient pas d'enregistrer sa baguette comme d'habitude, il la lui prenaient, il la récupérait à la sortie. Harry, Jim et Pierre-François s'occupaient d'une table, Hermione, Draco et Sylas d'une autre, Jimmy et Erwin de la troisième, la quatrième et la cinquième étaient occupées par des aurors.

Il était plus de midi et Kreattur à la demande d'Harry venait de leur apporter des sandwichs quand Harry reconnut une silhouette qui évitait soigneusement les trois premières tables et se faufilait vers la quatrième. Il n'avait plus vu le jeune sorcier depuis un an. Si ils n'avaient jamais sympathisé étant de maisons rivales voire ennemies, il n'avait aucune raison d'éviter Draco qui avait été son ami ou Sylas et Erwin, manifestement il ne voulait pas être vu.

- Que se passe-t-il? fit Pierre-François qui avait suivi sur son visage la perplexité de Harry.

- Pourquoi Zabini évite-t-il soigneusement les tables où il connait quelqu'un? Moi je comprends, mais Draco était son ami à Poudlard.

- Ses parents sont des mangemorts?

- Non son père est décédé et sa mère s'est remariée six fois et je ne crois pas qu'un seul de ses beaux-pères se soit occupé de lui.

- Va le chercher. Nous n'avons justement personne, profitons-en, car il faut bien avouer que notre table a été celle qui a eu le plus de travail, n'est-ce pas mon Survivant si populaire? railla-t-il car en effet beaucoup venaient se faire enregistrer auprès d'eux pour voir et parler à l'Elu.

Harry eut une moue embarrassée qui les fit rire Jim et lui. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table quatre.

- Bonjour Zabini!

- Potter!

- Tu peux venir t'inscrire près de nous? Laissez, les gars, je m'en occupe, c'est un ancien condisciple.

Il revint vers leur table avec le jeune homme, s'assit à nouveau derrière elle et commença à poser les questions habituelles. Il lança un coup d'œil à Pierre-François qui, se rappelant sa façon de coopérer avec Draco pour Stanley Benz, le mangemort, acquiesça. Harry entra en force dans l'esprit de Blaise qui aussitôt essaya de le rejeter, le loup en profita pour contourner ses défenses et lire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Quand il eut fini il adressa un petit signe à Harry qui se retira. Zabini eut un petit sourire vainqueur qui fit rire les deux comparses.

- Pourquoi travailler avec Ombrage, Blaise?

- Mais...

- Eh oui! nous aussi avons nos petites ruses! fit Pierre-François moqueur. Je répète ma question pourquoi travailler pour Ombrage?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce qu'on a toujours le choix? Et qu'il faut bien réfléchir avant de faire le mauvais.

- ...

- Même quand on est victime d'un chantage.

- Je n'ai que ma mère, admit le jeune homme douloureusement, comprenant qu'ils avaient percé son secret.

- Le problème c'est que maintenant nous en savons autant qu'Ombrage! Nous pouvons donc te soumettre à la même pression!

- Que se passe-t-il Harry? fit Draco qui avait reconnu son camarade et venait aux nouvelles.

- Blaise joue les espions pour le compte d'Ombrage. répondit Pierre-François à Draco.

- Je n'ai pas le choix! s'indigna le garçon.

- Disons que maintenant, tu ne vas plus l'avoir en effet.

- Je ne suis pas le seul qu'Ombrage ait envoyé voir comment vous aviez géré sa petite surprise. Vous êtes en train de raccourcir notablement ma carrière en tant qu'espion.

- Comme tu vois nous gérons la situation! Tout est sous contrôle! Le ministère est mieux gardé que Gringotts! railla Harry.

Qui est ton contact pour t'inscrire en tant qu'élève à l'école des aurors?

- Jeremy Fraesen.

- Vas-y.

- ...

- Va remplir tes formalités près de lui et reviens chercher ta baguette.

Le serpentard s'éloigna. Draco se tourna vers Harry.

- Que veux-tu faire?

- Tu le connais mieux que moi, que peut-on en attendre?

- Pas grand chose dont il serait conscient. Il a toujours préféré rester en retrait des conflits que ce soit à Poudlard ou en politique.

- Un tracker?

- …ventuellement.

- Harry, il a une petite amie à laquelle il tient tout autant qu'à sa mère. précisa Pierre-François.

- Je n'aime pas ces manières, ce sont les mêmes qu'eux, soupira le Survivant. Tu sais bien qu'il ne saura pas grand chose et nous allons le mettre en danger.

- Le peu que nous saurons peut nous sauver la vie.

- Bien! On va lui donner rendez-vous pour prendre un verre entre anciens condisciples de Poudlard, je vais pendant ce temps me procurer un tracker.

- Et pour Ombrage?

- Il lui suffit de dire qu'il n'a pu refuser et que de toute façon il en saura ainsi plus sur nous...

- C'est toi qui a lu dans son esprit?

- Non! c'est Pierre-François.

- Elle le fait chanter à quel sujet?

- La mort d'un de ses beaux-pères! Elle détient la preuve qu'il n'est pas mort de façon accidentelle et semble mettre en cause la mère de Zabini qui a hérité d'une vraie fortune.

- Blaise adore sa mère et il y a toujours eu beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet des morts très opportunes de ses beaux-pères.

Leur ancien condisciple vint rechercher sa baguette, ils lui donnèrent rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur le lendemain en soirée. Vers dix-sept heures, ils quittèrent le ministère dont les bureaux étaient enfin fermés. La dernière disposition de Harry avait été de doubler la garde de nuit. Ils prirent ensuite le réseau de cheminette pour aller à Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils atterrirent un peu surpris dans un bureau au décor raffiné dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc. Objets précieux, mobiliers ancien et très moderne mélangés, tapis épais en faisaient une pièce superbe où Harry reconnut de suite les goûts de Pierre-François.

- Voyez-vous ça, le petit cachottier, il s'est déjà aménagé un bureau. Très beau bureau soit dit en passant.

- Je l'ai fini le jour où j'ai été blessé, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de vous le montrer.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et contempla le parc superbe en cette saison. Des dizaines d'élèves étaient assis sur les pelouses, si les petits groupes étaient formés la plupart d'élèves de la même maison, il y avait des échanges entre eux, des rires, des discussions, des flirts... Il sourit. Albus aurait été ravi. Il posa la main sur la taille de Jim qui était venu le rejoindre avant de pousser un soupir et de se tourner vers la porte pour sortir, leur journée était loin d'être finie. Au passage, il accrocha du regard les photos sorcières posées sur sa table de travail, toutes les deux les représentaient, une prise à Toulouse avec Lily, une autre à l'anniversaire de Draco à "L'Aigle Noir". Plus ils avançaient, plus il se rendait compte de la place qu'ils occupaient dans la vie de Pierre-François.

- Où sommes nous?

- C'est l'aile des appartements professoraux. J'y ai seulement aménagé cette pièce, pour le reste j'attends encore deux mois. finit-il en leur lançant un coup d'œil significatif.

- On verra ça après nos vacances au Cap! répondit Jim sans voir les regards curieux des autres posés sur eux.

- Il serait temps d'aller s'occuper de l'AD, on ne va pas y rester toute la soirée! fit Draco.

- On y va!

Neville s'était occupé de la salle sur demande et tous attendaient déjà. Après avoir salué tout le monde et surtout un Cloud irrité parce qu'inquiet, Harry fit apparaître une grande table de conférence et des chaises. Ils s'y installèrent tous.

- Avant de commencer l'entraînement, je voudrais vous tenir un peu au courant de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Suite aux nominations jeudi de Lucius Malfoy au poste de ministre, de Kingsley Shacklebolt au poste de directeur du mangenmagot, du professeur Mac Gonagall en tant que directrice de l'université et de Pierre-François Vassier en tant que directeur de Poudlard, Dolorès Ombrage a été écartée et a peu apprécié le fait. Aujourd'hui, tous les employés du ministère qui étaient en sa faveur ne se sont pas présentés à leur travail, y compris les aurors.

- Ça a dû faire un fameux cafouillage! Elle est stupide de ne pas en avoir profité! fit Cloud.

- Une heure après en avoir eu connaissance, le ministère était plus sûr que la banque Gringotts, Cloud. fit son tuteur.

- C'est là que vous étiez aujourd'hui?

- Oui.

- Reprenons! fit Harry. Nous nous attendons à d'autres problèmes dans les jours suivant et même dans peu de temps à un affrontement contre Ombrage certainement associée à la Loge sorcière.

De notre côté, il y aura le groupe des masques, l'Ordre du Phénix et l'AD. C'est dire si les entraînements que vous allez faire cette semaine sont importants. Les professeurs Vassier et Weasley nous rejoignent pour vous perfectionner. Nous allons voir quelles sont vos lacunes et former des groupes de quatre. Sur le terrain vous aurez au moins un membre des masques avec chaque groupe, vous aurez ainsi tous un armement moldu.

- Tu nous crois incapables de nous défendre? nous avons bien réussi devant les mangemorts!

- Je sais Ernie et ne mets ni vos compétences ni votre courage en doute, mais un ennemi n'est pas l'autre et ceux-ci n'hésitent pas à s'associer à des moldus qui utilisent eux aussi des armes à feu. Presque tous les combattants du groupe masqué ont suivi un entraînement leur apprenant à s'en servir.

- Il serait temps de lui trouver un nom à ce groupe, fit Neville.

Un brouhaha suivit, chacun y allant de sa suggestion plus ou moins farfelue. Après dix minutes, les idées vinrent à manquer et la salle sur demande retrouva un calme relatif.

- La Fratrie, fit une voix rêveuse.

- Très beau nom, Luna. admit Harry.

Il se tourna vers les membres de son groupe présents, chacun opina.

- Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas qui étaient les membres de la Fratrie, ils sont au courant maintenant. railla Neville.

Remarque qui provoqua un fou rire général. A la demande de Pierre-François, la salle se changea en un site caillouteux où des roches permettaient aux combattants choisis de s'embusquer. Chaque élève faisait le parcours et devait arriver sain et sauf au bout. Charlie pointait une liste à la fin notant le combattant selon les divers critères repris.

- Entraînement demain à la même heure! On formera les groupes et on commencera à combattre en formations.

- Il y aura réunion tous les jours?

- Je l'ignore, tout dépendra de vos progrès mais aussi de nos disponibilités selon les évènements. Nous avons des journées fort chargées pour le moment. Il est temps d'aller manger autrement les cuisines seront fermées.

- Je peux te parler, Harry?

- Bien sûr Justin!

Il prit le jeune serpentard de sixième année à part et ils revinrent vers la grande salle doucement en discutant. Quand il vint s'asseoir à table son visage était grave. Il vit l'inquiétude de Jim, lui prit la main et doucement la porta à ses lèvres dans un mouvement très tendre qui stupéfia son fiancé, c'était le genre de geste qu'il réservait à leur intimité.

- Plus tard, fit-il en réponse aux questions qu'il lisait sur les visages autour de lui.

Pierre-François prit juste le temps de prévenir Cloud qu'il avait officiellement demandé sa tutelle et que l'acceptation ne serait qu'une formalité, puis ils rentrèrent à Astor's Lodge. Ils se réunirent dans le salon télévision. Jim et Pierre-François de part et d'autre de Harry regardaient son visage fermé avec appréhension. Le trio, Erwin et Jimmy, mais aussi Jareth et Violaine attendaient patiemment.

- Justin est le fils d'un mangemort qui a été tué lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard non par un des nôtres mais par un autre mangemort quand il a refusé de combattre son propre fils qui était avec nous. Ce jour là, Justin a perdu son père et son frère tués tous les deux par Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ...

- Sa mère s'est remariée il y a deux mois avec un sorcier travaillant au ministère sous les ordres d'Ombrage et qui fait partie de ses familiers depuis plusieurs années, il s'appelle Sean O'Reilly.

- Par Salazar! s'exclama Pierre-François.

- Il semblerait en effet que ce charmant monsieur joue les conseillers dans les deux camps. J'ignore si en réalité il travaille pour ton frère auprès d'Ombrage ou le contraire ou si tout simplement il travaille pour lui-même. Par son entremise, mais par personne interposée, l'alliance entre les deux factions se réalisait ce soir. Ce que nous redoutions est donc accompli. Tous les renseignements seront mis en commun et ils seront, en principe, plus efficaces.

- Ça reste à prouver Harry. La confiance dans l'autre étant ce qu'elle est peut-être vont ils garder par derrière eux une bonne partie des informations qui pourraient leur donner une suprématie quelconque sur le second.

- De toute façon avec O'Reilly, il y a certainement déjà pas mal d'éléments connus des deux côtés!

- Et je ne vois pas mon frère s'entendant très longtemps avec Ombrage.

- Nous l'avons eue comme directrice et je t'assure que sur certains points elle irait très bien avec ton frère, elle est aussi sadique. fit Harry en frottant machinalement le dos de sa main.

Pierre-François le regardait faire sans comprendre. Il prit sa main, le frottement inconscient avait fait apparaître la cicatrice qui malgré les trois années passées n'avait jamais disparu. L'inscription faite par la plume cruelle d'Ombrage tout au long des retenues était maintenant lisible _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. Pierre-François et Jim échangèrent un regard assombri d'une même colère sans nom contre celle qui l'avait torturé.

- Tu m'expliques?

- Elle ne voulait pas admettre que Voldemort était revenu. Chaque fois que je le disais, j'avais une retenue pendant laquelle je devais écrire avec une plume un peu spéciale la phrase que tu vois.

- A chaque retour de retenue, sa main saignait, la phrase s'inscrivait à chaque fois plus profondément dans sa chair. Il a fallu des mois pour que ça disparaisse, sa main ne guérissait pas, expliqua Hermione en soupirant, mais il n'a jamais voulu se plaindre à Dumbledore quand elle n'était que professeur, il se contentait de répéter que Voldemort était revenu chaque fois qu'elle disait le contraire, jamais il n'a plié.

- Stupide gryffondor! fit Draco avec tendresse.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je serais bien moins passif maintenant. On a tous fait des bêtises à cette époque là! fit-il avec un clin d'œil vers son meilleur ami.

- Moi plus que n'importe qui! admit-il se rappelant qu'il avait fait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale.

- Nous étions des enfants Dray! Nous avions le droit à l'erreur.

- Nous y avons droit à tout âge, nul n'est parfait, renchérit Sylas.

- Ton parcours dans la salle sur demande m'a donné une idée, mon loup!

- Aïe! fit Draco.

- Plutôt que de faire ça sur un terrain quelconque, pourquoi ne pas directement faire ça sur le site de Stonehenge.

- Pour le suggérer à la salle sur demande il faut le connaître, non?

- Je sais, mon cœur, mais rien ne nous empêche d'aller y faire un petit tour. Il ne faut rien négliger de ce qui peut nous apporter un petit avantage.

- Mais c'est aussi une prise de risque!

- On a peu de chance de tomber avec eux sur les lieux.

- Demain on doit voir Zabini, il y a aussi entraînement de l'AD et mercredi l'Ordre du Phénix.

- J'irai avec Jim, Pierre-François et Joshua demain après les cours ou le ministère, fit-il en se tournant vers les deux premiers cités pour avoir leur accord. Jimmy tu peux demander à Joshua de se tenir prêt vers dix-sept heures? Nous viendrons vous rejoindre pour l'entraînement de l'AD, vous n'avez qu'à commencer sans nous.

- Pourquoi Joshua? Tu veux piéger le terrain? questionna Sylas.

- En dernier recours ça peut nous servir.

- N'oublie pas que le site accueille des milliers de visiteurs ce jour là!

- Joshua c'est le moldu âgé qui vit avec vous?

- Oui! C'est aussi celui qui nous a tout appris sur les armements moldus. Nous sommes capables de monter et démonter une bombe artisanale simple en très peu de temps.

- Bien! A mon avis il est temps d'aller dormir autrement nous ne saurons pas nous lever demain que ce soit pour aller à Poudlard ou au ministère.

- Tu as raison, pti loup. soupira Jim.

Devant leur porte, Harry et Jim se demandaient quelle allait être l'attitude de Pierre-François. Le matin il s'était montré plutôt entreprenant... à moins que ce ne soit eux qui l'aient provoqué en voyant son désir? A bien y réfléchir... Lui aussi semblait se poser des questions si on en croyait son regard incertain. Il les prit contre lui tous les deux, hésita, avant de juste baiser leur front mais ses bras ne se décidaient pas à les relâcher, ils le sentirent et restèrent là appuyés sur le corps ferme, la tête sur son épaule. Harry retrouvait l'odeur de vétiver, de cèdre, de bois de santal de son parfum habituel, une fragrance très différente de celle de son fiancé, plus mûre, plus orientale mais qui l'émouvait aussi.

Il était seul parmi des couples. Harry se rappelait la solitude sans nom qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait les autres heureux ensemble et que Jim était avec eux mais qu'il n'était pas encore son petit ami. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de sexe mais de tendresse, de complicité.

Il savait que le sorcier ne laissait pas son amour indifférent, il lui suffisait de se rappeler ses larmes quand ils étaient dans l'incertitude de son état mais Jim c'était son avenir, son compagnon, celui avec qui il voulait passer sa vie entière. Il s'étaient pourtant presque engagés à vivre avec Pierre-François, sans que celui-ci les touche, le condamnant à prendre son plaisir auprès de compagnons d'un soir... Lui le fier sorcier si digne, si impérial... Cela n'avait aucun sens! L'imaginer lui dans les bras d'autres, imaginer Jim dans ses bras même avec lui... Les deux lui arrachaient le cœur! Quant à Pierre-François, il les aimait trop...

Le sorcier ne bougea pas quand il sentit les larmes glisser dans son cou. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son jeune agneau. C'est ce dernier qui rompit l'embrassement et rentra dans leur chambre, laissant Jim dans ses bras.

- Il se pose trop de questions, il a besoin de toi.

- Tout le monde en est là, fit Jim en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il trouva Harry sous la douche, le front appuyé sur la paroi. Doucement il caressa sa nuque, avant de le retourner vers lui pour un baiser suave plein de douceur... Ils prirent leur douche ensemble, se lavant l'un l'autre avec des gestes tendres puis se blottirent au creux des draps enlacés, serrés...

- Explique moi, mon amour.

- Je sais que tu tiens à lui, j'y tiens aussi! Je sais qu'il nous aime, trop même pour avoir accepté cette relation telle que nous la voyons. Il a besoin de tendresse, d'amour, nous exigeons de lui ce que nous ne pourrions faire. Nous lui demandons d'aller dans des bars gays, de draguer des mecs qui ne lui font ni chaud ni froid, pour ensuite les baiser sans amour en murmurant nos prénoms au moment de la jouissance puis de rentrer près de nous qui nous aimons chaque soir et étalons notre bonheur devant lui sans vergogne, c'est immonde! Il ne mérite pas ça. Pourtant, je suis incapable de lui donner plus. Je regarde vivre Mione, Draco et Sylas, je sais qu'ils sont heureux, mais je ne comprends pas! Je t'aime tant! Imaginer ses mains sur toi, t'imaginer gémissant de plaisir dans ses bras, ça me rend fou, Jim!

- Il ne demande pas cela, amour. C'est vrai qu'il a besoin de tendresse, si nous commencions par ça, qu'en penses-tu? La bataille est dans quelques jours, tout le monde pour survivre doit avoir de l'espoir en lui. Conçois-tu encore la vie sans lui? Dès qu'il disparait plus de cinq minutes, tu le cherches des yeux!

- Ce n'est pas pareil! J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu seras à mes côtés dans une heure, demain, tant que tu m'aimeras, tu es le compagnon de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Il est toujours par monts et par vaux, j'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'il fuit. Je passe plus de temps à éprouver de la colère contre lui que de la tendresse.

- Il est comme ça, Harry. Rappelle toi les rapports de Pierre et de Père sur la vie des deux frères. Il ne tient pas en place, il doit bouger, ça ne l'empêche pas de nous aimer et de nous être fidèle si nous le voulions. Nous aimons faire tout ensemble, il est différent, il a besoin d'accomplir des choses et il nous retrouve après, avec un immense plaisir. J'ai soif d'exister avec toi, et toi avec moi, il a soif d'exister en dehors de nous, c'est sa nature pas un manque d'amour. C'est une période troublée, les appréhensions nous poussent à chercher plus de tendresse que d'habitude, à douter, à nous emporter. C'est valable pour lui aussi, il a besoin de nous. Concentre-toi sur notre lutte, les questions existentielles tu te les poseras après... Nous apprendrons beaucoup de choses sur nous pendant ces vacances, si les évènements nous permettent de les prendre.

- Tu nous vois vivre à trois?

- ...

- Je veux dire...

- J'ai compris. J'ai longtemps vécu entre ma première maîtresse et son mari sans aucune difficulté, sans me poser de questions, faisant l'amour avec chacun des deux ou à trois... Il me donnait beaucoup de plaisir, elle, toute la tendresse dont j'avais soif. Je n'en demandais pas plus, je me sentais bien entre eux, comblé, je crois qu'ils m'aimaient. Habitant à l'université, n'ayant de comptes à rendre à personne, je les voyais au gré de mes envies, j'ai fini par vivre pratiquement avec eux. Quand il a été rappelé en Grèce, pays dont il était originaire, ce fut un déchirement. Ils m'ont demandé de les suivre, ça me paraissait absurde de renoncer à mon avenir. Je me suis pourtant senti très seul après leur départ, je n'ai plus retrouvé ce sentiment de plénitude que j'éprouvais entre eux deux, jusqu'à toi où tout m'a été rendu au centuple.

Je t'aime Harry et, comme je te l'ai dit au début de notre relation, ça fait toute la différence. Tout quitter pour toi est d'une simplicité enfantine, plus, c'est une évidence. Tu es toute ma vie. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir des mains autres que les miennes caresser ton corps, sauf si toi tu en as envie.

- Tu accepterais qu'il sorte de notre vie?

- ...

- Jim?

- Non! souffla-t-il.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Mais toi non plus, mon amour.

- Je sais.

Il se serra plus encore contre le corps de Jim qui attira vers lui son visage pour l'embrasser, Harry mit dans ce baiser tout son amour puis il s'endormit dans les bras aimés sans voir les deux larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son fiancé.

_Mardi 15 juin._

Le matin fut là et chassa les craintes nocturnes. Au soleil, tout semble plus facile et comme ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux, c'est lui qui vint réveiller Harry. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être en sentant les bras de Jim se refermer sur lui quand il changea de position. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha les deux lacs sombres qui le contemplaient tous les matins, mais il dormait encore. Il s'étira contre lui avant de se blottir à nouveau, la tête dans son cou cherchant la trace de son parfum mélangé à l'odeur de sa peau, geste entre tous chéri.

- Tu as fini de me sentir? fit sa voix amusée.

- Je ne te sens pas, je te respire!

- En effet, il y a une fameuse différence, mon amour.

- Bien sûr, il y en a une! une odeur n'est pas essentielle à la vie, te respirer l'est à la mienne.

Jim ferma les yeux sous la caresse des mots, il lui disait parfois des choses qui ne semblaient pas avoir grande importance ou qui avaient l'air un peu folles, mais dites avec la sincérité de Harry, elles acquéraient une toute autre dimension, elles nourrissaient l'âme et faisaient toute la différence. Il passa sa main dans les épis rebelles à toute discipline, attendant qu'il veuille bien sortir son visage de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quand il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, Harry l'y suivit, leur toilette faite, ils se regardèrent interrogatifs, il n'était que sept heures après tout... Ils devaient attendre des nouvelles de Lucius avant de savoir si ils allaient à Poudlard ou au ministère.

- Il faut que je te dise, hier Lucius n'était pas ravi que tu prennes tout en main...

- J'ai cru remarquer en effet et moi j'étais stupéfait qu'il ne sache pas faire face à la situation de crise. Ombrage a été stupide de ne pas agir dans le vent de panique matinal qui a soufflé sur le ministère. fit Harry tout en poussant Jim sur le lit qu'ils venaient de quitter.

C'est ce dernier qui se blottit enserré par les bras de Harry, la tête sur son épaule. Ils parlaient de leur emploi du temps quand on frappa un léger coup à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur Pierre-François déjà habillé.

- Il faudrait penser à vous lever.

- C'est bien trop tôt! il faut attendre des nouvelles de Lucius. fit Harry qui remarquant le visage marqué par le manque de sommeil de leur loup tendit la main vers lui.

- Viens! fit Jim qui s'était fait la même réflexion que son fiancé.

- Mais...

- Si tu n'as pas envie, tant pis... fit Harry moqueur.

Pierre-François enleva les vêtements impeccables qu'il venait de mettre les pliant soigneusement sur le bureau sous l'œil moqueur de ses agneaux...

- Tu as compris maintenant pourquoi sa tenue est toujours irréprochable? railla Jim.

- Il a oublié qu'il est sorcier et que les sorts de défroissage existent... souffla son second agneau assez fort cependant.

Il fit semblant de ne pas les entendre pour ne pas avoir à répondre, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il choisit de garder son tee-shirt et son jean mais enleva ses chaussettes avant de les rejoindre. Il embrassa tendrement les deux fronts avant de s'allonger à côté de Harry qui posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. La position ne leur plaisait pourtant pas, Jim avait senti Harry se raidir d'appréhension, il passa au-dessus des deux pour se retrouver blotti contre l'autre flanc du sorcier mais tout aussi proche de Harry qui s'était tourné vers lui, il n'eut qu'un tout petit vide à combler pour prendre ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un long baiser voluptueux qui laissa coi le sorcier leur servant d'oreiller. Il se fit la réflexion que si Jim avait voulu les amener à une relation à trois il ne s'y serait pas pris différemment. Mais ils voulaient juste lui donner de la tendresse et le jeune moldu n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, Pierre-François avait senti Harry se détendre contre lui. Son agneau connaissait bien son homme et devait avoir bien plus d'expérience qu'il ne le croyait. Il referma ses bras autour d'eux, une main autour de la taille de son Elu, l'autre dans le creux des reins de Jim faisant doucement rouler sa peau douce entre ses doigts, il le sentit vibrer contre lui. Il reçut un coup d'œil qui lui intimait d'arrêter, ce qu'il fit, conscient du désir qu'il avait sciemment provoqué. Ils reprirent leur conversation.

- Après avoir vu Zabini, on irait bien au restaurant non? Ça nous changerait les idées?

- Vous voulez aller où nous avons dîné l'autre jour à Paris? J'en profiterai pour passer brièvement au club, il y a plus d'une semaine que je n'y ai pas été, le désintérêt d'un patron c'est très mauvais.

- Pourquoi penseraient-ils ça? Tu peux être malade!

- Pas avec les rumeurs qui circulent parmi le personnel et qui forcément ont dû s'étendre à la clientèle habituée.

- Des rumeurs?

- Celles d'un de Lauzun amoureux de deux jeunes éphèbes qui se refusent à lui et lui font perdre la tête... Non seulement mon image en prend un coup, fit-il moqueur mais si ils pensent que je me désintéresse des affaires c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les combines et les malversations. La discothèque c'est quand même, pour le moment, ma plus grosse source de revenus, je ne tiens pas à manger mon capital.

- Va pour la sortie à Paris, chéri...

- ?

- Nous allons la redorer ta façade!

- Tu veux toujours trouver une solution à tout! Tu sais hier, Lucius n'a pas apprécié ton intervention musclée.

- Tu es le second aujourd'hui qui m'en fait part et il n'est que sept heures trente. Si lui avait été un peu plus réactif, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de prendre ça en main. Il m'a étonné là!

- Je te l'avais pourtant dit, fit Jim, et ça le matin même.

- Oui, mais pas au point de lui enlever tous ses moyens! Kingsley au moins avait déjà rappelé ses aurors avant que mon ordre lui parvienne.

- Mon agneau, tu te rends compte que tu admets avoir donné des injonctions au ministre et au directeur du mangenmagot? Tu es l'…lu, c'est vrai, mais tu n'as encore que dix-huit ans et ce sont des hommes d'âge mûr que tu estimes. Tu deviens trop autoritaire, il faut que tu apprennes à agir avec plus de diplomatie.

- Tu me mets en garde?

- Oui!

- Jim? fit-il en quêtant l'avis de son fiancé.

- Il a raison, mon amour.

- Je veux me rendormir et ne me réveiller que lorsque vous serez gentils tous les deux! fit-il avec une moue qu'ils auraient pu qualifier de boudeuse.

- Le sauveur du monde sorcier dans toute sa plénitude! s'esclaffa Jim.

- Tu es trop mignon comme ça! fit Pierre-François qui posa un baiser léger sur sa joue en riant.

- Mignon? s'indigna Harry.

- J'ai dit un mot interdit? s'enquit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui! "mignon" tu dois l'oublier comme "bouder". lui répondit Jim avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh! oh! il y en a encore beaucoup comme ça?

- Je ne crois pas... craquant, époustouflant, irrésistible, fantastique, formidable, prodigieux, magnifique... tout ça il accepte! se marra son fiancé.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de faire mine de tourner la tête avec un air offensé!

- Mature, c'est bon aussi? interrogea Pierre-François en riant.

- Mature? fit Harry semblant réfléchir, oui j'accepte aussi! merci, mon loup.

Il fit mine de nicher sa tête dans son cou pour le remercier, non sans avoir lancé un regard espiègle à Jim qui comprit de suite quand il sentit le sorcier sursauter et se tendre.

- Tu peux ajouter mordant aussi!

- Mais ce n'est pas un agneau! c'est un chiot! s'exclama Pierre-François.

- Pti loup, tu ne tiens pas à la vie! s'exclama Jim plié en deux.

- A la vie, je ne sais pas! mais je tenais à mon agnelet! je ne sais pas du tout si je vais m'habituer à un jeune chien au poil hirsute... fit-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles.

Harry les regardait tous les deux rire aux éclats le cœur gonflé de tendresse. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de se réinstaller sur Pierre-François, la main sur la nuque de Jim.

- Et ça, fit Jim tendrement, c'est l'Elu satisfait... c'est celui que je préfère, ni agneau, ni chiot, mais jeune matou qui ronronne sous les caresses. finit-il en passant amoureusement le revers de la main sur la joue de son amant.

Pierre-François, légèrement, sensuellement, laissait errer ses doigts dans les cheveux puis sur le dos de ses agneaux, caresses douces et rassurantes qui ne trompèrent pas Jim, il les apprivoisait avec beaucoup de savoir-faire. Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, Harry grogna mais se leva pour aller répondre.

- Lucius est dans la même situation qu'hier. Avec la réunion des représentants étrangers qui se déroule aujourd'hui au niveau 5, au département de la coopération magique internationale, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons y aller mais il faut trouver une autre solution, les aspics commencent dans deux jours.

- Il nous attend à quelle heure?

- Neuf heures.

- Il est donc temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner sinon nous allons devoir supporter un Survivant affamé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes avant neuf heures, ils atterrissaient dans l'atrium du ministère. Comme les aurors étaient occupés à veiller sur les représentants des ministères de la magie étrangers, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'être trois par table. Harry avait momentanément laissé Jim avec Pierre-François et faisait équipe avec son meilleur ami. Il l'avait voulu ainsi au grand étonnement de tous. Ils profitaient des moments libres pour discuter très sérieusement à voix basse. Le jeune moldu nota qu'à plusieurs reprises ils semblaient d'avis différents et il voyait son amour secouer la tête négativement.

Des aurors vinrent les relayer un peu avant les repas et Harry revint vers Jim. C'est pourtant Pierre-François qui lui lança un regard inquiet et ça lui fit mal de le voir lui, incertain à cause d'eux. Il avait discuté longuement avec Draco puis avec Sylas et si il comprenait mieux maintenant leurs sentiments et les efforts qu'ils avaient faits pour s'entendre à trois, il ne pensait pas pouvoir le vivre... Pourtant il y pensait et Jim aussi il le savait. Il l'attira contre lui, échangeant avec lui un bref baiser, l'endroit se prêtant très mal à ce genre d'effusions et discrètement, du bout des doigts, il caressa tendrement le poignet de Pierre-François.

Vers seize heures le Ministre de la magie français vint s'entretenir quelques minutes avec le Survivant qui lui présenta Jim mais aussi Pierre-François que le politicien manifestement connaissait de nom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A dix-sept heures ils rentrèrent à Astor's Lodge pour prendre Joshua. Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui et après s'être munis d'un appareil photos sorcier et d'un autre moldu, ils transplanèrent à Stonehenge. Le parking voisinant le site était quasi désert quand ils atterrirent derrière les bâtiments. Baguettes sorties mais dissimulées dans leurs manches, les deux sorciers cherchaient la présence d'une aura magique mais ils ne sentaient chacun que celle de l'autre qui augmentait.

- Attention, Harry, ta puissance est trop repérable.

Harry opina. Ils se dirigèrent vers le site et le premier cercle. Appareils photos à la main, ils errèrent parmi les blocs de pierre comme de simples touristes. Chacun analysait ce qu'il voyait et essayait d'en retenir le plus possible. La pierre sacrificielle les surprit, il s'agissait d'une pierre de sept mètres anciennement dressée et maintenant tombée et à moitié enterrée. Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Ils prirent des tas de photos de toute la surface du lieu. Ils déambulèrent ainsi plus d'une heure avant de se déclarer satisfaits.

- Tu peux piéger le terrain mais tu ne peux utiliser des explosifs sans risquer de bouleverser les ondes de ce lieu, mon agneau, et peut-être mettre en danger toute notre communauté. Je me demande si ce n'est pas à ça que se réfère ce vers de la prophétie "Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien".

- ...

- Sens-tu la magie ancienne qui imprègne ce lieu? Elle devait être bien plus puissante avant que les moldus ne la bouleverse par leur soi-disant recherches scientifiques. Ils n'accepteront jamais que certaines choses ne peuvent s'expliquer et bâtissent à chaque fois les hypothèses les plus incongrues. La concentration la plus importante de magie n'est pas près de la pierre sacrificielle mais il y a un lien magique entre cette pierre dressée là en dehors du cercle central et le milieu de celui-ci. Je ne sens pas d'ondes négatives pour le moment, juste une concentration de magie importante.

- Crois-tu que ton frère ou Ombrage sachent quelque chose sur ce site que nous ignorons et que c'est pour ça qu'il sera choisi?

- Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux coïncidences. Mon frère ne m'a pas parlé de prophétie ou de quoi que ce soit se rattachant à ce qui est dit dans celle-ci, crois-tu qu'Ombrage puisse en savoir plus? Le lieu pourrait alors être choisi par rapport au contenu de la prophétie et non à cause de son pouvoir.

- Le solstice d'été pourrait-il modifier la magie de Stonehenge?

- La modifier je ne crois pas, l'amplifier oui! Je vais consacrer les trois jours qui restent à faire des recherches à ce sujet. Nous reviendrons éventuellement.

- Tu es bien silencieux, mon cœur?

- Comme l'a dit Pierre-François bien des archéologues ont essayé de trouver une signification à ces cercles de pierre. Leur édification avec le peu de techniques dont disposaient les hommes à cette époque, ainsi le transport de ces pierres qui pèsent de quatre à quarante tonnes, restent des mystères. En ce qui concerne la fonction du lieu, ils en sont toujours à des suppositions contradictoires, du temple druidique à l'observatoire astronomique, astrologique ou climatique. La possibilité de l'édification d'un éventuel tombeau pour Merlin a même été avancée mais rejetée car les dates ne concordent pas.

La pierre dont tu parles on l'appelle la Heel Stone, pour certains de nos savants, elle est le repère qui marquait la direction exacte du soleil levant au solstice d'été. La découverte de l'existence d'une pierre faisant paire avec la Heel Stone a mis le doute sur l'interprétation de celle-ci comme le marqueur du lever de soleil au solstice d'été. La deuxième pierre peut avoir été le second élément d'un "couloir d'énergie solaire" faisant suite à ce qui est appelé l'avenue, les deux pierres encadrant le lever du soleil. Au solstice d'été, le soleil passe à la verticale de la Heel Stone, et les premiers rayons du soleil brillent dans le fer à cheval, au centre du monument. Les premiers efforts pour dater Stonehenge exploitaient les menus changements dans les alignements astronomiques et ont conduit à des théories développant l'idée que le monument a été construit en -977, au moment où l'étoile Sirius serait passée au-dessus de l' Avenue de Stonehenge, la datation au carbone 14 contredit cette théorie prouvant que la construction du site est antérieure. Les différents cercles ont été érigés à des époques différentes et on peut penser que certains changements ou ajouts ont été faits au cours des siècles.

- ...

- Enfin il y a ici cinquante cinq tombes découvertes et abritant des cendres humaines. Il pourrait y en avoir bien plus en dehors des cercles mais les fouilles n'ont pas été étendues au-delà de ceux-ci.

- Tout ça fait que nous ne pouvons considérer ce lieu comme un simple champ d'affrontement. Nous ne devons pas négliger la possibilité d'un portail ou d'un vortex magique évoqué dans les anciens traités de magie.

- Tu me fais peur, pti loup!

- Ce n'est pas rassurant en effet! mais la prophétie n'est pas inquiétante à ce sujet. Ce qui est préoccupant c'est ce que les hommes peuvent en faire.

- Les hommes?

- Je parle aussi des sorciers bien entendu. Il faut que je parle de tout ça avec Albus. On rentre mes agneaux?

- Il faut d'abord aller à Astor's Lodge.

- Bien sûr. Vous n'avez rien dit, Joshua?

- Mais j'ai beaucoup écouté! On ne peut pas piéger le site, étant donné le monde qu'il y aura, on ne ne peut pas non plus utiliser un armement plus lourd car il n'y a aucune possibilité de le cacher donc il ne reste que les armes de poing. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous trouver ce qu'il y a de plus performant.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que selon la prophétie la bataille se passera au coucher du soleil.

- En effet, à cette heure là le site devrait être bien dégagé. Il y a environ vingt mille visiteurs ce jour là à Stonehenge dont la plupart sont là déjà la veille pour assister au lever du soleil. Il s'agit en grande partie de mouvements néo-druidiques.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard préoccupé que Jim intercepta.

Ils choisirent de transplaner derrière un autocar inoccupé, déposèrent Joshua avant d'aller à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminette.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'entraînement avait commencé, tous les combattants de l'AD était là au complet et avaient déjà été presque tous répartis en groupes.

- Nous allons nous entraîner sur le terrain où doit avoir la bataille que d'après une prophétie nous devrons livrer. Inutile de vous préciser que nous vous demandons la plus grande discrétion. N'oubliez pas que vous avez fait le serment sorcier de ne jamais révéler quoi que ce soit des activités de l'AD.

Harry fit signe à Pierre-François qui demanda à la salle de se changer en une partie du site qu'il venait de visiter.

- Voilà! Vous allez m'écouter attentivement! Vous ne vous approchez du centre du cercle sous aucun prétexte, je ne veux personne dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de ce point. Si même un ennemi fuit de ce côté, laissez-le faire, il y va de votre vie! est-ce compris? fit le futur directeur.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi, Dad? fit une voix claire.

Le sorcier stupéfait se tourna vers Cloud qui venait de l'interpeller en l'appelant "Père", jamais il n'avait pensé que celui-ci le considèrerait un jour comme tel.

- Parce que je soupçonne fort cet endroit d'être par moments un portail ou un vortex magique tel que décrit dans les traités de magie ancienne et que le solstice d'été pourrait être un de ces moments. Cela répond à ta question?

- Oui. Merci.

- Dans quel groupe es-tu?

- Je n'ai pas encore été réparti.

- Tu viendras avec Harry, Jim et moi. Charlie, pour les autres tu as fini? Bien nous allons faire combattre d'abord quatre groupes, deux contre deux mais distants d'au moins dix mètres. Tous les sorts sont permis sauf les impardonnables et le sectum sempra. Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous faire des cadeaux, eux ne vous en feront pas! Il y a des questions? Non? Alors les quatre premiers groupes choisissez votre terrain.

Ils les regardèrent faire notant chaque faiblesse.

- Ils ont fait des progrès c'était indiscutable mais si ils ne sont pas plus motivés, ils auront de gros problèmes.

- Arrêtez! Vous ne combattez pas avec assez de hargne, on dirait que vous faites un footing le dimanche matin dans le parc de l'école. Vous n'aurez pas des enfants de cœur en face de vous! s'exclama Harry.

- Nous n'aurons pas non plus Voldemort.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui était fort, certains lieutenants de mon frère, anciens mangemorts, sont puissants et savent se battre.

- C'est quoi puissant? demanda une des serpentards.

- Allez vers ceux qui ne combattent pas, tous! ordonna Harry avec un gros soupir.

Il généra un solide bouclier devant tous les élèves présents. Il leva sa baguette, augmenta son aura et créa un cercle de vent qui se mit à tourner autour du site recréé puis, levant sa baguette d'ébène, il invoqua le feu démon créant ainsi la même tornade de feu qu'il avait utilisée à la carrosserie, mais ici il en intensifia la puissance jusqu'à ce que les pierres les plus légères se soulèvent et rejoignent les vents enflammés qui avait pris la forme d'un basilic de feu dont on reconnaissait très facilement la forme et la gueule ouverte. Il croisa ses baguettes et tout s'arrêta. L'herbe au sol était complètement calcinée, les pierres bouleversées, certaines étaient cassées, l'air chargé d'escarbilles sentait le soufre... Après avoir fait disparaître le bouclier, il se retourna vers les élèves ahuris interrogatif.

- Tu es l'Elu et l'Héritier de Salazar! fit la même serpentard. Nous n'arriverons jamais à cette puissance mais personne d'autre n'y parviendrait.

Pierre-François conjura un bouclier protecteur épais légèrement bleuté et lumineux avant de se rendre au milieu des pierres. Les plus expérimentés sentirent monter son aura. Il tendit sa baguette et souleva une des plus grosses pierres du site la montant le plus haut possible avant de prendre sa seconde baguette, de la pointer vers le rocher et de le faire éclater envoyant des roches de plusieurs centaines de kilos autour de lui, le tout avec un calme olympien et sans que son visage trahisse d'un quelconque effort, au vol il intercepta un des blocs qui tombaient et d'un sortilège, le lança de toute ses forces sur le bouclier de protection. Pris de peur presque tous se jetèrent sur le sol. Harry, Jim, le trio enlacé, Cloud et Charlie ne bougèrent pas. Le rempart magique ne fléchit pas, repoussa le roc qui tomba quelques mètres devant lui. Le sorcier d'un mouvement de baguette rendit à la salle sur demande son aspect primitif de site de Stonehenge et supprima le bouclier.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous impressionner gratuitement, mais pour vous aider à réaliser la situation! Si je n'ai pas la force de Harry qui n'a pas tantôt donné son maximum... mais non! fit-il en riant en voyant certains élèves le regarder d'un air incrédule, je me défends et malheureusement, mon frère aussi. Nous sommes sensiblement de même force. Heureusement pour vous, la plupart des sorciers que vous aurez en face de vous ont une puissance moyenne et même pour certains acceptable. Il n'empêche que vous vous retrouverez devant plus efficaces, plus expérimentés, c'est pour ça que vous êtes mis par équipes avec chaque fois un sorcier mieux préparé au combat. La plus grosse erreur que vous puissiez faire c'est sous-estimer l'adversaire, ça peut vous coûter la vie. Ce n'est pas une promenade de santé, c'est un combat à mort pour la défense de votre avenir, de votre monde, de vos proches. Maintenant reprenez!

Après une courte discussion, Harry, Pierre-François, Sylas et Draco se répartirent dans la salle attaquant l'un ou l'autre groupe par surprise afin de tester leurs réflexes. Les groupes succédèrent aux groupes jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Les élèves se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle pour le repas tandis que Harry, Jim, Pierre-François, Sylas, Draco et Hermione atterrissaient au chemin de traverse pour retrouver Blaise Zabini. Ils burent une bièreaubeurre ensemble avant de se séparer, chacun semblant content d'avoir revu l'autre. Le trio les quitta pour se rendre au manoir Malefoy où ils dînaient tandis que Harry, Jim et Pierre -François se retrouvaient dans la pièce qui servait d'aire de transplanage au restaurant parisien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le maître d'hôtel les accueillit en clients habitués et les installa à la même table légèrement isolée que la dernière fois. Le loup avait décidé de jouer les séducteurs, il se montrait attentionné et l'ambiance était plutôt à un flirt léger qu'aux discussions sérieuses.

- Nous pourrions peut-être ce week-end, aller au Cap d'Agde, qu'en pensez-vous, mes amours?

- Tu as trop bu, pti loup? le taquina Jim.

- Pourquoi? Parce que j'énonce une vérité?

- Juste tous les trois? interrogea Harry.

- J'aimerais vous avoir un peu à moi avant lundi...

- Voyez-vous ça et après il nous traite de possessifs! railla Jim.

- Et nous sommes tout le temps ensemble!

- Oui, mais jamais chez nous toujours chez les autres avec les autres...

Il vit Harry interroger Jim des yeux et celui-ci acquiescer des paupières, pourtant il ne répondait pas, il hésitait encore. Pierre-François se rappela l'aparté qu'il avait eu le matin même avec Draco puis avec Sylas, pas un instant il ne s'était tourné vers lui pendant qu'il parlait avec eux pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir été le sujet principal de ces discussions et il en devinait le sens.

- Pourquoi pas... on pourra préparer nos vacances, répondit Harry hésitant.

- Merci, mes agneaux, fit-il en posant un léger baiser sur chaque front.

- ...

- Je vais envoyer mon majordome et mon chef sur place dès maintenant, ils feront le nécessaire pour faire nettoyer la maison et remplir les placards et le réfrigérateur. Vous prendrez la seconde chambre qui donne sur la mer, la vue est magnifique, fit-il.

- Aymeric et Cloud? demanda Jim.

- Comme vous l'entendez, à Poudlard ils sont en sûreté, répondit Harry.

- Nous pouvons prendre les enfants avec nous si vous voulez.

- Je t'ai vu très ému quand il t'a appelé "père".

- Plus étonné qu'ému. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il me supportait à peine.

- Maintenant il n'a plus que toi! Et je crois bien que pour la première fois de sa vie il est fier de son père même si ce n'est pas son géniteur.

- C'est un très beau compliment! Merci, mon agneau!

- Il n'est que mérité, mon loup! Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel!

Pour ne pas montrer à quel point le compliment le touchait, Pierre-François s'empara de la bouteille et remplit les verres. Lorsqu'il la reposa il rencontra le regard plein de tendresse de Jim, il se tourna vers Harry pour voir que son expression n'était pas tellement différente. Doucement tous les deux baisèrent ses lèvres.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières mes agneaux! Ils vont tous me traiter de vil suborneur! fit-il gentiment moqueur.

- Je crois qu'ils ont déjà compris à notre arrivée quand tu nous a pris contre toi comme si ils allaient nous dévorer.

- Vous voulez un dessert?

- Tu changes de sujet, pti loup?

- C'est ma seule crainte, perdre ceux que j'aime. Bien plus que la vie, car sans vous et sans Lily, il n'y aura plus d'espoir et cette fois je n'essayerai plus. Vos scènes de jalousie me manqueraient trop, ajouta-t-il pour rendre un ton plus léger à la conversation.

En attendant leur gratin de fruits de saison, ils évoquèrent leurs vacances. Pierre-François, chaque main enlacée à la leur, décrivait la maison et les environs.

Le maître d'hôtel se précipita vers l'entrée, Harry eut l'impression qu'il lui adressait un regard de mise en garde. Il le suivit donc des yeux et le vit revenir pilotant vers une table voisine François-Marie accompagnés d'un homme du même âge au visage en lame de couteau et au regard acéré et de deux jeunes femmes, en l'une, il reconnut la mère de Justin qu'il avait vue à plusieurs reprises accompagner son fils au Poudlard express. Il serra doucement la main de Pierre-François qui le regarda interrogatif, il lui désigna d'un geste de la tête les arrivants. Il sursauta avant de prendre son masque arrogant et fier. Jim qui avait suivi leur dialogue gestuel caressa l'autre main de Lauzun pour l'encourager, celui-ci la referma sur ses doigts désespérément mais il regardait ses agneaux avec tendresse en souriant.

A la table nouvellement occupée, l'inconnu se pencha vers Vassier, il n'y eut que quelques mots échangés mais aussitôt le second tourna la tête vers leur table. Harry affronta le regard haineux avec un visage froid qui se voulait un avertissement. Hormis ce faciès glacé, Vassier ne vit que le sourire de son frère, les mains enlacées et le calme serein de Jim alors qu'il aurait voulu lire chagrin et peur. Ils se mirent à manger leur dessert essayant de faire abstraction du voisinage peu agréable mais ils ne parlaient plus que de choses banales de peur d'être entendus. Le maître d'hôtel vint lui-même leur apporter le café et le pousse-café offerts tous deux par la maison. Il vit le regard de Harry sur la table du fond où venait de s'asseoir deux solides sorciers, au bar deux autres discutaient sans perdre la salle de vue... Il échangea avec son client un coup d'œil entendu. Harry sourit intérieurement, que le Survivant soit attaqué dans son établissement, ce n'était pas bon pour le commerce et celui-là était commerçant avant tout!

- Tu es distrait, mon agneau?

- Désolé.

- Je te demandais quel aspic tu passes en premier?

- Histoire de la magie, avec Jim!

- Vous êtes prêts?

- Lui oui! il a une mémoire exceptionnelle, moi non... comme d'habitude!

- On travaillera en rentrant.

- Tu te moques de nous? se plaignit Harry.

- Jamais! s'exclama Pierre-François avec un faux air outré.

- Mon loup!

- Attention! je vais dire que tu es tout mignon avec ton regard furibond, fit-il tendrement taquin.

- Tu es suicidaire, pti loup! fit Jim moqueur.

- Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu n'es pas assez méfiant... menaça le chiot au poil hirsute.

- Tu crois? Tu as vu mon cou? C'est moi qui ai supporté le regard des autres toute la journée sur cette rougeur pour le moins explicite! Sache que je n'ai jamais accepté de personne ce genre de marque!

- Elle est bien mise, hein? Là, rien ne peut la cacher hormis un col roulé! railla Harry en caressant du bout des doigts la marque rouge de ses dents.

Il vit Jim se raidir et son regard devenir dur. Il suivit celui-ci, François-Marie lui lançait un regard fielleux tellement mauvais qu'il en frémit. Il comprit ce qui avait alerté Jim en voyant la baguette du sorcier déposée à côté de son couvert, à portée de main. Sans lâcher l'autre des yeux, il porta la main de Pierre-François à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Provocation envers l'ennemi honni, abandon, soumission de l'Elu devant ce frère trop aimé, alors qu'il dardait vers l'autre des émeraudes implacables. Il croisa au passage le regard manifestement très intéressé de l'autre sorcier, il analysait froidement la situation. Harry pensa qu'il était dangereux. Pierre-François régla l'addition et prit ses agneaux contre lui par la taille pour sortir, suivi par quatre paires d'yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils transplanèrent dans la ruelle à côté de la discothèque. Le portier seul en semaine sursauta en voyant son patron arriver. Redevenu de Lauzun, il se dirigea vers son bureau au premier étage pendant que Jim et Harry s'installaient à une table. Un garçon leur apporta une bouteille de champagne et trois flûtes. Heureux de retrouver leur intimité à deux, Harry se laissa aller contre Jim, une main sur sa cuisse. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand Pierre-François revint. Il leur tendit la main pour les emmener vers la piste.

Les regards énamourés, les gestes trop tendres de ses deux agneaux le mettaient au supplice, il savait qu'ils redoraient son image comme l'avait dit Harry et regrettait tellement qu'ils ne soient pas sincères. Revenus à leur table, cela alla de mal en pis, Jim assis au milieu des deux sorciers noua sa main à celle de Pierre-François, les posa toutes les deux sur la cuisse du sorcier et caressa du pouce sa paume, au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y tint plus.

- Jim, arrête!

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Arrêtez de faire semblant, ça me blesse! Je préfère le ridicule à cette mascarade.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas toujours futé, pti loup! fit le jeune moldu avec un sourire mais sans enlever sa main. Nous n'avons rien fait que nous n'avions envie de faire, nous avons un peu amplifié nos regards mais c'est tout!  
- Viens danser! termina Harry

Ils retournèrent sur la piste et, ne voulant pas partir avant, Pierre-François alla demander au DJ des rythmes latino. Ils dansèrent encore serrés à trois tout en harmonie, l'un guidant les deux autres. Si le désir n'était pas loin, c'est avant tout la présence toute proche des deux autres qui leur plaisait, ils changèrent de position à plusieurs reprises pendant la série. Lorsqu'elle se termina, il les prit par la taille et les embrassa légèrement. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils allèrent saluer le barman au passage et Pierre-François sursauta en voyant Kevin au bar manifestement ivre.

- Rentre chez toi, Kevin, tu es soûl.

- Ainsi tu vas les détruire eux aussi...

- Il n'a jamais été question de sentiments entre nous et tu le sais...

- En ce qui te concerne manifestement...

- Sven, fit-il au barman, tu ne le sers plus, tu appelles un taxi qu'il rentre chez lui.

- C'est ta manière d'arranger les choses? railla le jeune homme.

- Il n'y a pas de remède aux illusions perdues, fit Jim doucement. Tu devrais te faire une raison, ça ne sert à rien de te laisser aller, tu vas seulement récolter le mépris ou la pitié des gens qui sont autour de toi. Dans ce milieu, les gens ne sont pas tendres tu le sais.

- Viens, mon cœur, ne t'en mêle pas! Ils sont grands tous les deux.

- Il en a rien à foutre, ton petit copain!

- Je ne sais rien de votre histoire et ça ne me regarde pas! Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es un gentil garçon, qu'il doit nous laisser et continuer à sortir avec toi? Il n'en est pas question! Alors que suis-je sensé faire?

- Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble et tout a été dit, intervint Pierre-François. Nous rentrons.

Ils prirent lentement le chemin de l'appartement. D'abord silencieux, assommés par cette étrange journée, qui finissait plus mal encore qu'elle n'avait commencé.

- Je n'ai jamais eu une relation suivie avec Kevin, se justifia Pierre-François. A plusieurs reprises quand il est venu faire des soirées à la discothèque, nous avons fini la nuit ensemble. Il n'a jamais été question de plus.

- C'est ton passé pti loup!

- Je vous connais tous les deux! Pas de scène maintenant puis demain au petit-déjeuner ou au déjeuner, ça va me tomber dessus...

- Je n'en peux plus! Il est déjà une heure du matin... Quelle journée! se plaignit Harry.

- Vous voulez dormir à l'appartement?

- Pourquoi pas! mais je commence à en avoir assez de ne pas avoir de vrai chez nous! fit Jim avec une grimace.

Harry ne répondit pas, pensant que même si elle n'était pas à leur goût l'ancienne maison des Black était chez eux, ainsi que l'appartement de Cambridge, certainement plus que ne le serait jamais un projet fait en commun avec Pierre-François dont la personnalité forte dominerait les lieux. Il sentit le regard de celui-ci, il s'inquiétait de son silence. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du duplex, Harry dès celle-ci franchie se dirigea vers leur chambre. Jim lui s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour préparer un vrai café qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de dormir. Pendant qu'il coulait, il partit à la recherche de sa moitié qu'il trouva pelotonnée sur le lit.

- Tu es fatigué mon amour?

- Jim, la maison de Londres, l'appartement de Cambridge c'est chez nous.

- Nous n'avons habité ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre... Je sais que la maison de ton parrain te tient à cœur mais avoue que telle qu'elle est, elle n'est pas accueillante et je doute qu'elle le soit jamais. Nous avions fait des projets pour notre logis de Cambridge et j'aimais ça mais maintenant avec Pierre-François dans notre vie, je ne sais plus où nous en sommes! Oublie ma remarque veux-tu? Je suis épuisé et je dis des bêtises. Tu veux un café?

- Non. Je vais prendre une douche.

- J'arrive, je vais chercher ma tasse.

Deux minutes plus tard, il retrouvait Harry sous la douche, l'entourait de ses bras, le câlinait, son amour, son ami, son amant qu'il avait blessé d'un simple mot.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione, Draco et Sylas transplanèrent devant le manoir Malefoy. Ils allèrent contempler les enfants endormis qu'ils n'avaient plus vus depuis dimanche soir, Teddy leur manquait. Puis ils se rendirent au salon où Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient.

- Harry a décidé de ne pas venir?

- Il avait déjà prévu une sortie avec Jim et Pierre-François.

- Une sortie? dans ces circonstances? s'étonna Lucius.

- Oui, ils ont parfois besoin de décompresser. Il n'arrêtent pas du matin jusqu'au soir. expliqua Sylas.

- Ils ont décidé apparemment de vivre comme si leur vie n'était pas menacée par des mégalomanes dangereux. estima Hermione.

- C'est de l'inconscience! Où sont-ils?

- Tu es injuste, Mia! Ils se lèvent tôt, se couchent tard et cumulent les occupations concernant le monde sorcier, le ministère, le conflit, notre prophétie, avant même de s'occuper de leurs études. Jim aurait dû terminer avec la plus grande distinction, à mon avis il devra se contenter de la grande distinction si il l'obtient.

- Il a consacré à Harry une grande partie du temps qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour ses études.

- Les cours qu'il a suivis à Poudlard c'est pour pouvoir vivre en monde sorcier après sans être une charge pour son fiancé. Au contraire, ils œuvrerons au même projet et celui-là le concerne plutôt deux fois qu'une!

- Et pour être avec lui sans arrêt car il ne supporte pas d'en être loin.

- C'est une envie partagée, ma mie, tu le sais. Le principal est que notre ami soit heureux, Jim l'adore, pour lui il n'y a rien de plus beau, de plus précieux que son Harry et il lui donne toute la tendresse, tout le bonheur qu'il n'a jamais connus.

- Si c'est le cas que font-ils avec Pierre-François?

- Et toi pourquoi as-tu aimé Sylas?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir!

- Pourquoi parce que Pierre-François a trente cinq ans? Parce qu'il est gay? Parce qu'il dirige une boîte moldue? Parce qu'il a une fille? Tu vas me trouver quel prétexte? poursuivit Draco irrité.

- Parce qu'il veut juste les mettre dans son lit?

- Tu en est toujours là, Mia? Cet homme est extraordinaire, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui, tout comme nos deux amis d'ailleurs.

- Avec tout ce qu'il fait pour revenir dans notre monde, je ne crois pas que ce soit son unique but, fit Lucius amusé. Personne n'est prêt à payer autant pour assouvir un simple désir charnel. Il va gagner en étant directeur de Poudlard dix fois moins qu'avec sa discothèque, par contre il va travailler deux fois plus. Il va devoir affronter son frère et faire face à de nombreux détracteurs. Il se prépare des jours qui ne seront pas faciles, tout ça pour eux.

- En tout cas Harry était prêt à sacrifier le monde sorcier pour lui!

- Il l'aurait fait pour chacun de nous, ma mie. Tu le sais très bien.

- En réalité, je ne comprends pas ton attitude avec lui. Tu devrais être contente pour lui.

- Mais je le suis! je ne veux que son bonheur, il est comme mon frère.

- Et d'après ma petite femme, c'est quoi le bonheur de Harry? Laisse-moi deviner... Le même que celui de James Potter, une petite femme brillante, des bébés tous les deux ans, des week-ends et des vacances en commun, des baptêmes et des fêtes de famille organisées chez l'un et puis chez l'autre... Le connais-tu si mal? Il est si particulier, mon ami! Il ne se contenterait jamais de ça! Il lui faut une cause à défendre, des familles à protéger, des orphelins à sauver! J'irai même plus loin, il lui faut prendre des risques, il lui faut des ennemis à combattre pour se sentir vivant. Tu le croyais étriqué parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu être lui même, l'amour de Jim l'a libéré. Si il avait épousé Ginny, il ne serait pas resté avec elle plus d'un an ou deux. Jim sera toujours à ses côtés, le secondera, partagera tout avec lui!

- Y compris Pierre-François! railla la jeune femme.

- Pour le moment, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent pour lui sont une vraie souffrance. Ils l'aiment trop pour le faire sortir de leur vie, trop pour vivre avec lui et l'obliger à aller chercher son plaisir ailleurs en s'avilissant, trop pour tolérer qu'il ait une relation suivie en dehors d'eux, mais ils n'arrivent aucun des deux à accepter de voir l'autre dans ses bras.

- Et?

- Et Pierre-François les aime, il attendra. Il les apprivoise doucement, tendrement, il y mettra le temps qu'il faudra... fit Sylas. Ils font des projets ensemble, de vacances, de vie commune, de rénovation du square Grimmaud, d'achat de maison... Nous devrons dorénavant compter avec lui dans leur vie et je suis sûr que jamais ils ne manqueront de quelque chose, il veillera sur eux comme un gobelin sur l'or de Gringott! Il sera moins présent dans leur vie de tous les jours comme l'a dit Jim l'autre jour mais il les aimera tout autant et ça leur permettra, eux, de conserver un semblant de vie à deux qui sera nécessaire à leur équilibre.

- Et il va admettre ça?

- Oui! Parce qu'il les a aimés ensemble, il a aimé aussi cette relation fusionnelle qu'il y a entre eux.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où sont-ils?

- Je ne crois pas que Harry apprécierait que je t'aide à ça, Père...

- C'est à dire?

- Le faire surveiller et suivre.

- Nos aurors connaissent leur métier! N'es-tu pas inquiet pour lui?

- Il n'est pas seul! Ils savent se défendre.

- Mais tu es soucieux quand même, intervint Narcissa, et moi aussi.

- Ils sont à Paris au restaurant "Le Magellan", après ils iront à la discothèque. répondit Dray avec un soupir. Si il l'apprend, il me fera ma fête!

- Pourquoi est-ce à toi qu'il a dit où ils allaient?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de t'entendre lui faire la morale pendant deux heures alors qu'il veut juste oublier notre situation un bref instant? Ou pour éviter que tu blesses une fois de plus Jim que tu n'épargnes jamais?

- Nous pouvons passer à table. intervint Narcissa.

- J'arrive! fit Lucius qui les rejoignit en effet très peu de temps après.

Après le repas, ils abordèrent bien d'autres sujets de la politique aux jumeaux, de l'économie à leurs études... Lorsque son portable émit un couinement caractéristique, Draco sut que le sujet initial allait revenir sur le tapis.

- Ils ne rentrent pas à Astor's Lodge, ils passent la nuit chez Pierre-François.

- De nouveau c'est toi qu'il prévient! Je ne vais pourtant pas lui faire la leçon par message téléphonique.

- ...

- Il y a des mois qu'il ne m'a plus prise dans ses bras, qu'il ne m'a plus dit Ma Mione, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas! », qu'il ne m'a plus serrée contre lui quand je pleure et que je suis triste! Il me manque tellement!

- Depuis quand, Mia? Depuis quand ne l'a-t-il plus fait?

- …

- Depuis que nous sommes fiancés, ma douce! Pas parce qu'il y a Jim ou Pierre-François, parce que j'étais là! puis Sylas! parce qu'en ami sincère et discret il ne voulait pas intervenir dans notre couple. Au début, il nous a aidés, après il a préféré se retirer, mais il te l'a dit et répété le jour où on aura besoin de lui, il sera là! Parce qu'il nous aime tous les trois. Il y aura toujours entre vous deux un lien unique fait de ces sept années où vous avez partagé toutes vos aventures. La vie est ainsi faite, tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de lui mais de nous et lui de Jim, d'autres liens se sont créés, différents, mais tout aussi forts, des liens d'amour, des liens d'adultes répondant à des besoins d'adultes!

- …

- Il faut accepter de grandir, ma mie, fit tendrement Sylas. La brillante élève toujours assoiffée de connaissance doit devenir une jeune femme tout aussi brillante et avide de vivre son futur. Nous t'aimons tous les deux profondément ainsi que nos petits rois! Vous êtes notre avenir! Ne trouves-tu pas ça suffisant? Je dois avouer que je commence à trouver cette amitié un peu encombrante et ce n'est pas plus mal si ils prennent un peu de recul pour le moment!

- Mais...

- Sylas a raison, Mia, intervint Lucius. Harry est un ami dévoué sur qui tu pourras toujours compter mais ton avenir c'est votre trio.

- Des compliments à un Potter? ironisa sa femme.

- Je sais reconnaître la valeur d'un homme! et ces trois là je préfère les avoir dans mon camp que contre moi car ce sont de vrais combattants de la vie et des amis loyaux. Où passez-vous votre week-end avant la bataille?

- Je ne sais pas encore! Peut-être à Toulouse. Harry, Jim et Pierre-François le passent au Cap d'Agde dans une maison qu'y a ce dernier, ils prennent avec eux Lily, Aymeric et Cloud. C'est là où ils comptent passer la plus grosse partie de leurs vacances d'ailleurs. Jimmy et Erwin le passent en côté moldu dans la maison de Hermione. Jareth et Violaine, je l'ignore, ils sont très secrets. Chacun a décidé de s'isoler pour profiter au mieux de ses proches. Tous ont décidé de se remplir d'espoir avant d'aller affronter l'inconnu. soupira Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bien plus tard, rentrés à Astor's Lodge, Sylas câlinait sa femme, il sentait son humeur rebelle. Il aurait fort à faire ce soir si il voulait l'amener à plus d'optimisme. Doucement, il lui murmurait des mots d'amour, caressant tendrement ses épaules, ses bras, sa taille, ne se permettant pas de descendre plus bas sachant que dans sa disposition d'esprit actuelle, elle le repousserait d'un geste irrité. Il voulait juste l'amener à se mettre en symbiose avec eux.

Il entendait Draco sous la douche, il ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Son état d'esprit ne serait pas au bout fixe non plus après ce qu'il considérait comme sa trahison envers son ami qui ne lui avait donné son emploi du temps de la soirée qu'au cas où se présenterait une urgence, mais ce serait différent, au contraire de Mia, il chercherait réconfort dans ses bras.

Depuis sa grossesse, elle était d'humeur changeante, il en fallait peu pour la contrarier, pour l'irriter. Ils avaient appris avec stupéfaction son ambition de remplacer Minerva au poste de professeur de métamorphose, abandonnant leur projet commun d'études universitaires sans même en discuter avec eux. Cela avait dû augmenter encore sa rancune envers le sorcier blond lorsqu'elle avait appris sa nomination au poste qu'elle convoitait même si elle ne pourrait l'occuper avant plusieurs années alors que Minerva avait besoin de quelqu'un immédiatement..

Si elle éprouvait des sentiments mitigés pour Jim car nul n'était assez bien pour son ami, le futur directeur de Poudlard ne lui inspirait que méfiance, elle ne lui trouvait que des défauts. Il savait que Pierre-François avait perçu l'antipathie qu'elle ressentait pour lui, le poussant certainement à s'éloigner d'eux avec leurs amis. Il l'appréciait pourtant beaucoup et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Dray et il croyait cette sympathie réciproque.

Quand il sentit son mari se glisser dans les draps, il s'aperçut que ses pensées avait dû s'égarer de nombreuses minutes loin de leur femme qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte, sa mie s'évadait loin d'eux au moment de dormir, ne participant plus à leurs jeux amoureux que lorsqu'elle était particulièrement bien disposée. Il eut un sourire intérieur en pensant à une Narcissa, particulièrement épanouie par sa grossesse et toujours demandeuse de câlins. Chanceux Lucius!

Son amant eut un petit rire amusé quand il lui fit part de ses réflexions et de sa distraction. Au grand étonnement de Sylas qui croyait le trouver plutôt bougon, c'est lui qui l'attira tout contre lui en souriant, caressant son corps, goûtant sa peau puis ses lèvres. Ah les baisers de son tendre ami... Ils ne se lassaient aucun des deux de la bouche, des mains de l'autre, c'était à chaque fois une nouvelle exploration, sur un terrain de plus en plus familier... Ils connaissaient les douces faiblesses provoquant les soupirs, les tendres gestes amenant les gémissements, les baisers arquant leurs corps mais en découvraient sans cesse de nouveaux pour l'extase de l'autre. Tous les deux aimaient faire l'amour, tous les deux cherchaient le plaisir de celui qu'ils chérissaient et pour Sylas, lorsque son amant le possédait en lui murmurant son amour, la félicité n'était jamais loin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mercredi 16 juin._

Pierre-François entra dans la chambre avec le plateau du petit déjeuner. Il les observa dans la pénombre blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il les retrouvait toujours enlacés, dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité ils devenaient un tout. Souvent il avait peur de les déranger, souvent il se sentait exclu, souvent il se disait qu'il avait tort de s'incruster dans leur vie, mais il n'était déjà plus temps de faire marche arrière sans les blesser, sans perdre son âme. Souvent... il avait peur de gâcher leur vie. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau, ouvrit légèrement les rideaux et les regarda dormir. Il pensa les réveiller puis s'éloigner, hier il avait senti Harry blessé mais n'avait pas compris.

- Mes agneaux? il faut vous lever, je vous ai apporté de quoi déjeuner.

Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit les yeux le premier, il tendit la main vers lui dans le même geste que le jour précédent.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons aller à Poudlard.

- Tu viens avec nous?

- Oui, je voudrais parler à Albus.

- Viens, juste un peu.

Il se glissa contre son dos, enlaçant les deux corps.

- Pourquoi étais-tu triste hier soir?

- Jim a dit que nous n'avions pas de chez nous.

- Et même si tu ne l'aimes pas, la maison de Sirius, c'est le seul chez toi que tu aies jamais eu avec Poudlard... Je comprends. Tu veux la rénover ou tu veux la garder telle que?

- J'aimerais voir ce que tu as imaginé mais j'aimerais aussi qu'elle me corresponde.

- Je l'ai conçue pour vous mais bien sûr on regardera et on fera tous les changements que tu veux. J'aimerais que tu penses à la possibilité de vivre dans une maison ensemble près de la côte, du côté de Bornemouth par exemple.

- ...

- Je vais encore trop vite, hein? fit-il tendrement.

- Oui! souffla Harry.

- J'attendrai, mon agneau. Ne crains rien, nous avons tout notre temps. Tu réveilles Jim pour qu'on déjeune?

Avant de se lever pour prendre le plateau, d'un geste aimant, il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue devant lui. Il fondait d'amour pour ce grand adolescent qui se voulait homme, éternel inquiet à la fois tellement fort et puissant, tellement sensible et assoiffé de tendresse. Par deux fois le soir précédent, il l'avait revendiqué comme sien, la première fois en défiant ouvertement son frère, la seconde en remettant Kevin à sa place. S'en était-il rendu compte?

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois sur le lit avant de s'habiller très vite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils retrouvèrent tout le monde devant la classe de métamorphose. Madame Mac Gonagall arriva en retard et dès son entrée, son regard se posa sur Harry et Jim qui attendaient sagement main dans la main appuyés contre le mur. Le trio semblait leur faire grise mine, Harry avait pourtant pris la peine de les prévenir qu'ils ne rentraient pas. Lorsque l'heure de déjeuner fut là, ils cherchèrent Pierre-François à la bibliothèque, il n'y était pas. Il avait seulement emprunté plusieurs livres.

- Il doit être dans son bureau. Si il avait eu envie de manger avec nous il savait où nous trouver non?

- Il est très certainement plongé dans ses recherches, mon amour, fit Jim amusé. Il ne peut pas venir manger à la table de la septième bis de toute façon.

- Allons retrouver les autres...

Après le repas, ils allèrent s'installer dans le parc sous le saule pleureur. Harry s'était assis, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, Jim couché en travers, la tête posée sur son estomac, il passait sa main tendrement dans les boucles blondes. Les membres du trio devant eux profitaient de cet instant de répit, assis l'un contre l'autre, chuchotant, s'embrassant. Le jeune moldu sentait son fiancé calme et serein comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis un moment.

- Tu aimes cet endroit!

- C'est la seule vraie maison que j'ai connue, mon cœur. Le square Grimmaud me rappelle des souvenirs tristes, des espoirs déçus. J'ai cru vivre avec Sirius et avoir une vraie famille, je n'ai pas eu cette chance... Mais il me l'a léguée pour qu'elle devienne mon chez moi et je respecte sa volonté. Oui j'aime ce lieu! Ma vie a commencé lorsque je suis arrivé ici à onze ans, avant je n'avais fait que survivre.

- Et ta famille de moldus?

- Excuse moi! Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment. Ma famille c'est toi... Il est vrai que nous n'aurons pas eu le temps de la voir grandir, elle a tendance à s'élargir de façon anarchique, mais tu en es le centre, le pivot. Je t'aime, plus que tout.

A la fenêtre de son bureau, dans l'aile des appartements, un jeune sorcier blond contemplait le parc et plus particulièrement deux silhouettes enlacées sous un arbre. Plongé dans un vieux grimoire très passionnant, il avait laissé passer l'heure du déjeuner. Il ne semblait pas leur avoir manqué, il poussa un soupir. Il les vit se lever et remonter vers l'école, main dans la main, pour assister aux cours. Il rassembla les livres et les redescendit à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la réserve. Deux heures plus tard, pour la forme, il enregistrait auprès de la bibliothécaire la sortie des livres qu'il avait choisis.

- Ils vous ont trouvé, Monsieur le Directeur?

- Qui ça, madame Pince?

- Potter et Spencer! Ils vous cherchaient tantôt, apparemment ils croyaient vous trouver ici.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas important. Je les verrai plus tard.

Il remonta travailler le sourire aux lèvres.

Il les attendait dans la salle sur demande déjà transformée en site de Stonehenge. Toutefois, il n'avait pas choisi la même partie du site que le jour précédent mais avait agrandi celui-ci pour accueillir plus d'équipes sur le terrain. Quand ils arrivèrent avec les autres, il chercha leur regard. Si Jim lui sourit tendrement, Harry le toisa de haut. Manifestement, une fois de plus, il était mécontent et même si il avait passé une agréable heure de midi dans les bras de son fiancé, il tenait à lui reprocher son absence. Il eut pour son agneau ronchon un sourire tendre et indulgent qui choqua celui-ci.

Bill, Arthur, Liam, Jareth, Violaine, Jimmy, Narcissa, Lucius, Abdelforth étaient venus quelques heures avant la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pour renforcer les groupes. De suite les duels entre équipes prirent une autre tournure, les adultes ne faisaient pas de cadeaux aux plus jeunes et très vite ils se trouvèrent en difficultés. Les engagements duraient au moins un quart d'heure, après huit autres équipes les remplaçaient. Charlie, Jim et Minerva faisaient le point avec les jeunes combattants sortants, épinglant leurs défauts et leurs erreurs.

Le groupe formé de Harry, Pierre-François, Cloud et celui de Draco, Hermione, Sylas et le plus jeune de l'AD après Cloud, il venait tout juste d'avoir ses dix-sept ans, Justin le jeune serpentard qui avait prévenu Harry, tournaient sans répit. De loin les plus puissants et les plus rapides, ils essayaient d'affronter chaque groupe tour à tour. Comme les autres jours, ils arrêtèrent juste avant que les derniers repas soient servis. Tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient se rendre au square Grimmaud par le réseau de cheminette sécurisé.

Harry, Jim et Pierre-François restèrent les derniers dans la salle vérifiant que rien n'avait été oublié.

- Ça a été tes recherches? demanda Jim.

- Oui! je crois bien que l'idée d'un portail magique n'est pas à négliger et je me demande dans quelle mesure c'est lui qui nous attirera sur les lieux.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que peut-être quelqu'un veut se servir de ce lieu pour ramener quelqu'un parmi nous.

- On peut ramener un mort dans le monde des vivants? interrogea Harry.

- Non mon agneau! Mais quelqu'un d'un peu fou pourrait le croire et seul Merlin sait sur quoi ça peut déboucher!

- Tu crois que c'est le but de ton frère?

- Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose mais ces derniers temps nous n'étions pas vraiment très proches... fit le sorcier ironique. Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Il nous reste deux jours pour en savoir plus! Mais vous mes amours, vous passez vos aspics! Alors on se dépêche d'aller à la réunion et puis boulot!

- On ne mange pas?

Jim et Pierre-François éclatèrent de rire.

- Si on mangera! même des pizzas si tu veux! C'est pour me faire pardonner de m'être oublié dans un précieux grimoire ce midi et d'avoir raté le déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient déjà arrivés, pourtant Harry prit le temps de faire du café pour Jim et Pierre-François. Ils étaient en train de le boire dans la cuisine quand les derniers arrivèrent.

- Il faut y aller, soupira Pierre-François.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois agacé...

- C'est vrai, ce sont de longues journées et pas toujours constructives.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table aux places laissées vides, Jim et Harry côté à côte, Pierre-François entre Bill et Neville.

- Nous sommes réunis tous au grand complet à la demande de Harry. Nous t'écoutons, fit Minerva.

- Vous savez tous que le 21 juin dans quelques jours doit avoir lieu selon la prophétie une bataille... Diverses informations font que nous en savons un peu plus sur les forces que nous allons rencontrer. La faction d'Ombrage s'est unie à la Loge sorcière. Nous entraînons les élèves composant l'AD pour qu'ils nous soutiennent. Certains parmi vous ont participé à cette préparation ce soir.

Tout indique qu'elle se passera sur le site de Stonehenge. Nous nous sommes rendus sur le terrain et nous avons découvert une chose assez inquiétante dont Pierre-François nous parlera dans quelques minutes.

Mon but premier en demandant cette réunion est de rassembler en vue de l'affrontement le plus grand nombre de combattants, pourtant j'estime que ni Lucius, ni Kingsley, ni Minerva, ni Arthur, ni Pierre-François ne devraient y participer.

- Tu es fou! s'exclama Draco.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre nos dirigeants si c'est le cas notre monde basculera dans l'escarcelle d'Ombrage ou de la Loge. Il faut faire des sacrifices pour le monde sorcier! Ce n'est pas Minerva, Kingsley ou Arthur qui renieront ce principe, n'est-ce pas?

- Je vois que tu nous en veux! répondit Arthur.

- A deux titres, vous avez fi de sa vie et vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance.

- Tu ne pouvais pas en être sûr! Tu parlais plus avec tes sentiments qu'avec ta raison!

- C'est ce que vous faites ce soir! Moi, j'étais sûr qu'il y arriverait!

- Là c'est toi qui veut faire fi de la vie de nos enfants en vous déforçant. fit Arthur.

- Nous avons organisé le groupe au mieux! Jour après jour! De telle façon à protéger les plus faibles... aucun de vous n'a offert son aide!

- ...

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser tous les deux affronter mon frère sans moi? renchérit Pierre-François sèchement. Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Harry. Ce sera nous trois ou aucun.

- Tu veux me commander?

- Oui! fit le sorcier fermement en regardant le plus jeune droit dans les yeux tout en tremblant intérieurement de le perdre.

Il ne récolta en réponse qu'un sourire tendre et amusé de l'Elu qui le mena à la réflexion...

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que je l'accepterais, n'est-ce-pas?

- Non! Je connais ta volonté. Comme a dit Jim, pour que tu restes il faudrait te stupéfixer.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Parce que je pense que c'est ainsi que ça devrait se faire et je m'attends à ce que trois acceptent ma proposition, même si ça leur coûte. Il faut aussi penser à préparer notre avenir.

- J'accepte! fit Lucius.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Kingsley.

- Je me fais vieille et je suis loin d'être encore ce que j'étais. Je resterai à l'arrière.

- Moi, je refuse! je veux me battre avec mes enfants! répondit Arthur.

- Trois! Tu nous a amenés là où tu voulais? demanda Lucius.

- Oui, c'est bien ainsi que je voyais les choses. admit-il calmement.

- Bien! Maintenant peux-tu nous parler de l'affaire Zabini? demanda Lucius.

- Blaise Zabini est devenu espion pour nous à l'intérieur même du groupe d'Ombrage. Il risque sa vie et son avenir pour nous apporter des renseignements dont nous manquons cruellement.

- De son plein gré?

- Ombrage le faisait chanter et s'en servait comme espion, nous avons fait la même chose et l'avons lié par un serment sorcier.

- Pourquoi dis-tu nous? Je n'étais pas d'accord!

- Je sais Dray que tu n'étais pas en faveur de cette solution mais tu ne m'en as pas trouvé d'autres!

- Nous étions six, trois pour, trois contre, tu as pris la décision seul!

- Il en est ainsi de certains choix, ils doivent être faits seul et parfois à contrecœur. C'est le cas ici. Il a très peu de risques d'être découvert en quelques jours et nous n'utiliserons aucun des renseignements qu'il nous rapportera si il peut mettre sa couverture en danger. Cela fait partie aussi du serment. Nous avons trop peu de renseignements. Cette semaine avec les problèmes au ministère nous avons frôlé la catastrophe. Je ne comprends pas encore comment Ombrage n'a pas utilisé la désorganisation du lundi matin pour faire un coup d'Etat.

- C'est vrai que nous sommes passés très près. admit Kingsley. Sans vous, sans tes réactions un peu vives parfois, nous allions droit au désastre.

- L'utilisation des espions est, je crois, monnaie courante et a été pratiquée par les meilleurs. Une dernière remarque à ce sujet Draco, nous étions six au courant, précisa Pierre-François, et moins il y a de personnes qui connaissent son rôle plus un espion est en sûreté! Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir pour la sécurité de ton ami Blaise!

Les membres de l'Ordre scandalisés se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur nouveau membre.

- Tu doutes de nous? demanda Bill.

- Non! mais une indiscrétion est vite commise, un regard complice est vite lancé dans un lieu public, un simple sourire vite adressé en encouragement... Le moindre geste met en péril!

En parlant de lieux publics, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ça? fit Lucius en tendant le Independent Wizard à Harry.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de lire les journaux ces jours-ci.

- Vous avez pourtant bien eu le temps de sortir à Paris.

- En effet nous sommes allés au restaurant et sommes tombés sur mon frère et un de ses lieutenants, une rencontre peu agréable c'est vrai mais rien d'anormal là-dedans quand on sait que c'est moi qui lui ai fait découvrir cet établissement.

- Ainsi c'est au grand maître de la Loge que s'adressait ce regard pour le moins inamical? interrogea Minerva.

Harry et Jim étaient penchés sur une photo prise le soir précédent, ils échangèrent une grimace. Prise au restaurant, elle montrait les trois convives à table et un Survivant qui posait un baiser manifestement tendre sur la main de Pierre-François tout en lançant un regard de haine farouche à quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas. La légende ne comptait que quelques mots Jusqu'où peut aller la jalousie du survivant? Jim tendit le quotidien à Pierre-François.

- Heureusement qu'ils ne vous ont pas suivis à "L'Aigle Noir". jeta Hermione.

- Mes portiers avant de commencer leur travail mémorisent les clients qu'ils ne doivent pas laisser entrer, mon frère et Sean O'Reilly en font partie depuis l'ouverture du club. Que je sois le futur directeur de Poudlard ne m'empêche ni d'avoir une vie privée et ni de faire tourner ma discothèque qui est une source de revenus dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'importance.

- Par contre Lucius si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes suivis par tes soins? interrogea Harry.

- Uniquement pour ta sécurité! Si notre disparition plongerait le monde sorcier dans le désordre, la tienne le priverait de tout espoir!

- Tu étais chez ton père hier, Draco? C'est donc toi qui lui a dit où nous étions?

- Comprends moi Harry, après l'enlèvement de Pierre-François, nous sommes inquiets quand vous vous éloignez.

- Je vois! soupira l'Elu. Je saisis mieux votre attitude de la journée. La honte d'avoir trahi un ami, je suppose?

- Harry! Deux reproches avaient fusé en même temps. Jim et Pierre-François le regardaient tous deux avec le même air déçu.

- Je savais que tu le prendrais comme ça! fit son ami amer.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on se laisse manipuler par sa femme... Je m'en remettrai, hein...

- Toujours est-il que tu pourrais peut-être veiller à ton image car le monde sorcier te regarde et te juge sur ce qu'il voit! intervint Minerva.

- La Lumière a besoin de son petit héros bien net et aseptisé! railla-t-il. Trouvez-vous en un autre! Je suis comme je suis et je ne changerai pas! Un Survivant héritier de serpentard pour vous rallier des partisans, un Survivant commandant et manipulant pour vous procurer des renseignements, un Survivant plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire pour vous protéger... ça ne vous dérange pas trop ça?

- Je propose un break d'un quart d'heure et une tasse de café... interrompit Jim.

Sans attendre la réponse, il se leva entraînant son fiancé avec lui. Pierre-François les suivit après un regard encourageant à un Draco livide. Il les retrouva dans la cuisine, Harry contre Jim qui lui parlait tendrement en caressant son visage. Il prépara le café proposé, du thé pour les plus traditionalistes comme Minerva et Augusta qui ne buvaient que ça, ajouta sur le plateau des verres et des bouteilles de limonades moldues. Puis il regarda où ses agneaux en étaient. Harry avait toujours un air buté qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il vint derrière lui, le ceintura d'une main et s'appuya contre son dos, laissant Jim lui parler, il se contenta de doucement caresser le poignet qui portait le bracelet.

- Tu es d'accord avec Jim?

- Il ne fait rien d'autre que veiller sur toi, mon agneau. Comme tu veilles sur moi ou sur Jim! Toi aussi tu m'as fait suivre et je me promène avec un tracker...

- Quand je t'ai fait suivre, nous ne nous connaissions pas encore, je me voyais mal aller te trouver pour te dire que je te faisais suivre par la DST et le tracker je t'ai demandé ton autorisation! Je ne l'aurais pas fait autrement.

- Non! tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen! Pour une fois, je trouve que tu as mal agi. Mais Draco et toi, une fois qu'il s'agit de l'autre, vous n'êtes, apparemment, jamais très raisonnables. Je ne suis pas sûr que Mione ait eu besoin de le pousser! Il t'aime assez que pour s'angoisser à l'idée que mon frère veuille t'enlever.

- Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour lui! renchérit Jim.

- Vous êtes terribles tous les deux! soupira Harry.

- Tu es calmé? Et quand on rentrera j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais emprisonné ou inconscient. J'ai l'impression que j'ai quelques informations de retard. Vous m'aidez à monter tout ça?

Quand ils revinrent les conversations s'interrompirent. Ils reprirent leur place pour la suite.

- Pour clôturer le sujet précédent, je vous ai toujours dit que je ne sacrifierais pas ma vie privée à une carrière politique, il faudra la prendre comme elle est, Independent Wizard ou pas!

Et, avant que des mesures soient prises pour ma sécurité, je veux qu'on m'en parle! C'est la moindre des choses.

Le dernier sujet abordé est devenu par la force des choses le plus important de cette réunion alors qu'il n'était pas prévu au départ. Il s'agit de la prophétie et des derniers éléments découverts.

- Il y a deux sujets bien distincts, la dernière strophe et le lieu de la bataille. commença Pierre-François.

Pour la dernière strophe, vous avez négligé un point capital, elle suit la seconde! je sais, ça a l'air stupide d'énoncer ce fait mais vous l'avez pourtant négligé! Vous n'avez tenu aucun compte du facteur temps et tout est changé, bouleversé. La deuxième strophe nous parle de la bataille qui aura lieu à la fête de Litha soit le 21 juin, la troisième strophe de la fête de Beltane qui a lieu elle le 1er mai. Vous en avez conclu qu'Hermione devait être enceinte ce 1er mai, ce qui est une erreur! ça aurait dû se passer ultérieurement! l'année suivante, dans deux ans, on l'ignore. Vous avez devancé la prophétie et j'en ignore les conséquences mais il y en aura très certainement. Bonnes? Mauvaises? Impossible de le dire.

Le second point concerne le lieu où se déroulera l'affrontement du 21 juin et la nature de celui-ci. Je ne suis qu'au début de mes recherches et il me reste très peu de temps. Vous aviez conclu que Stonehenge devait être le lieu indiqué, c'est plus que probable! Nous sommes allés sur place pour évaluer le terrain et le reproduire pour les entraînements. Ce faisant nous avons découvert un fait troublant, il y a une forte concentration de magie qui va d'une pierre située à l'extérieur des cercles jusqu'au centre de ceux-ci. Cette ligne est en prolongement de ce qu'on appelle l'avenue et qui est une large bande de vingt trois mètres qui mène à la pierre talon dont j'ai parlé et à sa jumelle dont on voit encore l'emplacement. Lorsque le soleil se lève le matin du solstice d'été les rayons passent exactement entre les deux pierres pour aller rejoindre le centre du cercle. Etant donné la concentration de magie à cet endroit précis, j'en ai déduit que nous pourrions être en présence d'un portail magique tel que décrit dans les anciens traités. Chaque portail a son gardien dans les deux mondes celui des vivants et celui des morts. Une tombe a été découverte et ouverte par les moldus, elle contenait un combattant avec arc et flèches. Pourquoi-pas une baguette me direz vous? Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas un sorcier? Les mégalithes ont une signification qui nous échappe comme aux moldus d'ailleurs. Au milieu du cercle se dressait une pierre verte et brillante de plusieurs mètres de haut, c'est la seule du site, maintenant elle est couchée et a été piétinée par des générations de moldus. Il n'empêche que des siècles après, la magie est ressentie à cet endroit d'une façon exceptionnelle.

Un brouhaha de voix s'éleva, les questions fusaient.

- Tes recherches accréditent-elles tes suppositions?

- Pour le moment à part le gardien, il n'y a rien qui les confirment et rien qui les infirment.

- En quoi cela peut-il être intéressant?

- Peut-être avons nous là l'explication de toute la prophétie. Si la Loge ou Ombrage ont eu vent de ce portail en ayant le texte de cette prophétie soit d'une autre, nous pouvons supposer qu'ils croient pouvoir faire revenir quelqu'un des limbes. Cela expliquerait les trois vers :

_Brisant la nouvelle harmonie sous leurs pas  
Se croyant les égaux des dieux anciens  
Voudront briser le lien sacré du bien._

Dans ce cas c'est volontairement que nous irons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup pour empêcher cela, à la tombée de la nuit, quand le site se sera nourri toute la journée des prières et de l'adoration des membres des mouvements neo-druidiques! plus de vingt mille personnes!

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardaient entre eux atterrés.

- Par Merlin, tu n'as pas une seule bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer?

- Et qui crois-tu qu'ils voudraient faire revenir?

- Pour mon frère, je pencherais fort pour Gellert Grindewald, pour Ombrage je l'ignore.

- As-tu fait part de ça à quelqu'un pour avoir un autre avis?

- J'en ai discuté avec Albus, je le reverrai quand j'aurai trouvé plus de renseignements.

- Tu avais dit qu'il n'était pas possible de ramener un mort dans le monde des vivants.

- C'est la seule chose dont je sois certain, fit Pierre-François, mais on peut peut-être le ramener sous une autre forme, c'est dans ce sens que vont mes recherches. Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain les examens pour les aspics commencent, il est temps de rentrer étudier.

- Nous sommes un peu sous le choc, fit Minerva. Nous nous attendions à beaucoup de choses mais là en quelques mots tu as bouleversé toutes nos suppositions.

- Pourtant sauf contrordre, je vous attends tous ici dimanche à dix-huit heures. Il faut que nous nous faufilions sur les lieux bien avant le coucher du soleil. Nous utiliserons les sorts de désillusion pour y rester après le crépuscule. fit Harry. Je crois que vous avez compris à quel point c'est important pour notre monde, je compte sur vous.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient dans le salon télévision d'Astor's Lodge attendant le livreur de pizzas. Harry répondait aux questions de Pierre-François sur sa matière, il cherchait ses faiblesses et trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Il passa à Jim ce qui lui permit de comparer les deux et le résultat ne fut pas en faveur de Harry. Il poussa un soupir. Il ne le reconnaitrait personne mais il ressentait encore les blessures de la semaine précédente, se sentait fatigué et ne demandait qu'une chose, aller dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant une pizza odorante et croustillante dont il eut bien du mal à avaler la moitié.

- Va dormir mon loup! tu n'en peux plus!

- Non ça va, fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Non! tu n'es pas encore bien remis de tes blessures et des doloris et tu n'arrêtes pas! Je vais encore étudier avec Jim! Promis.

- Nous devions discuter tu as oublié? Ce que j'ai entendu tantôt...

- Viens. Jim?

- J'arrive, mon amour! Nous sommes là dans dix minutes, fit-il à destination du trio.

- Jim?

- Ça va Dray! il a fini par admettre nos arguments mais...

- J'ai compris.

Pierre-François était assis dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, Harry sur le bureau, ils l'attendaient. Harry expliqua le chantage d'Ombrage, la réaction des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents ce jour là, sa décision, le vote. Sa dispute avec Lucius pour l'annonce de sa nomination, la potion de Sylas.

- Qu'aurais-tu réellement fait si je n'étais pas revenu?

Harry balançait les jambes, le visage dur, le regard lointain, il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à cette question. Aussi lança-t-il un un coup d'œil furieux à Jim quand il le fit à sa place.

- Il avait décidé de lui remettre le pouvoir avec un serment sorcier garantissant ta bonne santé.

- Par Merlin Harry! fit Pierre-François en fermant les yeux, deux larmes coulant sur son visage. Tu te rends compte que lundi nous allons tous risquer nos vies, que nous serons particulièrement visés et que nous pourrions ne pas en revenir tous les trois? C'est un fait que nous devons admettre.

- Tu l'acceptes toi? Nous en reviendrons! je ferai tout pour ça! Je te défends de partir perdant!

- Je pars au contraire plein d'espoirs, j'ai le bonheur à découvrir enfin. Ne crois pas que je sois prêt à y renoncer facilement.

- En attendant, tu as difficile de rester debout... Tu ferais mieux de te coucher! Tu veux que nous t'aidions? fit tendrement Jim.

- Vous voulez me déshabiller et me border comme Lily?

- On t'a bien pris ton bain comme elle! répondit-il moqueur.

Pierre-François éclata de rire.

- Ainsi je n'ai pas imaginé que tu me disais que j'étais plus difficile à baigner que ma fille? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Outre le poids, il y avait beaucoup plus de surface à laver, railla-t-il. Jim, il faut retourner étudier.

Le sorcier se leva de son fauteuil pour passer à la salle de bain. Tous les deux, main dans la main, le regardaient gravement.

- Je t'en prie mon loup, ne laisse pas tomber!

- Jamais! Aie confiance! Je suis simplement très fatigué!

Il les attira, les serrant contre lui, posant sa tête doucement sur l'épaule de Jim qui referma ses bras autour de lui pendant que Harry libérait ses cheveux de leur lien, puis les caressait avec des gestes enjôleurs, il soupira d'aise. Harry déposa un baiser suave dans sa nuque avant de lui murmurer un simple Bonsoir », tandis que Jim posait ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner.

Il regarda la porte se fermer sur eux, le cœur en déroute. Lui qui à quinze ans avait refusé de plier devant Ombrage par fierté, par principe, pour défendre la vérité, avait accepté de lui donner le pouvoir pour le sauver. Une petite phrase qu'il avait entendue juste avant d'actionner le portoloin lui revint en mémoire. Trop occupé par cette unique idée qui le taraudait depuis son enlèvement, fuir, il n'y avait pas prêté attention :

Les serments? Tu veux dire qu'ils ont accepté?

- Le Survivant semble tenir plus à son amant qu'au monde sorcier."

Cela aurait dû être une ruse, ce n'en était pas une et il était le seul à l'ignorer depuis une semaine.

.

.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOo

Courage! Reviewez! Un petit clic qui nous fait tant plaisir!

oOoOoOoOoOo


	39. Chapter 38  Poison

.

.

**CHAPITRE XXXVIII. POISON**

_._

_._

_._

_**Jeudi 17 juin.**_

Les couloirs de l'école bruissaient de cris divers, d'échanges faits à voix basse sur les moyens d'étudier sans dormir, de rumeurs les plus folles sur les examinateurs, sur les questions qui allaient être posées... Les plus inquiets paniquaient, les plus inconscients fanfaronnaient et les plus raisonnables attendaient. Les bourdonnements s'amplifièrent jusqu'à devenir glapissements lorsqu'ils virent arriver le groupe de vieux sorciers qui allaient être leurs examinateurs. Harry y reconnut sans peine la vieille Griselda Marchebank, les professeurs Tofty et Ogden auprès desquels il avait passé certaines de ses buses.

Il les désigna à Jim et lui expliqua les examens passés avec eux en cinquième. Il le fit rire en lui racontant sa maladresse devant le premier lorsque son rat qui devait devenir orange avait grossi jusqu'à être aussi gros qu'un blaireau, puis son erreur quand, à l'examen de divination, il avait prédit au professeur Marchebank qu'elle aurait dû mourir la semaine précédente.

Les vieux sorciers accueillis par la directrice semblaient en grande conversation avec celle-ci. Harry la voyait peu à peu perdre son calme légendaire. Il la vit appeler le groupe d'élèves de sixième année qui devaient guider les examinateurs dans l'école que pourtant ils connaissaient parfaitement, puis elle les planta là pour se diriger vers l'aile des logements professoraux. Dès qu'il eut conduit le professeur Marchebank à la classe de divination, Cloud vint leur apporter des nouvelles avec un air réjoui et moqueur.

- Il manque deux examinateurs, l'un est mort de vieillesse il y a trois jours et le second a disparu depuis hier matin! Mac Gonagall est allée chercher Dad pour remplacer un des deux. Elle parlait d'appeler Lucius pour prendre la place du second.

- Il fallait encore bien ça à pti loup! s'exclama Jim avec une grimace mécontente.

- C'est bénéfique pour vous deux si vous tombez sur lui vous aurez un optimal+, se moqua le jeune serpentard manifestement très satisfait de sa plaisanterie.

- Il est très fatigué Cloud, ce sont de trop longues journées pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être gravement blessé. Hier, il n'a même pas su terminer son dîner. fit Harry soucieux.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le professeur Binns qui les mena vers leur lieu d'examen. Toutes les septièmes passaient leurs écrits pour les ASPIC ensemble et vu la présence de la septième bis, les mesures habituelles avaient été modifiées. Pour les cours communs, la grande salle ne serait pas utilisée cette année, c'est la salle sur demande très sollicitée depuis un certain temps qui servirait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés chacun devant leur questionnaire et y répondaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Harry avait échangé avec Jim un coup d'œil satisfait, les questions ne semblaient pas trop complexes.

Trois heures plus tard, ils se dirigeaient plutôt souriants vers la grande salle discutant leurs réponses. Comme d'habitude, Hermione les stressait tous en retrouvant sans arrêt dans son cours des éléments qu'ils auraient dû préciser. Harry retrouvait sans surprise et avec indulgence la Mione toujours insatisfaite d'elle-même et perpétuellement survoltée de l'époque des BUSE. Ses deux hommes et Erwin, très étonnés, la regardaient avec plus ou moins d'amusement ou d'effroi selon l'instant. Ils la virent sursauter, secouer ses boucles brunes avec colère, puis se replonger dans son livre d'histoire avec un reniflement agacé. Elle venait certainement de retrouver un argument ou une date oubliée, mais nul ne fut assez imprudent pour lui poser la question. Quoique...

- Un problème, Hermione? ça n'a pas été? demanda sur un ton amusé la personne qui venait en sens inverse et que, plongée dans sa lecture, elle avait failli heurter.

- Si si! ça a été! J'ai juste oublié de préciser que Bernard le Bègue avait épousé en secondes noces la sœur de sa première femme!

- Quel dommage de passer à côté de l'optimal! fit la voix compatissante. Enfin tu te rattraperas dans les autres branches!

- ...

- Rassure moi! tu as bien précisé qu'il ne manquait jamais de fumer une pipe chaque soir en compagnie de Owen Bradell, que c'est parce qu'un jour il manquait de tabac que les deux familles se sont brouillées à mort et que c'est ainsi que leur rivalité a débuté et duré des siècles?

Voyant Hermione de plus en plus paniquée, les garçons avaient du mal à garder leur sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas... nulle part vu écrit que... pas possible... l'entendirent-ils marmonner.

- Vraiment regrettable, fit le pince-sans rire avec un faux air soucieux. J'ai bien peur que l'effort exceptionnel t'échappe aussi!

Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'éclat de rire général que Mione leva la tête de son livre, elle plongea dans un regard très bleu, très clair et très moqueur!

- Pierre-François, tu... tu...!

- Je? l'encouragea le plaisantin. Fais attention à ce que tu dis à ton futur examinateur de métamorphose!

- Je te déteste! acheva-t-elle d'un air misérable.

- Rien de nouveau, en somme! conclut-il.

- ...

- Et vous ça a été? demanda-t-il aux garçons.

Ayant obtenus cinq "oui", il sourit. Ce matin, ils s'étaient levés tard. Il aurait voulu les rassurer, les câliner un peu ses agneaux avant qu'ils viennent à leurs examens, à la place, ils avaient dû se presser, avalant à peine une tasse de café avant de prendre le réseau de cheminette et d'atterrir dans son bureau.

- Je dois aller déjeuner dans la grande salle, à la table des professeurs et des examinateurs, je n'ai pas pu y échapper. fit-il en cherchant leur regard sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas être ravis de la nouvelle.

- On s'y attendait, soupira Harry, on se retrouve dans le parc après...

- Dans le parc? fit le futur directeur incertain.

- Tu utiliseras un sort de défroissage, se moqua gentiment Harry.

Comme ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la grande salle, il obliqua vers la table de la septième bis et laissa Pierre-François se débattre avec son problème existentiel un futur directeur peut-il devant les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école, aller s'asseoir sur la pelouse dans le parc avec des élèves pour autre chose qu'une leçon de soins aux créatures magiques ou l'observation du calamar géant? Harry conscient de sa provocation attendait de voir si son loup oserait, une fois de plus, défier les usages.

- Tu exagères, mon amour! lui fit Jim en posant un bisou sur le bout de son nez...

- Tu fais quoi là? s'enquit sa moitié effarée.

- Je te câline, mon grand.

- Jim! Il y a là tous les conseillers de l'école!

- Vraiment? Je n'avais pas remarqué! fit-il ironique en jetant un coup d'œil à la table où déjeunaient Pierre-François et Lucius.

- ...

- Ne joue pas à ça avec lui, Harry, tu vas le lasser. Il nous aime tu le sais. Inutile de t'amuser à tester ton pouvoir sur lui, c'est stupide et cruel.

Appuyés contre le mur, juste à la sortie de la grande salle, Harry et Jim, serrés l'un contre l'autre attendaient Pierre-François. Il sortit sans les voir en compagnie de Charlie avec qui il discutait. Ce n'était pas prévu. Avec un sourire, ce dernier fit un signe de tête à son collègue qui les aperçut enfin. Après deux mots d'excuse adressés au rouquin, il se dirigea vers eux.

- Tu as changé d'avis, mon agneau? Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous au bord du lac. Il parait que c'est ton endroit préféré pour les câlins.

- Pierre-François!

- ...

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû!

- Moi non plus... mais comme tu vois tu fais déjà assez l'objet des commentaires de ces jeunes énamourées sans encore en rajouter... Vous avez examen à quelle heure?

- Dans une heure.

- On va prendre un café dans mon bureau?

- Volontiers, fit Jim avec un tendre sourire au sorcier qui ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Une fois de plus il était tard quand ils revirent Astor's Lodge. Après l'entraînement de l'AD, ils avaient dîné à Poudlard. Le trio étudiait dans le bureau, Jimmy et Erwin profitaient l'un de l'autre dans leur chambre... Ils étaient satisfaits d'enfin se retrouver seuls.

- Votre second examen ça a été?

- Sans problème!

- Et demain?

- Métamorphose et ensuite Sortilèges.

- Harry, commença Pierre-François visiblement embarrassé, j'aimerais que tu les passes avec un autre examinateur.

- ...

- Tu es parfaitement capable de les réussir auprès de n'importe qui. Je ne voudrais pas que tes ASPICS fassent l'objet de contestations. Les photos du Independent Wizard ont apparemment fait le tour du monde sorcier et si personne aujourd'hui n'a osé aborder le sujet franchement, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, trop pour que ce soit innocent.

- ...

- Mon agneau?

- Je les passerai avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne te tracasse pas!

Pierre-François fit la grimace, ça se passait encore moins bien qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Harry s'était éloigné de lui et était en train de préparer du café tourné vers le plan de travail. Il parlait à son dos! Jim pour une fois ne semblait pas prêt à intervenir et il admettait qu'il était temps qu'ils gèrent sans son aide les différents qui surgissaient entre eux. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le tourner face à lui.

- Je sais que tu as raison!

- Tu le sais? Pourtant tu m'en veux!

- Non! je m'en veux à moi! fit Harry en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste las.

- ...

- Je t'ai mis dans une situation impossible par égoïsme!

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a pris ces deux photos que je sache...

- La première était discutable, ils pouvaient se poser des questions mais n'avaient aucune certitude! La seconde est due à ma stupidité! Je savais que ton frère guettait la moindre occasion de te nuire et il a fallu que je le défie par fierté, par orgueil. En tant que fiancé, j'ai aussi mis Jim dans une situation très inconfortable et je le regrette.

- Si j'avais voulu t'arrêter, mon amour, je te l'aurais demandé dès le début! Je sais que tu l'aurais fait . Nous en avons parlé, rappelle-toi. Si erreur il y a, nous l'avons faite à deux.

- ...

- Je crois trop en nous pour m'intéresser à l'opinion des autres, tu sais... Ils nous voient ensemble et peuvent constater l'amour qu'il y a en nous. Si ils ne veulent pas y croire, c'est leur problème. Je t'aime, je suis profondément heureux avec toi et je ne te permets pas d'en douter... acheva-t-il tendrement.

- Je n'ai jamais remis ton amour en cause, pas avec tout ce que tu laisses derrière toi!

- Tu as renoncé à beaucoup de choses aussi! et surtout à des enfants de ton sang...

- Où as-tu été chercher ça?

- Tu es d'une grande famille de sorciers, tu es l'Elu, et adopter des enfants moldus... et si même ils sont sorciers ils ne seront jamais des Potter!

- Ils seront ce qu'on en fera, mon cœur! Des sorciers de demain... Tu sais très bien que je suis très loin de cette idée de suprématie des sang-pur... conclut-il en regardant Jim avec perplexité.

- Jim? tu n'as pas d'examen demain? les interrompit Pierre-François.

- Non! fit le jeune moldu sautant sur l'occasion d'écourter la discussion.

- Je serai occupé toute la journée avec les examens pratiques, pourrais-tu faire les recherches sur les portails magiques?

- Bien sûr.

- Il y a plusieurs livres, parchemins, etc... dans mon bureau. Si il t'en faut d'autres tu vas en chercher à la bibliothèque dans la réserve.

- Je te montrerai, intervint Harry. Dès que j'aurai passé métamorphose, je te rejoindrai.

- Je vous retrouverai pour déjeuner de toute façon, cette fois je ne me laisserai pas avoir! Tu crois qu'on aura ce café un jour, mon agneau?

- Oui! je le sers de suite! fit Harry précipitamment comme si il se sentait en faute.

Pierre-François nota le fait mais ne voulut pas demander des explications de suite. Il interrogerait plutôt Albus demain, il devait savoir bien des choses sur son agneau et en regretter bien d'autres. Il ignorait que cette conversation il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt!

Mia étant allée dormir, Sylas et Draco vinrent les rejoindre et la discussion s'aiguilla sur la coupe inter-universités de quidditch. Nul doute que Minerva voudrait y inscrire la nouvelle université anglaise. Les deux compères imaginaient déjà les voyages qu'ils feraient pour aller jouer en France mais aussi à Salem, au Brésil, au Danemark, en Egypte...

- Tu imagines Harry?

- Je n'en ferai pas partie, fit-il calmement.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer pour l'université?

- Non! J'aurai déjà un emploi du temps assez chargé comme ça et il n'est pas question que je laisse Jim pour aller jouer au quidditch.

- Mais je n'ai jamais joué sans toi! s'exclama Draco.

- Il y a peut-être moyen que Jim parte aussi, mon agneau.

- On verra tout ça, on n'y est pas encore! répondit Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Il est tard, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. Demain vous avez examen! intervint Jim qui avait posé sa main sur celle de son fiancé.

_**Vendredi 18 juin.**_

Le réveil fit entendre sa sonnerie aigüe. Harry lança son oreiller dessus le faisant dégringoler et tira le drap sur leur tête, décidé à ignorer le trouble fête. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est la voix de Pierre-François qui le tira du sommeil où il s'était réinstallé.

- Mes agneaux... réveillez-vous!

- ...

- Harry! Jim! Il est l'heure de vous lever... fit-il plus fermement.

- Viens!

- Quelques instants seulement car on n'a pas le temps!

- Hypocrite! tu n'attendais que ça! se moqua le plus jeune.

- Présomptueux! répondit l'autre avec un sourire amusé tout en se glissant entre les deux sous les draps.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne va rester que deux minutes, je trouve que tu t'installes vachement bien...

- Tu t'en plains?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mon loup... répondit-il en attirant le visage du sorcier pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce dernier se détourna ensuite pour poser un baiser sur les courtes boucles blondes qui étaient venues se nicher dans son cou. Son esprit erra vers la discothèque et leur première rencontre. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait pensé d'eux en les apercevant pour la première fois. Il revoyait comme si il y était encore le déhanchement sensuel de Harry et la grâce nonchalante de Jim. Il les avait trouvés beaux, terriblement attirants, follement appétissants, il les avaient voulus et ensemble si possible. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis mais il y avait l'amour en plus. Si à ce moment là il se sentait capable de les satisfaire, maintenant il voulait aussi les rendre heureux. Là ils étaient dans ses bras et c'était exceptionnel. C'est pourquoi il attendait. C'est pourquoi il n'allait même pas ailleurs chercher un plaisir qu'il n'avait envie de prendre qu'avec eux.

Une douleur au cou le ramena durement à la réalité. Il poussa un grognement mécontent. Des émeraudes dures et brillantes de colère se posèrent sur lui.

- Tu pourrais ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à nous quand tu es dans notre lit?

- Je pensais à vous! je me rappelais notre première rencontre.

- Jamais je n'avais vu un regard exprimer autant de désir. se moqua Harry.

- Moi si! Celui de Jim ce soir là quand vous dansiez sur la musique des Gipsy Kings, si il avait pu te prendre là sur la piste il l'aurait fait!

Le regard vert se fit rêveur puis légèrement trouble. L'évocation de Jim lui faisant l'amour sur la piste de danse sous les yeux bleus remplis d'envie d'un sorcier blond l'excitait au plus haut point et sans même s'en apercevoir il se frotta tout contre Pierre-François qui eut bien du mal à rester de marbre.

- Te voilà dans une position bien délicate maintenant, pti loup, murmura une voix amusée tout contre son oreille. Tu sens contre toi toute l'envie qu'il a de moi.

- Harry, il est temps de te lever, tu as examen.

- Tu as raison, mon loup, je vais vite prendre ma douche.

- Je te suis!

- Non! Je la prends seul!

- Comme tu veux! fit Jim moqueur.

- Et toi, ma tendresse? De qui as-tu envie? demanda le sorcier en passant doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure pleine et ourlée du jeune moldu, les mains sur ses hanches.

- Nous te désirons tous les deux et tu le sais. Le problème c'est notre jalousie, souffla Jim qui doucement passa le revers de son index derrière son oreille puis descendit dans son cou avant de dessiner des arabesques de son pouce et de son index sur l'épaule qu'il avait dénudée. Je ne veux pas le partager même avec toi et lui encore moins que moi.

- J'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé à ton sujet. Ma tendresse semble savoir bien des choses sur les jeux de l'amour. chuchota le sorcier qui frémissait sous les attouchements légers.

- J'ai eu de bons professeurs qui aimaient ça et voulaient en faire un art...

- Et Harry?

- Je suis son premier amant et il n'avait eu qu'une maîtresse avant, Ginny. Je l'ai guidé au début mais il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre, il le fait instinctivement.

- Je vois. lui répondit, en reboutonnant sa chemise, Pierre-François, qui se demanda si il se rendait compte du désir que ces simples paroles avaient allumé en lui.

- Tu peux y aller Jim. fit Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain une grande serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

- Fais attention en métamorphose Harry, ne te trahis pas, tu n'es pas animagus!

- Je sais, mon loup! fit-il en fourrageant dans l'armoire.

- Par Merlin! tu es en train de tout froisser.

- Jim est pire que moi! fit-il en riant. Je ne suis pas très soigneux et très ordonné mais lui c'est une catastrophe!

Le sorcier se leva et avec un air agacé lui ôta des mains une chemise qu'il "pliait"en boule pour la ranger. Le laissant s'occuper des chaussettes et du boxer, il lui choisit un jean noir, un tee-shirt blanc cassé et une robe de sorcier d'été faite d'un tissu fin et fluide.

- Tu veux me faire ressembler à une gravure de mode de "Sorcières-Hebdo"? fit Harry amusé.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne la mets jamais!

- Tu as raison bien sûr! Elle est neuve! C'est Dray qui me l'avait fait acheter. confirma Harry en rejetant la serviette maintenant qu'il avait passé le boxer.

- ...

- Arrête ça, Pierre-François.

- ...

- Arrête! fit-il en se plantant devant le sorcier et en posant sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser bref et violent.

- ...

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'envie pour Jim, alors oublie sa petite phrase assassine et arrête de me faire du charme avec tes yeux ça ne marche que trop bien! Contente toi de regarder ce que te dit le bracelet et laisse mon corps tranquille!

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il me dit...

- Quand nous étions sans nouvelles, quand tu étais entre la vie et la mort, j'ai très bien pris la mesure de ce que je ressentais pour toi! Pas besoin de bracelet pour ça. termina-t-il.

- Harry? lorsque j'étais là-bas, ils ont parlé des serments que tu devais échanger avec Ombrage. De quoi parlaient-ils?

- ...

- Tu préfères que je pose la question à Draco ou à Jim?

- Je devais m'engager par un serment inviolable à ne plus jamais me mêler de la politique du monde sorcier et à oublier la Grande-Bretagne pendant au moins dix ans.

- L'exil!

- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas cher payé pour TA vie.

- ...

- ...

- Harry, promets moi de ne plus jamais te laisser aller à ça! Le monde sorcier a besoin de toi. supplia Pierre-François d'une voix enrouée d'émotion.

- On a dit jamais de mensonge! fit-il fermement avant de lui tourner le dos pour rassembler ses livres de cours.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était presque onze heures quand Harry retrouva Jim dans le bureau de Pierre-François. Il examina les notes qu'il avait prises, en compléta certaines d'entre elles, en écarta d'autres en lui expliquant pourquoi. Ils travaillaient de concert depuis presque deux heures quand Pierre-François vint les retrouver. Il les regardait penchés sur leurs livres, ils avaient l'air d'élèves studieux, excepté qu'ils cherchaient dans des grimoires et des traités de magie ancienne comment rester vivants dans un monde libre!

- Vous venez manger?

Ils le suivirent dans une grande pièce lumineuse qui n'avait pour le moment comme tout mobilier qu'une grande table et quatre chaises. Un repas les y attendait .

- En tant que futur directeur, je vois que tu bénéficies d'un traitement de faveur.

- Kreattur! expliqua Pierre-François en souriant.

Le dîner était délicieux mais ils prirent tout juste le temps de l'apprécier avant de se remettre au travail. Il examina leurs notes puis relut le passage d'un traité que Jim avait souligné.

- Essaie de creuser dans ce sens mon agneau. Je vais essayer d'être là le plus tôt possible. Après j'irai voir Albus, mais nos recherches sont loin d'être assez abouties. Il va falloir prendre du travail avec nous au Cap. fit-il en poussant un gros soupir désabusé. Moi qui voulait que notre week-end soit le plus insouciant possible.

- Nous serons ensemble, c'est déjà beaucoup non?

Pierre-François avait laissé ses agneaux aller à l'entraînement de l'AD sans lui. Après avoir relu les notes qu'ils avaient prises et les avoir comparées avec les siennes, il était monté dans le bureau directorial voir Albus. Quelqu'un posté en haut des escaliers aurait pu entendre des éclats de voix et des exclamations outragées. Pierre-François après avoir fait part de ses recherches et exposer la situation avait récolté des mises en garde sévères d'Albus mais aussi de Severus qui trouvaient son projet dangereux. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il avait résolu de demander des comptes à Albus sur l'enfance de son agneau. Et c'est là qu'ils avaient commencé à élever la voix... Ce qu'il apprenait le mortifiait. Il avait compris en quelques minutes pourquoi son agneau était toujours à la recherche de tendresse, pourquoi hier il s'était senti coupable pour le café, pourquoi il avait supporté sans rien dire la torture d'Ombrage, pourquoi il avait perdu son parrain faute d'avoir appris l'occlumencie.

- Vous l'avez privé de son enfance pour en faire un instrument de mort au service du monde sorcier, conclut-il d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai essayé de le préserver le plus longtemps possible et j'ai fait plus de mal que de bien en voulant l'épargner. J'aimais beaucoup Harry, Pierre-François. Je t'assure.

- Mais vous l'avez manipulé bien plus souvent que de lui offrir votre amour.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire plus sans tout compromettre. C'est ton devoir de le mettre sur la même voie!

- Je l'accompagnerai là où il voudra aller! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le manipuler, jamais! Il est un homme, il fera ses choix!

- Comme de choisir de renoncer au monde sorcier libre pour te sortir des griffes d'Ombrage où tu as eu la bêtise de te jeter? lança Severus.

- J'ai en effet fait une erreur mais vous en avez fait d'autres très lourdes en conséquences.

- Tu l'aimes plus que le monde sorcier! accusa Severus.

- Comme toi tu as choisi l'Ombre parce que tu aimais trop Lily, moi, j'ai choisi de m'impliquer dans la Lumière pour pouvoir l'aimer.

- Il aime Jim.

- Moi aussi, fit-il avec une expression rêveuse, les yeux fixés sur le bracelet elfique, moi aussi!

- Qui porte l'autre bracelet? fit Albus d'une voix doucereuse.

- Harry bien sûr.

- Tu comptes sur la magie elfique pour t'aider et le protéger?

- Ces deux bijoux furent le cadeau d'une elfe sindar à sa sœur qui était devenue mon aïeule à la veille de son départ vers le dernier royaume des elfes. Cette dernière l'a offert à son mari qui est mort de vieillesse avec le bracelet au poignet. Ce jour là elle est partie à son tour pour le royaume sylvestre des elfes gris. Il n'a jamais plus été offert depuis. J'ignore beaucoup de choses à son sujet mais c'est un bracelet d'amour et de bienfait.

- Une fois le bracelet offert, il ne peut être repris et celui qui en fait cadeau offre protection. Le savais-tu?

- Oui!

- Et pour qu'il ait un quelconque pouvoir il faut que les deux porteurs le voient.

- C'est le cas, fit fermement ce dernier en affrontant le regard stupéfait et incrédule de Dumbledore. C'est en s'appuyant sur ce qu'il voyait à travers les pierres du bracelet que Harry a pris sa décision lors de mon enlèvement. Il me savait vivant et conscient. Vous l'avez toujours sous-estimé et la plupart de vos erreurs viennent de là.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

- C'est son choix et c'est notre vie privée.

- Et surtout il y a Jim! railla Severus.

- Harry ne cache jamais rien à Jim, d'autres étaient au courant Hermione, Draco, Sylas, Lucius...

- Et vous avez jugé superflu de m'en parler, fit Severus. Comment les guider si je n'ai pas tous les éléments?

- Harry a été à bonne école, il n'en dit jamais plus qu'il ne le faut. Il garde toujours des atouts en réserve.

oOoOoOoOoOo

L'entraînement de l'AD était presque terminé quand Pierre-François les rejoignit. Après cette discussion très éprouvante, il n'avait qu'une envie les prendre dans ses bras, poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jim et sentir une fois encore les mains de Harry le cajoler tendrement. Il le chercha des yeux, il était seul au prise avec un groupe constitué d'anciens de l'AD et manifestement il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Il est comme ça depuis le début de l'entraînement, fit Jim à côté de lui. Distrait, inquiet! Je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi.

- Non! Je l'ignore. Pourquoi est-il seul?

- Cloud est allé chercher Aymeric et faire leurs sacs sur ses ordres.

- Ça va être beau!

- Sort de défroissage! se moqua Jim.

Pierre-François éclata de rire avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

- Je vais l'aider, j'arrive, s'exclama-t-il en voyant Harry recevoir un simple maléfice cuisant puis un sortilège lanceflèche sans arriver à les contrer.

Il lança "expelliarmus" avant que Ernie finisse de lui envoyer un incarcerem. Jim regardait changer la physionomie du combat, Pierre-François avait de suite rétabli l'équilibre en désarmant deux de leurs adversaires et en récupérant leur baguette d'un "Accio". Pourtant Harry avait l'air toujours aussi mal à l'aise. C'est quand il vit le sorcier le rattraper dans ses bras avant qu'il s'effondre sur le sol qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un réel problème et qu'il se mit à courir vers eux.

- Draco, cria Pierre-François, viens! Dépêche-toi!

- Qu'est-il arrivé? interrogea-t-il pendant que Sylas demandait un lit à la salle sur lequel fut déposé Harry.

Draco devait donner des instructions à son mari par le lien car celui-ci disparut. Jim était livide, il caressait doucement le visage de Harry. Le sorcier quant à lui guettait sur le visage de Dray le moindre signe d'espoir. Celui-ci voyant l'interrogation dans ses yeux ne murmura qu'un mot empoisonnement ».

- Non! gémit-il.

Sylas revenait avec Lucius muni de sa trousse.

- Empoisonnement avec, je pense, une potion d'acanthe qui peut se mélanger facilement avec le jus de citrouille que Harry boit habituellement.

- Il est étonnant alors qu'il soit toujours en vie. commenta son père soucieux.

- Qui a ouvert la salle et introduit les boissons ce soir?

- Neville! pti loup.

- Où est-il?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a un bon moment que je ne l'ai plus vu!

- Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé!

C'est le moment que choisirent Aymeric et Cloud pour arriver avec leurs bagages, ils se disputaient allègrement parce que le plus jeune avait voulu emporter bien plus de bagages que l'aîné. Ils s'immobilisèrent dès qu'ils virent les yeux sévères des plus grands tournés vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea le plus jeune.

- Dad?

- Quelqu'un a empoisonné Harry! fit doucement Erwin en attirant Aymeric contre lui.

- On ne peut pas l'empoisonner, fit celui-ci, aucune substance ne pourrait le tuer.

- Continue Aymeric! ordonna Pierre-François.

- Harry a dit que la meilleure façon de résister au poison était d'en avaler un peu tous les jours pour que le corps s'habitue.

- Et?

- Il en prend tous les matins une minuscule dose depuis des années.

- Est-ce que tu sais quelle substance il prend? intervint Lucius.

- Non! mais il en a toujours sur lui.

Le jeune garçon déboutonna le haut de la robe de sorcier, tâtonna un moment avant de trouver une petite boîte en argent très plate. A l'intérieur une dizaine de petites boules grisâtres de la grosseur d'un petit pois. Lucius en pris une, la sentit, l'écrasa entre ses doigts, y mit le bout de la langue puis sourit.

- Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours! Je serais curieux de voir la tête de Severus si on lui disait que son élève est capable de préparer ce genre de chose lui qui l'a toujours trouvé nul en potion.

- Harry n'a jamais été nul en potion! mais la haine permanente de Rogue lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. intervint Hermione. Je crois bien qu'à cette époque il le détestait plus qu'Ombrage.

- En tout cas, il vient de se sauver la vie, fit Lucius. Je vais lui donner une seconde potion et dans une heure il n'y paraîtra plus!

- Hermione? tu sais où est la carte du maraudeur? Tu peux aller la chercher, il faut trouver Neville! fit Pierre-François en passant une main lasse devant ses yeux en pensant que leur week-end commençait bien mal.

Aucun membre de l'AD n'avait quitté la salle. La plupart assis par terre attendaient que l'Elu soit sur pied. Il était l'heure du repas, bientôt il ne serait plus servi pourtant tous restaient là, unis dans une même inquiétude. Il appela Kreattur, lui expliqua ce qui arrivait à son maître, le rassura plus qu'il ne l'était lui-même et lui demanda de faire préparer des sandwichs pour tout le monde. Hermione revint avec la carte et après une hésitation la lui tendit. Il la toucha de sa baguette et murmura la formule avant de se plonger dans son étude.

- Là! s'exclama la jeune femme en désignant un petit point noir immobile sur la carte. Il est là et il ne bouge pas!

- On y va! s'exclama-t-il après un coup d'œil vers Harry.

Accroupi à côté de lui, une main sur son genou pour conserver l'équilibre, il prit le temps d'expliquer la situation à Jim assis sur le bord du lit médical, il le serra contre lui, posa un baiser sur sa tempe et sortit avec Hermione et Erwin qu'il avait appelés d'un geste. Ils enfilèrent couloir après couloir, volée d'escaliers après volée d'escaliers jusqu'à arriver en sous-sol à proximité du petit point dessiné sur la carte.

- Où sommes nous?

- Ce sont les anciens laboratoires de potions, souffla Pierre-François, il y a bien un siècle qu'ils sont désaffectés, depuis que l'école a abandonné toute idée de recherches dans ce domaine sous prétextes qu'elles conduisaient à la magie noire. Tous les serpentards connaissent cet endroit tout au moins ceux de ma génération, si ces murs pouvaient parler ils en raconteraient bien plus que les bords de l'étang. Sortez vos baguettes et tenez vous prêts même si je crois qu'il est seul car nul n'aura attendu notre venue.

Ils entrèrent prudemment dans le laboratoire plongé dans la pénombre, à première vue il semblait désert. Un "lumos" leur permit d'y voir un peu plus clair. Hormis une forme allongée sur le sol, la pièce était vide. Pierre-François se précipita vers Neville. Les yeux du garçon semblaient les seules choses vivantes dans toute sa personne.

- Finite incantatem! prononça le professeur mettant fin au stupefix et en lui résumant la situation.

- Harry?

- Ça va aller! Lucius le soigne. Tu te sens capable d'y retourner avec nous ou tu vas voir Madame Pomfresh?

- Je veux le voir!

- Viens!

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas! la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir ouvert la salle sur demande. Ensuite cet endroit! Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

- La carte du maraudeur. expliqua brièvement Pierre-François.

- Comment connais-tu son existence? Harry n'a pas eu besoin de l'utiliser depuis un moment! fit Hermione curieuse.

- James! J'ai participé à quelques unes de leurs légendaires expéditions. railla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Monsieur le Directeur n'était pas aussi sage que semble le croire Minerva? se moqua Erwin.

- Minerva et Harry! précisa la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mettrai à raconter devant Harry mes exploits avec son père et son parrain alors qu'il n'a pas connu l'un et très peu le second... Tu veux alourdir ses regrets? Il n'en souffre pas assez? fit-il en la retenant par le bras d'un geste impatient.

- Que sais-tu de ce qu'il a vécu? Que sais-tu du placard où il a dormi des années? Que sais-tu des barreaux à la fenêtre de sa chambre? Des réveils brutaux de chaque matin? Des brimades infligées par un cousin deux fois plus fort que lui! Des vêtements trop grands de Dudley qu'il devait porter? Tu n'as rien vu de tout ça! Alors ne me fais pas la morale, Pierre-François! Où étais-tu quand enfant il avait besoin de pleurer sur une épaule?

- J'avais seize ans! Et déjà tellement de problèmes. Quand j'ai appris pour James et Lily, j'ai fugué et je suis parti sans même un bagage à Godric's Hollow. J'ai essayé de retrouver Harry, j'ai cherché seul jusqu'au bout de mes forces mais Albus n'avait laissé aucune trace et les mangemorts pas beaucoup plus. Je suis rentré ici après douze jours. J'ai eu une discussion avec le directeur qui m'a dit savoir qu'il était sain et sauf et pour cause. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles avant qu'il entre à Poudlard. A ce moment, je l'ai cru en sûreté et heureux. Si j'avais su, jamais il ne serait resté chez ces gens qui le détestaient à cause de ce qu'il était et sûrement sans le vouloir je l'aurais mis en danger.

- Et encore plus certainement, tu ne serais pas dans ses draps aujourd'hui!

Pierre-François fixa la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui fière et certaine de son bon droit.

- C'est son lit, pas le tien! répondit-il sèchement. Arrête de le prendre pour un gamin, ce n'en est plus un depuis longtemps. Tu as fait tes choix, il fait les siens!

- Il a dix-huit ans, tu vas gâcher leur amour!

- Tu ne dois pas t'occuper de ça Hermione, intervint Neville. Jim sait ce qu'il fait, il a déjà vécu en ménage à trois pendant plus d'un an.

Neville rougit devant les deux regards ahuris qui le fixaient, conscient du fait qu'il venait peut-être d'en dire trop.

- Comment sais-tu ça toi?

- C'est Jim qui me l'a dit il y a longtemps un jour qu'on parlait ensemble de toi, Draco et Sylas.

- C'est exact, confirma Erwin. Je le sais moi depuis le soir du bal à Cambridge, le jour où il est devenu le petit ami de Harry.

- Quelle journée! ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le jeune sorcier.

- Je suis désolé Pierre-François, je croyais que tu le savais, fit Neville mal à l'aise.

- Non! mais j'aurais du le comprendre depuis quelques jours. On y va? je voudrais voir Harry.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle sur demande, leurs yeux se tournèrent vers la forme toujours immobile sur le lit. Il accrocha le regard angoissé de son agneau trop secret et soupira. Les élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé mangeaient leur sandwichs du bout des lèvres. Il se concentra quelques secondes, des canapés, des fauteuils et des petites tables pour mettre les victuailles remplacèrent les pierres de Stonehenge. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils qu'il avait imaginés tout près du malade. Une main couverte de cicatrices de brûlures et un verre apparurent dans son champ de vision.

- Merci Charlie! fit-il avec un sourire.

- De rien! tu en as besoin... Jim? appela le rouquin.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, tendit machinalement la main vers le verre et en avala le contenu. Pierre-François le contempla d'un air désolé avant de lui tendre une main à laquelle il s'accrocha comme à une bouée.

- Il ne se réveille pas! murmura Jim.

- Laisse lui le temps, ma tendresse.

- J'ai tellement peur, pti loup.

- Tu savais qu'il prenait du poison?

- Non, je n'avais jamais vu cette boîte.

- Vous êtes des cachottiers tous les deux! soupira-t-il.

- Tous les deux?

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler d'un épisode de ta vie et d'un certain ménage à trois...

- Tu as bien choisi ton moment pour me faire une scène!

- Je ne t'en fais aucune! J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises plutôt que de l'apprendre par hasard.

- Tu nous as raconté tout ton passé, pti loup?

- Je ne vous ai pas parlé de tout, non!

- En fait tu ne nous a parlé de rien! De temps en temps, au fil d'une conversation nous apprenons une petite chose que nous assemblons avec une autre pour essayer d'en faire un tout...

- Mais ça, ça avait de l'importance pour moi!

- Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai su que certains gestes servaient à nous apprivoiser? Parce que je sais que tu nous habitues doucement à ta présence, à ton corps, à tes caresses? Tout en douceur? Il y a longtemps que la balle est dans ton camp et que je te laisse faire.

Un mouvement dans le lit le dispensa de répondre très certainement une bêtise. Deux yeux verts accrochèrent successivement les regards bleus si différents qui le guettaient.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Empoisonnement.

- Qui?

- Quelqu'un de l'école, on n'en sait pas plus! on a stupéfixé Neville puis pris sa place sous polynectar.

- Qui était absent aujourd'hui de l'entraînement?

- Personne! répondit Hermione, j'ai vérifié.

- Qui s'est absenté?

- Personne! Et il n'y a aucun inscrit qui ne vienne plus.

- C'est pourtant quelqu'un que Neville connait autrement il ne l'aurait pas suivi dans les anciens labo...

- Encore fallait-il les connaître!

- Levez la main ceux qui n'ont jamais vu les laboratoires de près? Eh bien, ça ne fait pas beaucoup, railla Pierre-François.

- Neville? Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre que Luna pour le moment? Elle ne nous entend pas, elle discute avec Ginny! Alors? fit Harry impatient.

- Je ne sors plus avec Luna depuis longtemps! bien que nous soyons restés des amis très proches! fit le garçon rougissant. Et je n'ai personne d'autre.

- Mais... fit Pierre-François amusé.

- Mais j'ai fait pas mal d'avances à une poufsouffle de cinquième année.

- Voyez-vous ça! fit en souriant Harry en prenant la carte du maraudeur que lui tendait son loup. Ta dulcinée s'appelle?

- Cassie Breaman.

Ils eurent beau chercher sur la carte aucun point ne portait ce nom.

- Célia! Tu pourrais aller demander dans le dortoir si quelqu'un sait ou est Cassie Breaman qui est en cinquième.

- Pas besoin, Harry. En tant que préfète de sa maison, je peux te dire qu'elle a obtenu une permission pour aller voir sa mère malade.

- Bien! je m'y attendais. Ecoutez-moi! cria Harry en se levant appuyé sur Jim. Ceux qui restent ici à l'école ce week-end, ne bougent sous aucun prétexte! pas de sortie à Pré-au-lard! encore moins seul pour un rendez-vous amoureux! Comme vous le voyez les hostilités ont commencé. Inutile de leur faciliter la vie. Il y en a qui sortent?

- Tu veux dire hormis vous les plus visés? demanda Seamus goguenard.

- C'est en effet ce que je demande, fit Harry imperturbable.

- ...

- Personne! c'est mieux comme ça!

- Et vous? demanda Dean.

- Nous serons en sûreté.

- On se revoit lundi matin. Nous avons quelques dispositions à prendre avant de nous rendre à Stonehenge.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau de Pierre-François. Hermione alla chercher Teddy et Lily pendant qu'ils discutaient.

- Vu les derniers évènements, nous avons décidé de changer d'endroit pour passer le week-end! Nous le passerons à notre quartier général. Il faudrait que tous le connaissent. J'aimerais que vous y passiez la nuit de dimanche à lundi!

- Nous y serons! fit doucement le sorcier blond.

- Je te remercie, je sais que tu aurais préféré la passer avec eux.

- Je serai avec eux et je sais que Harry aimera être avec ses amis.

- Jim? Ton père et ton frère? commença Sylas.

- Non! Je ne veux pas les inquiéter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ils prirent un peu de poudre de cheminette et atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard au mas "Les Tamaris".

Avant même de regarder autour d'eux, ils lancèrent les protections sur la maison détaillant pour les deux garçons chaque sortilège.

- On visite?

- Oui...

- Les garçons vous voulez une chambre commune ou deux chambres.

- Deux chambres, fit Aymeric.

- Bien! Voilà... Choisissez une de ces deux là et ne vous disputez pas autrement je vous mets dans la même.

Mes agneaux je vous avais promis une vue splendide de la vôtre... le soir on ne voit que les lumières de la ville d'Agde mais la journée la vue sur l'embouchure du fleuve et sur la plage de la Tamarissière est magnifique.

Ils posèrent leur sac sur le couvre-lit bleu assorti aux rideaux et aux voiles. Un lit ancien, très haut, des meubles massifs et des murs blancs donnait à la pièce une ambiance typiquement provençale. Harry s'accouda à la fenêtre grande ouverte pour respirer les odeurs de la pinède, de la lavande et des jasmins mélangées. Jim vint s'appuyer à côté de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Pierre-François qui se dirigeait vers la porte fut arrêté dans sa fuite.

- Attends-nous mon loup! Nous n'avons pas tout vu! Où est la tienne?

Superbe, s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il fut devant la chambre toute jaune pâle et le mobilier noir.

- Elle te plaît? C'est ma première réalisation, c'était il y a douze ans. Ici, c'était la chambre de ma femme, elle servira de chambre à Lily, fit-il en ouvrant une porte sur une pièce rose et mauve pâle où un petit lit tout neuf attendait la petite fille, il l'y déposa endormie avant de continuer le tour de la maison. Il y a les deux chambres des gamins que vous avez vues tantôt et enfin celle-ci qui donne aussi sur la mer mais qui est mansardée. Vous avez deux salles de bain l'une à côté de l'autre.

En bas, il y a un salon, une bibliothèque où nous avons atterri tantôt, une salle à manger et une cuisine ouverte, un salon télévision et une buanderie. La salle à manger ouvre sur la terrasse qui donne sur la mer, le salon et la bibliothèque sur le jardin. C'est là que demain soir vous découvrirez la cuisine à la plancha! fit leur hôte en riant de l'expression gourmande de son agneau à l'évocation d'une découverte culinaire.

Il serait bon qu'on passe à table, il est presque minuit.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse terminant le repas préparé le chef appelé Didier. Robert posait devant eux les cafés réclamés à corps et à cris par Jim et Pierre-François. Aymeric avait bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller dormir, Aymeric? Tu dors debout!

- C'est vrai, je vais y aller, fit le garçon sans bouger.

- Tu ne veux pas monter tout seul? lui souffla Harry.

- ...

- Je vais monter aussi, fit Cloud. Je voudrais profiter de toute la journée de demain! Si je me lève à midi ce ne sera pas le cas.

Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent ensemble. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Quelle journée! murmura-t-il sans savoir qu'il faisait écho à l'exclamation de Pierre-François quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est bien de pouvoir prendre un peu de recul avant lundi.

- Surtout après ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Parle-moi de ce quartier général!

- Nous ne sommes que sept à le connaître c'est notre dernier refuge. Après notre premier contact avec la faction d'Ombrage, nous avions besoin d'urgence de transplaner dans un endroit sûr. Draco nous a emmené là. Il l'avait acheté puis aménagé avec Hermione. Nous avons décidé de le garder secret.

- Les autres au courant Jimmy et Erwin?

- Oui.

- Ginny?

- Elle l'a été mais elle a subi un sort d'oubliette. Il est incartable, il est protégé par le sortilège de fidelitas et il y a un sort de repousse moldus qui n'y voient qu'une ruine isolée au milieu de la campagne sur une colline battue des vents. C'est un mélange de différentes influences, il y a l'électricité, la télévision mais la maison est entretenue par des elfes de maison, il y a des cachots en sous-sol et une salle de réunion très style Voldemort, mais aussi un bureau ultra-moderne avec un ordinateur dernier cri...

- Et une cheminée perpétuelle dans la chambre de Harry! accusa Jim.

- Oui, c'est vrai! C'est Hermione qui a aménagé les chambres pour nous, sauf la leur à Draco et elle, et elle a aménagé la mienne selon sa vision de Harry!

- Si tu étais comme elle te voit, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi!

- ...

- Une partie de moi est comme ça! Avec un besoin de sécurité, de trouver un décor douillet et sans surprise, mais elle n'a vu que ce côté. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas et elle n'a rien fait pour vous être agréable, j'ai remarqué Jim que tu t'entends bien avec Dray alors que toi tu as plus d'atomes crochus avec Sy, mais Mione est ma plus ancienne amie. Si je ne l'avais pas eue dans certaines circonstances, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis, peut-être pas là du tout. Faites un effort pour ne pas vous disputer trop souvent, acheva-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- ...

- Pierre-François?

- Il n'y a rien!

- Oh si! je te connais!

- Je me suis un peu disputé avec elle tantôt. C'est sans importance!

- Elle t'a blessé autrement tu n'en parlerais pas!

- Elle a l'art de nous atteindre Jim et moi, elle est très intelligente et sait où frapper! Je ne te promets pas de faire un effort, termina-t-il en se levant.

Il les embrassa tendrement avant d'aller dormir. Harry resta stupéfait de sa réaction. Perplexe, il regarda Jim qui lui fit un geste d'ignorance.

- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois effondré.

- Quand il a été rassuré sur ton état par Lucius, Pierre-François a pris en main les recherches pour Neville, il a envoyé Hermione chercher ta carte, ils ont trouvé le point le représentant dessus et il est parti avec elle et Erwin. Ils sont revenus avec Neville qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- Qui a activé la carte du maraudeur?

- Pierre-François.

- Il faudra que je tire ça au clair. Nous allons dormir aussi, mon cœur? fit-il en le faisant lever et en l'attirant tout contre lui pour un baiser passionné pendant que ses mains voyageaient sous le tee-shirt de Jim caressant son dos et ses épaules.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Samedi 19 juin.**_

- Tu es déjà levé mon agneau? fit Pierre-François en entrant dans leur chambre.

- Comme toi! Tu avais raison la vue est magnifique. fit Harry accoudé à la fenêtre. J'ai hâte d'aller à la plage.

- Rassure moi, pas à six heures du matin? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant à côté de lui.

- Non! Je voulais prendre une douche avant que tu arrives!

- Je sais que vous faites très souvent l'amour Harry, au début ça me blessait énormément de voir sur ton visage le plaisir que tu avais pris mais j'ai fini par m'y faire et que tu ne sentes plus le sexe n'y change rien. Ne te conduis pas comme un amant infidèle, ce n'est pas ce que tu es, mon agneau chéri, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et en posant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser et plus encore je ne veux pas qu'on te blesse. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Mione.

- ...

- Mon loup...

- Hier j'ai eu une discussion assez animée avec Albus à ton sujet, soupira-t-il. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur ton enfance, sur ta famille moldue, sur le refus de Severus de t'apprendre l'occlumencie, sur l'éloignement de ton mentor en cinquième année, bref... le bureau de Dumbledore ne doit jamais avoir connu autant de cris qu'hier...

- Je te rassure, si! Un jour j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai cassé tout ce qui me tombait sous la main... Les portraits étaient scandalisés!

- Je lui ai fait beaucoup de reproches, je m'en suis fait aussi!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit Harry en passant son bras autour de la taille ferme et en l'attirant tout contre lui.

- Quand je suis arrivé à la salle, j'ai vu de suite qu'il y avait un problème, rien qu'à ta manière de tenir ta baguette. Quand tu es tombé, quand Draco m'a dit que c'était un empoisonnement... Par Merlin! fit-il en fermant les yeux. Puis Aymeric nous a raconté pour le poison que tu prenais, mon cachottier, et Lucius a estimé que tu serais remis une heure plus tard, j'ai essayé de réagir et j'ai demandé à Hermione la carte du maraudeur. Tout est venu de là! Elle m'a demandé des explications, je lui ai dit que je la connaissais parce que j'avais souvent accompagné les maraudeurs dans leurs petites expéditions mais que je n'avais jamais voulu t'en parler pour ne pas alourdir ta peine de ne pas les avoir plus connus ce qu'apparemment elle ne comprenait pas. Les reproches ont commencé à fuser et j'ai appris encore d'autres choses sur ton enfance, des détails qui rendaient si vivantes les choses que j'avais devinées dans le récit d'Albus. J'ai éprouvé le besoin stupide de me justifier, de lui expliquer que j'avais fait, à la mort de tes parents, tout ce que je pouvais. Je me suis sauvé de l'infirmerie et je suis parti à Godric's Hollow avec juste ma baguette car il m'était impossible avec mon frère et mes camarades de prendre quoi que ce soit, je t'ai cherché pendant douze jours volant chez les moldus de quoi manger, dormant à la belle étoile, essayant de remonter la piste des mangemorts et puis je suis rentré bredouille au seul endroit qui comme pour toi était ma maison. Albus est passé sur mon incartade et m'a dit que tu étais en sûreté. J'étais à bout de force et je suis resté presqu'une semaine à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles que dix ans plus tard quand tu es entré à Poudlard mais à ce moment, je n'ai pas essayé d'en savoir plus considérant que tu devais être bien.

Harry était stupéfait de voir qu'il occupait déjà une place aussi importante dans la vie du serpentard de même pas seize ans. Il savait très bien ce que l'adolescent de cette époque faisait à l'infirmerie et devinait la volonté qu'il lui avait fallu pour en sortir. Tendrement il caressa la main aux doigts fins et soignés, de laides mains avait dit Mione, il sourit et la porta à ses lèvres. Pierre-François ferma les yeux.

- Et Hermione te l'a reproché!

- ...

- Ensuite?

- ...

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je serai obligé d'aller lui réclamer des comptes et je ne crois pas que cette fois notre amitié restera intacte.

- Elle croit que nous couchons ensemble et me l'a jeté à la figure devant Neville et Erwin comme si je t'avais violé. Peu lui importent les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Je connais Hermione quand elle est en colère... Mes propres sentiments elle ne les aurait pas pris plus en compte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux? fit Jim en venant s'accouder à côté d'eux.

- On parlait d'Hermione.

- De si bon matin? par une si belle journée? Quelle idée! Je vais aux toilettes puis je fais la grasse matinée on s'est levé tôt toute la semaine!

- ...

Quand Jim revint, c'est Harry qui s'esquiva.

- Où va-t-il?

- Prendre une douche, fit Pierre-François moqueur.

- Un peu tard, fit Jim en souriant. Viens!

- Tu m'expliques, fit Pierre-François en se couchant vers lui, appuyé sur son coude, l'autre main nouée à la sienne.

- J'avais dix-neuf ans, je suis allé avec mes parents à une réception de l'ambassade de Grèce. J'y ai rencontré Anna, une jeune femme qui y travaillait, la trentaine, jolie, beaucoup d'allant, de sensualité, le même genre que Ginny, l'ancienne petite amie de Harry, bien qu'après il y ait eu Mara qui a essayé de me tuer pour le reprendre mais bon c'est une autre histoire!

Pierre-François hocha la tête lui montrant qu'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire à la fin de la première partie de sa phrase puis le regarda stupéfait pour la seconde.

- Réellement? railla-t-il.

- Une balle dans le bras! soupira-t-il avant de reprendre, Elle a tout fait pour me revoir, j'étais sorti avec pas mal de filles sans jamais avoir à les séduire, sans jamais m'attacher, j'étais plutôt du genre timide et j'étais vierge. C'était une femme dans tous les sens du terme, elle savait y faire et au bout d'une dizaine de jours, je suis devenu son amant. Malgré que j'étais plein de bonne volonté, j'avais assez difficile de la satisfaire! fit-il avec humour.

Au bout de quinze jours, son mari est revenu de son voyage d'affaires. Une nuit, je dormais avec sa femme, dans son lit, à sa place et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était debout à côté de moi, il s'appelait Jorge et venait d'avoir quarante ans. Un homme superbe en pleine maturité, sûr de lui, un corps à damner un saint, des yeux aussi foncés que ceux de Sylas, une bouche tentante comme un fruit mûr. Il s'est entièrement déshabillé, m'a dit de me pousser, j'étais tétanisé, j'ai dormi raide comme un piquet entre les deux corps nus. Je ne me savais pas attiré par les hommes, il a attendu, il a été patient, nous n'avons fait l'amour ensemble qu'un mois plus tard.

- Tu parles de faire l'amour, pas de baiser...

- Oui! Si Harry m'entendait... Mais je ne voudrais pas lui faire cette injure. Il m'a beaucoup appris sur les femmes, sur les hommes, encore plus sur moi-même. Je tenais à eux et eux m'aimaient, je crois. Nous sommes restés ensemble un an, je vivais pratiquement avec eux puis il a été rappelé par sa firme en Grèce. Ils m'ont demandé de les suivre, je ne voulais pas renoncer à mon avenir, à ma carrière... Après leur départ, j'ai appris la solitude et j'ai essayé de les oublier dans bien d'autres bras sans jamais retrouver ce qu'ils m'avaient donné jusqu'à Harry.

- Pourquoi avoir joué ce rôle avec moi?

- Ce n'est pas le cas, pti loup! Imaginer Harry dans tes bras, je n'y arrive pas. Il est tout pour moi et je veux rester le centre de sa vie.

- Pourtant, tu me laisses faire?

- Nous ne voulons aucun des deux te perdre, c'est au dessus de nos forces... et Harry ne supporte pas l'idée de te voir aller ailleurs!

- Tu t'es senti beaucoup plus proche de Jorge que de sa femme et vous êtes devenus un couple à l'intérieur du trio, c'est de ça que tu as peur?

- ...

- Je vous aime tous les deux et de suite ce qui m'a séduit c'est la relation rare qu'il y a entre vous. La détruire n'aurait pas de sens pour moi. Elle existera toujours mon agneau. Même si je vous désire, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas l'amour physique le plus important entre nous, les liens du cœur sont déjà là, le reste viendra en son temps. Viens, finit-il en se penchant sur lui, posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Harry va revenir, je ne veux pas qu'il croit...

- Jim, arrête! Jusque maintenant je n'ai pas voulu vous pousser, je préfère attendre que de vous heurter même si j'en ai envie, même si sentir l'odeur de l'amour sur vous me rend fou, même si je désire connaître ça avant peut-être de mourir lundi... Je te fais une promesse, nous ne ferons l'amour que quand vous le demanderez.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi!

- Vous en avez autant envie que moi, finit-il tendrement passant le revers des doigts sur la partie intérieure de son bras du pli du coude à celui de l'aisselle.

Il eut un sourire moqueur en voyant Jim fermer les yeux sous les légers et doux frôlements, il redescendit le long de son côté pour finir dans le pli de l'aine. Avec un petit rire sensuel, il murmura la bouche sur son oreille Je suis sûr que tu aimeras être mien, mon agneau », le faisant frissonner sous la caresse de son souffle. Il se laissa aller en arrière se couchant sur le dos sans plus toucher Jim qui lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Tu joues à quoi?

L'arrivée de Harry le dispensa de répondre qu'il lui prouvait que si il en avait eu envie, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à leur faire l'amour mais qu'il respectait leurs désirs. Le plus jeune se faufila entre eux. Par jeu, il blottit sa tête aux cheveux encore mouillés dans le cou de son amour puis dans celui de Pierre-François qui rouspétèrent pour la forme avant de le chahuter. Il finit mort de rire serré dans les bras de Jim. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler du programme de leur week-end, des enfants puis ils se rendormirent tous les trois blottis ensemble. Il était dix heures quand ils se levèrent définitivement.

Après un petit déjeuner français pris sur la terrasse, ils empruntèrent le petit sentier qui serpentait dans la pinède munis des jeux, des matelas et autres serviettes de plage que Pierre-François avait fait acheter à Robert. Lily, sur les épaules de Harry, dominait le monde. Son rire et son babil rythmaient la marche. Pierre-François pensait que jamais elle n'aurait l'enfance de son agneau chéri. Il n'avait rien dit à ce dernier mais il avait pris ses dispositions au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Il avait fait de lui son légataire universel et le tuteur de Lily. Il savait combien il aimait sa fille, il ne trouverait meilleur père pour elle.

Harry se retourna vers lui, vit son visage trop grave, la souffrance dans ses yeux et sut exactement à quoi il pensait. Il s'arrêta et, se moquant de l'opinion des adolescents, le prit dans ses bras, caressant le visage fier et hautain pour les autres.

- Arrête, Pierre-François, jamais il ne t'arrivera quoi que ce soit. Ensemble, personne ne pourra nous faire du mal, j'en suis convaincu.

- Tu as déjà assez perdu de proches que tu aimais pour savoir que ça ne va pas comme ça.

- ...

- Nous savons tous que lundi nous prendrons des risques, nous voiler la face ne servirait à rien, mon doux amour. lui souffla-t-il tellement bas que Harry ne fut pas sûr d'avoir compris les derniers mots qui pourtant déjà envahissaient sa tête et bouleversaient ses certitudes.

- Je ne veux pas occulter le danger, mon loup! Nous l'affronterons ensemble, nous protégeant les uns les autres. C'est justement parce que j'ai déjà perdu des personnes que je chérissais que je ne veux plus jamais éprouver ce déchirement.

- Je ferais tout pour être encore là mardi, les jours, les semaines, les mois suivant, j'ai bien trop envie de les vivre avec vous. Viens! Profitons de ces journées qui nous sont données!

La plage était déserte. Des traces de feu de camp montraient que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, des promeneurs indélicats, des amoureux peut-être avaient aimé la partie privée de la petite plage. Ils installèrent draps de plage, matelas et un grand parasol pour miss Lily. Harry assis dans le sable la familiarisa avec ses jouets lui montrant le fonctionnement du moulin à sable ou du tamis et des formes.

- C'est étrange de le voir expliquer ce qu'il n'a jamais connu lui-même. fit Jim qui, voyant l'air étonné de Pierre-François précisa, il n'a jamais été à la plage. Les Dursley ne l'ont jamais emmené en vacances avec eux.

- Que sais-tu d'eux?

- Pas grand chose! il ne veut pas en parler. Ce que j'en sais vient d'Hermione.

Pierre-François ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait, pti loup, mais elle aime Harry et ça pour moi c'est beaucoup même si sa façon d'être avec nous ne me plait pas.

- Elle se permet de juger sans savoir simplement. Raconte! soupira-t-il.

- Ils ne le brutalisaient pas vraiment, ils se contentaient de l'humilier, de le considérer comme moins que rien. Jusque onze ans, il a ignoré qu'il était sorcier. Ils lui reprochaient d'exister en fait et d'avoir été obligés de s'occuper de lui. Il n'a jamais connu un cadeau de Noël ou d'anniversaire avant d'être à Poudlard mais son cousin Dudley avait tout ce qu'il désirait et même plus. Il dormait sur une paillasse dans un réduit sous l'escalier, il a fallu la peur que leur inspiraient les sorciers pour qu'il ait une chambre mais avec des barreaux à la fenêtre et une petite trappe dans la porte pour lui passer ses repas quand il était puni. Pendant sept ans, il a considéré Molly Weasley comme sa mère de remplacement bien plus que sa tante. Quand il a pris le parti de Draco contre Ron, qu'il a laissé tomber Ginny, puis est sorti avec moi il a perdu tout contact avec elle.

- ...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je l'ai haïe quand j'ai vu la souffrance dans les yeux de mon amour lorsqu'elle l'a rejeté. J'ai ensuite retrouvé la même expression sur son visage quand il a été reçu chez moi pour être présenté à ma mère dont l'attitude a été en dessous de tout.

- De quoi parlez-vous? fit Harry en se laisser tomber à leurs côtés.

- De toi, bien sûr! fit Jim amusé.

- Hum! Vaste sujet! confirma-t-il avec un regard espiègle. Duquel de mes défauts?

- Pourquoi? Tu n'as que des défauts?

- J'en ai beaucoup!

- Tu sais bien que l'amour est aveugle! nous ne voyons que tes qualités! fit Jim légèrement en posant un baiser tendre sur sa tempe.

Pierre-François fut ému de ce "nous" qui les unissait dans leur amour commun pour Harry. Il était conscient que vouloir le bonheur de ce dernier était une partie du lien qui le rapprochait de son second agneau.

Aymeric et Cloud qui avait repris son apparence réelle, les deux cousins ennemis, avaient enterré la hache de guerre le temps de jouer dans l'eau, de s'éclabousser et de se poursuivre. Quand ils revinrent se coucher sur le sable non loin de Lily, Pierre-François vit ses deux agneaux échanger un regard complice. Il soupira, il pressentait qu'ils allaient s'éloigner une nouvelle fois,quand ils se levèrent, il ne dit rien, il avait promis d'accepter leur lien fusionnel, il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit très vite en se sentant saisi par les aisselles et par les chevilles, quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait dans les vagues avec eux. Si il était venu à plusieurs reprises faire des séjours aux tamaris avec sa femme, il était toujours descendu seul sur la plage, elle avait horreur du sable et de la chaleur. Il venait nager ou rêvasser en fin de journée. Il s'inventait une présence amoureuse, deux corps enlacés dans l'eau, une bouche qui aurait le goût du sel et de l'amour. Harry se colla contre son dos, le ceintura d'un bras ferme.

- Dix gallions pour les pensées qui te donnent cet air rêveur, mon loup! lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Quand je venais sur cette plage il y a quelques années, j'imaginais les moments que j'y passerais avec la personne que j'aimerais et qui partagerait un jour ma vie, les baignades, les baisers salés, les câlins sur la plage...

- Je croyais que c'était nous que tu aimais? Tu veux déjà nous faire des infidélités? fit-il tendrement. C'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas!

Pierre-François sentit sous le badinage un avertissement qui le fit sourire.

- Je n'aimais pas ma femme, encore moins son corps de femme, j'avais vingt ans, pourtant je n'ai jamais été voir ailleurs, pas une seule fois en cinq ans, Harry. Je te défends de penser le contraire, fit-il en se retournant et en lui enfonçant la tête sous l'eau.

Immédiatement il subit le même sort, surpris il s'accrocha à ce qui était à sa portée, il revint à la surface le bras passé autour du cou de Harry. Il échangea avec lui un coup d'œil et chacun d'eux tendit une main pour infliger à la tête blonde qui les narguait le même traitement. Ils jouèrent longtemps dans les vagues tièdes, joutes plaisantes et taquines mais aussi contacts physiques qui émouvaient les corps qui se frôlaient de plus en plus souvent. Les mains effleuraient, touchaient, caressaient au passage. Jim et Harry échangèrent le premier baiser tendre avant d'attirer Pierre-François vers eux et de prendre ses lèvres tour à tour. Il savait les lèvres de Jim chaudes, fermes, expertes et les retrouva avec un plaisir infini, le baiser de Harry fut bien différent de celui bref et violent qu'il lui avait infligé le jour avant, ses lèvres sensuelles et douces effleurèrent, pressèrent, câlinèrent les siennes tour à tour avec un naturel bouleversant. Comme il aimerait franchir cette barrière faite de lèvres closes! Il appuya légèrement son corps contre lui, une main se posa dans le bas de son dos et il reconnut l'impatience, l'envie de possession de son agneau. Dans leur couple, il ne semblait pas y avoir de dominant, ils devaient certainement échanger les rôles selon leurs envies. Il n'avait jamais été le dominé autrement que contraint et forcé. Il se raidit et eut un geste de recul, la main de Harry caressa sa chute de reins sensuellement et le ramena contre lui.

- Chut! doucement! murmura sa voix. Je sais. J'aurai autant de patience que toi, mon tendre loup!

Avant de pouvoir répondre à cette étrange promesse pour quelqu'un qui n'envisageait pas de faire l'amour avec lui, il se retrouva seul, Harry nageant vers le large, immédiatement coursé par Jim. Il suivit le mouvement.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur leurs matelas quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux blonds s'enduisirent abondamment de lotion solaire.

- Harry mets de la crème aussi! Ce soir tu auras des coups de soleil.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Jim, d'office, se mit à lui étendre sur le dos une belle quantité de produit blanc. Pierre-François suivaient les mouvements sensuels des mains de Jim sur la peau de son agneau avec fascination, il ne vit pas que le jeune moldu conscient de l'observation dont il faisait l'objet avait changé son massage en caresses et provoquait son désir délibérément. Harry commençait, quant à lui, à trouver le traitement plus qu'agréable, l'envie qu'il avait ressentie envers eux n'était pas tellement loin et se rappelait à son souvenir. Jim avait intérêt à arrêter ça tout de suite autrement il ne pourrait plus se retourner pendant un moment et le connaissant il voudrait mettre de la crème de l'autre côté aussi.

Il souleva la tête, vit le regard de Pierre-François et comprit à quoi s'amusait son fiancé. Il approfondit le contact jusqu'à obtenir l'attention du sorcier. Reposant la tête sur ses bras croisés, le visage tourné vers lui, il plongea dans les yeux bleus remplis d'un besoin intense de lui et les retint. Quand Jim descendit dans le creux de ses reins, il poussa un soupir de plaisir et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sans cesser de contempler le visage viril sur lequel il voyait croître une dévorante passion qui intensifiait sa propre faim de lui d'une indécente façon.

Pierre-François avait l'impression que Harry lui faisait l'amour avec les yeux, il ressentait son envie, son plaisir, ses émeraudes qui le fixaient avec une intensité incroyable étaient devenues le miroir de son propre désir. Quand il soupira et mordit sa lèvre, il ne put que fermer les yeux pour ne pas gémir. Quand il les rouvrit, Harry avait changé de position et tournait la tête de l'autre côté, toutefois il lui tendait la main, il s'y cramponna notant à son poignet les pierres qui brillaient d'un insolent éclat bleu vif. Harry serra sa main à lui faire mal.

Une exclamation d'Aymeric attira leur attention, Robert descendait le petit sentier, un gros panier de pique-nique à la main. Il fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par les plus jeunes qui avaient déjeuné tôt. Les plus âgés attendirent quelques minutes avant de se lever et de rejoindre le majordome qui attendait patiemment que tout le monde soit là pour ouvrir non pas la caverne mais le panier d'Ali-Baba.

Après leur repas, ils s'endormirent sous deux autres parasols. Pierre-François avait pris Lily contre lui. Jim dormait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Harry qui enserrait sa taille.

Cloud et Aymeric chuchotaient, ils avaient un peu difficile de cerner les relations entre les adultes de leur nouvelle famille. Le premier déjà plus rompu aux sentiments amoureux connaissaient ceux des fiancés mais avaient très bien vu les liens particuliers qui unissaient son père adoptif et celui d'Aymeric, enfin si il y avait beaucoup de tendresse entre eux, Jim et Pierre-François semblaient moins passionnés.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers eux, Harry était réveillé depuis que Lily avait voulu échapper aux bras de son père. Il l'avait aidée à se libérer et maintenant, assis dans le sable, il la regardait jouer. Il vit son tuteur se réveiller, entourer Harry de ses bras, poser sa tête sur son épaule et celui-ci pencher la sienne de côté vers la tête blonde jusqu'à la toucher.

- T'y comprends quelque chose toi? fit la voix d'Aymeric à côté de lui.

- Je crois qu'on va vivre tous ensemble.

- Pourquoi ils ne nous disent rien?

- Ils ne savent pas qui sera encore vivant mardi. Ils ne veulent pas faire de projets, ils ont peur. analysa Cloud.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un coup d'œil préoccupé, l'air grave.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, murmura Aymeric.

- Tout comme moi, Ay, tout comme moi.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très heureux que Pierre-François devienne ton tuteur.

- C'est vrai, j'étais sous le choc! Mon père était un salaud mais c'était mon père. Depuis le soir des fiançailles, je me suis habitué à l'idée. C'est vrai qu'il est quelqu'un d'unique comme dit Harry et je sais qu'il s'occupera de moi. Je ne lui en veux absolument pas du fait qu'il détestait mon père, à sa place j'en aurais fait tout autant et je ne sais même pas si j'aurais assumé le fils de peur qu'il soit comme lui. Tu viens nager?

Ils passèrent la soirée sur la terrasse du côté jardin. Harry était plus souvent derrière Didier pour le regarder cuisiner que près de ses amours qui commençaient à trouver le temps long. Il posait des questions, discutait cuisson et épices. Le chef heureux de voir son intérêt lui dispensait son savoir avec plaisir. Jim soupira une fois encore s'attirant un sourire tendre de Pierre-François. Il se leva, s'assit sur les genoux du sorcier qui blottit sa tête dans son cou, geste qu'il avait tant vu faire à son agneau. Sentant là l'odeur de l'eau de toilette de Jim, il sourit. Il appréciait l'instinctif de Harry. Il le croyait un peu timoré, trop pressé, et le découvrait jouisseur. Il aimait la main de Jim dans ses cheveux et ses baisers légers sur son front. Il sentait qu'il aimait faire l'amour et il devait le faire en se souciant du plaisir de l'autre. Il referma ses bras sur lui, l'un autour de ses hanches, l'autre autour de ses épaules et sa main se posa sur sa nuque dans un geste rassurant.

- Calme-toi mon agneau, calme-toi, nous avons encore deux jours entiers à nous.

- J'ai peur de vous perdre Harry et toi.

- Je sais. Plus que de mourir n'est-ce-pas?

- Mort, je ne souffrirai pas de votre absence mais vivre sans lui ou sans toi...

Pierre-François ne répondit pas. A quoi bon répondre ces mots hypocrites qui ne rassurent pas et mettent mal à l'aise celui qui les dit et celui qui les écoute.

- Ceux qui resteront devront vivre pour les enfants, Jim. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, profitons du moment présent, mon agneau. fit-il en frottant doucement son front contre l'épaule du garçon.

Harry n'était pas aussi distrait que les deux autres se plaisaient à le penser et de loin surveillait leur rapprochement. Le seul à s'en apercevoir était le chef français qui constatait depuis un moment son inattention et en comprenait les motifs. Comme les plus jeunes, il avait remarqué bien des choses mais il n'était pas là pour faire des commentaires. Il aimait bien son patron pour qui il travaillait depuis plusieurs années, il le traitait comme son égal, le payait à sa juste valeur. Il s'était attaché à ce sombre jeune homme qui souriait trop rarement. Depuis leur arrivée, il lui arrivait même de rire. Sa vie, jusque là si vide de toute affection, se remplissait. Il avait choisi une façon de la combler bien peu conventionnelle mais il semblait les aimer tous les deux et eux semblaient lui rendre cet amour. Pourtant, il sentait un problème mais où?

Sur un sourire, Harry le laissa pour aller retrouver ses compagnons. Il ne les dérangea pas, se servit un double apéritif et alla voir, sur le côté de la maison, si les jeunes s'en sortaient avec leur table de ping-pong. Il échangea quelques balles avec eux puis s'appuya sur la balustre pour les regarder jouer, c'est là que Jim le trouva le verre à la main. Ils échangèrent un regard, celui de Harry était volontairement vide et n'exprimait ni amour, ni colère. Le cœur de Jim se serra d'appréhension. Intérieurement, il l'était en colère mais contre lui-même, ce rapprochement c'est lui qui l'avait voulu, il ne devait donc s'en prendre à personne d'autre si il avait ressenti, en voyant qu'ils se débrouillaient si bien sans lui, le pincement de la jalousie.

- Tu as décidé de passer ta soirée en nous ignorant?

- Vous ignorer? Non, pourquoi?

- D'abord Didier et sa cuisine, maintenant eux et le ping-pong... Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. constata Jim qui se mit face à lui et se laissa aller contre son corps.

Il enserra la taille souple de son bras libre et blottit sa tête dans son cou. Il y retrouva l'odeur de Jim, de son eau de toilette mais aussi celle plus capiteuse de Pierre-François. Il avait eu le sentiment pendant plus de trois mois que son fiancé lui appartenait corps et âme mais personne n'est jamais la possession de personne et déjà il retrouvait sur le corps aimé d'autres marques que les siennes, tout comme lui portait le bracelet preuve tangible de son attachement pour un autre et si Jim ne le voyait pas, lui ne pouvait ignorer l'éclat des pierres elfiques. C'était la soirée du renoncement à cet amour exclusif qu'il aurait voulu avec son aimé. Bien sûr, il y aurait l'amour de Pierre-François mais il avait du mal à admettre ce couple qui n'en serait plus un. Et là, en ce moment, il maudissait le jour où ils avaient rencontré un certain de Lauzun.

- Harry?

- Tu portes son odeur, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer en détournant la tête, provoquant le sursaut de Jim.

- La première vision que j'ai eue ce matin est celle de mon fiancé qui chuchotait avec un très beau sorcier serré tout contre lui et dont il embrassait la main d'un air très amoureux, geste que je croyais naïvement m'être réservé. Sur la plage je me suis endormi dans tes bras mais me suis réveillé sans toi. En ouvrant les yeux, sur fond de mer bleue, j'ai découvert une tête blonde sur ton épaule qui n'était pas la mienne et un corps blotti contre toi et qui n'était pas plus le mien. Tu te crois bien placé pour me faire des reproches?

- Je t'aime, Jim! Plus que tout! dit Harry d'une voix sourde.

- Moi aussi! Mais on ne peut plus nier la place qu'a prise Pierre-François dans notre vie, j'irai même plus loin nous devons la reconnaître, nous n'avons plus le choix. Crois-bien que je déplore amèrement d'avoir été une nuit dans une certaine discothèque parisienne. Mais je crois que c'est un peu tard pour les regrets... et ne compte pas sur lui pour en avoir, puisqu'il nous aime, il trouve tout à fait normal d'atterrir dans notre couple.

Harry pensa qu'il avait tort sur le dernier point, Pierre-François avait plus que des regrets, par moments il avait des remords! puis il se laissait entraîner par son amour et les oubliait. Les plus jeunes avaient quitté la terrasse pour une autre occupation les laissant seuls. Harry posa le verre, serra son fiancé contre lui, prit ses lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. Ses mains errèrent longtemps sur son corps, elles se posèrent enfin dans le creux de ses reins, il l'attira entre ses jambes et se frotta contre son désir érigé avec un soupir. Ouvrant sa chemise, il fit courir sa langue sur la clavicule et la base du cou, remontant derrière l'oreille, avant de lécher celle-ci. Jim, le corps arqué contre le sien, la tête en arrière geignait doucement son plaisir. Quand ses mains descendirent pour palper les fesses dures et fermes, quand sa bouche prit à nouveau la sienne, sa langue jouant avec sa partenaire, puis quand une de ses mains s'attarda sur la bosse formée par le jean's, Jim gémit murmurant son prénom d'une voix rauque.

Au début de la terrasse, fasciné, un sorcier regardait son plus jeune agneau mener le second sur le chemin de la volupté. Le premier, pourtant, calmait maintenant le jeu tout en douceur, avec de légers bisous déposés sur le visage de son amant, avec de rassurantes caresses. Le second reprit sa bouche pour un baiser lent, plein de sensualité, plein de sentiments, effleurant en même temps du bout des doigts les épaules et le cou de son homme. Harry soupira d'aise. C'est en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jim qu'il aperçut leur spectateur. Si il y avait du désir peint sur sa figure, il y avait aussi de la souffrance. Il eut mal avec et pour lui, il lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse. Pierre-François se détourna et disparut.

- Didier avait presque fini, on va certainement manger. Il faut y aller, mon cœur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'installaient tous les deux à table. Harry chercha le regard de Pierre-François mais celui-ci l'évitait. Le repas fut animé, Cloud avait entrepris de raconter les bêtises faites par les serpentards depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard et bientôt les rires retentirent. Harry tendait la main vers la bouteille de vin quand une voix ferme prononça un non catégorique. Il ferma les yeux un bref moment et se servit de l'eau sans rien dire. Jim avait suivi l'échange avec surprise. Si Pierre-François aimait goûter un bon vin, appréciait un vieil alcool à l'occasion en société, en fait il buvait peu. Il savait que Harry par contre l'avait fait ce soir sans beaucoup de modération. Il avait un peu tendance , ces derniers temps, à chercher dans la boisson un oubli facile de ses problèmes. Il le lui avait dit gentiment mais il l'avait très mal pris. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il était stupéfait que son amant n'ait pas bronché, il avait accepté sans rien dire l'ordre donné. Songeur il regarda le visage ferme de Pierre-François. Harry cherchait-il, inconsciemment, en lui la figure du père qu'il n'avait jamais eu? Une main posée sur sa cuisse le sortit de ses pensées, il sourit amoureusement à son fiancé qui le rappelait à l'ordre.

- Oui, mon amour? murmura-t-il.

- Tu étais loin de moi.

- Non! Je pensais à toi, à nous.

- Et? demanda Harry.

- Je t'aime à la folie, fit-il doucement en mêlant ses doigts aux siens puis en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Le bruit d'une chaise repoussée sans ménagement puis un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient les fit soupirer tous les deux.

- Va le chercher, murmura Jim en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va bien le prendre!

- Si c'est moi, ce sera pire.

- Bon, je vais essayer.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Pierre-François, elle était vide. Il essaya la chambre de Lily, la leur, le bureau puis la terrasse vers la mer, il n'était nulle part. Il repassa prévenir Jim avant de descendre voir sur la plage.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là?

- ...

- Pierre-François! ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je te cherche! fit Harry passablement énervé maintenant que son inquiétude était calmée.

- ...

Debout, à côté du sorcier, regardant la crête blanche des vagues à peine visible sous la lumière de la lune, il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- Je n'y arrive pas!

- ...

- Je n'arrive pas à vous voir ensemble et à rester en retrait! j'avais dit que je le ferais, mais je n'y arrive pas! poursuivit-il sans le regarder.

- Je sais. Nous le savons tous les deux et pourtant Jim ignore que tu nous as vus tantôt.

- Je vais rentrer à Paris.

- Non!

- Je ne peux plus, Harry. Essaie de comprendre.

- Nous ne pouvons plus vivre comme ça non plus, mon loup. Ce que nous ressentons tous les deux, c'est l'impression de tromper l'autre avec toi.

- Tu vois qu'il faut que je parte. Vous rentrerez lundi matin comme prévu.

- On ne décide pas comme ça de ne plus aimer! Tu sais très bien que ce que tu dis est stupide!

- J'avais juré que je ne foutrais pas votre amour en l'air et ça au moins je le tiendrai.

- Oh oui tu vas le tenir! Mais à notre manière!

- ...

- N'as-tu pas compris que nous t'aimons? Tu as tes yeux où quand je te mets ces fichues pierres elfiques sous le nez pour te le dire? Moi je les vois chaque heure, chaque minute... leur bleu insolent me répète à longueur de journée que je suis fou de toi! Et tu crois que tu vas rentrer à Paris bien tranquillement en laissant la merde que tu as mise ici? gronda Harry à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? fit Pierre-François d'une voix lasse, en passant une main découragée dans ses cheveux.

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux...

- En allant faire l'amour dehors? ricana Pierre-François.

- Non! Tu vois moi non plus, je ne pourrais plus supporter certaines choses à supposer que je les aies admises un jour et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu vas me rendre fou, Harry. Tout ça n'a pas de sens.

- Si ça en a un! Nous allons vivre ensemble totalement. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera facile, nous aurons certainement encore des scènes comme celle de tantôt, nous nous égarerons peut-être parfois, mais j'espère que notre amour à tous les trois sera assez solide que pour arriver à vaincre cela.

- ...

- ...

- Tu m'expliques?

- Tu es devenu idiot tout d'un coup?

- Je sais que tu es contre le fait de vivre à trois.

- C'est vrai et le pire vois-tu c'est que je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce sujet. Mais si nous continuons comme ça nous courons à la catastrophe, il ne reste donc que cette solution.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fuis en début de soirée?

- Je voulais que tu te rapproches de Jim. Tu es plus proche de moi que de lui.

- Non! La relation n'est pas la même c'est tout. Il est l'eau d'un lac tranquille, tu es le feu du volcan...

- Ne t'y trompes pas! Jim est aussi passionné que moi.

- Il y a entre lui et moi une complicité qui nous unit car nous voulons tous les deux ton bonheur avant tout.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va arranger les choses!

- Si au contraire...

- ...

- Je suis désolé mon agneau, je n'aurais pas dû m'immiscer entre vous!

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû mais ce qui est fait est fait.

- ...

- Tu t'attendais à des protestations? On a dit pas de mensonge, je crois?

Pour la dixième fois au moins en quelques minutes, finissant par enlever le lien qui les nouait, Pierre-François passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Le vent s'en empara aussitôt. Harry regardait son profil de conquérant, beau et terrible... il leur avait fait du mal... Pourtant ils s'aimaient c'était indéniable. Doucement il noua sa main dans les longues mèches et attira son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. Avant de le réaliser, il avait franchi la barrière des lèvres veloutées et gouttait avec délectation cette bouche inconnue, chaude, sucrée, il caressa cette langue qui s'aventurait à son tour et lui retournait les sens. Il fit un effort pour s'éloigner et rompit le baiser tant qu'il en était encore capable, prit le sorcier par la main et transplana avec lui dans le jardin, devant la terrasse où Jim les attendait avec Lily qui s'endormait sur son épaule. Les jeunes étaient devant la télévision. Pierre-François attira Jim et Harry contre lui. Ils restèrent tous les quatre enlacés pendant quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la chambre rose et mauve pour coucher leur poupée.

Après leur avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice, Harry les abandonna quelques secondes. Quand il revint il les tira pour descendre vers la plage. Une fois sur place et en maillot, il fonça dans la mer en hurlant affrontant l'eau pas plus froide que l'après-midi sans hésitation. Les deux autres se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ils voyaient à peine sa silhouette dans la pénombre.

- Il est fou! fit Pierre-François.

- Peut-être mais il nous attend! Viens!

Ils coururent à leur tour main dans la main vers les vagues noires à l'écume blanche.

- Je rectifie, vous êtes fous! c'est grave! fit Pierre-François qui frissonnait.

- Tu as froid, pti loup? Nage, remue, ça va passer!

- Harry! Reste tranquille! fit le sorcier suffoquant sous les éclaboussures d'eau que le plus jeune lui avait envoyé dans la figure.

- Nous avons un loup ronchon, mon amour, se moqua Jim.

- Je vois, je vois, fit Harry avec tendresse. Que pourrions-nous faire pour mieux le disposer? Le réchauffer peut-être?

Aussitôt ils se mirent à le frotter énergiquement, l'un la poitrine et le haut des bras, l'autre le dos. Pierre-François un peu perdu par cette attitude se laissait faire, il eut bientôt la peau rougie par les frottements.

- Sa peau est rouge maintenant mon cœur! fit Harry en secouant la tête avec un air désolé et naïf d'enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

Avec un sourire, Jim forma une coupe avec ses mains, la remplit d'eau froide qu'il laissa couler le long du dos du sorcier sur la peau échauffée, pendant que Harry faisait la même chose sur ses épaules, sur sa poitrine. De légères caresses accompagnaient chaque filet d'eau froide qui ruisselait sur son corps le faisant frémir. Harry doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mordillant doucement, passant une langue mutine sur la lèvre inférieure. Jim avait écarté les longs cheveux soyeux et odorants pour câliner sa nuque avec sa bouche. Pierre-François referma ses bras sur le corps de Harry et approfondit le baiser retrouvant les sensations qui l'avaient bouleversé peu de temps auparavant. Jim se colla contre son dos, pressant contre la mince étoffe du maillot une virilité qui révélait toute son envie. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact. Aussitôt il se retrouva seul. Serrés l'un contre l'autre ses deux agneaux, un mètre devant lui s'embrassaient passionnément, comme si leur vie en dépendait! s'étaient-ils moqués de lui? Le petit regard en coin que lui lança Harry le fit sourire. Non! définitivement non! Il choisit de se coller au dos de Jim pour garder Harry dans son champ de vision, il embrassa, lécha la nuque, les épaules puis tourna le corps blond vers lui pour un premier baiser où il mit tout son savoir faire. Il vit les yeux de Jim s'agrandir puis se voiler, il savait qu'avec lui ce serait la tendre guerre de la domination. Tandis que par amour, son agneau chéri lui laisserait tout le temps de vaincre ses souvenirs et ses craintes et l'apprivoiserait avant de vouloir être dominant. Ils ne feraient pas l'amour cette nuit, mais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient décidé il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps pressé contre le sien, Jim rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son fiancé et Pierre-François accrocha le regard vert pour ne plus le lâcher. Toute crainte de l'avenir l'avait fui. Ils s'aimaient.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Dimanche 20 juin.**_

Harry chercha Pierre-François des yeux et le vit devant l'étal d'un légumier en train d'examiner les tomates. Il avait décidé de jouer les touristes et même si ses agneaux avaient jugé ça imprudent ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur de lui gâcher sa joie. Ils étaient donc descendus au marché de Cap d'Agde dans la voiture de de Lauzun que Didier et Robert avaient amenée de Paris. Après avoir déambulé parmi les différents commerces et pris un verre à la terrasse fleurie d'un petit café, ils étaient passés aux achats. Le cuisinier en avait profité pour remettre à son patron la liste de quelques courses pour le repas du soir. Harry serra la main de Jim et le tira vers l'éventaire et leur amant. Il était réellement superbe dans la tenue décontractée du vacancier, jean's, tee shirt blanc et tongs, mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard c'est le bonheur qu'il irradiait.

- Si on achetait des melons? fit-il sans même se retourner.

- Ne prends pas trop pti Loup, on rentre ce soir.

- Didier et Robert restent ici puisqu'on reviendra fin de la semaine.

- Moi je préférerais ces grosses cerises.

- On va prendre les deux. trancha Pierre-François.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la voiture chargés de deux gros cabas remplis de leurs achats. Nombreux étaient les passants qui se retournaient sur les trois hommes. Leur physique avantageux pouvait expliquer ces regards, mais c'est surtout le lien que l'on sentait entre eux qui motivait cette curiosité. Si on s'attendait à voir le propriétaire de la plus belle discothèque de Paris dans une luxueuse décapotable, celui-ci avait une tout autre vision des choses et c'est un gros break allemand fonctionnel et confortable qui attendait notre trio.

- On va tout mettre dans le coffre!

- Pierre-François, mon grand!

- Lionel! Fabrizio! Quelle surprise!

- Bonne j'espère? Que fais-tu là?

- Nous sommes descendus sur la côte pour trouver un appartement pour nos vacances. Nous remontons sur Paris cet après-midi. Et vous?

- Oh tu sais nous sommes invités chez les Werner pour quelques jours! Après nous allons à Rome pour une semaine. Si nous allions prendre un verre dans une de ces petits cafés pittoresques?

- C'est gentil mais nous sommes attendus.

- Tu as bien quelques minutes, il y a tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus! Comment va ton frère? nous l'avons vu il y a quelques jours à Londres au "Inverted Pentagram", il a l'air d'être un des habitués du lieu.

- Tout compte fait, je vais téléphoner à nos amis que nous serons un peu en retard.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la terrasse du même petit bar à siroter un vin blanc qui avait pour seul mérite d'être frais. Les deux bavards n'abordaient plus le sujet de François-Marie par contre ils ne se privaient pas de dévisager les deux jeunes gens. Une curiosité malsaine était inscrite sur leur visage. Ainsi c'était eux les éphèbes dont de Lauzun était fou! On disait de lui qu'il était prêt à tout pour les mettre dans son lit. Leurs femmes et une jeune fille qui s'avéra être la fille d'un des deux couples vinrent les rejoindre. La conversation futile reprit au grand dam de Harry et Jim. Lorsque la jeune fille toucha le pied de ce dernier il crut à une maladresse, lorsque le fait se reproduisit il lui jeta un regard glacial que vit Pierre-François. Il échangea un coup d'œil moqueur avec son agneau qui lui adressa une grimace espiègle. Harry quant à lui poussa un soupir très peu discret.

- On sera en retard, Amour!

- Tu as raison, on va y aller, ma puce. Désolé mais nous déjeunons chez les Clairbois puis nous avons rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier à Sète pour louer un appartement.

- Nous vous raccompagnons jusqu'à la voiture, la nôtre est un peu plus loin.

Pierre-François prit ses agneaux par la taille. En passant devant l'étal d'un vendeur de bijoux de fantaisie, Harry ralentit, puis s'arrêta se libérant de la main qui le tenait. Il prit entre ses doigts un petit bracelet en argent avec des pierres bleu clair comme les yeux du sorcier. C'est ce qui l'avait attiré, cet éclat lumineux. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés et le regardaient faire son achat. Il quêta l'approbation du sorcier.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer.

- Les pierres sont de la même couleur que vos yeux. Il y a les petites boucles d'oreille mais tu ne lui as pas encore fait percer les lobes.

- Tu peux les prendre, on le fera à Londres en rentrant.

- Tu as des enfants? fit la femme de Lionel surprise.

- Une petite fille de deux ans et demi.

- Tu l'as payé cher, constata la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas important si ça fait plaisir à Lily et à mon compagnon, commenta Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Pas important l'argent?

- Pour eux non, fit Pierre-François. Harry est l'héritier d'une des grosses fortunes d'Angleterre et Jim est le fils d'un de nos diplomates. Il vient de terminer sciences politiques avec grande distinction.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'être à Paris. fit la seconde femme.

- Je rentre en Angleterre pour vivre avec eux. fit-il avec un sourire serein.

- Et ta discothèque?

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai un gérant.

- C'est pour ça que ton frère avait l'air très distant quand nous avons demandé de tes nouvelles?

- En effet, on ne peut pas dire qu'il approuve mes choix! railla Pierre-François. Excusez-nous mais il faut absolument qu'on y aille.

- Finalement on n'a rien appris mon loup.

- Peut-être plus que tu ne crois quand on sait que le "Inverted Pentagram" est une brasserie située juste à côté du Londres sorcier et du "Chemin de Traverse". Je connais mon frère, mon agneau, si il semblait y être chez lui, c'est qu'il est chez lui!

- Tu leur en as raconté des mensonges!

- Si tu les connaissais tu saurais que c'est une simple question de survie, ce sont de véritables pique-assiettes! Ils s'incrustent à droite et à gauche et vivent ainsi la moitié de l'année au soleil. Comment crois-tu qu'ils connaissent mon frère? Ils sont restés chez moi à Paris une semaine entière. Tu nous vois passer nos vacances avec cinq personnes inconnues en plus au mas.

- Pourquoi alors avoir dit que nous étions riches?

- Pour qu'ils ne supposent que vous vivez à mes crochets! Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient cette opinion de vous!

- Si je comprends bien, tu penses que c'est le quartier général de ton frère?

- Peut-être ou tout au moins un lieu habituel de réunions.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La table était dressée sur la terrasse devant la mer. Une légère brise rafraîchissait l'air et l'auvent assurait l'ombre nécessaire. Harry était accoudé à la balustre et regardait vers le large. Un corps s'appuya sur son dos et une tête sur son épaule. Il se retourna, entoura Jim de ses bras, l'embrassa langoureusement. Pierre-François sourit tendrement en les découvrant l'un contre l'autre, il savait que dorénavant il avait sa place dans leur vie, dans leurs bras, dans leur lit et n'en demandait pas plus.

Après le repas ils descendirent sur la plage avec Aymeric et Cloud. Lily faisait sa sieste, Robert leur amènerait dès qu'elle serait réveillée.

Ils jouèrent cette fois tous les cinq dans l'eau tiède, puis au beach-volley et la plage retentit de rires et de cris pendant un bon moment.

- Pour les vacances on achètera un hors-bord ou un zodiac.

- Tu vas le mettre où, pti loup?

- L'avantage d'être sorcier c'est de pouvoir le réduire et le mettre dans un sac de plage, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- ...

Ils faisaient des projets pour les vacances, pour la rentrée comme si ils voulaient à tout prix oublier ce qu'il se passerait lundi et conjurer le sort. Depuis hier soir, Pierre-François était heureux et ça se voyait. Etait-il assez fier ce matin au marché sa main sur leur taille quand quelqu'un les suivait des yeux? Il en était touchant! Et leur loup qui faisait les courses, tâtait les tomates ou goûtait les cerises qu'il voulait avant de les acheter pour eux, qui accomplissait des gestes de tous les jours mais que lui, orphelin, découvrait, Harry avait aimé...

Il y avait bien eu ce moment d'hésitation hier soir lorsqu'ils avaient été dormir. Passer leur première nuit ensemble n'était pas évident. Ils avaient échangé quelques baisers, quelques caresses tendres puis dormi sagement. Depuis qu'ils avaient accepté leur attachement et leur besoin de lui, ils étaient bien plus sereins. Même son amour pour Jim semblait s'être renforcé, tant ces derniers temps ce problème leur pourrissait la vie.

Pierre-François regardait ses agneaux. Jim était couché la tête sur les genoux de Harry qui doucement jouait dans les boucles courtes. Il rêvait semblait-il. Quelles pensées lui donnaient ce sourire tendre et indulgent? Dix gallions pour vos pensées monsieur Potter... Est-ce à cause de sa réponse à cette même question qu'il avait provoqué ce câlin nocturne sur la plage? Certainement oui! Il avait voulu concrétiser ses rêves... puis il y avait eu cette nuit. Au moment de leur dire bonsoir il avait hésité, c'est eux qui l'avaient tiré dans leurs chambre puis dans leur lit. Ils s'étaient embrassés, un peu caressés. Jim et lui avaient senti la réticence de Harry à aller plus loin. Il s'était endormi avec un agneau de chaque côté mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au matin ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Toutefois Harry avait sa main nouée à la sienne et il lui avait suffit de se mettre sur le côté pour le prendre dans ses bras sans les séparer.

Avec un soupir il se décida à sortir leurs notes et à les relire.

- Déjà mon loup? se plaignit Harry.

- Je préfère le faire pendant que vous vous reposez et profiter après de notre fin de journée.

Pourtant même pas une demi-heure plus tard, il dut s'interrompre parce que Robert leur amena une Lily réveillée qui voulait jouer avec son père ou ses tontons. Quand Harry et Jim se réveillèrent, ils le cherchèrent des yeux. À genoux sur la bande de sable que venait de libérer la mer, il faisait en compagnie de sa fille les murailles d'un grand château de sable. Jim s'assit entre les jambes de son amour le dos contre sa poitrine, ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, ils regardaient les voiliers, les planches à voile plus proches ou leur amant encore plus près... Celui-ci leva la tête et vit leur regard. Il discuta avec sa fille qui se dirigea vers eux en criant. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près d'eux, ils comprirent qu'elle disait que son papa avait besoin de leur aide. Ils le rejoignirent. Bientôt s'éleva sur une plage française un Poudlard assez ressemblant avec ses tours multiples, son étang et même la cabane d'Hagrid. Œuvre éphémère que viendrait bientôt avaler la prochaine marée. Ensuite Lily prit son premier bain de mer avec force petits cris de souris chaque fois qu'une vague venait lui lécher le ventre puis les épaules. Les deux plus jeunes vinrent les rejoindre et l'heure du dîner fut là bien trop vite pour les jeunes gens qui s'amusaient de façon insouciante.

Sur la terrasse, face à la mer, Harry passait déjà leur week-end en mode souvenirs.

- Il y aura encore bien des jours comme ceux-ci, mon doux amour, maintenant que j'y ai goûté, il n'est pas question que je renonce à ce bonheur, fit une voix tendre tout contre son oreille.

- J'ai peur, mon loup! J'ai maintenant tant à perdre. Qui aurait cru que le Survivant soit prêt à renoncer à défendre le monde sorcier pour ne pas perdre ses amours.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai! dix fois, cent fois si il le faut tu seras là parce que tu n'oserais plus nous regarder en face si tu ne le faisais pas, répondit Pierre-François en l'entourant de ses bras.

Harry se contenta de soupirer. Pierre-François le fit se retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement sans voir le coup de coude que donnait Aymeric à son cousin en les désignant. Le second lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Jim penché sur leurs notes aurait voulu aller les rejoindre mais n'osait pas, presque toute la journée, il avait monopolisé Harry qui en avait semblé particulièrement heureux. Celui-ci accrocha son regard et vit son incertitude, il lui tendit la main. Pierre-François l'engloba dans leur étreinte.

- Pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart, ma tendresse? fit-il doucement. Profitons ensemble des derniers moments de ce week-end qui a été un des plus heureux de ma vie.

- Nous en vivrons plein d'autres qui lui ressembleront, pti loup.

- Il va être temps de transplaner au quartier général, soupira Harry. Nous devons encore nous occuper des portoloins de secours. Heureusement demain Minerva ne nous a mis qu'un très court examen, nous aurons toute l'après-midi à nous.

- En fait, nous n'avons rien de tangible. Nous avons la prédiction, le fait que Stonehenge est un lieu chargé de magie et nos suppositions, fit Jim en haussant les épaules.

- ...

- Amour? Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Pierre-François sursauta puis tourna vers Harry un regard suspicieux qui fit soupirer celui-ci.

- Blaise a contacté Draco. On lui a demandé de prévenir plusieurs personnes qu'ils étaient convoqués pour vingt heures lundi soir. Il l'est lui-même. Ombrage attribue des numéros et ici c'est un code 3 ce qui correspond aux opérations d'envergure.

- Tu comptais le dire quand? fit le sorcier sèchement.

- Pti loup!

- ...

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre week-end. Nous aurions commencé à ne plus parler que de ça et n'en serions plus sortis! Je voulais que nous ayons la possibilité de régler nos propres problèmes et d'être ensemble tous les trois. J'avais l'intention de vous le dire à notre arrivée au QG.

Pierre-François vit les yeux trop brillants de son agneau se tourner vers le large. Décidément, il était très maladroit avec lui. Ils l'avaient déjà questionné dans un moment de faiblesse, il fallait en plus qu'il le blesse. Il n'avait rien dit pour protéger leurs moments d'amour et une fois de plus avait tout assumé seul.

- Je suis désolé. soupira-t-il en l'enlaçant. Pourquoi éprouves-tu toujours le besoin de tout prendre sur toi?

- Parce que je suis moi? Je croyais que tu m'aimais?

- Bien sûr!

- Alors accepte-moi comme je suis! fit-il en voulant s'éloigner.

- Non! Reste! Je ne veux pas que notre dernier moment ici soit une fâcherie! fit-il en le retenant par la main.

- Superstitieux! s'exclama-t-il en souriant et en revenant se serrer dans ses bras.

Harry transplana sur la colline déserte devant le vieux bâtiment en ruine avec Jim et Cloud. Draco et Sylas qu'il avait prévenus par téléphone vinrent au devant d'eux. Pendant ce temps, il retourna chercher Aymeric, Lily et Pierre-François. Il trouva ce dernier sur la terrasse, le regard perdu vers les lumières de la ville.

- On y va, mon loup?

- Ne doute jamais de moi, mon doux amour. fit-il sans le regarder.

- Je t'aime, Pierre-François. murmura-t-il doucement.

- Jamais tu ne me l'avais dit! fit celui-ci en se tournant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Les pierres l'avaient fait avant même que je le sache. Tu l'as su avant moi! fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Allons-y, Jim nous attend. Je n'ai pas envie que mes amis le soumettent aux doloris pour savoir où nous en sommes tous les trois!

Pierre-François éclata de rire. Harry ferma les yeux, il adorait ce rire, tendre, sensuel, léger, amoureux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jim et Cloud les attendaient dans le living en compagnie de Hermione et Sylas. Harry fut attiré par le regard de son amie, las et triste. Le week-end semblait avoir été éprouvant. Il s'installa tout contre Jim et noua ses doigts aux siens. Pierre-François s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

- Mione? ça ne va pas?

- Pas vraiment! Nous avons passé le week-end à discuter. Ils ne veulent pas que je sois là demain.

- Je vous comprends les garçons, fit Pierre-François en se tournant vers ces derniers mais nous avons besoin de la puissance du pacte.

- Pourquoi? demanda Sylas assez brusquement.

- Tout est une question de confiance. Vous n'en saurez pas plus pour le moment. Je suis désolé.

- Qu'avez vous fait pendant ce week-end?

- Nous avons essayé d'oublier. fit Jim d'une voix douce.

- Mia a étudié tout ce qu'elle a trouvé sur les anciens portails magiques et leurs propriétés, fit Draco.

- Tu as trouvés des choses intéressantes? lui demanda Pierre-François.

- Oui, très. répondit-elle en le fixant. Et je serai là demain.

- Harry! les interrompit Cloud. Ay dort.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune qui s'endormait sur l'épaule de son cousin. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Draco.

- Je dois t'avouer que nous n'avons pas eu le courage de nous consacrer à l'aménagement d'autres chambres, nous occupons celle de Sylas, tu peux donc leur montrer la nôtre ou celle de Jimmy et Erwin. Il faudra qu'ils occupent une et Pierre-François l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

- Je vais leur montrer la vôtre inutile de violer l'intimité de Jimmy et Erwin. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire de cauchemars les gamins.

- Des cauchemars? s'étonna le loup.

- Viens voir.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors? demanda Hermione. Laquelle préfères-tu?

- Celle de Sylas, elle est superbe, elle me plait vraiment dans tous ses détails. J'aime le concept dépouillé de la vôtre, mais tu as été trop loin Draco, fit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci. Celle de ton frère est très belle, le plafond est une vraie réussite mais elle est trop bleue, quand à celle de Harry elle est bien trop cosy pour moi, par contre j'adore la terrasse qui, je suppose, donne sur la campagne, fit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Hermione.

- Toi et les terrasses! fit Jim avec un sourire indulgent.

- Si vous faisiez visiter les sous-sols à Jim et Pierre-François? demanda Harry.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry se tourna vers son amie.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Mione?

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à occulter la journée de lundi, elle est restée présente dans notre esprit tout le temps et nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous avions peur. Et toi?

- Nous avons réussi à oublier une partie du temps, nous avons même été très heureux mais nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion.

- ...

- C'est plus facile d'être héroïque quand on n'a rien à perdre. Je suis tellement effrayé à l'idée qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose. Par leur position à mes côtés ils seront particulièrement visés.

- Cette nuit qui pourrait être la dernière me fait encore plus peur, j'aimerais leur dire, leur faire comprendre à tous les deux que je les aime à la folie, qu'ils sont tout pour moi ainsi que mes bébés.

- Alors dis-le, Mione! Même si ils le savent, car ils le savent! Tu es aussi tout pour eux! Interroge le lien, renforce le pacte! Vous avez cette chance, cette possibilité unique de partager vos sentiments sans même avoir besoin de les exprimer. Quelle facilité! Répète leur encore et encore...

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu avais difficile de parler avec Jim! Il le sait que tu l'aimes!

- Avec Jim, non! Mais avec les deux ensemble!

- Tu joues avec le feu, Harry! Tu vas perdre ton compagnon, ton amour si tu fais cela.

- Nous avons décidé de vivre tous les trois, Mione. Mieux, nous avons commencé ce week-end. Epargne-moi les critiques, les reproches... ils ne serviraient à rien. Nous avons eu très dur Jim et moi de faire ce choix et de renoncer à un "nous deux" pour en faire un "nous trois", en tout cas moi, j'ai eu très difficile d'admettre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions mais nous ne reviendrons pas dessus. Nous détruirions Pierre-François.

- ...

- Il n'a pas besoin de la chambre de ton frère, nous dormons ensemble.

- Harry? sais-tu ce qu'implique le bracelet que tu portes au poignet?

- Pas tout! Malgré qu'il aie voulu le faire à plusieurs reprises, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il m'explique.

- L'elfe qui l'offrait, femme ou homme, s'engageait à procurer amour et protection à celui qui le recevait. Les propriétés du bracelet ne sont effectives que si l'amour est réciproque c'est à dire quand celui qui porte les pierres les voit. Tu as remarqué, quand on l'a enlevé, qu'elles sont aussi de précieux indicateurs de la santé ou de l'humeur des deux. Une fois donné, il ne peut être repris et son offre de protection non plus.

- ...

- Il est un lointain descendant d'une Sindar, Harry. Ce bracelet il te l'a donné en te choisissant en tant que compagnon de vie et ses pierres tu les vois. Je ne suis pas sûre que parler soit nécessaire.

- Quand as-tu appris ça?

- Cet après-midi.

- C'est pour ça que ton regard sur lui a changé?

- Il reste le problème de Jim! Un elfe n'a qu'un compagnon!

- Hermione! les elfes n'existent plus! Tu as dis un lointain descendant! Au fil des unions avec des sorciers, il reste en lui quelle part de Sindar? Et puis c'est aussi de Lauzun, libertin et épicurien dans l'âme! fit-il avec de la tendresse dans la voix.

Le retour des visiteurs interrompit cette conversation et ils revinrent au message de Blaise, puis Pierre-François étudia les notes prises par Hermione. Un passage souligné le fit sourire, elle était brillante, très brillante et perspicace aussi. Il avait été son examinateur pour l'examen de métamorphose, elle l'avait particulièrement bien réussi et méritait amplement l'optimal qu'il lui avait mis.

Il ne l'aimait pas car elle ne le tolérait pas dans la vie de Harry mais il reconnaissait ses qualités. Il avait compris la manœuvre de ce dernier pour parler seul avec elle. Il lui avait certainement confié que leurs relations avaient changé. Il savait que Draco et Sylas n'avaient pas du tout la même opinion que leur femme, ils les soupçonnaient même d'avoir donné un petit coup de pouce en sa faveur.

Maintenant, ils étaient en train de transformer plusieurs dizaines de pendentifs en portoloin de secours. Jim en eut vite assez d'entendre toujours la même formule et les quitta. Draco le suivit des yeux, il s'était blotti contre Pierre-François qui l'embrassait longuement. Harry imperturbable ensorcelait ses médaillons.

Pierre-François reclassa les notes d'Hermione. Il n'avait rien appris de nouveau mais il avait confirmation de plusieurs éléments. Il se sentait las et aurait aimé enfin se retrouver avec ses deux amours. Appuyé contre lui, Jim lisait à présent, par dessus son épaule, ses propres observations sans faire un commentaire. Il connaissait son esprit vif et analytique il ne tarderait pas à comprendre son projet. En garderait-il le secret? Rien n'était moins sûr. Il avait l'habitude de tout partager avec Harry. Il jeta un regard vers ce dernier, il semblait avoir presque fini. Jim à ce moment posa une main sur son poignet pour attirer son attention, le serra puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je ne lui dirai rien! n'aie pas peur! fit-il tendrement.

- Merci, mon agneau. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu.

- Tu as pensé que ça risquait de changer certaines choses pour nous?

- Oui! Toi tu ne risques rien, vous êtes fiancés, mais c'est vrai que pour moi, il pourrait ne pas apprécier.

- Ne doute pas de Harry, pti loup! ça fait presque deux mois qu'il te défend quel que soit son interlocuteur. Même contre moi quand tu n'étais encore pour nous que de Lauzun le prédateur ou un grand duc au pectoral d'argent, fit Jim tendrement railleur.

- Je ne doute pas de son attachement, ma tendresse, mais je ne voudrais pas une fois de plus lui compliquer la vie!

- De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux avec ces airs mystérieux?

- Comme d'habitude, Amour! nous parlons de toi!

- Oh oh! fit-il avec un regard interrogatif vers Pierre-François.

- Tu sauras tout de cette surprise demain après la bataille. Inutile d'en parler avant...

Harry s'appuya contre le sorcier et, posant sa main sur sa nuque, l'attira pour un baiser.

- Tu m'en dois un, chuchota-t-il.

Avant de répondre à son invitation, Pierre-François éclata d'un rire heureux provoqué par le désir de possession de son incorrigible agneau et qui attira l'attention du trio. Draco et Sylas échangèrent un coup d'œil complice, il avait bien changé le sorcier méprisant et glacial de "L'Aigle Noir" depuis que ses deux agneaux avaient succombé à son charme et lui au leur. Hermione regardait avec stupéfaction l'air amoureux et comblé du sorcier qui simplement caressait les courts cheveux sur la tempe de Harry. Elle le vit attraper Jim par la taille de son autre main et les réunir dans ses bras dans une même étreinte. Il se détourna vers eux pour leur demander quand ils comptaient reconduire Teddy et si ils voulaient bien prendre Lily avec eux puis se dirigea avec eux vers leur chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans l'immense baignoire de leur salle de bain, Harry et Jim les mains pleines de mousse savonneuse étaient en train de passer celles-ci sur tout le corps d'un Pierre-François qui avait bien du mal à assumer le rôle qu'ils lui avaient assigné, celui de passif. Jim se mit à genoux, le faisant asseoir dos contre lui, la tête du jeune sorcier posée en arrière sur sa poitrine, Harry étala le shampoing sur la chevelure blonde. Il entreprit de masser le cuir chevelu tandis que Jim lavait les longues mèches. Il avait un air concentré qui le faisait mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et donnait envie à son fiancé de faire cesser son martyr, il prit sa bouche pour un baiser voluptueux, puis il repoussa la tête de Pierre-François en arrière pour rincer ses cheveux dégageant ainsi sa gorge, il y posa des lèvres gourmandes. Jim se pencha sur le sorcier et s'abreuva à l'humidité envoutante de sa bouche, celui-ci n'y tint plus et referma ses bras sur eux, une main dans la nuque de Jim, l'autre dans le creux des reins de Harry.

Quand ce qu'ils avaient voulu être un câlin pour le sorcier blond avait-il dérapé en je vais vous donner tant de plaisir mes agneaux... »? Avec lui jamais rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient essuyé le corps superbe avec des gestes fébriles, posant des baisers légers sur ses épaules, son torse, la cambrure de son dos, insistant sur les endroits sensibles... Harry avait séché ses cheveux avec un sort de sécheresse. Et c'est là que tout avait basculé... Pierre-François s'était à son tour saisi d'une serviette et avait frotté le corps de Jim aidé de son agneau chéri, puis celui de Harry avec le premier. Sa main libre suivait celle qui séchait et caressait, palpait, faisait rouler doucement la peau sous ses doigts, sa bouche venait ensuite allumer le feu, tout ça en frôlant lascivement de son propre corps celui de ses agneaux. Pierre-François savait y faire et il aimait ça.

Caressé par ses deux amants, ayant oublié toute appréhension, Harry n'était plus qu'un gémissement. Quand son loup se mit à genoux devant lui pour poser doucement sa bouche experte sur sa virilité dressée, il voulut protester mais les lèvres de Jim le firent taire. Il sentit sa main interrompre le sorcier, il baissa la tête pour voir celui-ci lécher de façon sensuelle les doigts de son fiancé, vision érotique qui le fit geindre, geignement qui devint gémissement rauque quand il sentit les doigts humidifiés masser la fine barrière de son intimité. Le spectacle de la langue du sorcier faisant des va-et-vient le long de sa hampe dressée le menait au bord de l'orgasme.

Le regard de son agneau criait tellement l'envie qu'il avait de lui que Pierre-François remercia Merlin que Jim à ce moment soit plus qu'occupé. Il se redressa, remontant tout contre son corps, la sensation de sa virilité contre celle de Harry le fit gémir à son tour ce qui ramena ce dernier à un peu de raison.

Il les entraîna sur le lit dans leur chambre. Il savait que le sorcier traumatisé par ses viols ne voulait pas être pris et il était le seul dominant que Jim ait toléré jusque maintenant, il ne restait pas tellement de solutions pour leur première fois. Le problème étant qu'aucun des deux n'était au courant des réticences de l'autre. Couché sur le côté, face à Jim, doucement il l'amenait à la volupté, prolongeant les prémices, prenant le temps de le préparer, le faisant soupirer et geindre doucement. Pierre-François avait suivi le mouvement. La bouche, les mains de leur aîné semblaient être partout pour leur procurer du plaisir et leur faire perdre la tête. Il sentit ses doigts venir tout en douceur le préparer et vint, d'un mouvement impatient, au devant des indiscrets. Quand enfin Jim lui demanda de le pénétrer, il s'introduisit d'un coup de rein doux mais ferme dans le précieux fourreau qui lui semblait brûlant, ils poussèrent tous les deux un cri de plaisir, bien vite suivi d'un second pour Harry que le sorcier venait de prendre à son tour alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du départ de ses doigts qui le préparaient.

Par Merlin, Salazar et tout qui l'on voulait! Quelle sensation! Quelle jouissance! Il amorça un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, cherchant dans cette position qui ne leur était pas habituelle le centre de volupté de son amour. La main de Pierre-François vint le rejoindre sur le sexe tendu de Jim, il en profita pour poser la sienne sous la fesse de son fiancé, maintenant en même temps sa jambe surélevée au niveau de sa taille avec son bras, il changea légèrement l'angle de sa pénétration, le soupir de bonheur poussé par Jim lui confirma qu'il avait atteint son but. Il amplifia son mouvement, c'est le signal que Pierre-François attendait pour intensifier le sien. Sa bouche, en même temps léchait et mordait sa nuque et ses épaules, le creux en dessous de l'oreille.

Lorsque Jim l'attira pour un baiser profond et voluptueux et que Pierre-François vint buter contre cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui qui le rendait faible comme un enfant, lui donnant juste une folle envie d'attendre la jouissance, Harry crut qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle. Son loup sentit sa défaillance et son bras vint encercler sa taille le serrant étroitement, il approfondit encore son mouvement, venant buter contre les fesses de son agneau et l'aidant chaque fois à terminer sa course au plus profond du corps accueillant de son amour. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Pierre-François et des gémissements rauques s'échappèrent de sa gorge faisant frémir ses deux amants.

Il fut le premier à jouir. Pierre-François avait senti la montée de son plaisir, il avait accéléré les aller-et-retour autour de la virilité de Jim et ses derniers coups de hanches furent plus violents, il vint buter fortement contre cet épicentre du plaisir lui amenant un long orgasme. Jim le suivit aussitôt dans un cri. Enfin, les contractions de Harry autour du sexe de Pierre-François provoquèrent sa délivrance et avec un grand ahan, il se libéra en vagues chaudes qui firent pousser à son agneau un dernier soupir de contentement.

La tête blottie dans le cou de Jim, Harry récupérait. Pierre-François après un sortilège de recurvite effectué sans baguette posa sa tête sur son épaule et se serra contre lui. Harry se tourna doucement, caressa le mâle visage avant de baiser doucement ses lèvres. Ses yeux fixés sur le sorcier disaient tout ce que n'osaient sa bouche et l'unique larme qui coula des aigues-marines lui retourna les sens.

_**Lundi 21juin.**_

Il était six du matin, Pierre-François en boxer sur la terrasse regardait la campagne anglaise déjà ensoleillée. Il reconnut de suite le corps qui vint s'appuyer contre lui et la main qui se posa sur sa taille.

- Déjà réveillé mon doux amour?

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

- Il faut que je te dise que j'ai pris mes dispositions au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, je te confie ma fille.

- ...

- Harry?

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, mon loup, fit le Survivant d'une voix dure. Ni à toi, ni à Jim. Ni à aucun de ceux que j'aime!

.

.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Allez ! Par review envoyée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert ! _**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


	40. Chapter 39  Une nouvelle vie

.

.

**Chapitre XXXIX. Une nouvelle vie**

.

.

Pierre-François regarda songeur son vis-à-vis. Son jeune amant, son doux amour, avait laissé la place à l'Elu, le Survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort, le combattant dont tout le monde attendait toujours tout. C'est le côté de son agneau qu'il aimait le moins, le côté forgé par son mentor. Il savait bien entendu que la personnalité de Harry était un excellent terrain dans lequel il avait suffit que Dumbledore sème ses graines pour récolter. Il avait du courage, du charisme, de l'autorité à revendre, une soif de reconnaissance dont il n'était pas conscient, mais aussi un sens du devoir et du sacrifice aigu qu'il avait pourtant oublié lorsque lui était en danger.

Déjà, il était prêt au combat, déjà il n'était plus là avec eux, déjà, il était là-bas à Stonehenge... Il ne voulait pas! il ne voulait pas le perdre si tôt alors qu'ils venaient seulement de se trouver. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce que ça représentait pour lui de les avoir aimés avant d'aller là-bas... Ou peut-être si? Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Harry brusquement avait semblé pressé, lui qui avait l'air si peu enclin à se lancer dans cette aventure à trois.

- Harry?

Il eut en réponse un regard tendre et interrogatif.

- Pourquoi ce week-end? Pourquoi cette nuit?

- Nous en avions besoin tous les trois, mon loup, Parce que Jim vivait très mal cette situation, il avait l'impression qu'il allait me perdre... parce que je supportais de moins en moins d'être loin de tes bras, je voulais être à toi... lui répondit-il avec une caresse pleine de tendresse du dos de la main sur son visage. Et parce qu'il fallait que tu y crois pour aller te battre aujourd'hui et te préserver pour vivre !

- ...

- ...

- Ta franchise me surprendra toujours. Tu crois que l'image de ma fille n'était pas suffisante pour me donner envie de survivre à tout prix?

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis posé la question.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comparable. L'amour envers un enfant ou envers un amant n'a rien de semblable mais ils sont tous les deux aussi forts. Vous avez examen à quelle heure?

- A dix heures. Nous devons après passer à Astor's Lodge, pour prendre les armes moldues que Joshua nous aura procurées et nous familiariser avec leur utilisation. Après il ira avec Liam et Jareth sur les lieux, ces derniers feront des rapports réguliers par téléphone. Selon les évènements, ils viendront au rassemblement à Poudlard ou pas. Nous partirons de là.

- Bien. fit brièvement Pierre-François.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon loup? fit Harry qui n'obtint pas de réponse et qui continua. Je ne me sens pas prêt non plus, tu sais, et Jim m'a serré contre lui toute la nuit. Nous en sommes tous là! Viens retournons près de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille sans que je sois là...

Pourtant avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Pierre-François l'attira à lui, le serra ardemment contre son corps pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Harry y répondit jusqu'à être à bout de souffle! Un baiser plein de feu mais surtout d'amour. Et de désespoir aussi. Les paupières baissées sur l'écran de son âme, pressant fortement son front contre le sien, ses mains serrées sur la nuque de Pierre-François, il calmait son cœur bien plus que son corps. Il avait envie de lui dire des mots fous, des mots qui riment avec toujours mais il avait encore cette impression de trahir Jim, alors, sans le regarder, il lui murmura juste de se garder, de lui revenir entier. Tendrement Pierre-François, d'un doigt glissé sous son menton, leva son visage vers lui.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, mon doux amour! Promets-moi de ne jamais douter de moi!

- Je t'ai fait confiance alors que tu n'étais qu'un inconnu, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais hésiter.

Sans le quitter des yeux, le sorcier prit sa main dans les deux siennes et l'amena à sa bouche pour y poser les lèvres puis il le tira vers la chambre pour retrouver Jim qui dormait toujours. Blottis tous les deux contre lui se tenant toujours par la main, ils restèrent là à se remplir de l'image de l'autre, à graver dans leur mémoire le moindre de leurs traits pour ne jamais les perdre. Quand Jim ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, ses deux amants tournèrent les yeux vers lui, l'embrassèrent, le câlinèrent... mais leur regard était grave, leurs sourires pleins d'amour mais pas de gaîté.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se réveilla enlacé par Sylas, blotti contre son dos. Lovée dans ses bras, Mia dormait encore. Il caressa tendrement celle qui la nuit dernière avait tout fait pour ramener l'harmonie entre eux. Il soupçonnait que sa petite conversation avec son meilleur ami n'y était pas étrangère, mais peu importe, Harry et la sérénité que lui avait apportée son choix avaient été de bon conseil. Longtemps ils avaient discuté du présent mais aussi du passé et du mur de silence et d'incompréhension qui peu à peu s'était construit entre eux. Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là mais ils étaient sûrs que leurs sentiments étaient intacts. Tenant trop à cette entente retrouvée, ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de cet avenir qu'ils voulaient commun, de la décision unilatérale de leur femme d'enseigner et de renoncer à des études universitaires.

Lui et Sylas s'étaient inscrits à l'université en médicomagie pour l'année prochaine. Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient été trouver la directrice, avaient choisi leurs cours prenant systématiquement les mêmes pour être ensemble. Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore réellement unis tous les trois, Harry et Jim étaient là avec Pierre-François et décidaient ensemble des cours qu'allaient suivre les plus jeunes, l'aîné les conseillant, tenant compte aussi de leurs emplois du temps respectifs pour s'aménager le plus de temps libre en commun. Il avait ressenti l'absence de sa femme qui avait refusé de les accompagner et surtout mesuré son désintérêt pour leur avenir.

Le sujet de Harry, Jim et Pierre-François avait été abordé à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi Hermione rejetait-elle les garçons? Harry avait été ravi, lui, du bonheur qu'elle éprouvait, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle en faire autant? Il n'était jamais loin d'eux... Après force discussions, ils en avaient conclu qu'elle pensait que Sylas et son meilleur ami préféraient maintenant Draco à elle. Jim et Pierre-François s'entendaient à merveille avec ses deux hommes et seule femme dans ce groupe, elle ne trouvait pas sa place.

Ils avaient fait l'amour à trois faisant de leur femme le centre de leurs attentions, faisant passer leur envie de communiquer entre eux au second plan. Ils l'avaient rassurée, câlinée, aimée tour à tour. Maintenant, il voulait à tout prix s'unir à Sylas, partager avec lui les derniers moments d'amour avant la journée décisive. Il lui suffit de le penser très fort pour que son mari l'attire dans ses bras.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Jim serrait tendrement son amour contre lui, il avait peur de la gravité qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il le revoyait tomber dans la salle sur demande, la baguette à la main et se rappelait tous ces regards tournés vers l'Elu, vers leur espoir, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le temps semblait suspendu au moindre de ses mouvements. Il sentait encore la main glacée qui avait étreint, broyé son cœur quand il le contemplait, lui, sa raison de vivre, immobile sur ce lit de fortune. Ceux qui resteront, devront continuer pour les enfants avait dit Pierre-François. Il n'en était pas question. Il savait que c'était égoïste mais personne ne pouvait exiger ça de lui. Quand il l'avait dit à Hermione, il le pensait au plus profond de lui il était sa vie.

Il sentit Pierre-François se presser contre lui. Bien sûr il l'aimait ce séduisant et beau sorcier... Comment ne pas l'aimer? Il adorait faire l'amour avec lui, être avec lui, le regarder vivre, manger, danser et surtout entendre son rire. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour entendre cette mélodie sensuelle plus souvent. Leur entente, leur complicité grandiraient au fil des jours et de leur vie en commun, leurs sentiments s'approfondiraient encore sans aucune doute mais sa vie c'était Harry.

Doucement il s'écarta de lui pour le regarder, il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

- Jim? Tu me fais quoi là? fit Harry en voyant l'expression de souffrance dans ses yeux.

- ...

- Tu vas oublier toutes ces idées que tu as en tête, Amour.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Harry. Tu es toute ma vie! fit-il tout en sentant Pierre-François sursauter dans son dos.

- Je te le demande! Je veux que si il m'arrive quelque chose tu sois heureux avec pti loup et Lily! Ils auront besoin de toi.

- ...

- Jim?

- Non!

- Tu ne m'aimes pas? murmura une voix douce dans son dos pendant que deux bras le ceinturaient et l'amenaient tout contre un torse dur.

- Tu sais bien que si! Là n'est pas la question. Un amour n'est pas l'autre. Crois-tu que nous serions là, tous les trois si je ne tenais pas énormément à toi, pti loup? Nous avons discuté longtemps avant de prendre cette décision. Tu me poses une question, je vais t'en poser une à mon tour tu l'aimes autant que moi, as-tu envie de vivre sans lui?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il y a Lily.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon interrogation, pti loup, tu sais que j'ai raison. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, tu n'y changeras rien! si tu veux que je vive arrange-toi pour être sain et sauf!

- On fera tout pour ça, ma tendresse.

- Je sais, pti loup, je suis même sûr de savoir jusqu'où tu peux aller pour le protéger! Et ça ne me plait pas plus!

- Vous êtes fous tous les deux? fit Harry durement. Je ne veux pas de ça! On est en plein délire là! Depuis que nous sommes levés vous m'avez déjà enterré vingt fois! Et vous bradez vos vies comme de la vulgaire marchandise! Pensez à ceux qui sont morts lors de la guerre avec Voldemort et qui auraient voulu vivre auprès de leurs proches! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend? Vous allez partir combattre avec cette idée en tête? Si c'est le cas on reste ici directement parce qu'on n'arrivera à rien et on courbera l'échine devant un nouveau mage noir! J'ai connu bien pire. Nous sommes bien organisés, bien armés, nous avons une force qui n'est pas à dédaigner et si nous y croyons, nous y arriverons. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas peur de vous perdre? continua-t-il de plus en plus en colère. Vous croyez que je n'y pense pas? C'est ma hantise moi qui ai déjà perdu tant de monde dans ces combats...

- Amour...

- Non! Jim, vous allez trop loin, beaucoup trop loin! continua Harry en se levant brusquement. Avec des raisonnements comme les vôtres on ne ferait rien et on se laisserait asservir, c'est une attitude de lâches!

Son fiancé sursauta et se redressa, les yeux devenus presque noirs de courroux, nullement prêt à se laisser insulter et encore moins par son aimé. Harry resta interdit devant un Jim d'habitude si calme et qui là, dressé fièrement, à moitié nu, ressemblait à Arès prêt à lancer ses armées dans la guerre de Troie. Pierre-François attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne réplique et que la situation s'envenime ce qui était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Il le retint, nouant tendrement ses doigts aux siens, tandis que de l'autre main, il attirait Harry d'un geste brusque contre lui, le faisant basculer entre Jim et lui.

- Calme-toi, mon agneau chéri. Nous savons que nous devons y aller, nous savons aussi que tu dois y être. Nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire mais ne nous demande pas d'y aller la fleur au fusil.

- ...

- Pour la première fois, je découvre l'amour et le bonheur d'un amour partagé. Il y a vingt ans que j'attends ça, vingt ans! Essaye de comprendre, Harry, la crainte que j'ai de perdre ça, murmura Pierre-François en caressant du pouce la tempe de son agneau.

Jim enjamba Harry pour se laisser aller tout contre le dos de Pierre-François et doucement posa son profil sur celui du sorcier qui soupira de bien-être.

Merlin! que je vous aime! conclut-il d'une voix étranglée tout en baissant son visage vers Harry pour doucement boire les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage puis en se tournant vers Jim pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Jim resserra son étreinte. Lui aussi, il l'aimait son pti loup, de façon différente, moins fusionnelle moins passionnée que son fiancé qu'il ne voyait autrement que comme sa moitié, son âme sœur, mais profonde et durable et il ne supportait pas que Harry le blesse comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait pas la dernière, qu'il voyait au fond des yeux clairs cette expression de souffrance. Harry attira Jim à lui, le forçant à reprendre sa place entre eux puis le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui de son bras entourant sa taille, tandis que passant par dessus le corps de son fiancé son autre main se faisait tendresse pour masser doucement la nuque de Pierre-François essayant de donner à chacun ce qu'il recherchait à ce moment. Il logea sa tête dans le cou de Jim trouvant sa force dans ce contact sensuel, habituel, nécessaire.

Ils restèrent là unis dans une même étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Ils continuèrent cette étrange communion sans un mot, sans un geste.

C'est Pierre-François qui rompit cette harmonie en soupirant.

- Il est l'heure de vous lever pour aller passer votre examen.

- Et toi?

- Je viens avec vous. Je vais revoir mes notes et mon incantation pendant ce temps, puis on ira à Astor's Lodge voir Joshua. Je ne vous quitte pas de la journée si ça vous plait.

- Tu en doutes?

- Je comprendrais très bien que vous...

- Chut! lui souffla Harry en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, tu as tendance à dire des bêtises ce matin.

Ils prirent leur bain ensemble en vitesse, le temps n'était déjà plus aux démonstrations amoureuses. Après avoir levé et habillé Lily, ils retrouvèrent autour de la table du petit déjeuner le trio et Teddy. La tension entre Mione et ses hommes semblait avoir disparu même si les visages étaient graves. Un silence s'installa non pas lourd mais opaque. Qu'auraient-ils pu encore dire? Nul n'échappe à son destin. Cloud et Aymeric échangeaient des regards inquiets que surprit Pierre-François qui s'obligea, pour eux, pour sa fille, à sortir de son mutisme et à commencer une conversation sur des sujets neutres.

Ils sortirent dans la campagne verdoyante et ensoleillée. Le trio allait au manoir Malefoy, les autres se rendaient directement à Poudlard. Le sorcier embrassa tendrement sa poupée avant de transplaner immédiatement avec Cloud, trop jeune pour le faire seul, sans les attendre. Jim et Harry échangèrent un bref coup d'œil entendu, abrégèrent leurs au revoir aux enfants, puis le dernier transplana avec Aymeric et Jim dans ses bras.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Ils trouvèrent leur amant assis à son bureau, plongé dans ses notes et nul n'aurait pu dire ses états d'âme sans avoir vu ses mains trembler.

- Nous allons passer l'examen, mon loup, fit Harry en entourant ses épaules de ses bras et en posant un tendre baiser dans son cou. Souhaite nous bonne chance.

Pierre-François posa sa plume puis attira d'abord Harry pour un long baiser suave puis Jim.

- Bonne chance, mes amours.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

L'examen d'études des runes se passa bien et Harry sortit le premier et plutôt satisfait de la classe. Erwin l'attendait dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur. Comme eux tous le beau page semblait soucieux.

Sans un mot, il tendit le Independent Wizard à Harry. A la une, celui-ci publiait une photo de Pierre-François, Harry et Jim à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Assis à la table des professeurs lors d'un repas, il avait manifestement les yeux fixés sur la table de la septième bis où l'on voyait Harry, Jim, Draco et Sylas discuter ensemble puis le Survivant et Jim interrompre leur conversation et échanger, avec le sorcier, un sourire et un regard sans équivoque quant à leurs sentiments respectifs. Deux photos plus petites montraient Pierre-François, Jim et Harry ensemble, sur la première ils discutaient dans les couloirs, les deux fiancés se tenant par la taille et le sorcier les contemplant avec tendresse, sur la seconde dans une classe vide, l'aîné faisait réviser leurs cours à ses amants. L'article expliquait le rôle de juge de Pierre-François suite à la disparition très opportune d'un des examinateurs et mettait en doute son intégrité.

Jim n'était pas épargné, le rédacteur insinuait que la seule manière pour un moldu de réussir des aspics en monde sorcier ne pouvait être que la tricherie.

Le Survivant présenté cette fois comme l'héritier Serpentard était une fois de plus pris à partie et accusé de se servir de sa réputation pour corrompre le système et l'utiliser à son profit, faisant nommer un de ses amants directeur à Poudlard pour prendre le contrôle de l'éducation des sorciers. Le quotidien continuait sa campagne de dénigrement. Harry imperturbable finissait de lire, mais Erwin, qui l'observait attentivement, voyait la petite veine de sa tempe pulser de colère et ses mains qui tenaient la feuille de chou trembler.

- Tu peux faire un démenti par le Chicaneur et la Gazette.

- Si ce n'était que moi, fit-il en haussant les épaules, j'en ai vu d'autres mais il y a Pierre-François et Jim. Merci, mon petit page! termina Harry après avoir une fois de plus constaté que le jeune homme au look androgyne et aux traits finement ciselés méritait bien se surnom.

- De rien, chevalier, lui répliqua Erwin en souriant.

- Qui? demanda Harry en voyant le peu d'étonnement d'Erwin.

- Pierre-François, tout au début que vous vous connaissiez mais il croyait que j'étais au courant. Je pense qu'il voulait savoir ce que j'étais ou avais été pour toi et je ne lui ai rien répondu! fit Erwin avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il n'avait qu'à te poser la question directement.

- Jim a dû le lui dire depuis. répondit Harry avec un léger rire moqueur. Quand il s'agit de moi, ils sont très complices.

- Pierre-François semble t'aimer autant que ton fiancé!

- Je les aime aussi et c'est bien pour ça que des choses comme celles-là me mettent hors de moi parce que c'est le fait qu'ils soient mes proches qui leur amène ces ennuis. Je sais, même si ils ne me le disent pas, que ça les atteint.

- Ça a été? les interrompit Jim qui sortait de la classe.

- Oui, sans problème, mon cœur.

- Moi aussi! fit le jeune moldu en souriant. Que se passe-t-il, Amour? poursuivit-il en voyant l'air contrarié de Harry.

Il soupira et lui tendit simplement le journal. Jim s'appuya contre lui pour lire l'article, le bras de son amant vint lui enserrer la taille. Il avait besoin plus que jamais de sentir sa présence. Jim posa doucement un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Pti loup est au courant?

- Non! pas encore!

- Que vas-tu faire?

- Parler avec Neville puis avec Lucius pour démentir. Mais là on nous attend à Astor's Lodge. Tu viens avec nous? fit-il à Erwin.

- Je vous suis.

Pierre-François leva les yeux d'un très ancien grimoire qu'il était en train d'étudier. Rien que le titre fit frémir Jim L'enfer de la magie noire. Il déposa sa plume pour les contempler.

- Vous vous en êtes sortis?

- Oui! répondirent-ils avec un bel ensemble qui le fit sourire.

Sans un mot, Harry lui tendit le quotidien avant de se poster devant la fenêtre pour ne pas voir l'éclair de souffrance qui ne manquerait pas de traverser son regard. Il sentit bientôt ses mains sur ses épaules.

- On savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mon doux amour, murmura-t-il. Je m'attendais à cette attaque, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu juger tes ASPIC. Il est plus inquiétant de voir qu'à l'intérieur de Poudlard on a pu prendre ces photos. Je range tout et on va voir Joshua.

Jim regardait les attentions délicates de Pierre-François, il avait aussi entendu le tendre vocable qu'il avait utilisé envers son fiancé et il était là stupidement sans réaction, sans lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, s'effaçant devant le sorcier et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il lui laissait l'initiative de leurs relations à trois, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pierre-François avait une personnalité trop forte pour que, tous les deux, ils le laissent dominer leur relation. Il s'approcha et posa une main possessive sur la hanche de Harry, un geste qu'il retrouva avec un infini plaisir et qu'il avait moins utilisé ces dernières semaines depuis que leur loup était plus présent dans leur vie, aussitôt Harry s'alanguit contre lui avec, lui sembla-t-il, énormément d'empressement, ce qui le ravit.

- Si nous ne t'aimions pas nous ne serions pas là, Amour! Personne ne nous y force, c'est clair et net!

- Je sais, mon cœur, mais je sais que ça te blesse.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, du moment que je suis avec toi, j'oublie très vite.

Erwin attendait patiemment. Le sorcier d'un sort rangea le désordre sur son bureau. Ils prirent chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette et atterrirent à Astor's Lodge. Le petit page fut heureux de retrouver les bras de Jimmy. Joshua mais aussi le trio, Jareth, Violaine et Liam les attendaient.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

Après un repas rapide mais copieux, ils se retrouvèrent au sous-sol aménagé en stand de tir.

- Je vous ai trouvé des pistolets Glock 18c (1) semi automatiques et automatiques au choix très performants, ils tirent trente trois coups sans recharger avec un système de sécurité original. leur annonça Joshua. La queue de détente est équipée d'un petit levier qui doit être pressé pour permettre le tir. D'éventuels chocs ne risquent pas de déclencher le tir tant que ce levier n'est pas pressé alors que la mise en œuvre de l'arme est particulièrement rapide puisqu'il suffit d'appuyer sur la queue de détente pour tirer. Les chargeurs peuvent très rapidement être renouvelés.

- Pourquoi ne gardons nous pas nos 9 mm?

- Le Glock 18, chambré en parabellum 9 mm est doté d'un sélecteur permettant de choisir entre un tir semi-automatique ou automatique à une cadence de plus de 1 100 coups/minute pour ce dernier mode. Cela fait de lui l'un des plus petits pistolets mitrailleurs existants. Le suffixe "c" révèle que son canon accueille un compensateur de relèvement, évents pratiqués près de la bouche du canon afin de laisser une partie des gaz s'échapper vers le haut donc imprimer à l'arme, lors du tir, une force vers le bas censée réduire l'élévation du canon sous l'effet du recul.

- Pourquoi nous entraîner à tirer avec? Il y a une différence de maniement? demanda Violaine.

- Il faut vous habituer au système de sécurité, au choix de la fonction automatique ou pas. Quand ils tirent en rafales rapides, ils ont tendance à bouger plus que d'autres et demandent à être plus fortement maintenus pour compenser le recul. expliqua Joshua calmement. Vous en prenez chacun un, vous faites sortir le chargeur et vous le changez jusqu'à ce que le geste vous devienne naturel.

On n'entendit plus pendant un bon moment que le cliquetis des chargements. Enfin, leur instructeur se déclara satisfait. Penché par dessus l'épaule de Pierre-François qu'il n'avait encore jamais coaché, il le regardait faire l'exercice avec rapidité et précision.

- Je vois que tu connais bien cette arme ! apprécia-t-il.

- En effet, même si je n'emploie plus jamais les armes moldues, elles ont peu de secrets pour moi. Il fut un temps où je vivais dans un endroit où il y avait plus d'armes que de fleurs. C'était la loi de la jungle et même étant sorcier lorsqu'on est attaqué par une bande équipée d'armes moldues, il est difficile de se faire respecter sans leur mettre un révolver sous le nez. J'ai donc du apprendre. J'ai eu souvent un Glock en main mais sans la fonction automatique. expliqua Pierre-François qui ne vit pas le regard intrigué que posait sur lui son agneau chéri.

- On va voir ce que ça donne sur une cible.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant des cibles fixes et s'entraînaient ferme. Il y a plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient tiré il était donc utile pour eux de refaire une petite mise à niveau. Joshua lança un regard appréciateur sur la façon de tirer du futur directeur de l'école sorcière. Le dernier exercice les vit tester leurs réflexes sur des cibles ensorcelées par Harry et qui bougeaient de façon tout à fait imprévisible. Enfin l'instructeur leur montra comment s'équiper d'un holster relié à un ceinturon porté à la taille et s'attachant sur la cuisse. Ils avaient choisi de porter pour cette opération, une tenue noire, des bottines avec des semelles de crêpe très silencieuses, leur cape et leur masque.

Un bip caractéristique alerta Draco qui vérifia le message sur son téléphone.

- C'est Blaise, ils ont reçu l'ordre de se rendre à proximité de Stonehenge mais il ignore le nombre de leurs effectifs. Par contre il fait équipe avec un sorcier qui appartient à la Loge sorcière et un ancien mangemort.

- Voilà! constata Harry, nous y sommes. Bravo pour vos déductions. Sans vous nous ne serions nulle part.

- J'aurais préféré avoir tort, mon agneau. fit Pierre-François en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste las, découragé?

Non! Bien plus que ça! Harry vit dans les yeux de l'ancien serpentard comme un sentiment de résignation, comme si il avait espéré jusqu'au bout s'être trompé et que là, acculé, il était obligé d'admettre qu'il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire. Il l'entendit dire qu'ils devaient encore aller voir Lucius et Neville. Le survivant secoua la tête pendant que Jim s'exclamait qu'il n'en était pas question.

- Ils ne pourraient de toute façon plus rien faire aujourd'hui, mon loup, nous allons consacrer le temps restant à nous-mêmes. fit Harry en les attirant tous les deux par la taille d'un geste qu'il voulait tendre mais qui était surtout possessif.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent blottis tous les trois sur un canapé du salon télévision. Le trio en face d'eux s'était mis en symbiose et le léger halo doré les englobait, bienfaisant et puissant.

- Tu as remarqué, Amour. Ils vont beaucoup mieux, murmura Jim. Tu as bien fait de parler avec Mione.

- Ils ont eu difficile d'équilibrer leur trio mais maintenant ils paraissent plus unis et sereins que ces dernières semaines. La proximité du danger et la peur de se perdre y sont bien plus que mes quelques mots, mon cœur.

- Pti loup! Viens contre moi.

Bien qu'un peu étonné, Pierre-François pressa le poignet de Harry, l'embrassa doucement dans la nuque avant d'aller s'asseoir collé contre le dos de Jim qui laissa aller sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de l'aîné. Harry en profita pour loger sa tête dans le cou de Jim, l'avant-bras tout contre celui de son loup, sa main serrée sur son biceps, ses yeux dans les siens. Quelques minutes avant l'heure de départ, il exerça doucement une pression sur son bras et le sorcier blond comprit de suite son désir. Il embrassa longuement le jeune moldu avant de reprendre sa place à côté de Harry le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, sans l'enlever des bras de son fiancé. Ses agneaux très différents cherchaient chacun un réconfort dissemblable, Jim cherchait un simple contact tendre et aimant, le second avait besoin de sentiments forts et de passion.

Erwin était lové dans les bras de Jimmy, ils chuchotaient, s'embrassaient. Jimmy couvrait de légers baisers le visage levé vers lui. Depuis presque dix mois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, leur amour n'avait cessé de grandir. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Dans quelques jours, lorsque le plus jeune sortirait de Poudlard, ils habiteraient ensemble.

Violaine et Jareth étaient discrets à leur habitude. Ils faisaient, malgré leurs défauts, malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient souvent bande à part, partie de leur grande famille, même Sy avait oublié combien il avait haï le langue de plomb. Le plus indépendant de tous était Joshua, le vieil homme disparaissait parfois pendant des jours. Le seul au courant de ses déplacements était Jimmy qui savait toujours où trouver l'ancien. Liam discutait avec lui, Ginny était à Poudlard aux cours jusqu'à dix-sept heures.

Le trio toujours en symbiose était loin de tous. Les mains de ses deux hommes unies sur son ventre à peine bombé par les vies intérieures qui l'habitaient, Hermione se laissait bercer dans leur tendresse. Comme le lui avait conseillé Harry, elle avait utilisé le pacte comme au début de leur relation à trois, sans préjugé, et elle avait ressenti leur amour immense à tous les deux. Elle ne comprenait plus son attitude, sa jalousie des dernières semaines. Quand avait-elle occulté son amour pour eux pour ne plus voir que sa jalousie de les voir si complices? Aujourd'hui, elle voulait oublier tout ça en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

C'est Harry qui donna le signal du départ. Après un dernier baiser passionné, ils s'habillèrent. Enfin vêtus et munis du holster garni du Glock et de plusieurs chargeurs, les trois complétèrent leur tenue par un étui de cheville garni d'un poignard.

- Il est mal mis, mon agneau! murmura Pierre-François à genoux devant Harry, en ajustant l'arme blanche.

- Merci, mon loup! fit Harry les mains posées sur ses épaules.

Il avait besoin de les toucher, de les frôler, de se persuader qu'ils étaient là. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Jim en soupirant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le bureau de leur éventuel appartement à Poudlard. Ils s'acheminèrent vers la grande salle qui débordait de bruits.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

Quand ils y pénétrèrent un silence relatif se fit.

- Formez vos groupes dès que vous êtes prêts, nous verrons ceux qui sont incomplets. ordonna Harry.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là tous même la grand-mère de Neville. De l'agitation se fit entendre derrière les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent devant Kingsley et ses aurors, puis une seconde fois devant deux masques de la fratrie. Il s'agissait de Liam et Jareth qui venaient de déposer Joshua sur le site. Ils vinrent faire leur rapport immédiatement à Harry.

Les mouvements neo-druidiques terminent leur journée de pèlerinage et se retirent peu à peu des lieux. Pour le moment, il est impossible dans la foule de reconnaître d'éventuels éclaireurs d'Ombrage et de la Loge. Joshua va faire son rapport dès qu'il aura eu une vue d'ensemble du problème, il a dit qu'il lui faudrait une bonne heure.

- Bien. Je vais vous mettre avec des élèves qui ont besoin du soutien d'armes moldues.

Harry regarda ses troupes, il se demandait si ils seraient jamais assez nombreux pour affronter les deux factions unies. Après avoir jeté un sort de sonorus en mettant sa baguette sur sa tempe, il attira leur attention. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Nous allons vous familiariser avec le site où nous allons combattre et vous expliquez le but de cette opération. Certains parmi vous sont déjà au courant, d'autres non. Le professeur Vassier va vous expliquer cela bien mieux que moi.

Aussitôt Pierre-François prit la suite, se concentra et, avec l'appui de Harry, fit apparaître une représentation du site puis un plan de celui-ci (2). L'Elu se chargea de maintenir l'hologramme en place.

- Deux factions d'extrême droite veulent faire revenir à eux un des deux derniers mages noirs de ces dernières années, soit Grindewald, soit Voldemort. A cette fin, ils vont se réunir sur le site de Stonehenge que nous soupçonnons être un de ces anciens portails magiques ouverts sur les limbes dont parlent les vieux écrits. Il est bien entendu impossible de faire revenir un mort dans le royaume des vivants sous sa forme humaine. Il ne pourra revenir que sous une forme incomplète ou secondaire un peu comme Voldemort lorsqu'il a été vaincu une première fois. Nous savons par expérience que même sous cet aspect un mage noir puissant peut causer bien des déboires.

Vous voyez ici une pierre située à l'extérieur des cercles on l'appelle la "pierre talon". Si l'on trace une ligne qui la relie au centre du cercle, cette droite est en prolongement de ce qu'on appelle "l'avenue" qui est une bande de vingt trois mètres de large, ce chemin se rétrécit et passe entre la pierre appelée "pierre du sacrifice" et sa jumelle dont on voit encore l'emplacement mais qui est cassée. Lorsque le soleil se lève le matin du solstice d'été les rayons passent exactement entre les deux pierres pour aller rejoindre le centre du cercle formant un "couloir d'énergie solaire", les deux pierres encadrant le lever de l'astre.

Etant donné la concentration de magie à cet endroit précis, j'en ai déduit que nous pourrions être en présence d'un vortex magique et ai fait des recherches à ce sujet. Les anciens traités nous apprennent que chaque portail a son gardien dans les deux mondes celui des vivants et celui des morts. Il y a sur le site cinquante cinq trous qui contiennent les cendres de cinquante-cinq hommes ou sorciers et de petits objets personnels. Une tombe a été découverte et ouverte par les moldus, elle contenait un combattant avec arc et flèches.

Au milieu du cercle, se tient une pierre de six tonnes de grès vert micacé qui brille de mille feux au soleil, appelée "pierre autel" c'est la seule du site de cette nature et de cette couleur, elle est couchée et a été piétinée par des générations de moldus.

Il n'empêche que des siècles après, la magie est ressentie à cet endroit d'une façon exceptionnelle. Je crois que cette pierre agit tel un accumulateur et emmagasine toute la journée du solstice l'énergie solaire. L'adoration des vingt mille visiteurs qui viennent chaque année le 21 juin à Stonehenge ne peut que renforcer la puissance accumulée. Tout, ce soir, ainsi que chaque année à la même date, sera propice à la tentative d'Ombrage et de mon frère de communiquer avec les limbes. termina Pierre-François qui lança un regard vers Harry qui reprit la suite.

- Comme lors des entraînements, reprit ce dernier, je ne veux personne à proximité directe de la "pierre autel", un transfert involontaire vers des lieux pour le moins inhospitaliers n'étant pas à exclure. La puissance magique et l'énergie invoquées seront très difficiles à canaliser. Vous serez répartis ici entre les trios de pierres du premier cercle. Certains de vos ennemis seront devant vous pour l'invocation, ils sont à éliminer le plus rapidement possible. Vous en aurez certainement derrière vous en couverture des premiers, c'est pourquoi nous aussi allons faire un second cercle. Il sera composé des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont assez d'expérience pour choisir où et comment se placer et réagir selon les forces en présence. Chaque groupe d'élèves sera soutenu par un membre de la fratrie qui sera équipé d'une arme de poing moldue.

- Nous ne pouvons intervenir de suite, il nous faut connaître leur but recherché mais dès celui-ci connu nous serons en danger. Il ne faut pas que l'incantation de leur sorcier officiant soit prononcée en entier. Il est notre priorité absolue. Dès que la situation sera un peu moins tendue, nous formerons notre propre pentagramme et réciterons notre incantation pour refermer le vortex ouvert. précisa Pierre-François.

- Qui sera notre célébrant? demanda Lucius.

- C'est moi. fit Pierre-François.

Il n'eut pas besoin de savoir qui avait poussé le cri étranglé qu'il avait entendu. Il se retourna vers lui et plongea dans les yeux verts.

- Si leur officiant est notre priorité, tu seras la leur. souffla-t-il.

- Tu es là pour me protéger. J'ai confiance en toi. répondit le sorcier à voix basse.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?

- Tu le sais.

- Tu auras besoin de ma puissance pour l'invocation?

- Oui!

- Et celle du trio aussi?

- Oui! J'ai demandé la présence d'Hermione à cause de ça.

- Alors, par Merlin, comment veux-tu que je te protège? gronda-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution Harry.

- Jim et moi seront là aussi! fit Cloud qui avait compris la raison de leur aparté.

- Avec les Glocks, on devrait y arriver, Amour, murmura Jim doucement en posant sa main sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Harry se maîtrisa, releva la tête, son visage n'exprimait rien, aucun sentiment, aucune douleur.

- Formeront le cercle rejoignant les cinq pointes du pentagramme Pierre-François, Draco, Hermione, Sylas, Erwin, Jimmy, Cloud, Jareth, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Liam, Neville, Luna et moi-même. commanda-t-il fermement. Nous serons entièrement désarmés, nous ne pourrons compter que sur vous pour nous protéger. Si vous arrivez à éliminer tout danger dans le cercle intérieur, j'essaierai de déployer un bouclier sphérique.

Vous allez passer près de Monsieur le Ministre, il va vous donner un pendentif que vous mettrez à votre cou immédiatement, c'est un portoloin. Si vous êtes blessés, il vous suffira de le toucher en murmurant "maison" pour qu'il vous amène dans un lieu où vous serez soignés. Les élèves seront transportés ici à Poudlard à l'infirmerie.

Les combattants d'Ombrage et de la Loge sorcière seront sur place aux environs de 20h30. Ils ont certainement des éclaireurs déjà sur le terrain. Je vous ai fait travailler le sort de désillusion, vous allez transplaner désillusionnés, il faudra donc maintenir les deux sorts en même temps. Nous partons dans un quart d'heure, concentrez-vous.

Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier mes serpentards d'être tous derrière moi.

Aymeric, mon grand, tu peux venir me dire au revoir.

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais toujours où je suis! pesta le gamin caché derrière la table des professeurs alors que toute la salle riait.

Il vint se blottir dans les bras de son tuteur, le serrant très fort, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Calme-toi, mon grand, ça va aller. Tu vas m'avoir encore sur le dos de nombreuses années!

- Jim, Pierre-François! appela le jeune serpentard. Je veux vous voir tous les trois ensemble de nouveau!

- Tu nous verras encore réunis, Ay! fit gentiment Pierre-François. Dans quelques jours nous serons à la bastide au Cap pour deux mois de liberté.

- Et toi! Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi! fit l'adolescent à son cousin.

- Qui eut dit que tu t'en ferais un jour pour moi! ricana le plus grand.

- Il est l'heure de vous mettre sous désillusion! ordonna le Survivant. Exceptionnellement, vous pouvez transplaner d'ici. Les protections seront remises derrière nous.

- Soyez concentrés! Faites attention à vous! recommanda le futur directeur.

Ils regardèrent les premiers groupes disparaître. Harry attira Jim vers lui et lui jeta le sort de désillusion avant de le coller à lui pour le transplanage. Pierre-François les attira dans ses bras ainsi que Cloud et devenus invisibles eux-aussi, ils s'esquivèrent. Arrivé discrètement, Harry examina le site sous toutes ses coutures. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde mais les touristes d'un jour, les néo-druidiques ou les soi-disant mages se retiraient en vagues régulières, remontaient dans les cars et dans les voitures, désertaient les dolmens jusqu'à l'année suivante.

Harry murmura qu'il voulait monter sur une des pierres plates du premier cercle et ce, malgré le plop caractéristique du transplanage qui, il l'espérait, serait couvert par l'animation qui régnait encore sur le site. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les quatre assis sur un des trilithes, dominant la situation. Il serait bien temps de redescendre plus tard. Jim doucement blotti contre lui et qu'il entourait de son bras, l'autre main nouée à celle de Pierre-François, le Survivant attendait en surveillant les alentours. En se concentrant, il essaya de percevoir leurs groupes disséminés, tous avaient une place à respecter de telle façon à être bien répartis autour du cercle. Ils semblaient tous avoir respecté les consignes.

Pierre-François lui chuchota de regarder vers sa gauche à environ cinq mètres. Harry vit la figure chafouine de Sean O'Reilly, habillé façon hippie, il déambulait parmi les groupes néo-druidiques. La main de son loup se referma brusquement sur son poignet, il délaissa le faux beatnik pour écouter ce qu'il lui soufflait. Il chercha dans la direction indiquée et vit François-Marie avec un appareil professionnel qui paraissait très occupé à photographier les visiteurs. Il croisa O'Reilly et échangea avec lui un signe entendu qui inquiéta Harry et Pierre-François. Avaient-ils perçu la présence des autres sorciers du groupe? Il semblait que oui. Ils ne pourraient donc même pas compter sur l'effet de surprise.

Doucement le soleil descendait derrière les cercles de mégalithes et la pénombre dévorait peu à peu la lumière. Bientôt il serait l'heure. Harry serra Jim qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'ils avaient transplané et dévora sa bouche pour un dernier baiser, puis celle de son loup, enfin il accola Cloud pendant que Jim et Pierre-François s'embrassaient. Ce dernier enserra ensuite tendrement dans ces bras le jeune serpentard. Ils descendirent du cromlech et prirent leur position.

L'astre devenu rouge descendit derrière l'horizon et, dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait, des sorciers allumèrent des torches qu'ils plantèrent en terre, alors d'autres arrivèrent par transplanage et bientôt le centre du site fut envahi par les partisans d'Ombrage, les disciples de la Loge sorcière et les anciens mangemorts recrutés. Des dizaines de flambeaux illuminaient l'endroit. Harry pensa que pour le moment, ils étaient au moins trois cents soit trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux.

Une vingtaine d'entre eux parmi lesquels il reconnut Ombrage, François-Marie, Sean O'Reilly s'approchèrent du centre du cercle principal. Un sorcier de haute taille, aux longs cheveux noirs, au nez en bec d'oiseau de proie, au regard hypnotique fendait la masse des combattants, il passa à côté d'eux, les frôlant presque, pour rejoindre le pentacle que François-Marie traçait. Il lui semblait familier, pourtant il était sûr de ne pas le connaître. Harry sentait sa puissance magique, il doutait que les sorts de désillusion soient assez forts pour le tromper, il devait forcément les percevoir. Toutefois si il générait un bouclier pour les protéger, il serait obligé de monter sa puissance magique facilement identifiable. Il deviendrait alors leur cible ainsi que Pierre-François, Jim et Cloud. Son loup après une pression sur son bras résolut le problème en générant le bouclier lui-même.

Il sentit d'autres auras monter non loin d'eux. Leurs compagnons avaient compris le danger et préféraient trahir leur position mais se protéger. Leurs ennemis ne semblaient pas se soucier d'eux ce qui semblait assez étonnant et continuaient leurs préparatifs. Harry trouvait aux plus proches des regards vides et fixes. Leur manque de crainte vis-à-vis de leur situation précaire pouvait s'expliquer si ils agissaient sous imperium. Il nota des déplacements furtifs autour d'eux, certains de leurs ennemis suivaient leur instinct et misaient sur ce qu'ils percevaient pour mieux se placer. Leur propre situation devenait très inconfortable.

La circonférence rejoignant les pointes du pentacle se formait. Manifestement le grand sorcier inconnu était leur officiant. A son accent rocailleux, il le situa mieux. Il ressemblait à Igor Karkaroff, l'ancien directeur de Durmstrang. Son frère peut-être? Il demanda aux sorciers unis par leurs mains de se concentrer et de former un cercle d'énergie magique puis commença à réciter son invocation.

Pierre-François écoutait attentivement. Il reconnut sans peine une des incantations de magie noire qu'il avait étudiée ces derniers jours, elle semblait avoir été légèrement modifiée par le mage officiant. La formule devait être répétée trois fois, dès la première récitation complète et ses intentions connues, il devrait le mettre hors d'état. Lorsque Harry entendit le nom de Gellert Grindewald, il leva sa baguette et envoya sur le récitant en informulé un avada kedavra, assumant une fois de plus le fait de tuer pour protéger le monde sorcier en danger.

Aussitôt le site se transforma en champ de bataille. Les boucliers protecteurs tombèrent, les Glock se mirent à aboyer vers les sorciers en cercle autour du pentagramme. Les aurors et les sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix, ces derniers presque tous sous la cape et le masque de la fratrie pour camoufler leur identité, combattaient le cercle extérieur des ennemis. Pour avoir plus de puissance, ils avaient renoncé au sort de désillusion et apparaissaient maintenant aux trop nombreux partisans des factions du mal. Blaise Zabini dès le premier coup de feu s'était retourné contre ses amis d'hier et se battait aux côtés de Draco.

Les sorciers du cercle central furent neutralisés en très peu de temps exception faite d'O'Reilly, de François-Marie et d'Ombrage blessée mais toujours debout. Une rafale fit tomber Ombrage et O'Reilly pendant que Vassier transplanait avec son disciple touche lui aussi abandonnant là ses partisans. Les quinze sorciers choisis s'avancèrent alors vers le pentagramme tracé. Pierre-François se mit à dessiner le leur en quelques sorts. Ils ressentaient terriblement la puissante magie qu'avait généré la première formule invocatoire ouvrant le portail, elle serait difficile à canaliser. Les quinze sorciers étant dans le périmètre voulu, Harry tira Jim à ses côtés et commença à générer un dôme protecteur. Aussitôt l'énergie bleue déployée fut aspirée par le vortex qui s'en nourrit sous les yeux ahuris des sorciers et Harry, peu désireux de renforcer encore la puissance du portail, dut se résigner à ce que ses invocateurs restent à découvert.

Autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage, les sorts impardonnables pleuvaient. Quelques partisans de l'ombre avaient des armes moldues et si elles étaient moins puissantes que les pistolets Glock, elles faisaient des dégâts. Harry, du coin de l'œil, vit Blaise aux prises avec deux combattants, Arthur et Ginny soutenant les aurors qui refoulaient le cercle extérieur, Abdelforth envoyant des sorts mystérieux sur tous les ennemis à sa portée... Charlie déjà blessé au bras tomba, fut touché une seconde fois et disparut grâce à son portoloin de secours. Il envoya un trait vert à son agresseur, avant de recevoir lui-même un sort de découpage au côté. Pierre-François le vit de suite, arrêta son traçage et penché sur Harry, il passa sa baguette sur les trois longues coupures de son flanc pour les refermer, non sans lui glisser Fais attention à toi, bon sang! ».

Un œil sur son fiancé blessé, Jim les couvrait armé d'un pistolet Glock et de son Beretta 9mm. Cloud tourné vers le cercle extérieur lançait sort après sort! Le saignement arrêté, Pierre-François appela ses treize servants restants qui prirent place autour du pentacle. Sur un signe, ils se concentrèrent et bientôt un cercle de lumière bleutée les entoura. Il se mit à réciter sa formule pendant que les sorciers augmentaient leur puissance encore et encore.

Tout autour d'eux les combattants de la fraterie, de l'AD, de l'Ordre du Phénix soutenus par les aurors, essayaient de maintenir à distance les combattants des forces de l'ombre. Joshua était venu rejoindre Jim et cinq aurors chargés par Kingsley de protéger le Survivant. Blaise, George et Ginny s'étaient rassemblés de l'autre côté du cercle protégeant le trio, Luna et Neville... Petit à petit les combattants de l'ombre se retrouvaient pris entre les deux cercles des défenseurs de la Lumière.

D'une voix forte, l'invocateur se mit à réciter sa formule dans une langue inconnue de tous. L'énergie du cercle allait croissant et devenait phénoménale. Quand doucement, le récitant pressa la main de son amant, Harry joignit sa puissance exceptionnelle à celle des autres et du trio. La lueur devint presque blanche et aveugla au point que les silhouettes des officiants se mêlèrent à la lumière. La pierre verte au centre du pentacle se mit à briller plus intensément, entourée d'un halo noir maléfique.

Les combattants qui protégeaient les invocateurs, vêtus de leur cape et masque noirs, se découpaient en ombres chinoise sur le cercle lumineux blanc offrant une cible parfaite pour leurs ennemis nettement moins nombreux qu'au début mais coriaces. Joshua et Jim étaient les derniers à utiliser les armes moldues, les autres membres de la Fratrie étant parmi les officiants. Le second surveillait du coin de l'œil les aurors postés à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. Il venait d'introduire le dernier chargeur pour son Beretta 9mm, après il ne lui resterait que le Glock. Il tira ses douze balles dont trois firent mouche blessant les sorciers qui s'effondrèrent. Il lâcha son pistolet, se pencha et attrapa dans sa botte son poignard. Il pouvait presque sentir contre lui le dos de Harry à qui il servait de bouclier. Il fallait qu'il tienne sinon ses deux hommes seraient complètement à la merci de leurs ennemis, tendu, il sentait à peine les sorts reçus.

Pour la seconde fois, Pierre-François récitait son incantation. La puissance du cercle semblait avoir atteint son maximum, pourtant il n'arrêtait de grandir montant vers le ciel en un couloir lumineux entourant la pierre de plus en plus brillante. L'auréole noire qui l'entourait semblait s'étendre, elle oppressait les sorciers qui ressentaient fortement la malfaisance qui s'en dégageait. Harry savait que bientôt ils devraient combattre l'influence du côté sombre du portail et que la force actuelle serait insuffisante. Il accrocha le regard de Draco en face de lui qui cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Pour la dernière invocation, ils devraient libérer toute leur force, celle du pacte d'alliance y compris. Quand Pierre-François entama la troisième et dernière formule, ils se concentrèrent et apportèrent leurs dernières ressources.

Lorsque Harry sentit le corps de Jim tomber contre le sien, il eut envie de hurler de douleur. Sa colère, sa peur immense de le perdre s'exprimèrent dans l'énergie immaculée du cercle qui se teinta de rouge. L'invocateur en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit s'interrompre et perdre le fil de sa formule, pourtant il n'avait d'autre choix que de terminer et de refermer le vortex même si la pureté de l'aura n'était plus. Harry ne réalisa pas que cette dernière invocation n'était pas la même que les deux premières, n'entendit pas son amant prononcer un nom qui lui était plus que familier. Il ne pensait qu'à ce corps à ses pieds qui ne se relevait pas et qu'il ne pouvait secourir.

La pierre véronèse était devenue aussi aveuglante que le cercle, le halo noir allait en s'amenuisant, la Lumière petit à petit prenait le dessus faisant reculer l'obscurité. Le magnétisme que dégageait le sorcier blond n'avait jamais été aussi fort qu'en ce moment. Les yeux levés au ciel, inconscient du drame qui se déroulait à ses côtés, sa voix forte, inspirée par son amour pour le Survivant trahissait sa volonté de lui offrir cette joie, ce bonheur qu'il lui destinait et dont le plus jeune était ignorant. Lorsqu'enfin il se tut, la pierre sembla s'éteindre d'un coup et le cercle sombre fut avalé par le portail.

Harry rompit le cercle avec un cri de douleur qui attira l'attention de son amant sur lui, maintenant à genoux devant le corps de Jim, son masque enlevé. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, tâtant le pouls de son second agneau.

- Il est vivant! fit-il en attirant dans ses bras Harry qui pleurait. Draco! cria-t-il.

- Oui! Je suis là! Harry pousse-toi, mon ami. fit-il avec tendresse. Laisse moi le soigner.

Harry blotti dans les bras de Pierre-François, ayant oublié tout ce qui n'était pas son fiancé, suivait tous les gestes de son ami.

- Il a reçu trop de sorts pour un moldu, Harry. Heureusement ta protection a agi. Il est faible mais il n'a rien de sérieux, il lui faudra seulement beaucoup de repos. Je vais refermer de suite les blessures qui saignent et lui donner une potion régénérante.

- Et après?

- Beaucoup de repos pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne se sentira d'ailleurs pas capable de faire grand chose. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, si il ne se repose pas correctement, il risque de ne jamais s'en remettre complètement.

Harry poussa un soupir, prit une des mains de Jim et dans le creux de la paume, il déposa ses lèvres.

- Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez sains et saufs, mes amours, fit-il en enlevant le masque de Pierre-François, en l'attirant vers lui et en l'embrassant avec passion.

- Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, fit ce dernier en le prenant par la main et en l'aidant à se lever.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille, il enlaça son amant, une main dans sa nuque et une dans le creux de ses reins pour un second baiser plus tendre et amoureux. Il avait appuyé son front contre le sien quand une voix coléreuse les surprit.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon filleul, Vassier?

Harry se retourna d'un mouvement vif et contempla incrédule son parrain dressé devant eux soutenu par Hermione et Sylas mais au lieu de lui répondre, il s'alanguit contre Pierre-François.

- Ainsi c'est ça que tu me cachais, mon loup, fit-il d'une voix brisée par les émotions.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçu si réellement il était mort et n'était pas dans l'antichambre des limbes. Je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait faire revenir un mort, pas sous sa forme humaine en tout cas. répondit celui-ci en poussant doucement son agneau pétrifié vers l'ancien gryffondor.

Harry accola son parrain avec force.

- Bonjour Sirius. fit son filleul calmement malgré les larmes de joie qui roulaient sur son visage en le voyant là devant lui, vivant. Je suis très heureux de te voir.

- Moi aussi Harry! Même si j'aimerais comprendre ce que je viens de voir.

Il se fit la remarque qu'il avait quitté un jeune adolescent maigrichon à lunettes et retrouvait un jeune homme mince, presqu'aussi grand que lui avec le charme de James et les yeux de sa femme. Il s'éloigna de lui pour retrouver les bras de celui qui manifestement était son amant. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers un jeune homme allongé dans l'herbe et échangèrent un regard de joie en le voyant bouger. Ils s'agenouillèrent dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Jim ouvrit doucement les yeux sur le double regard posé sur lui. Il leur sourit.

- Aidez-moi à me lever.

- Tu dois te reposer, mon cœur.

- Tu as réussi, pti loup?

- Oui! Oui! il est là.

- Il y a encore à faire et je ne veux pas me reposer ici dans ce lieu qui va me donner des cauchemars. fit Jim avec un grognement impatient.

Ils le soulevèrent passant chacun un bras autour de sa taille et le soutenant entre eux. Le jeune moldu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé regardant ce parrain dont il avait tellement entendu parler. Il était toujours beau mais blafard, amaigri, son visage était marqué, il semblait faible mais derrière le voile de ses longs cheveux bruns ses yeux gris luisaient d'une volonté implacable.

- Tu connais déjà Pierre-François, c'est à lui que tu dois d'être ici et je te présente Jim Spencer, mon fiancé, l'informa Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ton fiancé?

- Oui.

- Avant les explications, il faudrait d'abord terminer ce qu'on est venu faire ici. suggéra Pierre-François.

- Tu as raison. Il y a beaucoup de blessés? questionna Harry en interpellant un des aurors.

- Oui! répondit-il mais à ma connaissance seulement deux morts ce qui est exceptionnel vu la bataille livrée, la vieille Augusta Longdubat et un de nos collègues. Par contre en face de nous, il y a eu une douzaine de victimes dont Dolorès Ombrage et beaucoup de blessés mais ils ont transplané avec eux. Ils n'ont laissé que ceux qui ne pourraient le supporter et les corps sans vie. Le jeune Malfoy s'occupe d'administrer les premiers soins aux blessés avant le transport.

- Il ne faut laisser sur le site aucune trace de notre passage. Vous transférez leurs blessés directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Votre rapport doit se trouver sur le bureau du ministre Malefoy demain dans la journée, j'en voudrais une copie par hibou.

- Pas de problème Monsieur Potter.

Sirius, stupéfait, regardait le jeune homme donner des ordres aux aurors comme si il était le ministre lui-même. Il le vit appeler un autre des fonctionnaires, discuter avec lui et l'accoler avant de revenir vers eux.

- Si ils devaient choisir entre obéir au ministre ou à Harry Potter, ils choisiraient le second sans hésiter, lui commenta Sylas, il a énormément d'influence, je dirais même d'autorité, dans le monde sorcier et il la mérite. Ses ennemis pourtant essaient de saper son influence et s'en donnent à cœur joie avec sa vie privée.

- Ils ont de quoi faire, si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu.

Sylas lui lança un regard en coin avant de répondre.

- Jim adore son fiancé, il a renoncé à tout pour lui, une carrière qui s'annonçait brillante dans la diplomatie, son monde, ses amis, sa mère qui lui a tourné le dos... et il se reconstruit une autre vie en monde sorcier pour épauler Harry. Il passe une partie des ASPIC à Poudlard, va reprendre des études à l'université sorcière et enseigner à mi-temps une nouvelle matière à Poudlard l'histoire et la politique moldues. Il sera notre premier ambassadeur entre les deux mondes. Il a du courage, une volonté sans faille, une honnêteté exemplaire. C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

Pierre-François s'était exilé en France depuis le meurtre de son fils de cinq ans par les mangemorts et s'était reconstruit une très belle vie sans soucis dans le monde moldu. Quand il les a vus à Paris, il a eu le coup de foudre pour eux. Pour Harry, il a tout laissé derrière lui y compris son frère jumeau qui est l'ennemi du Survivant, il a affronté la société sorcière anglaise qui lui avait fermé ses portes pour y reprendre sa place et il a accepté le poste de directeur à Poudlard. Ses qualités vous les connaissez comme moi.

- Tu sembles les aimer beaucoup.

- Ils sont mes amis. conclut Sylas fièrement. Harry est exceptionnel, il ne pouvait vouloir que de l'exceptionnel! Ils le sont tous les deux.

Sirius pensa à ses amis maraudeurs, ils étaient aussi extraordinaires, il avait hâte de retrouver Remus.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

- Pti loup! Que s'est-il passé avec ton frère?

- Si je le savais je serais plus rassuré, ma tendresse et là je ne le suis pas vraiment. Il y a plusieurs choses qui sont étonnantes et même inquiétantes pourquoi les officiants ignoraient-ils que nous étions là? Mon frère voulait manifestement s'en débarrasser une fois l'incantation terminée. Ombrage, je comprends mais les autres?

- Je crois qu'ils agissaient sous imperium. fit Harry.

- Que cachait d'autre cette cérémonie? Je suis certain qu'il était là dans un but bien précis qui n'était certainement pas celui que nous avons cru.

- Et qui devait être tellement protégé que la mort de ces incantateurs étaient nécessaires. La formule t'a semblé correcte?

- Légèrement différente de celle que j'avais étudiée dans les manuscrits mais je n'ai rien relevé d'anormal.

- Mionne? ça va toi? fit Harry à son amie qui approchait appuyée sur Sylas.

- Aucun dégât Harry. Juste un peu fatiguée.

- Sylas?

- En pleine forme.

- Notre Cloud?

- Il n'a rien, mon agneau, intervint Pierre-François.

- Fatigué c'est tout. intervint Draco. Je l'ai transféré à Poudlard avec d'autres élèves. Il doit être en train de raconter ses prouesses à ton petit chenapan d'Aymeric, se moqua-t-il. L'infirmerie est certainement pleine et Madame Pomfresh débordée.

- Toujours de la souffrance, murmura Harry.

- Grâce à ton système de faire des équipes de quatre, il y a des blessés mais rien de vraiment grave. Luna a deux balles dans le bras, Jareth une dans la jambe mais ils n'ont pas rompu le cercle pour autant. Neville est près du corps de sa grand-mère. Par contre, Charlie a disparu.

- Il a dû rentrer au manoir pour se faire soigner, il était sévèrement touché. les informa Harry. C'est là que nous allons aller aussi avant de passer à Poudlard. Sirius, nous allons prendre un portoloin. continua-t-il en ramassant une canette et en la transformant avec la formule portus. Je sais que certains faits vont te paraître étonnants mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'en parler maintenant. Bien des choses se sont passées en trois ans. Bien des alliances se sont créées. Bien des liens surprenants se sont noués. Tu auras toutes les explications que tu voudras dans les jours qui suivent.

- Voldemort? questionna Sirius.

- Mort il y a un peu plus d'un an. Mais nous ne sommes pas tranquilles pour autant, d'autres tentent de prendre sa place. Allons-y! Les aurors sous le commandement de Liam vont finir ce qu'i faire ici. Demain il y a les ASPICS à passer.

Hermione, Draco et Sylas furent les premiers à disparaître en utilisant leur portoloin de secours. Sirius, Pierre-François, Jim et Harry posèrent la main sur la canette et après cette sensation toujours aussi désagréable d'estomac qui se tord, ils se retrouvèrent au grand dam de Sirius dans le salon du manoir Malefoy.

- Papa! papa! cria une petite furie brune se précipitant dans les bras de Pierre-François.

- Hè là, ma Lily. Tu ne dors pas encore toi?

- Non! fit la petite. Je vous attendais.

- Nous sommes là, tu vois.

- Oui, fit-elle en tournant les yeux si pareils à ceux de son père vers ceux qu'elle appelait ses tontons puis en tendant les bras vers Harry qui la prit contre lui et posa plein de bisous sur ses petites joues rondes.

Il poussa Jim vers un fauteuil, l'installa avec la petite dans les bras avant de poser sur sa bouche un léger baiser tendre.

- Ça va, mon amour?

- Oui, je serai content de rentrer à la maison, soupira-t-il.

- Tu veux que je t'y ramènes avant de passer à Poudlard?

- Non, je ne te quitte pas.

- C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça! Tu m'as fait passer les pires minutes de ma vie. fit-il en caressant sa joue avec tendresse. Je vais voir où nous en sommes, parler de l'article du journal à Lucius et nous allons à Poudlard voir si tout va bien.

Sirius un peu perdu s'assit devant le fiancé de son filleul qui câlinait la fille de Vassier. Ce qu'il avait vu des relations entre ces trois là le remplissait d'interrogations et il avait bien peur de ne pas aimer les réponses.

- Bonjour, Cousin. fit une voix féminine.

- Narcissa? fit-il en contemplant sa très belle cousine, épouse d'un de ses ennemis.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu Lucius autrement qu'au bout de sa baguette dans deux camps différents. Narcissa, à sa connaissance, n'avait jamais cherché à tempérer les manières de son mari de Sang-Pur et avait préféré renier sa sœur et sa nièce.

- En effet, c'est bien moi.

En arrière plan, Sirius vit Lucius Malefoy entrer dans la pièce puis serrer son filleul dans ses bras, manifestement ravi de le voir indemne! le bras droit de Voldemort avec le Survivant dans les bras! Ce dernier qui semble très ami avec des serpentards dont Draco Malefoy qu'il ne supportait pas, qui lui présente un fiancé mais embrasse Vassier à pleine bouche! Ce maudit jeune serpentard dont s'étaient entiché James et Lily et qui les suivait partout!

- Tu me sembles un peu perdu, railla sa cousine.

- Là où j'étais il n'y avait pas la Gazette du sorcier. ironisa Sirius.

- Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis que tu es parti à commencer par le fait que nos jeunes garçons soient devenus des hommes et les meilleurs amis du monde.

- ...

- Hermione, Sylas et Draco sont liés par le pacte d'alliance. Harry s'est fiancé de façon sorcière avec un jeune moldu et tous les deux vivent avec leur amant, qui sera le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

- Par Merlin! gémit Sirius.

- Ils sont heureux, n'est-ce pas le principal?

- Tu crois que la société sorcière va accepter ça?

- C'est le Survivant et l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard! Ils accepteront beaucoup de choses.

- L'héritier serpentard?

- Il t'expliquera.

Elle le laissa encore plus déprimé qu'auparavant. Son filleul lui paraissait un peu trop vert et argent. Il concentra son attention sur son fiancé.

- Tonton Jim?

- Oui ma puce?

- On peut aller chercher Teddy?

- Teddy dort, mon trésor.

- Non! il est levé. Je sais qu'il avait peur pour ses papas et sa maman.

- On va demander à Tata Hermione ou Tonton Draco d'aller voir, d'accord?

- Oui. répondit gravement la fillette.

- Mais en regardant autour de lui, c'est Sylas que vit Jim tout près de lui.

- Sy, il paraît que Teddy est levé et qu'il a peur. Tu devrais aller voir.

- J'y vais de suite.

- Qui est Teddy? demanda Sirius à Jim.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis le plus indiqué pour vous expliquer ça. Je sais que tout ce que vous voyez doit vous choquer. C'est dommage que Harry soit obligé de terminer de gérer ce conflit avant d'être à vos côtés. Il n'a pas le choix, c'est lui qui a tout mis sur pied depuis des mois, il ne peut pas s'en désintéresser maintenant que ses combattants l'ont bien servi et souffrent.

- Teddy, fit une voix derrière Jim tandis que deux mains caressantes se posaient sur ses épaules, est le fils de Remus, Sirius. Je préfère te l'expliquer moi-même, Harry aura très difficile de t'en parler. Il était devenu très proche de notre ami, il avait reporté sur lui une partie de la tendresse qu'il avait pour toi. Remus et sa femme Nymphodora Tonks sont morts lors de la bataille finale à Poudlard et ils ont laissé un bébé de quelques mois. Draco est son cousin. Dès qu'il l'a appris, il a fait le nécessaire pour l'adopter légalement avec sa femme, Hermione. Lucius l'a présenté à la société sorcière comme son petit fils. Lui le fils du loup-garou est l'héritier des Malefoy.

- Remus est mort? fit le maraudeur d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. J'en suis désolé, Sirius. Teddy a un an de moins que ma Lily, c'est son petit compagnon de jeux. C'est Narcissa qui s'occupent des deux la journée quand nous sommes au cours ou au travail.

- Que fais-tu dans la vie de mon filleul? Pour qui te prends-tu pour poser les mains sur lui?

- C'est moi qui vais répondre à cette question que tu devais poser à un moment ou un autre. J'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres termes surtout que tu lui dois d'être revenu parmi nous. fit Harry calmement. Pierre-François est dans ma vie, dans la nôtre à Jim et moi parce que nous l'avons choisi. Nous ne concevons plus de vivre sans lui, sans sa présence, sans son amour et je te demande de l'accepter.

- Il a presque le double de ton âge Harry!

- Depuis quand cela est-il important? fit tendrement Harry en passant son bras autour de la taille de Pierre-François pour le rassurer, alors que Jim avait posé sa main sur celle du sorcier posée sur son épaule.

- ...

- Réfléchis-y! je ne changerai pas ma vie. Nous allons à Poudlard maintenant mais si tu veux rentrer avec Hermione qui doit se reposer après tout cet effort pour que les jumeaux ne se ressentent pas de la folie meurtrière des hommes, nous ne tarderons pas à vous rejoindre.

- Je vais en effet aller avec elle. Je ne suis pas prêt pour affronter Dumbledore et Rogue!

Harry le regarda tétanisé, puis lança un appel au secours à Pierre-François qui lui sourit tristement. Il inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

- Dans les jours qui vont venir nous pourrons discuter de tout ce qui s'est produit pendant ces trois ans, le bon mais aussi le mauvais. acheva Harry. Tu vas coucher Lily mon loup?

- Oui! J'arrive.

Il entendit Sirius qui demandait à Mione, juste avant de prendre le réseau de cheminette, de quels jumeaux parlait son filleul.

Quand il redescendit, il trouva Jim à moitié endormi dans les bras de Harry, Sylas et Draco appuyés l'un sur l'autre les attendaient. Ils prirent de suite le réseau de cheminette sécurisé. Ce n'est que dans le milieu de la nuit qu'ils revinrent à Astor's Lodge. La maison était silencieuse et tout le monde couché. Harry en fut soulagé, il ne se sentait pas prêt à annoncer à Sirius que les personnes qu'il aimait le plus ne seraient pas là pour fêter son retour.

C'est avec une véritable impression de délice qu'ils se glissèrent enfin entre leurs draps et se blottirent tous les trois dans une même étreinte.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

Les aurors terminaient leur travail. Ils effaçaient toutes traces de leur passage sur le site qui serait de nouveau accessible aux touristes moldus le lendemain. Perchées sur le toit du restaurant en face du site, deux silhouettes attendaient patiemment. Enfin, celui-ci fut désert et la plateforme aussi, les deux ombres avaient disparu. Elles se matérialisèrent non loin de la pierre autel avec un petit plop sonore. Elles savaient manifestement où elles allaient car l'un d'elle tâtonna sous le rebord de la pierre. Après quelques recherches, elle ramena à elle une forme indistincte qu'elle enroula de suite dans un tissu foncé.

- Je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier mon frère et son amant d'avoir fait tout le travail pour nous, fit une voix sèche qui ponctua sa phrase d'un rire amer et déplaisant.

- Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Je suis certain qu'ils savent déjà que quelque chose ne s'est pas produit comme prévu. Ils vont chercher et ils sont loin d'être idiots.

- Peu importe! Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Leur puissance est colossale, Vassier. Tu ne peux le nier! Tu le sais puisque tu as préféré employer la leur pour refermer le vortex! Nous ne faisons pas le poids à côté d'eux. Tu as vu leur organisation? Ils ont défait sans difficulté une opposition trois fois plus nombreuse. Tout jeunes qu'ils sont, ils sont bien entraînés et savent se battre. Ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser les impardonnables et des armes moldues performantes.

- Maintenant, tout va changer.

- Ils commencent à avoir une telle réputation qu'il y a de moins en moins de monde prêt à les affronter. Comme tu l'avais pensé ils n'ont pas fait de cadeau à Ombrage, mais nous savons trop peu de choses sur son organisation que pour la reprendre à notre compte.

- ...

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui! c'est l'Elu, le vainqueur de Voldemort! Il n'arrête pas de s'entraîner. Tout ce qui augmente ses performances, sa puissance, il prend. Il apprend les arts martiaux, il apprend à se servir des armes moldues... et tout ce qu'il apprend, son groupe l'apprend aussi!

- Ils ont terminé à Poudlard, tout ça sera fini!

- Non! il y a des liens entre eux! et il est aussi l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard! Presque tous vont aller à l'universite sorcière de Cambridge.

- ...

- J'ai entendu dire que ton frère et eux vivent ensemble. Tu as beau essayer de ruiner sa réputation, le monde sorcier sait que ce qui pousse le Survivant, c'est toujours l'amour.

- Dans l'appartement de mon frère?

- Non! ici en Angleterre, mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Je veux le savoir.

- Méfie-toi, Vassier, si tu leur fais du mal, il se vengera.

- Mon frère m'a trahi! Il doit payer.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

Pierre-François ouvrit les yeux ou tout au moins essaya. Ses cheveux dans les yeux ne facilitaient pas la manœuvre. Il avait une main en dessous du corps de Jim contre lequel il s'était endormi, l'autre enlacée à celle de Harry. Il repoussa doucement les deux.

- Il est trop tôt!

- Je sais, mon agneau. J'arrive. fit-il en s'éloignant après avoir repoussé ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste sensuel.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard se lover contre le dos de Harry, il glissa une main sous lui pour enserrer sa taille et posa l'autre au travers de sa hanche l'enveloppant de ses bras. Harry poussa un soupir de satisfaction qui le fit sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué! souffla-t-il.

- J'étais juste là, à côté de toi...

- Mais pas dans mes bras... murmura-t-il doucement.

- Tu es dans les miens maintenant. Dors, mon doux amour. répondit-il à voix basse en resserrant son étreinte autour du jeune corps abandonné et en posant ses lèvres dans sa nuque.

Harry frissonna, referma les yeux et se rendormit.

o°o°o

La cuisine était particulièrement animée ce matin là. Tous ou presque devaient aller à Poudlard passer des ASPIC. Sylas était derrière les fourneaux à faire des pancakes, Harry s'occupait du café sous l'œil attendri de Pierre-François qui se rappelait le premier matin qu'ils avaient passé dans l'appartement à Paris. Il lâcha Jim, assis contre lui, pour mettre la table. Erwin et Jimmy étaient dans leur bulle habituelle, Hermione était blottie sur les genoux de Draco et tous deux regardaient leur cuisinier préféré œuvrer, Liam et Joshua était là aussi. L'ancien s'occupait de préparer des œufs sur le plat assortis de bacon grillé.

On sentait dans l'air une atmosphère d'allégresse. Ils étaient tellement bien de se retrouver tous ensemble sans avoir eu à déplorer de perte dans leur groupe. Pierre-François appréciait les amis de son agneau. Ils étaient différents, d'horizons différents, d'âges différents, entre eux une seule constante, leur tendresse pour l'Elu. Il se sentait bien. Tous l'avaient accepté sans problème. Son passé, sa famille, sa vie actuelle, ils s'en moquaient, seul comptait son amour pour Harry et le fait que celui-ci tienne à lui en retour, même Hermione semblait en ce matin plus abordable, d'ailleurs elle lui parlait...

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, je rêvais et ne t'ai pas entendue.

- On se demande bien de qui! le taquina-t-elle.

- Perdu! c'est à vous les amis que je pensais. Que disais-tu?

- Je parlais des vacances et vous demandais si vous vouliez venir passer quelques temps à Toulouse.

- Nous ne serons pas très loin et nous avions pensé vous inviter tous quelques temps aussi.

Il vit Draco sourire. Apparemment, ils avaient eu peur que leur amour si particulier les tienne loin d'eux. Il l'exprima d'ailleurs.

- On craignait que vous préfériez la solitude à vous trois.

- Nous aimerions passer une partie seuls aussi avec les enfants. Nous avons déjà fait des promesses imprudentes à ces chenapans qu'il va maintenant falloir tenir.

- Comme?

- Celle d'inviter la petite-amie de Cloud pour passer une quinzaine de jours ensemble.

- La fille de Pierre?

- Oui!

- Ça te gêne?

J'aurais voulu que le moins de monde possible soit au courant de l'existence de la bastide comme vous du QG. Je me rappelle des photos prises à Toulouse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pierre-François? fit Draco.

- Un problème de taille, fit le sorcier blond avec une grimace. Je crois qu'on s'est fait manipuler.

Immédiatement le joyeux brouhaha s'éteignit. Une bombe n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet.

- Explique! demanda Draco.

- Hier mon frère et son bras droit savaient que nous étions là mais les officiants et Ombrage non. Ils agissaient comme des automates, les yeux vides, je pense qu'ils étaient sous imperium. L'incantation récitée par leur invocateur était légèrement différente de celle que j'avais trouvée et apprise dans un grimoire. Trop absorbé par ce qui allait se passer ensuite, je ne l'ai pas réalisé à ce moment là. Nous avons donc fait le travail de mon frère. Nous avons refermé le vortex ce qu'il était certainement incapable de faire vu sa puissance maléfique, nous l'avons débarrassé d'Ombrage et de ses officiants qui lui étaient devenus inutiles et l'encombraient.

- Tu veux dire que tout a été organisé par ton frère?

- Je ne dirais pas ça! Je le crois incapable de ce genre de manipulation.

- O' Reilly! fit Harry.

- Je suppose! opina l'autre.

- Bon on ne peut rien y faire de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Que crois-tu qu'ils voulaient du vortex?

- Pour ça je n'ai pas changé d'avis! Il voulait faire revenir Grindewald.

- Il a réussi?

- Je l'ignore car si il a pu le faire ce n'est pas sous une apparence humaine mais sous une forme inférieure et maintenant il lui faudra lui rendre un corps et je ne sais pas comment il compte y arriver.

- Est-il possible de fusionner un corps et une forme inférieure si ils sont tous les deux consentants?

- Par Salazar, Mione! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

- Oui! Je sais que c'est ton frère mais il nous faut tout envisager.

- Je crois en effet que c'est possible mais pas sans grands conflits entre les deux entités.

- Je crois qu'il nous faut chercher de ce côté. fit doucement la jeune femme.

- ...

Tendrement Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant pour le réconforter.

- Alors c'est tout? Vous vous êtes faits avoir et c'est tout ce que vous allez faire? fit une voix pleine de colère. Mon filleul est devenu un serpentard.

- Nous prenons chacun la mesure de l'autre! Hier ils ont testé notre puissance et nous leur ruse! analysa Sylas.

- Bonjour Sirius. fit calmement Harry.

- Bonjour. marmonna son parrain.

- Si mon frère a eu ce qu'il cherchait, il a préparé une retraite sûre pour mettre la suite de son plan à exécution sans craindre nos représailles. Il est loin d'être stupide.

- Bel analyste que vous avez-là. Vous n'êtes même pas sûrs de son attachement à votre cause!

- Sirius! fit d'une voix sèche et impérieuse le sorcier en se levant pour être à la même hauteur, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'apprécies pas mes relations avec ton filleul que tu dois m'insulter. Je te préviens que je ne le tolérerai pas. Tu avais raison, fit-il à Jim les yeux étincelants de colère, j'aurais dû me poser plus de questions avant de le faire revenir parmi nous! Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de regretter d'avoir ramené un griffon tête de linotte toujours prêt à se jeter dans la gueule du loup au moindre problème! Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'a pris!

- Tu l'as fait pour moi alors ne le regrette pas! fit tendrement Harry en pressant doucement son poignet et le bracelet-lien. Quant à toi, parrain, continua-t-il en durcissant le ton, j'aimerais que tu comprennes une chose, je suis très content que tu sois là mais il y a trop d'éléments que tu n'as pas pour te permettre de juger ce que tu vois et entends. Je n'ai aucun doute et aucun parmi nous n'en a, sur les intentions de Pierre-François. Comme à Jim, je lui confie mon corps, mon cœur, ma vie tous les jours que Merlin fait et cela pour aussi longtemps qu'il en voudra.

Hermione regardait le visage de Pierre-François. Il avait l'air presque choqué de la déclaration d'amour de Harry faite devant tous, car on ne pouvait appeler ça autrement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les empêcher de se remplir d'eau puis répondit d'une voix enrouée d'émotions Alors, ce sera pour très longtemps ... ».

- Tout compte fait, fit-elle ironique, ce sont les gryffondors qui déteignent sur les serpentards...

- Tant que tu ne dis pas que ce sont les Poufsouffle... répondit Pierre-François avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire Sirius pendant que nous allons à Poudlard?

- Je crois que je vais vous accompagner pour discuter un peu avec Dumbledore de tout ça et voir si il y a un poste d'enseignant libre pour l'année prochaine.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne savais pas. soupira son filleul. Dumbledore n'est plus directeur de Poudlard depuis deux ans. C'est Mac Gonagall qui le remplace. L'année prochaine elle sera à la tête de l'Université Sorcière de Cambridge qui ré-ouvre ses portes et c'est Pierre-François qui prend sa succession à Poudlard dès septembre, c'est donc à lui que tu dois le demander.

- Où est Albus?

- Mort! ainsi que Severus, ainsi que Fred Weasley et d'autres...

- Par Merlin! gémit le maraudeur.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé. fit Harry. Viens.

Il l'amena dans la bibliothèque devant le portrait de Severus.

- Bonjour Sev.

- Bonjour Harry. Ça a été hier soir? Je vois que vous avez réussi à ramener un Black...

- Oui et non, mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant. Je viens te voir dès la fin des cours avec Jim et Pierre-François. Peux-tu expliquer à Sirius ce qu'il a manqué pendant ces trois ans? Sans vous disputer?

- Je vais essayer.

- Merci. Severus est notre mentor, fit-il en se tournant vers Sirius, c'est lui qui nous écoute et nous conseille.

- Alors ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau! Un serpentard mentor d'un griffondor!

- Il est aussi l'Héritier de Salazar et c'est son choix!

- Je ne te laisserai pas dire que...

Harry s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds laissant les deux ... discuter...

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

Quand ils revinrent à Astor's Lodge en fin de journée après avoir passé deux examens pour lesquels ils espéraient ne pas avoir de trop mauvaises notes, ils retrouvèrent Sirius dans la salon télévision devant l'instrument moldu. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers eux, Harry y vit le poids de ce qu'il avait appris pendant cette journée.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius. J'aurais aimé te l'apprendre plus doucement mais je ne peux te laisser te disputer avec tout le monde ou insulter ceux que j'aime. Pendant ces trois ans, j'ai dû vivre sans toi et je suis devenu un homme et un homme amoureux. fit-il en serrant la main de Jim qui lui sourit. Je suis très heureux de te voir!

- Quels sont vos projets d'avenir? soupira l'ancien griffondor.

Ils parlèrent longtemps de leur avenir tout décidé mais ne purent s'empêcher de revenir au passé. Lily sur les genoux, Harry évoquait sa lutte contre Voldemort, son amère victoire à cause des pertes subies, la chasse aux mangemorts qui en avait découlé, les simulacres de procès et son ambition de réviser le Code de Justice Sorcier. Il décrivit Draco et leur solide amitié sans s'apercevoir que le blond était appuyé au chambranle de la porte et souriait d'entendre ce que son ami disait de lui. Il parla de sa rencontre avec Jim, de la cour que pour la première fois il avait dû faire, puis de leur rencontre avec Pierre-François, évoqua leurs hésitations et la place qu'il avait prise dans leur vie.

Enfin il entreprit de lui résumer la situation actuelle du monde sorcier anglais. Il lui parla de la Fratrie, de l'AD, de l'Ordre du Phénix. A la fin, il n'y tint plus, se leva et disparut avant de revenir avec son PC portable qu'il connecta sur la fréquence du tracker de Pierre-François. Il vit la question dans les yeux de Jim.

- Il est dans son bureau.

- Et le bracelet?

- Il va bien, mon cœur! Comme d'habitude il est dans ses recherches et il a certainement oublié l'heure du dîner. Si il ne rentre pas dans une demi-heure, j'irai le chercher. Laissons-le respirer. Tu le connais il a besoin d'espace.

- Tu surveilles ton amant? se moqua Sirius.

- Non! Il est au courant. Il a déjà été enlevé une fois et nous avons failli le perdre, depuis nous sommes attentifs dès qu'il est en retard. soupira Harry exaspéré par la pique et par le fait qu'il parlait toujours comme si Jim n'existait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cheminée produisait une lumière verte et Pierre-François les embrassait tendrement.

- Désolés mes agneaux, j'ai oublié l'heure... Bonsoir Sirius.

- Vassier! fit ce dernier en le saluant de la tête.

- Je vois que tu étais déjà inquiet, fit-il en désignant le portable, tu me connais pourtant. Et la prochaine fois, si je vous manque, vous savez où je suis...

- On vous attend pour dîner les amoureux! fit Draco.

- On arrive Dray!

Après un dîner animé, ils passèrent la soirée en révisions. Sirius discutait avec Jimmy. Joshua se joignit à leur conversation. Ils finirent par descendre au sous-sol pour manipuler les armes.

- Ouf! il a trouvé à s'occuper!

- ...

- Il m'agace!

- J'avais compris! fit Harry le rire au bord des lèvres en regardant son amant.

- Il insulte pti loup et moi, il m'ignore! renchérit Jim.

- Je sais, mon cœur! j'espère qu'il va changer d'attitude quand il aura eu un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de découvrir les morts, le monde sorcier qui a beaucoup évolué en peu de temps.

- Et surtout le filleul qu'il voulait à son image, gryffi jusqu'au bout des ongles devenu héritier de serpentard et pire que tout avec deux hommes dans son lit!

- Ne sois pas amer, mon loup. Ça ne posera aucun problème entre nous trois. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime assez pour passer au-dessus de ça. Si ce n'est pas le cas j'aurai une discussion avec lui!

o°o°o

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le visage dans le cou de Jim, les cheveux de Pierre-François dans la nuque, leurs mains sur son corps, leurs jambes emmêlées... mettaient dans sa tête des images qu'il aurait voulu concrétiser, mais ce n'était pas le jour, il le savait. Jim devait absolument se reposer, pourtant, toute la journée, il avait dû aller à Poudlard passer ses derniers examens. Draco lui avait donné de nouveau une potion mais avait bien précisé que rien ne remplacerait le repos. Demain il pourrait se relaxer sur le canapé du bureau et même y faire la sieste car il ne voulait pas rester à la maison avec Sirius.

Son esprit vagabonda du côté de son parrain. Il ne retrouvait pas l'esprit vif et sarcastique qui l'avait séduit, le caractère frondeur toujours prêt à défier l'ordre établi, les règlements, les convenances. Il n'avait pas voulu leur dire mais il était déçu. Dans les moments noirs, c'est vers lui qu'il se tournait, imaginant ce trait d'humour qu'il lui dirait si il était à ses côtés. Pourtant l'autre jour, il l'avait décrit comme quelqu'un d'aigri par l'inaction parce qu'il ne pouvait sortir. Là il était libre de sortir, de faire ce qu'il voulait de ses jours et mais aussi de ses nuits... en avait-il peur, de cette liberté retrouvée?

Il sentit une bouche parcourir sa nuque et remonter vers son oreille. Il pensa qu'il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant de ne plus y arriver.

- Mon Loup, arrête je voudrais dormir.

- Vraiment? fit-il tout bas avec un petit rire sensuel qui fit frémir le plus jeune.

- Oui.

- Ta bouche dit une chose, ton corps contre le mien une autre... murmura-t-il en caressant son flanc de sa main, son épaule de sa bouche et le bas de son dos, ce traitre, se colla lascivement contre le bas-ventre de Pierre-François. C'est à cause de Jim?

- Oui. avoua-t-il.

- Bien! alors je n'insiste pas!

- Tu es fâché?

- Non, mon doux amour. Non! Mais dès qu'on sera à la bastide, je te préviens que j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper le retard qu'on aura pris.

- Dès que Jim sera reposé...

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi la dernière fois le rôle de dominé avec moi.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, parce que je suis le premier et le seul à avoir dominé Jim, parce que tu n'aimes pas ça.

- Tu ne m'avais rien dit.

- Je n'y ai pensé que quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la situation. Je n'ai rien dit à Jim pour toi non plus.

- Harry?

- Hmm?

- Est-ce que tu regrettes?

- Regretter? Quoi? Toi avec nous? Ou être avec Jim? Ne pas être un petit hétéro bien sage? C'est ce que tu me demandes?

- Oui.

- C'est la réaction de Sirius qui te donne ces idées farfelues? Je suis très heureux avec toi, très heureux avec Jim... Il peut le voir. Si il ne vous accepte pas c'est son problème à lui pas le mien. Je vous aime et je ne veux rien changer.

- Dans trois jours on part à la bastide. Que comptes-tu faire?

- Franchement, je ne sais pas, mon loup. J'ai eu tantôt une idée mais...

- Mais tu ne sais pas si ça va me plaire... vas-y, mon amour, dis moi...

- Je voudrais qu'on aille à Paris jeudi, qu'on fasse les boutiques, qu'on le rhabille, qu'on le relooke, qu'on l'emmène danser à "L'Aigle Noir", qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'est la liberté et aimer une femme...

- Tu es un adorable petit héritier serpentard... Et on en profitera pour faire quelques achats pour toi et Jim... mais sans forcer, n'oublie pas qu'il doit se reposer.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, fit une voix ensommeillée. J'ai beaucoup de vêtements.

- J'en ai envie, ma tendresse.

- On t'a réveillé, mon cœur. Je suis désolé.

- Je ne dormais pas!

- Si tu le dis! fit Harry moqueur.

- Serre moi contre toi, j'ai froid. fit-il déjà rendormi.

- Froid?

- Quand Jim a su que je voulais ramener Sirius, il a eu peur que ça change quelque chose entre nous.

- J'avais compris ça.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas rassuré. Moi aussi j'ai eu besoin que tu me le dises.

- Je le ferai demain matin.

- Tu as réfléchi pour notre maison?

- Oui! On pourrait en trouver une sur la côte en face de la France?

- Tout ce que tu veux! fit le sorcier le cœur en joie. Je vais demander à la banque Gringotts ce qu'ils ont et on ira les visiter tous les trois.

- Pour le premier contact va avec Lucius, il a ses petites entrées chez eux.

- C'est une bonne idée. Dans quelques jours notre vie ne sera plus la même, tu vas voir.

- ...

- Tu as peur?

- Non! Faire le chemin avec vous est une aventure que j'attends avec impatience. Et puis, je ne quitte pas vraiment Poudlard, je ne sais pas comment on va s'arranger pour les appartements, pour la maison... mais j'aimerais qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps.

- Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça? fit Pierre-François perplexe.

- Non! Nous avions pensé te laisser respirer certains jours et vivre ces jours là à Cambridge.

- Et continuer votre petit couple en marge de nous trois... Je vois! soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

- Nous n'étions pas encore unis, mon loup. Je ne pourrais plus rester loin de toi la moitié du temps.

- Nous serons heureux, je te le promets.

Harry se retourna pour l'embrasser longuement, passionnément, se donnant complètement dans ce baiser avant de s'endormir dans la chaleur des deux corps.

o°o°o

La journée du mercredi se déroula très vite. Harry se présenta à ses deux derniers examens. Entre eux, il avait une très longue pause qu'il passa dans le bureau de Pierre-François avec Jim. Tous les deux aidèrent encore le futur directeur quelques heures avant de regagner Astor's Lodge. Plus il aurait réglé de problèmes qui se posaient pour la rentrée en septembre plus il pourrait rester loin de Poudlard cet été. Aussi comme le jour précédent, il les laissa rentrer à la maison sans lui et se replongea dans l'établissement des horaires de l'année suivante.

Il pensait aménager ceux-ci en prévoyant de nommer Charlie sous-directeur. Avant de se décider, il convoqua celui-ci. L'entretien fut bref. Il se retrouvait sans professeur de vol pour les plus jeunes, sans entraîneur pour le quidditch et sans sous-directeur. Le rouquin préférait retrouver ses dragons et les vastes étendues de Roumanie plutôt que les élèves difficiles et les classes de Poudlard. Il le regretterait, il avait beaucoup apprécié le caractère entier et jovial du jeune professeur. Il avait une solution toute trouvée bien sûr en la personne du parrain de son agneau chéri, mais il avait peur de ne pas supporter le gryffondor bien longtemps. Une fois qu'il l'aurait engagé, il ne pourrait plus s'en séparer sans créer des tensions avec Harry. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix? Tout le monde serait bientôt au courant du départ du dresseur, le maraudeur comme tout le monde. Il se résigna à inscrire le nom de Sirius sur les horaires des vacations. Quant à la place de sous-directeur ou plutôt sous-directrice, il eut une idée qui le fit sourire en pensant à la tête d'Hermione quand il lui ferait sa proposition.

Il rangea tous ses documents et parchemin, prit son portable qui contenait le travail qu'il avait prévu de faire ce soir et une pincée de poudre de cheminette plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le salon d'Astor's Lodge.

Après le repas, il demanda à Hermione de lui accorder quelques minutes, elle ressortit du bureau en larmes pour se précipiter dans les bras de Draco et Sylas.

- Si tu te calmais, Mia. On comprendrait mieux... lui fit gentiment ce dernier qui sentait, à travers le pacte, sa femme bouleversée mais heureuse.

- Je n'irai pas à l'université sorcière avec vous.

- On le savait déjà, confirma Draco.

- Je vais être sous-directrice à Poudlard avec Pierre-François. Il aménagera mon horaire au fur et à mesure de ma grossesse selon mes possibilités et après la naissance je pourrai prendre les jumeaux avec moi.

- Tu veux travailler avec le grand méchant loup? tu es sûre? la taquina Draco.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était méchant!

Un éclat de rire accueillit sa mauvaise foi, Pierre-François assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil occupé par Jim la regardait goguenard. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui jouait aux échecs sorciers avec son filleul.

- Sirius! à nous deux! fit-il moqueur.

Quand il revint s'asseoir pour terminer sa partie, Sirius avait un emploi, un appartement de fonction non loin de son filleul et une motivation pour reprendre le dessus.

- Il aime beaucoup les boutiques, Pierre-François? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Pourquoi? fit-il en cachant son hilarité et en notant l'emploi du prénom.

- Il paraît que nous devons aller à Paris demain pour une journée shopping pour vous habiller pour les vacances et pour que je m'achète des vêtements pour la rentrée en rapport avec mon statut de professeur. soupira-t-il.

- Je crois qu'il aime ça en effet. Il adore les belles choses et est toujours impeccablement habillé, coiffé... même dans les pires circonstances, je ne sais comment il fait, il est toujours élégant...

- ...

- Mais Jim doit se reposer donc il écourtera le shopping à mon avis et nous irons passer quelques heures dans son appartement avant d'aller manger dans son restaurant préféré puis il faudra passer dans sa discothèque, il y a trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas vérifié si tout allait bien.

- Bon! Ce n'est qu'une journée après tout! se résigna Sirius.

Quand Harry fut échec et mat, il prit Jim par la main et le tira vers le bureau. Pierre-François leva les yeux de son travail dès leur entrée. Harry entoura son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

- Une fois de plus merci, mon loup!

- Ton sourire vaut bien de passer les vingt ou trente prochaines années avec un gryffondor insupportable. railla-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu as même réussi à appliquer mon plan pour demain...

- J'attends cette journée avec impatience! fit-il avec une grimace ironique. Quant à toi, ma tendresse, je me réjouis de te choisir des vêtements un peu plus décontractés pour les vacances... Vous me laissez finir?

- Tu nous mets à la porte?

- Je ne fais rien quand vous êtes là! J'aurais fini très tard, ne m'attendez pas pour aller dormir.

Il se replongea dans la rédaction de son nouveau règlement en essayant d'oublier le regard déçu que lui avait lancé Harry.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand il se glissa dans le lit en essayant de ne pas les réveiller.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

- Non Pierre-François! Je n'essayerai pas ce jean! il sera trop serrant!

- Quand on a de jolies fesses il faut les mettre en valeur! c'est une des premières choses que regardent les femmes chez un homme. Allez! Zou!

Quand Sirius fut dans la cabine d'essayage avec les divers vêtements choisis, le sorcier lança un regard exaspéré vers ses agneaux. Il lui avait fallu se battre pour chaque magasin visité, chaque essai de vêtement, chaque achat...

- A nous trois! fit-il en se dirigeant vers le rayon "Jeunes"...

Une fois de plus ils quittèrent le magasin les bras chargés de sachets. Harry avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'il avait vu le montant de la facture, mais son amant avait payé sans sourciller pas du tout étonné. Ils prirent un taxi pour rentrer à l'appartement. Les paquets allèrent rejoindre les achats de la matinée.

- Jim chéri, tu as droit à deux heures de sieste. Le coiffeur vient à 17 heures.

Jim soupira, s'écroula sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt. Pierre-François alla chercher un drap en satin qu'il posa sur lui qui s'en saisit dans son sommeil et s'enroula dedans. Le sorcier passa tendrement sa main dans les boucles blondes avant de l'embrasser sur sa tempe. Il alla chercher son portable et s'installa tout contre Harry qui discutait avec son parrain. C'est la sonnerie de l'interphone qui les sortit de leur bienheureuse torpeur. Pierre-François se leva avec un sourire en coin qui ne rassura pas du tout son jeune compagnon et ouvrit la porte aux deux plus improbables folles que Harry ait jamais vues. Jeunes, extravagants, provocateurs, ils firent la bise à leur client.

- Pierre-François, mon chou! On désespérait de te revoir! Il parait que tu retournes vivre en Angleterre pour les beaux yeux de deux jeunes biches! Où sont-elles les chéries?

- ...

- Mon Dieu! Quels yeux il a cet amour! Et le reste n'est pas vilain non plus! fit la créature habillée d'un pantalon blanc, d'une chemise rose et de cheveux fuchsia assortis et qui le contemplait avec envie. Viens avec moi, mon biquet que je vois ce que je peux faire avec tes cheveux. Mmmmmmh! Quelles belles petites fesses, continua le coiffeur en passant sa main sur le postérieur de Harry qui sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlé. Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer mon lapin, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Pierre-François qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire! Harry lança à ce dernier un regard indigné tout en mettant le plus d'espace possible entre lui et la créature. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui désignait en soupirant.

- Pierre-François? Je m'occupe de qui moi? fit avec une moue boudeuse le second coiffeur monté sur des talons de dix centimètres et vêtu tout de blanc et de strass. Son regard alourdi de khôl voyageait de Jim qui se réveillait, à Sirius qui le regardait d'un œil amusé en passant par son client habituel.

- Tu t'occupes de moi, beauté, fit Sirius en se levant. Il me faut être rutilant comme l'astre levant pour faire honneur à notre Pifou! continua-t-il en lançant un sourire en coin au sorcier blond. Ce soir nous sommes de sortie dans le gay Paris...

Le coiffeur regarda le séduisant quadragénaire qui lui faisait face. Moulé dans un jean taille basse et dans un tee-shirt noirs, il était craquant en diable, mais hétéro sans l'ombre d'un doute!

- Tu sais t'entourer, Pierre-François. Il a un corps et des yeux à damner.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier, trésor. Surtout si j'en crois ce qui déforme ton pantalon! répondit Sirius goguenard. Je ne savais pas que je faisais encore cet effet là, fit-il en posant une main ferme sur l'endroit en question ce qui fit pousser au trésor un cri de souris qu'on égorge avant qu'il trébuche dans une tentative de fuite obligeant Sirius à le rattraper par la taille.

Pierre-François et Jim échangèrent un regard stupéfait avant d'éclater d'un rire inextinguible. Sirius se retourna vers eux et leur tira la langue avant de poser une main caressante sur le derrière du jeune coiffeur qui n'en demandait pas tant et qui se trémoussait d'aise.

Harry assis sur sa chaise essayait d'éviter les frôlements et les mains baladeuses du jeune figaro. Il se demandait comment il pourrait arriver à couper les cheveux en étant aussi dissipé. Enfin, il fut revêtu d'une cape de nylon et d'un carcan en plastique posé sur ses épaules pour recueillir les cheveux. Le jeune homme disposa sur la table un miroir en forme de triptyque où Harry pourrait suivre l'avancée du travail.

- Je te fais quoi, chéri? lui souffla le barbier en lui soufflant dans l'oreille ce qui le fit frissonner jusqu'au bas des reins. Courts? ou très courts? Ou je rafraîchis juste la coupe mais tu gardes les longueurs?

- Courts! répondit-il d'un ton plus sec que ne le voulait la banalité de la question.

Son ton attira l'attention de Pierre-François qui se dirigea vers eux avec sa grâce toute aristocratique.

- Ça va mon amour? Laisse de la longueur, Gaby! ordonna-t-il au coiffeur.

- Ce serait plus facile si vous étiez d'accord, minauda celui-ci.

- Laissez-la longueur, confirma Harry en pensant aux mains que son amant passaient dans ses cheveux. C'était un geste qu'il faisait très souvent.

Ils se tournèrent vers le groupe à côté d'eux. Sirius pleurait de rire et le jeune coiffeur était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Il est insortable, Harry, fit Jim qui arrivait près d'eux. Il l'a peloté tellement que j'ai cru qu'il allait le faire jouir là, le pauvre.

- Vous vouliez retrouver le Sirius habituel, vous l'avez. fit Pierre-François avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça!

- Tu étais trop jeune, mon agneau.

- Il n'est pas hétéro? demanda Jim.

- Si! là il s'amuse, c'est tout! s'esclaffa leur aîné.

- Voilà, qu'en penses-tu, trésor?

- Tu es un artiste Gaby, c'est très bien! conclut Harry. Tout était très bien, renchérit-il en insistant sur le tout avec un air moqueur, ce qui fit sourire le jeune coiffeur et verdir ses amours.

- A toi jeune blondinet! Corps de rêve et surtout, superbe visage! on coupe court pour le mettre en valeur et faire ressortir ses magnifiques aigues-marines aussi foncées que les abysses?

Harry s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir devant la télévision! Il lui en coûtait de ne pas rester là à surveiller que les mains de ce figaro d'opérette reste loin de son fiancé, mais il revoyait leurs sourires moqueurs et entendait à nouveau leurs rires quand il se débattait comme il pouvait des attentions inopportunes de Gaby. Quel nom ridicule! songea-t-il avec humeur.

Son parrain vint s'asseoir devant lui, les cheveux très bien coupés. Habillé, coiffé, relaxé, il faisait son âge avec son beau visage marqué mais cela ajoutait une touche "ange déchu" qui ne devrait pas laisser insensible le sexe féminin.

- C'est au tour de Vassier! Avec la façon dont j'ai chauffé ce jeune barbier, il va avoir fort à faire! se marra-t-il.

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir que dardait sur lui son filleul.

- Harry! Ce n'est qu'un jeu! Il ne voit que toi et Jim.

- ...

- Ce ne sont pas des prostitués! c'est un show qu'ils font. Je suis sûre que le soir ils retrouvent un look normal pour sortir ensemble. Il faut que Pierre-François soit un très bon client pour que je ne me sois pas pris une main à la figure et j'ai joué là dessus pour le pousser le plus loin possible. J'y ai pris plaisir mais il n'irait jamais plus loin, Gaby est son petit-ami. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se lancer des regards pour voir ce que faisait l'autre, ce qui était encore plus amusant.

- ...

- Jim aussi a bien saisi.

- Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir compris, c'est ça? râla l'Elu.

- Tu es moins habitué à ce genre de monde, Harry. Je n'aime pas que tu sois leur amant ou plutôt si ça, ça ne me dérange pas, ce qui m'ennuie c'est que tu veuilles faire ta vie avec eux car tu vas souffrir du regard des autres. Je ne connais pas Jim mais Vassier, si. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu, il se confiait à Lily. Elle m'a raconté son calvaire. J'ai vu son courage, son entêtement, sa droiture. Je l'ai vu tout jeune serpentard défendre ta mère qu'on maltraitait. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui mais te voir dans ses bras l'embrassant comme un amant alors qu'il était notre ami à nous les maraudeurs ça m'a fait un choc. Pour moi, tu es encore le petit garçon malingre avec des lunettes rondes et un air timide que je surveillais de loin quand il avait treize ans, le fils de Lily et James.

- Viens! fit Harry.

Il introduisit Sirius dans leur chambre et ouvrit les rideaux fermés laissant entrer la lumière qui vint frapper le tableau représentant Lily. Ils restèrent là de longues minutes devant le visage altier de celle qui avait offert sa vie pour que vive son fils.

- C'est un cadeau de Pierre-François, le peintre l'a représentée d'après ses souvenirs vus dans une pensine.

- Il aimait beaucoup ta mère.

- C'est pourquoi il a appelé sa fille Lily. Son fils tué par les mangemorts s'appelait Harry-James, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant son album à la page montrant James jouant avec le vif d'or, dans le parc de Poudlard.

- C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles.

- Non! fit une voix douce derrière eux. Il n'a pas la morgue et l'inconscience de James. Il pouvait faire beaucoup de mal pour s'amuser comme un gryffondor que je connais qui vient de provoquer une dispute entre deux de mes amis pour rire à leurs dépens. Il était arrogant et méchant quand il n'aimait pas. Severus en sait quelque chose.

- Bon! C'est vrai! J'ai été un peu loin... fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Où est Jim?

- Il s'est rendormi. J'ai retenu une table au Magellan pour 20h30. Laissons-le dormir encore. Ferme cet album, Harry... je t'en prie.

Le plus jeune posa les yeux sur la photo de Harry-James dans les bras de son père, la seule que lui ait de l'enfant. Il referma le classeur, posa sa main autour de la taille ferme de Pierre-François et l'attira à lui. Sans un mot, il cueillit du doigt les larmes qui coulaient. Sirius préféra s'éclipser discrètement.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

Pierre-François de son bureau à l'Aigle Noir regardait vers la piste de danse. Ses deux agneaux dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sirius faisait de même avec une jeune femme rencontrée en début de soirée. Lui jetait un coup d'œil sur les comptes de la discothèque. Il n'aurait pas dû les négliger aussi longtemps et à la veille de deux mois de vacances, il ne pouvait que les vérifier soigneusement. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans sa vie, il avait négligé beaucoup de choses. Même les contrats de décoration, il les avait refusés. L'orphelinat dont il s'occupait avait continué à recevoir son don mensuel mais ne l'avait plus vu dans ses murs depuis plusieurs mois. Il soupira repoussant ses cheveux d'un air las puis reprit le fil de son inspection. Plus vite il s'y mettrait, plus vite il serait près d'eux.

Assis devant une bouteille de champagne, Harry et Jim blottis au creux d'un vaste fauteuil club attendaient. Ils avaient dansé heureux d'être ensemble, ils s'étaient embrassés, câlinés avec plaisir et là, ils étaient bien... Presque bien!

Pierre-François s'assit enfin entre eux avec un soupir de satisfaction, Harry l'enlaça pour un baiser voluptueux, puis Jim.

Maintenant, ils étaient bien.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

C'était leur dernier jour en tant qu'élèves à Poudlard. Avec le trio, Harry faisait ses bagages. Après le repas de midi, ils auraient droit à une démonstration du club de duel à laquelle ils participaient bien entendu, puis avant de reprendre le Poudlard Express, les élèves écouteraient les adieux de la directrice et l'allocution du nouveau directeur.

En parlant de directeur, nul ne l'avait vu! Quand Harry et Jim avaient ouvert les yeux à plus de huit heures trente, sa place à leurs côtés était déjà froide. Ils avaient réveillé Sirius, s'étaient habillés, avaient renforcé les protections de l'appartement parisien puis avaient transplané devant Poudlard. Il n'y était pas, ni dans son bureau, ni dans celui de Minerva. Harry se doutait qu'il était à la banque Gringotts avec Lucius que le trio n'avait pas vu quand il avait déposé Teddy mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère parce qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus.

Il boucla son sac, réveilla Jim qui s'était endormi sur son lit. Une fois les bagages posés dans le bureau de Pierre-François, ils descendirent dans la grande salle en uniforme de Poudlard. La cinquième table voyait son dernier jour. Dès septembre elles ne seraient plus que quatre et eux prendraient leurs repas à la table professorale.

Le déjeuner était déjà commencé quand ils virent enfin arriver leur compagnon vêtu d'une robe sorcière d'un vert très foncé. Le tissu souple dessinait son corps ferme et élégant, son maintien fier impressionnait. Son regard balaya la salle s'attardant un infime instant de trop sur ses agneaux. Le repas fut détendu et devint même bruyant. Toute leur tablée était consciente qu'ils franchissaient, en ce jour, un cap dans leur vie.

La démonstration du club de duel se déroula sans anicroche. Harry improvisa un combat avec Dean Thomas qu'il se fit un plaisir de mettre dans des postures ridicules au grand déplaisir de son ancien ami. Draco avait souhaité faire son dernier duel avec Sylas et ils ne se firent aucun cadeau, se battant jusqu'au bout pour l'emporter. Ce fut Sy qui gagna grâce à sa rapidité.

Vint le moment des adieux de Madame Mac Gonagall très émue. D'abord elle félicita la maison Serdaigle qui gagnait la Coupe des Maisons devant Serpentard, puis Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle arrivant derniers. La coupe de quidditch était remportée sans surprise par l'équipe de la septième bis. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la grande salle à présent aux couleurs bleues et bronze. C'est dans une atmosphère de liesse que la directrice expliqua la raison de son départ. Elle parla longuement de l'utilité de la nouvelle université. Des élèves venus d'autres pays s'étaient déjà inscrits et, lorsque les résultats des ASPIC seraient connus, ils seraient plus nombreux encore. Ils avaient développé des sections spécialisées qu'on ne trouvait ni à Salem ni à Beaux-Bâtons comme "l'étude des potions et la pharmacologie sorcière", "l'étude des manipulations de l'esprit et des auras magiques", "La politique sorcière intérieure et extérieure" et surtout "l'étude de l'histoire de la sorcellerie et des trois magies".

Ensuite elle évoqua les années passées à Poudlard, leur lutte contre Voldemort et son ami de toujours Albus Dumbledore. Ils auraient la chance, leur dit-elle, d'avoir pour directeur son digne successeur.

Pierre-François la remercia puis déclara qu'ils étaient tous pressés d'être en vacances et qu'il allait entrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Ils recevraient fin juillet le nouveau règlement de l'école dont les changements portaient surtout sur le système des préfets, l'organisation de la septième année, les sorties à Pré-au Lard, les objets moldus autorisés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Le règlement serait accompagné de l'habituelle liste des fournitures et des livres à acheter.

Il leur avait parlé de déléguer une partie de ses tâches à une sous-directrice, celle-ci était choisie, il s'agissait de Mademoiselle Hermione Granger de la maison Gryffondor que tous connaissaient dans son rôle de préfète en chef. Celle-ci se leva et alla le rejoindre sous les applaudissements. Le professeur de vol et de quidditch, Monsieur Charlie Weasley, les quittait et serait remplacé par Monsieur Sirius Black qui devenait par la même occasion directeur de la maison rouge et or. Le maraudeur vint se placer aux côtés du directeur et salua ses futurs élèves déjà sous le charme de son sourire ironique.

Il avait en tête deux autres projets concernant leurs loisirs la création d'un journal et un cours d'arts martiaux dispensé pour deux fois par semaine. Il était en pourparlers pour des échanges d'élèves avec l'école française pour les élèves des deux dernières années. Il mettrait ça en place peu après la rentrée. Enfin, il avait été contacté par l'école de Durmstrang qui demandait à celle de Poudlard d'organiser une fois de plus le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Celui-ci traditionnellement avait lieu dans le passé tous les cinq ans et devrait donc se dérouler cette année. L'école de Durmstrang toutefois ne souhaitait pas le préparer chez eux. Il avait pris contact avec l'école française et attendait sa réponse.

Il félicita chaudement tous ceux qui avaient réussi leurs ASPIC et les quittaient. Il leur demanda de continuer leurs études et de faire honneur à leur école. Aucun élève ne passant l'été à Poudlard, l'école serait fermée mais tout hibou qui lui serait adressé personnellement en cas de problème recevrait sa réponse et son aide. Enfin il souhaita à tous de bonnes vacances.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
.

Il n'était que dix-sept heures mais l'école était déjà vidée de son animation, les élèves avaient pris le Poudlard Express. Minerva, les larmes aux yeux, ne se décidait pas à quitter son école.

Jim, Aymeric, Cloud, Erwin et Jimmy attendaient que le trio, Harry et Pierre-François renouvèlent et renforcent les protections de Poudlard. Hagrid, Rusard et le professeur Trelawney seraient les seuls habitants du domaine pendant ces deux mois.

Le directeur accola doucement l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue, Minerva, chaque fois que vous en aurez envie.

- Je sais, Monsieur le Directeur, je sais. C'est une page qui se tourne, une page parfois douloureuse, mais une page de ma vie. Je garde toutefois certains de mes élèves préférés et c'est une consolation. Allons trêve d'apitoiement, je vous revois le 15 septembre à Cambridge, jeunes gens.

Ils rentrèrent tous à Astor's Lodge. Harry et Jim voyaient la tension de Pierre-François et attendaient qu'il se décide à parler.

- Ce matin, je suis allé à Gringotts avec Lucius.

- Sans nous prévenir, ça on le sait! fit Harry sèchement.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je vous ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine avec votre petit-déjeuner.

- On ne s'est pas réveillés, on a dû partir sans manger.

- Désolé, fit leur loup en soupirant de les voir si peu indépendants. Nous irons chercher les vêtements et fermer l'appartement avant de partir aux Tamaris.

- ...

- Les gobelins m'ont proposé une maison à Weymouth qui devrait répondre à ce que nous cherchons, elle est en bordure de mer comme tu le voulais, elle a une toute nouvelle installation électrique, elle a toujours été sous sortilège repousse-moldus. Elle est dans un parc charmant parait-il. Elle est assez vaste pour notre famille mais aussi pour nos amis. La région bénéficie d'un climat doux et assez sec. Un gobelin nous y attend dans un quart d'heure. Le seul point défavorable est qu'elle est inoccupée depuis cinq ans. Avez-vous envie de la voir?

- Bien entendu, pti loup.

- Oui, confirma Harry.

- Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, si tu veux habiter chez toi au Square Grimmaurd mais tu es le bienvenu pour cette visite. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus. fit-il en souriant tout en soupirant intérieurement, il aurait tant voulu la visiter la première fois avec juste ses agneaux.

C'est pourtant un groupe de neuf personnes qui transplana à l'adresse indiquée. Un gobelin les attendait sur le perron. Ils découvrirent le manoir construit sur une hauteur. Les fenêtres de l'arrière de la maison donnait sur la mer dont les vagues venaient s'écraser sur la falaise. De suite, Harry fut séduit. Jim examinait le côté pratique des choses.

- Il faudra plusieurs elfes pour entretenir tout ça!

- Nous prendrons ce qu'il faut, ma tendresse. La maison à l'air d'avoir été entretenue malgré qu'elle est inoccupée.

- Les deux elfes qui étaient attachés aux propriétaires précédents sont restés sur place.

- Vous voulez dire que personne ne s'est occupé d'eux depuis cinq ans? s'indigna Hermione.

- C'est exact! ces créatures se débrouillent toujours. fit le gobelin fataliste.

Ils visitèrent le premier étage qui comprenait huit chambres et quatre salle de bain puis le parc avec un bel étang... et revinrent au rez de chaussée. Le grand salon donnait sur une vaste terrasse qui faisait toute la largeur de la maison, un escalier descendait dans le jardin. Le bureau voisin et la salle de billard étaient les autres places situées à l'arrière de la maison. En façade on trouvait la salle à manger et la salle de réception qui occupait à elle seule tout le côté gauche de la maison. Sur le côté droit, entre la salle à manger et le grand salon se situait le petit salon qui deviendrait le salon télé. Pierre-François enregistrait tout et imaginait déjà les transformations à apporter au manoir trop traditionnel. Il lança un coup d'œil à ses agneaux. Le regard brillant de Harry, le sourire doux de Jim lui montraient que la demeure leur plaisait.

- Mes agneaux?

- Oui, fit doucement Jim.

- Oui! confirma Harry.

Le gobelin aux aguets présenta aussitôt le contrat de vente préparé. Pierre-François le signa, puis le tendit à Harry qui le regarda interdit.

- Cette maison, c'est nous trois, fit-il simplement.

Harry puis Jim signèrent le contrat de copropriété. Le gobelin content du succès de sa mission se volatilisa laissant les nouveaux propriétaires dans leurs murs. Pierre-François pris ses compagnons dans ses bras et, face à la mer, se mit à rêver à la maison transformée et retentissant des rires d'Aymeric, de Lily et des enfants que ses agneaux voulaient adopter.

Leurs amis et leurs enfants regardaient avec tendresse leur bonheur.

Serrés tous les trois dans une même étreinte, ils pensaient, une nouvelle maison pour une nouvelle vie qui commence.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo  
oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Je remercie tous mes lecteurs qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette aventure qui a duré dix mois. Ce fut pour moi un vrai plaisir que de l'écrire et de vous connaître.

Si vous avez aimé ces personnages, vous pourrez les retrouver dans la suite de leurs aventures ayant pour titre :

**L'unification salvatrice.**

Elle sera publiée dès début septembre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

1. .http fr . wikipedia . org /wiki/Glock_%28pistolet%29

2. Vous trouverez en recopiant ce lieu dans la barre de votre navigateur photos et plans de Stonehenge http s2. photobucket . com /albums/y33/Licorne_be/Stonehenge/

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Le commentaire permet de bénéficier d'une réduction d'impôt ! N'hésitez plus, commentez !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


End file.
